Complete Beings
by kickcows
Summary: Ever wonder what Axel and Saix were like before they were Nobodies? This is my interpretation of what transpired from their Somebodies to their Nobodies. A prequel of sorts to 'Secrets'. M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, while writing 'Secrets', I fell in love with the Axel/Saix pairing. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I will probably update it often. I love these two with all of my heart and loved the concept of exploring where they came from, what happened when they became Heartless and then Nobodies. This story will be mature. All properties belong to Squeenix except for my imaginary tale. Enjoy. **

Lea walked through the courtyard of Radiant Garden, spinning his frisbees. He began to throw them up in the air as if he was juggling. He looked up at the sky and watched the frisbees soar up to the sky, then fall back down. He kept throwing them higher and higher.

"I'd be careful if I were you," someone said coming up behind him.

The frisbees fell high from the sky and landed on his head. "Ouch! Isa! What is your problem? Didn't you see I was busy?" Lea asked, rubbing his head slightly. "That really hurt." He pouted and sat down, examining his "weapons of choice". The black frisbees had a giant flame on them. Lea loved his fire. He always had loved that element. Maybe it was due to his striking red hair, or maybe it was just because he was a pyro. His red locks were spiky and stood up straight into the air. He liked his hair like that.

"You're the idiot who let them fall on your head," Isa remarked as he walked over to where he was sitting. "What are you up to?"

Lea looked over to his blue-haired friend. "I was just practicing. You know, like I always do? I was bored. Nothing ever exciting happens in this town." He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He looked up at stared at the giant castle in front of them. "What do you think they do in there?"

"Do where?" Isa asked.

"You know. Up there. In that castle. I'm pretty certain royalty doesn't live there. We've never even learned about a king or a queen, or any noble. What do you think goes on?" Lea continued to watch the castle.

"I don't really care. But, if it's something that interests you - I guess we could go and find out." Isa had been wondering about what was taking place in the castle as well. He never really saw anyone coming or going in and out of there. Ever.

Lea jumped up. "Let's go now! Yeah? We can sneak inside and see what they're doing! Ooooh, what if they're keeping people prisoner? Oh no. Maybe we shouldn't go then." Lea kept babbling as he began to walk towards the iron gate that was closed. Behind the gate were a bunch of stairs leading upwards to their destination.

"Where is your sense of adventure? You're the one always getting into fights. What's another one to you?" Isa humorously remarked. The two of them always had talked about going to see what was going on in the castle, but had never actually gone up there. Lea was always all talk and never followed through with anything. Well, not today. Isa was tired of listening to Lea wistfully question what was going on up there. He grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Looking down at his hand, he felt his heart flutter for an instant. _What is that about?_ he thought to himself. Him and Isa always touched each other. Why did this particular time make his heart start to beat like crazy. Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline. That had to be it. He brushed it off and nervously began to glance around.

"Isa! Why are you doing this? What if we get thrown into jail?" Lea whined. He really didn't feel like being locked up. He enjoyed fresh air and loved being outside.

"I'm tired of you being all talk and never doing anything. Come on. Nothing is going to happen. At least we may find out what is going on up there." Isa continued walking up the steps.

They arrived at the top of the steps and hid behind a bush. There were two people walking about. Well, one man and what appeared to be a small boy. Maybe just a year or two younger than the two of them. They watched silently as the man with short golden hair and a golden goatee guided the boy with short slate-colored hair back towards the castle.

"Now, Ienzo" the man said, looking down at the smaller boy. The golden haired man was wearing a white lab coat. He pulled something out his pocket and handed it to the boy. "I want you to take this to Dilan, ok?" The small boy nodded and made his way into the castle. The golden haired man watched the boy go and then went in an opposite direction. Soon, Lea and Isa were left alone.

They looked at each other. "What the heck was that about?" Lea wondered out loud. Isa looked at him and shh'ed him. "Be quiet! Do you want to be discovered?" Isa whispered loudly. Lea shook his head and remained silent.

When no one else came out, the two decided to head back down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they looked at each other again. "Well, that was weird." Lea said and sat down on one of the walls that encircled around the courtyard.

"It sure was," Isa commented. He looked towards the entrance of the courtyard. "Who do you think that guy in a lab coat was? A doctor?"

"Probably a scientist. I'm telling you, they're doing experiments in there." Lea became excited. "What if we go back up there and volunteer to participate in the experiments?" He began to fiddle with his frisbees again.

"You never quit, do you?" Isa asked, gently punching Lea on the shoulder. After he had punched him, he took his hand and slowly rubbed the spot to make the pain go away faster for Lea. Sometimes he forgot his own strength and wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt his friend too much. He felt his heart race a little bit when his blue eyes locked with Lea's emerald ones. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to punch you so hard."

Lea smiled at his best friend. "It's ok. It only hurt for a like a second. Whatever. Come on. Let's go find something else to do." What was going on with him? Lea had found himself nervous to talk to Isa for a just a brief second. _This can't be good_. _What is my heart trying to tell me? _He grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him through the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. All properties belong to Squeenix. Let this be for the rest of the chapters. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Lea began the day on his own. He wandered through the town, not knowing if Isa had gotten up yet or not. He didn't really care - he almost wanted to distance himself a bit from his friend. After feeling his heart go a little bit nuts the day before, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about his best friend right now.

He continued walking and ended up in the Fountain Courtyard. He saw someone standing over to the side that was in a white lab coat. It was the boy they had seen the day before with the blonde-haired man. He approached him, making sure his frisbees were behind his back.

"Hey! You lost?" Lea asked the boy.

The slate-haired boy shook his head no and continued to look up at the Castle. Lea stared at him. "Are you from up there?" He pointed up to the castle. The boy nodded his head yes. "You don't talk much, do you?" Lea said.

Suddenly, there was another man rushing over to them from the side. "Ienzo! What are you doing out here? You must not leave the castle!" The gentleman that had shown up had long blonde hair. He looked over at Lea. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Lea looked up at him. "My name is Lea. Got it memorized? I was just walking through the area and found him. I didn't do anything, I swear." He felt he had to be defensive around this new person. The long-haired man gave off an air of being in charge. If he ever wanted to make it up to the castle, he wanted to make sure that they knew his name.

"Fine, fine. That's fine. Well, thank you. We'll be going now." Even took Ienzo's hand and walked over towards the area that lead up to the castle.

"Wait! What's your name?" Lea called out after them.

"It doesn't matter. Thank you." The long-haired man called over his shoulder. Lea gripped his frisbees tightly and was tempted to throw one at the man walking away. All he had wanted was a name. He sighed and made his way back to the center of town. He was almost to the courtyard when he ran into someone.

"Oof." Lea said as he fell backwards.

"Watch it, buddy." A giant of a man said. "Why don't you pay attention to where you're walking?"

Lea groaned. Today was just not his day. "Look, why don't you watch where YOU'RE going? I was walking along. Sorry I ran into you." He began to walk away but the giant stopped him. "What? What'd I do now?"

"We weren't finished yet." The giant held on to him and drew his hand back to punch him. Not realizing what was happening, Lea forgot to protect himself. He stumbled backwards after the punch hit his face.

"What was that for?" He stood up and pulled his frisbees out from his pocket. "You don't want to mess with me!" He could feel his eye begin to swell, but he didn't want to cry in front of this guy.

The giant laughed at him and his "weapons". "Nice, kid. Whatever. Just watch where you walk next time, ok? Someone who isn't me may try to do something worse to you." The giant laughed and walked away. Lea was so pissed off he was seeing red.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" He grumbled to himself.

"Talking out loud again, are we?" Lea turned around and saw Isa approaching him. "Oh my gosh, what happened to your face?" The bluenette asked him.

Lea's face crumpled and felt tears begin to slip from his eyes. "I ran into some guy and he decided that wasn't the best course of action." He sniffled and rubbed his nose with his hand.

Isa approached the redhead and smiled sadly. "Why didn't you come and find me? I could have helped you." He put his arms around his friend and hugged him. He sighed as he felt the redhead place his head on his shoulder and began to openly sob. "What's wrong? Did he hurt you that bad?"

Staying close to Isa, Lea tried to calm down. After having a run-in with that small boy that they had seen yesterday, to being attacked randomly - he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling at the moment. Oh, and not to mention being in his best friend's arms, really not understanding what was going on, of course the tears were going to flow. "It's nothing. I just wasn't expecting that to happen." He didn't know why he didn't tell Isa about the long-haired man. It didn't feel right to say something.

"Okay. But next time, instead of wandering off - come find me." Isa pulled the redhead away from him and smiled. "Now come on. Cheer up. Let's go do something, shall we?"

Lea sighed. He looked at the blue eyes staring at him, wishing he knew what to say. He nodded his head. "Sure, let's go. But, I kinda want to stay away from the Fountain Courtyard, if that's ok with you." He took his golden scarf that was around his neck and wiped his nose.

"Ugh, Lea. Can't you use a tissue or something?" Isa rolled his eyes.

"What? What's wrong with my scarf? I don't have a tissue. I'd rather not have snot coming out of my nose, thank you very much."

"Please. Enough. Let's go." Isa held up his hand and began to walk away from the redhead.

"Wait!" Lea ran over to Isa and gave him a hug. "Thank you," he said softly.

Isa stopped and put his arms around his friend. "I mean it. Come find me next time. I don't like seeing your face like this." He touched his friends' eyebrow. "It makes me hurt right here," he pointed to his chest. "I don't like worrying about you too much."

"I'm sorry," Lea whispered. He hugged his friend close. "I didn't mean to make you worry." The two pulled apart and looked at each other. Lea could feel his heart beginning to beat faster, as he stared into his friend's blue eyes. Neither of them spoke, yet continued to stare at one another. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but Lea felt like the two of them were moving their heads closer and closer together. He closed his eyes when they were mere inches apart, slightly parting his lips. Then, he felt his friend move his head and whispered into his ear "I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry," Isa quickly let go of Lea and walked in the opposite direction.

_What is going on today?_ Lea thought as he stood there, watching as his best friend walked away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you it'd be M for a reason. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Lea had avoided Isa for a few days. He wasn't quite sure what was going on in his brain, and he didn't want to subject his best friend to it. All he kept thinking about was how close he had come to possibly ruining their friendship.

"What do I even know? He probably isn't even into guys!" Lea berated himself over and over, as he sat in his room. His mother had knocked on his door a couple of times the past few days, but he never bothered to answer her. He would only leave his room for food and then would go back into his hiding hole.

In the evening, it was the worst. He would sit there, thinking about what he had done all day, and then his thoughts would turn to Isa and wonder if he even noticed he hadn't been around. Isa hasn't called or shown up at his house to see if everything was ok. "I freaked him out." He sighed and stared at the wall. He began to think about when they had almost kissed, and could feel himself becoming aroused at the thoughts. Sighing, he laid back on his bed and put his right hand down his pants. Slowly he gripped his arousal, making a fist around it. He slowly began to stroke himself, letting his thumb run up and over his head, taking some of the fluid that was leaking out of it and sliding it up and down his length. He moaned quietly, knowing that his parents were only a few doors away from his room. He quickly took one of his pillows and put it over his head, so he could allow himself to actually let go. He pictured Isa, with his blue eyes and his blue hair, imagining it was his hand on his length, instead of his own. Moaning, he continued to stroke himself, teasing himself with his fingertips, then clenching his hand around his length tighthly, all the while stroking. He could feel himself close to his release, so he pumped his hand faster and then felt himself let go inside of his boxers, biting down on the pillow to control his moans. He let go of his softening member and pulled it out of his pants. He wiped his hand on a towel that laid nearby and quickly cleaned himself up. He threw the towel over by his laundry bin and put the pillow back against the headboard.

Just as soon as he had finished cleaning up, there was a knock on his door. _Oh shit._ "Yes?" he called out, knowing that his face was still flushed. _Why can't I just control my stupid hormones? Oh, I know. Because it helps calm me down. _

"Honey, Isa is here to see you," his mom called through the door.

_Fuck_. "Okay! He can come in!" He scrambled around his room, making sure that he had remembered to fix his pants. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

Slowly, his bedroom door opened and in walked the teen he had just been thinking about. Isa sniffed the air. "What on earth have you been doing in here?" He raised an eyebrow at Lea.

"Nothing. Just been holed up in here for a few days. What's up?" He tried to act an nonchalant as he could. He feared that Isa could smell the musk from his release. _Whatever. Shoulda hid the towel deeper._

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Isa said quietly and took a seat on the bed, a little bit away from where Lea was seated. "You haven't been around and I wasn't sure if you were hurt in another fight, or if you were sick, or if you just didn't want to be around me anymore." He shrugged off his blue jacket, with the ever present crescent moon on it. "It is hot in here. Are you not hot?"

"I'm fine." Lea said shyly. He had been hoping that his friend would show up. He stood up and walked over to his window and opened it just a crack, to allow air to flow into the room. "Is that better?" He looked over at the bluenette.

Shrugging, Isa said "I guess. I bet you haven't opened that in a few days, huh?" He looked at Lea. "Listen, about the last time we were together -"

Lea stopped him. "No, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I won't go looking for trouble anymore. I don't want to worry you." He really didn't feel like bringing up what had happened after that conversation, but apparently Isa seemed to have a different idea.

"No, Lea. That isn't it. I'm talking about what almost happened." Emerald eyes locked with cyan ones. "You know what I'm talking about?"

Too afraid to say anything, Lea nodded his head in recognition.

"I want you to know that I consider you my best friend. I don't want to ruin anything between us. If I lost you as a friend, I really don't know what I'd do." Isa said quietly. "That being said, I do feel an attraction towards you. But...I can't let anything happen yet. Do you understand?" He placed his hand over Lea's, that had been sitting on his own lap. Lea nodded his head again. "Just...just don't rush me, ok? Let's just stay best friends for awhile. When we're both ready, I think it'll be ok."

"That's fine." Lea finally found his voice. "Can we not bring it up again?" He asked, hoping his friend would agree. After he saw him nod, he pulled Isa into a hug. "Thank you," he said into his ear. Lingering for just a second, he quickly pulled away. "So, what's been going on since I've been in here?"

Isa looked around the room nervously, trying to forget about how his heart reacted to that closeness. "Not a whole lot. There have been some weird creatures that have been popping up in the main courtyard." He scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" Lea asked excitedly. He jumped up from the bed and grabbed his frisbees. "I want to see!" He then grabbed his scarf and threw it around his neck.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Isa said, standing up. "I don't even know what these things are! Why do you want to go out and find them? They could be dangerous!" Always the brains, Isa had to voice his concern.

"So? You think I can't fight them off?" Lea asked, with a touch of hurt in his voice. "Gosh, thanks Isa. Your vote of confidence in me is truly awesome. Whatever. I'm going, with or without you." He opened his bedroom door and headed out of his house. Halfway down the walkway, Isa had caught up to him. "Look, you don't know what these things are! I've seen different kinds. What if they're experiments from the castle?" Isa tried to frighten his friend.

"If they are experiments, and we catch one - that could be our ticket inside! Don't you want to see what's going on?" Lea cried out, turning to look at his best friend. "I'm tired of watching them all the time."

Not wanting to upset his friend any further, Isa just followed him towards the main courtyard. As they were walking through, one of the strange creatures appeared before them, from out of nowhere. Isa cried out, "Lea!"

Turning around quickly, Lea took a look at the creature and saw that it was something he had never seen before. It was royal blue with beady red eyes, and strange antennae on top of its head. Lea watched as the creature sunk back into the ground, and then reappeared a few feet away from them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lea cried out. He pulled out his frisbees and threw them quickly at the blue figure, before it disappeared again. One frisbee struck the creature and it seemingly disappeared from existence. Lea turned to look at his friend. "Was that one of the creatures?" He asked anxiously.

Isa didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen the creature do that before. "Yes." Brevity was all that was needed in this situation. "How did you kill it?"

Shrugging, Lea said "I have no fucking clue. Oh my gosh, my heart is racing. What if another comes back?" He looked at his friend. "What if more appear?"

Gripping him by the shoulders, Isa said "It's ok. We'll figure it out. Come on, let's go see if we can find someone from the castle. Maybe they know what's going on?" He pulled his friend and they began to walk towards the castle.

"That's assuming they'll listen to us," Lea muttered under his breath. "But you saw what I saw, right?" Not sure he believed what had just happened.

"Yes, I saw it. There's got to be some explanation. Come on." The two of them approached the stairs that lead up to the castle and began the long trek up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dialogue towards the end is directly from BBS. I own nothing! All characters belong to fabulous Squeenix. Enjoy! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

"_That's assuming they'll listen to us," Lea muttered under his breath. "But you saw what I saw, right?" Not sure he believed what had just happened._

"_Yes, I saw it. There's got to be some explanation. Come on." The two of them approached the stairs that lead up to the castle and began the long trek up._

...

When they were about halfway, they saw someone making their way down the stairs. It was the same gentleman they had seen before, the one with the blonde goatee. His long lab coat was a stark white color, and he was now waring a red scarf around his neck. He didn't seem to notice the two boys making their way up. Lea looked over to Isa and Isa nodded his head.

"Hey!" Lea called out, causing the gentleman to stop mid-step. "Are you from the castle?"

"Yes, boy? Do you need something?" The man spoke with a very eloquent voice. Lea became extremely nervous when the man began to look him up and down. "Well?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but there seem to be some strange creatures that are popping up in Radiant Garden. My friend," Lea pointed to Isa, " and I just saw one and I threw my frisbee," he held up one of his flame frisbees "and then it disappeared after making contact with it."

The gentleman had continued to walk, but stopped when Lea had mentioned that he struck it and it had disappeared. "It disappeared?" He questioned.

Isa spoke up. "Yes, sir. It was like it was there one minute, and then the next, it was gone." The bluenette looked up at the man, presuming he was a scientist of some sort.

"What are your names?" The gentleman asked, continuing his walk down the stairs. The two boys chased after him.

"I'm Lea, got it memorized?" The redhead pointed at himself. "He's Isa. We just want to make sure that no one is in danger, sir. We know that you do experiments up there -" The look on the older man's face made Lea shut up.

"Experiments? Is that what you think we do?" The older man laughed. "I'm afraid not, son. I'm doing my best to run this world as best as I can."

Lea looked at Isa. "You're the ruler of this place?" He had lived in Radiant Garden and had not been aware that there was a man who was in charge of everything. He just assumed they had elected someone to the position.

"That's correct. My name is Ansem. They call me Ansem the Wise." The older man looked at the two of them and smiled. "Thank you for your concern. There is no need to worry, alright?" The older gentleman began to make his way towards the center of town, once they had reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be seeing you boys," he waved at them and disappeared down an alley.

The two friends just looked at each other. "What the heck? That guy is our ruler?" Lea scratched the back of his head. "Do you think he even cares about these weird creatures?" He looked at his friend with a quiet desperation in his eyes.

"Lea, we found someone from the castle and told them. There isn't much more we can do for now." Isa gently placed his hands on Lea's upper arms. "Come on, let's go to the Outer Garden. I don't feel safe in this area right now." He looked around the main courtyard, afraid that one of those blue things would pop up out of the ground again.

Smiling, Lea nodded his head. "Yeah, come on." He grabbed his friend's hand and squeezed it. "And why are you afraid? You saw me kill one. Don't you think I've got the strength to take these guys on?"

Isa sighed. "It isn't that, Lea. That was only one type. I saw a few other types in this area. I just don't want you to get hurt. Why can't you understand that?" The two had made it front gates. "I can't always take care of you, you know."

"Ugh. Stop going on about that. I'm fine. I get into a few fights, so what? Why don't you give me more credit?" Lea pushed his friend slightly, as they made their way to the center of the Outer Garden. Suddenly, there was a bright light in the sky.

Both boys looked up in the sky and saw what looked like some sort of portal opening up, in three different places. Three objects came out of the the portals, each at separate times, and seemed to go to three different areas in Radiant Garden.

"Okay, first there are creatures. And now shit is coming out of the sky. What the fuck is going on?" Lea looked at his friend.

"How on Gaia should I know? Do you want to go and check it out?" Isa looked at his friend. "I mean, we can't do much out here." He looked around the Outer Garden. _Why is it he's always looking for trouble?_ "Do you want to go and try and see if we can talk to someone else at the Castle? Maybe try and break in again?" He knew that would cheer his friend up.

"Yeah!" Lea smiled and began to walk back towards the main courtyard. He placed his hands in his pockets, trying not to think about too much. As he down the path to the center, he saw a wooden sword fall on the ground from behind the wall. "Huh?" He looked over to the left, where the sword had come from and saw a small blonde boy. He picked up the sword. "Is this yours?"

"Lea, we don't have time for this." Isa said, as he watched the redhead look at the blonde with a curious look in his eye. _Why is he looking at him like that? I thought he only gave me that look._

"Lighten up, Isa. This will only take a sec." He looked at his friend and then walked over to the where the blonde was sitting on the ground. "You still play with toy swords?" He handed back the sword to him. "That's cute." He reached behind his back and began to pull out his frisbees. "Now these...what do you think?" He held out the frisbees, showing off the flames.

The blonde turned away. "Not a whole lot."

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" He pointed to his head. "What's your name?"

The blonde was quiet. "Ventus."

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" Lea took his frisbees and held them out in front of him. Isa just looked at him and rolled his eyes. _He always has to show off for new people, doesn't he?_

"Fight? Why would I want to do that?" Ventus looked up at Lea.

"You scare of losing?" Lea taunted him.

After the fight took place, Lea had collapses on the ground out of breath. "How about we call it a draw?"

The boy named Ventus laughed. "Huh? Right..."

Isa had decided he had had enough. "From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for 'Loser' 'Lame' 'Laughable'." He stood next to Lea who was still on the ground.

"Wha? Aren't you supposed to cheer me up or something? 'You're just having a bad day!' or 'That's what you get for pulling your punches!' Geez, Isa. Some friend." Lea was perturbed by his best friend's words.

"So I was supposed to lie." Isa stated bluntly.

Lea sighed and fell back against the ground. "You see what I have to put up with?" He looked back up at Ventus. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him." _Ouch, Lea. That hurt._

Ventus began to laugh, and the two boys joined him. Isa looked down at Lea. "We have to go."

The redhead nodded. "Yeah." Isa walked away and let him finish his conversation. Lea stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Already?" Ventus asked. It seemed like this boy didn't want for Lea to go.

Smiling, Lea said "I'll see you when I see you. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."

"Ok, Lea." Ventus smiled.

Lea continued to walk over to where Isa was standing, waiting for him. "What is it with you and picking up stray puppies? Can't you just leave people alone?" Isa had a touch of hurt and annoyance in his voice.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever." Lea had a gleam to his emerald eyes.

Sighing, Isa replied "Well, I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time."

"See? I'm immortal." Lea said to his friend.

"Um...more like obnoxious." Isa grinned. He had missed their banter. With everything going on around them, the two of them hadn't bickered back and forth like this for quite awhile. He looked up at the castle, remembering what they were trying to do.

"You ready?" Lea asked, standing next to him, gazing up.

"I can see you are." Isa muttered. "Don't forget, this is strictly to find out what these creatures are. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

The two of them headed up the castle. When they arrived at the front gate, two men were guarding the doors. Even before they could say what they were doing there, the huge redheaded man that was standing guard took both of them by the neck and threw them back towards the stairs. Lea tried to explain to him what they were doing, but this man who not hear anything. Giving up, the two headed back towards the town. They stopped at the shop near the old magician's house and Lea bought the two of them some sea-salt ice cream.

"I'm sorry. I thought for sure they'd listen to us this time," Lea said sorrowfully. He looked up at his friend and saw that he was smiling at him. "Why are you so happy?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad we're okay. We can always try again later. Why don't we head back to your house?" Isa didn't feel like being without his friend just yet. Seeing how he was acting with that strange boy didn't sit well in his stomach.

"Sure!" Lea said and they walked back towards his place. When they walked inside of his house, he shouted "Hey Mom! Isa's here! We'll be in my room, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer and just walked down the hall to his room. He held open the door for Isa and then closed it once they were both inside. He went and sat down on his bed. He saw that Isa was standing over by the door with an odd look on his face. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Isa looked at his friend, trying to process what was going on in his head. "I'm not quite sure." He went and sat in front of his friend. They had always sat like this in the past, but for some reason - it felt different to Isa. He tried to shake the feeling but it wouldn't go away.

"What is it?" Lea asked, clearly concerned for his friend. "Is it because we got thrown out, well - not even that. How we got tossed away from the door? Or is it because of those creatures? What's bothering you?"

The bluenette shook his head. "It's that boy."

"What? Ventus? What's wrong with him?" Lea asked. "I kinda liked him. I hope we get to see him again."

"That's just it. I don't like that." Isa said softly. "You looked at him how you supposedly only looked at me." _Oh crap. _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said -" he got up from where he was sitting.

Without thinking, Lea reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wait. That's what's bothering you?" He stood up and looked into cyan eyes. "Are you jealous?" He asked softly, not really believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Turning away, Isa blushed. "I...I don't know," he answered honestly. He felt his heart begin to quicken in beats when he felt the redhead's hand palm on his face, making him turn back towards him. He looked into emerald eyes. "I don't know what's happening, Lea," he murmured, breaking eye contact and looking down. He felt sick to his stomach; a complete ball of nerves. "Lea, I-" He was cut off when he felt two soft lips press against his. He gasped and tried to think clearly, but all he could do was be in the moment. He quickly began to kiss the redhead back, keeping his mouth closed. They broke apart and just looked at each other.

"What was that?" Isa whispered.

"Do you want it to happen again?" Lea asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer to the question or not.

Cyan and emerald eyes locked together. Isa couldn't stop his brain from thinking properly. He smiled. "Yes." There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted that to happen again, and again, and again.

"Good." The redhead smiled and drew the bluenette teen closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go! I did my best to capture the innocence. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**

"_Do you want it to happen again?" Lea asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer to the question or not._

_Cyan and emerald eyes locked together. Isa couldn't stop his brain from thinking properly. He smiled. "Yes." There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted that to happen again, and again, and again._

"_Good." The redhead smiled and drew the bluenette teen closer to him. _

...

Lea pulled Isa away from the door and led him over to his bed. "Don't be afraid," he said softly as he drew the teen to lay down on the bed with him. He saw the nervousness in Isa's eyes and gently raised his hand to his face. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He said in a husky tone. The bluenette just nodded his head and let himself be guided to the bed.

The two of them laid on his bed, facing one another. Isa could feel his heart beating faster, not quite knowing what he should be doing in this close proximity to his best friend. He knew that he wanted to touch his lips again, but was afraid to initiate it. He could not stop gazing at the emerald eyes that appeared to be filled with lust and love.

"Lea?" Isa whispered.

Instead of saying anything in response, Lea let his head and body draw closer to Isa's. He nervously took his hand and placed it on the teen's hip and very gently took the boys' lips with his own. As he began to kiss him, he pulled him closer to his body. He felt himself grow excited when he brushed against Isa's apparent arousal with his own. Both of them broke off the kiss quite suddenly at this new sensation that flowed through the both of them.

"Ah!" Isa cried out, feeling his like his stomach was dropping out of his stomach. He hadn't realized what had happened and couldn't understand why he began to feel like that. He opened his eyes and looked at Lea, who seemed to know what was going on. He felt Lea pull him closer to his body again, and there was that jolt again, when his body pressed against Lea. He moaned a little louder, opening his mouth slightly and closing his eyes.

Not missing an opportunity, Lea captured his lips once again and gently placed his tongue in the teen's mouth. He felt Isa pull away briefly, but he held the back of his head, holding him there gently. He smiled as he felt his best friend relax against his touch and began to touch his tongue with his own. Lea closed his eyes and just let his sense take over. He had only kissed one other person before this, and that was because of a dare. This was something new.

Isa gasped when he felt Lea's tongue in his mouth, feeling as if his stomach had dropped once again. He let Lea explore his mouth, and when he felt confident enough, he mimicked his actions. Touching his tongue to Lea's, he began to explore the redhead's mouth, not wanting to miss any detail. He yearned to kiss the teen deeper, wanting this feeling to never end. But, the both of them needed to breathe, so he broke off the kiss.

"Gaia, Isa. Have you ever kissed anyone like this before?" Lea asked, keeping his friend's body close to his, as he asked this highly personal question.

Feeling self-conscious, Isa shook his head. He was embarrassed and didn't want to be seen as a socially inept lover. Before Lea had kissed him, he hadn't been sure of his own feelings for the man. Now, he felt like he was falling and he was falling fast. He sighed when he felt Lea's hands push his head up to look at him. Not knowing what was happening, he panted when he felt the redhead's lips against his neck, gently kissing a trail down his neck. He moaned appreciatively, liking how the kisses were feeling against his skin.

"Do you like this?" Lea whispered in his ear. Lea continued to gently place kisses against the vein in his neck which was throbbing rapidly in sync with his heart beat. "I'm not going to hurt you," he continued in a hush tone. "Just remember that it's me, Lea." Isa braced himself, not quite knowing what he was going to experience. He cried out when he felt teeth sink into his neck. At first, the bite was a tad bit painful, but then he felt immense pleasure. He felt himself grow hot, and wiggled a bit on the bed. Lea attempted to pull his head up, but Isa quickly placed his hand on his head and held him against his neck, not wanting it to end. Lea smiled against him and quickly bit down again, not as delicate this time. Isa cried out in bliss. He tangled his hand in the redhead's locks, pulling on them softly as he continued his assault on his neck. When he was finished, Lea looked up and saw Isa with half-lidded eyes. He placed a quick kiss on his lips. "You look so amazing right now," he said.

Isa opened his eyes and smiled. "Can I do that to you?" He asked permission before doing anything, not wanting to upset his friend any. Once he received a nod from his friend, he angled his head lower and placed his lips against his soft neck. He placed a few tentative kisses along his jawline and worked his way down his throat. When he got about halfway between his jaw and clavicle bone, he bit down - hard. He felt Lea twist against his body and almost passed out from the noise he drew out of him. He bit down again and felt himself moan against his neck in the same manner that Lea was. He placed a soft kiss on his neck and withdrew his head, looking at his friend and smiling.

"Come here," Lea exhaled and pulled Isa up to his mouth. The two of them began to kiss each other with undiluted passion. Feeling a bit frisky, Isa bit Lea's lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. Mimicking his actions, the redhead went a step further and gently bit down on the bluenette's tongue and drew it into his own mouth. The two of them dueled for supremacy in each other's mouths. Isa felt himself clawing at Lea's chest, wanting to bring the man closer to his body. "I want you closer, Lea." Isa cried out. "Please, get closer to me," he pleaded quietly.

Realizing he was about to take a giant leap, Lea reached down between their bodies and pressed his hand against Isa's arousal. They both grunted loudly. "Is this close enough for you?" He palmed the teen's arousal, thinking of what he liked to do to himself when he touched himself there. "Do you want me to stop?"

Pressing himself against Lea's palm, Isa shuddered. "No, please." Experiencing these new sensations was having a profound effect on his body. Isa had never been one to take care of himself in the manner that Lea was doing, he always thought it was forbidden. Apparently, the redhead thought differently. And thank Gaia for that. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Lea's neck, not caring what he sounded like. "That's good, Isa," he heard his best friend say. "Just feel me," he directed. Isa moaned in response, and then drew in a surprised breath when he felt the redhead's hands down his pants. He reached down his own pants and covered his one hand over Lea's. He locked eyes with him and slowly began to guide Lea in how he wanted to be touched. Never breaking eye contact, he gently began to stroke himself, using Lea's hand. After a few strokes, he released his hand and allowed Lea to continue. Realizing the pattern he had wanted him to follow, Lea began to move his hand faster up and down Isa's arousal. His hand became slick with the substance that was leaking out of the tip of his arousal, but Isa didn't seem to care. In fact, he wanted the redhead to move his hand faster, so instead of just dealing with it, he quietly remarked "Faster." He placed his head back on Lea's shoulder and couldn't suppress the sounds coming from his mouth. He bit down and Lea's neck as he felt himself get close to his release. When it was upon him, not quite knowing what was going to happen, Lea - in a low voice - said "You're about to have an orgasm. Don't worry," he pumped his hand faster and Isa felt the tightness in his stomach finally dissipate as he felt liquid come out of the tip of his arousal. He felt Lea's hand still pumping him until he had finished expelling the fluid out of him. He began to breathe heavily and sighed when he felt Lea let go of his arousal, and slowly took it out of his pants. He turned over on the bed and smiled.

"You doing okay?" Lea asked, with concern in his voice. "I don't want you to think I'm rushing you. Fuck, Isa. I've wanted to touch you for so long, it's been killing me."

Isa smiled at his friend. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry, I just need to lay here for a sec." He took a deep breath and locked on to emerald eyes. "Lea...I don't know what I'm feeling, but right now, I know that I care about you very much. And I want to see where this is going to go. But we've got to take it slow, okay?" He reached up with his hand and gently cradled the redhead's face in his palm.

"I have no problems with that," the redhead said with a smile. "But don't be surprised if you want to do this more with me. Once you've had a taste, it's difficult to go back." He winked at his best friend.

Punching him on the arm, Isa smirked. "Even after that intimacy, you have to go and make a stupid joke. Geez, Lea. You really are stupid sometimes."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Lea said, with a fake hurt tone to his voice.

"You do realize you just agreed with me, right?"

"Dur. It was a joke, silly." Lea smiled at his friend.

Placing his body against the redhead's, Isa said "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Lea looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. "I don't know. Try and find someone else to talk to in the castle? I don't want these creatures to hurt you." He pulled his best friend closer against his body.

"Sounds good to me." Isa smiled. He looked at the clock and quickly jumped up. "Oh shit. I didn't realize it was as late as it was. Fuck, how long have we been doing stuff?"

"Time flies when you're having fun," Lea smirked. He watched his friend fix himself up and gathered up his belongings. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hastily putting his shoes back on, Isa nodded. He walked towards the bedroom door and quickly turned back around and went back to where Lea was on the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his, slowly licking his bottom lip and then began to let his tongue dance with Lea's. Just as soon as the kiss began, he broke it off and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and left the room quickly.

"Isa...I think I'm falling in love with you," Lea said to an empty room. He sighed and looked at his window, watching the bluenette leave his property. "Please let no creatures come out and attack him on his way home." Lea wished out loud. He raised his hands to his lips and smiled. "I can't believe he kissed me." He was looking forward to the next time when the two of them would see each other again and he could ravish his mouth once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going with what most people believe to be Demyx' Somebody's name - Myde. I'm going to slowly introduce more of the Org's Somebodies. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next day came and went without any incident between the two friends. Lea couldn't help but feel nervous around his friend, but didn't want to seem like he was acting any different. He knew that if Isa had wanted to do anything, he would approach him. For the time being, he was just going to let things play out.

The following afternoon was when things began to get interesting.

Lea and Isa were hanging out in the fountain courtyard, eating some pretzels they had picked up when they saw someone running down the steps in a hurry. The two of them just watched as a teen about their age came crashing into them, not realizing that there were people standing in the middle of the path.

"Ooof!" The blonde said as he began to fall backwards. However, Lea was quick and reached out to grab the stranger's hand. Isa shot the redhead a glance, but didn't let it phase him. _I really need to control these emotions_, Isa thought to himself.

Laughing, Lea said "Hey! What's the rush for? Something on fire?" He pulled the stranger up and made sure the he was okay. Once he saw that he was fine, he turned and looked at Isa. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?" He glanced up and down to make sure, smiling at his friend.

_There's my smile,_ Isa thought. He nodded his head once and tried to contain the blush he felt creeping up his face. He still hadn't talked to Lea about what had happened the other day. He was hoping that he could mention it when they were finished with their pretzels, but apparently the fates weren't on the same page as he was. He sighed and looked at the teen who almost ran into them. The boy was dressed in skinny jeans and a somewhat form fitting shirt, and wore his hair a little long. _Don't be jealous, don't be jealous_.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry. I just saw something out there and got scared, so I figured I'd come over here and hide. Do you guys live here?" The blonde looked back and forth between the two of them. He held out his hand to the redhead first. "My name is Myde."

Lea looked at his hand and decided to shake it. The teen's hand was a bit clammy, but seemed fine otherwise. "I'm Lea, got it memorized?" He tapped at his head. "This here is my friend Isa," he nodded towards the bluenette. "Yeah, we live here. Radiant Garden residents at your service." He bowed, showing off for the teen.

"Don't listen to him. He's a clown." Isa held out his hand and grinned at him. "What brings you to Radiant Garden, Myde?" Isa asked, paying no attention to the groveling Lea on the floor. He lightly kicked him on the side. "Get up off the ground, you moron."

"Ouch! Geez, Isa. Lighten up." Lea picked himself off the ground, holding onto Isa's hand to help pull himself up. Isa shot a glare at his friend and dropped his hand quickly.

"My parents decided a change of scenery would be good for me. What's there to do around here?" Myde asked. "I mean, there has to be something to do, right?"

They began to walk back up the steps towards the center of town. "Yeah, there's stuff here to do. But not a lot. Generally we just hang around wherever. There's this guy who sells delicious ice cream on the opposite side of where we are." Lea said. "And then there's the castle," he whispered dramatically.

"You really have be that dramatic, Lea?" Isa rolled his eyes.

"What's up with the castle?" Myde asked, sound extremely curious. _Only Lea could make a castle that interesting_.

"They do experiments up there. Or, so we think." Lea took out his frisbees from his back pocket and began to toss them up in the air, almost as if he were juggling them. "All we know is that there are a bunch of guys up there that wear white lab coats. I mean, what else could they be doing?" He looked up towards the castle with a far-off look. "Me and Isa tried to go and talk to them a few days ago, but they wouldn't listen to us."

"What he means to say is that they took us and threw us as far away from the castle as possible." They made their way across the courtyard, towards where the ice cream stand was. "All we were trying to do was talk to them about something we saw."

"Was it a strange looking thing that was blue?" Myde asked. "Cuz I saw something like that, which is what I was running away from when I," he giggled," bumped into you guys."

Both Isa and Lea looked at Myde with wide eyes. "You saw one?" Lea asked in a hushed voice. He looked over to Isa and both seemed a little upset.

"I ran away, didn't I? I hate scary things!" Myde said. They arrived at the stand and bought three sea-salt ice cream bars.

Isa looked at Lea. "We really need to find someone to talk to them about those things." Lea nodded his head in agreement. That was their cue to get moving. "Myde, it was nice meeting you. Perhaps we'll see you around soon?" Isa asked.

Myde nodded his head cheerfully. "You betcha. You guys seem really nice, and I hate being alone." His face fell a little, but perked up when he ate some more ice cream. "Bye, Lea. It was nice meeting you." He grinned at the redhead.

Lea smiled. "You too, Myde." He looked at Isa. "Shall we?" Isa nodded and the two of them walked back towards Lea's house. Along the way, they decided to take a shortcut and walk through a small alleyway. Lea could feel his pulse begin to quicken as he thought about what he could do to Isa in this alleyway, but tried to calm himself down. He really didn't want to pressure him into anything. He began to walk slower and noticed that Isa was no longer beside him. "Isa?"

_It's now or never, _Isa thought to himself. He had fallen a little bit behind Lea, so he could do what he had wanted to do for a little while now. As the alleyway narrowed, he quickly grabbed Lea's hand, twisting him around quickly and pressed him against the wall. Not letting the redhead say anything, he captured his soft lips with his own, kissing him softly with a sense of urgency. He pressed his body up against Lea's, moaning into the kiss. Soon, the two of them broke off the kiss and panted heavily. Isa looked up and smiled and Lea. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lea asked incredulously. Instead of allowing the bluenette to answer, it was his turn to capture his lips again. This time, he slowly began to lick Isa's lower lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. When he felt Isa gasp, he thrust his tongue in, gently stroking his organ with his own. He pulled Isa closer to him, pressing himself harder against the wall. He broke off the kiss and leaned his head against Isa's shoulder, placing kisses along his neck. "Don't ever be sorry for something like this," he sighed in contentment.

Isa leaned into the touch and moved his head to an angle for better access. "I've been wanting to do this all day," he moaned as he felt Lea bite his neck. "Oh, Gaia, yes!" He held Lea's head in place, feeling himself becoming extremely stimulated in his nether regions. He pressed himself against Lea, assuaging some of the tension in his groin. "Lea, please," he begged his friend.

Smiling, Lea leaned up to Isa's ear and asked in a quiet, teasing tone, "Please what?" He bit his lower earlobe and smiled when he felt him press up against him harder.

"You know what I need," Isa mewled to his friend. "I want to feel you touching me again. Please?" He hated begging, but he so desperately wanted to feel close to him once more.

"Then, come on. We're close to my place, and no one should be home right now." The redhead raised his eyebrows suggestively to him. Isa groaned in annoyance at him. "What? I only meant that we wouldn't be bothered."

Not wanting to begin a silly fight with him, Isa placed a kiss on his lips and slid his hand down his front, quickly grasping Lea's very engorged length. "Fine. Let's go," he pulled away quickly and began to walk faster towards Lea's house. He wanted to keep him guessing, so he made sure to not turn around to see if he was indeed following him. After that touch, Isa wanted to be in Lea's room immediately.

Lea followed, obediently, looking forward to what was about to take place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long delay. It's my wedding anniversary today (1 year), so I've been a bit preoccupied. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Another "M" for your viewing pleasure. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_Not wanting to begin a silly fight with him, Isa placed a kiss on his lips and slid his hand down his front, quickly grasping Lea's very engorged length. "Fine. Let's go," he pulled away quickly and began to walk faster towards Lea's house. He wanted to keep him guessing, so he made sure to not turn around to see if he was indeed following him. After that touch, Isa wanted to be in Lea's room immediately._

_Lea followed, obediently, looking forward to what was about to take place._

...

They both walked at a brisk pace, arriving at Lea's house in no time flat. Walking into the house, Lea called out to his mother. "Mom? Are you home?" After not hearing anyone reply back for a full minute, Isa smiled and grabbed Lea's hand - pulling him towards his room.

Not quite sure of himself, Isa decided to just let instinct take over. He knew that he had wanted to kiss Lea again, but was nervous. He also knew that he wanted to repay Lea for what he had done to him the last time they were here. As soon as he made it into Lea's bedroom, he made sure to lock his door and grabbed the redhead quickly, pressing him against the door and grabbing his mouth with his own and began to kiss him.

Brushing his tongue along the redhead's bottom lip, he smiled as he felt him open his mouth slowly for him. He slipped his tongue in, brushing against the tip with his own, moaning into his mouth while pressing his body against his, trapping him against the door.

Lea broke off the kiss and pulled Isa closer to his body. "Fuck, Isa!" He cried out as the bluenette had placed his lips on his lower neck and bit hard. Moaning in appreciation, Lea guided the two of them towards his bed, falling down on the bed with Isa still latched to his neck. Isa grinned when he felt himself fall on the bed and then flipped over, to be on top of Lea. He took Lea's hands and held them above his head.

"Keep them up here until I say," Isa said into his ear, biting down softly on his earlobe. He smiled as he felt Lea shudder under him. Lea was afraid to say anything, so he just laid there and kept his eyes closed.

Isa began to trail kisses down his friends' neck and slowly removed his scarf from his body. As he was doing so, he realized he was still wearing his jacket, so he quickly took that off of his body as well. He looked down and met emerald eyes pulsing with lust and adoration. He smiled and placed his lips against the redhead's neck, biting a bit more delicately. Lea let out a soft gasp when he felt the lips connect with his lower neck, squirming a bit underneath him. Isa then took his hand and slowly slipped it underneath his shirt, gently running his fingers up his chest. When he had made it to the middle, he slowly slid it to the side and captured one soft nipple in his hand, twisting it slightly in experimentation.

"Oh!" Lea cried out, unable to stop himself. He hadn't been expecting that, and could feel the blood rushing down to his arousal, causing his stomach to drop at the touch. Isa looked up from his chest and watched his reaction. Seeing the redhead's mouth twist in a sigh of pleasure made him feel what he had done was good, so he proceeded to do it again, only a bit more rough. He watched as the the redhead opened his mouth wide and released a guttural cry. Without giving him a second to think, he took his other hand and began to pinch the other nipple at the same time, now straddling the redhead's waist.

Raising his hands from the bed, Lea grasped Isa's hips to hold him in place. "Oh, Gaia. More!" He moaned out. "Don't be afraid, twist harder!" he gasped out as Isa did as he was instructed. As he continued his assault on his nipples, he began to grind his hips against Lea's, pressing his very erect arousal against the redhead's. Both let out a loud, appreciative moan at the grinding against each other. Lea began to control the movement of Isa's hips, softly at first, beginning a slow rhythm against one another.

Dropping against his chest, Isa sighed into Lea's neck. "What are you doing?" he panted out, as he met the redhead thrust for thrust. He couldn't get enough of the friction between their two bodies. Lea then moved his hands and circle them around Isa's back. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered into his ear. Isa shook his head and began to relax against his body, just letting his instincts take over. The pleasure that was flowing through him was incredible, and he didn't want to stop the feeling. He could feel the tightness begin in his stomach, the same tightness that had appeared last time. "Lea, I think," he panted out, "that I may come soon." He continued to thrust against the redhead's body, chasing that euphoric high that he had felt before when he had released.

"Good," Lea murmured into his ear. Both increased their speed, but Lea held back - he knew that he shouldn't release yet, even though he so desperately wanted to. He watched the bluenette buck on top of him and watched as he made himself come on top of him. He continued to writhe underneath him, letting his friend ride out his orgasm. When he had finished, Isa raised himself up and looked at Lea, with a faint blush on his face. "Did you finish?" he asked him quietly. The redhead shook his head no. "Good," he whispered.

Sliding down his body, Isa struggled with the redhead's pants and quickly pulled them down, seeing Lea's throbbing arousal poking out of the hole in his boxers. He teased him a little by putting his lips on the tip, tasting the salty liquid that was coming out in droplets, and slid his mouth down until he reached the cloth. Lea moaned loudly, putting his hands on Isa's head. "Fuck...take it out! Please!" Isa grinned. To hear the redhead beg him made him feel powerful, and he slowly slid down his boxers, and just looked at the magnificent sight before him. To his his best friend in this manner, knowing no one else had seen him this way, made him giddy. He took his length and placed it in his mouth, sliding his tongue down from the tip all the way to the base, taking him completely in. He relaxed his mouth and throat and began to suck and lick his length at the same time. Having Lea's hands in his hair made him nervous, but he knew that his friend would never hurt him. He let his hands be a guide as to what he should be doing. He took his hand and placed it on his sac and began to touch it softly. The immediate reaction of Lea shoving himself deeper in his throat caught him by surprise, but relaxed against the member in his mouth. He grinned as he began to suck faster, and gently squeezing his sac. "Oh Gaia," Lea thrust his hips forward, sliding himself in and out of Isa's mouth as he continued to suck and lick him. "I'm going to..." he warned the bluenette. Isa began to move his mouth faster, in hopes of letting the redhead release. He did his best to prepare himself and then felt the redhead release his orgasm into his mouth. The liquid was hot and salty, and he let it slide down his throat, coating it in its entirety. He continued to swallow as his friend rode out his own orgasm. He kept swallowing until there was nothing left, and then slowly began to lick the redhead clean. Once he as finished, he raised himself up and smiled at the redhead.

"Fuck, Isa." Lea panted. "That was amazing." Blue eyes met with emerald and both of them smiled. "I'm going to have to do that to you next time." Lea pulled Isa up and brought him to lay next to him on the bed. "Are you okay with all of this?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I am," Isa responded. "Now that you've opened Pandora's box, I don't want to stop exploring." He placed a kiss on his neck, and sighed. "I don't want you to go to anyone else, though. I want this to just be between you and me." He vocalised his insecurities. After meeting that other blonde earlier, Isa was terrified of losing the redhead.

"Don't worry," Lea said quietly. "It's just you and me. It always will be."

Isa couldn't help be feel nervous at that statement. Somehow, it didn't feel quite right.


	8. Chapter 8

**More BBS material. Let's see what happens, shall we? ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

A few days later, Lea was sitting in his bedroom working on an assignment for one of his classes. He looked out his window and saw that the sky had become extremely dark, with ominous clouds swirling around in what was normally clear blue. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was only 2 in the afternoon. _Why is the sky like this?_ he wondered to himself. Always the curious one, he decided to go and see.

Walking out of his house, he was met with a blast of wind. The power that seemed to be emanating from whatever was causing this weather change was palpable. He wound his scarf tighter around his neck, hoping to keep the chill away from him. He approached the courtyard with minimal hesitation. When he arrived there, he decided it was probably best to peek around the corner, rather than go jumping into whatever was taking place in that area.

What he saw shocked him. There was someone lying in the middle of the courtyard, and he seemed to surrounded by some of the men he had seen working in the Castle. He stood there, trying to hide himself as best he could, while trying to hear what they were saying. The man he had met, Ansem, was talking to the gentleman with stark white hair.

"Do you have a name?" He heard the man called Ansem ask.

He watched as the white haired man tried to remember, and then finally stuttered out. "Xehanort." Ansem helped the man up, and told one of the other men from the castle to grab the materials that appeared on the ground next to him, as well as helping him to walk back towards the castle. He recognized the two men who had thrown both him and Isa out, as well as the young kid, and then his long blonde haired keeper. He couldn't quite see what was being collected from the ground. He continued to watch as they made their way back up to the castle, glaring at the giant redhead's back that had manhandled Isa.

_Isa!_ He had totally forgotten about his friend. He raced back to his area of town and went off to see if Isa was even home. _Oh no, what if he got caught out in this? Oh crap, I'll never forgive myself if that's the case. _He picked up his pace and finally found himself in front of his house. He knocked on the door, trying to not sound too frantic. He stood there for a minute and when no one opened the door, he knocked again - louder this time. Finally, after a few minutes, Isa opened the door.

"Lea?" He asked, looking down at him. Lea about burst into tears in sheer joy. "What's going on? Why are you outside when the weather is so horrible?" _He doesn't know_.

Making his way inside, Lea wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him close. He had wanted to place a kiss on his lips, but wasn't sure if his parents were home or not. He was pretty sure they would not appreciate that kind of business in their house, so he just held onto his friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"What is it? You're scaring me, Lea." Isa whispered, hugging him back just as strong. "What happened to you?" Lea broke down, sobbing against his shoulder. "Come on, let's go to my room," Isa spoke softly and lead Lea towards his room. When they got there, Isa opened and closed the door so that they would have some privacy. He sat down on the bed with Lea and removed his arms from his body. Lea felt so cold without his warmth near him. "Now, what happened?"

Lea recounted his tale of seeing how the sky had gone from completely sunny to almost nighttime in a matter of minutes. He described what he saw in the courtyard, telling him about the man that the head scientist had found - Xehanort. He watched as a haunting look crossed Isa's face. Now it was his turn to be considered. "Isa? What is it?"

"That man...the way you described him, he seems so familiar to me. And I don't know why." Isa shook his head, as if to clear it of all thoughts. What Lea wasn't aware of was that Isa had had a dream the night prior, and a man named Xehanort had visited him.

...

_Isa was running from something in his dream. He didn't know where he was, or what he was doing except that he was very afraid. He ran into someone and fell backwards. He looked up and saw a man with long, stark white hair and golden eyes looking at him. The stranger held out his hand and offered it to Isa. Isa took it without a thought and was pulled up against him, being held close to his body. _

_He looked around and saw he was in the Outer Gardens, but wasn't aware that it was nighttime. He looked down and saw that his hand was still in the mysterious man's grasp. He tried to pull it away, feeling his heart begin to beat faster, but was unable to let go. He began to feel panic arise and then shuddered when he felt the other man's hand on his face. Not knowing what was happening, all he could do was look up. The next thing he knew, this stranger had lowered his face to his, and began to kiss him. _

_The kiss was not like the kisses that he had shared with Lea. This kiss frightened him. There was too much power behind it, and he felt sick to his stomach. He had never intended on kissing his man; the only person he wanted to kiss was Lea. He tried opening his mouth to protest, but the stranger pushed his tongue inside of his mouth to deepen the kiss. Isa panicked and began to push the man away, but he held onto him and pulled him closer to his body. Soon, the kiss was over and Isa stood there, feeling his world collapse around him, and hating the fact that his body was responding to that kiss. _

"_Who are you?" Isa demanded. _

"_It is none of your concern right now. But you will known soon enough." The stranger then began to fade away. _

"_I don't want to know who you are!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stay away from me!" _

...

Isa had woken up in a blind panic. And now, Lea was standing here, describing a man that sounded just like the man from his dream. But he didn't want to tell Lea about this because he didn't want the redhead to be hurt. And frankly, it wasn't necessary for him to know. "So, what does this mean? An experiment gone wrong?" Isa asked, looking at Lea.

Lea shook his head. "It wasn't like that. I wish I could have seen what they carried off with him. I didn't want them to see me spying on them." Lea gripped his hair with both of his hands. "I'm scared, Isa. It feels like things are changing, and there's nothing I can do to control it."

"What's to say that the change is bad?" Isa quarreled with Lea. "What if it's a good change? What if our lives are about to become that much better? Did you ever stop and think about that?" Isa was never one to question what Lea was thinking. He was nervous enough about the dream he had had the night before, and now Lea was slowly unraveling in front of his eyes. Lea was supposed to be the stronger of the two of them.

Not knowing what else to do, Isa placed a kiss on Lea's lips. Lea looked at Isa and smiled. "Maybe it's time we tried returning to the castle and asking the scientists if we can be any help. Wouldn't you feel a lot better if we were working with them? Especially since it seems like this man, Xehanort, may change the way we see things?" Lea smiled at Isa. " But, no matter what's going to happen, we'll always be together, right? "

Neither of them said a word. They just sat there in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Staying true to what he had said, the next morning Lea went to the castle. He didn't want to inform Isa until he had spoken with Ansem. He knew that his friend would probably be hurt that he was going behind his back, but he didn't want to look like a fool in front of him in case his offer was rejected. He walked up to the front door of the castle and looked at the very large redhead.

"I need to speak with Ansem," he said in his most confident voice.

"You again? You really think that he'll talk to you?" The gentleman on the opposite side with oddly shaped sideburns said. This man held out his lance to block him.

"Calm down, Dilan. Ansem has actually been waiting for him," the larger man said.

_What?_ Lea did his best to not look surprised. _Why would he be expecting me? Does this mean he saw me yesterday?_ "Well then, it shouldn't be a problem if I speak with him."

"You sure about this, Aeleus?" The man he had called Dilan asked. "What if Ansem was incorrect about him?"

"Then, we have to let him figure that out. For now, he is allowed in." He opened a door embedded within the gate. "When you enter, please go to down the halls, keep to the right. You will feel like you're in a maze. Please trust me when I say that you're not. Stay to the right, and eventually you will come to an area that is completely open. Once you have arrived here, you will go through a long hallway that will lead to a door. Behind this door, you will find Ansem." Aeleus said.

Nodding, Lea walked through the door. He could feel his heart racing and wasn't quite sure of himself. He had paid attention to what Aeleus had said to him and made his way through the corridors. He finally found himself in front of the door at the end of the hallway. He drug his feet the last few steps, feeling so nervous and not quite knowing what he should do with himself. _What if I make an ass out of myself? Why couldn't I just wait for Isa? Fuck, why do I always jump into these situations?_

He raised his hand, seeing his arm shake, and posed to knock on the door when suddenly it was thrown up. There stood Ansem in his long white coat, with a large smile on his face. "Ah! Lea! Just the person I had been expecting. I'm so glad you decided to drop by. Come in, come in." Ansem stepped to the side of the door to let Lea pass by him.

Lea walked in and looked around the office. "Sir? Why were you expecting me? The last time we talked, it seemed that you were completely uninterested in what I had to say." Lea couldn't help speaking in a hurt tone. All confidence had been taken from him by this unexpected welcome. He sat down in the chair that sat in front of what was presumably Ansem's work desk. He watched as the older man sat on the other side.

"I saw you yesterday in the courtyard." Lea's eyes widened when he heard him say that. "It's alright. I know that you were just curious. I wanted to let you know that I'm still not sure what happened, but we're looking into it. As it stands, the man you saw - Xehanort - I've asked him to stay and help me with my research."

"So you are researching stuff!" Lea exclaimed.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Why have you come here today, Lea? Are you interested in helping us out with our research?" Bright orange eyes met emerald green ones. "You can finish your school studies here with us, as well as contribute and help out with whatever needs help with around the castle."

Leaving his mouth open agape, Lea could only nod his head. _Is this really happening? Speak up! _"Sir, what about my friend?"

Ansem took his right hand and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. He looked like he was thinking, taking his time to answer Lea. Lea continued to watch him, not knowing if he would say yes or not. "Lea, would you miss your friend if I said that he would not be able to work with us?"

"Sir, I don't think I would work with you if you didn't let Isa come as well." Lea took a deep breath and continued on. "I've always wanted to know what goes on behind the walls of this castle. If you truly are doing research, then I want to help in every way that I can. But, if you can't accept my request to bring Isa with me, then I can't help you." He stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Lea! I was only kidding." Ansem said, chuckling. "You sure are strong willed, son. Please, sit back down." He held out his hand, motioning for Lea to return to his seat. Grinning, Lea went back and plopped down in the chair. "Now that that is over, when can the two of you come and begin your stay with us?" Ansem asked casually.

"Stay here? I thought we'd just be working for you and studying as well."

A booming laugh came from Ansems throat. "Boy, why wouldn't I allow for you to stay here? Do you see how large this castle is? Surely you don't think I only have a few rooms to house people here." He continued to guffaw. "All of my apprentices stay here and work for and with me. I would offer the same courtesy to you and Isa as well."

"But what about my parents?" Lea asked. "What will they do without me?" Not that he really cared, he had always wanted to get away from them. And to live in a castle with Isa and to be a part of Ansem's research team! He'd be a fool not to take this because of his worry for his parents.

"You can visit them as often as you would like," Ansem said. "Why don't you go and discuss this with Isa and then when you two are ready, we'll be waiting for you." He stood up and held out his arm. "Do we have an agreement, Lea? The moment you shake my hand, you will have become my apprentice. Are you okay with this?"

Not hesitating in the slightest, Lea held out his hand and shook Ansem's. "I look forward to helping you with whatever research you're working on, as well as helping out around the castle. You won't be disappointed in me, or Isa, sir." Lea walked over to the door and headed out.

Ansem looked at the closed door and sighed. "Here's hoping that is the case, Lea."

...

Lea made his way out of the castle, waving goodbye to both Aeleus and Dilan, and continued on his way towards Isa's house. He felt a thousand times lighter. He couldn't help but grin. To finally get to learn about what's going on in the castle! To finally get to leave his parents place! To finally get to be around others.

Sooner than he had expected, he found himself in front of Isa's house. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. He did not have to wait as long as the day before. "Oh, Lea! Come on in. Isa is in his room," Isa's mother had said as he walked through the front door.

"Thank you, m'am. I'll see myself." Lea bowed politely to Isa's mom and she giggled. He liked being a big goof to her. He was raised to be polite, so he always made sure to go above and beyond what was expected of him.

He stood in front of Isa's door and knocked. "Come in," he heard through the door. He put on a somber face and walked through the door. "Lea?" Isa said, as he looked up from his work on his desk. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Lea asked, doing his best to not smile at all.

"You look awful. Did something happen?" Isa walked over to his friend and gave him a hug. Lea crumpled and began to laugh. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" Isa demanded, anger seeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry! Don't be so worried, Isa. Geez. Everything is fine. Actually, everything is better than fine. I went up to the castle just now." Lea pulled away from his friend and couldn't help but grin. "They've agreed to let us become apprentices to Ansem."

Isa sat down and looked at him. "Wait. What? You went to the castle without me?" He sounded as hurt as Lea had expected him to.

"I'm sorry, Isa. I just felt that I had to do this alone. And I'm glad I did. It turns out that Ansem saw me yesterday. He had been expecting me to show up at the castle."

"What? Really?" Isa asked, grabbing his friends' hand and holding it. Lea smiled at the warmth that radiated from him and gripped his hand affectionately. "What happened?"

Lea then took his time retelling the tale to Isa, describing what it was like trying to find his office, and what was offered to them. Isa interrupted him. "Wait. He wants us to live there?"

Nodding his head, Lea replied. "Isn't that great! That means we get to live together, Isa!" Lea jumped up and grabbed Isa into a giant hug. "I'm willing to do anything to have that." He whispered into his ear and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Why don't you seem excited about all of this?" He asked quietly. He had thought that Isa would be more excited than this.

"What if something bad happens, Lea? What if this research isn't good? What if we get hurt because of the research?" Isa asked, always being the voice of reason in their friendship. "What about our families?"

"Ugh, Isa! Lighten up, would you? Ansem said that we can visit our families any time we want. We are free to move about the castle. He even stated that we could finish our high school studies within the walls of the castle. No more having to go to classes, Isa!" Lea cried out joyfully. "Come on, what have we got to lose? Look at this as an adventure!"

Isa sighed and leaned against Lea. He just let him hold him in his arms. He gripped onto him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. When he felt Lea return his hug, he relaxed.

"When do we go?" Isa asked quietly.

"Whenever you're ready. Ansem said that we can take as much time as we need."

"What happens if we're not happy there?"

"Then we talk to Ansem and say that we no longer want to be his apprentices, but I doubt that will be the case. Just think of everything we're going to help discover!" Lea said.

"Or destroy," Isa whispered.

The two stood there in the room, holding on to each other, not realizing that this was probably the last time the two of them would ever stand like that again.


	10. Chapter 10

They decided to make their way to the castle by the end of the week. There was a lot of disagreement between their parents and themselves, but when Ansem paid a personal visit to each of their homes, their parents could not see anything wrong with the two of them leaving and going to stay in the castle. Ansem was sure to stress that they would be able to visit them any time, but both sets of parents knew that once their boys were gone, that would be it. The taste of freedom will always do that to a person.

Lea grabbed the stuff he wanted the most for his "dorm-like room", as was described to him by Aeleus. It seemed the the giant redhead had a soft spot and had apologized to him for throwing both him and Isa out before. Now that they were considered apprentices, the relationships were quick to change. Lea, however, had not yet seen Xehanort in the castle, nor had he interacted with anyone else that he had seen. Laying on his bed was his new lab coat, to match the ones that he had seen the others wear. He folded it and placed it in his bag. He looked around his room once more and closed the door.

Across the town, Isa was doing the same. He had yet to interact with anyone in the castle, so he wasn't quite sure what he was to expect when he got there. He looked at his bed and saw his new lab coat sitting there, almost mocking him. He sighed and packed it up in his bag, and then made his way out of the room. He said goodbye to his family and made his way to the courtyard. That's where he and Lea had decided to meet.

Both arrived at the courtyard at the same time. Lea was grinning as always, and Isa felt weary. He dropped his bag and zipped up his jacket to the top. "You ready to do this?" He asked Lea, grabbing his bag again.

"More than ever," Lea said excitedly. "Shall we?"

They made their way up the steep staircase and approached the gate. Dilan and Aeleus were there, keeping watch as always. "Ah, look who's finally decided to join us!" Dilan teased.

"Shut up, Dilan." Lea said. "We're here now, so it's fine. You can't say anything anymore."

"Just you wait, Lea." Dilan growled out. "When it's time for combat, you better watch out."

"Combat?" Isa questioned. He thought they were there to do research. _How is combat involved in research?_

Aeleus nodded. "Ansem the Wise likes to make sure we are in top shape and that we are prepared for anything that may occur during our research." He held out his axe, which had a heart etched into its handle. "I don't carry this around just to ward off strangers, you know."

Isa nodded and looked at Lea. "Come on, we should go and find our rooms."

The man with the long blonde hair opened the door and walked out from inside the castle. "Ah! There you two are. We were beginning to get worried. I'm Even," he held out his hand to both Isa and Lea, who in turn shook it with respect. "Why don't you boys come inside? I'll show you to your rooms." Even then turned around and the boys followed after him.

"Now, this is the main foyer of the castle. To reach Ansem's office, you would go directly to the right, and keep following the passages until you come to an open area. However, to get to the labs, as well as your living quarters, you must go to the left when entering the castle. This will take you to another part, one that not everyone who comes here knows about. Since you two are now apprentices, you have full access to everything in this castle." Even lead them up some stairs and they entered a lift. "Now, there are many lifts throughout the castle. Should you get lost, there are intercoms near them in which someone can find out where you are and help direct you. There are cameras all over the castle." Lea and Isa exchanged a glance. "Don't worry. There are none in the bedrooms, nor are there any in the bathrooms." Even laughed a bit. "Ah! Here we are!" They arrived in an area which looked like a very long hallway. "We all reside here as well. This is the floor which you will find your rooms."

They walked silently down the hall and tried to take everything in. Even had just rattled off a ton of information that the both of them were trying to process it as quickly as they could. They suddenly stopped when they both ran into Even. "Whoops. You boys should pay attention." He laughed at them. He pointed to two doors, side by side. "Here are your living quarters. Choose your room, get settled, and then meet me back down in the main foyer. Be sure to put on your lab coat." Even smiled and then began to walk away.

"Hey! What about a key to our room?" Lea called out.

Turning around, Even said "Key? Why would you need a key? We keep no secrets here. We just knock on someone's door should we need something from them." He turned back around and walked out of the hallway, disappearing into the castle.

The two looked at each other. "Well, which room do you want?" Lea asked Isa. "It doesn't matter to me." He scratched the back of his head.

Isa nodded to his left. "I'll take this room. I guess I'll see you back out here in five minutes?" He began to feel extremely nervous. He really didn't want to be alone, but he knew that Lea would be right next door. And all he had to do was set down his stuff and get his lab coat out. No big deal.

"You bet. See you in a few." Lea said and stepped through his bedroom door. Isa sighed and pushed his door open. When he went inside, he didn't know quite what he was expecting, but it wasn't what he saw.

"Holy shit." He whispered. In his room was a beautiful King sized bed with a bed frame, a headboard and a foot board. The headboard was solid oak and had the design he had seen on Aeleus' axe etched into it. _This symbol must mean something_. He set his bags down and took a tour of his room.

He saw a bathroom off to the right, next to the very large window. He stepped up to the window and gazed down on Radiant Garden. He turned to his right and entered the very spacious bathroom, where there was a full sized bathtub, as well as a shower stall. His home was no where near as nice as this new place was. He walked over to the bed and slowly sat down on it, sinking into the bed. He leaned back and laid against it. _I should have no problems sleeping in this bed_, he thought to himself and smiled. He began to think that maybe coming to the castle wasn't going to be so bad after all. He quickly sat up, grabbed his lab coat out of his bag and put it on. He walked out of his room and closed the door, and saw Lea waiting out in the hall for him.

"Oh my gosh! Isa! Isn't it incredible? My room is ridiculous! The bed is huge! And did you see the bathroom yet?" Isa couldn't stop laughing. "What? What is it?" Lea looked down and only saw his lab coat. "What's wrong?"

Isa's breath had been momentarily taken away when he saw Lea without his scarf and in the lab coat. But to cover up, he began to laugh like a crazy person. "It's nothing. I'm just not used to seeing you in a coat like that." He pointed to his lab coat.

"Yeah, well," Lea mumbled. "You look pretty funny yourself." _That's a lie. You look so good like that._ He glanced up and down quickly.

Standing taller, Isa huffed. "Whatever. Come on. Let's see if we can find our way back to the main foyer, shall we?" He turned and walked down the hall.

"Oh, come on Isa. I was only kidding!" Lea ran to catch up to the bluenette. They waited for the lift to return and stepped inside of it. "Are you nervous?" He asked quietly.

"More than you can imagine," Isa said. He still hadn't told him about the dream. He was more nervous right now about the possibility of meeting Xehanort face to face and having his body react to him like in his dream more so than he was about meeting with Ansem. But he couldn't tell this to his best friend, afraid that he would be hurt by his dream actions. _It was just a dream, Isa. Get a grip on yourself._ _And since when did you care about what Lea thought? It's not like there's anything between the two of you. It's an unspoken relationship. Keyword, unspoken. Why not see if there are others out there that make you feel the way he does. _Isa sighed and leaned his head against the wall of the lift. They finally made it back down to the main foyer.

"Ah, there are our two new apprentices!" They heard Ansem call out to them. It appeared that only Ansem and Even were there. "Come, boys. Let's go to my office so we can sit and have a chat about what we're going to be expecting out of the two of you here." The small teenager, Ienzo, appeared from behind Ansem. "If you'd kindly follow Ienzo, we'll be right behind you." Ansem smiled. Both boys followed Ienzo.

"Are you excited to be working with us?" Both Lea and Isa looked at each other shocked. They were surprised to hear that Ienzo's voice was much deeper than they had anticipated. "Oh, sorry. My voice throws everyone off. I'm 14 years old. I know, I look like I'm 10." He shrugged. "I'm just really small for my age."

"Yeah, that's not exactly the sound I was expecting," Lea laughed nervously. "I'm very excited to be working with you guys, as is Isa." Isa nodded, allowing Lea to speak for him. "We really have no idea what to expect."

"Don't worry. Ansem will go over everything. I doubt we'll get you guys to the lab today. It'll be more about introductions than anything else." They stopped at the door at the end of the hallway. "Here we are. If you guys want to go ahead and head inside, both Even and Ansem will be right here." They nodded and made their way into the office, sitting down.

A few moments later, Even and Ansem walked through the door. "I trust your walk was enjoyable?" Ansem asked politely. Both of them nodded. "Good. I see you have your lab coats. It's imperative that you always have those on while walking around this castle. You don't need to wear them in your room, or if you travel back and forth between other rooms on that level. However, if you leave that hallway, you must have your coat. Is that understood?" Both boys looked at each other first, then back at Ansem and nodded. "Good. Now, there are no curfews in this castle, but I want you boys to be wise. Most of my apprentices tend to stay up late, consumed by their research. All I ask is that you give it your all and that you keep a schedule. If you schedule happens to be midnight to 8 in the morning, that's fine." Ansem took a breath. "Now, you both need to finish your studies for high school, correct?" When they nodded their heads in agreement, he continued. "In the mornings, you will be studying with Braig and then in the afternoons, or whenever, you will come and work with me in the lab. Does that work for you?" Again, both boys nodded in agreement. They weren't sure who Braig was, but were sure that they would find out soon enough.

Ansem continued to talk to them for the next few hours. No questions were really asked. They just sat there and listened to what would be going on for them from now on. Finally winding down, Ansem looked at the two of them and smiled. "I suppose that's enough information for one day, do you agree?" Yawning, Lea nodded his head. Ansem chuckled. "Good. Why don't you boys go back up to your rooms and get some much needed rest? I'm sure today has been a bit more informative than you're used to." He stood up and stretched. "Please meet Even tomorrow morning in the main foyer around 9. He will then take you to the dining area, and then introduce you to Braig to begin your studies." Both boys nodded and made their way out of the room.

"Do you think they will work?" Even asked quietly.

"I think so. They seem to be like sponges. Within a few years, they should be right where we need for them to be." Ansem said darkly.

"Will you tell them why they need to wear the coats?"

"In due time, Even. In due time."

...

They dragged themselves back to their rooms, not realizing how exhausted they were from just listening to Ansem talk. They both stood in front of their doors, looking at each other.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Isa asked quietly, hand on his doorknob.

"Yep. Sweet dreams, Isa." Lea said, and made his way into his room.

Isa wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting. If it was a good night kiss, that didn't happen. If it was a good night hug, that didn't happen as well. He wasn't quite sure what he had wanted, but he felt that he had wanted something from his friend to acknowledge their close proximity to one another. He sighed and took off his lab coat, setting it on the chair near his new dresser.

He dressed into his nighttime clothes and climbed into his bed. He was exhausted beyond recognition. However, his mind would not shut off. All he could do was lay on his back, as he stared at the ceiling. He turned to his side to look out the window and saw a clear night sky. He turned his body so he was facing away from the window and looked at a blank wall. He closed his eyes, praying for sleep to finally reach him.

Just when he was about to drift off, he heard the sound of his door open. He kept his breathing calm, trying to not alert the person who had just entered his room that he wasn't asleep yet. He maintained his breathing as he felt the bed sink lower when someone crawled under the sheets and laid next to him. He audibly gasped when he felt that person place their hand on his upper thigh and felt their breath against his neck.

"Relax. It's just me," Lea whispered and placed a kiss on his neck.

Isa moaned softly and pushed back against Lea. "Fuck, Lea. You almost gave me a heart attack." He leaned into Lea's touch.

"I could feel your restlessness," Lea said softly. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I feel like I dragged you here. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable." Isa felt his best friend pull him close. "I love you too much to allow you to feel like you made the wrong decision by coming here with me."

Turning over to face the redhead, Isa gasped. "Did you say what I think you just said?"

Emerald eyes sparkled. "What on Gaia do you mean, Isa?"

He placed his arms around the redhead and laid his head against his chest. "I'll get you to say it again, you know." He whispered.

"Why not get me to show you?" Lea murmured into his ear, gently biting the skin underneath his ear.

Knowing that they were about to cross a very fine line, Isa looked up into his eyes. He searched the emerald depths, making sure that he was sure of this. Not seeing any doubt flicker in his mind, Isa smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Show me, Lea. Show me how you love me."

Both stared at one another for a moment, and then Lea leaned down and began to kiss Isa.


	11. Chapter 11

_Knowing that they were about to cross a very fine line, Isa looked up into his eyes. He searched the emerald depths, making sure that he was sure of this. Not seeing any doubt flicker in his mind, Isa smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Show me, Lea. Show me how you love me."_

_Both stared at one another for a moment, and then Lea leaned down and began to kiss Isa._

...

Isa felt himself relax more into the bed as he felt Lea's lips touch his. He hadn't intended for this to happen now, but somehow it felt right. He knew that the two of them were entering a new stage in their relationship by now living next to each other. He had wanted to mention this to him before they had gone to bed, but then became pleasantly surprised when he snuck into his room.

Lea continued to place gentle kisses on Isa's lips and began to kiss a line to his ear. "Are you nervous?" He asked softly, raising one hand and running it through the blue strands on the back of Isa's neck.

Sighing, Isa nodded. "A little." He leaned his head back to go into Lea's touch more. "But I trust you. I trust you with my life and with my soul." Isa pushed his body against Lea's, letting him feel his excitement at what was going to happen. "We should probably be quiet, though." He moaned out softly when he felt his arousal press against Lea's.

Growling low, Lea pulled Isa closer to his body. "I will do my best," he said. "If you want to stop, please say something. Don't do this because you think that this is what I want." Lea pushed Isa down on the bed, making him lay on his back, as he moved under the covers to sit on top of him, his legs straddling Isa's waist.

Isa looked up at Lea, seeing him on top of him in the moonlit room and felt himself flush. He reached up to pull Lea down for a kiss. Lea leaned forward and their lips met in tender kiss. Isa lightly opened his lips, letting Lea explore his mouth. He shuddered as he felt the tip of Lea's tongue on his own, both stroking each other's in a quiet battle. Isa wrapped his hands into Lea's hair, crushing him against his body, wanting to feel him closer.

They broke apart, gasping for breath, foreheads touching. "I'm fine," Isa murmured. "I want this. I want you." He grabbed Lea's head and looked him in the eyes. "I love you."

Smiling his special smile, Lea leaned down and began to kiss Isa's neck. He slowly placed kisses on his jugular, and when he reached his clavicle, he bit down. Isa began to cry out, but was quickly muffled by Lea's hand covering it up. He bit down lightly on his fingers, showing that he was enjoying what the redhead was doing to him. He sighed when he felt Lea begin to lift his shirt off of his body. He tried to calm his racing heart, but knew it was a lost cause.

Feeling Lea tremble a little, Isa sighed as he felt the redhead raise his hand and gently ran his thumb over one of his nipples. Lea lowered his other hand from Isa's mouth, and began to mimic what his other hand was doing. Writhing underneath him, Isa grabbed a pillow to place over his face so he could allow the sounds he was holding in to escape.

"No, I want to see your face." Lea took the pillow away from his face. "Just moan quietly, okay?" He tucked some of Isa's hair behind his ear and lowered his head back down to Isa's chest. Isa leaned back and closed his eyes, letting Lea's touch be the focus on his mind. When Lea began to twist and pinch his nipples, he let out a very soft moan and said, "Harder." He knew that he did not need to be shy around his friend, he knew that he would give him what he wanted.

After teasing his nipples, Lea made his way down Isa's body and gently lowered his sleeping pants from his body, so that now Isa was completely naked underneath him. Taking a second, Lea looked over every inch of his body and sighed. "Isa, you are beautiful."

Blushing in the dark, Isa whispered "Only you see me that way." He turned his face to the side, feeling overwhelmed at the love that was outpouring from Lea's soul. He looked up when he felt Lea get up off the bed. He watched him undress and smiled when he stood before him in all of his glory. "You're the one that is beautiful, Lea," he said quietly.

Climbing back up on the bed and sliding up Isa's body, Lea began to kiss his lips and slowly pressed his arousal against Isa's. Both moaned into each other's mouths, not being able to contain their sounds at the pleasure their bodies were experiencing. Both began to be very vocal with one another, as hands slid up and down each others' bodies as they kept their arousals rubbing against one another. When it became too much, Lea broke off the kiss. "How do you want to do this?" he asked Isa anxiously.

"I want you inside of me, Lea."

Raising his hand to Isa's face, Lea placed three fingers to his lips. "Then I'm going to need to prepare you," he said softly. Neither of them had ever gone this far with anyone - boy or girl - and were sort of in the dark on what to do. But Lea thought he knew what would be best to make sure neither of them would be in pain. So, as always, Isa trusted Lea and took his three fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them. Lea's breath began to become erratic. "Oh gods, I wish it was your mouth on my -" He let his fingers slip for Isa's mouth and began to kiss him hungrily. He lowered his hand and nudged Isa to spread his legs apart, so he could get to his entrance easier. Isa complied and continued to kiss Lea in hopes that it would not be as painful as he was expecting. He tried his best to relax when he felt the tip of his index finger press against his entrance. He shuddered as he felt the finger slip inside of him, not quite knowing what was going on with his body. He groaned into Lea's mouth quietly, not very sure of what was happening. Soon, Lea added a second finger and Isa did everything he could to not force his own rhythm on his hand. He felt the fingers inside of him begin to scissor, creating a little bit of pain for himself. He gasped and broke off the kiss quickly. "Ow..." he cried out softly.

"Shhh, it's okay, Isa. Do you want me to stop?" Lea asked in a concerned voice. He began to withdraw his fingers and then stopped when he felt Isa's hand cover his. "No, please don't stop. It just hurt for a second. I'm okay now. I'm okay." Isa whispered. Nodding, Lea began to push his fingers inside and out of Isa, growing more and more aroused by the looks that kept appearing on his new lover's face. He slid the last finger in and moved them in and out of Isa, pushing all the way in. Lea felt something in the back, what appeared to be a bundle of nerves. Not quite knowing what it was, he softly ran his middle finger over it and gasped as he saw Isa sit up in the bed and cried out.

"Fuck!" Isa said, feeling like his entire body was on fire from the pleasure that just spiked through him. He quickly leaned back against the bed and arched his body up, hoping to have Lea's fingers brush against that spot again. There was no longer any pain, only desire to have Lea inside of him, rubbing his arousal against that spot. "Please, Lea," he panted. "I want you inside of me now."

Nodding, Lea made his way back up to Isa's face. He took his clean hand and held it against his mouth. "Will you coat my hand? We need to make sure I'm lubricated enough so that I don't hurt you," he whispered. Nodding, Isa took his tongue and gently stroked his palm with enough saliva and angled his body so that Lea would be able to reach down and touch himself. He took a deep breath and smiled. Lea leaned up and placed himself between Isa's legs and gently put himself at his entrance.

"You're sure about this?" Lea asked, quietly. "You know, once we do this, we can't go back to the way things were. Things are going to change." A single tear slipped down his cheek.

Isa reached up to wipe it away. "I know. I want this. I want you. Change isn't always a bad thing. You have my heart." Isa took Lea's hand and placed it on his chest. "Now take my soul."

Lea pushed his way slowly into Isa's tight opening. Isa cried out softly at the new sensation of being filled. He did his best to relax and allow Lea in completely. Once he was there, they both took a second to adjust to one another. Isa looked up at Lea and said, "Move."

Doing as he was instructed, Lea began to slowly slide out and then slide back in to Isa's opening. Soon, their bodies were sweating, slapping against one another, not being able to move fast enough with each other. Isa reached down between their bodies and began to touch himself. Lea angled his body to allow that and by accident the tip of his arousal pushed against the bundle of nerves inside of Isa's body. Isa's eyes widen and he grabbed a pillow quickly to moan loudly into it. Keeping it there for a second, he continued to moan loudly as Lea began to pound into him deeper, brushing against that spot over and over. He moved the pillow and continued stroking himself, while holding Lea's gaze. "I'm going to come," Isa cried out softly, as he yanked on himself harder. Both of them watched each other as they both fell from grace at the same time, Lea releasing inside of him and Isa releasing between their two slick bodies. Never wavering on their gaze, they both rode their orgasms out together, and slowly began to thrust less and less against each other.

Looking down at him, Lea smiled weakly. "You are amazing, Isa." He lazily slid out from Isa and crawled up his body to lay next to him. "I love you so much it hurts." He grabbed Isa's hand and placed it against his heart. "You have every part of me now. No one else will ever have that."

Feeling a tear slip from his own eye now, Isa nodded. "And it's the same for you." He leaned into Lea's touch, as he felt the redhead wipe his tear away this time. "Thank you." He kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around the redhead and sighed. "Will you sleep in here with me for awhile?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Lea chuckled as he pulled the bluenette closer to him. He sighed as he heard Isa begin to snore against his body. "You're right. Sometimes change is a good thing," he whispered. He kissed the top of his head and felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know they're teenagers. In my mind, they're 16, a reasonable age to have consensual sex. Remember, consensual. ^_^ **


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Lea woke up before the sun rose out of the sky. He turned and looked at Isa, sleeping peacefully. He felt different, a good different. He placed a kiss on the side of Isa's face, trying not to startle him awake. He smiled as he watched Isa slowly wake up. "Hey," he said softly. "Sorry to wake you up," he kissed his lips this time, letting them linger for a second.

Isa yawned. "It's okay. What time is it?"

Lea shrugged. "Early? O'dark thirty? The sun's not up yet." He continued to kiss Isa's face, loving the sighs that were coming out of the bluenette's mouth. "I figured I'd say goodbye before heading back to my room."

Isa looked at him with sad eyes. "You're leaving?"

Nodding slowly, Lea said "We don't know how they'd act if they found us together. For now, let's just keep this between the two of us. Are you okay with that?" He looked into his blue eyes.

"When will we talk about what happened last night?" He watched as Isa became shier than he's seen him in a long time.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine, I promise." Lea captured his lips again, this time slowly sliding his tongue in, trying to show Isa that everything was still the same. But different. He leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I love you. I'll see you in a few hours. I'll come back to get you before we go downstairs. Okay?" He hugged him and sighed in contentment when he felt Isa hug him back just as hard as he had.

"I love you," Isa whispered. "See you soon." He gave him another quick kiss and rolled over, falling back asleep quickly.

Lea stood up and put his clothes back on and quietly made his way to his room next door. Too bad their rooms couldn't be connected by a door in the wall so he wouldn't have to leave one room, go out in a hallway, and then enter his room. Maybe he could ask Ansem if he could do that as a side project. The old man would probably say no, but it would be worth a shot.

Quietly opening his door, he quickly took off his clothes and slid under his own covers. He touched his body, remembering what it had felt like only a few hours prior when he made love to Isa. He really hadn't wanted to leave his room, but it was their first night in the castle. What's the say that Ansem doesn't do random bed checks in the morning? He really hated not being able to wake up with Isa in his arms, but he knew that there would be a time and a place for that. He drifted off to sleep, thinking of Isa.

…

At five minutes to 9, Lea knocked on Isa's door, wearing his white lab coat. Isa answered the door and smiled. "Nice coat." He didn't think he'd get tired of seeing Lea dressed like this.

Lea looked down and shrugged. "We've got to wear it, so yeah." Lea looked up and down at him. "Looks good on you. I'm jealous." He winked at him, trying to calm his beating heart down. What he really wanted to do was throw him back down on the bed and ravage him, but he knew that it was not the time, nor the place, to do this. He chuckled as he watched Isa blush. "How are you?" He said softly, so only Isa could hear him.

Isa smiled. "I'm okay. In a little bit of pain, but it's not bad. Just...different." He reached down and grabbed Lea's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "You didn't hurt me, I promise. I'm sure the more we...well...you know, I'm sure it'll get better." He dropped his hand and began to walk ahead of him. "Are you coming, or what?" Isa called back over his shoulder.

Racing to catch up to him, Lea gave him a little shove. "You're such a pain, Isa. Gosh." They waited for the lift to come up to their level.

"Whatever. You can't live without me." Isa pushed him back, gasping when their fingers brushed against each other. "Fuck." He muttered. "I hope we don't have to do any combat today because I don't think my body can take that kind of pain right now."

Lea looked down at his feet. "Why didn't you tell me to stop?" He asked quietly. He hated knowing that what he did to Isa had made him feel this way.

"Would you stop? I said I was fine. Don't worry about it. But when you bottom, you'll see what I'm talking about." Isa grinned and walked out of the lift. "Looks like we're right on time."

There, in the main foyer, were both Even and a man that they assumed was Braig. He had a deep gash on his face and an eye patch. Even saw the two approach and grinned. "Ah! Here are the two new apprentices! Come, let's go to the dining area, shall we?"

They walked along a few corridors, passing by the main entrance to the castle and walked towards the back. Lea could smell lots of delicious food items, not quite knowing what he was smelling. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until his stomach growled loudly. "Oops. Sorry!" He laughed in embarrassment. He looked sheepishly at Isa and saw that he was laughing at him. They finally arrived at the dining hall and saw the other apprentices sitting at different tables.

"Boys, go and grab any food you like. We try to make sure we have enough of everything cooked because we want you to have a hearty breakfast. Helps you think better on your feet, and that in turn helps us with our research and our goals. Now, after you finish, find Braig and he'll take you to what will be your classroom. You'll have one other student in there with you." Even walked away towards where the food was laid out.

Lea looked at Isa. "You want to go get some food? Or do you just want to sit down?" He asked, walking over to him.

"I don't want to sit down yet," Isa said quietly. Truth be told, Isa had tried sitting in one of the chairs in his room and had found it to be a painful experience. He had hoped that he wouldn't be required to sit down too much today. But, that didn't look like that was going to be an option. He scanned the room and didn't see anyone that could possibly be in their class together. "I wonder who this other person is that Even mentioned?" The both walked over to where the food was, helping themselves to small portions of everything.

"Wouldn't know. Man, there sure is a lot of food here," Lea's stomach growled loudly again. "I'm about to feed you! Shut up already!" They walked over to a table and sat down. Lea looked around and sighed. "When do you think they'll want us to sit with them?" He hated feeling left out.

"At least we're together. I'd hate to be here without you," Isa lowered himself slowly to the chair, hoping it didn't look too obvious that he was taking his time. He finally felt his backside touch the chair and he let out a soft moan as he adjusted himself. He looked up at Lea, seeing his worried look and smiled. "You have to stop. I'm fine. It's okay. I promise."

Lea nodded his head and resumed his eating. "What do you think we'll cover today? Isa?" Lea saw Isa's face drop when he saw someone walk into the dining area. "What is it, Isa?" He looked over to where he was looking and saw the man he had seen in the courtyard. "Oh hey, there's Xehanort."

"Don't call him over here," Isa begged his friend. He looked back down at his plate and began to eat faster. "Can we go? I don't want to be here right now, Lea. Please?" He quickly finished his food, got up and began to walk out.

Looking down at his food, he shoved some more into his mouth and grabbed the piece of fruit he had chosen and chased after Isa. When they were outside of the dining hall, Lea put his hand out to stop Isa. "What gives? What happened back there to make you act like that?"

Shaking his head, Isa looked down. "I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? Can you just leave it at that for once, Lea?" He said his name in a harsher tone than he had wanted to. "I'm sorry."

"Fine. Consider the matter dropped." Lea said in a hurtful voice. "I'm going to go back in there and let Braig know we're ready to begin our class, assuming the third guy is going to meet us there."

He walked back into the dining hall and found Braig sitting with Xehanort. He approached their table with caution. "Braig? We're ready for our lesson whenever you're ready." He said as he stood there, not knowing what else to do.

"Fine, kid. I'll be there a sec." Braig said, nodding his head. "Feel free to wait for me out there."

Knowing when he was being told what to do, Lea nodded his head. He turned to go back towards where Isa was when he felt a hand on his arm. "Please wait." An unknown voice had said. Lea looked back and saw that Xehanort had put a hand on his arm. "What's your name?"

Swallowing nervously, Lea looked into his amber eyes. "I'm Lea. Who are you?" He did his best to make himself not feel as nervous as he felt meeting the man responsible for his becoming an apprentice.

"My name is Xehanort. Who was your friend that was with you?" Lea watched as the white haired man looked around him, trying to see where the bluenette had gone. "He had blue hair, am I correct?"

"That's Isa. He and I are both apprentices now for Ansem." He smoothed out his jacket, not liking the feeling he was getting from this man. His emerald eyes met with amber ones once more. "Can I go now, sir?" He looked down at his arm, wanting for Xehanort to release him.

Slowly letting his hand fall, Xehanort smiled. "Isa...that's an unusual name." _Back the fuck off, he's mine._ Lea did his best to not let his smile falter. "I'll be seeing you two around, I'm sure," Xehanort said and returned to his conversation with Braig.

Turning, Lea walked back towards Isa at a normal pace. When he made it out of the dining area, he felt dirty. He hadn't liked how Xehanort had said Isa's name. What on earth was that all about?

"Did you see a ghost?" Isa asked, when Lea approached him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have," Lea said. "I told Braig we were ready for him. He was having a discussion with Xehanort." He watched Isa's eyes go wide. "I don't trust that guy. Please tell me later why I don't." He pleaded with his best friend. He relaxed when he saw him nod.

They waited around for a few more minutes, and then Braig walked out of the dining hall. "Okay, you two. Let's get going." They followed after him to a room that was back towards the main foyer. "This will be where we'll have our study sessions in the morning. Ansem has prepared a lot of material for you to go over. I'm here as more of a guidance person than an actual teacher. You guys will be teaching yourselves." Braig said as he stood in front of what as apparently the classroom door. He opened it and walked in.

Lea followed in after him and stopped shortly. "Holy crap!" He said when he saw the third student sitting in there.

"Hiya guys! Guess who's an apprentice now too?" There sat Myde, books strewn around him, trying to do his best to keep his area neat and organized. "I'm so glad to see you two here!"

Lea looked back at Isa and grinned. "Isn't this great? We have another buddy!" Lea walked over to Myde and sat down, looking at the books.

"Wonderful," Isa said under his breath, clearly not thrilled at all.


	13. Chapter 13

After they had finished their morning studies with Braig, the trio set off to the dining hall for lunch. Isa was quiet as he trailed behind Isa and Myde, letting the two carry on the conversation. He didn't feel like talking that much. For only being a few steps behind them, he was surprised that Lea had yet to notice he was no longer next to him. _Are things changing? No, it's got to be in my mind. I need to relax_, he thought to himself. The morning had been antagonizing long.

They turned the corner, closing in on the dining hall. All of a sudden, Isa felt himself being pulled back. He tried to turn around but whoever had grabbed him had made it impossible for him to do anything.

"Don't get upset. I just wanted to talk to you for a second alone," a deep voice rumbled behind him. His heart began to beat faster, releasing who was behind him.

"What do you want? You know my name, you know who I am. What else do you want?" Isa said quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the panic in his voice. Lea and Myde were now in the dining hall. _Typical. He doesn't even realize I'm no longer there. Wait!_ Suddenly, he watched as Lea began to look around for him, finally realizing he wasn't with them. And all he could do was watch from where the stranger had pulled him. He felt himself being turned around.

"Why are you afraid of me? You don't even know who I am." Xehanort asked.

Isa looked at the ground. "I'm not afraid of you. And I know who you are. I had a dream about you."

"Did it occur a few nights ago?" Xehanort looked at him with thoughtful eyes. "I hadn't realized it had worked."

"What? What worked? Why me? Please, just leave me alone. I want to be happy here. I want to focus on being an apprentice." Isa said, silently praying for Lea to find him. He wrenched himself out of his grasp. His blue eyes locked onto cold amber ones. "Please."

He sighed as Xehanort let him go. "Don't be so quick to push me away. I think the two of us will work will together. I'm considered Ansem's second, so you had better be certain we'll be spending more time together. Don't be frightened of me." And with that, the man disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Isa! Where are you?" Isa heard Lea calling out for him. He stepped out of the alcove they had been in and said "I'm over here."

Lea came running over to him. "Where'd you go? What happened? All of a sudden, I felt a spike in your emotions. I thought you were behind us. I'm sorry," he said and grabbed his friend in a hug.

"Xehanort stopped me."

"What? What did he want?" Lea asked, pulling away from him and looking him in the eyes. "Hey, it's okay. What happened?" Isa had felt tears starting to fall from his eyes and looked away, only to have Lea turn his head back to him. "Tell me."

"He said that he's Ansem's second, and that we'll work well together." Isa took a tissue out of his lab coat pocket and wiped his nose.

"Why is that bad?" Lea asked.

"I don't trust him. Please don't leave me alone again. Not yet." Isa said quietly, staring down at the floor again. He leaned into Lea's body and felt his arms circle around his body. "Please."

They stood like that for a few more minutes. "Come on, let's go get some lunch." Lea said, as he pulled away from him. Isa nodded and they walked towards the dining hall.

"Hey guys! I saved you two a seat!" Myde called out to them. Isa put on a false smile and nodded. He walked with Lea over to grab some food and headed back to where Myde was. He pulled out a chair and gently sat down. "You okay, man? You seem like you're in pain or something." Myde asked, with concern in his voice.

Isa felt himself begin to blush, and almost began to laugh when he saw that Lea was choking on the food he had just swallowed. "I'm fine. Just slept wrong, I guess. New bed." He picked up some food and began to eat.

"Oh, well, that sucks. I think our beds are pretty comfy. Did you guys just come here last night? I've been here for about a week now. Ansem saw me in the gardens and asked if I would be interested in helping him out. How could I say no to this?" He swept his arm around the room. "Wait until we get to the labs this afternoon. You guys won't believe the stuff he's working on."

Isa's ears perked up as he heard Lea finally swallow and began to talk again. "Can you tell us about it here?"

Myde shook his head. "Ansem doesn't like for us to discuss that stuff out in the open. He's extremely paranoid about what goes on in the labs. He doesn't care if we talk about stuff we learn with Braig, but when we're with him, it stays behind those walls."

Isa and Lea shared a glance. "When do we go down to the lab?" Isa asked.

"Whenever we finish lunch." Myde said, and continued to eat. "Expect a long afternoon."

Both of them nodded. "Yeah, we're expecting that. No biggie." Lea shrugged and finished his food. The three of them sat in comfortable silence, Myde and Isa both finishing off their lunches as well. Isa felt extremely nervous for going down to the labs. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting. Lea stood up. "Shall we get going, guys?"

Isa stood up gingerly as well. "I suppose so."

The three walked out of the dining hall. Not quite knowing where they should be going, Myde led them down the hall to a staircase. They began a long descent down into the labs.

"Just how far down do we have to go?" Lea asked, as they continued walking down.

"Only a few more levels. And don't worry. There's a lift that will take us back to the top." Myde said, watching the stairs as he walked.

"Wait. There's a lift? Why can't we just use that to get down there?" Lea asked. "Hey Myde! Did you want to hang out after lab?"

Isa always preferred to not speak when he didn't have to. Being friends with Lea always made that possible. It was as if the redhead didn't know how to just be quiet and observe. He smiled to himself, thinking of how much Lea had changed since the two of them had met so long ago.

…

_Isa had moved to Radiant Garden with his family when he was just seven years old. He wasn't quite sure about his new school. He had been going to an "advanced" school before moving to Radiant Garden. When they had moved, there were no schools like that in this town. So he was placed in the normal elementary school. On his first day in class, he had met Lea. _

_Lea seemed to be quiet just like him. He had bright red hair that was shaped oddly like his. His parents always said that he was unique with his hair. Well, apparently not so unique when this kid had similar hair. He walked up to him. "Hi." _

_The redhead glared at him. "I don't like new people." He pouted and turned his head. "Go away." _

_Pulling a piece of candy out of his pocket, Isa said "I've got candy." _

_That did the trick. He looked back to Isa. "I'm Lea." _

_The redhead was suddenly his best friend. And Isa soon had a friend, and the redhead never shut up after that. _

…

Bringing himself back to the present, he saw that they had reached the basement of the Castle. Well, what he assumed was the basement.

"Here we are," Myde said. "Come on. The lab he wants you to be in today is right here to the left. I think most of the stuff you guys are going to go over are the basics. At least, that's what I did when I first came down here." He walked the two of them over to the first door on the left. He poked his head in and grinned at them. "Okay, guys. I'll see you later this evening."

Isa looked at Lea and grimaced. When he saw Lea beam a smile at him, he felt more relaxed. He nodded and they both stepped into the room. What they saw wasn't quite what they were expecting.

Ansem was sitting behind a large desk, going over lots of papers. "Hello, you two. I trust your morning went well with Braig?"

"Yes sir," both Lea and Isa responded quietly.

The room they were in contained a large desk that Ansem was sitting behind, as well as two smaller desks - assuming that is where they would be sitting - and a wall full of books. There was a roll away chalkboard with lots of drawings, formulas and the like on it. There were no lab tables, no microscopes. Everything seemed to point more towards research in this room.

"That pleases me." Ansem said in his deep baritone voice. "Well, are you two ready to begin with me this afternoon?"

"Sir? What will be working on? There are a lot of books in here." Lea, ever the observant one, remarked.

Ansem let out a chuckle. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Before I have you begin to help with actual experiments, I was hoping you two would be willing to take part in research for awhile. I promise you will get to help the others in the other labs. Okay?" He looked from his notes. "For now, please take a seat. I'll begin by telling you what it is we're hoping to achieve here." Both boys nodded and sat down at the two desks.

"Now, what we're studying. Remember when you informed me of those blue creatures that appeared out of the ground?" Isa watched as Lea nodded his head. "We've actually been researching those, as well as other things. Xehanort has been most helpful to me because it seems that he was aware what those creatures were."

"What were they, sir?" Isa asked quietly. He wasn't sure if he should interject, but Ansem had paused long enough that it seemed okay to ask a question.

"They were something no one could explain too well. Apparently Xehanort says that they were made from someone, but he can't remember who. But that's okay. What we've been studying is something along those lines. You boys are aware that there are more than one world, correct?"

The two of them looked at him in shock.

"Apparently, you don't. Okay. There are many worlds. We all share the same sky. Only certain people are qualified to move between worlds. So, you won't be visiting anywhere any time soon." He smiled and continued. "There is a great darkness which lies just below the surface. What I'm trying to do here is to prevent darkness from ever occurring by studying the heart."

"Darkness? The heart?" Lea asked in a hushed tone. "Are we going to do experiments with hearts?" He quickly caught Isa's gaze and then looked back at Ansem's piercing gaze.

"You will be safe. Please don't worry. But yes. We are currently experimenting with a heart of one of the apprentices. The darkness can overwhelm a person's heart. We are trying to see how to make this not happen. By helping this apprentice, we're hoping to unlock his memory."

"Wait. You're using an apprentice as an experiment?" Isa said. "Are you going to experiment on us?"

"No, I will not experiment on you. Do not worry. I am experimenting on this person because they came to me only knowing his name. He has agreed to help me figure out what to do to protect hearts, not destroy them. Just be patient. For now, you'll only be helping me with research. There are a few labs, but we're working on building a larger lab underneath where we currently are. That should be completed within the next couple of years. So, for now, this is what we have to work with."

Both Isa and Lea sat there in silence. _I wonder what apprentice he's speaking of? Does he really mean he won't experiment on us? Why don't I feel comforted by his words?_ Isa couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head. _As long as we stay in research, we should be okay._ He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that perhaps the research wouldn't satisfy Lea enough.

"Well, shall we begin?" Ansem asked the two of them. They nodded and delved into the work.

After five hours, Ansem looked at the two of them and smiled. "You boys are doing just fine. I'm glad you accepted my invitation to come and work for me. That's all for this evening. Go and grab some food. I'll see you two tomorrow afternoon."

The two of them stood up and stretched, not realizing how long they had been down there. So much information to compare and contrast. Neither had the energy to even think of food. They walked out of the room and headed towards the lift.

"Did you want to get some food?" Lea asked, yawning a bit.

Mimicking his yawn, Isa shook his head. "I just want to lay down. If you want, you can go and get some food."

Lea shrugged his shoulders. "I'm only a tiny bit hungry. I'm a bit tired myself. How about I just go with you to your room?"

Feeling weightless as the lift rose up towards the top of the castle, Isa flushed. "I would like that. We still need to talk about what happened last night," he said softly.

They made it to the top, back at the main foyer level. They left the lift and walked towards the lift that would take them to their living quarters in the castle. Stepping into that lift, Lea stood close to Isa, letting his hand brush against Isa's softly. Isa felt his heart speed up at the close proximity of the redhead. Just the barest touch sent his heart soaring, making him feel dizzy with want for the redhead. Finally, the lift approached their level and they walked off of it.

Walking down the hall to their rooms, Lea looked at Isa. "I'm going to go change quickly. I'll be right over, okay?" He reached down and squeezed his hand. Isa nodded and stepped into his room.

After waiting for five minutes and Lea not showing up, he decided he was tired of waiting. He grabbed his bath material and his night clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Perhaps Lea had decided to take a shower and just neglected to let Isa know. Whatever the case may be, Isa decided he wanted to shower. It had been a long day, and he still felt a little sore for the previous night's activities. Stepping into the bathroom, he turned on the shower. He quickly got undressed and stepped under the hot water.

Standing there for a few minutes, he allowed the water to take the soreness out of his muscles. As he was putting shampoo into his hair, he heard the distinct sound of a door opening and closing. _Really? Now he decides to show up? _He then heard his bathroom door open. He kept his eyes closed as he began to rinse his hair. The next thing he knew, he felt someone slide their body against his in the shower. He smiled as he continued to wash, and leaned into the touch that began to help rinse the soap of his hair.

"Do you need some help?" He heard Lea ask quietly. "Sorry I was late, I went to the bathroom and kinda took a short nap on the toilet."

Isa barked out a laugh. "Fuck, Isa. Only you could say something like that as you're washing my hair out for me. Gaia." He pulled the redhead into a hug. "I'm glad you finally showed up. You had me worried."

Lea placed a kiss on his neck. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," he locked his eyes with Isa's and grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

After rinsing out his hair, Lea gently pushed Isa against the tiled wall where the shower head jutted out from. He began to nip at his neck lightly.

"Are you okay with this?" Lea asked softly. He knew that they had yet to discuss what happened, but standing in this shower with him was slowly driving him insane. However, if Isa said no, then he would have to stop.

Isa groaned softly and nodded. "I've waited for your touch all day," he replied softly.

Taking the washcloth that was on the wall, he lathered it up with soap. He moved Isa to stand away from the water and slowly began to wash his body, making sure to soap all of his crevices. When he began to work on his backside, he kneeled down and placed a kiss on one cheek before washing him clean. He rose off his knees, gently letting the cloth slide up Isa's front, and then said, "Wash off."

He watched as Isa removed the soap from his body, the desire burning deep inside of him. He gently slid his hands up his body, keeping his hands at his wast, pressing himself against him. "Isa," he moaned. "I want you," he bit down on his neck, lapping at the water that was sliding down.

Watching as Isa cried out at his touches, he gradually slid his left arm down his body, and gently placed his hands around Isa's hard arousal. He moaned into his skin, loving the way that Isa felt in his hand. He began to stroke harder, keeping his head against his neck. He watched as the water glided down Isa's body, moaning. He felt a gasp escape from his mouth when he felt Isa place his hand around his throbbing arousal. He moved into his hand, closing his eyes and let his desire take over his body.

Soon, both were moaning loudly as they both were reaching their climax. "Isa," Lea whispered, matching him stroke for stroke, so that their bodies were moving together towards release. He raised his head and captured Isa's lips with his own, not caring that the water was streaming into his eyes as he kept kissing the bluenette. Both were moaning inside their open mouths, letting their kiss capture the noise. Soon, they were releasing on each other's hands, slowing down the rhythm at the same time, calming their hearts down from their release.

Without any more words, both rinsed off once again, and gingerly got out of the shower. Isa handed a towel to Lea and they both dried off and slowly put their clothes on. Isa smiled at Lea and said "Shall we take this into the other room?"

Lea grinned. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He followed him out of the bathroom and went to sit at the chair next to his dresser, while Isa sat on his bed. "Now, you said you wanted to talk?" Lea asked softly.

Gazing at him, Isa said "Why don't you come sit next to me?"

"I'm afraid if I sit next to you, I won't be able to talk or concentrate on the conversation," Lea admitted shyly. He didn't trust his body next to Isa's just yet. All day he had been dying, and to now have him behind closed doors, all he wanted to do was continuously touch him. He sighed and smiled at his friend. "Let's get through with this, and then I'll come over there. How's that?"

Isa nodded. "I'm okay with that." He laughed nervously. "So..."

"Look. Nothing has changed between us. You and I are still Isa and Lea, always in a pair together. But now -" Lea began.

"Now I crave your touch more so than I did when we were just learning about each other's bodies." Isa finished for him.

"Yes. Exactly. But that isn't a bad thing. It's just something we've got to learn how to control."

"Are we together? Like, boyfriends? Or are we just friends that like to fool around?" Lea heard the sad tone in Isa's voice when he spoke.

"I think it's best if we are just friends to the outside world, but when we're behind closed doors and alone, know that you are mine. Your heart and my heart are one." Lea said softly. "What if Ansem doesn't allow people to be together here? Do you want to risk losing what we've been presented with just so you can call me your boyfriend?" Lea asked him honestly.

Shaking his head, Isa said "No. I don't want to leave here. I don't want to lose you. I know how we must act outside of these walls." He looked down at his hand. "I just don't know how I'm going to tolerate how you act with others, like Myde."

Lea felt his mouth drop. "You're jealous?" He watched as Isa nodded his head. "Why? I just told you that your heart is mine and mine is yours. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm still human, Lea. I can't help it if I have feelings. Maybe with Ansem's experiments, I might be able to lose them." The look on Lea's face shut him up.

"Don't ever joke like that, Isa. That's not very funny." Lea could feel himself beginning to get angry.

"Calm down. It was just a joke. Please? I can't breathe when you're angry." Isa mumbled.

"When did this start?" Lea looked up in wonder.

"When did what start?"

"What's happening when one of us gets upset. I can feel your feelings. I feel it when you're happy, excited, scared, terrified." Lea said. "Don't you feel it as well?"

Nodding, Isa replied "I do. I think when we first became intimate with each other? I don't recall ever feeling something like that between us before that happened."

"That makes sense. But my next question, and please don't take this the wrong way, what's going to happen if we do something with someone else? Will the two of us feel that?" Lea touched his heart. "I don't know if I can handle that," he whispered. "You won't go behind my back, will you, Isa?"

Isa sighed. "No, I won't go behind your back. But there is something I have to talk to you about." Emerald eyes locked with blue ones. "I've met Xehanort before."

"What?" Lea asked, shocked. "How?"

Taking a deep breath, Isa began. "I had a dream about a week or so ago. Before we decided to come here. He appeared to me in a dream. But I didn't know his name. All I knew was what he looked like. That's why, on the day you told me about him, I seemed a little off." Isa ran his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture. "There's more." He took a deep breath and began again.

"In my dream, he was very persuasive. He kissed me." He said and lowered his eyes. "That's why I didn't want to be alone with him. In fact, when he had grabbed me in the hall today, he didn't deny my dream. Which makes it even more confusing. Was it not a dream? Did I sleepwalk? Or was he able to assert himself into my dreams?" Isa looked at Lea. Lea couldn't help but feel his eyes grow large.

"I doubt you were sleep walking. You've never done that before. Not since I've known you." Lea said. "Isa, this isn't good." He had decided he was tired of sitting across from him and went to sit next to him on the bed.

"You don't think I know that?" Isa said. "That means, if he's put himself into my dreams, what's to say that it won't happen again?" He laid his head on Lea's shoulder. Lea put his arm around him and held him close.

"Look, don't worry about it. We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it." He placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I don't want to be alone, ever." Isa whispered. "I don't trust him."

Nodding in agreement, Lea sat there for a moment. "I'll do my best to stay around you. Perhaps you can try and make friends with the others, so you won't have to feel like you're alone. Even if I'm not around." He reached for one of Isa's hands and squeezed gently. "There's going to be times when we can't be together. But, I'll always come find you here. Okay?" He turned his body and faced Isa. He placed his hand over Isa's chest. "I'll know when you're in trouble, as you already know. So, don't worry."

Lea curved his spine to lower his head and let his lips ghost over Isa's in a silent gesture of want. "Do you feel better," a kiss, "now that we've talked about this?" He let his lips linger longer, then pulled back to look into his blue eyes.

Isa smiled and nodded his head yes. Lea was surprised when he felt Isa lean forward, initiating another kiss, this time deepening the kiss gently with the slight stroke of his tongue on his lower lip. He sighed at the touch and in doing so opened his mouth so Isa could explore his mouth more. He pulled the bluenette closer to his body, which was awkward since they were sitting on the bed together. He did his best to allow Isa to lead, and felt himself fall backwards on the bed, grinning as he felt Isa straddle his hips. He pushed himself against his waist and felt Isa moan into his mouth. "If you don't stop," Lea said, breaking off the kiss. "If you don't stop, I'm not going to be responsible for what will happen." He pulled Isa's head up, locking eyes with him.

"I'm done talking," Isa said. Lea reached up and pulled Isa down back to his waiting lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Isa awoke to find that Lea had already left. He smiled, remembering what had been finally discussed the night before. He was happy that he knew the boundaries for the both of them, and he was glad that he actually had the courage to tell him how he felt about Lea's relationship with Myde. He rolled over and got out of bed.

He took his time getting ready, spending a little extra time in the shower. His memories glossed over the last time he had been in the shower and he could feel himself getting excited just thinking about it. He reached up and turned the shower to a cooler setting, hoping to extinguish the fire that was racing through him. He shuddered as the cold water began to come out of the tap and he quickly finished his routine and got out of the shower.

Looking at the time, he saw that he was going to be ready a bit earlier than he was yesterday. Putting his clothes on, then putting the white lab coat on, he exited his room and went to stand in front of Lea's door. He raised his hand and knocked on it. He grinned when he could hear Lea rushing around his room. A few seconds later, the redhead opened the door.

"Isa! Good morning" Lea said and stepped outside, wearing his lab coat wrong. "How are you this morning? Did you sleep okay last night?" Lea, not so subtly, gave him a wink. Isa groaned.

"I slept fine, thank you. You buttoned your coat wrong." He pointed down to show where Lea had messed up. "Feeling okay this morning, Lea?" Isa teased his friend.

Lea grumbled and they arrived at the lift. "What do you think we'll be doing today?"

Isa shrugged. "Don't know. But I'm sure it'll be interesting. I just hope I don't see Xehanort." He felt his insides begin to eat themselves as he thought of the white-haired man.

They arrived at the dining hall and got their breakfast. "Do you want to sit with Myde?" Isa asked quietly. If he was going to get over this stupid jealousy, he might as well just jump and make the suggestions himself.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sure we'll sit with him after class. Let's just go find somewhere to sit and eat our breakfast." Lea gave him a reassuring smile and they found a table for the two of themselves. "You don't have to worry, okay?" Lea said softly. "I meant what I said."

Isa nodded and began to eat his food. He looked around the room and saw that most of the people were here. He saw Even looking at him, and he quickly moved his gaze to look at both Dilan and Braig, who seemed to be having a heated discussion.

"Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing, but you can't just ambush me when we're fighting." Dilan was saying to Braig. "You know that Ansem doesn't like it when we fight dirty. We are supposed to be fighting each other with respect."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. The old man doesn't realize that to win in a fight, sometimes you have to fight dirty." Isa heard Braig say. No longer wanting to pay attention to their conversation, he turned his gaze over to another table where it seemed Ansem was in a discussion with Ienzo. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but the discussion appeared to be intense. He let his gaze shift again and saw that Aeleus was sitting alone.

"Hey, Lea. Maybe we could invite Aeleus to sit with us later?" Isa mentioned quietly. He hated seeing others sitting alone. It almost made him feel sad for him.

"What? Oh sure, why not?" Lea asked, finishing off his food. "I'm done. I think I may head to the room now. You okay with that?" Isa had yet to finish his breakfast.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Isa said. He hadn't seen Xehanort in the hall, so he felt that he should be able to finish his breakfast in peace. He watched Lea get up to leave and returned to eating.

He saw that Myde was just finishing up his breakfast as well, and felt himself begin to get angry when he heard Myde call after Lea, asking him to wait for him. _Why am I feeling like this? This is so stupid. I need to just relax. I knew the minute those two met each other, that this may happen. _Isa couldn't stop the negative thoughts from happening in his mind. And he began to hate himself because of them. It wasn't fair to himself, or to Lea, to think of him in that manner. He quickly finished his food and began to get up from his table.

"Oh, Isa?" He turned around when he heard Even call his name.

"Yes, sir?" He didn't know how he should address the other apprentices, or what ranking each of them had to Ansem.

"I was wondering if you might be able to assist me this afternoon in my lab?" Even asked. "That is, if Ansem says it's okay." He seemed that he added this as an afterthought. Isa just looked at him.

"I guess? I believe that Ansem wants Lea and I do just do research right now." Isa wasn't sure why Even wanted him. Did he really want to leave Lea alone with Ansem?

"It's fine. I'll ask him and see what he says. If he says no, then perhaps I'll be able to work with you soon enough. It's just that looking at your files, I think that you would be a good fit working on the experiments I'm currently testing."

_My file? I have a file?_ "Okay. Sounds fine to me," Isa said and began to walk out of the dining hall, making his way to the classroom.

When he got to the classroom, he took a deep breath and entered the room. He saw that both Myde and Lea were sitting very close to one another, huddled over a text book. _Why can't I be that close to him? _He cleared his throat, and watched as they both turned around to look at him, seeing the emerald eyes locked with his own and he couldn't stop his heart from racing just a tiny bit.

"Hey Isa. How was breakfast?" Myde asked him in a friendly tone. Isa grinned at him, his enthusiasm was difficult to not be affected by.

"I guess okay. Kinda weird as I was leaving, but whatever." Isa walked over to where they were sitting and pulled out the seat on the other side of Lea and sat down. "What about you? Have a nice breakfast?"

"What do you mean, weird?" Lea turned to look at him. His piercing gaze made Isa realize the words he had chosen were probably not the best ones he could have used.

"Don't worry, Lea. It's fine. I'll tell you later." Isa sighed and grabbed his material and set it out on his desk.

Lea looked like he was going to continue his interrogation, but then Braig walked through the doors. "Alright, guys? You ready to learn some more fun things today?" The man with the eye patch sat down at his desk and put his feet up on his desk.

It was going to be a long morning.

…

After class, the three walked to the dining hall for some lunch. Myde began to walk a little faster, and Isa just continued to walk at a leisurely pace. He wasn't all that hungry, but figured he would need to eat something or he would be sorry later in the day.

"So what happened this morning?" Lea asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Isa said in a soft, but firm voice. "If something happens, I'll tell you. Okay?" Isa looked at his friend. "Can we please just drop it?" He was feeling rather irritated with his friend and couldn't place why.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again," Lea said and walked off to join up with Myde, leaving Isa alone. Again.

_Fuck, I really need to learn to just let myself open up to him._ He sighed, and went to go grab his food, and walked over to where Lea and Myde had chosen to sit down.

"What do you think we'll be working on today with Ansem?" Lea asked Isa.

"I have no clue." Isa remarked. He looked at Myde. "Who do you work with? Are you allowed to say?" After the day before, he was doing his best to not ask too many questions when he knew that they wouldn't be able to be answered.

"I work with Aeleus and Ienzo." Myde smiled. "We should all hang out sometime after working in the labs. You two would really get along with the both of them."

Isa watched as his friend laughed. "Yeah, Aeleus seems like he's this mean guy but boy. The first day I came here, he talked my ear off. I couldn't believe it."

"That sounds nice," Isa said. And he meant it. He wanted to begin to hang out with the others in the castle, not always having to rely on his friendship with Lea get to him through things.

After eating, the three made their way down to the basement. When they got the base of the stairs, Myde waved goodbye to them and headed off to his lab. Isa and Lea made their way to Ansem's research lab and walked through the door. 

"Ah, there you two are! Nice to see you two today," Ansem said as he looked up from the notes he was working on. "Please, take a seat."

The two of them sat down and pulled out some notepads.

"Isa, today I'm actually going to be sending you to work with Even." Ansem looked up and caught Isa's gaze. "I hope you don't mind. He requested that I have you work with him today. I see no harm in what he's doing, so I agreed."

Feeling his stomach begin to tie up in knots, Isa nodded his head and gathered up his things. He looked at Lea with an apologetic look, seeing the emerald eyes staring at him with wonder. Isa began to think that maybe he should have told Lea that this was a possibility, but had honestly thought that it would not happen this quickly. He guessed that Even was a man that got what he wanted, when he wanted it. He sighed. "Where do I need to go?"

Ansem's grey eyes looked up with mischief in them. "When you leave this lab, head down the hall. Go down two doors, then you'll come to a hallway. Follow this hallway all the way down. At the end is a lab - that is where you'll find Even. You'll be back with me tomorrow, don't worry. I've already made sure that Even is aware of this." Ansem then turned to Lea. "Shall we begin?"

Isa looked at Lea and watched as he began to get to work with Ansem. He walked out of the room and headed down the hall like he had been instructed. He turned into the new hallway and made his way all the down. Approaching the door, he could hear Even was swearing behind the door. Apparently, something had not gone the way he had wanted it to. He knocked on the door. "Come on in, Isa!" He heard Even call through the heavy door.

He put his hand on the handle and opened the door slowly. He saw a rather large lab, with work stations against the walls, as well as a large table in the middle, surrounded by various equipment. He searched the room to find where Even was. Seeing him next to a chalkboard, he walked over to him.

"Here I am, sir. What would you like for me to do?" Isa asked, setting his things down.

"Let me see. Hey, Xehanort! What did you want Isa to help us with today?" Even called out.

His hands turning to ice, Isa turned around and saw Xehanort approaching the two of them. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly in his chest. There was nowhere for him to run to. He was stuck.

"Isa, so nice of you to be relinquished to us today. This should be a most productive afternoon," Xehanort said in his deep voice. "Let's begin, shall we?"

…

In Ansem's lab, Lea looked up and suddenly began to feel nervous and very nauseous.


	16. Chapter 16

_His hands turning to ice, Isa turned around and saw Xehanort approaching the two of them. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly in his chest. There was nowhere for him to run to. He was trapped._

"_Isa, so nice of you to be relinquished to us today. This should be a most productive afternoon," Xehanort said in his deep voice. "Let's begin, shall we?"_

…

Isa looked up and met amber eyes. "Sir?" He did his best to not show his worry. He had been hoping that this situation would never happen and yet, here he was. He should never have trusted Even, or had thought that Even would actually want his help. _Stupid._

"Isa, please. Just call me Xehanort. It's fine. The only person you need to address around here as 'sir' would be Ansem. And as you can clearly see," the man with the long white hair looked around the lab," he's not here. So, there you go."

Trying to relax, Isa nodded. "Alright, Xehanort." He looked at Even, who was seated at a lab station, examining a microscope. "Even, sir, what can I do to help?" He wanted to ask the blonde first, before addressing the man he feared.

"Whatever Xehanort wants. I'm busy over here." Even said without even looking at Isa. Sighing, Isa nodded and looked back over to Xehanort. "So then, why did you want me here?"

Xehanort chuckled. "Relax, Isa. I'm not going to bite or hurt you in any way. I told you before that I thought we would work well together. Your mind works in a similar way that mine does. Don't you want to be a part of these experiments?"

Isa looked at him with a cold stare. "Experiments? You mean, trying to find out why your memory is gone? Why would I want to be a part of that? Sure, I want to protect this place from the darkness, like Ansem wants, but at what cost?" He breathed deeply.

"This is precisely why I want you with me!" Xehanort cried out in a happy tone. _What's he playing at?_ "Don't you see, Isa? With your help, we can make certain that the darkness doesn't spread. I can't do this alone, and I'm really hoping that you will help me willingly." Xehanort reached over and placed his hand over Isa's. "Please? We got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for that. I would really like for you and I to be friends."

When his hand touched his, Isa felt his skin become hot. He glanced down and didn't know whether or not he should remove his hand. The touch was one of innocence, but he couldn't help but be reminded of the dream he had had about him.

"Before we carry on, I'd like to have a conversation alone with you." Isa said quietly. It was either now or never. He had to find out what that dream was about.

Grinning, Xehanort complied. "Even! Please leave the lab for a little while. You may come back here in say...a half an hour?" Amber eyes locked with blue ones, and Isa nodded in agreement. Isa watched as Even grumbled and got up from his work station. When he left the lab, he closed the door behind him. "So then, what did you need to speak to me about alone?"

"What was that dream about?" _No use in beating around the bush. _

"Which dream are you speaking of?" Isa watched as the man in front of him tried to contain his smirk.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just be honest with me. If you want me to work with you, then you should probably just answer the question." _Lea would be so proud of me._

"It's part of the experiments." Xehanort said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The dream that I had of you was the result of one of your experiments?" Isa couldn't help but be shocked by this statement. "How is that even possible? Were you really in my dream, or were you projecting yourself?"

"I was in your dream. That was me. My body was still here in the lab, but my conscious had left my body and found yours." Xehanort now sat across from where Isa was sitting, never breaking eye contact.

"Why me?" Isa whispered. "What have I got to do with anything? And why would you do what you did to me in the dream?"

"What I did to you? What do you mean?" Xehanort said softly. "I was just talking to you."

"That's a lie and you know it," Isa growled out. "You know what you did."

"Do you want it to happen again?"

Isa could feel a blush creep over his face. He looked down at the table and shook his head. "Your body is telling me something different," Xehanort said quietly. Isa looked up at him with wide eyes. "You don't have to be afraid of me," Xehanort said again, this time getting up from where he was sitting, making his way around the table to sit next to Isa. He leaned forward, turning his head to the side and whispered into his ear, "I remember how good it felt to kiss you."

Closing his eyes, Isa stood up and walked away from Xehanort. "No, I will not let that happen. Explain to me what you did."

Looking at him from across the room, Isa was attempting to calm himself down. _That was too close. I don't trust him and I shouldn't allow myself to be put into these situations._ He clutched at his chest, willing for his heart to calm down. He knew that if he didn't, Lea was bound to come barging in. And as much as he wanted to see the redhead, he knew that he had to find out what it was the Xehanort was doing in order to let his conscious leave his body.

"See that machine over there?" Xehanort pointed to a chair that had instruments surrounding it. Isa nodded his head. "What I did was I sat down in that chair and felt a wave of electricity flow through my body, making it shut down. Both Ansem and I had tried it before, hoping to unlock the memories in my heart. We had also done it before, when we were trying to figure out what those creatures were doing in our world. I had mentioned to Ansem that I recalled the name 'unversed', but that's all. Everything else is a blank."

"Unversed?"

"Yes, that's what those creatures were. Where they came from we've yet to discover. But with your help and intellect, hopefully we'll be able to figure it out. And hopefully we can make it so it will not occur again." Xehanort kept his distance away from the bluenette, which he was thankful for. "Will you please come back over here?"

"Only if you promise to not try anything again." Isa felt it was necessary to tell the man he was not comfortable with what he had just tried to do to him. Again.

Xehanort held up his hands in mock defeat. "Fine. I won't do anything to you. Wait, let me rephrase that. I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to do to you."

Isa went and sat back across from him and glared. "Not funny."

Laughing, Xehanort disagreed. "On the contrary. I think it was quite hilarious. So, why did I slip into your dream." Isa waited for Xehanort to continue. "I think the reason I dreamed of you was because I had first made contact with Lea, and you were in that particular dream of his."

_What? Lea had had a dream about him and he didn't tell me? _

As if he could read his mind, Xehanort said "Lea probably never mentioned anything to you because he was in a deep REM cycle. The reason I went into his head is because I had seen him the day I had...shown up in this town." Xehanort took a breath and continued. "Ansem was asking me to remember about when I showed up in this town and I had caught a glimpse of him. And when I entered his dream, I saw you. As soon as I saw you, I knew that I had to meet you."

"Why? Why not bother Lea with all of this? He's much smarter than I am." Isa couldn't comprehend why Xehanort had even wanted him.

"I have plans for Lea, don't you worry." Xehanort said quickly. "However, his part in all of this is to be different from yours. He's needed for other things, whereas I need you for who you are."

"You're not making much sense, you know that?" Isa said bitterly. "Are you planning on coming between our friendship?"

"I would never dream of doing that, Isa. Your friendship is one of the key reasons you're here right now. Your heart is in a good place. I want to start trying out experiments with a strong heart." Xehanort stood up and made his way to the machine in the corner.

"What if I don't want to help you? What if I just want to continue on with my research with Ansem?" Isa said.

"If that's the case, then fine. I won't pressure you to work with me. However, I hope you will consider it. I think that over time, the two of us will begin to see that we have a common goal." Xehanort looked over to him and smiled. "I know what's coming."

Isa stood still. _Do I believe him or do I accept the fact that he may be telling lies?_ "Xehanort, I'm not ready to work with you. I'll finish up my day here, but as far as the experiments go - I would rather work in a research aspect than put myself into harm's way." He walked over to the man and put his hand on his arm. "For now. Let me figure things out on my own." He walked back over to the lab table and sat down. "So, what would you like for me to do right now?"

Xehanort brought over some papers and set them in front of him. "Let's have you review some of the reports I've begun making on my progress."

Nodding, Isa delved into the paperwork, feeling a bit lighter.

...

Lea was bouncing up and down in his seat. He couldn't sit still, not with the emotions that were running through his body.

"Boy, if you don't sit still, I'm going to strap you to that chair," Ansem teased him. The older gentleman was not at all bothered by the youth's nervous energy. "Isa will be back tomorrow. I don't want him working with Xehanort just yet. So you can relax."

Shaking his head, Lea couldn't help but still feel on edge. "Is that where he went today?" Only moments ago he had felt a wave of despair flow through him. _Isa, just hang on. _

Ansem nodded. "Yes. Xehanort requested to show Isa some of the things he's been working on and I agreed." He went back to looking at his notes.

"But sir. Xehanort seems -" Lea was cut off quickly by Ansem.

"Xehanort seems what? Dangerous? Incapable of doing things on his own? What, boy? Why are you afraid of him? He happens to be a brilliant mind and will successfully make it so darkness will never bother us again. What's so wrong with that?" Ansem pounded his fist on the table. Lea shrank back against his seat, not knowing what to say. "My apologies. You're not the first person to be weary of him."

"I'm sorry, sir. I won't bring it up again." Lea looked back at his notes and continued with his work. _I'm not the only one who has issues with this man? What is Ansem playing at? Why does he want to help him so badly when it's clear that others don't trust him? Why would he throw Isa into that situation?_

The afternoon wore on, and soon Ansem acknowledged it was late. "Why don't you go and grab some food and rest for the night?" He stroked his goatee as if he were in a deep thought. "Thank you for your work today, Lea."

Nodding, Lea stood up and stretched. "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, sir. I promise it won't happen again. You can count on me to do whatever it is you want for me to do."

"I appreciate your apology, Lea. Don't worry about it. I've moved on. So should you. I'll see both you and Isa here tomorrow afternoon." With that, Lea left the lab and made his way to the lift.

While he was waiting for it to appear, he turned around and looked down the hall. He wanted to go and find the lab that Isa was in, but figured that may just get him into more trouble. He sighed and stepped into the lift when it arrived.

"Hold on! Don't go yet!" Lea heard Myde call from down the hallway. "Lea! Please!" Lea stuck his foot out and held the lift gate open for him. Soon, Myde was leaning against him and panting. Feeling a flush coming over his body in reaction to the close proximity of another handsome man made him put his arm around the sandy blonde. Myde returned the hug and stood there for a second. Lea pulled his foot back into the lift and they began their ascent.

"How was your afternoon?" Myde asked him, still wrapped up in his arms. Lea hadn't realized he was still holding on to him and dropped his arms quickly, as if he had touched a hot surface.

"Stressful. Yours?" Emerald eyes locked with aqua-marine ones.

"Meh. It was another day. Glad it's time for some food!" Myde smiled and Lea couldn't help but smile back at him.

The two made their way to the dining hall and grabbed some food for dinner. The two sat in a comfortable silence, Myde facing the area where the food was kept, while Lea watched the entrance to the dining hall. After about a half hour, Myde said he was going to head up to his room. Not really paying attention, Lea nodded his head. "I'm going to stick around here for a few more minutes," he said.

Myde got up and began to walk away. "He's not coming, you know," he said quietly under his breath. However, Lea had not heard what he said, as he was too busy straining to feel where Isa was.

Another hour passed and still no sign of Isa. Lea sighed and made his way out of the dining hall. As he was approaching the lift to get back to their living quarters, he felt a tug on his heart. He turned around and saw that the person he had been waiting for was walking briskly over to him. He grinned and waved.

"Headed back up to your room?" Lea asked casually. Inside, he was doing his best to not throw the man against the wall and take his lips with his own.

Isa nodded his head and smiled shyly at him. "Yeah. I'm not very hungry. It's been a long day."

The two of them got into the lift and stood in comfortable silence. When the lift stopped on their floor, they walked together towards their rooms. Isa turned to Lea. "Would it be okay if you came with me to my room? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Lea nodded his head and waited for Isa to open his door. As soon as they entered, Lea closed the door gently and pulled Isa into a bone crushing hug. "Oh Gaia, Isa. What happened to you today?" He pulled the bluenette away from him and looked him in the eyes. He felt helpless as he watched tears begin to fall. "Isa?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I've missed you so much this afternoon. Will you just be with me?" Isa placed his hands on Lea's face and Lea leaned into his touch. Sighing, Lea moved his face and softly captured Isa's lips with his own, letting his kiss do the talking.


	17. Chapter 17

After a few moments of non-verbal dialogue between the two of them, Lea pulled away. "Alright, Isa. Tell me what happened today." The redhead looked at the bluenette and ran his hands through the other man's hair. "Tell me what you can."

So Isa began his tale of what occurred with Even, and how he was ambushed to work with Xehanort. Isa decided to leave out the bit about the dreams, he didn't want to upset Lea any further than he already had today with his emotions. He wasn't quite sure why he wasn't telling him everything, given the fact that Lea was his best friend and he should be able to tell him anything. It just didn't feel right to say anything about it right now. Especially since Xehanort sought him out because he put himself into Lea's dream without Lea even realizing it.

"Wow. What do you plan on doing?" Lea asked. It was difficult for Isa to look him in the eye for fear of making him more upset.

"I don't want to work with him right now."

"What do you mean, right now? Does that mean you actually want to work with him at some point?" Isa watched as Lea ran his fingers through his own hair, in a nervous gesture. "You can't be serious, Isa."

"What's wrong with that?" Isa said quietly. "What he's talking about doing, I think it's fascinating. To stop the darkness? To help keep this place safe? To keep you safe?" Quietly sobbing, Isa searched for his friends' gaze. "Don't you see? I don't want anything to happen to you. If this is the only way for that to happen, then I'd rather devote my time to it than anything else."

Isa sighed as Lea placed his arms around him. "I don't want you to push me away," he said quietly into the bluenette's ear. "We're in this together. You and me, always." He kissed the side of Isa's jaw in a tender manner. "Whenever you're ready, I'll help you with Xehanort. You won't have to be alone with him again."

_But what if I want to be?_ Isa couldn't help to remember the touch of his lips and shuddered when that thought ran through his mind. _No, I won't let that happen._ He turned his face to meet with Lea's lips, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

Wanting to get the images of Xehanort out of his head, Isa pulled Lea over to the bed and laid him down. He straddled the redhead's waist, bending down slightly to begin to unbutton his lab coat. Lea stilled his hands and looked at him. "Is this what you want?" He asked Isa softly. Isa nodded and resumed his task of taking off Lea's coat. Soon, it was lying open on the bed, with Lea in a loose t-shirt. Isa gently took his hands and slid them up Lea's torso. Isa smiled as Lea gasped at his touch, realizing that his hands had become a little bit cold.

"Sorry," Isa said in a hushed tone. "I promise they won't stay cold for long." He began to move his hands up the redheads' chest, each hand seeking one of his nipples. Once he found both, he gently squeezed and felt himself raise off the bed with Lea thrusting his hips upwards. He smiled and continued to tease him, slowly letting go and running his hands across his chest, only to be drawn back to the raised flesh. He lifted the shirt higher, pushing it all the way up to his chest. In doing so, Isa leaned over and captured one of the buds in his mouth, running his tongue over the erect nipple. As he heard Lea's moans increase in volume, he began to lightly bite down, causing Lea to writhe underneath him. He sighed as he felt Lea take his hand and put it on his head. "Harder," Lea moaned quietly. Doing as he was told, Isa bit down harder, tasting a drop of blood on the tip of his tongue. Lea had gripped his head and was moaning. Isa felt Lea begin to move his head and pushed it towards his other nipple. Understanding what the redhead wanted, he bit down hard on the other one, tasting blood once again. He had no idea that Lea would enjoy pain this much. He raised his head and looked at him.

"Are you doing okay?" Isa asked quietly, leaning over him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. The next thing he knew, Lea was taking control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue hungrily into his mouth, seeking refuge. Isa breathed deeply, and in doing so deepened the kiss on his terms. He gently pushed Lea back on the bed, holding his shoulder down. He then broke off the kiss and slid down the redhead's body, pausing when he arrived at his stomach. He looked up and saw emerald eyes shining with lust and want. Not breaking eye contact, he swiftly undid Lea's pants and pulled them off of his body, tossing them to the side. He stood up and quickly removed his own lab coat and clothes, tossing them to the side. Without words, Lea lifted himself off of the bed so that Isa could move his lab coat to the floor as well, and Lea quickly took off his own shirt. Isa watched as Lea laid back down on the bed. He kneeled in between his legs and lowered his head down to Lea's very erect arousal. He captured the redheads' length in between his lips and savored the taste of the salty secretion coming out of its tip. He moaned low in his throat, looking up at Lea and seeing the look of want on his face sent shivers down his body. He placed his hand at the base of his length and slowly began to stroke it, while keeping his mouth moving up and down, licking him and sucking him. In the process of keeping his hand at the base, Isa made sure to 'lick' those fingers as well, and then when he felt they were wet enough, took them off of Lea. He smiled as he heard Lea groan at the loss of contact, but continued his actions with his tongue. Without warning, Isa slipped one digit into Lea's entrance, and using his other hand he held the redhead's hips down, for fear of being impaled with his arousal still in his mouth.

"Ah!" Isa smiled as he heard Lea cry out at the new sensation. He remembered what it had felt like the first time Lea had done this to him, so he tried to be as gentle as he could. He slowly slipped another digit inside of him, angling his fingers upwards, finding the bundle of nerves inside of Lea. Upon contact, he tasted more of the salty liquid escape from Lea's straining erection. He continued to tongue bathe him, and quickly slid in his last finger, scissoring his fingers to help expand Lea. Hoping he had done everything right, he slid his fingers out of Lea and smiled as Lea groaned at the loss of contact. He slowly slid his mouth off of his length as well, sitting up.

Isa quickly wet his palm and covered his arousal with it. He then placed the tip of his arousal at Lea's entrance and gazed into his eyes. "Are you ready?" When he saw Lea nod his head in affirmation, he pressed himself into Lea. He groaned as Lea's body took him inside, causing him to a feel a pleasure he'd never experienced before. He timidly pushed himself all the way in, and then stilled his movements to let Lea adjust around his length. The warmth that he felt was unlike anything he knew. "Oh Gaia, Lea. This is incredible," he moaned softly, closing his eyes to feel everything. Slowly, he began to move in and out of the tight opening, slowly loosening the redhead up. He pushed himself deeply into Lea and could feel his tip brush against his sweet spot and moaned in cadence with Lea.

"Isa! Deeper!" Lea arches his back off of the bed, wanting to thrust him deeper inside of him. Obliging, Isa began to pound frantically in and out of Lea, pushing himself deeper and deeper within him. Watching his face caused Isa to pound erratically inside of him. He leaned down and grasped Lea's throbbing arousal with one hand and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He began to hit Lea in his sweet spot over and over, causing the redhead to cry out in pleasure at each thrust. Isa could feel himself getting close, but not wanting to end this amazing sensation he was feeling. "Isa, I'm coming, Isa!" Lea cried out as Isa continued to stroke his arousal, with the added lubrication on his hand helping the job. As he felt Lea clench around his own arousal, he felt himself coming as well, emptying inside of Lea. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting in and out of Lea and moaning softly. Soon, it was all over.

Isa gently released his grip on Lea and lowered his hand. He looked up and saw his lover with a dopey smile on his face. "You okay, Lea?" He asked quietly. He pulled himself out of Lea and slowly slid up the redhead's body, laying next to him unceremoniously.

"I'm so much better than okay, Isa." The redhead leaned over and kissed Isa on the lips. "That was mind blowing," he kept kissing the bluenette. "I think I rather like you dominating me."

Isa felt a blush creep up over his face. "Oh Gaia, Lea. I like it both ways. How about we just trade off from time to time?" He pulled the redhead close and snuggled against his body.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Isa."

The two fell asleep.

...

Lea awoke around dawn with his limbs entangled with Isa's. He smiled and tried his best to wiggle out of the bed and not disturb his sleeping lover. He stood up and stretched, and felt the aching that Isa must have felt a few days prior. No matter, the pain was worth the pleasure it produced. He got his clothes on and placed a kiss on Isa's head. "I'll see you in a few hours, lover." Isa mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and Lea smiled. He quietly left the room and made his way back to his room.

A few hours later, Lea was up and moving about. He took his shower and got dressed. Once he was finished, he exited his room. He was about to approach Isa's door when he saw Myde leaving what he assumed to be his room. "Oy! Good morning Myde!" He called out to his friend.

Myde appeared startled by the greeting. "Lea! You scared the crap out of me." He watched as Myde closed the door rather quickly. "Heading off to breakfast?"

"Soon. I just have to make sure Isa is awake. Is that your room?" Lea asked, the two of them standing in the hallway.

"My room? My room is down the hall." Myde didn't realize what he had just said.

"So who's room is that?" Lea asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh? Oh! That's Ienzo's room. He wanted me to check something out for him, so I did," Myde was blushing profusely while he answered Lea's question.

"Myde, relax. I don't care." Lea touched his new friends' shoulder and laughed. He watched as Myde slowly released the tension in his shoulders and sighed. Without realizing what he was doing, Lea put his arms around Myde and pulled him into a big hug. "I'm happy for you."

While in the middle of the hug, Isa decided to open the door. Lea became startled himself, and quickly dropped his arms from being around Myde. It probably wasn't a good idea to be doing that in front of his lovers' door, especially since Isa had already made it clear that he didn't like his relationship with the blonde.

"Good morning, Myde. Lea." Isa said quietly, turning around to face his door to close it.

"Hi Isa!" Myde said cheerfully, not realizing the dilemma between the two friends. "I'll see you guys down in the dining room." Myde bounced away quickly, leaving the two standing toe to toe.

"So...good morning!" Lea tried his best to sound cheerful. Isa glared at him. "What?"

"What? I come outside and see your arms around someone else. What do you mean, what?" Isa growled out.

"Oh jeez, someone is cranky this morning. Calm down. I saw him leaving his room. Well, I thought it was his room. But apparently, it's Ienzo's." Lea grinned as the realization dawned on Isa's face.

"Ienzo's?"

"That's right. Ienzo. So, you have nothing to be worried about, okay?" Lea looked around and seeing no one around, he leaned down and placed a kiss at the corner of Isa's mouth. "So stop being a jealous girlfriend. It's not very pretty on you." Lea winked and walked away from Isa.

When they arrived at the dining hall, they saw that Myde was sitting alone, so the two of them decided to join him. After they had finished eating breakfast, the three of them made their way to the classroom. Upon arrival, they were met with a surprise.

All of the desks had been moved and it seemed that the other apprentices were meeting in there as well.

"Braig? What's going on?" Lea asked the man with the eye patch. He stared around the room, seeing everyone, including Xehanort, standing against the walls.

"Time to being our combat training with you boys."

The two new apprentices each looked at each other. Suddenly, the room was very hot. Neither of them knew quite what they were in for.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Time to being our combat training with you boys."_

_The three new apprentices each looked at each other. Suddenly, the room was very hot and none of them knew quite what they were in for._

…

Isa looked around and found his gaze lingering on Xehanort a little longer than he had wanted it to. He felt intimidated, being surrounded by everyone. He looked at Braig.

"Combat training, Braig?" He decided it would be best to take charge of the situation as much as possible. He looked at both Lea and Myde. Myde didn't seem as upset about this as him and Lea. He guessed it was because Myde had been forced to do this alone with everyone. But now, he has two other "new" apprentices to be with.

"Yes, Isa. Combat training. Have you ever held a weapon before?" The sarcastic one-eyed man said to him. Isa shook his head no. "Never? What are you, a pansy?" Isa glared at him. "Just kidding. Why don't you go and find something that you think you may be comfortable with from the back area?" Isa nodded and walked towards the back.

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine," Xehanort said softly to him as he was looking at all of his options to choose from. Isa did his best to ignore him and ignore the feeling of being nervous around him. He looked and saw a weapon that seemed to be more like a staff, with a point at the end of it. Similar to what Dilan was holding, but did not have quite as sharp an end as Dilan's weapon, Isa noticed. Dilan's had a heart that connected the blade to the staff. Isa looked down and did not see a heart on his choice, but it didn't bother him. He made his way back up to the front of the room and saw something that shocked him.

"Huh? Where did you get those?" Isa asked Lea, who was now holding something very similar to the frisbees he used to swing around. But, these were metallic and had a handle in the middle.

"Ansem gave them to me. He said he knew that I had used my frisbees a lot, and he thought that these might be good for me." Lea spun one in his hand, testing it out. "Wow. That moves a lot faster than I thought."

Isa tried his best to not look grumpy. _Why did he get customized weapons and I had to go and find one?_ He looked at Myde and smiled. It seemed that Myde was using what looked to be an instrument of some type. "What on Gaia are you supposed to do with that?" Isa asked.

Myde giggled. "Don't worry, Isa. You'll see once we get started. I know, it seems odd. But Ansem said that he knew it would work best for me." _There it is again. That jealousy pang. Why did I have to find my own?_

Braig nodded. "Alright. Is everyone set?" He cast a spell on the room. _Magic? He knows magic?_ "I've made it so that if you are to get hurt, it will only be temporary - no permanent damage in here."

Isa looked at Lea with wide eyes. He felt his heart wanting to beat out of his chest. He saw Lea give him a gentle smile and he could feel the stress draining out of his body. He knew that with him there, it might not be so bad. He looked around the room and saw all of the apprentices - Ansem, Xehanort, Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo, Even and the three of them. Ansem stood next to Braig.

"I think, since we've got two new apprentices that have never done hand-to-hand combat before, we should take it easy on them. Therefore, I want Lea to be with Aeleus and Isa - why don't you work with Dilan? These two are the ones that stand guard out in front of the castle, so you know that what they will teach you will be accurate." Ansem looked over at both Isa and Lea, and the two of them nodded their heads. "Shall we begin?"

Isa looked at Dilan with a bit of worry in his eyes. Dilan chuckled. "Don't worry, Isa. Whatever happens, just go with your instinct. I want to see what you can do before I teach you anything." Isa nodded, and tried not to listen to the other skirmishes happening around him. He raised his staff and couldn't quite figure out the best way to hold it. "Hold it with both of your hands, for now." Dilan suggested. Nodding, Isa took the staff in both of his hands and found that it was more comfortable this way.

He went towards Dilan and pushed forward, holding onto the staff with all of his strength. "Good! That's good, Isa." Dilan remarked, as he pushed back against him. Isa looked down and a moment later was in immense pain from the blow that Dilan landed on him. He looked up in confusion." Never take your eyes off of your opponent. Got it?" Dilan commanded. Isa nodded and did his best to continue paying attention.

"Now, attack my middle." Dilan said. Isa did his best to concentrate and began to attack him using the end of his weapon, still holing on with two hands. It felt awkward to him, so he dropped one hand to his side and began to swing it with only his right hand. Suddenly, his attacks were stronger and more forceful. He began to swing with his right arm in a wide arc, focusing on Dilan's center. Dilan had to hold up his lance to ward him off. "Excellent! Now you've got it! Again!" Dilan cried out. And Isa attacked once more.

Meanwhile, Lea was still trying to figure out how to hold his items. "Lea, use your fingers. Hold them like you would your frisbees," Ansem called out to him. He stared at his mentor and fumbled. He gripped onto them tightly and spun them around. Finally understanding dawned on his face, and he couldn't stop spinning the two items in a counter clockwise fashion.

"Are you ready?" Aeleus asked him, holding out his small axe-like weapon. Lea shuddered when he saw it, hoping to not let it inflict pain on him. "Attack me first."

Lea nodded his head and began to make his way towards Aeleus. The man had raised his axe in a defense-like fashion, so Lea did his best to figure a way around it. He held out both hands and spun the items in his hands, and began to move forward in a sweeping motion with both arms. When he struck the axe, he let out a gasp. "Sorry!"

Aeleus laughed. "What for? You did well. Now, do it again. Use your chakrams to your advantage. Ansem gave those to you because he believes you can use them with your long arms, and they fit similarly in your hands like the toys you used to carry around."

Glaring at him, Lea said "They're not toys. I was able to kill one of those Unversed with one." He felt himself getting angry, and he tried to channel the anger into his fighting. He stood there, knowing that his face was becoming red. He looked over and saw that Isa was fighting very well against Dilan, the two of them looked like they were keeping up with each other nicely. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

"Huh? What happened?" Lea looked around, staring at everyone's pant legs. He saw Aeleus lean over him and grabbed the hand that was offered to him.

"You looked away. First rule in combat is always keep your eyes on the fight at hand. Even if one hasn't begun yet, you don't know when your opponent will strike." Aeleus said. Lea nodded his head and stood his ground once again. "Okay. One more time. Come at me."

Lea did as he was instructed and found himself becoming one with his chakrams. He never knew that a weapon such as these existed, and they felt like they were like an extension of his hand. After a few more blows being traded with Aeleus, he lowered his hands and took a deep breath.

"Excellent! You all are doing so well! Now, I'd like to have your attention." Ansem called out. Braig was now standing to the side, having a quiet dialogue with Xehanort. Lea didn't mind, he actually preferred listening to Ansem speak more than he did Braig. Nothing against the patch man, but sometimes he came off as too aloof. Ansem was all business, all the time.

"Lea and Isa. How about the two of you continue to practice, and later on this morning, you will give us a demonstration of what you've learned?" Lea turned and looked at Isa with wide eyes. "Why don't the two of you go and practice out in the garden? Be back here no later than 12. That gives you a couple of hours to practice." Ansem then turned back to the other apprentices and began to go over moves he wanted them to exercise on. Realizing they had been dismissed, Lea made his way out of the classroom with Isa.

The two of them walked in comfortable silence as they made their way outside. Lea was the first to break the silence. "I can't even remember when we were outside last time." He turned to look at his friend and saw him smiling.

"It was before we came here, I think. It hasn't crossed my mind to even go out of the castle. How odd is that?" Isa looked around thoughtfully as they stood in the middle of the garden. He looked up at Lea and sighed. "I suppose we should fight, huh?"

"There's no magic out here." Lea said off-handedly. That caused the two of them to stop. "Magic, Isa. MAGIC. What the heck was that all about?" Lea couldn't quite believe he had witnessed magic earlier. "Do you think we may learn that?"

Isa shrugged. "How should I know? It was just as much as a surprise to me as it was to you." Isa walked around Lea, almost in a predator fashion. "Now, I'm more curious as to why you got a custom-made weapon and I had to choose one. What's that all about?"

Lea stood still and gawked at his friend. "What? How should I know?" He felt hurt by the words coming from Isa's mouth. _Why would he be jealous?_ "Don't be mad at me for something I don't have any control over, Isa." Lea pouted. The two of them hadn't had a serious fight in a long time. He was hoping that there wouldn't be one now, especially since they were supposed to be practicing combat with one another. "Get your frustration out on me in combat. Come on."

Standing at the ready, Lea began to twirl his chakrams around in his hands. "Did you ever stop to think that perhaps I received this one is because of my frisbees? Like Ansem said when he handed them to me? Do you walk around with stuff like that? No. So stop being stupid, Isa. It's not very nice and you're hurting my feelings." Lea laid it out on the table for him. He didn't want to keep his feelings inside, not when he was so close to Isa. It hurt too much to not speak his mind with him.

"I'm sorry," the bluenette said. He held up his staff with one hand. "I never thought of it in that manner." He gave Lea a soft smile. "And you're a jerk." Lea could tell he was teasing him, trying to diffuse the situation. He held up his left hand to his chest. "Stop being angry. It hurts." Isa said.

Almost at once, Lea forced himself to relax. He did not want to hurt Isa. He sighed. "Look, let's just practice some and then we'll head back when we were told to."

The two of them began to battle one another, not really hurting each other. They could feel when they were almost going to inflict pain on one another, and did their best to avoid it at all costs. Soon, the two of them were sweating under the blazing sun. They were not allowed to take off their lab coats, even outside the castle walls. Neither of them even bothered to think about it. The lab coat was becoming like a second skin on their body.

Lea looked at Isa, pulling his hair back from his neck and watched a thin line of sweat trickle down his neck. He groaned softly. "Oh Gaia, Isa. You need to stop that. Please." He couldn't take his eyes off of the bluenette, as he began to raise his hair back up off of his neck.

"Stop what? This?" Isa asked him coyly. Lea groaned. "Why do you want me to stop, Lea?"

Looking at him, he slowly licked his lips. "Because if you don't, we may get into a lot of trouble. I may just have to find a closet and attack you in another manner." He didn't let his gaze drop from his friends' piercing stare.

"Don't tease me." Isa replied firmly.

Lea began to make his way over to him and then, the inevitable happened.

"Hey you two! Ansem wants you back in the class to show us what you two have practiced." Myde showed up outside and called out to them.

Groaning softly, Lea nodded his head. "Okay! We're on our way!" He watched as Myde turned around and made his way back into the castle. Lea walked over to Isa and leaned down. "Don't think this is over, mister." He quickly bit his earlobe and began to walk away.

"Tease." Isa said under his breath, following behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Making their way back to the classroom, it seemed that everyone was no longer practicing combat and were just waiting for the three of them to return. Isa glanced at Lea with a worried glance, and the redhead just shook his head and smiled. They had decided to just all out attack one another when they had been practicing outside, to make it seem like they were into this combat action.

"_Are you sure about this, Lea?" Isa had asked. Before Myde had come to interrupt them, they had been talking and practicing with one another._

"_Yeah, I'm sure. If you want to hit me first, that's fine. I trust you, Isa. And I know that Ansem isn't putting us into harms' way. Yet." The redhead had added the last part as an afterthought. _

_The two of them still weren't certain why they were asked to go out alone. But neither of them could complain too much; they hadn't been outside in ages. _

"_Hey Isa?" Lea had then said. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_How about after class and lab tonight, let's go out in the city. We haven't been home to visit our parents yet. I think it would be a nice change of scenery, don't you?" Lea said. _

_Isa had nodded. "It seems like a good idea to me. Assuming we aren't exhausted at the end of the day." He moved his shoulders in a circular motion, helping to loosen them up. He was pushing himself a lot more than he had intended, but he wanted to show Lea that he was capable of being just as good with a weapon as he seemed to be. It was like Lea was a natural with his chakrams. _

Isa had seen the look on Lea's face when they'd reentered the classroom and was confident with Braig's magic that there would be no issues. He hoped.

"Ah, there you two are. Welcome back. Hopefully your training together went well?" Ansem said as he approached the two of them. "You ready to show us what you two learned against one another?"

Isa nodded. "Yes, sir." He walked towards the middle of the room and stood in an attack stance. He glared at Lea, knowing that he had to be angrier than he seemed to not show his true feelings for his friend slip through in a glance. He saw that Lea looked a bit upset at his stare but he wouldn't relent. It was either be angry or just collapse and throw him down on the floor in a passionate embrace. Seeing that he wasn't sure how others would react to that, he went for anger.

"You ready, Isa?" Lea said, holding up his arms, beginning to spin his chakrams.

Feeling like something bad was about to occur, Isa nodded his head. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling. So, instead of panicking too much, he thrusted forward and began to attack. Lea held up his arms to his middle and blocked his attack and pushed him back. Isa let out a growl and planted his two feet on the ground, shoulder-width apart. He had never emitted a sound like that before, and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He charged forward again, only to have Lea still deflect his moves. Then, what he had been waiting for, unknowingly, occurred.

Lea began to move towards him, spinning his weapons and all of a sudden, he began to emit fire out of his palms. Isa stood there and stared, not quite knowing what to make of what was happening. Lea looked at him with wide, frightened eyes and dropped his chakrams. "What is going on?" He cried out, looking at Ansem. Isa looked at Ansem as well and wasn't sure he liked what he saw. The old man seemed to glowing.

"It worked!" Ansem clapped his hands and walked over to Xehanort. The two of them began to talk amongst themselves, leaving Lea and Isa to stand in the middle, while the others stood around the room. Isa wasn't sure if he should approach Lea or not. Truthfully, he was frightened of his friend right now. But it didn't matter - Myde made his way over to the two of them.

"Congrats, Lea! That was spectacular! It took me a few sessions before I was able to access the powers in my weapon. You're really remarkable." Myde pulled Lea into a hug. Isa just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry? The power in his weapon? What does that mean?" Isa said, doing his best to calm his jealous heart. It wasn't fair that he couldn't hug his best friend, yet this man who happened to just show up in their lives could.

"Yes. It seems that Lea is able to use the element of fire, and by Ansem making those special chakrams for him, he was able to release that inside of him." Myde said, in a matter of fact tone. "My element of water didn't release right away. I'm really impressed, Lea." He turned to the redhead. "I mean, I knew your hair was bright red, but I had no idea you'd be wielding fire."

_Oh Gaia. I think I may pass out. What aren't they telling us? What is going on here? Dare I ask that question? Or just leave it?_

"You knew this would happen?" Isa asked the blonde. Myde shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"I didn't think it would happen so fast, but yeah. All of our weapons have something that tap into the natural element that resides in our body." Myde said, as if it was common knowledge.

Isa looked at Lea and put a hand on his shoulder. Bright emerald eyes met his and he could see tears standing out in them. "It's alright, Lea. Don't worry," he said quietly. He watched as he blinked the tears away from his eyes, only letting a single tear fall. Isa held his hand at his side, even though he wanted to reach up and wipe it away from him. He watched as Lea held up his hand and sniffled. "Just relax."

Lea sighed. "Fire? First magic, now this? I wish this lesson would hurry up and be over." The redhead said quietly. Isa locked eyes with him once more, trying to send him warm thoughts to relax the redhead.

As if hearing what the three of them were talking about, Braig said loudly "Alright. That's it for this morning. Thanks for everyones' help in the training. Let's head to the dining hall for some lunch!" Soon, everybody began to leave the classroom. Isa looked towards the back and saw that Ansem and Xehanort were still talking to one another. Perhaps after their lesson in the afternoon, he would talk to Ansem about his concerns.

Lea, Isa and Myde made their way together to the dining hall. Once they had gotten their food, the three of them went to the table that Ienzo had been sitting at. Isa was feeling a bit better about Myde, now that they were around the young apprentice.

"Hey Ienzo. What'd you think of today?" Myde cheerfully asked. The smile that the blonde gave him made Isa realize how silly he was being. He could see the love there. He looked at Lea and saw him watching him as well. He felt a blush crawl over his cheeks as he looked down at his food. He felt Lea place a hand on his leg underneath the table.

"I told you," he said quietly to Isa. Isa nodded and smiled. He reached down under the table and gripped his hand lightly. "Will you help me?" The redhead sounded so lost. "I'm so close to breaking down, Isa. It's taking all of my strength to not lose it." He was speaking freely, knowing that Myde was deep in conversation with Ienzo.

Nodding, Isa relaxed and tried to be as strong as he could for his best friend. He leaned over and said softly, "Don't worry. We'll talk later, alright?" He glanced up and saw that both Ansem and Xehanort walked into the dining hall together. He quickly let go of his hand and pulled his head away, concentrating on finishing his food.

"Ienzo, Myde. We're going to head down to the lab. We'll see you two later, alright?" Isa said as he and Lea stood up. The other two nodded at them and they quietly made their way down to the lab. As they walked down the stairs, Lea stopped on the stairs and broke down.

"I don't want to be in lab today. I want to just go and crawl under my covers and fall asleep. I want to pretend today didn't happen." The redhead sank to his knees.

Isa bent down and kneeled next to him. "Lea, come on. You can do this. You, of all people, can do this. I'm here with you. Come on," he grabbed Lea's hand and pulled him back up. The two stood on the stairs. "Let's get to the lab, okay?" Once he saw the redhead nod, he led him down the rest of the stairs and they arrived at the lab. "Now, we wait for Ansem."

…

Ansem showed up about a half hour later. Lea wasn't talking to Isa. The two of them were just sitting in the lab. Lea didn't feel like speaking to him. He was still in too much shock from what had happened a couple of hours prior. He could still feel the fire burning in his palms. He knew it wasn't there, but the memory was so difficult to shake. He was on the edge of his sanity.

"My apologies, you two. I didn't realize how much time had passed." Ansem said as he walked into the lab. He closed the door and looked at the two of them. "Isa, would you mind leaving Lea and myself alone for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to him about what went on this morning."

Lea looked up, recognizing that Ansem had finally arrived. He didn't want Isa to leave him alone and sent out the signals to him that portrayed that. Isa shook his head. "Sir, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay."

"I must insist. I know how close the two of you are. And I don't want to come into the way of that friendship. However, I must be alone with him. You understand, yes?" Ansem got up and placed a hand on Isa's shoulder. Lea knew that there was no hope, he was going to have to be alone.

"Lea, I'm right outside!" Isa called over his shoulder as the door closed.

"Now then, I'm sure you have questions you want to ask me," Ansem said as he sat across from where Lea was.

Nodding, Lea began quietly. "Why didn't you inform me that something like that was going to happen?"

Ansem laughed. "This is why I like you, Lea. You're not afraid to get straight to the point." He loosened his scarf around his neck and leaned back in his chair. "I didn't inform you of it occurring because I was not sure when it would actually happen. Did you know that magic was even possible before this morning?" Lea shook his head. "I didn't want to throw too much at you two before you were ready. When I had examined your frisbees, I had noticed that they had a flame on them. I had just assumed you picked these because you enjoyed fire, is that correct?" Lea nodded once more. "But then I began to think that in your subconscious, there had been a reason why you had chosen that. So, I had Xehanort help me construct those chakrams for you." Lea's eyes widened. "Don't be too surprised. There's a lot that the two of us accomplish together to make it so you all are protected."

"But sir, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell us about any of this?" Lea couldn't help the hurt escape from his voice.

"I had asked them not to." Ansme said quietly. "You needed to find out at your pace. Whether that was going to be a week, a year, a day, none of us knew. Xehanort had said that it would probably be instantaneous with you, but I didn't believe him. Again, that man knows a lot more than I do and every day I'm thankful he appeared on my doorstep. Lea, we're going to teach you how to use your power. And yes, we'll begin to teach you how to use magic. Maybe not right away, but soon enough. We're making a lot of progress with our experiments, so the more prepared we all are, the better it will be."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Lea whispered. "Who will teach me to control myself? I don't trust myself right now."

"Don't you worry, Lea. I will be your teacher. You won't have to worry."

"What about Isa? Why hasn't anything happened to him yet?"

"Remember how I gave you your weapon? Well, I wasn't sure what Isa would choose as his weapon." _So I was right._ "Since I saw him fight today, now I know what Xehanort and I must construct for him. Don't worry. You won't be alone for too long. And for now, perhaps you may want to talk with Myde, since he's just discovered his power as well."

Lea nodded his head. He was pretty sure Isa was not going to like that, but really, what could he do? They were now moving in a direction away from one another, and not of their own volition. He sighed and looked up at Ansem. "Does everyone have some unique power?"

Ansem smiled and nodded his head. "That they do. Soon, we'll begin combat that will utilize your power. For now, though, perhaps we'll just stick to normal combat. Will that put your mind at ease?"

"Yes, please. I don't want to excel without Isa, sir. He's my best friend. I don't want to be put into that situation." He pleaded with him.

"An admirable trait, my dear Lea. Don't worry too much. What will happen, will happen. There isn't much we can do once the clock begins to tick. Now, shall I go and get Isa?" Lea nodded and watched as Ansem opened the door and Isa made his way back in. "My apologies for taking too long, Isa. Shall we continue?"

The two sat in their seats and began to dive into their research once again. After a few hours had passed, Ansem told them that they were free to go for the evening. Lea looked and at Isa and smiled wearily. They stood up and made their way out of the lab.

"Do you still want to go into town?" The bluenette asked him softly.

"No. I just want to go upstairs and lie down. I'm not even hungry for food right now." Lea said just as loud. The two made their way to the lift and sighed. When they arrived at the main floor, they exited and made their way across to the lift that would take them up to their room.

They were silent in that lift as well. Lea knew that if he began to speak in the open, he would embarrass himself. He didn't want to do that. He was doing his best to stay strong and not freak out in the way that he really wanted to. The lift stopped at their floor and they got out. Without saying a word, they walked towards their room. Lea looked up with glistening eyes and saw Isa watching him. When they got to his door, he opened it and Isa followed him through. As soon as the door was closed, Lea finally did what he had wanted to do all day. He broke down.

He was aware that Isa was leading him to the bathroom, but really wasn't sure what was going on. He could feel himself feeling lighter. He saw that Isa had turned on the shower and was slowly taking off his clothes for him. He wished that he could stop his emotions from being as out of control as they were. Isa looked at him and smiled. "Get in the shower, Lea. The water isn't too hot, just the way you like it. I'll be right here. Go ahead and wash up."

Lea stepped under the water and let the heat seap through his skin. The heat made him remember the heat he had felt in his palms and he began to rub them together. He didn't want anything to happen. His paranoia was through the roof. "Isa! Isa! Help me! I don't want it to happen again!" He cried out, standing underneath the shower head, frantically wringing his hands. The next thing he knew, Isa was standing there, in front of him.

He threw his arms around him. "What's happening, Isa?" He sobbed against his friends' neck, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around him. He sighed as he felt Isa's hand stroke his back in a soothing manner.

"I don't know, Lea. But we'll figure it out together. I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Isa led Lea out of the bathroom and walked with him to his bed. "Lea? I'm going to lay you down now, alright?" He saw the redhead nod in confirmation and gently eased him down on the bed. He pulled the covers up and placed them under his chin. "I'm going to be right here." Isa pointed to the chair that was by his wardrobe. Again, a simple nod. "Try to get some sleep. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here."

Slowly letting his eyelids close, Isa began to breathe easier when he heard the redhead's breath begin to even out. He had never seen his friend like this before. Lea was lost and Isa had no idea what he should do to help him. He had a feeling that nothing was going to happen again, not without his weapons, but knew that Lea wasn't in the right mind to hear that. He had wished that he had heard the conversation with Ansem.

A few hours passed. Isa had begun to drift off to sleep in the chair when he was startled awake by a scream.

"Help!" Lea cried out, sitting up straight in the bed. His eyes were still closed, but he was holding out his arms as if trying to stop someone from attacking him. Isa jumped up from the chair and made his way over to him.

"Lea, shhh. Come on, you're having a nightmare." Isa said in a soothing voice. He grabbed his friend gently and pulled him back down to lay on the bed.

Lea gripped his arms tightly, not letting go once he was back under the covers. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Isa. "Isa? What's going on?" He blinked a few times, yet Isa couldn't shake what he had just seen. He had seen fear and abject terror.

"Nothing, Lea. You just had a nightmare. I was trying to get you to go back to sleep." Isa gently squeezed his hand. "Do you think you can?" He laid down on the bed with him, holding him close.

"As long as you stay here," Lea whispered. Isa nodded his head and pulled the redhead close. Soon, Lea was snoring lightly and Isa felt himself beginning to drift off. He hadn't want to, he wanted to stay awake to make sure that Lea would be okay, but he couldn't elude sleep any longer. And once his eyes closed, he slipped into a dream.

_He found himself in the lab where Xehanort and Even worked. He looked around, not really understanding why he was dreaming of this particular area, and then he saw something. _

_He walked over to the chair that Xehanort had shown him and he saw the man laying back on the chair. His white hair was slipping over the sides, his eyes were closed and his mouth was wide open. _

"_Fascinating, isn't it?" Isa jumped when he turned and saw Xehanort standing next to him. He looked back at the chair and saw him lying there, yet he was standing right there. "I've come into your dream, and have brought you here." Xehanort placed his hand on Isa's arm. Instead of shrinking from the touch, he leaned into it. "That's good, Isa. You're finally accepting this, aren't you?"_

"_What is going on? Why didn't you warn us of these elements? Will I have control over an element? Why does it seem like Lea is broken now?" Isa said quietly, not meeting the other man's gaze. He had wanted his touch, but wasn't ready to admit it to himself. By leaning into his hand, yet not looking into his eyes, he felt safer. He knew that if he went with what Xehanort wanted, he might learn more about what's happening with Lea. _

"_We don't tell apprentices because we want to see how they will handle the new challenge brought upon them. Lea is not broken. He's just had a remarkable awareness occur and his body doesn't quite know what to do about it. He'll be fine in a few days." Xehanort raised his hand and pushed some of Isa's hair behind his ear. "Now, are there other things that you want to ask me?" _

"_What about me?" Isa said. _

"_You're my apprentice. Ansem just hasn't realized that you. You and I belong together. You will have control over an element. We're working to build your weapon, so don't worry too much. By this time next week, you should be well on your way to combat fighting as everyone else does." Xehanort took a step closer to him. "Is there anything else?" _

"_You said Lea should be fine in a few days. When I understand my power, will the same happen to me?" Isa was afraid of losing it. He did his best to be strong but wasn't always able to keep it together. To watch Lea battling his emotions like this, he had no desire to go through the same scenario. _

"_I won't let it." Xehanort said softly and then placed his palm on Isa's jaw. "Is there anything else?" _

_Sighing, Isa looked up and saw that Xehanort's face was mere inches from his own. He was having a battle of wills inside of his dream conscious. If he went forward with what he knew Xehanort wanted, what did that mean for him and Lea? Did it mean anything? Would it even matter? He was in a dream right now. He knew that he would never do anything in the "real" world with the man before him. But right now, being so close to him, feeling his breath linger on his lips caused him to ache with want and need. _

"_Will you kiss me?" Isa whispered, knowing he was damning himself the minute the words escaped his lips. Not much can be done about that now, he thought to himself. _

"_I thought you would never ask," Xehanort replied and gently moved his lips to come into contact with Isa's. Isa relaxed into the kiss, feeling the man's soft lips take his bottom lip and suck it inwards. He moaned softly, feeling like his body was betraying him but he couldn't stop it from happening. He felt the tip of Xehanort's tongue ghost over his bottom lip which was still being held by his own mouth. He opened his mouth eagerly, taking his own tongue and touching the tip of his own to the other man's. Both groaned in appreciation and Xehanort pulled Isa against his body. "I don't know how I'm going to control myself around you," he said quietly as he nipped Isa's neck. _

"_For now, this is as far as I go." Isa moved his head to the side, angling it so that Xehanort would be at a better angle to do with him as he pleased. _

"_You sure about that?" Xehanort smirked and bit down on the proffered clavicle. Isa moaned loudly. Xehanort felt completely different to what Lea felt like. He preferred Lea's touch, but knew in order to protect things with him, he needed to carry on this act with Xehanort. Too bad his body was telling him something completely different from what his head was saying. Xehanort lapped at the bite and slowly kissed his way up to Isa's ear. "Your taste is intoxicating," he murmured. _

"_I'd like to wake up now," Isa said softly. He didn't want to refuse the man, but he wasn't comfortable with where this was going. _

_Xehanort drew away. "Very well, then. I won't call on you again like this, unless you want me to?" He leaned in closer to Isa once more and this time, Isa took his lips with his own. Just to kiss the man one final time. "Wake up." _

Isa awoke, lying in the bed with Lea still asleep on his chest. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He willed his heart to calm down, he didn't want to startle the redhead. It seemed that Lea had finally fallen into a deep enough sleep. He looked down and saw that his body was still obeying what the dream self of his had felt; his arousal was almost painful.

He decided to take a shower to alleviate his "problem". He slid off the bed, doing his best to not disturb his sleeping lover. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then went to his bathroom. He turned on the water of the shower and let it run for a bit, letting it warm up to the temperature he had wanted. He knew that he should probably be taking a cold shower to shock his body into calming down, but his nerves were on edge and he secretly was hoping to take care of his problem in another manner. Stepping under the water, he allowed the spray to wash his humiliation away, wishing that he hasn't been forced into what had just occurred. He leaned his left arm on the tile and placed his head against it. He took his right hand and placed it on his aching arousal, shuddering at the contact. He began to slowly pump himself, biting his lip to not moan loudly. He almost screamed when he felt another hand on top of his.

"Don't be shy. I want to help you," Lea pressed against his back, stroking him with his own hand.

"Lea?" Isa gasped, reveling in the contact. "I thought you were sleeping?" He moaned when he felt Lea pressing against his entrance.

"Heard the shower," he bit down on his neck. "Decided I wanted to join you. Felt I needed to join you." Lea turned Isa around and pushed him against the wall, still stroking him. "This is what I need right now. You." Isa nodded his head in agreement and closed his eyes, letting Lea take over for him. Soon, Isa was raised up and Lea pressed himself inside of him. Both began to moan loudly as Lea pounded into him, over and over. Isa began to stroke himself, wanting to release after being aroused for so long. Both men came quickly and washed each other's bodies.

"Are you feeling alright?" Isa asked him, drying himself off with a towel. They hadn't said a word to each other after their orgasms, no words had been necessary.

"A little bit. I'm not there one hundred percent. But I'm hopeful." Lea gave Isa what appeared to be a weak smile. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Isa turned away. "I just wish I could be in the same place as you right now. I don't know what's happening to your body. It's not happening to mine. I don't know if it will. I'm doing the best I can," Isa said. He sighed. "I love you so much, Lea. I feel so helpless right now."

He felt a sob escape when Lea placed his arms around him. "Don't worry, Isa. Knowing that you're here with me is making me feel so much better. Please, you have to be strong." Lea placed a tender kiss on his shoulder.

Nodding, Isa held on to Lea's arms. "I'll do my best."

"Come on, let's get back to bed, alright?" Lea began to pull Isa out of the bathroom and headed towards his bed.

The two of them entangled their limbs together and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

…

The next morning, Lea awoke to an empty bed. He smiled, knowing that his friend had been there awhile before. He looked at his hands and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to be afraid anymore. He wrote a note to Isa, letting him know to not wait for him this morning and then quickly got dressed and exited his room. Sliding the note under Isa's door, he walked down the hall. He had wanted to see if he could find Myde and talk to him about what changes his body was going through. He knocked on the door he had seen him in front of. After a few seconds, Ienzo opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey, is Myde here?" Lea asked.

He heard shuffling behind the door and then saw a disheveled looking Myde. "Lea! What brings you here so early?" He looked at Ienzo and mouthed 'Sorry!' and stepped out into the hallway. He began to button his lab coat.

"I was hoping you and I could talk for a bit." Lea said, as the two approached the lift.

"Sure! I'd be more than happy to talk with you!" Myde said cheerfully. "Is everything okay?"

Lea nodded. Once the lift stopped, he walked out into the main room and began to walk outside. "I'd like to speak away from the others for a bit, if you don't mind," Lea said quietly.

Sensing no quarrel from Myde, the two made their way back out to the garden where Lea and Isa had just practiced almost twenty-four hours prior. They sat down on a bench. Lea sat cross-legged and looked at Myde. "I want to know if you'd help me control my attacks for combat. You seem to understand what's happening. I feel foolish to ask Braig or someone else for help."

Watching Myde become excited made Lea smile. He loved seeing him so happy. "Of course I will! When did you want to begin? How about tomorrow after lab? Or did you want to start today? I don't think we'll be practicing combat any time soon. Not after the performance you gave yesterday. Ansem probably won't call another session until next week." Myde took Lea's hands and held them. "You don't have to be afraid of your gift. There's a reason why you're here, Lea." He smiled at him.

"I know, Myde. That's what I keep hearing. I'm doing my best to not be afraid. It's just that I wasn't expecting it, you know?" He sighed, gripping onto the blonde's hands, as if they were a safety net.

"Yes, I do. I went through it as well. We all did. However, I went through it only a couple of weeks ago, whereas the others probably went through it a few months prior. Or whenever they began their training with Ansem. It's different for everyone here." Myde began to runs his fingers over Lea's hand softly. Lea felt himself becoming weak with the soft touch.

"Really?" Lea did his best to keep his mind focused on the conversation. There was something about the blonde's soft hands that was causing his brain to not want to function properly. "Do you know what everyone can control?" He closed his eyes briefly, softly returning the gentle strokes back to Myde's hand. Almost as if it were a nervous habit, one he couldn't seem to control.

Laughing, Myde nodded. "I do. Want me to tell you?" He leaned forward, as if it was a big secret. "Or would you rather find out in combat?"

Lea shook his head violently. "No. I don't want to be surprised again. Any advice is greatly appreciated." He looked down and saw their hands were intertwined. He felt a stirring in his stomach as Myde began to run his thumb in the center of his palm.

"Well, I control water. And Ienzo? You have to be careful around him - he messes with your perception of reality." Lea's eyes widen. "Oh, that's nothing. Aeleus? He can control the earth. So make sure that you're not in a combat fight with him outside. In the castle, he isn't that difficult to go up against. Put him out here? No chance for you." Myde was still absentmindedly stroking Lea's palm, and Lea could feel himself getting warm at the continuous action.

"What about Dilan?" Lea asked, doing his best to control his voice. He felt light-headed and wasn't sure if he sounded normal. Apparently, he sounded normal enough because Myde continued on.

"Dilan controls air. So he's a tricky guy to fight against. And Braig?" Lea nodded for him to continue. "He's another one you have to watch out for. He can move around faster than you can blink your eye. Something about spacial manipulation. So, watch out for him because he plays dirty. He says it's for our own good, since we never know who our opponents will be, but still." He giggled and Lea couldn't help but laugh with him. "Then there's Even. With your power, he shouldn't be too difficult to fight. He controls ice, so just use your fire a lot and he won't inflict too much damage on you."

Sighing, Lea looked down and saw that he was now stroking Myde's palm. He looked back up and saw that he caught him looking at their joined hands. Myde smiled and squeezed his hand. "Don't stop, okay? I like the way it feels." Lea nodded and continued his soft caresses on Myde's palm.

"What about Xehanort?" Lea asked. "What's his power?"

"No one knows. Ansem won't let us see him fight. I don't even think he knows what his power is. Or if he does, maybe he's afraid to let others see it?" Myde began to just think out loud. The two of them sat there in comfortable silence, still touching one another.

"There you two are!" Lea slowly slipped his hands out of Myde's when he heard Isa's distinctive voice call out to them. The bluenette approached the two of them. "Good morning Myde. Lea." He smiled at the redhead and Lea felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"Is it that time already?" Lea asked, uncrossing his legs and standing up. He stretched and groaned. "Ugh, my back is killing me." He looked at Myde and smiled. "Want to go grab some breakfast before we begin the day?"

Myde nodded his head. "Sure! I'm starving!" He got up from where he was sitting and began to walk ahead of both Isa and Lea, as if he knew that the two of them belonged together.

"I hope you didn't mind my note," Lea said softly as they walked back towards the dining hall.

Isa shrugged. "I'm glad you left one. I would have been worried sick if I couldn't find you." He grabbed Lea's hand and squeezed it. For a second, Lea had thought it was Myde's hand, but then soon realized it was his lover's. He smiled.

"I never want to make you worry. I love you." He gave his hand a gentle squeeze once more. "Come on, let's go eat. All that talking has made me incredibly hungry."

The two followed Myde into the dining hall and grabbed some breakfast.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days passed, with nothing of consequence happening. Lea began to feel more comfortable in his body, now knowing that nothing would happen until he had his weapons on him - thanks to Myde's tip. Ansem had never bothered to tell him that in order to activate his "power", he would need his chakrams. He still had yet to practice with Myde, but he was becoming more comfortable with the concept the more they talked about things. Isa still was without a weapon, but Ansem had assured him that it wouldn't be too much longer until he would receive it.

Morning dawned, like every other one, and Lea made his way out of Isa's room back to his bedroom. They alternated between staying in each other's beds on a daily basis so they both shared in the rising with the sun. Lea yawned and opened his door quietly, wandering into his bedroom and falling face first onto his bed.

After a few more hours of sleep, he woke up and got ready for the day. As it was every morning, he would get ready and meet Myde at the lift at around 8. He began to look forward to seeing the blonde. He loved that he was encouraging him to be successful with his element, and not be confused by it like Isa was tending to be. A part of him began to feel a tiny bit guilty, but he knew that once Isa had his weapon and discovered what he was capable of, things would be even once more. He hastily put on his lab coat and made his way to the lift.

"Morning, sleepy head! Looks like you got your coat messed up." Myde giggled as he held up his hand and lightly brushed against Lea's neck, adjusting his collar. When his fingers glided against his neck, Lea felt a warmth spread over his body and he relished the feeling. He smiled at the blonde and stepped into the lift.

"What can I say? I was half awake getting ready this morning." Lea joked as they made their way down to the main floor. They walked out to the courtyard where they had been spending their mornings the past few days. "When do you think we'll train again?" Lea was becoming anxious to use his chakrams again, a far cry from what he had been close to a week ago.

"Rumor is either today or tomorrow." Myde fiddled his Lea's hands as they sat and talked. Again, a comfort for Lea. He didn't understand why they did it, but he enjoyed the sensations it brought to his body and didn't want to give it up. "Have you two thought about going to visit your parents?" Myde asked idly.

"We've talked about it, but we're always so tired at the end of the day that neither of us has the energy to even think about walking further than the lift back up to our floor. I'm sure our parents understand. They probably realized that once we left, they very well may only hear from us once in a blue moon." Lea began to rub his thumb on Myde's palm and the blonde released a soft moan. "Sorry, am I hurting you?" Usually, they would not draw attention to their nervous habit - but when he had made a noise, Lea became concerned. He looked up and saw that Myde's face was a bit flush.

"No, I'm fine. Please continue," he looked away from Lea's gaze. Lea shrugged and continued on.

"Eventually we'll have to go and visit. What about you and Ienzo? Does Ienzo even have a family?" Lea had never thought about it before, but to him it seemed like Ienzo had always been a fixture in this castle.

"I haven't been home in quite some time. And Ienzo doesn't have a family, unless you consider Ansem to be his father. He was an orphan and Ansem took him under his wing." Myde began to have a dreamy face.

"Earth to Myde!" Lea chuckled and lightly pushed the blonde backwards. "Oh crap! I have to go and meet Isa for breakfast. I'll see you in study, yeah?" Lea jumped up and ran towards the dining hall. Isa stood outside of the hall, seeming like he was waiting there patiently. "Isa! I'm sorry if I'm late." Lea leaned over to catch his breath.

"It's no problem, Lea." Isa smiled at him and raised him up. "Come on, I'm starving. Need to replenish my body after last night." He winked at the redhead and smiled coyly.

Lea felt a blush creep across his face. "Shhh! Isa! I have no idea what you're talking about," Lea said giddily. He loved it when Isa brought up their adventures behind closed doors. Isa was never one to speak of such things, so when he did it brought immense joy to Lea.

They grabbed their food and sat down. About halfway through their meal, Even approached their table. "Isa, if I may have a word with you?"

Lea looked at his friend and could see his demeanor change almost instantly. He shot the redhead a look telling him to not worry. Isa stood up. "Sure, Even. I was finished with my breakfast anyway." Isa began to walk away. "Lea, I'll see you in study?" He wandered off with Even.

Sitting there, feeling lonely, Lea was about to get up and head to class early when Myde plopped down in front of him. "Don't tell me you're leaving!" The blonde exclaimed.

Smiling, Lea shook his head, and sat back down. "Well, I was because Isa got called off by Even. But since you're here, I suppose I could stay." Lea leaned backwards in the chair and put his feet up on the table, resting his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion.

Myde threw a piece of cereal at him. "Don't do me any favors, Lea." Both teens giggled and held a light conversation as Myde ate his breakfast. As soon as he was finished, they got up and made their way to the classroom.

Myde clapped excitedly as they entered the room. "Looks like today is the day, Lea!" He cried out joyfully. Lea looked around and saw the apprentices were all in there, once again, with all the tables pushed out of the way. "You ready for this?" Myde reached down and squeezed his hand tightly. He nodded as if he were in a daze. _Where's Isa?_

"Good morning, you two! We're going to be practicing our combat for a few hours this morning. Lea, don't worry. Isa is down in the lab helping Even and Xehanort with some work." Lea's eyes widened at this statement. He put his hand to his chest and didn't feel any anxiety. _Is Isa alright?_ "His weapon is almost finished. For now, though, I'd like to begin more extensive training with you, if that's alright with you?" Lea nodded his head, still wondering about Isa. "Good! Why don't you come and grab your weapons. I want you to work with Myde today."

Walking up to where Ansem was, Lea grabbed his chakrams and felt his palms begin to itch with want and need to release as soon as they touched the center. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing his body to relax. He looked around and saw Ienzo was working with Braig, which made sense to him - if they two of them used the space around them to engage in combat, they were the most logical choice to work together.

"You ready?" Myde asked him. He held his sitar in his hands, holding it in what Lea assumed was an attack position. He nodded and brought his hands up and began to spin his chakrams in his palms. The strange, yet familiar, action caused his body to react to the touch and he could feel the flames begin to come out of his palms. "That's it, Lea. You're doing just fine," Myde told him in a soothing voice. Lea nodded, concentrating on the soft voice, as well as the power that began to flow through his body. "Why don't you try and attack me?" Myde said, holding his sitar at the ready.

Nodding, Lea began to swing his chakrams in front of him, feeling the fire ebbing out of his palms. He struck Myde's sitar and grinned as the water came into contact with his attack. He dropped his arms when he heard Ansem begin to compliment him.

"Well done, Lea! Well done, indeed! You seem to be embracing this power, yes?" Ansem looked at him and approached the two of them. "Why don't you try being on the defense this time." Lea looked at the older man and brought his arms up once again, letting the fire flow through him and brought his chakrams to be in a defensive position. "That's it. Good. Now Myde, if you please."

Myde began to throw water attacks at him, which Lea blocked with his weapons. He grinned and laughed at Myde. "Is that the best you can do?" He taunted, feeling giddy at the adrenaline that was coursing through his body. He was feeling light-headed and had never felt better. "Come on, Myde. Show me what you got." He grinned at him, his emerald eyes reflecting the fire from his hands.

Saying a spell softly, Myde produced water nymphs, all who circled around Lea. There were too many of them, so Lea began to attack using regular hand to hand combat. However, Ansem had wanted him to do something else.

"Myde, please release the water spell." Myde did as he was told and the nymphs disappeared from around Lea. Lea looked up at Ansem. "Now, if we had been in a regular combat facility, I would have wanted you to unleash your power. However, since we're in a classroom, I appreciate you not doing that."

"Doing what, sir? I don't even think I could do what you're saying I should have done. How am I supposed to know what I can and can't do when you don't even tell me?" Lea asked in an exasperated tone. He brought his arms down, which exterminated the flames from dancing around his body. He still wasn't quite sure why he wasn't being harmed by the flames, but just had to chalk it up to his body's chemistry.

"Once again, Myde. Attack him as once before." Ansem placed a barrier shield around the two men that encircled a two meter area. "You are safe to let your power unleash, Lea. I have made it so you two will not be harmed. You need to see what I mean. When he attacks with you, concentrate on your power. Understand?" Lea shrugged and raised his arms once again, feeling the fire return to his palms.

As instructed, Myde said the spell once more, surrounding Lea with nymphs. Lea closed his eyes and did as he was told. Concentrating on his power, he held out his arms and felt the power surge through him, sending flames throughout the entire protected area. All at once, the nymphs disappeared. He lowered his hands, releasing the fire spell he had unknowingly cast to destroy Myde's spell. Both Myde and Ansem looked at him and smiled.

"Nicely done, Lea. You're doing great. Feel free to head to lunch early. I'm sure you might be feeling a bit peckish after releasing all of that energy." Ansem waved his arm, releasing the protection spell and made his way over to the other apprentices.

Lea looked down at his hands and felt drunk with power. He walked over to the front of the classroom and put his chakrams away. He grinned stupidly at Myde, not quite sure what to say or do. "Want to go get some food with me? Ansem gave me permission to leave." Once Myde put his sitar away, they made their way to the cafeteria.

He wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but Lea knew that he needed to do something to keep his buzz going. He looked at Myde and smiled. "Does it always feel like this?" He stretched out his arms, right down to his fingertips. Myde giggled.

"It does. And you want to know what else?" Myde asked in a hushed tone. Lea looked at him with a quizzical face. "Touching someone else after a power surge like that feels beyond incredible." Myde turned into a classroom and pulled Lea in with him. "Let me show you."

Having no idea what was happening, Lea stood in the classroom facing Myde. "Close your eyes," Myde said softly. Lea did as he was told, closing his eyes. Soon, he felt a warmth radiant through him as he felt Myde's fingers run over his arms. "Well? How does that feel?"

He let a breath escape his lips. "Amazing," he whispered. "And all of this because I was able to get rid of your water nymphs?" He sighed as Myde continued to touch his hands.

"Yes. And the more you practice honing your skills, the more incredible this will feel afterwards." Myde leaned forward and softly kissed Lea's lips. Lea opened his eyes wide and was startled back into reality. "Shhh, just relax. I'm just showing you how it feels," Myde said softly, caressing Lea's face with his palm.

"I can't. I'm with Isa," Lea said. He felt awful for what just happened. And it felt even more awful because he wanted it to happen again. This feeling in his body felt too good to pass up the opportunity.

"And I'm with Ienzo. It's alright," Myde said and ghosted his lips over Lea's once more. "It won't happen again, I promise." He captured his lips once more, gently nibbling on Lea's lower lip. Moaning, Lea plunged his tongue into Myde's mouth, not caring about anything else except the euphoric feeling that was racing through his blood. Touching Myde's tongue with his own was causing him to feel dizzy and even more light-headed than he already was. He pulled away and stared into aquamarine eyes.

"You're right. This feels incredible," Lea reached out and pulled Myde against his body, hugging him close. He could feel the other man's excitement pressed against his thigh, and he felt his straining his pants. And then, the image of Isa came into his head. He knew that he had betrayed his best friend and felt sick to his stomach. He dropped his arms quickly and backed away from the blonde. "I need to go. I hope you understand?" Lea left the room without another word. The guilt was wearing on his chest.

_Isa, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me_.

He made his way to the dining hall, grabbed some food and sat down. All he could do was stare off into space.


	22. Chapter 22

_*A Few Hours Earlier* _

Isa awoke to see that Lea had once again left with the sun rising. He sighed. He wished that they didn't have to keep doing this. He would rather just sleep throughout the entire night with his lover and best friend, and not have to worry about anyone getting upset at their arrangement. He yawned and got up.

He knew that Lea was meeting with Myde again this morning. It seemed the two of them were becoming real buddy-buddy with one another. He knew that he didn't have anything to worry about - he knew that he had Lea's heart. But still, he felt a twinge of jealousy. _I wish they would hurry up with my weapon._ He took his time getting ready and headed downstairs to the dining hall. He waited at the entrance. Lea finally showed up fifteen minutes later than he had said he was going to.

"Isa! I'm sorry if I'm late." Isa watched as Lea leaned over to catch his breath.

"It's no problem, Lea." He smiled at him and raised him up. "Come on, I'm starving. Need to replenish my body after last night." He winked at the redhead and smiled coyly. _Did I really just say that out loud? _

"Shhh! Isa! I have no idea what you're talking about," Lea said in a happy voice. Isa smiled at his remark. _That's why I said it out loud. Could I love this man any more than I do?_

They grabbed their food and sat down. About halfway through their meal, Even approached their table. "Isa, if I may have a word with you?"

Isa felt himself go rigid with the elder blonde standing so close to him. He shot a look at Lea, letting him know it was okay and took a deep breath. Lea looked at his friend and could see his demeanor change almost instantly. "Sure, Even. I was finished with my breakfast anyway." He stood up and began to walk away. "Lea, I'll see you in study?" When he saw his friend nod, he continued on his way with Even.

"What is this all about?" Isa asked quietly, as the two of them made their way towards the labs.

"I'm borrowing you for the morning. You're going to help us down in the lab. They're doing combat study once more. Since your weapon is not yet ready, Ansem thought it would be best if you were to assist us with our research." Even rambled on as the two walked down the long staircase, heading toward his lab.

"Oh?" Isa felt his heart sink. Even if they were doing weapons training, why wasn't he participating? He felt like not having his "weapon" was a lame excuse. What was really the purpose behind this session?

"Don't you worry, Isa. Your staff should be ready by the end of this afternoon, if not first thing tomorrow. Xehanort is actually working on it right now." Even held open the lab door and Isa walked into the room. He gazed towards the back, seeing the chair from his dream and felt his cheeks twinge with a dusting of pink as the memories came back at him full force.

"Ah, Isa. Nice to see you." Xehanort called from the station he was working at. "Sorry you aren't able to engage in combat today. But don't worry. You should be good to go soon enough." He bent back down and continued working. "Did you want to see your weapon?"

Isa stood still. "Are you sure that's a wise idea, sir?"

Xehanort let out a cackle. "Sir? Isa, please. Address me by my name. And yes, I think it's a fine idea. Why should you have to wait to see what you'll be using? The weapon that will become like a second skin for you?"

"My apologies, Xehanort." Isa approached the table. What he saw didn't look like any type of staff he'd seen. In fact, it was still in pieces. "Xehanort? This is my weapon?" He looked incredulously at the white-haired man, almost as if the man had grown a second head.

"It's not finished yet, Isa. So, it may not look like much now, but I promise you that you will be quite satisfied with the end product." Xehanort raised his amber eyes and smiled. Isa felt that blush begin to appear once more and did his best to control his hormones. He wasn't even vaguely interested in the man. He only wanted Lea. Too bad his subconscious seemed to have wanted to give in to Xehanort. He took a deep breath and walked back over to the lab station that Even was working at.

As the morning progressed, Isa began to wonder about some things. "Xehanort? May I ask you a question?"

Standing up and stretching, Xehanort made his way over to where Isa was sitting. "You just asked me one, Isa." He winked and smiled. "Go on, ask me another."

"Xehanort, will I control an element? I know that Lea uses fire. Will I do something similar?" His blue eyes locked onto the amber ones. He could feel his knees going weak. "I don't want to break down like I watched Lea," he admitted softly.

He felt Xehanort place a hand on his back and he felt his shoulders drop. He hated to admit that Lea had lost it, but he was terrified of it happening to him. "Isa, you don't have to worry." He began to move his hand in circles on Isa's back. At this point, Isa really didn't care. He accepted the fact that the man was going to be around. He was feeling more and more comfortable around him. He didn't think that his heart had gone haywire once throughout the morning. "You won't be able to stop what will happen, but you will be able to control it."

Isa turned around and looked Xehanort in the eye. "Lea is one of the strongest people I know. I don't want to be caught unaware."

"I'll be with you when you use your weapon. If you'd like, Lea can be there as well. But, since it won't be finished until probably tomorrow morning, we'll have to practice after nightfall." Xehanort walked back towards this work station. He looked down at his clock. "Oh, my goodness. It's well past the time for some lunch. Do you want to head up to the dining hall together?" Xehanort turned off his work light and stood at the lab door.

Nodding his head, Isa stood up and stretched. _Where did the morning go?_ He had been so busy reading about hearts, and the theories on what sorts of experiments they were thinking about trying. But Ansem and Xehanort still had a lot of studying to do, as evidenced by the different notes that he had to pour through, just to make some sense of what was going on. Isa still wasn't sure what the darkness was about, but he was sure that he would find out soon enough.

The two of them stepped into the lift. Even had decided to work through lunch, asking if Xehanort wouldn't mind bringing him back something to snack on. Isa found their relationship to be a bit odd, but the two seemed to work together just fine.

"How've you been sleeping?" Xehanort casually asked him. _If only the lift would move faster, so I could escape this nightmare that much sooner._

Isa decided to play it safe. He didn't want to admit to liking the dream, but then again, if he didn't admit to it - Xehanort may try and do it again. "I've been sleeping alright. Why do you ask?" He turned his head to look at the amber eyes staring at him.

"Just wondering," Xehanort averted his gaze and looked up at the ceiling. "Dreaming much?"

Isa growled. "Look, Xehanort. I don't know what you're playing at, but this has got to stop. Yes, I remember my dream about you. Is that what you want to hear? You want to hear how I enjoyed it? How some part of me wished you had taken it further? Huh? Is that what you want to hear?" Isa glared at him. Luckily, the lift had arrived at their destination and he stormed out.

"Isa, please wait." Xehanort called out and reached for his arm. Isa stopped.

"Get your hand off of me." He said in a menacing tone. "I don't want you to touch me."

He watched as Xehanort dropped his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Xehanort said softly. "It'll never come up again."

"Fine. I apologize for exploding back there. Shall we just go to the dining area? I'm tired and I think I need food in my system." Isa began to walk towards the hall and saw Lea sitting at a table, alone. He looked like a lost puppy. _What happened to him?_

Grabbing some food, he went and put his food down across from where Lea was sitting. "Hey," Isa said softly and smiled. What happened next wasn't quite what he had been expecting.

Lea jumped up on of his seat. "Argh! Isa!" He landed and groaned. "You scared me! Don't do that!"

"What as gotten into you?" Isa said, starting to worry at the reaction his friend just had. "Did something happen this morning?" He looked a bit shocked when he saw Lea turn crimson. "What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, alright?" Lea mumbled, folding his arms over his chest and closing in on his own body. "I feel awful right now. All I can tell you is that I'm sorry."

Isa felt his heart drop. _What did that even mean? _"Lea, you're scaring me. Can we please go somewhere and talk? I don't like this one bit." He had lost his appetite. He could see Xehanort behind Lea waving at him, and he shook his head. He really didn't need his drama on top of what Lea was upset about. Lea shrugged and stood up.

"Follow me," he said and walked away. Isa got up and followed Lea outside.

When they got to a secluded area, Lea stopped and turned to face him. "I'm only telling you this because I love you."

"What is it, Lea? What's made you this upset and this scared to see me?" Isa reached out to hold on to Lea. Lea pushed his hand away. He almost let a cry escape, but held it inside.

"No, don't touch me. Not until you hear what I have to say," Lea said quietly. Isa nodded his head, letting Lea know that he should continue. "The reason I'm so jumpy is because something happened today in combat." Lea took and deep breath and continued. "I used my fire power to its maximum potential. It was amazing, Isa." Emerald eyes began to sparkle with the memory of what had happened earlier. "After it was over, Ansem dismissed Myde and myself to go to lunch early. On our way to the dining hall, Myde took me into a room and kissed me."

Isa felt his jaw drop. The one thing that he never wanted to hear escape Lea's mouth, and here it was. He didn't know what to feel. He felt empty inside.

"I don't know what happened. It was the combination of my releasing my power, and not realizing how I would be feeling." Isa watched as tears began to fall from Lea's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Isa. I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't want you to hate me because of it." The redhead turned away from him, sorrowfully sobbing.

Taking a deep breath, Isa went over to Lea and placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay, Lea. I forgive you," he said softly. In his heart, he had. It wasn't fair to be angry at his best friend for acting on an impulse because that's exactly what he had done with Xehanort in his dream. He didn't feel it necessary to tell Lea that, he already felt bad enough as it was. If he were to tell him about his infidelity in the dreamscape, Lea would never let him fall asleep for fear that he would enter his mind at any time. If he were to be mad at Lea for that, he wouldn't be a very good friend. He wrapped his arms around the redheads' chest and laid his head on his shoulder blade. "I love you. I know that what happened, happened. I can't change it. But let's move forward, shall we?"

Lea turned around and embraced Isa. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered. "It won't happen again, I swear."

Pulling back from the hug, Isa locked his blue eyes with emerald ones. "If it does, it's okay. Lea, you and I have been together only for a few weeks. I'm not bothered if you want to take your time and see what other options you have." _Why do I feel like my heart is breaking by saying this to you?_ "You do what you feel is right."

"Isa, are you mad? I only want you." Lea captured his lips in a searing kiss. Isa could feel his breath being taken away by just a simple kiss. But when was anything with Lea ever simple? Lea looked down at his wrist. "Oh crap. We are so late for lab." He pulled Isa close to him and Isa sighed. "I promise I'll make it up to you later, okay?" He placed a kiss on his jaw and Isa moaned in appreciation.

"You better." Isa grinned and followed the redhead back inside the castle.

Once they had arrived at the lab, Ansem looked up and smiled at them. "There you two are. I was beginning to worry."

"Our apologies, sir. We didn't realize what the time was. It won't happen again," Isa said quietly. He sat down at his desk and began to go through some notebooks.

"Isa! I thought you were going to still be assisting Even and Xehanort this afternoon." Ansem said.

Isa glanced up. "I was? They didn't say anything to me, so I assumed I was to be working here today. Did you want me to leave?" He began to gather his things. He turned to look at Lea and saw the panic in his eyes. He took a deep breath and sent happy thoughts to his friend who still looked so lost in everything.

"No, it's quite alright. Stay here for the afternoon. But I'm sure you'll be working with them tomorrow afternoon and evening. Xehanort says that your weapon will be ready then. I had planned to let Lea go with you." Ansem turned and looked at the redhead. "Does that sound alright, Lea?"

Isa couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Seeing Lea excited over the fact that he was finally going to get his weapon made his heart swell with love. _How can I be jealous when I know that his heart is mine?_ "Of course, sir! I would love to see Isa use his weapon for the first time!" And then, the sunny Lea was back in action.

"Let's concentrate for a few more hours, shall we?" Ansem said to the two of them and they nodded in agreement. After working meticulously for a few more hours, Ansem yawned. "You boys can head on back up now, if you'd like."

All afternoon, sitting in close proximity to Lea, all Isa could think about was marking him and making him his once more. Myde be damned. When Ansem finally released them, he did his best to pack up his bags and walk casually to the lift. When both he and Lea entered the lift, Lea turned to look at him.

"You've been on edge all afternoon. Care to let me know what's up?" Lea said, with a smirk.

Feeling bold, Isa grabbed the redheads' hand and placed it on his groin. No more words were necessary. Lea's eyes brightened and his smile widened.

"Let's get to your room, then, shall we?" Lea said in a husky tone.

Isa smiled shyly and nodded his head yes. The things he was wanting to do to the redhead - his pants were getting tighter and tighter by the second. Finally, the lift stopped, they walked towards the second lift to take them back up to their room. Walking to his room, he felt the anticipation weighing heavy on his chest. He turned and looked at Lea.

"Won't you join me in my room, Lea?"

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** I have quite a few chapters written. Do you want me to update twice a week, like I used to? Or would you rather I just keep it to one update a week? Let me know, either by review or a PM. Hope you're enjoying this story so far. ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as Lea was inside the room, he closed the door to the bedroom. Isa looked at him and pushed him against the door, taking his lips in a rough kiss. He had wanted to kiss him all day, ever since he'd told him about Myde, and now he was coming off being rougher than he intended. But apparently, Lea was enjoying it.

Isa thrust his tongue inside of Lea's mouth, forcing him to submit to his will. He smiled into the kiss as he felt the redhead give in to what he wanted. After stroking his tongue against the redheads' a few times, he broke off the kiss and began to kiss Lea's neck. He pulled down his lab coat collar and shirt to expose the area he wanted. At the base of his neck, Isa bit down hard and began to suck his sweet, salty skin into his mouth. He knew that Lea was enjoying this more than he anticipated by the howls that were coming out of his mouth. He detached his lips from his neck and looked up to the heavy-lidded emerald eyes.

"Oh, Isa." Lea looked at him and smiled. "So, you marked me, huh?"

"You are mine. Always will be." Isa murmured as he looked at his handy work. The blood vessels were breaking apart even further where he bit him, causing the hickie to appear rather quickly. The blood lust Isa felt scared him a bit, but he took a breath and made his quickening heart slow down. He knew that Lea trusted him, and he would not let himself get out of control. As much as his blood sang with want to draw more blood to the surface, he didn't want to do so without his friends' permission.

Lea groaned in appreciation and nodded his head. "Then mark me all you want, Isa. My body is your body." He leaned against the door, beginning to unbutton his lab coat. It was as if he heard Isa's internal struggle. He watched the redhead take off his lab coat and dropped it to the floor. He took his hands and began to remove his shirt.

As the shirt was halfway off of his body, covering his head, Isa grabbed his arms and held them in that position, pressing him against the door once more. He bit down on the other side of his throat, sucking the skin into his mouth for a few seconds. He felt Lea straining his body against his own, pushing himself closer to him as much as he could. He released his neck once more, licking at the quickly appearing bruise and began to kiss his throat. He slid his tongue lightly over the base, loving the noises he was drawing out of the redhead. His arms still above his head, Isa gripped onto them tightly as he bit down once more, wanting to taste the redhead even more.

"Isa!" Lea's voice was muffled by his shirt, causing Isa to bite even harder into his skin. He let go and licked the skin once more,then began to slide down the redhead's body. He bit a trail down Lea's body, leaving marks every so often. He arrived at his pants and began to quickly remove them from his body. Soon, he was staring at Lea's straining erection.

He glanced up at the still hidden redhead. "Lea," he said quietly. "You can remove your shirt, if you'd like." He watched as the redhead began to pull his shirt off. Just as it was about to go over his eyes, Isa wrapped his lips around his erection and began to suck him deep into his throat. He continued to watch Lea, loving to see his bright emerald eyes reflect the desire, want and need that he was feeling at the exact same moment. He hummed around his thick arousal, tasting more of the salty sweetness that he loved so much. Hearing Lea moan out his name, he continued to suck harder. He wanted Lea to remember what he was capable of doing to his body, not what anyone else was. For Isa, it meant more to be able to make him feel amazing during this ritual than it was to take him on the bed. He knew that things were changing fast for the two of them, and he wanted to make sure that Lea knew that he would always be here for him in this manner. Taking him deeper into his mouth, he began to feel the redhead pulsate between his lips. He looked up at him, stroking him faster and faster with his tongue, never breaking eye contact with him. The two watched each other as the redhead released into his mouth, Isa sucking on his tip softly - swallowing everything that was given to him. Once the redhead began to become flaccid between his lips, he slowly let him slide out of his mouth and he stood back up.

"Kiss me," the redhead begged him. He swallowed the last of the leftover fluid and placed his moist lips over Lea's. He sighed as he felt Lea explore his mouth, no doubt tasting himself on his lips and tongue. "Mmm..." Lea whispered. "You taste so good. I love how I taste in your mouth," he slipped his tongue back inside of Isa's mouth, running it back over Isa's tongue.

Isa pulled Lea away from the door and brought him to his bed. He quickly undid the buttons on his lab coat, dropping it to the floor. He took off the rest of his clothes and looked at Lea. "Do you trust me?" Isa asked quietly, knowing that if Lea had said no, he would need to take a very cold shower in a few seconds. He watched as Lea nodded his head, and he sighed softly. "I want you to get on your knees and face the headboard." He watched as the redhead did as he had been told. Isa took his hand and licked it with his own tongue and touched his arousal, lubricating himself. "Are you going to be okay if I just put myself inside of you, or do you want me to prepare you?" he asked Lea in a husky voice.

He watched as Lea turned his head to look behind him. "I want you inside of me," he mewled out. Nodding, Isa got on the bed, kneeling behind Lea's exposed backside. He put himself at his entrance, gripping onto the redheads' hips. He pushed himself in, and both of them cried out at the initial penetration. He let Lea adjust, and then began to push himself deeper inside of the redhead. Soon, they were both panting heavily as Isa began to thrust in and out of Lea. He liked this position - dominating the redhead from behind was thrilling. He couldn't want for Lea to do the same for him. He continued to grip his hips, and thrust in deeper, feeling his tip brush over the bundle of nerves inside of Lea. He almost released at the loud moan that Lea let out when he did that. The redhead cried out "Again! Like that, again!" and pushed his backside higher, angling his body lower against the mattress, wanting Isa to go deep inside of him once more. Isa obliged, and began to thrust in slow, even strokes deep inside of his body. Soon, the two were close to completion. Isa thrust in and pushed himself as deep as he could go. He felt as Lea released, feeling him close tightly around him, and he felt himself go over the edge because of it.

He leaned over Lea's body, holding him in a reverse hug, panting slightly. "Mine," he said softly, placing a kiss on the small of his back. "No matter what." He slid out of Lea and grabbed a cloth and wiped the two of them up. He collapsed on his bed and opened his arms when he felt Lea lay next to him.

"Always," Lea whispered.

The two knew changes were coming. Neither of them wanted to admit it. But for now, they were happy being with one another in this manner. No one could change what the two of them shared with one another. Not ever.

…

The next morning, Lea slipped out of Isa's room and headed back to his own. He went to the bathroom and examined his body in the mirror. He smiled at the memory of receiving all the marks that now adorned his body. He knew that Isa had wanted to show that Lea was his, and he had no problem in letting him do it to him. He examined his stomach, and grinned at the marks on his neck. "Looks like I'm going to have to wear my scarf again," he said out loud and chuckled.

He got ready for the day and threw his scarf on over his lab coat. He looked at himself in the mirror once more, seeing that the scarf hid the result of last night quite nicely. He walked out of his room and closed the door. He didn't know if he was supposed to wait for Isa, or go about what he'd been doing for the past few mornings. He wasn't sure how Isa would react if he began to hang out with Myde again. _But,_ he touched his neck lightly, _he's marked me. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. And it isn't like we're going to be alone in a closet. We always sit outside together. Crap._

"Hey Lea!" _Well, looks like it's been decided for me._ He turned and saw Myde leaving Ienzo's room. He lifted his hand and waved at him. The blonde bounded over to him and greeted him with a hug. Lea put his arms around him and returned the hug. He pulled away quickly and grinned. "How're you this morning?" Myde asked him.

"I'm good." They walked towards the lift to head downstairs. Once they had arrived at the bottom, they walked the familiar path towards their bench outside. When they sat down, Myde grabbed his hand and began to play with it, like they always had done.

"What's with the scarf?" Myde asked, looking at Lea with a quizzical expression. "It's hot outside. Is it really necessary?"

Lea grinned. "It's necessary for me, yes." He didn't know if he should show Myde or not, but then realized that Isa put them there for Myde to see. He pulled off his scarf and showed Myde. "This is why I need to wear it today."

"Holy geez, Lea! Someone attacked you last night!" Myde twittered and fell over laughing. "Didn't think you were into stuff like that."

Sighing, Lea covered up his neck. "What on earth is that supposed to mean? Sheesh. Can't I have fun with my lover? Don't you and Ienzo do anything like that?" He pulled his hand from Myde's and sat like a statue, hands underneath his legs - not wanting to let Myde touch them. He felt that he was becoming too comfortable around him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Myde looked thoughtful. "Not really. I mean, we do stuff, but he's never done that to me," he gestured to Lea's neck. "But, if that's what you enjoy, then that's what you enjoy."

"It is." Lea said quietly. He looked over to the building and saw Isa walking out towards them. "And speak of the devil." He held up his hand and waved to Isa.

"Do you want me to leave you two?" Myde said softly. Lea couldn't figure out why Myde's demeanor had changed, now that Isa was coming over to them. _Is he jealous? Why would he be - Isa is my lover. He has Ienzo. There is no reason for jealousy here. _

"No, it's fine. Stay. I'd like to hang out with the both of you." Lea felt himself being a bit selfish, but he didn't really care. He enjoyed spending his time with his friends.

"Good morning Myde, Lea." Isa sat down with them.

"Nice number you did on Lea," Myde let slip out of his mouth. Lea turned and looked at him in shock. He punched the blonde lightly on his shoulder. "Ouch!"

Isa just chuckled. "Thank you. I rather enjoyed myself." Lea felt a flush begin to creep over his face. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Perhaps it was punishment for wanting to hang out with both of his friends. He looked down and saw that Isa had placed a hand on his thigh. Now the flush was a full on blush. "And Lea enjoyed himself as well."

_There it is. Now Myde will never do anything with me again. Why does that realization make me feel slightly sad? _Lea smiled and placed his hand over Isa's. "Come on, you guys. Who's hungry?" He stood up and began to walk towards the dining hall.

When he entered the hall, he saw that Ansem was speaking with Xehanort. He didn't like the looks of what was going on, but held his tongue. He looked behind him and saw that Isa had a look on his face that made him realize why he didn't like the exchange between the two older men. The two men noticed them approaching and ceased their conversation.

"Ah, Isa. Just the person we were going to come and find." Ansem said in a jovial tone. "Your weapon appears to be finished. How about you take today off from your normal activities? You'll need your strength and alertness for this evening."

Lea watched this exchange with curiosity. _What is he talking about?_ "Sir?" Isa asked. "This evening?"

Xehanort nodded his head. "Trust us, Isa. Do as Ansem says, and just head up to your room. We'll come and retrieve you when it's time. Lea will be there this evening as well." Lea looked at Xehanort, not quite understanding what was going on. He shrugged and nodded his head as well.

He watched his friend sigh and begin to head towards the main hall. "Alright, then. I guess I'll head back to my room. What about Braig?" Isa asked, seeming to be resigned to his fate. Lea wanted to follow him back up to his room and make him feel more comfortable with the situation.

"Braig is already aware. You have nothing to worry about. We'll see you later today," Ansem said and walked away from the group.

Lea walked over to Isa and gave him a hug. "It'll be okay. I'll see you in a few hours. Alright?" He really didn't care if he showed affection to him or not. After that awkward conversation, he knew that that was what his friend needed right now. He watched as Isa nodded his head.

"Come and get me when it's time?" Isa said, with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Of course." Lea said. Isa turned and made his way back to the main room.

Lea turned to Myde. "Well, I'm still hungry. Food?" He waited for Myde to nod and they went and grabbed some food.

They sat down at one of the tables away from the other apprentices. "Hey Lea?" Myde said, as they were finishing up their food.

"Yeah?" Lea took a sip of his juice and leaned back in the chair.

"Do you have any feelings for me?"

Lea sputtered and juice flew out of his mouth. "I'm sorry? What?"

Myde giggled and handed Lea a napkin. "I asked you if you had any feelings for me."

"Sure? You're my friend. Of course I have feelings for you." He stood up and brushed off the juice from his lab coat. "You ready to head to class?" He didn't really want to carry on this conversation any longer. He didn't know how he felt about Myde, and would rather not think about it. So, he'd just avoid it for now.

"Okay." Myde stood up and smiled. "I'll get an answer out of you soon enough." He turned and began to walk ahead of Lea, swishing his hips ever so slightly. Lea groaned inwardly, not liking how his body was responding to watching Myde walk away. He quickly followed after him, walking beside him. They entered the classroom together.

"Well looks who's finally decided to join us this morning," Braig said from behind his desk. The two sat down in their seats and pulled out their work. "Now then, on to today's topic."

Lea settled back in his seat, wishing that the day would pass faster so he could see Isa once more.


	24. Chapter 24

Isa made his way back up to his room, not quite certain what was going on. When Ansem said for him to just go back up to his room for the rest of the day, what did that mean? Isa shook his head and stepped off of the lift, and walked down the hall to his room.

When he opened the door, he saw something sitting on his desk. He didn't remember leaving anything on it, but went to look at it anyway. There was a glass of water and two pills. And a letter. He picked up the note to read it.

_Isa - take these pills. They will help you get rest during the day. When you wake up, which should be in about 8 hours, come down to my lab. Then we'll go outside together to practice combat. - Xehanort_

Shaking his head, Isa grabbed the two pills and put them in his mouth. He wasn't quite sure about this, but figured he would trust Xehanort. He took some water and swallowed the pills down. After about five minutes, he felt the pills begin to take affect and he ambled on his way to his bed and collapsed on top of his sheets, beginning to snore.

…

He woke up in the late afternoon, without feeling a bit groggy. _I guess those pills helped._ He stood up and stretched, looking out his window to see the sun setting. He had no clue as to why he needed to learn combat at night. He took a look in his mirror, adjusting his hair and making sure his coat looked alright. He made his way out of the room and headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Hey Isa!" He saw Lea walking over towards him with Myde at his side. He could have sworn that he had just seen the two of them holding hands, but then saw that they weren't. Maybe he was imagining things again. "How was your day off?" Lea stood there, looking at him with kind eyes.

"I suppose it was fine," Isa said quietly. "How was your day?" He looked up at saw Myde looking at Lea and he felt that familiar stab of jealousy. Sensing he was being watched, Myde looked Isa in the eyes and smiled brightly. Isa shook his head and began to walk towards the stairs to go to Xehanort's lab.

"It was fine. Where are you going? I thought we were meeting outside?" Lea asked, not quite understanding where Isa was heading.

Isa turned around and shrugged. "I was given instructions to go somewhere else first. If you were told to go outside, then perhaps you should do that." He felt his tongue dripping with venom, saying those things in a more acerbic manner than he had intended. He saw the look of hurt pass quickly through Lea's eyes and he sighed. "I'm sure I'll be outside shortly. Don't worry, okay?" He waited for Lea to nod and then turned back around and headed down the stairs to the lab.

He knocked on the door to Xehanort and Even's lab. "Come in!" He heard Even call from behind the thick door. He pushed the door open and saw Xehanort standing there, looking quite excited.

"I trust you got to sleep?" Xehanort said to him.

Isa nodded his head. "Yes. Thank you. Without those necessary pills, I doubt I'd be as alert as I am right now." He looked around the room. "Why did you want for me to come down here?"

Xehanort looked at him and smiled. "Even, would you mind making your way up to the training area? We'll be up in a few minutes." Once Even had left the room, Xehanort began to speak freely. "I wanted you to come down here first so I could prepare you for what may or may not happen.

"Both Ansem and I feel that your power is going to come from the moon, which is why we wanted to wait for you to use your power in the nighttime. Right now it's just turning to dusk, so we should be good to test our theory in another hour or so. You remember Lea's reaction to what happened to him?" Isa nodded his head. "Just remember that we've all gone through a similar realization. Don't panic when it happens to you. Understand?" Isa nodded. He watched as the white-haired man approached him. He felt his breath leave his body when he felt his hand touch his shoulder. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way, alright?"

Looking up into his amber eyes, Isa felt his breath leave his body and he nodded. He still didn't feel comfortable being around him alone, but knew that he would never hurt him. "Can we go outside now, Xehanort?"

Xehanort looked at the clock and nodded. "Yes. We should be fine now. Everyone is to meet with us upstairs in the garden." Xehanort grabbed what Isa figured was his weapon and they walked to the lift.

While riding back up to the top, Isa wanted to ask him a question but wasn't quite sure how to ask it. "Xehanort?"

"Hmm?" The white-haired man said, looking off into space.

"Should my power manifest itself," Isa took a deep breath. "Well, will I feel horny afterwards?" He closed his eyes, willing for his embarrassing blush to go away.

The man next to him chortled. "That does tend to happen. Don't worry about it, Isa. You'll be fine. And besides, won't Lea take care of that itch for you?" Isa turned and saw one amber eye wink at him. "It's alright. We all know of your relationship."

And here he had thought they were doing a good job of keeping it under the radar. "Is that permitted, Xehanort?"

"Why would it not be?" Xehanort said honestly. "We all have our carnal desires. One must find an outlet rather than starve themselves of that interaction between one another." The lift opened and they walked out. Xehanort stopped and looked at him. "Here," he handed him his new weapon. "This is your weapon. Take it. It's a claymore." He took the weapon and examined it.

At one end were a bunch of spikes that came out of what appeared to be the Heart symbol similar to what Dilan had on his weapon. It extended into a staff and then came to a pointed end. He held it with one hand and felt it become an extension of his body. He could feel the power wanting to be withdrawn from it. He was looking forward to using it for the first time.

"Thank you, Xehanort. I appreciate this gift." He nodded his head at his mentor and smiled. "Shall we head out to the garden?" Without further answer, he opened the doors and stepped outside.

He saw the moon high in the sky, and felt his body shake. He looked down at this weapon and saw it began to pulsate with the moonlight. He felt, rather than heard, Xehanort walk up behind him. "Don't fight it, Isa. Let it happen naturally." Isa nodded his head and took a deep breath, relaxing his body. He opened his eyes and saw Lea was standing a few yards away from him. He smiled when he saw him.

"Nice weapon, Isa!" Lea called out to him. There he was, standing once more with Myde. Isa sighed and made his way over to him. he held up the claymore with pride. "Ooh! Nice!" Lea exclaimed as he looked it over. "I like the heart in the middle."

"Is everyone here?" Ansem stepped out from behind one of the topiary. "Good. Let's pair off. Now, most of you have engaged in nighttime combat. For those that haven't, don't worry. We'll go slow. Isa?" Isa turned to look at the older man. "Please work with Xehanort for now. Lea, you be with Myde and Ienzo. The three of you can take turns sparring with one another."

Isa looked up at his friend who had a look of sadness on his face. "Don't be sad, Lea. I'll be able to spar with you soon. I think Ansem just wants me to work with Xehanort to help me control my natural stuff, like when your palms caught on fire the first time." He put a hand on the redhead's shoulder and smiled. "I'll be fine."

Lea nodded and walked over to where Ienzo and Myde had begun to practice. Isa turned around and looked at Xehanort. "So, are we ready?"

He watched Xehanort perform a few magic spells and felt them become trapped in a bubble. "We are now. I've set it so that no one or anything can penetrate the area we will be working in. Are you ready?" Xehanort held out his hand and produced a red blade from nothing. "Don't be alarmed. This is my weapon. It's in tune with my body naturally."

Staring at him in shock, Isa shook his head. No wonder why no one had seen it before. No one would believe that was true. He held up his claymore and looked up at the sky. He felt the moon begin to give him power, its rays shining down upon his head and his claymore, causing it to extend. Soon, the spikes around the heart were jutted out and Isa felt himself begin to rise off of the ground.

"Excellent!" Xehanort cried out and clapped his hands. Isa looked down at him and felt his face changing, and felt his ears begin to elongate. The transformation was slightly painful, but the immediate difference in sound was remarkable. He could hear what Lea was whispering to Myde from 50 feet away from where they were standing.

"His eyes are turning bright yellow," Lea whispered. _My eyes are yellow?_ Isa began to panic.

"Don't listen, Isa. Just breathe. Now, attack me." Xehanort held up his hand once more, producing the red blade. "Come and try to attack my blade."

Isa felt himself still hovering, holding out his weapon in front of him. He pushed his way over to where Xehanort was standing and then felt his power take over. Without knowing what he was doing, he began to raise his claymore over his head and began to beat down on Xehanort, letting his arms swing wildly. "Excellent!" Xehanort cried out. "Attack me some more!" Doing as he was instructed, he felt his levitated body move closer to him and began to act of its own will.

Soon, it was an even match between the two of them. Everyone stopped to watch what they were doing with one another. Lea stood there, not really seeing his friend but seeing a complete stranger. He wasn't quite sure what to make of what Isa was channeling.

Feeling overwhelmed, Isa soon collapsed in the protective dome. He felt his ears begin to shift back to normal and felt like he couldn't catch his breath. He saw Xehanort look up at Ansem and saw his mouth moving, but didn't hear any sound. Soon, he felt Lea's arms around him, picking him up.

"Isa, I'm taking you up to your room." Lea said in a scared tone. Isa couldn't understand why Lea would be scared right now. He hadn't been scared when he had seen his power. Why was he acting afraid when he saw his power manifest?

He felt like he was on fire. His skin radiated and crackled from the power that he had just harnessed with his complete being. He felt like he could get addicted to this feeling.

They approached the lift and Lea walked them in and shut the gate. "Are you able to stand?" He asked Isa quietly. Isa shook his head and kept it against the redhead's chest. He liked being this close to him. He wanted more from him. _Oh Gaia, I really am horny after that spectacle._

Lea dropped him off in his room. "I'm going to let you sleep alone tonight, alright?" Lea didn't want to tell him that he didn't want to be around him right now. Not after witnessing his ear transformation and watching his eyes change color like that.

Isa nodded and collapsed on his pillows, letting sleep overtake him.

…

_He knew that he was dreaming. He wasn't certain why he knew, but he was aware that he was asleep. He was back out in the garden, wandering around. He sat down on one of the benches and sighed. He felt someone approaching him from behind. _

"_Xehanort. Why are you in my head?" Isa turned to look at the older man as he approached the bench. _

_Sitting down next to him, so that they were facing one another, Xehanort leaned in towards his face and began to kiss him. Isa moaned softly at the contact of his lips, feeling electrified once more. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Isa gasped, breaking off the kiss. _

_He sighed when he felt the other man's hand on his neck, pulling him back towards his lips. "I told you that you would feel something after attaining your power. From the look on Lea's face when he took you away, I knew you would not be receiving that from him." Xehanort took his hand and slid it up Isa's thigh, pausing at the juncture between his legs. "Do you want me to touch you? Help you relieve this itch of yours?" Xehanort whispered into his ear. "Show me your true self, Isa. Let me see your eyes change." _

_Isa closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the moon once more in his dream, and he opened them to look into amber ones. "There's that beautiful color," Xehanort breathed out. "I'm going to touch you now, Isa." Isa nodded and threw his head back, looking up at the sky. He howled slightly when he felt the man's hands on his arousal. "Lie back," Xehanort commanded him. He complied and laid down on the stone bench, feeling hot all over. _

_He cried out when he felt the older man undo his pants and let his arousal out into the open. "Isa," Xehanort breathed. "You are magnificent." He howled once more when he felt the man's mouth take his arousal deep inside of him. Soon, he was panting, moaning at the ministrations of the man's mouth on him. He felt his power flowing through him, feeling like he was on fire. He felt Xehanort take him deeper inside of his mouth, sucking on him harder and he felt himself releasing inside of his mouth, moaning loudly at his release. Soon, it was all over. _

_Xehanort looked him in the eyes and touched his face. "My beautiful Berserker." Isa turned away shyly, not believing he had allowed this man to finish him off in his dream. "Don't worry. It's not cheating if it's just a dream," Xehanort smiled at him and snapped his fingers. _

…

Isa awoke abruptly and looked around the room. He saw that the sun was just rising from its slumber, bringing a new day. He looked down at his sheets and saw the mess that he had made from the dream he had just awoken from. He got up and went to the restroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, he blinked. He only saw the regular blue eyes staring back at him. Had his eyes really turned completely yellow? And why did he feel like Lea was scared of him now?

Sighing, he got ready for the day. He walked out of his room and knocked on Lea's door. Lea answered, looking completely disheveled. "Isa?"

"Can I come in?"

Lea nodded and stepped aside for him to enter.

"We need to talk."


	25. Chapter 25

Lea's room was in a state of disarray. After taking Isa up to his room after the combat demonstration, Lea became distraught. Seeing his friend physically change had thrown him for a loop and had scared the crap out of him. He had headed back to his room and unleashed his frustration in the only way he knew possible - he made his room into a complete mess.

"What happened in here?" Isa said, as Lea had let him into his room.

Not wanting to meet his eyes for fear of seeing yellow, he looked down at the ground and shrugged. "I was a bit upset last night."

"You were upset? Why?" Isa asked quietly, looking at him. "Lea, look at me."

Slowly raising his eyes, he looked into blue ones. He felt his shoulders relax, and felt a breath that he had been holding in release. His eyes began to water. "Isa...what happened to you out there?" He turned away from his friend, not able to stand his gaze any longer.

"I don't know, Lea. But you know what?" Isa walked over to where Lea was standing. "Please don't freak out. I didn't freak out when you went through something similar."

"Something similar? Isa - I just had fire come out of my palms. Yes, that's odd in and of itself. You physically changed. Your body changed and you were floating. FLOATING." Lea felt himself collapse and sat down on the chair, still not looking at Isa. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what's going on."

"Would you rather I go away?" Isa said. Lea could hear the heartbreak in his voice. _Stop pushing him away! The more you push, the more likely you are to do something stupid_. "I can leave you alone if you would rather I do that. I think that I'm going to be working with Xehanort more often very soon."

Lea looked up. "What? No. Why?" He was grasping at strings. "Instead of working with myself and Ansem? No. I want to stay with you, Isa. We have to stick together." He walked over to where the bluenette had stayed standing.

"But I disgust you. Why would you want to stick around with me?" Lea felt his heart break at those words. He lifted Isa's head and looked at him.

"I love you." He leaned down to place a sincere kiss on his lips. "Nothing will ever change that." Another kiss. "I'm sorry that I can't handle this information in the same way you can." Lea bit Isa's lower lip playfully, putting his arms around him. "I should have stayed with you last night."

Lea became startled when Isa jerked up and looked him in the eye, shaking his head. "No, it's alright. I was fine last night." _What is he hiding? Ugh, I need to stop being so paranoid_. Lea nodded his head. "Come on, we should head down to breakfast."

The two made their way down to the dining hall. Lea looked over and saw Myde was talking to Ienzo, and saw that both Ansem and Xehanort were in a dialogue together. The two of them began to head in the opposite direction.

"Lea! Isa! Can the two of you come over here, please?" Lea heard Ansem say to his back. He sighed and looked at Isa. He saw his friend give a slight nod and the two of them turned back and headed to where they had seen the two of them. They walked over and stood by their table. "Please, take a seat." Nodding, the two of them sat down.

"I wanted to inform you that as of today, I'm going to be splitting the two of you up. Isa, after your morning studies, you are to begin to report to Xehanort's lab. The two of you will be working together, occasionally with the help of Even and Ienzo, but mostly the two of you will be working alone. Lea, Myde will begin to join us in the afternoons as I begin to teach you about the experiments that Xehanort has been conducting. We've made significant improvements in our research, and now it's time to place them into action." Ansem sat back in his chair, looking at the two of them. "Any questions?"

There were hundreds that Lea could rattle off, and yet none were making their way to his mouth. He shook his head, understanding finally dawning. How Isa knew that this was going to happen this quickly was beyond him. Perhaps when they were practicing last night, Xehanort had conveyed it to him. There wasn't any other possible explanation.

"Fine. The two you should go get something to eat. Lea, I'll see you later this afternoon." The two of them stood and walked towards where the food was. Lea quickly grabbed some food and headed to a table, not quite knowing what was happening. It all seemed to be moving so fast.

When Isa sat down, Lea looked at him. "How did you know that we would be splitting up so soon?" He eyed him carefully. "This isn't about what happened with me, is it?"

Shaking his head, Isa replied. "I don't know why it's happening now. I knew it was a possibility. Xehanort wants me to study under him. That's the way it was always supposed to happen. As to what's going to happen between us, I thought that 'when we're in our rooms, it's just the two of us'. Is that no longer going to be the case?" Isa's tone became angry.

Lea looked at him. "No, don't say that. Please. You're making my heart hurt too much when you say those things. You know you don't mean them. Just stop, Isa." He felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes once more. He was tired of all these emotions. He wished that he could just switch them off and no longer care. After finishing his food, he stood up. "I'm going to head to class. I'll see you there, alright?" He began to walk away and then stopped when he felt Isa's hand on his own. He looked down and smiled sadly. "Please, don't. Not right now. I...I need to be alone for a bit." Lea gently removed his hand and walked away.

He wandered to the gardens, where only a few hours before his life changed once more. When he closed his eyes, he could see Isa's transformation occur. What had they gotten themselves into by becoming apprentices? He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He recognized those fingers anywhere. "Hello, Myde."

"How'd you know it was me?" The blonde walked around and stood in front of him.

"Your hands." Lea shrugged. "So, did you hear yet?"

"About the two of us being partnered with Ansem? Yeah. I knew about it last night. But, seeing your distress already, I didn't want to add to it. Don't worry, it'll be fun!" The blonde had a way of looking at things that made Lea smile. Even though he had wanted to be alone, he couldn't complain too much when Myde was around. The blonde always made his mood lift.

Lea grinned. "Myde, you sure do know how to make a person feel better."

"It's a gift," Myde twittered as he walked back around Lea, placing his hands back on his shoulders. "How about I give you a fabulous back massage before we have to head to class?" Before Lea could say anything, Myde began to work on his shoulders. He felt his head lean forward and just accepted the kindness. "Is that too hard?"

Biting back a childish giggle, Lea shook his head. "It's perfect, thank you." He was grateful that he had someone other than Isa to talk to. He felt awful, but he needed his space from him. Too much was going on that he didn't understand. A part of him wished that they could go back to two months ago, before they had become apprentices and before their lives had changed. He felt Myde lift his hands off his shoulders and he felt a sigh escape his lips.

"Did you want to me to continue?" Myde said in a hushed voice. Lea shook his head.

"It's probably better if we made our way to class. I left Isa alone and I don't know how he'd feel about it if he knew what the two of us were doing out here." Lea felt his guilty conscious kick in. He knew that he was starting to have feelings for the blonde, but was doing his best to ignore them and concentrate on salvaging what he had with Isa. Not being able to spend time with him this afternoon was probably going to kill Lea.

They made their way to the classroom and saw Isa sitting at his desk. Lea placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry about earlier." He sat down next to him.

"No more talking. Get to work." Braig hollered from the large desk he sat behind. He was reading a newspaper, not really paying attention to them. Lea sighed and pulled out his workbook, beginning to review his assignment.

"Sir, when will we be practicing combat again?" Myde asked after about an hour of silence. Lea looked over at him with a question in his eyes. _Why would he want to train again after that freak show last night? _He looked over at Isa and saw the fear race through his eyes.

"I believe soon. Don't know. I think Ansem has something up his sleeve. Anyway, get back to work. You only have another hour before lunch break." Braig adjusted his eye patch and went back to reading the newspaper.

Leaning over, Lea whispered into Isa's ear "Are you okay? You seemed to become upset when he mentioned combat." He watched his lover shake his head nervously.

"I don't care. Let me do my work. I don't want to get into trouble," Isa looked back down at the paper. Lea couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

The hour passed by quickly. The trio made their way to the dining hall, looking forward to a nice, quiet lunch. As soon as they got their food, they sat at a table and were joined by Ienzo.

"Isa, Xehanort is requesting you head down to the lab right away," Ienzo said as he set his tray down. "Take your food with you. He knows it's lunchtime, but would like to begin immediately." Lea glared at Ienzo, upset with him that he was making Isa disappear. He stood up at the same time as Isa and walked out of the dining hall with him.

"We still need to talk," Lea said quietly. He sighed when Isa's blue eyes stared dully back at him. "Stop, Isa. You're killing me."

"I'm not doing anything, Lea. Is that the problem? That I'm not doing anything?" Isa choked back a sob. "I can't do this right now. Meet me later tonight, alright?" Lea nodded his head and let his friend slip through his fingers once more.

He headed back into the dining hall and saw Myde and Ienzo being lovey-dovey with one another. _How does he do that? How does he act one way with him, and then is a completely different person with me?_ Sighing, he grabbed some of his food and headed down to Ansem's lab. He approached the door and heard two people talking. He stood there and listened.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" He heard Ansem say.

"He's perfectly fine. I've run a few simple tests without his knowing and everything seems to check out fine." The other voice sounded a lot like Xehanort's. _Is he talking about Isa?_ "I'm going to insert him into the machine I use to connect to him in his dreams. I want to see what's inside of his head."

"You sure this is safe?" Ansem queried.

"Absolutely. Besides, we're not ready to move on to those types of experiments. The "questionable" ones, as it were." Xehanort chuckled. Lea could not believe what he was hearing. "Thank you for letting me use Isa to the best of his ability. He has a lot to offer to our cause."

He didn't hear anything for a bit. "Very well, Xehanort. I expect a progress report by the end of the month. Should I hear anything about the boy coming into harm's way, you better believe that the only one you'll be working with is you and myself." He heard Xehanort approach the door. He jumped back, acting as if he was just coming up to the lab.

"Good afternoon, Xehanort." Lea did his best to keep his voice normal. He heard the white haired man grunt at him. He walked off and Lea stepped into the lab. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Lea! You're early, aren't you?" Ansem looked down at his watch. "No matter. How are things?"

He shrugged. "Sir, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Anything you would like."

"Sir, what happened to Isa last night? Why did he physically change like that?" He was hoping that Ansem would be able to give him an answer.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, stroking his blonde goatee lightly. "Lea, you're aware that fire came out of your body and surrounded you, yes?" Lea nodded. "The moon has an affect on Isa now that wasn't there before he came here. His weapon has become tuned to his natural reactions to it. He's almost wolf-like, which is why we think his body changed physically."

"Wolf? Really? Isa?" He shook his head, not believing it. "Sir, there are some very strange things happening here." Lea couldn't hold it back. He was about to go on when Myde entered the lab.

"Welcome, Myde. Pick a seat and sit down." Ansem smiled. "Lea, are we finished with our discussion?" Ansem had a finality in his tone that made Lea nod his head, even though he was nowhere near being done asking questions. "Excellent. Today, I want to discuss a new creature Xehanort and I discovered."

Both Lea and Myde looked at him with wide eyes. "New creature, sir?" Lea asked, with a bit of panic in his voice. "Should we have our weapons?"

Ansem chortled. "No, no. It's fine, Lea. I'll just be showing you a hologram today. We've already taken care of this being, but we decided to study its data." He pulled up the hologram. There, on the table, was a black creature with long antennae and yellow eyes.

"What is it, sir?" Myde asked in a hushed voice. The two of them stared at it, watching it twitch and move around in place on the desk. It moved awkwardly, as if it didn't realize how to walk on its own two feet.

"We believe that it came from the darkness. We think that it may not have a heart." Ansem said, as he too watched the hologram twitch.

"No heart? You mean it's heartless?" Lea asked him. He was fascinated by the movements, not able to predict when it was going to twitch, and when it was going to just bob its head.

"Perfect, Lea. Heartless. Yes, that's what it is." Ansem smiled and jotted down something in his notebook. "This is the first one we've encountered. Similar to those Unversed that were around a bit ago. However, these appear to be different. I'll see if I can get one to appear for us, perhaps later in the week. How does that sound?" Ansem looked at the two teens.

Lea nodded his head vigorously. This was the type of experiments and research he had been hoping to come across. "We'll be safe with you, won't we?" He looked up Ansem, eager to actually see a Heartless in front of him, rather than a hologram.

"Of course you will." He turned off the hologram and placed the object back inside of his desk. "Now then, shall we discuss its traits? The more we study it, the more we can bring to the table for other things."

And so the afternoon wore on. Question after question, both from Lea and Myde. The two did their best to siphon the material out of Ansem's head. Lea looked at the clock and saw that it was well past 9pm. "Oh crap! It's so late!"

"So it is. Why don't you two call it a night? Since we were here late, I give you both permission to head to Braig's class around 11 instead of 9 in the morning. Does that sound fair?" Ansem asked, tilting his head to the side to pop the vertebrae in his neck.

"Thank you, sir!" Both teens said as they got up from their desks. They made their way to the lift. In the distance they could hear metal clanging. Lea wanted to go in the direction of the sound, almost positive that he would find Isa, but decided against it. He needed to let Isa be on his own for a bit. Even if it hurt his heart to do so.

He stepped into the lift with Myde. "Are you hungry?" He asked Myde. He saw the blonde shake his head. "I think I may grab something." When they arrived at the main floor, Lea walked towards the dining hall and saw that Myde was following him. He didn't pay any attention and went over and grabbed a few snack items. He turned around and almost knocked Myde over. "Whoops! Sorry, didn't realize you were that close."

"Lea, there's something I'd like to ask you." Myde said as they stood in the lift going back up towards their living area.

Feeling a bit nervous, Lea looked at him. "Oh yeah? What's that?" The lift opened onto their floor and they made their way down the hall.

"Will you come to my room?" Myde asked softly. Lea shrugged and followed him. When they arrived at his room, Myde opened the door and let Lea walk in first.

"What did you want to ask me?" Lea turned around and saw Myde once more standing in front of him. "Myde!" He fell backwards, landing on something soft. The rooms were not all the same, it seemed. Myde's bed was the object that he had fallen on. He did his best to sit up, but soon Myde was straddling his hips. "Myde?" He asked softly. "What are you doing?"

The blonde's aqua eyes stared into his own. "Do you want me to get up?" Myde rubbed his hips against his own, causing him to moan. Lea closed his eyes, breaking eye contact. Part of him wanted to throw Myde off of him, but another part wanted to feel his touch and to see what it would feel like. He sighed, feeling his devious side win out and decided to not let the guilt get to him. He opened his eyes and reached up.

"No," Lea said softly, pulling the blonde down towards his face. "I don't."


	26. Chapter 26

_A Few Hours Earlier_

Isa felt like the morning was dragging. He couldn't quite place why he was feeling the way he was. Perhaps it was because his best friend was distancing himself away from him. Perhaps it was because he was worried about what was going to happen in the afternoon. Finally it was time for lunch.

He walked next to Lea, not quite feeling like he belonged there. They grabbed their food and sat down at a table. He looked up as he saw the petite apprentice approach their table.

"Isa, Xehanort is requesting you head down to the lab right away," Ienzo said as he set his tray down. "Take your food with you. He knows it's lunchtime, but would like to begin immediately." Isa felt himself nod his head in acknowledgement and stood up, taking some of the food with him.

He walked out into the main hall and felt someone place their hand on his arm. "We still need to talk." He looked at the redhead an just stared at him. He was just so _tired_, he didn't feel like dealing with any of this right now. "Stop it, Isa. You're killing me."

Looking at him, he scoffed. "I'm not doing anything, Lea. Is that the problem? That I'm not doing anything?" He felt himself wanting to cry. "I can't do this right now. Meet me later tonight, alright?" He turned around once he saw Lea nod his head and began his journey down to the basement. He just needed to get away.

As he walked down the stairs, he began to think about what had happened in his sleep the night before. He wasn't sure how he felt about being put with Xehanort this soon after what had happened. He felt his heart begin to pick up its pace as he neared the lab door. He hoped that Even was down here. He didn't know if he trusted himself to be alone with Xehanort. He pushed the door open and saw that he was in luck.

"Good afternoon Isa," Even called out from his desk. He looked over and saw Xehanort standing next to him, scanning a wand over his body.

"What in the world are you doing?" Isa looked at the white-haired man, not quite sure what was happening.

Xehanort looked up and grinned. "I'm just checking to see that you're alright. Procedure after what happened last night, I'm afraid. I won't have to do this again. Your vitals look good." He punched at a small pocket computer that was attached to the wand. He slipped it inside his pocket. "Thank you for coming down here so quickly. I'm sorry that you had to cut your lunch short." He looked around the room. "Why do you go and eat at that station over there? I have to go and speak with Ansem for a brief second."

Isa nodded and walked towards the back, while he watched Xehanort walk out. He sat down and began to eat his food. He saw Even watching him. He raised his eyebrows, while is mouth was full of food, not quite understanding why he was looking at him. "Is there a problem?" He gulped his food down and took a sip of the water he had brought.

The long haired blonde shook his mane. "No, there's no problem. Your performance last night was quite spectacular." Even stood up and walked over to where Isa had sat down, not wanting to shout back and forth between the two of them.

Isa felt his stomach drop. "Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"It's just so fascinating." Even let his eyes wander up and down Isa's body, making him feel uncomfortable. "You're quite powerful, you know." Even walked back to his station. "You're probably one of the most powerful of all of us. No wonder why Xehanort has taken a liking to you."

_What does that even mean?_ _Taken a liking to me? I don't want to be somebody's favorite. I'd rather just stay in the background, but it looks like that that won't be possible_. "Oh," was all Isa said. He didn't quite know how to respond to that comment. He went back to eating, for once hoping that Xehanort would come back shortly.

Almost as if he could hear his thoughts, Xehanort appeared through the lab door. "Sorry to have taken so long." He walked over to where Isa was sitting. "So, we're going to be doing some exciting stuff today. I hope you're ready."

"Ready for what, Xehanort?" Isa pushed his food to the side. He looked around the lab and saw that a new chair had appeared. It was stationed next to the other chair so that they were side by side. "Why are there two chairs now?"

Xehanort looked over to the chairs. "You are very astute, Isa. There are two chairs because you are going to begin to help me with the next stage of our project."

"Next stage?" Isa felt his hands go clammy and the ideas of what types of experiments Xehanort could be talking about.

"Don't be afraid. While with me, you will not come into harm's way." Xehanort placed a hand on Isa's, and Isa withdrew it as if touched by fire. He did not want this type of relationship in the open, not with Even around. He glared into amber eyes. "My apologies, Isa." Xehanort stepped away from him. He walked over to the chairs. "Whenever you are ready, why don't you come over here."

Isa took a deep breath and stood from his seat. If he didn't do this now, he'd never move forward. He came here for a reason. To find out what they were experimenting on, and what they were planning on doing with the experiments. By putting himself in the chair, he knew he was accepting his fate. He wished that Lea could be here with him, but he knew that he was elsewhere, taking care of other things. He walked over to the chair and sat down in it. He looked up at Xehanort with a calm face. "Now what?"

Standing over him, Xehanort began placing electrodes on his body, placing them underneath his shirt. "Do I have to keep my lab coat on?" Isa asked cautiously, trying not to disturb the other man too much.

"Yes. You must always wear it. The only place that you're allowed to not have it is in your bedroom." Xehanort said in a harsh tone. Isa leaned his head back against the headrest of the chair and sighed.

"Why? What is so important about these coats?" Isa still couldn't figure out why they were so darn important to keep on.

Xehanort looked at him. "Do you see that black cloak over there?" He pointed towards an area which Isa had never bothered to look at. There, on the wall, was a long black cloak with a hood. He nodded his head. "I took, what I think to be, the properties of that cloak and applied it to our lab coats. That cloak protects a person against the darkness. So, your lab coat should protect you against the darkness."

With a shocked look in his eyes, Isa just stared at him. "How do you know this?"

"There are a lot of things about me which you do not know," Xehanort said quietly so that Even was not able to hear him. "This is one of those instances where you're just going to have to trust me, Isa." Amber eyes locked with blue ones and Isa felt himself grow weak.

He felt himself being hooked up to a machine and sighed. "What are we doing?" Isa asked after Xehanort had called Even over to help get him set up in his chair. The white haired man sat back, looking relaxed. There was a nervous excitement passing between the two of them. Isa, not quite sure what was happening and Xehanort just being thrilled that he finally had Isa in his possession. Soon, the machines came to life.

"Isa, you're going to need to close your eyes for this. Or, rather, I'm going to be placing a blindfold on you. Don't worry, I'll be in the same position. Even will be standing here, monitoring our bodies while we're away." Xehanort placed the blindfold on Isa, and Isa shuddered at the light touch his hand made against his face. Deep down inside of him, Isa wanted to take that hand and place it against his lips. But, he knew he wasn't able to do that - not in this setting. Perhaps wherever they were going, he might be able to. As he closed his eyes against the darkness, a flash of emerald passed before his lids and he felt his heart pang in sadness. He really wished that the redhead could be with him right now. He felt so alone.

Soon, he heard Even begin to fiddle with the machine. "I'll see you on the other side," Xehanort remarked. Isa became confused, not quite understanding what he was saying. He began to open his mouth to say so, but then felt himself be transported to somewhere else where he could see again.

_Where am I? _He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He could make out shapes and blobs, and what appeared to be rocks that were covered in some sort of iridescent liquid. He searched frantically for Xehanort, and began to panic when he could not find him. This didn't look like a dream to him. He had just assumed he was going to be inserted into a dream, as that's what Xehanort would do when he came to see him in his dreams.

"Isa, turn around." He looked behind him and saw Xehanort standing there. "Welcome to the Realm of Darkness." He gestured with his hands, waving them around to the immediate area.

"I'm sorry? Did you say the Realm of Darkness?" Isa felt his voice raise in fear. "Isn't this the place that we're trying to protect everyone from?" He looked around, feeling helpless.

Xehanort laughed. "Yes, but what better way to find out about things than make your way to them?" He began to walk away from Isa, walking down a trail. "There are not a lot of people who can journey to this realm and live to tell about it. I created the device we're currently seated in to explore the possibilities of coming here. Only recently did I discover we could come here with our minds projection, so we're in no danger here."

"Because our bodies are still in the castle, you mean?" Isa walked briskly to catch up with him. "I thought that machine was only used for dream insertion?"

"And what makes you think we're not in a dream right now?" Xehanort stopped abruptly and turned around.

"It doesn't feel like a dream," Isa said cautiously. Everything felt so real.

"Excellent. You are correct, this isn't a dream. But it's only our subconscious that's in here. Come, let's go exploring, shall we?"

The two of them began to wander down the path. "Just how large is this place?" Isa wondered aloud.

"Infinite." Xehanort said. "Isa, I plan on coming here more often. I'd like it if you were to stay with me, or learn how to hook up my body to the machine and monitor my progress." Isa stopped and looked at him. "Which would you prefer?"

Not quite knowing what he should say, Isa shrugged. "Whatever you want me to do is fine, I guess." He felt at home in this new place, and was afraid to admit that to the other man. "If I had to choose, I'd say I'd like to explore this area with you." He looked into Xehanort's eyes and felt himself begin to smile.

Xehanort clapped a hand on his back. "That's why I chose you, Isa. I knew you'd find this place fascinating." They continued through the realm.

"How do we get back to our bodies?" Isa asked, after what felt like hours had passed. He wasn't anxious to leave, but was curious as to how it was going to happen.

"We're set up with a timer. It should be going off at any second. Isa, the way your mind is tuned is incredible. Why did you think to say that right now?" Xehanort stopped and looked at him.

"I'm not certain. It just felt like we've been here for awhile." Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt himself wake up in the chair in the lab. He raised his hand and removed the blindfold, blinking a few times - letting his eyes adjust to the light. He looked over and saw Xehanort doing the same.

"How'd it go?" Even asked the two of them. Isa wasn't sure what he was allowed to say and what he wasn't, so he let Xehanort take the lead.

"I couldn't have wished for better results." Xehanort said. The two shared a look. Isa nodded his head and began to remove the electrodes from his body. He looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 8pm. He sighed, not even feeling that tired. Even left the lab and it was just the two of them.

"Xehanort, can I ask you a question?" He looked at the white-haired man. He waited for him to nod and he continued on. "Can we please practice combat? After going to where we were, I'd like to be better prepared." He looked over and saw his claymore resting against the wall. "I mean, if that's alright with you. We don't have to go outside. I want to get a feel of how to use it without the moonlight."

Raising his hand, Xehanort made one of his blades extend from his hand. "Of course."

The two began to practice sparring with one another, not holding anything back. The two went at it for a few hours, not realizing how late it was becoming. After finally feeling tired, Isa set his claymore aside. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Xehanort approached him.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to head up to my room and pass out." Isa gathered his items and began to head out of the lab. Stopping for a second, he turned around to look at Xehanort. He bit his lip softly, not sure about what he was going to say. "Xehanort? I wouldn't mind if you were to visit me tonight," he said quietly.

The white haired man looked up from his desk and smiled. "Then I'll be seeing you." Isa nodded and made his way to the lift.

He made it up to his room. He heard noises coming from a room down the hall but paid them no mind. He was too tired to give a care as to who was doing what. He quickly removed his lab coat and fell face first onto his bed. He was asleep almost instantaneously.

_He saw that he was back in the Realm of Darkness. He looked around once more, turning around to find what he was looking for. _

"_I'm glad you're here," he said quietly. _

"_I'm glad you asked me to be here," Xehanort said just as softly. _

"_Now what?" Isa asked. _

"_What do you want to do?" Xehanort approached him, lightly touching his face once more. Isa leaned into the touch, kissing his palm softly. _

"_Everything." Isa caught Xehanort's lips with his own and began to take what he wanted. _


	27. Chapter 27

Lea awoke in the morning and saw blonde hair poking out of the sheets. He felt a smile creep onto his face as he remembered what had happened between the two of them the night before.

"_Do you want me to get up?" Myde had asked him, rubbing his hips against his own. He knew that as soon as that had happened, he wasn't going to be able to say no. He had reached up with his hand and touched Myde's face. _

"_No," he pulled the blonde's face down to his. "I don't." _

_The two had begun to kiss. Lea ran his hand through the blonde's hair, marveling at how different it had felt compared to Isa's. He gripped onto his head tighter as he had felt the blonde begin to move against his body. He broke off the kiss and moaned. _

"_Is this good?" Myde had asked, whispering into his ear and he had continued his gyrations. He had gasped at the continued pressure against his arousal, not quite knowing what was happening. He had never experienced something like this before. He gripped onto Myde's hips and pressed him against his body, controlling the rate at which he was moving against him. "So, I take that as a yes," the blonde had moaned softly. _

_He had nodded his head, feeling the familiar warmness in his lower body begin to occur. He knew that he was going to make a mess, but he had not cared. Not in that moment. He moved his head to find Myde's. He caught the other teen's lips in a crushing kiss, moaning loudly into Myde's mouth, knowing he would not be able to remain quiet at his release. He felt the vibrations of Myde's own moans within his mouth, and he had desperately clung to the other man, riding out his orgasm. He had felt the wetness in his pants and couldn't really find anything wrong with it. He continued to explore Myde's mouth with his tongue, enjoying how soft Myde's tongue had felt against his own. The two had continued to kiss each other lazily, as they laid there. _

"_Are you okay?" Myde had asked softly, after he had rested his head against Lea's chest. Lea had begun to run his hands through the blonde's hair, feeling sated. "You're not upset about what just happened, are you?" _

_He had shaken his head. "No, I'm fine. I promise," he had squeezed the blonde in a hug. "That felt incredible, but now I'm all sticky." The two shared a laugh. He had slowly gotten up from the bed and wandered to the bathroom, wiping himself off. He grabbed another towel and walked back out to the bedroom, smiling at the blonde who looked up at him with a goofy grin. He tossed him the towel. _

"_Thanks, Lea," Myde had said. He had averted his eyes so that Myde could clean up in peace. "You can turn back around now," he had heard the teen say shyly. He nodded and turned back around. He had shifted nervously around. "Will you stay here with me tonight?" Myde had asked him in a shy voice. _

_He had wandered over to the bed and got under the covers. The blonde had moved to snuggle against him. He had wrapped his arms around him and sighed. "I'll stay until dawn. Then I need to go back to my room." Lea had said. "What about Ienzo?" He had hated having to mention Myde's significant other, but he didn't want to wake up to a fist in his face. _

"_He's not coming here tonight," Myde had said. Lea left it at that. "Come on, let's sleep for a bit." Myde had placed a kiss on his neck, causing Lea to become a little bit excited once more. "You know, I hope you don't feel guilty about what just happened. We didn't have sex or anything," Myde whispered. _

"_Go to sleep, Myde," Lea said in a hushed tone. He didn't want to think about what had just happened, he had just wanted to let it go. For now. _

He touched the blonde's forehead and smiled when he turned over. Aquamarine eyes looked up at him. "Lea? Are you leaving now?" The tone in his voice made Lea wince. It sounded so lost and helpless. He nodded his head, not wanting his voice to betray what he was feeling. "Alright. I'll see you at the lift, like normal?" Myde yawned and closed his eyes.

"See you in a bit," Lea confirmed and got off his bed. He opened the door and left his room, heading down the hallway. He stopped at Isa's door, about to knock when he heard someone talking in the room.

"I need you," he heard Isa say. He stood there, ear pressed against the door, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Please, I need it now."

Not knowing if he should open the door or just walk away, curiosity got the better of him. He opened the door and saw Isa laying on his bed, alone. He quickly closed the door and continued to watch, fascinated by what the bluenette was mumbling in his sleep. He didn't know if he should wake him up or not.

"Touch me," Isa moaned softly, beginning to stroke his arousal. Lea's eyes widened as he watched Isa begin to masturbate in front of him. He stayed put, becoming extremely aroused by this display taking place in front of him. He knew it was wrong to stay there, but he couldn't help it. He bit back a moan as Isa began to move his hand faster. "Xehanort!" Isa cried out as he ejaculated all over his hand.

Lea felt his heart drop. _He can't be dreaming of him, can he? Why? Why is he crying out his name and not mine?_ He felt his desire disappear completely as he began to feel sick to his stomach. He quietly opened the door and walked back out into the hallway. He saw Ienzo in the hallway, wandering into Myde's room. _We're all messed up here, aren't we?_ He went to his door without even acknowledging that he saw Ienzo and opened it. He went over to his bed and felt the tears finally begin to fall. He curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

When he awoke, he looked at the clock and saw that it was well past 10 in the morning. "Oh crap!" He jumped up from his bed and rushed to his bathroom. He hopped in the shower, furiously washing his body. "Braig is going to give me so much grief," he muttered as he did his best to comb his hair. He looked in the mirror and what he saw frightened him. He looked extremely pale, the bags under his eyes made him seem unrecognizable. His emerald eyes stared back at him, almost mocking him. He touched his cheekbones and pulled down. He began to get an idea and wanted to get Myde's opinion on it. _What about Isa?_

As soon as he thought about Isa, he began to feel nauseous once more. He raced over to the toilet and began to dry heave, since he hadn't had any food since the day before. He hated that he was feeling like this. It wasn't fair for him to react this way when he had spent the night in another person's room. He didn't know the circumstances of the dream. He really had no plans to find out, though. He was going to pretend that he never saw it, and would not acknowledge it when he saw Isa. He brushed his teeth and quickly got dressed, left his room and went to the lift.

Bypassing the dining hall, he headed straight to the classroom. He opened the door and saw both Isa and Myde look up at him, while Braig continued to read a book.

"You're late," Braig said, without even glancing up at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I overslept." He didn't look at either Isa or Myde for fear that he would do something inappropriate. He sat down, between the two of them, and took out his work. He began to concentrate on his assignment, but he could feel both Isa and Myde watching him. He went for the obvious choice. He turned to look at Isa. "What is it?" He said in a quiet voice.

The bluenette looked at him with questioning eyes. "Why were you late?"

Lea shrugged. "I overslept. I didn't mean to worry you." He looked back down at his paper. He didn't want to talk to Myde just yet. He had a feeling that Isa was going to try and talk to him once more. He did his best to concentrate but found he couldn't focus. "What. Why do you keep staring?"

"It's nothing. It just feels like there's something you're not telling me," Isa said.

Suddenly, there was a flying book coming at him. Lea ducked. "Shut up. Save the talk for after class," Braig said. He got up and grabbed another book and began to read it.

"Apologies, sir," Lea said. The next couple of hours went without any more questions from either Isa or Myde. Lea began to appreciate the blonde keeping to himself. It was something he was quite grateful for. He had a feeling that as soon as class ended, Isa was going to want to speak to him. He could feel it in his heart and it hurt just thinking about having to be alone with him.

Braig announced that they could go for the day a half hour later. "Lea? Try not to be late again tomorrow." The one-eyed man said to him and then cackled, leaving the classroom. He nodded and began to pack up his things.

"I'm gonna head up to the dining hall," Myde said casually. Lea smiled and nodded at him, as he watched the blonde leave the classroom. _Here it comes_.

Isa walked over to the classroom door and locked it. "What gives, Lea? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like you're upset with me. Why? What did I do? I'm sorry that I was in the lab late last night."

_You were?_ "That doesn't matter. I'm sure you were busy."

Isa nodded his head and Lea felt himself become sad once more, watching how excited Isa was becoming. "You wouldn't believe what we did yesterday, Lea. It's incredible. Xehanort and -"

Lea held up his hand. "Just don't. I don't want to know. You two are doing your own thing, and Myde, Ansem and I are working on our own. We don't need to swap stories. I really don't give a crap what you and he are doing." His words were harsher than he intended them to be, but he really didn't enjoy hearing the way that Isa had said that man's name. That man was going to cause nothing but problems for him.

A look of sadness passed over Isa's face. "I'm sorry, Lea. Don't push me away because you don't like him. He's my mentor. I'm sorry we can't always be together."

The words stung more than they should have. Even if Isa didn't mean them in the way that it sounded, it still felt that way. "So, that's it then?" Lea did his best to not choke out a sob. "Do you not want me to come to your room any longer?"

"I think," Isa said quietly, "for now - that might be best."

Doing his best to keep it together, Lea walked over to him. "Are you sure about this?" He looked into his blue eyes, willing him to not say these hurtful things. He let out a soft sob as he watched the tears begin to fall from his best friends' eyes.

"I am," he whispered. "I"m sorry, Lea. I don't want you to push me away any more. I know that he and I are going to start spending more time together. I'm sorry. It's just the way it has to be."

Lea wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I'm always going to be around. No matter what happens, okay? You can always come to me. I'm still your best friend." He bent down and softly pressed his lips against Isa's, breathing in the bluenette's breath into his body, filling up his lungs with it. He pried Isa's lips open with his tongue and began to duel with his tongue.

Soon, the two of them were starting to struggle with their clothes. Isa broke off the kiss. "No! We can't do this. Not here." Isa backed away and went to go and grab his items. "I'm sorry, Lea. I'll see you later?" And just like that, the bluenette disappeared from the classroom.

Sitting down at his desk, Lea sat there and cried. He didn't care if someone found him. The immense pain that he was feeling, he wanted to let it all out. He didn't hear the classroom door open once more. He didn't realize he was no longer alone until he felt someone touch his back. He jumped in surprise.

"It's only me," Myde looked at him with a sad smile. "When you didn't come up to the dining hall with Isa, I went to go and find you." He sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Lea?"

The tears started once more. "Everything's completely messed up right now," he put his head on the blonde's shoulder and continued to cry. He felt Myde rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "Isa doesn't want to see me any more," he whispered.

"What? Why not?" Myde asked.

Lea blinked a few times and gazed into his friend's aquamarine eyes. "He says that he's going to be spending more time with Xehanort. That he needs to be with him to work on their discoveries together. He said that he was sorry he was in the lab so late last night," he sobbed. "I didn't tell him about what happened between us because it didn't matter. This morning, when I was going back to my room, I heard him moaning. So, I investigated." He took a deep breath, willing himself not to throw up again. "There he was, on his bed, touching himself. And then," he sighed sadly, "and then he cried out 'Xehanort'. Fuck, I've been out of my mind all morning," he began to cry again. "What am I doing wrong, Myde?"

The blonde looked at him and pulled him close to his body to hug him. Lea wrapped his arms around him and cried soundlessly. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lea. I promise," Myde placed a kiss on his temple. "Xehanort...when he wants someone, he takes it. Isa needs to be careful around him. He says it's for research, but something tells me there's more to it."

"I'm sorry, Myde. I shouldn't be dumping this on you. I know you've got Ienzo." Lea began to back away from him, only to be held tightly against him. "Myde?"

The blonde brushed some of his hair back from his face. "Stop it, Lea. He's busy doing other things as well. You and me? We need to stick together now. Always friends first, agreed?" He smiled brightly and Lea couldn't help but feel a smile grow on his face. "That's better. I love seeing you smile. Come on, I brought some food down here for you. You've got just enough time to eat before we head down to Ansem's." He pulled out the food and set it in front of the redhead.

He looked at the food and felt like he was going to be sick. "Myde, I don't think I can eat anything right now." All he kept seeing was the look on Isa's face as he climaxed, saying someone else's name. He pushed the food away.

"Nope. You have got to eat. I don't care if I have to force feed you, mister. Now, eat that apple." Myde tossed the apple to Lea and he caught it. Lea knew that if he didn't do as Myde said, he'd make the blonde upset. He really didn't want to make him upset right now. He bit into the apple. "See? Delicious, right?" Myde asked cheerfully. Lea nodded and ate the entire thing. He stood up and threw the core away.

Grabbing his items, he looked at the blonde. "Thanks, Myde. I mean it."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Myde stood up, walked over to Lea and gently gave him a kiss on the lips. Lea stood there, shocked for a second. Just as soon as it had begun, it ended. "Come on, let's get down to the lab." Myde grabbed his items and walked out of the classroom.

Lea had no idea what was going to happen next. A part of him was scared, but there was a growing part of him that was looking forward to what Ansem was going to be showing them in their research. He just had to focus on the present. No time to dwell on the past right now.


	28. Chapter 28

Isa sighed as he made his way back down to the lab. After the morning that he had had, he just wanted to throw himself into some work so he could take his mind off the hurt that was coursing through his body.

He couldn't believe he told Lea to stay away from him. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. He felt a tear slip from his eyes. _It's necessary. I can't afford to mess things up right now. Xehanort wants me to help him. Is it wrong that I find myself fantasizing more about him than Lea? Perhaps it's best the two of us spend some time apart. _He pushed off the wall and continued to Xehanort's lab. When he got there, he could hear a commotion on the other side of the door.

"No, don't put that there! What if it escapes?" Even cried out, chasing around some sort of being around the lab. Isa stood at the door and just stared. "Isa! Close the door before it escapes!" Even yelled at him. He stepped into the lab and closed the door quickly.

"Escape? What will escape?" He raised his eyebrow, looking around the lab, no longer seeing the object that Even had been trying to capture. He looked down at his leg and suddenly was presented with yellow eyes and an entirely black creature that was latched onto his leg. He bent down and examined the creature. "What is this?"

"Careful!" Even raced over to him with a cage and placed the creature inside of it. "Lea has dubbed them Heartless." _Lea? He's seen one of these creatures before?_ "Ansem has requested we create a live specimen for his session this afternoon." Even began to walk out of the lab. "I'll be back in a bit," he wandered off towards Ansem's lab. Isa ran his hand through his hair and walked over to Xehanort's work area.

"Xehanort? Are you around?" He called out, not seeing the familiar white hair anywhere in site. He walked behind a free standing chalkboard and saw Xehanort muttering to himself.

"Heartless? That's not really something that's Heartless. It's more like pure darkness rather than Heartless. Insolent boy," he was writing down formulas on the chalkboard. Isa stood there for a second, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought. He turned away, but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. "Isa, so nice to see you this afternoon." He saw Xehanort had stopped writing and was looking at him with a warm smile. He felt his body respond to the touch.

"What's going on? What was that creature that Even was so desperately trying to catch? Where did it come from?" He questioned the white haired man, trying to figure out what was going on.

Xehanort pulled him from behind the board and led him out to the middle of the lab. "Nothing to worry about, Isa. Just a creature that Ansem has asked for to help study."

"Yes, but where did it come from?" He asked, puzzled why the man was avoiding his question. He searched around the lab to see if anything would pop out and inform him of where that creature had come from.

Chuckling, Xehanort pulled him to one of the tables and sat him down. "Would you believe me if I told you that it was generated from taking a human's heart?"

He stared at the white-haired man with wide eyes. "I'm sorry? Did you just say you took someone's heart?"

The white-haired man held up his hands in defense. "No no, I asked if you'd believe me if I told you that. I did not say that." _Why don't I believe you?_ "But pay it no mind. We have other things we need to focus on today, alright?"

Isa nodded his head. "Fine, Xehanort. What will be doing today?" He would address that strange creature later, if possible.

Walking over to the chairs in the middle of the lab, Xehanort patted the back of one. "I thought that we may go and visit the Realm of Darkness again. Unless you'd rather not push yourself?" Isa felt a thrill go through his body, wanting to go back into the darkness. He felt his heart begin to beat faster in anticipation. He wandered over to one of the chairs and sat down, leaning back against the chair. He felt Xehanort begin to hook him up to the machine and smiled, looking into his amber eyes. "Isa, it makes me so happy to see you so willing to follow me." Xehanort said softly. "Not many would put their trust into me so blindly."

Isa gave him a quizzical look. "Really? Why is that?"

"I guess they're afraid of me. I came to be here in an unusual circumstance. No one really warmed up to me, except for Ansem. But I think Ansem wanted to help me figure out where I had come from, to further his own research of the heart. Me?" Xehanort looked thoughtful for a second. "I want to know more about the darkness." He finished hooking up the machine to Isa and turned some nobs. "I'll be right behind you," Xehanort said softly and slipped the eyemask over his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he saw they were in the Realm of Darkness once more. He smiled as he felt the power begin to serge through his body. He was hoping that Xehanort would transport his weapon into the machine so they could practice combat in these settings. He watched as Xehanort appeared in front of him, seemingly hearing his thoughts because he was carrying his claymore. He felt his face break out into a giant smile. He walked over to Xehanort and took his claymore.

"Come, Isa. There's something I want to show you," Xehanort said quietly. Isa watched as Xehanort flicked his hand and opened what appeared to be a portal of some sort. He stood, rooted his spot. _What is going on? What is this?_ Xehanort saw him watching him and smiled. "Don't be alarmed, Isa. We are perfectly safe traveling through this sort of portal."

"What is it?" Isa couldn't stop himself from asking. Being in the Realm of Darkness, he had a good feeling as to what it was, but was afraid to vocalise it.

"It's a pathway through darkness. Don't worry. We're safe. Now, follow me." Xehanort pulled on his hand and pushed Isa through, unwillingly. Isa did his best to control his breath and before he was able to complain, he was standing on a beach. He looked out at the water and saw a moon shining brightly. He felt his power course through him, staring at that giant orb. He grinned as he felt his body become electrified. He gazed at Xehanort.

"If we're really not here, why is this happening to my body?" He felt his ears elongating, causing the sound of the waves to become more intense to his ears. He raised his hand up and felt the tip of his ear, unsure of what was occurring.

Xehanort chuckled. "Even though we're not here, your subconscious can't get rid of its power." He reached out to stroke Isa's hair. He leaned into his touch. "Isa...what if I told you that we'd be able to come here in our regular bodies? How would you feel about that?"

Isa opened his golden eyes and looked into Xehanort's. He smiled, letting everything go. "I would like that very much." He went to grab his claymore from Xehanort's hands and lifted his head towards the moon. He felt his body begin to pulsate and felt himself rising off the ground. He opened his eyes once more, no longer afraid of the changes happening to his body. He stared down at Xehanort. "Come at me," he said in a low growl.

Letting his instincts take over, he held himself in a defensive position. He angled himself to face the moon once more, feeling its power flow over him in a gentle wave. He sighed, knowing that Xehanort had brought the two of them to this particular place to make him react. And react he did.

They dueled for an hour non-stop, matching each other step for step. Xehanort would give him words of encouragement as they continued to spar with one another. Isa felt like his claymore was becoming more a part of his body than he had imagined. And this was only his subconscious letting him act in this manner. He took a deep breath and lowered his claymore, slowly sinking back down to the sand. He looked at Xehanort and felt his body flush with want. He reached out his hand and began to stroke his white hair.

"Xehanort," he stroked the man's face. "I think we should head back." He stood still, keeping his eyes locked on to the golden orbs that were staring back at him. He moaned softly, loving how the man's face felt on his fingertips. He tilted his head back and let out a soft howl, completely losing it. He desired the man he was touching and wanted to mark him as his own. Desperately so. He lowered his head down and bit his neck sharply with his sharpened canine teeth. The older man grabbed onto his shoulders and held him closer to his body.

Groaning in appreciation, Isa continued to assault the man's neck. Breathing deeply, he broke off the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "Please, let's return to our bodies."

"Is that what you want?" Xehanort said softly. "Are you ready to take the next step?" He gently captured Isa's lips in a soft kiss. Isa hesitated with his answer. "You're not ready," Xehanort said. He raised his hand and stroked Isa's hair. "It's alright, Isa. You'll know when you're ready."

Isa nodded his head and turned away from him. "I'm sorry, Xehanort. I just -"

"No matter," Xehanort said. He touched a button on on Isa's jacket and Isa found himself back in the lab. He blinked a few times and removed his eye mask. He looked over and saw Xehanort doing the same. They looked at each other for a moment longer, until Xehanort turned his head away. "I believe it's almost dinner time. Feel free to call it a night," he got off of his chair and wandered over to his desk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Isa?" He didn't bother to look at Isa.

Nodding his head, Isa gathered his items and headed up to the main floor.

…

_Earlier in the Day_

Myde was waiting at the top of the stairs for Lea. "You ready?" The blonde asked him in a cheerful voice. Lea smiled and nodded his head.

" I am." They began to walk down the stairs together. "What do you think we'll be doing today?" No sooner had the words left his mouth when they opened the door and saw Even speaking with Ansem in a hurried tone. The elder blonde turned his head to see the two apprentices enter the lab and suddenly dropped his voice so that only Ansem was able to hear him. Lea watched the wizened man speak with the other apprentice. He turned and leaned down to Myde's ear.

"What do you think is going on?" Lea asked, not quite sure what was happening. Myde shrugged and set his stuff down. Lea nodded and set his own materials down. Soon, Even was walking past the two of them, nodding his head.

"Have fun, you two," Even said in a jovial tone. "We're counting on you."

Lea gave him a questioning look and turned to Ansem. "Sir? What is going on?"

The elder man stood up with a cage in his hand. The cage was covered with a cloth so the two could not see what was inside. "Lea, Myde - please grab your weapons from the closet. We'll be heading to one of the other labs today to examine what I'm holding in my hand."

Feeling excitement begin to course through his veins, Lea jumped up and headed to the weapons closet. He grabbed Myde's sitar and handed it to the blonde, who was one step behind him. He saw the matching grin on his face. The air was energized with the excitement of the unknown. Lea felt his heart drop for a second, as he briefly thought of Isa and what he may be doing with Xehanort, but then quickly forgot as soon as he walked back out into the lab. He followed Ansem out of the lab, and headed to a larger lab that had an open area. Inside this lab were both Braig and Ienzo. Both raised their heads at their work stations and nodded.

Setting the cage down on the ground, Ansem muttered a spell, which Braig strengthened with his own spell. The room became bathed in a blueish-white dome, protecting all of the apprentices inside of it. "Gentlemen, are you ready?" Ansem asked. When everyone had nodded their head, Ansem raised the cloth. Ienzo clapped his hands in excitement.

"Oh, Ansem. Where did you find him?" The slate-haired man wandered over to the cage and squatted down to look at the black creature, whose antennae were wobbling around.

Their leader smiled. "Let's just say that he happened to fall into our laps." Lea watched as the old man would not meet any of their eyes. Something didn't feel right, but he would not let it bother him too much. "I've brought this creature to Braig's lab because I knew that both he and Ienzo would help our research." He nodded at the smaller man who was still on the ground examining.

"You are correct, sir," Ienzo said quietly. Lea saw Myde smile at his lover and felt his heart threaten to break once more. _This is not fair. Why can't I work with my - oh wait. He left me, that's right_. He sighed and walked over to Ansem.

"What are we going to do with the creature? Why the preemptive measures with the boundary spell? Are we going to fight this small creature?" The yellow eyes swiveled up to him, as if he could understand the words he was saying. "Where do these creatures come from?" He felt his skin prickle at the thought that the creature could understand what they were saying.

"Lea! You're so full of questions!" Ansem clapped him on the back in a fatherly fashion. "What do your instincts tell you about this...Heartless?"

He sank down to his knees and gazed into the yellow eyes. "I think that we must kill it in order to understand it," he said quietly. He had never killed anything before, and he began to feel his heart pump with anticipation at the thought of taking this creatures' life. A primal urge to protect the castle and his mentor. "Are we going to do that, sir?"

Ansem raised the gate of the cage and the Heartless wandered out. Lea gripped his chakrams, feeling his power begin to surge through his body. He took a look and saw Myde had taken out his sitar, while Ienzo stood there with his Lexicon. The next thing Lea knew, there were two Heartless in front of them.

"Huh? What's happening?" Lea asked, not quite certain what to make of the new creature being split into two.

He turned around and saw Myde hit Ienzo. "No fair, Ienzo! You can't create duplicates. Not when we don't know what in the world this is!" Myde pouted at his lover. Ienzo laughed and released the spell he had made to create the second Heartless. Lea shook his head and grinned. He had never seen Ienzo duplicate something like that before; it was fascinating.

"Is that what your Lexicon is for?" Lea asked, standing next to the shorter man. Ienzo nodded his head and grinned.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Ienzo let his bangs fall into his face once more, covering his smile.

Braig and Ansem were just standing to the side, watching the three of them interact with the creature. Soon, the Heartless was making its way to Lea and stopped right in front of him. He didn't like that at all. He began to spin his chakrams, feeling the fire begin to flow from his palms. He looked over at Ansem, not knowing if he should proceed forward or not. He just knew that this creature needed to no longer exist. He saw Ansem nod his head. He turned to look at Myde who was in the same defensive attack position.

"You want to do this together?" Lea asked, smiling at the blonde. Myde nodded his head and shared his grin once more. After examining the black creature, the two began to ignite their weapons and approached it. Within seconds, the creature ceased to be. However, when they gave their final attack blow, instead of the creature keeling over and dying, its body disappeared into black smoke and floated up in the air. Everyone stood there in shock except for Braig and Ansem. Lea looked at Ansem. "What just happened? Why did it disappear like that?"

"Boys, perhaps we should head back to the lab to discuss this." Ansem looked at the time. "Actually, we'll have to save this discussion for tomorrow. It's late." Lea looked at the clock and could not believe that that much time had passed. It only felt like an hour, but it seemed that it was actually 6 hours. He sighed and nodded his head. He walked back to Ansem's lab to put his weapons away. He turned around and saw that Myde was talking to Ienzo in the hallway. He decided that he really didn't want to be around those two so he headed towards the lift to head back up to the main area.

He headed to his room and sank down on to his bed. He desperately wanted to go and knock on Isa's door, but he knew that it was better that he stay to himself. He sighed and let his head fall back on his pillow. He was staring up at the ceiling, letting his mind wander, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, without bothering to look up and see who it was. He knew it wouldn't be who he wanted, so he resigned himself to just not care.

"You left in such a hurry!" Myde walked through his door and closed it. "What's the matter, Lea?" He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Lea glanced up and saw the blonde. He didn't bother to move from his head from his pillows. He was too depressed.

He shrugged. "I didn't want to wait for you and Ienzo. Sorry, I just wasn't feeling it." That was the truth. What he didn't want to say was that he just wanted to get away from happiness. He had never felt more alone than when he turned around and saw those two talking to one another. He had no reason to be upset, and yet he couldn't stop the jealousy from happening. He sighed. "Myde, why are you here?"

The blonde moved up the redhead's body and straddled his chest. Lea lacked the strength to push the man off of him. Truth be told, he was enjoying the attention. He closed his eyes and let out another sigh as he felt the blonde begin to undo the buttons of his lab coat. "Myde..."

He felt a finger touch his lips. "Shh...no more talking, Lea." Lea kissed the finger that was pressed against his lips. He was tired of fighting this feeling. He didn't care if he was in a relationship with the slate-haired man. He wanted the blonde. Plain and simple. He opened his eyes and finally allowed himself to smile.

"Then, have your way with me."


	29. Chapter 29

_He felt a finger touch his lips. "Shh...no more talking, Lea." Lea kissed the finger that was pressed against his lips. He was tired of fighting this feeling. He didn't care if the man that was sitting on top of him was in a relationship with the slate-haired man. He wanted the blonde. Plain and simple. He opened his eyes and finally allowed himself to smile._

"_Then, have your way with me."_

…

He watched as Myde slid his hands up his chest, silently asking to remove his clothes. Lea nodded and adjusted his body to allow him to remove his shirt from his body. He shuddered as he felt the blonde's long fingers touch his chest. The night before they had kept their clothes on, Lea being afraid of hurting Isa. But, since the situation had changed this morning, he felt himself let go. He groaned at the blonde's caress.

"Mmm...that feels so good," Lea moaned. And it did. The way that Myde touched his body was unlike how Isa would handle him. "Myde? What about -"

Myde made his way back up his body and caught his lips from saying anything more by placing his own lips over the redhead's. Lea moaned into the kiss, relishing in the way the man dominated him. He never imagined that Myde would be the one to take control in the bedroom from the interactions he had seen between himself and Ienzo. He gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer to his body.

Breaking off the kiss gradually, Myde smiled down at him, aquamarine eyes sparkling. "What did I tell you?" He leaned over and bit his earlobe in a playful manner. "We're friends first. Everything else is a bonus, got it?" He kissed underneath his ear and Lea cried out. He watched as Myde said a silencing spell and watched as it took effect. "Sorry, Lea. I know who your neighbor is. I think it would be better if I did it this way. No noise in, no noise out." Lea smiled up at him.

"You mean, I can be as loud as I want?" Lea smirked, running his hands through the blonde's hair. He loved the way it felt between his fingers. His body was still humming from killing that Heartless, and he was aching to be touched by the blonde. He took his thumb and put it on Myde's lips. He gasped as he watched him take it into his mouth and sucked on it playfully. He looked into his aquamarine eyes and saw the lust in them. "Myde," he said softly. "I-"

Sensing he knew what he was about to say, Myde began to slowly kiss him once more. Lea gratefully accepted his lips and ran his hands along the blonde's back. He reached down and squeezed his backside in a soft, yet demanding, manner. He knew the blonde knew what he was getting at because the next thing he felt was the teen sliding down his body once more, placing kisses along his naked chest. He gazed down and saw that he was at his waist, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what the blonde was doing.

"Lea," Myde asked, looking up at him. "I want to know if this is okay?"

Not knowing what he was asking, Lea put his fingers on top of his head. "Is what okay, Myde?"

Myde began to unbuckle his pants, keeping his eyes on him. He nonchalantly moved his pants down the redheads' legs, keeping his boxers on his body. Lea felt himself poking out of the hole in his boxers, unable to contain his physical excitement any longer. The blonde kept watching him as he lowered his mouth onto the tip of his arousal, not bothering to remove it from his boxers. He cried out at the touch, savoring how the blonde's lips felt around him.

"Is this okay?" Myde asked, calmly licking the tip and sliding his tongue over the slit. Aquamarine eyes locked onto his emerald ones. "Well?"

Lea grabbed Myde's head and brought him back down to his groin. "Yes," he whimpered. "Oh Gaia, yes." This time, it was his hands that took off his boxers, exposing himself to the blonde in all of his glory. He closed his eyes, becoming self-conscious about his body. He did his best to not cover himself up, even if the blonde had already tasted him. He shuddered when he felt Myde begin to stroke his left hand on his hip, and sighed audibly when the blonde took him back into his mouth. The things Myde was doing with his tongue were driving Lea insane. _So this is what it feels like with someone else_. He gripped on to his head, trying to be as careful with him as he could be. "Is this okay?" He asked softly, watching Myde bob his head up and down his arousal. He was growing hotter by the second as he watched the blonde swallow him down. Myde nodded his head and Lea gripped it tighter. He groaned as the blonde began to take him back into his throat and then felt his fingers begin to massage his sac, adding a whole new level to the experience. He could feel his stomach begin to feel funny, letting him know that he was close to finishing. "Myde," Lea panted out. "I'm close," he said in a breathy tone. Myde gripped his hips and pressed him into the bed, sucking on him faster and faster. He was going to explode and he wasn't sure if Myde wanted him to do that in his mouth or not. "Myde," he cried out again. "I'm coming, Myde!" He gasped as he felt the blonde keep his mouth on his arousal as he began to feel himself release. He grasped his head, enjoying how the blonde felt swallowing his orgasm down his throat. He fell back against his pillows and tried to regain his breath. His body felt electrified, all nerves on fire.

"How was that?" Myde found his way back up Lea's body, placing a kiss on his lips. Lea groaned into the kiss, loving how when he kissed him and touched his tongue, he could taste his essence there. "I guess that means you enjoyed it?" Myde giggled quietly. Lea nodded his head and smiled a goofy grin at him. "Well, we're not quite done," Myde said. Watching as he stood up from where they laid on the bed, Lea couldn't help but see how gorgeous of a body Myde was hiding beneath his lab coat. The blonde removed all of his clothes and smiled shyly at the redhead. "What do you think?" Myde held out his hands, showcasing his body.

Lea reached out his hand and pulled Myde back down to the bed. "I think," he bit down on the blonde's neck, "that you are stunning." He slid his hands over his hip. "And I want you," he pressed himself against the blonde's arousal. He was becoming aroused once more. He leaned into Myde's ear. "I need you," he just barely whispered into his ear, running his tongue along the shell of his ear. He smiled as the blonde shuddered against him.

"Lea," the blonde flipped the redhead onto his back. "Lie back and relax."

Doing as he was told, he watched the blonde raise his hand and place it over his mouth. Lea held onto Myde's wrist and slowly licked his palm. He watched Myde remove it from his mouth and slowly wrap it around his own arousal, stroking himself in a slow manner. He raised his hand once more to Lea's lips and Lea repeated the action once more, taking his time to lick from the base of his palm all the way up to his fingertips. Myde took his hand and slicked it over his own arousal once more. Lea followed Myde's hand as he raised it once more to his face, and smiled when he placed two fingers to his lips. He gladly accepted the fingers and wrapped his lips around them. Both moaned at the gesture, Lea imagining that the fingers in his mouth were actually another appendage of Myde's. He gripped the blonde's hips and stared up at him, letting his narrow fingers slip out of his mouth. The look of want that crossed Myde's face told Lea that what he was doing was satisfying for him. He watched as the blonde took those two fingers and slid them down his body quickly. With his other hand, Myde slid off of his lap and gently spread his legs apart. Lea smiled and pushed his knees out further, readying himself for what he hoped was coming next. He let out a soft sigh as he felt those two fingers enter into his body, grasping onto Myde's wrist that was still on his thigh. He saw Myde smile at him and began to move his fingers in and out of his body, mimicking what his arousal would be doing momentarily - assuming Lea could wait that long. As it was, Myde brushed against his sweet spot and he felt himself becoming painfully aroused.

"Myde," Lea squirmed around. "Now," he cried out.

No more words. Myde drew his fingers out of his body and spread the redhead's knees a bit more, while he placed himself at his entrance. Lea opened his eyes and stared into the abyss of his eyes. Both stared at one another as Myde slowly pushed himself into Lea's tight opening. Lea felt his mouth open and heard himself crying out in pleasure, but wasn't aware of it. All he was aware of was the want and lust that was gazing back at him through Myde's eyes. To be seen in such a manner caused him to reach up and touch his face, wanting to be closer to him than he already was. He looked down and watched as Myde began to thrust inside of him, and he stared as his own arousal kept brushing against his stomach. The blonde reached down with one hand, making Lea look back up at him. He turned his head to the side, capturing Myde's thumb with his lips and he bit down on the pad, raising his hips to meet him thrust for thrust. He gasped as Myde took his thumb and rubbed it against his slit. He mewled at the contact, wanting to be touched more in that manner. Myde obliged, constantly thrusting into his sweet spot, while at the same time playing with the tip of his arousal. Soon, the both of them were crying out loudly, each in the throes of passion. Lea began to moan and cry out his name, while Myde matched him. The two were soon falling off the edge together, shouting out their desire for one another, clawing at each other's bodies, wanting the feeling to last longer. But they both knew that that was not possible. Myde collapsed on to of Lea's chest and Lea placed his arms around his thin frame. He placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I think," Myde said softly, "that that was the best sex I've ever had." He grinned at Lea's smiling face. "Do you agree?"

Wrapping his arms tightly around him, Lea smiled. "I've only had one other lover. And yes, that was pretty incredible." He sighed as the blonde slid out of him. He pulled him up to lay next to him, playing with his hair. "Do you have to go now?" Lea asked quietly, not wanting the blonde to leave just yet. He enjoyed his company, and was hoping they would be able to fall asleep together. If only for a few hours.

He felt Myde squeeze his hand. "I want to stay with you."

"Good." Lea said softly. "Want me to wake you when it's dawn?"

The blonde had already slipped into sleep. Lea felt more at peace than he thought he would after performing that act with someone else. He hoped that Isa would understand.

What Lea was not aware of was that Isa was experiencing the same exact euphoria, right next door.

...

Not being brave enough to take the next step with Xehanort, Isa felt like he had failed. He wasn't ready to accept those feelings in the waking hours, even if they were in their subconscious minds. He went to his room and closed the door, falling onto his bed in pure exhaustion. He stripped himself of his clothes and buried himself under his sheets. He prayed that sleep would take him shortly. Luckily, he did not have to wait too long.

_He looked around and saw that he was in a place he had never seen before. He as in a large room. There seemed to be stairs leading up to a door, and stairs leading down to another door. Everything was stark white. He didn't know if he was dreaming or if he was in a memory that had been locked away inside of his head. _

"_You're not in a memory," a voice said. He turned around and saw Xehanort walking towards him. "I've brought you to a place I discovered a few weeks ago." He reached out and touched his shoulder. "I wanted to bring you here to show you what could be yours if you just give yourself over to me." _

_Isa shook his head. "I...I'm not ready for that," he said quietly. He turned to move away from the man, but was held still by him. He didn't put up a fight. He didn't want to. He wanted the man to touch him, to taste him, to take him and make him his own. He trembled as he felt the older man touch his face. He looked up at him. "What is it? What do you want from me?" _

_Xehanort waved his hand and a door appeared to the left. He opened the door and pulled Isa inside of it. There, in the room, was a giant four-post bed. "I want you to lie down," he commanded Isa. Isa did as he was instructed and laid down on the soft bed. "Now, take off your clothes," the elder said. Isa kept his eyes on Xehanort as he removed all of his clothes and set them on the side of the bed. He knew that he was completely erect and wasn't ashamed to show him. He put his hands behind his head and stretched his body out, watching as Xehanort licked his lips with desire. "Isa...I'm going to have my way with you. Right here, right now." _

_Isa began to touch himself, knowing that it would drive the other man insane with want. "You promise?" He watched as Xehanort quickly stripped himself of his clothes and brought himself down on Isa's chest, his very erect member staring him right in the face. Without asking, Isa moved his body down further so that he could take Xehanort's tip into his mouth and he sucked on it softly. The older man cried out at the action and pushed himself deeper in Isa's mouth. Isa could feel himself drooling due to the enormous size of the man he was sucking on, but he didn't care. He just wanted to keep tasting the salty-sweetness of the man. Even though he knew it was a dream, he didn't care. It felt so real. _

"_Imagine what it'll feel like when we actually do this in person," Xehanort said, thrusting in and out of Isa's mouth, Isa desperately trying to take more of him in. Soon, Xehanort slid down and brushed his backside against Isa's arousal. "Do you want me to ride you?" Xehanort whispered into his ear, "or would you rather I fuck you hard?" _

_Crying out with need, Isa felt the desire race through him. "Fuck me," he groaned out. "Fuck me hard, Xehanort." He had been wanting this all day but was too afraid to take it until he was asleep. He longed to feel the man fill him, to pound into him over and over as he had been doing for the past few nights in his dreams. _

_He braced himself for the stinging and felt it disappear as quickly as it had appeared. He looked up and saw amber eyes looking at him. The two of them met each other, stroke for stroke, in a quick dance together. Isa clawed at the man's back, pushing him deeper inside of his body so he would hit his sweet spot over and over. His eyes began to roll up into the back of his head, quickly trying to catch his release. He moaned loudly when he felt the older man began to pump his arousal in time with his thrusts. He cried out as he released into his hand, feeling the other man release inside of him a few moments later. _

"_You know, you can have this without being asleep," Xehanort whispered softly into his ear after they had laid in silence, calming their hearts down. Isa nodded his head slowly, wanting to admit that he wanted to take the next step. "What are you so afraid of?" Xehanort pushed some of his hair back behind his ear, kissing his cheek softly. Isa sighed. _

"_I'm not scared." He knew he was lying to both of them. He just wasn't ready. He knew when he would be. "Where are we?" He asked him once more. _

_The dream began to fade. "I'll show you soon, I promise." Xehanort said as he disappeared. "Sweet dreams, Isa." The room was completely gone. _

Isa didn't dream for the rest of the evening. He awoke in the morning, seeing that he had made a mess of his bed, again. He couldn't get the image of the white room out of his head.

He was looking forward to seeing Xehanort in the lab. Something told him that things were about to change drastically. He grinned and got ready for the day.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, Lea awoke an hour past dawn. _Oh crap!_ He turned over and saw that Myde was still sleeping peacefully next to him. He began to shake him awake. "Myde! Wake up! It's 7am!"

He watched as the blonde blinked his eyes a few times, yawning and stretching at the same time. "Huh? Whuz goin on?" Not articulating first thing in the morning, it was not difficult to understand what he was saying. Lea seemed frantic.

"It's 7am. You need to go back to your room. What about Ienzo? What if you get caught?" Lea didn't enjoy saying the other man's name, but it seemed like a good idea to use it to get the teen up and moving.

Myde got up from the bed and stretched. "Calm down, Lea. It's fine." The blonde yawned again. "He's probably still asleep. Stop worrying." He leaned down and gave the redhead a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" He quickly put on his clothes and made his way out of the bedroom. Lea watched him go, not quite sure what to make of everything.

After being startled awake, he couldn't fall back asleep. So, he got up and got ready for the day. He walked into his bathroom and saw that he had a few red marks on his neck, courtesy of Myde, this time. He looked in the mirror and saw more life in his eyes than he had seen the day before. So much had changed in a matter of twenty-four hours. What else was going to be changing? He had a feeling that when they met with Ansem this afternoon, he would finally get his answer to what had happened to that creature they had attacked yesterday. He looked at his eyes and pulled down on his cheek again. He left the bathroom and went to go grab a pen from his book bag. He wandered back into the bathroom and leaned close to the mirror, uncapping the pen.

Staring into the mirror, he took the pen and drew an upside down triangle underneath both eyes, the bottom of the tips at the middle of his nose. The markings brought out his eyes. He did his best to slick his hair back, but the pesky red locks would not cooperate with him. He sighed and rubbed at his cheeks, making the markings smudged. He turned around and turned on the shower, letting the water get warm. _Why did I put that on my face? It seemed like the right thing to do...I'll show Myde later and see what he thinks. Maybe he'll go into town with me, since Isa never seemed to have enough energy to do so._ He stepped into the shower and scrubbed at his face, making sure to get all the ink off of his face.

Lea got out of the shower and sighed. He put on his clothes and his lab coat and glanced at the clock. It was close to 9am. _Holy crap! How'd that happen?_ He grabbed his scarf and threw it around his neck, knowing it was better to cover up the small markings than let them be exposed for all to see. He didn't want to get into a fight with Ienzo, and really didn't need the disappointed looks from Isa - assuming the bluenette would even be looking at him today. They hadn't seen each other since he had run out of the classroom, after telling him to stay away. He felt his heart pang again at the memory.

"I wish my heart would stop hurting!" He said out loud as he closed his bedroom door.

"Be careful what you wish for," Braig appeared behind him and cackled. He stared after the one-eyed man and waited for him to go down the lift before heading over that way. He didn't want to ask him what he had meant by that comment. _Why was he even up here?_ He stopped worrying about Braig and made his way down to the dining hall.

When he walked in, he saw both Isa and Myde - sitting at opposite sides of the room. Isa was sitting alone, looking at his notes. Myde seemed to be having a conversation with Ienzo and Aeleus, who were both sitting at his table. Myde looked up and saw Lea and waved at him to join them. He nodded and went to go and grab some food. He felt his heart begin to hurt once more, seeing Isa sitting by himself. After he got the food that he wanted, he began to walk over to Myde's table. He saw Even walk over to Isa and knew that things would be alright for the bluenette. He sat down at the table, next to Aeleus, and smiled. "Good morning, everyone."

"Hey Lea!" Myde smiled widely, eating a piece of fruit. "How are you this morning?" The positivity to escaped from Myde was highly contagious. He felt himself grinning for no apparent reason, and didn't really care.

He began to eat his food. "I'm good. How're you, Ienzo?" He looked at the slate-haired man and smiled. If he was going to keep up his appearances, he might as well tackle Ienzo head on.

The smaller teen pushed some hair back from his face and nodded. "I'm well. Had a late night in the lab with Braig, but we're making progress. Aeleus was around for a bit and helped a tremendous deal." He turned to look at the normally quiet man.

"Lots of interesting things both Ansem and Xehanort are bringing to our attention. Seems that things are moving along faster than they had both anticipated. We might get to human experiments sooner rather than later." Aeleus grabbed his hammers and stood up. "I've got to get going. I'll see you three later?" The man took his tray and walked away.

"Human experiments?" Lea asked, concern edging into his voice. "What did he mean by that, Ienzo?"

The slate-haired teen shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Ansem when you see him this afternoon for your lab?"

There were a ton of questions that Lea had wanted to ask Ansem. "Lea, come on. We gotta get to class!" Myde said, grabbing his things.

"Is it that time already?" He sighed and stood up. "Thanks for the tip, Ienzo. Have fun down in the labs." He began to walk out of the dining hall, letting Myde say goodbye to his other lover.

"What's the tip that Ienzo gave you?" Lea almost screamed at the voice that sounded behind him. "What? What's wrong, Lea?"

He turned and looked at Isa, staring at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You scared the crap out of me." He looked at him and sighed. "What do you want, Isa?"

"Well, I asked you what the tip was that Ienzo gave you. That's, I guess, what I want." The bluenette ran his hands through his hair. "Why are you being difficult, Lea?"

"Difficult?" He turned and pulled Isa out of the hall, to not blow up at him in front of others. "I'm sorry. You tell me to stay away from you, we kiss and then you run off. Excuse me? Who's being difficult?" He pushed the bluenette against the wall. "You don't get to tell me if I'm being difficult or not. Sorry, Isa."

Blue eyes met his in sadness. "I'm sorry, Lea. It's the way it has to be. You have to believe me when I say that I hate this." He reached out and held onto his right hand. "Now, will you tell me what Ienzo said?"

"Is that all you care about? Not even how I feel about all of this? Fine. He said that I need to ask Ansem about the human experiments when I see him this afternoon." He pushed Isa away and left, heading to the classroom. He got there, not caring that he just left Isa standing there, and saw Braig speaking with Xehanort. He raised his eyebrow.

"Looks like I'm gonna be teaching you boys some magic today," Braig let his feet fall to the floor and smiled. "Xehanort is going to help supervise."

_Could this day get any worse? _

...

Isa couldn't understand what Lea's problem was. He was just trying to ask him a simple question and he had to go and let his temper get the best of him. He sighed and made his way to the classroom.

At breakfast, Even had approached him and informed him that their morning class would be canceled in order to teach them new things. He couldn't understand why class would be canceled because of that, but he had nodded his head. Even had also said that Xehanort would probably be stopping by the classroom and to be on his best behavior. _What does that even mean? Why would he think I would act inappropriately around...oh. Well, maybe he did have a point._ He entered the classroom and felt his materials fall out of his hand.

"Ah! Isa. Welcome. So glad you could finally join us." Xehanort approached him, pulling him into the classroom. He saw Lea glaring at the white-haired man who was still holding him, and then glanced to his right and saw Myde staring off into space.

"What's going on, Xehanort?" He looked at the man and felt his heart rate increase, desperate to have his body not react to him in this manner. The man had been conditioning him to feel this way, and now he was hopeless to it. He silently wished for the time when he and Lea were still living at their parents' houses, learning about each other's bodies. But instead, he now had to suffer at the will of the man, whose arm was still around his shoulders.

Xehanort smiled. "Both Braig and I will be teaching you three some simple aspects of magic." He released his hold on Isa, letting the bluenette sit down in his seat. "If we could push the desks back?" Both Lea and Myde stood up, pushing all the desks away. "Thank you. Now, the three of you - I'd like if you'd please stand in front of me."

Not wanting to be this close to both Lea and Xehanort, Isa placed himself next to Myde - leaving Myde in the middle. He didn't trust himself to be in such a close proximity to both men. He sighed and stared at Xehanort. "So, what are you going to teach us?"

"I thought I would show you three very simple spells. You all have the energy within you to harness magic - it's just that you've never been taught what to do. Well, that changes today. Keep in mind, this magic is to only be used under supervision or in a training exercise, like today." Xehanort looked at the three of them, watching each of the very closely. "The spells I'm going to teach you are the three basic elements - a fire spell, a blizzard spell, and a thunder spell."

"Um...excuse me? A blizzard spell? Why not just a water spell?" Myde asked, looking at him. Isa grimaced, feeling left out once again. Fire - Lea could already manipulate fire. Water - Myde could already manipulate water. Could he manipulate thunder? Not so much. Again, he was left out to dry. He pushed up his lab coat sleeves, refusing to not be a part of the group.

Chuckling, Xehanort shook his head. "Myde, what good is a water spell? Blizzard, you can freeze the enemy - like so." He shot off a blizzard spell, hitting Braig right in the chest - freezing him for a just a second before he shook off the ice crystals from his body.

"Hey, a little warning next time?" Braig shook his hair, letting the water drip onto his desk. "Ah, crap." He moved his newspaper, not wanting it to become any more damaged. "Besides, if I do this -" he fired a fire spell as Xehanort, which was quickly blocked by another blizzard spell - stopping the flames from ever reaching him, "I wouldn't be able to deflect a spell like that."

Isa sighed. Perhaps it was louder than he intended, because Xehanort turned to look at him once more. "Isa, I want you to try the fire spell."

He looked at him in shock. "But, why not ask Lea to do that, sir?" He couldn't understand why he would ask him to try and perform that spell.

"No matter. I know that Lea is more than capable of producing fire. I've asked you to do so. If you'd be so kind." He handed him the incantation to produce a fire spell. _Simple enough._ He memorized the words and then proceeded to shoot a fireball right at Lea's head. He gasped, not intending to send the fireball in that direction. The look that Lea gave him made his heart break.

"I didn't mean to do that!" He cried, looking at his best friend. He glared at Xehanort. "Why did it go over in that direction? I wasn't even facing that direction!" He pushed the white-haired man, who was now sharing a laugh with Braig.

He began to walk over to where Lea was, but then was stopped by Myde. "Don't. Don't push him right now," he said quietly. "Practice with me, Isa."

Nodding his head, he began to fire of spells in Myde's direction, having him block with releasing blizzard spells. He watched Lea out of the corner of his eye begin to do thunder magic with Braig. The two seemed to be at ease with one another, more so than he imagined them to be. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy eat at his heart. He always assumed the two of them would be practicing magic together. He sighed and looked at the clock. Almost time for their lunch break...

"Alright, good. You guys did a good job today with the basic spells. Soon, we'll build upon those and I'll teach you more magic. For now, let's call it a day." Xehanort said, making his way back up to the front of the class, speaking to Braig. Isa didn't know what he should do. He didn't know if he should make his way up to the dining hall to grab some food, or if he should wait to see if Xehanort said something to him. "Oh, Isa?" _Perfect._ "Would you mind coming up here for a second?"

He looked at Myde. "Thanks for practicing with me. I appreciate it." He said, then turned and headed up to the front of the class, while Myde and Lea left the classroom. He saw that Braig was leaving as well. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

The door closed behind Braig, leaving the two of them alone. "Nice work this morning, Isa. Truly, you are a remarkable apprentice."

He felt himself blush at the compliment. "Thank you, Xehanort. Coming from you, that means a lot." He set his books down. "Is there something you wanted from me before our usual lab study?"

"How would you like to go and see that place that I took you to last night?" Xehanort said casually, flicking his hand and opening a portal in the classroom.

Isa stared at him. "Really? But..."

"No buts, Isa. Come with me. Let me show you what you only saw briefly last night." Xehanort held out his hand to him.

Glancing at his hand, he knew that if he took it, there would be no turning back. He took a deep breath, set his books to the side and reached out for his hand. "Show me," he said quietly.

Xehanort pulled him through the portal, reappearing in the very white room.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion, Isa."


	31. Chapter 31

"Castle Oblivion?" Isa turned and looked around, studying the white walls, with white crests on each panel. To see this place in person was quite different from when he had seen it in his dream. He turned to look at Ansem. "Why do I feel like my skin is on fire?" He looked down, staring at his hands. He tugged on his coat, making sure that everything was still on him.

Xehanort approached him and looked him over. "Probably the after effects of traveling through the portal. Don't worry. As you and I begin to travel more that way, the effects will lessen over time." Isa nodded his head and began to walk up towards the door. "There are thirteen floors in this building."

"Really?" Isa looked around. "What does it look like on the outside?"

Smiling, Xehanort walked in the opposite direction - towards the large door. "Would you like to step outside and see?"

Isa nodded and followed after him, passing through the large door. Stepping outside, he saw a winding road. "What's out that way, Xehanort?" He turned and looked up at the supposed castle. His jaw dropped at the sight.

There were turrets on all sides of the building. The turrets were all pointed and were jutting in all different directions, each turret a shade of green that Isa had only seen in water. All of the sharp edges made him question who exactly built this castle and why they chose to design it in such a haphazard manner. He looked at the giant doors and saw a symbol on them, a linear symbol. He held up his hand and ran it over the raised wood. He turned and looked back at Xehanort. "Who designed this place?"

Dragging Isa back inside the castle, Xehanort began to answer his questions. "I'm not sure who designed this castle, Isa. I know it looks disjointed outside, but inside, as you can see - it's pristine white. Every floor is like this. There are unique properties to this castle, which I've been exploring. Perhaps you'll help me in my exploration?"

All he could do was nod his head. He was too overwhelmed to allow himself to speak. He gazed around and saw a giant glass ball on raised on a a platform, the seemed to be containing swirling darkness inside of it. He walked over to it and touched it. He felt his body begin to be drawn into it, then felt himself stop when Xehanort placed a hand on his back. "Careful - that's a way to travel between floors without having to use the stairs."

"What is going on?" Isa cried. "I - I...can we please go back? This is too much right now," he felt like a fool. He knew there was no reason he should be crying right now, but his emotions were heightened due to the darkness outside and he couldn't seem to control himself. He began to hyperventilate. He felt lost.

Xehanort shook his head. "I want to stay here for just a bit longer. Relax, Isa. You need to learn to calm down. If you don't get used to it now, when will you get used to it? I need your help here." He walked over to the bluenette and placed his hand on his back, rubbing small circles. Isa took a deep breath, doing his best to calm his heart down. He knew he needed to calm down. He concentrated on Xehanort's hand and felt his breath calming down. "That's it, keep breathing slowly." Xehanort's words of encouragement helped relax him further. He closed his eyes and reopened them. "Why, that's remarkable," Xehanort said, looking at him.

Isa shook his head. "What is? What is it, Xehanort?" The white-haired man approached him, examining his face. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No," Xehanort said quietly. "But there are flecks of amber appearing in your irises." He felt his breath begin to speed up at that comment. "Isa...shhh...it's just because of what's outside. Relax. You're fine. Nothing is wrong."

He looked around, hating that everything was so white. "What do you want to do here, Xehanort? You can clearly see that this is making me very upset. Why did you bring me here now?"

Watching Xehanort flick his hand, he watched creatures rise from a black pool on the floor. These creatures were not unlike the one he had seen in the lab the other day, however these were human sized and had longer antennae. He approached one and stood there, fascinated - completely forgetting about his breakdown that had happened not a moment ago. He held out his hand and touched one of their faces. He looked at Xehanort with a questioning glance. He watched as the older man approached him and touched the creature as well.

"I'd like for you to meet a Neoshadow," Xehanort said quietly.

Isa walked around the creatures, who seemed to be rooted to their spots, not moving towards him or back from him. "Are you controlling them?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Why are they not attacking me?"

Xehanort nodded his head. "I can control them. They are made from pure darkness."

"Pure...darkness?" Isa asked, taking a step back from the creature. "But...how can you control them?"

"Now you see why I want you to work with me? I want to share all my secrets with you, Isa." Xehanort reached out and touched his face. Isa felt a welcome chill wash over his body at the gentle caress. "I know how to control the darkness which Ansem is so perilously seeking to understand."

Isa looked into his amber eyes. "But...if you already know about the darkness and can control it, then why don't you tell Ansem? Wouldn't it be in our best interests to inform him of this sort of thing?"

Shaking his head, Xehanort sighed. "Ansem doesn't want to delve into the darkness like I do. With the darkness, I can control so much. Isa, the power you gain from the darkness is a force to be reckoned with. With the flick of my hand, I can transport us to another realm or another world." He demonstrated by opening a black portal, just like the one he had created in the lab.

"Another world? What do you mean?" Isa stared at the portal, secretly wanting to be allowed to step through it to see what was on the other side.

Reaching over, Xehanort took Isa's hand. "Want me to show you?" The white-haired man could see that Isa wanted to discover new things and wanted to help him along in his quest, but only if he was ready for it. The look that crossed over his face brought happiness to his heart.

Isa let himself be led towards the portal, stepping through and once again feeling the distinct feeling of his skin being on fire. He took several deep breaths as he was led by Xehanort until they appeared on, what he assumed, a new world. He looked around, seeing that once again they were somewhere where it was night time. He looked to his right and saw they were on a beach, surrounded by lush foliage.

"This is my home, Isa." Xehanort said, pulling Isa along with him. "Welcome to Destiny Islands."

"But...but..." Isa stuttered, not understanding where they were. "How? What? Where are we?" He stared out at the ocean, feeling the soft moonlight making his skin feel clean. He raised his head up to the sky, closing his eyes and letting the moon relax his body.

"That's a good boy, Isa," Xehanort said as he watched the apprentice look upwards. "This is where I came from. I know that you know that Lea found me in the courtyard back in Radiant Garden. However, I came to be there because of a fight I had had."

Isa shook his head. "That's not possible. I thought Ansem said that you didn't remember where you were from. How could that be?"

"Through our experiments, I began to remember. How else could I know how to control this darkness?" He flicked his wrist once more, bringing up a smaller version of the Neoshadow that Isa had just seen. "Another pureblood Heartless, Isa. One that I can control."

Isa sighed. It was overwhelming. "Sir, I need to sit down." He gazed at the smaller creature, watching it look up at him. "This is what Even was trying to catch before."

"You remember. Yes, I had created one for Ansem to show the other apprentices. He's not aware that I created it - he thinks that I performed an experiment to manifest it."

"I won't tell him," Isa said quietly. The more that Xehanort talked, the more he began to realize that this man would stop at nothing to produce what he wanted. "Xehanort?"

The white-haired man looked at him. "Yes, Isa?"

"Why are you telling me these things? What do you have planned?"

Xehanort chuckled. "Isa, you have no reason to be afraid around me. I won't let anything bad happen to you. What do I have planned? You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? I can promise you that what is coming will be very exciting for you."

"Exciting?" He plopped down onto the sand, looking back and forth between the vast expanse of water and the black antennae creature that was next to him. He reached out and touched its' head, marveling at how slick its skin felt against his skin.

Joining him on the sand, Xehanort said "Yes. Exciting. If you have any doubt, you are free to go. But, for now, I hope you'll stay with me."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Isa said.

"Yes, here you are."

...

Climbing up the stairs, heading towards the dining hall, Lea couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened in the classroom. _Why would Isa have shot that fireball at me? He says he didn't mean to do it, but that still doesn't make it alright._ He sighed, not really watching where his feet were carrying him.

"Lea?" He turned and saw Myde was walking up towards him. He felt his shoulders sag at the sight of the blonde. "Hey, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I'm starting to get extremely aggravated at all of this. I'm doing the best that I can, but it seems like it's not enough. And never mind the fact that my best friend just tried to set me on fire. And that his new lover is constantly fawning over him. And Braig can't stop talking trash to me, getting in my face about the two of them. I'm tired." He dropped his book bag and leaned against the castle wall. "I just...I don't know what I want to do."

Myde stood in front of him. "That was an accident, Lea. He wouldn't do that to hurt you. I kept him away from you so you wouldn't get angry or upset at him."

"He wouldn't? Then why does my heart hurt so much right now, Myde? Can you explain that to me?" Lea felt the tears that had been threatening to fall all morning finally break free. He sobbed, not caring who saw him. "I don't want to feel like this anymore! I hate it!"

Pulling the redhead into a hug, Myde stood there, letting Lea cry on his shoulder. "Lea, it's going to be okay. Come on, let's go get some food."

Lea hugged Myde tightly. "I can't eat. I'm not hungry right now."

"You have to eat something, Lea. We're going to be down in the labs until late tonight, I'm sure. You need to have something in your stomach if you're going to concentrate and not hurt yourself."

"What does it even matter? If I hurt myself, poof! Then I won't feel this pain any longer. Maybe I should volunteer myself for those experiments Ienzo was talking about."

Myde raised his hand and struck Lea across the face. Lea stared at him in shock. He brought up his hand and touched where Myde had just slapped him.

"I'm sorry, Lea. I didn't mean to do that. But you were just rambling and saying things that you shouldn't be saying. Don't talk like that anymore, please?" Myde sighed, reaching out to touch where he had just hit him.

Lea backed away. "No, don't touch me. I..." He ran off, not wanting to be near his only friend. He knew that he had deserved that slap, but it still hurt. He needed to learn to control his temper and his outbursts. _Why can't I just stop?_ He quickly went to the dining hall and grabbed some food, then went outside to the gardens and hid himself away.

As he was finishing up, he heard someone approaching his hideout. He blushed when he saw Myde poke his head in. "You can't hide from me." Myde walked into the little alcove that Lea had situated himself in and sat down in front of him. He grabbed one of Lea's hands in a familiar gesture and began to touch his palm. "Why did you run away?"

Sighing, Lea took his other hand and began to touch Myde's in the same fashion. "I just...I felt stupid. I'm sorry I acted that way. You're right. I shouldn't be talking like that. Not when we don't know what sort of things they're going to be doing to these humans." He felt his body begin to react to Myde's touch, craving for more.

Sensing what Lea was feeling, Myde leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the lips. "It's fine, Lea." He withdrew from the teen and sat back down, still playing with his hand. "Oh no! We have to get going!" Myde had looked down at his watch and seen the time. "Ansem is going to skin us alive if we're late to lab."

Lea stood up. "Let's go?" He gripped Myde's hand and pulled him up. The two of them walked down to the lab. When they got there, they saw that Ansem was sitting at his desk, going over his notes, as always.

"Ah, boys! Is it that time already?" Ansem looked up from his work and smiled at them. "Come in, take a seat." They both sat in their seats, looking at him. "So, I bet you two still have some questions in regards to what we did yesterday in the lab."

Nodding his head, Lea began. "Sir, where did it come from?"

"I had asked Xehanort to create one from an experiment."

"Was it a human?" Lea knew he was treading on water, but felt he had to know. The way the creature had acted, it had had characteristics to that of a human.

Ansem sighed. "I'm not certain. The answer could be yes, it could be no. I don't know how Xehanort produced it."

"Why would you not know? Aren't you supposed to be the one in charge here?" Lea couldn't stop his anger from appearing in his tone. This wasn't how he had imagined this conversation would be going.

Ansem gave him a hard stare. "That's enough, Lea. Do not question my authority again."

Lea bent his head down and nodded. He felt like such an idiot for saying those things. _Why do I keep reacting this way?_ "Sir, are there human experiments going on?" He did his best to keep his voice even.

Ansem shook his head. "No. I won't allow them. We can learn about the darkness in other ways. There is no reason to involve human test subjects for that. I would never allow for that to occur in my castle." He looked at the two of them. "Do you know why that Heartless disappeared as a wisp of smoke?"

Remembering, Lea shook his head. "Why did it disappear that way, sir?"

"It was returning to the void," Ansem said. "Perhaps I can get another one from Xehanort, so you can see the other things that it is able to do."

"But how did you discover this?" Myde asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Purely by accident," Ansem said.

"Accident?" Lea questioned.

Ansem nodded his head. "Yes. Now, if I can get another one, I'll bring it in here. I think you'll find it fascinating." He began to write things in his notebook. "Now then, let's do some research."

Lea looked at Myde and shrugged. He wasn't sure if Ansem knew exactly what was going on, but it seemed that what Ienzo had mentioned, Ansem denied vehemently. He had a bad feeling about what was occurring in Xehanort's lab.

After working for the entire afternoon, Ansem dismissed the two of them for a late dinner. "I'll see you boys tomorrow with, hopefully, a Heartless." Both Lea and Myde nodded their hands and made their way towards the lift back up to the top.

"Do you want me to come to your room tonight?" Myde asked quietly as they rode the lift heading towards their rooms.

The redhead nodded. He reached down and squeezed Myde's hand. "I would like that very much."

"Then I'll be there when I can," Myde returned the squeeze and dropped it as soon as the gates opened.

Lea walked to his room and stepped inside. He sighed, taking off his lab coat and wandered into the bathroom. He saw the pen sitting on the counter. He went to his bag and grabbed a piece of charcoal that he had used before while in class. He began to outline his eyes, making the green pop more than it had before. He stared at himself, watching as he drew the two small triangles underneath his eyes once more. He set the charcoal down on the counter and was about to wash it off when he heard a light knocking on his door. He went to go and open it.

Myde stepped inside. "Wow, Lea. That looks incredible!" He reached up with his hand and made to touch his face. "What'd you use to do that?"

"Do you really like?" Lea asked with a touch of shyness in his voice. He felt foolish for doing it, but if Myde liked it, then maybe he should make it permanent.

He nodded his head. "I do. Would you make it permanent if you could? I think there's a man in town that could take care of that for you." He reached out and touched his face. "Lea, your eyes - they're so...vibrant."

Lea felt himself blush. "You think so?" The days' worries seemed to be lifted off his chest with just a few compliments. "I'm glad you're here, Myde."

Myde pulled him close and kissed him. "Me too, Lea." He performed the silencing spell once more on his room. "Come on," he pulled him towards Lea's bed.

Letting himself be led, Lea laid down on the bed. He reached for Myde and felt his heart beginning to beat faster in anticipation. "Myde, I'm sorry about-" He was silenced by Myde's lips. He sighed into the kiss, allowing the blonde to make his problems go away, if only for a few short hours.


	32. Chapter 32

Pulling back from Myde, Lea looked him in the eyes. "What about Ienzo?" The redhead wanted to proceed forward, but knew that it would be better to get the complicated matters out of the way sooner rather than later.

Myde pulled at Lea's clothing, taking it off as quickly as he could. Lea groaned at his touch, wanting to feel more of it. "He's working in the lab with Even, Xehanort, Dilan, Braig and Aeleus." Lea cried out as he felt Myde begin to bite his neck. "Mmm...Lea, you taste so good." He felt himself getting more and more aroused by Myde's actions.

"Oh?" He did his best to concentrate on the conversation, but it became impossible once he felt Myde take off his pants and expose himself. He moaned appreciatively when he felt Myde begin to stroke him in a teasing manner. He ran his fingers along his length, teasing the tip with the tip of his fingers, brushing over the slit, rubbing the wetness that was leaking from it around the head. Lea couldn't keep his moans contained. "Myde...stop teasing me..."

The blonde leaned forward and began to kiss Lea. Lea sighed into the kiss, just letting his friend touch him. _Always friends first._ Myde whispered into Lea's ear, "I have a feeling that Ienzo is going to be working nights more and more." He licked the shell of Lea's ear, still stroking him in a slow and steady manner. "Does that excite you?"

All Lea could do was nod his head. He wanted to touch the blonde, yearned to feel him in his own hands. He quickly flipped himself over and laid on top of him. Aquamarine eyes looked up at him. "It's my turn now," Lea whispered, kissing him with a softness he had yet to show the blonde. Myde moaned into the kiss, exciting Lea once more.

Working his way down his body, Lea quickly removed all of Myde's clothes so they were both naked. He began to lick on the blonde's nipples, drawing moans out of his mouth that he'd never heard before. "Lea..." Myde gripped onto his head as he continued alternating between licking and sucking on his petite nipple. He let go of one and moved to his other nipple, repeating the same action as he had just done. He grinned when he felt Myde grip his head harder and began to moan louder.

He came to Myde's very erect arousal. He gently put his mouth on the tip, reveling in the sweetness that was being excreted. He lapped at the slit, letting the taste roll back on his tongue. "Myde...you taste so good," he said in a husky tone, enjoying this new taste very much. It was different from Isa's, had more of a distinct flavor than what Isa had tasted like. Lea wrapped his lips around his arousal and slowly slid his mouth down.

"Oh, Lea!" Myde cried out, gripping onto Lea's head once more. Lea smiled and began to move his mouth up and down his shaft, letting his tongue begin to stroke him. He placed his hand at the base of his arousal, letting his tongue run along his fingers, helping to get them wet enough, all the while still sucking on Myde. When he felt his fingers were wet enough, he let his hand slip from his arousal and began to prod the blonde's entrance. He kept his mouth sucking on his arousal while he teased the blonde, letting his wet fingers move around the outside, touching him softly. "Lea, please..." Myde moaned loudly. Closing his eyes, he pushed his index finger inside of the blone, feeling his finger being sucked inward.

He began to move his index finger in and out of him, getting a feel for how tight he was. He slipped in his middle finger, letting both fingers begin to stretch him out. He began to run his tongue over his slit, taking what little bit of fluid was leaking out of the tip while gently pushing in further. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go and took the pad of his middle finger and brushed against the bundle of nerves he had been searching for. He felt Myde buck his hips at the action and quickly let his mouth slide back down, feeling him bump the back of his throat. He moaned at the contact and quickly let his fingers slide out of Myde. He raised his head, letting Myde's arousal slip out of his mouth. He got on his knees and began to lick his clean hand and began to touch himself. His eyes locked on to Myde's, staring at him while moaning quietly. He watched as Myde raised his own hand and licked it, then placed it on his hand. Both began to stroke his arousal with urgency. He gasped and let his hand drop. He positioned himself at Myde's entrance and put his tip just barely inside of him. He saw Myde nod his head and that was all the affirmation that he needed.

Pushing himself inside of Myde, he closed his eyes and felt how tight the blonde really was. He controlled his breathing, trying not to push into too far, too fast. Both of them were moaning without control at the sensation. Once he felt himself fully sheathed inside the blonde, he stayed still for a second to let the teen adjust to him. He kept his eyes on Myde and when he saw him nod slightly, he began to push in and out of his tight heat. He couldn't contain his moans, thankful that Myde had cast the silencing spell on his room. He liked being able to be loud and not worry about others hearing his noises. Seemed to be the same with Myde because he kept moaning loudly, reaching for Lea. Lea pushed himself deeper inside of him, feeling his tip brush against his bundle of nerves. Myde cried out in pure ecstasy, reaching up to begin touching himself. Lea watched through half-lidded eyes as he continued to thrust in and out of him. He felt himself become close to his release. He leaned forward and began to help Myde with his arousal, moving in tandem with his own body. He felt Myde's release a second before he felt it hit his hands and cried out loud as he released inside of him, pushing himself deeper and riding out his orgasm. The two of them began to pant heavily.

"Lea...that was..." Myde smiled weakly at him. Lea nodded his head and slid out of him, flopping on the bed next to him. "I've only done that one other time," he said quietly. "I usually just top Ienzo." He blushed a bit.

Lea grabbed the towel he used in the morning and began to wipe up the both of them. "Did you enjoy it?" He wanted to make sure that he had not hurt the blonde. Being inside of someone else had sent a thrill through his body. He wanted to do it again.

Myde nodded his head. "Very much so. You're much...bigger than Ienzo is."

The redhead began to laugh. "I would hope so. I'm twice his size." He leaned down and kissed Myde gently. "Get some sleep." He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. He felt his heart pang for just a moment, wishing that it was Isa in his arms instead of Myde, but it passed quickly. He wondered what the bluenette had done with Xehanort in the afternoon.

…

Isa walked around the beach, finally feeling at peace with what had been happening over the course of a few hours. First, to see Castle Oblivion in person and to now be on the sands of a beach where Xehanort was from? It was a bit overwhelming, but he finally began to just accept it. There was no reason for him to keep fighting against Xehanort when he knew the man just wanted to make him his protege. He walked over to the small island, crossing over the sand on a wood bridge and approached Xehanort, who had been sitting on the edge of the small isle.

"What can I do for you, Isa?" Xehanort asked without turning around to face him. He sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. At the contact, Xehanort turned around to face him. "Isa?"

Feeling his face flush with need, Isa raised his eyes and looked at Xehanort. "Sir...I was wondering..." He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if we might be able to..."

Xehanort stood up and put his hand on Isa's face. "Yes, Isa?"

His body reacted to the gentle touch. He let out a soft moan, hoping that would convey what he was feeling rather than coming out and saying what he wanted. The white-haired man leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I need to hear you say it."

He bit his lip and felt his body shudder at the nearness of Xehanort. "I want you to touch me, taste me, take me," he let out in a rush.

Feeling himself being swept off his feet, he looked up at Xehanort, who had picked him up bridal style. He watched as the man opened a portal and took them back to Castle Oblivion. He looked around and saw that they were once again in the room from his dream. He felt himself being lowered to the bed and sighed. "Is this real? Or am I dreaming?" He wasn't quite sure if this was really happening or not.

Xehanort began to unbutton Isa's lab coat. "You're not dreaming, Isa." He slid the coat off of his body, and Isa felt his body respond to his hands. "I'm so glad you've finally come around," Xehanort leaned forward and placed a trail of kisses on his neck.

Isa moaned. "I...couldn't keep denying myself. I want you so bad, Xehanort..." He reached up and brought the older man to his lips. He pressed his lips against his, feeling how firm they were. He knew he wasn't in a dream because his nerves were getting the best of him. He tried to relax, breathing deep and slightly parting his mouth. When he parted his lips, he felt Xehanort slip his tongue in and began to moan into the kiss. The feel of the man's tongue on his was unlike how it had felt with Lea. For one, Xehanort's tongue invaded his mouth, dominating his tongue with soft caresses. He clawed at the man, feeling his body responding to the man's touch in the same way he would in his dreams. "Xehanort..." He moaned at the man's ministrations.

He felt a slight chill in the air and saw that he had all of his clothes removed. He looked up at Xehanort with half-lidded eyes. "You won't hurt me, will you?" He was nervous to be with another man. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of actually being with this man, this man that had shown him so much today.

Amber eyes locked with his own. "I would never hurt you, Isa." Isa felt that those words were not true, but decided to block it out. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. If he didn't move forward, he would begin to hate himself. He felt Xehanort's hands begin to roam all over his body, making it feel like his body did whenever he went through one of those portals.

"Xehanort? What are you doing?" He asked, confused at the sensation - it wasn't quite painful, it was almost a too intense pleasure occurring to his body. He felt his blood begin to boil and felt his breath begin to quicken. He closed his eyes and began to feel his canines elongating in his mouth, as well as feeling the familiar pain in his ears. He opened his eyes and stared at Xehanort. "What have you done to me?" He growled out, feeling his animalistic side coming out.

The white-haired man chuckled. "I'm just bringing out the real you, Isa." He touched his face. "There are the eyes I want to see staring at me." Xehanort leaned down and began to kiss Isa forcefully, taking control over his body.

With his blood coursing through his veins, Isa gripped onto Xehanort's hips, bringing him against his body, feeling his length press against his. He broke off the kiss to moan loudly, feeling the older man reciprocate in his moan. "More," Isa growled. "I want you, now." He felt his mind let go, seeking to only feel what Xehanort had to give to him - nothing else matter.

"Patience, my apprentice," Xehanort whispered into his ear. Isa groaned, wanting the older man to just take him already. "Don't you want me to prepare you first?"

Taking a second to think about it, Isa shook his head. "I want to feel you inside of me," he reached out and began to stroke Xehanort's magnificent length. He gasped at the feel of it. "You're so..." He could not stop moaning. The need to have him inside of him was pushing him over the edge. "Please?" He mewled.

Xehanort spit onto his hand and rubbed it over his length. "If I hurt you, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But it seems as if you can't seem to wait any longer. I promise, next time it'll be better," Xehanort bit Isa's neck hard as he placed his tip at his entrance. "Do you want me, Isa?"

Isa reached up and raked his fingers down Xehanort's back. "So bad! Please!" His body was on fire, he just wanted to feel. With that admission, he felt Xehanort push himself inside of his body. He cried out in pain, feeling the larger man stretch him completely. He moaned, willing to let his body relax to the intrusion. A part of him was loving the feeling of the intense pain. He had never experienced pain from sex before. He felt Xehanort wait patiently for his body to adjust to him. Soon as he felt completely full, Isa moaned. "Move," he begged the man that was leaning over him.

Amber eyes locked onto his own golden eyes. He was sure that his eyes were golden, especially if his ears had elongated. He could not stop moaning as Xehanort began to thrust in and out of his body. He felt tears falling from his eyes, tears from the intense emotions that he was experiencing with this man. He clawed at the bedsheets, not wanting this incredible feeling to stop. _Why was I denying myself this exquisite pleasure? Xehanort...is incredible._ He cried out loud as he felt the man begin to pound into his sweet spot over and over again, causing his vision to blur. Never before had sex been this intense. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but he knew that he wanted to feel this way again and again. "More!" He cried out as Xehanort kept pushing himself deeper and deeper inside of him. He reached down and began to stroke himself, feeling lightheaded at all the stimulation his body was feeling. "Xehanort...I'm so close...please, hurry." He felt the man above him begin to move more rapidly, and began to match his rhythm with his hand. "Xehanort!" He yelled with his release, feeling himself explode all over his stomach and Xehanort's, and cried out as he felt the large man release inside of him, filling him up.

Feeling his heart beating rapidly, Isa did his best to control his breath. He kept panting, trying to slow down his heart. The white-haired man slid out of him and kissed him lightly. "Are you glad you finally gave in to me?" Isa nodded his head, unable to speak coherently. "Good. I'm glad. There's more of that, if you'd like."

"Oh, Gaia - yes. Please." He felt his body begin to react to that comment, feeling himself begin to grow hard again. "I want more of you, Xehanort. I want to taste you." He sighed, relishing in the feeling of his body. He lifted his hand and felt that his hair had grown a bit longer. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

Xehanort chuckled. "Oh no, Isa. It just means that you and I have a lot of catch up to do." He glanced at the table and saw the clock. "Oh no. I need to head back to Radiant Garden."

Isa groaned. "Must you?"

He nodded his head. "I must. There are things that I need to take care of there. Do you want to return with me, or would you rather stay here? I'd be back before you even would know that I've been gone."

Isa thought about it for a brief second. He gazed up into the amber eyes and grinned. "Hurry back? So we can fool around before I have to head back to the castle and attend class?"

Xehanort got dressed and leaned down to kiss Isa goodbye. He reached down and teased the bluenette's very erect arousal. "Don't take care of that while I'm gone. I want to fuck you good and senseless when I get back."

Isa watched as he left the room through a portal. He smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't want it any other way."


	33. Chapter 33

Lea had been sleeping peacefully when there was a sudden shake. His bed shook with a great force and his eyes opened up. He looked around and saw that Myde was still sleeping and that it was 2:36am. He got out of the bed and went to look out the window to see if he could see what may or may not have caused his bed to shake in that manner. He couldn't see anything, so he quickly got dressed, making sure to put on his lab coat, and left Myde sleeping in the bed while he went to investigate.

He approached the lift and headed down to the main hall. When he got down there, he could hear a lot of noises coming from the laboratories in the basement. He tightened his coat around him and proceeded to go down the stairs. He wasn't sure what lab the noises were coming from, so he continued down until he found the source. He found himself on a floor he wasn't aware that existed. He just assumed the floors that they studied on were it. However, he seemed to be further down in the basement. He saw a steel door and became hesitant to open it. When he heard the commotion on the other side, he decided against his better judgment and pushed the door open. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting to see.

In the lab were Dilan, Braig, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo, all frantic about something. He looked around and saw that Xehanort was there as well. _Is Isa here? _He couldn't see his familiar blue hair and figured he must be up in his room sleeping. He remembered Myde saying that these fellow apprentices would be working in the labs, but this late? _What's going on?_

"What are you doing here?" Even barked out, looking over at him. "You're not supposed to be here right now. What are you doing here?" Lea just looked at him, frozen. He saw everyone look at him. He didn't know what he should do.

Xehanort spoke. "Let him be, Even. He's fine. He's not harming anyone. He probably was awoken due to the explosion."

The blonde glared at Xehanort. "I told you that it might wake up some of the other residents. Fine." Even went back to shuffling around, talking with Ienzo who had looked at him and smiled. To say that he felt a minor pang of guilt would not be sufficient enough. He turned away from him and felt himself become afraid as he watched Xehanort approach him.

"My apologies if we awoke you, Lea." He looked into his golden eyes, not understanding what was behind his gaze. "We were conducting an experiment and it seemed to have not gone according to plan. But this is why we experiment, is it not?" Lea shrugged his shoulders, not quite understanding what he was talking about. "We'll be doing a lot more experiments in the near future. Would you like to join us?"

Braig walked over to them. "You sure that's a wise idea, Norty? What if he can't keep his mouth quiet?" Lea couldn't understand why he would need to keep quiet about this.

"Oh, I don't think Lea would ever say anything, would you Lea?" Still not trusting his voice, he shook his head. "That's a good boy." Xehanort reached out to touch his face. "What's this on your face?"

Lea had forgotten about the charcoal streaks that were still staining his face. "Nothing, sir. Absolutely nothing. I was just messing around." He raised his hand to his face, feeling like his skin was on fire from when the white-haired man touched him. "Is Isa here?" He couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth, his brain thinking too fast.

Xehanort laughed. "No, Lea. He is not. Now, would you like to stick around and help us? Or would you prefer to come down and see what we're doing from the beginning? Say, meet back down in this lab tomorrow night around midnight?"

"Why so late?" Lea asked, again speaking without thinking about what he was saying. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ienzo walked over to them. "It's because it helps with what we're working on." He looked at Braig. "I don't think you should be worried about him. However," he looked at Lea, "you can't tell Myde. He doesn't know when to keep secrets and when not to."

Lea looked at the slate-haired man. "So, what you guys are doing down here? It's secret? Does that mean that Ansem isn't aware of what's going on? Why all the secrets?"

Xehanort put his hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go over everything tomorrow night, hmm? We're just about finished here. Tomorrow night, you can ask all the questions you want. We'll all try and help with the answers." Lea looked around and watched the other apprentices nod in agreement with him. He glared at Braig.

"I'm not going to open my mouth. I promise." He watched the one-eyed man laugh and nod his head.

"I ain't worried about you, princess. You're okay in my book. Just gotta make sure that everything stays in here, you get what I mean?" Braig said.

"Enough of this," Xehanort said. "Lea, go on back upstairs. We'll introduce you to everything tomorrow, okay?" He put his arm around the redhead and began to lead him out of the lab. He heard a groan escape from somewhere inside. Lea did his best to turn his head, to see if he could find what had made that noise, but Xehanort kept him close to his body making it impossible for him to do that. He let go of him when they reached the small staircase. "Tomorrow night?"

Lea nodded his head, feeling like he was dooming himself to something he wasn't ready for. He walked up the small flight of stairs, the went to the lift to carry him back up to the main floor. Once he got there, he made his way to the lift and headed back up to his room. Before he entered his room, he approached Isa's door. He wanted to see if he was awake, or if he knew what had been going on. He heard no response.

Opening the door, Lea walked in to find that Isa's room was immaculate. The bed was still made and his book bag was lying on the floor. _Where is he? Why isn't he here? Where could he be?_

…

Isa was wrapped up in a black bathrobe, sitting on the very large bed, relaxing. After Xehanort had left, he had gotten up and had utilized the gigantic tub that was situated in the bathroom. He had taken a long bath, making sure that he was clean for when Xehanort returned. He felt himself become excited with the thoughts of what he and his mentor would be doing when he returned from his meeting at the castle.

He fell asleep waiting for him. He had no idea what time, but knew that he had passed out. He felt the bed shift and opened his eyes. "Xehanort?" He blinked a few times, not remembering where he was.

"Shh...I'm back. Sorry it took me a bit longer than I anticipated," the older man bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll be right back. I just want to shower before I hop into this bed with you," he placed another kiss on Isa's jawline, causing Isa to moan.

"Please hurry...I've missed you," Isa said in his half awake state. He felt the man get up from the bed and sighed, turning over to watch the bathroom. He saw Xehanort's shadow on the floor and he grinned to himself. He was so happy that he had finally returned. _What is wrong with me?_

After what seemed like an eternity, he saw Xehanort's form walking towards the bed. He slid over on the mattress, giving the man more room to lay down with him. He sighed when he felt warm arms wrap around his naked body. "You glad I'm back, Isa?" Xehanort said into his ear, causing shivers to race up and down his body. He moaned once more, placing his head in the crook of Xehanort's neck, kissing it.

"So glad, Xehanort." He continued to leave kisses along the man's thick neck, growing hot with desire. "Xehanort...will you make me turn again?" He hoped that the white-haired man understood what he was asking. He wanted to feel alive once more.

Xehanort pulled away from him, causing him to release a quiet whimper. "Isa, lay on your back." Doing as he was told, Isa laid back on the bed, growing excited with what he knew was to come. He felt the blankets being pulled off his body and felt the energy begin to flow as he watched Xehanort move his hands along his body. He felt his ears start to transform and he smiled in relief. _It feels so good to be like this._

Once he was finished transforming Isa, Isa sat up in the bed. He looked at Xehanort with his yellow eyes and felt a grin begin to manifest on his visage. "Xehanort," he growled out low. "I want you..." He pushed the white-haired man down on the bed and began to slide down his body. When he approached his very large arousal, he saw that there was a little bit of liquid pooling on the tip. He flicked his tongue out to taste it. The taste was exquisite, unlike what Lea had tasted like. He felt overwhelmed by the taste, almost as if his taste buds were more alive due to the transformation. He let his lips slide over the tip and let his mouth swallow him as much as he could.

Groaning, Xehanort put his hands on Isa's head. "Gaia, Isa...Lea has taught you well." He felt sadness grip his heart for a second at the mention of Lea, but then quickly pushed it aside. He was where he wanted to be right now, and that's all that mattered to him. He began to move his head, letting his tongue run up and down his length. He moaned as he felt the tip push against the back of throat, forcing himself to relax. He was not used to someone as large as Xehanort, as was quite pleased with how well he was doing. He began to let Xehanort guide his movements, feeling him thrust himself in his mouth. "Isa...I want to be inside of you..."

Letting his tongue slide back up his length, Isa sat on the bed. He placed himself on the bed, turning around and placing himself on all fours. He turned around and looked into amber eyes. "Then have your way with me," he raised his ass in the air, teasing the older man.

Xehanort was quick to kneel behind Isa, pushing himself against his entrance. Isa closed his eyes, anticipating when he would feel the man inside of him. He didn't have to wait too long. As soon as he heard Xehanort get up from the bed, he felt him push inside of him. "Ahh!" he cried out, enjoying the sensation of Xehanort filling him. He couldn't quite figure out why he enjoyed it so much - after only one time with him, his body was craving his touch more so than it had ever done before with Lea. With Lea, sex was always special. With Xehanort - it was primal. He craved to be touched by him.

Soon, Xehanort was pounding into him in a fast pace. "More...I want more..." Isa cried out. Being taken from this angle made it that Xehanort kept brushing against his sweet spot, causing him to cry out at each touch. He groaned as he felt Xehanort lean over his body and began to touch him, moving his hand up and down his arousal. He moaned as he felt the man's thumb rub along his slit, causing him to ache. "Xehanort...I'm close...don't stop...please." He felt ridiculous, but he wanted to feel the man push deep inside of him. He couldn't get enough of that feeling. He felt himself teeter on the edge and then felt Xehanort thrust deep inside of him, pushing him over. He felt Xehanort's hand become wet with his seed, pumping him until he no longer was releasing fluid. He felt the man release inside of him, stilling his hips as he cried out his name. He moaned once more, loving the way his name fell from Xehanort's lips.

He collapsed on the bed, lying on his stomach. He didn't care if he made a mess of the blankets or not. His knees were threatening to give out, so he preempted the measure on his body. He lay there, breathing fast. He heard Xehanort fall back against the pillows. He turned to look at him. "Why is it that I can't seem to get enough of you? I mean, we just finished, and as I gaze at your body, my brain is telling me to take you again. It was never this way with Lea." He sighed at the mention of _his_ name. He glanced down and saw that his arousal was once more erect. "How is this possible?"

The older man chuckled. "Isa," he reached out and touched Isa's ears. "Because of your heightened senses. Why do you think I enjoy you in this state? Not only because I feel it's the true nature of you, but because I had hoped you would reciprocate how my body feels towards you." Isa glanced down and saw that Xehanort was just as aroused as he was again. "Isa, you and I are meant for each other."

Isa nodded his head, crawling up the man's body, taking his lips with his own, kissing him. He felt Xehanort moan into the kiss, letting his lips open slightly to allow the man's tongue entrance if he so desired. Soon, the two of them were breathing heavily, breaking off the kiss to receive some proper oxygen.

"Xehanort," Isa said in a low voice. "Will you take me again?"

The white-haired man looked at him, pulling him back down for a kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

…


	34. Chapter 34

Isa felt someone shaking him. "Isa," Xehanort said into his ear, "it's time to wake up." He grumbled, turning away from the man.

"Just a few more minutes," he said in a sleepy voice. "I'm so tired." His body was exhausted. After the marathon session last night with Xehanort, he passed out after his fourth orgasm. His body still felt like it was on fire, but it was a pleasant feeling. He rolled back over and opened his eyes a bit. "Morning."

Xehanort chuckled and pushed some of the bluenette's hair behind his ear. "Morning to you. It's just a little past dawn. We need to get you back to the castle." Isa groaned at the mention of the castle. "What? Don't you want to go back?"

Isa shook his head. "I want to stay here with you." He looked up at him and pouted. "Can't we just stay here? It's nice here."

"My beautiful apprentice, we need to go back. There are things that I must attend to at the castle. Surely you understand? But don't worry - there are more places I want to show you." Xehanort got up from the bed, beginning to get dressed. Isa couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He sighed, resigning himself to getting dressed.

He watched as the older man opened a black portal. "Shall we?" Isa nodded his head, stepping through the portal once more and finding himself back in his bedroom. "Xehanort?"

Amber eyes looked at him, bringing his hand up to his face. "I'll see you later today, alright?" Isa turned his head, letting his lips graze Xehanort's palm. "Isa..." He raised his head and saw that Xehanort was close to his face. He closed the distance and put his lips on his, kissing him. The kiss did not last long. Isa pulled away from him and smiled.

"See you later today." He watched as Xehanort opened another portal and disappeared from his room.

Isa walked over to the window and saw that the sun was rising above the horizon. He looked at the clock - just past 6 in the morning. He walked into the bathroom and saw that his ears and eyes had gone back to normal, but his hair was continuing to stay a bit longer each time he transformed. He touched his blue locks, enjoying how his longer hair felt. He figured that his hair would slowly start to recede, but so far - it had yet to happen. He approached his shower and turned it on, letting the water warm up to the temperature he enjoyed and stepped inside. It had been a very long night, and it felt good to be back in his own shower. He let the water run over him as he replayed what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. He wondered what Xehanort would show him later.

…

Lea awoke just after 8 in the morning. He saw that Myde was no longer in his room, not quite certain when the blonde had left. He recalled coming back to his room in the early hours of the morning and had woken up Myde to cuddle, and then some, with him.

_He returned to his room at 2:30 in the morning. He saw Myde sleeping peacefully, but he felt too awkward and off kilter to fall asleep next to him. He reached out and began to touch the blonde, coaxing him to wake up underneath his hand. He wanted to forget what he had just seen. He couldn't believe that he willingly allowed Xehanort to tell him to meet with them the next day._

_Watching Myde begin to wake up as he continued to touch him, he began to feel somewhat normal. "Lea?" Myde asked, in a sleepy voice. "What are you doing?" He groaned and raised his hips to meet Lea's touch. _

_Lea just continued to touch him, wanting to just escape. He groaned when he felt Myde take his growing erection into his hands and began to match him, stroke for stroke. Both of them continued to touch each other in silence, only the sounds of their breaths echoing in the early hours of the morning. Lea felt himself let go once he felt Myde release in his hand, causing the ache to finally go away that was in his chest. He let go of Myde and fell back on the pillows, sighing deeply. He felt Myde snuggle up against him and placed his arms around the blonde, feeling content enough to fall back asleep. _

He got out of bed and made his way to his shower. He made sure to scrub his face vigorously, making sure to remove all of the charcoal he had put on it the night before. When he stepped out of the shower, he looked in the mirror and saw his unmarred face. He sighed, missing the designs he had placed on his face. He resolved to put them back on his face after his day's activities. He got dressed, putting his lab coat on, and made his way out of his room.

As he closed the door to his bedroom, he looked down the hall out of force of habit and saw that Isa was leaving his room. _When did he get in?_ He quickly looked away and headed to the lift.

He pressed the button and the lift appeared. "Can you hold the lift, please?" He stepped inside and heard Isa call out to him. Being the kind person that he was, he held the door for his friend. "Thank you," Isa had said quietly when he finally entered the small enclosure. Lea pressed the button and made the lift start to descend. "How are you?" The bluenette asked him in a quiet voice.

"Fine, thank you. You?" Lea felt his heart break. He hated feeling this awkward around his best friend. It wasn't fair. A wedge had been driven between the two of them and he had no idea how he was supposed to fix it, if he even was supposed to fix it. He did his best to act calm and collected, but inside? His insides were on fire, screaming to let his hatred of Xehanort and attack the bluenette.

Isa shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. A little bit tired. Had a rough night last night." What Lea wasn't aware of was that Isa was having the same kinds of issues. Isa wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to act around the redhead, after the night he had had with Xehanort. How he wasn't sure about his feelings for his mentor, and how all he could do was look Lea up and down, comparing him to what Xehanort had shown him the night before.

Lea saw him staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my clothes?" He looked at his body, checking to make sure that there were no stains on him. He couldn't understand why Isa was looking at him the way he was.

Shaking his head, Isa replied "No, I'm sorry." And that was that. The lift opened on the main floor and Lea left Isa in the lift, not wanting to be around him any longer.

Entering the dining hall, he saw the five apprentices he had seen last night sitting at one table, all together. He also saw Myde sitting alone. He wasn't sure where he should sit, so made the quick decision to sit with the blonde. He grabbed his food and made his way to Myde's table. He set his stuff down. "Morning, Myde. How're you?"

The blonde looked up and smiled at him. "Lea! I'm great! How're you?"

"I'm okay. I just had the most awkward lift ride with Isa. How come you're sitting by yourself?"

Myde shrugged. "Ienzo said he had business to talk about with the others, so I decided to distance myself. You rode in the lift with Isa? What happened?" He finished his food, while Lea began to eat his.

"He kept staring at me. I can't understand why." He sighed, watching the bluenette sit alone at a table. A part of him wanted to call out and invite him to sit with them, but then he remembered how Isa had blown him off. Isa wasn't alone for too long. Soon, Xehanort appeared in the dining hall and wandered over to where he was sitting. Lea saw how his face lit up at his appearance and suddenly felt less hungry. He pushed his food away from him. "Myde? Do you want to go out to the garden with me? I...I'm not hungry any more."

"Sure, Lea. Give me a sec, okay?" Lea nodded as he watched Myde finish his juice and stood up. He reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's go." He dropped his hand as Lea nodded, following him out to the garden. The two of them sat on a bench, taking each other's hands and beginning to touch one another in a familiar gesture. "What did you see? Why did you want to leave the dining area? Was it because of Xehanort?"

Lea felt the tears begin to prickle in his eyes. He nodded his head. "I just can't stand it. I saw how his face lit up when _he_ appeared. It hurts too much to be in the same room with them. I can't take it." He sighed, letting Myde run his fingers over his palms. "Am I a hypocrite? What is wrong with me?"

Myde shook his head. "You are not a hypocrite, Lea. Isa...Isa is just going through some changes right now. You just have to accept that and move on. That's what I'm here for!" He grinned, causing Lea to smile. Myde's smile was infectious. He was so glad that the blonde was here, helping him right now.

"Thanks, Myde. I mean that. If you weren't around right now, I'd probably be doing bad things to myself." Lea's shoulders sagged in remorse.

The two sat in comfortable silence until became time for them to head to class. Lea looked at Myde and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

The blonde smiled amidst a blush that had made an appearance on his face. "No problem, Lea. You'd do the same for me if I was in the same situation as you." Lea nodded his head. The two of them walked together to the classroom.

"About time you nancies showed up." Braig said from his normal perch behind the "teacher's" desk. Lea looked at him, catching his one eye. He saw what passed across that single eye - a look of understanding and threatening him, all in one gaze. He nodded his head and sat down at his desk. Luckily Isa had yet to show up to the class.

After a few minutes, Braigh looked at Myde and himself. "Okay. So, we're gonna practice magic again today. Only you're stuck with me. You okay with that?" Both Lea and Myde nodded their heads yes. "Good. Let's push these desks away so we can have more room to work."

Doing his best to keep his cool, Lea felt the words slip from his mouth before he could stop them. "Sir, is Isa not coming to class today?"

Braig barked out a laugh. "No, Isa will not be joining our class today. In fact, I don't think he'll be coming back to our class any time soon." Under his breath he said, "Unless old Norty wants him to mingle with the other 'apprentices'. Fat chance." Lea couldn't help but hear what he had said under his breath and he felt his heart threaten to jump out of his chest and onto the desk. _I'm so sick of this feeling! I wish I didn't care. _

For the next few hours, Braig taught Lea and Myde different ways to use magic in battle. They worked on the three spells that they had learned before, and began to learn two new spells - Stop and Magnet, one which held an enemy in place for 10 seconds, while the other pulled an enemy into an attack.

Panting, Lea looked at Braig. "When can we practice magic with our weapons? Surely it would make more sense to have those here in order to facilitate the use of magic?" He couldn't figure out why they weren't using their weapons already - if they were in a battle and had to call on magic, why would they not be using their weapons?

"Tomorrow. We're having another training session with your weapons and this time we'll be throwing magic into the play." Lea smiled, wanting it to be tomorrow already so they could move forward once more in their training. "Alright, that's it for today. Head up to lunch. Oh, Lea? Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Nodding his head, Lea looked at Myde. "You go on up. I'll be right behind you, okay?" He smiled and saw Myde nod his head and walked out of the classroom. He approached the desk. "Yes? What did you want?"

"You're going to still be there tonight, yes?" Braig asked in a soft tone. "We're all expecting you there."

Lea nodded his head. "I know. I haven't forgotten. I plan on being there. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Do you think you might be able to get your chakrams? We all already have full possession of our weapons." Braig said. Lea hated still being a "new" apprentice.

"I can ask."

"Don't ask. Just say that you want to take them with you to practice. The old man will agree. Tell him you want to be become more proficient in your skill and that's why you want to take them back to your room for the evening." The one-eyed man grinned at him.

Lea looked at him. "You think that will work?"

"Why not? Why would he not let you? He isn't aware of what we're doing, so he'll never suspect it." Braig guffawed and pushed back his chair. "Don't let us down, kid. See you later tonight." He left the classroom, leaving Lea just standing there. He gathered his materials and left the room, not quite sure what was just asked of him.

_Why wasn't Isa in class? Is he no longer going to be with us? Does it even really matter? This is stupid!_ He headed to the dining hall and saw Myde was waiting for him. He looked around and did not see any blue anywhere. He sighed.

"Hey! Everything okay?" Myde asked him as he approached the table. He set his stuff down.

"Yeah, Braig just needed to tell me about something regarding Isa." _Great. Now I'm lying to the one person I don't want to lie to and it's all Xehanort's fault. What am I getting myself into?_

Myde nodded. "That's okay. You feel like getting some food?" Lea nodded. The two of them left their things at the table and walked over and grabbed some food. Lea looked up and saw that Isa was walking into the hall with Xehanort. Lea sighed and made his way back to their table. He watched as Isa went to sit down at a table far away and saw Xehanort walking towards him. Isa hadn't even turned his body, it was as if he hadn't even seen him sitting there.

"Lea," Xehanort said. "Will I be seeing you later?"

Not really knowing what to say, Lea could only nod his head. "Good. Did Braig speak to you?" One more nod. "Excellent. Please let me know if there is anything you need, alright?" A final nod. "Enjoy your lunch." He watched as the white-haired man sauntered off towards Isa and Myde sat down at the table.

"What was that all about?" Myde asked, taking a sip of his water. "Why did Xehanort come over and talk to you?"

He really did not like having to keep secrets from the one person that trusted him. "He asked me some random stuff. Not a big deal." He began to force feed himself. "Myde," he asked in a quiet voice, so that no one else could hear him, "you'll be coming back to my room after our lab today, right?"

Myde nodded his head. "Of course, Lea. Why wouldn't I? Do you not want me to?" He heard a tone of hurt seep into his voice.

Lea shook his head. "No no, of course not! I want you to be with me. I know that you said Ienzo was going to be working more nights, so I wasn't sure if you were going to come see me or not. That's all." He smiled and reached over, grabbing the blonde's hand. "I promise. Nothing bad, okay?"

The blonde smiled. "Friends first, right?"

"Friends first."

The two of them finished their lunches and made their way down to the lab. When they entered the lab, they saw another black creature standing on his desk. Lea felt his skin begin to crawl.

"Sir? What's going on?" Lea asked, setting his books down on the floor. "Do you want us to grab our weapons?"

The elder blonde shook his head and smiled. "No no, that won't be necessary. Boys, so glad you made it down here. Today I want to look at the creature as a specimen, and not something to be feared. We want to learn more about them, not just make them disappear, correct?"

Both Lea and Myde nodded their heads. "Good. Now that we're all in agreement, shall we begin today's work?"

Grabbing a pen and paper, Lea kept his eyes on the petite black creature. "Sir? Where did this one come from? Did Xehanort help you attain this one?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did." Ansem smiled at him. "Now, let's begin."


	35. Chapter 35

After stepping off of the lift with Lea, Isa had grabbed some food and sat down at a table far away from where the redhead and the blonde were sitting. He didn't care about what was going on any more. He began to eat and suddenly began to feel his body react as if Xehanort were nearby. He looked up from his food and saw that the white-haired man was indeed making his way over to him.

"Good morning, Isa." Xehanort smiled down at him. He felt himself become flush with desire. "How're you this morning?"

Isa felt a smile appear on his face. "I'm well. How're you, Xehanort?"

"I'm excellent." His amber eyes seemed to radiate mirth. "I have exciting news for you."

The bluenette looked at him. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"You no longer will need to attend class. From now on, you'll be working with me in my lab." Xehanort nodded his head. "How does that sound?"

_No more interaction with Lea?_ He felt his heart drop at that thought, but knew that there was nothing he could do to change it. _And honestly, I don't want to be in class any more. I'd rather be learning more about the darkness, or being with Xehanort, than in class_. "I think it sounds like a wonderful change of events." He saw Lea get up and walk out of the dining hall with Myde. "Do you want to go down to your lab now? I'm almost finished with my breakfast."

The white-haired man nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. There is something I want to show you this morning." Isa nodded his head and stood up. "Even won't be down in the lab with us until after lunch. He was up late working in the lab."

"Oh? Doing what?" Isa questioned, curious to find out what had happened when Xehanort had left him at Castle Oblivion. He remembered what had happened at Castle Oblivion and felt himself grow warm at the memory. _Not here!_ His body screamed to be touched by older man, but Isa knew that that was not possible, given where they were.

They began to walk down to the lab. "Just some experiments. I'll have you join us soon enough. There are are some other things I want you to be aware of first, before throwing you into our work." They walked into his lab. Isa turned around and watched as Xehanort bolted the door locked.

"Any particular reason why you would do that?" Isa wasn't sure why the man was being so secretive this morning.

Xehanort slid a cover over the window on the door. "Just making sure that we won't be disturbed, that's all." Amber eyes locked on to his blue ones as the older man approached him. "Take off your lab coat, Isa."

Isa stared at him in shock. "But...I thought we weren't supposed to do that. Is it safe? I don't want anything to happen to me."

"When have I ever put you into harm's way?" Xehanort asked him. Isa shook his head, beginning to unbutton his coat. "Good. I'm glad you realize that I would never harm you, Isa." Again, those words did not sit right within his heart, but Isa chose to ignore it once more. He set his coat on one of the lab's stools and sighed. He looked up and saw that Xehanort was approaching him with the black cloak he had seen in the lab. The white-haired man held it out to him. "Try it on."

Doing as he was instructed, he took the cloak and unzipped it, sliding it on to his small frame. The cloak hung loosely around his body. It felt...powerful. He gazed at the amber eyes watching him. "Sir?"

Xehanort chuckled. "It looks like you've got some more growing to do before you fill it out completely. It should be good for you in about, say, five or six years."

"Five or six years? What's to happen then?" Isa zipped up the cloak and felt his body relax. After all that had been said about making sure to wear the lab coat, it almost felt natural to have this long, black cloak on.

"Don't worry about it. There's lots of time to explain everything. Now, how's the cloak feel?" Xehanort approached him, sliding his hands along his upper body over the cloak.

Isa groaned at the gentle touch. "It feels powerful." He felt Xehanort behind him, still running his hands along his body. "Is it supposed to feel this way?"

"It's my cloak, Isa." Xehanort lifted his hand and placed it on Isa's. With the flick of both their wrists, Xehanort summoned a dark portal. Isa stared at it in shock, not knowing if he had helped produce it, or if it had been entirely Xehanort's doing. Sensing his thoughts, Xehanort leaned down and said into his ear, "Isa, relax. I made that happen." Isa let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd be holding. He felt Xehanort draw him into the portal. "Come with me." Isa nodded his head and felt nothing as he passed through the portal.

He looked around and saw that they were in a lush forest, and in the distance he could see a large castle. "Where are we? And why did I not feel the affects of going through the portal like I normally do?"

"The cloak, Isa." Isa looked down and nodded his head in understanding. "I've brought you to another world. One, dear Isa, that is very close to falling into darkness."

Staring out, he began to see shadows move around the forest. "How does that happen?" He watched as Xehanort kept the shadows away from them. "Why is the world like this?"

"An experiment of mine."

Isa turned around and stared at Xehanort. "You're the cause of this?"

"Does that frighten you?" The white-haired man approached him without remorse. "Do you think that I've done this to hurt the people?"

Isa didn't know what to say. "But why?"

"All it takes is a little prodding, and soon people begin to see what the darkness is capable of. There are things we're dealing with back in Radiant Garden that have helped escalate this world to start to succumb to the darkness."

Isa shook his head. "When will you tell me what you've been doing?"

"Soon, Isa. Let me work out some more things, and then I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Not feeling one bit secure with that promise, Isa could only nod his head. The two of them began to wander around, Xehanort checking to see how the world was dealing with its impending darkness. Isa looked up at the sky and saw almost the same sky as he had when they had gone to the Realm of Darkness. "Xehanort?" He saw the man turn and look at him. "Are we on another world, or are we in the Realm of Darkness?"

"What a remarkable eye you have, Isa. What gave you that idea, may I ask?" Xehanort approached him once more.

Looking up at the sky, Isa pointed upwards. "The sky." He looked back down and saw Xehanort looking at him. "What?"

"You're becoming tuned to the darkness." Xehanort grinned at him. "This is wonderful." He felt the man place his hand on his arm and sighed softly. "This world is close. It may be another year or so before it will fall into complete darkness."

Isa couldn't concentrate on what the man was saying, he could only feel him touching his body. When he realized he was being spoken to, he looked up at him. "I'm sorry?"

Xehanort squeezed his arm, letting his fingers coil around his forearm. "It's not important. Just know that this world won't be engulfed in the darkness just yet."

"What happens when it does fall into darkness? Where will this world go?"

"You answered that earlier," Xehanort released his arm and brought his hand up to the bluenette's face, tapping his forehead with his finger. "Think about it."

Understanding began to dawn on his face. "It will fall into the Realm of Darkness, won't it?"

Xehanort nodded his head. "Very good." He stepped away from Isa and opened a portal. "I believe it's time for lunch."

"Can we come back here afterwards?"

Xehanort turned around. "I thought we'd go and visit Castle Oblivion again."

Isa felt his heart rate pick up in speed at the suggestion. "And do what?"

"Whatever you'd like." He watched as the white-haired man disappeared into the portal. He groaned, thinking of what could happen soon. He stepped through the portal and found himself back in Xehanort's lab.

"Do you mind hanging up the cloak?" Xehanort asked him. Isa shook his head and took it off, placing it back on the hook on the wall. He grabbed his lab coat and put it on. "Shall we head upstairs?"

Isa looked at the door and saw that it was still locked. He walked over to where the older man was standing and looked at him. "Anything I want?" He leaned up and placed his lips on Xehanort's jaw line, licking it slowly.

Xehanort groaned at the contact. "Anything..." he said breathlessly. Isa moaned as he heard the man groan again. "Isa, we need to head upstairs."

"I know...it's just, my body is on fire. I want to feel you, Xehanort." He blushed and backed away. "But I can go for some food." Walking over to the door, he unbolts it.

Xehanort adjusted himself. "We'll take care of your problem after some food."

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Isa walked with Xehanort to the lift, heading back up to the dining hall. _Perhaps I overstepped my boundaries? But, I just can't help myself. When I'm around him, my mind only thinks about one thing - sex. What has he done to me? I was never like this with Lea. _When they entered the dining hall, he went straight for some food, not realizing that Xehanort had left his side. He went to a table off to the side and sat down.

"Sorry about that, Isa," Xehanort appeared in front of him with some food. "I had to speak with Lea."

Isa felt his heart lurch. "Lea? Is everything okay?" He hated that his voice was betraying how he felt when the other man brought him up. He was only concerned because he knew that Lea did not like Xehanort that much, so for Xehanort to go and talk to him, something must be wrong.

"Yes, Isa. Everything is fine. Just had to talk about some stuff. Don't worry - he's not in trouble or anything." Isa watched as a grin began to appear on Xehanort's face. "Now, how about we eat some lunch?"

Isa nodded his head and began to eat, not sure whether he should enjoy the silence at the table, or question why neither of them were talking anymore. Not really caring about it too much, he finished his food and looked at Xehanort. "Are we to go back to the lab now?"

Xehanort chuckled. "Is that what you'd like? Or would you rather do something else?"

"The lab is fine." He didn't trust his hormones to not act up if he went somewhere else. He knew that if they returned to the lab, he might be able to take care of the ache in his groin that Xehanort kept causing to happen.

The two of them walked down to his lab. When they entered, Even was in there with Aeleus. "Ah, Xehanort. I need to talk to you about -"

He watched as Xehanort raised his hand to stop Even from speaking. "Even, can we take care of this later? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Of course," Even said dejectedly. "But, it must be dealt with before tonight."

Isa looked at them. "Tonight? What's happening tonight?" He saw Xehanort shoot a glare at Even, and watched as Even's face turned bright red. "Xehanort? Is something happening I'm not aware of?"

"No, no, Isa. You're fine. He's just referring to something he and I are going to be taking care of. There's nothing for you to worry about." He felt Xehanort place his hand on his shoulder and steered him to the back lab room. He wanted to turn around and look at Even, but knew it was probably better than he did not.

They entered the back room and he watched as Xehanort closed the door. He saw him open a portal and felt himself being dragged through once more, returning to the giant white room with the enormous bed. He felt Xehanort press up against his back, groaning at the contact of his obvious arousal against him.

Trying to turn around, he felt Xehanort's grip on him tighten. "No. Stay like this." Isa nodded his head, standing still as he felt the man begin to rub against him. He felt excited, loving this feeling of being dominated. He moaned softly as he was pressed against the bed. "Take off your coat and pants," Xehanort said into his ear. He quickly took off his lab coat, throwing it to the side, and undid his pants, pulling them down his body. He made sure to drop his boxers as well, hoping he was doing the right thing. "Mmm...that's good, Isa. Very good." He heard the rustling of fabric and soon could feel Xehanort pressing against his entrance. He felt his heart rate pick up, excitement coursing through his bloodstream. "Do you trust me?" Xehanort groaned into his ear. Nodding his head rapidly, he just wanted to feel the man inside of him.

The older man pushed into him, making him moan loudly. He laid his head against the bed, loving the feeling of finally being filled by him once more. Soon, the man was thrusting in and out of him, gripping on to his hips. He felt his arousal brush against the bed and cried out, aching to touch himself. He reached down and felt Xehanort grab his hand. "Let me," the man said, leaning over and began to touch him. He knew he wasn't going to last long like this. He pushed up against him, feeling him finally hit his sweet spot.

"There!" Isa cried out, begging the man to hit him again in the same spot. His body craved for more, crying out loudly as the man obeyed his desires and began to hit his sweet spot over and over. "Xehanort!" He felt his stomach begin to tighten. He felt himself release, feeling the hot fluid hit his stomach and went all over the older man's stroking hand, and felt his body tighten around him. He heard Xehanort groan behind him, feeling him release inside of his body. He lay against the bed, panting softly. He moaned at the loss of contact when he felt Xehanort pull out of him.

He felt arms circle him and pull him upwards. "I'm sorry," Xehanort said softly, kissing him on the lips. "I just couldn't wait."

"No apologies are necessary, Xehanort. I trust you. I knew you would not hurt me." Isa nuzzled against the man's chest. "Will we be spending the afternoon here?"

Xehanort raised the bluenette's head up, looking him in the eyes. "Is that what you would like?"

Feeling a flush come over his body once more, Isa nodded his head.

"Then we shall stay."

…

The afternoon dragged on for Lea. He knew that he was just over anxious for the evening's festivities, if you wanted to call them that. When Ansem excused them for the night, he approached his desk.

"Sir? May I have a word with you?" He turned and saw Myde looking at him. He nodded his head towards Ansem, and Myde nodded. He watched the blonde leave the lab.

Ansem looked up from his notes. "Yes, Lea? What can I do for you?'

"I was wondering if it might be possible to take my chakrams back to my room tonight. Myde and I were talking about practicing a bit before our practice session tomorrow night." He felt the words rush out of his mouth, fearing he'd tip off the man if he spoke slow.

Looking back down at his notes, Ansem nodded his head. "That's fine, Lea. Just make sure the two of you are careful. If one of you gets hurt, find either Braig or Even to heal you with some magic." He went back to his writing.

Not one to dawdle, Lea nodded. "Thank you, sir. Don't worry - we'll be careful." He grabbed both his chakrams and Myde's sitar, and headed out towards the lift. He saw Myde waiting for him, holding the lift open. He struggled to hold the weapons in his hands, as well as carry his book bag. Myde reached out and grabbed his sitar.

"Why did you grab this?"

Lea shrugged. "I figure if we're having a practice tomorrow night, why not try and see what we can do on our own?" _More lies. I can't stand all of this lying!_

"Great idea! But...I'm kinda tired. Can we just practice in the morning?" Once the lift had returned to the top, the two of them began to walk towards the lift that would take them up to their rooms.

Smiling at him, Lea nodded. "That's fine, Myde. We can wait until the morning." The two got into the lift and headed back up to their floor. He turned to look at the blonde and spoke quietly. "Did you want to come to my room?" He was becoming more confident with their relationship.

Myde nodded his head at him. "Let me go put my sitar away, and then I'll be there. Is that okay?" The lift stopped on their floor. Lea nodded his head and walked out of the lift.

When he got to his room, he placed his chakrams on the chair, staring at them. He felt nervous about leaving later in the evening. _What if Myde wakes up? What if something happens to me? _He figured he'd just play it by ear. He wandered into the bathroom and saw the charcoal stick sitting on the counter. He picked it up in his hands, spinning the stick around his fingers. He heard his door open and saw Myde walking in.

"Whatcha doin?" Myde asked him, walking up to him. "Ooh - is that the stuff you used to put those markings on your face?" Lea nodded his head. "Can I see it?" He handed over the charcoal stick to the smiling blonde. Aquamarine eyes locked onto his. "Can I put the markings on you?"

Lea smiled. "You want to?"

"I do," Myde said in a soft voice. "I really like how you look with them." Myde lifted the charcoal stick and Lea closed his eyes, feeling his hand hold his face as he drew the two lengthened triangles under his eyes. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the charcoal on his eyelids. He could feel Myde's breath against his face, causing his heart beat to quicken. "Lea...open your eyes."

Doing as he was told, he opened his eyes. He gazed at the blonde in front of him, feeling his desire begin to grow. "Well? How's it look?"

"Like it was meant to be," Myde stated quietly. He raised his hand and cast the familiar silencing spell on his room. "Go look in the mirror."

Lea turned around and walked the few steps back to the bathroom. What he saw there was a powerful man, instead of the timid teen he always thought of himself to be. His eyes were brighter, shining with a radiance that had not been there a few months ago. He brought his hand up to his hair and saw that it was getting longer, starting to fall a bit past his shoulders. He smiled as he saw the blonde stand behind him, watching as he slipped his arms around his waist. "What do you think?" Myde placed his head on his shoulder, staring at him.

"I love it." Lea turned his body to face Myde. "And I adore you." He leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with his own. "Want to take this to the bed?" He sucked on Myde's lower lip, loving the moan he drew out of him.

Without any more words, Lea pulled Myde to his bed and began to show him how much he adored his friendship and his trust.


	36. Chapter 36

After the two of them had their fun, Lea watched as Myde fell asleep. He wanted to fall asleep as well, but was too anxious to sleep. He saw that he only had a half hour before the appointed meeting time. He had no idea how long he was going to be gone for, and wasn't sure if he should wake Myde or just let him sleep in his bed. Letting him sleep won out as the time quickly passed. He disentangled himself from his body and quickly got dressed.

He walked to the lift with his chakrams in hand, not quite sure what to expect. He knew that he had heard a voice last night when he was being led away. There were too many questions that he wanted to ask. He almost did not want to participate in any experiments - he would rather just ask questions and keep his chakrams at hand.

When the lift made it to the first floor, he made his way across the main floor and slowly descended the stairs to the basement. He could hear noises coming from the lab that he was currently making his way to. He stopped in front of the metal door and knocked loudly. He was greeted by the one-eyed apprentice.

"Ah, princess. So glad you could join us." Braig opened the door wide. "Come on in. We're just about to get started." The scarred-face man looked at his chakrams. "I see you were able to get your weapons no problem."

Lea nodded his head. "Yeah. I did as you said and he had no problem with it." He looked around the room and saw that everyone that had been there the night before was there. "Where's Xehanort?"

"Probably screwing, I mean, probably just finishing up some paperwork. He should be here in a few." Even replied from across the room. _Screwing? Why am I doing this to myself?_ Lea felt his stomach begin to turn inside out at that slip up. He made his way further into the lab. He looked over and saw Ienzo approaching him.

"You can put your weapons over there," the slate-haired teen pointed to a table. "We probably won't need you to use them, but it's always better to have them. Just in case."

"Just in case what?" Lea asked. "What is it you guys are doing?"

As he was finishing his question, he watched as a black portal appeared in the room. He stared at it, while everyone else just went about their business. _What is going on here?_ He gasped when Xehanort appeared to come out of the portal and step into the room.

"Ah! Lea! So nice of you to join us this evening. Or this morning, whichever you prefer." Xehanort made his way over to the redhead. "Cat got your tongue?"

Lea shook his head. "Sir? How? What? What was that?" He pointed to where the portal had just been. His eyes widened when he saw it was no longer there. "What was that?" He repeated, not sure what was going on.

"It was a portal made of pure darkness." Xehanort looked at him. "I am able to go to other worlds using that method." He smoothed out his lab coat. "Would you like to go with me through one?"

Looking around at the other apprentices, he could only shake his head. "That's a shame. You'll find that it's a most convenient method of travel. Perhaps when you see that the darkness isn't as bad as Ansem has made it out to be, then maybe you'll reconsider?"

"But that's just it. You're using the power of darkness? Aren't we trying to prevent darkness from taking over? Isn't that what we're doing here?" Lea felt himself become angry. "Why did you ask me here? I made a mistake by coming here last night. I don't want any part of this!" He began to walk away when he heard a man's voice.

"Please! Don't go! You have to save me!" He turned around and saw that a man was strapped to a table, unable to move. He watched as Dilan began to put needles into his body and stood dumbfounded as Even placed a contraption on his head.

He looked at Xehanort. "What are you doing to that man?"

"That man? That isn't a man, Lea. That's a monster. He's been running around Radiant Garden, robbing people. He's a criminal. We took him off the street after we witnessed him hurt an innocent being." Xehanort placed his hand on Lea's back. He felt his body shudder at the touch, and felt himself become nervous as he felt the older man's breath near his ear. "We're just trying to make sure that justice is served."

He felt glued to his spot. He could neither move nor retreat as he watched everything unfold in front of him. "Even! Is everything ready?" Xehanort called out.

"Give me another minute!" Even was fiddling with the computer.

"Please, boy! Help me!" The stranger called out to Lea once more. Lea didn't know what he should do. If Xehanort was telling the truth, then this man deserved whatever was coming to him. Radiant Garden was a nice place - they couldn't afford to have mean people, thieves - rapists - you name it, in their world. "I'm begging you!"

"Now, watch and see if this will work," Xehanort said into his ear. He saw that the other apprentices were all watching the struggling man, all except for Even. "Even, if you please." Xehanort nodded his head at the apprentice.

What Lea saw next, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself. He watched as Even made a few different calculations into the computer and saw the man strapped to the table begin to struggle against the restraints. He watched as the man's heart somehow, some way, floated out of his body. All of the apprentices were watching as the experiment continued. As the thief lost his heart, he disappeared from existence. Lea watched as the heart circled in the air and then was enveloped by pure darkness. Once it had disappeared, a creature appeared in its place. Something he had seen before - the black creature with yellow eyes and antennae on its head.

"Braig!" Xehanort called out, soon as the creature began to move towards them.

"On it!" Braig produced his weapon and shot at the creature. Lea stood there and watched as the creature became a wisp of nothing that floated up into the air.

The silence in the room was deafening. Lea wasn't sure where he should look. He could hear his breathing, and began to feel light-headed. He didn't want to faint in front of everyone. He looked at Xehanort, who was staring at the chair where the man had just been.

"Did you record everything, Even?" Xehanort said, making his way over to the computer.

"I did," the blonde apprentice said. "I find it fascinating that he just...vanished. I wonder what this means?"

"It means we need to find more people. That's the first time that that has happened instantaneously. All the others..." Ienzo said.

"They transformed into those creatures," Dilan finished for him.

"There are only so many criminals in this city," Aeleus growled out. "What do you propose when we run out of them?"

"Then we'll have to go to other worlds. Or perhaps...perhaps we build a machine. " Xehanort said softly. "Lea? What do you think?"

Lea felt the blood drain from his face. "What do I think? I think that what I just saw is crazy. What was that thing that took his heart? That was like that creature from before, wasn't it? The others? What others? Why are you doing this?"

"To learn more about the darkness." Xehanort said. The white-haired man approached him. "And yes, that is like the creature you studied. We've never seen one appear after someone loses their heart. We do experiments to learn more about things."

"But - Ansem doesn't know you're doing this. Why are you doing this behind his back? Wouldn't you want his opinion?" Lea asked, trying very hard to keep a grip on reality.

The slate-haired teen came over to him. "Lea, I know there's a lot you don't understand. We've been studying the affects of darkness for the past couple of months. It's how Xehanort was able to get some of his memory back."

"Memory? Oh - you mean you found out how you came to be here in Radiant Garden?" Lea looked at the man, remembering that day from so long ago. "What did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter," the slate-haired teen continued. "In order to learn more about the human heart and how it interacts with darkness, we must experiment on humans. Surely you understand that?"

In some sick and twisted way, Lea did. He nodded his head. "So what do you need from me? How can I help with the research?" He hated hearing those words come out of his mouth. But if he wanted to make sure that Isa was protected, he knew he was going to have to begin listening to Xehanort.

"Lea, there will be time to discuss your questions. Why don't I ask Ansem if you can come and study in my lab tomorrow afternoon?" Xehanort said, back over at the computer.

He shook his head. "No, that's okay, Xehanort."

"I insist." He saw the man look back at him and could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Don't worry, Lea. I'll be working in his lab tomorrow as well," Aeleus spoke up. He nodded his head and tried to hide the relief from showing on his face. He knew that Isa would more than likely be there, and did not want to be left alone with just the two of them. It already hurt him enough having to be around him in this manner without the bluenette around.

The rest of the apprentices went back to their stations, monitoring the data that they had collected from what just occurred. He walked over to where Dilan was watching a transmission feed of the actual experiment.

"Do you guys record every experiment?" Lea asked him.

Dilan nodded his head. "We do. It helps to figure out what went wrong, what went right, etc."

"Would I be able to look at those videos sometime?"

"I don't see why not, Lea," Xehanort said from where he was working. "It would make sense for you to follow up on the data, see if your fresh eyes might see something that the rest of us didn't see."

"I'll let you do that during our morning session," Braig said after conversing quietly with Xehanort. Lea nodded his head. "But again, you need to just keep it to yourself, princess."

"Stop calling me that," Lea felt his face growing warm. "It's stupid."

"So are the marks on your face." Braig cackled and returned to speaking to Xehanort.

He raised his hand to his face, forgetting that Myde had marked him again. "I think they look good," Aeleus said. "You gonna make them stay?"

Lea shrugged. "I think so. But that means I'd actually have to leave the castle and that hasn't happened since I became an apprentice."

"We do tend to stay here." Aeleus agreed.

"Can you tell me about the failed experiments?" Lea asked, wanting to know more.

Ienzo approached them. "I can show you tomorrow, if you'd like."

"A wonderful idea, Ienzo." Xehanort looked around at everyone. He created a portal near him. "I'll see you all tomorrow? Or rather, later today?" He stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Lea just continued to stare at the spot. "Where did he go?"

"Probably back to...you know what, never mind." Braig said. "Lea, feel free to come to class a little bit late if you want."

He shrugged. "I'll probably be there. Just don't forget to show me those videos." He walked over to where he had set his chakrams and picked them up. He walked towards the lab door. He didn't know what else to say, so he just walked out of the room.

Once he was in the lift, he began to take deep breaths. When he finally made it back to his room, he paused a moment in front of his door. He looked at the door next to him, wanting to knock on it. He sighed and shook his head, and entered his own room. He saw Myde sprawled out on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He smiled, setting his chakrams down. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the shower and took off his clothes, stepping in.

When he felt the hot water hit his back, he felt his body begin to shake uncontrollably. He felt the tears that had been threatening to fall all evening finally spill out of his eyes. He sank to the floor of the shower and sobbed. _What have I gotten myself into? Can I get out? _He didn't hear the bathroom door open. He continued to hug his body, sitting underneath the spray.

"Lea?" Myde appeared in front of the shower, without clothes on. "Lea, are you okay?"

Not speaking, Lea stood back up. Myde walked into the shower and stood on front of him. "What's going on?" Myde asked him. Lea shook his head, unable to speak. "Did you have a bad dream?"

The sincerity of the blonde's question caused Lea to cry again. He reached out and grabbed on to him, sobbing into his shoulder. _I've made a mistake. I wish I could go back. Gaia, what can I do?_ He felt Myde pull him in for a hug and held on to him tightly.

"Whatever it was, you're awake now. It was just a dream." Myde spoke softly into his ear.

Pulling away from Myde, Lea looked into his aquamarine eyes. "Is it? Am I?" He felt his body continue to shake. "I'm so cold, Myde. I'm so cold." He shivered.

Adjusting the water temperature, Myde put his arm on Lea's shoulder and gently turned him around. The hot water was now hitting Lea in the chest and face, mixing the water with the few tears that were still on his face. He leaned into the spray and felt his body begin to finally relax under the heat.

He felt Myde's hands begin to wash his body. He moaned at the soft caresses, even though he knew that Myde wasn't trying to be erotic. After the few hours that he'd been through, feeling the tenderness from him caused him to react in a needy way. He let Myde guide his body, so that the water could now wash off the soap from his back. He reached blindly for Myde and found his lips with his own and began to kiss him.

It was a tender kiss, lasting only for a few moments. He opened his eyes as he felt Myde pull away from him. "Let me finish washing your body," he said in a husky voice. Lea nodded his head and watched as Myde began to soap up the front of his body. He knew the touches were now meant to be in a pleasing manner and he wasn't afraid to vocalise his happiness. He groaned when he felt Myde's hands begin to wash him down below his stomach. He arched his back under the spray and pushed himself into Myde's soapy hands. "Do you want me to continue?" He nodded his head, leaning backwards, pressing his back against the shower wall. Myde continued to stroke him, causing him to forget about all that had happened, and just allowed himself to feel the innocent pleasure being given to him. He moaned loud when he felt himself release after only a few more strokes. He kept his back against the wall, panting softly.

He watched as Myde washed off his body and hands. He stepped back under the spray and washed off the front of his body. He turned back around and looked at Myde. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Myde's smile encouraged Lea to smile. "You don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure. And then some." He giggled. "Come on, let's get out of the shower. The water is starting to turn cool again." Lea nodded and reached behind him, turning off the shower.

When they stepped out, Myde handed Lea a towel to dry off. "I didn't mean to wake you," Lea said in a soft voice. He didn't have the energy to speak normal. He was still too upset.

The blonde shrugged. "It's okay. I heard the shower running, so I went to investigate. That dream must have been something awful."

Lea stared into the mirror and looked at the two of them. "You have no idea."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Myde began to wring the water out of his hair.

"No." Lea spoke harsher than he had intended. "No, I'm sorry, Myde. I don't. Can we just drop it?" He did his best to control the emotion in his voice. He pulled on his boxers and hung up his towel to dry. He turned and looked at the blonde.

"No worries, Lea. Consider it a dead subject."

Lea froze at those words. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Thank you, Myde." He walked back into his bedroom and saw that it was 4 in the morning. He laid down on the bed and put on a brave face for him. "Feel like going back to bed?"

Myde hopped into the bed next to him and nuzzled against his body. "I'll keep you safe, Lea. I promise." He wrapped his arms around Lea's chest and closed his eyes.

Lea could feel the tears threaten to fall from his eyes once more. "I would appreciate it," he said in a choked up voice. However, the blonde did not answer for he had already fallen asleep. Lea held on to him tightly and forced himself to fall back asleep, even though the only image he could see when he closed his eyes was of that man, and how he begged him to save him.


	37. Chapter 37

It was a good thing that Lea did not knock on Isa's door because he would have received quite a surprise if he had. At the time that Lea was returning to his room, Isa was receiving pleasure from Xehanort. So much so that the bed had broken in his room.

…

_~A Few Hours Earlier~_

Isa laid next to Xehanort in the large white bed. "Xehanort," he said quietly. He knew that the man had been sleeping off and on since their arrival back at Castle Oblivion. He did not want to startle the man awake.

"What is it?" the older man mumbled, burying his head in Isa's neck. Isa smiled, stroking his hand through Xehanort's long hair.

"It's almost midnight," he said softly.

Xehanort bolted up on the bed. "And you just thought to tell me now?" He glared at Isa. "What is wrong with you? I told you that I had to be back in Radiant Garden for a meeting. Did you think that I would not notice the time?" He bellowed at the bluenette.

Frightened, Isa looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Xehanort. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how sensitive the time was. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He curled up in on himself, hating to see him angry at him. "It was a mistake! I swear!" The man had never yelled at him before.

As he got dressed, Xehanort sighed. "I'm sorry, Isa. I did not mean to lose my temper like that. Please, forgive me?" He leaned towards him on the bed.

Trying his best to calm his heart down, Isa nodded his head. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "It won't ever happen again. I promise." He reached out for Xehanort, pulling him close and hugging him.

He sighed as he felt the man wrap his arms around him. "I didn't mean to yell." Xehanort placed his lips against his neck and kissed him softly. Isa moaned, his body on fire once more.

"It's fine," Isa said. "But...you need to get going. Because if you don't," he moaned again as Xehanort bit his neck, "I may not let you leave..."

Xehanort chuckled. "I'll be back soon," he pulled away from him and touched the bluenette's face. "Do you want to wait for me here, or back in Radiant Garden?"

Isa quickly looked up at him. "Will you come to my room? I...I want you there," he began to blush.

Opening a portal, Xehanort nodded. He held out his hand, which Isa took and grabbed his clothes. He found himself back in his bedroom and smiled up at the amber eyes that were watching him. He leaned forward and kissed the man. "I'll see you soon?"

Xehanort opened another portal and nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can be, okay?" Isa watched as he disappeared once more.

He began to find it more and more difficult to keep his body under control when Xehanort was around him. He went to his bathroom and saw that his hair was keeping its length, even after transforming. He stared out his window, looking up at the moon and felt his body start to come to life once more. He sighed, knowing that Xehanort would not be back for at least a few hours. He looked down and saw that he was extremely aroused. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his eyes were indeed yellow. He turned his head to the side and saw that his ears had elongated once more. He touched the tip, staring into the mirror, not believing that his body had changed again. He touched his earlobes and began to wonder what they might look like with earrings. He had seen Dilan wear earrings in his ears and began to think that he may want some for himself. He examined his arms and saw the hair standing on end.

Looking back in the mirror, he saw his arousal was pressing against his boxer shorts. He watched himself reach down into his boxers and began to touch himself. He groaned, becoming more aroused as he continued to stare at himself. He reached for the sink with his other hand, turning the water on. He took the hand that had been touching himself and quickly put it under the water, while his other hand slid his boxers down. He put his wet hand around his arousal and began to touch himself once more. He closed his eyes and began to imagine it was a certain redhead touching his body instead of himself. _Lea...Gaia, Lea...I miss your touch so much..._ He only allowed himself to think of Lea in passing thoughts, but now, when he was aching so bad, he only wanted to think of him. He heard himself moan loudly as he began to pump his hand faster. _He would kill me if he knew I was thinking of you...but Lea...I love you...I...I..._ He felt himself release on his hand, letting out a guttural moan.

Isa leaned against the counter, trying to catch his breath. He ran his hand underneath the sink, cleaning himself off as well. He grabbed a hand towel and dried himself off, hoping he didn't smell like his fluid, not wanting to make Xehanort upset with him again. He looked into the mirror once more and sighed. _I can't think about him any more. I can't. It's done. I made that decision. _

He made his way back to his bed and laid down, feeling Xehanort's presence still in the room, causing his body to react once more. He slipped off his boxers and got under his covers, feeling like he was home. The bed in Castle Oblivion was divine, but there was something about returning to your own bed which made sleep return much easier. He sighed, looking at the clock. It was past 2 in the morning. He hoped that Xehanort wouldn't be too late coming back to him. He began to drift off to sleep.

Tossing and turning, he awoke when he felt his Xehanort coming closer. He watched as a portal opened in his bedroom. He stared at it, wild-eyed, fascinated that he knew it was going to happen. Xehanort looked at him and smiled. "You could feel me, couldn't you?"

Isa nodded his head and motioned for Xehanort to come to him. "Please, Xehanort...my skin is on fire for you..." He moaned as he threw back his sheet, showing just how excited and thrilled he was to have him be back in the room with him. The older man smiled appreciatively and quickly began to remove his clothing. Isa felt a growl escape his throat, hungry to have the man close to him.

"My sweet Isa," Xehanort placed himself between Isa's legs. "What do you want me to do to you?" Isa howled as he felt the man run his hands over his body, causing his blood to boil once more with the familiar touch. He could feel his teeth sharpening and knew that when he looked at Xehanort, the man would see the eyes that he loved seeing. "There's my beautiful Isa..."

Not knowing how daring he could be, Isa began to touch himself in front of Xehanort. He heard the man groan as he began to let his hand slide up and down his arousal, closing his eyes and moaning softly as he let his thumb run across the tip. He gasped when he felt Xehanort's mouth capture his length between his mouth and roared as he felt the man swallow him. He spread his legs further apart, letting the man have more room to do with him as he pleased. "Please...I need more, Xehanort..." Isa gasped out, gripping the bedsheets as he felt Xehanort's tongue tease his tip. He cried out as he felt the man begin to just barely suck on the tip, moaning uncontrollably at the sensations that he was causing to happen to his body. "What...what are you doing...Gaia...don't stop...please..." The teasing was pushing him close to the edge. He felt Xehanort swallow him down his throat and felt the man moan, causing his body to shudder. He placed one hand on Xehanort's head and felt him nod, then placed the other hand there as well and began to rock his hips into his face. "Xehanort..." He loved the feeling of thrusting in and out of the man's mouth. He felt Xehanort start to suck harder on him and heard himself mewling at the pleasure. "Xehanort...I...I..." He felt himself release into the man's mouth, feeling lightheaded as the man continued to suck on him, extracting his orgasm from his arousal. He didn't feel the sensation stop until he felt himself begin to grow soft within the man's mouth. He let his hands fall from Xehanort's head.

Xehanort kept his mouth around his flaccid arousal. Isa was gasping for breath, trying to control his heartbeat. He groaned as he felt Xehanort begin his ministrations once more with his tongue, causing his flaccid arousal to become engorged once more. "Oh Gaia..." Isa cried out softly, feeling his body respond to Xehanort's touch. He watched Xehanort let his tongue roll up and down his arousal.

"Isa, I want to hear you scream my name over and over," Xehanort purred as he continued to suck on him. "You taste so good, I could do this to you all night..." Isa whimpered at the possibility of having him do this to him all night. "Would you like that, Isa?" Xehanort raised his amber eyes to look at him.

The bluenette felt his breath leave his body. He reached down and pulled Xehanort up his body, pulling his face close to his. He whispered into his ear, "I need you inside me. Then give me more pleasure with your mouth. But right now, I'm dying to feel you. I'm begging you, Xehanort." Isa quickly took his lips and pressed them against Xehanort's, slipping his tongue inside of his waiting mouth. He moaned loudly as he tasted himself on the older man's tongue, hastily letting his tongue sweep the inside of his mouth. He felt Xehanort slide his body down as he continued to ravage his mouth.

Feeling the older man press against his entrance, he broke off the kiss. "You want me inside of you, Isa?" Xehanort spoke directly into his ear. Isa nodded his head, thrashing around, determined to push the man inside of him if he didn't do something soon. He howled once as he felt the man penetrate his body. "Then feel me," Xehanort whispered into his ear, biting down on his neck.

Gripping onto the headboard with his hands, Isa arched his back to push Xehanort deeper into his body. Xehanort began to thrust in and out of him, and then slammed all the way inside of him, causing him to cry out. "More!" Isa cried, wanting him to brush against his sweet spot again. Xehanort began to move faster, pushing in all the way, causing the bed to bounce hard. Isa kept his hands locked on the headboard, crying out at each thrust. He heard the bed snap and felt the bed fall, as Xehanort continued to thrust in and out of him.

"Don't...worry...about...it..." Xehanort groaned as he continued to push into Isa. They were now essentially on the floor, but Isa did not care. He just wanted to feel more of Xehanort. Needed to feel him. He grabbed onto his shoulders and began to scream loudly as Xehanort began to hit his sweet spot over and over and over again. Isa felt himself fall over the edge, and began to feel Xehanort release inside of him, filling him up in a way no one else could. "Isa.." The older man moaned his name as he rode out his orgasm.

The two of them lay there, both heaving for air. Isa felt his heart rate begin to slow back down to normal as they lay there, and then began to laugh.

"What is it?" Xehanort said, slipping out of his body, causing Isa to whine softly at the loss of contact. Xehanort moved and laid next to his body, pulling the bluenette against his chest.

"We broke the bed," Isa felt himself laughing once more.

Xehanort chuckled, running his fingers on Isa's stomach. "I can have someone fix this for you, if you'd like." Isa arched his back in a stretch, enjoying how Xehanort's fingers felt on his body. "Do you like me touching you like this?"

Isa nodded his head. "I love how everything you do to me makes me feel incredible. My desire for you is so strong, Xehanort." He blushed, hating to admit that the man had that much power over him. He closed his eyes when he felt Xehanort begin to touch him once more with his hand.

"Keep your eyes open," Xehanort said. Isa opened his eyes and stared into the amber ones that were just a few centimeters away from him. "There you are...my beautiful Isa..." The two continued to stare at one another as Xehanort began to stroke him once more. Isa could not believe his body was ready to go once more. He broke off the eye contact and looked down at himself, not believing what he was feeling. "Surprised?" Xehanort smiled, still watching Isa.

Isa looked back and locked eyes with him, biting his lip to control his noises. "How? How is this possible? I don't...I don't even feel tired."

"There are many things that I can do to you," Xehanort began to move his hand faster. "Do you like this? Do you like what I can do to your body, Isa?"

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Isa mewled. "Yes...oh, so much..." He gripped on to Xehanort's shoulder as he began to buck into his hand. He felt the man slide the pad of his thumb across his tip once more, similar to how he had done only a little while before. He felt his wetness and began to moan once more. "Xehanort..."

The white-haired man placed his lips against his ear once more. "I wasn't joking when I said I could do this to you all night, Isa. I want to make you come over and over, screaming my name at the top of your lungs." Isa looked into his amber once more and screamed his name as he fell over the edge once more, never breaking eye contact. "That's good, Isa...that's good."

Isa stared as the man raised his coated hand to his lips and began to lick off the substance from his fingers. Hearing himself whine as he watched the man, he bit his lip.

Xehanort chuckled once more. "Do you want to taste yourself, Isa?"

Nodding his head, Isa moved forward and began to lick Xehanort's hand. "You taste so good," Xehanort gave a long lick on the side of his palm. Isa saw his tongue and let his own sweep over the area, as well as Xehanort's tongue, tasting himself. He continued to lick his fluid off of his lover's hand, swallowing it down his throat. Once his hand was clean, Isa moved back on the bed. "Do you want me to stop?" Xehanort looked at him. "If you don't want me to continue, just tell me."

"I never want you to stop, Xehanort," Isa said. And he meant it. His body was once again craving the man's touch and he needed to feel him to calm his body down.

"Get on your stomach," Xehanort commanded of him.

Following his orders, Isa laid on his stomach. He gripped the sheets as he felt Xehanort place himself once more at his entrance. He arched his back as he felt the man's arousal fill him once more. He had never been taken in this manner before, and was quite enjoying how every time the man pushed into him, he would hit his sweet spot. He buried his head in the bed, screaming loudly as Xehanort continued to pound into him. The way the man was thrusting into him, he could feel his orgasm was close. How his arousal brushed against the sheets, the friction, he lifted his head and screamed his release, coming all over the bed and his stomach.

Still thrusting in and out of him, Xehanort groaned. "Isa...turn over...now..." Obeying what he wanted, Isa cried out as Xehanort left his body. He watched as the man sat on his chest and continued to stroke himself. "Isa...taste me..." Isa watched, moaning, as the man finished stroking himself and then began to let his fluid fall onto his face. He let his tongue stick out, feeling the liquid drop onto his tongue and face, reveling in the taste of him. When he felt the man slide down his body, he began to lick around his mouth and swallow down everything that was given to him. He raised his hand to his face, wiping it and taking the fluid that he was not able to catch with his mouth. He looked at Xehanort as he licked his hand clean. "Do I taste good, Isa?"

"Soooo good," Isa nodded, licking the last bit off of his hand. He looked down and saw that he was, once again, ready to go. "You're doing something to my body, aren't you, Xehanort?"

"Does that bother you?" Xehanort neither confirmed nor denied what Isa had said.

Isa thought about it for a few moments before answering. "I want to say yes, but then I would just be lying." He pushed Xehanort down on the bed and straddled his chest this time. "Will you suck on me once more? Please?"

Xehanort's amber eyes sparkled with the acceptance of Isa. "I wouldn't dream of denying you, Isa." Isa smiled as he pushed himself into the man's mouth, throwing his head back as his body finally began to receive what it needed.


	38. Chapter 38

Lea awoke in the morning, completely exhausted. He felt like he had hardly had any sleep. All he could do was toss and turn, always hearing the sad cries of that man. He finally fell out of the bed at 7 in the morning. He didn't bother to wake Myde. He knew that if he wanted to leave, he would. He got dressed, making sure to put on his lab coat, and left his room.

As he closed his door, he could hear noises coming from Isa's room. He stood, rooted to his spot, as he heard the familiar sound of Isa releasing an orgasm. He felt his heart clench and could feel the bile rising up from his stomach, his hand stuck on his door handle.

"Come on, princess. Let's go get some coffee." He turned and saw Braig walking towards him. Lea willed his body to follow him, knowing that if he stayed where he was standing, then he'd just end up more miserable than he already was. He approached the lift and stepped in, standing next to the scarred man. "You know, I know that you're seeing that blonde, so really - you can't be upset about this."

Nodding, Lea spoke quietly. He lacked the usual enthusiasm he used to have in his voice. It had been a very long night and now his morning was just ruined by the sounds that he had heard. He thought about Myde and how careful he was to disguise their sexual activities, where it seemed that Xehanort didn't care how loud he was, or how loud Isa was. "You're right. I have no reason to be upset."

They walked towards the dining hall and Lea sat at a table, hoping that Braig would bring him a cup of the offered substance he had spoke about. Staring at the table, he sighed when the man set down a mug in front of him. He took a sip and made a face.

"What'd you put in this?" Lea asked, trying his best to not spit the liquid back out. He took another swallow and felt the liquid burn his throat.

Braig sat in front of him and held up a silver flask. "Nothing but the best for you, kid. I don't share my stuff with just anyone."

"You put booze in my coffee?" Lea looked at him incredulously. _No wonder it tastes terrible!_ He didn't want to be inconsiderate, so he continued to sip the liquid. He felt his body relaxing with the added chemicals in his drink and sank back into his chair.

"Now see? You're finally relaxing. Tell me, kid, why did you and the blue haired sex pot come to this castle anyway?" Braig took a sip of his coffee. "I bet you weren't expecting all of this to happen, huh?" He laughed some, placing his cup on the table.

"I saw Xehanort arrive here. I've always known that you guys have been up to experiments. I wanted to find out why." Lea shrugged, coming to the bottom of his cup. "Whoops. I think I drank too fast." He smiled, enjoying this momentary feeling of happiness. Albeit, fake happiness.

Braig pulled out his flask and poured a bit more into Lea's mug, then took it to get more coffee. He returned and handed it back to Lea, who began to drink it down immediately. "Easy, kid. You still have things to do today. You've got a long day ahead of you."

Lea sighed. "I know, it just...I like this feeling. That's all." He tried to focus on the patch. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Hate you?" Braig chortled. "Oh, I don't hate you at all. I actually prefer you to most of the other idiots running around this castle. Why do you think I offered to have you watch the videos during our class time? Like Ansem would ever do that for you?"

"Like Ansem even knows about those videos," Lea said darkly.

Braig raised his mug to him. "And now you're finally understanding. Look, this morning is not gonna be pleasant for you. I know that. You know how I know? I was there when everything happened. We've made leaps and bounds in our experiments. Hell, last night? That was a miracle. I doubt that shit will happen again."

"What else is going on today?" Lea sighed, drinking his coffee a little slower. He could no longer taste the booze. He could hear people working the kitchen to prepare the food for breakfast. "Besides meeting again tonight at midnight?"

"Well, we're going to be sparring this evening. So you should be ready for that. We won't be doing it for too long, because of what most of us have going afterwards, but yeah." Braig leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up. "We're going to be incorporating the magic I began to teach you guys. You think you can handle it?"

"Why does it have to be at night?" Lea heard himself whining, and hated it. He hated it because he knew exactly why it had to be at night and just really didn't want that to be the case.

Braig leaned forward and stared at him with his one tawny eye. "You know exactly why. You gotta let him go, dude. It's only going to cause your heart to hurt more and more each day. What about blondie?"

"Blondie? He's got a name," Lea grunted, taking another sip of his coffee. "And what about him? Why is it any of your business? And leave me the fuck alone about Isa!" He glared at him.

Laughing, Braig looked at him. "That's the kind of passion we need from you later tonight, kid. That's why Xehanort wants you to help us. Have you ever asked yourself why he hasn't asked the blue kid to help us?"

Lea nodded. He had thought about it. It made perfect sense for Isa to being helping them out. "What's he hiding from him?"

"A lot. Let's just keep it at that for now. You love the kid, don't you?"

Throwing back the rest of his coffee, Lea could feel the tears threaten to fall again. "Not anymore," he said quietly. "Not since he pushed me away." He set down his coffee cup. He didn't even bother saying no to Braig as he watched the man pour more of the booze into his cup. He felt broken, hollow inside. He really did not want to be having this conversation.

"You know that's it's for the best, right? You two need to focus on what is being asked of you." Braig shrugged and leaned back against his chair. "Have you two talked at all?"

Lea shook his head. "It hurts too much," he whispered, feeling like a fool as he felt a few tears fall from his eyes. "I...I don't want it to hurt any more." He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Well, how about this. How about, after you have your afternoon session, you, me and Aeleus head into town. I saw those markings you've been putting on your face with fake shit. How about I treat you and have someone actually make them permanent for you? I only mention Aeleus because I overheard you guys talking about it last night." Braig flashed him a smile.

Lea took a sip of the straight alcohol and found that he no longer had to make a face to drink it. "You'd do that for me?" Lea looked at him. He had hardly spoken more than a few times and here this man was listening to him moan, and helping him.

"I would, kid. I think you're pretty spectacular. And if things go the way that Xehanort has planned, I think you and I need to stick together."

"What do you mean, what he's got planned?" Lea looked at him and finished off the little bit that was left in his mug.

"Lea! Where'd you go so early?" Myde appeared in the dining hall, walking over to the two of them. He stood next to the table and Lea watched as Myde looked at Braig. "Good morning!"

Braig nodded his head and Lea could have sworn he saw the man blush a tiny bit. "Morning to you." Braig stood up and looked back at Lea. "Just think about it, okay? I'll see you in an hour." Lea nodded and watched the man walk away, as Myde sat down in his spot.

"Ooh, he made the chair all nice and toasty!" Myde grinned. "Seriously, where'd you go?"

Lea shrugged. "I couldn't sleep any more, so I decided to get up." He looked over at the entrance to the dining hall and felt his face grow warm and he watched Isa and Xehanort walk in. He quickly averted his eyes and stared down at the table.

"Lea? What is it?" Myde said, turning around to see what would cause him to act in that way. "Oh..." Myde sighed, turning back around. "I hope you didn't hear anything."

He felt his heart break once more. "Oh, I did." His voice had dropped down an octave. "I had the pleasure of hearing him scream in ecstasy when I Ieft this morning." He wished that Braig had left him some more of that liquid confidence. He felt his heart break more when he felt Myde's hand reach for his under the table. The blonde gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I'm here for you, Lea. Do you want to go grab some food and then leave?" Always the patient one, Myde seemed to understand what he needed better than anyone else. He looked up and saw Isa staring at him. He quickly looked away and nodded his head. "Okay, come on. Get your things. Let's get out of here." Myde stood up from the table, and Lea followed his lead. _For being in such a large castle, it sure was beginning to feel tiny._

The two wandered to their normal spot in the garden. "Lea, listen."

"I'm fine, Myde. Can we please just drop it? I just...I don't have the energy for this right now. I had a long night, and already have had a miserable morning. Can't we just sit here and hang out?" Lea put his head on Myde's thigh after the two of them had sat down on the bench. He wrapped his arms around his waist and the blonde began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is getting to be so unruly," Myde commented. "It's a lot longer than when I first met you by the fountains."

Lea looked up at him. "How long ago was that? A few months?"

"I think it's actually been close to a year, Lea."

"You're kidding." Lea shook his head. "There's no way it's been that long. It doesn't even feel like more than a few days have passed."

Myde laughed. "I'll have been an apprentice for a year and then some next week. So that means, your year anniversary is coming up soon. Time seems to fly around here."

"I guess so." Lea continued to look up at him. "Did you ever think that when we first met, we'd become the way we are now?" He reached up and pulled Myde's face down, letting his lips gently brush against his. He heard a soft moan escape from Myde's mouth.

"Part of me had hoped that was what would happen," Myde said softly, kissing him once more. "But, I knew that if I was patient, it'd happen."

"What about Ienzo?" Lea sat up. "Did something happen between the two of you? Why have you been spending more time with me? You two are still together, aren't you?"

Myde shrugged. "His and my relationship is an odd one. We became fast friends, and then lovers, when I first became an apprentice. But he's been working on experiments and has basically told me that he doesn't have time for me right now. And that's okay by me. I know that if he wants to do anything, he can with whoever he wants. I don't feel guilty, Lea. You and I are friends. Who happen to be very, very close." Lea laughed at that. "Can't you just accept that?"

"I suppose I can," Lea smiled, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Listen, tonight - after we work with Ansem and before we have our training session, want to come with me? Braig and Aeleus are going to take me down to the city and have someone put those markings on my face permanently."

"Really? Can I? That sounds like so much fun! And then you'll be all kinds of awesome tonight at our training session!" Myde's enthusiasm transferred easily to Lea, making him feel lighter once more. "Aw crap, we gotta head to class!" Myde jumped up from the bench.

"Listen, Myde. I'm not gonna be working in class today," Lea said as they walked towards the room. "There's some stuff that Xehanort has asked that I help with."

"Lucky!" Myde groaned as they walked into the room. _Not really. If you knew what I was going to be doing, you would not envy me in the slightest._

Walking into the room, he began to feel lethargic. He had a feeling it was because of the coffee, but he did his best to not appear as tired as he was beginning to feel. He set his books down and looked up at Braig. He saw the old man watching Myde once more and approached his desk.

"Ah, princess. How're you feeling?" The one-eyed man chuckled at him. "Need more coffee?"

Lea shook his head. "I'm okay. Where am I going?"

Braig stood up from his desk. "Listen, uh..."

"Myde?" The blonde stated, looking at him with an odd look.

"Right. Myde. I'll be right back. Why don't you get started on the history stuff. Got it?" He began to walk out of the room, and Lea quickly followed him.

The two of them walked towards the other side of the castle and down a few staircases. Braig approached a door and then typed a passcode to open the door. "Princess, should you need to access this when I'm not around, I'm gonna give you the password."

Lea looked at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if Xehanort doesn't want that?"

"What the old coot wants and doesn't want isn't important to me. So, the password is - 'DTD 007'."

"DTD 007. Awesome. Got it memorized. Thanks." Lea nodded and walked into the room. He saw that it was a smaller room that had a few monitors and lots of computers. He wandered over to the only chair in the room. He pulled it out and sat down in it. "So, where do I begin?"

Braig typed in a few codes and then pulled up the first batch of experiments. "There you go. The rest are set to play as soon as you finish this set. Keep in mind the time. You won't make it through all of them today. You should probably get through at least 4 batches of experiments." Braig began to walk towards the door.

"So, is this going to occupy my time for a bit, then?" Lea asked. "Just how long have these experiments been going on for?"

"A long time. Even before Xehanort showed up. You'll know when he enters the picture because then suddenly, things started to make sense. Have fun. When it's lunchtime, just turn off the monitors. The door will automatically lock behind you." Braig opened the door and left him alone in the room.

He saw the files on the computer and began to feel nervous. He was afraid to begin to watch them, for fear of what may or may not occur. He reached forward and moved the cursor so it would begin to play. He sat back in the chair and began to watch the three screens in front of him.

One screen flickered to life. He stared at it as he saw Ienzo walking about in a lab, preparing the room. He next saw Braig walk in with Dilan, holding a woman by her arms. Lea stared, feeling his mouth drop as he continued to watch the screen. He saw Even approach the woman and led her to a chair, which she clearly did not want to go to. Lea gasped as he watched Aeleus appear and slap the woman across her face. The woman seemed to calm down after that had occurred and began to cooperate with the apprentices. Lea watched as Even strapped her down and placed a machine at her chest, over her left breast. Lea touched himself in the same area and could feel his heart beating rapidly behind his hand. He felt his blood run cold as he watched all of the men standing there, watching as Even turned the machine on. He watched as the machine tried to pull out the woman's heart, squirting blood everywhere. Lea stared in horror at the scene on the screen played out, watching as the woman had her mouth open - screaming a silent scream as the machine continued to tear into her body. He watched as the life faded from her eyes, the machine finally pulling her heart out of her body, the room in complete chaos. He watched as the apprentices moved around the room and then the screen cut to black.

He stared, trying to catch his breath. Before he even had a second, another image came to life on the screen. But this time, all three monitors turned on. He saw the lab once more, this time at three different angles. He watched as Even and Ienzo began to make more calculations in the computer and saw Braig and Dilan drag in another woman, who seemed to be screaming again. This time, Lea watched as Braig slapped the woman, and Aeleus came over to put her down in the chair. He stared in horror as the same scene played out, only with a different woman this time. Watching it from the three different angles caused Lea to start to feel sick. As the screens went dark once more, he searched for a trashcan and then threw up all of the food he had eaten a few hours before.

These videos continued, varying to between women and old men. Lea didn't know how much more he could take. After the seventh video, he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost noon. He moved the cursor on the screen and hit 'pause', no longer wanting to watch. He stood up, wiping at his mouth carelessly. He had thrown up a few more times, not being able to take the gore that kept appearing on the screen. He grabbed the trashcan, turned off the monitors and made made his way out of the room. He made sure to turn off the lights and set the trashcan outside the door, hoping someone would take care of it.

He walked into the dining hall and saw all the apprentices there, everyone in good spirits. He looked at each of the men that he had just watched abuse and maim innocent people. _Everyone looks so normal, but...they're not. We're not. _He sighed and walked over to where Myde was sitting with both Ienzo and Braig.

"Ah, buttercup." Braig raised his glass to Lea. "You thirsty?"

Not even bothering with words, Lea reached for his glass and took a long sip, hoping that there would be something stronger than just water. He looked at Braig and felt a smile appear on his face.

"You keep that glass. I'll go get another one." Braig smirked and got up from the table. Lea looked at saw Myde in a conversation with the slate-haired teen. He sat back in his seat and took another long sip. "You should probably get some food or you'll be sorry," Braig returned and sat back down.

Lea nodded his head and wandered off to where the food was. He began to reach for a sandwich and brushed against a hand. As soon as he felt it, he knew who it was. He didn't even have to turn to look at them.

"Sorry," he heard Isa say quietly. He wanted to reach out, take his hand and tell him to not be sorry, but before he even had a chance to think it out, the bluenette was gone.

He grabbed the food and walked back to the table, feeling completely frustrated and upset. _Why? Why do I let an innocent touch bother me? Oh, wait. It's because I wish it wasn't as innocent as I know it is._ He started to eat his food, not paying any attention to the conversation that was taking place.

"Lea." He looked up and saw Aeleus standing next to their table. "We're all set for this evening? I've already gone into town and made the appointment for you."

Lea felt a genuine smile appear on his face. "We are. I'm actually looking forward to it. You don't think it's stupid?"

"No. I think it's what you need," Aeleus nodded his head. "We'll meet down here at 6? Training is at 8:30 tonight, when the moon is high."

_Stupid moon._ "Sounds good to me. Myde is going to join us, if that's okay?"

Aeleus shrugged. "Fine by me. See you guys then." The tall auburn walked away from their table.

"What are you guys doing?" Ienzo asked, looking at Lea.

"Oh, you'll see. It's a surprise," Braig chuckled, tousling the slate-haired man's hair.

"Stop that," Ienzo pushed Braig's' hand away. "I can't stand that."

"Sorry!" Braig held up his hands in mock defense, leaning back in his chair. "You nervous, red?"

Lea shook his head. "Nope. I'm actually really excited."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Ienzo began to pout.

"Oh don't worry, Ienzo! We'll tell you." Myde chuckled as he smoothed out his friend's hair. "Tonight at 8:30 when we practice."

"Ugh, not you too." Ienzo began to pout.

Lea laughed. "Ienzo, relax. It's not that big of a deal." He looked at his watch. "Aw, crap. Myde, we gotta head down to the lab." He looked at Braig. "I'd like to talk later, if that's okay? About what I was doing earlier?"

"Sure, princess. Not a problem." Braig nodded his head in understanding. "Have fun with the Master."

Lea nodded and began to walk out of the dining hall with Myde.

The two of them approached the lab and heard Ansem talking with someone behind the door.

"Should we knock?" Myde asked.

"I guess?" Lea wasn't sure what to do. He knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Lab is cancelled," Ansem said through the door. "Be in the garden tonight at 8:30."

Myde and Lea looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess we have a free day?" Myde said.

_Something isn't right. _


	39. Chapter 39

Lea refused to believe that lab had been canceled for the afternoon. He knocked on the door once more, hoping that Ansem would not be too upset with him. The door opened suddenly.

"I said that there will be no lab this afternoon. Good day, Lea." Ansem opened and closed the door in his face. As he had spoken, he quickly glanced behind him and saw that both Xehanort and Isa were in there. _How...how did they get down there so fast? And why is his hair so long?_

"But sir!" Lea continued to pound on the door. "Sir! Is there something wrong? What's going on?" He kept pounding but to no avail. Myde had to draw him away from the door.

"Come on, Lea." Myde dragged him down the hall and back to the lift. "We're not wanted right now. We can talk to him later tonight, okay?"

Lea just stood in the lift, shocked. _What is going on?_

…

As Lea was making his way back up to the main floor, Isa was trapped in a room.

"You have no right to take him to these places!" He heard Ansem yell at Xehanort, not quite sure why he was so upset with him.

Isa spoke out. "But sir, I went willingly. What's so wrong about that?"

"Isa, you have no idea what he's capable of. For him to take you to the place that we're trying to protect this world from is ludicrous. And it must stop." Ansem glared at Xehanort. "When will you learn that these things are not meant to be meddled with?"

The apprentice chuckled darkly. "And when will you learn that sometimes it's better to embrace the things we're most afraid of?" Xehanort walked over to the door. "We'll see you tonight at the training session. Have no fear, my _master_, I will not show the boy anything else." He prostrated himself, bowing low in mockery. "I will follow all of your wishes."

The bluenette just stood there, not quite sure what was happening and why it was happening. All he remembered was being in the dining hall, trying to grab some food, bumping into Lea, and then being led away by Xehanort to meet with Ansem. And now, apparently, they were leaving the lab. He walked beside his mentor, trying to keep pace with him.

"Xehanort? What was that all about?" Isa asked, still trying to piece everything together.

He did not answer him until they were back in his lab. He saw that Even was working on some formula. "Even! Leave us!" Xehanort barked out. Even glanced at him and set his chalk to the side. "Don't come back today. Training session is still on. As is the other meeting."

Even nodded his head, not bothering to ask the man what was wrong. It seemed to Isa that this temper tantrum might be something normal, and perhaps Xehanort was now comfortable enough around him to show him all of his sides and mannerisms. He watched the other apprentice leave the room, condemning him to his fate alone.

"Isa." He looked over at the man and felt himself grow hot under his gaze. "Come over here. Right now." Obeying his wish, Isa walked over to where he was. "Get on your knees." He felt his heart beat quicken and did as he was told. He watched as the man unbuttoned his lab coat and undid his pants, pulling them down to expose himself. Isa stared at the magnificent appendage, wanting to take it into his mouth. "Give me oral pleasure."

Not hesitating in the least, Isa gratefully took the offered appendage into his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue as he slowly began to suck him. After the night that the two of them had, his body was still on fire for more of his touch, his taste. He knew that the old man was doing something to him, but could care less at this point. He just wanted to keep him happy. If Xehanort was happy, then he knew he'd be happy. He began to suck on him, swallowing him down.

"Harder," Xehanort gripped onto his hair and pulled hard. Isa did his best to not cry out at the sudden pain, trying to channel it into a pleasure state, as opposed to one of pain. "You're not listening," Xehanort seethed. "Suck harder."

Sucking as hard as he could, Isa felt his gag reflex begin to go against his wishes. He did his best to not choke on the arousal that kept pressing further and further into his throat. He couldn't do anything - the man kept his hands on his head, forcing him to not move away. He continued to do as he was instructed, forcing himself to suck on him harder. As soon as he heard the man begin to moan in pleasure, he knew he was finally doing what he had wanted. He continued in the same action and felt his arousal begin to throb in his mouth. He moaned as Xehanort released into his mouth, shooting his hot liquid into the back of his throat, gulping it down as if it were necessary to live. Once he felt the man begin to soften against his tongue, he gently let him slide out of his mouth. He looked up and saw amber eyes watching him.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Xehanort said in a dangerously quiet voice. Isa shook his head and immediately put his lips back on his arousal. He gasped as he felt the man lift him off of the floor. "Isa, you're fine. Do not worry so much."

The bluenette nodded his head, afraid to look into his eyes. He wasn't sure who he'd see there - the soft, kind Xehanort or the pissed off, angry one. He sighed and allowed himself to look into his amber eyes, seeing the first one there. He felt his lips turn upwards in a smile. "Did I please you, Xehanort?" He asked him, hoping to hear a good answer.

"Very much so, my beautiful one," Xehanort said as he pushed some of Isa's hair behind his ear. He then tucked himself back into his pants. "My apologies, Isa. I was...I was just so frustrated by that insolent man. I should not have taken it out on you."

Isa felt himself shrugging as he stood back up. "It is alright, Xehanort. I know you didn't mean any harm. I just want to please you, make you happy." He wrapped his arms around him and heard himself sigh happily as the man returned the gesture. "Will you explain to me what happened?"

Xehanort sighed. "I opened my mouth to him about seeing that one world on the edge of being enveloped in darkness. He was not too happy about that. He asked to see me, so I brought you with me after lunch to act as a buffer. I'm sorry, Isa. That was not fair of me."

"It's fine, Xehanort. You just need to clue me in on these things. Hearing him get upset with you, it just made me mad. He has no idea the amazing things you've discovered by remembering your past. Forget him. Work on what you know needs to be worked on."

"And there lies the problem, Isa. I need his help, or rather, his money, to help with what I want to achieve. There is a machine that Even and Ienzo are beginning to build that will make all this pointless in the end, but to build it, it requires money." Xehanort sighed, staring at his notes blankly. "What do you suggest, Isa?"

The bluenette stared at him. "You're asking me, sir?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Xehanort pulled Isa closer to him, forcing the bluenette to willingly put his head in the crook of his neck. Isa inhaled deeply, loving the scent of the man. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Build the machine, of course. No matter the cost. If it's going to help you in the long run, then it would be foolish not to build it," Isa stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Xehanort nodded his head and began to run some calculations. "Of course, Isa. That makes perfect sense. What else do you think we should do?"

"How should I know? You don't tell me about these meetings you keep disappearing to. Why ask me about that now? Shouldn't you include me in on those plans?" Isa felt his temper begin to rise, but did his best to calm down. He knew he had no right to overreact to what Xehanort kept from him.

He watched the older man nod. "I know, Isa. I know. I promise that I'll introduce you to everything, once I feel that it's necessary. Right now, you have to allow me to work out the kinks. It's nowhere near where I want it to be. You can understand that, can't you?"

"I suppose. But, Xehanort, if you want my advice and help, you have to start trusting me." Isa looked at him. "Please?"

Opening a portal, Xehanort nodded. "Come with me, Isa. I want to show you a place that I think you'll find quite remarkable."

He looked at the portal. "Are we going to the Dark Realm once more?"

"No. Someplace magical." Xehanort extended his arm towards Isa.

"Magical? What does that even mean?" Isa chuckled and took the man's hand, stepping through the portal.

…

"Lea, you gotta just chill."

Lea stared at the blonde, continuing to pass back and forth. Since they had left Ansem's lab, they had returned to his room and had just hung out. Not feeling like doing anything physical, all Lea could do was pace back and forth in the room, going over why Xehanort and Isa were in the room with him.

"Chill? Why? What's the point? What the fuck is going on here, Myde? He never lets us have 'an afternoon off'. What's he playing at?" Lea began to run his fingers through his hair, pulling at his follicles to ease the stress off of his heart. He really wanted to go off on a tyrant about the experiments, but he knew that the blonde was not aware of what was going on. _Too many lies. _

Myde got up off the bed and grabbed a hold of Lea. Lea struggled for a second and then relaxed into the blonde's arms, letting his warmth surround him. "Lea, what if nothing is going on? What if Ansem just felt like canceling today? It's not like we're not going to see him in a few hours."

"A few hours? What time is it?" They both looked at the clock and had seen that the better part of the afternoon had passed them by. "Oh crap. We gotta be downstairs in an hour!" Lea felt his stomach begin to flip-flop, excited for the body modifications he knew were going to happen in just a few short hours.

Smiling, Myde looked into his eyes. "Are you excited?"

"More than you could ever know," Lea said. He leaned forward and caught the blondes' lips with his own, kissing him softly. "Mmm...Myde."

The two of them began to kiss more fervently, fighting for domination. Lea pushed Myde onto his bed, beginning to kiss his neck. He felt the teen raise his arms and he quickly brought them down. "No," Lea growled out. "I don't care who hears us. Let it be." He bit down on Myde's neck, drawing a loud moan from him.

Quickly taking off Myde's and his own clothes, Lea pushed himself against Myde's opening. "Do you want me, Myde?" He looked into aquamarine eyes and felt the passion that was being thrown at him in waves, causing him to shudder as he still locked on to Myde's gaze. He groaned as he pushed into him, after Myde vocalised his want and need of him.

They began slow, with Lea slowly thrusting in and out of him. Soon, the two of them were screaming from extreme bliss, wanting to outdo the other in their passion for one another. Lea reached down and began to stroke Myde in time with his thrusts, and felt himself grow more excited when Myde placed his hand over his own and continued to pump his own erection. Lea could feel himself getting close to his release the more he slid in and out of Myde's tight enclosure.

"Lea...Gaia, Lea..." Lea's eyes snapped open as he stared down at the man. For some reason, his brain registered that cry as one that Isa used to make, so he automatically thought it was the bluenette that was crying for him. As he looked down, he knew in his rational mind that it was Myde beneath him, yet his eyes saw bright blue eyes and a blue mane staring back at him.

"Gaia!" Lea cried out, trying not to say the wrong name, even though he wanted to scream out 'Isa', but knew it was not him.

"Say my name, Lea...please?" The apparition of Isa begged him, causing him to thrust faster and harder into the body underneath his. "Why won't you say my name?"

Lea bucked his hips into the body underneath his, chasing the high he wanted to ascend to. He closed his eyes tightly, not thinking about who was really under him. He felt the teen pull him down. "Please, Lea...let me know you know who you're with..."

He bit down on his shoulder, hard, doing his best to remain in control. "You're so close, Lea...just one word...I want to hear you scream one word...just for me." The ghost of Isa kept taunting him, making him crazy.

"Lea!" He heard both Myde and Isa cry out as they released onto his hand, and he gasped as he felt the body clench around his arousal. He felt himself cry out his release, saying neither name, only letting his moan echo through his room. He laid his neck on the crook of Myde's neck, breathing deeply.

The two lay there for a few moments, both doing their best to recover their heart rates. "I hope I wasn't too rough," Lea said quietly. He had enjoyed imagining it was Isa under him, rather than Myde. Was he anxious to try it again? Perhaps.

"You were fine," Myde pulled him towards his face and gently kissed him. "We should probably get ready. We've got ten minutes before we're supposed to meet everyone downstairs."

Nodding, Lea pulled out of Myde and sighed at the loss of contact. He grabbed a towel that was laying nearby and wiped himself off, then handed the towel to Myde so that he could do the same. The two of them began to put their clothes back on. Again the butterflies began to return to his stomach, causing Lea to begin to doubt himself.

"This is so exciting!" Myde said as the two of them were in the lift, heading down towards the main floor. Lea had not spoken since he had apologized to the blonde for his roughness in the bedroom. "Aren't you excited, Lea?"

Lea shrugged. "A little. Also, I'm nervous." He sighed as they walked out of the lift and saw both Braigh and Aeleus waiting for the two of them.

"Ahoy there, ladies! Nice of you to join us." Braig walked over and patted Lea on the back. "You ready, buttercup?"

Lea pushed him away, smiling. "Enough with the nicknames, man. Let's go. Aeleus? Where are we headed to?"

"This way." Aeleus lead the way out of the castle and past the gates which Lea had tried so hard to get through, so long ago. They walked through the center of town and saw that it was a quiet night. Lea couldn't remember the last time he had been down here. _Must have been before we became apprentices. _He sighed as he thought back to the time before they had begun to live under the castle roof.

"Cat got your tongue?" Braig walked beside Myde, Lea not paying any attention to the conversation that was taking place. He heard it, but was not in the mood to hear it.

Myde giggled. "Perhaps. Is there something wrong with that?" He flashed a bright smile to Braig and Braig shook his head. "I didn't think so."

The rest of the walk was silent. They approached the shop and Lea felt both his heart and stomach lurch at the idea of finally getting what they wanted. They entered the shop and Lea found himself relaxing at the decor. He looked at Braig.

"You sure about this, man?" Lea wanted to make sure Braig was going to keep his promise. When he saw the man smile, he nodded his head. He began to discuss with the tattoo artist what he was looking for, drawing a diagram on a sheet.

Lea found himself sitting on a chair, letting the tattoo artist - Ludor - draw his triangles under his eyes. He watched the man, who had pale blonde hair, not unlike Ansem, and had a full goatee on his face. Lea looked at his ears and saw that he had piercings in his lobes as well. He was given a mirror and examined himself in it. He saw the reverse teardrop triangles on his cheeks, making him smile. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"This may hurt, kid," Ludor said as he brought the tattoo needle to his face. Lea nodded his head and felt Myde grab his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and closed his eyes.

The process took all of fifteen minutes. Ludor handed him the mirror once more, and he examined his new markings. The deep shade of purple brought out his eyes. He smiled into the mirror, hardly recognizing himself. "Fantastic job."

"Your friend said that you wanted some permanent eye-liner as well. Is that correct?" Ludor asked him, cleaning up his station.

"Yeah, if that's cool? But with black ink?"

Ludor shook his head. "It should match the markings on your face."

"Listen to the man, kid." Braig said from his seat in the "waiting" area."

Lea nodded his head. "You know best, right?" He closed his eyes and felt the man pull his eyelid out, hitting him over and over with the needle. He repeated the process on the other eye, as well as underneath both eyes. That process took about twenty minutes, just because the lines were so tiny, they needed to be detailed.

Ludor handed him the mirror once more. Lea looked into and saw a person he had only dreamed of seeing. "This is real," he said quietly.

Braig paid the man and the four of them walked out into the night air. Lea felt giddy, like nothing could touch him right now. They wandered over to an ice cream stand and Braig treated the four of them to sea salt ice cream popsicles.

"Are you happy, Lea?" Aeleus asked as they walked back towards the castle. It was fast approaching 8:30.

Lea grinned and ate the rest of his popsicle. "Happy isn't a strong enough word for how I feel right now. Alive? Mesmerized? Hypnotized?" He danced around, full of energy.

"Knock it off, kid," Braig laughed, pulling him back down to reality. Lea smiled at the one eyed man. "Glad to make your evening, princess."

"You can call me that as often as you'd like," Lea grinned. They had finally made it back to the castle, with fifteen minutes to spare. "Myde and I gotta go grab our weapons. We'll see you guys in the garden?"

Braig and Aeleus nodded their heads and walked off into the direction of the garden. Lea grabbed Myde's hand and pulled him into the lift. Once it started to ascend, he quickly turned to face the blonde and began to assault his mouth with his own.

They continued to kiss each other desperately, both moaning into the kiss. "Lea," Myde groaned. "You look so fucking incredible right now."

Lea pushed him up against the bars. "Do I?" He began to kiss the teen's neck. "Do you want me, Myde?"

The lift stopped on their floor. Myde quickly dragged Lea into Lea's bedroom and shut the door quickly. "Gaia, you're turning me on so much right now, Lea. You have no clue." Myde pressed Lea against the door, pushing his hard body against his. Both teens groaned at the contact.

"Myde...Myde, we have to go back downstairs. We've got to go to our training session." He threw his head back against the door as he felt the blonde began to bite his neck. "You're going to make me want to stay here and forget about everything else," Lea gasped out.

Myde pulled away and stared at him. "You're all mine after training. I don't give a flying hoot what anyone else wants. After we're done downstairs, I'm going to make you feel so fucking good."

Lea's eyes widened, and he winced as the skin was still sensitive. He started to laugh. "Fine by me, Myde." He walked over to where he had set his chakrams down and picked them up. He watched Myde pick up his sitar. "Shall we head downstairs?"

The two walked back to the lift, groping at each other's bodies as the lift descended. Lea could not keep the smile off of his face. He felt more alive than he had in a long time, thanks to the gift from Braig. The two of them walked out to the garden and saw that everyone was waiting on them.

"Sorry we're late. Didn't mean to keep you guys waiting!" Lea said in a non-sarcastic voice.

Ansem cleared his throat. "No matter. Alright. Everyone, pair up. Myde, you go with Ienzo. Braig, you go with Even. Aeleus, you're with Dilan. Lea, pair up with Isa."

Lea felt his heart drop. _No. Why? Why not someone else? Stick me with Norty! I don't want to be with him!_ He walked over to where the bluenette was standing, his back turned to him. He tapped his back. "Ready to spar, Isa?"

The bluenette turned around to face him. "What happened to your face?"

Lea shrugged. "You don't like it?"

"Did I say that?" Isa returned, defensively. Lea smirked as he saw that Isa felt the complete opposite of what he had said. "What made you do that?"

Lea glared at him. "What do you care? Come on. Let's fight, Isa."

He raised his chakrams and felt the fire begin to flow through his upper body. He wasn't going to let himself break down. Not yet.

...

* * *

**A/N**: Full credit goes to my beta - AnimalCops - for the insertion of Ludor. It never even crossed my mind to use him until she suggested it. :D


	40. Chapter 40

Before they had returned to the castle for the training session, Xehanort had taken Isa to another world. As he had stepped through the portal, he was met with a lush jungle landscape on one side of where he stood, and a giant body of water. He turned and looked at Xehanort.

"Where are we?" Isa continued to turn around, surprised at all the different landscape presented to him. He had never been anywhere so rich in environment.

Xehanort approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Welcome to Neverland."

"Neverland?" Isa asked, tilting his head to the side. "But what is this place?"

Chuckling, Xehanort pulled him towards the cliff's edge, showing him the entire landscape. "It is another world, Isa. One that has pirates, and I've been talking to someone who seems to be the lead pirate. He's interested in the darkness just like myself."

Isa began to walk along the cliff, staring at everything around him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Why does it smell odd here?"

Xehanort smiled brightly. "Why, Isa, what do you mean?" The older man stayed in his spot, watching Isa as he continued to keep his eyes closed, breathing in deep.

"It smells faintly like the world we saw that was close to being entirely in the Realm of Darkness." Isa opened his eyes, feeling his ears growing hot at the change he knew was occurring. "Why is this happening to my head right now? The sun in shining."

The white-haired man walked towards him. "You're changing, Isa. It won't be long now before you'll be able to utilize this power within you at any time of the day - day or night. Of course, you'll be at your strongest when there's a moon, but still."

"What am I smelling?" Isa asked, turning away from the man, becoming slightly afraid of what was happening to him. He did his best to calm down his fast-beating heart.

"Darkness." Xehanort said. "Soon, you'll be able to sniff it out in the tiniest of items. A few other apprentices are able to smell it as well."

"Who?" Isa asked, staring out at the blue sea.

"Ienzo."

The bluenette turned around and looked at Xehanort. "Really? I had no idea."

"There are quite a few things you don't know about everyone, Isa. But it's okay. I want you to know everything. When the time comes, I want you to be by my side." Xehanort leaned forward and began to kiss Isa softly. "Will you do that, Isa?" Xehanort said, breathless, into his ear.

Isa moaned and nodded his head yes. "Yes," he said quietly. He tried to lean forward and take Xehanort's lips with his own, but was held back by him. He opened his eyes and looked into the liquid amber of his eyes.

"Say it like you mean it," Xehanort said. "I want to know that I can count on you, Isa."

Taking a deep breath, Isa stared into his eyes. "Xehanort, I want to be by your side. Whatever you have planned, I will be there." He felt his nerves begin to react to what he had said, and took a deep breath to calm the butterflies that suddenly appeared in his stomach. _Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?_ He smiled and did his best to cover his anxiety. He reached forward and felt Xehanort move towards him again. "Now, then." Isa pulled the man towards his mouth and began to kiss him. The kiss began soft, but then he felt Xehanort's hands on his body, causing him to want more from him. He broke off the kiss and stared at him, baring his canine teeth at him. "What have you done? Why do I want to take you right now?"

Xehanort opened a portal and pulled Isa through it, reappearing in Xehanort's quarters in the castle. Isa began to breathe heavily, staring at the room he was presented with. It looked similar to his room, only a tiny bit larger. He looked at the man and groaned as he saw that Xehanort had already taken off his clothes.

"We only have an hour before the training session," Xehanort reminded him as he quickly took off his own clothes. "Wouldn't want to be late for that," the older man chuckled.

Wanting to drive the man insane, Isa stepped past Xehanort and went to his bed. He then got up on the bed, staying on the edge, sitting on his hands and knees. He pushed out his backside and glanced back at Xehanort with a look of unadulterated desire on his face. "So...what did you want to do?" He pushed his backside out further, moaning softly. He watched as Xehanort quickly appeared behind him and pressed his arousal into his entrance. He moaned, arching his back. "Mmm...Xehanort..."

Feeling the older man grip on to his hips, he pushed against his arousal, pressing it further inside of him. The pain that he felt made him wince, but he knew that it would be momentary. He felt Xehanort push further into his body, groaning in a duet with him. Soon, he felt the man all the way in his body, filling him up in the way that he enjoyed the most. "Xehanort," he growled out, pushing against him. "I want it rough."

The man began to push in and out of Isa, holding him tightly. He felt Xehanort lift a hand off of his body and felt it on his hair. He cried out as the man began to yank on the ends of his hair. "Yes...more..." Isa leaned his head back so that he would feel more pain. With each thrust, Xehanort pushed against his sweet spot, over and over. Isa could hear himself screaming with each thrust, but was almost unaware of what he was doing. The pleasure his body was feeling was too great to notice how loud he was being.

He reached down and began to stroke himself in time to Xehanort's thrusts. He heard the man and yelled as he was jerked up from his position. He found himself on his knees, Xehanort thrusting into him deep, pressed against the man's stomach. He continued to stroke himself, grunting when he felt Xehanort place his hand on top of his. As Xehanort continued to touch him, Isa felt himself getting close. "Xehanort!" He screamed as he released onto their hands. He felt Xehanort follow after him, feeling his release fill him up inside. He collapsed on the bed, no longer able to sit on his knees, panting for air.

Xehanort slipped out of him and chuckled. "My sweet, sweet, Isa." Isa felt himself become self-conscious, knowing the man was staring at his backside. He wished that the act of sex would be less messy. He tried to lower his backside and felt a cold hand touch his backside. He drew in his breath sharply, not understanding what he was doing. "Stay like this," Xehanort instructed. "I want to watch as I run out of you."

Isa put his head on the bed, feeling himself growing aroused at that statement. He peered up and saw that it was close to the time when they needed to be in the garden. After sitting in the same position for five minutes, feeling Xehanort's fluid leak out of him and down the back of his legs, he heard the man sigh. "You may get up now, Isa. There is a clean towel you may use in my bathroom. You have time for a quick shower, if you'd like."

The bluenette walked to the bathroom and looked back at Xehanort. "Will you be joining me?"

Shaking his head, Xehanort sighed. "I need to head to the garden. Just close the door behind you, ok?" The man pulled on his pants. Isa nodded his head. "Don't take too long," Xehanort smiled at him. "I'll see you shortly." As he put his shirt on, Isa watched as Xehanort advanced towards him. He smiled as he watched the man lean down towards him, and softly kissed him. "I don't know how I'm going to control myself around you," Xehanort growled playfully into his ear. "Go get clean for me." Isa nodded and walked over to the shower, once he watched Xehanort leave the room.

Stepping back into the bathroom, he turned on shower and saw that unlike his bath, there were two shower heads in this one. One that was stationary and one that was removable. He purred quietly, wishing that Xehanort didn't have to leave him. _So much fun could be had in this bathroom_. He stepped under the hot water and began to clean himself. He took the removable shower head and let the water run over the front of his body, while the stationary one kept his backside warm. He lowered the shower head to his groin and began to wash himself thoroughly, enjoying how the warm water was feeling on his body. He still felt aroused, even though Xehanort was no longer around. He knew he was short on time, so he dejectedly put the removable shower head back on its hook and finished washing up.

He put his clothes on, and grabbed his claymore. He grinned, loving the feeling that Xehanort kept his weapon in his room. He headed out of the room and saw that he was in a part of the castle he was not familiar with. He looked around and saw the labs. _Why is his room all the way down here? _ He stopped to wonder, but then made his way to the lift, taking him back up to where he wanted to be. Stepping out of the lift, he made his way to the garden. He saw that Xehanort was talking to Ansem and thought it wise to not intrude into their conversation. He just stood around, his back facing the door. He looked around and saw that they were missing a couple of apprentices. He heard the door slam open and didn't bother to turn around, knowing who it would be.

"Sorry we're late!" He felt the butterflies return to his body, nerves on end. "Didn't mean to keep you guys waiting!" Isa sighed and heard Ansem clear his throat and began to speak.

"No matter. Alright. Everyone, pair up. Myde, you go with Ienzo. Braig, you go with Even. Aeleus, you're with Dilan. Lea, pair up with Isa." _You can't be serious._

He heard the redhead approach him from behind. "Ready to spar, Isa?"

Turning around, he looked at Lea and felt his heart drop. There, on his perfect face, were now two purple markings - two teardrops. He looked at saw that his eyes seemed to have liner on them, the same color as the new markings on his face. _Gaia, he looks amazing._ He did his best to control his emotions, not wanting to seem overly excited at the new look that the redhead had. "What happened to your face?" He looked him over, as if not caring about what he had done. _Why didn't you do this sooner? Fuck, he's beautiful. His eyes. Gaia, his eyes. _He felt his heart triple its speed as he did his best to not stare at him.

"You don't like it?" Lea asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did I say that?" He spoke harsher than he had intended, but he felt being rude would help push him away from him. He didn't want Xehanort to see his true reaction to his body modification, afraid of making him upset. _It's better this way._ "What made you do that?"

The redhead narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you care? Come on. Let's fight, Isa." He watched the redhead raise his weapons and could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves.

He raised his head to the moon and felt his ears shifting, as well as his hair. "Don't hold back, now," Isa taunted to him. He raised his claymore and charged at him.

The two began their dance. Isa grinned at the redhead, not noticing anyone else around them. He knew that the others were sparring as well, but all he could see and feel was Lea. _My_ Lea. He swung his claymore towards him, laughing out loud when he was blocked by his chakrams. He glared at him, and attacked once more.

"Come on, Isa. Give it all you got. You and me - this has been a long time coming," Lea growled out, circling around him. He spun one of his chakrams in his hand, letting the flames lick the air in front of him. "You aren't afraid to get a little burned, are you?" Lea continued to mock him. "If you let me burn you Isa, you can crawl back to your lover and he can fix you right up."

_He knows. Why does it hurt my heart to know that he knows about us? It shouldn't even bother me. Fuck, Lea. You're the one that made this happen. This is all your fault! And now I'm stuck and I can't do anything! _

"FUCK YOU!" Isa charged at him, letting his hits swing wild, no longer caring. He felt the heat from Lea begin to swirl around him. He saw that he was trapped in a wall of fire, but did not feel like he had been burned. "What the fuck is your problem, Lea?"

Lea kept the fire wall up around them. "My problem? My PROBLEM? Screw you, Isa. Screw you. Where do you even get off? Oh, I know. You get off with Xehanort now. How's that feel? Does he fuck you good? Does he make you scream louder than I ever could?" He watched as Lea began to break down into tears. "Fuck you, Isa. Just...just get out of my sight." He let the wall of fire drop around them.

Isa stood defensively, holding up his claymore. "No. Let's finish this. Don't back down on me now, Lea. If you're so upset with me, why not give it all you've got?" Isa looked around and saw that the others had dispersed through the garden, each in their own heated battle. He couldn't see where Xehanort was, and for once, he was glad.

"It doesn't matter," Lea said in a quiet voice. "What's done is done, Isa." He watched Lea walk away from him. He saw him head towards an opening in the center of the garden and saw him disappear. He ran after him, not caring who saw him. He prayed that Xehanort would leave him alone. He needed to talk to Lea. He had been avoiding him for too long. He went through the opening and found himself walking down stairs to another part of the castle. He dropped his claymore, and saw Lea look behind him. "What do you want, Isa?"

"I want to talk to you." Isa began to walk down the stairs. "Why did you walk away from me? We weren't finished out there."

The redhead scoffed. "Why are you even down here, Isa? Shouldn't you be with Norty?"

"Stop!" Isa yelled at him. "Gaia, Lea. Just stop."

"Sorry," Lea mumbled. Isa felt his heart flutter once more as he looked into his vivid green eyes. _So much more inviting than amber..._"It's just...it's so difficult to see you two together. I can't even describe to you how much pain I'm in. Isa, I heard you this morning. I heard your cries of passion for him." Lea let out a quiet sigh. "Why?"

Isa lowered his head. "It wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know why it did. And it seems as if he's controlling me somehow, Lea." He sighed, voicing the concerns he'd been feeling for awhile. "I don't know what's happening. I don't know why this is going on. Lea, my ears. My ears are starting to keep their pointed shape. I'm transforming without the moon. I...I..." He felt himself fall to the floor, sobbing. "He's taken me to the Realm of Darkness, Lea. I feel myself growing more powerful every time we go there. I'm scared. I'm so scared."

Looking up, he saw Lea was sitting in front of him. He felt the tears continue to fall down his face as he glanced back down. "Lea, I'm so sorry. I...I don't know what I've gotten myself into. I don't know how to get out." He wanted to reach up and touch his face, but knew that it would not be appropriate.

"Isa, look at me." Isa raised his eyes and stared into the warm emerald ones. "Remember, you're the one that pushed me away. Not me. I could never do that to you."

"I know, Lea. It's just that -"

"I wasn't finished."

Isa gulped. "Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying, I could never push you away. I'm doing my best to keep you protected. I've started to learn about their experiments and have begun to work with Xehanort."

"No!" Isa cried out. "No! You can't work with him, Lea. He may do bad things to you!"

Lea shook his head. "I need to, Isa. To know that you're safe, I have to do this. Don't you understand? You're the only person I care about. Everyone else here means nothing to me. You and I, we were together - best friends - before coming here. Remember?"

"What happened to those days?" Isa remarked quietly. "When did things become so complicated?"

"When we became apprentices." Lea sighed. "Isa..."

"What, Lea?"

"Nothing, just...never mind." The redhead stood up from the ground. "There are a lot of bad things that are happening in the castle. I don't know what Xehanort's plan is, but he's moving quickly to what he wants."

Isa stood up. "I know. He asked me today to stand by his side and be his second in command, whatever that means."

"And what did you say?" Lea asked him, staring at him.

"I told him I would. You think I would tell him no? I've seen him upset, Lea. I don't ever want to see that side again." He shuddered, remembering when he had been slapped by him.

The two of them stood in silence, looking out at nothing. "So," Isa said. "I take it you're going to that meeting at midnight, then?"

Lea nodded his head. "I am. Isa, I wish I could describe to you what I saw happen last night. You said you're scared. I'm terrified. Absolutely terrified."

"Just...be careful." Isa sighed. "Promise me that, Lea."

Isa turned to look at him, this time not trying to hide his staring. "When did you do that to your face?" He raised his hand cautiously, but let gravity lower it back down. He gasped when he felt Lea's warm hand on his and watched as he raised it to his face, pulling him closer to his body. He felt the butterflies return.

"Do you like it?" Lea asked in a soft voice. "Braig paid for it. Some man in town named Ludor did it for me. We went there right before our training session. That's why it's still red around the markings," Lea smiled. "My skin is a little upset at me right now."

Isa slid his thumb over the marking on his right cheek, staring at it in fascination. "Did it hurt?"

"Well, yeah. Of course it did. But it's worth it. I think they look awesome. My eyes hurt the worst though." Lea blinked a few times for Isa to see.

"Keep them closed?" Isa asked softly. He raised his finger and touched the raised skin on Lea's eyelid. He let his hand fall away and watched his best friend open his eyes once more. He felt his breath catch in his throat. "Your eyes," Isa sighed. "Your eyes are so beautiful, Lea."

"You gonna tell me I'm sexy next?" Lea wiggled his eyes brows at him, and Isa rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

Isa began to move away from Lea. "Don't," Lea pulled on his arm, making him face him. "Please. I miss you, Isa. I miss us talking."

"It's just easier for me if I have no contact with you," Isa spoke in a solemn voice.

"But why? Why can't you just talk to me like when we weren't living in the castle? Huh? Why can't we talk as friends?" Lea looked at him, still holding on to his arm.

"Friends?" Isa felt himself angry. "We can't be friends, Lea."

"Why not?" Emerald eyes stared at him. "Answer me."

Isa felt himself pulling away from Lea, not caring anymore. "We can't be friends because you can't be 'just friends' with someone you love." _I need to get out of here. I can't do this_. "I can't do this, Lea. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you."

Lea pulled him back. "Let me go!" Isa struggled to get out of his grip.

"Stop." Lea's voice went an octave lower than his normal voice. Isa's eyes looked up at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said that you can't be friends with someone you love."

"Yes, you can."

Isa shook his head, starting to whine. "Don't make me do this, Lea..."

"Say it." Lea gripped his arm more firmly. "Isa, I'm begging you. As soon as you say it, I'll leave you alone forever. I swear to you."

Isa felt more tears begin to fall on his face. "I love you, alright? I love you with my heart and my soul, and I can't do a damn thing about it because of this shit I've gotten myself into with Xehanort. I'm sorry to hurt you, Lea." He ripped his arm out of the redhead's grasp and made a break for it. He thought it had made it, only to feel a hand on his back, pulling him. He started to shake his head. "No, please, no. I can't...I can't..."

"Isa."

One word. One word was all it took. Hearing the pain and hurt in Lea's voice, he allowed himself to look at him. He saw that they were only inches apart. Feeling his heart beating out of his chest, he closed the gap between the two of them and let his lips fall onto Lea's. He sighed in contentment.

_I'm home. _


	41. Chapter 41

Lea groaned as he felt Isa's lips connect with his. _This isn't happening. This isn't real._ He pulled him close to his body and felt the familiar softness of his lips touching his lightly, causing his head to spin. He parted his lips and sighed as he felt Isa's tongue slip into his mouth, kissing him hesitantly. He pushed his tongue against Isa's, and heard him moan as his tongue continued to stroke against his.

Isa broke off the kiss. "Lea..." Lea felt his heart racing, hearing him say his name in that voice. "We can't..."

"I don't care," Lea reached for him and began to kiss him once more. He pressed his body against Isa's, letting him know just how much he did not care as well. "Isa, I've missed you so much," Lea grabbed on to Isa's hips and held on to him tightly.

The bluenette moaned, throwing his head back. "Lea...if he finds us..."

Lowering his head to Isa's exposed neck, he began to kiss it. "We'll deal with that if it happens," he whispered, peppering kisses up and down his neck. He breathed in through his nostrils deeply. "I've missed your smell, your taste, your everything..." He brought his head back up and looked into Isa's eyes. "Please, let me just have you for a little bit?" Not hearing any protests from his best friend, he began to kiss him once more.

As they continued to kiss, Lea began to walk them towards the wall near the stairs, and pressed Isa up against it. He broke off the kiss and began to bite his neck. "Isa..." He heard him groan in response and felt Isa move his head to the side, allowing him to have more of his neck. "You don't know how good it feels to touch you again," he murmured into Isa's ear.

Letting a sigh escape his lips, Isa nodded his head. "Feels so good, Lea..." Lea smiled as he felt him grip onto his shoulders. "I want to feel you," Isa let go of Lea's right shoulder and moved his hand down to his groin. Both men moaned at the gentle touch. "Gaia," Isa breathed out. "I'd forgotten how nice you feel."

Lea pushed himself against Isa's hand. "That's all for you, Isa. You do this to me. You always have." He placed his hands on the wall, keeping Isa pressed against the wall. "More, Isa...touch me some more."

Shivering at his timid touch, Lea buried his head in Isa's neck. He sighed as he felt him finally unbutton his lab coat and began to undo his pants. _I can't believe this is happening. My Isa...back in my arms..._He felt his pants drop down to his ankles, exposing him. He cried out as he felt Isa disappear from his touch and then threw his head back in a yell as Isa's mouth wrapped around his pulsating appendage. He kept his palms on the wall, leaning over and watching Isa take him in his mouth. He moaned as he felt Isa run his tongue along his arousal. It felt different than the last time had done this for him. He tried not to think about why he seemed better at it, and just tried to enjoy it. He kept gripping the wall, trying to keep his moans abated when he felt Isa tug on his coat. He looked down and saw his blue eyes staring up at him, licking his head slowly.

"You can put your hands on my head, Lea..." Isa said, continuing to lick him slowly. "I don't mind." Isa swallowed him back down his throat, causing Lea to do as he was told. He reached down and put his hands on top of Isa's head, holding on to him.

He began to thrust in and out of his warm mouth, controlling and guiding Isa's head. He began to whimper as Isa began to scrape his teeth along him, sucking on him. "Mmmm...Isa..." Lea could feel his stomach begin to tighten. _I don't want to come yet! I don't want this to be over! No!_ "Isa...I'm close..." He closed his eyes and held on to Isa's head, pushing further inside of his mouth. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer. He felt Isa begin to suck on him harder, pushing him over the edge. He felt Isa's throat against his tip, and cried out as he continued to suck on him. Too soon it was all over, and Isa was wiping his mouth and standing up between his arms. He reached out and began to touch his face. "Isa, I-"

Isa kissed Lea, both sighing into the kiss. Lea smiled as he tasted himself on Isa's lips and wrapped his arms around him. Isa broke off the kiss and leaned his head against Lea's chest. "Lea, we need to go back out there."

"Can't we just stay down here? I don't want you to slip through my fingers again. It's so nice to have you back in my arms, Isa. Don't you agree?"

"I do, but I don't want us to be caught either," Isa said softly. "You really don't want to see Xehanort upset, Lea." He held on to the redhead tighter.

Lea nodded his head. "Alright, Isa. But...when can I see you again? Or is this just a one time thing?" It hurt his heart to say that out loud, but he'd rather know in the long run than keep his hope alive for having Isa in his arms again. _Please don't say this is it._

"I don't know," Isa said. "I...I want to see you again. But Xehanort keeps me on a tight leash. I don't know how I'd be able to sneak away from him..."

Hugging him, Lea sighed. "We'll figure something out. The fact that you're open to the idea makes me so happy, Isa. I...I love you, you know." He kissed his face and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Lea," Isa responded in a hushed tone. "Please be careful tonight." He began to pull away from Lea, causing his heart to hurt once more.

"I will, Isa. I always am." He let his arms drop and began to walk up the stairs. "If anyone asks, nothing happened down here." He didn't look at Isa when he said that, afraid the tears would begin to fall from his face. He didn't bother to look back to see if Isa was following him back outside. He buttoned up his lab coat, making it appear as if nothing had happened. He felt the night air on his face and saw that everyone was still involved in sparring. He hoped that no one had noticed they had been gone for too long.

"Watch out!" Lea heard Braig yell at him and he ducked, watching as ice crystals shot over his head. "Sorry about that Lea!" He watched as Braig returned to fighting with Even. He shook his head and walked over to the side and felt Isa approach him from behind.

"You boys finished with your sparring?" Ansem asked, looking at Lea. Lea nodded his head. "Then you can be excused. We'll be training again tomorrow night." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Isa approach Xehanort and did his best to concentrate on Ansem.

"Will we be having lab tomorrow afternoon?" Lea asked.

Ansem nodded his head. "We will. I'm sorry if I was short with you today, Lea. I was just taking care of some necessary business." Lea watched as Ansem shot Xehanort a glance, while the white-haired man continued to speak to Isa quietly. Ansem turned back and looked at Lea. "What on earth did you do your face?"

Lea felt himself blush. "Braig paid for it."

"Of course he did," Ansem sighed and looked up to the stars. "Lea, you know that there are other worlds out there, right?"

"I'm sorry?" Lea looked up at the sky, not quite sure what Ansem was getting at.

"Never mind," Ansem looked out at the apprentices. He clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. Once he had it, he motioned for everyone to come closer to him. As soon as everyone was there, he spoke. "Good work tonight, everyone. I think we should meet again tomorrow evening to practice again."

Braig rolled his one eye. "If you say so, old man." He flexed his muscles. "Mind if we start using magic, then?"

"That was going to be my next suggestion." Ansem glared at the other man. "You all can go now."

Lea began to walk towards the castle, not really paying attention to anyone. "Hey Lea! Wait up!" He turned and saw Myde walking towards him. He sighed, secretly wishing it had been Isa that had called out to him, but he saw that Xehanort was steering Isa back towards the front of the castle. He did his best to not care, but after having a taste of Isa, he was already craving it once more. _Stupid Xehanort._ He waited for the blonde to catch up to him. "How'd it go with Isa?"

He felt himself grow hot at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how'd your sparring go? When Ansem said for you two to be together, I just about had a heart attack." Myde scratched the back of his head and smiled at him. "You seemed to have survived, so that's a good thing."

He nodded his head absent-mindedly. "I guess I did. How was it being with Ienzo? Why aren't you with him right now?"

"He said he had to talk to Braig and Even," Myde shrugged. "No matter. Besides, I told you that you were all mine after the session. Or did you forget?" Myde lifted his hand and brushed it over Lea's marking on his face. "So ridiculously hot, Lea. I can't tell you that enough."

Feeling his heart swell at that compliment, he grinned. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" He looked down and saw that he had only a couple of hours before he was supposed to meet down in the lab. He grabbed Myde's hand and smiled, pulling him towards the lift. He looked behind him and saw Isa watching him. He pulled Myde into the lift and began to kiss him. He felt Myde relax into him, but he couldn't. He had kept his eyes open and watched Isa watch him as he continued to kiss Myde, feeling his heart drop. As soon as he disappeared from view, Lea closed his eyes and groaned into the kiss, pressing Myde against the iron bars.

The lift opened and the two stumbled out of it, still glued to each other. They made it to Lea's door, where he pressed Myde against it, starting to maul his neck. "Lea..." Myde mewled. "Open...the...door..."

Chuckling, Lea kept Myde pressed against there. "But this is more fun...who knows who may come out of the lift..." He was feeling all kinds of frisky after his tryst with Isa. He continued to bite Myde's neck, drawing more loud moans out of him. He heard the lift rattle and felt Myde tense up in his arms. He quickly opened the door and pushed Myde into his room, closing the door just as fast as he had opened it. He groaned as he was pressed against the door, this time Myde attacking his neck. He moaned, quickly unbuttoning his lab coat. He let his coat slip to the floor and felt Myde quickly undoing his pants. He leaned his head against the door, sighing as he heard Myde unzip his own pants. He flicked his pants off of his ankles, standing against the door naked from the waist down. He felt Myde lift him up gently and sighed as he felt him press against his entrance.

Looking into aqua-marine eyes, Lea felt himself wish that they were a truer blue. "Please?" He whispered to Myde, and groaned as he felt him push into him. He watched Myde's face, and began to see Isa staring back at him. "Is this good, Lea?" He heard Isa's soft voice ask him. He just nodded his head, not wanting to break the spell. He bit his lip as Myde continued to thrust into him, crying out when he brushed against his sweet spot. "More, Lea?" Isa's voice asked. Nodding his head, Lea began to touch himself, imagining it was Isa's hand on his body. "I'm close," Isa spoke inside his ear. He nodded once more and did his best to reach his climax at the same time as him, wanting to fly together with him over the edge. He felt him tense up underneath him and he quickly allowed himself to release, giving that extra clench for him to climax with him. Both were moaning loudly as they climaxed together.

"Lea," Isa whispered. "You're amazing." He felt the man slip out of his body and lowered his feet to the ground. He grinned.

"Not as amazing as you." He saw Myde in front of him, the spell broken. He felt his stomach drop. _What is wrong with me? _He walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, panting. "Next time, bed first." He did his best to try and not remember what he had just felt, pushing the bluenette far from his mind.

Myde looked at him. "Lea, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

"Oh? What do you mean?" He gazed at the blonde and began to play with the hair that was falling into Myde's face. He smiled as he felt him move into his touch.

Smiling at him, Myde touched Lea's face. "I'm going to want to touch you every second that I can. What you did tonight looks amazing. I mean it. I gotta thank Braig a ton." Lea chuckled.

"You can have me anytime you want me." He pulled the blonde down and began to kiss him once more. "We should probably try and get some sleep." He looked at the clock and hoped that Myde would fall asleep before he needed to leave.

Nuzzling against his chest, Myde nodded his head. "Okay, Lea. Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

Wrapping his arms around him, Lea threw the blanket over the both of them. He began to pet his hair and smiled as he heard him drift off to sleep.

Making sure he was fast asleep, Lea wiggled his way from Myde's grasp at a quarter to midnight and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his chakrams and looked at Myde one last time before stepping outside of his room. He looked down the hall and saw no one, then looked towards the lift. He saw Isa stepping out of it and began to walk towards him. He felt his heartbeat quicken. He began to walk towards the lift. He watched as Isa passed by him, his head down.

"Isa?" He couldn't stop himself for calling out to him. He saw the bluenette turn and stare at him with vacant eyes. "Isa, what's wrong?"

Lea knew he was pressed for time, but could not understand what was wrong with his friend. "Isa - did something happen?"

"Lea?" It seemed that he finally recognized him. "No, nothing happened." His voice did not sound quite right. "Where are you off to?" Lea watched him shift his feet around.

"I have that meeting to go to," Lea said quietly. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You didn't even say anything to me when you walked by me."

Shaking his head, Isa began to walk to his room. "No, I'm fine, Lea. Go on to your meeting. Be safe," he said barely above a whisper.

Watching him disappear into his room, Lea sighed and got into the lift. _What is wrong with him? Why was he just acting that way? Fuck, I wish I could go and talk to him. Stupid experiments._ He began to fidget nervously, wishing the lift would go faster. Once he approached the main floor, he walked with a wide stride. He began to walk down the steps to the basement, then traveled further to the lab he was supposed to be at. When he walked inside, he was not quite prepared for what he was met with.

"Finally! Geez, kid. What took you so long?" Braig was holding down a man who was strapped to the lab chair. "We've been waiting for you."

Lea shrugged. "It's just a few minutes past midnight. Sorry, I won't be late again."

"See that you aren't," Xehanort said in a cold voice. "Lea, might I have a word with you?" _Oh fuck. _He swallowed and nodded his head. He watched the man walk towards the back of the room and followed after him. He saw him open a door and stepped inside. He sighed and followed in him the room. "Now, why were you late?"

"I didn't mean to be. I was just finishing up with some stuff and then made my way down here." He saw anger flashing behind the amber eyes that were glaring at him. "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

He gasped when he felt the older man's hand slap his face. "You had better see that it doesn't. I demand respect and order when working with me. I have big plans for you, Lea. I need your help making sure that all of these men are following me."

"What?" Lea couldn't help but keep the surprise out of his voice. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, when the time comes, I want you to be my eyes and ears when I'm not around. I need to know that I can count on you. That I can _trust_ you." Lea hurt the mockery in the way the man had used the word 'trust'. He felt himself nodding his head.

"I understand. I will do the best that I can. But, sir - what do you mean, when the time comes?"

Opening the door, Xehanort said while walking out, "You'll know. Now, come. Let's get this experiment started."

The redhead followed him out, still in a daze. He felt his cheek sting from where he had been slapped. He couldn't understand why him being a few minutes late was such a big deal, but he knew that he would never be late again. The wild look in Xehanort's eyes was enough to scare him into never wanting to upset him again.

Stepping back into the lab, he saw that the person that Braig had been holding was now secured into the chair. He saw both Ienzo and Even speaking in low voices to one another. Braig walked over to him and patted him on the back. "He wasn't too harsh on you, was he, kid?"

Feeling his eyes begin to prickle with the threat of tears, Lea shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "It was fine. He just wanted to speak to me alone."

"Understood. Look, we've all taken a liking to you. Don't let his temper scare you. He's a very smart man that doesn't tolerate shit. Just keep that in mind and you'll be fine here." Braig chuckled. "How'd the viewing of the videos go?"

He felt his stomach begin to turn inside out. "I don't want to talk about that right now." He watched the person, an old man this time, try and remove himself from the chair. He watched in horror as Even and Ienzo moved the machine over the man's heart and began to rip it out of his chest without a warning. To hear the man's screams caused Lea's stomach to clench. He did his best to ignore the man's screams and cries. Everyone in the room watched the man die. There was no creature that took his place. His body remained in the chair, with a gaping hole now in his chest, the machine still holding his heart.

"DAMN!" Xehanort shouted, slamming his hand down on the table. "What went wrong?"

Even and Ienzo began bustling about. "I'm not certain. But we did everything the same as before. The results should have been the same," Even kept checking the computer. "I don't know why the experiment did not replicate as it had last night."

"Perhaps the man's heart was not the same as the others had been," Aeleus spoke up from the back of the room, holding his axe in his hand. "It's quite possible that these people need to be of certain mind and body for them to turn into that black creature."

"So what made that other person different?" Dilan questioned.

Lea took a deep breath. "Perhaps it was because of the nature of their heart. That person before begged for their life. Maybe it's because they were actually an innocent and not corrupt. Maybe that's the difference."

Xehanort smiled at Lea. "I think you may be on to something there, Lea."

They all began to talk about what they wanted to do for the next experiment, while Lea stood there, feeling sick to his stomach. He just wanted to get out of there. If what he had thought out loud was the truth, then he was afraid he might have just condemned himself. He stared around him, not sure what he should be doing.

"Lea, you can go for this evening. I don't think we'll need your help anymore, unless you want to start to learn how to actually perform the experiments?" Xehanort spoke to him, while looking at the tape of the experiment from the night before. Lea shook his head. "Alright then. Tomorrow, be here at a quarter to midnight. We're going to be going on a field trip."

He felt his eyes widening. "Oh? Should I bring anything?" Lea asked.

"Just your chakrams. See you tomorrow, Lea." Xehanort went back to watching the video. He looked at Braig and saw that he was in a discussion with Dilan. He sighed and walked out of the lab and made his way back to his room.

When he got to their floor, he was tempted to knock on Isa's door, but thought better about it and just went to his room. Perhaps there would be time tomorrow, or later today - as it were, to talk to him about what he had seen earlier. He walked into his room and saw Myde was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. He set his chakrams down and quickly got undressed, sliding back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and felt the tears finally begin to fall from his eyes. He sighed and held Myde close to his body.

"Lea?" Myde asked, waking from his slumber. "Another bad dream?"

He felt his body begin to shake. _More like a waking nightmare._ He held on to Myde tightly and just let himself cry.

Myde wrapped his arms around him. "Shh...it's okay, Lea. I'm here."

He buried his face in Myde's neck, trying to calm down his heart. He felt his grip on reality slowly disappearing. He was afraid he was getting in over his head.

"Please, tell me I'm wrong," he sobbed quietly. He knew that Myde would have no idea what he was talking about, and hoped that he would not ask him.

Myde began to run his fingers through Lea's hair, whispering into his ear, "You're wrong, Lea. Whatever you think is right, that's not the case. You're completely wrong."

Hearing those false words, Lea did his best to calm down. "Thank you, Myde."

"Anything for you, Lea." He sighed as he felt Myde's lips against his forehead.

He let himself be rocked gently in Myde's arms, praying that exhaustion would finally allow him to sleep. _What is going to happen tomorrow?_ He did his best to no longer think and just let his mind shut down.


	42. Chapter 42

After returning from being under the ground, Isa made his way over to Xehanort. He saw the man look at him with a gaze he was not familiar with. "Xehanort?" He asked him quietly.

The white-haired man looked him up and down. "How'd your practice go, Isa?" He did his best to concentrate on what the man was saying, but could hear Ansem speaking to both him and Lea. He vaguely heard the man say that they were excused for the evening. "Isa?" Xehanort said in a dark tone. "Are you paying attention to me, or are you listening to someone else?"

Isa looked up and stared into amber eyes. "I'm sorry, Xehanort. I didn't mean to. I just heard him say we were excused for the evening." He wanted to look down, but knew that it would be better if he continued to stare at the man in front of him. He felt himself flinching under his gaze.

"Did I say you could leave?" Xehanort asked. Isa shook his head, acknowledging the man, afraid of using his own voice. The two continued to look at one another. "Go then. I'll come find you in a bit."

Letting out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding, Isa bowed his head and stepped back from Xehanort. He saw Lea and Myde walking ahead of him and followed behind, leaving the two of them alone. He knew of their relations, and smiled to himself, remembering what he had done for his best friend only a few minutes before. Feeling a bit light-hearted, he watched the two as they got into the lift and felt his heart clench as he saw them begin to kiss one another. He stood still, and saw emerald eyes look at him. He held his breath, staring at Lea kissing another man, wishing it had been him in that lift instead of the blonde. Isa did not break eye contact with him until he could no longer see his eyes. _I wanted so much more of you, Lea. _

As he approached the lift, he was yanked backwards. "Huh?" He couldn't figured out who had pulled him back and why they would do that. He felt someone's grip tighten on his arm. "Oww...please, that hurts." He whined softly and turned, staring into amber eyes. "X-Xehanort?"

The man enveloped them into a dark portal and he soon found himself in the Realm of Darkness. He looked around, not quite understanding why they were there. "What's going on?"

Raising his arm, Xehanort slapped Isa across the face, hard. Isa bit back a moan, feeling his head move the side with the force of the hit. "Did I say you could speak?" Xehanort growled out. "Stop talking, you foolish boy."

Lowering his eyes, Isa stood still. "Nod your head if you can understand the words that are coming out of my mouth," Xehanort said in a dark tone. Afraid of making him upset further, Isa did as he was told and nodded his head up and down in a rapid manner. "Excellent. Now, do you know why I brought you here?"

"I-I-I don't know?" Isa said, doing his best to remain calm. He gripped on to the bottom of his lab coat, wanting to raise his hand to his face. It felt as if it was on fire. It stung and he knew there was no way he would be able to touch it and calm down the inflammation.

Striking him this time with the back of his hand, Xehanort stared at him. "So, now we're lying to me? Is that it?"

"Lying?" Isa asked, feeling the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Sir, what do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Xehanort twisted his upper arm painfully. "I could smell him on your _breath_, Isa. Don't play dumb with me."

Biting back a moan, Isa shook his head. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, sir." He cried out in pain as the man twisted his arm more. "Stop...you're hurting me..."

"_I'm_ hurting _you_, Isa?" Xehanort began to laugh. "Oh, that's rich. Really." He continued to cackle as he pushed Isa up against a rock roughly. "How dare you, Isa. Have I taught you nothing? Have you learned nothing from me?" Isa closed his eyes, not wanting to see him any longer. "No! Keep your eyes open!" Xehanort pushed against his face, pushing his eyelids up. "You close your eyes on me, I'll think you're imagining it to be him, and not me."

He could no longer take it. "Xehanort, what are you talking about? I don't understand!" Isa cried, pushing against the man that was forcing his body against his. "Who?"

"Lea."

_Gaia, no._ "What?" _Play dumb. How can it get any worse? _

"You heard me. I refuse to say his name again. It's bad enough I have to see him in two hours. To know that your mouth has been around his genitals makes me sick. Would you rather be fucking him than fucking me? Is that it, Isa? Is it? Because, you know, I can make that possible for you!" Xehanort pulled on his hair hard.

"No!" Isa shouted. "I don't want him, Xehanort. I don't! I want only you!" He knew it was a lie, but he couldn't let the man know that. He cringed as he felt the man yank on his hair more. "Stop! Please!"

"That's it, Isa. Beg for me to stop hurting you," Xehanort groaned into his ear. "You're turning me on so much with your cries for me to stop. Do it some more, please."

No longer caring, Isa began to sob. "Why are you doing this?" He did his best to control the shaking in his voice, but found it almost impossible as the man kept breathing on his neck, moaning at each sob. "Stop it! Please!"

Xehanort chuckled darkly. "No. I will not stop, Isa. You need to learn who you belong to now. You are through with him. I don't give a shit if he fucking tattoos your NAME on his forehead, you are not to touch him again in any way."

"Why? It's not like we're together, Xehanort!" Isa screamed at him. "You can't tell me who I belong to and who I don't belong to!"

"Sir," Xehanort said in a soft voice.

"Huh?" Isa looked at him, not sure what was happening.

"Do not address me by my name any longer. You are to call me 'Sir'." Amber eyes glowed with hatred towards him.

"Xehanort?"

Another slap, this time the man's hand had split his lip. Isa cried out, bringing his hand to his face. "I said that you are no longer allowed to call me by my name. Not until I say so. You are to address me as 'Sir'. Is that understood?"

Not wanting to feel the man's hand on his face again, Isa gave a small nod. "Say it, Isa."

"Yes, sir. I understand." Isa looked down, afraid to look at him.

He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He cried out as the man pressed down hard on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees. He saw the man's appendage standing at attention in front of his face. _Please, no. I don't want this. Not like this. Why? Why are you doing this?_ He almost began to gag as the man forced himself into his mouth.

"Mmmm...oh, Isa..." Xehanort groaned, shoving himself in and out of Isa's mouth. Isa was doing his best to not use his teeth because he knew if he were to retaliate against the man, it would end up being a million times worse than this current degrading session. Only awhile before, he was more than happy to take this man into his mouth. But this? Being forced to not choke on him as he felt the man slam into the back of his throat? This was not love. This was not companionship. This was one marking one's territory, or partner. Isa did his best to not let the tears fall from his eyes as he continued to gag on the man's arousal. He was as flaccid as a newborn, having no desire to finish him off. He began to close his eyes and then felt the man begin to press his fingers into his eye sockets. "No," Xehanort growled, continuing to thrust into his mouth, "I said to keep them open." Keeping his eyes opened, he stared at the man's groin, not wanting to look into those eyes. He felt horrid enough as it was. "Look at me," Xehanort commanded.

Looking up at him, he saw the madness in Xehanort's eyes. The madness that he had caused. He could feel the man begin to pulsate in his mouth and he knew that he was be releasing soon. He hoped that it would not be in his mouth. He prayed for the man to let it drip all over his face, rather than have it hit the back of his throat. Xehanort gripped on to his hair tightly. "Swallow it all," he groaned as he released inside of Isa's mouth. Isa did his best to not regurgitate the vile liquid that was coating his throat, but with his assaulter keeping a firm grip on his head, he knew he had no choice but to swallow it, cringing at the sick taste. He could almost taste the hatred that was being exuded from the man. The hatred he had caused, all because he decided to suck off his best friend, his true love and desire.

Xehanort grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him up. "Turn around," Xehanort said. No longer hesitating, Isa turned around and pressed against the rock. "Take your pants off. I want to be inside of you. I want you to remember who fucks you good. Who will always fuck you good." Doing his best to not show any sign of weakness, Isa lowered his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. He bit his lip hard as he felt the man slam into him. He looked down and saw that he was still very flaccid. He thanked whoever that his body was not responding to this horrible, horrible act that was happening. He cried out when he felt the man tug on his hair, pulling his head back up. "Do not look down," Xehanort growled into his ear, biting down hard on his neck. Isa felt the tears fall silently from his eyes as the man continued to thrust in and out of him. He prayed that he would find his release soon, so he could no longer be trapped in this horrible dream.

Someone had heard his silent plea because only after a few very long minutes, Xehanort pushed all the way into Isa, groaning loudly as he came once more. Isa did his best to not shudder at the man's touch for fear of him becoming unhinged once more. He could hear the man panting and heard the sound of his zipper. "Pull up your pants," Xehanort said. He reached down and pulled up his pants, not wanting to touch any part of his lower body. He felt sick and just wanted to be out of this place. He felt Xehanort grip onto his arm once more and found himself surrounded by a black portal.

They were soon back where they had left. He grimaced as he felt the man release his arm. "Who do you belong to?" Xehanort said in a quiet tone.

Looking at the floor, Isa whispered, "You, sir."

He felt the man press his lips against his neck. "Very good. Now, go up to your room and get cleaned up. I will be there as soon as my meeting is over."

No longer caring, Isa walked to the lift and headed back up to his room. He really did not want the man coming to his room, but he knew he was powerless to stop that from happening. He felt the lift stop and opened the gates, walking down the hall. All he could do was think about how disgusting he felt, and how used he felt. His skin was crawling and he had no idea how he was going to fix the situation.

"Isa? Isa, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He looked up and saw the man he hadn't been expecting to see.

"Lea?" He asked, hearing his voice sound completely different from what it normally sounded like. "No, nothing happened." He sighed. "Where are you headed off to?"

"I have that meeting to go to," the redhead said quietly. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You didn't even say anything to me when you walked by me."

He began to shake his head, continuing on his way to his room. "No, I'm fine, Lea." He took a deep breath. "Go on to your meeting." He let out a soft sigh, whispering, "Be safe." He hoped that Xehanort would not hurt him in any way. He did not turn around to see him get on the lift. He put his hand on his door and opened it with a weak push.

Walking into his room, he collapsed onto the floor, crying. Every part of his body hurt. He had no idea why Xehanort would react the way that he had. He lacked the strength to move. After crying to himself for a few minutes, he got up off the floor and began to strip off his clothes. He felt as if they were burning his skin, knowing what had happened. He raced to the bathroom and threw up all of the contents in his stomach. He felt nauseous, wondering if his body was going to purge again. When he felt it was safe to stand, he walked into his shower and turned it on scalding hot. He felt the water burn his skin, making him groan. He reached around to his backside and felt how tender it was. He didn't think he was torn in any way, even without the proper preparation. His body was used to the man's girth, but it still did not make it right. He felt more tears begin to fall and pushed his face under the hot water, letting his hot tears burn with the hot water. He grabbed his washcloth and watched as his hand shook, rubbing the soap into it. He bit his lip, frustrated that his body was acting the way it was without his consent, wishing that he had a firmer grip on the soap. He began to scrub at his body furiously, desperate to get the scent off of him. He hated the fact that the man had defiled him in that manner.

After his body was scrubbed raw, he let the burning water wash it all way. He watched as the soap ran down the drain, hoping it would wash away the bad feeling he had in his stomach. He sighed, washed his hair and got out of the shower, feeling a bit more human. He looked into the mirror and saw a deep bite mark on his neck, courtesy of...his attacker? His rapist? He sighed, having no idea what to call that man. _Sir. You must call him Sir. Gaia, Lea. Please help me. I...I can't do this. I can't be treated like this again..._

He headed to his bed, letting his towel drop to the floor. He crawled under the covers and stared out to the garden. Only a few short hours before, he had found a happiness that he hadn't felt in a long while. And now he felt incomplete. He felt betrayed. He didn't know how he was supposed to be if and when Xehanort were to show up. How was he supposed to enjoy what the man did to his body when he had just performed that horrific act on him? He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that what had just happened might not be the only occurrence. He prayed that he was wrong, but he couldn't stop that feeling. He closed his eyes and wished for it to be morning already, so he could just go about his day. Which would mean he'd have to see Xehanort in his lab.

Hearing a noise, Isa woke up from a deep slumber. He could not remember falling asleep, but with just a slight noise, he was wide awake. He sat up and looked around his room, not sure where the noise came from.

"My apologies, Isa," he heard Xehanort say quietly and felt the bed sink lower with his additional weight. "Go back to sleep."

"Yes, sir," he said in a timid voice, laying back down. He felt his body cringe when he felt a strong pair of arms envelop his body.

"Isa...call me Xehanort," the man said into his ear. "Please? I don't like hearing you say that word."

Rather than argue with him, Isa just nodded his head. "Alright, Xehanort. I'm very tired. Do you mind if I go back to sleep?" He turned over so that he was facing the man, not feeling very comfortable pressing his backside to the man's groin. He bit his lip as he felt the man begin to run his fingers through his mane.

"Go back to sleep, Isa. I didn't mean to startle you awake. Tonight's session was a bust." _What? You raping me? Good to know that it didn't work out for you either. _"Aeleus and Lea suggested something that I think we're going to try again tomorrow night. Hopefully their hypothesis is correct. If it is, then we'll have jumped ahead a lot quicker than I had intended."

The man continued to prattle on about the experiments, but Isa gave up listening a long time ago. He closed his eyes and hoped that he would not wake up and find himself in a terrible situation once more. He still wasn't sure why the man was in his bed, let alone asking him to call him Xehanort. He listened to the sound of the man's voice and prayed that he would not have nightmares.


	43. Chapter 43

Waking up the next morning, Lea found himself tangled in the bed with Myde. He sighed as he felt his head begin to throb, protesting at being awake. He groaned softly and tried to disentangle himself from the blonde's body.

"Lea?" Myde asked in a sleepy voice. "What time is it?" He began to stretch and naturally made it so that Lea could move his body on his own. "Did you sleep okay?"

Looking at the clock, Lea felt his heart beat quicken. "Oh crap. It's after eight. We need to get down to breakfast." Lea jumped up out of the bed, clutching his head in pain immediately afterwards.

"Are you alright?" Myde asked, sitting up in the bed.

Shaking his head, Lea sighed. "I'm not feeling so hot right now." He sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to stop his head from throbbing. He raised his hand and felt a bump on his cheek from where Xehanort had slapped him the night before. He winced as he pressed against it. Standing up, he turned around and made his way to his bathroom.

As he passed by Myde, the blonde stopped him. "What happened to your face?" Myde asked in a soft voice. "Did you get hit last night by Isa?"

_Do I lie? _The redhead nodded his head. "Yeah. He threw a punch at me and I forgot to block it." _Well, so much for that._ He wandered into the bathroom and saw that his face was extremely swollen. His new markings were bright red with the purple appearing to be extremely vivid, and his eyes were completely bloodshot. Whether this was because of the ink or because of the lack of sleep, Lea was not certain. All he knew was that it hurt to touch his eyelids. He raised a hand to his cheek and saw the slight bump that he thought was a lot worse by the way it was feeling. He ran some water and took some antibacterial soap from the sink, making sure to wash his markings carefully so that they would heal properly. He began to run the water and wash his face gently. When he looked up, he saw Myde standing in the doorway, watching him.

"How does your face feel?"

Taking a hand towel, Lea dabbed his face lightly. "It probably looks a lot worse than it feels. But not by much."

"Are you sorry that you did it?"

Lea shook his head. "Not at all." He lowered the towel and took a look in the mirror. "It's going to take some getting used to, but I really like the way that it looks."

"Me too," Myde said in a soft voice. Lea watched in the mirror as Myde approached him from behind. He leaned back against him, sighing when Myde's arms circled his body. Myde kissed the side of his neck, both of them watching the action in the mirror. "I meant it what I said, Lea. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep my hands to myself." Lea groaned as Myde continued to kiss his neck, arching his back as the blonde's hands traveled down his chest to the top of his pants. "Do we have time...?" Myde spoke into his ear.

Lea moaned and leaned his head back against Myde's chest. "I don't care..."

"No, Lea. I want you to watch," Myde spoke into his ear. Lea opened his eyes and stared in the mirror as Myde reached down into his pants. He moaned softly as he felt Myde's hand brush against his arousal, keeping his eyes on the mirror. "I don't know why," Myde continued to speak into his ear, "but seeing you like this is making me do things I normally wouldn't do or say."

Lea gasped as he felt Myde's hand circle his arousal, beginning to pump him slowly. He bucked his hips into the blonde's hand, wishing he'd move faster. He groaned when he felt that exact wish happen and continued to stare at the mirror, seeing the two of them panting in time together. He raised his arms and wrapped them around the back of Myde's neck pressing against him, groaning as he felt Myde's own hard arousal pressing against him. "Myde," Lea sighed, watching him.

_Knock, knock. _

Groaning, Lea bucked into Myde's hand, staring into his aqua-marine eyes. "Keep going, I don't care...They'll go away..." Myde nodded his head and began to move his hand faster, both of them watching each other.

_Knock, knock, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Gah!" Lea groaned as Myde quickly pulled his hand out of Lea's pants. Lea sighed and straightened himself, trying to calm his racing heart down. He walked out of the the bathroom and over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Me, princess. Open up." Lea groaned, leaning his head against the door. He opened the door and let Braig into his room.

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" Lea asked, standing in the room with only his pajama pants on. "Isn't it a little early for you?"

"As if. I've been awake since dawn. Now," he blushed as Myde walked back into the room. "Morning, Myde. Didn't mean to disturb you two."

The blonde smiled and shook his head. "Oh, it's alright. We were just waking up, that's all. What brings you here?"

Lea sat on the bed, looking at the older man. "That's what I was just asking him. So, what's up, old man?"

Braig walked over to Lea and lifted up his chin. Lea tried not to squirm, but having the man this close to him was a bit unnerving. He looked up into Braig's brown eyes and saw flecks of amber there. "What are you doing?" Lea asked in a quiet voice.

Before Braig answered, he began to do magic. Lea looked up and saw a giant orange flower above his head, watching as green light began to emit from the flower. He looked up and felt his face grow hot, almost as if it were healing instantaneously. He watched as the flower disappeared and Braig stepped backwards, letting go of his face.

"How's that feel?" Braig asked, trying not to notice Myde changing in the corner of the room. "I just healed you, kid. That's a cure spell. Well, a curaga spell - advanced magic 101."

Lea lifted a hand to his face and felt the bump that had been their earlier was gone. "Why?" He asked in a shocked voice, not quite sure why Braig decided to help him.

"Why not? I like you, princess. I have a few tattoos myself, and I know what a pain in the ass they can be as they heal. This just...sped up the process a little bit. Your marks aren't fully healed, but they're a lot better than they were a few moments ago."

Lea just sat there, dumbfounded. "That was incredible. Are we going to learn how to do that type of magic?"

"I think that we'll be training you how to use the basic spell. Don't know when. It was the last spell that I was taught." Braig walked over to the door. "Listen, I'll let you two finish up in here. I just wanted to stop by and heal you. See you guys down in the dining hall." Braig opened and shut the door before either of them could say a word.

Looking over at Myde, Lea touched his face. "That was pretty awesome, right? My face feels so much better!"

"It looks better too," Myde said, walking over to where Lea was sitting on the bed. "Now, don't you think you should be getting dressed? We only have about a half hour before we need to be in class."

Nodding, Lea stood up and walked over to his dresser. "I doubt that Braig is going to mind if we take a little bit of extra time at breakfast. Besides, I'm not going to be in class again today." He reached down and grabbed a pair of clean underwear. He grabbed a pair of jeans from another drawer and quickly got dressed.

"You're not going to be in class again?" Myde said in a sad voice. "I wish I didn't have to go to class. I mean, Braig is great and all, but...he kind of intimidates me..."

The redhead laughed. "Myde, he's a good guy. I'm actually surprised at how much I appreciate him. I've gotten to know him, working on this stuff that Xehanort is having me work on. He's not as scary as he seems to be. Just try speaking to him." He grabbed his lab coat and slipped it on. "You ready to go?"

Myde slipped his own lab coat on and nodded. "I think I am. I guess you're right. I'll try talking to him when you leave. He's just so..." He walked over to the door and stepped outside, followed by Lea.

"He's just so...what? It's because of the eye patch, huh?" Lea laughed, and turned to the right, glancing at Isa's door. He sighed, hoping that whatever had caused him to look the way he had the night before was no longer an issue. He almost wanted to tell Myde to go on to the dining hall without him, but knew better. If he had knocked on his door, what if Xehanort answered? What then? He followed Myde to the lift. "Don't let the eye patch scare you. He's a teddy bear."

Laughing, Myde shook his head and slid the gate open. "I doubt that, Lea. But fine. Yes, it's the eye patch. I don't know, it freaks me out. And have you seen his weapons? The guy is crazy at combat."

"Were you watching him?" Lea asked, teasing Myde a bit. "You're not going to start going to his room now, are you?"

Pushing him against the lift, Myde laughed. "Shut up, Lea. No. I'm not. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me for a bit."

"Stuck, huh?" Lea grinned as the lift arrived at the main floor. "I don't think that's the word I'd use, but okay." He walked into the dining hall, laughing and then suddenly felt his heart begin to break inside of his chest.

"Lea? Are you okay?" Myde asked, noticing the change in Lea's demeanor.

As soon as they had entered the dining hall, Lea had seen Isa. Only Isa seemed to be completely off, just like he had looked the night before. He was sitting at a table with Xehanort. He watched as the older man spoke to him quietly, Isa staring blankly at the table. _What happened to him?_ He watched as Xehanort turned and saw the two of them, causing Lea to quickly look away. He raised his hand to his cheek, knowing that the bump was no longer there, but could still feel the sting from when he had slapped him.

"I'm fine, Myde. Come on, let's get some food and head out to the garden, yeah?" Lea kept his eyes away from the table that Isa and Xehanort were sitting at. He knew that if he kept looking over there, he would just being paying the price later on in the evening. He really didn't fancy another slap across the face.

Myde nodded his head and walked over to where the food was. "Sure thing, Lea."

"You notice them, too?" Lea turned around and saw Braig standing right behind him. "I don't know what's going on with the Luna Diviner over there, but something is up." Braig spoke quietly so that only Lea could hear him.

"What did you call him?" Lea asked. "Luna? What's that about?"

Braig smirked. "It's what Xehanort calls him when he's not around. Everyone here has a nickname."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not? What reason do I have to lie to you?" Braig continued to smirk.

"Fine. What's my nickname?"

"Flurry of Dancing Flames."

Lea burst out laughing. "Are you serious? What the fuck? Fine. What's yours? And why do you even know these things?"

"The Freeshooter. And I know because he told me. I'm sure he's told ol' Luna as well. If not, he'll be learning it shortly. Xehanort is priming him to be his second in command."

Lea sighed. "That's what he said..."

"Oh? He spoke to you?" Braig raised his eyebrow.

"Lea? Did you want some food?" Myde came over to the two of them. "Oh, hello again, Braig." Myde smiled brightly at him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lea nodded. "I did. Braig, I'll be right back. We're going to head out to the garden and eat. Did you feel like joining us?"

"No, I've got shit to take care of before I babysit, I mean, teach class. You guys can come to the room at 9:30 instead of 9." Braig walked away, heading over to the table where Dilan and Even were sitting.

Grabbing some food, Lea quickly glanced over at where Xehanort and Isa were sitting and saw that Xehanort was no longer watching him. However, he saw blank blue eyes staring back at him. He felt the muscles in his stomach clench, not sure what to do. He silently pleaded with Isa to show him he was aware. He saw the bluenette nod slightly and felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. _I have to find a way to speak to him. Maybe I can get Braig's help? But then I'd have to tell him about how I had spoken to him already. Fuck, this situation sucks. _He quickly broke eye contact with him, not wanting Xehanort to see that they had done that, and looked at Myde. "Shall we head outside?"

The two of them walked out of the dining hall and headed out to the garden. "Did you see Ienzo?" Lea asked, sitting down on their bench.

"Yeah. He's busy. Again. Like always. I know, I can't be upset. I just wish he'd talk to me and tell me what's going on. It seems like there are secrets that are running through this castle and I'm not aware of what they are." Myde began to eat his breakfast. Lea began to choke on the juice he was drinking. "Lea? You okay?"

Coughing slightly, Lea nodded his head. Myde had hit the nail on the head and it was too close to comfort for the redhead. _If you only knew, Myde. _He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yeah..." he croaked out. "Just swallowed wrong." He cleared his throat, trying to recover from the acidic burn of the juice in his throat.

"Silly! Be careful!" Myde laughed, eating his food. "Do you need some water or something?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." His voice was still a bit rough, but he knew it would pass. He began to eat the cereal he had grabbed, staring out at the garden. "Do you think we'll do anything exciting today with Ansem? Do you think we'll actually have lab this afternoon?"

"That's tough to say," Myde said. "I don't see why we wouldn't have lab. Of course, him cancelling lab yesterday was a bit of a surprise. I guess we'll have to wait and see, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lea said. He looked down at his wrist and saw that it was almost 9:30. He quickly finished the rest of his food, knowing that if he was going to be watching videos again, he'd need to have as much content in his stomach as possible, that way he'd have something to throw up if necessary. "We should get going," He stood up from the bench.

Myde finished his food and stood up as well. "I wish I could help you with whatever it is you're doing." They both walked over to the trash bin and threw away their trash.

_No, you really don't._ "You'll be fine. Come on." The two of them headed back into the castle and made their way to the classroom. They entered and saw Braig sitting behind his desk. However, Lea felt his heart drop once more as he saw both Xehanort and Isa in the room with him. He looked at Braig. "Sorry. Did you want us to come back in a bit?"

"No, no. You're fine. Sit down. Xehanort has asked for me to postpone your project for the day so we can work on a bit of combat with magic. He was just saying how both he and Ansem had spoken and decided that it would be better to work on this now instead of when we're sparring tonight. That way, you guys can get a feel for it in a safer environment."

Lea sat down, staring at Braig. "Um...alright. But I left my weapons upstairs in my room."

"You are excused to go and get it," Xehanort spoke in a non-threatening tone. "Myde, Isa. You two may accompany him as well."

Sighing, Lea stood back up. He left his bag where it was. Myde looked over at Xehanort. "Sir? My sitar is in the back of the classroom. Do I still need to go with them?"

Lea's eyes widened, afraid to turn around and see anyone's reaction. "Fine, Myde. You can stay here. Isa? Your weapon is in your room, correct?" Lea strained to hear Isa's response but heard none, still afraid to turn around. "That's fine. Why don't you two head upstairs? You two have fifteen minutes to go up there and grab your weapons."

Had Lea been watching, he would have seen a look of complete dominance pass between Isa and Xehanort in a silent understanding. The room was quiet with the underlying tension in the air. Lea walked over to the door and pulled it open, not caring if Isa was behind him or not. He began to walk down the hall and headed into the main area. He knew that if Isa was following him, he'd catch up to him by the time the lift had arrived. He walked over to where the lift was and hit the button, calling it back down to the main floor.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Lea turned around and saw Isa limping towards him. "Don't you realize that not everyone is graced with long legs like you have?"

Lea cracked a smile. "Long legs, huh? Fine. Sorry I was walking too fast for you, Isa. I'll try and walk slower next time." The lift arrived and Lea pushed the gates open, letting Isa step inside first. Soon as he was inside, he stepped in after him and closed the gate. As soon as they began to make their ascent, Lea looked at him. "Isa...what's wrong? Why are you limping? What was wrong with you last night?"

Taking a deep breath, Isa shook his head. "I...I can't talk about it, Lea...Please don't ask..." Lea watched as Isa began to cry. He reached out towards him and cringed when Isa slapped his hand away. "Please, don't."

Lea just stood there, trying to figure out what was going on. As soon as the lift stopped on their floor, he didn't bother to wait for Isa this time. He quickly opened the gate and walked out. "Look, I understand if you can't tell me. But don't treat me like this, Isa. I deserve more from you."

Chasing after him, Isa limped fast. "Lea, you don't understand. I can't say anything to you. You're the reason I'm in this position right now!" Isa screamed at him. Lea turned around, his eyes wide.

"That's a lie."

Isa laughed manically. "A lie, huh? Right. I'm lying. Because of our tryst during the sparring last night, Xehanort decided to show me that I belonged to him. Why don't you think about that while you go and get your weapon?" Isa glared at him, opening his bedroom door and quickly shutting it.

Staring at the door, Lea couldn't understand what was going on. _I hope he isn't serious..._ He debated on what to do, knowing that they were pressed for time. The last time he was late...He opened his own bedroom door and grabbed his chakrams and stepped back out. He looked at his watch and saw that only five minutes had passed since they had left the room. Isa was still not back out in the hallway. He took a deep breath and knocked on his door, opening it without waiting for an answer. He saw Isa sitting on the floor, crying. He quickly set his chakrams down and went over to him.

"Isa! What's wrong? Please talk to me!" Lea said, sitting down on the floor with him. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Isa shook his head. "Lea, please. I can't. I can't do this. He's going to hurt me again if you touch me.."

"What did he do to you last night?"

Taking a deep breath, Isa sighed. "He said that he could taste you on my tongue and then proceeded to show me how he was the only one that could do that for me."

Lea's stomach dropped. "He...He raped you?"

"Rape is too nice a term for what he did to me," Isa whispered. He quickly stood up, wincing. "We have to go back. If we're late..."

Lea grabbed his chakrams, trying not to cry. "Isa...I'm so sorry..." He opened the door and walked towards the lift.

"Don't be," Isa said quietly, limping towards the lift. "I would rather him defile my body than have him go after you."

The lift arrived and they both stepped inside of it. Lea turned and looked at Isa. "Don't say that, Isa. You do not deserve to be treated like that. Ever. No one does."

"He will kill you. He hates the fact that I still desire you. He feels that the only person that should be with me is himself. That's it." Isa sighed, resting against the back of the lift. "Lea, I told you this was complicated."

Lea grimaced. "Complicated is an understatement. I guess this makes more sense why he hit me last night."

"He hit you?" Isa turned and looked at Lea. "But you don't have any marks on you..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lea sighed. "It's because Braig healed me this morning. He healed me more for my tattoos, but it helped with the welt that was on my cheek from his slap."

"I told you to be safe," Isa spoke quietly as the lift arrived at the main floor. "Please, Lea. You have to be more cautious."

"I know, Isa. I was a few minutes late to our meeting last night. Because I was trying to figure out what was wrong with you. And he decided to take out his anger on me. Whatever. It's over. I know to never be late again. Now, come on. We need to walk a little faster. We only have five minutes. I don't know about you, but I really don't want him to hurt me again."

Isa shuddered. "I don't want him touching me period, Lea. I want to tell you what happened. I just don't know how..."

The two of them stopped a few feet from the door. "We'll figure something out. We can do this, Isa. You and me. Always."

Isa smiled, the first sign of normality returning to his face. "Yeah. Always."

Lea walked over to the classroom door and opened it. "Ah, with two minutes to spare!" Xehanort spoke in a low tone as the two walked into the room.

"Sorry. The lift wasn't running as fast as I would have liked," Lea made up a lame excuse. He almost smacked his head at how stupid it had sounded but it was too late to take it back.

Xehanort chuckled darkly. "No matter. You two are here now. So, are you ready for learning how to fight with your weapons and magic?" The three apprentices nodded their heads. "Fine, then.

"Let's begin."


	44. Chapter 44

Isa felt his heart begin to beat faster as he listened to Xehanort speak. He really was not in the mood to participate in any sort of sparring. His body was already in immense pain. To try and move around, to pretend as if he wasn't in pain, it did not sound appealing to him. He sighed as Xehanort continued to speak.

"So, pairing up. Since there is an odd number of you, Braig will be joining in on your sparring. I'd like to watch all of you, just to make sure everything is up to my standard, if that's alright." _As if any of us are going to tell you that that isn't a good option_. Isa stared at him, wondering if he would pair him with Lea once more. _Doubtful. After he marked me last night, I doubt I'll ever be able to enjoy any free time with Lea again._ He continued to look at Xehanort, waiting to hear what he was going to say next. "Isa? I want you to work with Braig." _As I thought_. "Lea and Myde, you two will work together."

Isa watched as Braig walked over to him. He felt himself blush under the man's gaze, not quite knowing why he was looking at him that way. "What?" He spoke quietly, low enough that Xehanort was not able to hear. As it was, the older man was speaking to Myde and telling him what he had wanted for them to work on.

"Nothing. Looks like you could use a bit of healing, that's all," Braig spoke quietly. "Did he hurt you or something?"

Glaring at him, Isa did his best to not allow the blush that was threatening to appear on his face occur. "That is absolutely none of your business, Braig. You need to watch what you say around me." Isa hated to throw something like that out in the open, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that the apprentices were aware of his relations, albeit screwed up at the moment, were with Xehanort.

Braig held out his hands. "My apologies, _sir._" Isa let the blush appear on his cheeks at that statement. "Shall we begin?"

"What is it that he wants us to work on?" Isa asked. "You spoke to him, yes?"

Nodding his head, Braig's dark brown eyes began to glow amber. "I did. He wants you and I to work on our ice and fire spells against one another using our weapons. Have you tried to use magic with your Berserker, Isa?"

"No, I have not." Isa shook his head. "I've only used magic a few times. I rather prefer using the raw power of my weapon, rather than trying to mix it with magic." He looked away from Braig and saw Lea and Myde being put inside of a protective barrier by Xehanort. "Are we going to be placed in a barrier?" He asked out loud, looking at Xehanort. The white-haired man turned and looked at him and nodded his head.

"Of course, Isa. I do not want either of you getting hurt." Xehanort spoke from across the room, still concentrating on raising the barrier for Lea and Myde.

"More like he doesn't want you to get hurt," Braig muttered.

Isa glared at him. "You have no idea what you are talking about Braig. I would suggest you try and watch your mouth around me. I have no patience for that kind of talk right now."

"Sorry, cupcake." Braig sighed, raising his Arrowguns. "Are you ready to fight?"

"Not yet," Xehanort remarked, walking over to the two of them. "I need to raise the barrier first, Braig. Calm yourself," Xehanort chuckled. Isa felt his heart clench once more at the sound, hating that part of him wanted to be happy around this man. He was so conflicted and confused, not quite certain what he should be feeling. It had begun earlier in the day...

_He woke up and found himself snuggled against Xehanort's chest. He had felt afraid at first glance, not quite sure what had happened. He sighed and pulled away from him, causing the older man to wake up from his peaceful slumber. _

"_Isa?" Xehanort had asked groggily. "Is everything okay?" _

_Nodding his head, Isa replied. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He felt his backside throb in pain, doing his best to not show his discomfort. _

_The older man yawned and stretched in the bed. "What time is it?" _

_Isa turned and looked at the clock. "Just past seven in the morning, sir." _

"_Isa..." Xehanort drawled out his first name. "Stop calling me sir." _

_The bluenette nodded his head. "Fine, Xehanort." He did his best to not say his name with a hint of dissatisfaction. After the prior evening, he wasn't quite sure how he was feeling right now. Yes, things had returned to 'normal' when Xehanort appeared in his room early in the morning, but it still had not changed the fact of what had happened earlier in the evening. _

_Sitting in silence, Xehanort got up off the bed. "I'm going to go back to my room and take care of a few things. Will you join me for breakfast, Isa?" The man spoke with a soft smile on his face. Isa felt his stomach clench as he watched him. "Does 8:30 work for you?" _

"_That's fine, Xehanort. I will see you at 8:30." He watched as the older man opened a portal in his room and disappeared through it. He watched as the portal faded to nothingness. He felt his heart finally slow down, sighing with relief that he was once again alone. _

_He had gotten out of bed and had showered once more, still not feeling as clean as he would have liked. He thought of what had happened the night before, prior to Xehanort freaking out on him. As he stood in the shower, he imagined Lea to be under the water with him, wishing that they could be with each other once more. He felt safe with Lea. With Xehanort, he was now afraid to do anything. He didn't want to live constantly in fear. He knew that if he were to seek out Lea, it would be bad news. A part of him wanted things to go back to how they were before they had become apprentices. But there was another part of him that wanted Xehanort to treat him as he had in the afternoon. Taking him to different places, showing him how things could be. Not the violent man that he had met the night prior. He scrubbed his body roughly, trying to wash away the disgust he felt. _

_Isa had gotten dressed and had made his way down to the main hall. He walked into the dining room and saw Xehanort speaking with Even and Ienzo. He sighed, wishing that the man would tell him what was going on. If he really wanted him to be his second in command, he was going to need to know about more things. But again, he was too terrified to ask him. It was a no-win situation. He went and sat down at one of the empty tables, hoping that the man would see him. As luck would have it, Xehanort did see him and had smiled at him. Isa felt his heart flip flop at that sign, taking it as a good response. He shifted in his seat, groaning softly. His body was still a wreck from his previous session with the older man. _

"_Nice to see you again, Isa," Xehanort said as he sat down with him. Isa nodded his head, not caring about anything at the moment. He still felt used and abused and wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to behave around the man that was sitting across from him. "Did you want to grab some breakfast?" _

_Isa shook his head. "I"m not hungry right now," he said. He looked up and saw both Myde and Lea walk into the dining hall and felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. _

"_Isa, you've got to eat something. We're going to be working on some physical stamina this morning. I want to make sure that you don't pass out," Xehanort's eyes sparkled with mirth. Isa shook his head and sighed. _

"_Fine, Xehanort. I'll go and eat some toast. Is that okay?" He did his best to control his sarcasm. He did not want to upset his...lover? Mentor? Before, he would have called him his lover. Now, he wasn't sure what he was to call him. Rapist? Bi-polar lover? None of those sounded appealing to him. He looked up and saw Lea was watching him. He knew that he probably looked like a mess, but didn't really care about anything. The more he felt the emerald eyes on him, the more worried he became that Xehanort would sense that something was up. He looked at Lea and nodded his head slightly, indicating that he was aware of the redhead, but unable to speak to him. He watched as he walked out of the dining hall. "So, may I go and get some toast?" _

_Xehanort chortled. "Yes, Isa. Go and grab yourself some toast. And if you feel like it, some eggs and other food of substance." _

"_I'll stick with the toast," Isa said as he got up. He walked over to where the food was, limping slightly. He hated that he was limping. He hated the fact that Xehanort had done this to him. He sighed and walked back to the table, sitting down gingerly, wincing a bit. _

"_What's wrong, Isa?" Xehanort asked him, watching him as he had sat down. _

"_Nothing," Isa spoke in a soft voice. He didn't feel like telling him that the reason he was limping was because of what happened in the Dark Realm. He knew that if he did bring it up, the man in front of him may go off the deep end again. He did not want that. He rather enjoyed being with the sane Xehanort. "So, we're not working in the lab this morning?" _

_Xehanort shook his head. "No, we won't be working there until after lunch. I thought it would be better if we all met this morning to work on your magic based attacks, rather than see what happens tonight while sparring. And speaking of tonight, I've got another meeting late in the evening." _

"_That's fine, Xehanort," Isa said. "Is it important stuff? Will you be taking the advice of Aeleus?" He vaguely remembered when the older man had returned to his room, going on about how Aeleus had mad a suggestion because of something Lea had said. But Isa did not dare bring up Lea's name. He knew better than that. _

_The older man nodded his head. "Yes, I will. I may cut our research off early today so I can go and take care of some things that need to be taken care of before our evening spar." _

_Isa nodded his head. "Okay, Xehanort. Whatever you need for me to do, I will." He finished his toast and stood up. "Where are we going to be doing our practice this morning? And with who?" _

_Xehanort rose from his chair. "Why not just follow me? Then all questions will be answered." The white-haired man flashed him a smile and Isa nodded. He felt his knees grow weak at that smile, feeling his body begin to respond once more to his allure. He had hoped that his body was done with that conditioning, but that was not the case. He did his best to walk along side of Xehanort, but had to slow down a few times due to the way his pants were beginning to rub against his backside. He stopped when Xehanort approached a closed door. "Xehanort? Is this where we want to be?" _

"_Yes, Isa." Xehanort responded and opened the door. Isa followed him in and saw Braig sitting behind a desk. He felt his stomach drop. He didn't recognize the door when he was outside, but now that he was in the room, he knew exactly who they would be working with today. He watched as Xehanort went over to Braig and began a dialogue with him. He sighed, wishing that he wasn't stuck in the same situation once more._

_The door to the room opened and Isa turned, staring at the door as Myde and Lea entered. He felt his heart begin to beat faster at the sight of the redhead, happy that he was going to be near him this morning. Even if he didn't get to speak to him, knowing that he was in the same room was enough for him, for now. He looked over at Xehanort and felt the nausea return, hoping that he wouldn't make a mistake being this close to Lea. He took a deep breath and just hoped for the best._

"...understand, Isa?"

Isa shook his head and looked over at Xehanort. "I'm sorry? I missed that first part. My apologies, sir." He looked at Xehanort and inwardly sighed. He knew he should have been paying attention, but he had let his mind wander.

"I said that the barrier is only set up for about five feet around the two of you in a perfect circle. Try and stay within the barrier, alright?" His older lover smiled at him. "I know you've got this, Isa. Just try and let your natural ability manifest."

_What does he mean?_ Isa nodded his head and raised his claymore. "Okay, Braig. It looks like now we're ready."

The one-eyed man raised his two Arrowguns. "I've been waiting to hear that for the past twenty minutes. What do you want to work on first, Isa?" Braig asked him. "I'd rather know what you'd like to use rather be surprised, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Isa remarked calmly, feeling his power begin to ebb and flow as he held his beloved claymore in his hands. "Which do you prefer? Fire or ice?"

Braig laughed. "Doesn't matter to me, Isa. I can use both proficiently." The man twirled his Arrowguns in his hands.

"Fine," Isa said. "I'd prefer to use Blizzard magic, if that's alright with you?"

The older man nodded his head. "That sounds fine to me, Isa."

Feeling a wave of heat, he looked over to where Myde and Lea were practicing, noticing that Lea had surrounded Myde in a wall of fire, similar to what he had been in the night before. _When did he become so powerful?_ He readied himself and stood in a defensive stance. He raised his claymore and performed a Blizzard spell, which was quickly deflected by Braig's Arrowguns.

"Hey! A little warning next time?" Braig said, throwing his Arrowguns down by his side. "That was dirty, Isa."

Isa smirked at him. "Dirty, you say? It's not my fault you were not prepared for my attack. What's the point in fighting if you're going to know my every move and calculation?"

"There's no point in that," Braig grumbled. He raised his weapons back up. "But to not give a guy a warning in practice, that isn't very nice."

Laughing, Isa could feel himself begin to change. He no longer cared about what the one eyed man was going on about. "Fine. Let's begin, Braig. Is that better for you?" He took a deep breath and raised his head upwards, finally beginning to hear everything that was taking place in the room.

"Excellent," Isa heard Xehanort whisper from across the room. He looked towards the man and saw his eyebrows raise up. "Isa? Can you hear me?"

Isa kept his eyes on Braig and nodded his head. He heard Xehanort smile, rather than saw his actual smile. He felt his body begin to respond once more. He took a deep breath, doing his best to control his sexual desire that was trying to burst through.

"I'll take care of you after this," Xehanort whispered. Isa felt a smile appear on his face and nodded once more in acknowledgement.

"What is your problem?" Braig said, staring at the bluenette. "Why are you smiling like that?" Braig raised his weapons once more.

Feeling possessed by his raw power, Isa raised his claymore and fired another Blizzard spell at Braig, which he was unable to deflect. He heard Xehanort clap and cheer for him, and began to feel happy to have pleased his mentor. _What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?_ He sighed, shaking his head. He watched as Xehanort walked over to Braig and touched his back, unfreezing him.

"Not bad, Isa," Xehanort remarked in a low voice. "Braig, see that you counter that attack next time."

Braig began to mutter, stating how unfair it was to be paired with Isa. "The kid has no idea of his natural talent. Where's the fun in this?"

"Would you rather work with Lea?" Xehanort spoke to Braig.

The one-eyed man shook his head. "No, thank you. Fire master? I'd rather go with water, if you're giving me the option, old man."

"Fine. Then go and practice with Myde." Xehanort lowered the barrier. Isa watched as Braig walked over to Lea and Myde. He stood there, dumbfounded. Did Xehanort just give the other man permission to work with Myde? But...did that mean...? He stared at him.

"Sir?" Isa asked. The older man turned and looked at him. "Who will I be working with then?" He didn't want to assume that he would be trusting him enough to stick the redhead back with him. If there was anyone he knew Xehanort did not want him to be sparring with, it would be Lea.

Xehanort's eyes flashed. "With Lea, of course."

Isa felt his breath begin to quicken. _Is this some sort of trap? It's too soon. I can't handle this right now. Stupid Xehanort. You've got me all riled up and now you're throwing Lea at me? You're wanting me to fail, aren't you?_ He sighed and lowered his claymore, watching as Braig stepped into the barrier with Myde and saw Lea being pulled to the side by Xehanort. Isa tilted his head and listened.

"I want Braig to go and fight with Myde," Xehanort said.

"Oh? Alright, then. What did you want me to do?" Lea asked. Isa could sense that Lea was trying to keep his calm as well.

"Fight with Isa, of course." Isa saw the man's eyes flash once more. _I have a very bad feeling..._

Isa watched as Lea nodded his head. "Of course." He watched as Lea began to walk over towards him. He gripped his claymore tighter, almost as if it was a security blanket. He was already feeling overwhelmed by Xehanort's power over him. It was as if the man was toying with him. He could feel himself grow weak in the knees, the longer he stared at the white-haired man.

The redhead entered the barrier and spun his chakrams. "Looks like we get to spar again, Isa." The bluenette could hear the strain in his friends' voice. Both knew that this was supposed to be a test. After telling Lea of what had happened the night before, he wasn't expecting something like this to happen just yet. He knew that it would happen, but this soon?

Nodding his head, Isa raised his claymore. "Then, shall we dance?" He felt the blood rush to his groin, feeling the heat of Xehanort's gaze on him. He bit back a moan, desperate to make the feeling go away. He shook his head and could hear Xehanort laughing quietly from across the room. _Why? Why are you doing this? _

Igniting his palms, making his chakrams blur with fire as he spun them, Lea nodded. "Let's."

The two began to dance, both careful in ways they had not been the night before. Isa felt awful having to keep his guard up. He saw Lea raise his hands and watched as he shot a Fire spell at him. He quickly leaned backwards, avoiding being burned by barely an inch. He bounced back up and glared at Lea.

"Whoops," Lea smirked at him. "Didn't mean to do that."

Isa raised his claymore and swung at Lea, watching as the redhead performed a similar move. He felt a laugh bubble up in his throat, but quickly looked over at Xehanort to not allow that to happen. The man was watching them both with a look of absolute hate. Isa fired off a Blizzard spell and watched as it froze a fire spell that Lea had been firing off to him. He growled low and bared his teeth at Lea.

"What is it, Isa? Upset that I may actually be a better fighter than you?" Lea taunted him, smirking at him. Isa raised his claymore and moved to attack Lea, not recognizing his friend as his friend, but rather was seeing him as his enemy. He moved to strike and was stopped by a bright red sword.

"Enough," Xehanort said quietly. The man made his Ethereal blade disappear. "Lea, excellent work." Isa felt his heart racing, unsure of what had just happened. "Why don't you head up to lunch early? Myde and Braig will be right behind you."

Emerald eyes focused on blue ones. "Fine, Xehanort." The redhead turned and set his chakrams down. He looked over at Braig. "Oy! I'm leaving my weapons in here." Isa watched as the redhead grabbed his materials and left the room. He tried to move from his spot but could not. He looked at Xehanort.

"What just happened?" He asked in a deep growl. He widened his eyes, not recognizing the voice that was speaking. "Why did you dismiss him?"

Xehanort chuckled softly. "Patience, Isa." Isa glared at him. He did not appreciate the man mocking him. "If I had not intervened, you would have hurt him. And I do not want him to be hurt. Like you, I have plans for him. You cannot disrupt that."

Isa bit his tongue. He wanted to scream and rage against his mentor, not liking what he knew he was doing to him. He didn't want to hurt Lea. He didn't even know what had happened to cause the older man to step in. He saw Myde and Braig finish sparring. Vaguely aware that the two of them had said goodbye to him, he felt his anger begin to boil once more. He saw Xehanort watching him. "What?" He growled out. "What are you doing to me, Xehanort?"

The older man walked over to him. "Doing, Isa? Why...nothing. I'm just causing your natural abilities to manifest." Amber eyes stared at him. "What are you feeling right now?"

Setting his claymore down, Isa groaned. "I feel...hot. I feel frustrated. I feel upset that you would stick me in that situation. Were you trying to test me?" He felt his knees begin to weaken. _No. I will not collapse. He cannot have this power over me_.

"Is that what you think?" Xehanort whispered. "Feeling a bit...guilty, Isa?"

"Fuck you!" Isa screamed at him. "You can't do this to me, Xehanort! I didn't do anything! I didn't try to do anything!"

The white-haired man approached him. "I'm doing nothing to you, Isa. I can promise you that."

Feeling lost and helpless, Isa stared at him. "I...I can't do this right now, Xehanort. Please." He heard his voice begin to return to normal. He felt his ears returning to their normal shape. He gasped as he felt Xehanort place a hand on his arm and groaned loud as he felt his ears start to shift back. "W-what are you doing...?" Isa groaned out. "Please..." He felt himself begin to grow hot with want and desire once more. "X-Xehanort..."

"That's it, Isa...Just let it happen..." Xehanort purred into his ear. Isa groaned louder, hating that his body was betraying him. He did not want the man to touch him, yet he couldn't help but crave it. He could feel his pants growing tighter, the more the man kept whispering in his ear. "Do you want me to take you away, Isa...?"

The bluenette moaned low. "Please...make it stop...I don't want to feel like this anymore..." He was being honest. He hated that the man was forcing him to enjoy his touch. He felt dirty, knowing that in his mind, he did not want this. But his body was under a difference influence and his physical need was outweighing his mental one.

Xehanort held on to Isa and surrounded them in a portal of darkness. When they stepped out, Isa saw they were in a stark white room. "Castle Oblivion?" Isa growled out, feeling his hairs stand on end as he watched Xehanort nod. "Why?"

"You said you wanted me to make it stop, Isa..." Xehanort replied with a smirk. "How bad do you want me to make it stop for you?" He reached out and ran his hand along Isa's groin, causing the bluenette to howl with need. The older man continued to run his palm across Isa's hardening length. "Tell me how bad you want it..."

Tossing his head back, Isa howled once more. "Bad. Please, Xehanort...I need you to touch me..." _Fuck...what am I doing? Why are you making this happen? Why can't I stop you...Lea! Lea! I need your help!_ He pushed his hips forward, wanting to feel more of Xehanort's touch. "Make it stop..."

Xehanort looked at Isa with half-lidded eyes. "Lay down on the bed, Isa." Isa nodded his head, laying down on the white comforter. He mewled with need, reaching to undo his pants. "No," Xehanort stilled his hand gently. "Let me," the man placed Isa's hand on the bed and moved back towards his pants. Isa could hear himself moaning. He closed his eyes, wishing he were somewhere else, with someone else.

"Okay, Isa?" Isa's eyes snapped open. He could have sworn that the voice that he had heard was not that of Xehanort's. "Surprised?" He looked down and saw the crimson locks of his best friend. He blinked a few times, knowing that he had to be hallucinating. He saw emerald eyes look up at him. "Just go with it, Isa..." He heard the soft lilt of Lea's voice and found himself nodding, and laid back on the bed.

He felt his pants slide off of his body, and could hear Lea/Xehanort removing their pants. He sighed as he felt two fingers press against his lips. "Isa...will you lick my fingers?" He heard Lea purr into his ear. He moaned, nodding his head. He gently pulled the two digits into his mouth, sucking on them. He knew deep in his mind that this was not real, but refused to care. As long as his body was taken care of, he didn't care what he imagined. He felt the man slip his fingers out of his mouth. He moaned softly, missing the objects in his mouth. He wanted something to suck on, something to relieve him. He howled as he felt one digit press inside of him. "Is that what you want, Isa...?" Lea asked him in a seductive voice. Isa nodded his head, gripping on to the comforter that he was on top of in a death grip. He felt the man add another finger inside of him and moaned louder. He was still sore from the night before, but was trying his best to not think of the pain, only the pleasure that was being given to him. His body was on fire, writhing underneath the touch. He felt the fingers inside of him press against his sweet spot and saw a white burst behind his eyelids.

"YES!" He hollered, pushing against the hand. "THERE! RIGHT THERE!" He screamed with want. He felt the man moving his fingers in and out of him, brushing against the spot over and over. "Please..." he cried out. "I need more..."

He felt the man press against his chest and groaned as he felt his hardness rub against his own. "Scream my name, Isa..." He heard Lea speaking to him. He shook his head, afraid of making a mistake. "Scream it!" He felt a hand in his hair and cried out loud as they pulled on it.

"XEHANORT!" He cried out, thankful that he screamed the correct name. He saw emerald eyes looking at him, smiling.

He felt the man press against his entrance, causing him to begin to howl softly, desperate for more. "Close enough," the redhead smirked at him. "At least you're smart, Isa. Who knows what he would have done had you actually screamed my name..."

Isa felt tears begin to gather in his eyes. "More...please...don't leave me like this..." He cried out as he watched the redhead begin to fade, being replaced by Xehanort's visage. As soon as he called that out, the redhead returned. "Yes..." Isa moaned as he felt the man enter his body, finally taking care of that itch that he needed to scratch.

The two set their pace. He moaned as his body rocked underneath the larger man. He held on to the sheets, wanting to touch himself but afraid of the man stopping him. He threw his head back, trying to press against his stomach, rubbing himself against the man's stomach. Isa moaned loud as he felt the man press against his sweet spot.

"Isa...look at me," he heard Lea whisper. He opened his eyes and stared into his emerald ones, smiling. "That's it..." He kept his eyes locked on, whining softly. "Do you want me to touch you, Isa..? "

Isa nodded his head. "Please...I want to feel your touch..."

The man above him wrapped his hand around Isa's arousal, causing him to scream with need. "Yes! MORE!"

The two rocked their bodies together. "I'm close..." Lea vocalized. Isa nodded, moving his body with the man above him. He felt the man press against his sweet spot with the tip of his arousal and cried out. "THERE!" He felt his body begin to feel as if it were on fire once more, the more the man pounded into him. He screamed his release, crying out nonsense, uttering no one's name as he felt the man above him milk his orgasm out of his body. He felt the man thrust deep inside of him and heard him groan his own release, filling up his inside.

He blinked a few times, watching the redhead fade from his vision, seeing the white hair of Xehanort appear once more. He felt his stomach drop, realizing what he had just done He hated himself for it. He hated that the man above him was controlling his sexual prowess somehow. He closed his eyes and groaned as the man slipped out of his body.

"Better...Isa..?" Xehanort asked him, laying next to him on the bed.

_Do I lie? Do I tell him I feel used? Disgusting? How I pictured Lea above me rather than him? _Isa opted to just nod his head, panting softly. He sighed as he felt the man wrap his arms around him, pulling him against his tanned chest. Closing his eyes, he did his best to allow his body to return to normal. However, the way that Xehanort was keeping him close, he could feel his body begin to grow excited once more. He whined softly.

"What is it, Isa?" Xehanort said in a soft voice.

Isa shook his head, wishing he could stop his body from reacting in the way that it was. "Nothing..."

Xehanort chuckled darkly. "You've got that feeling again...don't you."

Feeling helpless once more, Isa whined once more. "Yes...Why are you doing this..."

"To make you remember that you belong to me, Isa. To make your body recognize that it craves my touch, that you don't need anyone else."

Isa's eyes began to turn yellow. "Don't we need to return to the castle? Isn't there something that we should be working on?" He began to feel hot once more. He looked down and saw that he was once again aroused. _Fuck, Xehanort. I don't want to be here anymore...Take me back home_.

"We are exactly where we need to be. We don't have to be back at the castle until the sparring tonight at 8. So, we've got all afternoon to take care of that itch of yours, Isa..." Xehanort began to kiss his neck. "How's that sound...?"

Moaning, Isa gave up fighting against his body. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Absolutely perfect."

He knew he would never win this battle.


	45. Chapter 45

Lea did his best to calm down his beating heart. As he walked down the hallway heading towards the dining hall, he was trying to figure out what exactly had happened with Isa. One minute he had been throwing playful taunts at him and then the next, Xehanort had to step in to make sure nothing happened. He walked into the dining room and collapsed in a chair, shaking badly.

Hearing a noise, he didn't bother to turn around to see who was coming into the dining hall. He closed his eyes and prayed that whoever had wandered in would leave him alone.

"What's wrong?" He opened his eyes and saw dark blue eyes staring at him. He looked on the table and watched as the man that had just spoken to him set his axe sword down.

Lea sighed. "With what?"

"Why do you look like you're paler than a ghost?" Aeleus asked, speaking low. "And why are you in here so early? Lunch isn't for another forty minutes."

"I got dismissed early." Lea shrugged. "Why are you up here?"

"Didn't feel like standing around outside any longer. It was getting to be too hot." Aeleus shrugged. "Now, quit avoiding my question. What's wrong?"

Sighing, Lea scratched the back of his neck. "Let's see. My old best friend just pretty much went berserker on me during our training just now. I didn't even know what was happening. If Xehanort hadn't stopped him, things would have gotten ugly."

"I assume you mean Isa?" Aeleus asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Yep," Lea said.

"Lea!" He turned around as he heard the voice he been hoping to hear finally appear. "What happened back there?" Myde came walking into the room with Braig. The two approached where he and Aeleus were sitting and sat down at the table with them.

"Can we not talk about it right now, please?" Lea asked, looking at the two newcomers. "I'd rather just hang out and pretend that that didn't happen."

"He snapped, didn't he?" Braig said quietly. Shooting him a glare, Lea shook his head slightly. "Whatever, princess. You can talk to us when you want to. Remember, we're your friends."

_But he was my friend first._ "I know that, Braig. And I appreciate it. I just, I really don't know what happened. I don't know if he snapped. I don't know if Xehanort was doing something to him, I don't know if I did something to piss him off."

"Wait. Xehanort did something to him?" Myde asked, clearly confused. "Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know." Lea asked. _Why would that man rape Isa? Oh wait. Because he's crazy, that's why. What's happening to Isa right now, now that we're all up here together? I hope he's okay._ "You know, I'm just going to head up to my room for a bit. Myde, I'll be back down for our afternoon session with Ansem." He got up from the table and headed out of the dining hall. He didn't wait for anyone to protest his leaving. If they did, he did not hear them.

He approached the lift and headed up to his floor. When the lift stopped, he stepped out and sighed. He didn't know why he was feeling the way he was. His feet moved automatically out of the lift, before it began its descent back down to the bottom and shuffled off to his room. He took a second, looking at the door next to his and decided to just throw caution into the wind. Perhaps the key to Isa's sudden mood change might be found in his room. Taking a deep breath, waking up out of the fog he had been in, Lea looked around. He wanted to make sure there was no one around to see what he was doing. Seeing no one, he tried the handle and found that it opened easily. He pushed the door open and walked in.

What he saw wasn't what he was expecting to see. There was nothing out of place. If anything, the room looked exceptionally neat. He looked around, seeing if there were any signs of abuse in the room. He walked over to the bed and turned back the covers. He saw nothing amiss on the sheets - no stains of any type. He shook his head and wandered into the bathroom and still found nothing. He saw the room was immaculate, just like the bedroom. Sighing, he walked back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. With one final look over, he decided he wasn't going to find anything in here. He approached the door and opened it, stepping outside.

"You sure that's a wise thing to be doing?" Lea looked up and saw Braig standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. The one visible eyebrow was raised in question.

Lea felt a blush rise to his cheeks, knowing he had been caught red-handed, and shook his head. "No, it isn't. I know that. But I couldn't help myself, okay?" Lea walked over to his own door and opened it, stepping into the room, keeping the door wide open. He had half a mind to just shut the door in Braig's face, but he knew that the older man would just keep bugging him.

"What's gotten into you?" Braig said. He shut the door and Lea watched as he cast a silencing charm on the room. "You know what I'm doing?"

Nodding, Lea said "You're making it so no one can hear us."

"How'd you know that?"

"Myde made sure to take precautions with our...relationship matters. Given the fact that Isa sleeps right next door, it was in our best interest to do that." Lea sighed, sitting on the bed. "Not like he paid me the same respect, but whatever."

"Smart kid. Don't let that bluenette get you down," Braig smiled. "Listen, I'm only doing it because I don't know who knows what in this castle. I just want to make sure you stay safe."

"Thanks, I think." Lea looked up at him. "Now, what exactly are you doing in here? I said to just leave me alone, did I not?" The redhead did his best to muster up a glare, but lacked any energy to be upset at the man in front of him.

Braig sat in the chair by the door. "Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm sorry. How am I supposed to act? My best friend just tried to kill me!" Lea placed his head in his hands, doing his best to control his temper. "I don't know why. One second we were both teasing each other, and then next, he snapped."

Listening, Braig placed his hands behind his head, stretching out in the chair. "I can tell you that I'm pretty sure the old man is manipulating him somehow."

"Ya think?" Lea spit out. "What I want to know is how."

"No, you don't." Braig replied. "Trust me."

"Do you know something that you're not telling me?" Lea asked, raising his head to look into the man's eye. "And what's with your eye? Why does it keep changing color?" Two seconds before, his eye had been its normal blue, and now it was growing close to a shade of amber, similar to what Xehanort's eye color was.

He watched Braig let out a sigh and knew he had just said something bad. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you about my eye. I have a feeling I know why that's happening. But I'd rather not think about that right now." Braig took a deep breath. "I don't know what he's doing to him. But I know that they are not in this castle right now."

"How do you know that?" Lea asked.

"I can't feel him here."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I can't feel him here," Braig stopped after every single word, speaking slow as if Lea was not able to understand English.

"I heard what you said," Lea glared at him. "I just don't understand what you mean."

"Exactly what I said. I can't feel him here. And if you were to ask Ienzo, I'm pretty sure he'd tell you that he can't smell him here."

Lea laughed. "What? Ienzo can smell Xehanort? From where? Nearby? All over the castle? I had no idea that guy had such an incredible sense of smell."

"Listen to me. It's not that. Ienzo can smell darkness."

Staring at him, Lea tilted his head to the side. "Darkness?"

"Haven't you ever wondered how Xehanort was using those portals?" Braig asked him.

"Not really. I never really thought about it. I found them odd, that's all."

Braig shook with laughter. "Kid, you gotta start being more observant and start questioning more things that are happening around you."

"What does it matter about those portals?"

"They're made from darkness," Braig said. "I can feel darkness around me. That's why I can tell you that I know he's not around. And Ienzo? Kid can smell it in people."

Lea shook his head. "How is that even possible?"

"How is magic even possible?" Braig held up his hand and produced a blue flame in the palm of his hand. "There are some things you just accept as just being. The darkness is one of them."

"What's wrong with the darkness?" Lea questioned.

"Absolutely nothing. Why do you think we're trying to hard to figure out matters of the heart? We want to see where the light and dark lie within each human's heart. Helping Xehanort figure out where he's from by conducting experiments on him had been a huge benefit. Why do you think we've constructed those labs underneath the castle?"

"Wait." Lea said, holding up his hand. "You conducted experiments on Xehanort? Why would you do that?" Lea asked, not quite understanding what Braig was telling him. "Figuring out where he's from?"

Braigh chuckled. "Well, yeah. Weren't you there the day he appeared? I thought that was what Ansem had said when he said you and Isa would be joining us here."

"I was." Lea felt his stomach clench at the memory of that day. That day when the life he knew would completely change forever. "What does that have anything to do with what we're discussing?"

Braig sighed. "You know, maybe it's too soon to tell you all of this."

"No! Don't say that!" Lea shouted. "You're the one that brought it up. Finish telling me, please!"

The one-eyed man laughed. "Fine! Calm yourself." Lea took a deep breath, relaxing on the bed. "Feel better?" Lea nodded. "Okay. So, yes. He asked me to help him, said the key to understanding some of the darkness was inside of him. By helping him figure these things out, I was suddenly able to sense darkness around me."

"What about Ienzo?"

"That's the tricky part. I'm not sure when he began to smell that stuff. I've never bothered asking him. With all the stuff we've been working on, I just sort of took it for granted."

Lea shook his head. "You do realize that the things you are saying are beyond impossible, right?"

Braig held up his hand, this time producing a small whirlwind in his palm. "Still think that this stuff isn't possible?"

"But where is all of this leading to?" Lea asked. "The experiments, the testing on humans. Why are you keeping everything from Ansem?"

"Oh, would you look at the time?" Braig said, standing up. "Speaking of Ansem, we should probably head down to the labs before the wise guy thinks you've gone AWOL."

Lea stood up from the bed. "I know you're just trying to keep more things from me, Braig. But I will find out." He opened the bedroom door and waited for Braig to follow him out before closing the door.

"I know you will, princess. You're a smart guy. If you stop and think real hard, I'm sure you'll come up with a bunch of answers." Braig called the lift to the floor.

The two of them stepped on. As the gate slid closed, Lea looked at Braig. "Can you travel by darkness?"

Braigh shook his head. 'No, I can't. I can only go through the portal when I'm with him. I can't create on my own."

"But you've traveled by one, yes?"

Braig sighed. "Yeah, I have."

"Interesting. Can we finish our talk soon?" The lift doors opened on the main floor. Lea looked out and saw Myde waiting for him in the foyer. He turned and saw Braig beginning to walk the opposite direction. "Braig?"

"We'll see," he said as he continued to walk away from the two of them. "Se you later this evening," Braig said and then disappeared behind a door. Lea shook his head and walked over to where Myde was waiting.

Myde held out a sandwich to Lea. "I figured you may want to eat something." Lea took the offered sandwich and began to eat it as they walked down the hall and down the stairs to Ansem's lab. "You feeling any better?"

Swallowing his food, Lea shrugged. "Depends on what you mean by feeling better." He finished the sandwich quickly before they arrived at the door to Ansem's lab. Lea raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He heard Ansem say behind the closed door. Lea opened the door and saw that Ansem seemed to be working on a report of some sort. "Ah, boys! Is it that time already?"

Lea nodded and stepped into the laboratory, setting his bag down. "Yes sir."

Ansem nodded and smiled. "Are we all ready to get started?"

"Yes, sir." Both Lea and Myde said in unison, getting out their notebooks to take notes. Lea looked up at Ansem. "What are we going to be working on today?"

Ansem smiled. " I'd like to take a look at that Heartless creature once more." He pulled out the hologram and placed it on the desk. Lea watched as Ansem pressed a button, turning the device on and showing them a three dimensional version of the tiny black creature with antennae. He watched as Ansem pulled out another holographic device and turned that one on as well. This hologram showed one of those blue creatures from before, with beady crimson eyes. "Recognize this, Lea?"

Nodding his head, Lea spoke. "It's one of those Unversed." He stared between both images. "They kind of look similar, don't think?" He watched as the blue one twitched around, and saw the black one move in a very similar fashion. "Are they the same?"

"No," Ansem said. "Most definitely they are not. I believe that the Unversed come from someplace else. I'm not quite sure where that is, but Xehanort and I are both working on trying to figure it out."

"But they're gone now, yes?" Myde asked, staring at the blue creature. "I haven't seen one in quite a long time."

Ansem nodded. "Yes, they are gone now. This is strictly for research. I'm pretty sure that Xehanort may have the knowledge within him, since he came to be around the same time those creatures were around. At least, that's what we're working towards in our experiments. This obsidian creature, he was just a lucky happenstance."

All three stared between the two creatures, all taking copious amounts of notes in how the two behaved, what their differences and their similarities appeared to be. "When will we see one of these creatures again?" Myde asked after awhile.

_With any luck, I'll be seeing one tonight..._ "I'm not sure, Myde. Perhaps in a few days? I haven't had a chance to meet with Xehanort again and discuss with him the possibilities of that."

"But didn't we see you two talking yesterday? Isn't that why you canceled lab?" Lea couldn't help himself. He felt Myde's gaze on him, yet the words still left his mouth.

Orange eyes stared back at him. "What he and I discussed is none of your business, Lea. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

Knowing when to be quiet and when to not be, Lea nodded his head. He felt foolish for even bothering to say something. But he just was trying to figure out why this man, who seemed so devoted to his work, would cancel lab out of the blue. He sighed and went back to examining the two creatures.

After a few hours of talk and constantly going back and forth with each other, a weary Ansem looked at the both of them. "You both are dismissed for the day. Go and get some dinner. Don't forget that we have our sparring tonight again at 8."

"Yes, sir." Both responded as they began to pack their notebooks away. "We're using magic based attacks tonight, yes?" Lea looked up and saw Ansem staring off at nothing.

"What was that, Lea?" Ansem shook his head and looked over at him.

Lea stood up from his desk. "I said that we'll be using magic based attacks tonight, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Ansem nodded his head, stroking his goatee. "We'll see you in the garden at 8."

The two teens walked out of the research lab and headed towards the lift. They could hear noises coming from one of the other labs down the hall. Lea was about to go investigate when he felt Myde's hand on his upper arm. "Come on," Myde spoke softly, stepping into the lift. "I'd like to drop off our things upstairs before we head to dinner, if that's alright?"

Lea nodded and stepped into the lift with the blonde. When they arrived at the main floor, they walked across the main hall and headed towards the lift that would take them back up to their room. Lea looked into the dining hall and did not see anyone. He took a deep breath and sighed quietly, heading into the lift.

"What is it?" Myde asked softly. "You're looking for him, aren't you?"

Lea wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that question. The truth was yes, he was looking for Isa, but he didn't know if he should tell that to Myde or not. "I was, but I didn't see him. It doesn't matter."

"But it does," Myde said. "You care about him a lot."

The two of them never brought up the others' respective ex-partners. Lea wasn't sure if he was ready or not to discuss this with Myde. Given what had happened the night before, and how he desperately wanted to have another taste of Isa, Lea really didn't want to be talking about this.

"I do," Lea spoke quietly. "But, I also care about you a lot. Can we please not talk about this right now?" The lift stopped on their floor. Lea slid the gate open and began to walk down the hall. He hoped that Myde would follow him, but he understood if he did not feel like joining him in his room. He looked behind and saw Myde standing there. "Did you want to come to my room for a bit before dinner?"

Aqua-marine eyes stared at him. "I...I'm not sure." Myde said honestly. "If I do, I know what will end up happening..."

"Do you not want that right now?" Lea felt defeated. He didn't know what he should and should not being doing. He knew that he wanted both men, sometimes more one than the other, but they were both the two beings inside of his head. He kept his handle on the door. "Look, you're not under any obligation to come to my room. At all. Remember? Friends first." Lea sighed and opened the door, stepping inside. He closed it behind him, knowing that Myde would probably not be following him. He knew that if he was in Myde's position, he would not follow. He tried to push the door closed and found that there was a foot between the door itself and the door jam.

"Lea, please." He stopped trying to close the door and saw Myde standing there, looking like he was about ready to cry. "I...I don't want to go to my room. I want to be with you. I know that's what you probably don't want right now. You'd rather I be someone else. But please, you're all I've got right now."

Leaving the door open, Lea shook his head. "That isn't true, Myde. You have Ienzo."

The blonde laughed. "You think so? When's the last time you saw him and I together?" Lea thought about it. "You see? You can't remember, can you?" Myde said bitterly. Hearing that sad and hurt tone coming from the blonde was a bit of a shock to Lea. "Please, you don't want to talk about Isa...I don't want to to talk about him." Myde said quietly. He dropped his book bag to the floor. "Can't we just enjoy each other's company for a just a bit?"

Nodding his head, Lea went and sat down on the bed, not sure where else to sit. He looked up and saw Myde standing in front of him. He felt his heartbeat quicken as the blonde placed both of his hands on his face, shivering as he felt Myde's thumbs rub against his teardrop tattoos. He let his eyes close and just basked in the warmth that his friend was providing for him. He knew that one day he'd be able to share a moment like this with his best friend, but for now, he was going to take what he could get - from whatever or whoever it was. He opened his eyes once more and noticed Myde's breath was coming out in soft hitches. He felt himself raise his hand and place it over one of the hands on his face. The two continued to gazed at each other, neither of them wanting to break the heat that was transferring between both pairs of eyes. Slowly, Lea found himself laying back on the bed, pulling Myde with him. As soon as he felt his back lay flush against the bed, he allowed himself to close his eyes and felt Myde's soft lips press against his own. He reached up and pulled the blonde closer to him, wanting to feel something other than the loss and despair he was currently trying to forget.

An hour had passed and Lea felt Myde move off of being on top of him. Both of them said nothing, there was nothing to say. They both knew that they needed each other, in more ways than one. Lea adjusted his pants, debating if he wanted to change them from the mess they had just made, or just live with the evidence that someone did indeed care for his well-being. He saw Myde watching and smiled. The blonde broke out into laughter, and soon Lea was joining in with him.

"Should we take a shower?" Myde asked, doing his best to control the giggles that were still escaping from between his swollen lips. Lea shrugged. "Ew! You want to stay in our clothes?"

Lea laughed. "I guess when you put it that way, it would probably be better if we changed." He looked down at his pants and saw the stain that was there, and saw Myde had a matching one. "Perhaps next time we'll just take our pants off."

Leaning forward, Myde kissed him with a silent plea. "I enjoyed that, though."

"Me too," Lea said quietly, deepening the kiss for a brief few seconds. He heard Myde moan in his mouth and smiled, gently pulling away. "Come on, shower?"

After their brief shower, the two dressed in a pair of clean pants, leaving the stained clothes in a heap on the floor. The two of them opened the door and headed out. As the approached the lift, they could hear someone walking down the hall towards them. The lift arrived and Lea went to open the gate.

"Can you hold the lift?" Lea felt his heart drop at the sound of that voice. He felt himself nod slightly and watched Myde enter the lift and look at him. Lea did his best to convey that he was alright to his friend, but he knew that he wasn't. He couldn't be. He stepped to the side and watched as the bluenette entered into the lift.

"Thank you," Isa said. Lea stepped into the lift and closed the gate. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do, if anything. He began to wage a debate inside of his head. _When did he come back? Why is he up here? Where's his precious Xehanort? Why is he in here with us? _He heard the bluenette clear his throat. "Lea, I'm sorry about earlier today."

Turning around, Lea glared at him. "You're sorry? For what? Almost killing me? Making it so your precious boyfriend had to step in and control you?" Temporarily forgetting that Myde was in the lift with them, Lea attacked Isa verbally. "Why the fuck, Isa?"

The lift arrived at the main floor. Myde slipped out of the lift and wandered off, understanding that Lea had no idea he was even there. The lift closed once more and began its ascent. Lea stared at Isa, fuming. "Where do you even get off? We were just taunting each other and then you had to go and freak out on me! What is your problem?"

Arriving at the very top of the castle, the lift opened its doors once more. Neither of them realising where they were, they got out of the lift. "I don't have a problem, Lea. I'm sorry if you can't handle that I may be stronger than you in terms of fighting. Is that what's bothering you? The fact that I very well could have won our match? Is that it?" Isa glared at Lea.

Staring at his blue eyes, Lea gasped. "Not you too." For a brief moment, Lea had seen a fleck of amber pass through Isa's irises, glowing similar to what Xehanort's eyes looked like. He shook his head and looked around. "Where are we? Where's Myde?" It looked as if they were in some sort of chapel, albeit it dimly lit.

"I think we're at the top of the castle. Myde? I have no clue. And nor do I really give a shit." Isa spat out. "I don't care what your little fuck buddy is up to."

Lea grabbed Isa and slammed him against the wall. "You leave him out of this. All he is is nice to me. He _cares_ about me, Isa. More than you can say, that's for fucking sure."

"You think I don't care about you?" Isa growled out. He struggled against Lea. "Do you not remember anything I told you this morning?"

Lea dropped his arm and stepped away from Isa. "I...I can't do this right now, Isa." He turned and began to walk away and stopped when he felt the blunette's hand on his arm. "What? What is it now? Why can't we just leave each other alone?" He bit back the sob that was wanting to escape from his throat. It was too much. Hearing him question if he had not heard anything that had been discussed in the morning had been too much. Thinking of that evil man violating Isa threw Lea into a spin. "Please..."

"I don't want to leave you alone," Isa spoke quietly. "Lea, I need you. I...He's doing something to me. I can't stop it. I want to. Today, he...he took me somewhere after our class."

"Oh? So, are you going to tell me about how all you've done today is been pleasantly fucked? No thanks, Isa. I really don't need to hear this." He stopped when he felt the heat pass against his cheek. He raised his hand to his face, stunned, and stared at his friend.

"Listen to me, Lea! That isn't what I was going to say!" Isa cried out, shaking with emotion. "Why won't you let me fucking talk! It isn't always about you, you know." He lowered his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I just need you to listen for a second."

Staring at him, still holding his face, Lea stood still. "What I was going to say is that when I was with him, all I could do was think of you. You were the one doing things to me. It was your face I saw. Your hands that I felt. It felt so real..."

This is not what Lea was expecting to hear. He dropped his hand and approached Isa. "You...you were thinking of me?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "That's...I've had that happen to me as well..."

Isa approached him, hesitant. "That can't be true. Why would you do that? You seem so happy with him..."

"Isa. I love you. That shouldn't be so much of a surprise, should it? I would rather it be you and I together, but I know that it can't -" He was cut off from continuing by Isa's mouth. He groaned softly as he felt the familiar pair of lips against his. He took control of the situation, turning and pressing Isa against the stone wall, desperate for more. _I'm not going to let you slip away this time, Isa. _

He reached under Isa's lab coat and brushed against his arousal, trying to unbutton his trousers with trembling fingers. He felt Isa's tongue inside of his mouth, tentatively stroking against his own. He moaned into the kiss, finally releasing the button and unzipping Isa's trousers. He felt the bluenette wiggle, causing his pants to slide off of his body. Lea broke off the kiss.

"Isa...what do you want...?" He kissed the side of Isa's neck, drinking in the moans that he was causing his friend, his love, to make. He looked down and saw him kick his pants off of his legs, leaving him completely exposed. He groaned and could feel his pants becoming extremely tight at the sight.

The bluenette looked at him. "Please, Lea...I want you...I want to feel you..."

"What about him?" Lea asked. He couldn't help himself. He looked around, terrified of being caught at any moment.

Isa shook his head. "He's not around. He's with Ansem. Why do you think I was alone?"

Quickly reaching under his own lab coat, Lea undid his own pants and felt them drop. "I wish we could be somewhere else," Lea kissed Isa's neck more, kicking his own pants off. He stood between Isa's legs and raised Isa's left leg up. He hooked it around his own body and pressed against the man's entrance. "You...you sure about this?" Lea asked one last time. The face that he was even able to ask was astounding to himself. All he wanted to do was just take Isa, but he wanted to make sure that it was mutual want. He would never take him in the way that that bastard had.

"Please..." Isa moaned low. "I need it..."

It had been so long since the two of them had been in this position. Lea blinked back a few tears that were gathering in his eyes, happy that he was finally able to do this. He gently pushed into Isa, biting back a loud moan as he felt himself enter inside of him. He heard Isa moan loud and worked his way further in. Isa was no longer as tight as he had once been, but Lea didn't care. All he cared was that he felt complete once more. He pulled back and watched Isa. "Isa...look at me," Lea spoke in a soft voice, slowly moving in and out of Isa. He watched as blue eyes flecked with amber gazed at him. "It's me...not your imagination."

"Real," Isa said softly. Lea pressed Isa against the wall, beginning to move faster in and out of him. He pushed in deep, knowing exactly where Isa's special spot was and was rewarded with a guttural moan. "More..." Isa begged. Lea felt himself grow more aroused by that request, pushing in deep each time, brushing against his special spot. Soon, the two of them were screaming each other's name, no longer caring that anyone at any time could come upon the two of them. They were racing to the finish, both wanting to arrive at the same time. Lea moved a bit so Isa could begin to touch himself, and began to thrust into him in time with his hand.

Both shouted their release almost moments after the other. Who arrived first did not matter. What mattered was that they both reached their completion together. They rested against one another, breathing hard. Lea made to move away and felt Isa pull him back against him. Smiling, Lea rested his head against Isa's shoulder, doing his best to control his thoughts and his heart.

Breaking the silence, Lea gazed up at the bluenette. "I love you so much, Isa."

The bluenette nodded in response. "I love you, Lea."

They knew the moment couldn't last forever. Lea felt Isa lower his leg and slipped out of him. Both groaned at the loss of contact. Lea reached down and grabbed Isa's pants and handed them to him, and then found his own pants and slid them back on his body. Adjusting his lab coat, Lea smiled at him. "Can this please happen again?"

Isa nodded. "I'd like that very much."

"What about the consequences?" Lea asked quietly. "I don't want him to hurt you, Isa."

The bluenette looked around where they were. "I doubt he'd discover us in here. This place seems to be a church of some sort. The man cannot stand anything to do with religion. He would never willingly step foot in a place like this. Perhaps we can meet up here in secret?" Isa asked.

"I wish it didn't have to be a secret," Lea spoke softly. He headed over to the lift and called it to the church, or chapel. Whatever it was. "I will take what I can get, though."

The bluenette appeared beside him. "Me too. I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"You're going to go and shower now, yes?" The two of them stepped into the lift.

"I have to," Isa spoke quietly. "It's better that way."

"I understand." The lift stopped on their floor. "I'll see you at the sparring practice?" Lea called out as Isa walked down the hall.

"Of course, Lea." Isa turned and smiled at him, before stepping into the bedroom.

Heading back down to the main hall, Lea stepped out and made his way into the dining hall. He saw Myde sitting at a table with Braig and Aeleus. He took a deep breath and approached the table.

"Everything okay, princess?" Braig asked, looking up at him with his one eye.

Lea watched Myde turn around and smile at him. He was fairly certain that the blonde had not said anything to anyone. And for that, he was grateful.

"So far, so good. What's on the menu for dinner?"

And just like that, the incident in the lift was forgotten. For the time being.


	46. Chapter 46

After dinner, there was only a half hour left before they had to meet everyone in the garden. Instead of doing something productive, Lea and Myde went to Braig's room, at the invitation of the one-eyed apprentice.

"Why do you want us to go with you to your room...?" Lea asked, watching the older man as they rose up in the lift. "You're not going to do something to us, are you?"

"As if!" Braig guffawed as the lift arrived on the floor above their own.

"You don't live on our floor?" Myde asked in a quiet voice. "But I thought everyone lived on that floor."

Braig glanced at him. "Not so much, sweetheart." Lea watched Myde blush at the endearment and rolled his eyes. "You think that old coot Xehanort sleeps on your floor?"

"Depends on what you mean by sleep," Lea let slip out of his mouth. He shut it quickly with the glare that was thrown at him. He shrugged his shoulders as he stepped out of the lift. "Which one is your room?"

Walking ahead, Braig approached his door. "Look, the only reason I wanted to come up here was to refill this." He held up his silver flask. "Someone had quite a bit the other day, if I remember correctly."

"Does that mean you're offering more tonight?" Lea smirked as he walked in after Braig, turning around to see if Myde was following him. Aqua eyes met his own and watched as the blonde flashed a small smile at him. Lea grinned and turned back around, and stopped. "Geez, Braig. How do you find anything in here?"

To say the room was in a state of cleanliness would be saying that Lea preferred women. Such a thing did not exist at this point in his life. Stopping to think for a second, Lea realized that there were no women apprentices in the castle. _I wonder why that is_.

"Earth to Princess?" Lea looked over at Braig with a confused look. "Welcome back. Where'd you go off to for that blissful second? You seemed lost."

"Why are there no women apprentices?" Lea asked. He watched as Braig poured both he and Myde a shot of whatever the liquor was and handed it to them. "What is this?"

"Whiskey. You liked it before. Just sip it." Braig took a sip of his own before he began to refill his flask. "You want to know why there are no women?"

"Huh." Myde spoke, sitting down on a pile of what seemed to be dirty clothes. For all they knew, they could be clean. "I never thought about that before."

"Me either, until just now," Lea said, knocking back more of the vile liquid Braig had given them. He had to admit, after the first few sips, it was getting easier to take without grimacing. "So, what's the deal?"

"Nothing too exciting. Just never had a woman interested in doing the stuff we do, far as I can tell," Braig shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Princess. No secret mystery. Hope that doesn't spoil your opinion."

Lea sighed. "Not really." He sipped his flask. "You bringing that tonight?" He pointed at Braig's flask.

"What's tonight?" Myde asked.

_Shit._ "I meant to the sparring," Lea looked at Braig. He saw the man's amber flecked eye look at him with a glare. Lea raised his shoulders slightly, trying to not look obvious to Myde. "There's nothing else going on tonight."

"Yes," Braig said rather forcefully. "Now, you two, finish up those shots. It's almost time to head back down."

Both nodded their heads and finished their whiskey rather quickly. Lea felt the warm liquid coarse down his throat, causing his cheeks to flush a bit. He looked over at Myde and saw that the blonde had a faint flush on his cheeks as well. He looked over at Braig. "You'll be fine." Braig opened his bedroom door. Lea took Myde's hand and walked towards the lift.

"I feel funny," Myde said with a bit of a slur. "Lea?" Myde looked at him with his pupils dilated. "Do I look okay to you?"

They stepped into the lift. "You're fine, Myde." Lea smiled at him. Myde leaned against him in the lift. Lea shot a look at Braig. "So, was your idea to make it so he can't participate tonight in the sparring?"

The lift began to lower. However, instead of traveling to the main floor, it stopped on the floor below where Braig's room was - their floor. Lea looked out of the lift and saw blue eyes stare back at him. He would know those eyes anywhere. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Braig slid open the lift gate and allowed Isa to enter into the lift with them. Lea felt the flush return to his face, only this time it was due to the close proximity of the bluenette.

"Is there something wrong?" Isa asked in a soft voice, looking at Myde. Myde stared at him with a goofy grin on his face. "What is it?"

"You and Lea..." Myde began to giggle. Lea's eyes widened. He looked over at Braig and saw the man watching him.

"Myde," Lea spoke in a soft tone.

"What?" Myde asked, looking up at him, his eyes hardly containing any aqua to them. "It's true, isn't it? You and him. You love him, right? Why are you even sleeping with me?"

"Okay, then!" Braig said, stepping between Lea and Myde, before things turned ugly. Perhaps a chance of luck, the lift arrived at the main floor. Braig pulled Myde out of the lift. "I'm going to heal him. We'll meet you kids outside," Braig pulled Myde off to a side hallway and began to perform a cure spell, small flowers appeared over the blonde's head.

Walking through the main hall towards the garden, neither of them spoke. Lea wanted to ask him how he was, how he was feeling, but he knew better than that. At any moment, Xehanort could appear and he would rather not have to face his wrath. So, instead, the two of them walked in silence. When they arrived at the door, Lea stopped. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Isa looked at him. Lea shook his head. "Do I need to wait for you?"

"Isa?" Lea felt his breath be taken away once more. Only this time, it wasn't for the same reason as it had happened before. "Why are you not outside yet?"

It was as if Lea had disappeared into the floor. He turned and watched as Xehanort approached Isa. "Isn't sparring about to begin?"

"Yes, sir," Isa spoke quietly. Lea did his best to not eavesdrop as he walked away from the two of them. He had wanted to say something to Isa, but knew that if he did, it may look worse to the old man. "I was just heading out there now." He heard the door open, leading to the outside and listened as their voices drifted off to the distance. Lea sighed and began to make his way to the classroom where they held their morning classes. Before Xehanort had shown up, that was what had thrown Lea off. He had forgotten that he left his chakrams in the classroom after their morning session.

Opening the door, he walked in and grabbed his two weapons and saw Myde's sitar standing against the wall, as well as Isa's claymore. He switched one of his weapons to his right hand so that both were resting there, and quickly grabbed Myd'e sitar. He did not bother with Isa's. For all he knew the bluenette had begun to use a new weapon. He stepped out of the classroom and almost ran smack into the one person he was trying to avoid.

"Care to tell me what you and Isa were doing when I saw you?" Xehanort asked in a dark tone. Staring up at him, looking down the hallway to both his right and his left, Lea saw there was nowhere he could go. "No one is around, Lea. They're all outside." Xehanort said. "Now, what were you two doing?"

Lea held on to his chakrams tightly. "Nothing. We were coming down the lift together with Myde and Braig. You know, Myde? The one I'm seeing? Not Isa?" He did his best to keep his cool, not wanting to give the man more reason to hurt him. He already felt uncomfortable enough around him. He gasped as he felt the man push him against the closed door.

"Do you think I believe that?" Xehanort leaned forward, glaring at Lea. "I know that there is something going on between the two of you." Xehanort sniffed the air close to him. "Have you been drinking?"

Lea felt his heart stop. "Why?"

"I can smell alcohol on your breath. You had better sober up before you show up tonight," Xehanort said. "I need your eyes."

_What is wrong with this guy?_ "O-Okay..." Lea took a deep breath. "I will make sure that the effects will be gone by then," Lea said. Not that he had any idea how he was going to make that possible. He knew that they were taking a 'field trip' but had honestly thought that it wouldn't matter if he had had some of Braig's liquid courage before. He bit back a sound as Xehanort pushed past him and walked into the classroom.

"Don't go anywhere," Xehanort said in a rough voice to him. Without turning around, Lea nodded his head. "Did you hear me?" The older man spat out.

Lea gripped the weapons in his hands. "Yes, sir. I'm still standing here. I haven't gone anywhere." He felt like he was rambling. He knew that he should have just stopped after the acknowledgement, but he wanted to make sure the man knew he was still standing there. Trying to figure out a way to get out of there as fast as he could, but was coming up with nothing. He heard heavy footsteps approach from behind him. He quickly moved to the side once more so that the older man could pass. Lea watched the man pass by him and heard the door to the classroom shut. Xehanort was carrying Isa's claymore in his right hand. _Of course. _

"Time to go." Xehanort said. "I will let this matter drop, Lea. As I stated before, I need your eyes tonight. I need your input."

"But why?" Lea knew that he shouldn't be making conversation with this man, but he also knew that he really had no choice in the matter. It was either speak to him or just allow the man to continue saying things to him. He didn't want to accidentally slip out something stupid, especially if he brought up Isa again. They had just reestablished their connection. He didn't want that man to take it away from him so soon.

Xehanort turned to look at him before they reached the door leading out to the garden. "Does it matter?" He asked in a dark tone. "If you no longer wish to come to our meetings, then fine. But you will no longer remain as an apprentice here, if that's what you choose."

"What?" Lea stood there in shock. "You can't make that call! You're not the one in charge here!"

Chuckling in a sinister way, Xehanort narrowed his amber eyes at Lea. "Is that what you think, boy?" Xehanort's voice was just above a whisper. "Why not ask the other apprentices? See who they think is in charge here. I can tell you, with confidence, none of them will say Ansem."

"What have you done to them?" Lea asked, gasping at himself for letting those words escape his mouth. He had only meant to think them, and now it was too late for him to take them back.

The white-haired man approached Lea. "Excuse me?" Lea felt his heart beating at a ridiculous rate. He was terrified of what the man was going to do to him for that stupid mistake. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Lea did his best to keep his cool. He just wanted to go outside, take part in the sparring. He didn't want to be trapped under this man's gaze any longer. It was making him feel sick. "Please, I'm sorry." He hated hearing those three words. But he knew he had to say something in order to get the man to back away from him. He felt his cheek begin to throb in memory of the last time he had made this man upset.

Xehanort kept his hand on the door, making it impossible for Lea to push it open. "You say something like that again to me, Lea, and you had better be prepared for the consequences. Because there will be some. I have done nothing to anyone in this castle. What they have all decided to listen to is of their own free will. As you will soon learn to believe." Amber eyes glared at him. "The things you will see tonight will make you understand that they are following me because they believe in me and they believe in what I have to offer."

"With darkness." Lea groaned inwardly. _I should really wear a muzzle. Why can't I fucking stop talking?_

Bracing himself for a strike to the face, Lea squinched his eyes tightly together. When no hit came, he was surprised. When he heard the man begin to laugh, he opened his eyes. "Perhaps yes, and perhaps no." Xehanort chortled. "Now," he opened the door to the garden, "after you."

Stepping through the door, Lea still had no idea what had just happened. Had others seen the darkness? _What does he have planned that is going to make me change my mind tonight? Gaia, what have I gotten myself into?_ He looked around and saw Myde standing near Braig, seeming to look better than he had earlier. Trying to balance both his chakrams in one hand and Myde's sitar in the other, he walked over to the two of them, no longer wanting to be near Xehanort. He saw Myde smile at him.

"Ah! My sitar!" Myde reached for it once Lea had finally made his way over to him. "Thank you, Lea!" Lea relinquished the weapon to him and moved one of his chakrams back to his other hand. He stretched and felt more balanced.

Lea smiled and nodded. "No problem, Myde. How're you feeling?" He glanced over to Braig and saw him nod his head at him.

"Much better. I don't know what was wrong with me. But Braig fixed me up." Myde blushed a bit and nodded his head. "Sorry if I said anything stupid. After taking a sip of that stuff, I can't remember too much. All I remember is Braig healing me and then I felt as if I had woken up from a dream."

"Don't worry," Lea said. "You didn't say anything stupid. It's okay. I should have warned you about that stuff. Ah well. At least we know for next time."

"Myde?" Ansem interrupted their conversation. "Might I have a word with you before we get started?

"Sure," Myde nodded and walked over to where Ansem was standing with Xehanort. Lea sighed, once more alone. He looked around and couldn't see where Isa was. Hopefully the old man hadn't done anything to him because he saw them together. He took a deep breath.

"Hey, Princess." Lea turned his head to look at Braig. "Since there's time to kill after the sparring, you want to head into town with us for a drink? We're going to meet up with Ludor for a round."

Lea shrugged. "Is that the guy who did my tattoos?"

"That'd be the one, yeah." Braig nodded, twirling his Arrow guns around. "Think about it?"

"Sure." Lea smiled and watched as Myde made his way back over to him. "What was that all about?" He spoke quietly so no one around them could hear.

Myde looked at him. "I'm not sure. They wanted me to be paired to Even because they said I could learn a thing or two about my element. So, I guess I'm going to be sparring with him. I don't know why. That man uses ice. I use water. Just because one is frozen water doesn't mean we should be working together."

Lea laughed. "What's wrong with that?"

"He creeps me out," Myde said softly. "His hair is too pretty."

"You sure you're not still under the influence?" Lea laughed a bit louder. "Myde, it's fine. I doubt he's going to do anything to you."

Before they could speak about anything any further, Ansem cleared his throat. "Evening, everyone. So, tonight, we'll be doing something a bit different. Instead of working with your normal partners, I'm hoping those with like abilities will be willing to work together. Braig - I'd like you to be with Ienzo, since you both deal with spatial magic. Even and Myde, I'd like for the two of you to be together. Dilan - I'd like you to work with Lea. Both of you have a unique element, and I think you two will work well together. Aeleus, you'll be with Isa."

At the mention of his name, Lea looked around and finally caught a glimpse of Isa. There he was, standing with his claymore in his hand, eyes glowing a bright yellow. The moon was effecting him, causing his hair to become longer. Lea noticed the bluenette's ears were pointy once more. He felt his pulse quicken, staring at him. Two yellow eyes locked with his, making his heartbeat triple in time. He quickly looked away so Xehanort would no see him staring at him. Instead, he turned his attention to the man walking towards him, carrying his lance in his right hand.

"Alright, everyone." Ansem said a soft incantation, creating a giant bubble around the garden. "I've made it so no one outside shall be aware of what we're doing, nor shall anyone be able to become seriously harmed. Remember, tonight's focus is using magic. Let's begin." His burgundy scarf billowed with the slight breeze and he turned back to Xehanort.

"Fire?" Dilan said in his gruff voice. "You're not going to burn me, are you?"

Lea spun a chakram around. "I thought the idea was to use magic tonight, along with our element. If you'd rather, I'd be more than happy to use my magic abilities rather than my fire." He began to spin the other one in his hand, feeling his palms begin to itch with the need to release some fire. Taking a deep breath, he felt his power serge through him, yet kept the fire from releasing from his body. He looked up at Dilan. "Are you ready?"

"One more question."

"What is it?" Lea asked him.

"Does your face hurt?" Dilan regarded him with a steely gaze.

Laughing, Lea shook his head. "That's what you wanted to ask me? No, my face does not hurt. Now, can we please get on with this?" He let one hand burn with fire, his body relaxing as it was finally allowed to act the way it wanted to without being held back. He watched Dilan's eyes open a bit more. "Have you never watched me before?"

"Not really," Dilan said, shrugging. "I tend to make sure I know what I'm doing and I watch only my opponent. Sorry." Lea watched as the man began to spin the air around his body, keeping his lance in one hand. Fascinated, Lea just stood there. He felt the wind press against his face and noticed that Dilan was no longer holding on to his lance. Instead, it was part of the wind that was surrounding his body. "Ready?"

"Are you going to stab me?" Lea asked, smirking. He threw a blizzard spell at Dilan and watched as the wind surrounding his body blocked it. "No fair," Lea said with a snarl. "How am I supposed to fight when you've got a natural barrier?"

Dilan threw a fire spell at Lea, which he quickly absorbed into his body. "Really? You think you can hurt me with fire?" He felt himself begin to build up in heat, recognizing that his body wanted to perform its special attack with his natural power. He took a deep breath. "Use water on me if you want to attack me."

"Do you know any other spell yet?" Dilan asked, keeping a weary eye on Lea. "Or did they just teach you the basics?"

Lea released some thunder magic on Dilan, watching as the man spun his lance around his body, absorbing the shock of the electricity. "Just the basics."

"Very well," Dilan performed a spell, throwing it at Lea. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was similar to what he was doing with the wind surrounding his body. He threw up his chakrams in a quick manner, blocking the spell from hitting him in the chest.

"What was that?" Lea demanded, glaring at the man.

"Aero. It's a wind spell." Dilan smirked at him, and threw another fire spell at his body.

Lea almost fell to his knees as the fire spell hit him. He threw a nervous glance over to Ansem and Xehanort and saw them watching him. He looked at Ansem's orange eyes and saw him nod his head. He hoped that one look would not get him in trouble. He took a deep breath and found he could no longer contain the fire inside of him. It was begging to be released, burning underneath his skin, making him uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and felt the fire release, surrounding both him and Dilan in a wall of fire.

"I thought I said no fire!" Dilan screamed at him, grabbing his lance from the wind and holding it close to his body.

Raising his head, grinning maniacally, Lea spun his chakrams in his palms. "Sorry about that. I really did try to not let this happen. But I couldn't hold it any longer. It's kind of your fault."

"My fault?" Dilan glared at him, throwing up a barrier around himself, to not get burned. "How is your power unleashing _my_ fault?"

Lea's eyes burned a bright green, the flames reflecting off of them. "You threw a fire spell at me twice. Sorry." No longer caring to talk, he spun his chakram in his hand and threw it at Dilan, watching as the man blocked the attack, but then threw his second chakram at him, effectively hitting him, knocking him to the ground. Once the chakram returned to his hand, the wall of fire dropped, as did Lea himself.

The others had finished sparring only a few moments before. _How long was I like that? It seemed so short a time._ He felt like his skin was still on fire, making his body vibrate with the power that continued to course beneath his skin. His heart was still beating a mile a minute. He looked across the garden and saw Isa watching him, and then quickly looked away and up at the moon. Lea heard his best friend begin to howl. He felt it in his bones, and in his lower region, making him groan softly. He watched Xehanort walk over to Isa and felt his anger begin to rise. Quickly turning away from something he did not wish to see, he found himself almost nose to nose with Myde. He felt his pulse quicken once more with desire as he stared into aqua marine eyes.

"I saw you released your power," Myde spoke softly. Lea felt him place a hand on his arm, and he moaned audibly. "Do you want to go back up to the room? Ansem has said our session is over."

Not wanting to lose this feeling, Lea nodded his head. He looked over at Braig and saw him with Aeleus. The two of them were starting to walk out towards the outside of the castle. He saw the one-eyed man turn and he shook his head at him. Braig nodded in return and tipped his hand to his forehead. As much fun as drinking sounded, he really wanted to take care of his physical needs. He hadn't released that much energy in awhile and really wanted to take advantage of the high he was feeling right now.

As the two of them walked through the main hall towards the lift, Lea found that he couldn't keep his hands off of Myde. Which was quite a task in and of its own because he was still carrying his chakrams. But he didn't care. As soon as they got into the lift and it began its ascent, he dropped his chakrams on the floor and pushed Myde against the iron cage. He heard the blonde moan his approval, so he lowered his mouth to the blonde's neck, sucking in the salty skin between his teeth. _How I wish you were Isa..._

The lift arrived on their floor. Hastily picking up his chakrams, Lea dragged Myde to his room. He opened the door and quickly put the chakrams down on the ground and watched as Myde laid his sitar against the wall. "Shower. Now." Lea said, quickly unbuttoning his lab coat and throwing it on his chair. He watched Myde perform the same act. He walked over to him and helped him get undressed, yanking his shirt over his head. He let Myde do the same to him. Lea rubbed his chest against Myde's, feeling his skin still on fire. He quickly grabbed him and pulled him to the bathroom, kicking off his own shoes and pulling his pants down. He watched Myde do the same. By the time they had made it into the bathroom, they were both completed naked.

Quickly turning on the shower, Lea stepped under the water, feeling the water soothe his body, stealing away his natural heat. He opened his eyes and stared into aqua marine eyes, feeling himself getting lost in them. He groaned softly as Myde touched the markings on his face, gently rubbing them with his thumb.

"I wish," Myde said, leaning forward to kiss one marking, "that I had been in the wall of fire with you." He kissed Lea's other marking.

The redhead stared into his eyes. "Why?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Because...your power is amazing, Lea. To see your face," Myde brushed his marking once more, causing Lea to lean into the touch, "and to feel your power within that fire is something I hope I get to experience." Myde leaned forward and captured Lea's lips, stopping all conversation from continuing.

Lea pulled Myde closer to him, deepening the kiss. He felt Myde's hands on his body, making him moan. His body was still electrified and every touch that Myde made on his body caused his arousal to become more and more pronounced. Both of their arousals pressed against one another, causing Lea to break off the kiss and moan loud. "Gaia...please..."

Myde began to kiss his neck. "Lea...let me take you for a ride..." Moaning, Lea nodded his head. He let Myde turn him around and felt the cool tile against his chest. Myde's began to caress his backside, his fingertips massaging him. Lea bit his lip in anticipation as he felt Myde nudge his right foot, spreading his legs a bit further apart for him. "That's good, Lea..." The blonde gently pushed one finger inside of him, causing Lea to utter a guttural moan, the sparks flying fast underneath his skin. "More..?" Lea nodded his head as Myde pushed one more finger inside of him, making Lea moan more. He mewled as he felt Myde begin to scissor his fingers, prepping him.

"Myde!" Lea screamed. "More! I'm ready! I can't take this waiting any more!"

The blonde stood behind Lea, angling the shower head down so that the water continued to spray their bodies. Lea felt Myde's arousal push against his entrance and groaned low as he pushed inside of him. He did his best to not move, letting his body adjust to the pleasurable intrusion. Never before had it felt this good. He knew it was because of his power, and part of him still wished it were Isa that was doing this to him, but he would be able to be with Isa tomorrow. He knew it would be okay then. For now, this would do.

They began to move together, Myde thrusting in and out of Lea, brushing against his sweet spot with each thrust. Lea could not stop the screams emitting from his mouth. He wanted more. He needed more. He reached down to begin to touch himself and felt Myde's hand wrap around his own. The two of them moved together, Myde helping Lea reach his finish. They began to move faster, Myde thrusting in deep and hard, making Lea see white flashes behind his eyelids, every part of of his body responding accordingly. He moaned low as he felt himself release in his and Myde's hand and heard the blonde say his name as he reached his own climax just moments after his own.

Leaning against the cool wall, Lea did his best to regain his breath. His heart was pounding inside of his chest. He was almost certain that Myde could hear it and could probably feel it in a number of places on his body. Laughing at the thought, he felt Myde slip out of him. "What's so funny?" Myde asked softly, kissing his neck.

"Nothing," Lea said. "Just how good I feel right now. And how incredible that was. And how tired I am now." He turned around and found Myde's lips close to his own, so he closed the distance and kissed him softly. "I really hope you'll get to spar with me next. It really is an incredible rush, Myde..." He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. "How about we get cleaned up?"

Myde nodded and smiled. "You two were the last ones to go at it." Myde handed Lea his washcloth and handed him the soap. "It was quite spectacular to watch."

"I bet," Lea chuckled, soaping up his body. He washed the soap off and allowed Myde a turn under the water. "What do you say we head to bed?"

The blonde washed up his body and nodded, yawning a bit. "I'm really sleepy. Remind me never to drink alcohol again, okay?"

Laughing, the redhead nodded. "Not a problem, Myde." The two finished up in the shower and quickly got out. After drying off, Myde got underneath the covers and Lea joined him. He looked at the clock. There was only forty-five minutes until he was supposed to be downstairs in the lab. He sighed and wrapped Myde in his arms.

"Sweet dreams, love," Lea said, kissing Myde softly. The blonde nodded and quickly passed out on his chest. Lea wanted to follow him in sleep, but knew that wasn't possible. After laying in the bed with him for thirty minutes, Lea slipped out of Myde's arms and slid off the bed. He watched Myde and saw that he was still blissfully asleep. Smiling, he quickly got dressed and put his lab coat on. He picked up his chakrams and headed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Walking down the hall to the lift, he remembered what had happened the night before. He hoped that whatever Isa was up to, he was safe. The lift appeared and he stepped in. When he arrived at the main floor, he saw Braig and Aeleus returning to the castle. Both seemed to a be a bit...inebriated.

"Princess!" Braig called out to him. More like screamed out. "We missed you tonight! Didja have fun gettin' fucked?"

Lea groaned and the two men approached him. "Must you be so loud?" He asked Braig, staring at his eye-patch, not wanting to watch his spastic eye due to the inebriation. "You guys didn't miss me that much." The three continued to the staircase which led down to the laboratories.

"Sure we did," Aeleus nodded. "Ludor is nice. You'd like him." They walked down the second set of stairs, heading to the hidden laboratory. "Next time you should go with us."

Braig reached into his pocket and handed Lea the flask. "Here. At least take a sip of this. I know what's happening tonight. You're gonna need it."

Twisting the metal cap off, Lea let a bit of the burning liquid slide down his throat. "Should I be worried?"

"Depends. Do you like your heart?" Braig asked. Lea stared at him, having no idea what the man was talking about. But before he could ask him, Braig began to laugh hysterically. "I'm just kiddin', man. Don't look so freaked out! That won't happen without your consent first." More laughter. Lea sighed and handed the man his flask, feeling the warm liquid burn down his throat.

Walking into the lab, he saw that they were the last to arrive, but there was still a minute to spare. Xehanort was not there yet. "Was I not supposed to bring my weapons?" He looked over at Ienzo, who was standing next to Even as the computer.

"Tonight it does not matter." A black portal appeared off to the back of the room, Xehanort stepping out. "Good evening, all. Are you ready for our field trip?"

Everyone responded with a resounding yes. "Indeed." Xehanort opened another portal, this one keeping its oval shape, rather than just surrounding his body. "Let's go. Everyone? If you please?" One by one, Lea watched the other apprentices step through the portal. Lea was the last one in the room with him. "Lea?"

"What is that? Where are we going?" Lea questioned, having a bad feeling about all of this. He didn't want to step through that portal. He was terrified of what he was going to find on the other side. "Why are we doing this?"

Xehanort smirked at him. "Why don't you trust me, Lea? Would it help if I told you Isa is waiting on the other side?"

"You're lying. You said you didn't want him involved with these experiments." Lea looked at him, calling the man's bluff.

"Ah, but is this an experiment? I told you, this was a field trip. So...if you wouldn't mind. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are at. Now, after you."

Doing his best to control his fear, Lea stepped through the portal. He was surrounded by darkness, but could see a light in front of him. He walked forward and passed through the light, feeling as if his skin was on fire once more. He looked around and saw Braigh, who was watching him with expectant eyes. He gave a nod, indicating he was alright. He looked around and saw that there was no light to be seen anywhere. He glanced behind him and saw blue hair behind Aeleus. _He wasn't lying. _He did his best to move so he could see that it was in fact Isa, and not a trick of his imagination. He was still in shock at the lack of light. The only light seemed to be from some sort of black rock on the ground that was oozing with an iridescent light. Before he could look around Aeleus, Xehanort reappeared.

"Everyone has made it safely. Excellent." Everyone stared at him with curiosity.

"Welcome to the Realm of Darkness."

_You've got to be kidding me. _Lea sighed.

It was going to be a long field trip.


	47. Chapter 47

_~A Few Hours Earlier~_

Pushing open the door to head outside, Isa felt as if his skin were on fire, being this close to Xehanort. He had no planned on seeing Lea in the lift. He thought he would be safe after leaving him after their tryst in the Castle Chapel. But there he had been, standing so close to that blonde...He bit his lip as he walked out towards the garden.

"Is something the matter?" Xehanort asked him, walking next to him. "It seems like you're deep in thought right now, Isa."

Shaking his head, Isa felt the lies begin to pour out of his mouth. "No, sir." He bit his tongue, accidentally slipping back into his subservient manner. "I mean, Xehanort."

The older man chuckled softly. "Isa, I told you. You don't need to address me so formally." He leaned down and spoke into Isa's ear. "Unless you were doing something you shouldn't have been with that pesky redhead I just saw you with." He growled low.

His eyes widening, Isa shook his head rapidly. "No! I've done nothing wrong, Xehanort. Nothing. Please. We just met in the lift. That's all." He felt his heart rate speed up, wishing he would be able to control his anxiety around this man. Never mind the fact that he could feel his pants begin to tighten with him being so close. _I wish I knew what he was doing to make this happen to me...I can't stand this. Lea...where'd you go?_ He took a deep breath and looked at the man, feeling his amber eyes burning on him. "Is there something else?"

"Yes," Xehanort spoke quietly. "Where is your claymore?"

Isa stopped walking, standing straight. "Oh..."

"Never mind," Xehanort chuckled softly. "Is it in the classroom? I'll go and get it for you, Isa. You just go on ahead." Before he was even able to say anything to him, Xehanort walked back in to the castle, leaving him standing there. He sighed and felt the sexual tension begin to leave his body, once the older man left his presence. He was getting tired of feeling this way.

He turned back around and began to head towards the center of the garden. He could see others there getting ready. He walked over to where Ansem was, but as soon as he went to approach him, the older man walked away from him. It almost felt as if he was avoiding him. He looked around and saw everyone was talking to their friends, in their own cliques. He sighed, wishing that he hadn't been labeled as 'Xehanort's Other' because right now, he found it almost impossible to approach anyone and strike up a conversation. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon was just beginning its ascent into the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the pale moonlight wash over his body.

"Okay there, Luna?" Isa's eyes snapped open as he watched the man that he ridden in the lift with him approach. He narrowed his eyes into slits, expressing his annoyance at being disturbed. Especially being referred to by that...name. "What? Cat got your tongue? Or was it a mutt?"

"Silence," Isa seethed at him, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'd rather be left alone right now?" He crossed his arms across his chest, standing in a defensive posture, hoping that the one-eyed freak would take the hint. "Besides, where's your little drunk friend?"

Braig chuckled darkly. "Fine, Isa. If that's how you want to play this game, I'm all for it. Remember - just because he likes you the best, you still won't be the first." He saw Braig's eyes turn bright, almost as if he had the same eyes as Xehanort. He raised a hand to his face, almost feeling the power radiate off of the older man.

_What is that supposed to mean?_ He watched the man turn around and head over to Lea's boy toy, causing him to become angry once more. As he had gotten into the lift with them, he could still smell himself on Lea, but had not liked the fact that the blonde had been standing in his arms. But there was nothing he could do about that. The more he thought about it, the more he could feel his anger begin to escalate. He took a deep breath and raised his head upwards, letting the moon give him more of his raw power. He could feel his ears begin to shift and felt his heart rate begin to increase. He opened his eyes and saw the reason for the sudden increase in blood pressure. He watched as Lea walked out of the castle, followed closely by Xehanort. _Oh Gaia, I hope nothing happened to him. _He did his best to maintain his composure as he watched the redhead walk over to where Braig and that pesky blonde were. He turned around, knowing that Xehanort would be approaching him.

He felt the man nudge his back. "I have something for you..." He turned around and saw that Xehanort was holding his claymore out for him. "I thought you may like this, seeing as how you're expected to use your weapon tonight, as well as magic."

Nodding, Isa took his claymore from his hands, feeling his power serge through his body like an electrical current. He bit back a soft moan as he allowed the feeling to course through his body. "That's it, Isa," Xehanort murmured softly. "Just allow it to happen." Moving his head up and down, making sure that Xehanort knew that he had heard him, he allowed his claymore to pop open to its extended form, causing his body to hum. He knew that if he saw himself in a mirror, his transformation would be complete. He sighed softly. "I'll be back after the sparring," Xehanort spoke in just above a whisper to him.

"Fine," Isa felt his anger beginning to ebb and flow, doing his best to control his raw emotions. He knew that in order to maintain their working 'relationship', he needed to relax. He heard Ansem begin to address everyone, but he really didn't care. He was upset at the man, for it seemed as if he had been avoiding him. _What did I ever do to deserve to be treated like that? If he doesn't like Xehanort, it doesn't mean he has to take it out on me. I remember when he was my mentor..._

He snapped out of it when he heard his name called by the distinguished man. He looked over at him, feeling his hair fall in front of his face, causing him to look more animalistic than he had intended. He barely understood what the old man was saying, but figured that as soon as the extremely tall and built redhead began to walk towards him, carrying his axe, he knew who his partner was going to be. He had figured the old man would just stick him with Xehanort, to keep him out of his hair, but it looked as if Ansem had decided to just observe and speak with Xehanort. He shook off the bad feelings and stood in a defensive position.

"Are you ready?" He heard Aeleus growl low. He felt a laugh bubble up from his gut and let it out in a bark. "What is wrong with you?" The giant redhead faltered for a second.

"Nothing," Isa chuckled. He raised his claymore into a defensive stance. "Please keep in mind that I only know a few magic spells." He feigned his innocence, hoping the giant would believe him.

Aeleus grunted. "Fine. Simple spells it is." He quickly threw a fire spell at Isa, which he quickly blocked by raising his claymore and putting up a protective barrier.

"Nice." He looked up and saw Xehanort watching the two of them. Even though the man was a good fifty yards away from him, he heard him speak as if he was next to him. _So the phenomenon wasn't just limited to the classroom. Interesting. How is he doing this?_ "You'll learn soon enough, Isa." His eyes widened at that comment, fearing that the man had just read his mind. If Xehanort could read his mind...Before he was even able to process that, Aeleus had hit him with a blizzard spell, effectively freezing him to his spot.

Breaking free of the ice, Isa glared at him. He threw a Thunder spell at him, but knew as soon as it struck the giant, it would not be enough. He needed more raw power, but his magic skills just were not up to par. He really did not enjoy using magic. He would rather just use brute force, but this is what Ansem wanted. So, he did his best and fired another thunder spell in quick succession, watching the electricity pass through the man's axe. He watched as Aeleus threw another blizzard spell at him, but this time he was prepared. He held up his claymore and allowed it to receive the ice. He watched as it volleyed back towards Aeleus and smiled triumphantly as it froze him in place for a millisecond.

He saw the man raise his axe and before he became a pancake, he heard Xehanort speak. "Don't let his strength get the best of you. You're wily, Isa. You can take him." Nodding slightly, he ducked quickly before the man could strike him, and quickly moved around him, placing one of the tips of his claymore against the giants' back. "Excellent."

Knowing that he had been the victor in their sparring, Isa felt a sense of relief wash over him. He hated sparring. He hated to lose. So he always made sure that he was the victor. He watched as Aeleus retreated from their area, making his way over to where a wall of fire was. He did his best to not notice Lea's battle, but couldn't help but feel the heat that he was emitting throughout the courtyard. The fire disappeared and Isa kept his eyes on the two of them, not caring if Xehanort was watching him or not. He was deal with the consequences. He could feel Lea's power reaching out to him, touching him in a way that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He stared into emerald eyes, unable to break away until a few seconds had passed. As soon as he dropped Lea's gaze, he turned his head up towards the moon and expressed his pleasure through the only way he knew would be alright. He howled.

The others began to walk back towards the castle. Isa felt himself begin to pant as Lea finally left the area. He groaned softly, sensing Xehanort approaching. "What." He knew his tone was none too pleasant, but he lacked the energy to care at the moment.

"My," Xehanort chuckled softly, "what's gotten you all worked up? It wasn't the pesky redhead and his power, is it?" Isa turned to look into his amber eyes, seeing his eyes sparkle with a look of unadulterated want and need. "Or is it something else?"

Breathing deeply, Isa felt the hairs on his arms begin to stand on end. "What do you care?" He knew his anger was not warranted, but he couldn't help himself. He could smell Lea still, even though he was no longer in the courtyard, having run away with that blonde.

He felt a hand gently pull on his hair. "Now, now Isa. Is that any way you should talking to your master?" Xehanort growled out, no longer being gentle. Isa whined softly as the man began to tug on his hair harder.

"Please," he moaned in pain. "You're hurting me."

"And you're driving me insane," Xehanort growled out. "So we're both even." He yanked on Isa's hair more. Isa could hear a few hairs ripping out of his scalp, cringing at how painful Xehanort's grip was on his hair. He wasn't quite sure what he should do.

"Sir, I'm sorry!" He cried out, hoping that by addressing him in his subservient manner, he might be able to make the pain lessen. Feeling Xehanort's grip relax in his hair, he fell to his knees. He took a very deep breaths; he was afraid to look up.

"Get up." Xehanort said in a quiet tone. "There is no reason you should be on the floor right now." Isa looked around and saw that none of the other apprentices were around, the two of them were alone in the garden. "Get. UP." Xehanort reached down and yanked Isa to his feet, his hand now gripping his upper arm the same way he had been gripping his hair.

Knowing if he fought against him it would just make matters worse, Isa calmly allowed himself to be pulled up. He looked at Xehanort and saw the wildness had returned to his eyes. "Come on," Xehanort growled out. Isa watched as the man opened a portal and quickly pulled him through it. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened his eyes, he would not be in a room of white. He did not want to be with this man in any sort of fashion, and he silently wished that his body would follow his mental lead. He opened his eyes and he felt cool air surround him. He gasped softly. "Why have you brought me here?"

Xehanort raises his hand, causing Isa to cringe away. He did not wish to be slapped by him again for something he wasn't aware of. He heard him laugh. _Sick bastard_. When he heard his laugh, he opened his eyes and saw the man lowering his hand. "Isa, I'm not going to hit you. Why would you think I would do something like that?

_Gee, I don't know. _He looked around and decided to not address the question because he knew that if he did, he would wind up with a slap to his face. "Why are we in the Dark Realm?" He looked around, thankful that the man had not taken them back to the spot they had been at before, the night that his opinion of his mentor had changed.

"The other apprentices are being brought here in a little while. I figured it was time to begin to include you in what I've got planned," Xehanort said, turning away from him. He watched as the man walked towards the middle of the path, away from the rock that Isa was currently standing next to. His eyes widened as he watched the man call forth those Neoshadows. He watched as they flopped over to where he was standing, looking at Xehanort with a questioning glance. "They will not hurt you, Isa." Xehanort walked back over to where he was standing.

"Why are you bringing the other apprentices here? Is everyone coming?" Isa asked in the most normal voice he could produce. He had hoped that Lea would not be a part of the group, but from his past conversations with his best friend, he knew that that would not be the case.

Xehanort gave Isa a tight smile. "No, everyone is not coming. Only the select apprentices that have been helping me with my experiments." Both men watched as the Neoshadows moved around on their own, staying close to the two of them. "There are six total."

"Who are the two that are not going to show up?" Isa asked.

The older man laughed. "My, you are perspective indeed, aren't you, Isa?" Xehanort smiled at him, pleased with what he had asked. "I knew there was a reason why I want to share everything with you." _And in turn, I'll share everything with Lea._

"Thank you, sir." He replied softly. "So, am I to assume that Ansem is one of the ones not coming here?"

Nodding his head, Xehanort spoke. "For the man who is so afraid of the power, I would never dream of bringing him here. Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" Isa asked him.

"Nothing," Xehanort shook his head. "It does not matter right now."

"Right now?" Isa did his best to not pry any further. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm just trying to understand."

Xehanort approached him, and cupped Isa's face with his hand. "What did I say about that?" He spoke in a soft voice. Isa felt his body betray him as it leaned into the man's touch, partially against his will. He could feel his heart rate pick up as the man began to stroke his thumb against his cheek. _Why is his hand so cold_? "You don't need to address me as 'sir'."

"Alright, Xehanort." Isa said, feeling as if he were having an out of body experience. He could feel his lips press against the man's palm, but had no recollection of even wanting to make that happen. And yet, the older man let out a low groan at the action, making Isa believe that he was not completely in control of the situation. He looked up into amber eyes. "What are you doing to me right now...?" He bit back his own moan, despising his body.

"Why, Isa. What would make you think I'm doing anything to you?" Amber eyes looked back at him, flashing bright with desire. "I'm not making you do anything you don't want."

Shaking his head, Isa backed away and felt himself bump into a rock. "When will the others be here?" Isa asked, continuing to watch the Neoshadows. He watched as one sank into the ground, creating a black pool of, what he could only assume to be, darkness. As he watched it disappear he saw it reappear a food ten feet from where it had originated. _Why didn't I notice that before? Can they always do that?_ A small Shadow appeared, walking over to him and stood next to his leg. "Sir? Are there more of these creatures here now?"

"Yes." Xehanort answered. "Also, Isa. To answer your question, I'll be leaving you here in a few minutes to head back to the castle and bring them here."

"Why are there more here? Is it...Is it because of that world you showed me before? Did it succumb to the darkness? Was your experiment successful?" Isa looked around, unsure of what he would see, if anything. He could not see that castle he had seen before, but then again, he had no idea just how large the Realm of Darkness was.

Xehanort moved closer to Isa and smiled. "Very good, Isa. You remembered."

"What makes you think that I would forget something like that?" Isa asked, not sure if his mentor was being serious or sarcastic. It wasn't everyday when one witnessed a world slowly slipping into the darkness. "Am I correct?"

"You are indeed." Xehanort chuckled darkly. "These..." he gestured to the Neoshadow and Shadow, "are the result of that castle." He looked at Isa. "Do you know why these creatures exist?"

Isa shook his head. "No. You only have told me that you are able to control them. Do you know why they exist?" He felt his pulse begin to escalate once more.

"Of course." Xehanort chuckled. "Why do you think I'm so insistent on these experiments of mine?"

"To understand where you came from?" Isa threw out, closing his eyes quickly in fear that the man would strike out at him. Instead, he heard him guffaw.

"Exactly!" Xehanort clapped his hands. "Isa, they exist because they bring out the darkness in humans. Or, anyone with a strong heart. So far, these are the only Heartless to exist. But, with my experiments back at the castle, I'm hoping to create a new type of Heartless."

Isa felt his breath leave his lungs. "But why would you want to do something like that?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Xehanort smirked at Isa. "Have you listened to nothing I've talked to you about?"

"Power?"

"Yes." Xehanort replied. "With these creatures on our side, they will help us make other worlds reside in darkness. The more darkness there is, the more power we'll attain." Xehanort looked off towards the distance. "If only I had been successful with the χ-blade, then this would not be as necessary as it is. But ...the more power through darkness, the closer we can get to Kingdom Hearts..."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Isa asked, completely bewildered.

Shaking his head, Xehanort looked back at Isa. "Never mind." He flicked his wrist and opened a portal. "I'll be returning soon with the others. Do not wander far. These pureblood Heartless will not hurt you in any way, Isa. However, should you feel that they are bothering you too much, a simple spell can make them go away. But I want you to do your best to not harm them."

"Can they be destroyed?" Isa asked, before the man stepped through the portal.

"Everything can be destroyed." Xehanort said, then stepped through the portal. Isa watched it close up. _What did he mean by χ-blade? What was he talking about? Why did he change the subject so quickly?_ He pushed himself away from the rock and began to head towards the clearning.

He looked up at the sky and saw the swirling mist of black and purple. _If these creatures were multiplying because of the world falling into darkness, does that mean that these creatures were once human? Like myself?_ He shook his head. He did not want to think these thoughts. _What if his experiments are to create more? What if...what if he wants to see what would happen if we allowed the darkness to penetrate our hearts? _He dropped to his knees and began to empty the contents of his stomach. He prayed a silent prayer to whoever was listening that that was not the case. If it was...

He heard a unique sound and looked back behind him. He saw an oval shaped black portal appear. He watched as the apprentices walked through, one by one. "Ah, cupcake. I was wondering if he was going to be bringing you here tonight," Braig said as the two looked at each other.

"Quiet," Isa said darkly. He saw Braig immediately shut his mouth and felt a wicked smile appear on his face. "Why is the portal still open? Where is Xehanort?"

It was true. The portal had yet to close, and yet he counted five apprentices there with him. Even and Ienzo were standing close together, Aeleus was off to the side, and Dilan and Braig were talking together in low voices. No one answered his question. "Did none of you hear what I asked?" Isa walked over to where Aeleus was and stood behind him, making sure keep an eye on things. He watched the Shadow and Neoshadows disappear.

"Everyone made it safely. Excellent." He heard Xehanort's voice. He could not see the man due to the giant redhead that was blocking his view. "Welcome to the Realm of Darkness."

He finally stepped around Aeleus and felt his heart drop. There, standing next to Xehanort, was Lea. _No. Why are you here? _He did his best to not look at the emerald eyes he knew were watching him. He did not want Lea to be around this. Why was Xehanort doing this to them?

"I want you all to take a look around," Xehanort said. "Watch things. See if you see anything you're familiar with." Amber eyes looked over at him. "Should you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to ask myself or Isa."

"Isa?" Even asked with a scoff. "What does he know that we don't?"

"He's been here a few times before." Xehanort replied. "Now, Even, if you're finished mocking my personal apprentice..?"

The blonde shut his mouth and gave a slight huff at being addressed in that manner. Isa felt a smirk appear back on his face. He wandered away from the group, beginning to examine a tree that had the iridescent glow running through its trunk. He wasn't quite sure why that glow was a natural occurrence within this realm, but he was fascinated by it. He kept his back turned as he felt someone approaching him.

"You've been here before?" He turned around and sighed. There was Lea, standing in front of him. Isa looked behind him and saw that Xehanort was talking to both Dilan and Braig. He prayed the man would not notice the two of them. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as he looked into Lea's eyes.

"How have you been here before?" Ienzo approached them, making Isa feel a bit better. He did not want Xehanort to become upset if he saw him and Lea speaking alone. Ienzo was a welcome addition.

"I have," Isa spoke softly. He looked between the two of them. "I've actually been to a few different areas within the Realm of Darkness."

"Are there creatures that live here?" Ienzo asked. "Or is it just darkness?"

Isa felt himself nod. "There are creatures here. There were some here just a few moments ago, but they seemed to have disappeared when you all showed up."

"Can you make them appear?" Lea asked. "Can you, Isa?"

"No," Isa replied. He felt his stomach drop as he heard Lea say his name. "But Xehanort can."

"Of course," Ienzo said. Isa watched as the slate-haired teen walked away from them and went to approach Xehanort's conversation. He took a deep breath and hoped that Lea would leave him alone. He lowered his eyes, not wanting to look at him, hoping that he would take the hint.

Lea sighed. "Are you scared, Isa?" The redhead asked in a quiet voice.

Raising his eyes, Isa swallowed. "Terrified."

"Can you meet me later, when we go back to the castle?" Lea asked, still speaking in a quiet voice.

Isa shook his head. "I can't. I want to, but I can't." He kept his eyes over to where Xehanort was still talking to the others.

"Tomorrow, then."

"I will do what I can," Isa said. "Lea, I wish you weren't here."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be involved in any of this." Isa did his best to remain calm. But thinking of the things that Xehanort had begun to speak about, he wasn't lying when he had told Lea he was terrified.

"I'm here because of you, Isa." Lea said. "Do what you can. The chapel."

Isa felt his groin throb at the memory of what had taken place in the chapel earlier. He gave a slight nod and watched as Lea walked away from him. He saw Xehanort watching him and saw his eyes were burning with jealously. Isa gave a brave smile and saw the older man's face relax. He walked over to him, not caring if everyone else was still around him.

"Xehanort," he asked. "Will we be leaving soon?"

The white-haired man nodded. "Indeed." He watched as Xehanort opened a portal. "Everyone, we've spent enough time here for this evening. We'll discuss what you saw tomorrow night. And, be prepared. Tomorrow night I'd like to give what Lea and Aeleus suggested with our last experiment."

The apprentices nodded and began to head through the portal. One by one, they left the Realm of Darkness. Isa watched as Lea walked through the portal last, leaving both Xehanort and Isa alone. He turned to look at him. "Will you be coming to my room, sir?"

Xehanort wrapped his fingers around Isa's hair. "Would you like it if I came to your room, Isa?" He pulled on Isa's hair roughly. "Or would you rather it be that pesky redhead?"

Moaning in pain, Isa's eyes widened in fear. "No, Xehanort. I told you. I don't want him."

"You're lying." Xehanort seethed. "You know I can't stand it when you lie."

"No," Isa begged. "I want you. Only you."

Letting go of his hair, Xehanort smiled softly. "Good. That's the way I want it." Isa did his best to not cringe as he felt the man begin to touch his face. "Why don't we go to my room instead?"

"That sounds wonderful," Isa lied. He had suggested his room because of the close proximity to Lea.

"Then, let's go." Xehanort closed the portal that had been opened and reopened another one. "After you."

Closing his eyes, Isa stepped through the portal. When he opened his eyes, he saw an all white room. "Xehanort?" He asked, turning around to face the man and watched as the portal closed behind him. "Why are we here?"

"I want it to just be the two of us." Xehanort said, gently pushing Isa back onto the bed. "Do you object? I thought you liked being in this castle."

Shaking his head, Isa felt his body take over for him. He closed his eyes, picturing a certain redhead standing in front of him, rather than who was actually there. "I do not object at all."

"Then let's get started, shall we?" Xehanort said, pressing himself against Isa's body.

"Let's."


	48. Chapter 48

Isa bit back a soft moan as he felt Xehanort begin to unbutton his lab coat. "Isa..." Xehanort said, leaning forward. "Next time...I want you to wear that black cloak I have..."

"Why?" Isa lifted himself up off of the bed, allowing the man to remove his coat. He listened as he heard the fabric rub against the bedspread, hearing it fall to the floor in the silent room. He laid his head back and allowed Xehanort to continue undressing him. The older man was working on taking off his shoes, gently setting them down on the floor near where his coat had dropped. "Xehanort? Why do you want me to wear that cloak?"

Xehanort pulled off his other shoe. "It's important to me, Isa." Staring into amber eyes, Isa nodded. He wasn't sure why the cloak was so important to him. "I plan on creating more of them. I want you to be the first to wear it, though."

"How?" Isa asked, curious. If the cloak was so important, why would he want to recreate it? He sighed as he felt the man's cool hands brush against his stomach, gently raising his shirt off of his body. Isa hated that his body felt as if it were on fire, the way the man's hands lightly brushed against his skin. He wanted to hate it, he desperately tried to remember how he felt as the man that was now undressing him had made him feel as he forced himself to perform those horrendous sexual acts unwilling...but he couldn't do it. It felt too good to be touched in this manner. He moaned loud as he felt Xehanort pinch his right nipple roughly.

Letting out a low chuckle, Xehanort leaned down and gently placed his lips around Isa's other nipple. "Now, now, Isa. If I told you all of my secrets, what's to say you won't go and try to take them for yourself?" He bit down on Isa's nipple, making the bluenette scream out in ecstasy.

"BECAUSE!" Isa howled as he felt the man release his nipple and heard him begin to chuckle once more. He panted, doing his best to calm down his fast beating heart. "Why...why would you be making more of those cloaks?" He raised himself up once more, feeling his shirt slide up his body and watched as another article of clothing landed on the floor by the bedside. "What have you got planned?"

Xehanort began to undo his belt buckle and slid the leather strap from its home around Isa's waist. "If I tell you, will you promise to submit to me this evening?"

"Yes," Isa said without hesitation.

"Over and over until you think you're finished?"Xehanort undid the button at the top of his pants, letting his hand fall against the bulge in Isa's groin, making him moan once more. "Will you?"

Tossing his head back, Isa howled. "Yes! I'll do anything!" All he could think about was that night the two of them had gone on for hours. His body began to spasm in delight at the memory. Isa could feel his sanity slowly begin to slip away. _Lea...I'm getting these answers for you...I hope I don't destroy myself in the process..._ "Tell me, sir!"

Groaning low, Xehanort moved down, letting his mouth rub against Isa's still clothed mound. "Experimentation, Isa..." Isa gripped the comforter tightly as he felt the man's hot breath penetrate his pants.

"Experiments?" Isa said breathlessly, doing his best to keep some semblance of control before he let loose. "What do you mean by that?" He moaned as the man removed one of his hands from the comforter and placed it on his head. He watched his hands thread through the white locks, silently wishing they were the color of the early morning dawn, but beggars could not be choosers. He gripped Xehanort's hair with his hand and sighed as the man began to move his mouth around his arousal.

"Experiments," Xehanort repeated. "Isa...that cloak will keep you safe from the Darkness. More so than those lab coats will." He bit down Isa's clothed arousal, making the bluenette howl softly.

Nodding his head, Isa looked down at Xehanort, loosening his grip in his hair. "I understand that, sir," he spoke in a soft voice. "But...I thought that the Darkness was not a bad thing?"

"It isn't. But I still want you protected, none the less." Xehanort pulled back and looked up at him. "Don't you see, Isa? These experiments with the heart. They're leading to the one thing that I've been trying to find for...well, for as long as I can remember."

Sitting up, no longer feeling any sexual desire coursing through him, sensing that the man had gone off on a tangent, Isa spoke. "I...I thought you couldn't remember anything about your past."

"That's just it!" Xehanort exclaimed happily. "Through the experiments on myself, I've finally recognized what's happening! Why I have to do what I have to do! And I want you by my side, Isa. I mean that. You and I - we'll be unstoppable."

"You've...you've been experimenting on yourself?" Isa asked incredulously. "How?"

Xehanort chuckled. "Don't you worry, Isa. It's been under Ansem's supervision. Why do you think he's so adamant to not allow you to know about the Darkness? He's seen it for himself. But don't you worry, I've got plans for him if he gets in our way. Thinks he can stop me," Xehanort began to mutter under his breath, almost as if wasn't aware that Isa was sitting there, topless. "If we're successfully with creating a Heartless from a human, then that's it. That's all we need. Get a stronger heart, see if something else is created. If that happens, then we're the next step."

Isa's eyes widened. "What do you mean, _we're_ the next step?" He felt the fear in his heart return. "Xehanort, what are you talking about?"

The white-haired man looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Isa." He raised his tanned hand and cupped the bluenette's face. Looking into his amber eyes, Isa saw the madness that laid there. "You stick with me, I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Feeling the breath leave his body as Xehanort's control over him began to take hold once more, Isa bit his lower lip and let out a strangled moan. "But...if you're talking about Heartless...I...I don't want to lose my heart..." Isa felt the tears slip from his eye. The sadness hit him harder than he expected.

"You're not going to lose your heart," Xehanort spoke softly. Isa closed his eyes and sighed. "Isa, look at me." He opened his eyes and saw that there was no longer anything unusual behind those amber eyes staring at him. "Nothing bad will happen to you."

"You promise?" Isa asked, hating himself for asking that question. Even if the man had said yes, he refused to believe him. He knew that something bad was coming. He had always known since the first time the man appeared in his dreams. "I don't want anything bad to happen." He closed his eyes once more and just let go of the sadness. He allowed his body to relax into Xehanort's touch. He turned his head and kissed the older man's palm as it rested on his cheek still. He heard him moan and felt his body become alive once more.

Pressing his lips against Isa's ear, Xehanort spoke quietly. "I promise, Isa. I will not allow anything to happen to you." Isa reached for the man and ran his hand along his clothed back, biting back another moan as Xehanort began to let his tongue slide against the shell of his ear. He could not stop the noises that kept escaping his mouth stop. "Do you like that, Isa?"

Nodding his head, Isa leaned his head to the side to give Xehanort more space to do whatever he wanted to his ear, neck, shoulder, whatever. Just as long as the man's lips did not stop moving against his skin, Isa would be happy. He moaned low as he felt his hot mouth on his clavicle, causing him to lay down on the bed. "X-Xehanort..." Isa moaned. "Sir...please..."

"Just call me Xehanort," the white haired man replied as he let his teeth graze against Isa's neck. "What do you need, Isa...?"

"You..." Isa moaned. "My pants...They're still on, sir..." He reverted back to the dominant title, the word feeling more appropriate. "Please...take them off? I...I want to feel you..."

Chuckling softly, the white haired man pulled back and lowered his hands to Isa's pants. Mewling as the man's hand brushed once more against his very stiff arousal, Isa took a deep breath. "So, you'd like for me to take your pants off..." Xehanort said. "If I do that, Isa..." Xehanort looked up at him. "What will you do for me...?"

"Anything," Isa moaned. "Please...I need it..."

He threw his head back as he felt the man begin to slowly unzip his pants. "Anything...?" Xehanort queried. Isa looked down and saw the man had stopped unzipping his pants, only to watch as he began to undress himself. He licked his lips as he stared at Xehanort, hating that all he could think about was him and no one else. He knew in the back of his mind there was someone else...but he couldn't think of who it was. All he saw and all he knew was the man in front of him. He moaned as the man slowly got undressed, teasing him with his nakedness.

"More," Isa growled out. He felt the hairs begin to stand on end, feeling the burning at the tip of his ears as he began to shift back to his heightened state. "Xehanort," Isa closed his eyes and let his own hands wander down his body, "tell me what you want me to do..."

Opening his eyes once more, he saw the man was completely naked, causing him to mewl once more. "Lie on your back," Xehanort said. "And close your eyes..." Doing as he was instructed, Isa laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt the man finally slip his pants off of his body, rejoicing as he felt his arousal finally released from its confinement of his pants. He felt the bed shift, not knowing what was going on. "Isa...keep your eyes closed..." Xehanort said. Not opening his eyes, Isa felt a weight settle down on his chest. He groaned low as he felt something wet press against his lips. He felt whatever had been pressing against his lips pull back. He licked his lips and moaned loud. He knew that taste. He kept his eyes closed and stuck his tongue out, hoping he would find that certain something which had just been against his lips. He felt his tongue brush against taunt skin. He opened his eyes and saw that Xehanort was sitting on his chest, his head down by his own arousal. "Ready...?" Amber eyes looked at him, causing his stomach to flutter.

"Yes," Isa moaned. "Very much so..." He leaned his head forward and captured the man's arousal with his mouth, savoring the liquid that was slowly ebbing out of the tip. He moaned low as he felt Xehanort's mouth slip over his own arousal, making him become more aroused. He had never thought about doing something of this nature. He began to suck on the tanned man harder, savoring how Xehanort was responding on his own arousal, making him moan low. He felt Xehanort swallow him further down his throat. He raised his hands and gripped Xehanort's hips, pushing him further down his own throat. The two of them continued in this fashion, both sucking on each other hard, each moaning, each feeling the vibration pierce his arousal, and both shuddering at each moan as it passed through their bodies. Isa moved his mouth and tongue faster, angling his head so he would be able to taste more of the sweet liquid beginning to extract more from the man's slit, desperate to catch everything he could in his throat. He felt the man clench underneath his hands and greedily began to swallow the man's release, feeling it slide down his throat, making him moan in a soft voice, milking him with his mouth. He felt himself release into Xehanort's mouth, groaning low as he felt the man mimic the actions he was performing on him. He licked the man clean and then let him slip out of his mouth, the tip brushing against his lip as he fell back against the bed and moaned softly. "Gaia, Xehanort..."

The white-haired man chuckled softly as he raised his head from Isa's arousal. He sighed as he felt the man get up off of his chest and closed his eyes as he felt Xehanort's hand begin to stroke his arousal once more. "Did you enjoy that, Isa?"

Feeling himself starting to become aroused once more, even though he had only finished moments before, Isa groaned low. "Yes, Xehanort...I've never done something like that before..." As he kept his eyes closed, he saw a flash of emerald in his minds' eye, making him wish for that green instead of the amber that was present. _If only Lea and I had done that together. Lea. _It was finally coming back to him. _Why did I stop thinking about him? Wait...who?_ He opened his eyes and saw Xehanort watching him. He gasped softly. "What...What are you doing to me?" He bit his lip and frowned. "Are...are you reading my mind?"

"No, Isa. I can't read your mind. Don't worry." Xehanort chuckled softly. "I can, however, make you not space out on me..." Isa groaned as the man began to stroke him more, feeling himself grow hard once more. "Now...what do you feel like doing now...?"

Feeling the man's hands on him, no longer seeing the color of the sunset or the bright emerald behind his eyes, Isa felt himself begin to slip back to where he was only a few moments before. He thrust his hips upwards as the man continued to stroke him. "I...I don't care," he arched his back, wanting to feel more. "What...What do you what?"

Xehanort leaned down and licked Isa's crown, causing him to moan loud. "I don't know, Isa. I rather like listening to the noises you're making for me right now." The man lowered his head back down, licking at the tip. Isa moaned louder. Isa watched as Xehanort pulled his head back and began to stroke him faster, the slickness of his spit making it feel exquisite. Isa felt he was not going to be able to hold on for much longer. "That's it, Isa..." Xehanort spoke quietly. "Just let go for me..." Thrusting his hips with Xehanort's strokes, Isa felt himself release once more, watching as it touched the man's hands and went on to his lower stomach. He bit his lip as he watched Xehanort lift his hand to his face, licking at the white fluid that was there. "Tastes so good," Xehanort whispered.

Isa leaned forward, not even waiting to be told, and grabbed the man's hand. Once before he had tasted himself in this manner and had loved every second of it. It was dirty and it felt so good to be dirty. He licked at his hand, tasting himself. He felt Xehanort thread his fingers through his hair and groaned in appreciation as the man tugged on his hair. "Lick it all up," Xehanort spoke into his ear. Nodding, Isa continued to lick the man clean of his own release. Once it was all gone, he felt the man's hand on his upper thigh. "Will you part your legs for me, Isa?" Xehanort licked his ear, making his arms break out into goosebumps.

"Yes..." Isa said, moving his legs apart at Xehanort's request. He watched the man get between his legs and sighed as he felt him spread them further.

"Isa," Xehanort looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Isa looked at him. "Will you get on your hands and knees for me...?"

He reached over and quickly turned himself, making himself in the position the man had requested. He could feel the man rub himself against his slick entrance, wet from Xehanort's spit from before, and did his best to push back against him. Xehanort gripped his hips and stilled him from moving any more. He whined softly, but then stopped as he was rewarded with the man slowly pushing his way inside of him. He bent his neck, letting his head fall forward as the man pushed deep inside of him. He could feel himself becoming aroused once more. _How...why is he doing this to me? _He groaned low, no longer caring because it was too pleasurable to not want to keep going. He felt Xehanort still his hips once he was all the way inside of him. Isa swiveled his hips, moaning as he felt the man push further inside of him. Xehanort pulled out of him, leaving just the tip of his arousal inside of him, and then quickly thrust back into him hard, causing Isa to see spots behind his eyelids. He gripped the sheets hard as Xehanort began to set a fast pace for the both of them. Rocking his hips in time with Xehanort's thrusts, Isa began to raise his hand so he could touch himself. He mewled as he felt Xehanorts hand wrap around his hard arousal, beginning to pump him in time with his thrusts. He pushed back hard against Xehanort and felt the man press against his sweet spot, causing him to release hard into his hand. He heard Xehanort shout out his release, thrusting in deep inside of him.

Pulling out of him, Xehanort fell on to the bed. Isa looked over at him, panting hard. He let his arms buckle and collapsed down on the bed. "No...No more," Isa spoke breathlessly. "I...I can't...even if you manipulate me..I'm tired. I need to recharge."

"Of...course..." Xehanort smiled. "How do you feel?"

Looking over at him, Isa felt a smile appear on his face. "So fucking good, sir." He could feel his body begin to respond to him once more, but willed himself to control his libido.

"You want more," Xehanort whispered as he reached out and touched Isa's face. Isa nodded his head slightly, but kept his eyes down. "No matter, Isa. We will wait." The older man yawned a bit. "Would you like to stay here or return to the castle?" Xehanort looked at the clock in the room. "I think we should head back to the castle ,myself. I have a long meeting with Ansem in about five hours."

Isa gazed at him. "Meeting with Ansem?" He bit back a yawn. "What about?"

"He would like to conduct another experiment on me," Xehanort said. "At this point, I'm going to go ahead and say lab is cancelled tomorrow as well. You get a free day, Isa."

Blushing, Isa shook his head. "No, sir. I'll conduct research, or I'll help out Even in the lab."

"Suit yourself," Xehanort said. "Isa, tomorrow night I'll be conducting an experiment. Do you want to be there?"

"Do I have to answer that right now?" Isa asked, feeling his heartbeat quicken once more.

"No matter. " Xehanort said. "Perhaps it's best that you don't attend those meetings just yet." The older man got up from the bed and began to gather his clothes. "I do, however, want you to start using that cloak of mine."

The older man opened a portal in the room. Isa gathered his clothes and got up off the bed. "Do I need to put my clothes on?" He couldn't help be stare apprehensively at the oval of darkness. He could feel his skin react. He realized he wasn't wearing his cloak. "Wow..."

"What is it, Isa?" Xehanort asked, putting his own clothes back on. _That answers that_. He began to put his own clothes on.

"I can feel the darkness on my skin," Isa said, still shirtless and without his lab coat. He held it up to his mentor. "These coats really do make a difference."

"Indeed." Xehanort replied. As soon as he got his lab coat on, Isa was set. "Are you ready?"

Not bothering with an answer, Isa just walked over to the portal and stepped through, reappearing in his own room in the castle. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He watched the older man walk through the portal and saw the oval disappear. "Isa, I'm going to retire to my room for the night. I'll see you later?" He opened another portal.

"Yes, sir. Perhaps we'll see each other at lunch or dinner?" Isa asked, unbuttoning his lab coat and setting it to the side.

"Perhaps." Xehanort stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Taking off his clothes, Isa did his best to block out the noises he could hear coming from next door to him. He sighed as he walked into this bathroom, thankful that he could not hear those two in there. He got undressed, sighing to himself as he stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be manipulated by that man like that. _Not that I have much choice_. He stood under the spray and groaned when he heard his neighbors move to the bathroom. _Why? Why can't I just be left alone in peace?_ He quickly washed up, making sure to remove any trace of Xehanort from his body, feeling his stomach churn as he remembered what they had just done. All he wanted to do was stay safe and stay sane. Sticking to his mentor, he was afraid that he would be safe, but sane? Sane seemed to be out of the question, given the fact that he - Xehanort - could turn on without a blink of an eye. He could still hear the two of them going at it. Frustrated, he pounded hard on their shared wall. All of a sudden, he could no longer hear anything. _Thank Gaia. I can't stand hearing Lea moaning due to someone doing something to him other than me. Wait, that's not very fair. What was Xehanort just doing? This is ridiculous._ He turned off the shower and got out, quickly drying himself off.

Heading back into this bedroom, he saw something he wasn't expecting to see. There, at his door, was Lea. He glared at him, not caring that he was in just a towel. "What do you want?"

"Why did you just pound on the wall?" Lea asked.

"I didn't want to hear the two of you anymore. Excuse me." Isa said in a snide tone. "Get out of here, Lea. I don't want to deal with you right now. Go back to your lover."

The redhead stood there, staring at him still. "What the fuck gives, Isa? I've never done anything to you when I could hear both you and Norty fucking in here. What gives you the right to pound on the wall when you can hear Myde and I?"

He snarled at him. "I mean it, Lea. Get out of here right now. I'm too tired to deal with this right now."

Isa watched as Lea walked over to him. "I'm not leaving until you fucking tell me why you did that."

"I told you!" Isa pushed him away. "Please, just leave."

"No."

"Lea...I'm warning you." Isa glared at him, feeling his heart beat quicken at the nearness of him. "Please, leave."

Lea stared at him. "Not until you tell me why you did that. That's not fair, Isa. You're not being fair about this."

"Fair?" Isa snapped. He pushed Lea out of the room. "Leave me the fuck alone!" He slammed his door, not caring who heard. He quickly locked the door before Lea could open it. He heard the handle jiggle. Sinking down to the floor, Isa hung his head. _This is ridiculous. Where does he get off? _

"Fine," Lea spoke through the door. "Be that way, Isa. But this conversation isn't finished."

He didn't bother to respond. He didn't really care if Lea was still there or not. He just wanted to be left alone. It was too much to deal with it. _Sane. I miss being sane. Xehanort, what are you doing to me?_ He threw his head back, hitting against the door, not caring how painful it was. He crawled over to his bed and pulled himself up. He didn't care how rude he was to Lea. He didn't care about hitting the wall. He didn't care if he wasn't being fair. _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_

He buried himself under the sheets and fell asleep.

_He looked around and saw that he was in Xehanort's lab. Only, it wasn't Xehanort's lab. It was another lab. He glanced around and saw symbols he had never seen before. "Where am I?" He knew that he was somewhere where he probably shouldn't be, but he had no way of knowing how he got there. _

"_I've brought you here," Xehanort spoke from behind him. He turned around and saw him. Only, it wasn't Xehanort standing there. It was a man in one of the the black cloaks that Xehanort was so adamant that he begin wearing. He looked down and saw that he himself was in a black cloak as well. "Don't be too alarmed," the cloaked man said. "It's still me." _

_"Then why are you keeping your face hidden?" Isa asked. "Where are we? Why have you brought me here?" _

"_There are only a few people that know of this place," Xehanort said. "I'm afraid that I'll be asked to do away with it soon. I wanted you to know of its existence. It's important, Isa." _

"_Important? Why?" He looked around, not understanding anything. He saw a suit of armor on the floor, along with some sort of weapon. "What is that?" _

"_A keyblade," Xehanort said. "Someone I once knew wore that. Well, someone I sort of knew." _

"_Sort of knew?" Isa asked, clearly confused. "I don't understand." _

"_It's fine, Isa. Now, like I said, no one but a few of the apprentices know this place. Do not say anything to anyone about this place. Understand?"_

_He nodded his head. "Of course, Xehanort." _

"_I'll explain about the keyblade another time. For now, this must do." _

"_But, Xehanort, is it like that χ-blade you mentioned before?" _

"_They are similar. But another time, Isa. I must go now. Come to my lab tonight around six. I'll do my best to explain more then." _

_Isa did not have a chance to answer. He watched as the dream began to fade... _

He woke up with a start, sitting up in his bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was after ten in the morning. He shook his head, doing his best to try and remember what had just happened. He took a few deep breaths, trying to regain control of his fast beating heart. He felt a chill race through his body at the memory of the dream.

Shaking his head, he stood up and stretched. He couldn't believe that he had slept as late as he had. Luckily, Xehanort had said he really didn't have to do anything today that he didn't want to. He quickly got dressed and brushed his hair and teeth. He grabbed his lab coat and put it on, fixing his shirt underneath. He opened the door and watched as a body fell into his room. He stared at the crimson locks and shook his head.

"Ouch," Lea said from on the floor. "What gives, Isa?" Lea sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Isa sighed and held out his hand to Lea. "You're the one that was leaning against my door. What gives with you? Where's your fuck toy?"

"Where's yours?" Lea glared at him, refusing his hand and stood up on his own.

"Touché," Isa smirked and walked out of his room. "Are you just going to sit on the floor? What are you even doing here, Lea?" He leaned against the hallway wall, watching as the redhead closed his bedroom door for him. "I hope you weren't out here all night. Poor Myde," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Fuck off, Isa. I was not out here all night." Lea said, walking towards the lift. Isa stepped into the lift and watched as Lea hit the button, making the lift ascend as opposed to descend. He bit his tongue, having a pretty good idea where Lea and him were going.

"Then what were you doing outside of my door?"

"I told you that we weren't finished with our conversation, which you so rudely cut off by shoving me out your door. What the fuck was that about?" Lea asked in an angry tone. "Since when have you become violent?"

"Since now!" Isa shouted. "I'm sick of all this shit, Lea. I can't do it anymore. I can't. I can't stand hearing him fuck you, hearing you scream. Knowing that he's having you in ways that I can't!"

Lea pushed Isa against the iron gate. "How do you think I fucking feel, Isa? I can't stand knowing he's touching you. Knowing he's done horrible things to you and yet you still let him get away with things. What happened to you?"

"I..." Isa broke down. "I don't know." He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. "I don't know what's happened to me. And it's only getting worse. He's now controlling my thoughts, Lea." He gasped, racing out of the lift as soon as it made its arrival to the Castle Chapel. He made his way over to the raised platform, falling down on the step, sobbing. He hugged himself, feeling sick to his stomach once more.

Lea chased after him, touching his shoulders. Isa shuddered and looked up at him. "You don't understand. Last night. Last night it was horrible. After we left the Realm of Darkness, he...we...we did things. And I was trying so hard to think of you, but he wouldn't let me." He saw Lea's eyes widen in fear. "He can't read my mind, Lea. You're safe. But he knew that I wasn't there, so he began to manipulate my thoughts, making me only think one thing."

"Which was?"

Lowering his head, Isa shook his head. "I don't want to tell you."

"Please?" Lea sat down next to him, raising a hand to Isa's head. "I want to know, Isa. No matter how bad it is. You and me. We're in this together."

"That's just it. I don't want you to do anything stupid," Isa bit back another sob. "Lea, he told me about the experiments. He told me what he plans on doing with the experiments."

"He's trying to create Heartless. What's so wrong with that?" Lea asked, clearly a bit confused. "I mean, that's not all that great, but surely nothing too horrible can happen because of that."

"Lea, think about it." Isa said, taking a few deep breaths. "If he's creating Heartless, surely there must be something he's thinking about attaining?"

"Isa, if you know something, just say it. I have no idea why he's doing what he's doing. All I know is that we're going to be experimenting on someone who has a pure heart, rather than having someone with a corrupted heart tonight. That's all I know."

"Us."

"Us?" Lea asked, pulling his hand back. "What do you mean, us? Isa, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're next. He plans on experimenting on us." He felt his stomach start to cramp up again. _Please don't let me get sick. I haven't had anything to eat. I don't want to get sick._ He moaned softly, trembling in fear. "Lea...I don't want to die..."

Lea stared at him. "He can't be serious. He wants to experiment on us? Who's going to let him? Isa, don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen. We're not going to be experimented on."

"I don't want to lose my heart, Lea!" Isa shouted. "I can't! I don't want to have no heart! I don't want to turn into one of those Shadows!"

The redhead turned his face, making him look into his emerald eyes. "Isa, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. If it does, you can guarantee I will be there with you. I will not let you do anything alone. Do you understand?"

"_Do you understand?" _He heard Xehanort's voice inside of his head. He bit back another sob. "Lea, I'm so scared. The only reason I'm here right now is because he's having a meeting with Ansem. Otherwise, I'd be with him, being subjected to learning more about the darkness."

Lea sighed. "Isa, I can't do anything to help you. The man already doesn't trust me. Do you know why?"

"No," Isa spoke softly.

"You're lying." Lea chuckled softly. "You know why he doesn't trust me."

Isa looked up at him. "It's not my fault I love you. You made me feel that way." He felt a blush rise to his face. "I...I apologize about my behavior this morning. After that conversation with Xehanort, and then him making me all hot and bothered, and then I come back and hear you screaming in passion?" He looked down. "It was just too much. I'm so sorry, Lea."

"Don't worry about it," Lea touched the bluenette's face. Isa leaned into his touch, letting a soft sigh escape from his lungs. "You really love me, Isa? Even after all of this bullshit?"

Raising his head up, Isa nodded. "I can't help it. You're my always, Lea. I don't care what that mad man thinks. He can't touch your place in my...heart..." He shook his head and took a breath. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I understand that it's my fault. It's my fault for going to him. It's my fault for getting so involved. Lea...the things he did to me last night...I wish that it had been you."

"What did you two do...?" Lea asked, leaning forward. Isa gasped as he felt the redhead place his lips on his neck. "Did he do this to you?" Lea gently kissed his neck, sucking in his skin gently, careful to not leave any marks.

"N-No..." Isa moaned, leaning his head to the side, giving Lea more room. He moaned louder as he felt Lea began to nibble on his earlobe. "Lea...what are you doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Lea spoke into his ear, causing his body to shiver in anticipation. Isa shook his head. "I didn't think so." Isa closed his eyes as he felt the redhead lick the shell of his ear. "Did he make you feel the way I make you feel, Isa?"

Isa groaned. "Never..."

"Do you want me, Isa?" Lea asked, kissing his neck some more.

"So...bad..." Isa leaned his head back more, desperate to feel more of Lea.

"Let me take care of you," Lea spoke into his ear. "Let me make you scream, Isa. Will you let me do that?"

"YES!" Isa screamed. "Please!"

"Good." Lea quickly moved up and captured Isa's lips with his own, making Isa forget all of the bad memories, and just let himself be lead into complete bliss by his true love.


	49. Chapter 49

Lea moaned as he felt Isa's mouth open slightly underneath his lips, making him instinctively push his tongue inside the wet cavern, moaning once more as it made contact with the bluenette's moist tongue. He felt Isa move closer to him, the two of them still sitting next to each other on the raised platform. Doing his best to not break off the kiss, Lea gently pushed Isa's knee out, moving around it so that he was now in between his best friend's legs.

Pulling back from the kiss, panting softly, Lea raised his hand and touched Isa's face. "Do you want me to do this right now, Isa?" He leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck once more, loving how his skin tasted against his tongue. _So different from Myde's...so much more succulent and inviting...and warm..._ He moaned around his neck as he felt the bluenette's hand caress his arousal. He pulled back and looked into glowing yellow eyes. "Isa..."

"I'm changing," Isa spoke softly. Lea watched his raise his hand to his face and felt his cool fingers against his markings. "Is...does it bother you...?" Lea saw Isa's hair begin to lengthen. "I...I think he's doing this to me, Lea..." Isa had a touch of fear in his voice. "This only happened before when I was underneath the moon. And now? Now it appears that it's happening because of how I'm feeling right now."

Lea raised his hand and ran it through the blue locks that kept growing before his eyes. Speaking in a quiet voice, Lea kept the hair in his hand. "And how are you feeling right now, Isa?"

"I want you, Lea. That's how I'm feeling right now..." Lea leaned forward and began to unbutton Isa's lab coat. "I just wish..."

Once the buttons were unbuttoned, Lea pushed the coat off of Isa's body, rearranging it to lay on the ground. He sighed as the bluenette began to unbutton his own lab coat for him. "You wish what, Isa?"

"I wish I could take you away..." Isa spoke low. "I wish we could lay in a bed together again...I miss feeling your arms around me, Lea. I miss waking up with you right beside me..."

Feeling his heart clench at that admission, Lea nodded. "I know, Isa...but at least we have this right now." He helped the bluenette take off his coat and reached behind him, laying it down on top of Isa's. He gently took him in his arms and laid him down on the stone floor. He felt Isa shiver. "Is it too cold...? Would you rather we stand up...?"

Isa shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm fine. Please...I just want to feel you inside of me..."

"Please tell me if it's too much, alright?" Lea reached down and began to unbutton Isa's pants. He slid them off of his hips, kissing one of the tiny bruises on his best friend's hip. "He was rough with you last night, wasn't he..." He looked up at Isa and saw that he yellow eyes were a bit glossy.

"No..." Isa sighed.

"Isa, I can see the bruises on your body right now." Lea pulled his pants down further, remembering to slip off the bluenette's shoes before removing them completely. "You can't lie to me, my love."

"Love..." Isa moaned, laying back on the lab coats. "Say it again.."

Lea smiled. He got between Isa's legs and leaned over him. "What do you want me to say again? How you can't tell a lie to me?" He kisses Isa's cheek with a soft gentleness, making the teen moan underneath him.

"Lea..." Isa whined softly, making Lea smile. "You know what I want to hear..."

Kissing down his body, Lea let his hands glide underneath the bluenette's shirt, twisting his nipples gently. "No, I don't...love..."

"Yes!" Isa cried out as Lea continued to twist his nipples. "That!"

Lea let his hands drop and pulled away from him. He listened to Isa pant softly, and saw his yellow eyes stare at him. He reached behind him and took off both of his shoes, and quickly undid the button on his pants, slipping his own pants off of his body. He looked down at Isa. "Do I need to prep you, Isa...?"

"No...But...there's something..." Isa blushed deeply, causing Lea to pull back away from him.

"What is it, Isa?" Lea watched him, not sure what he wanted. "Did I do something bad?"

The bluenette shook his head. "No! Not at all, Lea...I was just wondering...Something he did last night..."

Pushing against Isa's arousal with his own, Lea let his lips ghost over Isa's. "Yes, Isa? What did he do to you that you want me to do to you now...?" He thrust his hips against Isa's, enjoying the sweet moans that were escaping from his throat. "Did he do something like this to you?" Grinding his own arousal against Isa's once more, Lea could feel himself becoming more and more arouse by the action. "Can I make you cry out more than he can, Isa?"

"Please!" Isa moaned, closing his eyes. "Lea...can you...will you..."

Lea pulled back and bent down, slowly licking his best friend's arousal from base to tip. "Tell me what you want me to do, Isa...And I'll do it for you..."

"This would be so much better on a bed..." Isa spoke under his breath, yet Lea still heard him. "Lea, I want you to sit on my chest..." Lea looked up and saw shining yellow eyes staring down at him. Pulling back from Isa's arousal, Lea nodded and made his way up his lover's body, sitting himself down on Isa's chest, his knees on either side of of the bluenette's head. "I want to do what he did, but that just doesn't seem like a good option right now, so this will have to do." Lea watched as Isa raised his head and groaned as the bluenette's lips connected with his skin and gently wrapped around arousal.

Pushing himself further up on Isa's chest, Lea threw his head back. "Isa...just make me wet enough...No matter what I say..." He thrust his hips gently against the teen's shoulders, trying to pushi himself deeper inside the wet heat that was surrounding him. _Feels so good like this..._He looked down and saw that Isa was staring up at him. Seeing his gaze filled with need, Lea could not stop the moan that was released from his mouth. Pushing himself further, keeping his eyes locked on with Isa's, Lea felt himself get close to the edge. He tried to pull back, not wanting to finish this way, but Isa continued to suck on him harder. He gripped the teen's shoulders underneath his knees, doing his best to not thrust his hips onto his face. "Isa...I said..."

Licking and sucking on him faster, Isa did not listen to what Lea was saying. Giving up, Lea leaned his head back and pushed all the way inside of his mouth, feeling the bluenette's tongue stroke against the underside of his arousal. "Oh...Gaia..." Lea released inside of Isa's mouth, no longer able to hold on to his orgasm. He released and felt Isa's soft lips suck on him more, drinking in all of his release. The look on the bluenette's face made Lea moan low. He reached down and touched his cheek. "Isa..."

Yellow eyes stared back up at him, still swallowing down Lea's release. He watched as Isa licked him clean, making him groan more. Sliding down his body, he felt Isa's hands stop him. "No, wait," Isa said in a low voice. "Lea...can I...?"

Lea nodded his head. "I want you to...but I don't think it should be in here, Isa. It's..." Lea looked down at his wrist. "It's already way past the time where I need to be. I don't want too many people to get suspicious. Do you want me to...?" He felt his face grow hot as he looked into the yellow eyes staring back at him.

"You don't want to continue?" Isa asked in a quiet voice. Instantly Lea knew that he had said the wrong thing by the tone of voice Isa was speaking to him. "It's fine, Lea. I understand."

Leaning forward, Lea placed his lips against Isa's, kissing him softly. "No, I don't think you do, Isa. Remember...everyone knows who you belong to. Don't you think that others are going to notice you're not around, and that I'm not around? I can get away with this because of my friendship with Braig."

Moaning underneath him, Isa closed his eyes. When they opened once more, they were back to their normal blue color. "You're probably right, Lea. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I can't help you right now. But don't worry. I will finish you, I promise.." Lea smiled at him, his emerald eyes sparkling. He sighed as Isa's hand began to move across both of his markings on his face. "You don't like them, do you?"

"It's not that I don't like that," Isa said. "It's that I'm just not used to seeing you with them. Your lover has seen you for longer periods of time than I have. I'm sure he loves them on you." Isa smiled softly. Lea leaned more into his touch. "They feel rather different.."

Lea let out a loud laugh. "Well, I should hope so. I mean, they're permanent, Isa. They're now a part of me. After you started to be with Xehanort more, I just...I just needed to release my frustration and anger out somehow. I had been experimenting with these markings with eyeliner."

"I remember," Isa said. The two of them began to put their clothes back on. Lea held out his hand to Isa and helped him up off of the floor. He reached down to grab their labcoats. "Isa? Why does yours feel a bit different from mine?" He rubbed his fingers along Isa's lab coat and felt a distinct difference.

The bluenette shrugged. "Perhaps because I've gone to the Dark Realm more than a few times? And I tend to travel by that dark portal with Xehanort more often that I'd like?" Standing there in shock, Lea didn't know what to say. All he could do was hand over the lab coat to the patient bluenette, who looked back at him. "What is it?"

"Just how often have you traveled that way?" Lea leaned closer to him and saw the amber flecks begin to appear more in his eyes, now that the coat was back on his body. "Isa...your eyes...That's it. That's why he didn't want to tell me..." Putting his own lab coat on, Lea ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who?" Isa asked. "Lea, what are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with my eyes. They turn yellow when I'm highly aroused. I told you that."

"No, Isa." Lea grabbed his shoulders gently. "That's just it. Right now, your blue eyes are only a tiny bit blue. There are flecks of amber in them, just like Xehanort's. And just like Braig, who, I'm sure, has gone quite a few times to the Dark Realm. At least, that's the way he's making it. What if...what if it's the closeness to the darkness that's causing your eyes to begin to change?" His heart was pounding at an exorbitant level.

The bluenette raised his hand to his eyes. "No, he would have said something. I've known about the flecks of amber. I just assumed they were starting to appear because I'm getting older."

Lea began to walk back towards the lift with Isa, knowing he was following right behind him. "That's just it. Why would he say something to you, Isa? I mean, has he been completely honest with you this entire time?" He pulled back the lift gate and stepped inside. Once Isa was in, he closed the gate and they began their descent.

"Why would he not be?" Isa asked. _Seriously? Isa, are you serious about this right now? _

"Seriously?" Lea couldn't help himself. "You honestly think that Xehanort is 100% truthful to you?" He watched as the realization began to dawn on Isa's face. "That's what I thought."

Isa shook his head. "You're right. He isn't honest with me. But I've never questioned him about my eyes. Do you think I should?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." Lea pulled the gate back once it was on their floor. "I need to go and grab my book bag. Do you want to wait here for me?"

Isa shook his head. "No, it would be better if I just went downstairs on my own. Where are you going to be?"

"There's a hallway towards the back of the main hall, opposite from where we go to get down to the labs. Meet me over there. That's where I'll be reviewing the tapes of the experiments."

"Experiments?" Isa asked, but it was too late. The lift had already disappeared from view before Lea was able to say anything to him. Lea walked to his room and opened the door. He quickly grabbed his book bag and made his way out of the room, glancing around. He saw that the room and been straightened up. _Is there anything that Myde won't do? _He smiled to himself, grateful to have someone in his life that liked to maintain order somehow. He walked back out of the room and headed to the lift.

When he arrived downstairs, he ran across the main hall and went down the hallway where the classroom was. He opened the door and saw that Braig was sitting next to Myde, helping him with some work. "Sorry I'm late."

"Late?" Braig scoffed. "As if. You're more than late, mister. Care to tell me what happened to you?" Braig stood up and walked over to him. "Did you fall asleep after breakfast or something?"

Lea had no idea what Myde told him. He shrugged. "Sorry, I wasn't feeling well." _Please let that be correct. I'm sorry, Myde. I'll make it up to you._ He had gone back upstairs saying he hadn't felt well. But he was pretty sure the blonde knew that he was up to other things.

"Well, be sick on your own time, princess. You ready to head to that room?" Braig walked over to the door and opened it up. "I'll be right back, Myde. Then we can go over that stuff again, okay?" Lea watched as a rare smile appeared on Braig's face. _These two just need to do it and get it over with_. "Come on, Daisy. Let's go."

Walking behind Braig, he followed him to the room with the all the data. "Now, it's only about an hour before lunch, so do what you can, okay? Kind of important since tonight's experiment is riding on a lot. Got it?" Braig pressed in the security code and opened the door for Lea, even though the redhead still remembered what it was. _DTD 007. Still not quite sure what that means, but whatever. _He stepped through the door and looked back at Braig.

"I may be a little bit late to lunch. I want to view these as much as I can. I'm sorry I wasn't feeling so hot this morning." Lea felt like he was getting much better at lying. It was rolling off of his tongue faster than he cared to think about.

The one-eyed man nodded. "No problem, Princess. Take your time. Just remember, you gotta eat. And if the old man complains that you're not in his lab, it's my hide. So, just be aware of that, yeah?" Laughing, Braig closed the door.

Looking at the monitors, he turned them on and cued up the experiments from where he had last left off. He saw the waste basket back inside and grabbed it, just in case. Even though he hadn't eaten in a few hours, there was still content in his stomach that he could purge if necessary. He heard a soft knock on the door. Knowing that it was locked from the outside, he walked over to the door and opened it, seeing the bluenette there. Stepping to the side, he allowed Isa access and quickly closed the door. He hugged Isa close. "I'm glad you're here, Isa."

Leaning against him, Isa smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. When I heard you two walking, I ducked behind one of the other doors and waited until I heard someone walking away." Lea blushed when he senses Isa's lips close to his own. Closing the distance, he kissed him quickly and pulled back.

"So, just to warn you, these videos are pretty horrific." Lea said, going back to sit in front of the monitors. The next video that was cued up was of an older man, presumably a criminal. The two of them sat there in silence and watched the apprentices got him set up in the chair and then proceeded to watch as the instrument reached inside of his chest cavity and pulled out its heart, leaving the man bleeding all over the laboratory.

"Lea!" Isa sobbed, watching the screen. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Isa turned away, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. Lea turned off the screen and went over to him.

"Isa, please...I know how bad it looks. But, you have to understand, this is what they've been doing. What I've been doing. I watched this happen not once, but twice. Once it was successful the way that Xehanort wanted it to be. The other wasn't. To hear these people beg for their lives. And for what? To just die?" He hugged the bluenette close to him, doing his best to comfort him. _I wish I had had someone with me to do this for me when I was first watching these..._

"He's killing innocent people!" Isa continued to shake. "How can they let him do that?"

Sighing, Lea sat down on the chair, pulling Isa down on his lap. "Isa, that's just it. These are not innocent people. They are all criminals. The one time when it did work, the first experiment I saw, it was on an innocent. Tonight, we're going to experiment on another innocent."

"No..." Isa turned around on his lap to look at him. "No, Lea. You shouldn't be doing that."

He leaned his forehead against the bluenette's. "I know, Isa. But I can't stop it. It's what's going to happen. If I say I'm not for it, then who knows what Xehanort will do to me."

"He won't touch you, I promise," Isa spoke quietly. "You have my word that you will never be harmed by his hand." Isa kissed the redhead's cheek gently. "Please, don't do this because you think this is what I want."

Lea sat back in his seat and nodded. "I know, Isa. But now I'm doing this for me. He's got some bit plan, and I want to make sure I know what's going on. Myde has no clue. I haven't told him anything."

"That must hurt your heart so much," Isa said. "And I mean that, I'm not trying to be sarcastic, Lea. I know that you care for him a lot."

Trying his best to stay focused and calm, Lea gave a slight nod. "It does and it doesn't. I'm thankful that he has no idea what is going on around him. I would rather him not know about any of this stuff. To think that Ansem has no idea just kind of makes me question his own intentions towards all of these experiments. All the things we're studying, what is it leading up to with him? With Xehanort, it's sort of easy to understand. But Ansem?" Rubbing his hand through his hair, Lea took a deep breath. "I don't know if you're lucky or I am."

"Why? Because we sort of know Xehanort's end game? Do we, though? I mean, he talked about things last night, Lea. Things that I don't want to think about right now. You know that there's another secret place here in the Castle? I had a dream about it."

Lea stopped moving and looked at him. "A dream? Was he inside of your head?"

"Yes." Isa said without hesitation. "We were in a room. And there was a suit of armor. And some sort of weapon. It's all a bit fuzzy right now." Isa put his head into his hands, concentrating.

When he spoke of a suit of armor, Lea gasped. "Oh my gosh."

"What is it?" Isa looked at him. "Did you remember something, Lea?"

Nodding, Lea stood up, forgetting that Isa was sitting on his lap. "That must have been what they were carrying that day." He walked over to the door, leaning against it. His mind was racing, thinking about that day when he had seen the sky change in appearance.

"What who was carrying when?" Isa said, going over to him. "Lea, what is it? You're scaring me." The bluenette bit his lip in worry.

Lea stared at him. "The day that Xehanort showed up. When they were taking him to the castle, there was something else on the ground with him. I bet that suit was there. I bet that there is something important with that suit."

"No, I don't think so," Isa said. "He was more concerned about the cloaks we were wearing."

"You were wearing a cloak?" Lea asked, tilting his head to the side. "What did it look like?"

"There's one in his lab right now. If you look for it, you'll see it. It's a long black cloak that covers your entire body." Isa said, feeling his lab coat. "The principles behind this coat, how we're always supposed to wear it to keep us protected from...from whatever it is we need protecting from? He took that technology from that cloak and applied it to these coats, Lea. He said that he wants me to start wearing that cloak more. I...I don't know if I want to do that..."

"I know, Isa. I know. But, we need to go along with everything he says. If we don't, something bad may happen." Lea said. Before he was able to say anything else, there was a knock on the door. His eyes widened. "Shit!"

Isa's eyes reflected the same blind panic that was in Lea's voice. He quickly hid behind a bookshelf, one that was just behind the door. Lea went over to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Just thought you should know that it's lunchtime, Princess." Braig flashed a smile at him. "Leave the videos for tomorrow. We got lots of stuff to talk about before tonight." Lea groaned. "What? Am I interrupting your 'quiet' time or something?" He let out a guffaw.

Lea nodded. "Look, I'll be right out, okay? Just let me grab my things. I'll lock up. I remember the password."

"You sure?" Braig asked, gazing at him with one quizzical eye.

"Yes, Braig. I'm sure. I'll see you in the dining hall in a second." He closed the door and went to gather his things. He looked over at Isa and tried not to giggle. "You look ridiculous right now, Isa."

The bluenette was covered in dust. Apparently no one had bothered to dust the bookshelf. Isa looked down at him. "Guess I'll be heading back upstairs." He walked over to the door and opened it a crack, looking out to see if anyone was out there. "I'll see you later?"

Putting a hand over the bluenette's, Lea spoke softly. "Can I come up to your room after our afternoon session?"

"Knock twice. If I don't answer, that means I can't or I'm not there." Isa smiled softly. "Don't forget, you still owe me..." He walked out of the room and headed towards the lift to take him back up to his bedroom.

Watching as he walked away, Lea blushed. _Still owe you a fantastic release_. He gathered his things and turned off the computers, making sure everything was cued for the next day. He opened the door and proceeded to lock it back up with the security code. Once he was finished, he walked across the main hall and into the dining hall, where he saw everyone present except for Isa, Xehanort and Ansem. He walked over to where Braig and Myde were sitting with Aeleus. Setting his bag down, he smiled. "Hey guys."

"Nice of you to join us, Princess," Braig said from behind his glass. Lea rolled his eyes. "Go get some food."

"Gee, thanks." He looked over at Myde and smiled at the blonde. When Myde smiled back, he felt his heart beat a little faster. As much as it killed him to be doing things with Isa behind his back, he still cared for Myde a lot. "How's the food today?"

Myde let out a laugh. "Same as always, Lea."

"So, terrible?" Smiling, he turned around from the table and made his way over to where the food was. Gathering a few items he thought looked decent enough to eat, he headed back over to the table. Sitting next to Myde, he leaned on the blonde's shoulder, pouting. "Did you miss me?"

Laughing once more, Myde ruffled the redhead's hair. "If I said no, would you be upset with me?" Aqua marine eyes stared back at him, making Lea blush. "I'll take that reaction as a yes." Myde glanced around and quickly placed a kiss on Lea's nose. "Of course I missed you silly. Are you feeling better now?"

The morning had passed by in a blur. After they had been interrupted so rudely by Isa and Lea went to confront him, they had just fallen back asleep. When they had woken up in the morning, Lea still wasn't comfortable with how Isa had acted. So, he told Myde he had not been feeling well and would make it down to class when he felt a bit better. He had watched the blonde leave the room after giving him a kiss goodbye and after five minutes had passed, he had gone to sit out in the hallway. And had waited until Isa opened his door. Lea sighed at the memory.

"I am." He gave a small smile to Myde, who returned it to him. He began to eat his food and watched as Braig and Aeleus continued to talk between the two of themselves. "Hey Braig?"

One amber eye looked over at him. "Yeah, kid?"

"Oh, kid now? What happened to Princess? Did I piss you off?" Lea smirked. "Are we still on for tonight? After the sparring?"

"No can do, kiddo. We have an assignment to complete afterwards." Braig shot him a look telling him to just drop it. Understanding perfectly clear, Lea nodded his head. "Why don't you ask the Melodious Nocturne to go with you?"

Lea stared at him. "Melodious...? Oh...you mean Myde, don't you."

"Melodious Nocturne?" Myde squeaked out. "What does that even mean?"

"Nothing, squirt." Braig smiled at him. "Just a nickname. Don't you worry about it." Braig looked back at the redhead. "So, sorry. We're out tonight. But maybe tomorrow?"

"I guess," Lea said. He looked over at Myde after he had finished eating. "Want to head downstairs to the lab, Myde?" He saw everyone turn and look over at the entrance to the dining hall. A lone bluenette walked through the doors and proceeded over to the food area. Standing up, Lea grabbed his bag. He did not trust himself to be in there with Isa and not have anyone around. It was too risky. "Well, I'm going."

Hastily getting up, Myde grabbed his own bag. "No problem, Lea. I was just thinking about heading down there myself." Lea watched as a silent exchange passed between the older man and Myde, even if the two of them weren't aware of it. Smiling to himself, he began to walk towards the doors. However, before he got to his destination, he bumped into something.

"Sorry," Isa said in a quiet voice. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Locking eyes with him, Lea felt all of his blood rush to his awakening arousal. _How does he do that to me?_ "Please excuse me," Isa continued to walk past him, as if that tiny moment did not happen.

Shaking his head, Lea walked through the doors and saw Myde coming up right behind him. "What was that about?" Myde asked as the two of them began to walk to the stairs leading down to the laboratory. "Did he actually speak to you?"

"Yeah," Lea said. "Just to apologize for not paying attention. Don't know why he'd say that, though. I was the one not paying attention." He shrugged. "What do you think we'll do today in lab?" They approached the lab door and could hear someone talking. Not waiting for Myde to respond, Lea raised his hand and knocked on the door.

He could hear heavy footsteps and pulled back when he saw Ansem's eyes staring at him. "Is it that time already, boys?" Lea moved his head in an up and down motion, unable to form any words as the man gazed at him intently. "Do come in. Please excuse the minor mess, but we've been working on things all morning. And we're still working on things." Lea saw Xehanort was strapped to a table and there were machines hooked up to him. "Do not worry about him, he is safe and fine." Ansem gave a glance to Xehanort and ushered the two of them inside. Xehanort was fast asleep, or so it seemed. "I'll have you two boys working in one of the other labs today. I still have more work to accomplish with Xehanort. I hope you two understand."

Standing by the door, Lea continued to stare. "Yes, sir. That's fine. We don't mind. Are we still sparring toninght?"

"Yes, Lea. Of course. Now, boys - head to the lab just down the hall and to the left. Someone should be in there. If not, just pull out your notes and study them. Go over the details from when we examined those Heartless and Unversed. Alright?" Ansem went back to the computers and was examining the feeds, reading what Xehanort was producing at the moment.

"Yes, sir. We'll see you later tonight, then." Lea opened the lab door for Myde and then followed him out. He looked at the blonde and proceeded to walk down the hall to where they were told to go. He held up his hand, knowing that Myde was about to ask him a question. He did not want to speak in the hallway, afraid of who or what might be listening to them. Once they got inside their lab, Lea looked at Myde. "Before you ask, I have no idea what is going on."

Throwing his book bag on the floor, Lea began to pace around. "Is he actually serious? Does he really want us to study our notes? What for? I want to know what's going on in that lab right now. Did you see Xehanort?"

"He looked like he was dead," Myde said in a soft voice. "I don't know if I like this, Lea."

Standing still, Lea turned to look at him. "Yeah, well. We don't know what's going on. So, we'll just have to trust him. I mean, he is called 'Ansem the Wise' for a reason. It isn't like his name is 'Ansem the Crazy' or 'Ansem the Sinister'." Lea took a deep breath, doing his best to maintain his composure. If that experiment was going to benefit with their experiments they were conducting in the evening...well...a part of him hoped that it would be unsuccessful. "Whatever. Let's just get some work done, in case he asks for our opinions or whatever." Lea sat down at the lab table and pulled his notebook out of his book bag.

After five hours of going back and forth with each other, Lea and Myde were both exhausted. "I'm done. I can't think anymore," Myde laid his head on the black table. "Can we please go back upstairs?"

Stretching his arms up above his head, Lea groaned as his back popped in anger. "Yes, Myde. I think that's a good idea." The two of them began to pack up their stuff and made their way to the lift. When they got to the main floor, Lea was trying to think of a way that he could get out of going to the room with Myde. But, as luck would have it, he didn't need to.

"Hey! Myde!" He turned around when he heard Braig's voice. Lea looked at Myde with a questioning gaze. Myde just shrugged at him, having no clue what was going on. Braig made his way over to them. "Hey, Princess." Braig looked over at Myde. "Want to go grab some sea salt ice cream with me and Aeleus before dinner?"

"Sure!" Myde said. He looked over at Lea, blushing. "Are you okay with that, Lea?"

Taking Myde's book bag from him, Lea nodded. "Of course. I want to go and take a shower anyway. I'll see you guys at dinner? Even though you're going to eat ice cream?" He laughed and watched the two of them head outside, where he could see Aeleus standing with Dilan. Lea continued on, stepping into the lift. When it reached his floor, he slid back the gate and walked to his room. Opening his bedroom door, he quickly dropped both book bags inside and then closed his door. Outside in the hallway, he walked the few steps to Isa's door and knocked twice.

"Enter."

He heard Isa's unmistakable voice through the door and did as he was told. Stepping inside the room, he saw that there was minimal light streaming through the window. "Isa? Where are you?" He stopped when a light came on, temporarily blinding him. Blinking a few times, he let his eyes adjust to the new light in the room. He groaned low as he saw where Isa was. The bluenette was laying on his bed, without one article of clothing on. "Fuck, Isa...What if he catches us?" Lea began to unbutton his lab coat, letting it fall to the floor. "I saw him earlier this afternoon...I don't know where he's at right now..."

"I've got an hour, Lea. It's fine." Isa watched him through half-lidded eyes. "I've been thinking about you all afternoon, Lea. I want...I want to be inside of you..."

Moaning, Lea kicked his shoes off of his feet and quickly slid his pants down his body. Thinking of the bluenette pushing inside of him made him moan once more. He pulled his shirt off and made his way over to the bed. Leaning down, he quickly captured Isa's lips with his own, the both of them moaning into each other's mouths. Letting his tongue brush against Isa's soft lips, he quickly pushed his tongue inside of Isa's mouth, groaning at how good it felt to be there again. _I want more of his kisses. More of his everything._ He found himself laying on his back on the bed, not realizing how he got there but did not care. He opened his eyes and broke off the kiss, looking up into yellow eyes. "Isa...please..." He moaned, pushing against the bluenette who was now positioned between his legs. "It's been so long..."

"I know..." Isa touched his face, causing Lea to lean towards his hand. "This is why I want to..." Lifting up his hips, he felt Isa press against his entrance, already lubricated. "I made sure to be ready for you..." Isa pressed himself against Lea's entrance, teasing him.

"Now..." Lea whined. "Isa...please...I want to feel you..." He knew that he sounded needy, because that's what he was. He couldn't remember the last time that Isa had taken him. He sighed as he felt him push inside of him, making him groan low as the bluenette worked his way further inside.

Isa stilled his hips once he was all the way inside of Lea. Moving his hips slightly, Lea tried his best to make it known that he was alright without having to say so verbally. Luckily Isa took the hint and began to move slowly in and out of him. _Gaia...so different...so much better..._ He had missed this feeling of being filled by his best friend. He knew that no one else could compare to his touch; the way Isa made him feel was like nothing he had felt before. He pushed against the bluenette's hips, pushing him deeper inside of him. Gripping the bed sheet, he moaned louder as he felt Isa press against his sweet spot. Crying out, the bluenette began to hit that spot over and over, making the pleasure too intense for him to handle. He reached down between their bodies and began to touch himself, watching Isa's eyes stare down at him intensely as they both began to move faster. Each of them was moaning with abandon, knowing that no one was upstairs to hear them. Soon, they were both screaming each others' names as they reached their climax together - _always together_.

Laying his head down on Lea's chest, Isa moaned softly. "Your heart...It's beating so fast right now..." Lea smiled softly, reaching up to run his fingers through Isa's hair.

"It's because I love you, Isa...With all of my heart and soul. You've always been in possession of it." He smiled as the bluenette looked up at him with blue eyes flecked with amber once more. "You should know that by now."

Isa blushed and nodded his head. "I do know..." He groaned softly, slipping out of him. "I need to get ready."

Sitting up, Lea groaned. "Oh, I'm going to be sore..." He got up off the bed and started to get dressed. "What time do you need to be where, Isa?"

"Um...6 down in the lab." Isa said, putting his own clothes back on. Lea's eyes widened. "What? What is it?"

"Isa, it's half past six." Lea said. He heard Isa groan and he quickly finished putting his clothes on. He grabbed his coat up off the floor.

"I'll just tell him I fell asleep." Isa said. Lea watched the bluenette walk over towards him, and lowered his head to meet his waiting mouth for a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you out in the garden for sparring?"

Heading to the door, Lea nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll see you there." He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, only to be met with an obstacle.

"What were you doing in here?"

Gasping, Lea looked up and saw amber eyes piercing him like a laser. Xehanort pushed him back into the bedroom, staring back and forth between him and Isa.

"Who is going to answer me?" Xehanort spoke in a deadly quiet voice. "WHO?"

Lea looked over at Isa and tried his best to fight the panic in his heart. _Oh Gaia. _He looked down as amber eyes glared back at him. "Get out of here. Right now, Lea." Xehanort spoke barely above a whisper. Without a second thought, he ran from the room, knowing that everything that had been going on between Isa and him was over.


	50. Chapter 50

Isa stared at Xehanort, his heart beating faster than it had ever pumped before. He was in shock. He could not believe that the man had come up to his room. _How long had he been at the door?_ He did his best to not think about those things, and was doing his best to remain as calm as he could as amber eyes glared at him with such hate.

"What was he doing in here?" Xehanort asked again, still speaking in a quiet tone. He watched with fear as the man said a silent incantation.

Taking a breath, Isa looked at him. "What did you just do?"

"Answer my question and I will tell you." The white-haired man continued to stare at him.

"We were just talking." Isa lied. He knew that there was no one the man would believe it. Not with the way that Lea had run out of there.

"Take off your pants."

Blinking a few times, Isa looked at him. "What? Why?"

"Take off your pants, now." Xehanort repeated.

He shook his head. "No, Xehanort. Tell me why you want me to take off my pants. I don't see how that's relevant to anything that is going on right now."

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Xehanort screamed, no longer in control of his anger. Flinching, Isa quickly reached under his lab coat and unbuttoned his pants, allowing them to slip down his legs and pool at his ankles. He watched as Xehanort approached him. "Lift up your lab coat. No, wait. Better yet, unbutton your lab coat."

Trying his hardest not to break down in tears, Isa just stood there. "But why, Xehanort?" He cried out as the man gripped his hair tightly in his fist.

"Do as I say, Isa. Now, unbutton your coat. Right now." Xehanort whispered into his ear, making Isa shrink back in fear.

"Please...you're hurting me," Isa tried to pull away from Xehanort's tight grip in his hair. "If...If you let my hair go, I'll do as you say. Please, sir!" He could feel the tears finally spilling from his eyes, unable to stop them any longer. He was completely humiliated and could not believe that this was happening to him.

The white-haired man released his grip on Isa's hair, causing the bluenette to stumble forward. He fell over as he stumbled due to his pants being around his ankles. Breathing hard, he stayed on all fours on the ground. "Get up. Get up right now, Isa and unbutton your coat."

Shaking, the blunette stood up. He raised his hand, trying to not let the crazed man see his hand shake, and began to unbutton his lab coat. Once it was completely unbuttoned, he lowered his hand back down to his side and closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes." Xehanort said. "You do not get the joy of trying to keep me from your vision, Isa." Opening his eyes, he watched as Xehanort began to examine his body. He saw the man begin to start to bend his knees, examining every part of him. His eyes began to close involuntarily and he felt Xehanort's nails pierce his thighs. "I said," Xehanort looked up at him, "you do not get to close your eyes. Do that again, Isa, and you will be very sorry. Very sorry, indeed."

Standing still, he allowed the man to continue to examine his body. He felt sick to his stomach, unable to shake the horrible feeling he had. He almost cried out in horror as the man began to sniff at his flaccid arousal. He knew exactly what the man was doing and there was absolutely no way that he was going to be able to do anything about it. _Oh my Gaia...He can smell him on me..._He watched the white-haired man slowly stand up, watching his amber eyes. He could see a range of emotions begin to cross his face. "Tell me, my protege," Xehanort asked quietly, turning around to look at the door. "Tell me, why does your...arousal...smell?"

"I do not know what you mean, Xehanort." Isa calmly replied. "I took a shower this morning."

He screamed as he felt Xehanort's hand wrap around his flaccid arousal, twisting it in a painful manner. "I asked you a question, my protege. I expect an honest answer. Now," Xehanort rubbed his thumb hard against the crown, almost forcing his nail into the small slit, making Isa scream out in pain once more. "Let's try this question again. Tell me why does your arousal smell?"

"I...I didn't clean well enough, sir!" Isa cried out, doing his best to not let Xehanort see how much pain he was in. "Please, sir! You're hurting me! It hurts! Stop!"

Isa bit his bottom lip hard as Xehanort's grip began to tighten around his arousal. "You are still lying to me, my protege." He almost burst out with a sigh of relief as the man finally released his hold on his arousal. "I know that smell. I've smelled it before. You were fucking him, weren't you?"

With the sound of those crude words, Isa lost all capability of speech. He just stood there in dumb shock as the truth came out of the man's mouth. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything. All he could do was stand there knowing there was nothing that he could say that would make the situation any better. He looked at the door, wishing that he had made his escape with Lea but knew that that was never even in the cards for him.

"Your silence leads me to believe I am correct." Xehanort spoke with such vehemence that Isa was unaware of what he should say. "So, do you not deny that you were fucking him, Isa?"

Looking down at the floor, Isa felt his shoulders sink as he let the truth spill from his lips. "I do not, sir." He heard a noise and his eyes widened in disbelief. "What are you doing with that, sir?" He stared at the man's single Ethereal blade, watching as he manipulated it to become as small as a pen, yet continued to glow bright red. "Sir? Xehanort?"

"I told you once before, Isa," Xehanort said in a soft voice, "that no one is to touch you. Ever. You were not supposed to go back to him. How long has this been going on?"

Staring at the red blade, Isa was afraid. Extremely afraid. He knew that lying was only going to make things worse. _But I have to try_. "Not long, sir." Reverting back to calling him sir, he hoped it would ease the older man's anger. He cried out as the blade's tip pressed against his shoulder. He refused to let out the scream that was trapped in his throat as he felt it slip into his shoulder. He bit his lower lip harder, drawing blood. He almost cried out as the man pushed the blade deeper, feeling his skin cauterize instantly.

"You're lying," Xehanort whispered in his ear. "Surely you must not think I'm _that_ naive, Isa." Pulling out the blade, Isa did his best to not let his pain show as he felt the the object leave his body. "I saw how you two looked at each before...Obviously you did not learn your lesson." Xehanort reached down and yanked on Isa's arousal hard, causing him to scream out in pain. "That's right, Isa. Scream to your heart's content...No one is going to hear you..."

The bluenette looked at him in horror. "You put a silencing spell on this room..." He turned his head to the side and began to vomit what little content that was inside of his stomach still.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Xehanort said, gripping on to Isa's arousal harder with his hand. "Someone is going to have to clean that up..." Xehanort let go of his arousal, kicking Isa in the stomach, forcing him to double over in pain. Xehanort pushed Isa down on the bed forcefully, Isa in too much pain to fight against him. He could do nothing as the older man took off his shoes and undid his pants with his one free hand. "Now, Isa...do you remember what I told you the last time that this happened? Hmmm?" Looking into his wild amber eyes, Isa could not answer. "Come on, now, Isa. I want you to answer me. What did I tell you?" Xehanort removed his pants and placed himself between Isa's legs.

All Isa could do was stare blankly at him. "You...you said that I was only yours. No...No one else could have me," he said in a flat voice, mentally unaware that he was speaking. All he could see where those wild eyes, so full of hate and vegence...when there used to only be want and need before. He felt the tears begin to gather in his eyes once more as he felt the man push the tip of his arousal inside of him. _Lea...Lea...come save me...Please..._

"So...you _do_ remember, Isa. Funny," Xehanort pushed all the way inside of him, groaning low. "Mmm...you feel...never mind." Xehanort began to thrust harder into him. "If...you...remember...then...why...would...you...fuck...him...?" With each word, Xehanort pounded into Isa's body, the bluenette crying silent tears as the man assaulted him.

He whispered, "I...I don't know...Please...it won't happen again, Xehanort...please don't do this..." He could not hold back his sobs any longer.

"Of...course...it...won't...happen...again..." Xehanort moved faster inside of him. "You're...mine...Isa...no one...will touch you...again..."

Isa's eyes went wide as he watched Xehanort raise his hand with his Ethereal blade. "Xehanort? Xehanort, what are you doing?" He began to thrash around, trying to get the larger man off of his body, screaming in terror as he watched the blade get closer and closer to his face. "What are you doing? XEHANORT! STOP!"

"You...are...mine..." Xehanort placed the blade against Isa's glabella, the blade at an angle. Isa screamed in agony, trying to get the man off of him and trying to lessen the excruciating burning pain he felt on his head. The tears were constant. "No one...else's..." Isa screamed louder as the blade pressed against his skin once more. It was too much for the bluenette.

He passed out.

...

Racing through the main hall, Lea made his way into the dining hall. "Did the cat get caught in the milk?" He skidded to a stop as he heard Ienzo speaking to him. He turned to look at the slate-haired teen as he was walking out of the hall.

"What did you say?" Lea asked him, out of breath. "Why would you say something like that?"

Ienzo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just the look you have on your face." The slate-haired teen then continued on his way. Lea shook his head and walked further into the hall and saw Myde sitting with Braig and Aeleus.

"Lea? Are you okay?" Myde asked when Lea got to their table. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sitting down at the table, Lea put his head into his hands. "Almost, Myde...almost..." He still couldn't believe that Xehanort had been there. He had never seen the man look so angry or upset in the entire time that he's known him. _I really hope Isa is okay._

"Did something happen, Princess?" Braig asked. He watched the one-eyed man reach into his pocket and pulled out his flask. Taking it from his hands without bothering to ask, he took a long swig and almost choked as the liquid burned down his throat. "Whoa, calm down. We still have sparring in about an hour." Braig took the flask out of his hands, without force. His hands began to tremble. "Seriously, Lea. Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lea replied, closing his eyes. But when he closed his eyes, all he could see were those amber eyes full of hate and digust. He quickly opened them and sat up in his chair. Taking a deep breath, he did his best to ignore the bad thoughts that were flowing through his mind and tried to calm his racing heart. "So, how was ice cream?"

"No way, mister." Myde said. "You will not pass this off. What happened? Did you get into a fight or something?" The blonde looked at him with eyes full of concern. "You don't have to pretend around us, silly."

The redhead sighed. He knew that his friend would not give up until he was truthful. So, what did he do? He lied. "Not really. But I just saw Ienzo as he was walking out and he seemed rather upset at me. I can't imagine why. I've never done anything to him to deserve that sort of attitude from him. "

"Oh..." Myde nodded, as if that was the most logical answer in the world. "Yeah, he wasn't too happy to see all of us with ice cream and how we didn't bring him one." Myde let out a tiny laugh. "Oh well! He's always so busy in the lab, Even should know that he enjoys getting out once in awhile." Myde shrugged.

Lea looked at Braig. "After sparring, are you going to go and meet up with Ludor?"

"That's the plan. Both Aeleus and I. Why? Did you want to join us tonight?" Braig asked, leaning back in his seat as he propped his feet up on the table. Lea saw Myde make a small face, which resulted in Braig immediately putting his feet back on the floor. "You're more than welcome to join us."

Lea nodded. "I would like that. I...I don't have that much munny."

"Don't worry about it, kid. When you go out with me, you don't have to worry about paying. I'll take care of you. Besides..." Braig stopped himself from continuing as Lea shot him a look. Lea knew exactly what he was going to say, about how the experiment was going to happen tonight, but Myde was not aware of any of that. And everyone at the table wanted to keep it that way.

"Okay, then." Lea grinned with a false sense of hope in his heart. "Oh! I left our weapons upstairs." He groaned. "I don't want to go back up there."

Myde jumped up. "It's okay, Lea. I'll go and get them. You just sit here." Before Lea could protest, the blonde was off and heading towards the main hall.

"Now, what really happened?" Braig asked him, sharing a glance with Aeleus. "We won't say anything."

Sticking to his guns, Lea shook his head. "Nothing. I told you, it was Ienzo. I'm fine."

"We'll get it out of you somehow..." Aeleus chuckled at Braig's response.

Lea rolled his eyes. "Sure you will, Patchy. Whatever you say."

"Patchy?" Braig guffawed. "If you say so, Princess. Say, how'd your session with Ansem go?"

"It didn't." Lea answered. "He was busy with...with Xehanort."

"Oh..." Braig nodded his head. "Experiment?"

Lea stared at him. "You know?"

"Of course. Remember, before you kids showed up, I was with Xehanort for everything."

"Stop calling us kids," Lea said. "We're not kids."

"I know," Braig said. "Sorry, Princess. Didn't mean to offend you."

Just as he was about to say something, he saw Myde already walking back to their table with both of their weapons. "Gosh, has it been that long already?"

"Yeah," Myde said, grinning. "We need to head outside. Sparring is going to begin in ten minutes or so." Lea took his chakrams from Myde and nodded. He stood up from his seat and groaned as his joints popped.

Lea glanced over at Braig and Aeleus. "You guys gonna go with us?"

"We'll be right out. You guys go on ahead."

Lea nodded and walked out of the dining hall with Myde. "Thanks for going to get our weapons, Myde." He opened the door to the garden and held it open for the blonde.

"No problem, Lea. I really don't mind."

He looked around the garden and saw that they were the first ones out there. Not even Ansem was outside yet. _Huh. That's odd._

…

When Isa finally woke up, his head was throbbing. He sat up quickly, letting out a scream. He heard a deep chuckle behind him. "That won't do any good, my protege." Turning to the side, he stared at the white-haired man. "Nice of you to wake back up. We need to get ready to go for the sparring training."

Isa raised his hand to his forehead and felt his heart begin to race in panic. "What...what did you do to me?" He quickly got up out of the bed, doing his best to drown out the laughter he heard coming from Xehanort. Turning on the light, he looked into the mirror and almost passed out again from the sight.

"I told you," Xehanort said from behind him, already dressed back into his clothes. "You are mine. No one is to touch you ever again. Ever."

His reflection could not be real. He looked down at his hand and watched as the hand raised itself up to his forehead. There, for the world to see, was a giant 'X' placed on his glabella. Xehanort pressed against his back, making Isa feel physically ill once more. "Now, everyone who looks at you will see that you belong to me. X marks the spot, my protege."

_Lea...Lea...Gaia, please let me wake up from this nightmare..._All he could do was stare at the wound. "I healed you as you were passed out, so the pain should be minimal." Xehanort put his head against Isa's shoulder, his chin resting against him. "The scar, however, is forever. Just like my love for you is forever, Isa. Isn't this wonderful?" The man beamed back at him.

He had no idea how to respond. All he could do was look at himself. Forever marked by this crazed man, unable to get away from his hold over him. He winced as he touched the bottom of one of the marks.

Without a word to Xehanort, Isa turned around and walked back over to his bed, picking up his pants and boxers. He slipped them on, just going through the motions. "Isa? Are you alright?" Xehanort approached him, placing a hand on his back. The bluenette did not jump, nor did he pull away from the touch. "You're acting strange right now, Isa."

_Perhaps it's because you scarred me forever. _He slipped his shoes on his feet and grabbed his lab coat, slipping it on his arms. As he began to button it, he just kept thinking to himself _Just go through the motions. Go through the motions._ It was as if the bluenette had all but shut down. He was a walking zombie. He went over to where his claymore was and picked it up.

"Ready to head downstairs, then?" Xehanort said. He opened a portal. "Isa, perhaps tomorrow you can begin to wear the black cloak. Like we discussed. How does that sound?"

The bluenette gave a slight nod of his head. He did not have any energy or strength to speak verbally to him. He was still in too much of a state of shock at what he had seen on his forehead. He was terrified of being seen by everyone. He just wanted to crawl back into his bed and wait patiently for his nightmare to end. He stepped through the portal, gripping on to his claymore tightly.

…

As Lea and Myde wandered around the garden, they heard the door to the castle open and saw the apprentices begin to trickle out in groups. Lea found it odd that they were the first two to be outside, but then thought nothing of it as he watched Ansem walk out of the castle alone. He wanted to approach the man, but saw that he looked as if he were in deep concentration.

"He seems to be upset, doesn't he?" Braig said, walking up behind them. "I wonder if something happened during the experiment today."

Lea shrugged. "Who cares?" He could feel his palms begin to itch with the need to release his fire, the longer he held on to his chakrams. "I wonder who he will pair me with..." His thought did not finish as he watched as a black oval portal appeared in the garden. He looked over at Ansem and saw the man scowl in disgust at its appearance. _That's odd._

"Holy shit." He heard Braig swear. "What in the world...?"

Lea couldn't figure out why the older man was acting this way. He turned to look in the direction that he was looking and felt his heart stop. He heard his chakrams drop to the floor, but wasn't aware that that was what had happened. All he could do was stare as Isa walked out of the portal. Only, it wasn't Isa. It was someone that looked like him, with a giant 'X' on his face. He saw blue eyes look at him. Without warning, the booze that he had just drank reappeared on the grass, as well as the few items he had had as a snack in the afternoon.

"What did he do?" Myde whispered. Lea couldn't answer as he was too busy being physically sick to understand what was going on around them. He vaguely heard Ansem clear his throat rather loudly.

"Now then. Since everyone is now here, let's begin. Tonight is just a regular spar. You can use whatever sort of magic you deem necessary. No one is to get hurt tonight." Lea looked over and saw that Isa had a blank look on his face, standing next to Xehanort. _What did he do to you?_ "I want the following pairs - Aeleus, you're with Braigh. Myde, you're with Ienzo. Even, you're with Dilan. That leaves Lea and Isa." Ansem looked over at the both of them. "Alright. Let's begin."

Lea stayed in his spot, not knowing what to do. Surely there must have been some mistake. Why would Ansem put the two of them together? He looked over at the man and saw that he had pulled Xehanort away from them all after saying the protective spell so that no one would get hurt. And from the looks of their stance, it seemed as if Ansem had put a silencing charm around them, because to Lea - it looked as if his mentor was screaming at Xehanort, yet he could hear nothing. He couldn't move. He heard a sound and saw that Isa was standing in front of him. Looking at him up close, he burst into tears, not caring what the others thought of him.

"Isa...what happened to your face?" Lea could not stop his emotions from controlling his actions. He wanted to reach out and pull his best friend close to him, but he knew that that was not possible. He saw that yellow eyes stared back at him, perhaps due to the moonlight, perhaps due to something that Xehanort had done to him. He wiped his knuckle in his eye, trying to stop from looking like an idiot. "Why? Why did he do that to you?"

The bluenette just looked at him with a blank stare. "Do what to me, Lea?"

"Your face!" Lea shouted. "Your face, Isa! Why do you have that mark on your face?"

"No one is to touch me except for him." Isa raised his claymore, letting it extend. "Do you have another question?"

Lea could not believe it. _He marked him. He's insane. _"Isa, but why would he do this to you? What happened to make him do this?"

"Are we to battle, Lea? If you do not wish to fight me, I will go and find another partner." He saw the bluenette look over at Xehanort. "I would rather fight you, but it is fine."

Lea snapped. "What the fuck is wrong with you right now? Why are you acting as if you are a robot?"

"Going through the motions," Isa spoke in a quiet voice. "I have to go through the motions or else my mind will snap."

Lea felt tears begin to fall from his eyes once more. "My poor Isa...What has he done to you?" He looked around and saw that all the others were sparring. He didn't care that the two of them were not. This was too important.

"I do not wish to say," Isa spoke still in a quiet voice. "Please, can we just spar?" He saw the fear in Isa's yellow eyes. Not being able to say no to him, Lea just nodded his head. Raising his chakrams the two of them began to fight as if they were the only two that existed. He watched as Isa let the moon give him strength, and saw that he was about to perform his Berserk move, causing Lea to raise up his chakrams in defense. As the bluenette began to slam his claymore against his chakrams, over and over, their eyes met. "Lea, he did this to me because of you." Isa spoke barely above a whisper, hardly moving his lips. Lea gasped and fell to the ground, shaking.

"No...No...it's not my fault..." Lea felt as if he were going to be sick again. "Please, Isa...Take that back. Take back what you said just now." He stood up, visibly shaking. He looked around and saw everyone was finishing up their session.

The blunette just stared blankly at him. "Take what back, Lea? Thank you for our session." The bluenette wandered over to where Xehanort was standing alone, fuming. Lea was not sure what had just happened. _Why is he acting like a robot?_ He still felt sick to his stomach. He saw that Ansem had already disappeared from the garden, and saw Xehanort was smiling and rubbing Isa on the back, as if soothing him.

"Disgusting," Braig muttered quietly. "Who does the old coot think he's really fooling? Anyone can clearly see that kid is broken. Whatever he did to him, it seems to have worked very well."

Lea glared at him. "Shut up, Braig." He watched as Myde walked over to them, looking worried. "Don't worry, Myde. Before you ask, I don't know what happened to him. He wouldn't talk to me." Lea said.

"Okay, Lea." Myde nodded. "Want me to take your weapons upstairs? You guys are going into town right now, yes?"

"Would you mind?" Lea asked. After that horror show, he really could use the escape.

Myde took his chakrams from his hands. "Of course not, silly. That's why I offered." The blonde beamed at him. "I may be asleep when you get back to the room. Wake me up?"

Lea nodded his head. "I will, Myde. Be safe, okay?"

"You too, Lea." The blonde walked back towards the castle with both of their weapons in his arms.

The redhead looked at the one-eyed man. "So, do you want to go now?"

"You got it, Princess. Follow me." They waited for Aeleus to walk over to them and they began the trek towards the center of town.

As they walked along in comfortable silence, Lea could not stop hearing Isa's voice inside of his head. _"He did this to me because of you."_ There was no way that that could have been possible. Unless...unless Xehanort had found out about their relations. He felt his heart stop, but he continued to walk as if there was nothing wrong. He began to wring his hands tightly in front of him, unable to stop himself from having a minor meltdown.

When they arrived at the bar, the crowd was in full swing. Lea followed Braig and Aeleus silently as they approached the bar. When Braig ordered three beers, Lea took the first one and downed it quickly. "Whoa! Slow down, Princess!" Braigh laughed. Braig instructed the bartender to refill the beer, which Lea took quickly and began to drink it down in the same fashion, until Braig's hand stopped him. "No, kid. I won't let you fall into oblivion. We can drink, but I need for you to stay sharp for tonight."

Lea closed his eyes, seeing the amber eyes glowing back at him once more. _Will I never be able to close my eyes again?_ "Right. Tonight. Where I have to see that man again. Braig..."

"What is it, kid?" The three of them made their way over to the table that Ludor was holding for them.

"Ah, it's the young lad." Ludor said as they all sat down. "Your face seems to be healing rather nicely."

Lea nodded. "Yes, it is. Thanks." He looked at Braig. "I don't want to do this tonight."

"Tough breaks, kid. It's going to happen whether or not you want it is no stopping him." Braig sipped his beer. "How's the night so far for you, Luddy?"

The platinum blonde rolled his eyes. "Must you?"

Lea felt a smile appear on his face. "At least it's better than what he calls me. He calls me 'Princess'." The redhead let out a laugh, doing his best to ignore the pain he was feeling inside of his chest.

"Lea," he looked over at the giant redhead as he said his name. "Don't do anything too rash tonight. The man is already upset. I was watching him and Ansem and even though we could not hear them, I could feel the rage being emitted from him towards Ansem. If things go wrong tonight, then we are all going to be sorry."

The redhead nodded his head. "I know, Aeleus. I know. I just..." He picked up his beer and took another sip of it, trying to figure out how he wanted to word what he was thinking. He could hear Ludor and Braig laughing it up in the background. "I just don't understand why he did that to Isa."

"Why who did what?" Aeleus said. "How do you know it was him that did it to him?"

Blushing, Lea could not admit to the tall man that he had been with Isa and Xehanort had "caught" them. "Come on, Aeleus. He's got a giant 'X' on his forehead. I really don't know any other person with an 'X' in their name. Do you?"

"Good point," Braig joined in their conversation. "I happen to agree with Princess. We all know that he had laid claim to the blue-haired freak," Lea cringed at the use of that word, "that it only makes sense it would finally mark him as his. Sick bastard is what he is." Braig took a swig of his flask before chasing it with some beer from his glass.

They all had a few more rounds before the clock told them it was time for them to be heading on back to the castle. As they began to make the trek through the town, Lea couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach, knowing that what may or may not happen could accelerate Xehanort's plans. He looked over at Braig and felt an immense sadness well up inside of him.

"I...I don't want to kill someone innocent," Lea spoke quietly, doing his best to control his emotions. "I don't want someone who has never done anything bad to be murdered because of some man's obsession with finding out about the darkness."

He felt his heart sink as Braig placed a hand on his back. "I know, kid. I know. It's not fun what we're dealing with. But, it's just something you need to handle. I know you're strong. I told you I'd watch out for you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Lea said. He felt as if his footsteps were becoming heavier as they approached the castle. "I just...I'm scared."

"We all are," Aeleus said as he pushed the door open. Lea stepped through and went towards the labs. "But, we've come this far. It would be rather silly to just stop trying. At least, that's how I feel."

Braig nodded. "Same for me. Lea, you don't get it because you haven't been around that long. We've been working real hard to figure these things out, we just didn't realize it at the time."

The three of them walked to Xehanort's lab and saw that everyone was there, including a small young woman who was being strapped to the chair. Lea could feel himself staring to want to get sick, then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Take a few deep breaths, Princess." Doing as he was instructed, he allowed air to move freely through his lungs, taking away the nausea.

"Hello?" The young woman began to speak to the three of them, as they were the last three to arrive. Well, excluding Xehanort. "Can you please tell me what is going on? Why are they strapping me to this chair?"

Doing his best to tune her out, Lea went over to where Ienzo and Even were standing. "How does everything look?" He asked, not really caring, but he did not want to interact with the woman. It hurt his heart greatly hearing her plead with them, asking them why they were doing this.

"So far, everything seems to be behaving normally," Even said in an offhanded tone of voice. "I guess we'll really be able to tell once the machine is turned on."

"I think this will work," Ienzo said, adjusting the machines. "She seems to be completely without sin or anything of that nature. She is as pure as they get."

"Not true," Xehanort spoke from behind them, having appeared from nowhere. "There are quite a few pure hearts, but I have seen purer than hers. And they will be our next project, if this is successful." Xehanort looked around the room. "I trust everyone is ready?" Lea felt his stomach twist up into knots at the white-haired man glared at him. "I smell alcohol on your breath. What did I tell you about that?"

"He's fine," Braig stood in front of Lea, shielding him from Xehanort. "Leave him be. I can vouch for him, alright?"

Tossing his hair, Xehanort shrugged. "Fine, Braig. Then he is your responsibility should something go wrong." Lea let out a sigh of relief at those words. He went back over to where Aeleus was, and saw the most peculiar thing.

"Are you okay?" He asked the giant as he watched him. "You don't look so good."

Aeleus continued to stare at the girl that was strapped to the chair. Lea had to lean in closer to him to hear him speak. "I know her. I went to school with her." Lea put a hand on Aeleus' upper arm and squeezed it gently. The giant looked over at him. "Thank you, Lea, but that is not necessary." Letting his hand drop back down, Lea nodded his head.

"Okay, then." Xehanort said in a sing-song voice, making Lea's voice boil. "Shall we begin?"

Lea listened as the machines began to come to life. "Please, what are you doing to me?" The woman began to ask this over and over, no one willing to give her an honest answer. "Do none of you understand what I'm saying?"

"Be quiet!" Xehanort looked at her with a murderous glare, causing the young woman to close her mouth and cry silent tears. Lea watched as the machine was placed against her heart. He felt his own heart stop as the machine went into the woman's body and stared as it was pulled from her body. Before she could even let out a single scream, her body vanished as her heart was pulled from her being. They all watched in silence as a black creature, a Shadow, appeared where her body had been, only to watch as the Shadow itself disappeared.

No one made a move. They all continued to look at the empty chair, wondering what had just happened. Soon, Xehanort began to laugh hysterically, filling the room with a sick sound. Lea did his best to drown out the laughter, not understanding why the man was sounding so gleeful at the woman just disappearing. As soon as he calmed down, Xehanort looked around the room and beamed at everyone.

"Lea was correct. All we needed was an innocent heart.

"It worked."

Lea's eyes widened once more, doing his best to control his emotions. _I think I'm going to be sick._


	51. Chapter 51

"Lea."

Looking over at the man that he despised above everything else, Lea stared at him as his stomach churned. He knew that if he spoke the wrong way, he would be in trouble. Doing is best to remain calm, he spoke. "Yes, Xehanort?"

"I want you and Braig to go into town right now and grab me another male. Preferably one that is young. Say around your age. Hurry back as quickly as you can." The white-haired man turned back to the computer and began to talk in a low voice to Even. Lea just looked over at Braig and watched the man nod his head. He headed towards the door and opened it, rushing outside and cringing as he heard Xehanort begin to cackle.

Stepping to the side, he turned and saw that Braig had followed him out. The older man was a few shades paler than normal. Feeling better about things, Lea walked over to the lift. He began to open his mouth, only to watch Braig hold up his hand, silencing him from further speech. He kept his mouth closed and endured the silence as they rode the lift back to the main floor. Once they were out of it, he turned to Braig, who still refused to say a word to him. As they exited the castle and found themselves in the garden, that was when Braig decided to speak.

"Look," Braig said as he pushed the gate open to go out towards the town. "I know some really messed up things have happened tonight, but you have got to keep it together."

Lea stopped walking. "What do you mean, some messed up things? Braig, we just watched an innocent woman beg for her life, only to be turned into one of those...those Heartless!" Lea could feel himself starting to become sick. He turned his head and quickly purged all of the fluid that was inside of his body. Groaning, he wiped at his mouth and stood back up. "To say that this night has been completely fucked up would not be giving it justice."

Braig let out a laugh. "I know, princess. And it's just going to get worse. Now, come on. We need to go and grab someone from the town. If we don't bring someone back, he is going to be livid."

"I don't want to see that," Lea said. They walked into the town and looked around. "How exactly are we going to do this?" Lea asked. "There's hardly anyone outside now. It's extremely late. I really don't want to go breaking and entering into people's homes."

Braig let out a dark chuckle. "No worries, princess. I know where we can find one. May or may not be sober, but heck. He asked for a boy around your age. Let's just hope his heart is pure."

"Do you think that's the catalyst?" Lea asked, feeling his stomach begin to churn more. "It has to be someone with a pure heart?"

"Well, he didn't want another thief. And that's what we were using, criminals, when the experiments were not successful. One can only assume it has something to do with that." Braig pushed the door open to the tavern that they had been in an hour or so before. Lea looked around and saw that the place was still quite full, with lots of men, and women, having a good time. He looked over to the corner and saw someone not much older than him sitting with Ludor. He looked at Braig and saw that he was looking at the same person. He stood in the dark corner, watching as Braig walked over to them.

"Hey, Ludor," Braig said in a jovial voice. "Mind if I take your friend outside for a few minutes?" Lea stared at the one-eyed man, impressed with his finesse. If he had gone over to that table, he was sure that he would scream and yell and make a fool of himself.

The platinum blonde nodded his head. "Okay by me, Braig. In fact, he was just leaving. Maybe you could see him home? He doesn't live quite that far away from here."

The teen stood up and swayed slightly, apparently inebriated. "I can definitely do that," Braig nodded his head and smirked. "Maybe I'll see you here tomorrow night?"

"You know where to find me." Ludor picked up his tankard and took a long sip. Braig led the teen away from the table and proceeded to head outside. Lea quickly followed the two of them out.

The teen looked between the both of them with bleary eyes. "My home," he hiccuped, "is a few houses down."

"Alright, lad." Braig said. Lea walked next to the two of them. As they were walking in the direction of the teen's house, Braig quickly pulled the teen into a small alley between houses. Lea stared at him as he heard him say an incantation and watched as the teen quickly fell asleep. "Sleep magic," Braig said, picking up the boy and putting him over his shoulder. "Now, come on. Let's get back to the castle before Xehanort starts to send reinforcements after us."

Lea just walked silently next to him, still feeling ill to his stomach. _This poor kid. All he was doing was having a good time and now...now we're going to just take his life from him, just to see if we can create another Heartless. What the fuck has happened to me? Why did I agree to do this? I didn't. I don't want this. But...But there's nothing I can do about it now. What's going to happen when...when he wants to experiment on us..._He stopped walking.

"What is it, Princess?" Braig asked, turning to look at him. "Did something happen?"

"Braig," Lea spoke quietly. "He's going to experiment on us, isn't he?"

Sighing, the one-eyed man shifted the teen to his other shoulder. "Look, can we talk about this another time? We're kind of under a time constraint right now."

"Just tell me, yes or no." Lea said, not moving.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" Braig asked, shifting in his spot. "Really, Lea. I'd be more than happy to have a discussion, but right now really isn't the best time."

"JUST ANSWER ME!" Lea screamed, unable to control his temper any longer. He could feel his body begin to heat up, itching to let loose.

Braig stood still and stared at him. "Yes, Lea. The answer is yes. Can we please go back to the castle now?"

Hearing the truth come from his friend's mouth made Lea feel light-headed. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he could feel his body moving forward, moving up the stairs to the castle. He was grateful that Braig didn't bother to say anything more to him because he wasn't sure if he would be able to speak or not. His mind was a mess. All he wanted to do at this point was just go up to his room and bury himself under his covers for the evening.

"I want to talk to you about it," Braig said as he pushed the door to the castle open. "I'm canceling class in the morning. Just...come and find me when you wake up, okay?"

Lea just gave a slight nod of his head as he walked through the main hall and headed towards the stairs leading down to the laboratories. He didn't bother to look and see if Braig needed any help. He just let his feet drag him back to Xehanort's lab. Once he got to the door, he pushed it open and saw everyone was busy doing something.

"Did you find someone?" Xehanort looked at him with anxious eyes. "Where is Braig?"

"Right here," Braig said, walking into the room. He walked over to the chair and set the teen down. "I used sleep magic on him. He may or may not wake up."

"Excellent." Xehanort twittered from behind the computer.

It made Lea sick to watch the man become so excited about taking someone's life. He stood to the back and watched Even and Ienzo begin to place the equipment around the sleeping teen. He could hear Xehanort barking out orders to Dilan and Aeleus, but he wasn't quite sure what he was saying. He could not stop looking at the sleeping teen. Once the equipment had been set, he watched the others go back to their assigned stations. The look on Ienzo's face was disturbing. It seemed as if the youth could not wait to see what was going to happen, almost as if he were a clone of Xehanort. Lea shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"You okay?" Braig whispered, standing next to him. "Don't pass out on me now, princess."

Lea shook his head weakly. "Alright!" Xehanort called out. "Are we ready?" Lea heard a chorus of 'yes' fill the lab. "Fine. Ienzo? Let's begin."

Focusing his eyes on the sleeping teen, he watched as the machine attached itself against the teen's heart. He bit back a gasp as he watched the teen wake up. "What's going on?" The teen began to ask. Lea watched him try to fight in his restraints, unable to move away. "What are you doing to me? What's going on? I didn't mean to drink! Please don't punish me! I didn't mean to do it! It won't happen again! Please don't do this!" The teen began to scream as the machine pierced his skin and began to pull out his heart. Before his screams continued, his body vanished - just like the girl's had done only a short time before - and in its place was a black Shadow. The creature stared blankly at all of them before it disappeared back into the darkness.

A cheer sounded in the lab. Everyone, except for Lea, Braig and Aeleus, let out a loud cheer at the success of the experiment. "That's it! They must be pure of heart!" Xehanort clapped his hands, grinning like a fool. "What do you say we do this again tomorrow night? We need to continue on with this progress. This is excellent work, everyone." Xehanort began to speak to Even and Ienzo, putting their heads together and going over the data from both of the experiments.

Without a word, Lea turned and headed out of the lab. He couldn't take it any more. It was just too much. He quickly made his way to the lift, not bothering to wait for anyone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Stepping in to the lift, he leaned against the bronze gate, doing his best to keep it together. Once he reached the main floor, he made his way across it and headed to the lift that would take him back to his room. He could feel himself gagging and was trying to not let it happen. He arrived on his floor and threw the bronze gate back, running down the hall to his room. He looked at the door next to his and felt the tears finally begin to fall. He opened his door and shut it fast, racing across the bedroom to get to the bathroom in time. Sliding across the bathroom floor on his knees, he proceeded to lose the contents of his stomach for the third time that night. There wasn't a whole lot left, but he could not stop himself from dry heaving.

"Are you okay?" Myde stood at the bathroom door, blinking. Lea kept his hands around the toilet bowl, holding on to it for dear life as he continued to dry heave. When he was finally finished, he flushed the toilet and rested his head against the side. "Lea?"

He felt Myde sit down behind him and began to cry softly as the blonde wrapped his arms around his waist. Feeling Myde's gentle touch made Lea's heart ache with sadness. "I...I'm okay..." Lea lied. He couldn't tell Myde the truth. "Braig said we don't have class in the morning." He let his hands fall from the toilet bowl and placed them over Myde's arms. "I...I think I drank too much..."

Myde ran his hand through Lea's hair, pushing it back behind his ear. He wiped his brow and sighed softly. "You shouldn't drink anymore, Lea. That stuff isn't that good. I...I'm sure you drank because of what happened earlier, but..."

Getting up from the floor, Lea went to the sink and grabbed the mouthwash, swishing some around on his palette to get rid of the bitter taste of bile. He looked down at Myde, who was still sitting on the floor, and gave him a soft smile. "You're probably right. I...It was a lot to handle."

"He didn't say anything to you?" Myde asked, standing up. Lea shook his head as he set the mouthwash back down on the counter.

"I...I really don't want to talk about it right now," Lea said in a quiet voice. "I...I would just like to get to bed, if that's okay with you. I've had a _very_ rough night." He walked out of the bathroom and began to undress, letting his white lab coat fall to the floor. He felt sick, looking at that lab coat. What it stood for. The horrible things that he witnessed while wearing it. He closed his eyes and fell into bed, not caring that his shoes and pants were still on. He just wanted to remove that tainted coat from his body, wanting to forget everything he had just witnessed. He groaned softly as he felt Myde beginning to remove his shoes from his feet. "Myde...You don't have to do that..." He wiggled both of his feet once his shoes were off. He felt Myde's hands on his belt and lifted himself up a bit so it would be easier for Myde to remove his pants for him. Before he realized what was happening, he was completely naked on the bed. He rolled over on his side and sighed as he felt Myde laid down beside him.

The blonde placed his arms around Lea's waist, leaning his forehead against Lea's. "Get some sleep, Lea. I'm not setting any alarm so you can wake up when you want to." Myde let his lips connect with Lea's cheek, making the redhead turn his face to push against his lips. The redhead let out a soft moan and sighed when Myde pulled back. "Sweet dreams, Lea."

Closing his eyes, Lea could not stop seeing both the teen and the woman becoming Heartless in front of him. He snapped his eyes back open, whimpering softly. He heard Myde snoring peacefully, making himself wish he could just fall asleep and not be afraid. But he could not. He turned over on his back and did his best to block out the noises he could hear coming from next door. He began to feel sick to his stomach once more. _I can't believe he's letting him touch him...After his mark? Why would he do that? _He pressed himself against Myde's back, holding him close to him. He took a deep breath and did his best to go to sleep.

...

"What are you doing to me?" Isa asked in a monotone voice, unable to care about anything to was being done to him. His body was on fire, aching to be touched, yet his mind was terrified. "Why did you wake me up...?" He looked up at the amber eyes that were just a few inches from his face.

He had fallen asleep almost immediately after the sparring session. He had been emotionally exhausted. He knew that everyone stared at him and were talking about him behind his back. He saw Lea get sick at the sight of him. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the memory that was trying to come forward in his mind. _I'm so sorry, Lea. I never meant for this to happen. _His head was still a little painful, throbbing every once in a while in anger at him. He still could not believe the man above him had done this to him.

Xehanort smiled at him. "I woke you up because tonight has been a good night." _Maybe for you. But definitely not for me._ "Our experiments were a success!" Xehanort could not keep his enthusiasm at bay. "Do you know what this means?"

"I do not," Isa said, doing his best to calm his body down. However, his new master decided that that was not going to be happening. He bit his lip hard as he watched the man begin to wave his hands over his body, making his blood sing against his will. He watched his body respond to the hands that were traveling over his body. "Please...I'm tired, sir," Isa spoke quietly, trying to keep the moan out of his voice.

The white-haired man leaned down and caressed Isa's neck with his lips, making the bluenette lose control over his body. He let a soft moan escape, hating that it happened. "You don't sound tired, Isa..." Isa felt his body arching off the bed, trying to get closer to the man's touch. The man that had tortured him not just a few short hours before. "Besides...I brought you something."

Isa stared blankly at him. "You brought me something?"

Nodding, Xehanort stood up from the bed and walked over to the chair. Isa stared at him, and felt his stomach drop as the man held up the black cloak from his dream. "I told you I wanted you to begin wearing it. So, I decided to just bring it up with me after I was finished with our experiments!" Xehanort grinned and held it out to Isa. "Put it on!"

"Do I have to?" Isa asked, staying where he was on the bed. He cringed as he felt Xehanort's palm strike his face.

"Put it on," Xehanort said in a threatening tone. "Do not make me ask you again."

Pressing his hand to his face, Isa stood up and put the cloak on. As soon as it touched his skin, he felt his body begin to transform. "What...what is happening?" Isa asked, feeling the unique sensation of his ears elongating. The cloak fit him like a glove. He watched as his hair began to fall over his shoulders.

"It's perfect." Xehanort beamed. "Wonderful!"

Isa looked down at his body and saw how the cloak covered up most of himself. He could see his feet, but just barely. He could feel the immense power that the cloak held. "Just how old is this cloak?"

"Oh, it's quite old," Xehanort chuckled softly. "Why? Can you feel its power?"

Nodding, Isa held out his arms and examined his hands, not believing that where there had been nothing before were now black gloves. "This was yours, wasn't it? Why am I wearing gloves now?"

"It's part of what the cloak does to you. And yes, it was mine. But now I want you to wear it. I...I've been making more cloaks in my spare time. Soon, I hope, everyone will be wearing one in this castle." Xehanort adjusted the shoulders, smoothing the fabric down.

"Everyone?" Isa questioned. "Including Ansem?"

A dark look crossed Xehanort's face. "Never mention his name to me again, Isa."

"Of course," Isa said, falling quiet. "My apologies, sir."

"Never mind, that!" Xehanort's attitude shifted once more, smiling at the bluenette. "Will you try something for me?"

Isa nodded his head. "What is it you want me to do?"

"I want to see if you can create a portal yet." Xehanort nodded his head.

He stared at the white-haired man. "What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Xehanort glared at him. Isa shook his head. "Good. Now, have you watched me create a portal before?" Isa gave a slight nod. "So, go ahead. Try it."

Taking a deep breath, feeling his body hum with power, Isa raised his gloved hand and flicked his wrist. He let out a soft gasp as he watched a faint obsidian oval take shape in his room. He heard Xehanort praising him. "Excellent work!" The two of them watched as the oval shimmered in and out of existence. "Just concentrate, Isa. Feel the darkness within you. I know that it's there. Just...let go..." Concentrating more, Isa kept his gloved hand raised and listened to Xehanort. He could feel the power coursing through his body - _is this the darkness? _He watched the oval take a more solid shape, glimmering in the soft moonlight that was filling his bedroom.

"Where will this lead?" Isa asked, watching the oval.

Xehanort chuckled softly. "Why don't you step through it and find out?"

"Are you going to go with me?" Isa asked, turning around to look at him. He watched as the portal continued to stay in its place as he dropped his hand to look at his master. _Master. Lea, I'm so sorry._ He shook his head, trying to get rid of the redhead from his thoughts, afraid that Xehanort would recognize he wasn't there with him.

The white-haired man nodded. "I'll be right behind you."

Stepping forward, Isa sighed. "Always by my side." He quickly stepped through the portal and was engulfed in darkness.

"Always." Xehanort let out a dark chuckle.

…

Lea woke up with a start. He sat straight up in bed, his heart racing. He blinked a few times, just to make sure that he was awake. He looked around the room and saw that he was still in his bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Myde asked in a sleepy voice. "Did you have a nightmare?"

_If you can call what I actually witnessed with my own eyes, then yes. It was a nightmare._ He gave a nod, trying to calm down his racing heart. He could feel his stomach threatening to purge itself once more. He took a deep breath and swallowed, hoping that would calm his nerves. He could feel his heart rate starting to finally slow back to its normal pace. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his arm tremor with weakness.

He had been dreaming about what had happened earlier in the lab. All he could see were those two people, both of them screaming out to him, begging him to help them. And all he could do was stand there and watch as their hearts vanished, only to be replaced by that Shadow. He quickly got up out of the bed and raced into the bathroom, finally just allowing his body to take control, instead of trying to tell himself he would not be sick.

Flushing the toilet, he collapsed on the floor. "I'm so tired...of being sick..." He groaned, trying to move his body off of the bathmat and on to the cool tile floor. He could hear soft footfalls making their way over to the bathroom. He tilted his head back and saw Myde standing at the door. "Can you...can you go and get Braig?"

"Yes." Myde nodded and walked away. Lea closed his eyes, laying on the cool tile, doing his best to not sit up and regurgitate back into the toilet. _This is becoming ridiculous_. He heard his bedroom door open and close. He began to breathe slowly, trying to relax his racing heart once more. _If it isn't one thing, it's another._

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. In fact, Lea was pretty sure he fell asleep. He heard a noise, which caused him to open his eyes. He saw that he was no longer on the bathroom floor. He was laying in bed, under the covers. He looked around the room and saw both Myde and Braig speaking to each other. He cleared his throat and saw them both look at him.

"Ah, princess. Nice of you to wake up." Braig sat down on the bed and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" Lea sat up, groaning softly. "When did you move me?"

"About an hour ago." Braig said. "You were passed out, kid."

Grumbling, Lea looked at Braig. "Listen, I need to know if you can heal me."

"Heal you?" Braig said. "Why? Were you hurt?"

Lea shook his head. "No, but I keep getting sick because of..." He looked over at Myde and sighed. "Because of my nightmare. Is there any way you can heal me to make me feel better?"

With one brown eye flecked with amber, Braig sighed. "It doesn't work like that, princess. I can heal you, but it won't do anything to stop you from feeling sick." Braig looked over at Myde. "Myde, do ya mind givin' us a few moments alone?"

The blonde shook his head. "I don't mind at all." Aqua marine eyes turned to look at him and gave him a soft smile. "I'll be right outside, Lea." Myde opened the bedroom door and walked out. Lea watched as Braig said a silencing spell on the room, so that neither of them could be heard by anyone outside.

"Now, look." Braig said. "I know that you're getting sick because of what happened last night, or rather, this morning. But you just need to learn to control it. I can give you some medicine that will help ease the nausea. Trust me, I had it too when we were first beginning these experiments. But at least you've only witnessed one bad experiment first hand."

Lea closed his eyes. "That's not true. I've been watching the video."

"It's not the same, princess. Trust me when I say that." Braig said. "Besides, I know this is all completely messed up for you. Especially with what Xehanort has done and is doing to your best friend. Am I right?"

Lea opened his eyes and stared into Braig's. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. And it's probably better that way, anyway. All I'm saying is that Xehanort is probably going to start moving a lot faster now. And you either need to accept this, or you may wind up dead."

Lea stared at him in horror. "I...I don't want to die, Braig."

"I know, Lea. None of us do." Braig said, patting Lea on the shoulder. "So, just keep your wits about you and you should be fine. He's told me about a great many things. If he intends to do what he spoke to me about before you two showed up, then we may change the world."

"Yeah, but changing the world? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lea asked. He knew that his friend was serious when he called him by his actual name. "What if what we're doing is so bad, it destroys everything?" He whispered, finally voicing what he had been thinking since all of this madness began. "What if what we're doing can't be undone? What then?"

Braig shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then, I guess we better live everyday as if it were our last, right?" He let out a soft chuckle. "Look, just stick with me. Nothing bad will happen, okay? He will never force you to do something you're not willing to do."

"You can't say that. You honestly think he put that 'X' on Isa's forehead because he wanted it?" Lea felt his stomach drop at the memory of seeing Isa's new scar.

Braig blanched at that statement. "Well, you've got a point there. But neither of us know what happened, so we can't jump to any conclusions."

"I can. Isa is broken now, Braig. He sounds like a robot. He did something to him to make him like that, and I'm pretty sure it was against his will."

"I get it," Braig said. "But really, just move on. You've got a lot of other things going on right now. You gotta focus for me, okay? And remember what I said - you'll always have a choice. But sometimes that choice isn't what you're expecting it to be." Braig stood up and released the spell. "I'll go and get Myde for you. I'll bring by the medicine later. You two still have your afternoon session with Ansem."

Laying back down on the pillows, Lea acknowledged him with a grunt. "Yeah, got it. Thanks for being honest with me, Braig. I...I really appreciate it."

"I know, princess. I just wish I had had someone to guide me. But, thems the breaks, am I right?" He let out a guffaw and opened the bedroom door. "You can come back in now, Myde." The one-eyed man looked over at Lea. "Get some more rest. I'm sure I'll see you two at dinner?"

Lea nodded. "Probably lunch, but yeah, that works too." He saw Myde walk back into the bedroom and gave a tiny wave to Braig. Myde walked over to the bed and stood next to it. Lea looked up and him and blushed. "You...you can come lay with me if you want..."

"Of course I want to do that." Myde got under the covers with him and snuggled up to his side. "Did he make you feel any better, Lea?" The blonde placed his arm around Lea's stomach, making the redhead arch his back a tiny bit. Myde began to move his arm, but Lea stilled it with his hand.

The redhead gave a soft smile to the blonde laying next to him. "He did. I should be okay now, I think." He began to lean towards Myde, but then stopped himself and pulled away quickly.

"Lea? What is it?" Myde asked in a concerned voice. "Did I say something bad?"

Standing up from the bed, Lea shook his head. "No, not at all. I just...I need to go rinse out my mouth. I...I would like to kiss you, but I don't want to taste like bile." He blushed and walked towards his bathroom, stumbling a little given the fact that his equilibrium was still a little bit off. When he successfully made it to the bathroom without further incident, he went to the sink and picked up the mouthwash. He swirled some around in his mouth once more, hoping that it would be the last time he would have to do this because of being sick. He spit it out and rinsed his mouth out with water, leaving a faint minty taste in his mouth. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was paler than pale, making his dark purple tattoos look more pronounced under the harsh glare of the artificial light. He rubbed his cheeks gently, marveling at the raised skin, then headed back out to the bedroom. He looked at the bed and saw that Myde was now without clothes on. He felt a smile appear on his face. "Looks like we have a clothes thief in our presence."

"What do you mean?" Myde said, laughing. Lea slid back under the covers after removing his own boxers and throwing them to the floor. He leaned over and began to kiss Myde's neck gently. He felt the vibration of Myde's moan against his lips as he continued to kiss the blonde's neck. "Gaia...Lea..." He lifted his head and looked into aquamarine eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lea asked, looking at him. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Myde's cheek, enjoying how he could hear the blonde make a soft kiss noise to the air. "We don't have to do this right now..."

Myde raised up his hand and placed it on Lea's cheek. Lea groaned low as he felt Myde brush his thumb against his tattoo. "I...I've wanted to do this since last night...But I knew that you weren't feeling well, so I didn't want to bother you..." Leaning into his touch, Lea smiled softly.

"I want to as well...I...I want you to take away the bad things..." Lea whispered, feeling tears begin to appear in his eyes. He moaned softly as he felt Myde gently turn him over so that he was on his back. He looked up at him, feeling helpless and lost. "Please...just make the bad things go away, Myde..." He felt the tears leave his eyes and sighed sadly as they coursed down his cheeks. "I...I just want to forget...Make me feel something other than this utter sadness I have in my heart..."

The blonde lowered his head, making Lea moan softly as he felt Myde lick away his tears. "I'll make the bad things go away, Lea...I promise..." Myde placed his lips against Lea's, causing the redhead's moans to disappear into his mouth. He raised his arms and pulled the blonde closer to him, moaning low as he felt his tongue brush against his own, still timid after all this time. He let the tip of his tongue brush against Myde's, letting his mind go blank. All he wanted to do was feel and just forget about everything he had seen. He groaned softly as he felt Myde rub against his arousal, raising his hips to meet with each gentle rub. Myde broke off the kiss and looked down at his face. "Do you want more, Lea...?"

"Please..." Lea begged in a soft voice. He raised his hips to meet with Myde's teasing thrusts, wishing for more contact. "I want more..." He let out a groan as he felt Myde pull away from his arousal, wishing for that contact once more. He felt something wet press against his backside and let out a loud groan as he felt Myde slip his now lubricated finger inside of him. "Yes...like that..." He began to move his hips with Myde's gentle thrusts of his fingers pushing inside of him. "I...Myde..." He bit his lower lip, almost stuttering on his lover's name. He almost cried out 'Isa', but stopped himself before he made himself look like a fool.

He felt Myde pull his finger out of him and watched as the blonde settled between his legs. He arched his back as Myde gently pushed into him, causing him to groan low. He closed his eyes, just wanting to let his body feel for a change. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at a giant 'X'. "Don't break the spell," Isa whispered, beginning to move faster inside of Lea. Lea could only moan as he watched Isa's face above his own. He felt the tears begin to spill from his eyes, unable to stop himself. "Shhh...I'll make the bad things go away, Lea," Isa spoke in a soft voice, no longer sounding like a broken being. Knowing that it wasn't fair to Myde for him to be envisioning Isa, Lea couldn't stop himself. He arched his back, wanting to closer to the bluenette, but was pushed back down gently. "No...stay where you are..." Isa thrusted harder inside of him, making Lea cry out in need as his sweet spot was hit. "Better...angle..." Lea nodded his head, just watching as the marked bluenette continued to pound into his body. He knew that it wasn't happening, but at this point, he didn't care. He just wanted to forget everything. He moaned low as he felt a hand wrap around his own arousal. He looked down and watched as his lover moved in and out of his body, watching as his hand stroked him in time with his thrusts. "Say my name, Lea..."

"Mmmmmm..." Lea couldn't form the name in his mouth. He didn't want to break the spell. He wanted to continue seeing his best friend. "Yes...!" He felt his lover begin to hit his sweet spot over and over. He couldn't stop the moans that were spilling from his mouth. "Come for me, Lea..." Isa whispered into his ear, making the redhead scream out as he released into his hand, wrapping his legs around his waist, pushing him in as deep as he could go. As his body shook from the intensity of his orgasm, he heard Myde's voice scream out as well, Lea feeling his release go deep inside of his body. He blinked a few times and smiled softly as aquamarine eyes came into focus. The apparition was gone, but Lea didn't mind. It was exactly what he had needed at that point. He hated thinking that Isa was upset at him for being the cause of the permanent mark on his face. By seeing him in this manner, he knew that deep down inside, it wasn't his fault. He reached up and touched the blonde's face. "You...okay?" He panted softly, doing his best to control his breathing.

"Very much so..." Myde blushed and pulled out of him. Lea groaned at the loss of contact. "Sorry..."

Lea chuckled softly. "It's okay. Really." He looked over at the clock and sighed. "It's lunchtime. Do you want to go downstairs and get some food? Since we didn't eat breakfast?"

"Are you sure you're ready to eat? I mean, will you be able to keep it down?" Myde asked, genuinely concerned.

Reaching down and grabbing his boxers, Lea nodded. "I think if I eat some toast and drink some water, I should be okay." He watched as Myde began to get dressed. The both of them dressed in comfortable silence. Once they had their clothes on, they both donned their lab coats. "So, breakfast?" Lea grinned as he grabbed his book bag from the floor and opened the bedroom door. The blonde nodded and followed him out.


	52. Chapter 52

Isa stepped out of the portal and looked around. He did not recognize the place at all. Looking up at the sky, he could see the familiar signs of being in the Realm of Darkness - the blend of purple and magenta colors flowing overhead, however, instead of there beings trees and the like, it appeared that he was in a city of some sort. The buildings that surrounded him were tall, and had very bright marquees on the side. Walking down an alley way, he saw that there was a giant skyscraper that had what appeared to be eight large monitors sitting on top of it, as well as a giant star in the middle of the awning, jutting out of the building. .

"Xehanort?" Isa asked, looking up at the large building. "Where are we?"

The white-haired man stepped up from behind and smiled. "Where do you think we are?"

"From the looks of the sky, I would say that we are in the Realm of Darkness." Isa continued to look up, trying to absorb all the details that he could. He had never seen anything as magnificent as this place. Everything seemed so...advanced. He heard Xehanort let out a dark chuckle. "Xehanort? What is funny?"

Putting a hand on Isa's back, Xehanort gave him a grin. "Nothing is funny, Isa. I'm just excited that the cloak brought you here. We are not in the Realm of Darkness."

"We're not? Then why does the sky look like we are?" Isa asked, watching as the purple and magenta clouds flowed over their heads.

Xehanort continued to grin. "We're in what is the Realm of In-Between. There are very few worlds which reside here. You know Castle Oblivion?"

Isa felt a shudder go throughout his body at the mention of that castle, his memories of his time there with Xehanort caused his body to become aroused. _Stupid brain, I don't want to think like that right now. Especially with him_. He nodded his head. "Yes, I remember Castle Oblivion."

"Well, that's another world that resides in the Realm Between." Xehanort began to walk towards the east side of the giant skyscraper. "Isa, there's something I'd like to show you, if that's okay with you?" Isa looked down and saw that the man had taken a hold of one of his gloved hands. Nodding, he allowed himself to be led by Xehanort.

"Master," Isa addressed Xehanort. "What exactly is a Realm Between?"

Xehanort continued to lead Isa. "Well, it's a world that exists in neither the Realm of Light, nor the Realm of Darkness. However, you said that you noticed the sky, yes?" Isa looked up at the sky. "You said how that because of how it looked, your initial thought was that we were in the Realm of Darkness, yes?"

"Yes," Isa agreed. He took a deep breath, calming down his racing heart. He was not sure he liked where this conversation was heading.

Xehanort let go of his hand to stop and look at him. "This world lies closer to Darkness than it does to the Realm of Light. That is why the sky looks the way it does. After this, we can go and visit the other few places that are in this particular realm, if you would like?" Xehanort rounded the corner of the skyscraper and smiled brightly. "Ah, it's coming along nicely."

Isa stopped walking as he stared stared straight ahead of him. There, floating above the ground in some manner, was what appeared to be a white castle. However, it was far from complete. It seemed that it was still in the process of being built. Isa felt his stomach turn to lead as he watched Xehanort looking at it. "What is that?" Isa asked, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"That there," Xehanort continued to watch the floating palace, "is something I've been working on for quite some time. It's near completion. Once it's done, and once things begin to go the way I need them to back home, then we will be able to do a great many things."

Isa stared ahead, watching as the half-built castle moved. "But what is it for, Master?"

"You know about my experiments, yes?" Xehanort asked. "You remember me saying something about needing a pure heart? Well, I've got plans, Isa. I have to try something first before I know if it will work."

"Try what?"

"A different type of experiment." Xehanort chuckled darkly. "One that will change everything as we know it if it is successful."

Feeling that deep dread reappear in his body, Isa kept his mouth shut. He was not sure he wanted to know what Xehanort had planned. "Master, you said that this is in the Realm Between, residing closer to the Realm of Darkness. Is Castle Oblivion the same? If I remember correctly, the sky looked the same."

"That is correct, yes, my protege."

"Is there a world that sits between both places?" Isa asked, the curiosity killing him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but figured he would ask it anyway. "I mean, is there a world that lies directly in between both Realms? And how would one access it?"

Xehanort let out another chuckle. "I believe that there is, but I have yet to come across it. When I do, you will be one of the first to know, Isa." He began to walk towards the floating castle. Isa's eyes widened in horror.

"Sir! You'll fall!" He shouted out. There was no pathway to get to the castle, only a giant fissure. Xehanort continued on and began to walk on what appeared to be a translucent bridge. Isa could not believe what he was seeing. "How is that happening?"

"Seeing is believing," Xehanort chuckled. He stood in the middle of the bridge, looking back at Isa. "Would you like to come with me to take a look and see how things are moving along?"

Wanting to shake his head, Isa knew that he could not. He followed behind Xehanort blindly, hoping that the bridge would appear for him as well. As soon as he began to walk over the ledge, he felt the translucent bridge underneath his feet. He sighed and bent his head down, looking down into the darkness. "Xehanort," Isa asked him, following him up the path towards the opening of the castle. "Do you plan on bringing others here?"

"Eventually," Xehanort nodded and stopped. "Perhaps it's better if we actually go somewhere else for the time being. I don't want to spoil this for you." He grinned at the bluenette, causing the bluenette's heart to race a bit. He watched as Xehanort opened a portal. "Why don't we go somewhere that's more comfortable, so you can ask me questions, if you want." Isa began to walk towards the portal, feeling it was better to get out of the area. As he stepped through the portal, he felt the power of the cloak begin to flow through him. When he reappeared out of the portal, he saw that they were now in the standing on the beach in the Realm of Darkness.

He looked behind him and saw Xehanort exit the portal. "Why did you bring us here?" He felt his body growing hot with need, being this close to the moon. He let out a growl as the white-haired man approached him. "I want to go back home." He opened his eyes, knowing that his power was beginning to take a hold of his body. He could not keep his anger in check being this close to the giant orb.

"You are home," Xehanort said. "When are you going to learn that? Your place is with me."

Isa bared his teeth at him. "You've marked me as your own. Of course I realize my place is with you. You've given me no choice!" He felt all the anger he had been feeling since Xehanort had done this to him come spewing out of his entire being. "Why? Why would you do that to me?"

"Why would you _fuck_ that boy, when you know what you have with me is better?" Xehanort growled back, grabbing a hold of Isa's hair and pulling on it. "You are MINE."

Isa whined as Xehanort's grip tightened on his hair. He lifted his hands and pushed the man away from him, grimacing as a few strands of his hair were ripped from his scalp. "So you had to mark me because of it?" He groaned as he felt power race through his body, making him fall to his knees in pain. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw that his claymore was in his hands. "W-What's going on?"

"Remarkable," Xehanort said in a soft voice.

Looking up at Xehanort, Isa's hands trembled as he held on to his claymore with a loose grip. "Xehanort, this shouldn't be here right now." He could feel his heart racing once more, his eyes reflecting how terrified he was feeling. "I didn't bring this with me. What's going on?"

Xehanort beamed. "This is wonderful, Isa!"

"HOW IS THIS WONDERFUL?" Isa screamed, his sanity all but gone. _Please disappear. Please disappear_. As the words were thought, the claymore disappeared from his hands.

Kneeling down on the ground, Xehanort took Isa's hands. "Can you make it reappear again, Isa? Please, for me?"

The water lapped up on the shore, coming dangerously close to the two of them. Isa stared at the man, shaking his head. "I can't...I can't...I don't want to, Xehanort. Please, do not make me do that."

"Isa," Xehanort said in a dark tone. "Do as I say. Now."

Shaking, he felt Xehanort withdraw his hands from his grip. He thought of his claymore, letting out a terrified yelp as he felt it appear in his hands once more. He stared down at the weapon, his entire being shaking. He felt the hot tears fall from his eyes, almost too afraid to speak. Feeling the cold metal in his hands, he could not figure out why it had appeared. Looking up at Xehanort, he saw the man beaming at him.

"This is wonderful, Isa." Xehanort smiled. "Do you know what this means?"

Isa shook his head. He held the claymore tightly, letting it turn in his hands. He spoke, almost inaudibly, a single word. "No."

"It means that your powers are becoming more like mine." Xehanort produced one of his ethereal blades, the bright red beam caused Isa to cringe and curl into himself. Xehanort made it disappear from his palm as he saw Isa's reaction. "I'm not going to hurt you, Isa."

Unable to contain his quiet sob, Isa looked down. "You already did, sir." As his claymore disappeared, Isa reached up and touched his forehead, looking down at the sand. He could feel all of the anger drain out of him as he moved his fingers across the healing scar.

"That's different," Xehanort said. Rather than question him, Isa just stayed quiet. "Perhaps it is because you're wearing that cloak that your powers are beginning to manifest that way. Oh, this is simply marvelous." Xehanort looked at him. "Can you try doing some magic? Can you try a magnet spell?"

"Magnet?" Isa looked at him. "I've never heard of that spell. How am I supposed to do something when I have no idea what it is? Master, please. I'm tired. I'd like to go back home, if we can." He felt the water begin to lap at his leg, the freezing water causing him to shiver in his spot. He began to move further up the shore, but was stopped by Xehanort's hand. "Please, sir. I don't want to get wet."

Squeezing his arm tightly, Isa closed his eyes to get rid of the pain. "No. You will stay where you are. Now, in order to perform the spell, all you need to do is say 'Magnet'. However...we'll need some creatures to see if this will work." Xehanort looked around and called forth a few Heartless, which waddled their way over to where the two of them were sitting. Isa stared at the Shadows, feeling defeated. "Will you try for me?"

Doing as he was instructed, he repeated the spell and watched as the Heartless were sucked into what looked like an orb, one that was magnetic. Isa stared, unable to process what was happening. He watched as the orb disappeared, dropping the Shadows. He watched them sink back into the sand, their blob moving away from the water.

"Well done!" Xehanort clapped repeatedly. "Well done, indeed!" Isa just stared at nothing, silent. "Isa, will you unzip the cloak and take it off?"

Isa snapped out of his state and looked at him. "But Master, I thought you said that it was bad if we weren't wearing our lab coat, or this cloak now, here." He could hear the fear in his voice. _Why can't we just go back home?_

"You are safe with me, Isa. Now, take it off." Xehanort said in a curt voice. "Do it now, or I'll do it for you."

_I wish your mood would not shift so frequently._ He raised his hand to the zipper and began to unzip the cloak, feeling the power of the realm begin to ebb into his being. He let the cloak fall around his body, covering his lap still. He watched as Xehanort stood up and yanked him up from his sitting position, forcing the cloak to fall all the way off of him. The hair on his arms were raised up, his entire body feeling as if it were on fire. He stared at Xehanort and watched as the man pulled him closer to him, then gasped as he quickly let go.

"Isa. Try and call your weapon now." Xehanort said, standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Closing his eyes, Isa tried to picture his claymore, but without success. He tried for a few more minutes, but when nothing ever happened, he gave up. He looked up at Xehanort and saw that he was nodding his head. "Hmmm...This is interesting." Xehanort walked over to him. "Are you concentrating?"

Isa sighed. "Of course I am, Master. Why would I not be?" He knew that if he were to call him by his first name, he would surely feel the all to familiar sting of his hand across his face. "May I put the cloak back on now? I don't...I don't like how this place is making me feel without the protection." The duality of his inner power, combined with how the Realm of Darkness was trying to take over his body made for a very conflicted being.

"No." Xehanort said. Isa watched as he called more Heartless to the area. "Try the magnet spell without the cloak."

Isa looked at him. "But why? You saw that I cannot call my claymore. What makes you think I can perform magic without -" He stopped as he watched Xehanort's eyes flash with anger. He abruptly closed his mouth, understanding what the man wanted. He tried the magnet spell once more, but with no success. He continued to try until his body gave out. He collapsed on the ground, his hands sinking into the sand. "Xehanort, please," he whispered. "I can't do it." He groaned as he felt the man's foot against his stomach, the pressure causing him to fall on his side. "Xehanort..."

"Put the cloak back on. I want to see if it works again." Xehanort stood over him, towering above him. Isa quickly grabbed the cloak and put it back on him, sighing as the fabric gelled to his skin. He felt safer almost immediately. Quickly standing up, he looked at Xehanort. "Now, show me your weapon." Nodding, Isa thought of his claymore and it once more appeared in his hands. "A magnet spell." Looking over at the Heartless that were still waddling around, he spoke the spell and watched as a small magnetic orb appeared, drawing the Heartless into it. "Excellent." Once the spell dissipated, he watched as the Shadows retreated back to the shadows.

Taking a deep breath, Isa made his claymore disappear. He looked at Xehanort. "Please. I want to go home."

Xehanort opened a portal. "After you, then."

Isa stepped through the portal, reappearing in the one room he had hoped he would not be seeing again any time soon. He let out another dejected sigh, wishing that all of this would just end. _Lea...I need you..._ He stepped to the side as he heard Xehanort appear, causing the portal to disappear. Looking around the stark white room, Isa could feel everything within him collapsing. He didn't even bother to let his body convulse as Xehanort placed both of his hands on his shoulders. "Isa? Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No," he spoke softly. He had no more energy. "May I lay down, please?" He began to unzip the cloak. He could barely keep his eyes open any longer. He could feel his body continue to feel as if it were on fire, his ears and hair remaining in their elongated state. He let the cloak fall to the floor. He could hear Xehanort begin to undress as well, the familiar sound of his pants being unbuttoned echoing in the near silent room. He picked up the cloak and set it on the ottoman at the foot of the large bed and placed the rest of his clothes on top of them. He pulled the covers back, completely naked - for, if he had been wearing any clothing, he knew that Xehanort would demand he take it off, so he just saved himself from an argument. He felt the bed shift with more weight as the white-haired man got into bed next to him. Lacking the energy to care, he did nothing as Xehanort wrapped his arms around him, pulling his body closer to him.

Xehanort spoke in a soft voice. "Your head doesn't hurt too much, does it, Isa?" The lights began to dim in the room, making Isa close his eyes.

"Why are you asking?" Isa whispered, tears silently spilling down his cheeks. "Do you even care?" He felt Xehanort tighten his hold around his body, hugging him close.

"Of course I care," Xehanort continued to speak in a soft, almost tender voice. "I'm so sorry, Isa. I...I let my temper get the best of me."

Wiping at his eyes, Isa didn't know where to laugh or cry more._ You think?_ "It's okay," Isa whispered, sniffling a little bit. "I apologize for what I did."

"You don't have to," Xehanort began to run his fingers through Isa's hair, making the bluenette relax more in his arms. "I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did."

_The way you do, Xehanort._ "Please...I just want to get some sleep." He let out a soft moan as he felt Xehanort's lips brush against his neck in a soft manner. "W-What are you doing?"

"Trying to make up with you," Xehanort said, running his hand along Isa's body. The bluenette felt his back arch, unwillingly, into Xehanort's caress. He felt himself growing aroused at the simple touch, hating that whatever Xehanort was doing to him was working.

Isa let out another soft moan as Xehanort began to lower his head. "Why? Why are you...ah...trying to make up...ooooh...with me...?" He stuttered as Xehanort's lips moved across his chest, unable to stop himself.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry..." Xehanort said, kissing his way down Isa's body. "I should never have done to you what I did." Isa cried out as he felt Xehanort take his arousal into his mouth, beginning to suck on it softly. He gripped the bedsheets, moaning uncontrollably at how Xehanort's tongue was rubbing against him. He bucked his hips as Xehanort swallowed him down, the man's hands running along his body, causing it to ache. Isa leaned his head back, staring at the headboard behind him. He reached for it and held on to the top, moaning as Xehanort began to suck on him faster. _I wish...I wish I wasn't enjoying this..._ He arched his body as he felt Xehanort gently slip a finger inside of him. He pushed against Xehanort's hand, trying to push his finger further in, his body craving the man's touch. "That's it," he heard Xehanort say before he felt the man's mouth slip back over him. He gripped the headboard tightly, bucking his hips against Xehanort's mouth and hand. He felt the man begin to suck on him faster, causing his blood to sing.

"Yes!" Isa cried out as he felt himself go deep inside of Xehanort's throat. He released his orgasm into his mouth, unable to stop himself. He felt Xehanort moan low as he continued to release into his mouth. Once he felt his body finish, Isa let go of the headboard and collapsed on the bed, exhaustion taking over. He began to breathe deeply, almost falling asleep instantly.

"Get some sleep, Isa," Xehanort spoke softly to him as he laid down next to him.

Trying to fight off the sleep as best he could, Isa just nodded. "Alright, Lea..."

Xehanort's eyes narrowed to small slits. "Isa?"

Snoring softly, Isa fell into a deep sleep, unaware of what he had just said.


	53. Chapter 53

A few hours later, Isa woke up from one of the deepest sleeps he could remember. If he stopped to think about it, the last time he had slept this peacefully had been before he and Xehanort had begun their time together. Back when it was just him and Lea. He sighed softly and began to stretch, only he found that he couldn't move. Both his arms and his legs were being constricted in some way. His heart began to race as he panicked, unsure as to why he wasn't able to move his body. He heard a dark chuckle from across the room.

"Don't bother struggling. I've secured you nice and tight." Even in the darkness, he knew that voice. He felt his body tremble in fear. "That's better. That's what I want to see."

Isa blinked a few times, wishing that they were not in absolute darkness. "Xehanort," he said, his voice still a bit rough from its disuse during the night. Or day. Isa couldn't remember what time it was anymore. In the room with no windows, it was rather difficult to get a sense of time.

"Ahh..." Isa felt the bed sink down. "So you _do_ know my name."

Not understanding, Isa looked at the dark blob that was sitting next to him. "What? I don't understand, Xehanort." He bit back a cry as he felt the man's fingers roughly twist his nipple hard, making the pain flare through his body. Biting his tongue, Isa did his best to not react.

"Indeed..." Xehanort let go of his nipple, rubbing his hands together quickly. "I wonder why that is..."

Isa took a deep breath, doing his best to calm his racing nerves. "Please explain it to me, Master." He could not understand why Xehanort was questioning whether or not he knew his name. All too quickly, Xehanort's hand was wrapped around his flaccid arousal, squeezing tightly. Isa's eyes closed tightly, trying to not scream in pain. He felt Xehanort's nails digging into his fragile skin, making him scream out in pain. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

"It isn't what you did wrong, Isa," Xehanort spoke directly into his ear, still digging his nails into Isa's flaccid arousal. "It's what's you _said_. That is what is wrong."

Isa blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "Please, Master. I don't know what you mean. I didn't say anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I said. Please, let go. Please..." His voice cracked as he pleaded with the crazed man, feeling Xehanort finally release the vice on his arousal. He bit back another cry as the man's hand moved back up to his chest, nails digging into his nipples.

"You honestly think I believe that you don't know what you said?" Xehanort asked, furious at the accusation. "I am not a moron, Isa."

_Really? Because you sure seem to be acting like one. No, you're acting more like a deranged lunatic._ "Please, Master. Just tell me."

"Let me ask you this," Xehanort said, raking his nails across Isa's ribcage, causing the bluenette to bite his lower lip to not scream out in pain. "If I ask you this question, will you promise you will be honest with me, Isa?"

Isa screamed out as he felt Xehanort's ethereal blade materialize and scorched the top of his skin. "YES! I'LL BE HONEST! I PROMISE!" He let out a low whimper, relaxing his body as he felt the ethereal blade pull away from his body. He wished that his hands and feet were not restricted. _One thing at a time_.

"Tell me...do I have marking on my face?"

Isa looked at the dark shadow. "What do you mean? No, of course you don't have any mark on your face. Is that a trick quest-ah..." He swallowed a pained moan as he felt Xehanort's hands wrapped around his long mane, tugging on it painfully.

"I wasn't finished." Xehanort yanked on his hair once more. "Do I have markings on my face?" Xehanort growled into his ear. Isa shook his head. "Can you tell me...what color is my hair?"

Isa's heart would not stop racing. _Where is this going?_ "Uh..."

"Quickly, now." Xehanort said, tugging more on his hair. "I won' wait all day for your answer, Isa..."

Isa bit his lower lip until he tasted blood, trying to calm himself down. "Your hair is white?"

"Are you not certain of the color of my hair?" Xehanort chuckled darkly. "I would think that by now you may or may not have noticed."

Isa inwardly groaned. "I have noticed, Xehan-" He stopped saying his name as the man yanked his hair once more. "Master! I've noticed, Master!" Isa felt the warm liquid spilling from the corner of his eyes, unable to stop them.

"So, you know that my hair is white, and that I have no markings on my face." Xehanort loosened his hold of Isa's hair, making the bluenette start to breathe a bit easier, hoping that this would be over soon. "Tell me then, Isa, why would you mistake me as being someone that has red hair?"

Isa's heart stopped.

"Ah...now you become quiet. Why is that, Isa? Hmmm? Can you tell me why, all of a sudden, would you become so quiet?" Xehanort let go of his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Isa spoke in a quiet voice. "Why would I think-" He was cut off by the once more familiar sting of the back of Xehanort's hand striking his face.

"SILENCE!" Xehanort said. "I am not finished with my question!" Closing his mouth and eyes, Isa waited for the crazed man to continue. "Now. Why, if I don't have red hair, or markings on my face, would you call me _Lea_ as you fell asleep last night?" Pain shot through his body as Isa felt Xehanort press his ethereal blade into his shoulder, right next to the scar from a few hours earlier. "ANSWER ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Isa howled. "PLEASE, SIR. PLEASE. I DON'T LIKE THIS PAIN!"

The white-haired man pushed the blade deeper into Isa's shoulder, making the bluenette screech. "I don't care if you don't like this pain. I do not like you saying that piece of trash's name!" The vehemence in Xehanort's voice was tangible. He pulled out the blade, watching Isa's body spasm, the bluenette trying to draw his body inwards but was not able to due to the restraints. Xehanort let out another dark chuckle. "Aww...poor little Isa can't do anything to stop the pain..."

Taking deep breaths, Isa did his best to push away the excruciating burning sensation in the back of his mind. "I...don't know...why you...would think...I would...call you...by his...name..." Isa refused to say the redhead's name for fear of Xehanort attacking him again. He watched as the man leaned over and turned on the light next to his side of the bed, the brightness momentarily blinding him. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Isa heard another scream rip from his own throat as Xehanort pushed his blade against his shoulder. "Please...stop...I'm begging...you..." Isa wasn't ashamed to admit it. The pain was too much for him.

"Very well," Xehanort made his blade disappear. Through his eyelids, Isa felt a warmth appear over his body. Opening his eyes, he saw two flowers raining what appeared to be gold flecks down onto his body. "You were asleep the last time I did this." Xehanort's tone softened, the harshness now replaced with an other emotion of some sort.

Isa blinked a few times and began to feel his body no longer hold any pain. "W-What is it?" He closed his eyes, allowing whatever the flowers above to him were doing to take effect.

"I am using Cure magic on you, Isa." Xehanort finished healing him. "Now, just so we are clear, you do know who I am, yes?"

Opening his eyes, Isa stared into amber orbs. "Of course I know what your name is, Xehanort." He swallowed audibly, keeping his eyes locked onto the other man's. "I do not know what would possess me to say that name. Please...it was a mistake."

"I believe you," Xehanort said, placing his hand on Isa's cheek, cupping his face gently. "I can see now that you just made a mistake."

Feeling sick, Isa did his best to not let the man's touch make him squeamish. "May I..." He trailed off, almost afraid to ask a simple question.

"May you what, Isa?" Xehanort asked. He pulled his hand away and set it back in his lap. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"May I please not be tied up anymore?" Isa asked cautiously. _Can we please go back home?_

Xehanort began to undo Isa's leg bindings. "I suppose I can allow that, Isa." The man removed one binding from his left leg and began to work on his right leg. "And I suppose you would like for me to untie your hands as well?" Isa gave a slight nod of a head. Once his feet were no longer restricted, he pulled them close to his body, flexing his legs to put feeling back into them. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Xehanort's chest press against his face as he untied his right wrist first. With the binding gone, he lowered his hand to his chest. As soon as the other one was released, he curled in on himself not caring. His body ached. "Here," Xehanort said, saying another Cure spell. Isa felt the warmth of the magic flow over his body, healing his aching muscles. Once he felt the warmth disappear, he unfurled his body and laid on his back.

"Thank you," Isa said quietly. "I feel much better now." He kept his eyes closed, afraid to see Xehanort's face. He couldn't quite believe that he had said Lea's name before falling asleep. _Was I even thinking about him? What is wrong with me? I must have a death warrant or something must be horribly wrong. Gaia, please get me out of here..._ He felt his body flinch as Xehanort put a hand in his hair.

"Is something the matter?" Xehanort began to run his fingers through Isa's hair, making the bluenette sigh. "Isa?"

"Nothing is the matter, sir," Isa said. "I was just hoping we may return back home soon?"

"Do you not like it here?" Xehanort asked, pulling away from him. Unable to avoid his eyes any longer, Isa looked up at saw the man smile softly. "Well, well..."

"What is it?" Isa asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Xehanort chuckled. "No reason at all." _You're lying!_ "So, you don't like being here?" He ran his hands along Isa's body. The bluenette arched up towards his hands, his body being controlled by the white-haired man. "I thought you liked it here..."

"I..." Isa sighed. If he were to say that he didn't, he would be in trouble. If he said that he did, the man would continue to control his body, making him want to do sexual things with him. Almost as if he were under some sort of spell. "May I speak honestly, Master?" _Even if it kills me._

Xehanort stopped moving his hand along his body and nodded. "Of course you may, Isa. What is it?"

"I would like to return back to the castle. I am exhausted, both emotionally and mentally. I am very tired and would just like to sleep in my own bed. I do like being here, yes," _lies_, "but right now, I just want to sleep." Isa closed his eyes, preparing himself to feel the sting of Xehanort's hand. But it never came.

Xehanort let out a sad sigh. "Of course. We will return at once." He stood up and gathered Isa's clothes, setting them on the bed. "Do not forget your cloak, Isa. Do you want to see if you can create a portal back to the castle?" The excitement returned to the white-haired man's voice at the simple suggestion.

"If you want," Isa said. He quickly got dressed and slipped the cloak back on. "How will I know if I did it correctly?" He took a deep breath, concentrated, and gave a slight flick of his wrist.

"Step through and we'll find out, hmm?" Xehanort chuckled.

As he stepped through the portal, Isa hoped that he had done it correctly. When he stepped out of it, he saw the one thing that he had hoped he would not see. There they were, standing back on the shore of the Dark Margin.

"Well," Xehanort said in a jovial voice, "It appears that we were not successful."

Isa turned and stared at him, feeling his temper begin to rise. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"No," Xehanort said, his eyes showing a different stance. "I did, however, hope that we would end up back here."

Growling, Isa glared at him. "Why? I said I wanted to go back, Xehanort. Did you not hear me say that? Why are you forcing me to do things that I do not want to do?"

"But Isa," Xehanort approached him, smirking. "You're the one that brought us here. Not me. Perhaps you should ask yourself that same question. Why is it that you lead us back here?"

Isa felt the hairs raise up on his arms, protected by the cloak, the raw power coursing through his body. _He's right. I brought us here._ _Why is that? Am I just fighting against something that seems to be happening inevitably? Should I just give in? _He thought briefly of his claymore, and felt it materialize in his hands without any effects on his body. He gripped it tightly and stared at Xeharnot.

"Yes..." Xehanort laughed. Isa watched as the man made his ethereal blades appear. "Do you want to fight me, Isa? Is that why you brought us here? Do you think you can beat me?"

Isa let out a guttural growl. "No, but I wouldn't mind trying." He raised his claymore and charged at the white-haired man, not caring for decorum any longer. He watched as the man raised up both of his red blades, blocking every hit that Isa swung at him. Becoming frustrated, Isa channeled his power into his claymore and felt an intense rush. He turned to the moon and lifted his head towards it, feeling himself lift up off the ground. He heard Xehanort start to laugh.

"This is why you want to be here, Isa! You like the power too much!" Xehanort continued to laugh gayily, making Isa more and more upset. He felt himself falling back to the ground, watching his claymore retract back into its normal position, no longer extended as it was when his power took over. As much as he hated to admit it, Xehanort's statement was partially true. He felt a feral grin appear on his face. "Wonderful, Isa. This is why I want you to be my second in command. Your power will be better channeled that way."

Isa made his claymore disappear. "What are your plans, Xehanort?" His body still on fire from the power surge, Isa walked over to him. He felt as if he were a different person in this realm. _You wanted to go home, remember? _His inner voice was begging him to remember that he wanted to go home, but right now, Isa felt better than he had in days. He wanted to get more information out of the man. _Remember Lea._ Which is why he was allowing himself to just give in to the power.

"My plans? Oh, they shall be happening very soon, Isa." Xehanort chuckled softly, pulling the bluenette into his embrace.

Leaning his head against the other man's chest, Isa continued. "But what will be happening soon? I would really like to know so I know how to prepare for it."

"Our experiments have been successful so far," Xehanort began to rub his hand against Isa's back in a gentle motion, evoking a sense of peace in Isa. "You remember what you saw in that city, yes?" Isa slowly nodded his head. "Well, if everything goes to plan, then it shouldn't be too long before we're living there."

Isa pulled back and raised his head to look at Xehanort. "We're going to live there?"

"Yes, Isa." Xehanort nodded his head. "But, not in the way that you think. You and I will both be different."

"Different?"

Xehanort chuckled. "Yes, Isa. Different."

"Can you explain more?" Isa asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Soon enough, Isa. Soon enough." Xehanort chuckled. "Now, would you like to return back to the castle? Or do you want to stay here a bit longer?"

A part of him wanted to leave, but there was that pesky other part of Isa that was beginning to enjoy this darkness. He knew that the man next to him could snap at any moment if they stayed there any longer. "I'd like to go back, if that's okay."

Opening a portal, Xehanort nodded. "That is fine. After you, Isa?" Isa walked through the portal and found himself back in his bedroom. Smiling, he took off the long cloak and laid it down on the bed. He looked back and saw Xehanort appear behind him. "I'm going to head down to the labs. Feel free to catch up on some rest, Isa."

"Alright," Isa nodded. "What time do you want me down in the labs?" He picked up the cloak and began to hand it to Xehanort. The white-haired man shook his head.

"No, keep it." Xehanort smiled. "I said I wanted you to start wearing it, didn't I?" Amber eyes sparkled. Opening another portal, Xehanort said to Isa, "Just come down to my lab around 4. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Very," Isa said. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, just call me Xehanort." The white-haired man disappeared in the darkness.

Isa sighed. _If I call you by that name, then that means we're equals. You will never allow me to say that name again._ He looked at the cloak. He didn't really want to wear it any longer because he did not trust himself in it. Being able to materialize his claymore, when he could see it leaning against the wall in his bedroom made him feel a bit queasy. He put his white lab coat on, feeling safer in it. He walked over to his bedroom door and walked out of the room. Walking to the lift, stepped inside and closed the bronze gate. It started to rise. _What? Why am I going up?_ He thought he had pushed the lever to go down to the main hall. When the lift finally stopped, he saw that he was in the area of the Castle Chapel. He felt a blush cross his face as he slid the gate open. Walking down the dark corridor, he stopped when he made it to the center of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Isa asked quietly, not quite sure what else to say to the redhead that was laying on the floor. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see the redhead or not.

Stretching, Lea looked at him. "I was waiting for you. Isa..." Lea's tone changed from one of casualness to one of fear. "Your eyes..."

"What about them?" Isa asked, still keeping his distance from the redhead. His heart was torn at seeing his friend. He raised a hand to his face, grimacing at the dull pain that made its way through his shoulder where Xehanort had stabbed him earlier.

Lea walked over to him. "Have you not looked in the mirror? You've been in the Realm of Darkness, haven't you?" Lea raised his hand up to touch Isa's face, but the bluenette quickly backed away from him. "Isa?"

"I have been there, yes. What is wrong with that?" Isa could feel himself shutting down, not wanting to betray his true feelings for the man standing in front of him. He would rather become detached than to make the same mistake again. He didn't have any room left on his face to be marked once more by the crazed lunatic.

Lea lowered his hand. "Your eyes are no longer blue."

"What?" Isa felt his stomach drop. "What do you mean? Of course they are blue, Lea. There must be something wrong with your vision. Why would they be any color but blue?" He took a deep breath, his heart accelerating in a blind panic. "There's no moon out right now."

"Isa, your eyes are amber."

Not knowing what to do, Isa let out a laugh. "Amber? That is a funny joke, Lea. Really. What are you going to tell me next? That my scar on my face has disappeared?"

"That's not funny at all," Lea whispered. "Isa, what is wrong with you?"

Walking away from the redhead, Isa got into the lift. "I guess I'm crazy." He shrugged and closed the lift gates, watching the redhead disappear from his sight.

...

Lea watched the bluenette disappear, trying to figure out what had just happened. He had come up to the castle chapel after eating a light breakfast with Myde. The blonde had said he wanted to go and see what Ienzo was up to, giving Lea the perfect opportunity to go up to the castle chapel. He didn't think the bluenette would show up there, but he had been surprised to see that he had. Now, he was watching him go away from him once more.

Once he heard the lift stop, he pressed the button to call it back to where he was. He heard it slowly rising, making him frantic. "Hurry up!" He pounded his hand against the bronze grill, wishing that the lift would move faster. He charged into it once it arrived and quickly slammed the gate. He hoped the Isa went to his room. He didn't want to end the conversation like that. He hated seeing him acting this way. It frightened him to no end to see the physical manifestations of the Realm of Darkness starting to appear on him.

The lift arrived on their floor. Pulling the gate open, he raced down the hallway and began to bang on Isa's bedroom door. "Isa! Please! Let me in!" He continued to pound on the door until it suddenly opened, making him fall flat on his face.

"What do you want?" Isa looked down at him. "Lea, you really can't be here right now. If he comes back and finds you here, do you know how much trouble I will be in? Why can you not understand that I want to be left alone?"

Turning over, rubbing his nose, Lea shrugged. Speaking in a nasally voice, Lea looked up at him. "I guess I'm just a stubborn git, then. Isa, you can't just say you're crazy and take off." He stopped rubbing his nose and got up off the floor. Once he was upright, he closed Isa's bedroom, trapping them.

"I am crazy, Lea." Isa laughed maniacally. "Did you just figure this out?"

Lea sat down on the chair, staring at his friend. "You're not crazy, Isa. I've known you for too long to know that that statement is not true. Why do you think that?"

"Because I think I actually prefer the Realm of Darkness." Isa said. "And if that does not make me crazy, then I do not want to know what you think would deem a person crazy." Isa sat on edge of his bed, trying not to break down. Lea kept his mouth shut, unable to grasp what Isa had just said. "Do you still think I'm not crazy now?" Isa whispered, looking at him with his amber eyes.

Lea bit his lower lip and shook his head. "I think that you are perfectly sane, Isa. I think that what is happening to you right now is not entirely in your control."

"I created one," Isa said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"What?" Lea asked, clearly confused. "What did you create?"

"A portal." Isa whispered.

Lea's eyes widened. "You didn't." He spoke just as quietly. "Isa...How?"

"I...I don't know," Isa let out a sob. "He made me put on that cloak, Lea." He pointed at the discarded cloak on the foot of the bed. "He said he wants me to wear it all the time. But I don't want to. I don't like how it makes me feel."

"Where did you go? Is that how you ended up in the Realm of Darkness?" Lea sat forward on his chair, trying to not make his way over to the bed. He knew that if he did that, he could potentially make these worse between the two of them. "Isa, please. Just talk to me. We're still friends, right?"

The bluenette wiped his eyes and nodded. "Of course, Lea. You're always in my thoughts. Sometimes too much..." Lea watched as Isa raised a hand to his shoulder and massaged it gently.

"I am?" Lea whispered. "He didn't hurt you again, did he?"

Isa sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore, Lea." Isa cleared his throat. "I did not end up in the Realm of Darkness. The portal I created led to a world that was completely different from anything I had seen before. He said that it was a world in the In Between."

"In Between? He who? Xehanort?"

Isa nodded. "Yes. And I guess it is a world that lies directly in the middle of this realm that we are in now, the Realm of Light, and then the Realm of Darkness. He mentioned there are a couple of other worlds in that realm, but I did not press him for more information." Isa placed his hands in his lap. "There is something that is being built there, Lea."

"Built? For what?" Lea asked. He felt his stomach growing weak once more, remembering what he and Braig had spoken about in regards to experimenting on them. _One and the same, I bet_. "Isa, can you tell me what you saw?"

Isa nodded. "It was similar to our castle here, only it was very white. And like I said, it hasn't been finished being built yet. He said that he plans on bringing others there. I did not find out how. But he did say something about how everything seems to be going according to plan, now that the experiments are successful."

Dread flowed through Lea. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Isa said. "But like I said, it is not finished being built."

"How much time do we have?" Lea asked, hoping Isa would be able to give him an answer.

The bluenette shook his head. "I'm not certain, Lea. But if he wants it done fast, he can have it done fast." Isa took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Lea. I'm scared because his powers are beginning to manifest in me."

"How?" Lea asked, getting up off the seat. _Screw it_. He walked over to Isa and stood in front of him. "What do you mean?"

Isa reached out for Lea and hugged the middle of him, resting his head against Lea's chest. Lea felt his defenses finally crumble as well and wrapped his arms around his best friend. The two of them stayed like that for awhile, just absorbing each other's energy. Isa finally pulled away from him and wiped away a few tears that had fallen. Lea touched his face, wiping away the other tears. "Tell me what happened, Isa."

The blunette raised his head. "Do you see my claymore over there?" Lea turned around and looked at where Isa was looking. He nodded his head. "I made it appear while were on the shore of the Dark Margin..."

"Isa." Lea felt as if the ground dropped out from under him. He knew that Xehanort made his weapons materialize. For Isa to begin to do that, it was worse than he feared.

"Let me finish," Isa whispered. "I made it appear...and I enjoyed doing it." Isa stared at him. "Lea, I'm changing.."

The redhead wrapped his arms around the bluenette and hugged him tightly. "My poor Isa..." He felt Isa begin to cry as he held him.

"I don't like what's happening to me, Lea. I don't like it. But I can't stop it. What did he mean about that place I saw?"

Lea rubbed Isa's back gently. "I don't know, Isa. I don't know what his plans are. I have my thoughts, but that's it. Is he forcing you to do these things?"

"No!" Isa said, pulling away from Lea. "That's just it! I'm doing them of my own volition now, Lea! Even after this!" Isa stabbed his glabella. "I...I..."

Lea took Isa's hand away from his face. "You what, Isa?"

"I...I thirst for more, Lea. I..." Isa looked at the cloak. "I want to go back. I want to feel that power again. He wants me to become more powerful. He wants me to help him. And I want to! I want to!" Isa was near hysterics.

Doing the only thing he knew that would calm his best friend down, Lea did the unthinkable.

He grabbed Isa's face and held it with both hands. "Stop talking like that, Isa. It's not you. You're not being yourself. You're becoming what he wants you to be. Be yourself. You're still in there. I know you are. Because...if you weren't, then it wouldn't hurt so bad. I wouldn't love you as much as do." Lea seized Isa's lips with his own and began to kiss him with every ounce of his being.

Isa pulled away. "We can't, Lea! We can't! If he comes back here, we're dead! You saw what he did to me last time!"

"Tell me to go away and I will, Isa. If it makes it easier for you to be like this without any support or love, then I will leave. But always know that whenever you need me, I'm here for you." Lea began to pull away from him.

Isa stopped him by pulling him back down to him. "I need you..." Isa caught Lea's lips with his and began to kiss him hard. Lea allowed himself to get lost in Isa's lips, not caring about any consequences. The only thing on his mind was keeping his best friend sane.

_Xehanort be damned_.


	54. Chapter 54

After a few long moments, Lea pulled himself away from Isa. He couldn't risk them getting caught in here. "Isa..."

The bluenette looked up at him. "I know. We can't do this."

"That isn't what I was going to say," Lea said. "But yes, there is that." He kept his gentle grip on Isa's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "I was going to say that we would be stupid to continue this in here."

Amber eyes looked up at him. "Then what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting," Lea said, "that we either need to keep our emotions in check, or we need to move to a location where Xehanort can't just pop up at any time."

He watched as the bluenette began to run a hand through his long hair. _When did that happen?_ Lea couldn't help but watch as the long locks were pushed behind his pointed, _pointed?_ ear. It looked like the eye color change wasn't the only permanent feature now on Isa's body. He shook his head and did his best to not let the sadness overwhelm him. _My poor Isa._

"Where do you suggest we go?" Isa asked in a reserved voice. "You know we cannot do anything more than just kissing, Lea. He..." Isa bit his lower lip and looked down.

Lea looked at him. "He what, Isa? Did he do something to you?"

"Remember I said that this," Isa pointed to his forehead, "was your fault?" Lea felt his stomach drop and gave a slow nod. "He did this to me because he could smell you on me."

Lea stared at him. "You're joking, Isa."

"I wish that I was." Isa spoke in a quiet tone. The bluenette stood up from the bed. "Come, let us go back up to the chapel. I feel that is the safest place the two of us can be." He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Without a word, Lea walked over to him and headed out of the bedroom, walking down the hallway to the lift. He watched his friend walk towards him and held open the lift for him. As soon as he was inside, the lift rose to the top of the castle.

Opening the gate, Lea watched Isa walk out and stand in the hallway of the chapel. He closed the lift gate and sighed. "Isa, are you telling me that he smelled your body?"

"Yes," Isa said, his head lowered. "Which is why I said it was your fault. But really, it isn't your fault at all. It was my fault for giving into the temptation. I should have realized that he would react that way. He doesn't like to share things, Lea. He only wants me for himself."

Lea sighed and leaned against the wall. "You don't say."

"Please don't be upset, Lea. You know that I love you, yes?" Isa asked. "Which is why I wanted to tell you about the things that I saw, how I'm feeling. I want you to understand that whatever happens, I love you."

Lea looked at him. "Isa, is something else going on?"

"I don't know," Isa said. "I just know that I may not be able to speak to you like this again. He may want me down in the lab more. He told me not to come down there until 4 this afternoon. So, I have this time free."

"I have to go to my scheduled lab session," Lea said quietly. "So, we don't have much time to talk. I just want to know why you are letting yourself fall into the darkness, Isa. Is it because of him?"

The bluenette turned away from him and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You can't understand, Lea. You haven't experienced what I've experienced."

Stepping forward, Lea put his hands on Isa's shoulders, debating on turning him around to face him. Instead, he let his arms wrap around and encircled Isa's waist, pulling him close to his chest. "I know that I haven't experienced what you have, Isa. But I just want to try and understand as best as I can. Do you understand that?"

"I do," Isa spoke in a quiet voice. He leaned his head back against Lea's chest. "But do you understand that he's insane? Xehanort will stop at nothing to make sure what he wants will happen."

Lea pulled Isa closer to him, hugging him tightly. "I know that, Isa. But I'm here. I'm always here. He hasn't hurt you sexually, has he?"

"Does it even matter?" Isa whispered.

Pulling back, Lea turned Isa around to look at him and stared into amber eyes. "Has he hurt you, Isa?"

"Only because he was mad," Isa said, looking down. "It's fine, Lea. He's gotten better. I don't think that it will happen again. It was more of a punishment, showing me that only he was allowed to touch my body."

Lea felt like he was going to be sick. Again. His body was starting to hate him with how much nausea he was feeling. Taking a deep breath, Lea nodded his head. "Fine, Isa. If you say that it is fine, then I will have to believe you."

"Thank you," Isa said. "Lea, I know that things will be changing. I don't know how soon, but if Xehanort's castle in the Realm Between becomes completed soon, I fear for what that means."

The redhead nodded his head. "I agree, Isa. I'm keeping my eyes and ears open to everything. However, I don't think I'll be going back and forth to the Realm of Darkness like you. Will you try and talk to me if you can? Let me know what is happening there?"

"I will do my best," Isa nodded. "I don't know how we'll be able to speak, Lea. I wish there was a way we could communicate without it being an issue." Isa sighed softly. "No matter. We'll figure something out."

Looking down at his wrist, Lea sighed. "I've got to go back downstairs in a little bit, Isa."

"Why did you put those markings on your face?" Isa asked. Lea looked at him. "I mean, what made you decide to just do that permanently to your face?"

"What made you decide you like the darkness?" Lea asked seriously.

"I...I don't know," Isa replied. The bluenette turned back away from him and walked further into the chapel. "I like what I am capable of by using it. I am sure there are others that use it as well among the apprentices."

"Of course," Lea said. "I can tell you who, if you'd like to know."

Isa turned back around and stared at him. "How would you know?" He spit out. Lea's eyes widened at the sudden shift in mood from Isa. The bluenette's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Gaia, why did I just say that?" He touched a hand to his heart. "I'm so sorry, Lea. I didn't mean to speak to you like that."

"It's fine," Lea said, keeping the space between them. "You just let your emotions get the best of you. And it's easy to tell, you know."

"Easy to tell what?" Isa asked.

"It's easy to tell who has delved into the darkness." Lea said, shrugging his shoulders. "I noticed it right away. Why do you think I said something about your eyes?"

"Does someone else have eyes like Xehanort's?" Isa asked, clearly curious.

Lea did his best to not chuckle. "Yes, Isa. Only, his is not as pronounced as yours are. But, I'm sure if he was still Xehanort's buddy, then his eyes would be the same as yours."

"Who is it?" Isa asked with a growl. "Who has been with Xehanort?"

Lea took a step back. "Whoa, Isa. You need to relax. Remember that you were just telling me that that man raped you. Don't be so possessive of him."

Isa sighed and sagged his shoulders in defeat. "I apologize," Isa said. "I don't know what just came over me."

"I understand. The easy well to tell if someone is using darkness too much is to look at their eyes. There's only one another person that has flecks of amber in their eyes. Eye." Lea said. As soon as he said eye, he knew that Isa would understand. "Did you know that he was his protege before you showed up, Isa? Has he told you that?"

Isa shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Is he helping him like I am? No, I don't think so. If he was, Xehanort would tell me."

"Would he?" Lea asked. "Think about that, Isa. Do you think that Xehanort is being completely honest with you? If he was, why hasn't he brought you down for those experiments that are occurring in the middle of the night?"

Isa growled at Lea. "Stop it, Lea! Stop trying to provoke me right now! I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work. What is done is done. I have made my bed and I must lie in it. I'm sorry that you do not agree with me. Did I choose this? No. I came here because of _you_. And now, I am furthering my skills without you. Do not be so jealous."

"Watch what you say to me, Isa." Lea spoke harshly. "I don't appreciate the way you are speaking to me right now. Did you just not hear a word I said?"

Isa walked over to him and pushed him against the sternum. "Listen to me, Lea. If you have any brains left in your body, assuming you haven't wasted them away by drinking with that one-eyed freak, then you had better keep your opinions about Xehanort to yourself."

"Fine," Lea said. "But just remember you said that. You need to see what is happening around you, Isa. Just because he is one way with you does not mean he isn't that way with someone else when you're not around."

"Right, just like you like to fuck that blonde kid while you were with me." Isa spat out. Lea felt his heart rip into two. He quickly turned around and began to walk towards the lift. "Lea, wait. I didn't mean it like that."

Lea turned around, tears falling from his eyes. "You listen to me, Isa. I didn't plan on that - what happened with Myde. Excuse me for seeking comfort from someone as I watched you get taken away from me by someone with more power and who had more things to offer to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry that I can't show you the incredible things that he must be able to. I'm sorry that Myde was going through something similar with Ienzo. I'm sorry, okay? And besides, what right do you have to say anything? I know that Xehanort was messing around with you before I even began anything with him."

"How did you know that?" Isa asked, startled.

Lea heard the last piece of his heart shatter. "I didn't," Lea whispered. He turned around and continued to walk to the lift. "Goodbye, Isa." He opened the lift. "I guess if we bump into each other in the castle, I'll do my best to be cordial to you." He quickly closed the lift and descended back down to the floor where his room was.

Quickly exiting the lift, he wiped at his eyes and headed to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw that Myde was not in there. _Thank Gaia for small favors._ He grabbed his bag and made his way back to the lift, seeing that it was still sitting there. The lift began to descend down to the main hall. When he got out of the lift, he proceeded towards the dining hall. He knew it was still a little early for lunch, but he didn't care. He didn't know where he would be able to find Myde, and he really did not want to see Isa again. _I can't believe him. What happened to us?_

"Hey!" He saw Myde sitting at one of the tables, reading through a book. "How're you feeling?" Myde set his book down and gave him a bright smile.

_Just the thing I needed to see._ Lea felt himself smiling without force as he sat down at the table and set his bag down. "I'm feeling much better, thank you very much. What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. I think they're all meeting with Ansem right now? At least, that's what Ienzo said as they were leaving the lab. I wasn't invited, so I didn't really pay attention." Myde let out a soft sigh. "I'm never invited to do anything."

Lea chuckled. "Myde, I doubt you'd want to be in that meeting. It looks like there is food. Did you want to grab something to eat?" He stood up from the table and looked at the blonde. He saw him and nod and proceeded over to the area where they had set the food up. It was eerily quiet in the dining hall. Almost too quiet, and it was unnerving Lea a bit. He grabbed his food and walked back to their table, waiting for Myde to return before he began to eat.

"Are you okay, Lea? You seem a bit down." Myde asked, once they had both finished a good portion of their food. Lea looked down at his plate and sighed.

"I'm okay. I just had a rough morning, that's all." He thought back on his conversation with Braig, and then the debacle with Isa. "I'm actually looking forward to research this afternoon."

Myde laughed. "That _is_ a rough morning, if you're looking forward to boring research."

"No kidding," Lea sighed. They finished their food. "Do you want to head down there now? It doesn't seem like anyone is coming up for lunch." Lea looked at his watch. "It's a quarter to 1."

Nodding his head, Myde stood up and grabbed his bag. "Do you think they are all still down there? I mean, what is it that Ansem could be talking to them about?"

"I don't know," Lea said honestly. He picked up his bag. "Let's hope they're not still in there." He shrugged and walked out of the dining hall. He saw Isa out of the corner of his eye heading into the dining hall, causing his heart to give another lurch. It must have showed on his face because immediately after he had seen him, Myde spoke up.

"Lea? What is it?"

Shaking his head, Lea began to walk down the stairs to Ansem's lab. "Nothing, Myde. I'm okay. I just got a weird pain in my stomach, that's all. Probably left over from the crap that was happening this morning." _More lies. When will they all stop?_ They both headed down the staircase and could hearing yelling coming from Ansem's lab. "Gaia, is that Ansem?" Lea asked quietly.

"Sounds like it," Myde said, nodding his head. They both slowed down, trying to listen to what he was yelling out. They couldn't make out too many words because of how thick the door was.

As they walked closer to the lab, the door swung open, almost knocking Myde into the wall. Lea moved to the side as Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo walked out of the lab. Rather, stormed out of the lab, all seeming to be fuming silently. Lea was going to question one of them, but they all went to the lift together, not bothering to acknowledge Myde or himself. _What the heck is going on?_ He caught Braig's eye and saw him give a slight shake of his head. Lea guessed he would have done more had Xehanort not been speaking to him. He watched as the lift descended. _Descend? I thought it only went up? What?_

"Lea, I think we can go in now," Myde spoke quietly. Lea turned back around nodded. He didn't think that Myde had just seen what he had seen, but he wasn't about to open his mouth in case Ansem wasn't aware of that modification. Lea followed Myde into Ansem's lab.

"Sir?" Lea asked in a reserved voice. He saw Ansem was beet red in the face, furiously writing. "Did you want to cancel our session today?"

Bright orange eyes looked up at him. "Lea," Ansem sighed sadly. "No, I don't want to cancel our session today. My apologies, boys. I just had a rather rough meeting."

"Is everything okay?" Myde asked as the two of them sat down at one of the lab stations. "We just saw everyone leave."

Ansem shook his head. "No, things are not okay. I do not wish to discuss it, though." And with that, the opportunity to ask what had happened was gently shoved away. "Are you two ready to study more about hearts today?"

Lea nodded and took out his notebook. "Sir? Will we be sparring tonight?"

"No, Lea. We will not. I believe that sparring will be done for awhile. If you boys feel like it, you can use the garden to practice on your own. But as a group, no." Ansem said.

Myde and Lea both exchanged glances with one another. "Sir? Can we ask why?" Myde asked.

"You can, but I won't give you an answer," Ansem let out a deep chuckle. "Just know that it will be awhile before we do anything like that again. You two are more than welcome to continue finessing your skills, however."

Lea nodded. "Are we to still continue our lessons with Braig in the mornings?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Ansem asked, clearly perturbed. "Now, let's get to our research, shall we?"

Becoming quiet once more, both Lea and Myde took out their notebooks. After a few hours of going through notes of past experiments on the darkness, Ansem finally excused the both of them for the evening. Lea gathered his materials and put them back into his bag, as did Myde, and the two of them exited the lab. Without saying anything to each other, they headed to the lift and stepped inside. It immediately took them back up to the main hall.

"Well, that was rather..." Myde said.

"Odd?" Lea finished for him. "What do you think happened before we got there?" They stepped out of the lift and saw that only Dilan and Aeleus were in the dining hall. Bypassing it, they headed to the lift that would take them up to their room.

Myde stepped into the lift and held it open for Lea. "I really don't know. But it seemed like everyone was rather upset, didn't it?" Myde said as he shut the lift gate.

"That would be the understatement of the century, Myde." Lea shook his head and sighed. "I just wish that he had told us what had happened. He just seemed so angry. I don't think I've ever seen him like that."

"Me either," Myde said. "I'm kinda sad that we're not going to be sparring tonight. I was just learning how to master my special attack." The lift arrived on their floor. Lea slid the gate open for him. "Thanks, Lea."

"No problem. What is your special attack? I've never been able to see what others are doing around me whenever we would spar." Lea asked, walking out of the lift and heading down to his bedroom. He opened the door and allowed Myde to walk in first.

Myde set his bag down on the floor and began to take off his lab coat. "Oh, it's nothing as cool as yours." He blushed and sat down on the bed.

"Don't say that," Lea shook his head. "My special attack isn't all that. In fact, it's actually kind of annoying. I hate how the power builds up inside of me. If I don't release it, it gets to be too painful."

Aqua marine eyes stared at him. "Seriously?" Lea nodded as he took off his lab coat and set it to the side. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well. I don't really broadcast that I'm in pain," Lea chuckled softly. "Anyway, stop avoiding my question, Myde. What's your special attack?"

Myde blushed brightly. "I can command water dancers."

"Water dancers?" Lea asked, sitting down on the bed next to him. He laid back on the bed, letting his feet hang off the side of the bed. "That's actually really cool, Myde. I hope I get to see them sometime."

"Well, Ansem did say that we could spar anytime we wanted out in the garden. Perhaps one night we can do that? Just you and I?" Myde asked, looking down at him. His voice dropped a few decibels. "I've always wanted to spar with you, Lea. Ever since I saw your power released. I dream about it."

Reaching for him, Lea guided Myde to straddle his waist. He groaned low as he watched the blonde begin to rub against his arousal. "Yeah...?" Lea asked, leaning his head back. He pushed himself back against blonde, groaning low.

"Yes," Myde said, placing his hands on Lea's shoulders. He continued to rock his hips against Lea's, making the redhead moan louder. Lea reached up and began to unbutton Myde's pants, doing his best to get him undressed. Myde smirked and stilled his hands. "Let me help you," Myde spoke softly. The blonde stood up and quickly got rid of his pants and boxers. Lea groaned low as he watched as Myde reached for his own pants. He lifted up his hips once his button had been unbuttoned, watching Myde as he slid his pants down off of his lithe body. "How do you want me, Lea...?" Myde lowered his head and wrapped his lips around Lea's arousal, making the redhead moan loud.

"I...mmmm..." Lea was having difficulty concentrating as Myde's tongue continued rubbing against him. He reached down and lifted Myde's mouth off of him. "Sit on top of me...?" Lea felt his nerves start to pick up as he'd never really asked Myde to do something like that before. But seeing him writhe on top of him had made him think that it might actually be enjoyable.

The blonde straddled Lea's lap and angled Lea so that he was pushing against his entrance. "Myde...no prep...?"

"No," Myde said as he slowly slid down on to Lea's arousal, making the redhead cry out. "I'm...ahhh..." Myde stopped talking until he had pushed Lea all the way inside of him.

Lea waited until he was all the way inside of Myde before he began to thrust up into him. He groaned as he felt Myde's hands touch his shoulders, holding on to them to balance himself. He watched as Myde began to roll his hips into him, pushing him further inside, making the redhead moan in extreme pleasure. "Fuck...this is..."

"Ah...amazing..." Myde moaned. Lea watched as Myde began to rock his hips faster, groaning at how good it felt, watching as Myde controlled himself on him. He raised his right hand and wrapped it around Myde's arousal, brushing the liquid that had been pooling at the tip onto his thumb and listened as Myde moaned louder at the small action. "Oh...fuck, Lea...that feels..." Lea began to stroke Myde as he thrusted his hips against him, pushing himself deeper into the blonde. Both were soon moaning together as they both neared their climaxes. "Lea...I'm going to..." Myde leaned his head back and arched his back. Moving his hand faster, Lea watched as Myde released in his hand and onto his chest, groaning as he felt him clench around him. Lea let out a loud moan as he pushed himself deep inside of Myde, his body still clenched around him, and orgasming hard into him.

Myde lowered himself down onto Lea's chest, the both of them trying to catch their breath. Lea wrapped his arms around him and smiled softly. "You know that you're laying in stickiness, right?"

"Yes," Myde let out a soft chuckle. "But right now I really don't care." Myde placed a soft kiss on Lea's cheek. "We should probably take a quick shower before we head downstairs for dinner, don't you think?"

_Knock knock_

Lea groaned as he looked at the door. "Who would be knocking on my door right now?" Myde let out a soft giggle at that response. Lea smiled and kissed his cheek. "Who is it?"

"Braig. I gotta talk to you, princess."

Lea's eyes widened. "Alright. Give me a second. I'll be right out."

"Fine."

Lea looked up at Myde. "Do you mind if I go and talk to him?"

"Not at all," Myde smiled softly. "Will you come back?" Lea groaned softly as Myde lifted himself off of him and laid down on the bed next to him.

Turning his head, Lea kissed Myde on the lips, letting them linger there for a few seconds. "Of course I'll come back. What sort of question is that?" He stood up from the bed and grabbed his pants and boxers, putting them back on quickly.

"I dunno," Myde said. Lea put his shirt back on and grabs his sneakers, putting them on without socks. "Try and hurry back, okay? Maybe the three of us can go to the dining hall together?"

Lea smirked. "So, you've taken a liking to Braig finally?" He grabbed his lab coat and put it on. He watched as the blonde turned three shades of red. He laughed. "I'm teasing, Myde. I'll see what I can talk him into."

"Lea?" Myde said as Lea placed a hand on the door.

"What is it?" He turned around and looked into aqua marine eyes.

"I love you," Myde said softly. Lea felt his heart beat quicker at those three little words. He wanted to say them back, but he knew that he couldn't. He opened the door.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" He gave Myde a soft smile and stepped out of the room. He closed the bedroom door and didn't see Braig.

"Down here, princess." Lea looked and saw that he was in the lift. "Come with me." Nodding his head, Lea walked towards the lift and stepped inside. Braig closed the lift. "Don't say anything yet. We're going on a little adventure." Understanding what Braig was saying, Lea simply nodded his head.

When the lift arrived at the main floor, Braig slid open the gate and began to walk towards the entrance of the castle. Lea quickly followed him, not wanting to say anything until the man decided it was time to speak. Once they were outside, they walked down the stairs and began to head into town. As soon as they were further away from the castle, Braig finally spoke.

"I bet you're wondering what happened today, huh." Braig asked as they walked in the direction of the tavern.

Lea let out a snort. "Ya think? Myde and I were in the dining hall and no one was there. Myde said Ienzo said something about a meeting?"

"He found out." Braig said. Lea stopped walking.

"What?" Lea asked, fear pouring into his heart once more.

Braig looked back and stopped walking. "I said that he found out. He sealed off the laboratory."

"How did he find out?" Lea asked. "I promise I didn't say anything to him, Braig."

The one-eyed man grinned. "I know that, princess. No one said that you did. I guess when he was running his experiments on Xehanort, the old coot revealed something that he shouldn't have. Upset Ansem."

"What happened?" Lea asked. They had arrived at the tavern. Braig held the door open for Lea. He walked in and saw an empty booth for two and quickly grabbed it before anyone could steal it away from the two of them. "Alright, spill it."

Ludor came over and placed two pints on the table. "You two look like you could use a drink."

"You don't know the half of it," Braig said as he raised his tankard and took a long drink. "Thanks, Ludor."

"No problem, mate. It's on the house. Next round as well. After that, you better start paying." The platinum blonde walked back towards the bar, leaving the two of them alone once more.

Lea picked up his tankard and took a drink. "Don't keep me waiting much longer, Braig. I can't stand not knowing what happened."

"Alright, so. Myde said Ienzo mentioned that he had a meeting with Ansem? So, that's where it began. He called us all into his lab, and began to lecture us on how it isn't right to be doing to sort of experiments that we're doing. He then ushers everyone out of the lab and heads down to Xehanort's lab. He quickly does some sort of spell that seals the facility."

Lea stared at him. "What? He can do that?"

"Of course he can. He's Ansem the Wise, ain't he?" Braig asked, taking another long drink. "Fucking old coot. So, he seals off the lab. He ushered us back to his lab and continued to lecture us. Said if he found out any of us were to attempt to break into that lab, he'd know. Said that our experiments are done."

Lea felt a sense of relief wash over his body. _It's over._ "So then what happened?"

"You're not going to believe this." Braig said, finishing the beer in his tankard. Ludor quickly appeared with two more tankards and took away Braig's empty one.

Lea continued to drink his beer. "I'm not believing any of this already, but I know that you wouldn't lie to me. So, just tell me."

"You're a good kid, ya know that?" Braig chuckled, sipping his new tankard. "So, he dismisses us, which is when you see us. Did you notice something when you saw us?"

Lea thought about it. "Yes."

"Do you want to tell me what you noticed?" Braig chuckled again. "Come on, princess. You don't want me to hold back on you. I'd like to say the same, sweetheart.'

Lea nodded. "That lift that only goes up. It didn't go up."

"Bingo." Braig touched his nose, making Lea let out a laugh. "So, do you know why that is?" Lea shook his head. "Well, let's just say that Ansem isn't aware that that lift goes down. And neither was I, until today. Turns out that Xehanort had it specially modified by Ienzo to make it descend if he commanded it."

"No..." Lea said, finishing off his first beer.

Braig took another drink of his beer. "Oh, it gets better, princess. So, since he made it do that, he's given permission to all of us to use it as well."

"All of us?" Lea asked, setting his tankard down.

"All of us, including you. I mean, the ones that have been in on the experiments."

"How?" Lea asked, completely confused.

"You press your palm against the pad. You'll see it. It's always been there. But you probably haven't noticed it because you thought the lift only ascended."

Lea thought about it. "You're right. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, whatever. You'll see it tonight."

"Tonight? But the lab is sealed! How can we still be meeting tonight if he sealed off the lab?" Lea asked incredulously. He stared at Braig's visible eye, watching the little amber flecks.

Braig smirked. "Really, princess? You really think that Xehanort is going to be stopped by Ansem? He knows that he's on the right path to get what he wants. The lift, when it takes you down, leads you to another lab."

"What?" Lea asked, his hand shaking as he picked up his beer. "There's another lab?"

Braig nodded his head. "Yes. And this one has all of the data from the lab that Ansem sealed off. It seems that Xehanort knew that this would happen, so he made sure to be prepared. I had no idea it was there, but Even and Ienzo were moving around in there as if it were their second home."

"Oh..." Lea took a long drink of his beer, hoping to calm his nerves down. "So, what does that mean?"

Braig shrugged his shoulders, raising his hand to order another beer. "I guess it means that even though Ansem thinks that the experiments have stopped, they have not. And Xehanort wants us in the lab tonight. He told me personally to tell you about it so that you didn't think we had excommunicated you."

"Why would I think that?" Lea asked, finishing off his beer. He watched as Braig handed Ludor money for the two extra beers. "Are we heading back to the castle after this?"

Braig nodded. "Yeah. Need to eat something. Been in a fit all day because of that old coot. I mean, who does he think he is? Just because he doesn't believe in our experiments doesn't give him the right to just try and stop everything."

"Well...not to be the voice of reason or anything, but it is his castle." Lea shrugged his shoulders and picked up his new beer.

Braig laughed. "You would be correct, princess. It is his castle. He just doesn't like to get his hands dirty. I'm sure he knows that Xehanort has been successful in creating a pureblood Heartless from an actual human. Or maybe he doesn't. Whatever the reason is, the man does not like knowing that Xehanort is surpassing him in the study of darkness."

"Wow," Lea didn't know what else to say. The alcohol was slowly working through his system, making things seem a little fuzzy. "Are we meeting at midnight?"

Braig shook his head. "Since there is no sparring tonight, he wants us to be down there at 10."

"Okie dokie," Lea said, giggling. Braig rolled his eye at him. "What?"

"You're drunk."

"It's your fault!" Lea said as he finished his third beer. "I didn't ask for more. You just ordered it for me." He felt goofy. "I can't believe that man did that, Braig. I mean, who does he think he is?"

Braig began to laugh. "Now you're seeing it through my eyes."

"Eye," Lea said, giggling. "You really only have one."

Braig groaned. "Alright, kid. That's it. We're heading back up to the castle." Braig finished his beer and stood up. Lea followed suit and almost fell back into the booth. Braig grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him out of the tavern. Pulling him into an alley, Braig quickly did a Curaga spell on him, helping dissipate the alcohol in Lea's body. Feeling somewhat lucid once more, Lea sighed.

"Thanks, Braig. I needed that."

"No problem, princess. Come on, let's head back."

As they began to walk up to the castle, the sky began to light up. Looking up, Lea saw hundreds, no, thousands of meteors begin to streak across the sky. "Braig? Are you seeing this?"

"Shit," Braig said as he looked up. "He did it."

Lea looked at Braig. "Did what? What did he do? Xehanort?"

"He opened the door."

Lea couldn't stop watching as the meteors continued to fall. "Door? What door?"

"Come on, princess. I'm sure he'll tell us tonight. For now, just enjoy the show. Just don't think about what those actually are."

Lea stared at Braig dumbfounded. "What? What are you talking about, Braig? Aren't they stars?"

The one-eyed man shook his head. "No, Lea. They're not." _Shit. He called me by my name. This can't be good._

"Then what are they?"

"They're pathways between worlds. And it seems to me that Xehanort has found a way to lower them. Now come on, let's get back to the castle."

Lea groaned as he followed Braig back. _Why can't it just be a nice meteor shower? Why does something bad always have to happen?_


	55. Chapter 55

_~A Few Hours Earlier~_

Isa looked at his clock and saw that it was a quarter to four in the afternoon. Ever since Lea had left him at the chapel, all he had done was sit in his room and think. The words that had been exchanged between the two of them made his heart hurt. _I wish I hadn't told him what I had._ He kept replaying the horrible hurt look that had crossed Lea's face when he had admitted that Xehanort had been doing things with him prior to Lea finding solstice in Myde. He rubbed at his eyes and stood up.

Slipping on the black cloak, Isa felt his skin begin to tingle as the fabric rested against his skin. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw amber eyes staring back at him. _I suppose they will never return to their blue color._ He sighed sadly as he thought about that, but then felt his stomach begin to tingle in anticipation as the cloak rested against his skin. Looking at his hands and seeing that the black gloves had appeared, he walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. He didn't bother to bring anything with him. He knew that if he needed it, his claymore would appear for him. He felt invincible in the cloak.

As he walked towards the lift, he paused for a moment outside of Lea's room. He was tempted to knock on the door, to see if he was there, but decided it was not worth the time. He did not have the energy, nor did he have the desire, to get into another fight with his supposed friend. He knew he had hurt him badly, but it wasn't Isa's fault. Pulling the gate open on the lift, he stepped inside and continued to berate Lea inside of his mind. _Don't you understand, Lea? He was doing things to me while I was dreaming. It wasn't until later that it manifested itself into actually happening._ The lift stopped at the main hall and Isa stepped out.

Without thinking twice, Isa's feet carried him through the main hall and began to walk down the stairs to the laboratories. He found himself in front of Xehanort's lab. He could not hear anything happening behind the door. He tried the handle, his hand rebounding as it hit a barrier in front of the door. _What? _He tried again and found that his hand hit an invisible barrier once more. _What is going on? Why can I not get inside? _He walked down the hall towards Even and Ienzo's lab. He could hear a few things happening behind the door. Trying the handle, this time the door swung open.

"Ah," Even said from behind a monitor. "I see you've found your way here, Isa. Please, shut the door, if you don't mind." The long blonde haired scientist remarked pleasantly towards him. _Why is he being so cordial?_ Closing the door as instructed, Isa looked around. "That is a very nice cloak," Even remarked. "How does it feel?"

Isa shrugged. "It feels like a cloak. Even, did something happen?"

"What ever do you mean?" The blonde scientist replied in a sarcastic tone. "I haven't the faintest clue as to what you may be talking about."

"Oh, give it a rest," Ienzo said from behind another computer. "If he's here, that means he's tried the other lab and found that he was not able to get in."

"Touchy, touchy," Even glanced over at Ienzo. The petite slate-haired teen rolled his eyes in aggravation.

Isa continued to observe the scene, not quite sure what was going on. "Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Isa spoke quietly from by the door. He was not sure where his place was in the lab, so did not bother to move forward.

"The other lab has been sealed," Ienzo said, looking at him.

Isa stared at him. "But why?"

"Because," Xehanort appeared from the back of the lab. "Because our ever-esteemed leader, Ansem the Wise, has decided that our experiments are wrong and should not be continued."

Isa almost laughed at the sarcastic tone that Xehanort was speaking in. He had never heard the man so...flippant. "Master?" The title just slipped out of Isa's mouth without him thinking about it. He heard Even snicker at the word, making Isa feel stupid.

"Is that necessary?" Xehanort stared at Even with cold eyes. The blonde scientist instantly shut up as Xehanort continued on his path towards Isa. Isa lifted his head and saw Xehanort giving him a warm smile. "I see that you are still wearing the cloak." Isa nodded his head. "Why is that, Isa? You don't have to if you don't want to." Xehanort beamed at him.

Isa lowered his head. "I wanted to, sir."

"You enjoy the power you feel while wearing it, don't you?" Xehanort whispered into his ear so that the others could not hear him. Isa bit his lower lip and nodded his head. "Good, Isa. I'm glad to hear you say that." Xehanort pulled away from him and walked over to where Ienzo was. "Now, Isa. I'm sure you tried to access my lab and found that you couldn't. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Isa replied, careful to not tack on any other word. "That is correct. I tried the door, but was not able to touch it due to an invisible barrier."

Xehanort grumbled. "Stupid man." The white-haired man shook his head. "No matter. Isa, come with me." Xehanort went over to the lab door and opened it. "Both of you, continue working. I will be back soon."

"Yes, Xehanort," Even replied. Isa followed Xehanort out of the lab.

Looking down the hall, Isa saw that there was no one around. He followed Xehanort towards the lift to take them back up to the main floor. When Xehanort closed the lift gate, the lift began to descend. Isa's eyes widened. "Sir? What is this?"

"You'll see," Xehanort said, chuckling softly. "Isa, I cannot begin to express to you how thrilled I am to see you wearing that cloak. It looks quite amazing on you."

Isa loooked down at the floor. "Thank you, Master."

"Isa," Xehanort said, placing a hand underneath his chin. Isa lifted his head to look up at him. "Just call me Xehanort."

"Do you not like it when I call you that?" Isa asked, a bit confused. "I thought you liked that name."

Xehanort let out another soft chuckle. "I do, Isa. But when we're around others, just call me by my name, please."

"Of course," Isa said. The lift came to a stop. "Xehanort? Where are we?"

Xehanort pulled the lift gate open and stepped out. "Follow me, Isa." Doing as he was told, Isa followed Xehanort down a long hall. "Do you remember the dream that we shared? Where you saw me in a room?"

"Yes," Isa said without hesitation. "I remember it quite clearly."

"Well, that place is down here. Further down, of course. But there is also something else here." Xehanort waved his hand in front of a door. Xehanort opened the door and stood to the side. "After you, Isa." Isa stepped through the door and let out a soft gasp.

Inside was a complete replica of Xehanort's lab that had been sealed off, with a few other machines that he had never seen before. Isa looked over at Xehanort. "Sir? Is this another lab?"

"Indeed," Xehanort smiled at him. "I had constructed this in secret while the other experiments were going on. I had a feeling that one day Ansem would figure things out. I just hadn't expected him to figure them out this soon. No matter."

Isa walked around the lab, looking around. "But how did he figure things out?"

"It's my own fault," Xehanort grumbled. "While he was trying to help me recover memories, he saw that I had been conducting my own experiments and did not like what he saw. No matter." Xehanort gave a flick of his wrist and a black oval portal appeared. "Isa? Would you care to go with me?"

Isa looked at the portal and felt his body involuntarily being drawn to it. "Yes," Isa said, allowing himself to walk to the portal. He glanced back at Xehanort. "Where does this lead to?"

"You'll see," Xehanort's eyes contained mirth behind them. "Just go in, Isa. You know that you want to. I can see the hunger in your eyes."

Turning back towards the portal, he stepped through and found himself once more in the Realm of Darkness. He walked over to one of the trees, touching the iridescent liquid that was seeping out of the tree, pulling it back and watched as it shimmered on his fingers. He held up his gloved fingers to Xehanort. "What is this stuff?"

"Not too sure," Xehanort said as the oval portal closed behind him. "Nothing is happening to your glove, is it?"

Isa examined his hand and shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong with my glove, sir."

"Well, then, it must not be that bad, hmm?" Xehanort chuckled. "Come with me, Isa. I need to go and see if that one world has fallen completely into darkness. Follow me." Xehanort began to walk through the wooded area, Isa having no idea which way they were headed. He looked up at the sky and saw the familiar magenta and purple clouds swirling above his head.

As Isa followed Xehanort, he could not help but notice how the Neoshadows and Shadows did not come out to aggravate them. "Sir?" He called out, since Xehanort was quite a few paces a head of him. "Why are they not attacking us?"

"Because they know that we are not a threat to them," Xehanort said. He stopped walking abruptly, causing Isa to run into his back, and stumble backwards a bit. "It worked."

Isa regained his balance and stood to the left side of Xehanort. He saw that the world was completely embedded in the darkness - no trace of light could be found. "Xehanort? What are we doing here?"

The white-haired man began to walk to the castle. "Come with me, Isa. I need to see if the princess is still alive."

"Princess?" Isa asked, following closely behind Xehanort. "What princess?"

"There is a princess of pure heart that lives in that castle," Xehanort said as he continued to walk briskly up towards the castle.

Isa quickly trailed after him. "Pure heart?"

"One that will not succumb to the darkness, Isa. One that is filled with pure light. Now, keep in mind that this is purely a hypothesis of mine and I am not sure if this is the case. But based upon what we've been studying in our experiments, I believe this to be the case."

They made their way up the steps of the castle, seeing that there was no one around to stop them. When they entered the castle, they found that the humans were sleeping, as if in a trance. "What happened in here?" Isa asked, looking around.

"I'm not quite sure," Xehanort said. "But it does not matter to me. Come, Isa. Let's see if we can find the princess."

After extensively searching throughout the castle, they could not find the princess in question. "Damn!" Xehanort said as they walked back out towards the Realm of Darkness. "I thought she would be here!"

Isa kept to himself and decided it would be best to not encourage or discouraged the white-haired man. He rather enjoyed his company when he was not on the brink of insanity. Isa was afraid that if he spoke up, he would push the man back over the edge. They made their way back to where they had originally portaled in. However, Xehanort continued walking, and Isa soon found that they were on the shores of the Dark Margin. Isa looked up at the moon and felt his body become electrified.

"Are you alright, Isa?" Xehanort turned and looked at the bluenette, smirking softly.

"Of course, sir," Isa groaned low as he felt his body begin to shift into its heightened state. "Why are we here?"

Xehanort pushed Isa against a rather large boulder, making the bluenette groan. "Do you object to being here right now, Isa?"

"No," Isa spoke in a low growl. "However, if you keep this up, Xehanort," he let his elongated insicors show, "then there may be an issue."

Xehanort let out another dark laugh. "Oh, really? I would love to see what you have planned for me, dear Isa."

Growling, Isa closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt his claymore appear in his hands, making his body sing with power. Opening his eyes, he raised his claymore in a defensive stance. "Would you, now?" Isa glared at him. "Then, by all means, _Master_, come at me."

"With pleasure," Xehanort grinned. The white-haired man raised his hands, making both of his ethereal blades appear, standing back from Isa. Isa raised his claymore and stood on his guard, knowing that Xehanort could strike at any moment.

Without warning, Xehanort stepped forward, making Isa perry backwards, raising his claymore up towards his chest. "Let it out, Isa!" Xehanort taunted him. "I want to see your berserker mode! Show me, Luna!"

Isa bit his lower lip as he heard Xehanort mention the moon. _Why is he calling me that?_ "Xehanort!" Isa cried out, pushing back against his blades. "Why did you just say that?" Isa glared at him, beginning to swing his claymore at both sides of him, the white-haired man blocking each pass at him.

"Because," Xehanort laughed, "that is your title, Isa! My Luna Diviner! One whose power is controlled by the moon!" His ethereal blades came crashing back down on the extended portion of Isa's claymore.

Isa felt his power burst from himself, watching the shore as he lifted up into the air. He could hear Xehanort taunting him, but he could not seem to care. All he cared about was feeling more of this raw power. He looked up at the moon and let out a loud howl, feeling the energy race through his body. He extended his claymore out and began to pull Xehanort towards him with its power. He saw the man smile as he held up his ethereal blades to counterattack Isa's powerful move. Pulling his claymore back, Isa began to swing it over his right shoulder, doing his best to smack it against Xehanort, but kept hitting his red blades instead. Screaing out of frustration, Isa began to let his power take him over, giving up his control for favor of besting his Master. He felt Xehanort's blades stop him once again, making him curse as the burst of power left his system, making him sink back down to the shore. He collapsed to his knees and panted.

"That's it," Xehanort said, kneeling down on the sand with him. "That power, Isa. That raw power is what drives you, doesn't it?"

Growling low, Isa looked up at him. "You know that is the case, Xehanort."

"You enjoy how it races through your body, electrifies you, don't you?" Xehanort said, crawling on his knees towards the bluenette.

Isa sat back, groaning low as he watched Xehanort crawl towards him. "Yes...It's incredible, Xehanort..." He did not stop the man as the white-haired man sat between us legs. Not understanding what he was doing, he grabbed Xehanort by his shirt and pulled him closer to him, moaning low as he felt the man push against his very erect arousal. "You're controlling me, aren't you?"

"Not this time," Xehanort spoke low into his ear, causing Isa to moan more. "You are feeling all of this because you want to feel it You _need_ to feel it."

Staring into amber eyes, seeing his own eyes reflecting in them, Isa pulled Xehanort to him. "I need to feel it, do I?" He wrapped his fingers through the man's long white hair, pulling on it hard. He let out a low groan as he heard Xehanort's approving moan. "And what makes you think that I need to feel it?"

"You said it yourself. You asked me if I was controlling you," Xehanort leaned his head back, exposing his throat to Isa. The bluenette quickly placed his lips against the tanned man's skin, moaning at the saltiness tha the tasted there. "Yes..." Xehanort moaned low. "That feels good, my Luna..."

Biting his neck, he heard Xehanort gasp sharply. "Do not call me that," Isa said, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"Isa," Xehanort groaned low. "Is that better for you?"

The bluenette nodded, latching his lips against the tanned man's skin. "Yes." He sucked in the man's skin into his mouth, savoring the taste against his tongue. His body was on fire after releasing all of that energy, and he was trying to do his best to control himself.

"Let go," Xehanort moaned into his ear. "Stop fighting with yourself. You know you want to." The man leaned his head further back, giving Isa more of a canvas to work with.

He fell back against the sand and moaned low as he pulled Xehanort to lay on top of him. "I know what I want...but will you allow me..." Isa placed his lips once more on Xehanort's neck, right against his heartbeat. He quickly moved them so that it was Xehanort that was laying against the sand, while Isa was the one between his legs. "Do not deny me, Xehanort..."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Xehanort moaned low, reaching up to pull Isa to his body. Isa obliged and pressed his body against Xehanort's, moaning low as his lips grazed against Xehanort's, feeling just how bad Xehanort wanted him.

Quickly unzipping Xehanort's pants, Isa pulled them down and groaned low. No longer being in a bad situation, he took a moment to look at Xehanort and felt his body begin to ache with need. He leaned down and took the man in his mouth, groaning low as he rubbed the man's taunt skin with the back of his tongue. He let the man fall out of his mouth as he quickly undid his pants. Tossing his shoes up away from the water, Isa quickly removed his pants. He groaned as he watches Xehanort remove his own pants and set them to the side. Getting between Xehanort's legs, Isa looked down at the man. Taking his index finger, Isa slipped it into his mouth, coating it with his own saliva. He saw Xehanort watching him as he continued to suck on his finger. Pulling it out of his mouth, he placed it against Xehanort's entrance, moaning low as the man pushed against him. "Do you want this?" Isa asked, groaning softly.

"Yes," Xehanort said, pushing against his finger. "Just do it already..."

Pushing his finger inside of him, Isa let out a low moan. _Different_. "Relax," he said as he felt Xehanort begin to clench around his finger. "Unlike what you've done to me, I don't plan on hurting you," Isa said as he began to push his finger in and out of Xehanort.

"Only...did that...because you...belong...to me..." Xehanort leaned his head back.

Slipping another finger inside of him, Isa began to scissor his two fingers. "Yes, Master. I belong to you...and you belong to me..." He remembered what Lea had said about Braig, making him begin to move his fingers in a rougher gesture. "Only me..."

"Only...you..." Xehanort pushed back against his fingers. "Isa...enough...Need you...now..."

Isa withdrew his fingers, his arousal twitching in anticipation. Putting himself at Xehanort's entrance, he looked up at him. "Only me..." He thrusted into the man, moaning at how tight he was. He heard Xehanort cry out, but paid it no mind. He pushed himself further into him, stilling his hips once he was all the way inside of him. He looked down at Xehanort's face and saw that his eyes were closed, his mouth twisted in a silent moan. Isa began to rock his hips gently, being true to his word and not forcing himself into the older man. Soon, the two of them had a rhythm going, Isa rocking into Xehanort's body while the man pushed him deeper inside. Isa reached down and began to stroke Xehanort's arousal, rubbing his thumb across the tip, gathering the liquid that was there, lubricating his hand so he would not hurt the older man. He felt Xehanort buck against his hand, causing him to push further inside of him.

"Aahhh!" Xehanort screamed as Isa pushed against his spot. Beginning to hit that spot over and over with his thrusts, Isa continued to stroke Xehanort faster in unison with his thrusts. He felt the man begin to pulsate in his hands and moaned low as Xehanort released into his hand. Feeling his body tighten around him, Isa pushed all the way inside of Xehanort, letting himself let go into the man.

Pulling out of him, Isa sat back on his knees and groaned softly. He let go of Xehanort's arousal and saw that the man was watching him with half-lidded eyes. He raised his hand to his lips and began to lick off all of Xehanort's release, moaning low at how good it tasted. _I hope that he wasn't lying to me. But if he was...it doesn't matter anymore. He is right. I am his. No one else's. Not anymore._ He licked himself clean and growled low. "I want more..."

"Do you?" Xehanort said. "Perhaps we should head back to Radiant Garden, Isa."

Isa let out a soft whine. "I want you now, Master. Please...My body is on fire."

Xehanort grabbed his pants and pulled Isa close to him. "Do not fear, my protege. I will take care of you." Isa closed his eyes as the two of them were surrounded in a portal. He opened his eyes and saw that they were back in the Castle, back in Xehanort's room. Isa saw his shoes and pants on the floor next to the bed. Xehanort reached up and began to unzip the black cloak from his body. "Do you still need more, Isa?"

Isa nodded his head, arching his back as he felt Xehanort begin to run his fingers along his now exposed chest. He looked up into amber eyes and groaned. "Please, I want to taste you..."

"You just did," Xehanort let out a chuckle. Isa moaned low as he felt Xehanort's hand wrap around his arousal. He bucked his hips at the gentle caress, wishing that he could feel more.

"Do you?" Isa closed his eyes at the sound of that voice. "Why are you doing this?" Feeling an overwhelming sadness wash over him, Isa opened his eyes and saw emerald eyes looking back at him. "Is this what you honestly want?" Isa shook his head slightly, moaning louder as the man began to stroke his arousal faster. "Then why are you letting him touch you this way?" _Because...you don't want me anymore, Lea. You made that quite clear to me._ "Oh?" Isa bucked his hips as he felt Xehanort's hand move faster. "I want you, Isa..." _No, you don't. It doesn't matter anymore, Lea. What's done is done. _He screamed out loud as he released into Xehanort's hand, his face reappearing before him.

"That's it," Xehanort continued to stroke him until Isa finished. Isa reached down for his hand, not waiting for him, and began to lick up his own release, moaning low. "Does it taste good, my protege?"

Isa nodded, licking Xehanort's hand. "But it isn't as good as yours..." Isa said as soon as he was finished.

"I must disagree," Xehanort said, chuckling. "Isa, there is something I'd like to show you. What do you say we get dressed?"

The bluenette let out a soft whine. "Awww...must we? I was hoping we could stay in here for the rest of the night..."

"Well, as happy as that makes me to hear you say that, I'm afraid we cannot." Xehanort said, pulling back from him. Isa watched as the man began to get dressed. "Since Ansem has locked up the other laboratory, the other apprentices will be meeting with me in just a few short hours."

Isa reached over the bed and grabbed his boxers and slipped them back on his body. "Fine. But once that's finished, you will come back to me?" He stood up as he slid his pants back on his body.

"Of course, Isa." Xehanort said as he put his shoes back on.

After he slipped his cloak back on him, Isa looked at Xehanort. "What is it you want to show me? Will we be traveling anywhere?"

"It is here in the castle, Isa." Xehanort said as he gave a slight flick of his wrist, creating another oval portal. "After you."

Nodding, Isa walked to the portal and found himself in an area of the castle he had not seen before. He looked back at Xehanort and watched the portal close behind him. "Where are we?"

"Deep in the basement of the castle," Xehanort said. He began to walk down a long hall. "Follow me, Isa. I want to see if you can help me figure something out."

Doing as he was told, Isa followed Xehanort down the long hallway. Soon they found themselves at the end of the hallway. "What's this?" Isa asked, as they stood in front of an oval wooden door. "Why is there no handle on this door?"

"That is what I do not know," Xehanort said, looking at the door. "I'm not sure where it leads, either."

Isa examined the door. "It's rather out of place, don't think you?"

"Yes," Xehanort nodded his head. "I've been coming down here, looking at it, trying to figure out how I can open it. But nothing I do seems to work."

Isa placed his hand on the wood. "Have you tried to use darkness?"

"Of course," Xehanort said. "But it doesn't seem to work. I've tried magic, using my ethereal blades. Nothing works."

Stepping back, Isa let his hand drop back down to his side. "Xehanort? Have you tried using a Heartless?"

"I have not..." Xehanort said, speaking quietly. Isa watched as the man conjured up a Shadow. "I wonder..."

Staring at the small black creature, Isa stood back to allow it more space. The Shadow approached the door, causing both Isa and Xehanort to hold their breath. They stood in silence as the door opened for the Heartless, and watched as it walked through, the door closing behind it.

"Well...that was interesting." Xehanort said, staring at the door.

"Where do you think it went?" Isa asked.

"I'm not certain." Xehanort said. "This is quite interesting, indeed." The white-haired man opened a portal. "Shall we head back to your room, Isa?"

Isa smiled. "Sure. Although, I would like to know what just happened." Isa said, stepping through the portal. When he arrived back in his bedroom, he looked out his window and stopped. He felt Xehanort bump into him once he stepped out of the portal.

"Isa?" Xehanort said. "What is it?"

Isa pointed to the window. "Look. It appears there's a meteor shower going."

"What?" Xehanort walked over to the window and let out a bright laugh. "Isa! You did it!"

Isa looked at him. "Did what, sir?"

"I'll explain later! I must be off. I'll come back here once our meeting is finished, alright?" Xehanort quickly surrounded himself with a portal and disappeared from his room.

Sighing, Isa walked over to the window and gazed outside. He could see the stairs leading up to the castle and saw a familiar head of hair. _What is going on outside?_

…

"What is going on?" Lea said as he raced to keep up with Braig, who was taking three steps at a time. "Why are you moving so fast?"

"Keep up, Princess!" Braigh shouted.

Dragging behind him, Lea groaned. _Why are we in such a hurry? Why can't we just watch the show?_ They both made it to the top of the stairs, only to be greeted by both Aeleus and Dilan. Both were talking to Braig in a rapid succession.

"What do you think he's done?" Aeleus said. Lea walked over to the giant.

"Geez, Princess. I'm older than you and I made it here faster." Braig let out a cackle as Lea bent over, doing his best to regain control of his breath. He held up his middle finger in a silent gesture.

"A touch of class," Dilan remarked. "I am guessing that since this has happened, he'll want us to head down to the lab."

"Ya think?" Braig said. "That's why we raced back up here. Come on, let's go."

Lea groaned as he felt Aeleus' hand on his back. "Are you alright?" The quiet man asked him. He nodded his head and gave him a thumb's up sign, showing him that he was okay. "Come on," Aeleus said, removing his hand. Lea nodded his head and followed the giant back into the castle, Braig and Dilan already long gone. "Did Braig tell you about the lab?" Aeleus spoke low.

"Yes," Lea said. They walked down the hall and headed down the stairs to the laboratories. When they arrived at the lift, they saw that Dilan and Braig were waiting for them. Lea stepped inside and looked down, seeing the panel that Braig had mentioned. He put his hand against it once everyone was in the lift, and let out a soft gasp as it began to descend.

"Told you," Braig let out another cackle.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Lea asked, staring at the one-eyed man. "I am more terrified than anything else right now."

Braig patted Lea's back gently. "Listen, kid. When you've been with him for as long as I have, you begin to become excited about the things that he's most passionate about. I'm pretty sure that this will only mean good things."

"Good things like experimenting on us," Lea muttered. He felt his stomach begin to drop as the lift came to a stop on a floor he had never seen.

Braig pulled back the gate. "After you," he said. Lea stepped out of the lift and looked around. "Follow us," Braig walked past him and headed towards a rather large door. Braig knocked on the door three times. They stood there, waiting for someone to open the door.

Even opened the door. "So you saw as well?" The blonde moved to the side to let the four men into the room.

"How could we miss it?" Dilan said, walking further into the lab.

La looked around and saw that they were in a perfect replica of the laboratory from upstairs. "Amazing," he said to himself. Ienzo and Even were both working frantically with data that continued to spew forth from the machines in the room. He looked around and saw a machine he did not recognize from the lab upstairs.

"Wonderful! You are all here." Xehanort appeared from out of a portal. "Excellent." The man clapped his hands together. "I'm sure that you have all seen what is happening outside right now, correct?" The six of them nodded their heads. "Would you like to know what happened?"

Braig chuckled. "Some of us already do know, sir."

"Oh?" Xehanort asked him, smiling. "And what do you think has happened?"

"The borders have collapsed." Lea said, not knowing what he was saying. Amber eyes turned to look at him.

"Very good, Lea," Xehanort walked over to him and smirked. "How did you know that?"

Lea looked down. "Braig said that, sir. I just thought it was a meteor shower."

"Indeed," Xehanort said. He walked away from him. "So, now that the borders have disappeared, it is time to move on to our next phase."

Lea began to feel his skin crawl. _Please, dont' say it's time for us. Please. I don't want to die. I don't want bad things to happen._ He looked around the room and saw the other apprentices watching Xehanort.

"What's next?" Braig asked. Lea was thankful that someone spoke up.

Keeping his eyes on Xehanort, Lea watched as the man walked over to the machine he had never seen before. "What is next...what is next..."

"Xehanort?" Even said. "Would you like for myself or Ienzo to inform them?"

The white-haired man nodded, and began to turn the machines on.

"After our success at turning humans into pureblood Heartless, we designed this machine to do things for us," Ienzo said, typing into a different computer.

"Designed it to do what?" Lea said, unable to stop himself.

"It is designed to recreate Heartless. Instead of actually using a human being and removing their heart, it reproduces the process of a heart being consumed by darkness without an actual heart." Ienzo said. Lea's eyes widened at the statement.

"Are you joking?" Lea said, unable to keep his mouth shut again. _He's going to punish me._ "How is that even possible?"

Xehanort let out a dark chuckle. "Why don't we try it and find out?"

The room became silent, the only noise the machines in the room. Lea felt his heart give a lurch as the machine whirled to life. Before he was able to blink, a creature appeared. It clanked as it moved around, wearing an armor of some sort. Its shape resembled that of a Shadow, only it was not a Shadow. Its body was blue and it contained a symbol on its chest. The symbol was a red heart that had what appeared to be thorns running through it. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Lea stared at the empty space, unable to process what had just happened.

"What was that?" Aeleus said, breaking the silence.

"A new type of Heartless." Xehanort said, turning the machine off.

"What was that on its chest?" Dilan countered.

"An emblem." Xehanort turned back around to face the apprentices. "Gentlemen, it appears that things are moving along just as planned. We will convene again tomorrow, around the same time? Then we will see if we can create more of these...Emblem heartless." Xehanort walked over to the computer, examining the data that Even had just produced from the experiment.

Lea turned around and headed out of the lab before anyone could stop him. He walked over to the lift and got into it silently, not bothering to wait for anyone else. He did not want to be around any of the others. The lift stopped at the main floor, letting Lea out. He began to walk across the main hall and stopped when he saw a familiar blonde walking back into the castle from the outside.

"Lea?" Myde said, walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

The redhead stood still and waited for Myde to make it over to him. As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and just held on to him tightly. He closed his eyes and rested against Myde's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Lea." Myde said, rubbing his back. "Come on, let's go back to our bedroom."

Without another word, Lea allowed Myde to lead him back up to their room.


	56. Chapter 56

Lea looked over at the window and saw that dawn had finally broken. It had been a very long night, and he was actually quite surprised that he had fallen asleep. He stretched in the bed, careful not to jostle the sleeping blonde next to him. He got up and walked over to the window, looking up at the sky and seeing a normal sky.

"Why are you awake?" He heard Myde ask him in a sleepy voice. Lea turned around and smiled at him.

"Go back to sleep, Myde," Lea said, still standing by the window. "I just woke up naturally."

Myde nodded and rolled over. "If you say so..."

Lea chuckled softly as he heard Myde begin to snore, turning back to look at the window. He closed his eyes, remembering what had happened after the two of them had returned to his, _their_, room.

_Lea had no strength to fight Myde. He allowed the blonde to lead him back up to their room. When they had got there, Lea couldn't help but stare at the window as he watched the stars fall across the sky. _

"_Lea, come on," Myde said. "Let's get to bed. It's very late." _

_The redhead could only stand there as Myde began to undress him. There had been too many thoughts running through his head. After seeing that machine create an artificial Heartless, Lea knew that it was only going to get worse. He had really hoped that he was wrong. He shivered as he looked down and saw there were no more clothes on his body. Myde guided him over to the bed and pulled back the covers, laying Lea down. _

"_Get some rest, Lea," Myde spoke in a soft voice. "You need to rest. I can smell the alcohol on your breath." _

_Sighing softly, Lea nodded as Myde pulled up the blankets to rest underneath his chin. He looked up and was met with aqua-marine eyes. Without any words exchanged, Lea broke down into tears. Myde quickly got undressed and laid down next to him, hugging him close to his body. _

"_Shhh..." Myde said, holding him in his arms. "You're safe with me, Lea...No more tears, okay? There's no reason to cry." _

_Hugging on to him, Lea did his best to calm down his crying. But he couldn't stop. All the pain he was feeling, all of his nightmares were coming to life. He just wanted it to all stop. He buried his face in Myde's neck, sobbing quietly. The blonde said nothing; he only rubbed Lea's back gently, trying his best to soothe his emotions. _

"_Do you want to get a view of the meteor shower? We have a great view of it from the bedroom window," Myde said, rubbing his back still. _

"_No!" Lea felt himself begin to cry harder at the mention of the meteors. How Xehanort had been so...giddy about it...it made him feel sick. He swallowed hard, willing himself to not get sick. He was tired of always getting sick. He took a few deep breaths and just rested his head against Myde's neck. _

"_But the sky is so pretty right now!" Myde said, starting to run his hand through Lea's hair. "You sure you don't want to just watch for a little bit?" _

_Lea shook his head. "No, I'm fine right here, Myde. Please. Can we just get some sleep?" He sighed sadly. "I don't want to think about the meteors." _

"_Why not? It's a natural phenomenon, Lea." _

_Wrapping his arms around Myde, Lea just hugged him. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to tell Myde the truth, but he knew that if he did, Xehanort would punish him. He let out a soft groan as he felt Myde's lips against his face. "Myde...?" _

"_Let me take away your worries, Lea...Please..." Myde said, continuing to kiss the redhead's face. Lea's breath became a bit heavier as Myde began to work his way down to his neck. "Just let me take care of you...I want you to forget whatever is bothering you..." _

_Before he could even say a word, Myde's mouth was wrapped around his flaccid arousal, doing his best to coax it to an aroused state. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, it didn't take long for Lea to become fully aroused. Not when Myde was especially skilled with his tongue and knew how Lea liked it more than Isa ever did. _Isa_. Lea was sad to think about how his best friend didn't know intricacies of his body like his current lover did. But perhaps it was all for the best. He was sure that Xehanort had taught him a thing or two about doing things in the bedroom. He put it out of his mind and just enjoyed how Myde's tongue felt against his arousal. He moaned low as the blonde placed his two fingers against his lips and he took them willingly into his mouth, sucking on them at the same speed that Myde was sucking on him. Both began to suck harder on each other. Myde pulled his fingers from Lea's mouth and placed them at his entrance, making the redhead cry out as the blonde's fingers penetrated him. He pushed himself further into Myde's mouth, moaning as the tip of his arousal brushed against the back of his throat. Without too much searching, Myde found Lea's sweet spot, making him moan louder as the blonde increased the sucking on his arousal. Lea reached down and grabbed Myde's hair to let him know that he was close without words, and felt the teen push against his sweet spot over and over, sucking on him harder. Lea lowered his hand and gripped the bedsheets as he came hard, releasing into the back of Myde's throat. He felt the blonde's tongue against his skin, licking up anything that was left over from his release. _

"_Gaia..." Lea said softly, doing his best to control his heartbeat. "Myde...I..." _

_The blonde laid back down next to him, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Lea moaned at the taste of his release still fresh on the blonde's lips. He deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of himself on the man. Myde was only too happy to oblige, allowing Lea to dominate his mouth for a few moments as he got drunk with the taste of himself. _

_Both pulled back from the kiss at the same time, panting softly. "Lea...will you lay on your stomach for me...?" Myde asked, kissing the redhead's neck more. Without giving him an answer, Lea pulled away from him and laid down on his stomach, turning his head to the side of the door, not wanting to watch the falling stars out the window. "That's it, Lea..." Myde said as he moved to sit between Lea's legs. Feeling his long, nimble fingers on his thighs, Lea spread his legs further apart. "Thank you..." _

_Lea let out a low groan as he felt Myde enter him, his body close. He felt himself getting aroused once more, and began to rock with Myde's gentle thrusts. Lea listened to Myde moan softly as he moved in and out of him, the pace steady. The friction of the sheets against his arousal made Lea realize he would be releasing again soon. He rocked his body faster, the blonde understanding and began to increase the pace he had set. The two were moaning together as they both released, Lea releasing first followed by Myde. The blonde pulled out of him and flopped down on the bed, panting softly. _

"_Sorry...I came...so soon..." Myde said, blushing. "I've been...waiting...for that...all evening..." _

_Not caring about the stickiness on his stomach, Lea turned his head and gave Myde a lazy smile. "I don't mind..." He let out a soft yawn. _

"_Do you feel better now? No more worries?" _

"_No more worries," Lea lied as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to finally claim him. _

Shaking his head, Lea got dressed in the soft dawn light. He didn't want to wake up his friend, so he was very quiet as he left the room. Heading to the lift, he pulled back the gate and stepped inside. He pushed it so that it would go to the main floor, however, the lift had other plans for him. It began to rise, making the redhead groan. "Why? Why are you going up? I wanted to go down. I'm hungry and I don't have time for malfunctions."

The lift stopped at the castle chapel, making Lea groan. "Really?" He pulled back the gate and stepped out, looking around. He saw what he was not hoping to see sitting on the small step. "Isa? What are you doing up here?"

The bluenette raised his head and looked over at Lea. "What am I doing here? The question should be what are _you_ doing here?"

"It's too early for this, Isa. I don't want to fight or play games with you. Now, why are you up here and not in bed with your bestie Norty?" Lea leaned against the wall, not even bothering to look at his supposed best friend. Had he looked over at him, he would have seen how upset the bluenette was.

Isa let out a soft sniffle. "I've done something terrible, Lea. And I can't sleep anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lea said, staying against the wall, not trusting himself to move any closer to his friend. "What's the matter, Isa?"

"What do you care?" Isa lashed out at him. "You were just telling me to go back to Norty to fuck him, right? Why are you all of sudden compassionate towards me?"

Lea turned around. "Forget it, Isa. I'm sorry I asked. You're right. Why should I show compassion when all it seems you feel for me is hatred as of late? You're right. Have a nice day."

"No, wait!" Isa called out to him as he headed back towards the lift. He heard Isa let out a sad sigh. "I just want to talk to someone. I'm sorry, Lea. I don't mean to be this way. I..."

Lea turned around and walked over to him. Keeping himself at a reasonable distance, he looked at the 'X' that was in between the bluenette's eyebrows. "Your moods are erratic because you're using darkness more than before, aren't you? You're wearing that cloak again." He gestured to the black cloak that Isa had taken to wear. "It probably makes you want to use darkness more. Why don't you wear your labcoat?"

"No!" Isa growled out. "I like this cloak." Lea took a step back after Isa's outburst. "Please, Lea. I'm sorry. I'm trying. I really am. But you see, I did something bad."

"You said that, which is why I'm still here, Isa. What is it? Surely it can't be all that bad?" Lea said. "Did you spit out Norty's release onto the bed or something?"

Isa glared at him. "That was uncalled for, Lea."

Lea looked down and nodded. "You're right. It was. I'm sorry. I just...I don't like thinking about you using the darkness in this manner, Isa." He took a deep breath. "What is it? What's happened that you think is so bad?"

"Did you see the meteor shower last night?" Isa asked, speaking in a quiet voice.

"I did."

"Do you know what caused it?" Isa asked.

"I do."

"Are you aware of how it came to be that way?" Isa looked at him with amber eyes. Lea shook his head. "So, you know it's because the world borders have collapsed?"

"I just said that I know what the cause was," Lea said in a bit of a defensive tone. "Just get to the point, Isa. Did Xehanort tell you something?"

The bluenette shook his head. "No, I told _him_ something."

"What?" Lea didn't understand what Isa was getting at. "I don't follow."

Isa sighed. "You know about the lab in the basement, yes?" Lea nodded his head. "Did you know that there is a corridor that leads to a door?"

"What?" Lea asked. "There's a door down there? Like, to another lab?"

Isa shook his head. "No, like to another world."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lea, I'm the reason the meteor shower happened."

"How is that even possible, Isa? You're making absolutely no sense."

"If you'd just listen to what I'm saying, you'd understand!" Isa growled once more. Lea stood up and backed away from him. "Lea, I'm the reason that the borders collapsed."

The redhead stared at him. "What are you saying, Isa? Again, I ask you, how is that even possible?"

"I told him what to do!" Isa shouted, standing up. "I told him that he should use a Heartless to open the door."

Lea's breath left his body. "You're joking."

"I wish I was. If I could take it back, I would. But I can't, Lea. I can't. What's done is done. Now, we all have to live with the consequences." Isa said, moving towards him. Lea shook his head and backed away. "Please, Lea. Don't move away from me..."

"I have to, Isa." Lea said, feeling the tears start to gather in his eyes. "Why would you do that? What possessed you to suggest that to him? Is it because you really do love the Darkness that much? Do you want to see everything fall into ruins? Because that's what's going to happen. You know he's built a machine to replicate Heartless without the use of a human, right? Has he told you about that yet?" Lea's voice continued to raise in pitch.

Isa shook his head. "No, Lea. Contrary to what you may think goes on between the two of us, he never informs me of any of his experiments. And I didn't mean to do what I did. It was merely a suggestion. He said that he was having problems opening the door, so I suggested seeing if a Shadow might be able to help him."

"Wonderful," Lea said. He began to walk back towards the lift. "Isa, you should ask him about the experiments. Perhaps you should know what he's got planned. Because, after being around him and watching all of this unfold, I know what's coming. And it seems like you don't seem to care."

"Shut up, Lea. That isn't the case and you know it!" Isa yelled at him from across the room. Lea stepped into the lift and watched as his friend created an obsidian oval. He slid the gate back so that he was no longer in the lift.

"Oh, so that's it? You're just going to run off to the Realm of Darkness? Good for you, Isa. Glad to see that you're accepting the consequences of collapsing the worlds' borders. Let me know how that goes for you."

Isa turned and glared at him. "You have no idea how great that is, and how happy Xehanort is because of it. Mind your own business." The bluenette disappeared through the obsidian oval, leaving no trace of him ever being in there.

Lea walked back into the lift and shut the gate with enough force to rattle the entire metal cage. He sighed, closing his eyes for the duration of the short ride. _Why did he disappear like that? What's he playing at?_ Without another thought of the bluenette, he stepped out of the lift and headed across the main floor towards the dining hall.

As he walked into the dining hall, he saw one solitary person sitting at one of the tables, sipping coffee and reading what appeared to be a newspaper. Lea walked over to the person and tapped his hand on the table.

"What do you want, Princess?" Braig said from behind the newspaper. "Can you not see that I'm enjoying my peace and quiet?" Braig lowered the newspaper and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you even up this early?"

Lea sighed and sank into the chair across from the one Braig was sitting in. "Would you believe me if I told you it was because I couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmares?" Braig said, folding the newspaper up and setting it on the table. Lea gave a tiny nod. "Don't be dreaming of things you can't stop, princess."

Lea got up. "I'm getting some coffee. I hope you have something on you right now." He heard the old man chuckle as he walked over to grab a cup. Getting some coffee, he walked back over to the table and sat down. Holding out his cup, he watched Braig shake his head and pull the flask hidden in his pants pocket out and poured a little bit into his cup. Nodding his head in thanks, Lea took a sip of his coffee and groaned.

"So, what is it, Lea?" Braig said. "You look really rattled."

Hearing Braig call him by his name made his stomach give a tiny lurch. "Please...when you call me that, I know you're serious."

"But I am serious," Braig said, taking a quick swig from his flask before putting it back in his pants pocket. "You look like you're about ready to spill your guts. Again. Princess, we gotta toughen up that stomach of yours. You're throwing up far too often." He let out a chuckle, trying his best to alleviate the situation.

Sipping his coffee, Lea nodded. "I agree. But first things first. I know why the meteor shower happened."

"Well, duh. So do I. Or were you that pissed drunk you don't remember our conversation on the stairs, or the conversation we had in the lab with Norty?"

Lea glared at him. "Of course I remember. But I know what triggered it. I know how he made them collapse."

"How?" Braig asked, leaning forward. "How'd you find out? What happened?"

Shaking his head, he took another sip of coffee. Thinking about it, he decided to take another gulp, feeling the hot liquid mixed with the liquor burn down his throat. Grinding his vocal chords together as he tried to clear his throat, he set his cup down. "It was Isa."

"Luna? What'd he do?" Braig said.

"Don't call him that!" Lea said, pounding the table. The sound echoed through the empty dining hall.

Braig held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, princess. Isa. What did Isa do?"

"You know about the door, I'm assuming?" Lea asked. When Braig gave a slight nod of his head, Lea sighed. "Where is this door? Will you take me to it?"

Braig shook his head. "It's beneath the castle. That's all you need to know. Now, how did Isa find out about it?"

"I guess Xehanort showed it to him and told him he was having issues with trying to figure out how to open it. So, Isa gave him a suggestion." Lea said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Princess, you really suck at telling stories," Braig said. "You just gonna keep me guessing? Or do you plan on actually saying something worth my time?"

Emerald eyes glared at the man's patch. "He told him to use a Heartless."

"No shit." Braig said, sitting back in his seat. "Huh. I never even thought about suggesting that."

"He asked for your help?" Lea sipped more of his coffee, groaning as he finished the last bit of it.

"Of course he did. The man asked all of us if we could think of something. None of us came up with that answer." Braig stroked his chin. "How'd you find out anyway?"

Lea shook his head. "Just something I heard."

"Oh, bullshit. You talked to him, didn't you?"

Lea sighed and looked into his empty coffee cup. "It doesn't matter." _Where did he go?_

"If you say so, princess." Braig said, pulling out his flask and pouring some more into Lea's cup. "Care to get some food now?"

Lea shrugged, sipping the burning liquid. "I don't really care."

"Suit yourself." Braig stood up and headed over to where the food was.

Lea rested his head on the table, hoping that Isa wasn't in too far over his head.

…

When Isa stepped out of the portal he had created, he found himself surrounded by white walls. _Ah, Castle Oblivion. At least I know where I'm at and didn't end up some place that I have never been to._ He looked around and stared at the large glowing dark glass ball that sat off towards the side. Taking a moment to look around, not feeling hurried since Xehanort was not with him, he enjoyed the stillness of the room.

He headed towards the large door and took a step outside, observing the long winding road. Hearing the large door close behind him, he looked up to the sky. He began to wander along, not really knowing where he was going. Before he went too far, he decided it would be best if he turned back around, lest he get into some sort of mess he was not able to get out of.

As he approached the odd shaped structure, he saw something materialize out of the ground. It wasn't a Heartless, it wasn't an Unversed, but it was something entirely different. Isa stopped moving forward and stared at the...the creature. It floated along, its body bending at odd angles as it floated towards him. Fear racing through him, Isa's claymore appeared in his hands, ready to strike if the strange creature attacked it. But it did not. It made its way to him and stopped directly in front of him, wobbling back and forth.

Isa stared at it, unable to comprehend what it was exactly. Staring at the thing's head, he saw the emblem he was sort of familiar with. He had seen something similar back at the castle that Xehanort had shown him where the skyscrapers were, but that had not been finished, so he had no idea what a completed symbol would look like. The creature bopped around, its body consistently moving. Tilting his head to the side, Isa saw that the creature did not have hands, but instead were pointed, just like its feet. Looking back up at the face, or where a face would have been, it looked as if it were a zipper in place of a mouth. Upon closer examination Isa saw that it indeed was a zipper, and behind it was a grey face with equally sharp teeth. But it was not attacking him. He held out his hand and watched it sink back into the ground, only to pop up behind him and began to worm its way down the dark path.

"Wait!" Isa shouted. "What are you?" But there was no answer to be had. The creature had already moved along too far down the path.

Quickly opening the large door, Isa stepped back inside of Castle Oblivion and shook his head, not believing what he had just seen. His claymore disappeared. Debating with himself what he should do, he made his way through the castle. He closed his eyes, trying to sense if Xehanort was here, but could not feel his familiar signature in the darkness. His body had become so in tune with his own, he could always tell when the man was nearby. Taking a deep breath, he flicked his wrist and produced another obsidian portal, quickly stepping through it.

When he reappeared, he saw that he was in another white room. This room, however, he had only been to in a dream that he had shared with Xehanort. He was behind a rather large chair and could see the metal armor on the side of the room. Being as discreet as he possibly could, he walked around the chair and saw that Xehanort had successfully created another cloak, by viewing that the man was wearing it at the current moment. Isa saw that Xehanort's hand was against his hooded face, making the bluenette think that he was asleep, or in deep concentration. However, after what he had just witnessed, he thought it would be a good idea to inform his mentor just what he had seen, as opposed to try and talk to him later in the day. He reached over and gently touched the man's shoulder.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Xehanort yelled as his hand dropped from where it had been resting against his cloaked face, making Isa scoot all the way back and press himself against the round wall. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER HERE?" Xehanort stood up from the chair and made his way over to Isa, pressing his arm against the bluenette's neck, causing Isa to gasp for breath. "WHO?"

"I...I'm...sorry...master..." Isa choked out, trying to pull Xehanort's arm away from his throat, but the cloaked man was having none of it. "I...I came here...by accident..."

Releasing his hold on Isa's neck, Xehanort growled. "How did you find me? No one knows of this place. NO ONE."

"Master?" Isa asked, doing his best to not get upset or hurt by that statement. "You...You took me here before."

The man waved his hand as if to dismiss him. "I've never brought anyone here."

"Yes, you have. In one of my dreams." Isa said, unable to stop himself from arguing with the white-haired man. "Did you forget?"

Snapping around, Xehanort's gloved hand slapped Isa's face hard, the bluenette raising his hand to his face and crying out in pain immediately afterwards. "Silence! Do not tell me what I've done and have not done. You know nothing."

"Master, please..." Isa begged, doing his best to remain as calm as he possibly could. "Do you not know who I am? It's me, sir. It's your protege, Isa." He held his pained cheek with his hand, trying not to let the tears flow. He didn't want to upset the man any further than he already had.

The cloaked man turned around and looked at him. Isa watched as the man lowered the hood and sighed as he saw his familiar amber eyes stare back at him. "Isa...? How long have you been here?"

"Sir, what is going on?" Isa asked. _How in the world did you not know who I was?_

Xehanort shook his head. "I'm not sure. One minute I was meditating, trying to find some answers, and then the next, I see you standing here. By the way, how did you get here?"

"I...I don't know," Isa said. "I created a portal and first found myself in Castle Oblivion and...-"

"You took yourself to Castle Oblivion?" Xehanort said, looking at him incredulously. "I'm quite impressed, my protege. Quite impressed, indeed. I imagine you were quite surprised by this?"

Isa nodded. "I was, sir. I didn't know where I was going. I just opened a portal and there I was. I was really glad I did not end up someplace I was not sure of."

"Indeed," Xehanort said, chuckling. "I'm rather quite impressed, Isa. Tell me. Is that how you ended up in here?"

"Yes," Isa said, looking around the room. "I don't quite know how I ended up here, though."

"Were you looking for me?" Xehanort said. "Did something happen in Castle Oblivion?"

Isa's eyes widened. "You mean, because I did want to see you, the portal just took me to you?"

"Something like that," Xehanort said, chuckling. "Now, what is it?"

"Sir, can we go to Castle Oblivion? I'd like to show you something. Hopefully it, or its mate or something, I don't know quite what they are, but could we go there?" He took a deep breath.

Laughing, Xehanort nodded his head. "Of course, Isa. Come along." Xehanort raised his hand and opened a portal. Isa walked towards it and found himself back in the main foyer of Castle Oblivion. "Now, Isa." Xehanort said as he appeared behind him. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

The bluenette walked over to the main entrance and pushed the door open. "I found it out here, sir. I...I don't know what it was, I don't know where it came from, but this is where I encountered it."

"Encountered it?" Xehanort said, following him outside, standing with his back to the long road. The white-haired man gazed up at the structure. "Where did it come from?"

"Over here," Isa stood in the area where the creature had appeared. However, there was nothing there anymore. "It seems as if it is gone, not going to come back." He sighed, looking down at the ground. "I am sorry, sir. Please believe me, there was something here."

Xehanort walked over to him, gripping his shoulder gently with his gloved hand. "It is fine, Isa. Tell me, what did it look like?"

"That's the thing. It looked like nothing I've seen before. I don't even know how to describe it because it..." Isa shook his head, sighing once more.

"Just try," Xehanort spoke softly, with a gentle kindness in his voice. Isa looked into his amber eyes, not believing that only a little while before the man had struck him out of anger. _Wait, why am I surprised by this? Nothing seems to have changed_...

Taking a look around, Isa began to tell him exactly what he had seen. When he mentioned the marking on the creature's head, Xehanort stopped him. "Did you say it had an emblem on it?" Isa nodded his head in affirmation. "Now that is interesting." Isa watched as the man opened a portal. "Come with me, Isa. We must check something out." Isa walked through the portal at the nod of Xehanort's head.

The bluenette reappeared in the place where the skyscrapers were. He looked up and saw the familiar magenta and purple glow in the sky. "Sir? Why did you bring us here?"

"Because I am curious..." Xehanort said, making his way towards where the floating white fortress had been. Isa followed him and saw that the castle was almost complete, covered in the emblem that he had seen on the creatures' head.

"That's it!" Isa said. "That's the symbol I saw!"

Xehanort turned around and looked at him. "Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes, of course I am, Master." He used the term to make it known that he was not lying.

The white-haired man clapped with delight. "Wonderful! I think I know what this means! However, we must test my theory." Isa watched as the man opened another portal. "Let us go back, Isa."

"Go back?"

"To Radiant Garden. There is something I'd like to discuss." Xehanort said, smiling brightly.

Isa found himself stepping back into the obsidian oval. When he stepped out of it, he found himself in Xehanort's second lab. Looking over to the right, he saw both Ienzo and Even working. "What time is it?" He asked, unsure how long he had been gone.

"Almost 8 in the evening," Even said from behind his computer. "Why? Is Xehanort with you?" The blonde scientist did not seemed surprised to see Isa appearing in Xehanort's lab. The bluenette didn't have a chance to ask him why he wasn't at all surprised because Xehanort appeared behind him.

"Yes, Even. I am here. Isa, would you mind grabbing a notepad and a pen? I need for you to write a few things down." Xehanort said, walking over to his desk and slipping off his cloak.

Looking around, Isa could not find a notepad or any sort of writing tool. He felt a tap on his arm and looked to his left and saw Ienzo standing there with a pad of paper and a pen. He smiled gratefully at the shorter apprentice and made his way over to where Xehanort was busy discussing something with Even. He opened the notepad and uncapped the pen, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay. I need you to go and find Lea and Braig. I know the other two will be along shortly. I believe I asked for them to be here at 9 this evening."

Even interrupted them. "You did, sir. Since Ansem suspended sparring in the evenings until further notice."

"Thank you," Xehanort said, rolling his eyes slightly, causing Isa to bite back a small giggle. He had never seen the white-haired man so...in his element. "Now, where were we?"

"Go find Lea and Braig?" Isa said, looking down at his notepad.

"Ah, yes. Go find Lea and Braig. Tell them you are seeking them out per my instructions, should they question you about what I'm going to tell you to have them do." Isa nodded his head as he wrote down everything Xehanort said. "I want you to tell them that they are to go into town and grab a child." Isa's eyes widened at that last statement, but wrote it down accordingly. "Tell them that they are to bring him to me. Tell them to just find a child wandering the streets. They don't have to kidnap anyone."

Isa swallowed. "Is that all?" He asked, looking up at the man.

"Tell them that timing is of the essence. Isa, it looks like tonight you will be around to witness your first experiment." Xehanort smiled brightly, leaning forward on the lab table. "Are you excited?"

Doing his best to keep his sanity in check, Isa gave the man a smile. "I am, sir. May I ask why now?"

"Because, I need you to be my eyes and ears here. I will not be here when the experiment is to take place. I will be making my way back to Castle Oblivion. If what you saw tonight is what I think it is, hopefully this will either confirm or deny what I am thinking." Xehanort said. "Now, if you don't mind? Please go and find those two."

Closing his notepad, Isa nodded. "I shall return soon, then." He walked out of the lab and headed towards the lift. Stepping into the lift, it began to ascend, giving Isa a slight rush through his body. He was excited and scared to have to go and find those two. For all he knew, they would give him grief and try and tell him that he had no idea what he was talking about. Sighing, he pulled the lift gate back as he appeared at the main floor.

He walked into the dining room first, hoping to find the redhead and one-eyed man in there, but no such luck. However, there was one person in there that he really did not want to see either. He turned around quickly, hoping that they did not notice him.

"Isa?"

_Rats_. He turned back around and faced the blonde. "Yes, Myde?"

"Are you looking for Lea?" Myde asked, fiddling around with his sitar.

"I am," Isa said, figuring there was no use beating around the bush.

"He's in town with Braig. Again. I never get to go out with them," Myde said, pouting a little. "But, I can't really fault them for not inviting me. My experience with liquor has always been a rather bad one."

"Thank you for the information, Myde. I am sure you could have gone if you wanted to?" _Why am I bothering to speak with him? I don't want to keep Xehanort waiting_.

Myde shrugged. "I suppose. Anyway, I wasn't feelin so hot. Please don't tell him you saw me? I don't want him to think I was faking being sick. That's actually the reason I didn't go with them. I'm just being silly."

"I won't, Myde. Thank you." Isa turned back around and headed back through the main hall. He made his way over to the doors that led out to the garden. Stepping outside, he could hear both Lea and Braig singing rather loudly from a far distance. Shaking his head in disgust, Isa continued through the garden and made his way towards the long staircase. There, coming up the stairs were the two men he had been searching for.

"Oy!" Lea shouted, falling over laughing hysterically. "Seems we've got someone walking towards us!" Isa rolled his eyes at the state of Lea. The redhead was apparently drunk.

"Shhhh..." Braig said, holding up two fingers to his lips. "You gotta be quiet, princess!"

Walking down the rest of the steps to meet with the two men, Isa cleared his throat. "Good evening, gentlemen. Did you have a nice time in town?"

Lea let out another jovial laugh. "Are you kidding me right now? What's with the act, Isa? And why are you caring that notepad?"

"I've been summoned to find you two," Isa said, opening the notebook. "Xehanort is requesting that you two go into town and find a child. You are to bring it back to the laboratory, as soon as possible." He closed his notebook and looked at the two of them, seeing the evident shock in both of their eyes. Well, eyes and eye, rather. "Is there something the matter?"

"Why does he want us to get a kid?" Lea said, looking at Isa. "Why would we take some poor, innocent kid away from his family?"

Isa shrugged. "I do not know, Lea. All I know is that I was instructed by Xehanort to find the two of you and tell you of your duties."

"Come on, princess. If the man wants a kid, we'll go grab him a kid." Braig said, turning Lea around and began to head back to town.

"At least someone is smart amongst the two of you," Isa said under his breath.

Lea quickly turned around. "I heard that, Isa. And I swear to Gaia, if something bad is going to happen to this child, you have got another thing coming to you."

"Why me?" Isa asked, tilting his head at the redhead. "I have done nothing wrong. I am merely delegating the orders that were given to me. If you have an issue with them, perhaps you should take that up with Xehanort."

"Why you..." Lea began to reach for the bluenette, only to have Braig's body block the way.

"Come along, princess. You two can have a lover's quarrel later." Braig yanked on the redhead and dragged him back towards town.

Isa looked down at his notebook and shook his head. _It's not my fault, Lea. When will you learn that it's never my fault?_ He began to walk back up the stairs towards the castle, taking the stairs two at a time. He did not want to keep Xehanort waiting.

…

* * *

**A/N:** According to the KH Wikia, Nobodies are "born" in a world in-between the Realms of Light and Darkness. This leaves two worlds - Castle Oblivion and Twilight Town. I chose C.O. because it has already appeared in this story. ^_^


	57. Chapter 57

"Who does he think he is, telling us to go into town?" Lea said, pissed off at what had just transpired between him and Isa. "I mean, really. Who does he think he is?"

Braig followed the redhead back down the steps. "Listen, Princess. It's like I told you. The man wants him to be second in command. So, that's what he's doing."

"Shut up, Braig. I can't deal with this shit right now. I mean, a child? Why a child?" Lea stopped walking and looked back at the castle. "I don't want to go and grab a child. What if I refuse? Huh? What then? What's old Norty gonna do to me?"

"Careful, Lea." Braig said, standing next to him. "You don't want to be on that man's bad side."

Lea scoffed. "Man? What makes you think that he is? I always figured there was something completely off about him. I mean, why else would Isa be doing this?" He sighed, sitting down on the steps. However, the one-eyed man did not allow him to rest there for too long. Braig got behind him and pulled him up by his upper arms. "Hey! I was relaxing!"

"No time right now, Princess." Braig said, dragging Lea towards town. "I"m telling you. You do not want to be on his bad side. If we get there back to the lab later than he expected, you can bet that there will be high hell to pay."

The redhead groaned as he felt his knees begin to wobble. "Braig, I drank too much."

"Color me surprised," Braig said, shaking his head. The old man quickly said a simple Cure spell, the flowers appearing over Lea's head as he healed him. "You need to learn when you've had enough. I can't let you keep getting sick."

Lea closed his eyes and allowed the magic to work through his body, just the slight bit already making him feel much better. "I just..."

"You just what?" Braig said. He had finished healing him and began to walk into the town's district at a leisurely pace.

Lea looked at him. "I do it because it helps me forget. I...I don't like how I'm feeling right now. My heart, it always is in pain."

"Because of Luna?"

Pushing Braig against the nearest surface, Lea glared at him. "You call him that one more time, and I will..."

"Will what? When are you going to just accept the names he's given us? Huh? Grow a pair, Lea. You're a lot smarter than you seem to let on. Knock it off." Braig said, pushing Lea away from him. The redhead stumbled and glared at him. "Now, come on. Let's go find this child for him so we can get inside. I'm freezing. And I don't fancy staying out any later. Who knows what will come out at night?"

"What?" Lea said. "What do you mean?" He felt his temper flare. "Answer me!" Before he realized what had happened, he saw that he had pushed Braig back against the wall. Only, this time, his chakram appeared in his hand, and Braig's head was now between two spokes. He let out a loud gasp and quickly dropped the weapon to the ground. He heard it clang, but when he looked down, it had vanished. With wide eyes, he looked up at Braig. "Did..."

Braig sighed. "Looks like your powers are finally coming into effect as well. Sorry if I was the catalyst for it, Lea."

"You knew this would happen?" Lea asked him, still feeling a bit queasy. "What the fuck is going on, Braig?"

"Let's get the child. Come on," Braig said, ignoring the question. Lea decided it would be in his best interest to not push his friend any more, especially since he had basically just tried to kill him, unwillingly. He sighed and followed the man as he began to walk through deserted alleyways.

They came upon a small child sleeping on the street, clearly a run-away or homeless. Lea felt his heart ache at seeing such an innocent just laying out in the open alleyway, without any thought to get under some sort of shelter. He watched as Braig cast a sleep spell on the child, making sure that the little one would not wake back up until they had reached the castle. Without a word, Lea walked over to the child and picked him up in his arms, holding his body across his chest. _This kid can't weight more than 50 pounds!_ Lea let out a strangled moan as he began to walk through the town carrying this sleeping child.

"It's alright, Lea. Really. You'll see," Braig patted his back in a reassuring gesture, not at all stilling the redhead's fears that were racing through his head. He hated that Isa had sent them out to find this poor, innocent soul. He hoped that what he was thinking would happen to the child was only a nightmare. That Xehanort wanted a child because he wanted to take on another apprentice that he could mold from the get-go.

As he walked up the steps back up to the castle, Lea couldn't help but feel that Braig was wrong. It wasn't going to be alright, but there was nothing he could say otherwise. He knew that if he began to express his feelings, there would be hell to pay. And he really didn't fancy getting Braig upset, nor did he want to have his chakrams spontaneously appear again. He was upset enough as it was. He waited for Braig to open the door for him, then walked back inside, trudging across the main hall as he made his way down to the labs. Being careful to not jostle the sleeping child in his arms, he took each step with great care, trying is best to postpone the inevitable. He arrived at the lift, and saw that Braig was looking at him with one amber eye, _Why did I not notice that it was completely amber?_, and entered the lift.

"Took you long enough," Braig muttered. Lea chose to ignore the statement and kept the child close to his body as he watched Braig manipulate the lift. They began to descend, faster than Lea had hoped that they would, but then again, he knew that Xehanort was waiting for them. And he knew that if they were not there soon, Xehanort would definitely be punishing them.

The lift came to a stop on the basement floor. Braig slid the gate back and Lea made his way out of the lift, beginning the short walk to Xehanort's second lab. He could hear things happening, the walls were not as well insulated as the ones up above. He waited for Braig to open the lab door for him, glancing down at the sleeping child for a split second - only to have his heart break at the pristine face. He bit his lower lip, doing his best to keep it together. Walking into the lab, he heard all talking cease as he entered the room.

"Ah! We were beginning to worry about you two!" Xehanort said in a rather cheerful voice. _If you're so worried, why do you sound so happy?_ Lea walked over to the chair and set the sleeping boy down. "Wonderful! He's absolutely perfect. Good work, you two."

As soon as he had set the child down, he quickly walked over to his place by the door. He looked up and saw amber eyes looking back at him, eyes he no longer cared to recognize. It hurt too much to see Isa's eyes no longer the beautiful shade of blue they had once been. _He's changed so much. Why does he even look at me like that? I know he doesn't care anymore. I know that he's moved on. Isa, why did you let this happen to you?_ He kept his gaze on his best friend a moment longer, but then saw him quickly break contact as Xehanort began to talk to them.

"Alright. Isa, I want you to watch everything carefully. I'll be back. I want to see if what you told me is correct." Xehanort said, opening a portal right next to him. "Understood?"

"Of course, sir." Isa replied, picking up the notepad he had been holding when he went to find Lea and Braig. Lea shook his head, unable to process this new Isa. The one that seemed to be quite complacent in taking orders as if there was nothing to him.

Xehanort walked through the portal and disappeared, leaving the room with just the apprentices. "Alright, you heard him. Even, is everything almost ready to conduct the experiment?" Isa asked from his place, not bothering to move to where the blonde was.

"Yes, Isa. Everything seems to be in working order. Are we ready to conduct the experiment right now?" Even looked over at Ienzo, who was busy looking at the readouts of the child. The small slate-haired man gave a short nod, not bothering to voice the approval. "Looks like Ienzo says we're ready to go."

"Fine, then. Lea, did you make sure that the child was secure in his spot?" Isa asked, throwing a look over at him.

Lea felt his heart stop as those eyes penetrated his own. "Yes, sir." Lea said, not believing the words that had just left his mouth. _Did I just call him sir? What is wrong with me?_ He saw Braig looking at him with a smirk on his face, like he was just as surprised as he was with what he had said. He quickly looked away and looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the sleeping child.

"Fine, then let's proceed." Isa said, standing at his post.

"Are you okay?" Aeleus asked the redhead, as he approached his side.

Lea nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just been a rather interesting evening, that's all."

"It's about to get a lot more interesting," Dilan said from his other side. "I think we're about to cross over into some new territory."

"What do you mean?" Lea asked, listening as the machines began to warm up.

"I mean, he's never done this before," Dilan said, motioning his hand towards the sleeping child.

"Done what? Experimented on a child before?" Lea asked, already knowing the answer the the question. He saw the man nod his head. Lea felt his stomach begin to clench up. "Then why is he doing it now?"

"It seems as if our blue haired friend over there saw something in the Realm of Darkness, or somewhere of the like, that has made Xehanort believe that this may be a catalyst for something. Or, perhaps he's hoping for something else to happen," Braig said, standing behind Lea. The four of them watched as the machines became fully operational.

As soon as the instrument pierced the child's chest, the child opened his eyes and locked on to Lea's gaze. He saw the boy open his mouth in a silent scream as the machine began to extract the heart from his chest. Lea let out a tiny moan as he felt Braig's hand grip his shoulder. The innocence was just too much for Lea. He made a move to go and stop what was happening, but Braig's firm grip did not allow him to move anywhere. He reached out towards the child as the child reached out towards him. And before he could do anything, his heart had been taken from him and was released, the child quickly turning into a Shadow encased in a metal suit. And then, that Heartless quickly vanished from existence.

Wanting to drop to his knees and cry, Lea took a deep breath and closed his eyes, praying to whatever higher power there was to keep him sane for just a bit longer. If he lost it in the lab and Xehanort were to show up? He didn't want to think about what the white-haired bi-polared man would do to him. He didn't have to wait too long. He heard the familiar sound of a portal opening in the room, making him open his eyes. What he saw when he did made him wish he just kept them closed. There, standing in the room, his arms wrapped around Isa in a tight hug, was a very ecstatic Xehanort.

"You were right!" Xehanort cried out, quite pleased. Lea saw that Isa looked a slight bit uncomfortable, then relaxed into the man's embrace.

"I was?" Isa asked, tilting his head. "Do you mean that one of those creatures manifested at Castle Oblivion?"

Lea looked at Braig. He had never heard of this place before. _Perhaps this is that place that Isa was trying to tell me about before I got too carried away with him up in the Chapel..._ He saw Braig shake his head, moving his eye to gaze upon Xehanort. Lea sighed and looked over to the two men as well.

"Exactly!" Xehanort said, smiling. "Do you know what this means?"

The bluenette shook his head. "I do not, sir. What does it mean?"

"It means that we're so close! These new creatures are quite the phenomenon. I'll see if I can bring one back to the lab so I can get Ansem's thoughts on them." Xehanort smiled, going over to Even and Ienzo's work station, looking at the data that was created for the child that had been in the seat.

Braig cleared his throat. "You think that's such a wise idea, sir?" _Only he would be brave enough to suggest something like that. Do you have a death wish, Braig?_

"Do you think it isn't?" Xehanort said coldly, looking at Braig. "Do you think that I'm not making the proper choice? Do you think that what I'm doing is FOOLISH?" Xehanort slammed his hand down on the table, causing both Even and Ienzo to jump a little. "Please, Braig. Share with all of us how you think I'm being foolish about this."

The one-eyed man shook his head. "My mistake, sir. You're correct. Ansem should be shown this new creature." Braig looked down at the floor, avoiding any contact from the others.

"Anyone else think I shouldn't try and grab one of these new creatures to show to Ansem? Speak now, or don't bring it up again." Xehanort glared at the apprentices, holding their gaze one by one. Lea felt his mouth begin to open, but quickly closed it before his mouth worked faster than his brain. "Lea? Do you have something you want to say?" _Shit._

The redhead shook his head. "No, sir. I think it's a wise idea you approach Ansem about this." He gave a nod of his head. He saw Isa looking at him and felt his heart stop. He quickly looked away before Xehanort saw the quick glance.

"Alright, then. You all are dismissed for the evening." Xehanort waved his hand and he turned back to the computers.

Before being asking to stay, Lea quickly opened the lab door and stepped out. He felt Braig close on his heels. He approached the lift and stepped inside, waiting for his friend to join him. He saw that it was only the two of them so far, so he quickly closed the gate and sighed as the lift ascended.

"What the fuck did he mean by 'Castle Oblivion'?" Lea asked, turning to look at Braig.

"Not here," Braig said, holding up a hand. "Let's go for a walk."

The lift stopped on the main floor, and Lea quickly pulled back the gate and stepped out. He didn't bother waiting for his friend this time, knowing that the man was following him. He pushed the doors open and began to walk towards the garden. When he felt they were a safe enough distance away, Lea turned around and looked at Braig. "What gives, man? Why can't you just talk to me? Are you afraid of something?"

"Did you see how that man reacted to my suggestion?" Braig asked, standing across from him. "Of course I'm afraid of something. And that man is supposed to trust me." The one-eyed man shook his head, sitting down on a bench. "Look, you know it's not safe to talk in that castle. Hell, it's probably not safe to talk out here. But I don't feel like walking back into town. I think I've had about just enough for one night." Lea watched the man pull his hidden flask from his boot and took a big swig of it. He held it out to Lea.

"No, thanks. I think if I take some of that now, I'll puke for sure." Lea shook his head.

Braig let out a short laugh. "Kid, you puke way too much."

"Tell me about it," Lea said, sitting down next to him on the bench. He looked back up at the castle and sighed. "So, you gonna tell me what Castle Oblivion is?"

Braig took another large swig from his flask before slipping it back into his boot. "I'm surprised that your buddy hasn't told you about it. I know he's been there a few times."

"Isa?" Lea said. The older man nodded. "I think he was trying to, at one point, but never further went into details. He just said that Norty had taken him somewhere."

Laughing, Braig shook his head. "Why do you keep calling him that?"

"Because I hate him," Lea said darkly. "I don't like Xehanort at all, Braig. I wish that I wasn't involved in this. I can't watch him take any more innocent lives like this. It's not fair."

"It's science, kid." Braig said in a matter of fact tone.

"No," Lea said, shaking his head. "Science isn't about experimenting on people, Braig."

"When you want to find out about the darkness, and the darkness in people's hearts, yes, it is. Sorry, princess, but it's the truth. You may not have realize what you signed up for when you became an apprentice, but this is it. You can't back out now. Xehanort would never allow you to go."

"I know. Can we please get back to the subject at hand? What about this place that Isa mentioned. What's so special about it?"

Braig sighed. "It's like this. It's another world. You remember when we went to the Realm of Darkness?" Lea nodded his head. "Well, this is another world, but it doesn't reside in either the Darkness nor the Light, like this world does. Xehanort seems to think that there's something special to the place. He's still trying to figure out how to utilize it for his own purposes."

"Does Ansem know of this place?" Lea asked.

"No," Braig shook his head. "At least, not to my knowledge. If he did, you can bet he would have made it so Xehanort cannot go there."

"Hah! Like that man could ever control that man, that _thing_." Lea scoffed.

Braig held up his hand. "Watch what you say, princess."

"What? I'm allowed to think what I want, Braig." Lea shrugged, leaning back on the bench. The two sat in silence for a few moments, both looking up at the sky. "Braig?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something else? Before we head back up to the castle?" Lea asked, still looking up at the sky.

"Of course," Braig said. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Lea turned to look at him. "Did you know that my weapon would materialize?"

"Are you surprised by it?" Braig asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Should I be?" Lea asked, staring at him. "I'm not going to lie. Isa said that he was able to manifest his weapon. But I thought it was because of him manipulating darkness."

Braig let out a low chuckle. "Is that what you think? You know, there's a reason why you're here, Lea. He knows you're powerful."

"So, what you're saying is you weren't surprised." Lea said.

"Can you make it happen again?" Braig asked, nonchalantly. "I mean, if you can't, that's fine. I understand you were in a heightened state. Did Luna," Lea shot him a death glare, "I meant, Isa. Did Isa tell you what sort of state he was in?"

Lea shook his head. "No, he didn't. He just said that he was scared." Lea sighed, leaning back on the bench. "Will it happen again?"

"Do you want it to happen again?" Braig asked, turning his head and looking at the redhead with one good eye.

He thought for a few minutes. Lea wasn't sure whether or not he did want it to happen again. "I...I'm not sure."

"You'll know when you're ready." Braig said, standing up from the bench. "Come on. It's late. I'm exhausted. Too much shit to deal with today. And it's not going to get any better tomorrow."

Lea stood up after him and stretched. "Oh? What's going on tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. After what happened this evening, who really knows?" The one-eyed man laughed. The two walked back into the castle. "This is where we part," Braig said, looking at Lea. "There are some things I need to look after. I'm going to head back down to the lab."

"Are you sure?" Lea asked. "Did you want some company?"

"No," Braig shook his head. "Besides, do you really want to see your friend being all subservient to Xehanort?" Lea sighed. "That's what I thought, Princess. Go get some rest. Go tell that man in your bed that you love him."

Blushing, Lea nodded his head. "Just...be careful when you go back down there, yeah? I don't want you to get further over your head."

"It's honestly too late for me. But it's okay. I'm at peace with it. See you in the morning?" Braig said, mock-saluting him.

Lea chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." He headed towards the lift, walking backwards as he watched Braig walk back towards the laboratories. _I hope you know what you're doing._

…

After Xehanort had engulfed him in a rare display of affection, Isa was in a daze. He did not see Lea and Braig leave. All he could think about was how horrible that experiment was. He had not seen anything of the experiments Xehanort had mentioned to him. All he had known was that they were successful in creating Heartless. However, he had not been aware of how it took place. _I still wish I didn't know_.

He stood off to the side, not quite sure what his role in all of this was meant to be. He continued to focus on the empty chair in the middle of the room, where the boy had sat. Unbeknown to Lea, Isa had watched as the boy and Lea both stared at each other in his final moments. _Lea, is it always like this? Do they always look at you when they are about to die? How awful for you. No wonder you're so concerned about me._ He walked over to the chair to examine it, as he heard Xehanort talking in a quiet huddle with both Even and Ienzo.

As he poked and prodded the chair, he head the door to the lab open again. _How long have I been examining this? Why am I in such a haze right now? Oh, I know. If I wasn't, I would probably mentally collapse._ He looked over at the door and saw Braig was coming back in.

"Ah, wonderful. You came back. Braig, I was wondering, would you mind accompanying myself and Isa to...well..." Xehanort grinned. "Do you mind?"

Isa saw the one-eyed man shake his head. "Of course not." Isa let out a surprised gasp as he watched the older man open a portal in the room. "I'll meet you two there?" Braig walked through the portal, the obsidian oval disappearing as he left.

"Come along, Isa." Xehanort said, opening another portal. "Let's get a move on." Without responding to him, Isa just walked over to the portal and stepped through. Isa found himself back inside the main floor of Castle Oblivion.

"Master? Why are we here?" Isa asked, looking around the blank white room.

"Isa, please. You do not need to call me by that. If you really want to call me by a title of some sort, just call me..." Xehanort stopped to think about it for a moment. "Call me Superior."

The bluenette nodded his head. "Alright, Superior. What are we doing here, if you do not mind me asking?" He spoke in a quiet voice, not quite sure how he felt about this new title for Xehanort. _It's less subservient than Master._

"I believe we will find more of those white creatures here. At least, that's what I'm hoping." Xehanort said, as he began to walk over to the doors that led to the outside. Pushing them open, Xehanort chuckled. "I see you've caught yourself a live one there, Braig."

The older apprentice was struggling with one of the Heartless that had manifested outside. Isa was impressed with the man's weapons, having only paid attention to them once before. He saw as the Shadow disappeared from existence as the man fired off a shot at its body.

"Took you two long enough," Braig grumbled. The man made his weapon disappear and straighted out his coat. "Now, you mind telling me what the heck we're doing here?"

"Why? Do you have some place you need to be? Someone you need to see?" Xehanort said, smirking. Isa felt a tad bit uncomfortable with the way the two men were talking. _It's as if I'm not even here. I do not like this one bit_.

Braig groaned. "Come on, you old coot. What do you want me to do here? It's nearly dawn. You know I've got to report to Ansem by 8 in the morning. He'll become suspicious if I'm not there when he's expecting me."

"Ah, but that's why you're here. So you can take one of the creatures to him. I'll be with you, of course. As will Isa," Xehanort said almost as an afterthought. _Wonderful_.

"I'm telling you, he isn't going to like that." Braig said. "Why do you feel the need to push him like that?"

In the blink of an eye, Xehanort was in front of Braig, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket. "Do _not_ question my motives again, Braig. Or you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand? I did not appreciate your behavior earlier tonight, with you and that insufferable redhead being late. I know for a fact that Isa found you almost immediately. What took you two so long? Were you lollygagging? Did you think that because I did not call you out I did not mind?" Xehanort backhanded the man, causing his eye-patch to fall to the floor. "Do _not_ do that again. This is why he is replacing you. You cannot listen to what I want." Xehanort let go of Braig's jacket and bent down to the ground. He picked up the eye-patch and tossed it at Braig, the man catching it quickly and placing it back on his head. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, _Superior_." Braig said mockingly. Isa sighed and looked around the area, not caring to continue to watch this ridiculous display of power.

"Glad to hear that you were listening in on our conversation," Xehanort said.

"You taught me to always keep my ears open," Braig continued to speak in a mocking tone. "You never know what you may hear."

"Indeed." Xehanort said. "Now, then. Isa? Have you seen any activity?"

Isa shook his head. "No, Superior. I do not see anythi-" He stopped talking as he watched one of those white creatures glide over to them. "There!"

Xehanort quickly turned around and saw the creature approaching them. "Wonderful!" Isa watched as the man conjured a cage from out of thin air. "Braig, if you please?"

"On it," Braig said gruffly, staring at the white creature as it fast approached. "What the heck is that thing?" As soon as it was close enough, Braig hit it with a stun spell, the creature moving back and forth in a daze. Xehanort raced over to it and quickly trapped it in the cage.

Xehanort held it close to his face. "Isn't it wonderful? Braig, this is what we had been searching for. I don't know why it's happening now, but here it is."

"Perhaps it's because we collapsed the worlds borders?" Isa asked, interjecting into the semi-private conversation.

Xehanort laughed. "That could very well be, Isa! Extraordinary. Why did I not think of that? Isa, I am so very glad that you found your way to me." Isa blushed as he felt the man's hand on his back, patting him in a congratulatory gesture.

"Thank you, Superior." Isa said, looking down.

"So, what you're saying is this is the result of that kid dying?" Braig said, waving his hand at the still stunned white creature. "You mean to tell me that not only was a Heartless created, but so was this?"

Xehanort nodded. "That is exactly what I am telling you, Braig. And this is all because of Isa. He had seen a creature like this before and told me about it. This is why I wasn't there. I saw it appear as the experiment took place. However, it moved so quickly, I wasn't able to catch it. This is why I asked you to come here. Your work with stun is much better than mine." Braig snorted. "Is that really necessary?"

"You and I both know your work with stun is just fine." Braig said, rolling his one amber eye. "Now, what are we doing? What does this prove?"

"I think you know very well what this proves."

"But what about that Heartless machine you built? Are we to not use that anymore?" Braig asked, scratching the back of his neck. "Why build it if you're just going to abandon it?"

"Who said I was? That's what you said. Not me. No, as we speak, Ienzo is conjuring more. He has been given strict instructions to only produce so many." Xehanort said, nodding his head. "I told him we need at least a few dozen to look at and take to the Realm of Darkness."

Braig shook his head. "If you say so. Are we heading back to the castle now? I don't think I can stand being here for much longer."

"Very well." Xehanort said. "You may leave. Isa and I will be there in a few. Do me a favor, Braig. Before you leave, would you mind stunning the creature one more time?"

Another stun spell was fired at the creature. "There. Happy? See you guys." Braig opened a portal and stepped into it, leaving Isa alone with Xehanort.

"I'd like to take this back to the lab to have Even and Ienzo get a look at it before we head to Ansem's office. Do you have any objection, Isa?"

"No, Superior." Isa shook his head.

Xehanort opened a portal for them. Isa walked towards it and found himself back in the laboratory, stepping quickly to the side, for he had no idea what the creature weighed. He did not not Xehanort to be upset with him if he blocked the path for too long. He heard the man appear behind him and heard a collective gasp from both Even and Ienzo.

"Is that what you were hoping would happen?" Ienzo asked, standing up from his station and going over to the cage. "It's remarkable, sir." Isa walked over to the spot he had been standing in before, doing his best to stay out of the way.

"It is, indeed. I want you two to map it as best you can. Try not to disturb it too much. I had Braig hit it with a very powerful stun spell. I want it to be in a sedated state when I present it to Ansem."

Even walked over to the cage. "How...unique." The blonde apprentice shook his head. "I don't even know what to do with this thing."

"I have faith that you will figure something out. You are, after all, a scientist, are you not?" Xehanort said, looking at him. The blonde sighed and nodded his head. "Good." Xehanort turned his amber gaze to Isa's. "Isa? Will you join me in my office for a quick second?"

"Of course, Superior." Isa remarked as he walked back towards the man's office. He stepped inside and listened as the man followed him in, closing the door behind him. He let out a soft groan as he felt the man press against his back. "Sir...what...what are you doing...?" He heard the man cast a spell to silence the room, and groaned low as he felt the man's hand palm him. Isa's hips bucked into the man's hand. "Superior...I..."

The white-haired man pushed Isa's hood to the side and began to kiss the side of his neck. "Isa...I need to feel you...After all this activity, all I can think about is taking you..."

"Sir..." Isa moaned, leaning his head to the side. "Do you wish for me to be against your desk...?" He gently bucked his hips into the man's relentless hand. He ached to be touched properly, desperate to feel something.

Xehanort turned him around and quickly placed his lips over his own, kissing him deeply. Isa moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth as fast as he could to feel the man's powerful tongue against his own. He backed up towards the desk and felt Xehanort lift him up and set him on the desk. The white-haired man pulled back from their passionate embrace and unzipped the black cloak. Isa reached down and began to undo the man's pants as he felt him do the same to him. His body was on fire. He closed his eyes and felt the familiar warmth spread through his body as he felt his body respond to the caresses of Xehanort. Once his pants were removed, he watched Xehanort step out of his own and moaned as the man pulled him closer to the edge of the desk. Isa wrapped his legs around Xehanort's waist as the man, in one swift motion, pushed himself inside of Isa, both men moaning loud at the penetration. Arching his back, Isa pushed the man deeper inside of him, the neediness of being touched all but gone from his mind as his master pressed against his sweet spot almost immediately.

"Moan for me, Luna..." Xehanort whispered as he began to thrust deeper inside of him. "Howl for me..."

Isa couldn't stop it from happening if he wanted to. As the man began to rock hard against his sweet spot over and over, he couldn't help the soft howls that began to escape his throat. He reached down and began to touch himself, moving his hand in the same steady rhythm that Xehanort was moving. He moaned louder as the man increased his pace, his arousal throbbing hard in his hand. He let out a loud howl as he released into his hand, Xehanort moaning loud as he followed him over the edge.

Panting hard, Isa groaned as he felt Xehanort pull out of his body, letting his legs fall back from the man's waist. He laid back on his desk, careful to not mess anything up and moaned softly as he felt Xehanort begin to lick his stomach where some of his release had ended up. "Superior...I..."

"Shh...I know. We need to head upstairs. I just want to lick up your sweet release..." Xehanort continued to lap up the cream fluid, Isa shuddering at the gentleness of the man's touch. He watched him stand up and put his pants back on. "Would you like for me to get your pants for you?" Isa nodded and sat back up, doing his best to calm his fast beating heart. Xehanort handed his pants back to him, which he put on after standing up from the desk. Zipping up his cloak, he pulled his boots back on his feet. As soon as he was presentable, Xehanort opened the door and walked back out to the lab.

"Well, we've mapped it as best we could. You do know that this creature has no heart, right?" Even said, looking at Xehanort. "Upon scanning its body, there is nothing."

"Interesting..." Xehanort said. "It has no heart, yet it's not a Heartless. Or it's not a Heartless we're used to seeing..." Isa watched as the man walked over to the cage and picked it up. "Are you ready to go, Isa?"

The bluenette nodded his head. "I am, sir."

"Very good." Xehanort said as he opened another portal. "We'll be back shortly."

"Okay, sir." Ienzo said, not bothering to look up from his station. Isa shook his head and walked through the portal.

He found himself standing in front of Ansem's door. He heard Xehanort step beside him. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard Ansem say through the door.

"Xehanort, sir." Xehanort said, rolling his eyes at Isa. Isa bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Enter."

Xehanort looked at Isa. "Now, whatever happens in here, just go along with me, okay?" He spoke in a whispered tone so that no one else could hear him. Isa nodded his head, a slight fear racing through his body.

"After you," Xehanort said. Isa sighed as he opened the door. _Please let this go smoothly_.


	58. Chapter 58

_~A Few Hours Earlier~_

After watching Braig make his way down the hall towards the labs, Lea trudged towards the lift. As he entered, he wasn't aware of his surrounding. He was just going through the motions. After everything that had happened in the past few hours, he didn't have the energy to care any more. Watching that child die had been almost too much.

Stepping out of the lift on his floor, Lea made his way to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he saw the familiar sleeping form of Myde. How he wished he could be asleep like that, with no care in the world. And yet, everything that was happening prevented him from ever having a restful night of sleep. Watching the blonde sleep, he couldn't remember a time when he had slept through the entire night. It had been months.

Lea unbuttoned his lab coat and set it down on the chair. He saw a fleck of blood on the lapel, sure quite sure when that had happened. _The kid._ His body shuddered involuntarily as he saw the kid's eyes, the pain racing through his body. Closing his eyes, Lea took a few deep breaths, trying his best to keep the contents in his stomach just where they were, in his stomach. He undressed completely and headed into the bathroom. Not knowing which he wanted, he looked back and forth between the shower and the bath. _If I take a bath, I may try something stupid_. Casting a silent spell in the bathroom, Lea turned on the shower. He did not want his friend to disturb him right now, nor did he want him to be disturbed. He hated when he woke up Myde. It always made him feel a tad bit guilty. He knew the blonde cared for him, but he just...He wanted to be alone for a bit. He hoped that he had cast the spell correctly, having only seen Braig perform it a few times. Lea knew his magic was getting better, but it wasn't quite there just yet. Shaking his head, Lea stepped into the shower stall.

He went through the motions in the shower, not really aware of what he was doing. He didn't want to stay in there for too long because he knew he should try and sleep. _How am I supposed to sleep? How could Isa make me do that? Where does he get off? Is Braig telling the truth? Is Isa really Xehanort's second in command now? When did he accept this? Why does it seem like he's just given up? Fuck, I can't keep doing this. I can't. _Lea started to cry as he rinsed out his hair, his body overwrought with emotions. He hated that he constantly thought of his ex-best friend. _Ex. Why? _He wanted to care for him, but he knew that it was too dangerous now. With Xehanort forcefully wanting to experiment on children, Lea knew there was no hope. He took a deep breath and turned the shower off, not wanting to sit under the water for much longer.

Reaching for a towel, Lea grabbed one and wrapped it around his waist. Walking over to the mirror, he stared back at his reflection, shocked by what he saw. His eyes looked so vacant, the vivaciousness that was once there was just a hint of what it used to be. He raised a hand to his face, pulling down on his cheeks. His tattoos had all but healed completely, thanks to the help of Braig constantly having to heal him for his stupid stomach and lack on control when it came to drinking. Rubbing his fingers on the reverse teardrop triangles, he sighed. Shaking his head, he took another deep breath and opened the bathroom door, breaking the spell he had cast.

Myde was still sleeping peacefully on the bed as Lea entered the room. He made sure to wipe off his entire body before crawling into the bed and laying next to the blonde. Myde stirred a bit, turning over to face the redhead. Lea moved closer to him, hoping his body was dry enough. He heard his friend snore softly, making him smile at the utter serenity on the blonde's face. Lea wished that he could be in that state as well, but he was too afraid to close his eyes. He did not want to keep seeing what had happened earlier replay in his mind. Or replay the other experiments. Or the videos. The list of horrors went on and on. Lea was actually a bit surprised at how well he was keeping up his facade. He knew that it would only be a certain amount of time before everything slipped through his fingers. He gazed out over to the window and saw that the sky was turning a nice shade of pink, signaling the night was almost over. He smiled as the blonde let out a tiny snore.

"Hi," Myde said quietly as he opened his eyes. He let out a loud yawn, followed by a soft squeak of embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"Don't be," Lea said, chuckling. "How did you sleep?" He touched Myde's face with his hand, stroking his cheek gently.

"I guess alright," Myde said, leaning into Lea's touch. "What time did you get in? I tried to wait up for you, but I guess I fell asleep."

Lea leaned over and kissed Myde's cheek gently. "I don't remember. But I didn't want to wake you up. I'm glad you were able to sleep through the night without me bothering you."

"You never bother me," Myde said, stretching out on the bed. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good," Lea lied. He didn't want Myde to worry about him when it wasn't necessary. He was worrying enough for the both of them.

Myde kissed Lea's cheek. "I'm glad to hear that. Did you want to go and grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah," Lea said, nodding his head. "I think that sounds like a good plan." He disentangled himself from the blonde and stood up from the bed, stretching himself out. "Did you need to shower?"

"I took one last night," Myde said, getting up from the bed. Both became quiet once more as they got ready for the day. Once both of them were dressed, Myde looked at him. "Should we leave our book bags up here?"

Lea shrugged. "I guess? We can always come back up here after we eat some food."

"Good point," Myde said, smiling. Lea laughed as he heard the blonde's stomach grumble rather loudly. "I'm hungry."

"I can tell," Lea said, opening the door. "Let's go and get some food."

As they walked to the lift, Lea did his best to not turn around to look at Isa's door. He had a feeling that the bluenette was not in his room. He slid the iron gate a little bit more forcefully than he intended, causing it to make a loud racket as the two stepped into it.

"Sorry," Lea mumbled as he closed the gate with a softer pull. Myde didn't say anything as they descended down to the main floor.

When they arrived there, they walked into the dining hall and did not see anyone in here. Lea wasn't that surprised, given that it was still fairly early in the morning. "Hey, I have an idea." He said, turning to look at Myde.

"Oh? What's that?" Myde asked, smiling at him.

"Why don't we get our breakfast and eat it out in the courtyard?" Lea asked, walking over to where the food was. He grabbed a tray and began to pile things onto it.

"Ooh! That's a great idea!" Myde said, picking up a few items on the tray. "Why don't you let me carry this?" Myde said, sliding the tray towards him. Lea knew better than to argue with his friend, so he allowed him to take the tray. "Did you want anything more, or is that it?"

Lea shook his head. "I think that's all I want for now. Want me to get you some juice?"

"Please!" Myde said, smiling brightly at him. "I'm so excited! A nice little picnic for breakfast!" Myde laughed gaily as Lea walked over to where the juice and coffee was. He poured himself a cup of coffee and Myde some juice.

"Shall we?" Lea asked, Myde standing next to him with the tray full of delicious items for breakfast. Lea was feeling rather confident that he would be able to stomach the food. _I should have gotten another cup of coffee. I can't believe I didn't sleep at all_. He walked out of the dining hall and across the main floor. When they got to the door leading to outside, Lea used his hip to bump it open, carefully trying to balance the coffee and juice so it did not spill anywhere.

They headed to the courtyard, where they sat on the bench they always gravitated to. It was nice and familiar, something that Lea seriously needed. The redhead sat down, careful again to not spill anything. Myde set the tray full of food next to Lea and proceeded to sit down. Lea handed him his juice, smiling softly as the blonde's fingers gently brushed against his own.

"Thanks, Lea!" Myde said, smiling. "Please, don't wait for me. Go ahead and dig in."

"But you're the one that's stomach was angry. Not me." Lea said, looking down at the tray of food.

"Don't make me get mad, mister! I'm in a good mood right now." Myde said sternly, doing his best to not crack a smile. Lea burst out laughing as he picked up a pastry.

"Fine, I get it. I don't want to have the wrath of Myde on me!" Lea said, shaking his head, chuckling. As he ate his pastry, he looked out towards the garden. "Myde? Can we go somewhere after we eat?"

"Like where?" Myde asked, shoving some bacon into his mouth. Lea finished his pastry and picked up us coffee, sipping it.

"I don't know. We never go outside of the castle together anymore," Lea said, thinking about things.

"Well, I wasn't feeling well last night, but we do go into town together." Myde said, shrugging his shoulders. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about where we first met," Lea said, looking down at the ground.

"The fountain court?" Myde asked, smiling. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just figured you were with Isa, that's why." Myde said, shrugging his shoulders again. "It never really dawned on me that you and I would be where we are together."

Lea gazed into the blonde's aqua eyes. "Funny how things can change, huh?" He smiled softly.

"Are you happy?" Myde asked. "I mean, with me? Or would you rather be with him?"

Lea's eyes widened. "What? Of course I'm happy, Myde." _I can't tell you that I have been with him, but to continue that would be death._ "You make me smile. You make me feel like I don't have a care in the world. Are you happy with me? Do you miss Ienzo?"

"I don't wan to lie to you, Lea. There are times that, yes, I do miss him. But I'm very happy to be with you." Myde said, looking down at the now empty plate. "I hope you don't get mad at me for saying that."

Reaching over, Lea lifted the blonde's head up. "Of course I'm not mad at you, silly. Why would I be?" He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon Myde's lips, hoping that the blonde would understand. He pulled back and saw a faint blush upon Myde's cheeks. "How about we head over to the fountain court?" Lea stood up and held out his hand to Myde.

"Okay," Myde said, taking Lea's hand. The redhead led him through the garden and walked in the direction of the fountain court. It had been so long since the redhead had been there, he almost got lost along the way. Not venturing to this side of the area all that often, he was amazed he found it at all.

Sitting down on the ledge, looking out towards the water, Lea felt a calm peace settle over himself. He heard Myde sit down next to him, still holding his hand. He smiled as he felt Myde's head press against his shoulder. The two of them sat in silence for a bit, not wanting to ruin the mood that had both settled over the two of them.

As Lea was staring at the falling water, watching the rising falls spray up from the ground to assimilate with the other falls, he felt Myde sit up quickly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but really didn't care at the moment, he was just lost in thought. He was jerked out of his thoughts as he felt a tug on his lab coat.

"Lea," Myde said in a terrified whisper. "Lea, do you see that?"

Lea looked over at Myde and saw a look of fright upon the blonde's face. "Myde? What is it? What's wrong?" He looked behind Myde, and looked over to his side, but did not see anything that could cause the blonde to look the way he did. "Myde, please. You're scaring me. What is it?"

Myde reached over and turned Lea's head. "That. Do you see that?" He asked in a near hysterical voice. "Please tell me you can see it, Lea. I don't want to be imagining this."

There, down below where they were sitting were a half dozen of those Shadows, covered in a metal suit. Lea's eyes widened as he stared at the scene in front of him. They were clunking around, in search of something. He jumped off the ledge and landed squarely on his feet, pain shooting up through his legs at the hard landing.

"Lea! What are you doing?" Myde screamed. "Get away from them!"

Without thinking, Lea felt his chakrams appear in his hands. He could hear Myde screaming, yet it wasn't registering. He didn't know why these creatures were down here. He couldn't understand. _I thought they just went to the Realm of Darkness! What are they doing here?_ Lea shook his head, feeling his raw power begin to race through his body. He spun one of his chakrams in his hand, glaring at the..._Soldier_. _That's what it resembles. A soldier in armor. Fuck, what are they doing here?_ He felt his pulse quicken as he watched two of them approach him. Shooting his chakram out, he clipped two of them, watching as their hearts floated up in the air as they disappeared from existence. _Huh. What's that about?_

"LEA, WATCH OUT!" Myde screamed at him, snapping Lea out of his trance.

Lea brought up both of his chakrams as the rest of the soldiers made their way to where he was standing, not at all happy to see two of their comrades fall. He felt his hands ignite as his let his power race through him, and threw one of his chakrams, killing the rest with one blow. He watched as their hearts fluttered up into the sky. He looked around and saw that there were no more in the immediate area. He was almost afraid to go and check the rest of the fountain courtyard, for he did not want to encounter anymore. His chakrams disappeared from his hands as he fell to his knees, doing his best to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Myde asked, appearing next to him. Lea nodded his head, breathing heavily. The fight took a lot out of him, not having prepared to fight a fight like that. "How did you do that?" Myde asked, gently rubbing circles on his back.

Lea looked up and met aqua eyes. "Do...what...?" He panted out, doing his best to relax his racing his heart. If it beat any faster, it would fly out of his chest.

"Make your weapons appear like that! I had no idea you could do that!" Myde said, rubbing his back more. "Have you always been able to do that?"

Lea shook his head, standing up gingerly, wobbling a bit as he stood up straight. "No, I haven't. It happened last night for the first time without warning."

"What set it off?" Myde asked with a concerned voice.

"Nothing," Lea was quick to answer. He didn't want to let the blonde know that he and Braig had had sort of an argument the night before. _Perhaps it's because of my emotional state? Is that what made it occur?_ "Come on, let's go and see Ansem. I don't like this one bit."

Myde nodded. "Me either, Lea. I don't know what those creatures were. I hope there won't be any more of them. They just appeared out of nowhere. One moment I was looking at the water, and the next they were standing there. Have you ever seen anything like them before?"

"No." _Again with the lies. I want there to be no more lies._ Lea sighed, shaking his head. "Come on." He grabbed Myde's hand and they walked back up to the castle.

…

At the time when Lea was sitting peacefully in the garden with Myde, Isa was standing outside of Ansem's office.

"Are you going to go in?" Xehanort said, standing out of the line of sight of Ansem. Isa nodded his head and walked into the informal laboratory setting.

"Isa?" Ansem said. "What brings you here with Xehanort?"

The bluenette looked up and saw Braig standing near Ansem, seeming as if he were surprised to see the them. _All these secrets_. Isa looked down at the floor, not bothering to answer the man. He did not know what to say to him, so he just let his silence speak for himself.

"Where is Xehanort?" Ansem said, looking at the door. "I thought he was with you?"

"I'm here," Xehanort said, walking into the lab and closing the door behind him with one hand, as he balanced the cage in his other. "My apologies, _sir_. I was trying to balance this without any help," Xehanort threw a glare at Isa, making the bluenette recognize his mistake. _I should have held the door open for him and then closed it behind him. Great. I hope he won't hit me when we're alone_. Isa kept his eyes down, not wanting to make his Superior any more upset.

Ansem stared at him. "What on earth are you holding? Is that a cage?"

"It is, sir. We've discovered something new, that I wanted to share with you," Xehanort said, setting the cage down in the middle of the room. Isa wasn't sure how the creature was trapped inside of the cage. From the way he had seen it move, he would have thought the creature would have slithered out of its confines by now. _Perhaps Superior has cast some special magic on it_. "May I tell you what we've discovered?"

Ansem stood up from his chair and walked over to the cage. "Very well, but I have a matter to discuss with you as well."

"Oh? Is it urgent?" Xehanort asked, watching the man stare at the white creature. "You may address that with me right now, if you so wish, sir."

Isa couldn't believe how subservient the man was being. It was like a whole different Xehanort. He watched the exchange play out, unsure of what Xehanort's plan was. He said he had wanted Ansem's opinion, but..._but didn't Ansem forbid him from doing any more experiments?_ Isa bit his lip, doing his best to keep his thoughts to himself. He looked up and saw the one-eyed freak staring at him. He gave a slight shake of his head and continued to listen to the two men.

"No, it can wait," Ansem said, placing a hand on the bar. The man jumped back as the creature's mouth opened and showed vicious teeth. "What in the world...?"

Xehanort did his best to keep a smile off of his face. "Isn't it wonderful? I don't know what to call it yet, but it seems rather intriguing, doesn't it?"

"Where did you find this?" Ansem asked, walking around the cage. "This is not from this world, is it? You...you caused the borders to collapse, didn't you? It was _you_ that did it." It wasn't a question, it was a realization. Isa was surprised that it took the man such a long time to figure it out.

Xehanort laughed. "Surprised? Thought I didn't know about that door? Of course I knew about it, _Ansem._ Why would I not know about it? I know this castle inside and out. There are rooms here that I doubt you are even aware of."

Orange eyes blazed with fury. "How dare you? You haven't a clue as to what you're talking about." The older man looked back at the cage and saw that the white creature was swaying back and forth. "Where did you find this?"

"As you said, from another world." Xehanort chuckled darkly. "Does that frighten you, Ansem? Because it should. You should be scared right now."

Isa could see that Ansem knew he was losing his hold on the conversation. "Before you continue on any further, answer me one question, Xehanort."

The white-haired man stood still. "What is it?"

"Why did you use my name?" Ansem asked.

"You've been spying on me?" Xehanort said in a quiet voice. "What gives you the right to spy on me?"

"What gives you the right to use my name on these pathetic excuses for a report?" Ansem said, walking over to his desk and throwing a bunch of papers at Xehanort. Isa could feel his heart begin to pound, the blood rushing to his ears. _No one does that to him. What are you thinking, Ansem? Do you have a death wish?_

Xehanort bent over and picked up the pieces of paper, one by one in a meticulous manner. "I used your name because no one would ever listen to what I've found in my research," Xehanort said coldly.

"Your research which SHOULD HAVE ENDED!" Ansem yelled, slamming his open palm down on his desk. "YOU HAVE NO LAB! YOU CANNOT BE CARRYING ON THIS EXPERIMENTS!"

Xehanort began to laugh. "Is...is that so?" He asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Isa, please. Tell me, are the labs sealed off?"

"Yes, Superior," Isa said without hesitation. He knew if he were to lie, then it would be a bigger problem. He wasn't really lying, per se. The lab was indeed sealed off. But his former mentor did not know that there was a second lab.

"Superior?" Ansem said, shaking his head. "Oh, my dear boy. The power has gone to your head. What are you playing with, here? You can't be doing any more experiments."

Xehanort walked over to the desk and stared into Ansem's eyes. "Do you really believe that? Or are you just saying that over and over to make yourself feel better?"

"How dare you..." Ansem said, glaring at Xehanort. "Get out of here right now, Xehanort!"

"No."

"Did you just say no?" Ansem asked, incredulous at the fact that Xehanort would actually stand up to him. Isa watched, staying close by the door. He saw the white creature beginning to sway more and more.

Xehanort folded his arms. "You do realize that I have another lab in the castle, yes?"

"That isn't possible," Ansem said.

"Why do you keep doubting me?" Xehanort asked, holding the papers up in his hand. "These were all leading me to making more discoveries. Like this!" Xehanort pointed to the creature. "This is a result of an experiment!"

Ansem stepped back and stared at him in horror. "You aren't supposed to be able to experiment, Xehanort. You have no idea the power you're trying to mess with. You're going to get in over your head and then you're not going to know what to do."

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS TRY AND STOP ME? ARE YOU AFRAID BECAUSE I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU? MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU'LL EVER BE?" Xehanort screamed at him. Isa stayed perfectly still, afraid to move for his body was yelling at him to get out of there. Xehanort turned around and quickly made the cage disappear into an obsidian portal.

"What did you just do?" Ansem asked, staring at him. "Where did you just put that poor creature? How many lives are you going to take, Xehanort? Just when will you stop?"

The white-haired man let out a cackle. "Oh, that's rich. Really, Ansem? Really? Just how many lives? What does it matter? You were the one so fascinated with the darkness. You were the one that wanted to find out about the darkness that resides in every person's heart. Why is it so wrong for me to further extend what you wanted to know?"

"Because what you're doing is wrong," Ansem said. "You have no right to play God with these people's lives for the benefit of your own good. For the benefit of whatever memory you have locked inside of you that you keep trying to chase."

"SHUT UP!" Xehanort screamed again. Isa saw that Ansem was frightened by the man's reaction. "You have no clue. Did you know that I've built a machine that's made it so I don't _have _to kill people?" Xehanort said, nodding his head rapidly. "It's true. It's operational right now. We tested it and it works perfectly. More Heartless to study!" Xehanort clapped his hands together gleefully.

Ansem glared at him. "You will turn off that machine this instant, Xehanort."

"Who is going to make me?" Xehanort said.

Ansem picked up dagger from his desk. "I will."

"Brilliant!" Xehanort cackled. "Braig, do you mind?" He gestured to the one-eyed man.

Reaching down, Braig grabbed the dagger from a shocked Ansem. "Braig? What are you doing? Don't...don't tell me that you're following him?"

"Blindly, you old coot. You don't think I know who's inside of him? That's that old Master Xehanort. I recognized him the moment he showed back up here. Even if he doesn't remember himself fully, I know that that wily old man is inside of him. And I liked what that man had to offer back when those meddlesome 'Keyblade Wielders' came and disrupted our way of life. His experiments make sense." Braig threw the dagger at the wall, embedding it in a picture.

Ansem shook his head. "No, you can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. And let me tell you. The power he's shown me? It's incredible. It's such a shame that you didn't see how great the man really is." Braig said, pulling Ansem up from the desk. Isa couldn't believe that these words were coming from this man. He always assumed that Braig did not support Xehanort in any way. _Wait. I'm in the position that he was in before I showed up. Oh, wonderful_.

Ansem fought against Braig. "Let me go! I command you to let me go! You're still my apprentice!"

Xehanort walked over to him and gripped him by the lavender lapels of his lab coat. "No, he isn't. He's mine. And we're going to become so powerful, it will make your head spin. And you know what?" Xehanort said, standing mere inches from the man's face. "You won't be able to do a thing about it."

Xehanort open an obsidian portal, and shoved Ansem through it, the portal closing as quickly as it had been opened. Isa bit his lip hard as he watched the scene unfold. He wanted to cry out, but knew that if he did, it would be the death of him. Silence took over the room, no one saying a word.

"Where did you send him, Superior?" Isa asked, hoping that by using the man's title, he would appease him with an answer.

"Somewhere where he'll never escape," Xehanort said. "He's out of our hair now. And good riddance. I was sick of his pacifism. Why doesn't he realize that we need to experiment to achieve absolute power?" Xehanort grinned as he opened another portal. "Come with me, Isa. We have lots to talk about."

There was a knock on the door. Isa looked at Braig. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it," Braig said, nodding his head. Isa walked over to the portal and looked at Xehanort.

"Where are we going, Superior?" Isa asked, almost afraid to step through the portal.

"You'll see. Just...trust me."

Nodding, Isa stepped through the portal.

There was another knock on the door. "Just go," Braig said, looking at Xehanort. "I'll let the others know what's happened."

"Thank you for not faltering, Braig. I promise it will be worth it," Xehanort said before slipping through the portal.

Lea stood at the door with Myde, not understanding why no one was answering. "I would have thought he would be in his office by now." Lea said, shaking his head. "Maybe I was wrong?"

"No, no. Try again," Myde said. "He's got to be there. He needs to know what we saw, Lea!"

Lea sighed. "I know, Myde."

The redhead raised his hand once more to knock on the heavy door when it opened suddenly. He looked up and saw Braig. "Braig? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" The one-eyed man stepped out of the office and closed the door. "Shouldn't you be sleeping, Princess?"

Lea sighed. "No, it's way past that time. It's almost 9 in the morning. Listen, is Ansem in there?" Lea asked, trying to get back to the door.

"No, Lea. He's not." Braig said. "Did something happen?"

"Well, we were sitting out in the fountain courtyard, when a few of those..." _Shit. Myde isn't supposed to know of the experiments._ "Those weird looking creatures we studied with him in the past showed up."

"Showed up? Showed up how?" Braig asked. "Were they dangerous?"

Lea shook his head. "No, but I wouldn't know because I didn't give them a chance. My chakrams appeared again and I just let my attack happen. It killed them instantly. And what's funny is the hearts inside of them? Or whatever they are? They floated up into the air and disappeared." Lea sighed. "Now, where's Ansem? Why are you trying to block me from going in there?"

"Ansem's gone, princess." Braig said.

"Gone?" Myde asked. "When will he be coming back? Did he go up to the dining hall or something?"

Braig let out a heavy sigh. "No, Myde. He didn't. He won't be coming back. Xehanort has banished him."

Lea stared at Braig in shock. "Repeat what you just said, please."

"I said that Xehanort has banished Ansem to Gaia knows where. He's gone. He ain't comin' back. Xehanort is in charge. We are free to do whatever we want, whenever we want, with no one breathing down our necks to say we can't." Braig looked at him with one eye.

Lea shook his head. "No, that's not possible. You can't just do that to someone."

"Well, I hate to tell ya this, princess, but he did. Ansem is gone. I can't tell you it enough. He's gone and he won't be coming back. The sooner you can wrap that around your pretty red lockes and get it through your thick skull, then we can all go and breathe a little easier."

Lea shook his head. "Where's Isa?" He didn't care that Myde was standing right there. He had to know.

"Left with the big X. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and tell the others what has happened. I expect we'll be meeting in the lab soon enough." Braig looked at Myde. "Sorry, kid. You're about to get a crash course." Braig patted the blonde's head and then headed down the hall to the lift, and began to descend downwards.

"Lea?" Myde asked, looking at him. "What did he mean, crash course? Why is the lift going down? Lea? Lea? Can you hear me?"

"Come on. I guess it's time to tell you everything," Lea said, shaking his head.

_If Ansem is gone, then there's no stopping him now. Isa, please. I hope to Gaia that you're safe._


	59. Chapter 59

Instead of going towards the lift, as they were accustomed to doing as they left the labs, Lea took Myde's hand and began to walk back up the stairs. He didn't want to be near the laboratory, now that Ansem was gone. _He's gone. I...I have no words. What the hell is going on?_

His feet automatically took the two of them outside to the garden, his brain on autopilot. He was grateful that the blonde wasn't asking him question after question, he was keeping quiet for the time being. Finding the bench they always sat down at, Lea plopped down and pulled Myde down with him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at him.

"I guess you have a few questions." Lea said, not bothering to raise his voice in inflection. It wasn't really a question, it was a statement more than anything else.

Myde nodded. "Yes. But...I don't know where to start. What is going on? Do you know what those creatures were that you fought? I mean, I know I asked you that before, but why do I get the feeling you weren't being truthful with me?" The hurt in his voice was almost unbearable for Lea.

"I wasn't," Lea said quietly. "It was better if you didn't know. I was told you weren't supposed to be made aware of anything."

"Lea? Just how long have you been lying to me?" Myde asked tearfully.

Taking a moment to answer, as Lea opened his mouth to speak, Myde shook his head. "You know what? I'd rather not know the answer to that. Please, just...what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Myde. I really am. Like I said, it was better if you didn't know. And yes, I know what those creatures were that we saw just a little bit ago. I even know how they come into existence." Lea ran a hand through his hair. "Let me start at the beginning."

Lea turned to look at him. "So, you know that I've been staying out late, yes?" Myde nodded. "Well, that's because I've been helping Xehanort with his experiments."

"Experiments? Like what?" Myde asked. The blonde reached for Lea's hand. The redhead took it, thankful to have something to hold on to as they talked. It was almost reminiscent of when they had first acknowledged their feelings for one another, when Isa was away from him. "Are they bad?"

"So bad," Lea whispered. "You have no idea. Not only have I seen them happen, I had to watch videos to see if I could find something that the others hadn't seen."

"Who's involved in this?"

"Everyone." Lea spoke barely above a whisper, looking down at their joined hands.

Myde let go of his hand. "You mean to tell me that I'm the only one that wasn't involved in this? In the entire castle?"

"Like I said, I don't know why they didn't involve you. I don't even know why they involved me. I think it was because Xehanort saw something in me that he thought would be beneficial for the experiments. And I guess I was, because I helped further them along." Lea let the tears that were threatening to spill slip from his eyes. "It's horrible, Myde. Because of me, innocents lives have been taken."

"Innocent lives?" Myde asked. "I don't understand. Did you kill someone, Lea?"

"Not directly, but indirectly, yes." Lea was doing his best to not get sick. All he could see behind his closed eyelids was the boy from only a handful of hours before. "I made a suggestion when his experiments began to fail. And with my suggestion, innocents began to lose their lives and those creatures that we saw a few moments before? Those are the result." He opened his eyes and looked into the blonde's aqua eyes. "Don't you understand? It's because of what I said that those creatures are now attacking!"

He felt a sense of calm settle over him when Myde put his hand back in his. "This is not your fault, Lea. You didn't know. You thought you were just experimenting."

"Yes, but I knew that they were testing on humans. Why do you think I always came back to the room an absolute wreck? I couldn't take it. I can't take it. And now, Ansem is gone. And now Xehanort can do whatever he wants." No longer being able to hold it in, he turned his head and got sick behind one of the bushes. He tightened his grip on Myde's hands, not wanting to lose contact with him.

When he felt he was finished, he raised his arm and wiped his mouth with his lab coat. "I don't even know why we're wearing these. It's pointless. They don't do anything. He says that it helps keep us not be attacked. But I don't see how that's even possible now. Those Heartless were intending to take our hearts from us." Lea shuddered, remembering the fight.

"But why?" Myde said. "That's what I don't get. Why do these creatures even exist? How?"

Lea sighed. "This is not the only world to exist, Myde."

"What?" Myde asked, tilting his head. "I don't understand, Lea. What do you mean?"

"Remember that meteor shower the other night?" Lea asked. Myde nodded his head. "That was because of something Isa did."

"Isa caused the meteors to fall?" Myde asked, not quite believing what he was hearing. "How is that even possible, Lea?"

"No, no." Lea shook his head. "Those weren't meteors. Those were invisible walls collapsing between worlds. I guess there was a door in the basement that Xehanort could not open, so Isa suggested using a Heartless. And it worked. And now, anyone can travel between worlds, from what I gather."

Myde stayed quiet for a moment. "Have you been to another world?"

"No," Lea said quickly. "But I have been to another realm."

"Now you're freaking me out," Myde said, his voice shaking. "Please, just tell me what that means."

Lea ran a hand through his hair. _How did my hair become so long? When did that happen?_ He let out a low sigh and looked down at their joined hands. "One of the nights I came back late was because Xehanort took us on a field trip to a place he called the 'Realm of Darkness'. There, he had us examine any Shadows we could find."

"Those are those black creatures we studied with Ansem, yes?" Myde asked, doing his best to keep his calm. Lea was quite proud of his friend. If it had been him just learning that he had been kept out of the dark for so long, he would probably have snapped in half by now.

"Yes, that is correct. I really don't know what makes them different from the ones we saw earlier. And frankly, I don't care. Everything in the Realm of Darkness is bad." Lea sighed.

"Do you think that's where Ansem was sent?" Myde asked in a soft voice.

"I sure hope not," Lea said. "Because, if he's there with nothing? That emptiness will eat him alive. It's a terrible place, Myde. Even with our lab coats, I still felt like something bad was going to happen to me." He let go of Myde's hand. "Do you have any other questions? I know this is a lot to take in. And I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you before."

"Why couldn't you? Do you not trust me enough?" Myde asked, the hurt returning to his voice. "I don't care how long you've been keeping up this charade. I just want to know why you didn't trust me."

Lea let out a bitter laugh. "Trust you? What makes you think I don't trust you, Myde? Because I didn't tell you that I was sending innocent people to their death? Because I had to watch hours upon hours of video of failed experiments? Watching as these humans, these living creatures, had their hearts ripped out of their chest for 'science'?" He let out a tiny sob, quickly collecting himself. "Why would I want you to know about that? I didn't want you to be in the same position I'm in. This is awful, Myde. I wish I didn't know what I know."

"So, you did it to protect me?" Myde asked.

Lea nodded his head, wiping his eyes. "Of course I did," Lea said. "Myde, I killed a little boy only a little bit ago."

"No..." Myde said, his eyes wide with shock.

Lea laughed bitterly. "Oh, yes. And the best part? Isa was the one to give me the orders. Said that Xehanort wanted us to go and find a child and bring them back so we could run an experiment on them."

"Isa is involved in this? Oh wait, silly me. Everyone is. Except for me." Myde let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know if I like this, Lea. I don't like being the only one that hasn't been in the loop."

"Yes, Isa is involved. Isa is his second in command, apparently," Lea said, his tone now the bitter one. "I guess it used to be Braig, but then when Norty became obsessed with Isa, he got the boot."

Myde let out a laugh, the sound quite pleasant to Lea's ears, making him smile. "Did you just call him Norty?"

"Shhh..." Lea said, holding up his index finger to his mouth. "Don't tell him I said that. I don't want him to punish me. Or ban me like he did Ansem."

Myde shuddered. "Geez, what do you think is going to happen now?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. But I don't think it can be good."

"Me either," Myde said. He was about to say something else, but a look of fear crossed his face, making Lea nervous.

"Myde? What is it? What's wrong?" Lea asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Without words, Myde raised his hand and pointed behind Lea's shoulder. The redhead turned around and saw a dozen Heartless coming towards them, a few of the Soldier variety, but then there were some Lea had never seen before. A few floated in the air, that black and red emblem on their chest, and then there was a circular mass of black with glowing eyes and a sharp mouth, chomping its way towards them. Lea quickly stood up and felt his chakrams appear in his hands. He began to spin the one in his right hand, chuckling to himself. Only two days before, he would never have pictured himself in this scenario. And now, here he was, staring at three enemies he had no idea where or how they came to be. He threw his chakram at the ones in the air, the color of their outfits blue, striking one. Before he got his chakram back in his hand, one of the blue Heartless sprayed something at him, making him freeze in his spot. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't act.

"LEA!" Myde shouted. Suddenly, the blonde was beside him with his sitar in his hand, stroking the strings, creating some sort of water bodies that he flung at the onslaught of Heartless. Within a few seconds, Lea was thawed out.

"Oh, that wasn't fair. Not at all!" Lea ignited his palms, letting his power burn through his fingertips. He charged after the dark mass that was coming at him, throwing a lit chakram at it. Unlike the blue Heartless, this only evaporated into a black wisp of smoke, no heart expelling out of it. Without thinking twice, he threw the lite chakram again, disengaging the other two dark masses. He saw that Myde was holding his own with the blue Heartless. The Soldiers were almost at their feet when Lea felt his power surge through his body. Without thinking, he let his special move fly, the fire knocking all of the Soldiers down, making their hearts disappear as they too disappeared from existence. All of them had been removed from existence.

Making his chakrams disappear, Lea turned to look at Myde, who looked quite shocked. "Myde? Myde, are you alright?"

"I thought you were going to die." Myde said, his voice shaky. "I don't know what happened. One moment, I saw you became frozen, and the next, my sitar was in my hands. My sitar, Lea! How did it get here?" Myde shouted, holding the sitar by the neck, waving it around.

"I don't know," Lea said honestly. "I don't know why that happened. Maybe it's because you sensed the danger. I don't know. I think that's what happened to me before when I made my chakrams appear. Come on," he said, taking Myde's hand. "I know you made your sitar appear, but can you make it disappear?"

"I...I don't know?" Myde said, still clutching the sitar by the neck. "How do I know?"

Lea let go of Myde's hand. "Just concentrate. That's what I do. I still don't know how it works."

"O-Okay..." Myde said, closing his eyes. Lea watched as a look of pure concentration crossed over the blonde's face, and then, almost instantly, the sitar disappeared from his hand. He opened his eyes and met Lea' emerald eyes. "It worked!"

Chuckling half-heartedly, Lea nodded. "It did. Come on. I want to head to the lab. The others should know that these Heartless are showing up more frequently now."

"Okay," Myde said. "Are we going to Ansem's lab?"

Lea began walking back to the castle with him. "No, we're not. I don't think we're allowed to go in there any more. I'm going to take to the other lab."

"You mean, the one that is sealed off?" Myde asked, pushing the door open. Lea walked into the main hall of the castle and shook his head.

"No, there's another one. Remember you asked me why Braig was going down in the lift? Well, that's what we'll be taking." They walked towards the staircase that led them down to Ansem's lab.

When they got to the bottom of the steps, Lea walked over to the lift and pulled back the gate. He waited for Myde to enter before entering himself. Sliding the gate closed with one hand, Lea placed his hand on the pad, the lift beginning to make its descent. Myde let out a low sigh as they made their way down. When they reached the bottom, Lea took his hand off of the pad and slid the gate open.

"If you go down the hall, you should see a door. That's the lab we want to go to." Lea said as he closed the lift gate.

He followed behind the blonde and opened the door for him. "Ah, Lea...Wait. What is he doing here?" Even said from behind his computer. Lea looked to his left, guessing that the long-haired blonde meant Myde. "He isn't supposed to be here."

"I think the rules have changed," Lea said, shrugging his shoulder. He watched as Myde looked around the room. "Considering the fact that Ansem is no longer here."

"You know about that?" Even asked. It was only Even, Ienzo, and now Lea and Myde in the laboratory. "How do _you_ know about that?"

Lea ran a hand through his hair. "Why is that so shocking?"

"Well...because." Even said, not bothering to finish his sentence. "Don't touch that!" He hollered at Myde, as the blonde was looking at the machine that created the Heartless. "What are you two doing down here anyway? _You're_," he looked at Lea, "not supposed to be here until this afternoon."

"We've got a problem." Lea said, glaring at the scientist. "More and more Heartless are appearing outside. I have no idea if they are in the town or not, but they were in the garden and in the fountain courtyard. Are you two running experiments right now?"

Lea watched as Myde walked over to Ienzo's station. "We are. The artificial Heartless machine has been running nonstop since we tested it." Ienzo said, flipping his hair out of his face. "Are there really that many? Xehanort did not think it would be a problem."

"Hah!" Lea said. "Is that what he said?"

"Watch yourself, Princess." Braig appeared in the room from an obsidian portal that had just opened. Lea shook his head and sighed. "What brings you guys here?"

"Braig, will you please take him away?" Even said. "I don't want him around here right now."

Lea glared at him again. "I have a name, you know. And what about Myde?"

"I'll be responsible for him," Ienzo spoke to him. "He should be caught up on what we've been doing." Lea felt a piece of heart tear a bit at seeing the two of them together. _What makes you think I haven't been catching him up? Why do I even care? Stupid._

Braig patted his shoulder. "Come on, Princess. Let's leave these boys be. Wouldn't want to upset the balance of things, now, would we?" He cackled as he led Lea out of the laboratory.

"What was that all about?" Lea looked at the one-eyed man. "And what's with the traveling by that portal? Are you just lazy?"

"As if," Braig said, shaking his head. "Now, come on. I think you could use some coffee."

"If by coffee, you mean some of that liquor, then yes. I could definitely go for some coffee right now." They walked into the lift together, ascending up to the main floor.

They walked together in silence. When they walked into the dining hall, Braig spoke. "Just go sit down. I'll get the coffee." Not even caring that he was basically ordering him to do something, Lea sat down at the nearest table and did his best to relax. Too many things were happening too fast. He didn't know what was going to be happening. He hated that Myde was now aware of what was going on.

"Drink," Braig said, setting a cup of coffee in front of Lea. "But don't drink it too fast. You need to be alert for a bit."

Grabbing the cup, Lea raised it to his lips and took a sip. He felt the warmness of the coffee, mixed with the hint of alcohol, go smoothly down his throat. He felt his back relax, even if his mind couldn't. Resting the cup against his lips, he took another sip.

"Now, did you talk to Myde?" Braig said, sitting back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table.

Lea nodded his head. "How can you be so relaxed right now?" Lea asked, looking at him. "Are you happy that this has happened?"

"Of course I am!" Braig said, grinning. "Princess, I told you. Before your little buddy and you came around, I was the one working with Xehanort. I'm glad that he got rid of that man."

Lea stared at him in shock. "But I thought you and Ansem were friends?"

"What ever gave you that idea? I just did what he wanted. You think I enjoyed doing that? Hell, when he asked me to 'teach' you kids, I got extremely upset at him. But Xehanort set me straight and said that it would be better this way. Make it so that we continued our work under the radar. And then, after seeing how well the two of you did, no offense to Myde, it was perfect to bring you in to his plan." Braig said, sipping his coffee.

Lea shook his head. "But...but that doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you want to bring Myde into it?"

"Ienzo didn't want him to be involved," Braig said, shrugging his shoulders. "Course, when they went south and he came crawling to you, I guess it really didn't matter at that point."

"Fuck you, Braig." Lea said, standing up. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Calm down, princess. Sit back down." Braig said. Without hesitating, Lea sat back down in his seat. "It was never up to me to bring someone in. It was always Xehanort. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at him. But it won't be long now..."

Swallowing the rest of his liquid in his cup, Lea stared at him. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

"What?" Braig chuckled. "That -"

"That's enough." Lea felt his heart stop as he heard the familiar timbre of Isa's voice coming from behind him. "Braig, you're needed down in the lab."

Braig snorted and stood up. "Whatever you say, Luna." The one-eyed man looked at Lea. "Guess I'll be seeing you?" He mock saluted to Isa and walked out of the dining hall. Leaving Lea alone with the bluenette.

"Lea, would you mind coming with me?" Isa asked. Lea had yet to turn around and look at his friend.

"What if I say no?" Lea asked, his heart beating fast in his chest. He turned around and saw his friend standing there, his stomach clenching tightly. The blank look on Isa's face made his brain snap. "Isa? What's wrong?"

"Please," Isa said, holding out his hand. Lea watched as an obsidian oval portal appeared. "Just come with me."

After seeing the look on his face, Lea walked over to the portal and walked through. He didn't bother asking him any more questions, knowing that it was probably safer if they were to go and speak somewhere else. When he stepped out of the portal, there were on a cliff, looking out at serene blue ocean. Off in the distance, there appeared to be a ship just drifting along. Lea looked around and couldn't believe the beauty he was seeing. He turned around and watched Isa walk through the portal, the obsidian oval disappearing with his arrival.

Lea took a good look at the bluenette. His amber eyes appeared to be expressionless, making Lea worry. "Isa, what is it? Why do you look that way?"

"Let us walk," Isa said, beginning to walk along the cliff's edge. Lea followed him, not wanting to disrupt his thoughts. "I'm sure you know that Ansem is gone."

"I do," Lea said, nodding his head. "How did you know?"

"I was there." Isa said.

"What?" Lea stopped walking. "Why didn't you do something about it?"

"Do you really think that that would have been possible?" Isa turned around quickly and looked at him.

Lea looked down. "No, but you could have at least tried. He allowed us to become apprentices, Isa. He's the reason why we're here."

"No. The reason we're here is because of Xehanort."

"Excuse me?" Lea asked, raising his eyes to look in his amber ones. "Please tell me you're joking."

"On the contrary," Isa said. "The reason you wanted to go and talk to Ansem in the first place was because you saw Xehanort arrive that night, did you not? You wanted to ask him what had happened, yes?" Lea's heart stopped. _It's true. It's all because of him_. "Judging by your face, you have now realized that I am correct."

Lea felt sick. He dropped to his knees, trying to make the panic that washed over him vanish. "So, you think because I wanted to know what happened that night, that making Ansem disappear is a good thing? Isa, what's happened to you? Where are your emotions? Why are you so...vacant?" Lea looked up at him, not caring that he had started to cry. It was better to feel this pain than to be a robot like the bluenette.

"I have no more feelings, "Isa said, looking away. "After everything that Xehanort has shown me, it is better for me to be like this."

"But why?" Lea asked, still on the ground. "Why would you want to be like this?"

"If I'm not, I would be the same, pathetic life form that you are." Isa said. "You should stop crying. It does no one any good, Lea."

The redhead quickly got to his feet. "Don't call me pathetic!" He pushed Isa in the chest, making the small silver chain on his cloak swing with the force of the blow. "You and I were best friends, Isa. Are best friends. But here you are, telling me to stop crying because it doesn't do any good. Where is Isa? I want Isa back!" He shook Isa's shoulders, hoping to knock some sense into him. "I know you're in there! Stop acting this way!"

Isa raised his gloved hand and pushed Lea away from him. "Enough. I don't have time for you to be like this. I asked you to come here for a reason. Not for you to berate me in hopes that I'll become the person I once was. I have no desire to be that person ever again. I like who I am now, Lea. I'm sorry that things happened the way they did, but I'm happy with Xehanort. The man has shown me so much, and has informed me of everything that's going to be happening. I look forward to his next step."

Lea's mouth fell open. "His next step? You mean, experimenting on us?"

"Well, yes." Isa said, shrugging his shoulders, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "Don't you understand the power we'll attain, Lea?"

"No," Lea shook his head. "No, Isa. You only think that will happen. What has he told you? Why do you want to follow him so blindly? You can't tell me that you love him."

Isa's gaze tore away from Lea's. "I do," he spoke faintly.

"But why?" Lea asked, tears spilling from his eyes once more. Instead of waiting for him to answer, he pressed on. "Why did you bring me here, Isa? To rip my heart out? I would rather have that happen back in Radiant Garden. I don't want to be here with you."

Isa began to walk forward. "I told you, I know what his next step is. I wanted to tell you before he tells the others. Or rather, forces it upon the others, because he's afraid they won't agree to it." The two of them made their way up towards the top of the cliff, where they came to a small cave. Isa walked into it, and Lea followed him blindly. Lea did not care if he was walking into a trap. He wanted to know what it was that Xehanort was planning next.

The bluenette sat down. "Would you mind creating a fire? I know that your magic is powerful, Lea. I can feel it right now."

Looking around, he found a few twigs and set them up on the ground. "What do I do?" Lea asked, staring at Isa. "I've never just used my magic before."

"Just think about it, and it should appear." Isa said.

Sitting down on the ground across from Isa, Lea held out his hand and thought about igniting a fire. A spark happened, and almost immediately the twigs came to life as they began to burn with the fire Lea had produced. He lowered his hand, proud that he had actually done it.

"Now, then. Please don't interrupt me while I speak," Isa said, speaking in a soft voice. Lea just nodded his head.

_After Isa had stepped into the portal, he found himself in a room within the white fortress. The only reason he knew that it was the white fortress was due to the insignias he had seen before, which were scattered all throughout the room. He moved over as he saw Xehanort coming out of the portal. _

"_Now, then. Isa, we must make preparations for our next adventure." Xehanort said, smiling. "With Ansem out of the way, we can finally see if we can achieve what I've been trying to have happen since I came to Radiant Garden." _

"_Oh?" Isa asked, not bothering to look around the room. "And what is that, Superior?" _

"_Isa, do you know where we are?" Xehanort asked. _

"_We are in that fortress, correct?" Isa asked. _

"_That is correct, yes." Xehanort smiled. "How did you know?" _

_Isa pointed to one of the symbols. "Because I saw that before, and the only place I've seen it is here. What is it?" _

"_It's what is part of our next experiment. Since we know that powerful hearts can create a Heartless and one of those white bodies, I have a feeling they are linked together. But I won't know that until I experiment on more...adept bodies." Xehanort sat down in a chair that was in front of a bunch of monitors. _

_Isa took a deep breath. "Do you mean the apprentices, Superior?" _

"_That's exactly what I mean, Isa. I knew you were clever. That's why you'll always be by my side. Won't you?" Xehanort said, turning around to look back at him. _

_Isa felt a piece of his heart break sadly, knowing that what he was about to say would forever seal his fate to this man. "I will, Superior. I want to be your second in command. Whatever it is you want to do, I will be by your side." _

"_Indeed!" Xehanort said, clapping his hands together gleefully. "When we return to the castle, I have set up one of the rooms in the basement to conduct the experiment. However, I need someone to run the procedure. That is where you come in, my protege." _

_Isa nodded, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. He did not like the sound of where this was going. "You designed a room? How?" _

"_I've always had a plan, Isa. It just took a little while to get there. And now, with our experiments so successful in creating Heartless, and you finding those Nobodies, now is the perfect time." Xehanort began to type away on the computer. _

"_Nobodies, Superior?" Isa asked, not quite sure what that was. He had a feeling he knew what it was in reference to, but was too afraid to just come out and ask. _

_Xehanort turned around. "Yes, Isa. That would be that white creature we discovered. After further analysis on my part, I found that they do not contain hearts, yet they seem to have been created when a powerful heart disappear. So, they are Nobody - they've lost their heart to Darkness." _

"_But a Heartless isn't Darkness," Isa objected. "So, wouldn't that make it something different?" _

_The white-haired man shook his head. "No, Isa. The Heartless are born from Darkness. By taking a pure heart, we've released the Darkness that was inside of them, which the Heartless takes and makes it its own. Without a heart, whether it's false or real, the Nobody is just that. Nobody. Nothing. But..." _

"_But?" Isa asked, thinking that why would anything want to be around without a Heart. "If they have no heart, do they have no soul?" _

"_And there is the answer I'm looking for. But the Nobodies we've seen, those white creatures, they seem to be lower on the food chain. Like how there are Shadows and Neoshadows." Xehanort said, a thoughtful look on his face. "I believe with this experiment, we may create a new type of Nobody." _

_Isa closed his eyes. "And what do we have to do to attain that?" _

"_You'll see. Like I said, my protege, everything is already all set. The others have been informed that we are meeting in my second lab in the afternoon. That is when everything will begin to happen." _

_Feeling detached from the situation, Isa could only nod his head. "Very well. Is there anything you need for me to do before your plan goes into effect?" _

"_I do not think so, Isa. I have left specific instructions for you after the experiments take place, because, if everything goes the way I hope it will go, I will no longer be me." Xehanort said, a twinkle appearing in his eye. _

"_I don't understand." Isa said. "What do you mean, you won't be you?" _

"_I mean, I believe I'll become something else. What? I don't know. But I do know that I plan on finding out." Xehanort chuckled darkly. "Now, remember. You have specific instructions. Feel free to use the rest of the day to do whatever you would like. Just be in my second lab back in Radiant Garden by 4pm. Is that understood?" _

_The bluenette nodded his head. "Very well, Superior. I will see you then." He raised his hand, creating a portal, and left the white fortress. _

Lea stared at him. "He's not even telling them before hand what is going to happen?"

"That is correct," Isa said. Lea could see that the bluenette was slowly wearing down, that by talking about everything, his amber eyes no longer appeared to be vacant. "What do you think he's going to do?"

Lea let out a bitter laugh. "I think he's going to kill them, of course. I mean, he's built another room to conduct this particular experiment. You have to think that he's set up some sort of device that will take their hearts. I guess we'll find out soon, huh?"

"Lea," Isa whispered, looking at him with a profound sadness in his eyes. "I...I don't want to be the one responsible for taking their lives. Even if he's just set it up so I press a button, it is still my hand."

Getting up from where he was sitting, Lea moved over and sat down next to Isa. He raises his arms up and wrapped Isa into a hug, not caring if he was going to get mad at him. "It's going to be okay, Isa. I told you, we're in this together. I'm going to be there with you. If you'd rather I did it instead of yourself, I'll do that."

"Lea..." Isa began to cry softly, making Lea's eyes tear up. He just held on to his friend tightly, doing his best to calm him down. He let out a soft gasp as he felt Isa's lips against his cheek, kissing him softly.

Turning his head, he looked at the bluenette. "What are you doing, Isa? I thought..."

"Lea, I've never stopped loving you. I can't. You're my best friend and my soul mate. I...you have to understand...I can't...I can't..." The bluenette shook as he sobbed quietly.

Raising his hand, Lea brushed away the warm tears from Isa's face. "I understand, Isa. I love you with everything that I have. Nothing can ever take that away from me. You're constantly in my thoughts..."

"Please..." Isa said, moving the redhead's hand from his face, kissing his palm. "Please...I need to feel you, Lea. I...I understand if you don't want me..."

Shivering at the soft touch of Isa's lips on his palm, Lea knew that it was already over before he could begin. He lowered his hand to the zipper of Isa's cloak and gently tugged on the zipper, pulling it down. He saw the bluenette's amber eyes gazing at him with the love that he had just spoken of, and couldn't help but feel that this was where he needed to be. _Why did I even fight with him in the beginning? He needs me, just like I need him_. He pushed the cloak off of Isa's shoulders, taking it and laid it down on the ground, spread out next to the fire. He tentatively reached for Isa's shirt and began to lift it up off of his head, biting his lower lip to stifle a moan as he watched the bluenette's hair cascade back down to his shoulders. _When did his hair become this long?_ He reached forward and let his hands touch the soft tresses, listening to the soft pants Isa was making. He looked up and saw that his amber eyes were glowing bright.

Without another word, Lea sat up and began to unbutton his own coat. His eyes widened as Isa's hands stopped him, moving them back to his lap. He watched, fascinated as his friend began to unbutton his coat for him. He arched his chest a bit when Isa slid the coat off of his shoulders, and let out a low, almost inaudible, moan as Isa pressed his lips against the base of his neck. He tilted his head back so that the bluenette would have more if he desired, and it seemed that he did. Lea soon found himself being pushed down to lay on top of his lab coat, the bluenette straddling his waist. He let Isa take control. relishing in the feeling of just being this close to him once more. He reached down to undo his pants, but was stopped by Isa's hand, making him groan in frustration.

"Let me," Isa spoke in a soft tone, undoing the button on Lea's pants. The redhead tried not to buck his hips as the bluenette began to tease him as his warm hand massaged the very apparent bulge in his pants.

Throwing his head back, Lea let out a loud moan as Isa completely removed his pants from his body. "We shouldn't..." Lea's voice of reason was fighting a losing battle, but he thought it would be better to try and object then to allow what was going to happen, happen.

"Do you want me to stop..." Isa asked, slowly licking his now unclothed arousal, making Lea moan in delight. "It doesn't sound like you would like for me to stop."

Lea reached down and pulled Isa up to him. "You're wearing too many clothes, Isa..." He sat up, kissing the bluenette's neck. He hadn't felt this much desire in quite a long time. He reached down and unbuttoned Isa's pants, itching for them to be off already. He heard the bluenette chuckle softly, a sound he had thought he would never hear again. It went straight to his heart, making him remember when they were first beginning to learn the joys of touching each other, and what that brought to them. He let out a soft sigh as Isa stood up from his lap, but smiled as he watched him wiggle out of his pants.

"Lea?" Isa asked, still standing there, completely naked in front of him. Lea thought he could die and go to wherever he was supposed to after death, he was that happy.

"Yes, Isa?" He asked, watching him. "Do you not want to do this?"

Isa sat back down on his lap. Lea let out a low groan as he listened to the bluenette speak into his ear. "Let me be inside of you?"

"Yes..." Lea said, lowering himself down on the rock floor, only having eyes for the bluenette, as he sat between his legs.

Raising his hand, Isa placed his two fingers against Lea's lips, making the redhead shake his head. "No prep..." Lea said. "I know you won't hurt me."

"Very well..." Isa said with reluctance. Lea pulled his hand to his lips and kissed his palm softly.

"Trust me," Lea said. "I trust you. I know what I'm doing."

Isa kept his palm against Lea's lips. Understanding, Lea began to lick his palm slowly and deliberately, coating it with a layer of saliva. Isa let out a soft groan, making Lea quiver in his spot, the sound was almost unbearable. He watched the bluenette pull his hand away and began to stroke his own arousal slowly. Lea let out a moan, his body aching to feel his best friend inside of him again. He could feel his arousal throbbing, making it all but impossible to stop the moans from spilling from his lips. Never breaking eye contact with him, Isa stopped touching himself and gently placed himself at Lea's entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Lea felt a tear slip from his eye as he felt Isa push into him. "Lea?" Isa stilled his hips, not pushing any further. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Lea said softly. He pushed back against Isa, making him go deeper inside of him. "I just...I'm so happy..." He felt another tear slip from his eye. "Isa...I love you..."

The bluenette let out a quiet moan as he pushed deeper inside of him, making Lea close his eyes. "I love you, Lea...Always..."

The two remained silent after their declaration of love, their bodies moving together as if they had never been apart, or had been used by any other being. Lea could feel his soul wanting to escape and merge with Isa's, the raw desire and passion aching to burst forth. The two moved slow, Lea's body rocking with Isa's gentle thrusts. All too quickly, their movements became frantic, both chasing after their release together, neither wanting to let go before the other one did. Lea moved his hand fast along his arousal, moaning as he felt Isa push deeper inside of him, hitting him directly on his sweet spot, always hitting him over and over. His eyes shot open and he looked into Isa's eyes, both of them releasing at the exact same moment, screaming in tandem as they rode out their orgasm together.

Isa fell to Lea's chest, panting hard, while Lea did his best to control his fast beating heart. The two lay together, listening as the fire continued to crackle, as they regained their composure. Isa was the first to break the spell.

"I suppose we should be heading back soon," the bluenette said, raising his body up.

Lea wrapped his arms tightly around Isa and pulled him back down. "Not yet. Please? I...I don't..." He was afraid to say what was on his mind. _I don't want to let go yet. _

The blunette relaxed against his chest. "Neither do I."

The two lay in the stillness of the cave, enjoying their precious time together. Lea looked at the fire, knowing that as soon as they moved, the spell would be broken. He had no intention of moving any time soon. He was finally at peace, even if it was only momentary.


	60. Chapter 60

Lea startled when he heard a noise. Blinking a few times, he felt Isa still laying on top of him. Eyes widening in shock, he gently shook his friend. "Isa. Isa, wake up. We fell asleep."

"Huh..?" Isa said, in a sleepy voice. "Asleep?"

"Yes, you and me. We fell asleep. I don't know what time it is. We have to get up," Lea said. The bluenette finally registering when Lea said that he didn't know what time it was, quickly sat up and rolled off him.

"Oh no!" Isa said, quickly getting dressed. "We have to go back," Isa finished getting dressed. He looked outside and saw that it was still light. "At least it hasn't hit dusk yet."

Lea got dressed and nodded. "This is true. "He buttoned up his lab coat and watched Isa pull his black cloak on. He took Isa's hand and pulled him close to his body, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Whatever happens today, just know that I love you with all of my heart." Lea kissed the top of his head.

"I know," Isa said, hugging him back just as tight. "Just...don't leave me, alright? I...I know that Xehanort is going to be doing things to me. Please don't show any signs. I won't. You know that you're first in my heart. Always have been, always will be. Even with my relationship with him, you tend to always be on my mind."

Leaning down, the redhead kissed the bluenette softly on the lips. "I know, Isa. I know." He pulled away and touched his face. "I guess we should head back."

"Yes," Isa said, raising his hand and creating a portal within the confines of the cave. "After you, Lea." Nodding, Lea stepped through the portal and reappeared in the hallway just outside of the both of their rooms. He waited for Isa to appear before he stood in front of his door.

"I guess I'll see you in a bit?" Lea asked, looking at the bluenette. He put his hand on the door.

Isa nodded. "Yes. In the lab in a little bit." The bluenette opened the door to his room and stepped inside, leaving the redhead still standing in the hallway, his hand on the doorknob still. Sighing, still not quite sure what was happening, Lea opened the bedroom door and walked inside.

Without a glance around the room, he walked towards the bathroom and quickly got undressed. Humming to himself, he turned on the shower and got under the spray, letting the water wash off any evidence of his and Isa's session with one another. Scrubbing his body with his loofa, Lea watched as the soap ran down the drain, cleansing his body. It hurt his heart to watch the last remnants of Isa wash off of him. _It's not like it's going to be the last time or anything..._

After finishing in the shower, Lea grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Walking over the bathroom sink, he saw that his hair was now extremely long, the spikes almost out of control. He chuckled as his hands touched both of his markings underneath his eyes, just enjoying how it felt. Brushing his teeth, he sprayed some deodorant on and made his way back into the bedroom.

When he looked around the room, he saw that almost all of the stuff that had been on the floor was no longer there. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to remember if he cleaned the room. Tracing his steps backwards, he couldn't remember doing such a thing, and then it dawned on him. "Myde," he said quietly, finally noticing that all of the blonde's stuff had vacated his bedroom. He looked at the wall and saw where the blonde's sitar should have been was just an empty space. Lea quickly got dressed, grabbing his lab coat. He opened his bedroom door and raced to the lift, buttoning his coat as he did so. Slamming the gate shut, the lift began its decent down to the main floor.

Arriving at the main floor, Lea quickly strode across the hall and headed towards the stairs, descending down to the lower level. Stepping into the lift, he placed his palm on the side and let out a nervous laugh as the lift began its descent. "Why am I so worried? Maybe he and Ienzo finally worked things out. Am I to blame him?" Lea groaned as he realized he was talking to himself like a lunatic in the lift, glad that no one was around to hear him. The lift arrived in the basement, Lea throwing the gate back and headed into Xehanort's second lab. He saw both Ienzo and Even talking at Ienzo's station, as Dilan, Braig and Aeleus held their own conversation over by the machine that had taken the boy's life the night before. The door slammed against thew all, Lea not caring at how much noise he was making.

"Do you mind?" Ienzo said, looking up at him. "Why did you just storm in here like that?" The slate-haired teen's bangs fell in onto his face, obscuring one eye. His visible steel-blue eye glared at him.

Lea stood there in shock. "Why? Why? Where is Myde, Ienzo? His stuff is gone from my room!" Lea's voice was near hysterics, but the redhead could care less. With everything falling apart so rapidly, the one part of his life that he never expected any disruption from was suddenly gone.

"He left," Ienzo said, shrugging his shoulders. "He said that he didn't want to be apart of the experiments. Said he had no desire to kill anyone innocent."

"And you let him leave?" Lea shouted, still rooted to the spot he was in. He didn't see that both Braig and Aeleus were walking over to him, doing their best to not frighten the redhead. He flinched when he felt Braig's hand on his shoulder. "What?" He turned and glared at the one-eyed man, immense hatred emitting from him. "He's gone, Braig. Why would you let him leave!"

Ienzo shook his head and returned back to his conversation with Even, not bothering to address Lea. Braig took his hand off of the redhead's shoulder. "Look, princess. He made his choice. If that's what he's going to do, that's what he's going to do."

"But the Heartless!" Lea cried, shaking his head. "They're appearing so fast, Braig! He's going to be killed!"

Braig chuckled and shook his head. "Princess, have more faith in him. I'm sure he's fine. Don't you worry."

"What is going on in here?" Lea turned around and watched as the man he had just made love to, not even two hours had passed since then, appear in the room from an obsidian portal that had opened up. "Has something happened?"

Braig shook his head and bowed, almost in a mocking respect. "No, my liege. Nothing has happened. We were just trying to calm down the young master here," Braig pointed at Lea. Blushing furiously, the redhead shook his head and pushed the one-eyed man hard. Braig let out a guffaw and shook his head, pulling Lea with him back to where he, Dilan and Aeleus had been standing.

"Do not mock me, Braig," Isa said in a cold voice. "I will not tolerate it."

"Humblest apologies then, Luna," Braig said, once more in mocking tone. Lea's eyes met Isa's amber ones, the look passing between them speaking volumes.

"_Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Lea asked, looking at Isa as he finished getting dressed. "What if Xehanort has already expected you to do something like that?" _

_Isa shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If he's planning what I think he's planning, then it's all done anyway. Why not just go out with a bang?" _

"_Do you really think that that's going to happen?" Lea asked, taking a step closer to his best friend. "I mean, Isa. Think about it. If what you're saying is actually true, then we're in a lot deeper than we ever expected to be." _

_The bluenette nodded and pulled Lea into a tight embrace. "I fear that I am. And if I'm not, then we can laugh about this later. But, for now, you'll stay with me, yes?" _

"_Always," Lea said, hugging him close. "I would never leave you. Even if it means what you're saying it will mean, then I'll be there. You're my forever, Isa. I'm never going to leave you. No one can come between us." _

"_Never say never, Lea." Isa said, shaking his head. "It just brings bad luck." _

Braig guffawed once more. "Really? Sorry, then, _your highness._"

Before another argument could break out, another obsidian portal opened in the room. "Ah, excellent. Everyone is here?" Xehanort said, stepping through the portal, looking quite pleased with something. "Wonderful. I have a surprise for you all."

"A surprise?' Dilan asked, an eyebrow raised in question. "What sort of surprise, Master Xehanort?"

Xehanort let out a soft chuckle. "Please, Dilan. What did I say? You can call me Superior. And the surprise is actually in another room." Lea watched as Xehanort and Isa exchanged a glance, his heart lurching at the recognition.

"In another room?" Aeleus asked, his voice deep. "Why another room, _Superior_?" Lea could hear the faint sarcasm laced in his voice.

Xehanort smiled. "Because, Aeleus. You'll see when we get there. Now, it's just next door to us. Dilan? Would you mind leading the way?"

Lea watched as everyone filed out of the room, both Ienzo and Even looking a bit put out that they would actually have to leave their own personal space. He watched as he was the last one in the room. "Lea? Are you going to follow them?" Xehanort asked, the tone of his voice darker than it had been prior to his asking Lea his question.

"If I refuse?" The redhead said, turning to look at the man. He saw that his amber eyes were full of hatred and couldn't stop his heart from skipping a few beats.

"If you refuse, then you will be in a lot more pain than you have ever imagined," Xehanort said, his eyes narrowing. "Now, go to the lab next door."

Lea sighed and broke his eye contact with Xehanort, succumbing to his fate as he exited the second laboratory and walked into the next room, seeing a group of six glass boxes, seemingly in the shape of a coffin. He stopped in his tracks, shock running through his system.

"I see everyone has finally made it here alright," Xehanort said, grinning. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Now, if you please? Make your way into one of the glass coffins."

No one moved from their spot. "Xehanort?" Even asked, concern coming through the timbre of his voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This is our next experiment!" Xehanort said, smiling brightly. "With this experiment, everything we've been working towards should be rewarded to us."

Braig walked over to one of the glass boxes. "So, what's the deal, then, Superior? We just get in these boxes and then poof?" One hard amber eye looked at Xehanort, the truth passing between them in a silent exchange that only Lea was privy to see.

"Essentially, yes." Xehanort said. The white-haired man walked over to Isa. "Isa, I have written down specific instructions for you. Do not deviate from them them in any sort of fashion, or else everything that I have planned with go askew."

The bluenette nodded his head. "I understand, Superior." Isa said, bowing his head slightly. Lea watched Isa as he was led over to what appeared to be another computer, and saw Xehanort speaking directly into his ear.

The redhead turned and looked at Braig, watching as the man hopped into one of the glass boxes. "You're serious?" Lea asked, not believing that this man would actually jump into one of these boxes willingly.

"I told you," Braig said, laying down in the box. "I'd follow him anywhere. If he thinks this is what will put us towards the next step, then I'm in."

Lea stood in shock, watching as Aeleus and Dilan both got into the glass boxes they were standing next to. Ienzo looked over at Xehanort. "Superior? Must we get into the box? I don't like confined spaces such as this seems to provide."

"You'll be fine, Ienzo." Xehanort said, turning to face the slate-haired man and gave him a comforting smile. "Have I ever done anything to prove otherwise?"

Lea wanted to shout out "Don't believe him!" but bit his lower lip, restraining himself. He watched as the slate-haired man gave a shrug and got into the glass box as well. Lea saw Even hesitate for a few moments, then watched as he got into the box near Ienzo, Aeleus between the two of them in the largest box of the bunch. Xehanort gave a few more instructions then headed towards the first glass box on the very left. Lea felt as if he were going to be sick, but then meant Braig's sharp gaze.

"Don't think about it." His friend gave him a smirk as he laid back down in the glass box, cutting off all contact with Lea. Lea felt tears spill from his eyes as he watched his friend, in a sense, just give up. He hoped that what he was expecting to happen wasn't actually going to be the case.

Xehanort looked at Lea. "Perhaps we'll meet again?" Lea felt his heart stop, those words making everything clear. He wasn't sure if anyone else heard those words, for the lids were all placed on each glass box, each coffin, sealing off any questions or objections from anyone. Lea stood in his spot, terrified to move.

Looking over at the bluenette, he watched as Isa looked at instructions and began to push buttons seemingly at random, but clearly there was a purpose to each button his pressed. Lea's eyes never left Braig's box, watching as the man closed his one eye and folded his arms over his chest, almost in a silent prayer. The silence in the room was deafening. Lea did his best to keep his stomach under control, but seeing Ienzo staring at him, the absolute hopelessness in his steel-blue eyes was too much for Lea. He bent over and emptied all of his stomach contents into the waste basket that was by the computer Isa was working on. Suddenly, Isa hit one final button and the machine began to whirl to life.

"Isa?" Lea asked, looking at him. The energy in the room was causing all of his hairs to stand on end. He could not look at Ienzo any longer, for the teen's face had turned and his mouth was now open in what appeared to be a silent scream. All of the apprentices mouths were open with a look of pure agony on their faces, making Lea's blood run cold. The only person whose face was not in agony, but seemed to be smiling gleefully was Xehanort's. "Isa, what's going to happen?" Lea shouted, the noise becoming almost unbearably loud.

The bluenette shook his head and stared at him with a vacant look. "You'll see." Lea's heart broke at the sight of Isa.

The machines in the room reached their capacity. As soon as the sound became a cacophony, Lea watched as the glass coffins filled with a bright light. He watched as each individual heart rose up out of the coffin, making Lea's knees quiver. He watched as each apprentice disappeared from their coffins, their bodies completely gone. The machines stopped, the absolute silence once again deafening.

He stared blankly at the glass coffins. "Isa? Where'd they go? What happened to them? Where are they?" Lea's hysterics could not be contained. He ran over to the box that Braig had been in and tried to lift off the glass. "Why can't I take it off?"

"They're gone, Lea. I don't know where they are. But they're gone," Isa said, his voice once more devoid of any emotion. "Come on. Xehanort told us to head out to the garden once the experiment was complete."

Lea shook his head, trying to pry off the lid still. "No, Isa! I refuse! I have to help my friend!" Lea sobbed, the tears flowing freely from his eyes. "Braig! Come on! Answer me! BRAIG! QUIT FUCKING AROUND. PRINCESS IS HERE TO BE A FUCKING DUMB ASS. PLEASE!" He collapsed on the floor and hugged the legs of the box. "Please don't leave me, Braig. Please."

The redhead clung tightly to the box, an overwhelming sadness taking over his entire body.

"Come along, Lea." Isa touched his shoulder, making the redhead scream with fright. "You must come with me, now."

Lea shook his head. "No, Isa. I can't. I can't go anywhere. I have to wait for him to come back. I have to wait for Braig. He'll call me weak if I don't. If I leave, then that's it. They're really gone."

"They are gone," Isa's voice still contained no emotion. The bluenette flicked his wrist and opened an obsidian portal. "If you do not come with me, Lea. I will take you by force if necessary. I do not wish to do this, but you are making it rather difficult right now."

Letting go of the box, Lea stood up. He didn't care about anything anymore. _It's not supposed to be like this. Where did they go? Why? Why is this happening?_ Approaching the portal, Lea walked through it, not bothering to look at Isa as he did so. When he stepped out of the portal, he found that they were in the garden, just as Isa said that Xehanort wanted them to be. He heard the portal close behind him and turned to look at his friend.

"Why are we here?" Lea asked, wiping the tears off of his face. He was tired of crying. He felt sick to his stomach once more, but knew that Braig would be upset with him if he puked again. He had already puked once. _Stupid asshole. Where are you? Where did you go? _Before he could even think any more on his friend, he saw that emblem Heartless were beginning to appear in the garden. "Isa?"

Isa looked at the Heartless and shook his head. "It's fine, Lea. I knew that they would be here."

"What?" Lea looked at Isa, trying his best to understand what was going on. "Is that what those instructions said? 'Go to the garden. Prepare to fight a lot of Heartless. Toodles! xoxo Norty'?" Lea felt fear race through him, his chakrams quickly appearing his his hands as the Heartless began to approach the two of them.

Isa shook his head. "No, that is not what the letter said, Lea. But thank you for thinking that is what it said." The bluenette just stood there and watched as the Heartless drew closer to them.

"Isa? Why aren't you summoning your claymore?" Lea asked, staring at his friend. "Do you have no intention of fighting?" Feeling his power begin to build up inside of him, Lea spun his chakrams in his hands, watching as the flames began to shoot out from his palms. He threw one of his chakrams at a group of Heartless, and watched as their crystallized hearts vanished into the ether as they disappeared into nothingness. He caught his chakram with his hand, the force of the hit throwing his right shoulder back.

"I will not fight," Isa said. "It is pointless, Lea. The more we attack, the more they will come. It will be useless." Isa stood his ground, not moving a muscle.

Lea threw his charkam, knocking a few more out. "Quit thinking like that, Isa! We have to fight! If we don't, we'll die! Do you want to die?"

"That is the point of this, yes." Isa said, looking at him with amber eyes. Lea stopped what he was doing, his chakrams disappearing from his hands. "Now you understand."

"Understand what?" Lea asked, the adrenaline that was racing through his body being quickly turned into stone-cold fear. "You mean, we're meant to die?"

The bluenette gave a quick nod of his head. "Yes, Lea. It's like we talked about. You said that would do this with me. It's what I've been instructed to do. I've been told by Xehanort that I'm to be attacked by a Heartless. And with that attack, then my reward shall come to me."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Lea asked, screaming at him. "Isa, if you die, that's it! Nothing more! We don't know what happens to people when they're killed by this...by these monsters! You can't be serious!"

"What did you think I was talking about, then?" Isa asked, tilting his head to the side. "Did you think that I meant that you and I would be able to do things together? Is that what you thought?"

Heartless were fast approaching them. Lea let his special attack loose, the fire wall expanding all around them and killing any and all Heartless in the immediate vicinity. "Isa, listen to me. If this is what Xehanort wants you to do, then that's fucking nuts. He has no idea what he's talking about. Fuck, Isa, he sent away our only teacher to who knows where! Why would you trust him?"

"Why would you not?" Isa asked, still confused. "Lea, he said that everything would be alright. Do you not wish to do this?"

"No!" Lea screamed, tears running down his face once more. "I don't want to die, Isa! I love you, but I don't want to die!" The flame wall disappeared around them.

Isa shook his head. "I apologize, Lea. But this is the way it has to be. You said you'd be there with me forever. Do you not want that anymore? I don't want to go on without you." Isa began to walk towards the Heartless that had begun to reappear in the garden. "But, if you are not willing to do what must be done, then I'm afraid I may have to."

"Isa! Stop this madness!" Lea sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. He watched the bluenette walk towards the horde. "Why won't you listen to me? Don't you love me?"

The bluenette turned and looked at him. "I'll always love you, Lea. But you must understand that I have to do this. If I do not do what he wishes, there will be consequences. I trust him, Lea. Just like Braig did. Just like you should. Nothing bad will happen to us."

"Isa..." Lea cried, falling to his knees. "Please, don't do this! Please! I love you with all my heart!"

Chuckling, Isa continued on towards the waiting hoard, that stood there without moving, as if knowing that they would be able to devour the man as soon he arrived. "The heart is a funny thing, Lea. You say that you love me, but why must it be with your heart? Why can it not be with your mind and soul? Does everything have to rely on our hearts?"

"It's what makes us not monsters, Isa," Lea said, shaking. "You lose your heart, you lose who you are."

"But what if that's not the case," Isa said. "Perhaps that is what Xehanort is trying to answer. And I must find out. He expects me to be by his side, Lea. Wherever he is. I have to go."

Lea took a deep breath. "Isa, you can't know that. He just vanished with all of our other friends!"

"They weren't any friend of mine, Lea. The only person I care about is right here with me. The others hated me. Hate me, still. I'm sure that wherever we're going, it will just be more of the same."

The redhead cried softly. "You can't mean that, Isa. Do you hear yourself right now? This is all my fault. We shouldn't have gotten involved with any of this. We should have just stayed in our homes, and had finished high school like we were supposed to. Things were so much easier when it was just you and me, and trying to sneak behind our parents' back with our feelings."

"I do not think so," Isa said. "I think we did what we were meant to do. Just like this is meant to be. Lea, I love you. Please, don't leave me alone. I need you to be with me every step of the way."

Shadows began to attack Isa, their black bodies striking at his legs, making the bluenette crumple to the ground. Lea screamed, trying to call his chakrams to his hands, but nothing was working. "Isa!" He tried to get up from where he was on the ground, only to watch more black Shadows and Neoshadows attack the bluenette more, Isa screaming in pain. "Isa!" Lea could not get over to him fast enough. Before he was able to do anything, he watched as the Heartless continued to swarm his body, absorbing him into the darkness. The bluenette's heart floated up into the air, disappearing into nothingness.

Lea screamed with everything he had. His lungs constricted as he tried to race over to where the body of his best friend, his lover, should have been. As the Heartless cleared, there was nothing there. No cloak, no body. Nothing. Still continuing to scream, Lea saw that the Shadows were waddling quickly over to where he was. He had no chance of escaping. He looked at his hands, desperately wishing that his chakrams would appear to help save him. Lea felt the creatures that he had helped once study begin to attack him more and more. With his last breath, he cried out his best friend's name. "Isa!"

And then, darkness overtook him, silencing everything forever.

…

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter broke my heart.


	61. Chapter 61

He awoke in a stark white room, having no idea where he was, or how he had come to be. Sitting up, he saw that he was dressed in pants and long sleeve shirt, yet had no recollection of how they came to be on him. He raised a hand to his hair and ran his fingers through his hair, examining it in his palm as he did so. The azure blue locks seemed to be bright in contrast to the color of his pale hands. Standing up, he brushed himself off, not knowing what else to do.

The room he was in was devoid of any sort of adornment on the walls. Everything was white, the brightness of the room temporarily blinding him. He blinked a few times, and saw that there was a large crystal clear ball towards the side of the room. It almost seemed familiar, yet he couldn't place why. Standing next to it, he saw a swirling darkness manifest itself inside the large ball. He placed his hand on the ball and watched as the darkness began to move with his fingers.

Pulling his hand away, he continued to walk through the room, not quite sure what to do with himself. He saw, to one side, there was a large staircase that led up towards a door. In the other direction, there was a very large door. Something was pulling him towards the large door, as opposed to heading up the staircase. He wasn't quite sure why, he he decided to follow his instinct and walked over to it. He saw that the door did not appear to be sealed in any fashion, and as he pushed on it, the door seemed to open wide.

As he stepped through the door, the sudden lack of brightness made his pupils shrink, causing him to raise his hands to his face to cover his eyes. He looked at his arm and saw that the hairs on his arm seemed to be standing on end, his body feeling as if it were on fire. He looked at where he had just come from and could tell that the place was probably very large.

"There you are." He looked around when he heard a voice speak to him. Not knowing what to do, he continued to look around, trying to find the source of the voice. "I am over here." The melodious voice seemed to invoke something within him, yet there was also a constant emptiness as well. "Turn to your right." He began to turn. "No, your other right," the voice said with a soft chuckle. Shaking his head, the man with blue hair turned in the opposite direction that he had been turning in and came face to face with a body in a very long black cloak. The body was covered from head to toe, the face covered completely by a hood. "Are you aware of where you are?" He shook his head, not quite knowing what to do. "Do you remember who you are?" Again, another shake of his head. "Follow me," the voice said and began to walk away from the building that he had just exited.

As they walked along the road, the man in the cloak began to speak again. "You do not remember who you are at all?" He shook his head, not sure what the stranger meant by asking these questions. "How long have you been here? Do you not remember how to use your voice?" He remained silent, unsure of what it was the man was asking him. The cloaked man stopped walking and turned to look at him. Well, stopped in front of him. Whether or not he was looking at him, the silent one was not sure. "Try saying something."

"S-S-Sah...s-s-some..." The sound of his voice made him raise his hands to his throat, unsure of what it was that he was saying.

"That's it...Good...Try it again. Say 'something' for me." The cloaked man removed his hood, his long grey hair cascading down his back. The silent one blinked a few times, mesmerized by the man's bright amber eyes and his very dark skin. So much darker than his own. He held up his hand and examined it, looking at the tanned man in front of him, comparing the two variations of their skin tone. The tanned man chuckled softly. "Are you surprised to see me this way?"

"S-S-Some...th-th-thing..." The voice that emitted from his mouth made his eyes widen at the sound. He began to try and say something else, but was not able to - he only made stuttering sounds.

The tanned man walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't try and force yourself to speak. It'll all come back shortly. I promise." The tanned man seemed to exude an amount of trust, making him believe him. "How long had you been inside of Castle Oblivion?" The tanned man wondered, looking at him. Unable to speak, he just shook his head, not knowing what else to say. "Right," the tanned man said, chuckling to himself. "Silly me. You can't speak yet."

They began to walk further down the path, further away from where they had just come from. "Is anything coming back to you?" The tanned man asked, looking at him once more.

"No," he said, surprised that he was able to answer him without thought.

"Ah!" The tanned man said, clapping his gloved hands. "Improvement! Wonderful." They stopped walking again, the tanned man looking at him. "I'd like to introduce myself." When he didn't say anything to stop him, the man continued. "I am Xemnas, leader of the Organization. What that is does not matter right now. What matters is that you need a name."

He stared at the man in the black cloak as he began to make letters materialize out of nothing. He watched as three images appeared, not quite sure what they were. "This was your Somebody name, my protege. Your name now will be adorned with the symbol that all of the members of my Organization have taken." The man reached up with a gloved hand and touched his face, rubbing his finger along something that was between his eyes. "You already have the mark, for it was done because you are mine and will always be mine, my protege. This is how I know that it is you. I've been waiting so long for you to finally make it here." His bright amber eyes shown with...something, but he was not quite sure what. "Do you know what these letters spell?"

"No," he said once more, happy that he was able to articulate what he was thinking. He could not say anything further, however, which began to frustrate him more as the man in the cloak continued to laugh.

"It spells your name," Xemnas said. "Your name was Isa. But your new name has the symbol which is on you, an X. An X, to represent the χ-blade." He tilted his head, not understanding what the tanned man was saying. "Never mind. I'll explain that later, when you're not so...disoriented."

He watched as a fourth image appeared, moving with the three others, creating something. "Your new name shall be...Saïx ."

"Sai...x." He said quietly, testing out how it sounded. "Saïx ."

"Yes!" Xemnas said, clapping his hands, quite pleased with how the name sounded. "Yes, your name is Saïx . And what is my name?"

"X-Xem...Xemnas." Saïx said, doing his best to mimic what the man had said earlier.

"Indeed," Xemnas said, smiling. "Would you like to see your new home?"

Saïx gave a slight shrug, not quite sure what it would entail. He was still trying to get used to the sound of his own voice. "I...guess...?"

"If you wouldn't mind, then," Xemnas said as he lifted his hand and flicked his wrist. Saïx watched as an object he could have sworn he had seen before appeared before them. It appeared to be the same thing he had seen in the crystal ball in the place where he had just come from. He walked towards the darkness, but was stopped by Xemnas' hand. "Wait. Put this on." He thrusted the black material into his hands, causing Saïx to stop and examine what had just been handed to him. "You used to wear this particular one. It should fit you perfectly."

Holding the black material up, he saw that it was a cloak just like the tanned man was wearing. He unzipped it and slipped it on his body, his hands instantly becoming covered with black gloves as he began to zip up the zipper. He looked down at himself and saw that the cloak did fit him just the way that the man had said it would. He tilted his head and looked into his amber eyes. "Why?"

"Why? Why what? Why must you wear it?" Xemnas asked as Saïx nodded his head. "You must wear it in order to protect yourself from the darkness. I'll explain more in a bit. I would like for you to see your new home." Xemnas gestured to the obsidian portal. "If it would so please you?"

Saïx walked over to the portal, making sure that the cloak was secure around him, and lifted the hood, obscuring his face. He took a step towards the portal, feeling as if his body was on fire, and stepped through it. When he exited the portal, he saw that he was standing at the base of a floating fortress. Again, it seemed so very familiar to him.

"Welcome to your new home, Number VII." Xemnas said, standing next to him. "The Castle That Never Was."

Saïx turned to look at him. "N-Number VII?"

"Yes," Xemnas said, nodding his head. "That is your number within the Organization." Xemnas began to walk up an invisible ramp, walking towards the floating fortress. Saïx followed after him, not quite sure what else to do. He thought that if he were to just follow this man, more answers would be given to him. "I'll show you to your quarters, first. How does that sound?" Xemnas turned around and looked at him. "Saïx ?"

He nodded his head. "Good. Follow me, then."

The two made their way up through the fortress, the voluminous size of it quite daunting. Everywhere he looked, Saïx saw a symbol that seemed somewhat familiar as well. _Why does everything seem familiar to me? Have I been here before? I...I don't even know where here is. _They made their way to a long hallway that had quite a few doors. "This is the sleeping quarters section of this castle. The door that has the 'VII' on it, is yours. I put it there especially for you," Xemnas said, walking over to the door that had the number on it. "I've been waiting so long for you to finally arrive. I was so worried that you wouldn't make it, but I knew...I knew that you would." The man opened the door, letting Saïx step inside.

Looking around the room, he saw that his bed had that same symbol that he had seen throughout the castle, as well as a view of the night sky. He could see purple and magenta clouds swirling high up in the sky, the height of where his room momentarily caused him to experience a feeling of almost falling. He stumbled as he walked over to his bed, trying to correct his gait. He felt Xemnas' hand grip his upper arm, the slight touch making his entire body respond. Not knowing what this feeling was, Saïx bit his lip to not make an inappropriate sound. "Are you alright, my protege?"

Saïx turned to look at him. "I am fine, thank you." The words he had been thinking escaped his mouth, surprising both himself and the man standing in front of him.

"You didn't hesitate." Xemnas smiled. "Wonderful. Would you like to go and see the others now?"

"Others?" Saïx asked, walking over to the window. "What others?"

Xemnas laughed. "Do you not remember numbers?"

"Number VII," Saïx immediately responded with. "I remember that."

"Yes, there are other numbers that come before VII, my protege. And that is who you will be meeting. I believe they have come together in the Room Where Nothing Gathers."

Saïx looked at him. "Nothing Gathers? Castle That Never Was? Why do you keep saying things such as this?" Saïx took a deep breath, his head hurting slightly. He took off one of his gloves and raised his hand to his head, pinching his nose with his fingers. He gave a slight gasp when his fingers brushed against something on his forehead. "Ba-Ba-Bathroom?" He asked, looking at Xemnas.

"Right over there," Xemnas said, pointing towards an open door in the bedroom. Saïx walked over to it and stepped inside, flipping one the light.

His reflection made him jump, unsure of what was going to be there. Staring back at him were bright amber eyes, much like the eyes of the man standing near him. On his face was an 'X', the marking that Xemnas had spoken about earlier. Moving his long, azure locks out of his face, he saw that his ears were of a pointed fashion. He gave a small gasp as he touched the tips of each one, and stared at Xemnas. "Why...why are they like this?"

"Because of your power," Xemnas said in a gentle voice. "Your raw power has been encased in this new body of yours, my protege. You will learn soon enough of what I speak of."

Saïx turned on his heel and walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to shut off the light. He felt dizzy, not feeling very well at all. He stopped walking and grabbed his head, trying to calm down. _There...there's something else going on, here..._ He couldn't quite place what was the matter, but took a deep breath and found that the dizziness had dissipated. Turning to look at the tanned man, he looked back into eyes like his eyes and spoke. "Are we to go now?"

"We can. Are you feeling up to it? I know that this is a lot to take in." Xemnas said, still watching the bluenette. "If you would like to take another moment, that is fine."

"No," Saïx said, shaking his head carefully. Instinctually, he raised up his right hand and watched as a black oval appeared in the room. His eyes became large, not understanding what had just happened. However, it seemed as if Xemnas was more than tickled by the oval, for the man was laughing and began to clap him on the back.

"Amazing!" Xemnas said, grinning. "So much faster than everyone else! I knew that I had chosen you correctly. Come along. I will be more than impressed if this will take us to where I had spoken about."

Saïx could only stare as the man disappeared through the portal, unsure of what he meant. Hesitating for only a second, he made his way through the oval and appeared on the other side. Again, Xemnas could not contain his energy. As soon as he stepped through, the man was patting him on the back once more. "Excellent! You've done well, my protege."

Looking around the room he had entered, Saïx saw that, like where he woke up, the room was completely white. The room was circular, and as he looked down, he saw that they were standing on an elevated platform that contained that odd symbol. "Sir...?" Saïx asked, not quite sure what to make of the room. The room contained a few chairs..._Seven_, Saïx counted off. He saw that one chair was raised higher than the others.

"Please, Number VII. Call me Superior." Xemnas said, still standing next to him. "Would you like to take a seat?" Saïx looked at him, unsure of where he should be sitting. Before he was able to ask the man, Xemnas disappeared from where he was standing and then reappeared sitting atop the highest seat. He tilted his head, unsure of how he was supposed to do that. "Number VII? Just use that seat over there." Xemnas pointed to his left. "Wait, do not go up there just yet. I would like to introduce you first." Changing his mind, Xemnas relaxed back in his chair.

Saïx did his best to not raise a question. He just looked at a chair a few spots away from Xemnas' and thought about it. The other empty seats began to fill, each person appearing in the way that Saïx had. He looked around and saw that everyone was wearing the same cloak as he was. Some had their hoods up, others did not. _Why does it seem like I know these people?_ He saw a man sitting next to Xemnas' right side wearing an eye-patch, and his one visible eye looked like his and Xemnas'. _Why aren't the others eyes like that? _

"Thank you all for showing up," Xemnas said in a deep voice. "We have a new member to our Organization. Everyone, please welcome Saïx . He is our Number VII." Saïx lowered his head, not really enjoying the attention that was being placed on him. He did not want to meet the others scrutinizing gazes.

He heard someone cough. "What took so long?" Saïx looked up and saw the man with the eye-patch had addressed Xemnas. "I figured he would have been here a lot sooner. What about-"

Before the man with the eye-patch was able to finish his sentence, Xemnas cut him off. "Time is of no importance in this matter. He is here now, and has agreed to join our ranks. Saïx? If you please?" Xemnas gestured to one of the seats to his left. "You are now welcome to sit amongst us."

Not knowing what he should do, Saïx looked at the seat that Xemnas was pointing to. _How am I to get all the way up there without any help?_ He heard someone snickering, and he cast a glance up to the seats. Whoever it had been that was laughing and stopped. "Just...think it, Number VII." _Back to a number. I wonder why he switches back and forth_.

Doing as he was told, Saïx thought about the chair and suddenly found himself being circled by darkness. The next moment, he was sitting in the chair, his arms resting on the armrests hesitantly. He looked around and saw that no one was bothering to pay him any more attention. He looked over at Xemnas and saw that he was smiling.

"Wonderful. Now that he's joined us, he will be the one taking care of all orders. I shall be letting him know what I would like for you all to do." Saïx' eyes grew wide. Xemnas turned to look at him and gave him a smile. "If anyone gives you any trouble, you are to immediately report to me. Is that understood?" He gave a slight nod of his head, showing that he understood what the man was saying, but he couldn't quite figure out why he was saying it. Xemnas turned his attention back to the other five cloaked bodies. "You will meet him every morning for your assignment in the Grey Area. That is all." And just like that, all the of the members disappeared from their seats, leaving Xemnas and Saïx alone in the room.

The bluenette was not sure what to say. "S-Si-Superior?" He caught himself before he addressed the man as 'sir'. "What...what was that all about?"

"Saïx, would you like to join me? I'll explain everything. I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now." He watched Xemnas disappear from his chair and reappear in the middle of the raised platform. Concentrating, Saïx found himself back down on the floor, having used the same method of travel to appear there once more. He watched Xemnas raise his hand and opened a black portal. "If it pleases you?" Not sure what to say, Saïx stepped through the portal and found himself in another part of the castle. Again, the symbol from the floor and bed where all over the wall, as well as on headboard of the very large bed situated off to the side of the room. He moved a bit when he heard Xemnas' steps. "This is my room, Saïx."

"It's...large." Saïx kept turning around in the room, looking at everything that there was. The man beside him began to laugh.

"Yes, yes it is. But, I suppose that is one of the perks of being the ruler of this Castle, or rather, the head of this Organization." Xemnas walked over to a couch. "Please, won't you sit with me?"

Walking over to the couch, Saïx sat down to the offered spot and watched as the tanned man walked around the small coffee table and sat at the opposite end. "Now, do you know why you are here?"

"No," Saïx said. "You say that I am part of this Organization? But what does this Organization do? Why did it seem like those others knew who I was?"

Xemnas sat back on the couch. "Well, because you do know them. But your memories have yet to return. We all worked together, Saïx. I'm sure your memories will come back soon." Xemnas said as he placed a hand on Saïx' leg. The bluenette felt his body immediately respond to his touch, almost to an overwhelming degree where he had to bite his lip hard in order to not make a sound. Xemnas saw his reaction and smirked. "Are you alright, Saïx?"

"I..." Saïx wasn't too sure. He seemed to feel fine, yet his body felt as if it were on fire. He looked down at his lap and saw that one part of his body was definitely fine with the situation, causing the color of his cheeks to lighten a bit. "I'm fine, Superior."

Moving his hand up along Saïx thigh, Xemnas leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his neck. "Call me Xemnas, but only call me that when we're in here together..." Saïx' body shivered as the man spoke directly into his ear, his hot breath causing the bluenette's body to become hot once again. He bit his lip, trying to figure out why this was happening to his body. "Stop fighting it, Saïx..." Xemnas said, his lips brushing against his earlobe. This time, the moan could not be stopped from escaping his mouth. "That's it..."

Closing his eyes, Saïx felt Xemnas' hand begin to travel further up his thigh, making him want to spread his legs a bit so that wandering hand would end up against the part of his body that was the most on fire. He leaned his head back and let out a low groan as the man did the job for him, Xemnas' hand gently easing his legs to spread apart. "Wh-What...what are you doing?"

"I'm hoping this will help you remember," Xemnas said, licking the shell of his ear. "You and I, we were lovers prior to our becoming like this."

Something didn't seem to feel right with that statement, but Saïx didn't bother to address it. His body began to ache, Xemnas' hand doing its best to avoid that one particular spot between his legs. He tried to make it so that the man's hand out touch him, and let out a soft moan as Xemnas' finally relented and touched him where it ached most. "Before...?"

"Just let me make you feel good," Xemnas said, rubbing his hand against Saïx' groin. "I know what you like. I can remember how to make you feel like no one else can.."

Saïx moaned. "Please...I want...I want to remember..."

Xemnas stopped moving his hand and pulled back. "Very well." Before Saïx could stop him, the man picked him up in his arms and walked him over to the large bed. When he came into contact with the soft surface, he let his body relax. Unsure of what to do, he opened his eyes and looked into Xemnas' amber eyes, the two of them exchanging a silent question and answer. He let out a soft groan as he watched Xemnas remove both of his gloves and felt his body respond to the man's bare hands, even though his body was still covered by his black cloak. Moving slow, Xemnas pulled on the zipper of the cloak, making it come undone. Saïx let out a low growl as he felt the man's hand ghost over his chest, teasing him.

"Why...why is my body like this..?" Saïx asked, letting out a loud moan as the tanned man's hand went beneath his shirt and touched his skin. "Ahhh!" His body jerked as Xemnas' hand made contact with his skin.

Xemnas raised the shirt up and pulled it off of Saïx' body, placing a soft kiss against his pale chest. "I told you...I can make you feel like no one else can. Your body is in tune with my touch. Do you feel as if your body is on fire right now?" Xemnas asked, leaving a trail of kisses down the bluenette's body.

"Yes..." Saïx moaned, his body arching up to meet Xemnas' mouth. "What...what is going on?"

Xemnas reached down and pulled the knee high black boots off of Saïx' legs. "Do you want me to stop? I will answer these questions, but I must stop to do so." He held Saïx' leg up in the air.

"Don't," Saïx whispered. "I...My body..."

Xemnas lowered his leg and raised the other one, pulling off the boot with ease. "Your body...?"

"Make it...make it stop..." Saïx said, moaning as he watched the tanned man begin to undo his pants. "I...I..." He couldn't find the proper word that he wanted to use.

Xemnas pulled his pants off and looked up into his eyes. "Do you ache for me, my protege? Is that what you're trying to say? Does your body need to be touched by my hand? Will you remember if I do this for you?"

"I...I don't know..." Saïx let out a soft moan as Xemnas continued to run his hands along his body, making his body burn. "It feels...so familiar...I just..." Saïx closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He let out a soft whine when Xemnas' hand moved away from his body. "Su-Superior?"

Standing up from the bed, Xemnas chuckled. "I told you, call me Xemnas when we're alone. And right now counts as a time that we're alone." He began to remove his clothes from his body, Saïx watching his every move. Seeing the white-haired man's exposed body made his body stir in a way that surprised him. Xemnas saw the raw hunger that flickered through Saïx' amber eyes. "Do you like what you see, Saïx?"

"Yes," the bluenette stated without hesitating. "I...I do..."

Once Xemnas was without any clothes on his body, he crawled onto the bed. "Do you want to feel my body against yours, my protege?" Xemnas whispered, just barely hovering above Saïx' chest.

"Please..." Saïx begged, his body all but screaming. "My body...it's...it's..."

"Crying to be touched, isn't it?" Xemnas asked, lowering his head. Their lips were mere inches apart. "In my other body, I was always able to get you so hot, your sexual needs were always taken care of. And now, it seems as if this body is reacting the same way."

Saïx moaned low. "Sexual...needs...?"

"You don't remember?" Xemnas asked, still hovering just out of range of Saïx' parted lips.

Closing the distance by lifting his head, Saïx instinctually placed his lips over Xemnas' and groaned low in his throat at how soft the man's lips were against his. However, there was something missing...something which was just on the cusp of his mind. Bits and pieces were slowly making their way through his head as the two continued their soft kiss. Yet it would not burst through. Saïx let out a soft gasp as he felt Xemnas push his tongue inside of his mouth, the sensation almost too much. He relaxed his mouth as their tongues rubbed against each other. His body began to ache more than it had before.

"Xemnas..." Saïx pulled back and arched his body upward. "Help me...My body..." He just wanted his body to no longer feel this way.

Placing two fingers against Saïx' lips, Xemnas stared into his amber eyes. "Suck on my fingers, my beautiful protege." Doing as he was told, Saïx let the two fingers slip into his mouth and licked the fingers. "Suck..." Xemnas said. He raised up Saïx' hand. "Like this." Saïx watched as his fingers slipped inside of Xemnas' mouth and the man's mouth began to draw his fingers in deeper. He let out a loud moan and copied what he was doing, watching as Xemnas' eyes closed and the man let out a low moan. Saïx watched his fingers slip out of Xemnas' mouth, once he began to suck in the way the man had wanted. "Gaia...it's been so long..." Xemnas moaned as he pushed his fingers further into Saïx' mouth. Saïx continued to suck on his fingers, and let out another soft whine as Xemnas pulled his hand away.

"I hope that you'll be able to handle this..." Xemnas said as he lowered his finger down to Saïx' arousal. However, the man did not place his hands on Saïx throbbing appendage, but went instead to just behind, and pushed against an area that made the bluenette let out a moan. "Relax..."

Gripping the bed sheets, Saïx did his best to do as the man above him instructed. But the feeling of his wet finger pressing against an area of his body that he was not at all familiar with made it almost unbearable. He bit his lower lip as the man pushed the finger inside of him. As the moment of pain went away, Saïx released his bottom lip and let out a breathless moan as the finger began to push deeper inside of his body. He felt his body pushing against the man's hand, almost knowing what to do without his mind having to do any of the work. _Maybe he is telling the truth. Maybe he does know how to make my body feel good_.

"Saïx," Xemnas groaned low. He opened his eyes and saw the man staring at him. Saïx spread his legs a bit more, and let out a surprised moan as the man pushed his second finger inside of him. "Does that feel good...?"

"Yes..." Saïx said. "Please...I need more..."

The tanned man began to scissor his fingers inside of Saïx, creating the most unusual sensation. Saïx let out a groan, unsure of what was going on. It no longer was feeling as good as the one finger had. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body, and then finally..."Ahh!" He hollered out as the man pushed against something inside of him that increased the hotness of his body.

"Do you want more...?" Xemnas asked, pushing his fingertip against the spot he had just hit, making Saïx moan louder. "Tell me, my protege."

"YES!" He screamed, pushing back against the man's nimble fingers. "Make me...make me feel good...Please..." He writhed underneath him, aching for more.

Xemnas withdrew his fingers and chuckled softly. "Very well..."

Saïx watched him lick his palm and began to stroke himself. The bluenette let out a soft moan, wanting to know what the man had planned on doing with that tanned arousal. Xemnas smirked and placed a hand on Saïx' chest, pushing him to lay down flat on his back. He got between Saïx' legs and placed the tip of arousal against his entrance. Without a warning, the man thrust himself inside of Saïx, making the bluenette let out a surprised gasp. Xemnas stilled his hips, allowing Saïx' body to adjust to his size, for the bluenette had never been penetrated before in this particular form. However, the bluenette did not seem to mind, for he was quickly trying to get Xemnas to move.

As the white-haired man began to rock his hips, pushing himself deeper inside of Saïx, the bluenette's body began to remember certain aspects of the act they were doing. Understanding that the rocking was to feel good, Saïx pushed himself against Xemnas, making the man go deep inside of him. The two moaned in unison, each of their bodies responding to one another in ways that only one could remember, while the other just allowed his body to respond.

_Knock knock_

Xemnas did not bother to stop. He continued to thrust into Saïx, much to the bluenette's chagrin, as they began to move faster on the bed.

_Knock knock knock_

"Superior? Are you in there?" Saïx heard the voice of the man with the eye patch on the other side of the door.

Xemnas placed his clean fingers against Saïx' mouth as he began to thrust faster into him. Keeping his voice as steady as possible, Xemnas spoke. "What is it, Xigbar?"

"Sir, I've found him."

_Him? Him, who?_ Xemnas continued to push into Saïx. The tanned man reached down and grabbed Saïx' hand, and placed it on top of his arousal. Saïx bit his lip hard to not moan as the man used his own hand to touch his arousal. "Where is he?" Xemnas asked, continuing to thrust harder into him. He released his hold on Saïx' hand, the bluenette continuing to move his own hand up and down on himself.

"Twilight Town, sir. Do you want me to go and gather him for you?"

Moving faster and faster, Xemnas did his best to not groan as Saïx rocked his body hard against him. "No...I'll take care of it. Is he safe?"

"Yes, Superior. I'm afraid he won't be for long. As you said before, time is of the essence."

"Understood. Thank you," Xemnas said, all but shouting. "You may go."

"Fine, Superior."

Saïx moved his hand faster as Xemnas began to move at a ruthless pace. He let out a howl as he reached his orgasm, his body shuddering as he released over his hand onto both of their stomachs. Xemnas let out a loud moan as he followed him over the edge.

"Was that...was that supposed to happen?" Saïx asked, unsure of what the substance on his hands was. "I...I can't remember..."

Xemnas kissed his neck softly. "Yes, Saïx. That was your sexual release. Do you feel better, now?"

"I do..." And it was the truth. His body was no longer on fire as it had been before. He let go of his arousal, which had become flaccid. However, it was starting to become aroused again. "What? Is it supposed to come back this fast?"

The tanned man chuckled. "And this is what I was talking about, my protege. My body responds to your body like no other." He pulled out of him, making Saïx moan at the loss of being filled. "However, duty calls."

"Duty?" Saïx asked, wiping his hand off on his own body. "What...duty?"

Amber eyes sparkled. "You'll see soon enough. It's late, though. In the morning, we shall convene in the Room Where Nothing Gathers. All you have to do is think of it, and you will appear in your seat, my protege."

"Am I to go back to my room?" Saïx asked, not fully understanding what was happening. Everything was moving so quickly, yet none of his questions had been answered.

"You may stay here, if you'd like. But I doubt I'll be back any time soon. There is much to do. I'm so sorry. Once everyone has finally made it here, then it won't be like this. It's just for right now," Xemnas said. He leaned down and kissed Saïx softly on the lips. "Actually, you should probably go back to your room tonight."

He sat up in the bed and nodded. "A-Alright, Superior."

"Xemnas," the tanned man said, getting dressed quickly. "I shall see you in the morning?"

Saïx nodded. "Yes, sir. Yes, Xemnas. In the morning. Where Nothing Gathers."

"Indeed. It's so nice to finally have you here with me, Saïx. I cannot stress that enough to you. I was so worried you would not follow the instructions, but you did. And here you are." He raised his hand and created a portal within the bedroom. "See you in the morning." Xemnas stepped through the portal and disappeared.

_What if I still don't remember in the morning? You promised me you would give me answers, yet you did no such thing. What am I supposed to do now?_

He got up out of the bed and got dressed. Slipping his cloak back on, he thought of his bedroom, and soon found him standing back in the room that Xemnas had shown him when they arrived at the castle. Not bothering to take off his cloak, he laid down on the bed an closed his eyes.

And behind those closed eyes, a glimmer of a memory appeared. But it was so fleeting, a blurry image of red, that the bluenette did not have time to dwell on it before sleep overtook him.


	62. Chapter 62

He woke up in a dark forest. Looking up, he could see soft light streaming through the leaves. Sitting up, he looked down at himself and saw that he was fully clothed, but not quite sure where he had gotten said clothes. He wasn't even sure where he was. Closing his eyes, he did his best to remember where he had been before he had woken up, but came up blank.

He stood up and took a look around the forest. Seeing an opening, he began to walk towards it, not quite sure if he was going the correct way or not. Shaking his head, he walked through the trees and soon found himself in a clearing with a large building of some sort. There was a gate blocking his path with a lock on it. Touching the apparatus, he jiggled the large lock. It didn't give way the more he shook it. He dropped the lock and made his way back through the forest. Running a hand through his hair, he saw that his hair was a bright crimson, and was rather long. He touched his hair and was shocked to find that it was rather prickly in conjunction with being rather long. Raising a hand to his face, he felt bumps just beneath his eyes. He felt around and felt that his eyes felt the same. Whatever was on his face seemed to be on his eyes as well. He stopped examining his face and stood still. He had come to an opening in a wall and found himself bathed in golden light, staring out at some buildings. He stepped through the opening and walked away from the forest.

As he walked through the empty town, he had no idea where he was going. He just let his feet lead him up a steep hill. He found himself standing in front of a very large structure. Walking up a few steps, he saw that there were some sort of objects within the building. He wasn't quite sure what they were, but he knew that they were rather large. Walking back down the steps, he looked up and saw that the building rose high to the sky. For a second, he could have sworn he saw a dark object up above, but when he looked back again, it was no longer there.

Not knowing what to do with himself, he began to head back down through the town. He walked along a set path, not knowing where it would take him. He saw a few stairs to his left, so he decided to take them. Instead of ending up in a new place, he was still in the same place, only now at a higher elevation. Turning around, he looked around at the town and saw another shape move from on top of a building. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He touched his throat, doing his best to make sound. But as he was letting out a groan, the shape disappeared again. He shook his head, not sure what was going on.

He jumped down from the elevated walkway and landed on his feet with no pain shooting through his body. He saw that he was back in front of the opening in the wall. Not knowing where else to go, he stepped back through the crack. He walked through the forest, retracing his footsteps. He wound up back in front of the large building that could not be entered. He sunk down and rested his back against the wall, lost.

"I was wondering when you would make it back here."

He jumped at the sound of the voice. Looking around, he saw a figure dressed all in black. However, he could not see the thing's face for it was covered by a cloth of some sort. "Do you know where you are?"

Shaking his head a little, not understanding what the cloaked man was saying, he stood up from his spot. "Do you know who I am?" Another shake of the head. "Do you remember who you are?"

He paused for a second, closing his eyes. Having the most difficult time trying to remember, he eventually gave up and shook his head. "It's alright. It's to be expected. You've been through a very traumatic event." The man who was speaking seemed to know who he was, his voice sounded gentle. "I have something for you."

"W-W-Who..." His eyes widened at the sound of his own voice. "Who are you?"

The man lowered the hood from his cloak and flashed him a smile. The man had long white hair and very dark skin, his amber eyes standing out, his most prominent feature. "My, my. You seem to have remembered how to use your voice. Wonderful. So much better than..." The cloaked man shook his head. "Never mind, that isn't important. What's important is that you put this on for me."

Taking the offered piece of cloth, he put it on his body. He stared at how form-fitted the material was to his skin. Before he had put the black garment on, he had had nothing covering his hands. As soon as the material had touched his skin, gloves appeared on to his body. Staring at his hands, he could not comprehend what had just happened. He raised his hands to the light, examining them as if they were their own mystery. The tanned man let out a barking laugh.

"It's part of the properties of that garment. Your new uniform, as it were." The stranger chuckled again, thoroughly amused by his actions. "If you find that fascinating, you should take a look at your feet."

Looking down at the ground, he saw that he was now wearing knee high boots. However, he wasn't sure if those had appeared because of the cloak, or that he had been wearing them. Truth be told, he hadn't really paid that much attention to his clothes. He had been more concerned with trying to figure out where he was. And who he was. He couldn't even remember his name.

"Now, then. Do you remember your name?" The tanned man asked him, standing in front of him. He shook his head, finding it quite strange that the man would ask him the question he had just been thinking about. "That's okay. Your memories will start to filter in. It's what makes us different."

"Us...d-d-different?" He cleared his throat, hating that he kept stuttering his words. It was as if he had to relearn how to speak. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"I'll explain soon. First, you need a name." The tanned man thought about it for a moment. "You are Number VIII in the Organization." Three images appeared in front of both men. He wasn't sure how the tanned man had made them appear, but there they were. He watched as the images spun round and round, and then the tanned man made another image appear. Rearranging the images, the tanned man stopped and nodded. "Your name shall be...Axel."

He looked at him. "Axel?" He felt that something was off, but didn't know how to question it. "Or...Organization?"

The tanned man chuckled. "Yes, Number VIII. The Organization. I am Xemnas, the leader of the Organization."

"Why..." Axel took a deep breath. "Why am I Number VIII?"

"Because you are the eighth one to be found. And again, you will remember soon enough. It's what makes us different from the other Nobodies."

"Nobodies?" The redhead stared at him. "What's...W-What are they?"

Xemnas chuckled. "It does not matter right now. What matters is that we get you back to our Castle. I will personally show you around before we meet with the other members of the Organization."

He watched as the tanned man, Xemnas, flicked his wrist and an obsidian oval appeared next to him. Before the man spoke, he saw that Xemnas hesitated and quickly closed the portal. "Axel? Will you do something for me?"

"Sure." The answer was quick to leave his mouth, surprising both himself and Xemnas.

"Indeed," Xemnas said, smirking. "Can you produce your weapon for me?"

Axel stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "A...a weapon?"

"Hold on your right hand and concentrate." The tone of Xemnas' voice became one of a command. "Do not question me, Number VIII. Do as I instruct you."

Still not sure as to what was happening, Axel held out his gloved hand and did as Xemnas instructed. Upon thinking of a weapon, he suddenly found a round, metal object in his hand that had eight spokes jutting out from it. It fit comfortably in his hand; it belonged there. He saw that the metal was inlaid with both red and black, making the object stand out against his gloved hand. He heard Xemnas clap his hands.

"Excellent!" Xemnas said, grinning. "Now, the real test. Do you remember how to use it?"

Without thinking, Axel felt his hands become hot and watched as fire burst forth from his palms. Hesitation did not exist in his mind as he threw the object outward, watching as it arched with a flame and quickly raced back to him, almost as if it were a boomerang. He heard Xemnas clapping his gloved hands rapidly together.

"Absolutely stunning!" Xemnas praised him. "You are way ahead of the learning curve, Number VIII. Come, let's go to our world." The tanned man opened another obsidian oval and stepped to the side. "After you?"

Axel stood still and watched as the object that had been in his hand disappeared back to where it had come from. Where that was, Axel was not sure. But it left, and that's all that mattered. Taking a step forward, he walked through oval, hoping that whatever lay on the other side would not harm him.

When he stepped out, inside of the warm light that he had been basking in where they had just been previously, there was no light whatsoever. The sky was dark, there were purple and magenta clouds swirling high up above them. Looking around, instead of the warm colors of the buildings he had seen before, the buildings here were dark and desolate. He felt Xemnas appear behind him.

"Welcome home, Number VIII, to The World That Never Was."

Staring up at the tall building, Axel shook his head. "W-W-World That N-N-Never Was?"

"This place resides in between the Realm of Light and Darkness, Number VIII. It is unique, just as the world that we found you on." Xemnas said, beginning to walk down the street, heading towards the tallest of the buildings that had stuff on the top. Axel tried to concentrate, an ever present tickle in his mind telling him that he knew what this stuff was, yet he was not able to access the information for whatever reason. He let out a huff of air, not wanting to overdo it. He saw Xemnas stop his walking and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"N-N-Nothing," Axel said, hating that he kept stuttering. The voice in his mind sounded perfectly fine, there was no stuttering. He wasn't sure why it was happening when he tried to speak. He looked at the man standing next to him, trying his best to communicate with him nonverbally by looking into his bright amber eyes.

"Are you wondering why you keep having difficulty trying to speak to me?" Xemnas asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, holding a commanding pose. The redhead nodded, against trying to pronounce something, but it kept getting stuck in his throat. "You are still remembering, Number VIII. It is alright, you've already blazed past so many of the others by being able to call your weapon at will. That is very impressive indeed. Did you master that before..."

Axel felt a coldness wash over him. "B-B-Before?" There was something about the way the man was speaking to him, and had been speaking to him all of this time. Axel vaguely remembered him asking if he had remembered who he, Xemnas, was, but couldn't place it. And now, hearing that tiny bit of information, it made him think that there was more to this picture than he was being informed. He didn't know for certain.

"We will get to that later," Xemnas said, nodding. "Now, if you please? Follow me." Xemnas walked towards the left of the area, heading back towards the street. Axel followed him blindly, still trying to process his surroundings.

When they rounded the corner, Axel stopped and stared. "H-Holy shit." The words flew out of his mouth before he had even processed what he had said.

Xemnas cackled. "Impressive, isn't it? That's your new home, Number VIII. The Castle That Never Was. Come along. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Axel followed him, not quite sure how the two of them would be heading up to the floating fortress in the sky. He almost yelled out as he watched Xemnas begin to walk, but then saw that he was standing on an iridescent bridge, almost invisible to the naked eye. Taking a tentative step forward, Axel walked behind the tanned man, doing his best to keep up. The walls were adorned with a symbol of some sort. Everywhere he turned, Axel saw another image of that symbol.

"Sir?" He asked, surprised that he didn't stutter.

"Yes, Number VIII?" Xemnas asked. They stepped on to a platform and began to rise up.

Axel took a deep breath. "What...What are those symbols I see?" He pointed towards the three very large ones that seemed to act as giant windows on the sides of the room.

"That is what you are. It stands for a Nobody." Xemnas said. The lift stopped moving. "Come along. Just down this hallway, we'll find your sleeping quarters."

Having heard that word before, Axel was going to ask him about it but stopped when he saw the man pause next to a door. There was a few other doors that lined the hallway, but all were moderately spread throughout, a good twenty feet between each door. "This is your room, Number VIII. Take a few moments to yourself. I'll be back soon to take you to meet everyone else."

"E-E-Everyone else?" Axel said, his stutter coming back.

"Remember? You're the eighth member of this Organization, Number VIII. There are six other members you are to meet."

"B-But that makes...s-s-seven." Axel grunted at the constant stutter.

Xemnas chuckled. "I would be one of those numbers, Number VIII." With that, the man turned on his heel and headed back down the hallway. He saw him stop at the door all the way to Axel's left, but Axel didn't bother to see what the man was doing. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it, viewing his room for the first time.

There was a picturesque window that showed the dark night sky, as well as another part of the floating fortress on the wall in front of the door. Axel saw that there was a king-sized bed in the room with a headboard that had that Nobody symbol carved out into it. He saw that all the bedding was black - black sheets, black blanket, black pillows, black comforter. He shook his head, and looked over to the right. There was a small couch, as well as another door. Walking over to that door, he opened it and watched a light flicker on. It seemed that this was the place to do one's business. What that exactly was, Axel wasn't too sure. The redhead's brain was working overtime trying to keep up with all of the things he was looking at. He walked into the smaller room and turned to his right. He let out a loud gasp.

He raised a hand to his face as he looked in, what had to be, a wall length mirror. He lowered his hand and looked at the gloved appendage, then raised it back up, making sure that what he was seeing was actually himself. He leaned forward and touched his face. The bumps he had felt earlier were dark purple upside down triangles. He was not sure how they had gotten on his face. He closed his eyes...

_They were in an bronze-gilded lift. He felt himself being pushed against the bars as the blonde groaned low. "You look so fucking incredible right now." _

"_Do I?" He moaned. "Do you want me -?" _

_And then, the other. "What happened to your face?" _

"_You don't like it?" He had been so hurt when he had heard him say that. _

"_Did I say that?" _

He opened his eyes, gasping. _What was that? _His emerald eyes shone with a brightness that had not been there before he had had that..._What the fuck was that?_ Axel saw that the dark purple appeared to line his eyes, making the color of his eyes stand out prominently. Touching his red locks, he was shocked at how long they were. _Were they this long before?_ Again, another gasp. _Before? Before what?_

But the redhead was not allowed to continue that train of thought as there was a sudden, sharp knock on his door. "Number VIII, it's time." Xemnas spoke through the door.

Walking out of the bathroom, Axel passed a dresser and armoire. Not bothering to see what was housed in them, he went straight to the door and opened it. "Sir?"

"Superior is fine, Number VIII." Xemnas said, nodding his head. "Did you find everything okay?"

_Do I tell him what I saw? Will he believe me?_ "Superior...I..."

"Yes? What is it, Number VIII? We must be on our way." Xemnas said, clearly becoming agitated.

Taking a deep breath, Axel shook his head. "It's nothing." He knew that the man would only laugh at him.

"Indeed," Xemnas said, flicking his wrist. The man created an obsidian oval. "After you? Please, put up the hood of your cloak."

Axel did his best to get the hood up. However, his spiky hair was having other thoughts. Every time he put the hood up, his hair would stick out and would begin to push the hood off of it. "Oh, for pity's sake," Xemnas said. The man appeared in front of him and quickly bound the redhead's hair into a ponytail, making the cloak finally cooperate. "After you."

Stepping through the portal, Axel reappeared on a raised platform. Looking around, he saw that the platform was circular in nature, and had that same symbol he had seen everywhere else in the castle on it as well. He looked up and saw that there were chairs, looking like thrones of sorts. They were empty, but within seconds of his appearing, Axel watched as darkness swirled and people began to appear in their chairs. He guessed that they were people, as they were wearing the same cloak that he was, with their hoods up. He felt someone staring at him, so he quickly lowered his head. He saw that one seat was empty. _Is that Xemnas' seat?_ However, not a moment had passed before that seat was soon filled.

"Now, then. We have another new member in our ranks today." Xemnas began, standing behind him still. Axel flinched when the man touched his back with a flattened palm. No one saw the flinch, thanks to the hood being up. "The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel."

"Glad to see you made it," A disembodied voice said from somewhere. Axel tilted his head, unable to tell whose voice he had just heard.

"Thank you, Number II," Xemnas said, a slight scowl on his face. "Does anyone have anything else to add?" When no one replied, Xemnas nodded. "Very well." He turned to look at Axel. "Your chair is right over there."

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Axel stared at the chair. "H-How am I supposed to get up there?" He whispered, not wanting the others to hear him. It did not matter, though, as the others were already in a dialogue with one another, speaking quietly as well.

"Just imagine yourself sitting up in it," Xemnas said. "You saw how the others appeared, yes?" Axel gave a nod of his head. "There you go." The man became surrounded in darkness and disappeared from the spot he had been standing in. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The man taunted, having reappeared on the tallest of the chairs.

Closing his eyes, Axel thought of the chair. He could see it, but still did not know how he was going to be able to sit in it, for there were no stairs leading up to it. He opened his eyes and let out an audible gasp. At some point, he had been transferred from his spot on the floor and was now sitting on his own chair. He looked over at Xemnas, the man nodding his approval.

"Now, then. I would like for you, Number II, to show Axel around the Castle more. I have things that must be attended to." Xemnas said.

"Superior," a new voice said. "How do you know that it was him? Not that I am questioning your wise ways, but we must make certain." The voice was nasally, having a twinge of resentment behind it. "I mean, we all knew because of what -"

"Enough," Xemnas said in a deathly quiet voice. "You question myself? You question the one who found him? What will be proof for you? Why do you doubt I know who he is?"

The room was silent. "I didn't mean it in that way, Superior," The man backpedaled. "I just..."

"You just what, Number IV? You must see with your own eyes? Is that it? Always the scientist." Xemnas' voice now took on a mocking tone, making the redhead begin to shift in his seat. He didn't like that these two were having a disagreement because of his arrival.

"He has a point, Superior." Another new voice, this one just a little bit deeper in timbre. Axel thought it almost sounded as if the person's voice had changed only recently. "What's the harm in seeing it?" _Seeing what?_

Xemnas waved his hand in the air. "Very well." Axel turned his attention back to him, not wanting to look anywhere else and surprising them. "Number VIII, would you please lower the hood on your cloak?"

"But, I thought," Axel began to stammer. "I th-th-thought you said..."

"I know, Number VIII. But I've changed my mind. Please, lower your hood."

His hands trembling, he pushed his hood back and felt the tie that Xemnas had placed on his hair spring free, allowing his spiky red locks to spring back into their original formation. He heard a collective gasp from the others. "Thank you, Number VIII. You may put your hood back up." Not delaying, Axel quickly tucked his hair back in the back of his cloak and raised the hood back up. "Are you happy now, Number IV and Number VI?"

"Very much so," the nasally one said. "Thank you, Superior, for humoring us."

"It isn't a problem. I can't have my members question my authority, now, can I?" The man glared at the person who had just spoken. Axel sat back on his seat, hoping that this would all be over soon. There were too many things racing through his mind. Too much chatter inside of his head. He kept hearing voices, snippets here and there. It wasn't helping that the two who had just spoken, for some reason, he could almost recognize those voices as well. _But why? Why do I know those sounds?_

"Now, Number II, do you understand what you are to do?"

"Of course." Axel looked over at where Number II was. "Show him around. Got it. You want me to show him where we get our assignments from?"

Xemnas nodded his head. "Yes. However, Saix has a mission after the meeting, so he will not be there. But, you can still show him. As for the rest of you, you have your assignments for today. You may go."

All of the Organization members began to disappear from their seats after Xemnas had given the okay to depart. There was one person that had not left yet. Axel guessed that this would be Number II. He thought of the platform, closing his eyes tightly. When he opened them back up, he was back on the platform, and the person who had been sitting in the seat was standing next to him.

"Okay. So, I'm to take you to the Grey Area. After that, I'll show you the rest of the castle." Axel let out a gasp as the man who was standing next to him lowered his cloak to reveal his face. "What?" The man looked at him with one amber eye, his right eye covered by a patch. "Do I have something on my face?" The man laughed, shaking his head.

Axel just stared at him. "You...W-Wh-Why do I..."

"It'll all come back soon enough, Princess," the man said. He held out his hand. "You don't have to call me by my number. Xemnas just does that to put us in our place. Makes us remember who's who. But really, I'm not Number II. That's reserved for his little lapdog Saïx, but who am I to say that?"

"L-L-Lapdog?" Axel asked. "Numbers?"

"Look, I'm Xigbar. Call me that, call me Xig, but do not...I repeat, do _not_ call me Xiggy." Axel took the man's extended hand and shook it carefully. "And you're Axel. I gotta say, I was wondering what he was going to call you, given that your..."

"My?" Axel asked, wishing that he wasn't so horribly confused. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Again, Princess, it will come back soon enough. You are doing a lot better than the other one, that's for sure. Come on, let's go." Xigbar flicked his right wrist and an obsidian oval appeared. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, but I know we use it to get from place to place." Axel smirked at Xigbar, who laughed.

"Right on," Xigbar grinned. "So, yes, it's used to get us from place to place. It's called a portal. We can travel through the corridors of Darkness to get where we need to go."

"Darkness?" Axel asked. "Is that why it's this color?"

"Exactly," Xigbar nodded, grinning. "So, step on through. We'll be reappearing in the Grey Area."

Walking towards the portal, Axel stepped through. Just as the man had said, they reappeared in an area, but it didn't look grey to him. The room was very large, much larger than any place he had seen yet. There were two specific areas where the members of the Organization could...relax? Sit? Axel was not sure. One entire wall was a giant window, looking out on the World That Never Was, with one of the buttresses of the castle off towards the right, just like in his bedroom. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking that his room was above him.

"If you think your room is up there, it's not," Xigbar said, making his presence known. "Our rooms are actually below this level of the Castle."

"How...?" Axel stared at him. "Are you...?"

"Can I read your mind?" Xigbar asked. "Nope. I just remember what I thought when I was first introduced to this place." He watched the one-eyed man flop down on one of the smaller couches that were placed around the room.

The room was systematically split down the middle. There was only one way in and out of the room, unless one were to use the corridors of Darkness to appear there. Off to one side were places to sit. One large couch that could fit up to three grown men, a smaller love seat that could fit two, and then a small armchair. Axel looked to the other side and saw the same furniture, only set up just a bit differently, so it didn't seem as if it were a mirror image of the opposite side. He walked over to the armchair and sank down.

"Anything coming back?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow at him. Axel shook his head. "I wonder..."

"Wonder?" Axel asked. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" Axel asked, adjusting himself on the chair so he didn't sink further down.

"It's nothing, Princess. Would you like to go and see more of the Castle? Where exactly did the old coot take you?" Xigbar asked, propping his feet up on the table that was in the middle of all the couches. "Did he show you to your room?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, he did. And isn't he the Superior?"

"Kid, when you've known him as long as I have, you can take liberties on what to call him. However, I don't suggest you do that." He threw his head back as he cackled wildly.

A portal appeared in the center of the room. A smaller man walked out of the portal, holding on to a book, while his slate-colored hair fell in front of his face. Axel could swear that there was something about this man...something...Xigbar coughed loud to get the person's attention.

"Xigbar," the smaller man looked up from his book, closing it quickly. "And Number VIII. What are you two doing here?" The slate-haired man walked over to the love seat and sat down, clutching his book to his chest.

"Um..." Axel wasn't quite sure what they were doing.

"What's it to you?" Xigbar asked. "Besides, he asked me to take him around. I'm just showing him where we hang out after we go out on missions. Speaking of, I thought you had a mission, Zexion?"

_Zexion? Did everyone have some sort of 'X' in their name? _He tried to get up out of the seat, but was having the most difficult time. "We were just leaving," Axel said. He didn't want to get into a confrontation with another Organization member this soon after being asked to join them. He almost fell to the ground when he got up out of the chair, overcompensating for his weight.

"Don't mind me," Zexion said. "And why does your cloak look different from ours?" The slate-haired man tilted his head, examining Axel's body.

Examining his arms and noticing that his cloak was definitely more snug on him that the other two, Axel shook his head. "How should I know?" Both Xigbar and he wore parallel faces, both shocked that he had not stuttered at all. Before either of them could acknowledge it, Zexion began to speak.

"You had better hurry, because I believe that he'll be back soon. I'm sure the Superior has given him his daily lesson and will send him on his way soon enough."

Xigbar let out a dark laugh. "Better watch what you say, Zexion. You know that the walls seem to have ears," Xigbar lifted his wrist and created an obsidian oval. "Come on, Princess. I got just the place to take you."

Still having no clue as to what the two of them had been talking about, Axel scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "See you later...Zexion?"

"Likely," the slate-haired man said, turning his head back down to the book that was on his lap. Axel stepped through the portal.

When he stepped out of the portal, he found himself outside. "What?" He looked around, having no idea where they were.

"Relax, Princess," Xigbar said, coming up behind him. "Follow me." The one-eyed man began to walk up a narrow walkway, the redhead quickly trailing behind him. When he stopped walking, Axel followed suit, and was met with an incredible sight. "We're at the top of the castle right now."

Axel walked close to the edge, gripping on to the ledge. "Don't worry," Xigbar said. "You shouldn't be scared right now."

"What?" Axel asked. He felt as if he were terrified. He was terrified of falling off and landing down in the deep crevice that was below the floating fortress.

Xigbar let out another laugh. "See, this is what makes us different than those Dusks. You see, we're Nobodies."

"R-R-Right..." Axel stammered. "So what's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything," Xigbar said. "You and me, we can't feel. What you think is fear? It's really just the memory of what fear felt like. You're remembering bits and pieces right now, aren't you? Or when you woke up, was it tabula rasa for you? It seems to have been that way with the other one. He's almost like a zombie. But you? You seem to have the spirit you had before..."

"Xigbar, what are you talking about?" Axel turned around and looked at him. "I don't get it. Both you and Zexion were speaking another language. And now? Now it's like you're still speaking that other language. Why can't I understand what you're talking about?" He ran a hand through his spikes, trying to keep it together. "And why do you all seem so damn familiar?"

The older man placed a hand on Axel's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Like I said, you're doing a lot better than the other one. Don't try and fight it. It will come back. Got it? Once it comes back, then we can talk about this again. But, for right now, I think it's best we didn't dwell on it. How's that sound?" The man's voice was gentle, doing his best to make sure that the redhead stayed calm.

Axel nodded his head. "Yeah...I can live with that."

"Good. Now, tell me. Do you remember how to use your weapon?" Xigbar asked, producing two weapons in his hands. "Now seems like a fair time to try and spar, if you did." Axel closed his eyes and soon felt those circular items appear in his hands. "Hah! You did! You still have your chakrams!" Xigbar laughed, quite amused by it.

"Ch-Chakrams?" Axel asked, examining the items in his hands. "Is that what you call these?"

Xigbar nodded. "There are indeed called chakrams. Does Xemnas know?"

"Yes," Axel said. "He asked me the same question and they appeared in my hands. I...I don't know how." He felt his eyes becoming warm. He felt warm liquid fall down his cheek. Raising a hand, he wiped at it. "What's this?" He held out his gloved hand.

"A tear," Xigbar said. "Again, you're beginning to remember more." Xigbar held up his two weapons. "Do you remember these?"

Axel stared at the objects... _"Braig!" The man had shouted as a creature had appeared. "On it!" The man produced one weapon in his hand_. He must have had a blank look on his face, because Xigbar came up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Braig?" Axel said, not quite sure why.

His one amber eye widened. "You remember?" Xigbar asked, clearly not expecting that word to leave Axel's mouth. The redhead shook his head. "But then...why did you say that name?"

"I...I don't know." Axel said, dropping one of his charkrams to the ground. "Does it mean something to you?" He asked, the shine in his emerald eyes gone. "I...I don't know what's going on inside of my head right now." He fell to his knees, badly shaken. "I...I keep seeing things. But I don't know what it all means!" He saw that the chakram that had hit the ground had disappeared. "What's going on?" He cried out.

Xigbar's weapons disappeared as he bent down to speak to Axel. "Come on. Why don't we go back to your room. How's that sound? Maybe a nap would do you some good. This is a lot to take in. And quite frankly, you're doing an outstanding job, Princess."

"Quit calling me that!" Axel shouted. He yanked on his hair. "Why? Why is this happening? Make it stop!"

A gloved hand touched his face. "Listen to me, Axel. You've got this. Come on. Let's go back to your room." Xigbar bent down and picked the redhead up his arms, carrying him bridal style. Axel didn't bother to fight. He was exhausted and all he cared about was making the images that kept flashing through his mind stop. It was starting to make him feel sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes as he heard the noise of a portal opening.

Xigbar stood in front of Axel's door, doing his best to hold on to the redhead while trying to open the door.

"Number II, what is going on?" A voice asked from down the hallway. Axel looked up at Xigbar and saw his amber eye widen and heard him begin to curse under his breath. "What are you doing with that person in your arms?"

Letting go of the doorknob, Xigbar turned and faced the person who had been talking to him. Axel's vision began to waver in and out as his mind continued to race with images. "Nothing, Number VII. I was just putting him to bed. Seems that he's having a rather difficult time right now."

The person he had called Number VII moved closer to where they were standing. "I see. Does he require medical attention? Perhaps I could allow Number IV to come and see him?" As the voice came closer and closer, Xigbar began to rotate his body, turning Axel away from whoever it was that was approaching them.

"It's fine, Number VII. I have it under control. Thank you for your concern, though. Is Superior expecting you to be somewhere?" Xigbar asked, his voice strained. Axel began to groan as his body began to feel more worse.

"No, he is not." Number VII said. "Why do you keep turning away from me? Are you trying to hide something, Number II? Because if you are, I'm sure Superior would be so happy to hear it."

"Happy," Xigbar scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Then turn back around."

Axel looked up at Xigbar and saw him looking down at him. "I'm sorry, Princess," Xigbar mouthed to him. _Why is he sorry?_ Axel couldn't figure out why the man would need to say that to him.

Turning around, Xigbar faced Number VII. Axel tilted his head and looked over at the person Xigbar had been speaking to. His eyes connected with two amber eyes that were looking at him. He let out a loud gasp, everything becoming instantly clear. "Isa."

Before he could say anything else, his mind gave up and he passed out.


	63. Chapter 63

_They were in a luscious garden, with a large castle standing behind them. More and more Heartless continued to appear. He began to cry, unable to stop what he knew was coming._

"_We shouldn't have gotten involved with any of this. We should have just stayed in our homes, and had finished high school like we were supposed to. Things were so much easier when it was just you and me, and trying to sneak behind our parents' back with our feelings." _

_"I do not think so," Isa said. "I think we did what we were meant to do. Just like this is meant to be. Lea, I love you. Please, don't leave me alone. I need you to be with me every step of the way."_

"Isa!" Axel sat up, breathing hard.

"Easy," a voice from the other side of the room said. "Just take a deep breath."

Shaking his head, he saw that he was in a room. His eyes still blurry, he let out a grunt as he was pushed back down on the bed. "Let me check to make sure you're fine." A nasally voice said.

"Vexen, he's fine," the other voice said from across the room. "Thank you for coming and assisting, but we don't need you to be here anymore."

"You would do wise to watch him," Vexen said. "Superior is not all that pleased that he's had this episode."

Axel looked over and saw that Xigbar was standing there, his back resting against the wall. "I got it. Now, can you please go? I'll take care of it from here. I'm sure Zexion could use your help in the labs."

"Tsch," Vexen said, standing up. "See if I bother to help you again. If he collapses again, it is your responsibility. I will not have the Superior thinking I did something wrong."

Sitting up, Axel watched the long-haired blonde disappear in a shroud of Darkness, vacating the room. Xigbar walked over to him and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me," Axel said, rubbing his temples. "What got his panties twisted in a bunch? I'm the one that fainted. Not him. Why is he being so mean?"

Xigbar chuckled softly. "Because he's an asshole, that's why. You'll notice that there are a few of us that are highly devoted to the Superior."

"Are you not?" Axel asked.

"Oh, I am. But it's a rather touchy subject. I do what he tells me. But since the other replaced me, I'm no longer needed in the capacity I was before." Xigbar said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Isa," Axel said, sighing softly.

"No, not anymore. Saïx is his given name now." Xigbar corrected him.

"Right. Just like I'm Axel." The redhead ran a hand through his hair, shaking slightly. "What is going on?"

The one-eyed man crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you remember? I knew the moment you saw him, you would get it. And it seems as if you did. Did you already forget?"

"I died, didn't I?" It was more of a statement than a question, the redhead's voice falling flat at the end. "I died because of the Heartless."

"Bingo," Xigbar nodded. "Whatever Xehanort had told you to do, you did it and passed with flying colors."

"If I died, how am I here?" Axel asked, crossing his legs. "Shouldn't I be...dead?"

"You're a Nobody now. The Heartless killed you, their darkness surrounding your heart and taking it for their own. You have no heart now, but because your soul was strong, you became a Nobody."

The redhead quickly got up from the bed and began to pace around the room. "Wait. You're telling me I don't have a heart?" He touched his chest, trying to find the most important part of his body. "How can I be alive without a heart?"

"That remains a mystery," Xigbar said. "However, I believe that Vexen and Zexion are keeping up with their experiments, trying to figure out why it is Nobody's can exist. Just take it as it is. So, that being said, any emotion you may feel? It's not real."

"Not...real...?" Axel asked, standing still.

"In order to properly access emotions, one must have their heart in tact. What makes you and I special is that we can remember what it was like when we did have a heart." Xigbar said, standing up to join him. "The reason you were experiencing so much up on top of the castle was because your brain was trying to piece everything together."

"That's why I called you Braig," Axel said, his voice soft. "It's like I knew, but I didn't."

"Exactly. And seeing Boy Wonder in the hallway was enough to push you into oblivion. I had no idea that you two were that close. I mean, I knew you were close, and I had hoped that it would be enough for you remember, but I wasn't expecting you to go completely bonkers." Xigbar placed a hand on Axel's shoulder.

Raising up his hand, he took the man's hand off of him. "Look, I can't really explain to you what sort of relationship Saïx and I have. I don't even know. He doesn't even remember who I am." Axel saw the yellow eyes in his mind, after he had said his true name, and did not see one bit of recognition in them.

"Give him time," Xigbar said. "He'll remember."

Axel scoffed. "Right. If he does, so what? He's Xemnas' lapdog, yes? So, really, I've no place in his life anymore."

"Princess..." Xigbar said, walking across the room. "You gotta just relax."

"I swear to Gaia, Xig, if you call me that once more, I'm going to shoot you with your own ArrowGuns." He saw the striped-haired man's eye widen for a split second, and grinned as the man began to laugh. "If we have no emotions, why are you laughing?"

Xigbar's laughter tapered down. "Did you not hear what I said? I said that we remember. That's what makes us different from the rest of the Nobodies. Well, that and we've got our old human forms. We still have our souls, just not our hearts."

"How do you know all of this?" Axel asked, completely confounded. "I mean, surely you didn't just get this information from Xemnas?"

The one-eyed man cackled. "Of course not, Princ...Axel." Axel's eyes became slits at the mere mention of a Prince. "We have a library. That's got data that the man's been collecting for years. And by the man, I mean Xemnas' complete being - Xehanort. The man has been around for a lot longer than you or I, well, our former selves. While waiting for your arrival, I began to read things. Those newspapers I read while I "supervised" your class? Decoys. I really had reports I was reading behind them."

"Shut up," Axel said, finally going over to the couch and sitting down next to Xigbar. "And here I thought you were reading a newspaper."

"Nope," Xigbar grinned. "I had to make sure the three of you didn't hurt yourselves."

"Three...Oh, no." Axel said, standing back up. "Myde."

Xigbar sighed. "I don't know about him, kid. He hasn't shown up on any of the worlds. I don't know if he will. Just because he was an apprentice does not guarantee him to become a Nobody like us."

"Still!" Axel ran his hand through his hair. "Still, Xig. If he's still in Radiant Garden..."

"Kid, there is no more Radiant Garden."

Axel's hand stopped moving. "I'm sorry?"

"There is no more Radiant Garden. The Heartless destroyed the world. The machine that Xehanort had us create? It began to run rampant. And since none of us were there to take care of it, it got out of control. There are Heartless everywhere now."

Racing to the bathroom, Axel barely reached the toilet when he began to retch what little contents were in his stomach. He dry-heaved for a few moments, his brain trying to process exactly what Xigbar had just said.

"Axel? Are you alright?" Xigbar asked.

Groaning low, Axel shook his head. "Can you...can you leave me alone for a bit? I just...I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Sure. I'll be in the Grey Area, okay? You come meet me there." Axel heard the distinct sound of a portal, not bothering to see if the man had gone.

He hugged the toilet, trying his best to keep it together. _Radiant Garden is gone? My parents. Myde. Fuck._ He shook his head. _None of it matters now._ He flushed the toilet, wiping at his mouth. Standing up, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was extremely pale, his markings standing out. _Ludor. He's gone too. Gaia..._ He turned on the faucet and let the cool water run, splashing it over his face. He grabbed a small towel that was hung up on the rack, drying his wet face off.

Grabbing his cloak, he put it on. He watched as gloves magically covered his hands. He flicked his wrist, hoping that he would be able to produce an obsidian oval. His wish had been granted - the darkness began to swirl in his room. Stepping through it, he reappeared exactly where he had wanted to be, in the Grey Area.

Taking a look around the room, he adjusted his cloak, smoothing it out. He saw Xigbar sitting on one of the longer couches to the left side of the room, talking with the tiny slate-haired man Ienzo. _No. Zexion._ Axel sighed, hating to have to relearn everyone's name. But without their hearts, they really weren't the same people. _Even is Vexen, Braig is Xigbar, I'm Axel, Isa is Saïx, Ienzo is Zexion...What about the others? _He looked around the room and saw the large, quiet-spoken redhead sitting by himself, reading what appeared to be a newspaper of some sort. Axel walked over to him, flopping down on the couch next to him.

"Did you need something?" That voice...that voice was so familiar. _Ae...Aeleus?_ _That was it, wasn't it? _

Axel shook his head. "No. You just looked lonely. And I don't think I know your name." He held out his hand. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" His eyes widened at the last bit, it coming out unintentionally.

"I see you haven't changed that much," the quiet redhead let out a soft chuckle. "Lexaeus." Axel took the offered hand. "Now that you know my name, would you mind if I were left alone for just a bit? I just had a rather difficult mission, and I'd rather just sit here and read this."

Standing up, Axel nodded. "No problem. Nice to..." He wanted to say 'see', but figured that wouldn't be proper. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Lexaeus said, raising his newspaper back up.

Axel looked over at the large wall made up of glass and saw the back of the bluenette's hair. _Isa..._ He could feel Xigbar's eyes on him, but decided not to go over to him. He wanted to talk to Isa. Saïx. Whatever his name was. As he was about to approach him, he was tapped on the shoulder.

"May I have a word with you?" _Xemnas_.

Turning around, the redhead saw the Superior standing in front of him, his hood lowered. His amber eyes shining brightly, Axel kept his gaze anywhere but there. "What is it you want, sir?"

"Superior will do just fine, Number VIII. I would suggest you do not approach Number VII right now. He's meditating right now," Xemnas said, pulling the redhead away from where he had been going.

Axel shook his head. "No, that's not true. It doesn't look like that at all. What gives, _Superior_? Are you keeping him from me?"

The room became deathly quiet. What little noise that had been going on in the background quickly dissipated as the two strong-willed men stared at one another. Axel didn't care, he wanted to speak to his friend, but it seemed as if the man standing in front of him was not going to allow that.

"Do not question me again, Number VIII. I know that you are new to this Organization, but what I say goes. If I say that you are not to speak to him, then that is what must be done. If you defy me, then you have something else coming to you."

"Oh? Is that a threat?" Axel's mouth couldn't stop, even if it wanted to. "How can you threaten me, when we are supposed to be working together?"

Xemnas opened his mouth to speak, but shut it as Axel was pulled away from him by Xigbar. "Sorry, Superior. I'll make sure he won't bother him or you for a little while." Before Axel could say anything, Xigbar had pulled him into a portal.

The two reappeared at the top of the castle, where they had been before. "What gives, Xigbar?" Axel shouted at him, turning to look at the man. "Why'd you pull me out of there?"

"Kid, you can't just shoot your mouth off like that. He'll kill you faster than you can say 'Assfuck'."

"Assfuck?" Axel asked, his anger quickly dissipating as he began to laugh at the choice of words Xigbar used. "Really?"

"Come on." Xigbar opened another portal. "Let's you and I go somewhere to cool off."

The redhead shrugged. "Fine, I guess." He walked towards the portal and stepped through, leaving the top of the castle empty.

...

"Are you alright?" Xemnas asked, walking up behind the bluenette. The other members of the Organization had gone back to whatever they had been doing before the new member had gotten into a shouting match with him.

Saïx nodded his head. "I believe so, Superior. Why?" He turned to look at the man, the man he had been so close to the last couple of days. He kept seeing glimpses of another man, but was never able to place his thoughts together. Instead of trying to focus on them, he just pushed them to the side. Xemnas had said they were not important, and he put everything he had into believing him.

"I just wanted to make sure, my protege. Would you like to go on a break for a bit?" The white-haired man flicked his wrist, making a portal appear. "I'm sure that the others will be fine. Everyone has completed their assignments for the day, have they not?"

"No, Number III has yet to return from his mission." Saïx said, looking at the obsidian portal. "I believe I must stay here until he returns."

"My protege, you will be fine if you leave. Trust me, I'm the Superior here. Isn't that correct?" Xemnas' voice was quiet, speaking only so that Saïx could hear him. "Let's go someplace."

"But what about Number III?" Saïx did not want to disappoint the man before him. If Xaldin did not return, then he was sure to be punished. And he did not want to be punished.

Xemnas turned and looked and Lexaeus. "Number V, will you make sure that Number III is debriefed when he returns from his mission?"

"Of course, Superior," Lexaeus said. The man set his newspaper to the side. "I will do whatever is required of me." The giant stood up from his seat and walked over to where the two of them had been standing.

"Thank you, Number V. I do appreciate your willingness." Xemnas said. "Come along, Number VII."

Taking a deep breath, Saïx walked towards the portal and stepped through it. When he reappeared, he saw that they were in a room that was completely white. Looking around the room, he saw a rather large white bed in the middle of the room. _Why does this place make me feel secure?_ He walked further into the room, taking everything in.

"Does this place feel familiar to you, Saïx?" Xemnas' hands pulled the bluenette close to his body. Unable to resist the man's power, Saïx allowed himself to be pulled into him.

Saïx closed his eyes and concentrated. "A little bit. Why? Have I been here before?"

"This is where I found you," Xemnas said, speaking into his ear. Saïx felt the hairs on his neck raise up, the man's voice sending a chill through his body. "Outside of this building, this is where you came to me. You were born in here, Saïx." The man unzipped Saïx' cloak, letting it fall to the floor.

"Born?" The bluenette was having difficult remembering what the man was speaking of. He let out a soft groan as Xemnas' lips found their way to the base of his neck. "S-S-Superior..." His voice took on its stutter once more.

"You became a Nobody here," Xemnas continued to kiss the base of his neck, forcing Saïx to close his eyes. "Would you like to go and see?" Xemnas' hand worked quickly on his own cloak, removing it almost as fast as he had the bluenette's.

The bluenette shook his head. "No." He spoke quickly.

"Why not?" Xemnas asked, pulling away from him. "I think it would be good for you."

"If...If that's what you t-t-think..." Saïx said, his nerves getting the better of him. "I...I would p-p-p-prefer to just stay here. Is that alright, Superior?" He walked away from the man and sat down on the large bed, sinking down into the soft comfort of the blanket.

Xemnas walked over to the bed and gave him a smile. "Of course, my protege. Whatever makes you less nervous. I do not want to upset you. Are you upset right now?" He sat down on the bed, keeping his distance from the bluenette.

"I...I'm not sure what I am, Superior," Saïx admitted. "There are many things going on inside of my head right now, but I am not sure what they mean."

"Oh?" Xemnas asked. "Would you like to talk about them with me? You know that you can speak to me about anything, my beautiful protege. Are you...does your body need to feel good?"

Blushing, Saïx looked down at the comforter. "What...What do you mean by that, sir?"

"I mean, do you want me to touch you the way I did when I first found you?" Xemnas began to move closer to him on the bed. Saïx felt his body begin to react automatically, without him even thinking about anything.

The bluenette shook his head. "No...I'm fine, Superior. I...I do have a question?" Something had been plaguing his mind, and he wasn't quite sure what it meant. He wasn't sure if the man before him could help him or not.

Xemnas sat back and looked at him. "What is your question, my protege?"

"Does...does the name..." He took a deep breath. "Does the name Isa mean anything to you?"

The look that passed through Xemnas' eyes, even for a split second, Saïx knew that it did indeed mean something to the man. "Not that I can recall..." Xemnas began to stroke his chin with his hand. "Why do you ask? Did you hear that name somewhere?"

"Name?" Saïx asked. "Is that...is that what it is?"

"No," Xemnas backpedalled. "No, I just assumed it was a name. It could be something else entirely." The tanned man began to move closer to Saïx, his head coming close to his exposed throat. "Just don't think about it..." His lips connected with the soft skin, making the bluenette moan softly.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it. "But...but S-S-S-Superior..." He leaned his head back, his body becoming more aroused as the man's lips continued to leave a trail of kisses moving up his neck.

"Why can't you remember...?" The voice that Saïx heard was not that of the Superior. He gripped the bed sheet, not wanting to startle the man. He looked down and saw a mess of redhead against his shoulder, rather than the white that had just been there. "You know you're driving me insane, right? I don't understand..."

Saïx moaned louder as the redhead began to nibble on his ear. "I...I don't understand..." He spoke softly. He didn't know what was happening. Why was this redhead here? _Is this the same person that called me that strange name? Where is the Superior?_

"Isa...I need you to remember...You're the one that said you'd never leave me. But here you are...and you can't even remember me." The redhead lowered his head and began to suck on the bluenette's neck, making the Nobody's moans increase in volume once more.

"I...I don't know..." Saïx fell back against the soft sheets of the bed as he felt the redhead's body press against him. "Why...why are you here...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The redhead raised his head and stared up at him. _Those eyes._ He looked into his emerald eyes and felt something click inside of his head. "I'm here because you want me here. Because somewhere in that silly little head of yours, you're trying to remember. I want to just jump start it for you." The cocky redhead lowered his head back to Saïx chest, nuzzling his sternum.

"You...your mouth..." Saïx moaned, bucking his hips as he tried to relieve the pressure that had begun to build in his groin. "Lea..."

The name came out without hesitation. He knew he had done something wrong as soon as the lips that had been against his skin had stopped moving. Opening his eyes, he looked down and no longer saw emerald looking back up at him. Amber eyes, shining, glared up at him.

"What did you say?" The tone of the Superior's voice had suddenly changed from one of tenderness and kindness, to that of anger and hatred. Saïx didn't reply. The tanned man gripped his hips tightly. "Answer me!"

Saïx cried out at the sharp pain. "I don't know!"

"Why did you say Lea?" Xemnas asked, his hand gripping his hip tighter. Saïx whined, trying his best to twist his body to make the man loosen his grip. "You keep moving, and I'll just increase the pressure." Xemnas growled out. "Why did you say that name?"

The bluenette couldn't stop the tears that began to fall from his eyes. "I...I don't know! I don't know! Who is it? Is it someone important? Please stop hurting me!"

"Why would you say that name?" Xemnas finally loosened his grip on Saïx' body. Before the man could take a hold of him again, the bluenette scooted back until his back hit the headboard of the bed. "Tell me!" Xemnas shouted.

"I told you! I don't know! Superior, please!" He begged with the man. "Please, I don't understand what's going on right now. I don't know why I said his name. Does he have something to do with Isa?" Saïx bit back a cry as the back of Xemnas' hand struck his cheek. The slap had happened so fast, he was not even sure it had happened. However, the throbbing in his cheek said otherwise.

Xemnas got off the bed and looked at him. "Do not ask about those two again. You are forbidden from saying either of those names again. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the bluenette said, looking down at the comforter. He did not want to upset the man any further.

"Say it back to me." Xemnas' eyes were wild. "SAY IT."

"I will never ask about those two again!" Saïx repeated back quickly, not repeating the names. He prayed that it would be enough to make the man that had been making him feel good to stop being so upset with him. "I'm sorry!"

"You should be," Xemnas said, zipping his cloak back up. "You have no right." Saïx stared as the man surrounded himself in darkness and left the room.

"Wait!" He shouted, trying to reach out for the man. But it had been too late. The man was no longer in the room with him. He began to cry, his body shaking. _I don't understand! Why is he so upset with me? What's wrong with those two names? Why did he just hit me? _

He drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them close to his body. He didn't know if he should leave or wait for Superior to return. His tears had finally stopped falling, however, his cheek still burned from the Superior's slap. _Why is my mind blank?_ He kept seeing images float through his mind, nothing he could place though. The redhead kept appearing, but he no longer could hear his voice. He still didn't know what to make of it.

Sighing, he stood up and grabbed his cloak. It appeared that Superior would not be returning any time soon. He put his cloak back on and flicked his wrist. An obsidian oval appeared in the room. Hoping that he would end up in the place he wanted to be, he stepped through. When he stepped out of it, he wasn't quite where he was expecting. He was in his room back in the Castle That Never Was. He was hoping to reappear in the Grey Area. Shaking his head, he began to walk towards the door.

"Wait." A voice. _Why do I know that voice?_ "Please, don't go. I'd like to talk to you."

He turned around and saw the redhead from before, sitting down on the small loveseat. His eyes connected with the redhead's. _Emerald..._ He gasped, pressing against the door. "You."

"Do you finally remember?" Axel asked, afraid to move from the couch. "Please...I need you to remember. I...I don't think I can handle this if you can't remember who I am."

"How did you get in here?" Saïx didn't know what the man was talking about it.

"I opened the door and walked in," Axel said. He stood up and walked over to the bluenette, making Saïx press himself against the door, with nowhere to escape. "Please...please. Look at me. Look in my eyes. You _have_ to know who I am!"

Staring into those bright emerald eyes, Saïx felt his breath leave his chest. The longer he stared into them, the faster his mind began to work. A soft gasp passed through his lips as everything became clear, his body shuddering. "Lea."

As his true name passed from Saïx' lips, Axel lowered his head and whispered softly. "Finally." Before Saïx was able to protest, Axel's lips found his, kissing him softly. Saïx closed his eyes and moaned, every memory coming to the front of his mind with the feel of the redhead's lips against his own.

_Lea._


	64. Chapter 64

Pressing him against the door, Axel savored the way Saïx' lips felt against his. It was as if he had come back into his right mind. All he knew, all he ever had wanted was to feel those lips against his again. Even if they weren't Isa's, they were still a part of who he used to be. He knew every detail of the man's mouth, his tongue brushing against the other's tongue gently, the redhead's body shivering as he listened to the moans he was causing the bluenette to make.

Without any words, Axel pulled Saïx away from the door, keeping his lips against the other man's as he walked them over to where the bed was. He let out a soft groan as he felt the bed collide with the back of his knees, his body falling backwards onto the bed, the bluenette falling on top of him. The kiss broke as both men moaned loud as their bodies touched one another.

"Wait," Axel said, panting softly. He closed his eyes, concentrating. _Please...please let me remember._ He held up his hand, saying a spell that he remembered from before, one that was used to make sure what was heard in the room was only heard by the people inside of it. He did not want Xemnas to come and find them, or worse, hear what the two of them were doing. Saïx adjusted himself so that he was straddling Axel's waist, the redhead pleased with how this was going. "Do you really remember?"

"How could I forget?" Saïx said, lowering his head to meet his in another soft kiss. "I am sorry it took me this long." His hands wandered over Axel's chest, the redhead's back arching to feel more of his gloved hands.

Holding on to Saïx' waist, Axel quickly flipped the two of them so that the bluenette was now the one with his back against the mattress, his long blue hair fanned out on the sheets. He thrust his hips against Saïx' groin, groaning at how good it felt. He had yet to do anything since becoming a Nobody. He had a feeling that the man beneath him had already been taken by the Superior, in fact, he would bet his life on it. But it didn't matter. What mattered as that they were here, together, and nothing else mattered.

He placed a soft kiss underneath Saïx' earlobe, remembering that he enjoyed being kiss there, as he heard his friend begin to moan loud in conjunction with each kiss he placed on his neck. Lowering his hand, Axel found the zipper on Saïx' cloak and pulled down, anxious to feel more of his body. Once the zipper was undone, he pushed the garment off of his body. Saïx sat up, letting his arms slip out of the piece of clothing, and quickly laid back down to feel more of Axel's kisses.

"You need...to get...undressed..." Saïx let out a soft moan as Axel kept placing kisses down his neck. The redhead chuckled softly, his teeth grazing against the bluenette's neck.

"Why don't you help me with that, then?" Axel said, adjusting his body to allow Saïx the necessary room to assist him in removing his clothes. The man underneath him quickly found the zipper on his cloak and unzipped it, hastily trying to remove it from his body, making Axel fall off balance. "Not so fast!" He laughed, trying to get back up to allow Saïx to remove the cloak the proper way.

"I apologize," Saïx said, sliding the sleeves off of his arms, exposing the clean white undershirt he was wearing underneath the black garment. "May I...?" He touched the bottom of the undershirt, making Axel's body shiver at his touch. As soon as their cloaks had been removed, so had their gloves. Just the slightest touch of his hand was making Axel aroused more.

Sitting back on Saïx' thighs, Axel looked down at him. Touching his hands, Axel gently pushed them to the side and removed his own shirt, exposing his pale white chest. He leaned his head back as he felt Saïx' hands begin to touch his chest, driving him insane. He reached down and pulled off Saïx own undershirt, removing himself off of his legs. Axel spoke softly, "Can you take off your pants...?"

"Yes," Saïx said, reaching down to slip off his boots. Axel watched as the bluenette got rid of his pants, all articles of clothing finally off of his body. He let out a soft moan as he took in the man's exposed body. "What...what is it?" Saïx asked.

Axel looked at Saïx' erect arousal, the soft blue curls begging to be touched. "I just...I had forgotten how beautiful your body is..." He looked up at his face, smiling softly. Reaching up, he let his fingers comb through the soft hair on his head. "Your hair is so long now..."

"And yours is still spiky," Saïx said, smirking. Axel barked out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Way to ruin the moment," the smile never leaving his face. "You like my spiky hair," he reached behind his head, running his own fingers through the crimson spikes. He let out a soft gasp as he felt Saïx' hand on his arm.

The bluenette pulled Axel's arm down. "Let me?" Nodding slowly, Axel let the man begin to touch his hair. He moaned softly as he felt Saïx' fingers comb through his hair, gently massaging his scalp, just the way he liked it. He pulled his head away from him, blushing a tiny bit. "What is it?" The timbre of Saïx' voice was deep, making Axel's arousal twitch with need.

"It's not fair. You're the only one naked right now. Let me get undressed for you?" Axel spread his fingers, running them through the long locks that were spilling onto Saïx' shoulders. The bluenette closed his eyes, making a soft purring sound as Axel's fingers continued their gentle combing through his hair. He pulled his hand back and reached down, slipping his own boots off, the pair falling to the floor next to the other pair. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, slipping his boxers off with the black slacks. He threw the pants to the side, not caring where they landed. Taking a deep breath, he laid back down on the bed.

Amber eyes looked at him. "Do you...what do you want to do...?"

"You," Axel said, moving closer to the bluenette. He lowered his head and began to place soft kisses against his neck once more. "I want to feel you...My memories are racing through my mind right now, and the only thing I can think of is hearing you moan."

Saïx raised his hand and placed it on Axel's cheek, his thumb stroking the upside down triangle beneath his right eye. "Then make me moan..."

Turning his head, Axel placed a soft kiss on Saïx' palm. He moved his head and began to kiss his neck again, letting his teeth graze against the soft, salty skin once more. He knew not to leave any marks, for what they were doing would surely upset the Superior, and he would rather not leave this Castle when he had just gotten here. But he also wanted to make the bluenette moan, as he had said, and he knew just where to kiss him to produce the noises he wanted to have pierce his eardrums.

Slowly kissing a trail down the man's body, Axel stopped for a moment when he reached his sculpted chest, letting his tongue flick back and forth across the small round nipple. Saïx let out a low moan, his body arching up towards Axel's lips, making the redhead smile. He moved on downward, peppering the alabaster skin with gentle nips. He placed a hand on the bluenette's hips, pushing the raised bone against the mattress as he lowered his head and gave Saïx' arousal a long lick.

"Ahh..." Saïx moaned, pushing his arousal against Axel's lips. The redhead chuckled, letting his tongue lick the appendage more. "Tease..." Saïx said, his voice already breathless.

Emerald eyes looked up into amber eyes. "Am not," Axel said, blowing a cool breath against the tip of Saïx' arousal, making the bluenette moan louder. "Alright...maybe a little..." Axel chuckled softly, enjoying how the man writhed underneath him.

Without warning, he let his lips rest against the smooth head of Saïx' arousal, relishing how the man felt against his lips. _How could I forget this?_ He lowered his mouth, swallowing down his arousal until it hit the back of his throat. He let out a low groan as he relaxed his throat, lifting his hand off of Saïx' right hip. The bluenette pushed himself deeper into Axel's throat, the feeling exquisite.

Saïx placed his hands on Axel's head, as the redhead began to suck on him more. "Don't...don't stop..." The bluenette moaned low, gently gripping on the redhead's hair. Hearing his soft voice, Axel moaned low, knowing that he would never be able to stop. He continued to suck faster, rubbing his tongue along the base of Saïx' arousal, making the bluenette moan louder. "Ax...Axel...I'm going to come..." Axel moved his mouth faster, desperate to make him climax. He began to feel the soft throb in his arousal and prepared himself for what he knew was about to happen. "Ooooh..." Saïx released hard, Axel trying to swallow everything as fast as he could. Sucking on him until he felt the spasms begin to die down, Axel sucked on him gently, trying to get every last drop from him. He pulled his head back and began to lick the man clean.

"Gaia," Axel whispered, tongue bathing the bluenette's arousal. "You taste so good..."

Saïx moaned softly. "Do I...?" He rolled his hips, pushing against the redhead's lips once more. "Say it again..."

Axel groaned, licking his arousal more. "You taste...so good..." He lowered his mouth, letting his tongue brush against the soft skin of Saïx' sac. He heard him moan in approval, letting his tongue sweep against the coarse hair. He gently lifted the sac, hoping that if the bluenette had been with the Superior, he had since bathed. He could only smell the hint aroma of vanilla, _his favorite soap_, making Axel smile. _Everything...everything is as it was before. Only...we're in another world. And now without hearts._ He sighed softly at that last thought, trying not to think about their current state.

"Is something the matter?" Saïx asked, shifting his weight a little.

He shook his head, letting his tongue lick the underside of his sac. "No, nothing is wrong." He heard the bluenette moan as he lowered his head more, moving his tongue further back on his body.

"Are you...are you sure...?"

Letting his tongue rub against the underside of sac, Axel nodded his head. "I'm sure, Sai. Don't worry, okay?" The nickname just fell out of his mouth.

"Mmm...I like that..." Saïx said, spreading his legs a bit more for Axel.

Licking him more, Axel looked up at the bluenette's half-lidded eyes. "What? My tongue..?" He gave a slow lick, earning a soft groan from Saïx' throat.

"Sai..." The bluenette moaned the name Axel has just called him.

Moving his head down further, Axel let his tongue brush against the man's entrance, a loud gasp passing from the bluenette's lips. "Aaah!" Chuckling softly, Axel let his tongue brush against the man's entrance more, savoring how soft the skin was against the tip of his tongue. He began to pull his head away, only to be stopped by Saïx' hand. "More..."

Blowing cool air against the wet skin, Axel nodded. "No problem..." He pushed the tip of his tongue against Saïx' entrance, locking his arms around the bluenette's thighs to give himself better leverage. Pushing his tongue inside, he moaned low, hoping that he was doing it correctly. There were images floating through his mind of what the other had done, and was hoping that he was as pleasing as he had been when he still had a heart. Feeling Saïx push back against his tongue, he knew he had no reason to doubt himself.

Letting his tongue push deeper inside, he groaned as he felt Saïx clench around him. "Please...I want more..." Saïx mewled, spreading his legs wider. Pulling back, Axel's tongue slipped out as he looked up at him.

The redhead removed his left arm from Saïx' thigh and gently pushed his index finger against his entrance, the finger slipping inside of him with no problem. Saïx let out a low moan, nodding his head, encouraging Axel to push another finger inside of him. Being as gentle as he could, he began to scissor his two fingers, listening to how Saïx was breathing, trying to gauge if what he was doing was correct or not. Fumbling a little, he spread his fingers apart too quickly, making the bluenette cry out in pain.

"Sorry!" Axel said, stilling his fingers. "I'm sorry...I'm...I'm trying to remember what I did before..."

"It's okay...Just hurt...a little..." Saïx said, pushing back against his hand. "I'm fine...really..."

Moving his fingers a bit more, Axel tried his best to not get discouraged. Feeling as if he stretched the man enough, he pulled his fingers out. Grasping around on the floor, he found his discarded shirt and wiped his two fingers off, tossing the shirt back to the floor. Sitting up, he got between Saïx' legs. He looked down and saw amber eyes looking up at him. "Are you ready?" He whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud, it would break the spell on the room. Saïx nodded his head, raising up one of his hands to touch Axel's face. Leaning into his touch, Axel placed himself at the man's entrance, pushing himself in, moving at a slow pace.

As soon as he was fully sheathed inside of him, Axel still his hips, allowing the bluenette to adjust to his body. Closing his eyes, leaning forward, he could see the bright bedroom in Radiant Garden, the tall window that was on the side of the room, the sun shining brightly. He gasped at the memory, his eyes flying open as he met Saïx' gaze.

"Do you see it?" Saïx whispered, pushing himself against Axel, pushing the redhead deeper inside of him. "I see us...I see you and me...Lea..."

Moaning loud at hearing his true name, Axel began to move his hips slowly. "Yes...I can...I can see it...Isa...oh, Gaia...how I've missed you..." He couldn't stop the tears from spilling from his eyes as he moved himself deeper and deeper into the man beneath him, savoring each cry that fell from his lover's mouth. He remembered the bond that they had once shared, feeling each other's emotions. Here it was, returning full force after being absent for so long. It made Axel's body shiver, pressing himself closer to his first true love.

"Lea..." Saïx moaned, his body rocking against the redhead's. "You feel...so good..."

He began to move his hips faster, moaning at how tight and how good it felt to be back where he knew he belonged. _If only this moment could last. If only I could keep him with me like this forever._ Thrusting faster into him, he could feel his stomach begin to tighten, the sensation unique but he knew that it meant he was close to finishing. He looked into Saïx' eyes and reached his hand down, wrapping his hand around the bluenette's arousal. He moved his hand up and down, keeping the pace the same as his thrusts, milking him as he listened to his moans fill the room. Axel moved his hand faster and faster, making the man underneath him let out a loud howl as he released hard into Axel's hand, his body clenching tightly around the redhead's arousal. Axel threw back his own head, thrusting himself deep inside of Saïx as he fell over the edge with him, crying out his name, "Isa!"

The two lay there, Axel buried deep inside of him, as they tried to regain their breaths. After a few moments, the redhead pulled out, laying next to the bluenette on the bed. He pressed his lips against his, kissing him softly. "I...I had forgotten," Axel said, his voice soft.

"Forgotten...?" Saïx asked, his eyes wide. "What did you forget?"

Axel placed his arm around him and held him close. "I forgot about our bond," he admitted. "Seeing ourselves back there...it all snapped back into place." He nuzzled his lover's cheek, grateful to be in his arms once more.

"It's alright," Saïx spoke softly. "I'm sure that it was because of _him_ that it went away." Axel was relieved that he did not say his name, even though they both knew who _he_ was referring to.

Axel sighed. "Why did you do it?" He didn't feel like beating around the bush.

"Do what?" Saïx wrapped his arms around Axel's waist.

"Why did you allow yourself to be killed by those Heartless?"

The room became quiet. "I told you," Saïx' voice was barely above a whisper. "If I didn't, then there would have been consequences."

"I can't imagine a worse consequence than death," Axel said, shaking his head.

Saïx shook his head. "Trust me, Lea. We're better off this way."

"We don't have hearts, Isa! And you know what, no. Forget it. We should call each other by our Nobody names. I don't want to slip up if we're both in front of _Superior_. He would probably end my existence if he heard me call you by your real name." Axel sighed, closing his eyes.

"Lea..." Saïx' arms wrapped around his waist once more, hugging him closer to him. "Please...you have to believe me. This is better for us. There is so much that you still don't know about the experiments that he had been conducting. Now, you'll get to learn everything!"

"He, who? Xehanort?" Axel said, shaking his head. "Xehanort is dead, Is-" He caught himself before saying his name, "Saïx. He's dead, and in his place, we have Xemnas. Do you really think they're going to be the same person?"

"Why not?" Saïx said, sitting up. "You and I are the same, are we not? The only difference is we have nothing in here now," he touched his left breast.

Axel sighed. "Fine, Sai. We're better off than when we were-"

_Knock knock_

Emerald eyes widened. "Oh no!" Axel scrambled off of the bed, gathering his clothes quickly.

"Number VII? Are you in there?" Xemnas' voice passed through the door.

Axel's stomach lurched. _I hope to Gaia that spell is still working._ He looked at Saïx. "I can't be here."

Saïx nodded his head rapidly. "Go!" They both knew that if Xemnas were to find the redhead in there, it would mean very bad things for the both of them. Saïx shuddered, remembering how the man had struck him hard across the face at the mere mention of their true names.

Axel mouthed the words "Soon," as he disappeared in a black portal. Saïx looked around the room, groaning at the state of disarray. _He's going to know something happened in here._

"Number VII? Did you hear me?" Xemnas asked, his voice still coming through the door. Quickly getting dressed, but leaving his cloak on the bed, Saïx walked over to the door and opened it. "Ah, there you are." Xemnas said, smiling. "I was beginning to worry, my protege."

Saïx bowed his head low. "My apologies, Superior. I did not mean to make you wait. I was in the bathroom, freshening up." His hair fell down on his shoulders, hopefully covering any marks that Axel may have left. He was thinking about how his lips had felt against his skin, how very different his touches were from the man standing in front of him.

"May I come in?" Xemnas asked, a smirk on his face. Saïx stepped to the side to allow the tanned man to enter.

Xemnas looked around the room. "I see you must have been sleeping before going to the bathroom?" Saïx' eyes widened at the statement, looking over at how disheveled the bed looked. "I hope I didn't wake you with my first knock."

"You may have," Saïx said, shrugging his shoulders. "Yes, the bed is quite comfortable here."

The older man wrapped an arm around Saïx' waist. "But not as comfortable as the bed in Castle Oblivion..."

_Please don't kiss me, please don't kiss me._ Xemnas nuzzled his neck, patiently waiting for him to answer. Saïx took a deep breath. "Nothing is as comfortable as that bed, Superior."

"Xemnas," the older man spoke softly into his ear. "What did I say when we were alone? I said to call me by my name..."

The bluenette nodded his head. "Right...Xemnas."

"Now, then. I didn't come here for a social visit, as much as I'd like to pull you down onto that bed of yours," Xemnas said, removing his arm from around Saïx. Trying his best to remain aloof, Saïx looked at him.

"Oh? Why are you here, then?"

"We've found another apprentice. I was going to have you go and take your place in the Grey Area while I go out and collect them."

Saïx nodded and grabbed his cloak off the bed. He slipped it on his body, his gloves appearing almost instantaneously on his hands. "Of course. Is it anyone that I may be familiar with?"

"What?" Xemnas looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean, may be familiar with?"

_Gaia, no. He doesn't know I remember!_ "Oh, I'm not sure. I just don't know anyone here. So, maybe I've already met them?" _Please don't question. Please don't question. _

The tanned man let out a laugh. "But, my protege, I just said that we've only just found them. Pay attention!" His hand touched Saïx' back, patting it gently. "You'll meet them soon enough. If all goes according to plan, then we should be meeting in the Room Where Nothing Gathers in a few hours." The man flicked his wrist, opening an obsidian portal in the middle of the room. "Now, if you don't mind, there are others waiting for you in The Grey Area. Here are the assignments." He handed him a clipboard that he had produced out of thin air. "I shall return with our new recruit soon enough." Xemnas walked over to the portal and vanished, the obsidian oval disappearing from existence.

His body shaking, Saïx surrounded himself in darkness, hoping that it would take him where he wanted to be. He reappeared in the Grey Area, just where he had been hoping he would.

"Ah, look who's finally showed up for work."

Looking over at one of the couches, he saw the insufferable scientist glaring at him. "Did you say something, Number IV?" He asked coolly not wanting to be provoked after having such a pleasant time only a little bit before.

"Oh, of course not," Vexen said, standing up and bowing low. "My apologies."

Looking at the clipboard that Xemnas had given him, Saïx shook his head. "No apologies are necessary. It seems as if Xemnas would like for you to continue your research in the labs."

"Wonderful." The long haired blonde looked at the slate-haired man who had been sitting with him. "Come along, Zexion. We've been assigned our duties for the afternoon."

Saïx cleared his throat. "Actually, Number VI has his own separate assignment." He saw a flash of red pass through the entryway, making it almost impossible for him to keep his focus. _You have to relax around him._

"I'm sorry?" Vexen said, turning around quickly. "What do you mean, he has his own assignment? He works with me! We work together!"

Holding up the clipboard, Saïx shrugged his shoulders. "Superior's orders, Number IV. If you have a problem, I suggest you mention it to him when he returns."

"Returns?" Lexaeus said from one of the chairs. "Where has he gone?"

Saïx shook his head. "I am not certain. And even if I did know, it would be none of your concern. If you were to need to know where he was, then I would have been informed to inform you."

"Lighten up, Saïx," Axel said. The redhead had purposely kept out of the conversation, but it seemed that the bluenette was power-tripping a bit too much for his liking. "He just asked where he was. It wasn't like he was questioning your authority."

Amber eyes narrowed. "Thank you, Number VIII, for your suggestion." _What is your problem?_ He let his gaze linger on his emerald eyes for a moment before returning them to the others. "Now, Number VI, you are to head to the library to conduct your own research. Xemnas did not specify, but it says here that you should know what he's requesting?"

"I do," Zexion said, standing up. Vexen shook his head, muttering to himself as he walked out of the Grey Area. "Thank you. I'll make sure to get my work done." Zexion portaled out of the room.

That left just himself and the redhead. "What about me? Do I have an assignment?" Axel asked, smirking at the bluenette.

"You do not. However, should you feel like it, you may go and find Number II and assist him with anything." Saïx looked at the clipboard, repeating the note that Xemnas had left for what Axel was supposed to do.

Axel got up from his seat and walked over to the bluenette, causing his cheeks to brighten slightly with a small flush. "And what about you? Don't you want my company?" Axel asked, speaking quietly.

"Not here," Saïx said, terrified of who may catch them in conversation.

The redhead shook his head. "Fine, but we need to talk." Axel opened his own portal, disappearing from the room.

"I know," Saïx whispered, hugging the clipboard to his chest, sighing softly to himself.

…

Having absolutely no idea where Xigbar may be, Axel went back to his room. His body was still thrumming from what he and Isa, _no - Saïx_, had just done. He had just hoped that when Xemnas had entered the room, he hadn't noticed anything. But after watching Saïx in the Grey Area, he could see no harm done to him.

"Now...if I was a cranky old man, where would I be...?" Axel tapped the side of his forehead with his index finger, trying to think of where he might find his only friend.

_Knock knock_

"Oy! Are you in there?" Xigbar's voice blasted through the door. _Speak of the devil_.

Walking over to the door, he opened it, glaring at the one-eyed man playfully. "So what if I am? What's it to you, buddy?"

"Oh, shut it," Xigbar said, cackling. "Can I come in for a second?" The older man held up what looked like the flask.

"Holy shit," Axel said, staring at the offered container. "Is this what I think it is?" He unscrewed the cap and took a whiff, grinning as he smelled that familiar smell of whiskey.

Xigbar nodded. "You darn right it's what you think it is. Sacrificing myself? Fine. Whatever. That's what he wants, then I'll follow him. If he had made me no longer enjoy whiskey? I would have killed the man myself." He cackled once more, shaking his head. "Have some!"

Axel took a swig from the container prior to Xigbar's encouragement to take some, choking back its harshness as it traveled down his throat. "Shut up," his voice came out raspy as he handed the man the flask. "Fuck, how do you drink this stuff?"

"Mother's milk, is what you mean to say," Xigbar said, chuckling softly. "So, did you go to Saïx' room?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, I decided against it." _Why am I lying? Oh, because even if I think he's my friend, I know that I can't trust anyone_. He went and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I did just see him. He was giving out assignments. Said I could go and help you with whatever you needed help with."

"Well ain't that a coot," Xigbar said, shaking his head. "Here I was, just concerned about you and you get stuck with me. Well, well. I wonder why Xemnas is sticking you with me."

"You mean, why is he keeping me away from Saïx." Axel said, his shoulders sagging.

Xigbar held out the flask to him again, which he took. "Listen, kid. I know this is pretty awful, but the man is pretty brilliant."

"But I didn't ask to be like this!" Axel said, handing him back the liquor having taking another swig.

"Princess," Xigbar's voice became soft, "you knew what you were getting yourself into with those experiments. As soon as you agreed to learn more about what Xehanort was doing, you signed up for this. Those are just the facts. Be thankful that you're here, that you still exist in a way that no one else has ever existed."

Wiping his eyes, Axel shook his head. "That doesn't mean that this is better, Brai - Xigbar." He sighed. "I can't keep names straight."

"If it makes you feel better, you can call me by that name." Xigbar said, shrugging his shoulders. "It doesn't bother me any. But if Xemnas hears you, he'd probably flip out. He sure does like his 'X' names."

The redhead let out what sounded like a sob infused with a chuckle. "What does that even mean?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough. Just gotta be patient. But, you got me. Ain't that good?"

Closing his eyes, he could feel Saïx' disappointment in him, probably sensing that he was a little inebriated. _Sorry, Isa. But sometimes it's a little too much. _He tried to send happy thoughts to the bluenette, hoping that they reached him somehow. "Yes, Xig. That's very good. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if you weren't here with me."

"Mission?" Xigbar said, grinning cheekily.

"Remember? My mission is assist you." Axel laughed, rolling his eyes. "Gosh, old man."

Xigbar punched his shoulder lightly. "Yeah, yeah."

_Knock knock_

"Number VIII. Is there someone in your room with you?" _Xemnas_.

He got up and walked over to the door, opening it. "There is. Xigbar is in here with me. Why?"

"I want the both of you in the Room Where Nothing Gathers in about ten minutes. We have a new recruit that I would like to introduce to everyone."

Before Axel could question him, the man had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Shaking his head, he closed the door and looked at Xigbar. "Are we taking bets on who it may be?"

"Well, I lost the last bet." Xigbar said, shaking his head.

"Oh? And may I ask what that was?"

"I bet you'd show up first." Xigbar said, his voice quiet.

Looking down at the floor, Axel sighed. "Oh. Well, sorry about that. I don't even know how long I was out. Dead? What's the proper terminology?"

"There isn't one," Xigbar said, chuckling softly to lighten the mood. "I guess we better get going, huh?"

"Yeah," Axel said, nodding his head. "See you there?"

He didn't wait for the man to answer. Placing his hood on his hair, he surrounded himself in darkness, and reappeared on his chair in the Room Where Nothing Gathers. He looked around and saw that the others were trickling in, one by one. _I suppose Xemnas found everyone. _He saw the familiar shape of Saïx sitting across from him, one seat next to where Xemnas' seat was. He sighed, slouching in his chair.

Xemnas appeared on the platform in the center of the room, the hood of his cloak down. There was a smaller framed person next to him, wearing the Organization cloak already, however their hood remained up.

"Thank you for all coming here when asked," Xemnas began. "I've found another recruit for our Organization. He had been wandering around for a little bit. If it wasn't for Number III, I may never have found him. But Number III's keen intellect helped in the search."

Axel looked over to where Xaldin was sitting, bowing his hooded head slightly. "It was only because it was requested of me, Superior." The man spoke with a soft reverence.

"You shall be rewarded, Number III." Xemnas said. "Now, here is our ninth member of our Organization - Demyx."

_Demyx...X...X...What on Gaia's name is his true name?_ Axel was trying to think of what the man's real name could be. He heard a soft gasp come from Zexion only a few seats away from him. _Why would he be gasping like that?_

"Number IX? You may take off your hood now," Xemnas said, touching the hooded figure's back.

"Are you sure?" _That voice..._Axel shook his head, the voice sounding so very familiar.

"Yes, Number IX," Xemnas said, nodding his head. "I'm sure everyone here would like to have a good look at you."

"Sure," the voice said, a hint of mirth there.

Axel watched as the hooded figure raised up their slender arms and began to remove the hood from their head. He let out his own soft gasp as he saw the familiar blonde hair, albeit in a different style from what he had before, of his very close friend. Now he understood why Zexion had let out his own gasp at hearing the new Nobody's name.

_Myde._

"Thank you, Number IX. You may put your hood back on." Demyx did as he was instructed and returned the hood back onto his head. "As for the rest of you, you're dismissed except for Number VI. Number VI, might I have a word with you?"

Axel quickly portaled out of the room and reappeared in his bedroom. He wasn't startled when he saw another obsidian oval appear in his room, revealing the friend that had been in his room before. "I thought you said you didn't know about him!" Axel shouted, looking at Xigbar.

"I didn't!" Xigbar said, holding up his hands. "Calm down!"

"I can't calm down!" Axel said, shaking his head. "Oh, Gaia...he died too...He died...and now...now he's a blank slate..." He could feel the tears already coursing down his face. "I'm so sick of crying!"

Xigbar sighed. "Come on, Princess. Let's get some fresh air."

Axel allowed himself to be led away from his bedroom by the older man. Only moments after they had left, another lone figure appeared in his bedroom. Saïx looked around, seeing the room was empty, and sighed. "So much for being able to talk." The bluenette shook his head and left the room, the redhead none the wiser that he had been there.


	65. Chapter 65

Axel turned and looked at Xigbar. "Why'd you bring me back up here?"

They were back at the top of the Castle, the permanent night surrounding them. Axel wiped his eyes, his tear ducts still working as he kept thinking about Myde, and what might have happened to him. Xigbar placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. However, Axel's gut reaction was to produce his chakrams, his palms becoming engulfed in flames.

"Whoa, settle down there, Princess." Xigbar said, quickly stepping away from him. "No need to bring those out."

Looking down at his hands, Axel groaned and made his chakrams disappear. "I'm sorry, Xigbar. I don't know why those came out. Please, I didn't mean to go on the defense like that."

"It's cool," Xigbar said, holding his hands up. "I'm glad that you thought quickly and made those appear. Had I actually been someone trying to hurt you, your reaction time was awesome." He let out a nervous laugh. "But, since I'm not, I appreciate you making those suckers disappear. They are rather pointy."

Axel shook his head. "Pointy?" He walked over to the ledge and leaned over, sighing. "I...I just can't believe he's here, Xig. I mean...he died." He ran a hand through his hair, taking a shaky breath.

"It sucks. I know." Xigbar walked over to where he was standing and stood next to him. "And you're right. He's a blank slate right now. But that's why Zexion is there," the older man said, shrugging. "Or, at least, that's what I figure."

"How so?" Axel asked, turning to look at his friend's one good eye. "Why, out of all of us, would Xemnas put him with the one that never speaks?"

"You weren't around when he first became an apprentice. You came after the fact. Both you and that lapdog -"

"Don't call him that," Axel narrowed his eyes, hating to hear that stupid term. "He may be in relations with the man, but he's _not_ his lapdog."

Xigbar closed his one good eye. "Fine. He's not his lapdog. Now, may I continue?" He opened his eye to see Axel nodding his head. "Myde, or, now Demyx, came before the two of you and worked as an apprentice. He and Ienzo, or now, Zexion, were the best of friends. I think that there was something there between the two of them, but then Zexion began to become more involved with Xehanort's experiments and began to brush the kid off."

"You sure know a lot about him," Axel said, watching the way the man told the story. "What's that about? You got a soft spot for him or something?"

Xigbar shook his head. "No, no. It's nothing like that, Axel. When I was in the position I was in at that time, I had to recognize everyone's strengths and flaws. Xehanort made sure that I was aware of everything that was happening around me. Heck, I saw you - or, Lea, when Xehanort first came to Radiant Garden."

"You did?" Axel's eyes widened at that revelation. "But...I thought..."

The older man chuckled. "It doesn't matter now. That's all in the past. We're now Nobodies, so really, what happened back in Radiant Garden doesn't do us much good. However, because of that bond that Zexion and Demyx had as their Somebodies, that's what makes me think that was what the old man was thinking, pairing the two of them up."

"I suppose you're right," Axel said, sighing softly. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much that he wasn't the one to bring Demyx up to speed on what was happening. But perhaps it was better that it was Zexion and not himself, just because of their past. After just being with Saïx, Axel didn't really want to rock the boat any more than he already had. He gave the older man a nod as Xigbar handed him the small flask they had been drinking out of before. He took a long swig, groaning at the horrible taste. He handed the man back his flask. "Thanks," his voice came out raspy.

Xigbar laughed, taking a swig as well. "No problem, Princess. I know that things are really rough right now. And I don't expect them to get any easier. With Demyx joining our ranks, I think that pretty much makes us complete. All the apprentices are back under Xehanort's control. Or rather, Xemnas'."

"When you put it that way, it kind of makes sense." Axel said, his eyes a tad bit glassy from the potent alcohol. He began to laugh quietly. "Nine members. Not really much of an Organization, is it?"

Guffawing, Xigbar nodded his head. "Well, the man does have a talent for naming things, doesn't he?"

"What is going on here?"

Both men became tight-lipped as the voice they both recognized came from behind them. Axel turned and saw felt his cheeks become warm as he looked into amber eyes that seemed to be full of distaste. He opened his mouth to say something, but the older man wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Are we bothering you, Saïx? Last time I checked, we were allowed to have some fun if we wanted to." Xigbar said, leaning against the backless ledge.

Saïx shook his head. He walked over to them, stopping shortly. "Have..." Axel watched as he sniffed the air. "Have the two of you been drinking?"

"No," Axel said, looking anywhere but at his friend. "Why would you think that?"

The bluenette walked over to them. "I can smell the aroma of liquor. You know you're not supposed to be drinking," he glared at the older gentleman. "I'm assuming this is because of you, Number II?"

"Awwww...someone really doesn't like it when others have fun, do they?" Xigbar taunted, shrugging his shoulders. "So what if it is? Let him breathe, kid. We've all just had a shock at seeing your buddy reappear. Or, don't you remember?"

Axel kept his head down, not wanting to step in the middle of their exchange. He didn't know if he was supposed to let anyone know that Saïx remembered, or was going to pretend that he was still clueless as to who Axel really was. Rather than making a mistake, he kept his mouth shut.

Saïx glared at Xigbar. "Buddy? To whom are you speaking of, Number II? Our new member, Number IX? Why would I know anything about him?" _Ah, so you're still playing naive. Okay._

"It's such a shame, Saïx. You still have yet to regain your memories. Are you perhaps in denial?" Xigbar's voice carried throughout the quiet night.

The bluenette narrowed his eyes. "That is enough." He looked down at the clipboard that seemed to be ever present with him now. "Shouldn't you be on a mission?" He raised one blue eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever." Xigbar shook his head. He looked over at Axel. "You gonna be okay, Princess?"

He gave a slight nod of his head. "I'll come and find you later." Axel said. Xigbar gave a wave of his hand, opened an obsidian portal, and disappeared into the darkness. Axel turned and glared at the amber eyes that were watching him. "There was no reason for you to be so fucking rude to him, Sai."

"Watch what you say towards me," Saïx' voice dripped with hints of sarcasm. "You do remember who's the one in control here, yes?"

His mouth dropped open. "You're kidding, right? You're pulling rank on me? Your number is one below mine, _Saïx_." He made it a point to address his friend by his new name. He saw hurt flash across the bluenette's eyes almost as quickly as it had appeared. Axel didn't care at the moment; he was more upset that the bluenette would stoop so low.

"Enough!" Saïx growled. "Lea, why must you always be so insufferable?"

Gasping at the sound of his true name, Axel shook his head. "What about you? Why'd you send him away? So _what_ if we were drinking? Or, do I have to remind you of the circumstances of my friendship with the man that just became a part of our Organization?"

"You just answered your own question," the bluenette mumbled, pressing the clipboard against his side. Axel shook his head, not understanding what he was saying. "I wanted to talk to you because of our new member."

"You want to talk to me about Demyx? Why?" Axel refused to call him by his Somebody name. Not here. Not with Isa. It was too weird already. _Why can't things ever be...uncomplicated?_ "I didn't think you cared for him that much, Sai."

"Quit using that name!" Saïx said, still growling softly. "I just used your name. Why can't you use mine?"

Axel walked over to him and bent down slightly. "Why should I...Isa?" He let his lips press quickly against his, drawing a soft moan out of the man that made Axel's entire body shudder with desire. "Besides, it doesn't matter. He doesn't remember anything. So, you really have nothing to worry about." He pulled away from him and rested against the ledge where Xigbar had been standing previously. His back was turned, not wanting to face the bluenette with all the thoughts that were floating through his mind.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

The voice that spoke filled Axel's body with dread. _Like this evening could get any worse._ "No, Superior," Saïx said. "I was just reprimanding Number VIII for being up, as well as being intoxicated."

"Intoxicated?" Xemnas said, chuckling softly. "Well, isn't that interesting?"

Axel turned and faced the tanned man, his mind becoming filled with jealous thoughts as he saw how close the man stood next to his true love. Saïx' eyes pleaded with him silently, making Axel break apart inside. Saïx watched as the redhead bowed his head low.

"Apologies, Superior. But after this evening's initiation, I'm sure you can understand why I might have had a little bit to drink."

The tanned man smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "What would I know of anything, Number VIII? Perhaps you should run along and retire back to your room. I'll forgive you this once, but if you are to be caught intoxicated again, there will be punishment."

Saïx watched as Xemnas raised his hand and flicked his wrist, an obsidian portal opening next to Axel. The redhead nodded and stepped through the portal, but not before he exchanged a quick glance with the bluenette. Saïx bit his lip, hoping that the man standing next to him had not seen the look, for if he did, he was going to be in a world of pain.

Once the portal closed, Xemnas wrapped an arm around Saïx' shoulder. "Was he really drinking, Saïx? Or were the two of you up here...alone?" The implication behind the word that was used made the bluenette's stomach drop down to where his feet were. Xemnas placed a gloved hand on Saïx' shoulder, his fingers walking up towards his collar bone. "Because...if it was just the two of you...I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Superior?" Saïx voice didn't waver. "Why...? Why would you not feel okay with that? Am I not his superior? Am I not the one that was placed in charge of overseeing all of the Organization members?" He hoped that his innocence would work towards his benefit. He had no intention of letting the man that was standing next to him to recognize that he indeed had his memories return, and he most definitely had no intentions of letting the man know of his his indiscretions with Lea, _Axel_. He took a deep breath.

Xemnas' hand made his way up to Saïx' cheek, cupping his face. "You're right. You are in charge when I'm not around. You are the face of the Organization, and you are the one who takes my orders and dolls them out."

"Then, I would hope you trust my judgement, Superior." Saïx turned his head, leaning into the man's touch. He closed his eyes and thought of a certain redhead, anxious to feel that man's hand on his body once more. The moan that accidentally escaped his lips caused the man who was touching him to let out a low groan in response.

The older man pulled Saïx close to him. Before the bluenette could object, they were surrounded by the swirl of darkness. The bluenette let out a sharp gasp when they arrived at their destination. He dropped to his knees, growling low in his throat as water began to soak his hands and knees. They had reappeared on the beach of the Dark Margin. Saïx felt his body reacting to the moon that shone down above them, his body unused to the transformations that were trying to occur.

"Let it happen," Xemnas said, kneeling down beside him. "This is natural for you, my protege. I promise."

Not realizing that they would come back here so soon after he lost his heart, Saïx let out a loud yell. "WHY?" The only power that was racing through him was his Berserker power, forcing him to stand up. His claymore appeared in his hand, the weapon becoming extended in his heightened state. "Why are we here?" He growled, his eyes glowing bright yellow as he faced the tanned man. He

"Because I enjoy seeing you like this," Xemnas said, smirking. His arms were folded across his chest as he watched Saïx. "Come out and play, Luna..."

Hearing that name, he snapped. "Why are you calling me that?" He charged at the man, his claymore swinging down rapidly. However, the mans ethereal blades appeared without hesitation, blocking each of his hits. "I thought...my name...was...Saïx!" The bluenette fell back to the ground, his momentary burst of power extinguished.

"It is," Xemnas said, keeping his two red blades raised in a defensive stance. "But your true name...your true name will always be Luna to me, my protege."

He looked up at the moon and began to feel the familiar tingle throughout his body as his power came back full force. He bit his lower lip, his body aching for its release, as it had been before he had become a Nobody. He stared into Xemnas' amber eyes and watched as he approached him, his weapons having disappeared. He let out a low moan as the man's hand cupped his arousal, rubbing his palm against it.

"You need release, don't you," Xemnas whispered, rubbing his palm back and forth against him. Saïx let out a low moan, hating that he was responding to the man's touch so willingly, but knew that he probably had no choice in the matter. Memories of his former life came to his mind, remembering how the man used to use control over his body to make him want to have sexual relations with him rather than who he really wanted to. _Lea_. He pushed his hips forward, wanting to feel more. "That's it, Luna..." Xemnas' breathing was matching his own labored breaths. "Do you want to feel more...?"

The bluenette nodded his head rapidly, dropping down to his knees. Unzipping his cloak quickly, he let it drop down on the sand. "My...my body..." He groaned, looking over at the moon as he undid the top of his pants. "What...what is happening?" But he knew what was happening, he could see the smirk on Xemnas' face as the man lowered himself to be between his legs. His memories spoke to him, but he could not say anything. _Lea..._In his mind's eye, however, he did not see the redhead he thought of. Instead, he began to see the Nobody the redhead had become, the older redhead, the one with longer hair.

"Is your body on fire?" Xemnas asked, removing his own cloak and unzipping his pants. "Does your body crave to be touched?" He lowered his hand, letting it travel just above Saïx' skin, never touching him. The bluenette whined softly, knowing that the man was controlling him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yes!" Saïx moaned, laying back on his cloak, feeling the sand sink beneath him. "Please, Xehanort..."

Both men's eyes widened at the innocent admission that came past Saïx' lips. The tanned man above him smiled, quickly placing himself at Saïx' entrance. "You remember...?"

"I..." Saïx didn't know how he should respond, for he wanted to let his body reach the release it was screaming at him to allow, but he did want the man to hurt him either.

Xemnas lowered his lips to his ear, licking the pointed tip of his ear with his tongue. "You remember my name...Do you remember yours...?"

"No..." Saïx moaned, trying to push the man into him, the tip of his arousal just barely brushing against his entrance. "Please...please, Master..."

Xemnas chuckled darkly in his ear. "Master...Xehanort...at least you remember who I am...Your one true partner." The man quickly thrust his hips forward, penetrating Saïx hard.

The bluenette screamed as the man filled him to the brim, the heat racing through his body. He closed his eyes tightly, willing for the momentary pain to subside, so that the thirst that was racing through his body could be quenched.

"Ha, true partner. As if." The voice of the one Saïx considered to be his real partner came from behind him. Looking back as he felt Xemnas thrust deep into him, he saw Axel sitting there, grinning down at him. "Hiya, Isa."

He opened his mouth to say something, but only a moan came out as Xemnas pushed against his sweet spot, making him close his eyes again. "No...don't close them," the ghost of Axel said behind him. "Keep looking at me. You know it's me that you really want to be with right now. Not him."

"Yes..." Saïx moaned after one particularly deep thrust. Xemnas groaned with him, thrusting his hips back and forth. "So good..."

The ghost of Axel chuckled. "You sound so amazing right now, Isa. You keep moaning like that and you'll make me come right here. And I'm not even here right now!"

The bluenette moaned with a wanton voice, egging the apparition on. "Mmm...music to my ears, that is," Axel said, staring into his eyes. Seeing those emerald eyes made him want to kiss his head back. In doing so, the tanned man took it upon himself to lower his own head and began to kiss the bluenette's offered neck. Saïx moaned as the man began to bite his neck, sucking on it hard as he pushed himself deeper inside of him. "Oh, well, look at that. Now he's marking you. I'm not sure how I feel about that, Isa. Maybe I'll just have to have Myde mark me. You know, since he's back with us and all."

"No," Saïx whispered the moment Xemnas stopped sucking on his neck. Xemnas took that as a plea to continues, so he bit the bluenette's lower neck, sucking on his skin. "Ahh.." Saïx kept his eyes focused on the emerald orbs that were so close, yet so far away.

"What?" Axel's ghost said. "Why should you be able to get fucked like this when I've got no one else? How is that fair, Isa?" The redhead shook his head, groaning softly as the bluenette moaned extremely loud. "Ah, he must have hit your sweet spot again, huh? Gosh, I really wish it was me that was making you moan like that."

Saïx closed his eyes. "Me too..." He mouthed the words, no sound escaping from his lips except for the soft moans as Xemnas began to rock his hips faster.

"Remember, Isa. It's not fair if you get to have me and him both. I know you have no choice in the matter, but I do. And if Myde remembers who I am, then you had better believe I plan on taking that opportunity." Axel sighed, drawing his knees to his chest as Saïx felt himself begin to cry at his words. "Oh, Isa...please don't. Please don't do that. If he sees you crying, he'll know that you're not with him right now."

Taking a deep breath, he wiped at his face, pretending that the older man's hair had fallen on it. "Saïx..." Xemnas moaned low. The man reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Saïx' arousal, stroking him slowly.

"Mmmm...are you imagining it to be my hand on your body?" Axel's voice asked. "Do you think of me as he penetrates you in ways that I wish I could?"

"Yes!" Saïx moaned loud, bucking his hips as Xemnas stroked him faster.

Axel's ghost chuckled a bit breathlessly. "You know that you can come to me, Isa. Any time. Day or night. My door is always open to you." The redhead stood up. "Or should I say, come _with_ me." The apparition disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, as if it was never there in the first place.

Saïx yelled as he released hard into Xemnas' hand, the older man pushing against his sweet spot at just the right angle. Xemnas let out a low groan and followed him over the edge, his lips pressed against his ear, whispering the name of his Nobody, over and over. Saïx closed his eyes, trying his best to not hear the man's voice, and instead hear the redhead's. But he couldn't. There was only Xemnas.

After a few moments, Xemnas pulled out of him, both men groaning at the loss of pressure. Xemnas began to pull his pants back on, standing up. Taking the hint, Saïx grabbed his pants and put them back on as well. He stood up and pulled his cloak up off the sand, waving it so that the sand that was stuck to it would fall off before he placed it back on his body. Xemnas began to walk, nodding his head in the direction of the Realm of Darkness. Understanding, Saïx began to walk fast to catch up to him.

"Now, you called me Xehanort. You don't remember anything else?" The tanned man looked at him, his amber eyes staring into his own. Saïx shook his head. "Interesting...I wonder what is suppressing your memories. Do me a favor, Saïx. When we return back to the Castle, I would like for you to go and see Vexen. Perhaps he's got a theory about why your memories haven't returned yet."

The bluenette bowed his head and spoke softly. "Of course, Superior. When will we be returning to the Castle?"

"Soon, my protege. I wanted to go and check one thing." The man began to search around the darkness, the trees dripping with the luminescent liquid, shining brightly in the darkness. He followed after Xemnas, not quite sure what the man was doing, but kept his silence for he did not want the man's mood to change on him, as it so often did without him realizing why. He heard the man let out a very loud, unimpressed sigh. "Alright. Shall we return back now?"

Saïx lifted his hand and opened an obsidian portal. "Of course, sir."

"Since it's so late in the evening, just go and see Vexen. Tell him what you told me." _Why does he want me to recover them? Doesn't that mean that I'll remember who Axel is?_ "Oh, and you'll receive the assignments for the missions underneath your door first thing in the morning."

"Are you not returning to the Castle with me, Superior?" Saïx asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I thought you said we were to return back now."

The tanned man shook his head. "There is actually something else I must attend to right now. You'll make it back on your own just fine," Xemnas flicked his wrist, opening up another obsidian portal. "I'll talk to Vexen myself, so I can hear from him first hand what he may think is going on inside that head of yours." Without a proper goodbye, the man stepped through the portal he had created, the darkness disappearing quickly.

Not bothering to stay in the Realm of Darkness, Saïx walked through his own portal and reappeared in the Grey Area. He saw that no one was there. He walked out of the room and headed down, making his way to the laboratory. When he pushed open the door to the lab, the sight that befell him was one he was not expecting to see. There, in the large lab, were Zexion and Demyx, wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing. Saïx just stared at the two of them, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Ah, don't worry about them," Vexen said, standing up from where he had been kneeling behind a desk. "They've been like that for a few hours, not even bothering to come up for air."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow. "And you allow this in your laboratory?"

"What I do and don't allow are really none of your business. As long as I keep Superior happy, what does it matter?" The scientist shrugged his shoulders, turning back to a computer monitor he was stationed at. "Now, did you come here for a reason, Saïx, or are you here to just check up on me and report back to Xemnas?"

He watched the two men continue to kiss each other, the noises of their wet kisses filling the otherwise quiet room. He shook his head and walked over to where the long haired blonde was standing. _He's the reason I'm worried about Lea? For what reason? I'm so stupid_. Saïx sighed and spoke quietly. "Superior has sent me to you to talk to you about an issue I'm having."

"Issue?" Vexen turned and looked him over. "What sort of..._issue_ are you having, Saïx? Don't tell me you've started to feel a heart beat." The man cackled at his own pathetic joke, only making the bluenette visibly upset. "Sorry," Vexen said, holding up his hands. "Really, though. What seems to be the problem?"

Trying to block out the kissing noises as best he could, Saïx began. "Well, I was just with Superior and..." _Here's hoping that he'll believe the lie just as easily as Xemnas did._

"And?"

"And I called him Xehanort."

"Oh, my." Vexen said, staring at Saïx with his full attention. "Now that is interesting. Does this mean you remember?"

Saïx shook his head. "That's just it. I...I don't remember anything else. I just had this urge to call him 'Master Xehanort'. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Well, Xemnas is the Nobody of that man, so yes. Master Xehanort is the man we worked with back in Radiant Garden, conducting experiments on the human heart." Vexen's eyes narrowed a bit. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

The bluenette shook his head again. "No, that's why Superior sent me to you. He was hoping you may have some ideas as to what may be going on. Why my memories seem to not be coming back like the rest of everyone's."

"Well, not everyone," Vexen said, pointing back towards the other blonde. "Our new recruit seems to not be the brightest bulb in the shed. He remembers Zexion, but he's not sure why."

An eyebrow was raised once more. "And yet...they are engaging in that sort of activity?" Saïx turned and saw that Zexion's lips were now in the spot that Xemnas' lips had been on him earlier. He felt his cheeks become warm as he listened to the new Nobody moan softly. "How is it not bothering you at all?"

"Like I said," Vexen said, waving a hand. "It's been like this for a few hours. I've pretty much tuned them out. I'm just disappointed that I don't have my usual partner to work with right now. He's too busy getting some, apparently." Vexen threw his head, looking back over at the two. Saïx shook his head as he watched the slate-haired man raise his hand up, giving the scientist a rather rude gesture. Vexen shook his head. "Why I put up with it, I'm not sure."

Saïx walked over to the door. "Superior is going to want to know your thoughts on my condition in the morning. Please, keep us both posted as to what you come up with, Number IV."

"Of course," Vexen said, returning back to his computer. Saïx gave the other couple a once over and headed out of the laboratory.

He walked back to his room, thinking things over. He pushed his door open and saw that there were pieces of paper on the floor. Bending down to pick up the pieces of paper, he saw that they were the assignments for the following morning. His breath caught in his throat as he saw one particular assignment, making his head spin. He crumbled up the pieces of paper and threw them across the room, yelling at nothing. His anger quickly dissipated as he sank down to his bed. He knew it was illogical to be upset with this. He had no control over anything. He was a fool to think that he did. Closing his eyes, Saïx quickly fell asleep, not wanting to think about things anymore.

…

A new day dawned, the darkness of the world filtering through the redhead's window. After a rather long night of being alone, Axel was ready to begin a new day. Xigbar had come back super late and had just said he was tired and didn't feel like talking. Axel understood and let his friend go to bed. But he stayed up for most of the night, thinking about the new member.

Getting dressed, he headed out and began to make his way towards the Grey Area. He walked through what Xigbar had told him was known as the Hall of Empty Melodies, he felt his breath leave his chest. He saw two people walking up the stairs, the small slate-haired man, and the man that had been on his mind last night. Seeing him so close made his head begin to pound. Axel quickly walked away, trying to put as much distance between the three of them as he could.

He walked into the Grey Area and saw that no one was around yet. Flopping down on one of the couches, Axel put his feet up on the coffee table and just allowed himself a moment of peace and quiet. He closed his eyes, beginning to dose off, until a voice interrupted his peace.

"Must you put your feet up like that?" Axel felt a small smirk appear on his face as he heard the voice of the other person that had been on his mind the night before.

He cracked an eye open and looked at the bluenette, grinning. "What ever do you mean, Sai?"

"It's Number VII, Number VIII." Saïx glared at him. Axel couldn't help but laugh out loud at that statement.

"Are you kidding? It's just the two of us, man. Why are you acting like that?"

Saïx walked over to the spot he normally stood in to hand out assignments. "I don't know what you are talking about, Number VIII."

"Fine. Be that way," Axel said, shaking his head. Before he could say anything else, more members of the Organization were making their way into the Grey Area. He watched as Demyx walked in with Zexion, the two of their hands intertwined. Zexion looked over at him, smirking. His emerald eyes narrowed, not at all appreciating the way the slate-haired man was acting. He relaxed back into the couch, trying to keep his memories at bay.

"_Come on, Lea! Let's go!" Myde said, grinning at him. Lea had always enjoyed seeing that smile. Even after an argument or fight with Isa, he knew that he could always count on the blonde to make him feel better about himself. _

"_Is this okay?" Myde had asked, touching Lea's arousal gently. The redhead had nodded, pushing against the man's hand._

Axel shook his head, trying his hardest to make the memories disappear. He looked over and saw Saïx was watching him. He quickly looked away, his mood instantly lifting when he saw Xigbar walk into the Grey Area. The man flopped down beside him and let out a low grunt.

"Well, isn't _that_ interesting." Xigbar said quietly, watching Zexion and Demyx hold on to each other tightly as if there was no one else in the room but them. "What the hell is that all about?"

The redhead sighed. "Fuck if I know, man. And I really can't care about it right now. Too much shit on my mind."

Xigbar barked out a laugh. "I hear you, Princess." The man gave him a wide grin. "You get your assignment yet from blue wonder?"

"Knock it off with the names," Axel said, narrowing his eyes. Xigbar held up his hands.

"Fine, Princess. I'll just call him Luna."

Axel groaned. "Fine. Whatever. And no, I haven't." He stood up. "You gonna come with me?"

"But I just sat down!" Xigbar said, shaking his head. Axel held out his arm, the man taking it as he pulled him up. "Fine, fine." Xigbar grumbled as Axel let go of his arm, chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You," Axel said, shrugging his shoulders. He walked over to where Saïx was standing and gave him a small salute. "Do I have an assignment today, _sir?_"

The bluenette looked down at his clipboard and gave a curt nod. "You do." He cleared his throat. "Number IX. Could you please come over here?"

Demyx disentangled himself from Zexion's arms and walked over to where Saïx was standing. "Sure! What's up, sir?" Demyx asked, his voice full of cheer. Axel would have lost it had it not been for Xigbar's strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to allow anything to phase him._ Memories be damned_.

"Number IX, you will be accompanying Number VIII on a mission. It is just a recon mission, so there won't be any fighting. I am aware that you have yet to have your weapon appear, is this correct?"

Demyx scratched the back of his neck, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure what you mean, but I guess?" His laughter permeated the air, just the way Myde's had.

"Very well." Saïx looked at Axel. "Make sure that you instruct him correctly, Number VIII." Saïx flicked his wrist and an obsidian portal appeared.

The blonde looked at him, his aquamarine eyes piercing his own. "I'm Demyx!" He held out his gloved hand to him. Axel took the hand and shook it, hating the fact that it was a stranger that was looking at him, and not the man who he once knew. "Pleased ta meetcha!"

"Right," Axel said, sighing softly. He looked over at Saïx and saw that the bluenette was almost as thrilled about this assignment as he was. "Come on. Let's go." He looked back at Xigbar and saw the man give him a firm nod, doing his best to keep his calm.

"There are Heartless crawling around in Neverland," Saïx said. "Be on the look-out for anything suspicious."

The redhead gave a slight nod of his head. "Fine." He walked through the portal, hoping that this mission would pass quickly.


	66. Chapter 66

Stepping out of the portal, Axel looked around and saw that they were standing in a grove of trees. He moved to the side, allowing the cheery blonde plenty of room to exit before the obsidian oval closed.

"Wow!" Demyx said, looking around. "Where are we?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Axel turned and looked at him. He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face as he saw the man's bright aqua-marine eyes so full of wonder. "Did you not listen to what Saïx said? We're to do some observation on this world."

"Ohhhh...we're on another world now?" Demyx asked, tilting his head as he looked at Axel.

Axel felt a shiver race through his body as a memory that had been suppressed came forth. _"This is not the only world to exist, Myde." The blonde had looked at him. "I don't understand, Lea. What do you mean?" _He sighed, hating that the Nobody of Myde was still completely unaware.

"Yes. Just what exactly did you do last night after being in the Room Where Nothing Gathers?" Axel asked, almost regretting the question as soon as it left his mouth. Gathering from how he had seen the man walk into the room with the slate-haired member of the Organization, he didn't think he could take the blonde's brutal honesty.

Demyx let out a soft laugh. "Oh, you know. Zexy showed me around the Castle. Showed me where my room was, then we went to his lab."

"Ah, so you met Vexen?" Axel asked, walking through the grove of trees, trying to find a way out of them. "How'd that go?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Demyx tried to catch up to Axel. "I guess it was okay. I don't think he likes me very much. And I'm not sure why."

"Well, what were you doing in the lab? Just sitting there?" Axel asked, knowing that that would not be the case. _Why am I doing this to myself?_

Demyx laughed. "No, silly! Why would I do that? Zexy was telling me stories."

"Ah, so the man couldn't concentrate on the tasks at hand." Axel said, finally coming to a clearing. He held his arm up, stopping the blonde from walking out any further. "Wait. Remember, we're on a recon mission. We're not to interact with anything here - Heartless or otherwise."

"What's a Heartless?"

Axel's brain stopped working for a moment. He had forgotten that Myde had never been aware of any of the experiments that had gone on until the very end. Hell, the man he had been spending so much time with . Axel closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his composure as he thought about Myde and how he must have been killed by the Heartless. More memories drifted to the forefront of his mind, of the two of them being attacked by Heartless in the garden of the castle back in Radiant Garden. Myde shouts to him, the two of them besting the Heartless as fast as they could. It was taking all of his energy to just not collapse on the ground and cry.

Taking a deep breath, he looked out at the landscape. Having not gone on a mission before, but knowing what was required of him, thanks to Saïx' specific instructions. Remembering how Xehanort worked back in Radiant Garden, he assumed that Xemnas would be the same way. Meticulous with detail. If they were there to observe, then that's what they would do. He didn't want to engage in combat, having only just regained the strength to use his chakrams, thanks to Xigbar's sparring with him.

"Axel?" The blonde said his name, the unfamiliarity still there in his voice. "Did you hear my question?"

The redhead nodded his head. "I did. I'm sorry, My-Demyx." He caught himself quickly before he said the man's true name. "I wasn't ignoring you. I just had some things going through my mind."

"Oh. Okay!" Demyx said, smiling. "Everything okay in there? I mean, in your mind?" The soft laugh filled the air around the two of them, causing Axel's lips to raise in a smile. The redheaded nodded his head.

"Yeah. So, Zexion didn't tell you about Heartless yet?" Axel asked. The blonde shook his head. Looking back out in the clearing, Axel saw a few creatures he recognized as Heartless, their black and red emblem on their chest in the shape of an elongated heart the biggest tip as to what they were. He vaguely remembered seeing ones similar that day in the garden, but chose not to bring that up to the blonde, for he knew that Demyx had yet to remember anything of his past. He pointed over to where they were hovering in the area, apparently looking for something. "See those creatures over there?" He turned and saw that Demyx was right next to him, his shoulder pushing against his own arm. Axel's stomach flipped, having yet to have the man touch him physically in any way. It was too real, too much like the past. _Get a grip. You can do this._

Demyx nodded his head. "Yes. Are those Heartless?" The two watched the creatures flying about. "What are they looking for?"

"It would seem that they are trying to find hearts." Axel said, trying to move himself away from Demyx' closeness, but every time he shifted, the blonde moved with him.

"But why?" Demyx questioned, his childlike nature coming out in full force. "Why would they need hearts if they are called Heartless?"

Axel turned to look at him. "The reason would be that they need more hearts to create more of them. Them being Heartless. When a Heartless takes a pure heart, another Heartless is created in its place. And if a person or creature has a very strong heart, then a Nobody could be created."

"What's a Nobody?"

Emerald eyes stared at him. "Zexion didn't tell you what a Nobody is?"

"Nooo..." Demyx said, shaking his head. "Why?"

To say that Axel was shocked would not be fair. He became angry and upset. "Why wouldn't he tell you?" Axel grumbled, shaking his head. "Why is it they're pinning this stuff on me? He can make out and probably go to bed with you, yet he can't tell you what a Nobody is?" He grumbled to himself.

"How did you know we slept together last night?" Demyx asked, his cheeks tinted with a rosy glow. "He told me not to say anything."

Axel groaned. "It's written all over your face, Demyx. You clearly did something with him last night. And probably in the lab, which is why Vexen isn't too pleased with how things are going right now. I just wish..."

"What?" Demyx asked, standing up straight. "You wish what? Am I bothering you, Axel? Am I doing something that you don't like?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, it's not that. I just..." He looked into the man's aquamarine eyes. "Demyx, you're a Nobody."

"But I thought you said that a Nobody is created by a Heartless killing someone that has a pure heart. I'm not dead."

Axel nodded. "You're not dead. But, you're missing a key organ in your body that a complete being would have."

"My stomach?" Demyx asked, twittering with laughter.

_Leave it to him to try and make light of a serious situation_. Axel smiled and shook his head. "Unfortunately, no." He lifted his hand and placed it against Demyx' chest, making his stomach begin to flip flop. "This. You have no heart, Demyx. What makes us different from, say, Dusks? They aren't humans like us."

"What's a Dusk?" Demyx asked, his attention captivated by Axel.

"When we go back to the castle, I'll see if I can get Saïx to allow me to take you down to the city." Axel said, watching as the Heartless continued searching.

Demyx nodded his head. "Is he like...the one in charge?"

"No, but he's the second in command." Axel sighed. _I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep this up. What's keeping him from remembering?_ But, the more he thought about it, the more Axel couldn't get mad. He remembered it had taken him a little while after being found to remember the past. "Saïx is the one that is informed where we are to go on missions for the Organization. The man in charge is the man that found you."

The blonde grinned. "Oh, Xemmy?"

Axel let out a loud laugh at the name. "What's with all the nicknames?"

"I dunno. I just like adding a 'y' to everyone's name." Demyx gave a shrug of his shoulder.

"Well, don't call him that to his face. He's to be referred to as 'Superior'. You call him by anything else, then there may be a problem." Axel said, his tone becoming serious. "Shit."

"What?" Demxy asked, his eyes becoming wide. "Is something wrong?"

The Heartless had spotted them and began to float over to them. "Just stay back," Axel said, producing his chakrams in his hands. He let the fire begin to build inside of him, flames starting to lick his palms, engulfing his weapons as his spun them, standing in a defensive stance.

"Your hands!" Demyx shouted, the shock evident in his voice.

"Relax," Axel turned and looked at him. "I'm fine. Got it memorized?" He grinned at his old friend in a new body.

The words must have triggered something, for as soon as they left his mouth, Axel's own eyes became wide with shock as Demyx produced his sitar out of thin air. The blonde looked down at his hands and almost dropped the instrument. "What is this?" Demyx' voice had become high pitched. "What's going on?"

"It's going to be fine, Demyx. Just allow it to happen. It's supposed to happen. That's your weapon. It's your sitar." He could see the blonde was about to scream. "You love playing that thing. Don't panic!" Axel shouted the last bit as he threw his chakrams at the approaching Heartless, killing the lot of them with this weapons, their hearts floating up into the sky, as the Heartless he remembered encountering before he had become a Nobody.

Demyx shook his head. "I don't know why this is here! What's going on? What am I supposed to do with this?" The frightened tone of his voice made Axel make a quick decision.

"Come on." Axel flicked his wrist, an obsidian portal appearing in front of them. "We're going back. You can't handle this right now. It's not fair to you."

The blonde looked at his hands and the sitar that had been there suddenly disappeared. "I don't like this!" Demyx eyes wavered as he looked at Axel. The redhead shook head.

"I don't either. Come on. This will take us back to the castle."

The new Nobody quickly walked to the portal and stepped through. Axel hoped that they wouldn't get into any sort of trouble by coming back from the mission early. He hoped that there would be no one in the Grey Area, especially Zexion. He did not want to deal with that man for fear he would flip out on him. _It's not fair that Zexion hasn't told him anything. What the hell. Xigbar made sure I knew what was going on. I guess the slate-haired man is still bitter that he lost Myde when they were still humans. It isn't my fault that happened. He pushed him away._ He followed him through the portal and reappeared in the Grey Area. Looking around, he saw that luck was not on his side, for in the room were Xigbar, who was sitting on one of the couches reading a newspaper of some sort, and then their esteemed Superior who was in a deep discussion with Saïx.

The bluenette looked over to where the two of them had appeared and raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing back? The mission should not have taken that short of time to complete."

"Look, for whatever reason you chose to have Zexion take Demyx under his wing, it wasn't the brightest idea in your head," Axel said, looking at Xemnas. The man's amber eyes narrowed as he looked at him. "Demyx has no idea about anything. He doesn't know what a Nobody is, he didn't know what a Heartless is, hell - he didn't even know that he's a Nobody himself!"

Axel could hear the sound of a newspaper rustling, figuring that his friend was getting up from where he had been sitting to try and control the situation. He gestured to the blonde, who was still standing there, shaking visibly. "Can't you see that he's upset? He just made his weapon appear and he had no idea why!"

"Nonsense," Xemnas said. "He can't be upset. We don't have feelings, after all, since we have no hearts."

"Right. No hearts. I get that. But aren't we different? Aren't we different because we can remember those emotions from before?" Axel said, becoming angrier by the moment. "How can you tell me that he can't be the way I'm saying he is, when you can clearly see that there is something seriously wrong with him!"

The blonde shook his head. "No, I'm fine! Really! I just didn't know why I had that thing in my hands. Really, we can go back. It's fine. I don't like people becoming upset because we did something wrong."

"We didn't do anything wrong," Axel said, looking at his friend.

Xemnas let out a dark chuckle. "Oh? You think so? Did you complete your mission? Did you gather the information that was asked of you?"

Looking down at the floor, Axel shook his head. "I just told you that he had an episode. How am I supposed to deal with it? Zexion should have told him!" He shouted at Xemnas. "This is your fault! You're the one that didn't want him to be with me! And for what? I thought you'd want me away from Saïx!"

The room became still.

"You are out of line," Xemnas said in a soft voice. "You have no idea what you talking about. I put him with Number VI because that is what I chose to do. I could have put him with you, yes, but I did not think that it would be necessary. Now, do not question my judgement again."

Axel shook his head. "Don't you get it? He's still a zombie. He's got a clean slate! How is anything supposed to happen when he can't remember who the hell he is!"

"Lea, stop," Demyx said. The blonde gasped, covering his mouth with his gloved hand as the three men turned and looked at him. "Why...Why did I just say that?" Demyx asked, his voice shaking. "What's going on?"

"Demyx," Axel said, walking towards him. "It's going to be okay."

"But...you...aren't..." Demyx swayed in his spot. Before Axel could reach him, Xigbar and stepped behind Demyx and grabbed the man who had fainted before he could finish his sentence.

Axel looked over at Saïx, who was being spoken to by Xemnas. The man was speaking so quietly that no one could hear what he was saying. Before Axel could say something, Xemnas disappeared in a cloud of Darkness, leaving the Grey Area to the four men. The bluenette looked over at them and shook his head.

"You really should not have brought him back here. If his weapon had appeared, then that is a good thing. You must go and complete your mission." The bluenette's amber eyes met Axel's.

"I need to make sure that he's okay," Axel said, shaking his head. "The mission can wait. The Heartless we saw there didn't pose much of a threat. The reason his weapon appeared is because a few came over and tried to attack us. But I took care of them with my chakrams. If you need to punish me, that's fine." Axel opened a portal. "But, right now, we have to make sure that he's okay. I hope you understand." He looked at Xigbar, who had picked up the blonde and held him in his arms. He watched his friends step through the portal.

"Lea," Saïx said, looking at him. "Please..."

But the redhead did not hear his friend say his name, for he had already stepped through the portal. They had reappeared in Xigbar's room, Axel unsure of where the new Nobody's room was. He watched Xigbar set the man down on his bed, looking so innocent laying there, still passed out.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Princess," Xigbar said, looking at him. "You sure do know when to keep your mouth shut."

Axel groaned and shook his head. "Look, I know that probably wasn't the best idea to yell at him like that, but come on! Zexion was given a job to do. He didn't do shit! All he did was get himself off with him, I guess like they used to."

"Before you showed up." Xigbar said, nodding his head slowly.

"No, before Lea showed up." Axel said, sighing softly. He flopped down on the small couch in Xigbar's room, the events of the last couple of hours beginning to catch up with him. "I'm sure that Saïx is going to be punished for my fucking stupidity. But what was I supposed to say? I mean, it would make sense for Demyx to be placed with me!"

Xigbar sat down next to him on the couch. "Princess, hear me out." Axel turned and looked at the man, keeping his mouth closed. "Sure, it makes sense to you. But...how long have you been a Nobody? How long have you been in this body of yours?" Axel's eyes grew wide. "And now you see why he didn't put you in that position. Perhaps he did make an error by putting him with Zexion, but what's done is done. You've only just regained your memories. I'm sure that when he wakes up, he'll have most of his as well."

"I'm such an idiot," Axel said, sinking back into the couch. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Of course that's why he wouldn't put me with him. I'm so stupid."

The older man chuckled. "No, you're not. You're just letting your emotions get the best of you."

"Emotions, hah." Axel said, shaking his head. "You heard Xemnas. We don't _have_ emotions."

Laughing, Xigbar shook his head. "That man has more emotions that any of us. Did you see how angry he got when you were yelling at him? Man, I really don't want to be in your shoes. I'm sure he's going to send you off on an extended mission, just to fuck with you."

"Guh...Don't say things like that!" Axel said, putting his hands in his head, balancing his elbows on his knees. "Why don't I think before I speak?"

"Because you're passionate, Princess." Xigbar said.

The redhead looked over at the bed and watched as his friend rested peacefully. "I suppose. But it still doesn't excuse my behavior. I mean, what the hell was I thinking? Screaming about Saïx like that?"

"You and Luna got something going on?"

Axel groaned. "No, we don't. We're just friends. But Xehanort never liked our friendship, and clearly doesn't like that I'm here. I guess it's a good thing that Saïxstill doesn't know who I am, or all hell would probably break loose."

"Right...I remember Vexen saying something to me about this this morning when we saw each other." Xigbar said, stroking his chin, deep in thought. "I wonder why that is. You think it's got something to do with Xemnas? No, wait. Vexen said that Luna told him that Xemnas wanted his findings this morning."

The two of them became quiet as an obsidian portal appeared in the room. "What the hell?" Xigbar said, staring at the darkness. Seconds later, the one person that Axel did not want to see appeared in the bedroom.

"Where is he?" Zexion asked, looking around the room. He raced over to the bed and sat down next to Demyx. "Why'd you bring him here?"

Axel got up from the couch and stared at the slate-haired man. "Excuse me? What are you even doing in here? How'd you know that this is where he was?"

"I didn't. Saïx said that he was last seen with you and Xigbar. I decided to try Xigbar's room first." Zexion's steel-blue eyes narrowed. "What did you do to him?"

The redhead stood there, flabbergasted. "I'm _sorry_? What did _I_ do to him? I think I should be the one asking what you did to him, Zexion. Not the other way around."

"What do you mean?" Zexion took Demyx' hand and held it with both of his, looking the blonde over. "He was perfectly fine this morning when we were in the Grey Area. And now, he's lying in Xigbar's bed, clearing not well at all. So, again, I ask you, what did you do to him?"

Axel slammed his hand down on the dresser he was standing next to, the sound echoing through the room. "Damn it! I didn't do anything!" His outburst did not wake up the sleeping Nobody, who was still laying on the bed peacefully. "Fuck, Zexion. You didn't tell him anything last night, did you?"

"So?" Zexion said, shrugging his shoulders. "What's wrong with that? It's not like you remembered right away. None of us did. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Axel said, doing his best to keep his power in check. He could feel the heat racing through him, itching to be released. "He's laying in the bed after passing out. Why? Because you didn't tell him a damn thing! I had to tell him that he was a Nobody. How could you not tell him that?"

Zexion glared at him. "I did nothing wrong, Axel. It's not my fault Superior decided to send him out on a mission like that."

"You could have at least clued him in instead of just fucking him!" Axel shouted. Xigbar placed a hand on his shoulder, but Axel shrugged it off. "No, Xigbar. Little Ienzo needs to learn that just because he thinks he can get his old lover back by keeping shit from him, I'm not going to allow that to happen."

The slate-haired man stood up and walked over to him. "Who do even think you are? You honestly think that even if he remembers, he'll go back with you?" Zexion pushed Axel's sternum with his index finger. "I'd really like to see you try, _Lea._ You've got no idea what's really going on with him and I. You never understood. Just because you two were fuck buddies back in Radiant Garden doesn't mean that that's how it's going to be here. Just you watch."

"Get away from me," Axel fumed, pushing the man's finger away from his chest. "Get out of here right now, Zexion, before I do something that I may regret."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't want something like that to happen," Zexion said, disappearing with darkness from the room.

_Knock knock_

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Axel groaned, shaking his head. "Who could that be now?"

Xigbar walked over to the door, cracking it open. Axel couldn't see who was on the other side, but the door was shut quickly. "I've got to go, kid. Looks like we've found another recruit for our Organization. You and Demyx can stay in here. Actually, you two should head back to your room. I don't know when I'll be back, and if I catch you two doing something you shouldn't be, in _my_ bed, I'd rather not deal with that." He watched as the man walked back over to the door. "Do me a favor, Princess. Try and keep that temper in check. I don't need to come back and here you've exploded, destroying furniture and the like." He guffawed and opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Axel said, as the man closed his door. He walked over to where Demyx was still sleeping, and gently picked him up in his arms. It felt so weird to have him in his arms like this, having never carried the man before. He began to feel light-headed, as memories of the two of them, moaning together as they did things in a protected room, raced through his mind. Concentrating, he allowed darkness to envelop the two of them. He reappeared in his bedroom and laid the blonde down on his bed.

Standing up, he took off his cloak and set it on his small couch. He balled it up and rested his head on it, watching as the blonde continued to sleep. He could feel his body beginning to relax, his body no longer itching to explode. Closing his eyes, he began to think about how he'd ask Xigbar to do a little sparring with him when he got back from gathering the new recruit.

"Wake up," a voice from far away began to say. Axel groaned softly, turning himself away from the person that was shaking him gently. "Wake up..." They said again, continuing to shake him. "You can't be comfortable sleeping like that..."

Axel opened his eyes and yawned. Blinking a few times, he saw Demyx kneeling in front of him. He sat up. "Oh, you're awake."

"And you fell asleep." Demyx smiled softly. "Why'd you lay on the couch?"

"I wanted to make sure you were comfortable," Axel said, scratching the back of his neck. "How long have you been awake?"

The blonde shook his head. "Not that long. Listen, I...I'm sorry about before." His voice was quiet.

"You've no reason to be sorry, Demyx." Axel watched him.

"Please...Lea...tell me what happened?" Demyx asked, voice still quiet. Axel's breath caught in his throat as he heard the man use his other name. The blonde walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I...I remember things. Things I didn't know before. And I don't know why. I know that you're important to me. Like Ienzo is. No, Zexion. And you're Axel." Demyx sighed, shaking his head. He rubbed his fingers on his temples. "I just would like for this headache to stop."

Staying put on the couch, Axel sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that this is a lot to take in. Most of your memories will soon be back. That's what makes us different from other Nobodies. At least, that's what I was told. But, whatever emotions you're feeling? They are not real."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, tilting his head. "How could they not be real?"

Axel looked into his eyes. "Dem, we don't have hearts. The emotions that we feel are just memories of what they felt like when we were human. When we were complete. Do you remember anything about what happened before you came here?"

"I remember Radiant Garden. I remember leaving the castle because I didn't want to help in hurting people." Demyx' voice began to waver. "I remember being surrounded by those creatures that we had seen, and I tried to fight them all off." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I didn't win, did I?"

Standing up, Axel walked over to the blonde and knealt down. "No...you didn't. That's why you're a Nobody now. Your heart was strong. When the Heartless took your heart, this," he gestured to the man's body, "was created. You survived, in a sense." Axel looked up at him and smiled weakly, feeling the nothingness that had been there before return tenfold. "I...I can't say that if you hadn't been an apprentice, you wouldn't be in this position now."

"I died..." Demyx said, sniffling. "I should have just stayed at the castle with you." The blonde placed his arms around Axel's neck and hugged him tightly, crying softly. "I'm so sorry."

Axel began to tear up, unable to stop himself. "It's not your fault, Dem. It's not." He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and hugged him close, the physical contact making the redhead begin to sob quietly. _This is too much. Why did this have to happen?_

"Axel..." Demyx said, his body clinging to Axel's tightly. "This means you died as well, didn't you?" He pulled back and wiped his eyes. But the redhead clung to him, not wanting him to see just how affected he was by all of this. Demyx took his gloved hand and placed it on Axel's face, forcing the redhead to look up at him. "Your tattoos..." Demyx rubbed his thumb across the purple upside down triangle gently. Axel closed his eyes, breathing through his nose.

"Do you remember when I got them?" Axel spoke quietly, relaxing into the blonde's soft touch. He had forgotten what it had felt like to be this way with him. He opened his eyes and looked into Demyx' aquamarine ones.

The blonde nodded and began to bend his neck, his head coming closer to where Axel's was. "I remember...I remember being unable to wait, the two of us going at it in the lift back up to our room." His lips were moving closer and closer to Axel's, the redhead's breath becoming shallow, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yeah...we..." He stopped talking as their lips finally made contact. Axel let out a soft sigh as they kissed each other, experimentally at first. But when Demyx opened his mouth just a tiny it, Axel slipped his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Demyx moved to join Axel on the floor, moaning softly as Axel's tongue brushed against his, memories floating in their minds of the last time they had done this together, both clinging to each other desperately.

So wrapped up in each other, they did not hear a knock on the door. Without knocking again, the person who was on the other side of the door began to open it without caution.

"Are you in here?" Saïx stood at the door, looking at the two men wrapped up in each other's embrace, his face blank.

Axel's eyes snapped open as Demyx pulled away from him quickly. "Sai!" Axel said, quickly standing up, brushing himself off. "What...What are you doing here?"

"Am I interrupting something?" The bluenette's voice was rough, clearly not pleased with what he had just walked in on.

Demyx stood up and shook his head. "Nope! Okay, well, I'll be seeing you, Axel." Demyx said, quickly walking over to the door and shutting it behind him, leaving the redhead alone with Saïx.

_Great._ _As if this day hasn't already been ridiculous enough._


	67. Chapter 67

Saïx watched as the blonde make his way down the hall, disappearing into what he could only guess was the room he had been given. He turned and looked at the redhead, who was avoiding his gaze at all costs. Shaking his head, he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Why are you avoiding my eyes?" Saïx spoke softly. "Are you upset because I interrupted something?"

Looking up, the redhead shook his head. "No. Why would I be upset with that? And what gives? What are you doing in here? Why didn't you knock?"

"I _did_," Saïx said, his voice becoming rough once more. "It's not my fault you were too busy exchanging saliva with him to hear it."

Axel glared at him. "Oh, knock it off, Sai. This whole jealousy thing doesn't become you."

"Jealous?" The bluenette tilted his head. "Is that what you think this is?"

Sitting down on his bed, Axel shrugged. "You tell me. Isn't that why you got upset and basically chased Demyx out of my room?"

"No, that is not why. I did not chase him out either, Number VIII. He left of his own accord. Perhaps he was the one that was feeling bad."

Axel stood up. "Oh, fuck off, Sai. Why can't you use my name?" He walked over to the other side of the room, distancing himself. "In case you haven't realized, this has been a very shitty day for me. I really don't need you coming into _my_ room and giving me shit about having someone else in _my _room." He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, if you came here to say something to me, have out with it. I really don't think I can deal with much more today."

"Your room?" Saïx shook his head, chuckling. "Your room. I came here because I wanted to talk to you about what happened back in the Grey Area."

The redhead closed his eyes, groaning softly. "Why? I know I screwed up. Sorry."

"Screwed up? Do you know that you've probably made it so that I'm going to be punished?" Saïx said, his voice low, the anger present in his voice. "Do you remember what he did to me last time he was angry? Do you?" He walked over to the redhead and stood in front of him. "This." He pointed at his forehead, his fingers touching the X scar on his glabella. "What do you think he'll do to me this time? You fuck off, Axel. If I get hurt because of _your_ petty jealousy, I will never forgive you."

Axel's mouth dropped open slowly. "You know I didn't mean it like that..."

"Of course I know that," Saïx turned away from him, feeling his body want to go into its Berserker mode. "But I doubt that he sees it that way. You are an idiot, Lea."

Sinking to the floor, Axel sighed. "I know. I know I am. I...I couldn't stop myself. He...He gets me so angry, Isa. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Well, I don't think you have much choice in that matter. Next time, do yourself a favor and just keep things like that to yourself. It's really unnecessary to have to draw your personal vendetta against the man to everyone's attention."

"Look, I said I was sorry. I will try and not let it happen again. Why don't you do yourself a favor and if someone doesn't hear a knock, don't just open the door. Sometimes a person isn't welcome into the room." Axel's voice became bitter.

"My mistake," Saïx spoke quietly. "I'm sorry to interrupt your fuck time with Demyx. Why don't you go and find him, so you two can reestablish that nice sexual relationship that you had when you were alive?"

"Isa!" Axel yelled at him. "Where do you get off? If you really want to do this right now, fine. Sure, maybe that's where it would have led, but in case you forgot, he 'reestablished' his relationship with Zexion when he first came here. Thanks to your lover and our fearless leader. Which, I'm sure, was his intention all along. Because he knew about you and me. And I'm sure he knew about me and Myde. And now, who do I get? No one." He balled his hands into fists, visibly shaking with anger. "And why the fuck do you even care? Why do you always bring this up? You're the one that went to Xehanort. Or Xemnas. Or whoever the fuck he is now. So, as far as I'm concerned your argument is invalid. Just shut the fuck up."

Saïx surrounded himself in darkness, quickly leaving the room without another word to the redhead, unable to keep his Berserker at bay any longer. He reappeared in his room, his senses heightened because of his powers. Taking a deep breath, he let out a low growl. "What are you doing in here, _Superior?_"

Xemnas was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his body. "Oh my," Xemnas smirked, walking over to him. "Are your powers activating right now, my protege?"

"What if they are?" Saïx said, his voice still coming out rough.

The tanned man placed a hand on Saïx arm. He turned and snarled at Xemnas, not caring how he was acting towards the one man that he should be scared to see right at this moment. Xemnas let out a laugh.

"What has made you this agitated, my protege?" Xemnas asked, smirking. "I don't think I've seen you this riled up since we were back in the Realm of Darkness. Would you like to head there right now, let off a little steam? Did someone say something to make you this way?"

Taking a deep breath, Saïx turned back and looked at Xemnas. "Sir, what are you doing in my room?" His voice had taken on a more calm down, not wanting to do something he regretted, only to be punished for it later. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the Grey Area," Xemnas said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hope that that isn't what has made you this upset?" The man raised his left eyebrow, a questioning look on his face.

Saïx shook his head. "No, not at all, Superior. I really had no idea what that was all about. I do not understand what Number VIII was referring to." _Please believe the lie. Please believe it._ "I know that he must be punished for his actions. Our Organization cannot work if there is dissonance amongst its ranks."

"Well said, Sai..." Xemnas said, walking over to the bluenette. "You are right. There cannot be discord amongst us. We must work together. I chose all of you for a specific purpose. I know that I did not make the wrong decision by bringing you into this new life. I would rather have been able to have more time exploring the matters of the heart, devoting more time to the experiments with the Heartless, but Ansem made that impossible." He took a seat on the small couch in Saïx' room.

The bluenette took a hesitant step and sat down on the couch with him. "Ansem?" In order to keep the lie alive, he knew he had to question that name. He remembered vividly when he made the man disappear, sending him to the Realm of Darkness. _The beginning of all this madness_.

"Ah," Xemnas said, chuckling softly. "Right. You still don't have those specific memories, do you, my protege?" Saïx watched as Xemnas began to pull his gloves off of his hands. "Let's just say that the man stood in the way of my research. He's better off where he is now, that is for certain." He let out a dark chuckle. "Did Vexen have any idea when your memories may return?"

He shook his head. "No, sir. He did not. He's as stumped as you are. I keep getting pieces here and there," Saïx said, not wanting to seem like a complete moron.

"Oh? What do you remember?" Xemnas asked, sitting forward, turning to look at him.

"I remember shooting stars," Saïx said. "I don't remember why I remember that. Oh, and I remember a machine." He nodded, memories that he did remember played in his mind.

"The dreams..." Xemnas said, nodding his head. "Do you remember what took place in those dreams...?" Xemnas placed his left hand on Saïx' left thigh.

Saïx groaned low as Xemnas' hand squeezed his thigh gently. "V-Vaguely..."

"At least you remember there were dreams," Xemnas said, moving closer to the bluenette. "Perhaps this may spark your memory..." His hand traveled up further Saïx' thigh, pressing against the bulge in his pants, forcing the bluenette to spread his legs more. "Any little bit helps..."

"I remember...a garden..." Saïx moaned, pushing himself against Xemnas' hand. He could see the dream in his mind, as if it had happened only a few hours before, rather than however long ago it had actually taken place.

"Yes...?" Xemnas said, reaching underneath Saïx' cloak. He unbuttoned his pants and began to pull them off of his body. "What else do you remember...?" Xemnas set the black trousers off to the side as he slipped off the couch, kneeling on the floor between Saïx' legs.

"This..." Saïx moaned as Xemnas ducked below the bluenette's cloak, his mouth covering Saïx' arousal, swallowing him down his throat. "But...we were...in a...gard-ahhhh..." His eyes closed as he felt Xemnas' mouth begin to suck on him harder, making it difficult for him to speak. Reaching down, he placed his hands on Xemnas' shoulders, thrusting his hips forward to push himself further down the man's throat, his memory and the present becoming one and the same. He could feel the cool night air of Radiant Garden, could smell the flowers that had grown there. He felt as if he were on that stone bench, laying flat on his back as Xehanort had had him, sucking him off in that dream.

He gripped Xemnas' shoulders tighter, rocking his hips slowly, pushing back against the man's throat and tongue as he continued sucking on him. He let out a soft howl, just like he had done before, his body once again on fire from whatever it was Xemnas was doing to manipulate him. But, like before, he didn't care. All he cared about was reaching his climax, letting loose the energy he had had pent up from his previous argument, the remnants of his Berserker wanting to let loose, now that he was teetering on the edge. He let out a low groan as he felt Xemnas hum low, the vibration racing through his body, pushing him closer. Letting himself go, Saïx howled loud as he released his orgasm, not caring how loud he may have been.

Licking him clean, Xemnas removed himself from being under Saïx' cloak. He wiped the side of his mouth. "Was that as good as the dream, Saïx?"

"So good..." Saïx replied, panting softly. He watched as Xemnas stood up and began to put his gloves back on. "Are...are you leaving, Superior?"

"I'll get you to address me by Xemnas soon, won't I, Saïx?" Xemnas chuckled, giving a small nod of his head. "I'm afraid I must. I have sent Xigbar off to find a new recruiter. I'm expecting his return sometime soon. You understand, of course?"

Saïx nodded his head. "I do, _Xemnas_."

"That's more like it," the tanned man smiled. "Think about those dreams. Those may be the key to unlocking the rest of your memories. It would be such a shame for you to never remember your past life like the rest of us."

_Do you really mean that, Xemnas?_ "I will, sir. Like I said...they just keep appearing in my head. I'm not sure what to make of them." The lies fell off his tongue as if they were actually the truth.

"Try writing them down. If this is taken care of quickly, then I'll do my best to come back here. If I'm unable to, then perhaps we can meet about it tomorrow? I do want to keep exploring your memories. Especially since you've remembered the machine and those dreams. That is truly fascinating." Xemnas walked over to the door. "I shall leave assignments under your door, should you be asleep by the time I am available again."

The bluenette nodded his head. "Yes, Superior. I understand." He took a moment. "Wait, sir!" The older man gave pause at the door. "What are those shooting stars that I saw? Were those real?" Knowing full well that they were, he was curious to see what Xemnas would tell him.

"They are real," Xemnas nodded. "However, I don't have a moment to explain to you just what they were. But know that they occurred because of your brilliant mind, my protege." Xemnas gave him a sincere smile. Without another moment to spare, Xemnas left the room.

As Axel was leaving his bedroom, he saw the tanned man leaving his best friend's room. _Great. Please let him not see me_. He closed his door quietly, not wanting to tip the man off to his being out in the hallway. However, the click of the door closing was enough to make the man turn around and face him.

"Ah, Number VIII!" Xemnas grinned, walking towards him after closing the door to Saïx' room. "Imagine bumping into you here."

"Right," Axel said, the tone of his voice low, unenthusiastic. "It's not like I didn't just come out of my room," his tongue unable to stop itself from moving within his mouth. "Not that _your_ room is over here amongst us higher numbered Organization members."

The older man cackled. "My, you just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Axel's face had become red with embarrassment, not quite sure what sort of mood the man he was talking to was in. Memories passed through his mind, being on the receiving end of blows from the tempermental Xehanort, especially after doing something the man did not like. He was not sure how to gauge Xemnas and just what his mood was. _I suppose it helps that he's just leaving Saïx' room. Perhaps the two let off a little energy together. Fuck. Why am I thinking about that?_ He ran a hand through his spiky hair, his gloved hands passing through the spikes.

Xemnas placed a hand on Axel's shoulder. "I'm not upset about what you said earlier to me." The man's voice was low, but seemed to be non-threatening.

"Bullshit," Axel said, stepping back, effectively removing the man's hand from his body. "I don't believe this act right now, Xemnas. What gives?"

The older man shook his head. "Nothing, Number VIII. I just wanted to clear the air. It seems that you and I keep butting heads against one another. And I don't want there to be any animosity between the two of us."

"Again, what's with your act?" Axel asked, standing defensively.

Xemnas let out a loud sigh. "Look, how are we going to work together if you just won't listen to what I'm saying? Axel, I am not the ogre you think that I am. I'm not going to snap out at you. I'm not going to hit you."

_Bullshit._ "What do you want me to do?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember? Of course you remember before, you pointed that out to me clearly earlier in the Grey Area." Xemnas smirked as Axel's face became red once more with embarrassment. "Not to worry, that isn't why I am bringing that up. I'm bringing it up because, if you remember, I did bring you into the dangerous part of our experiments because I trusted you. I knew that your judgement was far more wiser than any one else on my team."

"How so?" Axel asked, relaxing as the two men began to walk down the hallway.

Xemnas turned to look at him, his amber eyes shining. "You were the one that acknowledged we needed a pure heart to successfully create a Heartless creature. Or rather, your human counterpart, Lea, was able to see that connection when none of the other apprentices were able to."

"But, that doesn't mean anything," Axel said, shaking his head. "You would have figured it out eventually."

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But, you, in your infinite wisdom, chose to become an apprentice at just the right time. Your reward is that you're still alive, just...lacking a few key elements."

"My heart," Axel's voice became pained. "Honestly, I don't think it was worth it."

"You don't?" Xemnas let out another cackle. "Axel, you've just arrived here. There is so much still for us to learn and experiment on. Just because we're in different bodies does not mean the research stops."

The redhead groaned. "Research? More experiments? What for?"

"Do you not wish to gain your heart back?"

The words hung in the empty air. "That's not possible." Axel closed his eyes, wishing he could just vanish from the area.

"It's not?" Xemnas asked, his voice full of mirth. "Well, I guess we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Axel shook his head. "I'm fine as I am right now, Xemnas. No heart, memories of feelings. It makes the pain a lot easier to deal with when I know that it's just my body and mind going through the motions, as it were."

"Oh...right. Your little blonde lover is back in the arms of his original lover. That must hurt."

The redhead closed his eyes. "Please, sir, I'm asking you to not address that right now."

"Oh, really?" The man's demeanor had changed. Axel soon found himself pressed against the wall, Xemnas' arm pushing against his throat, practically choking him. "You point out to the others again that I want to keep Saïx away from you, you will have another thing coming to you. Do you understand?"

Trying to escape the pressure of the man's arm, Axel could only nod his head, unable to get any words out. As soon as it had happened, the man dropped his arm from Axel's body and brushed himself off. "Now, then. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Xemnas asked, the smile back in place. Axel coughed hard, placing his hands on his knees, trying to remain his composure. "Think about what I said, Number VIII. There are still more experiments to be done. More observations to be made. I expect you to keep yourself alert. Report back to me if you see or hear anything unusual." Axel watched the man disappear into a cloud of darkness, a portal surrounding himself.

The redhead flipped off the empty space where Xemnas had just been standing, still struggling to catch his breath. He took a few moments, his throat finally returning back to normal, his breath finally back to its normal pace. He walked down the hall, towards Twilight's View, not wanting to head up to the Grey Area. As he approached the area, he heard the familiar sound of two people engaged in a passionate embrace. Curiosity getting the better of him, Axel began to tiptoe quietly towards the sound, wondering who he would catch in the act. As he rounded the corner, he looked up the staircase and saw that Zexion had Demyx pushed up against the wall, the two of them moaning, both completely engrossed in each other's mouths. Feeling his head begin to pound, Axel quickly turned back around and fled back down the hall, hating that his head was caring way too much for blonde. Wiping his eyes, trying to keep his focus, he made it to his bedroom without further incident. Once inside, he walked over to his bed, fell face down and let out a loud sob.

_Why? Why does this have to happen? He was here! And then Saïx pushed him out of here. And nothing happened with Sai! And now, I find him making out with the one that he's supposed to be with. And I watched Xemnas leave Saïx room. This is ridiculous and completely unfair. Why is this happening to me?_ The tears continued to pour down his face as he curled up into his body, burying his face into his pillow to mute the pathetic sounds he knew he was making. But he didn't care. He hurt. Every part of his body hurt. He hadn't been lying to Xemnas when he had said not having a heart made it easier. He knew that if he were still Lea, that these memories, these false feelings, would actually be real, and the pain would be that much more intense.

He hugged his pillow tightly to his body, trying to calm down his sobbing. He heard a light tap on his door. Sniffling, he looked over at the door. "Go away. Whoever you are, I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone or anything right now."

"Not even an old friend?" The door cracked open just a bit, revealing one of the persons the redhead had just been crying over. "Please? I...I'd like to talk to you." Demyx stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Axel sat up, wiping at his eyes. "Why aren't you with Zexion? I saw the two of you, just moments ago."

"I told him there was something I needed to do. Besides, Xemnas appeared and told him that he needed Zexion in the lab. There was something that needed his immediate attention." Demyx approached the bed and sat down on the edge of it, looking into Axel's emerald eyes. "Please, Axel. I just...I want to talk to you."

Wrapping his arms around his knees, Axel sighed. "There's nothing to talk about. You remember everything. You're back with Ienzo. Zexion. Fuck. Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Why does that bother you so much?" Demyx asked. Out of habit, the blonde reached for Axel's hands and began to touch them with his own, after removing the gloves from both of their hands, so that they could touch skin upon skin, rather than leather upon leather.

The redhead looked down at their hands and shook his head. He lowered his knees and crossed his legs on the bed. "I...I don't know. All I know is that I don't like it." He rubbed his thumb on the inside of Demyx' thumb, the familiar gesture calming him.

"Is it because you're in here alone?" Demyx spoke quietly, rubbing his own thumb in small circles on the back of Axel's hand. "Does it bother you that everyone has someone, and here you are, back to being by yourself?"

Tears spilled from his eyes. "It's not fair," Axel whispered. "I...I know that it's wrong of me to want what you have. I...I know I pushed you away from everything because of the truth. I couldn't save you...All I did was damn you into this existence with all of us. And for that, I'm sorry."

Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel, hugging him close. Sniffling, Axel rested his head on Demyx' shoulder, doing his best to make the tears subside. "Listen to me," Demyx continued to speak in a soft voice. "I don't blame you for anything. In fact, I'm glad that you're here with me. Before anything else, we were friends, weren't we?" Demyx lifted Axel's head from his shoulder and touched his cheek gently, rubbing his thumb across the purple tattoo that was there.

"Yes," Axel whispered, closing his eyes as he leaned into the blonde's touch. "We were always friends." He nodded his head, enjoying the soft caress of Demyx' hand.

Moving closer to Axel, Demyx placed a soft kiss on his other cheek. "Then...why can't we still be the same kind of friends? Why does that have to change?"

"What about Zexion...?" Axel asked, leaning his head back as Demyx placed more soft kisses on his jawline. "What about...?" He stopped himself from saying the bluenette's name, knowing that it wasn't necessary because he knew that Demyx remembered.

"It's the same as it was when we were in Radiant Garden," Demyx said, removing his hand from Axel's face. "Why would it be any different here?" Demyx sat back and began to unzip his cloak. Axel watched as Demyx performed two spells, one familiar to him.

"You're silencing the room?" Axel asked, eyes widening. "But...what was that other spell?" His eyes moved with Demyx as the blonde stood up and began to unzip his cloak.

Demyx grinned. "Oh, that? That's a spell I watched Zexion say earlier. I don't think he knows that I know how to do magic on my own. I remember from before." He took his cloak off and set it down on the ground.

"What was it?" Axel stood up from the bed and began to remove his own cloak, still unsure of where all of this was going. But, as Demyx kept removing articles of clothing, Axel felt bad staying in all of his clothes. He felt heat race through his body as he saw Demyx stand completely nude in the center of his room. "Dem..."

Demyx walked over to him and began to help him get undressed. "It's a spell that blocks anyone from using Darkness in this room." Axel shivered as Demyx' hands touched his stomach, pulling off his shirt for him. "Now that that's out of the way..." Demyx smiled as he leaned his head down and began to kiss the redhead's chest. "So skinny..."

"Shut...it..." Axel said, moaning softly as more memories came to the front of his mind, memories of the two of them in his bedroom in the castle, memories of the two of them in the shower, memories of Myde consoling him, telling him that everyone was going to be okay. Axel sat down on the bed, laying on his back as Demyx followed him, his lips still peppering kisses along his chest.

The blonde chuckled as he began to kiss Axel's lower stomach. "You were always throwing up...I remember that.."

"And you were always there, making sure that I was okay," Axel moaned, spreading his legs to entice the blonde. "We are okay, aren't we...?" The fear was evident in his voice.

Looking up at him, aqua marine eyes sparkled. "Of course we are, Axel. We're here together, aren't we?" Axel gave a small nod of his head. "Then there's no reason to be afraid." Demyx took his left hand and brought his fingers to Axel's lips.

He took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on each finger gently, enjoying the soft mewls that were coming from Demyx' mouth. _So different than how it was with Sai..._ Axel let out a soft whine as Demyx pulled his fingers from his mouth, chuckling softly. Without a word, Demyx placed his index finger at Axel's entrance, rubbing it gently with the added moisture from his saliva. Axel moaned, spreading his legs more, aching to feel more than just the man's finger teasing his entrance. "Stop...teasing me..." Axel moaned with each press of Demyx' finger against him. He let out a loud gasp as Demyx pushed not one, but two fingers into him. Axel gripped the bedsheets tightly. "Yes!"

"Mmm...Better?" Demyx asked, pushing both of his fingers deeper into Axel's body. The redhead moaned loud, pushing himself back against the blonde's hand, aching to feel more. Demyx began to scissor his fingers gently, drawing more moans from Axel's throat. "Gaia, you sound so incredible right now," Demyx lowered his head and licked Axel's arousal as he kept scissoring his fingers gently.

"Aahh..." Axel could only moan, words were not possible for him at the moment. He had yet to be taken by anyone in this new body, so every scissor of Demyx' fingers was a moment of blind pain, but it quickly dissolved into a pleasurable feeling. And now, with the man's tongue against his arousal, he wasn't sure how long he would last. He let out a loud wail as Demyx' fingers pushed against his sweet spot, white spots appearing behind his closed eyelids. "Demyx!" Axel cried out. "Just take me!"

The blonde lifted his head. "Are you ready?" He slid his fingers out of Axel, looking at the redhead panting softly. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'll be fine," Axel moaned softly. "Please...I want to feel you inside of me..."

Placing himself at Axel's entrance, aqua marine eyes met emerald ones. Taking a deep breath, Axel let out a low groan as Demyx began to push himself inside of him, stretching him more so than his fingers ever could. He leaned his head back, trying his best to relax his body around the blonde's arousal, knowing deep in his mind that the pain would only be momentary. _I...I didn't remember it hurting this much before..._ Tears were welling up in his eyes as Demyx pushed himself deeper into his body, moving slow but with purpose. His hands tightened on the bedsheets, gripping them as if they were able to take the pain from him, carry it away on their threads of cotton, being distributed anywhere else but his body. As soon as Demyx was fully sheathed inside of him, the two lay still, both panting softly.

"M-M-Move..." Axel groaned, rolling his hips gently, the pain finally fading away, being replaced with that extreme pleasure he had so longed to feel again. "Myde...please..." He hadn't realized his mistake, he only knew that with each gentle thrust of Demyx' hips, he was being pushed further into complete bliss.

Moving his hips more, Demyx lowered his head and began to kiss the side of Axel's neck. "Say it again..." Demyx said, thrusting himself deeper into Axel's body, making the redhead moan low. "I...I like hearing you say it..."

"Say...what...?" Axel moaned, letting go of the sheets. He wrapped his arms around Demyx' body, pulling him closer to his body. "Demyx..." He leaned his head back as the blonde's mouth began to nip at his lower neck, his hips moving faster.

"Never...mind..." Demyx said, groaning as Axel squeezed around him.

Axel brought up his legs and wrapped them around Demyx' waist, the new angle proving to be pleasurable for both men as they both shouted out loud, Demyx penetrating Axel just in the right spot. Throwing his head back, Axel let his left arm fall from Demyx' back and moved it to be between their bodies. He reached down and began to stroke himself, making sure to keep his body at the same angle, as with each thrust of Demyx' hips, the blonde would hit his pleasure spot, making his body become on fire. The two moved wildly together, the bed hitting the back wall with each thrust as they both chased their release. Axel screamed loud as he came hard, one particular thrust of Demyx' hips were all it took to send the man spiralling out of control. Demyx pushed himself deep into the redhead, and quickly followed him over the edge, shouting his name as he rode out his own orgasm.

Both men laid there, panting hard. Demyx slipped out of Axel, falling down on the bed to lay next to him. The redhead let out a low grunt at the loss of feeling deep within him, but quickly turned over so that he could pull the blonde into his arms. Panting softly, he let his lips brush against Demyx' cheek. "That was...incredible..."

"So...good..." Demyx concurred, nuzzling Axel's cheek. "Should...I go...?"

The redhead wrapped his arms around the blonde tighter. "Not yet..." He pulled the covers from under them and laid it on top of their bodies. "However...we should probably get rid of that Darkness spell. If someone finds us in here like this, though..." Axel sighed, keeping the blonde close to his body.

"I doubt that Zexion is finished with his research," Demyx said, waving his hand to disenchant the room with the darkness spell. "And do you really think that Saïx is going to come in here?"

Hearing the bluenette's name fall from Demyx' lips made the redhead sigh softly. "I doubt he will." _And if he does, I'll deal with it. It's not your problem, Dem._

Axel pulled Demyx closer to him. He was about to say something, his mouth opening to speak, but quickly closed it as a portal appeared in the middle of his floor. His eyes widened. _Shit. _

Stepping out of the obsidian portal, the one eyed Organization member gave them both a grin. "Ah, see? This is why I asked you to leave my room." Xigbar cackled. "Now, you two better get dressed quickly."

"Why?" Axel said, making sure the two of them were covered. Demyx' head was currently beneath the blankets, clearly embarrassed at being caught. "What's going on?"

"Xemnas wants everyone in the Room Where Nothing Gathers in five minutes. Time to meet the new recruit." Xigbar said, opening another obsidian portal in the room. "And just be thankful it was me that came to get you. Well, really, I came to get Axel, but still." Xigbar winked at the blonde whose head had just emerged from beneath the blankets. "And you're never going to believe who it is." Xigbar laughed as he stepped into the portal, disappearing from the bedroom.

Both of them got up from the bed and quickly got dressed. "What do you think he meant by we won't believe who it is?" Demyx asked, slipping his boots back on his legs. "I mean, we know everyone here, right? The only person that's missing is Ansem, but he was missing before all of this began."

"I haven't a clue," Axel said, shaking his head. He finished getting dressed. "It's probably wise if we just met there." It pained him to say that. He hated that he couldn't just be with his friend.

Demyx nodded. "I know. See you after the meeting, I guess." Demyx disappeared in a swirl of Darkness. Zipping up his cloak, Axel shook out his spiky hair, feeling it fall on the back of his neck. Taking a small tie from his bedside stand, he pulled his hair back to lift his hood up over his head. He enveloped himself in a cloud of Darkness, disappearing from his bedroom.

He reappeared on his seat within the Room Where Nothing Gathers. Looking around, he watched as the others filled theirs seats. After everyone had arrived, Xemnas walked into the room with a new person, who had their hood up over their head.

"Thank you for all coming here," Xemnas said. "We've got a new recruit to our Organization. Number X, if you would please lower your hood?" The man did as he was instructed, lowering his hood. Axel's eyes widened as he looked at the familiar visage of the platinum blonde who had been responsible for the tattoos on his body.

"May I introduce to you all our newest member - Number X - Luxord."


	68. Chapter 68

The Nobodies were silent. No one knew what to say. Everyone was surprised by their new recruit. Not because of who he was, but because there was another one of them. The group that was presently sitting in the circle formation had all been together prior to becoming Nobodies. They were apprentices and all had worked together back in Radiant Garden. There were only a handful of people in the room that even knew who this new member was, and only because they liked to frequent his tavern, or, in Axel's case, receive permanent art by him.

"I expect all of you to welcome our new recruit," Xemnas said, still standing in the middle of the raised platform, looking up at all of them. "Number II?"

"Yes, Superior?" Xigbar said from his seat, not removing the hood of his cloak. "Is there something you wish of me, sir?"

The tanned man nodded his head. "There is, indeed. I would like for you to be the one to show our new recruit around, help him get the feel of the place. Choose someone to help you. I trust your judgement, Number II." Axel's breath caught in his throat as the older man's amber eyes flashed over to his seat for a split second.

_What? Why would he look at me? Does...does he know that I know who he is?_ "I will, Superior." Xigbar said, nodding his hooded head.

"As for the rest of you, you may all go back to what you were doing prior to this meeting. Which, I'm sure for most of you, was sleeping." Xemnas smirked, opening a portal. "You may go." He portaled out of the room, leaving the platinum blonde alone on the floor. Sighing, Axel looked over to where Xigbar's seat was and saw that the man was disappearing before he was able to say a word. The redhead surrounded himself with Darkness and left the Room That Never Was and reappeared in the Grey Area. Looking around, he saw that he wasn't the only one to have the same thought.

Most of the members were in the Grey Area, chatting amongst their own cliques, with only a few members missing. Axel looked around and did not see Saïx anywhere in the area, for once a little bit thankful for that. He approached where Lexaeus was standing with Xaldin. Axel wasn't sure why he was feeling so nervous about approaching the quiet giant. After their initial meeting in the Grey Area, he became hesitant, not wanting to bother him again like he had before. Axel knew that he hadn't really spoken to any of the other members of the Organization since joining their ranks. He had mostly kept himself away from the others, as he was still trying to process just what had happened to him. But now, with the arrival of their newest member, he felt he could keep his silence no longer. He tapped the other redhead's shoulder, not wanting to startle him nor did he want to just completely interrupt the conversation the two were having.

Lexaeus turned around and looked down at him. "Ah, just who we were talking about," the man's deep voice resonated in Axel's ears. It sounded just as Axel had remembered.

"Why were you talking about me?" Axel asked, surprised to hear that. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Xaldin smirked. "Always jumping to the worst conclusions."

"Leave him alone," Lexaeus said, shaking his head. "Now is not the time to be that way." Axel watched as the giant walked over to one of the couches. "Why don't you sit with us and I'll tell you why your name came up in our conversation."

Not wanting to seem rude, Axel gave a nod of his head and followed the two of them to the couches. He saw that Demyx and Zexion were sitting across the room, at the other set of couches, talking amongst themselves. Axel felt a small pang in his stomach, seeing the blonde being so touchy-feeley with the slate-haired man, when only a little while ago, it was him in that position. _Who am I to say anything? What's done is done. At least he remembered._ He looked at Lexaeus. "So, what were you saying about me?"

"Do you remember our new recruit?" The silent giant asked, looking at him across the way. "Because, I know that I do. And I was just telling Xaldin about it, because he wasn't quite sure where this man came from."

Axel nodded his head. "I remember him from Radiant Garden." He spoke quietly, not sure how appropriate it was to speak of what happened before.

"No one cares, kid." Xaldin said, noticing the change in his tone. "We all remember. Well, most of us, at least. Save for Superior's assistant."

_Saïx_. "Right. Well, I remember him from there." He looked at Lexaeus. "Do you remember him?"

"I remember your tattoos, if that means anything." Lexaeus said. "But that's about all I can remember. That's where he's from, yes? And that tavern that was in town?"

The redhead nodded his head. "Yes. That's correct. What I don't get is, why is he here? How did he become a Nobody?"

"Simple. He had a strong heart. He was more than likely attacked by a Heartless, had his heart taken, and because he had such a strong heart, he became a Nobody like the rest of us." Vexen said, piping up from across the room. "Did Xigbar tell you nothing when you came here?"

Looking over at the blonde scientist, Axel could feel his anger beginning to bubble back up to the surface. Not because of what the blonde had just asked him, but because of the slate-haired man that was sitting next to Demyx with the biggest smirk on his face. Balling his hands into fists, Axel took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He could feel his palms itching, his raw power itching to release on both scientists. Or scientist and assistant. _Or whatever they are. _Once he felt he had himself back under control, he looked at Vexen.

"Of course he told me."

"I would like to know if he will have power to control an element, like the rest of us." Vexen asked, not bothering to acknowledge what Axel had just said. "I mean, it would make perfect sense if he did, as we all have a special talent."

What had begun as a private conversation had now turned into everyone involved in the conversation. Looking up, Axel saw aqua-marine eyes on him, the non-snarky blonde giving him a small smile while Zexion was talking to both Vexen and Lexaeus.

"How are we going to find out? You really think Xigbar is going to tell us anything? And besides, what does it matter? You heard the Superior. We were supposed to return to our rooms." Zexion said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right. Because introducing a brand new person, Nobody, to us is going to make us go right back to bed. Sure." Axel said, shaking his head. "We're all concerned. Who's to say there aren't going to be more Nobodies because of this. What makes us so damn special? It can't be because of the heart. Is it because of our experiments?"

Zexion barked out a laugh. "Did you just hear what you said? If it was because of our experiments, then how do you explain Luxord? He wasn't an apprentice. He was just some person that lived in Radiant Garden."

"He must have some sort of power, otherwise Xemnas would not have felt it was necessary to bring him into our Organization." Vexen continued talking, almost as if he were lost in his own scientific world. "I mean, surely the man has some sort of power. I can't imagine Xemnas saying he could be a part of our group because of those earrings that he was wearing."

Both Axel and Zexion stopped arguing with one another and turned to look at the long-haired blonde. "What do you mean, his earrings?" Axel asked, shaking his head. "What's so special about that?"

"My dear boy, you must think more like a scientist. Your mind is capable of it. We saw that back when we were conducting those experiments when we were complete beings. You must look at the larger picture. Did none of you notice his earrings?" Vexen asked the room. All of the Nobodies shook their heads, Axel feeling much better noticing that he was not the only one that had not noticed. "Do any of you ever pay any attention to anything?" The icy scientist exclaimed.

"We're not all like you, Vexen," Xaldin said, the man's eyes becoming slits. "So, rather than listen to you prattle on about how unintelligent we are, why don't you favor us with what is so darn important about the man's...jewelry."

Vexen let out a harrumph. "Well, if you're going to be rude about, why should I even bother? I could very well be back in my lab right now. Hell, I was only coming here to drag Zexion back there with me, but seeing that he's with Demyx now, it seems pointless."

"Hey!" Demyx said, shaking his head. "Why drag me into this? I didn't do anything!" The shaggier blonde seemed a bit peeved at Vexen's outburst. Axel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, hating that a part of him was hoping the scientist would just take the smaller Nobody away so Demyx could stay with them.

"It's fine, Demyx," Zexion said, squeezing his hand. "He didn't mean anything by that, did you, Vexen?" One steel-blue eye glared at Vexen.

"He has two earrings that have our symbol on it." Vexen said, matter-of-factly.

Lexaeus was the first to say something. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's not as if it's a common symbol. I mean, do you remember that machine that Xehanort created?" Vexen asked, suddenly becoming more animated. "Those particular Heartless were different from the ones we made with our experiments. They had that symbol on their chest, body, what have you. I'm still conducting more research, but the symbol which fills our castle? That would be the Nobody symbol. And if Xemnas saw our new recruit with it in his ears, I'm sure it was 'Act now, ask questions later' type of mentality. I mean, that's how I would view it."

Everyone took a moment to process what the blonde had just said. "I still don't understand why the earrings would be so important," Zexion said, shaking his head. "It could be just a coincidence. We won't know until we see if he has some sort of power."

"What, like your little book?" Axel said, unable to stop himself. He saw Demyx' eyes widen in surprise at his small outburst.

The slate-haired man stood up. "My book has a lot more power behind it than you are even aware of," Zexion said. "You had better learn to respect everyone's powers for what they are. You're not unique, _Axel_."

An obsidian portal appeared by the large window. Everyone became quiet, unsure as to who it would be that was going to be gracing them with their presence. _Hopefully not Xemnas_. Axel shook his head, sighing softly to himself. Stepping out of the portal was their new recruit - Luxord, and just behind him was Xigbar.

"Ah, look. Everyone's here." Xigbar grinned, chuckling. "Princess. Just the person I was looking for."

Axel groaned. "Xig...what did I say about that stupid name?" He could hear Zexion dissolving into a fit of laughter, Demyx' soft voice joining him.

"Sorry," Xigbar said, not sounding at all sorry. "Look. I need you to come with us. I can't think of anyone better than you to join us."

He shook his head. "No way. I'm not fit to go along. I'm not that much older to this Organization than he is."

"Those are the orders, kid." Xigbar said, his amber eye focusing on Axel. "Xemnas said to pick someone to help me. And that would be you. Now, come on."

Demyx cleared his throat. "Would it be alright if I went along to? I'd like to work on my skills. And I think Vexen is taking Zexion back down to the lab with him."

"Dem..." Zexion said, his voice coming out a bit too whiny for Axel's liking. "I thought you were going to go with me?"

The shaggier blonde shook his head. "It's boring, Zexy. I don't get half the things you two talk about. I'll come by after we get back. How's that sound?" Axel felt his stomach clench as he watched him kiss the slate-haired man.

"Just be safe, Dem." Zexion opened another obsidian portal and looked at Vexen. "Coming?" He walked through the portal and disappeared.

"Seeing that everyone else is leaving, I think I may go check something out," Xaldin said. He disappeared without another word, leaving Lexaeus there with the rest of the Nobodies.

Xigbar looked at the silent giant. "Did you feel like coming with us?"

"No, thank you." Lexaeus said, picking up a newspaper from the coffee table. "I think I'll be sitting this one out."

The one-eyed man nodded his head. Axel felt the hair on his arms begin to raise as Demyx approached their little group. He looked over the platinum blonde, and noticed that Vexen had been correct - there, in the man's ears, were two of the symbols that were scattered throughout their castle.

"What is your name?" The new recruit asked, the sound of his voice bringing back another memory to Axel's mind. _"This may hurt, kid." _He reached up and touched the mark on right cheek, Axel's mind becoming blank.

Xigbar let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about him, Lux. Man's mind goes a mile a minute sometimes. Isn't that right, princess?"

"Shut up," Axel said, snapping back into reality. "My name is Le-Axel."

"Leaxel?" Luxord said, tilting his head. "Now that is an unusual name."

Demyx laughter filled the room. "No, his name isn't that! It's just Axel." The redhead held in a groan as Demyx' body draped over his shoulder, thankful that his _boyfriend_ wasn't around to see the two of them in such close proximity to one another.

"Axel. I see. And you are?" Luxord asked.

The bubbly Nobody held out his hand. "Demyx! Pleased ta meetcha!" Axel watched the two of them shake hands. The way Demyx acted, it was if he was still as how he was when he had been human. _Oh, memories._

"Likewise."

Xigbar cleared his throat. "Alright, ladies. Let's break up this little tea party. Xemnas wants us to help Luxord here on learning our ways." He flicked his wrist, another obsidian portal opening up in the room.

Axel walked over to the portal. "Where are we going?" He looked back at Xigbar, and almost whipped his hair into Demyx' face, the man was standing that close to him. "Demyx! Sorry about that," Axel said, stepping back, almost falling into the portal.

"You'll see," Xigbar said.

Turning back around, Axel found himself fully enclosed in the Darkness. When he reappeared, he was met with a shock. He found himself in what appeared to be a garden, his mind immediately going to Radiant Garden. _Wait. I thought Xigbar said it was destroyed?_ He stepped out of the way, not wanting the others to bump into him as they left the portal. He looked around the hedges, trying to see if there was anything familiar to spot. Scattered throughout were white roses, no hedge without a rose or two.

"Relax, Princess." Xigbar said, stepping out of the portal. The obsidian oval disappeared, leaving the four men standing there. "This isn't where you think."

"It's not? Because it sure as fuck looks like it to me, Xigbar." Axel said, unable to control himself. He groaned, not wanting to push away his only friend. He felt the pressure of a hand on his. He looked down and saw that Demyx had taken his hand and was rubbing his thumb along the back of it, the familiar gesture instantly making him feel more at ease.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Xigbar forced Axel to turn and face the other direction. "Do you see a large castle? No. So, this ain't Radiant Garden. Got it memorized?" Axel narrowed his eyes at the man's use of the phrase he liked to say. Patchy grinned at him and laughed. "What? Don't like it when others use your stuff?"

"No," Axel pouted. He did not appreciate being made fun of, even if it was Xigbar that was the one doing the teasing.

"If this isn't Radiant Garden, then where are we?" Demyx asked.

"It's called Hollow Bastion now, kid." Xigbar said. Demyx rolled his aqua-marine eyes, clearly perturbed by the man's use of the term 'kid' on him. "We are on another world. This one is called 'Wonderland'."

A unique sound happened behind Axel. He turned and saw that Luxord was holding what appeared to be a deck of cards in his hand. Taking a look at the back of the cards, Axel let out a gasp. "Where did you get those?" The design on the back was the same as the design in each of Luxord's earlobes. The symbol that was on their castle back in the World That Never Was. And just like their castle, there were multiple symbols on his cards. Taking a closer look, it seemed that there were exactly five symbols on each card.

"These?" Luxord asked, beginning to shuffle the cards back and forth between both of his hands. "I'm not quite certain. They just...appeared. Feel quite nice, they do. Very flexible."

Xigbar took a card from the stack, the platinum blonde letting out a quiet protest. "Huh." Xigbar said. He showed the face of the card to Axel. "What do you suppose this means, Princess?"

On the face of the card was a clock face. Except, unlike a clock that had twelve numbers, there were only ten. "Perhaps his element is time?" Axel said. "Which, if you think about it, would make sense why Xemnas asked you to help him out."

"He also knew I drank at his pub and received my ink from him," Xigbar shrugged, taking the card back from Axel. He handed it to Luxord and watched the man begin to shuffle the deck once more.

Luxord's head tilted to the side. "Pub?" The cards in his hands disappeared. "Huh? What happened to my cards?"

"He doesn't remember," Demyx' voice was soft. "It will probably take a bit." Axel watched him. "Look. Over there." Demyx pointed in the opposite direction. "What is that?"

There, off in the distance, was what looked to a be a creature of some sort. Axel shook his head. "No. It can't be. What's going on?" He looked at Xigbar and saw that the man was speaking to Luxord quietly, as the platinum blonde seemed to be upset because of something. He looked at Demyx. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Cousins related to the ones you and I saw back in the garden?" Demyx nodded his head. Without another word, he made his sitar appear in his hands. "Dance, water, dance!" He flung his water sprites out, which began to attack the floating creature. As soon as it was upon them, there, on its chest, was the Heartless symbol.

Feeling his raw power racing through his body, Axel felt his chakrams appear in his hands. Spinning them, he threw one directly at the Heartless, and watched as his chakram struck true. The Heartless disappeared with a wisp of darkness, and its heart floated up towards the sky. Demyx' water sprites made the other two that had been traveling with it disappear, leaving the garden empty. Both Axel and Demyx turned and looked at each other, both unable to contain the smiles on their faces.

"Nice job, boys." Xigbar said, applauding the two of them. "Now, then. Axel -" The redhead's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?"

"You just called me by my actual name." Axel grinned. "What's gotten into you, old man?"

Xigbar chortled. "You give me grief for calling you Princess, and here you are, surprised that I'm calling you by your name. Which is it?"

"Either's fine," Axel said. "Now, what were going to say?"

Luxord seemed to have made his cards reappear, as the sound of him shuffling them began to pierce its way through Axel's ears. "I think you may have been right in your assumption."

"What assumption?" Demyx asked, clearly interested in what Xigbar had to say. If Axel didn't know any better, he would have thought the older man became a little rosy in the cheeks.

Luxord held up one of his cards. Suddenly, there were cards surrounding all of them, causing them to freeze in their tracks. Each card seemed to be a different sizes - one almost twice the size of Demyx. A moment later, Luxord was now on the opposite side of the cards, looking quite shaken. "What...what just happened?" The cards disappeared the moment Luxord began to question his ability.

"Ooh..." Axel said, suddenly able to move again. "Well, great." He shook his head, trying to release the stiffness in his joints. "I love it when I'm right." He looked over at the new recruit. "Welcome to the Organization, Luxord. We each have our own unique power. Seems like you can manipulate time like our good friend, Xigbar."

The platinum blonde stood rooted to his spot. "Power? Is...is that why your hands burst into flame?" He looked over at Demyx. "And is that why your instrument...thing made water people appear?" Both men nodded their heads. "So, what do you do?" He looked at Xigbar.

"To an extent, my power is similar to yours. It seems that time is on your side, and will be your ultimate weapon. I can only move through space. You appear to be able to move through both space and time." Xigbar said, producing his two arrowguns. With the blink of an eye, he moved to be perched up on top of one of the hedges.

Axel tapped Luxord's shoulder and pointed to where Xigbar had reappeared. "See? I'm up here now." With another blink of an eye, Xigbar was back on the ground, standing directly in front of them. "And here I am again."

"Amazing!" Demyx said, clapping his gloved hands together. The blonde was grinning, his face lit up in a bright smile. "Do it again, Xiggy!"

The older man shook his head, chuckling. "I hate that nickname, kid."

"And I hate being called kid." Demyx stuck his tongue out at Xigbar. Axel shook his head, laughing at the antics of both men. "What?" Demyx turned and looked at him. "Don't think you can laugh at me and get away with it, Lea!"

They all stopped moving around. "Lea...?" Luxord said, looking at the redhead. "But I thought he said your name was Axel."

"It is. Lea _was_ my name," Axel said, running his gloved hand through his spikes, suddenly nervous. "We all had different names when we were alive."

"Alive?" Luxord looked over at Xigbar. "But, I'm breathing. Does that not make me alive?"

Demyx nodded his head. "It does. But, you see, we're a little different now. We...we..." Axel could see the conflict in the blonde's eyes. He did not want to see his friend lose it, as he could see the man's aqua-marine eyes beginning to water at the memories that he knew he was experiencing.

"You see, we're Nobodies. What makes us different from the others is that we remember what it was like to feel. You died," Axel said, looking straight into the platinum blonde's eyes. "The sooner you can accept that, the sooner you'll be able to move on with your new life. That's something that Xigbar taught me. It's fine to remember, but we also have to move on."

The new recruit took a seat on a small bench. "So why am I here, then?"

"Xemnas saw something in you," Xigbar said, crossing his arms over his chest after making his arrowguns disappear once more. "You are quite the unique case."

"How so?"

"We all were together for a long time prior to becoming like this," Xigbar said, gesturing to both Axel and Demyx. "We helped Xemnas, or rather, his human counterpart. Well, Demyx didn't."

The blonde let out a soft sigh. "I was glad I didn't know what was going on. I just thought we were studying and learning how to use magic."

"I don't understand," Luxord said, stroking his goatee. "I'm trying to place all of you. It's...it's there in my mind, yet I can't quite remember everything."

Axel sat down next to him. "It will happen naturally. It took us both a little bit to remember everything, and we both had the luxury of already having memories of everyone. You, you're different. You and I and Xigbar, we used to come to the pub and drink beer with you. You did this to me." He pointed to the markings on his face. "Do you remember that?"

Luxord closed his eyes. He let out a soft gasp. "Now I remember. That's why that name was so familiar. You don't meet a lot of Lea's." He nodded his head and looked into the redhead's emerald eyes. "But...you're older than you were then."

"One of the effects of the Darkness, I'm sure," Axel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure how long it had been from when I was killed by a Heartless to when Xemnas found me."

"Heartless..." Luxord looked around the garden. "Were those what those things that attacked are called?"

Xigbar nodded. "That's correct. You seem to be picking this up nicely. How's your head?"

"It hurts." Luxord admitted.

"It just means you'll probably be remembering a lot more very soon." Axel looked at Xigbar. "Perhaps we should take him back to the castle? At least we know what his weapon is."

With a flick of his wrist, Xigbar made an obsidian portal appear and gave a nod of his head. "I'll take him back to his room." A look passed between the two men, Axel recognizing that his friend wanted to speak to him more about what had happened when Luxord's power had manifested. He gave a small nod of his head, understanding what Xigbar was trying to communicate to him non-verbally. "Come on, Lux. Let's get you back before you pass out."

"Pass out?" The platinum blonde asked, standing up. "What do you mean?" He walked over to the portal and stepped through. Both Axel and Demyx let out a sigh of relief as the man stayed on his two feet as he walked through the portal. Xigbar gave the two of them a small salute and followed him into the portal, it closing up behind him.

Axel turned and looked at Demyx. "I think that Xig wants to talk to us back at the Castle, but didn't want to say anything in front of Luxord. Did you want to stick around for that, or did you have to get to the laboratory?" His tone took on a subtle harshness with the last question he asked the blonde, unable to control his raw emotion, or lack thereof. He looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Demyx said, sitting down next to him on the bench where Luxord had been sitting. He took one of Axel's hands and began to touch it, the familiarity of his gloved fingers once more calming the raging anger inside of Axel's head. "Why do you do that to yourself?"

"Do what?" Axel sighed, watching as Demyx' gloved fingers danced along his palm. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The blonde shook his head, laughing softly. "Yes, you do, silly. Stop being so jealous. What's wrong with going to see Zexion? You and I, we're just friends, right?"

"Right," Axel said, nodding his head. _Then why do I want to just take you back to my room so I can cuddle with you?_ He let go of Demyx' hand and stood up. "Come on. Let's get back to the castle." He looked around the hedge once more. "This place sure is different from any of the other places I've been to." He flicked his wrist, creating an obsidian oval.

Demyx shrugged. "I haven't really seen much of anything. I wonder how many different worlds there are?" Before Axel could answer him, he disappeared into the portal. Following him, Axel reappeared in the Grey Area, where the room was completely deserted, except for one person. There, standing by the bay window was the Organization's only bluenette, who seemed to be lost in thought, looking out at another part of the castle.

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Demyx said, giving him a small smile. Axel nodded his head and watched him leave the area, leaving him alone with Saïx.

The bluenette spoke softly. "I know it's just the two of us in here. I don't know how long we have until someone comes here, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Axel asked, keeping his distance away from his friend, not wanting to give anyone that showed up the wrong impression of what was going on. After his outburst to Xemnas not once, but twice in regards to the man who was speaking, he knew it would be better if he just acted nonchalant around him.

Saïx kept his eyes focused on the turret outside. "Meet me in the cave in a few hours." The bluenette took a deep breath. "I hope you know what I mean."

"Of course I -" Before Axel could finish his reply, Xigbar reappeared in the Grey Area, the swirl of darkness disappearing from around his body. "I was wondering when you were going to show up!" He played it off as if he had not been speaking to the other man in the room.

Xigbar nodded. "Sorry. I wanted to make sure he laid down before everything hit him full force. Come on. Let's go somewhere more...private." Xigbar's eye darted over to Saïx' back, shaking his head.

The redhead followed the older man out of the Grey Area, having no idea where the two of them would be going. "Where's Demyx?" Xigbar asked, once they had made it to their destination. _Of course we'd end up outside. No ears where there are no walls._ They were once more on the Altar of Naught, Axel surprised at how fast they had gotten there.

"He went to go see Zexion," Axel said, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever. I told him you probably wanted to speak to us, but it seems he's got other things on his agenda."

"Like porking," Xigbar said, grinning. The redhead rolled his eyes, hopping up to sit on the ledge.

"Yes, like porking." Axel sighed. "Always a way with words you have, Xig. Really." Before he could let his jealousy get the best of him, he continued. "What did you want to talk about?"

Xigbar hopped up on the ledge and sat next to him. Axel turned to face him. "I'm thinking that Luxord wasn't just an accident."

"You think?" Axel asked. "What would he have anything to do with Xehanort? The man never even met him. He wasn't an apprentice!"

"I don't think it's a coincidence that he can manipulate both space and time. I think that there must have been some sort of meeting back in Radiant Garden that we weren't aware of. I mean, what are the odds that this man would become a Nobody like the rest of us?" Xigbar said.

"Well, you said it yourself. The Heartless took over Radiant Garden. It makes perfect sense if he was killed by a Heartless and had a strong heart. Why else would he end up like us?"

The older man nodded. "I suppose you're right. I'm probably reading way too much into this. Who knows, he may be the last person to join our Organization. Ten's a good, round number. I doubt we'll find anyone else."

"Really?" Axel said, surprised. "With the Heartless out there, do you really think that we're the only ones that had strong enough wills to become like this?"

Xigbar let out a snort. "Become like this. Like we ever had a choice in the matter. I knew the moment that those experiments started that this is where we would end up. Of course, before Luna came along, I was privy to all those secrets. But, it doesn't matter now. What's done is done."

"Seriously?" Axel said, shaking his head. "You knew, and yet you continued helping him?"

"What choice did I have? You saw what happened to the old coot. He didn't like what Ansem was doing. Where did he end up? Somewhere. Who knows where? I haven't a clue as to where he was banished. If I did know as a human, I sure as heckfire have yet to remember it in this body." Xigbar's eye narrowed as they both heard the distinct sound of footsteps.

A few moments later, Xaldin appeared at the top of the landing, leading up to where the two of them were sitting. "Ah, here you are," the man's voice came out a bit breathless.

"Were you looking for me?" Axel asked, jumping off the ledge back onto the ground.

Xaldin rolled his vibrant violet eyes. "Why would I be looking for you?" He turned and looked at Xigbar. "I've found something extremely intriguing and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to see it?"

"Sure," Xigbar nodded his head. "Looks like that's all for now, Princess. Go get some rest. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. I have a feeling that Xemnas is going to want us to be with Lux again, just to make sure he's got everything under control."

Axel gave a small nod of his head. "Why me?" He watched Xaldin open a portal in front of where they stood.

"He likes you, kid. Even if you can't keep your mouth shut, he respects your insight. You know that." Xigbar walked through the portal, Xaldin following behind him.

Looking around at the empty space around him, Axel gave a small flick of his wrist, creating another portal. _Please let this work._ He stepped through the portal, closing his eyes. When he felt the air around him change, he opened his eyes and found that he was in a cave. A cave he had not been to as a Nobody, but could remember every small detail of the enclosure, all the memories racing to the forefront of his mind once more. He saw a small fire burning, and the person who had asked to meet him.

The sound of the fire filled the cavern, waves crashing off in the distance, as Axel debated on what exactly he was doing there. Memories of the two of them, their moans echoing off the walls, rang in his ears. He shook his head, trying to suppress the memories that were trying to break free. He let out a choked sob as he felt Saïx' hand on his shoulder. He tried to pull away from his friend, but the bluenette would not let go of his shoulder. Biting his bottom lip, Axel turned around and wrapped his arms around the bluenette, exhaling as he felt the man return his embrace, hugging him back just as tightly.

The redhead let out a breathless sigh, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the bluenette. "Why am I here?"

Pulling away from him, amber eyes shone with the light of the fire. "Do I really need a reason to ask you to meet me?"

"Not really, but I also don't want you to get into trouble." Axel placed a hand on Saïx' shoulder. "Why here?"

Saïx lifted Axel's hand from his shoulder and placed it on his face. "Because only you know of this place. I didn't want someone to interrupt us, so I felt it was best to pick a place only we were aware of."

Axel took his hand away from Saïx' face, quickly removing his gloves so he could actually feel his skin beneath his fingers. He felt the bluenette shiver underneath his hand, making the memories all too real. "What did you want to discuss with me?" His voice was soft as he lowered his head down a few centimeters, letting his lips barely brush against the shell of his ear.

"I...I think you know..." Saïx said, leaning his head back a little, allowing Axel more access to his neck.

The redhead pulled the bluenette's earlobe into his mouth, gently biting on it. "I need to hear you say it...I...I don't want to assume anything..."

"Aah..." Saïx moaned softly. He reached up and threaded his hands through the crimson spikes. "Please..."

Lifting his head, Axel whispered into his ear. "Not good enough..."

"Lea...please..." Saïx pressed his body against Axel's, bucking his hips gently. "I..I want to feel your hands on my body, not his..."

Axel lifted his head, looking into his eyes. "Say it again."

"I want you!" Saïx moaned.

He pressed the bluenette's body against the cave wall. "Isa..." He placed his lips over his and began to kiss him deeply.

...

* * *

A/N: I know that I modified Luxord's weapon, but it's for a reason. Hope you don't mind too much. All will be explained soon enough. ^_^


	69. Chapter 69

Saïx moaned softly into the kiss, unable to stop himself. Feeling Axel's tongue rub against his was all that he wanted, all that he needed. He felt the redhead push against his body, their hips bumping against each other, sending pleasure through the bluenette's body as his aching arousal was touched. He broke off the kiss with a loud moan.

"More..." He wrapped one leg around Axel's, pulling the redhead closer to his body. He didn't care if they were still wearing clothes. He thrust his hips forward, moaning low as he rubbed against Axel's groin.

Axel's lips brushed the shell of his ear, his tongue licking the shell of his ear as he kept Saïx' body trapped against the wall. He bucked his hips, drawing more moans out of the bluenette. "Isa...I love listening to you moan..."

"I...I..." Saïx began to howl softly as he felt Axel's hand reach underneath his cloak, dipping down into his pants and wrapping his warm hand around his very erect arousal. "Please...please don't stop..." He leaned his head back, pushing himself back against the redhead's hand. "Your hand...your hand it feels..."

Axel lowered his head back to the bluenette's neck, his teeth grazing across Saïx' skin. He moaned low as he felt Axel's thumb rub against the tip of his arousal, his hand becoming coated with a bit of his essence, now able to move up and down on his arousal with more ease. "That's it, Isa..."

"I'm so close..." Saïx moaned, not wanting this to be over just yet. He didn't want to let go too soon for fear that Axel would just leave him once he was finished.

The redhead moved his hand faster, gripping him tightly. "Let go, Isa...I want to feel you come in my hand..." He bit down on the bluenette's lower neck hard.

"Lea!" He howled as he threw caution to the wind, unable to hold back his release any longer. Feeling the redhead's hand continue to pump him as he rode out his orgasm, he knew that this was the person he wanted to be with. He knew that this was the man that completed him in ways that Xemnas could not. He closed his eyes and panted softly, letting out a soft groan as Axel removed his hand from his pants.

The redhead held up his hand, Saïx' release all over his hand. Saïx watched as the redhead began to lick his hand slowly, groaning low with each flick of his tongue. Emerald eyes sparkled as Axel continued to lap up the sticky substance. "Would you like to taste yourself, Isa?"

Saïx' eyes widened in fright at hearing those words, a memory racing across his mind. _Xehanort. Bed breaking. Oh, Gaia. Not Lea. Not Lea._ He closed his eyes tightly, wishing that the memory would disappear fast, wanting only to think of the man he was with right now, not memories of the man that tortured and hurt him.

"Isa?" Axel asked, his voice laced with concern. "Isa, what's wrong? Did I say something to make you upset? Please talk to me!"

He felt the redhead's hands on his shoulders, gently shaking him. Opening his eyes, he looked into emerald orbs, thankful that they were not amber in color. "I...I'm sorry. Just...what you just said, I remembered something from before." His voice was breathless, still in shock.

"I'm so sorry," Axel said, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him away from the wall. "Just be with me, Isa. It's just me. Your best friend. No one else is here. Just the two of us, okay?"

Resting his head against his friend's shoulder, Saïx nodded his head. "Yes...just you and I..." He wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, sighing softly. "You didn't get to come yet, Lea."

"I want to make sure you're alright before we do anything else," Axel said, rubbing his cheek against the bluenette's mane. "You scared me, Isa. The look in your eyes..." He felt Axel shudder.

Pulling back, Saïx looked up at him. "What do you mean, the look in my eyes? Did something happen?"

"That's just it. Nothing happened. I guess as soon as your memory took over, your eyes became vacant, empty." Axel said, cupping his hand to Saïx' cheek. "Don't frighten me like that again."

He took a deep breath. "I'll do my best not to, Lea." He turned his head, kissing the palm that rest against his face.

"Is...is it because I called you by your other name?" Axel asked, moaning softly as Saïx continued to kiss the inside of his palm. "I.. I won't call you that anymore if it bothers you."

Saïx shook his head. "No, it wasn't that. It was something else. Please, do not worry about it. It's over and done." He looked up into his emerald eyes. Leaning forward, he placed his lips against Axel's, kissing him softly. He felt the redhead yield to his mouth, opening up his just slightly to allow his tongue to enter. Saïx groaned as he tasted himself, albeit faintly, on the redhead's tongue.

Removing himself from the wall, Saïx pulled Axel down on the ground with him, laying down on the cave floor. Axel broke off the kiss and began to kiss the side of his neck, groaning softly. "Can I...can I get undressed...?"

"Yes..." Saïx reached upwards and touched the zipper on Axel's cloak. Gently tugging on it, he began to unzip the redhead's cloak, unzipping it all the way until it was laying open. He pushed the fabric off of his shoulders, marveling at how tight the undershirt was on the lanky redhead. "Lea...you look so incredible right now."

Axel flung his cloak to the side, past the fire. "Do I...?" The bluenette began to unbuckle the man's belt and unzipped his pants. "Isa...let me take off my boots first." Axel pulled back and quickly tore the boots off of his feet, allowing the bluenette to go back to unzipping his pants. Saïx let out a low moan as Axel's erect arousal popped out of his boxers, admiring at how beautiful his lover was. "Do you like what you see, Isa?"

Scooting himself down, he brought his lips to the tip of Axel's arousal, sucking on the tip gently. "So very much..." He moaned at how sweet he tasted, always forgetting just how much he enjoyed tasting the redhead. After having been with Xemnas now more often than he had been with Axel, Saïx was unused to the gentleness that the redhead was showing him. He looked up into his emerald eyes as he flicked his tongue over the small hole, letting the tip of tongue tease him.

"You're...going to...kill me..." Axel moaned. He placed his hands in Saïx' hair, gently pulling on the follicles as Saïx continued to lap at the milky white substance that kept coming out of the tip of his arousal. "I want to feel your lips, Isa..."

The bluenette nodded, wrapping his lips around the tip of his arousal and slowly sucking him into his mouth, savoring how the redhead's arousal felt inside of his mouth. _Still so different, yet so amazing..._ He looked up at him as his nose came into contact with the red hair at the base of Axel's arousal. He felt Axel's hands tighten in his hair as he moaned low. "Gaia...your mouth, Isa..." Closing his eyes, Saïx began to suck on him more, rubbing his tongue along the underside of his arousal.

He pulled back and began to lick him in small strokes. "Do you...do you want to finish like this..? Or would you rather be inside of me...?" His amber eyes were clouded with need, the same need he could see reflected back in the redhead's eyes.

"Take off your clothes," Axel murmured, pulling all the way away from Saïx' mouth. He unzipped his own cloak and let it fall to the floor beneath him, acting as a blanket from the cold stone beneath him. He groaned as Axel's hand touched the bottom of his own white shirt, lifting it up off of his head. "Your body never ceases to arouse me, Isa..." Axel's lips kissed his sternum, sending chills up his spine.

"Ah...I'm glad..." Saïx arched his chest as the redhead's mouth began to move lower. "No...I want you...inside of me..."

Chuckling softly, Axel nodded. "I know, Isa...Just be patient, okay?"

Closing his mouth, Saïx watched as the redhead pulled the boots off from his feet, setting them to the side of the fire. He lifted up his hips to help the man get his pants off, groaning at how slow his friend and lover was moving. "Frustrated, Isa?" Axel chuckled, letting his palm rub against the bluenette's arousal.

"Need...you..." Saïx didn't care if he sounded demanding. He wanted to feel the man buried deep inside of him. "Lea..."

His pants were tossed to the side, now completely naked. Axel got between his legs and placed himself at his entrance. "Say my name again..."

Trying to push the man into his body, just feeling the tip driving him insane, Saïx howled softly. "Lea...please..."

"Always call me that name when we're together, Isa...That way I know it's me you're with, and no one else..." Axel pushed himself into the bluenette's body, both men groaning low as each was rewarded with what they were both after. He lowered his head, placing it in the crook of Saïx' shoulder as he pushed himself in as deep as he could go.

Lifting his legs, Saïx wrapped them around Axel's waist, howling softly. "And call...me...Isa..." He moaned as Axel began to thrust himself forward, already finding his sweet spot at this new angle. "Gaia, Lea...you always...know..." He gripped the redhead's shoulders, rocking his body against his, howling softly as Axel began a slow rhythm.

"I...love...you..." Axel said as he thrusted deep into Saïx, moaning low as Saïx squeezed around him, the sensation almost pushing him over the edge. "Aah...Isa..."

Saïx clenched more, moaning as his arousal rubbed against Axel's stomach, the friction pleasant and warm. "Say...it...again..." He pushed himself back against Axel, moving with him with each thrust into his body.

"I...love you..." Axel knew just what he had wanted him to say, for their connection was coming back in full force. Saïx closed his eyes, seeing himself back in the redhead's bedroom, remembering the first time that they had touched each other, remembering how good Lea had always made him feel, made him feel wanted and desired.

Reaching down, Saïx began to stroke himself in time with each of Axel's thrusts. He unwrapped his legs from the redhead's body and pulled his knees back to his shoulders, crying out as Axel moved his hips faster. "Gaia...oh, Gaia..." He couldn't stop the howls that escaped his mouth, echoing in the small cave. He opened his eyes and stared into Axel's, unable to control himself any longer. Letting out a loud howl, keeping their connection, Saïx released, the intensity of his orgasm making his entire body shake and shudder.

"Isa..." Axel moaned as he followed him over the edge, pushing in as deep as he could go, releasing a mere millisecond after Saïx' release. Saïx moaned softly, loving how his true name fell from his lover's lips, thankful that they could still share their bond, even after everything that had come between the two of them. The redhead closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead against Saïx'. "I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing against his own with the soft spoken words.

Lowering his legs back down to the ground, Saïx let his arms wrap around the thin redhead. "I love you, Lea..."

The two lay there, listening to the fire as they both sought to regain their breath. Looking out at the idyllic ocean outside, Saïx sighed. "What is it, Isa?" Axel asked, rolling off of his body to lay next to him.

"I should probably go back soon. I...I don't know when he'll be returning. I don't want him to become upset when I'm not around." Saïx let out another soft sigh. "I would much rather be here, in your arms, than anywhere else."

Axel chuckled, pulling the bluenette close to him. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. But I don't want you to get into any trouble. When will I get to see you again?"

Turning to face him, he looked into his lover's emerald eyes. "I'm not sure. I'd like to say soon? But with this new member in our Organization, who knows? I'm sure I'll be assigning you to work with him more. You know that Xemnas trusts you, even if he hates you."

"Yes, I know," Axel said. "He said as much earlier."

"Earlier?" Saïx tilted his head, unsure of what the redhead was speaking about. "Did you talk to him after our gathering?"

Letting go of Saïx, Axel sat up and shook his head. "No. I saw him leaving your bedroom. And he basically told me that he trusts me."

"Oh?" Saïx sat up. "What else happened?"

"Nothing. That was it." His eyes shifted to another part of the cave.

"You're lying to me." It wasn't a question. Saïx knew that Axel was not telling him the complete truth. "What's so terrible that you feel you have to lie to me?"

The redhead began to gather his clothes. "Nothing, Isa. I'm just supposed to keep my eyes and ears open. If I see or notice anything unusual, I'm supposed to report to him. That's all."

"I see," Saïx said. He picked up his clothes and began to get dressed. "Lea...I don't know when this will happen again. I will do my best to come to you, but..."

Axel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Isa, it's fine. I understand. I'll take what I can get, okay? I know that you've got to be with him when he needs you. I know you've got important things to tend to." He scratched the back of his neck, grinning. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, like you said, we've got that new recruit. I'm sure I'll be helping to make him feel more comfortable, adjusted to this new...life? Whatever you want to call it."

"You recognized him, didn't you?" Saïx asked. Axel nodded his head. "From where?"

"He gave me these," Axel said, pointing to the purple upside down triangles on his face. "I would go and drink with Braig and him as well, prior to having to go to our experiment sessions with Xehanort."

Saïx nodded, deep in thought. "Right. Experiments." He stood up and put both of his boots on. "Lea...I..."

Axel walked over to him and pressed his lips against his, kissing him softly. "Don't, Isa." Axel gave him a soft smile. "Just...find me when you can, alright? You know I'll be waiting for you. I...I've got no one else. I mean...I've got..well..."

"I understand. He's got Zexion." Saïx nodded his head, kissing his lover once more, savoring the softness of his lips. "I love you," he whispered softly before covering himself in Darkness, portaling out of the cave.

He reappeared in his bedroom in the Castle That Never Was, and derobed. Walking into his bathroom, Saïx examined his neck in the mirror. He saw a dark red spot forming where his lover had bitten him in the throes of passion. Closing his eyes, he did a simple Cure spell, one he had remembered from his days in Radiant Garden. Finishing off the spell, he took a look in the mirror and saw that his neck had now returned to normal, not a trace of Axel's mark left on him. He turned on his shower and got in, enjoying the warmth of the water.

Finishing up in the shower, Saïx got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened his bathroom door and walked back into his room, getting dressed in a clean pair of black pants and a simple white undershirt. As he slipped the shirt on over his head, he watched a black oval materialize in the middle of his room. Stepping back, he watched as Xemnas walked out of the portal.

"Ah, my protege. I see you've just gotten out of the shower? Did you just wake up?" Xemnas asked, approaching him.

Saïx gave a small nod of his head. "Yes, Superior. I woke up just a little bit ago. Is there something the matter?"

"Not at all," the tanned man said, flashing him a smile. "I was wondering, how are your memories coming along? Have you remembered anything else?"

The bluenette shook his head. "No, not really. Just the same memories that keep coming back to my mind."

"How very fascinating..." Xemnas said, walking over to the picturesque window in Saïx' bedroom. "How would you feel about taking a little trip with me?"

"A trip?" Saïx asked. "To where, Superior?"

The tanned man turned and looked at him. "When will you call me by my name, Saïx?" He smirked.

"S-Sorry, X-Xemnas..." Saïx said, blushing. He didn't feel comfortable addressing the man by his first name, making it seem as they were on equal ground. He knew that they weren't. They both knew this, and yet here he was, encouraging him to call him by that name. Saïx knew there would be no winning in this situation.

Xemnas placed a hand on Saïx' shoulder. "Come along. Grab your cloak." He dropped his hand and flicked his wrist, creating another obsidian oval in the middle of Saïx' bedroom.

Grabbing his cloak, Saïx zipped it up and stepped back into his boots. "Where are we going, sir?"

"It's a surprise." Xemnas' amber eyes seem to hold some sort of secret, one that Saïx was unable to read. He walked over to the portal hesitantly. "You're in no danger, Saïx, if that's what you're worried about."

Taking his chances, Saïx stepped through the portal. Where he reappeared, he was not expecting. He fell to his knees in shock at what he saw.

In front of him was the castle he had come to know and love, only it wasn't the same castle. Instead of it standing erect, surrounded by luscious gardens, it was broken and destroyed. There, on the face of the castle, was a giant Heartless symbol, covering up the beauty that was once there. Looking around, he saw that the area was completely dilapidated, everything broken and crumbling around him. He let out a loud sob, unable to stop the raw emotion that raced through his mind as memories began to pound in his head. There was no way he could lie to Xemnas any longer about not remembering, not after this.

"_Was that one of the creatures?" Lea had asked him. _

"_Yes. How did you kill it?" _

But that wasn't the area he was in. He wasn't even sure if that area even existed. He clawed at his head, wishing for all the memories to stop. He sobbed, unable to contain the onslaught that was happening in his mind.

_He was in a laboratory. Scared and afraid. "Isa. So nice of you to be relinquished to us today. This should be a most productive afternoon," Xehanort had said. Meeting the man he had been encountering in his dreams._

He looked to the side of the castle, but saw no lift there. Saw no elevator that would take him up to the higher floors, or down to the main floor of the castle. Everything was gone, yet stood right in front of him as a completely new building. He shook his head, trying to make the new fortress in front of him disappear. He let out a loud scream as he felt a hand on his back.

"Relax, my apprentice." Xemnas soft voice filled his ears. "This is the place you think it is."

His eyes full of tears, he looked up at the man looming over him. "What...what happened to this place? Why does it look this way?"

"Come with me and I'll explain everything." Xemnas said, holding out his hand. Saïx took it, still unable to believe that the home he had once known was in shambles. _My...my parents. Oh, Gaia. My parents. And Lea's. Oh...Oh, no..._ He kept his sniffles to a minimum, even though the tears were still pouring from his eyes profusely. Why he was thinking about his parents, when he knew that his human self was dead, remained a mystery to himself. Perhaps it was the onslaught of memories, that were beginning to overwhelm his mind.

Xemnas led him towards the main castle, heading into an opening on the side of the building, one Saïx had not been aware of. _Nothing here is as I remember it. This cannot be the same castle. This must be some cruel joke._ "Come this way," Xemnas said, walking down a long corridor. Looking around, bits and pieces were starting to come together. There was rubble at the end of corridors, perhaps leading to a place he may or may not have known. Saïx allowed himself to be led, his feet automatically following.

They walked down a long hallway and stood in front of a door. "Do you recognize this place?" Xemnas asked. Saïx looked at the door and gave a small nod. "What is this?"

"Ansem's study." He walked forward and pushed the door open. As soon as he saw the inside, he dropped to his knees, clutching his head tightly.

"_Oh, my dear boy. The power has gone to your head. What are you playing with here? You can't be doing any more experiments." The wizened old man had said. Isa had just stood there, listening to both Xehanort and Ansem trade words back and forth. He watched as Xehanort created an obsidian oval, shoving the man who had been in charge through._

Xemnas kneeled down on the ground beside him. "You're remembering, aren't you?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his lips brushing against his ear. Saïx let out a soft moan as the man's voice began to take over his body, making his body react to him in the way that it always did when his Superior desired it.

"Please..." Saïx closed his eyes tightly. "Don't do this right now..."

Moving away from his head, Xemnas chuckled softly. "Oh, but my dear apprentice...it's what I know you want."

"I want...these memories...to stop..." Saïx said, trying to keep himself from going crazy. It was too much for him. "I...I want to go back, sir."

Xemnas wrapped an arm around him and gently lifted him up. "I'm afraid I can't allow that. I brought you here for a reason. That reason was not to give you all your memories back, but something else." He took Saïx' hand. "Come with me."

The tanned man began to lead him through another hallway, and to an area where there was a large computer. Saïx had never seen it before, but it didn't surprise him that it was here. Most of the stuff he had seen when he was with Xehanort had been other worlds, other areas. Perhaps this place had always existed. Perhaps it was brand new, built here by the person who changed the aesthetic of the castle. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that it was not familiar. At all. He looked out the large window and saw row upon row of what looked like instruments of some sort. "Superior? What...what's out there?" He pointed at the instruments.

"That would be my Heartless Manufactory." Xemnas chuckled. "Excuse me. I mean, that was Xehanort's manufactory. It is where he created the Heartless that now overrun this world, and many others. I dare say, it was a genius idea." Saïx watched as Xemnas pulled something from his sleeve, a circular disk, and placed it into the large computer.

Saïx watched him type something in. "What are you doing, Superior?"

"You'll see."

Xemnas typed in the word 'Another', and then began to spell each of the original apprentices. Saïx could not understand why he would be using the names of their whole beings, unless this was a place that had been created before they had become Nobodies. Xemnas finished typing and pointed out the window. Looking out, Saïx saw a panel in the floor, way down below, that began to glow.

"Are we going down there?" The bluenette asked, his voice quiet. He was afraid of speaking too loud, not wanting to upset the volatile man in front of him.

The tanned man gave a nod of his head. "We are, indeed." He pushed a button on the computer, ejecting the disk he had initially put in and placed it back up his sleeve. He walked out of the room and headed towards a small staircase. Without having to be told, Saïx followed him down, trying to keep up as best as he could.

When they arrived at the glowing tile on the floor, he watched as Xemnas stepped onto it and made the floor in front of them open, a ramp leading down became revealed to them. Xemnas began to descend down the ramp. Looking down, Saïx was amazed at how far down the hidden well went. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he just observed his surroundings. They continued down the spiraled ramp, the dark walls giving off no sense of light. The only light was beneath their feet, in the luminescence of the floor, and the occasional pillar which had the same color scheme as the sky in the Realm of Darkness, and their new home world, The World That Never Was. They made it to the bottom of the spiral ramp, and found themselves in front of a door. Xemnas stood in front of the door, the door splitting in half to reveal a long, white hallway.

Afraid to say anything, Saïx kept pace behind the tanned man as they strode down the long hallway. Looking both left and right, Saïx saw that there were doors that were lined alone the hallway, each had what appeared to be a small computer next to each door with numbers at the bottom. _I wonder...I wonder if this was where they conducted some of their experiments._ He could only think that that would be the case, as each door was sealed off by two chains intersecting with a lock in the middle. They reached the end of the hallway, where Xemnas stood in front of the door, it splitting in two as it opened for them.

Saïx gasped. "I know this place."

"Yes, you do." Xemnas said, walking into the room, walking around the throne that was there and sat down. "You remember, don't you?"

The bluenette nodded, looking around the room as it lit up with the Nobody symbol, chains that resembled the ones on the doors in the hallway appeared on the ground, racing towards more Nobody symbols. Saïx closed his eyes as his cheek began to burn.

"_WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER HERE?" Xehanort stood up from the chair and had made his way to where Isa stood. He pushed his arm into Isa's neck, causing him to gasp for breath. "WHO?" _

Collapsing to his knees once more, Saïx cried out in pain, more raw emotions of his memory raced through his body as he remembered his mentor had struck him hard across the face. He had never thought he would end up in that room. He had only wanted to find his master, find him to tell him of what he had seen. And yet, the man slapped him when he had said he had been there before.

"Why...?" Saïx asked, looking up into the man's amber eyes. "Why are we here?"

Xemnas gestured to the armor on the floor in front of them. "I was hoping that this would bring back your memories. We are here because Vexen suggested bringing you someplace that you and I shared as our human counterparts. I had already taken you to the Realm of Darkness and Castle Oblivion, with no sign of your memories. Yet, here we are, in the Chamber of Repose. Your memories seem to be bombarding your brain."

"They are...I...I want it to stop..." Saïx cried, closing his eyes tightly. "I...I can't take much more of this, Master..." He reverted to the old nomenclature, terrified of saying something wrong. He always reverted to the term 'Master' when he feared making the man upset.

Removing himself from the throne, the room became less illuminated. He sat on the floor next to Saïx. "Tell me...do you remember everything? Do you remember..." Xemnas paused for a moment. "Do you remember your friend Lea?"

Saïx took a deep breath, trying to make the tears subside. "Who? I...I don't know who you speak of. Was it someone I knew?"

"It doesn't matter," Xemnas said, wrapping his arms around Saïx, hugging him close. "It doesn't matter, my protege." He rested his head against Xemnas' shoulder, unable to fight against his hold. Saïx knew his body was close to passing out, thanks to all the memories that kept bombarding his brain. Memories of sparring with Lea in a classroom, memories of the two of them in Lea's bedroom...All gone. Everything that he had known as a human was gone. He cried softly, hating himself for lying to Xemnas still about his memories of Lea. But if it protected Axel, then it didn't hurt anyone.

Sitting together in the the circular room, Xemnas slowly pulled away from Saïx. "Did you want to return to our new home?" Saïx nodded his head vigorously. Xemnas chuckled softly. "Do you want to leave that badly? I thought coming here would make you happy to remember, Saïx."

"It does..." The bluenette spoke with a raspy voice, his throat raw from the screaming and crying. "I would...I would rather be back at our new castle, though. This place...this place feels haunted."

Xemnas nodded. "I understand." He stood up, pulling Saïx up with him. The older man gave a sharp flick of his wrist and opened an obsidian portal in the room. "Shall we return, then?"

"Yes." Saïx walked to the oval and stepped through it, feeling the Darkness surround him, almost suffocating him. He stepped out of it and found himself in Xemnas' office, the night sky of The World That Never Was visible from the large window situated behind the man's desk. He moved out of the way so that Xemnas could exit the portal and join him. When he heard the portal close, he turned around. "Sir? Why are we in your office?"

The tanned man walked over and sat behind his desk. "I wanted to grab something before retiring to my chambers. Tell me, did you want to go to my chambers with me?" Amber eyes locked onto his own.

"I..." Saïx was at a loss. He knew that if he said no, he would be questioned. He knew that if he said yes, he would be questioned. So, it was a lose-lose situation, no matter which way you looked at it. He wanted to go and talk to Axel, tell him what he had seen, tell him how desolate and broken their beautiful castle had become. But, then he thought that perhaps the redhead was out with his buddies, the new Organization member and the man he effectively replaced when Xehanort had discovered him. He let a smile appear on his face. "I would like to go to your chambers, yes."

Xemnas smiled and stood up. "Excellent."

"Shall I meet you there, sir?" Saïx asked, unsure of how much more work the man had to take care of before he could retire to his room. "I don't mind."

He gave a nod of his head. "Yes, I think that would be best. I should only be moments behind you, Saïx."

"As you wish," Saïx said, surrounding himself with Darkness. He reappeared in Xemnas' chambers, remembering the last time he had been there. Walking across the room, he looked out at the rest of the castle and saw down below, on one of the walkways, was a bright red speck, standing with a platinum blonde speck. He could not tell what the two of them were doing, for he was too high up in the castle to see any distinctions. However, the hair was the dead give away, making it almost impossible to not know who it was.

Walking over to the bed, Saïx unzipped his cloak and set it to the side. He wasn't sure if Xemnas was going to want to undress him, or if he should just undress himself. He closed his eyes and felt Axel's hands on his body, the sounds of the surf filling his ears. _I would much rather be back in that cave than in this room. Oh, Lea...I want to talk to you so badly. _He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of someone using Darkness manifested. He saw Xemnas, standing with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Aww...you still have your clothes on, my protege." Xemnas smirked, walking over to him. "I was hoping you would already be naked and waiting for me."

Saïx lowered his head as Xemnas' hand touched the side of his face. "I'm sorry...I thought that you would want to undress me yourself...Ahh..." He let out a soft moan as Xemnas' lips kissed the side of his neck.

"A very good suggestion," Xemnas' voice rumbled deep inside of his ear. "I think that..."

_Knock Knock_

Saïx let out a groan. "Don't worry about it," Xemnas said, kissing the side of his neck once more. "They all know that if I do not tell them to enter, they will leave me alone."

"Ah...Alright..." Saïx leaned his head more to the side, gasping at how tender Xemnas was being towards him. He closed his eyes, hoping that it would not make the man upset. He let out a low moan as Xemnas bit his lower neck, in the exact spot that Axel had marked him only hours before. Now, if there was a hint of a mark left from the redhead, it would be covered by the new mark left by his older lover.

_Knock knock knock knock_

Xemnas growled low in his throat. Stepping away from Saïx, he walked over to the door and threw it open. "Yes? You know that procedure is if I don't acknowledge you, to go away."

"Sorry, Superior," the deep voice of Xaldin came across the room. "But both Xigbar and I felt that you needed to be made aware of this right away, rather than wait until the morning."

Saïx saw both men standing in the doorway. He tried to cover himself up, but found it was impossible. The one-eyed man chuckled when he saw him. Saïx narrowed his eyes and glared at the man, doing his best to put the man in his place with just his glare. Xigbar shook his head, looking back at Xemnas.

"Look, we found something that you need to see. Bring your toy with you. I don't care."

Before Saïx could say anything, he watched in horror as Xemnas slapped Xigbar across his face. "Do. Not. Call. Him. That. Again."

"Point taken," Xigbar said, raising a gloved hand to his face. "Now, can we please get on with this?"

Xemnas looked back at Saïx. "Time to put your cloak back on, Saïx. Looks like we'll be heading back out." Nodding, he grabbed his cloak and put it on quickly. He did not want to upset the man any further. "Now, where are we going? What have you found? Is it a large Heartless?"

"No," Xaldin said, taking over for the two of them. "We believe we've found...Well, let us just show you." The man that was covered in hair gave a flick of his wrist and created an obsidian portal.

Not wanting to be yelled out, Saïx quickly made his way to the portal and stepped through. When he reappeared, he saw that he was in a rather large house. There were suits of armor lining the walls, and the place was very dark and dank. He went to examine one of the suits while the other three men reappeared. He turned and looked at Xemnas. "Superior? Where are we?"

"It appears we're in the Beast's Castle." Xemnas said, looking at Xaldin and Xigbar for confirmation.

Xigbar nodded his head. "That would be correct. Xaldin was here, checking up on the Beast when he found something. He came and found me in the castle and brought me here, to see if I concurred with him."

"Concurred? Concurred with what, Number II? Please, just stop talking in riddles and just tell me what we're doing here!" Xemnas said, his face becoming red.

Saïx walked over to him, hoping that the man would calm down if he felt him close to him. Xaldin walked over to a set of large doors. "Out this way." He pushed the double doors open.

The four of them walked to the doors and out of the foyer. Outside was a large courtyard, with statues in a circular formation. Off to the side there was a bench. Narrowing his eyes to see better, Saïx saw that there were two beings sitting on the bench. One had a shock of pink hair, and the other appeared to be another blonde, with two pieces of hair standing up higher than the rest, almost as if they were antennae on a bug. The two were huddled together, looking quite catatonic.

"Are they...?" Xemnas asked, his voice quiet.

"That's what we think. But we brought you here, just so you could check them out."

Xemnas nodded. "Thank you for coming to get me then. You may return to the castle."

"What about Sai?" Xigbar said. Saïx watched as Xemnas became extremely serious.

"Take him back with you. I don't know how long this will take."

Saïx stared at him, unable to believe that the man had just thrown him off to the side like that. Xigbar placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, kid. Let's go back to the Castle."

He yanked himself out of Xigbar's grasp. "Do _not_ touch me like that. I am your Superior." Saïx said, with as much authority as he could muster up. He did not want to go. He wanted to watch Xemnas, and meet these two new people. _Are they going to be joining our ranks? Is that why we have to go? _

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, _Superior. _Let's go." Xigbar pulled Saïx into the portal that Xaldin had created, effectively removing him from the scene. They reappeared in the Grey Area. Saïx turned and yelled at Xigbar.

"Never do that again!" He looked around the room and saw that Axel was now sitting down on one of the couches with the platinum blonde. The room had fallen silent with his yelling tirade. He didn't bother to acknowledge the two of them. He quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to be pushed any further by the older man.

Axel looked over at Xigbar. "What the hell got his panties into a bunch?"

"I'll tell you later." Xigbar said. The old man grinned and walked out of the area with Xaldin.

The redhead looked back, but the bluenette was already long gone. _What the hell just happened?_


	70. Chapter 70

"Oy, mate," Luxord said, looking at Axel.

Turning back to look at the platinum blonde, Axel sighed. He didn't like what was going on, not one bit. First, Saïx comes back yelling at Xigbar, and then the two of them take off. All he wanted to do was go and chase after one of them, preferably the bluenette. "Yes, Lux? What is it?"

"Take a look at this." Luxord said, holding up one of his cards.

Axel squinted, trying to take a look at the card. "Why am I looking at your card?"

"Here," Luxord handed him one of the cards. Axel took it and began to examine it. "Do you notice anything different?"

Staring at the card, Axel tried to see what the difference once. It was so subtle, he was surprised he had seen it at all. He let out a small gasp. "There are more numbers on your card." Axel could clearly see that there was now an 'XI' and "XII' on the card face. "It's a complete clock."

"It's a complete clock. So, you know what that means?" Luxord said, taking the card back and shuffling the deck in his hands.

Axel stood up. "That means we've got two new members showing up soon."

"Bingo," Luxord nodded his head. "I wonder when they will show. Perhaps that's what Xigbar was saying he would tell you about later?"

The redhead began to walk out of the Grey Area. "I suppose. Listen, I'll be back in a bit." He didn't wait to hear what Luxord had to say. He had already delayed too much. _Where did he go?_ He headed towards the wing where their rooms were, hoping that he would find his friend in his bedroom. Standing in front of the door with the number 'VII' on it, he raised his hand up and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

Sighing, Axel leaned against the door. "Please let me in."

"I said, go away!" Saïx said.

He pounded his fist onto the wall. "Damn it, Sai! Don't do this! Not right now!" The bluenette didn't respond to him, making him become more upset. The last time he had seen him, he had appeared to be happy, back in their cave in Neverland. But now...it was the complete opposite. He shook his head. "Fine, be that way. If you don't want to talk to me, I get it. Sorry I came after you." Axel moved away from the door and began to head back towards the Grey Area.

Walking back into the Grey Area, Axel saw that there was now no one sitting in the room. Grumbling to himself, he went and sat down on one of the couches, hoping that someone would come along soon to keep him company. He didn't want to go and find Xigbar, not after being shoved to the side by his best friend. _I can't take another rejection._ He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to let his anger ebb.

"Just the person I wanted to see." A voice resonated through the empty room. Axel sat up straight when he heard the familiar timbre of Xemnas speak to him.

Standing up, Axel looked around. "Are you speaking to me, sir?" Axel had to ask the question, as the last time he had been alone with the man, he had been upset with him.

"Yes, Number VIII. You are the only one in here, at the moment, so naturally, yes. I would be speaking to you." Xemnas crossed his arms over his chest. "I need for you to do something for me."

Not knowing what was going to happen, especially after that tantrum Saïx gave, he was hesitant to oblige. He didn't want this to be a retaliation of whatever happened between the older man and his friend. Axel prayed that he hadn't found out about their earlier time together. _Please don't hurt me or him. Please._ He looked at Xemnas. "What do you need for me to do, Superior?"

"I want you to go and tell the others that there is to be a meeting," Xemnas said.

Axel gave a nod of his head. "Where Nothing Gathers, sir?"

"Correct. I want everyone to be there in twenty minutes time."

"Why me, sir?" Axel couldn't help but ask the one question that plagued his mind.

Xemnas looked at him. "Because I trust you, Number VIII. Since I do not know where Number VII is, you are left to the task."

"He's in his room," Axel said, without thinking.

Amber eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" Axel did his best to keep the panic out of his voice. "I'll go and get the other members." He darted out of the room before the man could explode at him, questioning him on why he knew where Saïx was. _Fuck._

He made his way towards the lower part of the castle, hoping that this was where the laboratories were. He had never ventured to the lower half of the castle, always preferring to go up to the top. He looked around and scratched the back of his neck, hoping he was heading in the right direction. _This is why he should have assigned it to one of the other two he mentioned. I feel like a complete idiot._ Shaking his head, he took a chance and made his way down a short hallway. Stopping at a door, he knocked gently.

"Come in," he heard someone say from behind the door. Letting out a sigh of relief, Axel opened the door.

Stepping into the room, he was shocked to see an almost exact replica of the laboratory that they used back in Radiant Garden here in their castle. He stood at the door, staring at the empty chair, his brain trying to process what was happening.

"Are you going to just stand there, or do you want to shut the door?" Vexen asked, standing next to his computer. "I'd rather keep the cool air in here, if it's all the same to you."

Pulling the door closed behind him, Axel just looked around. "How is this even possible?"

"What? Did you think that the Superior didn't plan for all of this to happen?" Vexen's tone held a hint of sarcasm to it. "My dear boy, and he thinks you're one of the brighter ones."

Axel glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I never even thought that he would recreate something like this."

"Don't let him bother you," Lexaeus said from the other side of the room. "He's just upset at the moment because what we were just working on didn't go according to plan."

Vexen grumbled. "If my assistant was here, and not getting _sleep_, then it would have worked. You are not Zexion."

"This is true," the quiet giant said. "But, I am here to help."

"Yes, yes. More like, make things go wrong, if that's the sort of help you're speaking of." Vexen went back to typing on his computer. "Now, was there something you needed, Axel? Or are you just going and checking all the rooms in the castle for fun?"

The redhead closed his eyes, not wanting to explode at the snarky scientist. "Xemnas has requested your presence in the room, Where Nothing Gathers, for a meeting."

"What time?" Vexen asked, clearly uninterested in the information.

Axel looked at the clock on the wall. "In about fifteen minutes." He opened the door. "Don't be late." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He did not want to hear the blonde's nasally voice any longer.

Walking back down the hallway, Axel made his way out to the large hall, looking down into the hall from the balcony. He saw that Xaldin was there, in combat of some sort, with what looked like Dusks, the white forms fluidly moving to and fro. "Hey, Xaldin!"

The man obliterated the Dusks with his spinning lances. Axel watched as he walked over to a small panel in the wall, making the Dusks that were beginning to reappear fade from existence. _Huh. A simulator?_ "What is it, Axel?" Xaldin said, looking up at him, a little out of breath. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Understood. Superior has requested you be in the room, Where Nothing Gathers, in about fifteen minutes," Axel spoke quick, not wanting to take anymore of the man's time. "Has this place always had a simulator?"

Xaldin nodded his head. "Only those that are meant to know were told. Do not say anything."

"Fine. I'll let you go back to what you were doing." Axel headed towards the hallway, leaving the older man to finish up whatever it was he had been doing with the simulator.

Making his way down the hallway, he made another turn and found himself back in the hallway of their sleeping quarters. He made his way down the hall and stopped in front of the door that had a number 'VI' on it. Raising up his hand, he knocked on the door. "Zexion? Are you in there?" Before waiting to hear an answer from the smaller Nobody, Axel put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

He glanced into the room and felt his body begin to move as if it were in slow motion. There, on the bed, was Zexion and Demyx, both completely naked. Demyx was riding Zexion, moaning loud, as the slate-haired man kept his hands on Demyx' hips, bucking his own hips upwards, making the blonde cry out with delight. Everything inside of Axel screamed to get out of there, but he couldn't.

Closing the door with force, Axel turned around, so that the two of them could see who was in the room without having to see the pain on his face. "S-Superior has called a meeting," Axel said, trying to make his voice sound as normal as he could. As he spoke, he heard the bed stop moving. "You two have ten minutes to finish up and then get to the room, Where Nothing Gathers." He opened the door quickly, slamming the door behind him. He slid down the door, falling into a lump on the floor. Closing his eyes tightly, he could hear both Demyx and Zexion resume their moans, the sound escaping from the crack between the door and the floor.

"Why are you on the ground?"

Axel looked up and saw the one person he knew would never hurt him. Xigbar held out his hand to him, taking it without hesitation. The older man lifted him up off the floor. "You look terrible. Did something happen?"

Before he could answer, he raced down the hall to his bedroom and burst in, running as fast as he could to the bathroom. Letting out what minimal contents were in his stomach, he held onto the porcelain bowl tightly, unable to remove the burned image of Zexion and Demyx, _fucking_ each other. Groaning, he flushed the toilet.

"Here," Xigbar was at the door, holding a small hand towel. "You've got some stuff on your chin." Blushing, he took the towel and wiped where Xigbar had told him. "Now, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

The redhead shook his head. "What time is it?"

"Princess, we've got about five minutes until we gotta go to that meeting." Xigbar said. "Now, what's going on?"

"How did you know about that? I was supposed to tell you," Axel said, standing up from the toilet. He walked over to the sink and began to rinse his mouth out with the mouthwash that was on the counter.

Xigbar smirked. "You think you're the only one he found? He came to my room to tell me some stuff prior to the meeting."

"Do you know what's going on?" Axel asked, after spitting the mouthwash into the basin.

"I do," Xigbar said. "However, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is you keep avoiding my question." The older man took his flask from his pocket and opened it. Taking a quick swig, he held it out to Axel. Axel tried to take it, but Xigbar pulled it back. "Not until you tell me why you just puked."

Axel lowered the lid of his toilet seat and sat down. He placed his hands in hair, trying not to cry. "I saw them, Xig. I saw them."

"Who?" Xigbar kept is voice quiet. "Who did you run into?"

Taking a shallow breath, Axel whispered, "Demyx and Zexion."

"Demyx and Zexion...?" Xigbar asked, placing the flask into Axel's hand. The redhead unscrewed the top and took a quick swig, shuddering hard as the alcohol traveled down his throat. "Where?"

He handed the flask back to Xigbar, not trusting himself to leave any liquid for his friend. "In Zexion's room." He let out a soft sob. "Fucking."

"Oh, Axel..." Xigbar said, handing the flask back to him.

Axel shook his head, handing him the flask. "It's fine. It's my own fucking fault. I should have knocked louder. I shouldn't have gone in when I didn't hear anything. But no, I had to just open the door. I thought I was doing the right thing, because Xemnas told me I had to tell everyone." He stood up, shaking a little. "I can't...I can't see them, Xig."

Reaching for the small rubber band that was on the sink, Xigbar grabbed it and walked behind Axel. Raising an eyebrow, Axel watched as Xigbar gathered his hair and pulled it back to put the small rubber band around. "Sure you can. Remember? We don't have hearts anymore, so it shouldn't bother you." Their eyes met and they both burst out laughing.

"Right, because that's even more absurd, if you think about it." Axel said, laughing until his sides hurt. He took a deep breath and grinned. "Thanks. I needed that."

The older man pulled Axel's hood up and placed it on his head. "No problem. Remember, they technically were together before you and Luna showed up to the castle, you know...before."

"Before," Axel sighed. He walked out of the bathroom and stood in the middle of his room. "Can't really help that now, can I?"

Xigbar lifted his own hood. "You got it, Princess. Come on. It's time for the meeting."

"Right."

The two used Darkness to portal themselves to their seats within the room, Where Nothing Gathers. Axel looked around the room and saw that all the other members were there, including Luxord, who he hadn't been able to tell about the meeting. He looked over at where Saïx was seated, trying to see if he could tell what was going on with him. But with his hood up, it was difficult to tell anything. He closed his eyes, trying to send his thoughts to the bluenette, hoping that after what had happened in the cave, their old connection would be a bit stronger.

Nothing. He could hear nothing. Axel took another look around the circle and saw one person's head turned towards him. He quickly looked back towards the center of the room, knowing just who was looking at him. If he turned to his left, he was almost positive that another head would be looking at him as well. _How am I supposed to face him after that? I can't. I can't. That's it. That's all over now. _He felt sick to his stomach once more, hating that he was reacting in that fashion. _It's not fair. It's not fucking fair._

A door opened down at the bottom of the room, and Xemnas walked in, sans hood. "Thank you all for coming here as I asked." Xemnas said, his voice reverberating throughout the large circular room. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest members of the Organization."

_Members?_ _Luxord's weapon changed correctly. How very odd. _Axel watched as two people walked out into the room, stepping into an obsidian portal that Xemnas had just created, and reappeared in the middle of the raised center. One was rather petite, almost the same size as Zexion. Probably the same height, judging from how they looked down there. The second member was much taller, in fact, it seemed like he was taller than himself. They watched the floor as Xemnas joined the two on the raised center. He saw the tanned man lean over and whisper something to the two of them.

"May I present to you, Number XI, Marluxia." The taller Nobody took off their hood, and a shock of dusky pink hair was revealed, with his eyes being a soft cyan, a contrast to the pink hair on his head. As he removed his hood, small pink petals seemed to fall from his hair. Axel's eyes widened at that, having no idea what any of it meant. But, before he could think about it too much, Xemnas continued talking. "And our next member, Number XII, Larxene." The smaller Nobody took off their hood, revealing a petite woman, with bright green eyes, and short blonde hair.

A collective gasp was sounded as each member of the Organization took in this new...female. Axel looked over at Saïx, but the bluenette seemed to be watching the floor just as intently as everyone else. "I trust that you will all make them feel welcome." Xemnas looked around at each of them before opening another obsidian portal. "That is all. You're dismissed."

The other members began leaving, left and right. There was no method to their order of their disappearance. Axel had no idea where anyone was going, so he just surrounded himself with Darkness, and left.

…

Saïx paced about the room, having portaled to Xemnas' office, not knowing where else he should go. He didn't know if the man wanted him to be by his side, or if he was supposed to retire to his room. Given that the last time they had seen each other, it was him leaving to let Xemnas attend to their two new recruits. He thought that it would be a safe bet just to return to where they had last seen each other. Well, prior to them retiring to the man's bedroom.

He only had to wait a few moments before Xemnas appeared in his office. "Ah, wonderful. I was hoping that I would find you either here or in my chambers," Xemnas said, offering him a rare smile.

"I was not sure if you would want me here or not, Superior," the bluenette replied. He took a seat. "Is there anything you wish for me to do in regards to our new members?"

Xemnas shook his head and sat down at his desk. "No, I think that they should be okay, for the moment."

"May I ask how did you know that they were Nobodies, sir?" Saïx asked, watching as the man began to type something into his computer.

Continuing to type, the tanned man spoke to the screen. "It was made very apparent when I approached the two of them. That is all I will say on the matter until I review my notes further." Amber eyes turned to look at him. "Why don't you retire to my chamber? I'll only be a few minutes behind you."

He stood up and gave a small bow. "Of course, Superior." He surrounded himself in Darkness and reappeared in Xemnas' room, the room dark, with only minimal natural light coming in. Walking over to the wall, Saïx flipped the light switch and turned a few accent lights on, the light making it much easier to see.

Instead of the last time, where he had stayed in his clothes, he figured that his mentor would rather see him with them already off his body. Taking his time, he made sure to put his clothes into a neat pile before pulling back the black comforter on the man's bed. He got underneath it, and felt his body begin to become warm, as if Xemnas were already in the room, laying on the bed next to him. He let out a soft growl, hoping the man would be there soon.

…

Axel took a deep breath, and raised up his right hand. After they had adjourned the meeting, he had gone to the Grey Area, not knowing where else to go. He didn't want to sit alone in his room, thinking about the stuff that had happened before the meeting. He had found Xigbar talking with Luxord, and he had off-handedly said what Luxord had pointed out to him prior to the meeting. Xigbar told him he had to go and see Xemnas, and had given him directions to where his office was located. And now, here he stood, in front of the man's office, ready to knock on the door. He rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Enter," Xemnas said from behind the door. Axel wrapped his hand around the handle and opened the door. "Number VIII? Well, this is a surprise. Please, come in." Xemnas said, standing next to the side of his desk.

He entered the room and looked at the tanned man. "I apologize, sir. Were you heading out?"

"I was, but I'm sure you're here for a reason, as I do not think you've been to my office before." Xemnas walked around his desk and sat back down in his chair. "Tell me, what brings you here now?"

Axel looked at the chair, which Xemnas gestured for him to sit. Taking the offered seat, Axel placed his arms on the arm rests. "Well, you see, sir. It's like this. Do you know what Luxord's weapons are?"

"His deck of cards?" Xemnas nodded his head. "Yes, I am familiar with them. Why?"

"Well, when we were training him before, I took a look at his cards. I noticed that there were only ten numbers on the face of his deck." Axel tried his best to keep his eyes on Xemnas', but he did not feel comfortable, so he looked at the desk. "You see, tonight when Saïx came back with Xigbar and Xaldin, Luxord showed me one of his cards."

"Go on," Xemnas said, leaning forward in his chair.

The redhead took another breath and returned to his story. "I took a look at the cards, and Luxord asked me if I had seen anything different. It took me a second, but then I saw it." He had brought one of his new companion's card with him, which he took out of his cloak pocket. He placed it on the desk, face up. "There were twelve numbers on it, completing the clock face before you had shown up and told me to get everyone together for a meeting."

"Now that _is_ interesting..." Xemnas said, picking up the card to look at it. "So, you're telling me that the moment I recognized that these two would be a good addition to our ranks, his cards changed?"

Axel nodded his head. "Yes, sir. And I know...I know that you told me to keep my eyes and ears open. I thought that this would be something you would like to be made aware of, rather than just brush it to the side."

"You made the right decision, Number VIII. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'm not quite certain why his cards did that." Xemnas picked up the card and examined it. "Would it be possible to give this card to Vexen to study? See how the correlation happened?"

They had told Luxord that that might be a possibility. The man did have 51 other cards to use, if necessary. "Of course, Superior." He stood up from his chair. "I'll let you know if I come across anything else unusual."

"Good work, Number VIII."

Axel placed his hand on the door. "Oh, Number VIII. One more question before you."

Turning to face him, Axel looked at the desk. "Yes, sir?"

"Earlier, you had said to me that Number VII was in his room." _Shit._ "How did you know this?"

He wrung his hands behind his back. "Well, sir. As I said, I was in the Grey Area when the three returned from wherever they had been. Saïx yelled at Xigbar, upon their return, and I was not quite sure what was going on. I wanted to go and investigate, so I went to go and see if he was in his room." He looked into the man's eyes, knowing he could avoid it no longer. "He told me to go away, sir, so I never found out just what had happened."

"I see," Xemnas said. "Very well. Thank you for being honest with me, Number VIII. I will see what the trouble was when I see him next."

The redhead placed his hands back on the doorknob. "Thank you, sir. I guess I will see you later?"

"Indeed."

He took his leave before the tanned man could think up any more questions to ask him. Axel did not really want to deal with an interrogation right now.

…

Saïx had fallen asleep while waiting, unsure of when Xemnas was going to come back. He had said he would be right behind him, but then time passed, and he never came. So, Saïx had decided to close his eyes for a few moments, and then fell asleep. He was in such a deep sleep, dreaming the most wonderful dream.

_He was in Lea's room, back in Radiant Garden. He had snuck into the room after a long day of studying, and found that the redhead had decided to sleep in the nude. Without moving around too much, he laid down on the bed and moved downward. Once he was at the correct spot, he flicked out his tongue and slowly licked the redhead, hearing his soft, yet sleepy, moan. _

"_Isa...?" Lea asked in a groggy voice. "What...what are you doing?" _

_Taking him into his mouth, the bluenette could not reply, as his mouth was already doing the work. He heard Lea moan louder and let out a soft groan as the redhead placed his hands in his hair. "Come up to me...I want to be able to touch you too..." _

_Sucking him gently for a little bit longer, he relented and let the redhead fall out of his mouth as he laid down next to him. He let out a low moan as the redhead's hand closed around his own erect arousal, loving how his hand felt on him. _

"_How's that feel?" Lea asked, leaning forward to lay soft kisses against the side of his neck. _

_He let out another low moan. "So good..." _

"_Wake up..." Lea's hand began to stroke his arousal slow, his hand just barely brushing against the tip, causing the bluenette to buck his hips. _

"_What...?" He moaned, enjoying how tight Lea's hand was around his arousal. _

"_I said..."_

"Wake up," Xemnas' voice pierced his eardrum with a low rumble, as he let out another low moan.

Saïx blinked a few times and looked down, moaning as he watched Xemnas move his hand up and down his arousal. He leaned his head back and let out a soft howl, keeping Lea in the back of his mind as the man's hand began to move faster.

"That's it, my protege...Let me hear you howl for me...Let me make you feel good..." Xemnas squeezed him as he placed his other hand on top of the one that was already on his arousal. A moment later, the hand that was on top was gently twisting him while the lower hand was pulling him away, creating the most unique sensation to race through his body. He let out a loud howl, unable to control himself. "Yes...that's good...more of that..." Xemnas murmured into his ear, repeating the action once more.

Panting, Saïx could only allow his body to enjoy what the man was doing to it. He bucked his hips into the man's hands, groaning low. "Do that...again..." He growled out, anxious to feel that twisting and pulling sensation at the same time.

"Do what...?" Xemnas teased, nibbling on Saix' earlobe. "What I'm doing to your ear?"

Saïx moaned, tossing his head back into the pillows. "Your hands...I want to feel...your hands..."

"That can be arranged," Xemnas' voice lulled him into a higher state of ecstasy, sending shivers throughout his body as the man twisted and pulled on him once more. "Does it feel good, my protege...? Do you like how both of my hands feel on your body...?"

He whined, desperate to feel more. "It feels...so good..." Saïx rolled his hips, trying to get the man to repeat the action once more. _Once more, and then I should be good..._

"Finish," Xemnas whispered in his ear, twisting and pulling one last time as Saïx howled loud with his release. Xemnas kept stroking him until he was all finished, the waves of pleasure racing through his body. "That's good..."

Panting softly, Saïx closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. "What...time is...it?"

"It's a little after 4 in the morning. I apologize, Saïx, I did not expect to be gone from you for so long." Xemnas said, wiping his hand off on the side of the bed, not caring.

Saïx gave a small nod. "It's fine, sir...I am sorry for falling asleep."

"Don't be," Xemnas said. He pulled the bluenette to his chest, making Saïx lay his head there. "I had an unexpected visitor show up at my office and I felt that that matter had to be dealt with before I retired to my room."

The bluenette looked up at him. "Oh? May I ask what happened?"

"You may," Xemnas nodded. "Number VIII had an observation that he wanted to make me aware of, before he forgot or it slipped from his mind."

_Lea._ "And what was that?"

"Just something to deal with one of the other apprentices." Xemnas began to run his fingers through Saïx' hair, effectively making the bluenette's eyes close. "He also mentioned one other thing to me."

Keeping his eyes closed as he just felt the man's hands in his hair, Saïx gave a nod. "What was that, sir?"

"He said that you yelled at Xigbar. Is this correct?" The petting stopped.

He opened his eyes and looked into the man's amber eyes. "Yes, that is correct. I did not appreciate him treating me the way he was."

"Wonderful," Xemnas said, chuckling softly. "I had no idea that you had that in you, my protege. This pleases me a lot."

Closing his eyes once more, Saïx nodded his head. "Thank you, sir. I like to please you."

"Did you want to get some more rest? There's a long day ahead for you, what with the new apprentices. I've already drawn up the assignments, and they are waiting in your room for you." Xemnas said, running his hands through Saïx' mane.

"Would you like for me to go back to my bedroom, sir?" Saïx asked, hoping the man would say no. He did not feel like moving at all, he was quite content on staying in his current position - hands in his hair and all.

Xemnas chuckled one more. "No, no. You're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Xemnas kissed the side of his face. "Rest, Sai."

Letting himself succumb to sleep, Saïx could say no more.

…

After leaving Xemnas' office, Axel flicked his wrist and opened a portal to get out of the area. He reappeared in an area just outside of the castle, where he had told Xigbar he would meet him after his meeting. The older Nobody was there, sitting on a ledge, looking down at the area where the redhead was currently standing in.

"How'd it go, Princess?" Xigbar asked, calling down to him.

Walking the short distance to be where the older man sat, Axel shrugged his shoulders. "It went a lot better than I expected." He looked around. "Where's Luxord?"

"He went to bed. Said he was tired." Xigbar shrugged his shoulders.

Axel sat down on the ledge, pushing his back against the wall of the castle. "Well, I think I've gotten back into Xemnas' good graces. Even though I made a mistake which he addressed before I left."

"What happened?"

Sighing, Axel took out the rubber band from his hair, having forgotten it had been there. Letting his hair down, he shook out his spiky locks. "Well, when Xemnas first saw me in the Grey Area to tell the others about the meeting, I had said that Saïx was in his bedroom."

"You didn't," Xigbar said.

"I know, I know. You don't seem to understand. I don't have a filter from my brain to my mouth. It's a wonder he didn't slap or punch me then."

Xigbar looked at him with his one eye. "Does that mean he hit you?"

"No, no," Axel shook his head. "Surprisingly enough. I explained to him I had gone to see if he was alright, given the way you guys showed up in the Grey Area."

The older man snorted. "He didn't take too kindly to being asked to leave, and he tried to throw his weight around at me. Kid doesn't realize that I was in his position a lot longer than he's been. But, whatever. I let it slide."

"Asked to leave?" The redhead sat up, moving away from the castle wall. "What do you mean?"

"Xaldin and I were the ones to find those two new recruits. Xaldin happened to be scouting out a new world and found them there. That's why I left with him."

Axel's eyes widened. "Serious?"

"Yeah," Xigbar sighed. "After we made the determination, we went to tell Xemnas. Only, Xemnas wasn't alone."

Feeling sick to his stomach again, Axel gave a small nod.

"So, we brought Luna with us. We didn't want to make Xemnas more upset than he already was." Xigbar lifted his hand and touched his cheek. "Son of a bitch has got a mean right hand."

Axel sighed. "He hit you?"

"Eh, I'm used to it, Princess. It's not that big of a deal to me anymore. Before, when it first happened, sure. But now? I sort of expect it. I push his buttons like no one else can." The older man smirked.

The redhead pushed himself away from the wall. "So, you found them and he got upset because you dragged him away?"

"Correctamundo, Princess." Xigbar said. "So, you didn't tell me what Xemnas said about Luxord's weapons."

Sitting back against the wall, Axel ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Luxord is going to be without that card for a bit. He's taking it to Vexen to see if there's anything strange going on. He was intrigued when I told him about what we saw, and how we had both made the assumption. Even though there was no new members in our vicinity yet."

"It is rather odd." Xigbar rubbed his chin. "I'm sure Vexen is giddy as all hell with this."

The redhead stood up and stretched. "I'm sure he is." He yawned. "Look, I'm going to head up to my room. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You bet," Xigbar said. "And listen, if anything happens, you just come and see me, okay?"

The unspoken words brought warm liquid to Axel's eyes. He quickly closed them and nodded his head, thankful for the older man. He took off, not bothering to say goodbye to Xigbar.

As he approached his room, he saw someone sitting outside his door. He groaned and shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you," Demyx said, standing up from where he had been sitting."

Opening his bedroom door, Axel walked in, not bothering to tell the blonde to enter. "There's nothing to say."

"Of course there is!" Demyx said, his voice high pitched. "Don't say that, Axel!"

He turned and looked at him, and could feel his stomach begin to twist tightly. "I'm begging you, get out of here. I don't want to deal with this right now."

"You can't push me away, Axel. We always said that we were friends first," Demyx crossed his arms over his chest. "We have to talk about this."

"Get out!" Axel yelled. "Go back to your boyfriend! Go back and fuck his brains out! I told you, I do not want to deal with this right now!" He could feel his power begin to race through his body, his palms itching to release.

Aqua-marine eyes looked away from him as Demyx turned around. "Fine. I'll leave. But I want you to know, you were never supposed to see that." Demyx walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Falling to the floor, Axel burst into tears. He hugged himself tightly, trying to not let it bother him as much as it was. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help that he cared about the blonde, he couldn't help that seeing them in the throes of passion hurt him far worse than if he had walked in on the bluenette and their crazy Superior. He curled up into a ball, hating that he was allowing the memories to affect him in this way.

_Knock knock_

"Go away," Axel said, still down on the floor.

There was a sound behind the door. "May I please come in?"

The sound of Saïx' voice behind the door made Axel shake. "No! I said go away!"

"Please, I need to speak with you."

Axel stood up from the floor and walked over to the door. "What? What the fuck is it, Sai?"

Saïx gasped as he saw the redhead's face beet red, tears still falling from his eyes. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing." Axel wiped his hand over his face. "What do you want?"

The bluenette shook his head. "Never mind. Perhaps we will talk tomorrow. Sorry to have bothered you." He turned around.

"Everyone is always leaving me," Axel said, the strain in his voice evident. "Why should I expect any less from you, Isa?"

Saïx sighed. "Go to sleep, Lea. If you keep speaking this way, you may say something that you'll regret later." He walked down the hallway and headed to his own room.

Taking a deep breath, Axel closed the door walked back to his bed. Falling face first onto the mattress, he hoped that dawn would arrive sooner rather than later.


	71. Chapter 71

The rest of the night passed without incident, the redhead awakening on his bed a few hours later. Looking over at the clock in his room, he saw that it was just after 7 in the morning. _Wonderful. Glad I was able to sleep a few hours._ Axel got up from his bed and made his way over to the bathroom.

The memories of the night before still raced through his mind as he stood in the shower. He could hear Demyx say over and over _'You were never supposed to see that'_, trying to figure out how that statement would make anything better. It seemed as if his 'friend' wasn't thinking clearly on how he might have taken to seeing that. He could hear Saïx telling him to stop talking, that he might make a mistake in what he was saying, the raw pain of having dealt with Demyx only moments before had made his mind shut down. Axel knew that he had to talk to Saïx, but he wasn't sure how that was going to happen. Not with their two new recruits now in the fold. He was sure that Xemnas would be keeping the bluenette busy, and occupied with things to make it so Axel could not see him. He would just have to be patient. He turned off the water and got out of the shower, sighing as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Walking out into his room, he spoke. "Who is it?"

"It's me." The sound of Xigbar's voice came through the closed the door.

Axel walked over to the door and opened it a crack. "Look, I just got out of the shower. Can you give me about ten minutes?"

"Sure. Just wanted to see how you were doing." Xigbar said. "I'll come back then." The older man turned around and left his door.

Quickly getting dressed, the redhead sat back down on his small loveseat, not wanting to leave until Xigbar returned. When ten minutes had passed and the man had not shown up, he decided to just go. He figured that Xigbar had been detained by someone or something, and didn't want to get into trouble for not checking in with bluenette. He opened his bedroom door and saw both Xigbar and Luxord standing there. "Oh. Hello," Axel said, closing the door behind him. "I was just about to head to the Grey Area."

"Sorry I was late," Xigbar said. "As you can see, I bumped into Luxord." Xigbar grinned.

"Morning, Axel," Luxord said. "Did you sleep well last night?"

The three began to walk towards the Grey Area together. "I guess," Axel replied, not really wanting to let the other man know just what had happened last night. He was all prepared to speak to Xigbar about it, but the appearance of Luxord was going to have to make that conversation wait. _Why can't I talk to anyone when I want to?_ He ran a hand through his damp spikes. "Did you?"

"I did," Luxord said. "Sorry I went to bed, but after everything, I was pretty tired."

Axel snorted. "I know what you mean. It's fine, man. Don't worry about it. It's not like we don't have all the time in the world." The three of them laughed as they walked into the Grey Area. Looking around, the redhead saw that both Demyx and Zexion were practically sitting on each other's laps on one of the couches. He sighed and looked towards the bay window and saw Saïx standing there with his clipboard in hand. Their eyes met, but neither said a word to each other as Axel broke off the short-lived connection and followed both Luxord and Xigbar to the other set of couches and plopped down.

"You know something?" Axel asked, looking at Xigbar, who had gone behind a newspaper.

The thin paper rattled. "No, enlighten us. What don't we know?"

"Why don't we eat like we did back...well..." Axel said, scratching the side of his head. "I mean, we always used to eat right. How come you never showed me where the dining hall is here?" He pulled down the newspaper to look into Xigbar's good eye.

Smirking, the older man wiggled the paper and put it back up in front of his face. "I don't know. I never thought about it. I figured you'd find it on your own if you were hungry. Did you want to go and get some food?"

"That's just it. Why am I not hungry?"

Xigbar lowered the paper and looked at him. "Perhaps it's because you're no longer human. You think you are, but in reality, you're not. You're something else. Nothing." Xigbar tapped the right side of his temple. "It is all in your mind, Axel. Just don't think about it."

The redhead held his tongue, not knowing what else to say because the older man did have a point. He really wasn't that hungry, but he could remember their downtime had been spent in the dining hall back in Radiant Garden. Looking around, he saw that all the members of the Organization were there, except for Vexen - more likely than not, the man was in his lab, fretting over the platinum blonde's weapon and why it changed before the announcement had been made. He saw that Saïx was watching over the entire room, going back and forth between each group of Nobodies. To the one side, there was Demyx and Zexion, Lexaeus and Xaldin, and then on their side was him, Xigbar and Luxord. Everyone looked up when the sound of footsteps made themselves present, the two newest members to the Organization standing at the entrance.

"Morning," Larxene said, waving her hand. Axel was taken aback by how...perky her voice was. The two pieces of hair that hung in front of her face...he couldn't quite understand why she wore her hair that way. The man with the cherry blossom hair color gave a small nod to everyone and walked into the Grey Area with Larxene. Axel sat back in his seat and sighed.

"What is it, buttercup?" Xigbar asked, still buried behind his newspaper. "The day has barely begun. No one can be sighing like that before a mission has been assigned."

"Number VIII, would you please come over here?" The sound of Saïx' voice cut through the room's dim.

Rolling his eyes, he glared at Xigbar. "This is _your_ fault." He stood up, grumbling to himself as he heard his friend cackle with laughter. He looked over across the room, unwillingly, and saw that Demyx was watching him while Zexion continued to focus on marking up the blonde's neck. Tearing his eyes away, Axel let out another soft sigh, just wishing that he could go back to bed and make it all go away. He stood in front of Saïx and crossed his arms. "Yes, Sai? You called?"

"You are to accompany Number XI on a mission. This is your assignment." The bluenette handed a small piece of paper to Axel, the handwriting just as atrocious as Isa's had been. But luckily for Axel, he knew how to decipher just what the words said. "Let me know when the two of you are ready."

Axel gave a nod and turned back to go and let the other two know what was going on. He saw Luxord was shuffling his cards, looking worse for wear. "What's wrong, Lux?"

"I miss my card." The platinum blonde lamented.

Shaking his head, Axel chuckled. "There is no way that your deck feels that empty. It's just one card."

"It's still a part of who I am," Luxord said. "What if they took your weapon away?"

"Can't. I've only got two. I'd definitely notice if one was missing. You, however, have 51 other cards." The redhead smirked. "Look, I'll go and check in the lab when I get back from my mission."

"Mission?" Xigbar lowered his paper. "Where you goin, kid?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Saïx hasn't told us yet. He just said to let him know when we're ready to go. I'm going with the new guy."

"And girl?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Axel shook his head. "Just Marluxia."

"Don't have too much fun," Xigbar said. Axel saw the man's attention become diverted for just one second. Looking in the same direction, he saw that Demyx and Zexion were lip locked once more.

"Why can't they get a room?" Axel muttered under his breath. "Ridiculous. They don't care about anyone else, do they?"

Luxord shrugged. "What's wrong with what they're doing? It's nice to see that level of companionship is still available to us."

"If you say so," Axel said, his voice twinged with a bit of sadness. He met Xigbar's amber eye, trying his best to not say anything more. He gave a small nod, to indicate that he really was okay, and the older man gave him a nod in return. "I guess I'll see you guys later?" He stood up from the couch and walked back over to the bluenette "Alright, Sai. I'm ready."

The bluenette raised his hand and flicked his wrist, creating an obsidian portal. "You are to show him how to use his weapon. You are to show him how to use magic. You are to show him how to attack the Heartless." Saïx looked up from his clipboard. "Any questions?"

Biting his tongue, wanting to reply with 'Oh, is that all?', Axel shook his head. "None whatsoever." Axel looked at the Marluxia. "Come on, let's go." He walked through the portal and found himself back in the maze hedge that they had been in before with Luxord. "Wonderful."

"Where are we?"

Axel was surprised at how pleasant Marluxia's voice was. For some reason, he assumed it would be a more...feminine voice, as the color of his hair made him believe. But hearing that it was quite masculine wasn't at all what he was expecting. And here he was, stuck with him, on still a new world to him. He turned to look at him. "We're on a different world. Did Xemnas tell you anything about what we are? What we can do?"

"He spoke of it, just a little," Marluxia said. "I listened."

Looking around, the redhead saw that they were in no immediate danger. "So, you're a listener, are you?" He pointed to an opening in the maze. "Let's go over there." He began to walk, knowing that the new Nobody would follow him. When they passed through the opening, they were in another section of the maze. "This world is called Wonderland." He turned and saw that Marluxia was standing right beside him.

"Wonderland?"

He gave a small nod of his head. "Yes. We travel from our castle to a different world by Darkness." He flicked his wrist and created an obsidian portal. "We can all create these, as this is our main way of getting around." He flicked his wrist once more and closed the portal. "Are you aware of magic?"

"Magic? You mean, like how my scythe appears?" Marluxia asked.

Emerald eyes widened. "Scythe? Is that what your weapon is?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you produce it for me right now?"

The new Organization member held out his right hand and made a large scythe appear. Axel gave a small clap of his hands as he examined the weapon. "Very nice," the redhead remarked. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, as this was his first time helping out a new member on his own. He had had Xigbar with him before with both Luxord and Demyx. _Demyx._ He saw that the scythe had a green handle, and the cutting blade was as pink as the man's hair. _Definitely his weapon_. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Not entirely," Marluxia admitted. "I can remember using a scythe from before, but not in the manner which I think I'm supposed to use it now."

Axel was surprised to hear that the man had already regained his previous memories. "From before? Oh, before you were attacked by a Heartless, you mean."

"Is that what those creatures are called?"

An aerial Heartless materialized in their presence, almost as if it had heard it being talked about. Its red body had the recognizable emblem on its chest. He closed his eyes and felt his chakrams appear in his hands, his power beginning to course through his body. He took a step back to watch the new recruit. "That would be correct. And that would be one of them right now. Have at it."

Marluxia's blue eyes narrowed. "You expect me to know how to fight this...this Heartless?"

The redhead laughed. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a pansy. You and I both know that you are more than capable of doing something. Otherwise you would not be here right now, wearing that lovely black cloak." He spun a chakram in his palm. "If you can't take care of it, I would be more than happy to assist you."

"Of course you would," Marluxia said. He held up his scythe and sliced it, hitting the Heartless directly in the chest, pink cherry blossom petals falling to the ground as the Heartless disappeared, its crystallized heart rising up from its body and disappeared without a trace. "How was that?"

Axel nodded his head. "That was pretty good." He looked around, and not seeing any other Heartless, made his chakrams disappear. "Tell me, Marluxia, do you remember where you come from?"

"No," Marluxia shook his head. "I can see my memories of before, but I am unfamiliar of where that was."

Sitting down on one of the benches in the garden maze, Axel patted the concrete. Marluxia took a seat next to him, making his scythe disappear before sitting down. "Are you and..."

"Larxene?" Marluxia asked.

"Right, Larxene," Axel said. "Are you two together?"

"No!" Marluxia was quick to deny. "No, not at all. I only met her before Superior had arrived."

Chuckling, Axel nodded. "That's interesting. So, you had no contact with her prior to the two of you becoming Nobodies?"

"Not that I am aware of," Marluxia said. "But who knows? If more memories return, I could be wrong and she's just always been there."

"Interesting..." Axel said. "Well, it is nice to have a friend within the Organization."

Marluxia turned to look at him. "How did the Organization come to be?"

Another Heartless appeared, this one more like the ones the apprentices had created with their experiments. Standing up, Axel produced his chakram and watched as the wobbly onyx creature, its yellow eyes burning, tried to come closer to them. He heard Marluxia let out a gasp, making the redhead think that this was his first time encountering a pureblood Heartless. He quickly snapped his wrist, flinging his chakram to hit the creature, and watched as it disappeared as a wisp of darkness. Putting his chakram away, Axel sat back down.

"Now, what were you asking?" Axel said. "What's the matter?"

"What was that?" Marluxia asked.

"That was a Heartless," Axel said. "A pure blood."

"Have you seen them before?"

The redhead gave a small nod of his head. Looking away, he spoke in a quiet voice. "I've had the pleasure of creating one before."

"Are you telling me the truth? Or are you just picking on the new guy?" Marluxia asked, his voice carrying traces of doubt in his tone.

"Let me just say that I wish I was just picking on the new guy," Axel said. "You'll come to learn that there are many Organization members that have known each other for a very long time."

Before he could continue, another Heartless appeared, this one a much larger version of the first one they had encountered. "Do you know how to use magic?"

"I don't know!" Marluxia said, making his scythe appear. "How would I know if I can use it or not?"

Axel created flames within his hand, speaking fast. "As a Nobody, and as a member of this Organization, you draw your raw power from an element of some sort. Mine is fire. Xigar's is space. Xaldin's is wind. Xemnas must have sensed that power in you, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. Now, figure it out!"

He knew that it probably wasn't the best of ideas to just throw Marluxia into a battle unprepared, but Axel figured it would be better for the new recruit to recognize the raw power inside of him. He watched as he pulled back his scythe and used a diagonal slash, throwing out a wave of rose petals. Before he could tell the man to move, he watched as Marluxia transported to be standing behind the Heartless, repeating the same attack. _Shit. He can use teleportation as well? _He watched as more petals flew out in a wave, striking the large Heartless. Once more, and the Heartless evaporated with its crystallized heart floating up into the air and disappearing.

"Now your hair color makes sense," Axel said, walking over to where Marluxia was standing.

Making his scythe disappear, Marluxia panted quietly. "I...suppose..."

"I hope you're not mad at me," Axel said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I wanted to see if you could do what you just did."

"Did..I...pass?" Marluxia took a few deep breaths. "That...took...a lot...out of me..."

Nodding, Axel smirked. "You'll get used to it. Perhaps we should set up a training time for you. I think it would probably be beneficial for you, Larxene and Luxord to all take part in it."

"Why the three of us?" Marluxia asked, his voice returning to normal. "Why not any of the others?"

"Remember what I said about the other members knowing each other for a long time?" He watched his cohort nod. "Does that answer your question?"

Marluxia shook his head. "Not really. But if you don't feel like answering me, that is fine. I'll just seek audience with the Superior."

"Good luck with that," Axel said. "Let me know how that goes." He uncrossed his arms and opened a portal. "I think it's time to head back. You've learned enough, for now." Looking him over, Axel asked, "How do you feel?"

The elegant man gave a tiny shrug of his shoulders. "A bit winded still, but nothing practice won't help. I would like to learn more about this...power inside of me." Marluxia looked at his hands, bringing forth his scythe once more.

"I'm sure you would. Practice always helps." He watched as Marluxia walked through the obsidian portal. He took one last look around the garden maze, seeing nothing of importance, and followed the man through the Darkness.

Reappearing in the Grey Area, he saw that Saïx was standing, looking out the large window. Over towards the left, he saw that Demyx was sitting alone with his sitar, the only other member of the Organization there. He watched as Marluxia spoke with the bluenette for a moment before retreating out of the common area. Saïx turned his head to look at him, his amber eyes narrowed. Axel felt his breath leave his chest.

"What?" He asked, looking at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He didn't see that Demyx had turned to watch their exchange, as Axel was too afraid to look away from Saïx' eyes. The bluenette walked the few steps to be directly in front of him. "Are you mad, Number VIII?"

"We're back to numbers, are we?" Axel said, stepping away from his supposed friend. "What have I done this time? What did Pinky just tell you that I did?" He heard Demyx snort at the name he had given to Marluxia. _Xigbar would be proud._

Saïx' eyes became narrow slits. "You threw him into battle without any warning."

"So what? If you remember correctly, the same shit happened to us. Remember when our powers manifested?" Axel said. He could remember it as if it had been yesterday.

Demyx spoke up, joining their conversation without invitation. "I remember."

_"Congrats, Lea! That was spectacular! It took me a few sessions before I was able to access the powers in my weapon. You're really remarkable." Myde pulled Lea into a hug. Isa had just stood there, dumbfounded._

_"You knew this would happen?" Isa asked the blonde. Myde had shrugged his shoulders and nodded._

_He remembered when Isa had manifested his power. Watching him float in the air, his ears elongating, his eyes turning yellow. It had scared him more than what had happened to him when he had felt his own raw power race through his body. _

"No one asked you, Number IX," Saïx' voice came out in a low growl.

Axel shook his head. "Hey, don't talk to him that way. He doesn't deserve that. Just because he said he remembered doesn't mean you have to jump down his throat."

"As I recall, this was a conversation between the two of us," the bluenette's voice was still a low growl.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it," Demyx said. "I just meant that I remember what it was like when you two discovered your power."

"Right. Because you were there," Axel said, turning to look at the shaggy blonde. His aqua-marine eyes held signs of friendship, but the moment Axel saw him blink, in his mind he saw the blonde with Zexion. He sighed and turned back to look at Saïx. "All I did was just throw him into battle. What the hell is wrong with that?"

"You had a job to do!" Saïx yelled. "You were supposed to train him, ease him into this. That was what Superior wanted. And now, because you decided that what you thought was best for him has made Number XI upset, guess who is going to be in trouble with Superior?"

The redhead took a step back away from the bluenette, understanding what Saïx was saying. "Look, I didn't mean to do anything bad, Sai. I just thought what better way to get him acclimated than just throwing him into battle?"

"Yes, well. Fine. I'm glad you felt the need to do that Number _VIII._"

The bluenette turned back around and faced the window, shutting himself off from the two of them. "Fine, be that way." Axel said, walking out of the Grey Area as fast as he could.

"Wait!" Demyx called out, chasing after him. "Wait, Axel! Where are you going?"

Groaning, Axel held out his right hand at his side. "Leave me alone, Dem. I...I can't talk to you right now."

Axel was making his way down the set of stairs leading towards where Xemnas' office was, when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. "Stop running away from me," Demyx said, keeping him pinned to the wall.

"Don't you get it?" Axel said, his voice almost breaking from the emptiness he felt by being touched by someone he had cared about. "Why can't you just let me go? I'm sorry I stuck up for you back there, but he shouldn't have talked to you that way. And you really shouldn't have interrupted that conversation. He knows about you and me, or he knew about Lea and Myde. Don't you get that? So, by you saying you remembered only made things worse for that horrible temper of his."

Demyx let him go, the redhead sinking to the floor. He sighed, closing his eyes. "And because of all of this, because of my stupidity, he's going to get hurt. I can't let that happen." Axel stood back up and brushed himself off. "Please, Demyx. Just go and find Zexion. I...It makes me feel sick to have you this close to me."

"Why?" The blonde's voice was quiet. "Why does it make you feel sick? I didn't do anything wrong, Axel. I told you last night. You weren't supposed to see that."

Wiping his eyes, Axel turned away. "Yeah, well. I did, Dem. I did see it. And I can't stop seeing it." He leaned against the wall, resting his forehead against it. "That's why I feel sick. I keep seeing you...riding him..." His voice cracked. Pulling away from the wall, he began to walk away. "Just...leave me be."

"I'm sorry," Demyx' voice was quiet, as he had already walked a considerable length by the time the blonde had bothered to say anything. Walking down the hallway, Axel stood in front of Xemnas' office and closed his eyes. Doing his best to stay passive, he knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the tanned man's voice through the door. Axel placed his hand on the knob and opened it, seeing that Xemnas was sitting at his desk. "Ah, Number VIII. What brings you to my office?"

Closing the door behind him, Axel took a step forward and held his hands behind his back. "Well, Superior..."

"Axel...You can address me by Xemnas in here. There's nothing wrong with a little familiarity here behind closed doors."

He nodded his head. "Fine, sir. Xemnas, I mean." He took a deep breath. "I've come to suggest something to you, sir."

"Oh? And what is it you would like to suggest?"

"Well, today, as you are probably aware, I was sent out on a mission with one of our new recruits - Marluxia."

Xemnas chuckled quietly. "I am aware, yes. I do create the assignments, you know."

"Forgive me, sir. I understand that. I just wanted to make sure." Axel said, keeping his head bowed, afraid of making a stupid mistake, as he was prone to do in the presence of the man he loathed more than anything.

"Continue?" Xemnas gestured with his hand, encouraging him to go on.

"Right. So, I went out on a mission with him, and was told to show him how to use his powers and his magic. Well...I sort of just told him to figure it out and threw him to the wolves." Axel bit his bottom lip, hoping that the man's temper would remain neutral, as it was now.

Xemnas sat forward in his chair, placing his hands on the desk. "And how did that work out?"

"It was fine," Axel said. "He was a bit unnerved at first, but I said to him that there was a reason he had joined our Organization. You, Superior, would not bring someone in that you didn't think fit with the rest of us, that didn't have a natural talent like we all do."

Xemnas' lips raised up in a smirk. "How very observant of you, Axel. Yes, that is correct. I did see that in Marluxia, as well as the girl."

"He wasn't too pleased that I did that, sir. He has told Saïx this. I wanted to let you know before Saïx told you, so you would hear it from the person that caused it. Not from a second party." Axel kept his eyes on the desk, afraid to look at Xemnas. "I also wanted to make a suggestion, Superior."

"What is your suggestion?" The hostility that Axel was expecting to hear was not there. He was almost afraid to keep speaking, knowing that, eventually, he would stick his foot in his mouth, as he was prone to doing when it came to a discussion with Xemnas. "I'm waiting..."

He looked up and met Xemnas' gaze. "I was thinking that it may be a good idea to set up a training session for the new members of the Organization. I mean, like we had when we were humans. How we used to spar with one another? Using our weapons and our raw power? The three new members were never privy to that. I would think that it would be beneficial to them, as well as to the Organization, if they were to learn the similar techniques we learned." He stopped talking, his words becoming a jumbled mess as he began to speak faster and faster to finish what he was saying.

"An excellent idea," Xemnas said, nodding his head. "I think that that can be arranged."

Axel's eyes widened. "You think so? I mean, you don't think I'm crazy?"

"I have told you countless times that I respect your mind, Axel. If you think that it would be good for them to learn as you learned, then I think it's a good idea. I'm glad that someone had the gumption to tell me this. One only knows so much that goes on in this castle. If no one were to tell me otherwise, I would assume that everyone is performing the same, skill-wise." Xemnas sat back in his chair. "Let me think about this, Axel. Once I've come up with a place which I think would suit you best, then I will let you know."

Stepping back from his desk, Axel nodded. "Thank you, Superior. I would appreciate it." He placed his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him. He felt his shoulders sag, a small weight having been lifted off of his shoulders. He began to make his way back to the Grey Area.

When he returned, he saw that more members had since returned to the castle, including his two friends who had he left abruptly this morning. As he began to make his way over to where Luxord and Xigbar were sitting, Axel remembered that he had said he was going to go and check on getting back Luxord's single card for him. He began to walk backwards, and noticed that Xigbar was watching him, one eyebrow raised. A small blush rose to his cheeks as he quickly walked back out of the Grey Area and headed down the the laboratories.

Walking down the long hallway, he came to the door where he knew Vexen's lab to be. Knocking on the door, he heard the scientist's nasally voice shout to enter. He opened the door and saw that Vexen was not alone in the laboratory. Both Zexion and Demyx were there, but it looked like that they weren't doing that much, experiment-wise. The two hadn't bothered to look at him as he walked into the door. _Is this ever going to end?_ Axel walked over to the blonde scientist. "How in the world do you stomach watching them? Isn't Zexion supposed to be your helper?"

"Eh," Vexen said, shrugging his shoulders. "We're not working on anything terribly important at the moment. If we were, you had better believe that that...thing wouldn't be here with us. He would be off playing his sitar somewhere."

Rolling his eyes, Axel gave a short nod. "Look, I wanted to see if I could get Luxord's card back from you."

"Fine, fine," Vexen said. He picked up the card from the table and handed it to him. "I have no idea why it did what Xemnas said it did. I could find no new properties surrounding it. I guess that it just happened to be luck. Or, perhaps, since Luxord is a member of the Organization, when Xemnas decides on a new recruit, his card will reflect that change." Vexen turned back to his computer. "That's my guess."

Taking the card, Axel put it in his pocket. "Well, I thought it was unusual. I'm glad to know that there isn't anything wrong with the card. Thanks."

"Axel, I will be needing your assistance tomorrow, if you're available?" Vexen said, looking up from his computer.

The redhead's gait stuttered, making him almost trip over his own feet. "For what?"

"Well, Xemnas has suggested we try to recreate the experiments we were doing back before."

Axel stared at him. "What the hell for? Aren't there already enough Heartless roaming the worlds? Why do we need to create more of them?"

"For science, my dear boy. We still need to figure out the properties of the heart. Don't you want to have your heart back?" Vexen said.

Looking over at Zexion and Demyx, Axel shook his head. "No, that thing is more trouble than it's worth." He walked over to the door. "If Xemnas sends me on a mission to be a part of the experiment, I will be here. Otherwise, don't expect me around." He walked out of the lab, gripping his hands tightly together as he walked as quickly as he could away from the laboratory.

He wandered back into the Grey Area, plopping down on the couch next to Xigbar. "How'd your day go, Princess?" Xigbar asked.

"Eh," Axel shrugged his shoulders. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the single card. "Lux, here's your card back."

"Ah," Luxord said, reaching over Xigbar to take the card from his fingers. "Wonderful. Did he find anything worthwhile?"

Axel shook his head. "Not so much. He thinks it's because you're a part of the Organization, and your weapon happens to show each member that exists. If Xemnas recruits a new person, they will appear as another number on your card. I think." Axel chuckled. "I mean, I don't see how it's going to change, as it's a complete clock face now."

"You never know," Luxord said, shuffling the single card back into his deck. "So, your day went well?"

The redhead shook his head. "I wouldn't use the word 'well' to describe my day. I did, however, convince Xemnas to allow the new recruits to learn how to use their weapons and magic in a controlled environment."

"Like you used to do," Xigbar said. Axel nodded his head. "Good thinking, kid. That's actually pretty smart."

Luxord scoffed. "Why do we need extra practice? I went out on a mission alone today. I think I did pretty well."

"He put you out on recon," Xigbar smirked. "What danger is a recon mission? No, Red is right. You need to become finely tuned with those cards in your hand. You see, we all had our fun together back when we were humans."

"That was exactly my point," Axel said. "So, expect a mission tomorrow that won't entail any Heartless. Well, it might, but not of the variety you saw today."

The platinum blonde relaxed in his seat. "As long as I'm in good company, I do not care."

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'm pretty beat." Axel said, standing up from his place on the couch. He turned and saw the bluenette watching him out of the corner of his eye. To anyone else, it would seem like Saïx was looking somewhere else, but Axel knew better. He had a feeling he was listening to their conversation. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night, Princess. Try to stay out of trouble for just a few hours, okay?" Xigbar said, saluting him with his index and middle finger, tapping his left temple.

"I doubt that will happen," Axel said as he turned and walked out of the room.

He made it back to his bedroom without any incident. Axel unzipped his cloak and hung it up on the wall, and began to take off his boots when he saw an obsidian portal open in his room. _Why am I not surprised by this?_ He continued to remove his boots as the person he had been expecting appeared in his bedroom. "What do you want, Sai?"

"What do I want?" Saïx said, standing in the middle of his room. "I want to know why would you be so stupid as to upset the newest member of the Organization? You know that it was my suggestion to send you out with Maluxia, Lea. Mine. No one else's. Superior had wanted to send him out with Xigbar. I said you were more than capable of taking on the task. And what do you do? You throw him out blindly." The growl had returned to his voice.

Axel ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Look, Sai. I told you that I was sorry. I thought it was in his best interest to introduce him that way." He stayed put in his spot, not wanting to move any closer to the bluenette. "And if you're worried about him attacking you, he won't."

"How do you know that?" Saïx growled out. "This is my fault. I should never have suggested to use you. It was foolish of me to think that you may actually be able to hold your own ground."

He glared at the bluenette. "That was uncalled for, Saïx. I know that he won't because I went to his office to speak to him myself. I didn't want you to take any flack for what _I _chose to do. No one else. I told him I thought that it was the best way. And he seemed to listen."

"You have no idea what you're speaking of," Saïx said. "The face he shows to you is not the face that I see. No one sees him in the way that I do."

Closing his eyes, Axel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know that too, Isa. Really. I'm well aware of what the two of you do together behind closed doors. That is not what I'm talking about right now. What I'm talking about is how he listened to my suggestion for our new recruits."

"And what exactly was your suggestion? Throw them into a Heartless battle, see who comes out alive?" Saïx' voice held a touch of sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes, Axel shook his head. "No. Not at all. Even though you were pissy when I brought it up earlier, thanks to Demyx' stupid big mouth, I suggested we train them as we had been trained in Radiant Garden. And he seemed to agree."

"Brilliant. Well, if you're planning on going back there, you know it's been destroyed, yes?" Saïx asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Xigbar mentioned that to me, yes," Axel said. "Why?"

Axel could see that Saïx was gripping his arms tightly. "Because I've been there," Saïx' voice was quiet. "He took me there, Lea. He took me there to make me remember."

"He didn't." Axel stood still, unable to believe what the bluenette was saying. "He forced you to go back there?"

A tiny sob escaped Saïx' throat. "I tried...I tried to tell you. But you were so upset last night. I had to leave before you said something worse to me. It was...It was after we had returned, prior to when you saw me in the Grey Area with Number II and III. He took me there to punish me. Took me there to show me what our world had become, thanks to his experiments."

"Isa..." Axel walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why? Why would he do that?"

Saïx laughed. "Like I should know? Why would I know that? He did it to torment me. He could sense that I hadn't been faithful to him. He could probably smell you on me, like he had when he gave me my scar." Saïx closed his eyes tightly. "I had to lie, Lea. I had to lie and tell him that I still didn't remember you."

"It's fine," Axel said, giving the bluenette a gentle squeeze. "I understand. You and I...he can't ever know that you remember." He took a deep breath. "How bad was it?"

"Horrible," Saïx whispered. "Nothing...nothing is left. Nothing looks the same. I...If it hadn't been for the memories that bombarded my brain when we got there, I would not have known it was Radiant Garden. It was that bad."

Axel wrapped his arms around the bluenette, hugging him close. "I"m so sorry, Isa...I'm so sorry that he forced you to be there."

"Like I said...It was my punishment." The bluenette began to hug him back, but quickly stepped away from him. "No, I can't, Lea. I can't do this. I can't risk him becoming upset at me again. I...I want to touch you so badly right now...But I know that I cannot." Saïx wiped his eyes. "I...I'm sorry I came here."

Axel stared at him. "Isa, why are you doing this? Why are you backing away from me?"

"Because I love you. And I can't, Lea. I can't." Saïx disappeared in a swirl of Darkness, not allowing the redhead to say anything else.

He stood there, shocked by the bluenette's behavior. He heard a knock on the door. He debated on whether or not to answer it, when the person who had knocked began to speak. His stomach dropped at the sound of the man's voice.

"May I come in, Number VIII?"

_Xemnas._


	72. Chapter 72

Axel quickly looked at the door, shocked that the man he was just cursing about, the man who had taken away the one thing that he longed for most was standing outside of his bedroom door. "Just one second, Superior," Axel said, trying to regain his composure.

"Please do inform me when you are ready to grant me an audience." Xemnas' voice seemed to be on the border of sarcasm and anger. Axel ran a hand through his hair nervously and walked over to the door. He placed a hand on the handle and opened it as normal as he could. Which, in this case, was practically throw it wide open. "Ah, Number VIII. Thank you for not taking that long." Without an invitation, Xemnas stepped into his bedroom. "You may close to door, Number VIII." Shaking his head, Axel closed the door as he watched Xemnas walk into the middle of his room.

Turning to face him, Axel gave a small bow of his head. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Superior?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier," Xemnas said as he walked over to the small love seat and gracefully sat down, his cloak covering his body, the top of his boot peeking out from the natural slit in the cloak.

The redhead watched the tanned man gesture for him to sit opposite him on his own bed. Taking the cue, he sat down and looked into the man's amber eyes. "Yes, Superior? What about?"

"Why, about your wanting the new members of this Organization to be trained properly with the use of their weapons."

Relief, or the memory of what relief had felt like when he had been human, swept through Axel's body, causing him to let out a soft groan. "Oh, that."

"Did you think I was here for another reason, Number VIII?" The older man's left eyebrow raised up. "_Should_ there be another reason why I would be here?"

Axel shook his head. "No, that isn't it, sir." He felt that weight return back to his shoulders after a moment's reprieve. "I honestly didn't know why would you be at my door. I thought that if you had decided that my suggestion was a good one, I would be informed in the morning when I approached Saïx for my assignment for the day."

"An excellent point, but however, that is not my intention." Xemnas said. "I wanted to run a few different scenarios by you, see what would work best." He placed his gloved hands in his lap. "That is to say, if I'm not keeping you from something at the moment?"

_What the hell would he be keeping me from? _Axel shook his head, unsure of just what the man was trying to insinuate. Rather than try and guess, he politely continued to shake his head. "No, Superior. You're not keeping me from anything. You are well aware that I've completed my mission for the day."

"Indeed," Xemnas said, letting out a soft chuckle. "Now, then. About training the new members. There are only three members who are unaware how to use their weapons, am I correct?"

It was a trick question. Both of them knew that he was correct, but Axel still humored the man and nodded his head. "Yes, sir. That would be correct. Out of the non-original apprentices, Demyx, Saïx and myself were already made aware of our weapons through our late apprenticeship."

"Quite right," Xemnas raised up his right gloved hand and began to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "And the three of you seemed to have mastered your weapons quite skillfully, even in your new Nobody bodies. Is this correct?"

The redhead nodded. "That is correct, sir. In fact, I would say we are more powerful as Nobodies, with our weapons and use of magic, than we were when we lived in Radiant Garden."

"Do you really think so?" The older man's voice held a hint of surprise. "That is quite interesting."

Axel gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Perhaps it is because we are not chained down by morals that I do not feel the need to worry about it so much." He knew that he was lying, but he hoped that Xemnas did not. The moment Vexen had mentioned more tests, he had become physically ill. He still did not feel comfortable with needless experiments, but he knew that it was no longer his choice. He had to comply or he would end up in a situation worse than he could imagine. _Or, he would do something to __Saïx_.

"I am very pleased to hear you say that, Axel." The redhead looked up when the man addressed him by his first name, rather than his number. "As I was saying, there are a couple of different options at our fingertips to train the three new members."

Drawing his legs up, Axel sat cross-legged on his bed. He felt extremely strange, having this particular conversation with the man he despised most sitting directly across from him. It was almost as if they were having a somewhat normal conversation. He was expecting the man to go nuts on him at any moment. With every second counting, he gave a small nod of his head. "Alright, sir. What are your suggestions?"

"Well, I am well aware that you know that the Hall of Empty Melodies has a simulator." Xemnas said. It wasn't a question or a comment. It was a fact. And Axel knew that because the man had addressed it, he was being let into the man's inner circle. He wasn't sure if he was pleased or upset by this.

Axel looked down at his hands. "I didn't mean to stumble upon it, sir. You had asked that I go and find everyone, and that is where I saw Xaldin. He said to not mention it to anyone. I haven't."

"I know that, Axel. This isn't a punishment. This is me telling you that I'm aware of what you saw. Do you think that I didn't mean for you to see that?" Axel looked up and saw the man's amber eyes flashing with fire. "My dear boy, I see all and know all in this castle. I told you to be my eyes and ears as well, which you're doing a wonderful job. However, I knew that Xaldin was there, and had intended for you to see its capabilities."

"But why?" Axel couldn't understand why the man would want him to see something like that. "Isn't that more for Saïx to know, or for Xigbar?"

He saw a brief flicker of anger pass through Xemnas' eyes at the mention of the bluenette. He had said his name before without any reaction, but it seemed that twice was once too much. Axel looked down and waited for the man to speak. "Because I trust you."

_You really shouldn't._ "Well, thank you, Superior. I appreciate that."

"So, that would be one option. The other option would be to have you train them on one of the floors of Castle Oblivion."

Axel's eyes widened at that name.

"_Do you mean that one of those creatures manifested in Castle Oblivion?" Isa had asked Xehanort. _

"_Exactly!" Xehanort said with a smile. _

"_So, you gonna tell me what Castle Oblivion is?" Lea had asked Braig. _

_"I'm surprised that your buddy hasn't told you about it. I know he's been there a few times."_

_Isa. Xehanort. The bluenette never told him._

"Has anyone told you of this place, Number VIII?" Xemnas asked.

Axel shook his head, then moved to replace it was a nod. "Yes, sir. But...only in passing. After...after that experiment, back when we were human, when Xehanort had left to go and see what had happened to the innocent life. Only then." _Please believe the lie. Please believe the lie. _

"That's fine." Xemnas nodded. "The third option would be to go to the Realm of Darkness and train them there."

The redhead shook his head. "I don't think that would be the best idea, sir." He closed his eyes, the memory of the first time he had gone to the Realm of Darkness, and could remember how it had been to be there when he had been human.

"But, unlike how it was before, now you're a product of that realm," Xemnas said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Are we?" Axel asked. "I thought we were a product of nothing, hence where the 'Nobody' name came from."

Xemnas chuckled softly and nodded. "Touche, Number VIII. You raise a valid point. However, I do think that the Realm of Darkness could be beneficial for the others, help them get acclimated with their powers by facing real Heartless."

"Are you to say that there are no Heartless at Castle Oblivion?" Axel tilted his head, unsure of what the man was saying. "Why would you suggest to go there if there weren't any creatures for them to practice on?"

The tanned man shook his head. "No, no. There are creatures that reside there. There are Heartless that reside there, as well as Nobodies. That is where I saw the Dusk come into existence. Do you remember that?"

_All too clearly. How I wish I didn't._ "I do. But, as I said before, I only have heard of this castle in passing, sir. I have not been there before, nor have any idea of where to look for it." _But I do remember Braig saying that the castle had certain properties that you were still trying to figure out. Is that what this is about? Are you trying to trick me into doing that for you? Or have you already figured it out?_

"Would you like to go right now and see it?" Xemnas asked, standing up. "You can decide if it's the right place for your sessions to take place." The man gave a small flick of his wrist and an obsidian portal opened in the bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Axel gave a small nod and stood up from the bed. "Thank you, sir." He walked through the portal, almost afraid of what he was about to encounter.

...

Saïx sank into his bed, trying to forget the look of utter despair he had seen on his best friend's face. He knew that it had not be the right time to say anything, but with the way things were going, he knew that acting upon any feeling with the redhead was going to get him into serious trouble. It was astounding to him that Xemnas actually believed that Saïx' memory of Lea did not exist.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. He didn't really do much of anything for the Organization, except to hand out the assignments based upon Xemnas' instructions. There had to be more that he could be doing, without making the older man upset. He was about to stand up when he saw an obsidian oval appear in the center of his room. Unsure of who was going to be exiting out of that portal, he quickly stood up and made his claymore appear in his hand.

"Is that really necessary?" Xemnas asked, stepping out of the portal. He motioned to Saïx' claymore. "Did you really expect someone to come in here and attack you?"

Making his weapon disappear, Saïx turned his head to the side, his cheeks becoming warm. "I...I do not know, sir."

"Yes, well. You can relax. It's just me." Xemnas walked over to him and gave him a light kiss, startling the bluenette by the random act of kindness. Xemnas let out a low chuckle. "Saïx, why are you always surprised when I show affection to you?"

Casting his amber eyes down, Saïx could only shake his head. "I...I'm not sure, Superior."

"Look at me, my protege." Xemnas placed his gloved right finger underneath Saïx chin and raised it up. Unable to avoid the man's penetrating gaze, Saïx looked into eyes that resembled his own. "That's better..." Xemnas' voice became quiet. "I just wanted to let you know that I know that things must be horribly boring for you. You hand out the assignments to the other members of this Organization, where you don't get to go out and do anything for yourself."

Saïx let out a soft gasp. _How...how does he do this?_ "Sir...I've never said a word. It's only been a few days. I really don't mind."

"Are you saying you would rather just stay back and observe?" Xemnas looked into his eyes.

"I...I..." Saïx wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know what I could do to help in any way, sir." He averted his gaze from the older man. "You already have so many members that can do more for you than I could."

Xemnas placed a hand on Saïx' shoulder. "Yes, that is true. But none of them are you, my protege. You understand things better than the others. You and I, we work well together."

"Sir," Saïx wasn't sure what to say to that. He did not think they worked well together - he thought that working together would be worse than anything for them. Only because the bluenette was afraid of doing something wrong, making Xemnas upset. He did not want to do that. He liked when the man seemed to be sane.

Xemnas pulled away from him. "Think about it, Saïx." He walked over to the bathroom. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom before I leave?"

"N-No, sir?" Saïx watched the man walk into the bathroom and close the door. He stood in the room, not quite sure what exactly was happening. The man had just suggested sending him out on a mission, but hadn't been too clear on it. And then complimented him on how the two of them worked well together. _What the hell is going on?_

As he waited for the man to come out of the bathroom, he stood facing the bathroom, standing far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear what the other man was doing. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head, trying to think of the best way to tell Xemnas that he would actually rather stay close to the Castle, as he liked being the point of contact for Xemnas. So engrossed in his thoughts Saïx was that he did not hear the familiar sound of a portal opening in his room. One second he was standing, the next he was pushed against the wall, all breath leaving his body as he felt a pair of lips push against his own.

Opening his eyes wide, he saw that it was Axel, the man he had purposely tore himself away from only hours before. He tried to push away, but the redhead kept him firmly planted against the wall. He tried to speak, but as he opened his mouth, Axel let his tongue 'accidentally' bump into Saïx', effectively silencing the bluenette's speech. The feel of Axel's tongue against his own...he couldn't bother to fight anymore. All normal thought slipped out of his mind as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, allowing his groans to be captured by the redhead as he was pushed against the wall more, their hips colliding with one another. There was only one thought on Saïx' mind - to feel more of the redhead...to feel more of his precious Lea.

The sound of the shower being turned on made the redhead quickly pull away from Saïx. "My protege? Are you still out there?" Xemnas' voice echoed off the bathroom walls as the man opened the bathroom door to be ajar. Both amber and emerald eyes widened in fear as both men were frozen, staring at the door.

Saïx looked at Axel, pleading with his eyes to stay quiet. "Yes, Superior." Saïx hoped that his voice sounded normal, for he felt anything but. He watched the redhead's eyes begin to narrow, making the bluenette shake his head violently.

"Care to join me in here?" Xemnas' voice echoed once more.

The flash of anger he saw cross Axel's eyes made the bluenette's stomach drop. Saïx could do nothing as he watched the redhead surround himself in Darkness and disappear from him room. Leaning his head back against the wall, Saïx tried to make his arousal go down before trying to go into the bathroom, desperately wishing that he could be in that bathroom with the person that just left him high and dry. Feeling lost, Saïx unzipped his cloak and sat it on the bed before going into the bathroom. He closed the door and rested against it. "You requested me, sir?" Saïx' voice was still quiet.

Xemnas' arm reached out for him behind the shower curtain. "Where are you, my protege? I can hear you, but I would rather you be in this shower with me, than standing out there. Are you going to come in here?" He could hear the slight touch of anger begin to works its way into the tanned man's voice.

"One moment, Superior," Saïx said. He began to strip off his articles of clothing, hoping that the man would not notice how visibly excited he was. He closed his eyes and pulled back the shower curtain, stepping into the shower. He felt the warm water begin to spray him, Xemnas having stepped to the side to allow him entrance. He let out a soft gasp as he felt Xemnas' hand close around his arousal. "S-Sir...?"

Xemnas gently moved his hand up, cupping the crown of his arousal with the palm of his hand. Saïx shuddered hard at the unique sensation. "Seems like someone is excited that I'm in their shower..." Xemnas' voice sounded beside his ear, the man's lips pressing against his earlobe.

"Better say something, Sai." Opening his closed eyes, Saïx looked at the edge of the shower and saw the redhead that had originally caused his arousal to become erect was standing next to the tub. "Oh, don't worry. He can't hear me." Axel smirked. "Seems that you like to think of me at the most inopportune times."

Staring at the redhead, Saïx let out a soft moan as Xemnas began to kiss the side of his neck, keeping his hand on his arousal, slowly stroking him more. "That's good," Axel said, smirking. "Now, why don't you tell him that you'd rather be fucking me instead of him."

"I...I..." Saïx leaned his head back, speaking to both the man who was doing things to him, as well as to the apparition that was in his bathroom. "Gaia..." He closed his eyes, trying to block out the redhead's voice as he felt Xemnas' lips begin to travel down his chest.

The tanned man let out a low groan as Saïx watched him slip to his knees. "You have no idea how long I've been thinking of doing this with you, my protege..." Xemnas' tongue began to lick him slowly, making the bluenette see white behind his closed eyelids.

"Too bad he can't call you by your name like I can," Axel remarked, his presence still there. "You like to be called by your name, don't you, Sai?"

"Yes..." Saïx moaned, gently pushing against the man's tongue. Xemnas let out a soft chuckle as he blew across the tip of his arousal, the cool air blowing against his most sensitive spot made Saïx' knees weak. He reached down and placed his hands on the man's shoulders, afraid to put them anywhere else on his body. Xemnas looked up at him as he let his lips wrap around the tip of his arousal, slowly drawing him further into his mouth.

The redheaded apparition sighed out loud. "I don't know why you force me to be here when you're with him, Sai. It's not like you really did this before we became Nobodies." _I did..._ "Well, no, you didn't. Isa, yes. Maybe he did a time or two. Hell, I'm sure my real persona did as well. If you love me, or him, so much, why can't you just be done with this guy?" The apparition of Axel gestured to Xemnas, who was still sucking on him with a delicate touch.

"I...I..." Saïx moaned loud as Xemnas' tongue began to do things to him he had never done before. He felt his hips bucking forward involuntarily, seeking to be deeper inside the man's mouth. He looked down and saw amber eyes looking up at him, full of lust. Looking back up, he saw that the redhead had finally disappeared, leaving him in peace to do what he wanted with the man he was in the shower with.

He let out a low moan as Xemnas began to bob his head, sucking on him faster. The bluenette could sense that he was close...and there was a part of his mind that wished the redhead was still there, so he could hear Axel's voice speak to him more, help him get to completion.

"Now why would I do that?" The sound of Axel's voice came from his right side, the apparition now standing right beside him. "You want me to speak to you so you can come willingly? Instead of the Superior thinking he can actually bring you to completion? Do you know how sick and wrong you are?"

"Yes!" Saïx moaned, his hips moving with each of Xemnas' bobs, leaning his head back to just enjoy the feeling. "Yes, please!"

The redhead smirked. "I think you need to seek professional help, my friend. You are being too crazy, even by my standards. And my standards are pretty low, considering I'm manifested thanks to you."

Saïx let out a loud moan as he released into Xemnas' throat, the sound of Axel's rants pushing him just far enough over the edge.

"Bet that felt good, didn't it?" Axel said, his face holding that smirk that Saïx thought so often of.

"Thank...you..." The bluenette panted, his eyes barely open as he tried to regain his composure.

Xemnas licked him clean, and slowly stood up. "Thank you?" Xemnas chuckled and placed a soft kiss onto Saïx' lips. "I should be the one saying that. That was remarkable. I still can't get enough of you, your taste is so sweet..."

"Le..." He stopped himself before he said the man's name he wanted to say. He saw Xemnas' bright amber eye beginning to darken fast.

"What was that?" Xemnas asked, his voice become steely. "What were you just about to say?" The anger in his tone was definitely present now.

Saïx took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Let me...take care of you...sir...?" He panted a few times, then reopened his eyes, hoping that what he had just said would calm down the volatile man. Seeing the dark amber begin to fade back to its normal shade, he saw that he had been successful.

"Would you...?" Xemnas asked, brushing his thumb against Saïx' lower lip.

Parting his lips slightly, Saïx let his tongue rub against the pad of Xemnas' thumb, earning a low moan from him. He pivoted his position with Xemnas, so that it was now Xemnas' back that was against the tiled wall. The bluenette sank down to his knees and lifted the man's sac up, letting his tongue caress the soft flesh, teasing the older man for a few moments. He felt Xemnas' hands thread through his hair, putting pressure on his scalp to make him move his head to a different position. Rather than fight the man, Saïx allowed himself to be guided, knowing that if he didn't, he would be in a world of hurt. He had already upset the man for a moment, he did not want to push him any further.

He took Xemnas' tip between his lips and began to suck on the tip, groaning low as the man pushed himself deeper into his mouth. Closing his eyes, a strong memory began to attack his mind, almost making him stop what he was doing.

_They were in the Realm of Darkness. Xehanort had been upset. Upset over something...he couldn't remember what, but he remembered the man forcing himself down to his knees, pulling out his arousal from his pants. He remembered crying, not wanting it to be that way. Not wanting him to force himself down his throat, which the man had done. Moaning and groaning loud as Isa had sucked him, tears in his eyes. How he couldn't keep his eyes closed, how he was forced to stare into the crazed man's eyes as he kept being forced to suck on him. And when that was finished, the man had told him to take off his pants, telling him that he wanted him to remember 'who fucked' him good. _

Saïx tried to keep it together, sucking on Xemnas as all of these memories assaulted his brain. He almost gagged involuntarily as the man began to rock his hips, moaning loud. A part of him knew that, even though this was basically the same man, he wasn't. Saïx hoped that Xemnas would never hurt him the way that Xehanort had hurt his human self.

"I...I'm going to..." Xemnas said as he began to pant faster, Saïx' mouth sucking on him as fast and as hard as he could. There was an audible _POP!_ as Xemnas' pulled out of Saïx mouth quickly and began to come on his face, the hot, white fluid coating his open lips, splashing on his face and eyelashes as Xemnas' stroked himself, spraying his release all over his face. "Mmm...you look...so good...with that...all over you..." Xemnas' voice came in short phrases, as he was panting softly.

Sticking out his tongue, Saïx began to lick up what little bit of fluid had actually landed in the vicinity of his lips, moaning softly at the salty taste. However, the moan was for Xemnas, it was not a true moan. He could not stop thinking about what he had just remembered, trying to figure out what had caused such a violent reaction in the man he had just been enjoying. It was there, right at the tip of his tongue, but he could not see it.

"Would you...like some help...?" Xemnas' fingers touched his face, pulling some of the liquid off of him. Saïx let out a low moan as Xemnas placed his covered finger against his lips. "Do I taste good, my protege?"

Licking all of the substance off the man's finger, for fear if he did not the man's anger would return, Saïx nodded his head. "So good..." He sucked on his finger more, moaning softly for added effect.

"You may wash up," Xemnas said, pulling his hand back. "I will be retiring back to my room shortly."

Saïx stood up and washed his face off with the spray of the water. "Oh?" He wanted the man to be gone now, but had to act as if he wanted him to stay. "Why must you be going?"

"There are things I must take care," Xemnas said, nodding his head. "I may be gone for a few days."

The bluenette stood still. "Gone...?" He didn't think he had heard the older man correctly. "What...What do you mean, sir?"

Xemnas let out a soft chuckle. "I mean it just as it sounds. There are a few matters that I must attend to, and it may require me to be away from the castle for a few days. I will leave assignments on my desk for you to pick up. I may or may not make it back here, but if I don't, do not worry. I shall leave enough instructions so you know what to do." Xemnas' hand cupped Saïx' cheek. "And if anyone asks, just say you are unaware of where I am."

"But..that would be the truth, sir," Saïx leaned into the man's touch. "Only a few days?"

Xemnas' thumb stroked his cheek. "Maybe not. Maybe no days. But just in case, my protege, I want you to be made aware." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Saïx' lips. "Mmm...you still taste like me." The tanned man chuckled and got out of the shower. "Make sure that everyone behaves in the castle, Saïx. Should I find out any funny business has gone on, and you are unable to put a stop to it, well...just know that I'm looking to you to be me while I'm gone." The man pulled back the shower curtain, exposing Saïx. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Saïx nodded his head, fighting the urge to cover up his body. "I understand, completely."

The tanned man nodded his head. "Indeed." He closed the curtain. "Thank you for the lovely shower, my protege. I'll see you soon." Saïx heard the bathroom door open and close, and could only assume the man used a portal to leave his bedroom. Turning off the water, Saïx grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He hoped that the older man was actually gone, he was almost too afraid to open the bathroom door to see if he was standing there, waiting to surprise him. He closed his eyes and opened the door.

When he heard nothing, he let his eyes open and saw that there was no one in the room. No Xemnas, no Axel. Letting out a soft sigh, Saïx walked over to the small dresser and grabbed a clean pair of underwear, and a white undershirt and pants. He got dressed and put his cloak on, feeling safe with the added weight of the black fabric covering his body. He surrounded himself in darkness and portaled to the person's room that had been on his mind.

"And that's when I said...Well, I'll be damned." Xigbar's voice said, stopping the story he had been telling Axel when an obsidian portal appeared in the center of his room. "Who the hell is this?" Xigbar asked.

Axel stared at the portal and felt himself grow weak. He had been anticipating this portal to appear, but he was almost afraid of who was going to step out of it. He had been out of his mind earlier, after returning from Castle Oblivion with Xemnas. The only thing he could think of was Saïx, and how badly he had wanted to kiss him. So, he had gone to his room and done just that. Now, here was a portal. _Who's it going to be?_

The bluenette stepped out of the darkness. He watched as he turned around and saw Xigbar. "Leave." Saïx' tone held no remorse in it.

Xigbar raised his hands up. "Calm yourself, Luna."

"I said, get out!" Saïx snarled at him, baring his fangs. It was clear that the bluenette was in his Berserker state, the way he was carrying himself.

The older man looked at Axel, raising one eyebrow. "I'll be fine," Axel said. "It's probably because I screwed up earlier. I'll come to your room when he's finished reprimanding me." The redhead rolled his eyes.

Xigbar smirked and nodded his head. "Sure thing, princess." The older man surrounded himself in darkness, portaling out of the room.

"Look, Isa," Axel began, wanting to explain himself before the bluenette exploded on him.

Quickly casting a spell to silence the room and blocking anyone from portaling in, Saïx glared at him. "You had no right to do what you did, Lea."

"I know that," Axel said, stepping away from the bluenette. "I was going to say-"

"You could have gotten us both killed!" Saïx yelled, his anger raging. "You...you are so selfish and clueless sometimes, do you know that?"

He sat down on the bed and nodded his head. "Yes, Isa. I am well aware of how stupid I can be at times. Earlier was not one of my finer moments. But you gotta say that I kept it together pretty good."

"Hah!" Saïx mocked him. "If by pretty good, you mean that you weren't a fucking moron and began to speak, then yes. I say that is pretty good. Pretty good, indeed."

Axel glared. "Don't use that fucking word, Isa."

"Oh? Since when is a word a problem?" Saïx asked, glaring right back at him.

Standing up, Axel stood as straight as he could be. "You know why I don't want you to use that word. Now, don't use it again."

"Pretty good?" Saïx asked, his voice coming out in a growl. "Or...indeed?"

Axel pushed the blunette's shoulder. "I said to not say that word!"

"Don't do this, Lea," Saïx snarled. "I can say whatever I want, whenever I want."

Not backing down, the redhead pushed his shoulder hard. "Not when he fucking uses that word all the time!"

Saïx' snarl dropped from his face as if he had been hit was cold water. "I..."

"Right. You never thought about that before, did you?" Axel said, stepping away from him. "I can't believe you. I can't believe it. I can hear him in your voice, Isa. _Your_ voice." The words were spiraling out of his mouth faster than he could think. "Tell me, Isa. Did you enjoy your time with him in your shower? I bet that it satisfied you in a way that I wasn't able-"

Saïx' hand slapped Axel across the face, effectively silencing the rambling redhead. "Enough, Lea. You...You just...you just don't know when to quit, do you?" The bluenette lowered his hand. Axel raised his right hand to his cheek, the skin stinging where he had just been slapped. "And if it really matters to you, no. He actually brought back a memory that had yet to surface and it was...not good."

"Why are you even here, Isa?" Axel backed away from him, still holding his face. He felt foolish, hating that it had come to blows once more between them. He could never keep his mouth and brain from working together in accordance. He felt his shoulders sink, his body all but surrendering to his near exhaustion. It had been a long few hours, going back and forth mentally with Xemnas, being shown Castle Oblivion, then practically forcing himself on the man standing before him. He supposed that he did deserve that slap, it should have happened when he had attacked him in his bedroom. _But I know that he enjoyed what I did. I felt it. _"It's been a very long evening, and I was just about to head to bed."

Saïx looked at him. "I came because I wanted to find out why you did what you did earlier."

"What I did? What do you mean?" Axel leaned against the wall, not wanting to go sit on his bed. He did not want the bluenette to get the wrong impression, even though it was the only thought running through his mind at the moment.

The bluenette shook his head. "Are you telling me that you forgot you came to _my_ room, _uninvited_? Why would you do that? You can't do that, Lea. You can't. What if it had just been you, and then he showed up? Huh? Do you know how bad that would have been for the both of us?"

"Yes, well. I thought about that _after_ the fact, alright? I'm sorry, Isa. I'm sorry that I have a difficult time controlling myself around you. Do you know how much all of this sucks for me? Do you? You didn't want to listen to me the other night, when you walked out of here, but I knew what I was going to say." Axel said, looking down at the ground, speaking quietly. "I hate that you get to go and have your fun, and I'm stuck here. All alone. All I want is to be able to be with you again. Do you know how difficult that is for me?" He let out a soft sigh. "I know that I shouldn't have just shown up in your room, Isa, but...I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to kiss you. I _had_ to get it out of my system."

Saïx approached him slowly. "Did you get it out?"

Emerald eyes met amber. "No." Axel spoke quietly. "I can't get you out of my system, Isa."

Axel found himself being pushed against the wall by the bluenette, the roles reversed from earlier. Saïx gently pulled on Axel's metal ties to bring the redhead down to him. Closing his eyes, Axel let out a muted moan as their lips embraced each other in a soft kiss. After a few moments, Axel pulled back and shook his head. "Isa...we can't do this. You can't be in here with me like this."

"Lea...he's gone away from the castle for a bit. This may be our only chance to be like this..."

He looked into Saïx' amber eyes. "Are you positive? Is that what he told you?"

Saïx unzipped his cloak, the quiet sound seeming to echo through the silent room. Axel gazed at the bluenette as he removed his shirt and slipped out of his pants. Saïx laid down on the bed, completely naked, his pale skin a stark contrast to the black comforter that he was laying on top of. Axel bit his lower lip, at war with himself. Saïx' eyes locked on to his as he spoke, his voice low. "Are you just going to stand there, or will you join me, Lea?"

"What...what if it isn't safe?" Axel asked, hastily taking off his cloak. He fumbled with his shirt, the spikes of his hair getting caught in the small collar. As he struggled with his pants, he stumbled over his own feet, landing on the bed, next to the naked bluenette. He kicked his pants off, his boxers quickly making it to the floor last. Turning over, he placed one hand on the right side of Saïx' face, leaning over him. He looked into the blunette's amber eyes. "Isa..."

Afraid to make the first move, Axel let out a low groan as Saïx lifted up off the bed and captured his lips in a searing kiss, taking his breath away. He opened his mouth, letting the bluenette's tongue stroke against his, the two resuming an all too familiar dance. He could feel himself becoming highly aroused, aching to do more than just kiss Saïx. He broke off the kiss and panted softly.

"Lea..." The bluenette touched his face, the redhead leaning into his touch. "Can we...can we try something different?"

Turning his face to kiss the palm of his hand, Axel gave a small nod. "Of course we can, Isa...If you don't want to do anything, we don't have to...I mean, I don't know how much time we have together, so I'd like to make it count as much as we can..." He gave Saïx' palm a small lick.

The bluenette let out a low groan as he lifted himself up off of his back. Axel moved to the side, hesitant about making the wrong move. Saïx sat up on his knees and turned around, moving so that he could hold on to the Nobody symbol on Axel's headboard. He stuck his backside out, looking over his shoulder at the redhead. "Is this...okay...?" Saïx asked timidly.

"Okay...?" Axel moaned, sitting behind him on the bed. "It's...more than...okay..." He placed the tip of his arousal against Saïx' entrance, teasing him gently. "Tell me if it hurts, Isa..." Placing his hands on Saïx' hips, Axel gently pushed his hips forward, moaning low as the tight heat of Saïx surrounded him.

He moved slow, not wanting to hurt the bluenette as he felt Saïx' body adjust to him. He found himself fully sheathed inside of him, the pleasure unlike anything he had felt before. "M-Move..." Saïx moaned, his knuckles turning white from holding on to the headboard tightly. "P-Please, L-Lea...make me...feel good..."

Gripping his hips, Axel groaned as he looked down at Saïx' backside, watching as he pulled his hips back. Seeing his arousal just barely inside of Saïx made him shiver. Axel let out a low moan as he pushed his hips forward, burying himself back deep within the bluenette's tight entrance. He listened to Saïx' moans, and gauging on how each moan sounded, he began to move his hips faster. Nails digging into soft flesh, Axel thrust his hips fast, finding that sweet spot of Saïx' at last, the bluenette letting out a loud yell.

"LEA!" Saïx screamed, pushing back against the redhead's hips.

Axel moaned as he pushed back against that spot, Saïx' scream sending waves of ecstasy through his body. He'd never had sex that had felt this good, since...he couldn't remember. He felt the hair on his arms stand on end as he listened to Saïx' moans increase in volume the more he slammed into him. He could feel himself coming close to his release, but refused to let it take him over. He wanted to make the bluenette moan more, taking pride in how good he was making the other feel. "Does...he...make you...feel...this good...?" He pushed himself as deep as he could go, groaning as he felt Saïx begin to tighter around him.

"No...no..." Saïx pushed back against him. "Lea...only you, Lea..."

Reaching around, Axel wrapped his hand around Saïx' arousal and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. He rubbed his thumb across the tip, groaning at the wetness that coated his finger, helping him to move his hand faster. Slamming into his body, hearing the headboard slap against the wall with the sheer force of their movements. Axel let out a loud moan in tandem with Saïx as the two released simultaneously, their moans a passionate duet, rising and falling in cadence with each other.

After a few moments of rest, Axel slipped out of the bluenette, grunting almost inaudibly as he fell onto the bed, panting softly. He pulled Saïx by his waist, the bluenette releasing his death grip on the headboard, falling to lay next to the redhead. Axel placed a kiss on the soft skin of Saïx' neck, just below his earlobe. "That..was..."

"You...liked that...?" Saïx asked, resting his forehead against Axel's. "I...I can remember...when I...when I did that to you..."

The redhead let out a low moan. "I remember that..." He wrapped his arms around the bluenette, happy to have him back in his arms.

Resting comfortably together, Axel did a few tricky maneuvers and soon had the comforter they had been on top of now covering the two of them up. "You...you don't have to go, do you?" Axel whispered, almost afraid of asking. _What if I wake up and see that this has all been a pleasant dream?_

"No..." Saïx said, resting against his chest. "I told you...he said he would be gone for a few days."

Squeezing him against him, Axel let out a content sigh. "Will you stay here with me tonight, then? You...You don't have to ever again. Just...stay in my arms tonight?" He pressed his lips against Saïx' ear, whispering, "Please? Just like we used to before?"

"I don't want to be anywhere else but here, Lea."

He closed his eyes, a warmth flooding through his body as he listened to the words he had been hoping to hear since they had become Nobodies. "Me either."

The two fell asleep, tangled in each other's embrace, hoping that the night would never end.


	73. Chapter 73

Dawn broke, the world outside still plunged in eternal darkness. Axel rolled over, not giving it a second thought, and was met with the space beside him empty, yet still warm with the body heat that had been there before. It was impossible to tell just how long there hadn't been a body there, but Axel didn't care. He was quite pleased with how the events unfolded the night before, how he was finally able to be with the bluenette.

_After exhausting themselves into a light slumber, Axel had woken up an hour later, unable to stay asleep. He saw that Saïx was resting peacefully against his chest, a look of pure relaxation upon his face. Axel held him close, unable to take his eyes off of the sleeping bluenette. _

_Saïx had let out a low groan in his sleep, startling the redhead. He watched as Saïx' face became scrunched up. He pulled back as the bluenette began to thrash around in his sleep, unaware that Axel was still holding him. _

"_Isa," Axel had said, speaking as nonthreatening as he could make himself sound. "Isa, wake up. You're dreaming." _

_A moment later, and the bluenette's amber eyes were staring into his own. Axel had let out a breath, surprised that he had been holding it in. Saïx open and closed his eyes a few times before shaking his head. "Lea...?" He asked, his eyes almost blank. _

"_Yes," Axel said, nodding his head. "It's me, Isa. You're in my room still. You just woke up from a dream." _

"_Dream...?" Saïx' voice was still a bit rough. "But it...it felt so real..." _

_Running his fingers through the bluenette's mane, Axel held him close. "You're awake now." _

"_Were you...I did not wake you up, did I?" Saïx let out a soft purr, nuzzling Axel's chest, sending warmth throughout the redhead's body. "I hope I did not wake you up with my dream." _

_Axel shook his head, chuckling softly. "No, Isa. You did not wake me up. I was watching you sleep, thinking of how I wanted to wake you up." He smirked, holding him close. "Guess that won't be happening now that you're awake." _

"_Oh..." Saïx' cheeks had become flush with color. "I...I can go back to sleep, if you wish? Or I can pretend to be asleep, that way you can do whatever it was that you were going to do?" _

_He let out a soft groan, pressing his forehead against the 'X' on Saïx' forehead. "Isa...Oh, my poor Isa..." _

"_What is it, Lea?" Saïx asked, his voice quiet. "Did I say something bad?" _

_The redhead shook his head. "No, it's just...I can't believe how conditioned you are." He raised up his right hand, touching the bluenette's face gently. "You don't even hear it, do you?" _

"_I...I'm not sure what you mean," Saïx said, turning his face into Axel's touch. _

"_You thought you did something wrong because of what I said about wanting to wake you up. When, in fact, you didn't do anything at all, except wake up. It seems that our fearless leader has conditioned you to think you're always doing something not to his liking. And that's just..." Axel rubbed his thumb against Saïx' cheek, "that's just wrong, Isa. You shouldn't be like that twenty-four seven. It isn't fair to you. Especially because you don't even know you're doing it!" _

_The bluenette stayed quiet, his eyes closed. "It is better this way, Lea." _

"_Better what way, Isa? Being the subservient protege?" Axel said. "That's what he called you when he was in the shower, yes?" _

_Saïx pulled away from his hand. "You wouldn't understand." He took a deep breath, opening his eyes to look into Axel's. "You don't understand." _

"_Explain it to me, then. Please. Because...because you're not the same person I knew growing up. You're not the same Isa that came with me to become an apprentice." _

"_I know!" Saïx' voice came out rough. "He...You are right, he's conditioned me to be this way. But it is better to be this way, than to say something incorrect, or do something that he does not like. I have told you this before. You know how he can get when he becomes upset. If I have conditioned myself, as you have said, to be that way, it is because it is safer for me to be that way." _

"_Why are you even with him if you fear him that much?" Axel asked, his voice full of sadness. _

_The bluenette touched his face with both of his hands, making Axel's body ignite with a strong sense of desire. "Because...He chose me, Lea. He chose me, out of everyone else, to know what he knows, learn his secrets, his wants. I...I would rather be with you, but...but he carries a power within him that I am unable to resist." _

"_More like he's seduced you with this taste of power, and you can't help but go back to him." Hearing the words as they left his mouth, Axel knew that they came out a lot harsher than he had intended, but it was too late to take them back. _Always too late for me.

"_Lea...if I could be with you always, I would be. But...but I can't. That was decided for me when we were still human," Saïx' voice was barely above a whisper. _

_The two looked into each other's eyes, unable to say anything. Axel closed his eyes tightly, unable to stop the two tears that fell from the corner of his eyes, knowing that Saïx was indeed correct. Their paths had been determined back when they were human. And as awful as it was, Axel knew that there was really nothing he could do to change Saïx to be less questionable, less afraid. If he did that, then Xemnas would surely know something was going on between the two of them, or would recognize that Saïx was trying to think for himself. He just had to let go, he just had to let everything run its proper course, even if he didn't think it was the right course. _

"_Please, Lea..." Saïx broke the silence. _

_Axel opened his eyes. "Please what?" _

"_Let's not talk about that anymore. Can we...can we try and go back to sleep?" Saïx leaned upwards, kissing Axel softly. _

_Groaning, Axel pulled Saïx closer to him. "If you do that...I won't be able to sleep, Isa..." He lowered his head and began to pepper kisses along Saïx' neck. "Besides...I told you. I was already awake when you were still sleeping." _

"_Mmm...o-okay..." Saïx' soft moans filled Axel's ears, encouraging him on. He began to kiss his way down Saïx' body, gently moving the bluenette to lay on his back as he kissed his chest. "L-Lea...what...what are you doing...?" Saïx reached down and placed his hands on Axel's shoulders, making the redhead increase the pressure of his lips on the bluenette's lower stomach. _

_Lifting his head slightly, Axel smirked. "What's it look like I'm doing, Isa?" He lowered his head more, letting his tongue rub against the tip of Saïx' arousal, just as he had done earlier with his finger. He felt Saïx' hands grip his shoulders tightly, easing him down. "Guess I shouldn't stop..." Axel let his lips cover the tip, sucking on him gently. _

_Saïx let out a low groan as Axel swallowed him down his throat, marveling at how good it felt to be doing this to him, in his own bed. The redhead let out a low moan, sucking on him harder as he felt the bluenette begin to move his hips. He knew that if he kept this up, Saïx was going to come sooner rather than later, but Axel didn't care. He wanted to taste his best friend, ached to hear him moan more. And the bluenette did not disappoint. As soon as he began to suck on him harder, his moans became louder, and the grip on Axel's shoulders became unyielding. As his tongue rubbed against the underside of Saïx' arousal, Axel reached down to begin stroking himself, groaning at how close he was already to his release. He felt Saïx begin to throb in his mouth, and seconds later heard the bluenette scream his true name as he came, Axel swallowing the sweet nectar down. He came as well, releasing into his hand, moaning around Saïx. Once he felt the bluenette was finished, he pulled his head back, Saïx relaxing his grip on his shoulders, and gave him a final lick. _

"_That...good...?" Axel said, watching the bluenette pant softly. He wiped his hand off on the shirt he had left on the floor, not bothering to care about anything but Saïx at the moment. _

_Saïx nodded and rested his head against his chest. "I...love you...Lea..." _

"_Rest, Isa." Axel said, holding him against his chest. "Get some more sleep, okay?" _

_The bluenette nodded. "If I leave...and you're asleep...I'm sorry..." _

"_Don't be," Axel kissed the side of his face. "I'm almost expecting that to happen, Isa." _

_Saïx was the first to drift off, Axel trying to keep himself awake to spend that much more time with him. However, fatigue won the redhead over, forcing him to fall back asleep._

And just as Saïx had said, he had left without saying goodbye. But it didn't bother him. Moving to lay on his back, Axel crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, his body tingling everywhere.

_Knock knock_

Sitting straight up, Axel was surprised to hear a knock on the door. He thought they had made it so no noise would enter or escape the room the night before. _Maybe he removed it when he left this morning._ He covered himself with the sheet and called out. "Come in!"

"Morning, Princess." Xigbar stood at the door. "What? Why aren't you out of bed yet? Do you know what time it is?"

Axel shrugged. "I do, but I just woke up. So sue me."

"Get up and get dressed." Xigbar said, turning around to give Axel privacy. "I'll wait."

Jumping out of bed, Axel laughed. "Fine, Xig. I'll get dressed. Do you really gotta wait in here with me?"

"You're in a good mood this morning," Xigbar remarked, keeping his back turned.

Axel finished getting dressed, kicking the undershirt he'd used the night before to be under his bed. He slipped his boots on and grabbed his cloak. Walking over to where the older man stood, Axel spoke. "Guess I just needed a little bit extra sleep."

"Geez, kid," Xigbar jumped when Axel spoke. "Give the old man a heart attack, why don't you?"

Laughing more, Axel shook his head. "Now, please...tell me how you intend on having one of those when you don't have a heart to begin with?" He opened his bedroom door and walked, grinning like a fool.

"I wish I knew what has gotten into you this morning," Xigbar said, shaking his head. "You are way too chipper right now."

The redhead turned around and began to walk backwards. "Why are you such a sour puss? What's wrong with waking up on the right side of the bed? It wouldn't kill you to put a smile on your face, you know."

"Morning..." They were stopped by Demyx exiting out of Zexion's bedroom, looking a bit worse for wear.

Xigbar cleared his throat and gave the blonde a sharp nod of his head. Axel's eyes narrowed as he saw a the color in Xigbar's cheeks become a bit more rosy with the sudden appearance of the blonde. "You don't look so good?" Xigbar commented as Demyx fell into step with him, Axel still walking backwards.

"Axel, shouldn't you be watching where you're going?" Demyx asked, running a hand through the hair on the back of his neck. "Eh," Demyx shrugged, looking at Xigbar. There was no way the redhead was going to turn around, not after seeing Xigbar's cheeks turn red. "It was a rough night last night."

The older man smirked. "Good or bad?"

"Depends on who you ask." Demyx said, letting out a soft giggle.

Axel had seen enough. He turned back around and entered the Grey Area, noticing that most of the members of the Organization were all milling about. Axel met Saïx' eyes briefly, feeling his stomach drop at the short glance, but then continued on his way, sitting down on one of the arm chairs, allowing both Xigbar and Demyx to take residency on the couch. He apparently should have been listening, as the two of them were staring at him.

"What?" Axel asked, unsure of what was going on. "Do I have something on my face?"

Demyx laughed. "No, but he asked you a question, silly!"

"What was your question, old man?" Axel said, leaning back in the armchair.

"Well, my question, _Princess_, was about why you were in such a good mood this morning. I can't recall a time I've seen you this...upbeat. Ever." Xigbar picked up one of the papers on the table and held it in his lap.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, speaking as normal as he could. "I told you. I just woke up on the right side of bed this morning. That's all. Sorry, if you prefer me to be a depressed sop, then I can do that for you."

"Axel!" Demyx said, shaking his head. "He didn't say that. But he's right. I haven't seen you this happy either."

The redhead looked down at his lap, not wanting to bring up to the blonde just why he hadn't seen him this happy since the unfortunate mistake occurred. One look from Xigbar told him not to say a word, so he shook his head. "I'm fine, you guys. Really. Can we just move on? Why did you come out of Zexion's room looking worse for wear?" _Always friends first, right?_

"I don't want to talk about it," Demyx became quiet. Xigbar and Axel shared another look and decided it would be best to move on in the conversation.

Axel stood up. "I'm going to go and find out if I've got an assignment today."

"Why wouldn't you?" Demyx said, his voice becoming more chipper.

Walking over to the bluenette, Axel shrugged his shoulders. He felt his stomach begin to twist back into knots, being in close proximity to the bluenette once more. He saw that Saïx was looking down at his ever present clipboard, probably completely unaware that he was standing there. Clearing his throat, Axel watched as amber eyes raised up and looked at him. He felt his cheeks become warm as they looked at each other for just a few seconds, without either saying a word.

The time passed quickly, almost too quickly for Axel. "Good morning, Number VIII." Saïx said, looking back down at his clipboard.

"Morning, Sai." Axel kept his voice as neutral as possible. He wanted to be able to talk to him, be able to give him a kiss, give him some sign of his inner contentment. But not with almost all of the Organization members present.

"I trust you slept well?" Saïx said, looking up.

If he had blinked, he would have missed the look of pure need pass through the bluenette's eyes. Trying to remember to breathe and act normal, Axel nodded. "I did, thank you for asking. Did you sleep well, Sai?" He kept his eyes on the bluenette's, trying to show him just how much he enjoyed sleeping the night before.

"When I got to sleep, yes," Saïx said, his voice monotone. "Your assignment today, Number VIII, is to take the newest members of the Organization to Castle Oblivion and train them in the use of their weapons."

Axel nodded. "I figured as much. We couldn't decide if it would be better to take them there, or to just set something up here. I'm glad that _Superior_ thought it would be best to be there."

"Indeed," Saïx said.

Narrowing his eyes, Axel couldn't believe that Saïx would say that phrase, after what he had said the night before. "What am I doing today, Sai?" The voice of Demyx sounded next to him, making Axel relax. _He must have said it to keep up appearances. Fuck._

"You will be accompanying Number VIII and Number II." Saïx looked down at his clipboard once more.

Xigbar stood up from the couch. "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you say Number II?"

"I did," Saïx said. "The three of you are to instruct Numbers X, XI, and XII in their use of weaponry today. You are to return at the end of the day, not a moment sooner. Is this understood?" The bluenette looked at each of them.

"Yes, we understand, Luna." Xigbar said, rolling his one eye.

Saïx let out a low growl, the noise making the hair on Axel's arms to raise up. "Enough, you two." Axel said, stepping in to defuse the situation. "When are we to leave? Do the others know already?"

"Immediately. And yes," Saïx said. He raised his arm up and gave a small flick of his wrist, an obsidian portal opening to the left of where the three of them stood. "If you run into any situations, report back here. Otherwise, you are free to go."

Axel looked at the older man and the blonde. "Xig, why don't you go round up the new members?" Xigbar nodded his head and walked over to the area where the three new members were sitting, biding their time. Axel looked at Demyx. "Do you need to go inform Zexion where you're going?"

"As if," Demyx said. Axel's eyes went wide with the phrase he was more used to hearing come from the older gentleman with one eye. "He's got stuff going on in the lab with Vexen today. He won't care what I'm doing. If I'm by myself, out with others, on a mission. He doesn't care. He never cares."

The blonde was doing a horrible job of being subtle about his disdain for his lover. Axel didn't feel like playing into it, so he just gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Well, then. Let's get out of here, shall we?" He walked over to the portal, turning to look sideways at the bluenette, but Saïx seemed to be absorbed in whatever was on his clipboard. What Axel could not see was that the bluenette was watching him out of the corner of his eye, keeping tabs on him the entire time he had been in his presence.

When he had exited the obsidian portal, Axel found himself on the first floor of Castle Oblivion. He walked forward, looking around the empty white hall, unsure if this was going to be the best bet or not. He didn't have much of a choice, as Xemnas had already decided it for him. He heard Demyx let out a loud gasp as he walked out of the portal.

"Look at this place!" The blonde said, his neck bent at an odd angle, trying to take in the entire room. "It's so...so..."

"White?" Axel finished for him, chuckling softly. "This place will offer no distractions, Dem. Since we...since there..."

"Since there ain't no Radiant Garden anymore, this is what we're stuck with." Xigbar said, coming out of the portal. "Nice job on this, kid. Probably the best place we could do this in."

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "It was either here or the Realm of Darkness."

"Realm of what?" Larxene said, stepping into the room with them. "Look at this place! It's so...bland!"

Marluxia walked out of the portal surveying everything around him. "Where are we?"

"This is called Castle Oblivion," Axel said. "Don't ask me any more than that. I don't have the answers. Today isn't about what this place is. Today is about what we're going to be learning in this place."

"Well, wouldn't it behoove us to learn about where we are?" Luxord said, shuffling his cards between his palms.

Xigbar shook his head. "Not today. Perhaps another time. For now, the Superior wants the three of us to show you how to harness the raw power within you. Sure, you may have been able to call out your weapon like the good little girls that you are," Marluxia scoffed at the statement. "May I continue, Pinky?" Xigbar asked, throwing a sharp glare at him. Axel bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh at the sheer uncomfortableness that the tall recruit seemed to be experiencing. "Thank you.

"As I was saying. This isn't about where we are, or what this place can do. It's about this." Xigbar produced his arrowguns from thin air, holding one up and quickly using the space to appear behind Larxene. The short haired blonde let out a screech, but before she could do anything, Xigbar had used his power of space to reappear next to Marluxia. "It's about learning how to use your power to the best of your ability. This room is large enough that we won't run into any trouble with each other."

Axel nodded. "And since there are six of us here, that means we'll be pairing off in twos. Xigbar, I want you to be with Marluxia. Larxene, you're with me. And then Demyx, you're with Luxord."

"Awww..." Demyx whined with complaint.

The redhead shook his head. "Won't work. Alright, are there any questions?"

"Yes. How are we supposed to know what to do? Care to offer us a demonstration?" Marluxia said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Demyx grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him to the middle of the floor. "You see, it's like this." Axel waited for the blonde to cast the spell, the two of them being placed within a magical barrier. _Just like when we were human._

"Don't worry, I know you don't know that spell. That's what we're here for." Axel said, making his chakrams appear in his hands. "You ready to do this, My-...Dem?"

Almost slipping on his name, Axel saw that Demyx noticed his mistake, but chose to ignore it. Axel watched as the dirty blonde made his sitar appear, the two grinning at each other. They began to duel, throwing magic spells back and forth at each other, one always getting the upper hand. Because they knew each other so well, it didn't take long for their raw power to begin to manifest. Axel's palms itched to release the full power of his fire, but held back, not knowing what Demyx was going to do with his water sprites.

"Come on!" Demyx taunted him. "Just let go, you big jerk!" He let out his water sprites, shouting, "Dance, water, dance!"

Spinning his chakrams as fast as they could go, his palms ignited, sending a wall of fire to surround the two of them. Axel was no longer aware of the others in the room, he was focused solely on Demyx and the power of water. He was no stranger to the elements. He knew that as soon as his fire ignited, the water would evaporate. And evaporate it did, as a burst of fire flung across the small area, ridding of any and all water sprites that were still left.

And just like that, the duel was complete. Axel said the counter-spell, removing the barrier that Demyx had put up. He saw that the other two recruits were staring at the two of them, their mouths agape. Axel looked over at Xigbar and saw a large smile on his face. "What's with them?" He asked, gesturing to the the three.

"I think you caught them off guard, Princess." Xigbar guffawed. The redhead blushed, embarrassed that the others were stunned into silence by his power.

"Alright, come on. Let's get started," Axel said, looking at his friends. The two apprentices walked over to their respective member and began to engage in simple hand to hand combat. Axel walked over to the girl and took a small breath. "So, your power is...?"

"Lightning," Larxene said without hesitating. "Or rather, electricity."

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't put you with Demyx," Axel said, shaking his head. "Lightning? Really? What can you do? Do you know how to do anything with that power of yours? Have you experienced a raw surge of power, like what you just saw with Demyx' water sprites and with my wall of flame?"

Holding up her hands, Larxene had a knife between each finger. Axel walked over to her and examined them, whistling low. "These are nice." He held up her hand to his face. "Mind if I see one of your knives?"

"I don't care," she said, letting one drop into Axel's hand. "Here, knock yourself out."

He let out a yelp as the knife shocked him. "Whoops, forgot to tell you that I electrified them already." Larxene let out a cackle, the two strands of hair flopping on the sides of her face.

Shaking out the pain from his hand, Axel examined the yellow and blue. At the base was the same insignia that Axel knew was on all of their weapons - theirs being the Organization. He had never noticed it before he had seen her knives, but looking down at his chakram, he could see the insignia subtly scattered throughout the spokes. He held the knife between his fingers, shocked at how lightweight it was.

"You electrify each knife?" Axel asked, handing back the yellow and blue knife to her. She snatched it out of his hands quickly and nodded her head. "How'd you figure to do that?"

Larxene shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know? The first time they appeared, it had already happened. How'd you know your hands would expel fire?"

"Good point," Axel said. "I didn't. It just sort of happened." He said the incantation to put the two of them in their own protected space. "Now. I want you to attack me."

Her bright jade eyes narrowed. "No problem."

Watching her stance, she raised her arms up to cross her chest, her right arm on top of her left arm. All eight knives were pointed outward. Holding his arms out, Axel's chakrams spun back into his hands, the familiar weight somewhat comforting to him, as he had no idea what to expect from her attack. With Marluxia, it had been somewhat disconcerting how he yielded his scythe. However, the redhead understood each had their strengths; he just wasn't sure what Larxene's was.

She came at him with her knives, almost swiping them as if they were claws. He quickly deflected each blow by raising his chakram up to deflect her. He heard her grumble under her breath at how fast he was, causing him to smirk. The continued their dance, Larxene becoming more and more agitated at his deflective blows. He watched her, knowing that her power was probably about to unleash, and wanted to see if she recognized it. Before he could warn her, a burst of lightning surrounded him, traveling out from the place he stood, the energy moving outwards.

Dropping his chakram, Axel let out a shout. "Again!" He shook off the energy, the memory of pain flaring through his body. He watched her raise up her right hand, the knives sparking with electricity. Before he was able to move, a bolt hit him, causing him to freeze in his spot. He looked at her and grinned. "Again! Harness that power, Larxene."

"I...I don't know what I'm doing!" She cried, her eyes burning with what appeared to be fear. "I don't know why this is happening!"

Axel shook his head. "Don't be chicken shit, Larxene. You act all tough, _be_ tough." He picked up his dropped chakram. "Try throwing your knives at me. See what happens."

"Are you nuts?" She screamed. "What if I hurt you?"

"This is why I put that barrier up," Axel said, shaking his head. "You can't. Any damage that I take is only momentary. Nothing will hurt either of us. This allows the both of us to use our full power. Now, come at me!"

He held up his chakrams, hoping that what he was assuming her knives to do would be correct. She pulled her right hand back, and flung the small projectile weapons at him. Bursts of energy flew towards him, hitting his chakram. "My knives!" Larxene looked at her hand, seeing that the solid objects were still right where they had been.

"Brilliant!" Axel shouted, throwing a chakram at her. He watched her deflect the attack, the spinning weapon returning to his hand. He threw it again, igniting it on fire. He saw her block the attack effectively, her hands sending a burst of energy to disrupt the flight path of his weapon.

They looked at each other, both out of breath. "Now," Axel said, making his chakrams disappear. "Do you know how to use magic yet?"

Larxene smirked. "You mean, like this?" She threw a water spell at him, which he allowed to hit himself. "Hah! You couldn't even block it!"

Her sarcasm was beginning to irk the redhead. "I chose not to deflect it to see how you would react, Larxene." He threw an aero spell at her, smirking as he watched her spin around in the small tornado. "Oh, I'm sorry." His sarcastic tone filled their area. "Did I forget to tell you to block?"

"Bastard," Larxene glared at him when she settled back down on the floor. "How'd you know how to do that spell?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "All part of being an apprentice beforehand, I suppose." He saw her begin to become upset. "You'll learn as you go along the spells we've learned. Just be patient."

"Bullshit," Larxene spit out.

"Touchy, touchy." Axel ran a hand through his spikes. "Look, that sort of attitude is going to get you nowhere."

Larxene shook with laughter. "Attitude? You talk as if you have feelings. I thought Nobodies had no feelings."

"And yet, here you are, laughing." Axel waved his hand, dispersing the protective barrier around the both of them. "We're done."

"Oh, come on!" Her nasally voice pierced his eardrums. "We barely even started!"

Xigbar walked over to him, the old man having just finished his session with Marluxia. "Yeah, well. I want to take a break. Go talk with your buddy over there," Axel said, dismissing the girl in favor of his friend. "How'd it go?" He asked Xigbar.

"Not too bad. That guy's got an incredible range with his scythe. He was standing at least fifteen feet away from me, and still managed to nick me. I can see why Xemnas wanted him to join our ranks." Xigbar said. "Let's go outside." He pointed to the large wooden door.

He looked back and saw that Demyx was still having fun with Luxord, the two still deep in their training. "We'll be right back," Axel said, looking at Marluxia and Larxene, who were both leaning against the wall, watching the other two. "Whatever," Axel muttered, not caring if they heard him or not. He followed behind the older man, watching as he opened the large door. When he stepped outside, he let out a gasp.

"I take it he didn't bring you out here," Xigbar remarked.

Axel looked up and all around him. "Are we in the Realm of Darkness?"

"Close," Xigbar said. "You remember that place where Xemnas found you? What was it...Twilight Town?"

"Is that what that place is called?" Axel asked. "I...I don't remember ever hearing its name before."

"It's in the Realm Between, so it's neither in the Light or the Dark, just like our Castle." Xigbar said. He walked out towards the single path. "If you travel this road, you will eventually end up in the Realm of Light, I think. I don't know. The light doesn't like us," Xigbar said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll just stick with the Darkness, thanks very much."

Axel sank to the ground, shock racing through him. "But...but...how...?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Princess. Just accept it at face value," Xigbar said. "It'll be a lot easier if you do it that way."

"But..." Axel shook his head, taking the man's offered hand to help him stand back up. He brushed off his knees. "Why can't I know?"

Xigbar looked at him. "Axel, I don't even know what this all means. If I had the answers, I'd tell them to you."

Hearing the man use his given name shook Axel to the core. "How can you just go about things, not understanding?"

"I just learn to tolerate it," Xigbar replied. "You can ask Xemnas, but I'm pretty sure he may not have all the answers. I know that Xehanort didn't. You saw how that man reacted when we did our experiments. Why would he know any more than the rest of us?"

Axel sighed. "Because he's the one that knew we'd become like this? I mean, why else would he have done what he had done, Xig?"

"Blind faith," Xigbar said, speaking quietly. "Like I've told you before, kid, we followed him blindly. And it paid off."

"But to what extent?" Axel asked, the desperation clear in his voice. "We have no hearts. We have nothing. Yes, we have powers, yes we have skills, but for what? Fighting evil? We're the evil ones, Xigbar!"

The older man placed a hand on Axel's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. "Listen to me, Axel. We're not evil. We weren't evil when we were human. We just want to learn more about the heart. You're over-thinking too much, like always. Just accept things and you'll be a lot better off."

He stayed quiet, his brain trying to process everything the man was saying. Axel knew he was right. There was nothing that could be done. He just had to do the job he was asked to do, which was make sure the others were trained properly. He pulled away from Xigbar and sighed. "We should go back in there. I don't want to think that poor Dem has been annihilated by that snarky bitch."

"Nice, Princess," Xigbar chortled. "I take it you don't care for her?"

Axel walked back towards the door. "She's got a lot of power behind her. I don't think she understands just quite how to use it yet, but I guess that's what we're here for, yeah?"

"You didn't answer my question," Xigbar said.

"You noticed that, huh?" They walked back into the castle and saw that the four were standing around, talking with one another. "Alright, break time is over. Time to switch. Larxene, you're with Xigbar. Marluxia, with Demyx. And Lux, that leaves you with me."

The platinum blonde walked over to him, scratching his goatee with one gloved hand. "What will we be working on?"

Waiting for the others to put up their barriers, Axel said the incantation to surround the two of them. "I want to see how good you are with those cards of yours. I haven't seen you since we first went out on that mission together."

"Very well," Luxord said. "Should I be using the magic that I know as well?"

His chakrams securely in his hands, Axel nodded. "Yes. Use whatever you know. The more, the better. That way I know what we need to work on. Keep in mind that this may be our only chance to practice like this. I want to make sure that you are as prepared as you can be, in case you run into an enemy."

"Enemy?" Luxord said, shuffling his cards back and forth between his hands. "Enemy like what?"

"Like the Heartless we saw in Wonderland. Those are not our friends." Axel shook his head. "Alright. Come at me." He held up his chakrams in a defensive stance.

Luxord held up one card and threw it at him, Axel barely blocking the attack with his chakram in time. As he was moving, he felt himself stop, recognizing that the man had just used his power of time. Cursing in his mind, Axel patiently waited for the effect to wear off. The moment it did, he threw his chakram, lit on fire, straight at the man. He watched as Luxord deflected it by throwing one of his cards out, becoming the size of him, blocking the attack quickly. Axel laughed.

"Nice!" He stepped back as his chakram hit the palm of his hand, returning back to him. He wanted to see how well Luxord thought on his feet. Unlike what he had just done with Larxene, Axel released his full power, surrounding the two of them in a ring of fire. Extending his arms out, he spun his chakrams fast, looking up at Luxord. He proceeded to hit him with his special attack, however, the man blocked him with a stack of cards. Falling back, Axel grinned, his energy dissipating at a quick rate. He stood perfectly still as Luxord hit him with his cards, quickly deflecting them left and right, making the cards bounce off the wall of fire. Axel released his power, the fire disappearing from around them, Luxord releasing the cards that had begun to spin around him.

The two were out of breath, having exhausted their resources to counter attack one another. Axel made his chakrams disappear as he walked over to the man. "Nice job, Lux." Axel said, patting the man on his shoulder. "What do you say we call it a day with that. Do you want to practice some magic?"

"I only know a few spells, because of what Demyx threw at me," Luxord's voice came out a bit breathless. "So..if that's alright by you?"

Axel nodded and took a step back. "Show me what he taught you."

"Very well."

Luxord raised up his right hand and threw a quick fire spell at him, the spell hitting Axel directly in the chest. Before he was able to send a magic spell back to him, Luxord threw an ice spell at him, freezing him to his spot. Breaking free of the magic, Axel threw a fire spell back at the man, just as Luxord cast a Thunder spell on him, striking him with lightning.

"What is with electricity?" Axel grumbled, shaking it off. "Alright, fine. How about this?" He cast a powerful fire spell at him, which Luxord blocked with a water spell of his own. "Excellent," Axel said, smiling. "It seems that your time with Demyx paid off nicely."

The platinum blonde bowed his head and returned his smile. "Thank you. I must say, I do feel a bit more comfortable, knowing what I can and cannot do with my cards."

"That's what I like to hear," Axel said. "Alright, let's round up the others and head back. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty much wiped out."

He released the protective barrier and walked over to where Marluxia and Demyx were. Xigbar was listening to Larxene, but it looked like he was only pretending to listen. Axel shook his head, smirking. _Guess having a girl in our ranks is going to take some getting used to._ He cleared his throat. "Time to return back to the castle." He flicked his right wrist, opening an obsidian portal.

Xigbar quickly walked to the portal, muttering under his breath, "Stupid girls," forcing a choked back laugh from Axel. He watched as the others walked through the portal, following behind Marluxia. They reappeared in the Grey Area, all dispersing upon their arrival.

"How did your mission go?"

Saïx was still standing in the same spot he had been when they had left hours before. Turning to face him, Axel felt his stomach begin to twist once more. "It went well. We exhausted them, as well as ourselves. I'll have a full report for you and Superior in the morning."

"Very well. Have a nice night, Number VIII." The bluenette began to write something on his clipboard, leaving Axel on his own.

"Right. You too." He walked out of the Grey Area, debating on what he should do. He saw Demyx heading towards the labs, and had no idea where Xigbar had gone. Feeling the events of the day begin to wear on his body, he headed to his bedroom.

After a long, hot shower, Axel put on a pair of cotton pants and fell into his bed, sighing in content at how the pillow that Saïx had used the night before still smelt of him. Taking a deep breath, Axel held the pillow close to him, keeping his eyes closed. He heard the sound of a portal opening in his room. "Whoever it is, I'm exhausted and was just going to go to sleep." He didn't bother to open his eyes.

The bed shifted with someone sitting down near him. "Exhausted? That's a pity."

"Isa." Axel opened his eyes, keeping the pillow close to him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Saïx asked, tilting his head to the side. "If you don't want me here, then I can leave. Superior is not here still, so I thought I would take the opportunity to come back here for the evening. I understand if you're too exhausted, Lea."

Axel grabbed the bluenette and pulled him on top of him. "Shup up, already." He kissed Saïx roughly, the pillow tossed to the side.

If he was granted another night with the bluenette, exhaustion could wait. The redhead seized the moment for his taking, hoping that there would be no repercussions for his actions. _Don't question, just accept._ And accept he did. Over and over.


	74. Chapter 74

_He was walking through a grove of trees, each having iridescent shimmering liquid on them. Saïx looked around himself, noticing the iridescent liquid on the rocks as well. "Where are you?" He called out, knowing that a voice would answer him. _

"_I'm further ahead. Follow the sound of my voice." _

_Doing as he was instructed, Saïx walked in the direction of the voice, careful to not step in any of the puddles that he saw. He watched as pitch black Heartless began to appear from the ground, only to sink back down into the darkness, as if they couldn't be bothered to deal with the bluenette who dared to disturb their territory. He walked over to a larger boulder, tilting his head to listen. He could hear the faint sound of waves crashing not too far away from where they were at. _

"_I'm glad you could make it." He saw the cloaked man sitting on the boulder, his hood raised up. _

_Saïx stood in front of him, crossing his arms across his chest. "Is this a dream? Or are you inside of my subconscious?" _

"_You remember that," Xemnas lowered his hood. "Why are you asking about this now, when we met in the same manner last night." _

_The bluenette walked over to him, looking up at the pale moon the shone down. He could feel his raw power begin to flood through his body, his hair becoming longer, shaggier almost. He felt his incisors begin to elongate at the subtle transformation, the rest of his body already settled into its heightened state. He let his tongue brush against the sharp incisors, drawing a tiny bit of blood. Licking his lips, he let the copper tasting liquid coat his lips. _

"_I didn't say anything because I didn't recognize it for what it was. I should have. I should have known that it was you, inside of my mind. Just like you were back in Radiant Garden." He snarled, the hair on his hands standing up on end. _

_Xemnas smirked, standing up from the boulder he was perched on. "Now, now, my dear Luna...are you telling me you did not have fun with what we did in your _dream_ last night?" The sarcasm was very apparent, even to the Nobody's ears. "Because, my dear protege, it sure seemed like you were enjoying it." He walked over to where __Saïx stood, circling his body. "The way I made you feel good?" _

"_Enough," Saïx said, turning away from the man. "You know that this is not fair, sir. I...I wasn't aware you could still enter my subconscious." _

_The tanned man let out a low chuckle. "Of course I can, my protege. Everything I could do as a human, as a complete being, I can do now. Except, of course, feel." He placed a hand on Saïx' shoulder, making the bluenette turn to look at him. "Would you rather I disappear? Let you go on dreaming whatever it was you were dreaming about?" _

"_No," Saïx said without hesitation. It was true. He did not want the man to go. There was a part of his mind that knew he was sleeping next to the person he felt he loved. It made his head hurt, thinking that the night before had not been a dream. He couldn't believe he had not recognized it as such. Closing his eyes, he let out a low groan as Xemnas' lips connected with his neck. "S-Sir...when...when are you coming back to the Castle?" _

_Xemnas licked the side of Saïx' neck, placing a hand on the bluenette's protruding hipbone. "I'm not certain, my protege...Why? Do you miss me?" _

"_Yes." Saïx knew better than to say anything otherwise, for fear of what the man would do to him if he said anything different. A very tiny part did miss him, but everything else was screaming for the one he slept next to, Axel. _

_The tanned man lifted his head, biting on the bluenette's earlobe. "I'll be back soon..." _

_Saïx groaned, pushing back against the man. He couldn't help it. What he had told Axel the night before, how he was unable to resist the man's power, it was shown here in the Realm of Darkness. "Why...why are we here?" _

_Xemnas nipped at his lower neck, drawing a loud moan from Saïx. "Because, my protege...this is where you can be your true self...where you can unleash that wonderful power of yours." Xemnas' tongue licked the shell of his ear. "Let me see that wonderful power, Luna..." _

"_Ah...yes..." Saïx let out a soft howl as Xemnas' pushed against the cleft of his ass "Please...please, sir..." _

_Hands reached underneath his cloak, unzipping his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. Xemnas pushed on his lower back, forcing the bluenette to use the boulder to fold himself over. He let out a soft whine as he felt Xemnas' ungloved hand tease his entrance, thankful that in the dream world, he was as tight as he had been the night before. For in the real world, he and Axel had just had a marathon session, which had caused him to black out from sheer exhaustion. But now, he was awake in his dream, his body aching to be touched by the man behind him. He hugged the boulder, not caring how he may have looked. He knew that Xemnas enjoyed seeing him like this...so needy. _

"_That's it," Xemnas crooned, rubbing Saïx' entrance with his fingers. "Let yourself go for me, my protege..." _

_Saïx lifted his head, groaning as the man entered him with his finger. Feeling helpless under the man's touch, he pushed back against his intruding finger, making him go deeper inside of him. _Lea...forgive me..._ He pushed against the rock, groaning as the cool surfaced rubbed him in the right way, combined with Xemnas' finger, Saïx was feeling wonderful. _

_Xemnas slipped his finger out of him, making the bluenette whine softly. "It won't be long, my protege..." Xemnas said. He heard the sound of a zipper, realizing that it was Xemnas' pants. As he was about to say something, the older man placed himself at his entrance and pushed forward, slipping deep inside of him quickly. _

_Gripping the rock tightly, Saïx moaned, being filled so quickly was making his body spasm. Trying to control his breath, he held his own hips still, just trying to allow his body to adjust. But Xemnas was having none of that. Not two seconds later, the man began to thrust hard into him, making the bluenette see stars behind his closed eyes. He let the sharp wave of pain race through his body at the deep penetration. The pain, however, was only momentary, for soon it began to feel as good as it had when the two had been human. Prior to the insanity, the control. It just felt...good. _

_Saïx let out a loud moan as he reached his release, grabbing the rock tightly as he felt Xemnas follow him over. The two stood there, panting together in unison. "I'll be...back soon...my protege...And then we can make this a reality..." _

He sat straight up in the bed, panting hard. Looking around the room, Saïx saw that he wasn't in his bedroom, but still in Axel's bed. The redhead grumbled quietly in his sleep, turning over to face away from him. Visibly shaking, the bluenette got up from the bed, trying not to make too much noise. He grabbed his clothes and set them on the bed. Leaning over, he pulled Axel's hair back. He kissed the redhead's cheek softly, pulling back as Axel began to grumble again. Shaking his head, a small smile graced his face as he picked up his clothes from the bed. Slipping his cloak on, he covered himself with darkness, returning to the middle of his own bedroom.

Saïx set his clothes on the floor, not caring if they were just left there. He wandered into his bathroom and turned on the shower, wanting to wash away the grossness. Not from what he had just done with the redhead, but with what had happened in his mind. It was almost too much for him to handle. Stepping into the shower, he just allowed the hot water to take away all the dirt, literal and imaginary.

Stepping out of the shower, Saïx grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. Looking in the mirror, he stared at his amber eyes, still not used to them after all this time. In his mind's eye, they were still blue, and his face with still unmarked. But there, staring back at him, was someone with a large 'X' in the middle of his face, unable to hide it in any sort of way. Not that Xemnas would ever allow it. Saïx knew that if he tried to hide the scar, it would probably cause another scar to happen, and he would rather just avoid that unnecessary pain. Shaking his head, he turned away from the mirror, done with his self-loathing for the time being. It was early, and there was work to be done.

After getting ready for the day, Saïx saw that a stack of papers were tucked underneath his door, presumably the day's assignments from Xemnas. He picked them up and grabbed the clipboard from his desk, placing them beneath the metal clip. The bluenette opened his bedroom door and made his way to the Grey Area, not bothering to look at the assignments until he was in his normal spot. He knew that Xemnas trusted him enough to dole out the assignments to the rest of the members of the Organization, but there was a part of him that wished he would be sent out on assignment. He wanted to go and explore the worlds that they kept discovering. Instead, he was stuck inside, all day, with no one to keep him company.

Looking over the assignments for the day, Saïx saw that the group that had gone to Castle Oblivion the day before would be returning there again today, in all likelihood continuing their training with their weapons. Saïx glared at the piece of paper that had Axel's name on it, wishing he could change his assignment so the two of them could go somewhere together. But he knew that would not be possible, what with him having to go to Castle Oblivion. As he was looking through the other slips of paper, a note caught his eye. He let out a gasp at what he read.

_My dear protege,  
__Why were you not in your room last night?  
__I came by and you were nowhere to be found. Oh well. Perhaps you were  
__out, or in another part of the castle. I will be returning soon._

_X_

His hand shook as he tried to remove the letter, terrified of what this meant, if it meant anything. _What if he's just trying to make me afraid? What if he really didn't come by my room? I could just say that I was in the bathroom, or that he was correct in his assumption that I was in another part of the castle. But I won't tell him where. Oh, Gaia. I have to tell Axel. I have to let him know. But how? Why couldn't he just let me be alone? What's wrong with me having some free time? _

Saïx was so occupied by his own thoughts that he did not see the Organization members begin to trickle into the Grey Area. He stood still, his brain trying to process just what Xemnas' note meant.

Thee person standing in front of him began to wave a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sai? Are you okay?" He met emerald eyes, the shock of seeing Axel sending his mind back into a haze.

"Snap out of it," Axel whispered under his breath. Hearing the redhead's calm words helped Saïx get rid of the mental block he was experiencing. "What's going on with you right now, Sai?"

The bluenette shook his head. "Nothing, Number VIII. I have your assignment, if you are ready to receive it." He wanted to tell him just what was wrong, but he had to keep up appearances. It was bad enough he had just had a minor freak out, in front of all the other members of the Organization. But it seemed as if none of them were paying him any mind, for they all didn't like him. But that didn't bother Saïx. It made his existence a lot easier.

"I am," Axel said, nodding his head in return. "Where am I off to today?"

Saïx looked down at his clipboard, quickly getting rid of the personal note from Xemnas and retrieving the slip of paper with Axel's name on it. "You will be going back to Castle Oblivion with the same group as yesterday. So, when you are all ready to leave, let me know."

"Again?" Axel said, scratching the back of his neck. "Why? I thought we had a pretty good session yesterday."

The bluenette looked down at his clipboard, not wanting to make eye contact with the redhead. "It does not say, Number VIII. I would guess that the Superior felt that since it was so productive yesterday, and it seems to be a rather quiet day otherwise, then why should he not send you all back there to work on technique more?"

"Fine, Sai. It was just a question. You don't need to give me a lecture about it," Axel said, shaking his head. "I'll go round up the others." He watched as the redhead walked over to where the group from yesterday was sitting, except for the two newest members of the Organization, who just strolled into the Grey Area.

He looked down, trying to keep his mind from wandering as he opened his ears to listen to the conversations around him. Nothing terribly exciting was going on with any of the Organization members, much to Saïx' surprise. He raised an eyebrow as the redhead got up from his chair and walked over to him, followed by the rest of the group including the two new attendees.

"Alright, Sai. We're ready to go. Same business as yesterday? Spend the day there working on sparring?" Axel asked, his emerald eyes penetrating his gaze.

Saïx nodded his head, unable to speak because of the redhead looking at him. He lifted his hand and opened an obsidian oval for them. "Good luck," Saïx said, not knowing what had possessed him to say such a phrase to them.

"If you say so," Axel said, chuckling at the bluenette's words, disappearing into the portal. The others followed after him. Once they were all through, Saïx closed the portal behind them. He looked around and saw that there was no one else in the Grey Area. Knowing that the others had already long-standing assignments, he journeyed back to his room to set his clipboard down. He knew the others would not be back for hours, so he was in no danger of leaving his post.

He walked down to the labs, wanting to see what it was that Vexen and Zexion were working on. He could hear a commotion behind the lab door upon his arrival. Raising his hand up, Saïx knocked on the door, hoping that he could be heard over the din that was occurring in the lab.

"Enter!" Vexen's nasally voice called out. Saïx pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks when he saw the state of the laboratory. "Ah, Saïx. So nice of you to drop by." Vexen's voice was strained. "To what do we owe this pleasure? Are you here because the Superior sent you?"

Saïx shook his head. "No, he has not sent me down here. I've come down here on my own. Vexen, what is going on in here?" He looked around and saw a small dog running around the room. Only, it wasn't a dog, it had a Heartless symbol emblazoned on its chest. "Did you do an experiment on an animal and this is the result?" He pointed at the small creature.

"What?" Vexen said, shaking his head. "No! Preposterous. Why would we experiment on an animal? We only care about the human heart. Not about animals hearts. No, this is something Zexion brought back to have us study."

Saïx shook his head. "Did you find this in the Underworld?"

"How'd you guess?" Zexion's tone was caustic. "Gosh, Sai."

Narrowing his eyes, Saïx crossed his arms over his chest. "You should remember who you're speaking to like that, Number VI."

"Apologies," Zexion said, bowing his head low. "I was not thinking properly."

Ignoring the slate-haired man, Saïx approached the station where Vexen was at. "What do you plan on doing with this...Heartless?"

"Well, once I gather more data on it, I suppose I'll just have Zexion take it back to the Underworld. I see no reason to keep it here. Xemnas shouldn't need it for anything." Vexen began to type something on the computer. "So, what brings you down here on your own, Sai?"

The bluenette sat down on one of the chairs. "Everyone has gone out on their missions, so there is not a lot for me to do at the moment. I know that you have a long standing assignment to study the Heartless and humans in general, so..."

"So, you want me to keep you occupied, is that what this is?" Vexen asked, looking up from the terminal. "Look, Sai. I'm glad you came down for a visit and all, but we need to work. And I...well...I really can't work all that well when you're here."

Saïx tilted his head. "What? Why not? What is wrong with me staying here?"

"Because..." Vexen began.

"Because of your position with Xemnas," Zexion said for him. "We can't concentrate, when we think you're just going to be reporting back to him that we're not doing anything productive."

"Zexion!" Vexen snapped. "That's enough!"

The bluenette stood up from his seat. "My apologies. I did not intend for you to feel that way. I shall leave you two alone." He walked over to the door. "Please make sure that that creature does not leave this room." He pushed the door open and walked out, hating the position he was in. Because he knew that Zexion had a point, even though he would never use that power to his advantage.

Not knowing what else to do, for everyone else in the castle was gone for the day, he made his way back to the Grey Area. Saïx detoured to his room to grab the clipboard, not knowing if he was going to have the opportunity to return before the others came back from their assignments. Heading back to the Grey Area, he became lost in the thought, trying to figure out just what that stupid note meant, and if he was going to be in trouble for not being in his room. He knew he couldn't tell the man that he was Xemnas' room, for he was almost positive the man would have gone there first to check things out when he didn't find Saïx where he was supposed to be. Shaking his head, he let out a soft sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts, my protege?"

Saïx stood perfectly still when he heard the man's voice. Looking up from his clipboard, he saw Xemnas perched on one of the chairs, sitting in a relaxed position, feet on the cushions where his butt should have been resting. The bluenette shook his head, lowering his clipboard to his side. "No, sir. Welcome back."

"Indeed," Xemnas said, jumping up off the chair, landing gracefully as a feline would. "Anything important happen while I was away?"

"No, sir," Saïx spoke quietly. "It seems that the training session went well yesterday for the new members of the Organization."

The tanned man nodded his head. "That is good news." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Will you please send Number VIII to my office when he returns today?"

"Of course, sir," Saïx bowed his head. "Will you be retiring to your office now?"

"That is correct. There are some things that I need to take care of before I meet with him." Saïx saw the man's amber eyes narrow when he looked up at him. He felt his breath leave his chest, unsure of what the man was going to say. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but then, Xemnas' lips turned up into a smile. "I'll be seeing you, _my protege_." He surrounded himself in darkness, disappearing from the Grey Area with the blink of an eye.

Saïx gripped his clipboard tightly, wanting to throw it to the floor. But he knew better than to let his Berserker side release, for he had no idea if Xemnas was going to return to the Grey Area. Whatever the man had intended to make him feel, it had worked. Whether it was to instill fear into him, or doubt, both were now there. _Why...why did he seem so lackadaisical? And...and then, just leaving? By calling me his pet name? Gaia, what is going on? And why...why does he want to see Axel? Could it be he came to his room last night and saw that I was in bed with him? Oh, no...I...I have to warn Axel..._

Running a hand through his hair, Saïx smoothed out his cloak, trying to not worry too much about what may or may not happen. It was a good thing he did not act out on his frustration because an obsidian portal appeared a few feet away from him, the ones that had been sent to Castle Oblivion began to make their way out of the darkness.

"That's what I was telling them," Axel said, chuckling with Xigbar. He walked over to Saïx and gave a mock salute to him. "Hiya, Sai. We're back. I know, I know...it's probably too early. But everyone's got a great grip on everything. We even took them to the Realm of Darkness, showing them around."

The bluenette's eyes narrowed. "Who gave you permission to take them there, Number VIII?"

"Relax, puppy. I gave the suggestion, so if you want to punish someone, punish me." Xigbar stood in front of Axel, looking at him.

Axel shook his head. "Knock it off, Xigbar. He was just asking a question. I can handle my own battles, thank you very much."

The rest of the group went to sit on the couches, spreading themselves out. Larxene began to cackle. "Right, Axel. _You_ can handle your own battles. It didn't look that way before when we were training."

"Shut up, Larxene," Axel glared at her. Looking back at Saïx, he attempted to push Xigbar out of the way. "Listen, Sai. If you get in trouble for it, tell him it was my doing."

"Number II has made it very clear that you had no part in that suggestion, Number VIII." Saïx looked around the room.

Xigbar smirked. "See, kid? I told you I'd take the fall for you."

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Axel sighed. "So, now that you know what we did, can we be dismissed?"

Saïx shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"What?" Axel stared at him. "Why not?"

"Superior would like to see you in his office." Saïx' voice held a bit of a reserved tone, almost trying to tell Axel something with just those few words. The redhead felt his stomach drop at the mention of Xemnas.

The redhead's eyes grew wide. "Is he back?"

"If he is requesting your presence in his office, one would safely assume that he is _indeed_ back." Saïx replied.

Axel closed his eyes, trying to keep his calm after hearing the emphasis on the one word he hated more than any other in the bluenette's lexicon. "Alright, fine." He looked at Xigbar. "Looks like I've got a date. Want me to come by your room later?"

"That's fine." Xigbar nodded. "Lux and I will probably just be hanging around. If you don't find us there, I'll try and leave you a note as to where to meet us."

The platinum blonde spoke out loud from across the room. "Oy! Take a look at this!" He held up his card, but it seemed that no one was paying any attention to him.

Axel nodded his head. "Great." Looking back at Saïx, he saw the bluenette was staring at his clipboard again, lost in thought. _What is with him today?_ He walked out of the room, not bothering to say anything to anyone else. Axel couldn't think of any reason for the Superior wanting to see him other than Xemnas knowing about his and Sai's get together while he was away from the castle. Hoping that he was wrong, he began to short trek to his office.

"Hey, wait up." Axel groaned as he heard Demyx come up from behind him.

Axel turned to look at the dusty blonde. "What is it, Demyx?"

"We didn't get to finish our talk."

The two had gotten into a heated argument while sparring with one another, and it was something that Axel wasn't really wanting to revisit. Especially not on his way to Xemnas' office. He shook his head. "Look, Dem. I don't know what more else there is to say."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I enjoy being with Zexion?"

Axel's shoulders sagged. "I can, Dem. But, can't I just be a little bit upset? I mean, no offense, but I still haven't gotten that image of you and him out of my brain. And it hurts my head, every single time I think about it."

"So, stop thinking about it." Demyx said. "Look, I always told you we were friends first. Yes, when we were human, things were different. He was so obsessed with his work that he didn't bother to give me the time of day. So, when you and Sai came around, I knew things would be different. What's wrong with that?" Axel didn't need for him to clarify just who 'he' was.

The redhead stared at him. "What's wrong with that? Are you telling me that when you told me that you loved me, that those were just words?"

"I..." Demyx looked away from him. "I'm sorry, Axel. But right now, Zexion is..."

He held up his hand. "Forget it, Dem. I don't want to hear it. Let's just move on, shall we?"

"Does that mean you don't want to be my friend anymore?" Axel could hear the hurt in Demyx' voice.

"I...I don't know. I just...I need time to think, okay?" Axel shook his head. "I gotta go." He continued on his way to Xemnas' office, wiping his eyes, trying to force the tears that were threatening to fall back where they belonged.

_Why...why does it have to hurt so bad?_ Axel ran a hand through his hair, hating that he was allowing Demyx to make him feel this way. He knew he should have just kept walking, but he owed it to the blonde to listen to what he had to say. Their argument at Castle Oblivion had gone about the same, but Xigbar had been there to stop them from yelling at each other any further. At least there was no yelling this time. After their recent exchange, Axel had absolutely no energy left. He hoped that whatever was coming from Xemnas, he would be able to handle it.

Holding his hand up, he knocked on Xemnas' door. "Enter," his voice rumbled through the closed door. Placing a hand on the doorknob, Axel opened the door carefully. "Ah, Number VIII. You're here a lot earlier than I expected. Please, come in." Xemnas gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Walking into the room, Axel kept his head down. "My apologies, Superior. We felt that the amount of time we had spent at Castle Oblivion was long enough." He sat down in the chair, keeping his eyes forward, looking at the side of Xemnas' head. He didn't want to make direct eye contact with the man, hoping that it looked like he was looking at him.

"How did that go?" Xemnas asked, sitting back in his chair. "How are the new members doing?"

Axel sat back in his chair, trying to make his tense body relax. If Xemnas was acting so casual, he wanted to do the same. "Well, sir. I must say, the girl is quite the handful."

"Number XII? Really?" Xemnas said. "Why is that?"

"She likes to pick fights. However, I will admit that her natural power is pretty impressive. Her reaction time with her knives is incredible. There were a few times, had I not isolated us in a protective bubble, that I probably wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Xemnas chuckled. "Now, that _is_ impressive. I know how well you can deflect with your chakrams."

"You do?" Axel shut his mouth quickly, shocked that he had just said that out loud. "I'm sorry, Superior, I didn't mean..."

"Do you think that just because I don't watch you exclusively when you trained, that meant I didn't notice your talent?" Xemnas smirked. "Why do you think it was you that I chose to take them there to learn?"

The redhead looked down. "Right. My apologies, again, sir."

"You don't have to keep being so formal. Now, I am sure you are curious as to why I've asked you to come to my office."

"Sorry, Superior. I mean, Xemnas." Axel sank back into the chair, inwardly groaning at himself.

Xemnas looked at the notes on his desk. "The reason I have asked you here is that I seem to have run into a complication. And I'm hoping that you may be able to assist me."

"Complication?" Axel questioned what the man had just said.

"Yes. I am not sure if you are aware or not," the tanned man paused for a moment. "If you're aware or not that I was not in the castle the last couple of days."

Deciding to play dumb, Axel shook his head. "No, sir. I wasn't aware that you weren't here. I just assumed you were here in your office the entire time."

"Yes, well. I was not, but that is neither here nor there. I found another Nobody that possesses a natural talent."

"Another Nobody?" Axel sat on the edge of his chair. "What do you mean, another Nobody? Are we going to have another new member in our Organization?"

Xemnas placed his hands on the table. "That is what I am not sure of. When I found him, and gave him his name, it seemed that he was not at all interested in joining us. I did not want to force him to become part of the Organization, but clearly, he belongs with us."

"So...what has that got to do with me?" Axel asked, hoping it didn't sound as condescending to Xemnas' ears as it did to his own. _Why can't I just be nice?_

The older man sat back in his chair. "I need for you to go and see if you can convince him to join our Organization."

"Why me?" Axel asked, shaking his head. "Why don't you send Xigbar, or Luxord, or Marluxia?"

"Because," Xemnas crossed his arms over his chest. "I've told you countless times, you are one of the few I trust to get the job done. If anyone can convince him to join our ranks, it would be you."

Axel looked down. "I'm so flattered, Superior."

"Yes, well. Don't be so flattered until you bring him back here. Because, if you are unable to do that, then there's no point to all of this."

Looking back up, he stared at Xemnas. "Where is he located?"

"Where you came into being."

Axel sat back. "Twilight Town." It wasn't a question.

"That is correct. Which is another reason why I think you should be the one to go and find him" Xemnas stood up from his chair. "If you do not succeed..."

"That won't be a problem, sir." Axel stood up, bowing. "Is he there now?"

Xemnas nodded his head. "That would be correct. I have only returned after giving him his new name."

"His new name?" Axel asked. "Oh, you mean, like how are names are."

"That is correct." Xemnas said.

"What's his name?" Axel walked over to the door. "So I know what to call him. And what does he look like? Am I supposed to just know that he's a Nobody?"

Xemnas chuckled. "Oh, I think you'll know who he is, no matter what, Number VIII."

"Very well." Axel said. He placed his hand on the door. "Just call him 'Nobody'?"

The tanned man let out another dark chuckle. "Oh, of course not. His name..."

Axel looked at the door, unsure of the man was going to tell him or make him guess. However, Xemnas continued to speak.

"His name is Roxas."


	75. Chapter 75

"Roxas?" Axel asked, looking at the man. "What's his former name?"

Xemnas shook his head. "That is of no importance. The only thing that is important is that you know that his name is Roxas. Now, do you have any further questions?"

"No," Axel said, shaking his head. "Where am I supposed to find him?"

Standing up from his desk, Xemnas walked over to be where the redhead stood. "I'm sure you will figure it out. And remember, Axel," the redhead shivered at the use of his name instead of his number, "it is up to you to bring him back here. He belongs here with us, but he must come here by his choice. He cannot be forced."

"I got it," Axel said, shaking his head. "I'll do my best, Superior. If I'm not successful..."

"That is not an option." Xemnas' voice was hard.

Axel sighed. "Fine. Not an option." He looked back up and saw Xemnas watching him. "What is it, sir? Is there something else?" He sincerely hoped that the healing magic that Xigbar had done on him during their training session had healed any marks that may have been there from the night before. Both he and Saïx had been rather rough with one another the night before, and he hadn't bothered to examine himself in the mirror when he woke up. He had hoped that all the marks that had been left were on non visible parts of his neck.

"When you bring him back, show him to his bedroom. Once he is there, come and find me. I will then have the others summoned, so we may introduce our new recruit." Xemnas raised his hand up, giving a small flick of his wrist. An obsidian oval appeared a few feet away from Axel.

He walked towards the oval. "Understood, sir." Axel stepped into the darkness, somewhat thankful that the man hadn't said something else about what was actually running through his mind. He had hoped that he could have gone to see Xigbar and tell him about what was going on, but the man had given him no choice in the matter. Sighing, he reappeared at his destination, Twilight Town.

Turning to the side, he saw the gate with the lock, the wrought-iron fence still as secure as it had been the first time he had encountered it. His stomach dropped, the familiarity of the scene almost too much for him. Shaking his head, Axel began to head down the small path, into the small forest just beyond the clearing. Walking into the dark grove of trees, more memories from when he had first awoken as a Nobody began to plague his mind, the emptiness surrounding him giving him a peculiar vibe. _Why did it have to be this world? Out of all the different places, this Roxas had to show up here. _He shook his head, trying to clear his mind as he walked through a small crack in the wall.

Axel saw a small train was traveling around, the world rather quiet. He looked around, trying to see if he could see any Heartless, but did not detect any. He wished that he had been able to Xigbar with him, as the man had a knack for keeping Axel's wits about him. Shaking his head, he began to head towards where he saw a few people beginning to walk towards the area he was occupying. And then, he saw him. The shock of blonde spiky hair. He placed a hand on the wall, trying to steady himself as a memory rushed to the front of his mind.

"_You still play with toy swords? That's cute." He pulled out his frisbees. "Now these...what do you think?" _

"_Not a whole lot." The blonde spoke. _

"_You're just jealous!" _

Then there was a fight of some sort. The redhead was having issues, trying to pinpoint just what had happened. But there was one part that was very clear in his mind. Almost too clear.

"_I'll see you when I see you. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized." _

He shook his head. _It can't be him. If it was...Ventus? Was that his name? If it was Ventus, then his name would not be Roxas. It would be...Xuvsten. Xemnas clearly said it was Roxas. How can this be? _Axel ran a hand through his bright crimson spikes, trying to think rationally, but every thought that seem to come to the forefront of his mind was that this had to be the same person he had met in Radiant Garden as a somebody. _But...is that possible?_ _Of course it is. You live with everyone else. Why couldn't this be possible?_

Axel took a deep breath and began to walk with a purpose. He could see that the spiky blonde wore the same black and white checkered cuff that Ventus had worn, shock beginning to pierce his mind at that ridiculous memory. _How do I even remember that? The only thought I had when I met that kid was how bad we wanted answers from the castle. And look at where that's led us. _He watched three teens make their way towards the spiky blonde. _It's now or never._

He walked up behind Roxas and placed his right hand on the teen's left shoulder. "Hi there. I've been told that I need to persuade you to come with me, but that seems like a rather silly idea. I mean, you can't be any more older than fifteen." He began to lead him away from the other three teens, keeping his arm protectively around him, even though Roxas attempted to turn his head to watch the three walk away. "Why are you looking at them?" Axel figured it would be best to just cut to the chase, and began to steer the spiky haired blonde up the gentle slope. "Is it because you want some ice cream? I can get you some of that."

Stopping at the ice cream vendor, Axel grabbed two ice cream bars and began to walk towards the large clock tower that loomed ahead of them. "This way." He made sure that the new Nobody kept pace with him, even if he wasn't speaking very much. That is to say, at all. He couldn't remember if the blonde had made any sort of noise yet. Looking around at the base of the tower, he saw a door, and decided to open it. Inside was a stairwell, that seemed to go up forever. Wanting to just use a portal, Axel stopped and began to walk up the numerous flights of stairs, not wanting to freak out the spiky blonde any more than he already was.

The redhead panted hard as he pushed the door open, revealing the large ledge that surrounded the top of the clock tower. He turned and saw that Roxas was still behind him, not faltering once, nor was he breathing heavy. "Kid, you're making...me look...bad..." Axel smirked, trying to get his breathing back under control. Having never been up this high before, he made his way down the side of the ledge, and headed to where the clock face was. He sat down on the far right edge, sighing inaudibly. He turned and saw Roxas copy his movements, sitting a few feet away from him.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the two ice cream bars, handing one to the spiky blonde. He watched as he tore open the outer wrapper and placed the bright blue frozen pop against his lips. Axel watched his blank cerulean eyes suddenly show signs of life as he began to eat the ice cream. Chuckling, Axel unwrapped his own ice cream and began to eat it. "Sea salt!" He couldn't believe it. Another brief memory floated to the front of his mind, remembering eating this particular ice cream back in Radiant Garden. _Glad something made it out of that place before it was destroyed._ His stomach dropped at that memory.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" Axel asked, watching as the spiky blonde ate his ice cream in silence. "I mean, not that that's a bad thing. It's just that, the Organization? They're a bunch of talkers. There are twelve of us. Well, thirteen, if you decide to join us." He munched on his ice cream, hating to sit in absolute silence. "We live on another world, in a large castle."

The spiky blonde continued to stay silent. "Huh. A castle doesn't grab you?" Axel asked, his eyebrow raised. "And here I thought you would jump at the chance to live in a castle. I mean, who wouldn't?" Raising up his ice cream, Axel finished what was left. Swallowing the last bit of sea salt ice cream, Axel set his small wooden stick on the ledge. He looked out and saw the sun begin to make its slow descent. "Do you like sunsets, Roxas?"

"R-R-Roxas...?" The spiky blonde finally uttered his first word.

Grinning, Axel nodded. "Yeah. Roxas. That's your name, isn't it?"

Roxas stayed silent, looking out at the sun. "Yeah, whatever." Axel said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's fine. I'm glad to finally hear that voice of yours. If Xemnas found out that you had suddenly lost your voice, sheesh." He began to scratch the back of his neck, his nervous tick showing itself. Axel took a deep breath. "Look, it's like this. We need for you to join us. I think that you will get along great with the others. I mean, assuming you want to go with me. So, what do you say?"

The new Nobody continued to stay silent. Axel groaned. "Fine, be that way. How about we just watch the sunset in peace?" He shut his mouth, hating how his voice sounded. He knew that he had to bring the teen back, but wasn't sure if what he was doing was working. So, he figured it might be better to just stop talking, and that might work in his favor. _But I hate sitting in silence. I can't just do nothing. This kid is driving me crazy. I don't get why he doesn't speak._ When he thought about when he became a Nobody, he vaguely remembered having some trouble speaking, but nothing like what Roxas seemed to be experiencing. _Why did I get stuck with this job? Why does Xemnas do this to me? Oh, right. He can't stand me. Hates what I have with Isa. __Saïx. Both. What's this guy's deal? How did he even know that I would know what the Nobody looked like? Does...does he know about my meeting with Ventus? How's that even possible? He wasn't around then!_

As the colors began to change, Axel watched as the sky became a brilliant shade of red. He turned and saw that the new Nobody was looking at him with a quizzical look on his face. "What is it, Roxas?" Axel asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

If he had been expecting an answer, Axel knew he would probably have to wait a long time. Standing back up, he looked down and shook his head. "Man, we are high up, aren't we? If I fell off this ledge, I'd be a goner, for sure."

Roxas stood up with him. Emerald eyes widened at the small gesture. "Does this mean you'll be coming back with me?" Axel asked, hoping that his question wasn't going to send the blonde over the ledge. Roxas gave a small nod of his head. Axel felt his shoulders sag as he let out a breath he hadn't recognized he had been holding. "Wonderful." He raised his right hand and gave a small flick of his wrist. "Come on. First lesson? We use these to travel from world to world." He saw the spiky blonde's cerulean eyes grow wide with apparent confusion. "Relax, Rox. I'm not going to do anything bad to you. Just trust me, okay?" He placed his hand on the small of Roxas' back. Axel felt his body shiver involuntarily at the touch, not quite sure what to make of it. He had never experienced a sensation as that before by just touching. _Through other means, yes. What is going on with me? I just want to go back to the Castle._ He kept his hand where it was and began to urge the spiky blonde forward.

Stepping out of the obsidian oval, they had reappeared in the Grey Area. Looking around, Axel was surprised to see that no one was sitting there. "Huh. I wonder where everyone is." He was half-expecting to see Saïx standing by the window, but the bluenette was nowhere to be seen. "Well, okay, then." He turned and saw that Roxas was standing completely still, looking down at the floor. Axel shook his head. "You really are a zombie, you know that?" Axel ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Come on. I'm guessing you'll have a room where hopefully Xemnas left you a cloak."

Roxas did not bother to say anything, negative or positive. Sighing, Axel took his hand, feeling that shiver return at the masked touch. "So, this area we just appeared in? This is called The Grey Area. This is where we come for missions." He looked at the blonde, to see what was going through his mind. Despite looking at him, though, the new Nobody was looking down at their joined hands. Blushing, Axel began to release the grip he had, but found that Roxas wasn't letting go. "I...I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get lost."

Hearing that lame excuse made Axel groan inwardly. _What the hell is the matter with me? Why am I even holding his hand? I've never done something like this before. Maybe it's because I don't like seeing anyone like this. He's clearly in shock at what's going on around him. _"Come on. It's just down this hallway." He felt Roxas' grip tighten slightly, making the blood continue to rush towards his cheeks.

As they walked down the hallway, Axel carried on. "So, I don't know what Xemnas told you or not. Do you know that you're a Nobody? Did he explain that to you?" He didn't receive any answer from the blonde, not that he was expecting one. "How about this. Just squeeze my hand to let me know if he told you about that." He felt a tiny squeeze, causing a smile to appear on his face. "Alright, good. So, you know that you're a Nobody. Do you remember anything from when you were human?" No hand squeeze. "That's fine. It took me a little bit to remember. That's what makes us different from the other Nobodies that exist. We can remember our human past, which makes us unique."

Axel stopped. "This right here?" He pointed at the door that held the number 'VIII' on it. "That's my room. I doubt you'll remember, but if you ever need to talk to me or anything, this is where you can find me. Or I'm usually in the area where we reappeared with the other members of the Organization." The redhead led them further down the hall, passing by Demyx' room, Axel trying to block out the loud noises he could hear behind the closed door. He turned and saw that Roxas' cheeks were now flushed with color. Axel was at a loss as to what to say. He gave the spiky blonde a small smile. "Don't let that bother you, Roxas. Come on, your room is just a few more doors down."

They arrived at the last door, a 'XIII' on the door. "That's you. Number XIII - Roxas." Axel said, letting go of the blonde's hand to open the door. "Welcome to your new home."

He stepped to the side to allow the spiky blonde into the room. He looked over and saw that a cloak had been left for him. "Now, remember what I said?" Axel walked over and grabbed the cloak off its hook. "Here is your mandatory uniform."

The new Nobody just stared blankly at the offered garment. Axel scratched the back of his neck again, unsure of why he felt so nervous. "You need to put this on. Here." He lifted the blonde's hand, another moment of awkwardness passing as Axel's gloved hand touched his bare one. "It should fit you." He kept talking, unable to stop himself. "We have to wear this garment as it protects us from the Darkness. As a Nobody, we belong neither in the light or the dark." _Crap. I wish I could remember what Xigbar had told me._ "We must wear this garment when we go out, as it keeps us safe. That device we used to get from Twilight Town to here?" Roxas said nothing. "You know what, this can probably wait."

Roxas held the garment, his blank stare now focusing on the black cloth. "Look, I need to go for a bit. But I'll be back soon, so we can introduce you to the rest of the team. Organization. Whatever." Axel sighed as he turned away. "I wish you would just talk. This would be a lot less...weird. No matter." He flicked his wrist, creating an obsidian portal in the middle of the room. "I'll be back as soon as I can be, Roxas." Not bothering to see what the spiky blonde was doing with the garment, he headed into the portal.

Traipsing out of the obsidian oval, Axel found himself in front of Xemnas' office door. As he rose his hand to knock, he could hear yelling on the other side of the door. Unable to understand what was being yelled, Axel lowered his hand, afraid of interrupting something. He continued to listen to the shouting, only it seemed to be muted somewhat. The redhead quickly knocked on the door, rapping his knuckles against the door. He wasn't sure if the man had heard him knock, so he knocked once more before stepping back.

"Yes?" Xemnas threw open the door, glaring at Axel.

The redhead knew that the crazed man probably did not recognize who he was. "My apologies, Superior. You asked for me to return to your office once I had brought back the new Nobody."

"Ah, Number VIII." Xemnas suddenly became the man he had been prior to Axel's leaving for Twilight Town. "Please, step into my office."

Trying to keep his head down, not wanting to see who Xemnas had been screaming at, Axel caught sight of azure hair, making his stomach drop once more. _I think I'm going to be sick._ He did his best to control his gag reflex, as he knew immediately who was in the room with Xemnas. Knowing better than to look at his best friend, Axel kept his eyes on Xemnas' desk.

"Number VII, if you would please go round up the other members of the Organization for me? It seems we have a new member. I want everyone gathered there in fifteen minutes time."

Saïx gave a shaky bow. "Of course...Master." Axel heard the familiar sound of a portal opening and closing. He felt the room become less tense with the bluenette now gone.

"Now...where were we?" Xemnas asked, sitting back down behind his desk.

_Oh, I don't know. Yelling at your second in command?_ "I informed you that I was able to bring Roxas back to the castle."

"Ah, yes!" Xemnas grinned. "Wonderful job, Number VIII. I knew that I could count on you."

The redhead gave a short nod. "You're welcome, sir. He...doesn't really speak all that much."

"Well, none of you did when you first became a Nobody."

"No, sir. This is different. It's..." Axel looked into the man's burning amber eyes. "It's like he doesn't remember how to speak at all. I heard him say his name once. Once!"

Xemnas chuckled. "Yes, well. We all aren't as eloquent as you were when you came into being, Number VIII."

"Sir...how did you know I would know what he would look like?" Axel asked, fearing he was treading on dangerous ground.

The tanned man's eyes narrowed to slits. "I do not think that is an appropriate question, Number VIII. You were successful. That is all that matters." Xemnas stood up from his desk. "Now, then. I want you to go and collect him."

"Am I to just appear in my seat, Superior?" Axel asked, trepidation beginning to work its way into the redhead's brain.

Xemnas shook his head. "No. If our new recruit is as you say he is, he will need to be guided there. You are more than capable of handling the responsibility, yes?"

"Well, sure...I mean, what about after the meeting?" Axel asked.

"Return to his room with him. It's fairly simple, Number VIII. Or, take him to the Grey Area. Perhaps he'll want to interact with the others."

Axel stood up from his seat. "As you wish, Superior." He walked over to the door. "My apologies for interrupting your meeting." He bit his bottom lip, unable to stop the words fast enough.

"Yes, well. See you shortly." Xemnas practically pushed the redhead out the door, the wooden door slamming shut behind him with just an inch to spare.

_Sheesh. What the fuck did I interrupt?_ He walked back to where Roxas' room was, rather than using a portal, as he was secretly hoping to run into the bluenette. But, after walking as slow as molasses, the bluenette still had yet to appear when Axel finally made it to the wing where Roxas' room was. His feet dragging, he made it to the door with the number XIII on it and gave a sharp knock. He figured the spiky blonde still wasn't using his vocal chords, so he opened the door. "Yo, Roxas. Are you all set to make your debut?"

He closed the door behind him and saw that the blonde had put on the cloak, his hands now covered with black gloves. Axel felt his stomach tighten, seeing the teen look so lost. "You don't have to wear your hood if you don't want to. I never wear mine." Axel smirked, touching his spikes. "Not that my hair could stand it. I have to tie my hair back if I want to wear my hood up. Xigbar makes me do that. But he isn't here, so I'm not bothering today." He walked over to the bed and stood in front of the blonde. "Are you going to look at me?"

Round, cerulean eyes looked up at him, making Axel forget how to breathe. _The color of his eyes...I remember how Isa's eyes were once a similar shade. Gaia, that was so long ago..._ He grinned. "That's better." Axel held out his hand to the spiky blonde. Without having to say anything, Roxas took the offered hand, Axel pulling gently to lift him off the bed. "Now, listen. There's going to be this whole...presentation of sorts. Don't worry about it. I'll be right there with you." Axel pulled his hand back, the blonde following him, obviously not ready to let go.

Gently disengaging himself, Axel tousled Roxas' hair. "Come on. We don't want to upset the Superior, as he's already pretty pissed off." He sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side. "You gonna talk at all?"

The new Nobody did not reply. "Figures," Axel said. He raised his hand and made another obsidian portal appear. "Well, I guess it's now or never. Gaia forbid if we're late." He placed his hand on the small of Roxas' back, another sharp jolt racing through his body at the initial contact. _What is going on with me today?_

They reappeared on the raised platform, standing at the bottom of the Nobody symbol. Axel looked up and saw that most of the Organization members wore their hoods up. The one person he had been hoping to see, the man with one eye, did not have his hood up. Axel suddenly felt more relaxed, looking at his friend. Xigbar flashed him a smile, forcing the redhead to bite his bottom lip to not laugh at the ridiculousness of everything he had just been through. He looked next to him and saw that Roxas had his head still down.

"Welcome, my friends." Xemnas began, looking around the circular formation. "Today is a momentous day. We have another new recruit, Number XIII - Roxas."

Axel looked over and saw that Saïx had a red mark on his face, and was avoiding his gaze. Axel looked back at the spiky blonde and saw that he just stood there. He gave the new recruit a gentle push, and Roxas began to make his way into the center of the raised platform.

"I want everyone to welcome Roxas to our Organization. We are now complete. Organization XIII." Xemnas leaned back in his chair, the room remaining silent at what was just said.

_Did he expect him to show up? Were we always meant to be thirteen?_ Axel looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be looking everywhere else but down at them. It didn't bother him, not in the slightest. There were too many other things that he had on his mind. He just wanted this meeting to be over so that they could adjourn, and he could be rid of this responsibility.

The tanned man looked around the room. "I expect the same respect you show me to our newest member, and to all of the members of this Organization. We are all equals. Brothers." Larxene snorted at the gender choice. Axel's eyes widened, surprised at how brazen she was, but it seemed that Xemnas had not heard her. Or perhaps he had chosen to ignore her, as he kept talking. "Should I find out of any discourse amongst you, there will be no toleration. Under any circumstances."

_What if we have discourse with you? Does that still count?_ Axel watched Roxas continue to look at the floor, still just going through the motions. Before he was able to say anything to the blonde, Xemnas began to speak once more.

"This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone began to surround themselves with darkness, leaving the Room Where Nothing Gathers. Axel placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Good job, Roxas. You did great." The redhead opened another portal. Roxas walked towards the obsidian oval without the assistance of Axel. He quickly followed the spiky blonde through the portal and reappeared in Roxas' bedroom.

"So, you can go to sleep now. Or you can go to the Grey Area. Or go exploring through the castle. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're in the Grey Area tomorrow morning at 8am. That's when we're supposed to check in with Saïx for our assignments for the day." Axel observed Roxas, who had taken a seat back on the bed. "Do you want me to come and get you in the morning?" He wasn't sure what had possessed him to ask that question, but it was too late to take it back.

Roxas gave a small nod of his head, indicating he had been listening to what Axel had been saying. "Alright. Then, have a good night. Try and get some sleep." Axel walked over to the door. "Maybe you'll find your voice during the night." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I doubt that will happen. But it's okay. As long as you're listening to me, that's all that matters, I guess. For whatever insane reason, Xemnas seems to think I can do things correctly. I'm still not sure why." He opened the door and began to walk out. "Good night, Roxas." He looked back and saw those large ceruleans eyes looking at him, almost as if the blonde was trying to communicate with him by just using his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." Axel gave the spiky blonde a soft smile and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was down the hallway, Axel let out a low groan, running his right hand over his face. It had been an incredibly long day, from waking up without Saïx by his side, to the mission at Castle Oblivion, to being ordered to bring the new recruit back...He was practically becoming a zombie just like Roxas had been. He felt his feet guide him to the Grey Area, not quite sure if he wanted to see Luxord and Xigbar.

"Ah, Princess!" Xigbar greeted him as he entered into the Grey Area. "I was wondering when you would show up!"

Looking around, Axel saw that Larxene and Marluxia were talking amongst themselves at the opposite side of the room. There were only two other Organization members, Xigbar, who was reclined on the couch facing the entrance, and then Demyx - who was sitting on the ground, playing his sitar. _Fuck. _The dirty blonde looked up at Xigbar's greeting, their eyes meeting for a split second before Demyx went back to strumming his guitar.

The redhead walked over to the couch and lifted the the man's feet. He flopped down, letting Xigbar's feet fall to rest on top of his thighs. "Give me a break, Xig. Do you know how tired I am right now?"

"Ah, well. No rest for the wicked, eh?" Xigbar said. Demyx let out a quiet laugh at the comment, surprising the redhead.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Axel said, quickly standing back up. His body was screaming at him to sit back down, but he did not feel comfortable with the dirty blonde sitting there, while the other two members were sitting across the way.

The older man sat up and stretched. "Sure, Axel." Xigbar stood up and opened a portal. "Come on."

He didn't bother to ask where they were going, as Axel really could care less. He just wanted to be away from the castle, away from everything. There were too many conflicting thoughts in his mind. There was a part of him that wanted to go head to head with Demyx again, there was a part of him that wanted to go and find Saïx, there was a part of him that wanted to be back in the newest Organization member's room, and then there was a part that wanted to get black-out drunk with one of his best friends. So, when he appeared in the Realm of Darkness, standing on the shore of the beach, Axel let out a loud groan.

"What?" Xigbar asked, turning to look at him. He held out the large flask he kept in his boot.

Axel grabbed the offered flask and quickly unscrewed the cap. He took a large gulp, the liquid burning his throat. Xigbar guffawed. "My goodness. Just what the hell happened to make you drink like that?"

The redhead handed the flask back to Xigbar, holding up his hand to let the man know it would be a moment. The liquid coursed through his body quickly, making him think for a split second that his powers were manifesting, but then recognized it to just be the effects of alcohol. He sank to the sand and just sat in the stillness, letting it wash over him.

"Well, where do you want me to start? Should I start from when I last saw you? Or just tell you how I ended up in the middle of the Room Where Nothing Gathers?" Axel asked, his voice raw from the gulp of alcohol he had taken. He patted the sand next to him, hoping his friend would join him.

Xigbar sat down and passed the flask back to Axel, which the redhead took without hesitation. "Why don't you just tell me whatever you want to tell me, Princess. No pressure. I'm just here as your listening board, as it seemed that you were under a lot of pressure this evening."

"You can say that again," Axel said, unscrewing the cap once more. He took another swig, shaking his head at the bitterness as the alcohol traveled down his throat once more. "Well," Axel cleared his throat. "After I left the Grey Area, I was ambushed by Demyx."

"Oh...?" Xigbar said, clearly surprised by this news. "How'd that go?"

Axel let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." His voice was quiet.

"Are you sure?" Xigbar kept his voice at the same level of Axel's. "You did just bring it up, Princess, so there must have been a reason you did that."

Closing his eyes, Axel shook his head. "That's just it. I don't know what my reason would be. It was already bad enough when you had to separate us."

"I think you two need to do something else," Xigbar smirked, grabbing the flask out of Axel's hands and took a swig.

The redhead snorted. "Yeah, right. That's done and over with, my friend. Demyx is too involved with Zexion to notice anything or anyone else. And I don't really give a fuck." His last sentence slurred just a little bit, but Axel didn't care. He was finally feeling loose, pleasantly relaxed. He looked out at the water. "Do you know that he said that he didn't care about me? And yet, he still wants to be my friend."

"You've got it bad, sweetheart," Xigbar chuckled. "You sure that you two shouldn't be doing something else?"

The redhead fell backwards, his back resting against the moist sand. "Knock it off, Xig. I really cannot handle being teased right now. I'm just now relaxing, thanks to your booze and just sitting here. I don't need to become worked up again."

"Fair enough." Xigbar quit his teasing. "What else happened?"

"Well, you saw our new recruit, yeah?" Axel asked.

The older man nodded. "You had already left, but Luxord's weapon showed another number, and the card read 'XIII', so we had a feeling we would be getting a new recruit. What were you doing with him?"

"His cards changed?" Axel said, sitting up. "Holy shit!"

Xigbar laughed. "Why are you so surprised? He called it before."

"True," Axel said, leaning back to rest on his elbows. "So, after that ambush by Demyx, I went to Xemnas' office. And he told me I had to go and collect the new recruit."

Xigbar stopped laughing. "Wait, what?"

"Exactly." Axel said, reaching for the flask. He took another swig and let out a soft groan. "For whatever reason, Xemnas gave the new recruit his name, but then Number XIII did not want to go with him."

"That's really strange."

"I agree," Axel said. "And what's even more strange is that he sent me to collect him. I'm still not quite sure why he chose me."

Xigbar shook his head. "Princess, what do I always tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah. He trusts me. I get that. Also, this new recruit? Roxas?" Axel said, handing the older man back his flask. "He doesn't talk."

"Doesn't talk? What's that mean?" Xigbar asked, taking a swig from his flask. "Is he a mute?"

Shaking his head, Axel laughed. "No, he's not a mute. And the only reason I know that is because he stuttered his name. Which is what I told Xemnas. No, he just doesn't speak. It's like he's just going through the motions, because that's what he's supposed to do. I asked him if he remembered what it was like before he became a Nobody, and he just looked at me with a blank stare."

"Oh Gaia," Xigbar said, shaking his head. "How on earth did you deal with that?"

Axel fell back on the sand. "How do you think I dealt with it? Since he didn't talk, I did all the talking. And I'm pretty sure you know what that means."

"You didn't shut up."

"Nope."

Xigbar cackled. "Princess, you kill me sometimes. That poor kid. Having to listen to you ramble must have been pure torture. Perhaps that's why he didn't bother talking at all."

"Oh, shut up," Axel said, rolling his eyes at his friend, who was still laughing at him. "I get it. Haha. Fine. Can you please stop laughing at me now?""

Xigbar shook his head. "No, I don't think that's possible, sweetheart." He continued to laugh.

Once the laughter died down, Axel closed his eyes. "When I brought him back to the Castle, he just kept going through the motions. And when I went to Xemnas' office, I'm pretty sure that I interrupted something." The alcohol was loosening his tongue, but the redhead didn't care. It felt good to just be talking with someone that answered back.

"Really?" Xigbar took another swig of his flask. "Whatever do you mean, Princess?"

His thought process finally making its appearance, Axel shook his head. "Nothing, Xig. Forget I said anything."

"You're just mean," Xigbar smirked. "But fine, I get it. You don't want to gossip. It's fine."

Axel looked at the man's one amber eye. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Xigbar held up his hand. "So, why'd you get to be down on the floor with the new recruit at the 'welcoming' ceremony?"

The redhead snorted. "Welcoming ceremony? Is that what it's called? Or rather, was called, since Xemnas has decided we're done accepting Nobodies?"

"Apparently." The two shared a belly-deep laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Once they had calmed down, Axel shrugged his shoulders. "I had told him that Roxas wasn't very responsive, so _Superior_ felt it would be beneficial if I stayed down there with him. As if I were a rock or something? I don't even think the kid knows my name."

"Did you introduce yourself?"

Axel stopped. "Shit."

"You didn't tell him your name?" Xigbar fell forward, laughing hysterically. "Oh...Oh, Princess. That is absolutely priceless. How in the fuck did you ever manage to not tell him your name?"

Axel groaned. "I don't fucking know! I didn't think about it!" The truth was, he was too shocked by his memories to remember to introduce himself. "Whatever. I'll introduce myself tomorrow. I'm collecting him at 8."

"Going to take him to the Grey Area?" Xigbar asked, wiping his eye, chortling quietly still. "Is that per Xemnas' request?"

"No, I offered."

Xigbar's eyebrow rose up. "Now that's interesting."

"_Indeed._" Axel laughed at his own silly joke. "Fuck, I hate that word."

"Why?" Xigbar asked, laughing once more. "Oh, wait. No, don't answer that. I think I known the reason."

The redhead stood up from his spot, swaying. "I think...we need to go back."

"Awww...but we were just getting relaxed!"

Axel stretched. "How about we do some proper drinking tomorrow?"

"You ain't gonna stand me up?" Xigbar slurred, grinning as Axel pulled him up off the sand.

Almost falling backwards into the surf, Axel laughed. "I would never!" He gave a small flick of his wrist. "You gonna come back to the Castle with me?"

"Nah," Xigbar said, taking another sip from his flask. "I think I'm just gonna sit here for a little bit longer. You go on ahead. I know you've had a super long day."

Axel gave a small nod of his head. "Yeah. And Xig?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"Thanks for being alone tonight. I was hoping you and I would be able to talk." Axel walked towards his portal.

"No problem. See you in the morning."

Axel stepped through the portal and reappeared in his bedroom. He looked at the clock and saw that he had a good seven hours before he was supposed to be up and functioning. He reached under his cloak and yanked his boots off, letting them land wherever. He didn't care. He unzipped his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Not even bothering to turn any of his lights on, Axel flopped down onto his bed. He let out a loud grunt as his body connected with something that was not a mattress.

Too exhausted to care, Axel mumbled, "Who's here?"

"Do you have that many lovers?" The dulcet tone of Demyx' voice penetrated his eardrum.

Groaning softly, Axel tried to turn away from the man, but found himself trapped between his arms. "Dem...I'm drunk and I'm tired. Why the _fuck_ are you in here?"

"Drunk?" Demyx giggled softly. Axel let out a low groan as he felt Demyx' lips connect with his lower neck. "Well, if you're drunk, then maybe this isn't happening..."

Axel tilted his head to the side, another low groan escaped past his lips. "Demyx...You shouldn't be doing this right now..."

"Why not?" Demyx asked, letting his tongue lick the small hollow at the bottom of the redhead's neck. "I seem to remember you enjoyed this."

Lifting his head, Axel looked into Demyx' aquamarine eyes. "That's...exactly...why you shouldn't continue. I...I can't be responsible for what actions I may take, given the state I'm in at the current moment."

"What if I don't want you to be responsible?" Demyx asked, reaching down between their bodies. Axel let out a loud moan as Demyx wrapped his hand around his awakening arousal. "Come on, Axel...I want this..."

The redhead's resolve disappeared with that statement. "Then, take it." Axel groaned low as he pushed against Demyx' hand.

"If you insist..."


	76. Chapter 76

_~ A Few Hours Earlier ~_

Saïx vaguely heard the platinum blonde shouting something after he had given Axel his order to go and meet with Xemnas. The only thing that he saw in front of him was the note that Xemnas had left, staring back at him - mocking him. Saïx shook his head and looked up, noticing that the new recruits were crowding around the man who had just shouted. He looked around and saw that the redhead had gone off to his potential doom, hoping that the man would not do anything to harm the only thing he cared about most. _But that is probably be why he does hurt him_. He slapped his clipboard into the palm of his hand.

"Would you mind keeping it down in here? Yes, this is a common area, but it isn't meant to be a playroom," Saïx' voice came out rather harshly. He saw the group stare at him blankly, as if he wasn't speaking a language that they understood. Looking at the man with the eye patch, he glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is there a problem, Number II?"

Xigbar shook his head, handing the card back to Luxord. "No, Luna. No problem at all."

"Do not call me that!" He snarled, growing tired of the man's antics. "If you know what is best for you, you will leave this area. Now!"

The older man stood up with the platinum blonde, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine, if that's the way it's gotta be. Ain't no skin off my back, sweetheart." The two men left the Grey Area, still looking at one of the man's cards. Saïx didn't understand what was so important about the man's weapon, as he saw that it served absolutely no purpose.

"Do you want us to go, sir?" The annoying blonde with the two strips of hair in front of her face asked him. _What was her name...? Oh, right._

He turned away. "It does not matter to me, Number XII. You may do what you want. I just do not tolerate loud merriment in this area." The bluenette looked down at his clipboard, the small piece of paper drawing his eyes once more.

"Come on, Larxene," he heard the man with pink hair say. "It's best if we leave him alone."

Staring at nothing, Saïx smiled. He was glad that he had power over the others, even if some of them did not appreciate it. He did not like the position he was in, always having to be the watcher, never the watchee. He had learned to deal with it back when he was human, back when Xehanort had took him under his wing. And to see the new recruits automatically obey that raw power, well...he was more than pleased. They knew their place amongst the Organization.

The bluenette decided to head back to his room, rather than stand all alone in the Grey Area. He didn't know where he should go, as the last place he went to visit had told him to not bother coming around again. He dared not disturb the Superior, for he knew he was taking in a meeting with Axel. _Lea. Gaia, Lea. I hope that he hasn't hurt you. I wish I had been able to speak to you before you got sucked into talking to him. Oh please, let him be okay._

His feet had taken him back to his bedroom, the number 'VII' right in front of his face. He pushed his door open and saw that the room was as he had left it before making his way to Axel's room the night before. Looking around, he saw that nothing was out of place, wondering if Xemnas had actually come into his room, or if he was just calling the bluenette's bluff. Not wanting to think about it any further, he walked over to the couch that was opposite his bed and sat down. Before his eyes began to slip close against his will, he saw another piece of paper, tucked away just beneath his pillow.

Standing back up, he walked over to his bed and pulled the square piece of paper out from under the fabric. With trembling hands, he could feel his entire body on edge, dreading to see what was written on this piece of paper. Saïx quickly opened the letter, blood draining from his face.

_Where were you last night?  
__I know you weren't here, because your bed is still cold.  
__Guess I will be finding out soon enough._

_X_

"No..." Saïx let the offending piece of paper fall to the floor. "No..." He fell to the floor, staring at the bed. He heard Xemnas' voice inside of his head, scolding him for not being in his room, like he should have been. The bluenette ran a hand over his face, touching the ever present scar. Memories of the time when he had received it, and just why he had received it flashed through his mind, making his stomach churn. Forcing himself to stand up, he walked back over to the bed. One look at the still made bed made him want to just crawl into it and never leave, no matter what. He didn't care if the others talked, what the others would say about his sudden disappearance. Anything would be better than having to face Xemnas.

Saïx laid down on the bed, having no idea how long he was supposed to wait. He didn't know what the meeting with Axel was about, and since he wasn't sure, he didn't want to show up there and interrupt something. Saïx closed his eyes, and within moments had fallen fast asleep.

_He was back in his old room, the sunlight streaming into his bedroom. He looked over to his left and saw the younger version of the redhead sleeping next to him, his hair short, like it had been before. He smiled when the redhead turned over to look at him. _

"_Is it morning already, Isa?" Lea asked, stretching his body out. "I'm sorry I fell asleep here." _

_The bluenette shook his head. "Don't be. I just woke up myself. I don't think it's that late. We should be able to make it down to breakfast and then our first class with no problem." _

"_Okay, good." Lea placed his head on his chest, where the bluenette was able to run his fingers the soft locks. "Mmm...that feels nice, Isa." The redhead placed a soft kiss onto his chest, making the bluenette sigh quietly. _

_He ran his hand through his hair, trying to remember what he was going to say. Instead, they just sat in silence, enjoying each others company. Just as he remembered what he was going to say, the redhead spoke._

"_I don't trust anyone but you," Lea looked up at him. "Do you trust any of the others that are here?" _

_He gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "It's difficult to say, Lea. I'm sure they're not as bad as you may think they are." _

"_I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." Lea sat up. He did his best to not reach for him, for he was suddenly very cold. "I don't think we can trust any of them. Because if we do, then we're doomed, Isa." _

_Starting to shake, he shook his head. "No, I don't think we are. I think that they are good people, Lea. I think you need to learn to trust them more." _

"_Isa, your eyes. Your eyes are turning colors." The redhead's mouth was open in a silent scream. _

"_What? What is it, Lea?" He sat up and touched his face. He felt warm liquid begin to coat his hands. He brought them down to examine them. _

_Blood stained his hands, as it began to drip down the sides of his nose. It was coming from his forehead, his glabella. He looked at Lea, and saw that the redhead was no longer there. Instead, a pair of amber eyes and long, white hair framed the man's face. A look of pure evil was on the man's face, who was now holding a long, red blade in front of his body. _

"_I told you that you were mine," Xehanort's voice infiltrated his mind. "You should have known better..." _

Saïx woke himself up, his throat hoarse from the screaming he must have been doing. He panted hard, trying to get his bearings straight. He touched his forehead and found that only his scar was there, no new open wound. Releasing a sigh of relief, he got up from the bed and walked into his bathroom, wanting to make sure that he wasn't still dreaming. And he knew it was a dream this time, as he knew he had been his human self. This wasn't a dream manipulation of Xemnas'. At least, he hoped that it wasn't.

Staring at the mirror, Saïx saw that his scar was still just a scar. There was no blood, no fresh wounds, and no new wounds for that matter. His hand shaking, he turned on the faucet to run warm water. Once the water was at the temperature he wanted, he began to splash the water on his face, hoping to remove the phantom blood from his face. He knew it was not there, yet it still felt so real. "Too real," he whispered, quickly turning the water off and grabbing a towel to dry his face off.

Not knowing how long he had been asleep, he quickly looked over himself, making sure that his cloak was straight and that his hair looked presentable. He stepped out of the bathroom and surrounded himself with darkness, reappearing in front of Xemnas' office. He stood at the door, tilting his head to see if he could hear anyone speaking. He heard no sound, believing that the elder man had finished his meeting with Axel. Saïx lifted his hand, closing his fingers to make a ball, and rapped his knuckles against the door. "Enter," he heard pass through the door. Placing his hand on the knob, he turned it and opened the door.

"Good evening, sir," Saïx said, stepping into the office. He closed the door behind him. "I just wanted to let you know that it seems like everyone is back from their missions."

The tanned man nodded his head. "Yes, I would have thought that, given that you sent Axel to come and see me upon his return." The man smirked, forcing the bluenette to look down at the floor. "Was that all, Number VII?"

"It was. I suppose I will be leaving now." He quickly turned around and put his hand back on the doorknob, itching to leave.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "Leaving me so soon, my protege?"

"I...I thought you wanted me to go, sir..." Saïx took his hand off of the door, but kept his back to the older man. "Do you wish for me to stay?"

A low chuckle came from behind him. "What I _want_ is to know what took you so long to show up to my office."

"Sir?" The bluenette turned around to look at him. "I...I don't understand what you are saying."

The sound of the chair moving backwards made Saïx' hair stand up on his arms. "I asked what took you so long to come here. You sent Axel to my office a few hours ago." He walked over to where the bluenette was standing. "Why were you not here sooner? And since we're on that subject, why were you not in your room last night?"

"S-Superior?" Saïx asked, trying to keep his eyes from following the man as he walked around his area. He moved backwards, bumping into the door. "I...I don't know what you mean."

Xemnas waved his hand, muttering something under his breath. Saïx could not make out what the man said, but it didn't matter. He was trapped, and there was no where he could go. Leaning forward, Xemnas spoke low. "I asked you why you were not in your room last night, Number VII. I am sure that you received both of my notes, yes?"

"I...I..." Saïx didn't know what to say. He knew that he would be caught in a lie. Trying to think fast, he just said the first thought that came into his mind. "I fell asleep and woke up from a nightmare!"

"A nightmare?" Xemnas asked, pulling away from him. He looked him in the eyes, his amber eyes shining. "That is not possible."

Saïx nodded his head. "It is possible. This is why I was late coming to your office just now, Superior. I fell asleep, as I was not sure how long your meeting with Ax- with Number VIII was going to take." He looked away from the man after stumbling upon the redhead's nomenclature.

"Say it." Xemnas said, his eyes narrowing.

He kept his ground, looking at the tanned man. "Say what, Superior?"

"You stopped yourself from saying his name. I can only assume it was his bed you were sleeping in the night before, wasn't it?"

The bluenette's breath left his body. "S-Superior?" He whispered, not knowing what to say to that. He knew he could deny it, but what would be the point?

"Tell me, my protege...Was your..._nightmare_...was it about the past?" Xemnas asked, sitting on the edge of his desk, a smirk on his face.

All feeling went out of Saïx' body at that suggestion. "It was you..."

"Oh, no. No, it wasn't," Xemnas said, chuckling darkly. "However, I was in your dreams the night before. I'm sure you remember that well. As I did the night before that as well. Tell me, did your lover wake up to find you had made a mess of yourself?"

He looked down at the floor. "My lover was not with me when I had those dreams, sir."

"Don't lie to me!" Xemnas slammed his hand down on the desk. "I am not the fool you think I am, Number VII. I know that you were not in your room last night. I did not bother to go looking for you elsewhere, as I didn't think it was necessary." He stood up from his perch on the desk. "I know you were with him. I can see it written all over your face."

Saïx kept his head bowed. "I was not, Superior. I was elsewhere in the castle until late last night. I did not go back to my room until very early this morning, when I received your note. By that time, I knew I was going to have no sleep as I - "

His cheek began to sting where the back of Xemnas' hand had just slapped him, immediately making him silent. He stared at the floor, making an effort to not allow the tears that were quickly gathering in his eyes to fall. Saïx kept his hands at his sides, even though his face was burning, and he wanted to make sure that he was not bleeding. He kept his focus on the small crack on the floor, breathing as normal as possible.

"You must think I'm some fool," Xemnas seethed, staring at him. "I'm sure next you'll tell me that had I gone to Number VIII's room, you would not have been there."

_Knock knock_

Saïx quickly moved away from the door, standing over by Xemnas' desk. He kept his head down, not wanting to get in the way of whoever was coming to call on Xemnas at this hour. The tanned man violently opened the door, staring at the offending knocker.

"Yes?"

"My apologies, Superior." _Axel. Gaia, it's Axel._ "You asked for me to return to your office once I had brought back the Nobody." _We have a new member? Is that what his meeting was about earlier with Xemnas? Was Xemnas just trying to make me admit what I had done, when he had no solid proof?_

"Ah, Number VIII. Please, step into my office." Xemnas moved out of the way, so that the redhead could join the two of them in his office.

Saïx kept his eyes down, not wanting the redhead to see his face. It still burned where the man had slapped him. He vaguely heard Xemnas begin to speak to him.

"Number VII, if you would please go round up the other members of the Organization for me? It seems we have a new member. I want everyone gathered there in fifteen minutes." The man did not specify where there was, but Saïx knew that he was speaking of the room they always were summoned to when a new member arrived.

He tried not to shake as he bowed his head low. "Of course...Master." He gave a small flick of his wrist, opening an obsidian portal next to where he was standing and walked through it, hoping that the use of Xemnas' other name would appease him until the next time they met. He reappeared in the Grey Area, and saw that there was no one sitting around. Sighing, he made his way towards the Organization's living quarters, hoping that everyone would be in their bedrooms. He really did not want to have to go and track everyone down, as time was of the essence.

Approaching the room with the number 'II' on the door, he gave a sharp knock. "Jes' a second, I'm comin!" He heard a rustling behind the door, but remained perfectly still. The door opened, revealing a half-dressed Nobody. "Luna? What the shit do you want?" Xigbar asked, clearly perturbed by the disturbance.

"I have a name, Number II," Saïx growled low.

"Yeah, yeah. And so do I. It's Xigbar. So, you call me that, and I'll stop callin' ya Luna." Xigbar smirked. His damaged eye was not covered, which Saïx found to be very interesting. "So, you just gonna stand there and stare at me, or are you going to tell me what you're doing here at this hour?"

The bluenette looked away from his scarred eye. "We have a new member to greet. You are to be in the Room Where Nothing Gathers in ten minutes' time. Do not be late."

"Shit." Xigbar said, running a hand through his hair. "Ol' blondie was right. Will do, _yer majesty._" The older man cackled as he closed the door on Saïx, leaving the bluenette alone in the hallway.

When he came to Number IX's room, he could hear quite the racket coming from behind the door. He raised his hand and knocked sharply on the door, hoping that the two could hear over their loud moans. He knocked once more when he was left waiting out there for more than a minute.

"What?" Zexion said, opening the door, stark naked, his slate-colored hair falling onto his face. "Oh, shit."

Rolling his eyes, Saïx began to speak. "You two are to be in the Room Where Nothing Gathers in five minutes time. Do not be late, or there will be consequences." He didn't bother to stick around, as the sight of the smaller man naked was enough for him. He didn't really want to see the other, as he knew of the other's history with Axel. He would rather keep himself unaware of what the other man looked like, knowing deep within that he was able to give the redhead more pleasure than that pesky sitar player ever could. As he walked away, he could hear the bumbling fool asking what was going on, and heard Zexion quickly tell him what was happening.

He made his way to the rest of the Nobodies rooms, all two that were left, for Larxene was in Marluxia's room, but not in the same predicament that he had found Zexion and Demyx in. They were the most normal of the bunch, and that was saying a lot.

"Just how many members are going to be in this Organization?" Marluxia asked him as he was getting ready to leave.

Saïx gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "I am not certain, Number XI. I suppose when the Superior feels we're complete, he will stop inviting members. There is always room for more people here, as this castle is rather large."

"So, he hasn't told you either," Larxene said, her voice grating on Saïx' nerves.

He opened a portal in their room. "Do not be late." He did not bother to show any sign of weakness to the two of them, as he was still not completely sold on the two of them joining their ranks. It had made sense to him when the platinum blonde had showed up. Even if he did not know him, he had come from Radiant Garden. These other two, they were a complete mystery to him. Saïx would ask the Superior about it, but given their last exchange, and knowing that it was far from over, he didn't know when that was going to be a possibility. He stepped into the portal and reappeared in the Grey Area.

Looking out to the world below, he rubbed his right gloved hand on his face, feeling a small bump that had begun to form. Sighing quietly, he surrounded himself with darkness, realizing that the meeting was about to start. He reappeared in his seat in the Room Where Nothing Gathers, his hood still down. He watched as more shapes began to form in their seats. Looking down at the middle, he saw no one was down there yet. A few moments later, Xemnas appeared in his seat, a cheshire smile on his face. He gave his full attention to the tanned man.

"Welcome, my friends." _Friends? _"Today is a momentous day. We have a new recruit - Number XIII - Roxas."

Saïx looked down at the raised platform, and instantly regretted it. There, standing next to Axel was a person he could not forget, someone he didn't think that he would ever cross paths with again. _This is why he wanted to see Axel. He went to collect him_. Staring at the spiky blonde, Saïx saw a memory in his mind, making him feel sick to his stomach.

"_What's bothering you?" _

"_It's that boy." _

"_What? Ventus? What's wrong with him?" Lea asked. "I kinda liked him. I hope we get to see him again." _

"_That's just it. I don't like that." He spoke softly. "You looked at him how you supposedly looked at me." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said -" _

_Lea reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wait. That's what's bothering you?" He looked into Lea's emerald eyes. "Are you jealous?" _

"_I...I don't know." He told him honestly._

He could hear Xemnas speaking, but wasn't aware of what was going on. All he saw was that boy, and saw how Axel kept fidgeting down on the platform next to him. His memory kept running through his mind, and the intense feeling he had had back then, upon first meeting the blonde. Lea had been correct, he had been jealous, and here he sat, staring down at the two of them, the memory of that feeling beginning to consume him once more. He did not like seeing that blonde there, but it looked like there was nothing to stop him from becoming a part of the Organization. _Did Xemnas bring him here on purpose? Is this to make it so that I don't wander away from him? Gaia, what does this mean?_ He began to see the members of the Organization start to disappear from their seats, signaling that the meeting was over. Surrounding himself in Darkness once more, he removed himself from the meeting hall, and found himself back in his bedroom,. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to go back to Xemnas' office, or if he was to stay here, as the older man had given him no orders once the meeting had adjourned. Not that it mattered, as he sank down onto his bed, still a bit off kilter from the looks of the new recruit, Roxas.

An obsidian portal opened in his room, breaking the quiet stillness in his bedroom. He watched as Xemnas walked out of the portal, a smirk upon his face. "I thought I might find you here, my protege."

"My apologies, Master," Saïx spoke quietly. "Since you did not tell me what to do after the meeting, I just naturally came back here."

Xemnas held out his right hand. "Will you join me, my protege?" The bluenette stared at the offered hand, knowing that he was going to be unable to refuse it. "I would like to take you somewhere." Xemnas said.

He took his hand and felt himself being pulled closed to the man's body. Saïx was still mulling over the new recruit, his mind at war with itself. He shivered as darkness surrounded them both, and closed his eyes. _Why...why is he doing this right now? _

"Open your eyes." Xemnas said.

Doing as he was told, Saïx saw that they were in a new section of the castle he had never seen before. The room was rather large, with a slight curve to it. The windows went from top to bottom, and the amount of space in the room was enormous. "S-Superior...?" Saïx asked, his thoughts on the spiky blonde temporarily gone as he walked around the empty space. "Where...where are we?"

"I thought that you could use your own space," Xemnas said, his arms crossed over his chest. "I know that you don't go out on missions, per my request, so I wanted to give you an area where you can go while the others are out. Consider it a gift of sorts, my protege."

The bluenette walked over to the large windows and looked up, noticing three turrets to the left side. "We are still in the castle." It wasn't a question.

"That is correct. If you are curious as to where we are in the castle, should you want to walk here yourself, and not use darkness to come here - we are a few floors above where the laboratories are." Xemnas walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the bluenette bow his head low. "I apologize for my actions before, my protege."

Shaking his head, Saïx bit his lower lip. "You do not have to apologize, Superior. I apologize for not being in my room. I did not mean to cause you to worry, or to make you upset." He kept his head down.

"You weren't with _him_, were you?" Xemnas asked, his voice quiet.

"If you are asking if I was with Number VIII, the answer is no. I do not understand why you are so fixated on him, Superior." Saïx said, knowing that he was now treading very dangerous ground, but was unable to stop himself. "If there was a history between that man and myself prior to coming here, then I have no recollection of it. I wish that you would believe me when I tell you that."

Xemnas nodded. "If that truly is the case, then why did you seem to recognize our new recruit?"

_Oh, no._ "A memory did come into my mind, but it seems as if they are not the same person, for he was named something different, Superior. That is all."

"So, you did recognize him."

"Is he the same person, sir?"

"That I am not sure," Xemnas moved back away from the bluenette. "Now, then. This area is yours to do with however you please. Should you feel like sparring, there is enough room in here to allow your true self to come out."

Saïx turned and looked into the man's amber eyes. "You mean, my berserker side, yes?"

"That is correct." Xemnas nodded.

"May I ask you a question, Superior?"

The tanned man nodded. "Of course, my protege."

"Would it be alright if I spent some time in here, alone? I...There is a lot on my mind right now, and I do not wish to make you upset in any way." Saïx decided to tell the truth, rather than lie to the man. For it was true, he did have a lot on his mind. After the welcoming ceremony, he still hadn't had a chance to process everything.

Xemnas smirked and shook his head. "I do not wish to leave you alone, my protege. It isn't that I don't trust you, it's that I've missed you terribly, and would just like be with you."

"I...I understand, sir." Saïx said, looking down.

"We can retire to my chambers, if you'd rather?" Xemnas began to approach him.

Defeated, Saïx raised his eyes and looked at the man. "Yes, Superior. That would be fine."

"Very well," Xemnas pulled Saïx against him, and removed the two of them from the room.

…

~ _Elsewhere, in the castle_ ~

"Faster!" Axel moaned, arching his body to meet each thrust of Demyx', as the bed groaned with their combined weight. "Please, Dem!"

The dusty blonde moaned low, brushing his lips against Axel's, teasing the redhead with the hint of a kiss. "I want to make you moan louder..."

"G-Gaia..." Axel cried out, wrapping his legs tightly around the lithe body that was pounding into him. He turned his head, groaning as Demyx' mouth became attached to the side of his neck, biting him roughly. "Yes!"

The feel of Demyx' body so close to his made the redhead begin to buck his hips faster, their bodies rubbing against each other in the most pleasurable way. His inebriation was making it almost impossible for him to reach his completion, but he didn't care. It felt too amazing to not keep trying, the harsh thrusts of the man above him so different from his other lover's. He knew that it was wrong, what they were doing, but he didn't have the strength to care too much. After hearing Demyx moaning for the smaller man earlier in the night, to have him now on top of him, it seemed justified. He just hoped that no one was listening to them, as he had forgotten to cast magic to make his room silent.

Closing his eyes tightly, Axel let out a loud yell as he finally reached his completion. He felt Demyx release after him, his moans intertwining with his own. Letting his legs drop from the dusty blonde's body, Axel panted hard as he tried to regain his breath. Demyx pulled out of him, making him grunt at the loss of contact with the man.

"T-That's it, then?" Axel asked, his breath coming out in gasps. "Are we...done, now?"

Demyx laid on his side and looked at him, aquamarine eyes full and round. "Do you want this to be done?"

"I...I'm not sure," Axel said, truthfully. "This is why we've been fighting, isn't it?"

"I think so," Demyx said, nodding his head.

Axel got up from the bed, and made his way over to the bathroom. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. You can either stay, or go back to Zexion. I...I think you should probably do the latter."

"So, that is it, isn't it." Demyx said, his voice wavering. "I...I'm sorry, Axel."

Shaking his head, the redhead kept his back to him. "Don't be. This...this just doesn't feel right. You are happier with him. I only got in the way." He turned and looked at the man, who was now getting dressed. "I don't want to fight with you anymore. How about we just move forward, instead of hanging on to a memory we had when we were humans?"

"Humans, right." Demyx said, nodding his head. "Maybe that's just it. Those pesky memories."

The redhead didn't know what else to say, so he walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. He thought he heard the sound of a portal, but his thoughts were too muddled with other things to place it correctly. He slid down the door, crying softly at the recognition of what he had just done hit him. The one other person that he had shared memories with was gone, just like the bluenette. Standing up, he wiped his eyes and went back out to the bedroom, noticing that Demyx had left the room. Flopping down on his bed face first, exhaustion claimed Axel's body. The day's events, from beginning to end, ran through his mind as sleep finally graced his presence, no longer caring what was happening in the world. He only cared about sleep. Everything else could wait until the morning.


	77. Chapter 77

Axel let out a low groan as he stretched out on the bed, waking up from a restful night's sleep. He turned on his side and saw that the clock showed that it was still early. Having no idea what time he had finally fallen asleep the night before, he was surprised to find himself so rested.

"Ah, finally."

The redhead let out a loud shriek at the sound of the rough voice. He turned and saw his friend sitting on the couch, reading what appeared to be a newspaper. "X-Xigbar?" Axel asked, blinking a few times, trying to make sure he was seeing the man properly. "What are you doing in here?"

"Wanted to make sure you were alright, Princess." Xigbar folded the newspaper up and set it next to him on the couch. "After you didn't show up for your mission yesterday, I became a little bit worried. However, _Luna_ said you were fine, so I took him at his word." Xigbar sat back on the couch. "I didn't want to take another chance this morning."

Axel stared at him blankly. "What do you mean, I didn't show up for my mission yesterday? You were there! We all went to the castle to train those new Nobodies."

"Axel, sweetheart - that was two days ago. What's the last thing you remember?" Xigbar asked, eyeballing the redhead.

Sitting up in the bed, Axel ran a hand through his red spikes. "Um...coming back here after going to the Dark Realm with you..." He felt the heat race to his cheeks, as there was something he wasn't telling the older man, but he figured he didn't need to know about what had happened with Demyx.

"So, you remember the new recruit, then?" Xigbar asked.

Thoughts of the spiky haired, non-talkative blonde crossed his mind. Nodding in agreement, Axel looked at the older man. "Did I really sleep all day and night?"

"Yes." Xigbar chuckled. "Like I said, I was a bit concerned, given how we parted two nights ago."

"Right...How late did you stay there?" Axel rubbed his eyes, getting the little bits of dried dust and other gunk from the corner of his eyes.

"I was there for most of the night," Xigbar shrugged his shoulders. "I don't sleep much, Princess."

"Why not?" Axel didn't know that about his friend. "Did something happen to not make you sleep?"

The older man shrugged his shoulders again. "Since coming here, I've never really thought about sleeping. I figured if I needed it, it'd happen. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that doesn't sleep. I believe that that crazy coot scientist is down in his lab at all hours."

"I know Zexion isn't," Axel grumbled. That got a laugh out of the older man, which brought a smile to Axel's face. "I'm not in trouble, right?"

"For what? Taking a day off? As if." Xigbar smirked. "Like Xemnas would ever be mad or upset at you."

Axel snorted. "Right. If you only knew," he spoke under his breath. For he knew that there were plenty of times where the man had been upset with him. Maybe not Xemnas, but his human counterpart was never afraid to show how upset he was with him. He reached down and grabbed his boxers up off the floor, sliding them on underneath the sheets. "Well, I'm thrilled to hear that no one came knocking on my door yesterday. I guess I really needed the sleep."

"You got something going on, Princess?"

"No, nothing like that," Axel said, standing up. Another long stretch and a few groans to accompany the stretch, and he was as good as new. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Did you want to wait for me? We can go to the Grey Area together?"

The older man gave a small nod. "Sounds good to me. Go and get clean. And for Gaia's sake, brush your teeth. Your breath is pretty atrocious." He cackled as Axel threw a pillow at the man's head.

"Shut up, asshole." He walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. He heard a complaint come from the older man, which made him chuckle. "Oh, shut up, Xig. Like you want to be in here with me. Give me a few, shit." He heard the older man cackle back, signalling that their playful banter was done. Stripping out of his boxers, Axel turned on the shower and hopped in.

He washed up as best as he could, not having showered in over twenty-four hours. He still couldn't believe that he had been asleep for that long. _Did anyone else care about my disappearance? Did Isa care? I mean, __Saïx? I haven't spoken to him since before I went to go and get Roxas. Roxas..._ He felt his body shiver at the thought of the new Nobody's name, not quite sure about why his body was reacting in that manner. _Gosh, I sure hope no one did anything to him while I was asleep. Wait. Why do I care? I don't even know the kid!_ Washing the shampoo out of his hair, Axel tried to turn off all the thoughts that kept racing through his mind. Once he was satisfied at how his hair felt, he turned off the shower. Reaching for a towel, he wrapped the cloth around his waist and began to wring out his hair in the tub. He walked over to the sink and picked up his toothbrush, and at the request of his friend, began to brush his teeth. After rinsing, he quickly brushed out his spikes, satisfied at how they were, and walked back out into his bedroom.

"Sheesh, couldn't you warn a guy?" Xigbar asked, shielding his one good eye.

Rolling his eyes, Axel smirked. "Please, old man. Like you even give a shit what I look like. And no, I wouldn't warn you. You know why? Because you're in _my_ room. You chose to be here. Can't stand the heat, then get out." He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of clean boxers and socks, then reached for a clean pair of black slacks and an undershirt. "Besides, when have I ever warned you about anything?"

"Fair enough," Xigbar said, keeping his eye covered. "So, want to tell me what happened between you and the blonde?"

Axel stopped moving. "Blonde?"

"Demyx. He was a bit concerned about you yesterday as well." Xigbar said. "And can I please lower my hand now?"

Pulling up his pants, Axel shrugged his shoulders. "If you're asking if I'm still naked, no, I'm not. So, yes, you can move your hand. And why do you ask about Demyx?"

"Given that you were drunk when I last saw you, and then you slept for a day, I have to wonder if something happened between the two of you," Xigbar stood up. "But if you don't want to talk to me, I get it. It's fine. Sorry to pry."

Axel rolled his eyes and slipped his boots on, before grabbing his cloak. "Oh, shut up. I didn't mean it like that, old man. Nothing happened between us. Remember? Zexion? So, really, there's nothing there."

"Poor Princess," Xigbar slapped his hand against Axel's shoulder. "All alone."

He shoved the man's hand off his shoulder, shaking his head. "It's not like that, man."

"Sure it's not," Xigbar smirked. "Come on, let's get going before they think you're still passed out."

Opening the bedroom door, Axel walked out, doing his best to not pay attention to the door next to his. He knew that the bluenette wouldn't be in his room, given the time of morning, but he also didn't want to dwell on the 'what if' scenario either. He was sad that the bluenette had not been in his bed two mornings prior, as they didn't get to give each other a proper goodbye before Xemnas had returned. But now that the Superior had returned, Axel was fairly certain he would not get another chance to spend time alone with his best friend. He just hoped that whatever he had walked in on prior to the meeting with Xemnas hadn't been anything horrendous. Thinking back on it, the day that Isa had received the scar now carved into his head was at the forefront of Axel's mind.

They made their way into the Grey Area, the room full of the other members of the Organization. Axel saw the bluenette, staring out at the darkened sky, staring off at nothing. He looked around the room and didn't see the newest member of the Organization there. He turned to ask Xigbar about it, but saw that the man had already taken up residence on one of the couches, pulling out that damn paper again. Shaking his head, Axel walked over to where the bluenette stood and cleared his throat.

Saïx turned around and gazed at him with a blank look. "Ah, Number VIII. How wonderful for you to join us today."

"Sorry to have slept through yesterday," Axel said, looking away. He didn't know why Saïx was acting so...off. "I guess I was exhausted from all the excitement."

The bluenette shrugged his shoulders. "It is of no matter, Number VIII. Superior had said that you would probably be tired, and to not give it any thought if you did not show up for your assignment yesterday."

"What?" Axel looked up and stared into his friend's eyes. "He knew I was going to be asleep? Even I didn't know that, I-Saïx." He almost called his friend by his true name, and saw Saïx' amber eyes widen in apparent shock at the blatant mistake. "I meant to say, I wasn't aware that I was going to be that tired."

Saïx looked down at this clipboard. "Indeed, Number VIII."

"Do I have an assignment?" Axel could feel his temper beginning to heat up, and did his best to control his upset. "Or should I just go back to bed?"

"Temper, temper," Saïx looked up from his clipboard. The two looked at each other, not saying a word, or breathing. Breaking contact, Saïx looked back down. "You do have an assignment. It looks like you're to head out on a mission with Number XII."

Axel groaned. "Seriously? Why me? Why can't you send her out with Demyx, or Lexaeus, or hell - Zexion? Why?"

"This is what the Superior wishes," Saïx said. "If you have an issue, then you should take it up with him. Otherwise, that is your assignment."

The redhead sighed and gave a small nod of his head. "Fine, I get it." He looked around, and noticed that Roxas still had yet to show up. "Where's the new kid? Did someone forget to wake him up?"

"Number XIII is where he is supposed to be," Saïx' tone became dark. "Where he is is none of your concern, Number VIII."

Surprised at how his friend's attitude had changed at the mention of the new recruit, Axel could only hold up his hands in defense. "Sorry I asked, Sai." He walked away from the bluenette and sat down across from his friend, trying to shake off the odd exchange he had just had with the bluenette.

"Did you get your assignment, Princess?" Xigbar asked, still behind his newspaper.

"Yeah," Axel said, trying not to sound too peeved. "Guess I'll be going out with one of the new guys again."

Xigbar lowered his paper and smirked. "Really? Who is it?"

"I'd rather not-"

"Are you ready to go, or what?" Larxene appeared behind Axel, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't see why you have to go out on an assignment with me. It's not like I don't know what to do or anything."

Xigbar shot her a look. "Listen, sweetheart. Just because you think you know what you're doing, doesn't mean you do. The sooner you learn to play with others, the sooner you and that pink haired boyfriend of yours will fit in with the rest of us."

"He's not my boyfriend," Larxene shot back. "And even if he was-"

"Enough!" Axel said, standing up. He looked at his friend. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Xigbar gave him a firm nod. He looked at the girl standing next to him. "You. Just...don't talk too much, okay? There's a reason I'm going on this mission with you."

"Oh? And what's that? To baby-sit me?" Larxene smirked.

Running a hand through his hair, Axel did his best to not rip out the follicles. "I'm sure there's more to it than that." The two approached the bluenette. "I guess we're ready to go out on our mission, Sai."

"Very well." Saïx raised his hand and opened an obsidian portal for the two of them. "You are to teach Larxene the art of combat in the field. Once you feel she has the concept down, you may return to the castle."

Axel nodded. "Fine. Thanks." He looked at Larxene, and gestured with his hand. "After you?"

The female Nobody walked through the portal, muttering under her breath. Axel paid her no attention, as he turned to look at the bluenette as he began to walk through the portal. Their eye contact lasted only seconds, but it was enough for Axel. He whipped his head back forward and followed the girl, becoming surrounded by the darkness. He stepped out of the portal and glanced around, noticing they were in a new world, but didn't want to let Larxene know that he had never been there before.

"Where are we?" Larxene asked, looking around. "This place is different."

Axel held out his hands and made his chakrams appear, the weight of them in his hands a familiar comfort. "We're here to look for enemies. That's all you need to know." He looked around at what appeared to be a street. The buildings were tall, and seemed to be made of a sandstone material. There were cloth awnings over what looked like stalls for merchandise. _Why couldn't he have told me we'd be going to a new area? _He shifted the chakram that was in his right hand into his left, as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his bearings straight. He hoped that someone had already been there to check the place out, as he had not been told to do so.

"What's so special about this place?"

"I swear to Gaia, must you always talk?" Axel asked, glaring into the girl's bright jade eyes.

Larxene smirked, raising her hands up, her golden knives between each finger. "Maybe?"

"Right, fine. Okay, do you remember what you learned and practiced two days ago?" Axel asked, walking down what appeared to be an alleyway. "Because if you don't, now is the time to say something. I don't fancy getting hurt or anything."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Just because you took a nap that lasted all day doesn't mean I forgot what we did. Do you honestly think I didn't go out on a mission yesterday?" She held up her right hand against her left shoulder, standing on the defense.

"Did you?" Axel asked, an eyebrow raised up. "Why would he have paired you with me if you have already gone out by yourself?"

"Did I say I went out by myself?" Larxene cackled with laughter. "You're too easy, Axel."

The redhead grumbled under his breath. "Please let this mission go by fast." He looked up and saw her watching him. "Okay, fine. Who did you go out with yesterday?"

"Water boy."

Axel bit back a laugh. "Nice nickname." He looked around and saw a trio of flying Heartless begin to make their way towards them. "Fine. Let's see how well you can use your magic against those creatures flying this way."

"Wait, what?" She screeched at him as he ducked behind her. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Throw your weapon!" Axel shouted, as the three floating Heartless came closer and closer. "If you don't act soon, Larxene..."

She flung her knives out, striking one Heartless down, dissolving it into oblivion. Axel grinned, pleased with how quick her reflexes were turning out to be. "Excellent! Now get the other one!"

A few seconds later, and the second Heartless was the same as the first. Larxene let out another yell. "It's happening!" Ducking quickly, Axel watched as she unleashed her full power, obliterating the last Heartless without a second thought. The energy still crackled around her, the burst of raw power still hanging in the air.

"We need to get you to learn to just let it happen, instead of announcing it," Axel said, shaking his head. He made his chakrams disappear, satisfied that she seemed to know what she was doing. "It would be a terrible fight, if you were to announce to your opponent that your best attack was fast approaching."

Turning to face him, she narrowed her eyes. "So, what do you suggest I do, then? You seem to know everything."

"Just let it happen. Stop panicking when it's about to occur. I know that you know you can feel when it's about to happen. Just recognize it, and move on. Or, if you're afraid you can't do that, then just throw out a snarky remark. I mean, you seem to enjoy talking a lot." Axel quickly made his chakram appear in his hand as Larxene threw a knife at him. "Hey! We're on the same side!"

Larxene made her knives disappear. "Whoops!" She held up her hands, cackling.

Looking around, Axel saw that there were no more Heartless at the moment. "It looks like we cleared the area. How do you feel?"

"Other than bored, nothing." Larxene made her knives disappear. "So, does this mean we can go back now?"

Axel nodded his head. He lifted his hand and opened an obsidian portal. "Let's go back. I'll talk to Sai and see if you can be let out on your own for a mission tomorrow."

"Aww...you don't want to be paired up with me again?" Larxene grinned as she walked through the portal, departing from the new world.

"How'd you guess?" Axel muttered, following her through the portal.

He exited the darkness and saw that Saïx was standing off to the side. He watched Larxene go over to where Marluxia was, sitting on one of the couches farthest away from the bluenette. Axel walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Number VIII?" Saïx turned around, making the redhead stop. _How'd he know it was me?_ He tried to drop the look of surprise on his face as he saw the bluenette. "Was there something that you needed?"

His eyes narrowed. "We need to talk."

"Oh?" Saïx lowered his clipboard. "About what?"

"Can we please go somewhere that's not here?" Axel asked.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Saïx said, looking at him.

"Fine. If you insist." Axel said. He looked over at the two that were still in the Grey Area. "Can you two please come back in a few minutes? I need to speak to Sai."

The pink-haired man looked up. "So? Why can't you two go someplace else? We're comfortable here."

"Get out." Axel made his chakrams appear in his hands, feeling his fire burning inside of him. One look and the two were quickly scrambling, getting out of the room as fast as they could. Once they were gone, Axel made his weapons disappear as he turned to look at the bluenette. "Now, then."

Saïx stared at him. "Are you mad? Did you just really chase the two of them out of here?"

"You're the one that's mad, Isa. What the fuck gives? Why did you send us to a new world and not fucking tell me?" Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know what a predicament you put me into?"

Amber eyes narrowed. "Predicament? Excuse me, _Number VIII_, but you do not know what you're speaking about. I was given an order to send you there. You act as if it was _my_ choice."

"Fine, Isa. I get that. But why couldn't you tell me that that's what was happening? A simple 'Oh, and by the way, you'll be visiting a new world today,' would have sufficed. Instead, I had to try and figure out where the hell we were, when the stupid bint asked about where we were." Axel looked at the bluenette's face, for any sign of understanding.

"If you are upset about that, then talk to Superior. I am only following orders," Saïx said, raising his clipboard.

Axel groaned. "That's all you have to say? Fine, Isa. Fine. I get it. Sorry to have questioned your intelligence. I'll ask _Superior_." He ran a hand through his hair and began to make his way out of the Grey Area.

"If it matters, I wanted to tell you." Saïx said, speaking quietly. That made the redhead stop in his tracks, and look back at the bluenette. "But he didn't want me to say anything."

"So that's it," Axel said, keeping his distance. "You did know, but you weren't at liberty to say. Why'd he do, Isa?"

The bluenette looked away. "Please stop saying that name. I do not like hearing it any longer."

"Ouch," Axel said, clutching his chest. "And here I thought you liked it when I addressed you by that name. Fine, _Saïx_. Is that better for you?" He saw the bluenette was still avoiding his gaze. "Be that way, then. See if I care. Tell your _Master_ that next time, a little warning would be appreciated." He stormed out of the Grey Area, pissed off that his friend couldn't give him a simple answer.

Not knowing what to do with himself, he found his feet dragging him back to the section of the castle where their rooms were. But he passed his room, not giving it a second thought, and made his way to the end of the hallway. When he got to the right door, he knocked on it with his knuckles. He placed his ear against the door, not sure if the person was in the room, or if they had even heard him. Knocking once more, he waited a few more minutes before taking matters into his own hands and placed his hand on the doorknob. He twisted it carefully, and found that the door was not locked. He opened it slowly and saw that the person was indeed in the room, sitting on the bed, looking out the window.

"Hey," Axel kept his voice quiet, not wanting to startle the spiky-haired blonde. He watched as Roxas turned to look at him, still with a blank look in his eyes. "Ah, well. I see there hasn't been too much change in the past two days." He closed the door behind him and sat down on the small couch that was against the wall. "Mind if I sit?"

When the quiet Nobody didn't say anything, Axel shook his head and chuckled. "You really don't seem to be doing too well, do you?" He sat forward on the couch. "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't around yesterday, but it seems I was more exhausted than I had thought. So, I just wanted to make sure you knew that I didn't skip out or anything."

Cerulean eyes looked back at him blankly. "When are you going to wake up from this, hmm?" Axel thought out loud. "It was pointed out to me that I forgot to introduce myself when we first met. So, how do you do, zombie? My name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Hearing his old phrase made him remember of the first time he had met the other that looked exactly like him. He saw Roxas continue to stare back at him, still showing no signs of understanding. Sighing, he ran a hand through his long spikes. "Fine, fine. Don't worry about repeating my name back to me. Just make sure you don't forget it, okay? I'd hate for us to be assigned on a mission, and then you're in mortal danger and the only way to get help is to call out my name. Now that would be a shitty situation, wouldn't you agree?"

Still no hint that the new Nobody was understanding him, Axel stood up and brushed out his cloak. "Well, fine. I see that you're just going to sit there and make me do all the work. And I'm pretty sure you're tired of listening to my voice, as all I do is ask you silly questions, which I know you don't have the answer to, or are just too afraid to use your voice. That's fine. I'm sorry if I bothered you, Roxas." He walked over to the door and opened it. "You know where to find me if you feel like chit-chatting it up." He chuckled at his own silly joke, knowing that the Nobody would probably never come and find him, as he seemed to just be sitting there, a lump of nothing. "Take it easy, okay?" He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, feeling a little bit more at ease, knowing that he was still doing okay.

Deciding to take a chance, Axel made his way back to the Grey Area, hoping that the bluenette was gone. When he walked into the area, he saw that the bluenette was no longer standing in his spot by the window. He looked around and noticed that both Xigbar and Luxord were sitting on the couch, going back and forth with a deck of cards. Axel walked over to them and flopped down in the single armchair.

"Ah, look who decided to show up!" Xigbar said, grinning. He had a cigar tucked between his teeth, the cigar halfway smoked. Axel's eyebrow rose up. "What?"

"Where the hell did you get that cigar?" Axel asked. Luxord chuckled and laid down a card on top of Xigbar's.

Xigbar swore under his breath. "Bugger." He set his cards down and pulled the cigar out of his mouth. "This thing? Got it on the mission I went out on. Recon work. Happened to just come across one, so I took it."

"Recon?" Axel asked. "Where'd you go?"

"Can't say, Princess. I'm sure you'll be sent there soon enough," Xigbar stuck the smoke back in his mouth. "Fancy a drink?" He lifted up his flask.

The redhead shook his head. "No, I think I'm okay. It's funny you should mention recon, because today, I sort of did that myself."

"Oh?" Luxord looked up after shuffling the cards. "Where was your assignment?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "That's just it. I don't know. No one told me I was going to a new place. When Larxene and I showed up, I was as surprised as she was."

"Huh. Luna didn't tell you anything?"

"Stop calling him that, man. How many times do I gotta tell you to not call him that? It's not like you go around calling me the Flurry of Dancing Flames, do you?" Axel glared at his friend, tired of hearing that stupid name.

Xigbar cackled. "No, but I call you Princess. I mean, I can quit calling you that if you want, and start calling you that, but Princess is so much shorter." He grinned, taking a quick swig from his flask. He held it out to the platinum blonde, who took it and swallowed some liquor as well. "So, want to tell us what happened?"

"Fine," Axel relaxed his body. "No, he didn't say anything to me. Whatever. The place we were at was pretty much covered in sand. And there were -"

"You were in Agrabah." Xigbar said, turning to look at him. "Now that is very interesting, indeed."

Axel groaned. "Really? You too?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, unable to escape that ridiculous phrase. "Whatever. Alright, fine. The place is called Agrabah? Awesome. Now, why was I sent there blindly?"

"Maybe Xemnas just neglected to tell you?" Luxord questioned, setting his cards down. "Or perhaps, he forgot that he had not sent you there before?"

Emerald eyes met the platinum blonde's. "You really believe Xemnas just _forgot_?"

"Good point," Luxord said, looking back down at the cards. "Since I've been here, he seems to run a pretty tight ship."

Xigbar placed a card down. "Yeah, well. I can tell you, he's not one to ever leave out any detail." One amber eye looked back over at the redhead. "Just forget about it, yeah? You'll save yourself a lot of headaches." He set another card down as Luxord let out another loud groan. "I won!" Xigbar stood up.

"Are you leaving now?" Axel asked, sitting up straight in the chair.

Luxord stood up as well. "I told you we were drinking. You sure you don't want to come with us?" Xigbar asked, taking the cigar back out of his mouth. "It's gonna be a lot of fun. Plus, you'll get to see the new world I was checking out today."

"I thought you said it was a secret," Axel said.

The older man laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I was just fucking with you, Princess. But fine, suit yourself." Xigbar moved his hand and an obsidian portal appeared. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Maybe," Axel said, sinking back into his seat. He watched the two men leave together, leaving him all alone in the Grey Area.

Hating the solitude of the empty place, Axel got up from his chair. He began to make his way back towards his bedroom, at war with himself. He was trying to figure out the best way to approach Xemnas, ask him why he wasn't told, and why he was sent out on another mission with the rookie, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking over the side, down towards the large hall, he saw a lone figure. He stood still, not quite believing what he was seeing. Before the lone figure could disappear, Axel surrounded himself with darkness, and reappeared down on the floor next to them.

"You came out!" Axel grinned, pleased to see the spiky blonde looking around. "Would you like some company?"

No answer came out of the blonde, but the redhead wasn't really expecting one. "Come on. I take it you couldn't sleep?" He placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, feeling another jolt race through his body at the initial contact. Shaking his head, he began to steer the Nobody over towards another area. "How about we take a little trip, hmm?"

When Roxas did not agree or disagree, Axel just shrugged his shoulders. "Now, I want to show you an area where you probably won't spend any time, but it's better to know about it anyway, just in case." Axel led him towards the lower levels, heading to the area where the laboratories were.

They stopped in front of the laboratory that Vexen used, and could hear the scientist yelling about something from behind the closed door. Axel looked down and saw that Roxas still had a blank look, but was looking at the door. "This is where the nerds hang out." Axel felt his breath leave his chest as the quiet Nobody turned to look up at him. _His eyes. Gaia, those blue eyes._ Shaking himself out of his daze, Axel looked back at the door. "This is where Numbers IV, V, and VI tend to spend most of their time. That's how it was before, as well." He saw that Roxas was now looking back at the door. "Not that you'd know what that's about, but that's okay. Again, doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Roxas did not say a word. Axel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You sure do make this tough, you know. How do I know if you're even absorbing anything that I'm saying? Maybe you don't. Maybe you can't even speak English. I wonder if any of the other Organization members know a different language. My guess would be no. I'd ask Xig, but he's off drinking with his other buddy." He placed his hand back on Roxas' shoulder, feeling that small shiver make its way back down his spine. "Come on. There's other place I'd like to show you, if you're up for it?"

Sensing no discourse from the spiky blonde, Axel began to lead him back up towards where the Grey Area was. "Now, I'm not sure what made you decide to get you out of your room and go exploring, but I'm really glad you did, Rox. It's nice to see you up and about. I don't know if that was always your plan, and I didn't influence you in any way, shape or form, but I'd like to think that maybe I did." He flashed a small smile to the quiet Nobody, who was watching the floor in front of him.

Instead of walking into the Grey Area, Axel opened an obsidian portal in front of them. "Go on through, Roxas. I'll be right behind you." He saw those cerulean eyes look back at him, making his stomach drop a little. _What the hell is that all about?_ He watched as Roxas walked through the portal, then followed after him. He reappeared at the top of the castle, back where Xigbar had taken him. "What do you think?"

He watched the spiky blonde take a few steps forward, heading towards the ledge. "We're really high up," Axel said, walking behind him. "If you look up at the sky, you'll notice how the clouds are a few different colors. We're in a place that's neither the light or the dark. Kind of like where I found you. Only, this place isn't as sunny." Axel laughed at his own stupidity, unable to stop the rambling. "But really, this is probably one of my favorite places to sneak away to in our castle. It's so..." He couldn't think of the right word to describe it. "Well, it's just nice. That's all I can say."

Jumping up on the ledge, Axel sat down and dangled his legs over the side. He looked over at the quiet Nobody and saw no reaction from him whatsoever. "Gosh, Rox. You really are a zombie still. We really need to work on this. How are you going to be sent out on any missions if you keep this up? What if Xemnas gets upset with you?" He ran his hand through his hair, groaning. "Trust me, you do not want that man upset at you. I've been on that receiving end before and it is not pretty."

Axel swung his legs around and hopped off the ledge, back onto the ground. "Maybe next time, we can head down to the city." He looked over the ledge, staring down at the cityscape below. "I don't think there's much down there, as I've never really explored outside the castle. So, you know where you can find me, yeah? If you don't, you better get it memorized so that you do. Because I kinda like talking with you." He turned to look at the quiet Nobody and saw that he was looking up at him. Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, he gave him a cheeky grin. "Come on, what do you say we head back down? I'm sure you're probably starting to get tired."

Opening another portal, he watched Roxas head towards it, and walked through without his previous hesitation. Axel followed, reappearing in the hallway where their bedrooms were. He pointed at his door. "This is my room. Axel's. Me." He jabbed his index finger against the Number 'VIII' on the door. "Your room is down this way, but I'm sure you remember that. Who doesn't know where they sleep?" Axel walked down the hallway towards the spiky blonde's room, and stopped at the door with the number 'XIII' on it. "Here we are."

Unsure if the blonde was going to open the door, Axel did it for him. "Have a good night, Roxas." He said, patting his shoulder.

"N-N-Night..." Roxas spoke quietly, and closed the door behind him.

Axel stared at the door, not sure if he had just heard the blonde, or if it had been his imagination. He wanted to knock on the door, see if Roxas would talk more. Raising his hand up, he was set to knock, but then decided against it. _What good will it do me? He's tired. Maybe he just said it because I said it. Fuck, I don't know._ He turned and began to make his way down the hall, heading towards his bedroom.

As he was about to step into his room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want," Axel said, sighing. He knew who the hand belonged to, he would know that feeling anywhere, and really didn't want to get into it again.

"I want to tell you why I didn't tell you where you were going." Saïx removed his hand from the redhead's body.

Axel shook his head. "I don't give a shit, Sai. Just please...leave me alone, okay?" He opened the door and closed it behind him, hoping that the bluenette would take the hint.

"Lea, please..." Saïx spoke through the closed door. "If he sees me out here, in front of your door, it's going to be..."

Throwing the door back open, Axel glared at him. "_Lea? _I'm sorry, but there's no _Lea_ here, _Saïx_." He shook his head. "It's going to be what? Not a picnic? Not a fun time? Damn it, Sai, just leave me alone!" He closed the door, and stared at it. He waited for a few minutes before opening the door.

"Please," Saïx spoke quietly. "Let me come in."

"Fine. Come in." Axel said, stepping to the side. Taking a deep breath, he closed the door behind the bluenette, and made it so that no one could portal into his room, or listen to their conversation. Once he felt that the room was secure enough, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Saïx. He gave one simple command, wanting this to just be done and over, so he could get some sleep.

"Talk."


	78. Chapter 78

Saïx stood there, looking down at the floor. Axel shook his head and sighed audibly. "You know, for someone that says they want to talk, you sure seem to be having a bit of trouble enunciating your words."

"Stop," the bluenette said, looking up from the floor. "I am just trying to figure out the right thing to say, okay? And why are you so bothered by me right now?"

Axel flopped down onto his couch, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's see...why would I have any reason to be upset with you at the moment...Hmm..." He uncrossed his arms and held up his right hand, his index finger extended upward. "Oh, I know! Perhaps it's because you get to decide when it's okay to call each other by our human names. That, and the fact that you can't seem to answer a simple fucking question." He lowered his hand, his emerald eyes mere slits as he glared at Saïx.

"I told you, I had my reasons."

Shaking his head, the redhead recrossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think so, _Sai._ You don't get to play this game with me. Why is that fair?"

"Fair?" Saïx' amber eyes were burning with a vivid brightness that Axel was not used to seeing. "Who said anything about this being _fair_?" The bluenette kept his stance, staying in a perfectly still position.

Jumping up, Axel walked over to where he was. "You don't just get to say I can't call you by your name, to only address me by my human name, Sai. It doesn't work like that." He pushed his finger against the bluenette's chest, forcing him backwards a step.

"Do not touch me," Saïx spoke low.

"That isn't what you said the other night," Axel whispered, leaning close to the bluenette's ear. He heard him let out a low growl. "Oh, my. Did I say something to make you upset?"

Before he could say another word, he found himself pressed against the door, Saïx' hand around his throat. "Do not think I am not above this, Lea. I wanted to speak with you this evening, not engage in hand to hand combat with you."

"Fuck...you..." Axel spit out, feeling his palms begin to itch with the familiar sensation of his power coursing through him.

Saïx let out a soft gasp as his grip relaxed around Axel's throat. Backing away, the two stared at one another. "What...what did I just do?"

"I don't know, something your _lover_ probably told you to do," Axel said, his voice raw after being closed off. He rubbed his throat, still trying to process what had just happened. "Fuck, Sai. This is exactly why I didn't want you to come in here."

The bluenette sat down on the couch, staring at the redhead. "Lea...I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"Perhaps it's that you keep calling me by a name that doesn't exist anymore," Axel spoke quietly. "Now, do you want to tell me why you're here? I really don't want to be pushed against the door again." _Well, not like _that_, anyway._

Looking down, Saïx spoke quietly. "I apologize, _Axel_. I wanted to come and talk to you about why I could not speak to you truthfully."

Feeling his head ache at the tone which his supposed friend said his name, Axel held up his hand to stop him. "How about we just don't say names around each other, okay?"

"Very well," Saïx complied. "As I was saying, I could not speak to you truthfully earlier in the evening."

Axel sighed. "I got that. But why not? It wasn't as if we weren't alone. I told the others to get out. They more than willingly jumped up and ran out. So, why all the secrecy?"

"Because of _him_."

"Him? Oh...your fuck buddy, Xemmy. Right." Axel rolled his eyes. "When are you going to learn that that guy can't keep a leash around you all the time?"

Saïx scoffed. "Do you hear yourself right now? Do you not remember what that man is capable of? I am sorry, _Number VIII_, but I cannot just _forget_ that he does have power over me." His voice lowered. "You will never understand, will you?"

"Make me understand, Isa."

Amber eyes looked back up at him, without a hint of the hostility that was there only moments before. The bluenette stood up and began to walk back towards where the redhead stood. "Lea...I..."

_Knock knock_

Axel turned around and looked at the door. "Who would be knocking right now?"

"Are you expecting someone, Lea?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think -"

Another knock sounded. Axel felt Saïx wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him back against the bluenette's chest. "Leave them, then. They don't know that you're here. You made this room secure, did you not? I watched you." Axel shivered as the cool air from Saïx' mouth caressed the back of his neck.

"You do have a valid point," Axel said, leaning back against the security of his best friend's chest. "But what if -"

_Knock knock knock KNOCK_

Pulling himself out of Saïx' arms, Axel cursed under his breath and removed the magic he had placed on the room. He opened the door and stood there, shocked at who was at the door, standing alone in the empty hallway. He heard Saïx let out a low growl, as the bluenette took in who was standing at the door as well.

"What...what are you doing here?" Axel asked, staring at the smaller blonde, his stomach almost completely dropping down towards his feet. His mind was going a mile a minute. "I...I thought you went to sleep, Roxas."

The blonde shook his head. "I...couldn't sleep." Roxas gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Wow...I think you just actually spoke a sentence." Axel grinned, pleased with how Roxas seemed to be coming out of his trance. A loud cough behind him made Axel snap out of his daze. "Listen, Roxas...this really isn't a good time right now."

"Oh..." Roxas said, his cerulean eyes looked down, his head lowering in a submissive manner. "O-O-O-Okay..." He could see the spiky blonde reverting back into the person he had walked around the castle with.

_Shit. What do I do?_ Axel could hear Saïx' breathing become more and more labored as he stood there, staring at the smaller Nobody. _Wait, why would he even care? Why do I care what he thinks? I'm so sick of all of this. _"Come on, how about I walk you back to your room?" Axel said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"What about our conversation?" Saïx' voice pierced his ears, the words laced with venom.

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Guess it's going to have to wait." He walked out of his room, and closed the door on an enraged Saïx. He looked down at Roxas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you decided to come by, Rox. Really."

"I..." Roxas shuffled his feet, keeping his head down.

Chuckling, Axel ran his hand through the blonde spikes, surprised at how soft his hair was. "Listen, don't worry about it, okay? You just caught me at a bad time." Cerulean eyes glanced up at him, big and round. "My apologies if Sai seemed a bit upset."

"I..."

They stopped at Roxas' bedroom door. Axel found it quite endearing that it seemed the blonde had lost all ability of speech once more. He opened the door for the Nobody, and waited to follow him in. Closing the door behind him, Axel let out a grunt as Roxas wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, shocked at the blonde's sudden embrace. Unsure of what he should do, he did what he thought felt natural, and wrapped his arms around his petite body. Warmth flooded through him as he touched Roxas' back, forcing him to bite his lower lip to not make any unwarranted noise. It felt really good to hug someone, especially with everything that he had been going through as of late. Holding him close, Axel did not loosen his grip until he felt Roxas begin to pull away.

Sniffling, the quiet Nobody wiped his eyes with the back of his head. "Rox, are you okay?" Axel asked, his question full of concern. He couldn't understand why the blonde would be reacting that way. A thought crossed his mind. "Roxas, don't be upset because you think Saïx is mad, okay?" It was the only thing that he could think of that would put the smaller Nobody into this odd state.

"O-O-Okay..." Roxas nodded. One word confirmed Axel's thought process.

He walked him over to the bed, turning around so that the blonde could resituate himself under the covers. "Look, I'll come by tomorrow and check up on you, okay? Just get some sleep." Axel said, once the room became enveloped in darkness as Roxas shut off the small lamp that had been on. He turned and saw the back of the blonde's head, making his stomach flip-flop once more. Catching himself reaching out to turn the teen back around, Axel shook his head and headed towards the door.

"A-Axel?" Roxas' voice was scarcely audible.

The way he said his name made Axel stop in his tracks for a brief moment. Collecting himself, he began to twist the knob of the door. Axel looked back and saw those bright eyes looking at him, the reflection of the light out in the hallway shining on them. It seemed the lifelessness that was there before was slowly fading away, being replaced with a quiet wonder. A much nicer sight to see than a blank stare. "Good night, Roxas. Try and get some sleep." It took more effort than he cared to admit to turn away from the almost silent Nobody, everything in his body screaming at him to go back into that room and comfort him. He thought he heard Roxas repeat the words 'good night' back to him, but didn't bother to reopen the door to confirm it.

He stood straight and began to walk back to his room, trying to prepare himself for the wrath which he knew the bluenette was more than likely going to unleash on him. Axel knew he probably should not have walked Roxas back to his room, as it was clear that the Nobody knew just where to go for his own room, but he didn't _want_ Roxas to go back alone. He wanted to spend a bit of time with him, as he had come knocking on _his_ bedroom door. Had Saïx not been in there with him, he was sure that he would probably still be hanging out with the spiky blonde.

Axel shook his head, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. On the one hand, he had not be upset that Saïx had finally decided to touch him, his body having responded to that familiar touch almost instantly. But on the other...the other had him at an arm's length, unable to be with the one he thought he wanted to be with. _Do I want to be with him? I...I don't really know anymore..._ That thought sent a jolt through his body, making the redhead feel extremely lost. He felt his eyes begin to burn with the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Opening his bedroom door, he took a deep breath.

"Isa?" He walked into his room and set up the room once more. "Isa, please. Don't give me the silent treatment." Axel had yet to turn back around, as he was busy making sure no one interrupted them again. "Look, I know you're probably pretty upset with me right now, and I guess you have every reason to be. But really, I told you that I didn't want to speak to you, but you pretty much forced your way into my room. It's not _my_ fault that Roxas came here. Don't punish me like-" He stopped talking when he turned around and he saw that the room was empty.

"Figures," he muttered under his breath. "Now what do I do?" Axel laid down on his bed, contemplating what he should do. _Do I go and see him? Or should I just leave him alone?_ Closing his eyes, Axel soon fell asleep, still debating on whether or not he could go and find the bluenette or not.

…

After Axel had left the room, Saïx stayed in his spot, unable to process what had just happened. One moment, he was hugging the man he longed to touch, and the next, he was alone, no longer in control of the situation. Glaring at the closed door, listening to Axel speak to that...that _Nobody_, Saïx quickly surrounded himself with Darkness and stole away to the one area he knew that redhead would never find him.

Standing in the middle of the giant room, the room which Xemnas had shown him before, he looked out the window and could feel the hair on his arms begin to raise. _Who does he think he is? Knocking on the door like that and just whisking him away from me. _

"It isn't like I didn't go willingly."

Turning around from the window, he saw the redhead standing there. Saïx shook his head. "You're not real. You're not here right now."

"You sure about that?"

The bluenette turned back and looked out the window. "Of course I'm sure. I only just learned of this place. He has no idea that this exists, and even if he did, he wouldn't come here right now. He's off with his new _boyfriend_." Saïx spit out, his berserker side slowly coming out.

"Are you jealous?" The apparition of Axel walked over to him, keeping a healthy distance. "Because, it sounds to me, Isa, that you are jealous."

Saïx looked down at the floor, shaking his head. "I am not. I do not have the capability to be jealous."

"And yet...when you saw Roxas standing there, you growled."

His eyes widened at that. "I didn't..."

"Well, you may not remember it, but you did. Even though I'm just in your subconscious, I saw it. _He_ heard it." Axel's ghost said. "Perhaps you need to learn to control your noises more. Maybe that's why he went off with him. You don't own him, Saïx."

The weight of his claymore suddenly appeared in his hands. Saïx turned and raised the weapon at the figment of his imagination. "Enough!"

"Awww...someone doesn't appreciate hearing the truth." The redhead said. "You know, you sure talk a big game, but when it's on the other foot, all of a sudden, you want it to disappear."

He could feel his power begin to flow through his body more. "You will leave," his eyes a now bright yellow color narrowed into small slits. He raised up his claymore, pointing it at the person that wasn't even really there.

"Someone is in a bad mood."

Twisting his head around, Saïx saw the one person he was hoping not to see this evening. He growled low in his throat, holding his weapon in a defensive stance. "What are you doing here, Superior?"

"Can't I come and see if you're in your new room?" Xemnas said, entering the large enclosure. The bluenette looked to the left and saw that the apparition of the redhead was no longer there, much to his chagrin. He heard the distinctive sound of Xemnas' ethereal blades. "Care for a little sparring, my protege?"

Snarling, Saïx whipped his claymore around, striking the red blade in Xemnas' left hand. "Sparring? Is that what you call this?" His body was beginning to react on pure instinct. He could feel himself becoming aroused at the situation, Xemnas' power over his body exulting in full force. He half moaned, half groaned as he felt the man strike against his claymore in a futile attack.

"Sparring, foreplay...either, or, really," Xemnas' normally stoic demeanor began to relax, as the two of them began their dance. Saïx knew that the two were on somewhat even ground, even if he knew that Xemnas was more powerful than he was. He had forgotten what fun it was to go back and forth with him in this manner. He had been on the weaker side since becoming a Nobody, but he was finally finding his rhythm once more. He was finding himself more and more as he stayed around Xemnas.

Striking the man's blades, Saïx pushed back using both of his hands on his weapons. "Foreplay? You're aroused right now?"

"I can see that you are too, so what is the point in denying it?" Xemnas smirked, immediately attacking him once more, pressing his chest against Saïx'. The bluenette let out a low moan as he felt the man's groin against his own, showing him just how turned on he was to their fighting. "My protege...seeing you like this...with your raw power...it always excites me."

Gone was the scared bluenette, gone was the one who always worried if he was making the man before him upset or mad by what he did. Something had changed. Something had snapped inside of him, making him recognize that he no longer had any reason to fight off the raw magnetism he had with his mentor. They had had their altercations in the past, but remembering what had happened when they were both human, and not what they were presently...Saïx could no longer deny the power the man had over him, and how much he had enjoyed succumbing to that power. Here, the two were continuing to fight each other, matching each other blow for blow. Memories of a night where they had broken the bed from the sheer force of their sexual relations, Saïx had soon finagled his way into pressing himself against the glass, groaning as Xemnas' followed his lead.

"What is it, Sai...?" He saw the spikes of the redhead behind Xemnas' shoulder. "What's that going through your mind?"

Xemnas' lips found the side of his neck, making the bluenette moan low as his neck was slowly being kissed. "Nnnggh..." He couldn't formulate words, he just wished that the redhead would go away. Closing his eyes, Saïx leaned his head back to give more of his body to his mentor. There was a small part of his brain that did not want the redhead to disappear, a small part that still wished that it was him that he was pressed against, but then he felt Xemnas' teeth bite down on his lower neck, making all thoughts of the redhead fly from his head, forcing him to be in the moment with his mentor, his master.

He let out a low howl as he felt Xemnas reach up beneath his cloak and begin to quickly unbuckle his belt. Saïx shimmied his hips, both to help get his pants off and to rub against Xemnas' body, trying to quell the fire that was burning inside of him. His claymore had disappeared the moment their bodies had made contact, the moment his back had slammed against the large window. Reaching down, he slipped his own hand beneath Xemnas' cloak, knowing that the man would not deny him this time. He heard a low purr in his ear from the older man as his hand made contact with the thickening bulge.

Hastily undoing the man's pants, he groaned as Xemnas pulled away from him. Xemnas placed his gloved right hand on Saïx' face while his other hand pulled both his pants and underwear down. Turning his head to the side, Saïx began to lick each gloved finger, and soon felt the man's finger tip pushing against his lips. Understanding, he bit on the tip, and began to pull the glove off of his hand, making it so they could both feel skin to skin contact, rather be separated by a layer of thick fabric. Once the glove was gone, Xemnas turned Saïx to face the window.

Xemnas lifted Saïx' cloak, and rubbed against his entrance. "My protege..." His voice was low, his lips right next to the bluenette's ear. Moaning softly, Saïx' tilted his head back, trying to push the man inside of him. Chuckling low in his throat, Xemnas began to kiss the side of his neck, teasing his entrance more. Saïx whined quietly, which made the older man chuckle even more. "So needy right now..." His tongue licked the side of the bluenette's neck.

"Please..." Saïx could hear just how needy his voice sounded, but was not ashamed. Not when he knew this man could satisfy the itch that he had, and that itch was increasing more and more as his body pushed against the window. He knew that there was a slim possibility of someone seeing the two of them, as the wall was one giant window, and that increased the need to feel him more.

"You're hoping I'll see, aren't you?" The voice of the redhead apparition filled his ears. "Just say it."

_Go away,_ Saïx let out a low moan as Xemnas finally entered his body, the itch starting to feel better, now that it was being scratched in the way he knew the older man could take care of him. _You've got your priorities, I've got mine._

"Right. You're letting the man that has raped you, scarred you, and done horrible things to you take you from behind, while you moan helpless." Axel's words hit his body like a ton of bricks. _You are right...but you're not really here, are you? _"You know why I'm not here." _Then go. I can take care of myself._ "Fine. But when you try and think of me, and I don't appear, don't say I didn't warn you."

The sound of Axel's voice faded from his mind as he felt Xemnas thrust into him more, making his body rock against the glass. Moaning loud, Saïx pushed back against the man, driving him deeper and deeper into his body, rocking his hips faster. Feeling Xemnas buried inside of him, hearing his pet name being mumbled over and over into his ear, Saïx felt himself reaching his release fast. In the back of his mind, he saw a younger version of himself, entangled with Lea, their hands exploring and touching one another. _Forgive me, Lea._ He closed his eyes tightly and felt his release explode out of him, yelling out incoherent words as he felt Xemnas thrust his hips hard and fast into him, and then let out a low groan as he felt the man release deep inside of him.

Slumping against the window, Saïx panted hard as he felt Xemnas slowly pull out of him. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt the older man's arms encircle his body. "Come, my protege..." He felt Darkness surround the both of them. He was soon laying down in Xemnas' bed, his clothes completely off. The warmth of the large comforter, and of the tanned man's body made his exhausted mind shut off, falling into a deep sleep.

…

The next morning, Axel woke up, still dressed in his clothes from the night before. Sitting up groggily, he stripped out of his cloak. He tried to remember why he had fallen asleep in his clothes the night before. _Guess I was still tired._ He stood up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, he grumbled at the offending luminescence.

"Isa..." He said with a sigh, finally remembering what had happened. As he stepped into the shower, he knew that he really couldn't blame the bluenette for not being in his room still. He did leave him to guide the spiky blonde back to his room. "Roxas..." Hearing his name echo in the shower sent a shiver through Axel's body. _What is happening to me?_

Going through the motions, Axel finished up his shower in record time. He had waited up for the bluenette the night before, and since he had not bothered to return, he was hoping to have a chance to speak with him before going out on an assignment. Turning off the shower, he grabbed a towel and dried his hair a little before wrapping it around his waist.

After brushing his teeth, he grabbed a clean pair of pants and underwear, and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his cloak from the bed and slipped it on his body, the garment still warm from sleeping in it all night. Waving his hand over the door, he released the magic that had been put in place the night before and stepped out into the hallway. Looking up and down, he saw no one was there. Closing his door, he walked back Saïx' door. Struggling once more with his inner battle, he walked past the door, not bothering to knock. He really wished that they were not in rooms next to each other.

Axel walked into the Grey Area and saw that most of the other Organization members were there already. Looking around the room for the spiky-haired blonde, he saw that he was not there. Running a gloved hand through his red spikes, he walked over to the bluenette, whose back was turned towards him.

"Morning," Axel's voice came out a bit strained.

Saïx did not bother to turn around. "And to you, Number VIII."

"Do you have a second to speak with me?" Axel lowered his voice so that none of the others could hear their conversation.

The bluenette shook his head. "No, I don't believe that I do, Number VIII. But I can give you your assignment, if that is what you wish."

"Damn it, Isa." That got the bluenette's attention. Saïx turned around to face him, his amber eyes glowing. "Oh, so that's what it takes." Axel narrowed his emerald eyes. "Why did you leave?"

Saïx scoffed at the statement. "I should be asking you the same question. However, this is not the time or place to discuss that matter." He turned back around and looked down at his clipboard.

"Damn it," Axel grumbled. "Fine, be that way. What's my _assignment_, Saïx?"

"You are to go out on a mission with the Superior."

Axel stared at the back of the bluenette's head. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I do not kid, Number VIII. You are to meet with him in his office." Saïx replied. "Report back to me once you are finished."

Rolling his eyes, Axel turned away. He headed over towards the couch where both Xigbar and Luxord were sitting, engaged in a conversation with Demyx. Not even caring that Demyx was there, Axel sat down, practically in the dusty blonde's lap, and groaned.

"What's wrong, Princess? Wake up on the wrong side of the mattress this morning?" Xigbar chortled, shaking his head.

He leaned his head back, resting it against the couch cushion. "No, that's not it. My assignment is what's wrong."

"Oh?" Demyx asked, clearly pleased that Axel seemed to be on speaking terms with him again. "What is it?"

Axel sat up and looked between the three of them. "I get to go out with Xemnas."

"Oooo...tough luck, there." Xigbar said, shaking his head. "Do you know where you're headed?"

The redhead shook his head. "Nope. The only thing I got was to meet him in his office."

"Yikes," Demyx agreed with the older man. "Well, I have to go out on a mission alone."

"What's wrong with that?" Axel asked, looking at him. "I think I would prefer to go out on a mission alone than be stuck with Xemnas. Want to trade?"

"As if," Xigbar spoke up. "Come on, you know you can't do that. And besides, it's just Xemnas. What's the worst that could happen?"

He stared at his friend. "Do you really want me to answer that, Xig?"

"Probably a good idea if you didn't," Luxord chimed in, shuffling his cards. "When do you have to go and meet with him?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Axel relaxed back against the couch. "Didn't say. He just said I had to go meet him in his office. So, now? In twenty minutes? In two hours?"

"I'd suggest now, so you can get away from him faster." Demyx giggled.

The redhead stood up. "Good point. I guess I'll see you guys later?" He looked at Xigbar only, not wanting to encourage the dusty blonde into thinking he was implying something else.

"Drinks tonight?" Xigbar's eyebrow went up.

"I think that can be arranged," Axel said, nodding his head. "Alright, see you guys later." He looked over at the bluenette once more, but saw that his back was towards all of them. Not wanting to bother him again, he headed out of the Grey Area.

When he approached Xemnas' office, he rose his hand up to knock on the door. "Come in," Xemnas said, as Axel's knuckles were just about to tap against the door. Shaking his fist out, Axel placed his hand on the door handle and twisted it. "Ah, Axel. How wonderful of you to join me."

"Sir," Axel entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Sorry it took me so long to get here." He felt he needed to explain why he wasn't there right after he was given the assignment, even though the man had not asked him about it.

Xemnas sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "Nonsense. You don't have to apologize for that. Would you care to take a seat?"

"Are we not going out on a mission, sir?" Axel said, taking the offered seat. He kept his hands in his lap, his eyes looking at the wall behind the Superior's head. He could see the man had a smirk on his face out of the corner of his eye, making the redhead a little suspicious.

The tanned man nodded his head. "Oh, we are. But I thought you and I could have a little chat first."

"Chat?" Axel asked. "About what?"

"About why I sent you out into a mission blindly."

His words made it difficult for Axel to breathe. _He told him_. "Oh, it's fine, sir. I'm sure you had your reasons." Axel tried to backpedal his way out of the conversational trap.

"Yes, I did have my reasons, but it wasn't very fair to not let you in on it." Xemnas said. "I did it as a test."

"A test?" _That's a fucked up test._ "A test for what, sir?"

"To see how well you would handle it. And from what I gather from Number XII, you seem to pass with flying colors." Xemnas' smirk grew into a grin as Axel's eyes met his amber ones head on.

"I don't understand." That was the truth. Axel couldn't understand what Larxene would say to him to make him think that he knew what he was doing.

Xemnas stood up from the desk. "That was the first time you had been to Agrabah, yes?" Axel gave a sharp nod, letting the man know he was listening to him. "But you didn't know what it was called, did you?" He shook his head in agreement. "And yet, you didn't lose your cool when she asked you where you were."

"So?" Axel asked. "Why would I? An assignment is an assignment."

"This is correct, but I know of a few other Organization members who would have probably turned tail and run. You, however...you are different, Axel. You seem to just take charge of the situation. And by not letting your discomfort show, you showed that you are indeed the person I thought you would be." Xemnas sat on the edge of his desk, sitting directly in front of where Axel sat.

Looking down at his lap, Axel spoke quietly. "Well, I guess...thanks? I was just doing what I was told to do. Larxene took care of the Heartless that were there. I didn't."

"Oh, but I think you did." Xemnas said. "However, it wasn't the Heartless that I had in mind."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, finally looking back up at the man.

"She said you told her to not announce her attack. I think that was a very wise idea, especially since you are supposed to be part of a group." Xemnas slipped off of his desk. "You could have not addressed it, but you chose to enlighten her."

Axel tried not to move too much in his seat, as he was starting to become uncomfortable with the praise the man in front of him was giving him, as there was always a price for Xemnas' gratuity. "I only did what I was taught when we were human," Axel said. "She wasn't a part of the apprenticeship, so how would she have known to get a handle on her power like we know? They are different."

"Exactly!" Xemnas said, clapping his hands. "And you just hit the nail on the head, Axel. They are indeed different." Axel felt his skin crawl as the man used that word a second time. "They are special, just like our newest recruit."

"Roxas?"

Xemnas nodded his head. "Indeed. Now, are you ready to go out on our assignment?"

"Of course, sir." Axel stood up from his chair. "Where will we be going?"

"A new world," Xemnas said, lifting his wrist. He created an obsidian portal to the left of his desk. "And, Axel...?"

The redhead looked at him. "Yes?"

"From now on, I'll make sure that you're informed where you are going. This was a one time deal. Is that acceptable?"

His step wavered, making the redhead almost trip over his own feet at the question that was just asked of him. "A-Acceptable?" His emerald eyes looked over at Xemnas. "Why...why would you ask me a question like that? Aren't you the one that's supposed to be in charge?" _Shit._ His mouth moved faster than his brain could.

Laughing, the tanned man nodded his head. "Yes, well, I am the one that's supposed to be in charge. But if I don't get you to trust me, then how are we supposed to make this Organization work?"

"I suppose I see your point, sir." Axel said. "I suppose that that is acceptable." Axel nodded his head. He knew that if he said anything different, he would feel the sharp sting of the man's hand across his face. Axel was surprised it hadn't already happened, with his slip of questioning authority. "May I go into the Corridor of Darkness now?" He approached the oval, looking back at the man.

"Indeed."

His hands balling into fists, Axel stepped into the oval. When he exited it, he saw that Xemnas had not been lying. They were on a new world, but it felt strangely familiar to him. He stepped to the side, allowing Xemnas enough space to exit the obsidian portal. Looking upwards, he saw a large Heartless symbol covering the face of the castle.

"Do you know where we are?" Xemnas' voice was quiet. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Axel stood perfectly still, and began to feel his stomach twist. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Staring at the castle, his mind flashed back to the very last time he had seen this place, but it had not looked like this.

"_Please, don't leave me alone. I need you to be with me every step of the way." He had stared at his friend, being attacked by countless Heartless. He felt his chakrams appear in his hands, but they had not been fast enough. _

"W-W-Why..." Axel's voice broke, tears streaming down his face. Memories were assaulting him left and right, and he couldn't figure out why the man would bring him here.

Xemnas looked at him. "Do you know where we are?"

"Radiant Garden." _But it's not so radiant now. Is this my punishment? For questioning his authority? Gaia, I want to go back. I don't want to be here right now. _

The tanned man nodded his head, a smirk on his face. "Indeed it is. Would you care to go explore?"

"No!" Axel shouted, shaking his head violently. "I don't want to be here, sir." His voice was anxious, his body shaking hard.

Amber eyes narrowed. "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" Xemnas began to walk towards the center, where the opening to get into the castle stood. "This is your mission, Number VIII. If you do not follow it, then there will be consequences."

_What can be worse than this?_ Axel bowed his head and looked down, submitting to the older man. "Yes, sir." He felt his feet lift up and down, but he kept his mind detached. He had to, or he would break down. If there was one thing he did not want to do, it would be to break down in front of Xemnas. He took a deep breath, and pushed forward.


	79. Chapter 79

"Come along, Number VIII, we don't have all day," Xemnas said, walking into the castle's opening. Axel felt his feet following him, but couldn't believe that it was happening. Everything around him was a mess, everything around them was almost as if they were walking into a tomb.

The redhead went into the castle, and felt his stomach drop once more. Where there had been a beautiful hallway before, there was now rubble. Everywhere. Pipes that had been exposed before as a decoration were now leaking with droplets of water, puddles strewn about. The only sounds that he could hear were the sounds of the pipes, and nothing else. No persons, no animals, nothing. There was nothing.

"What happened here?" Axel asked, following Xemnas on a familiar path towards a room he had not seen in a very long time. "And...are we going to Ansem's office?"

Xemnas turned and stared at him. "If you dare say his name one more time to me, you will be in a world of hurt. Consider that your only warning."

Emerald eyes stared at him in shock, unable to give the man a proper response, as he had not expected him to address him in that fashion. Nodding his head, hoping that that would be enough to calm the crazed lunatic for a moment, Axel kept his breath in his chest, only exhaling once Xemnas turned and continued walking. He looked over and saw the door that would lead to his office, yet Xemnas kept walking passed it. There was a knot on the wall, which seemed to trigger a hidden door, which revealed an area to Axel that he was extremely familiar with.

"Try and keep up with me," Xemnas said, as he walked down the lengthy hall towards where the main hall of the castle was. Looking around, Axel saw that the dining hall was still there, however there were rocks blocking the path, the place sealed like a tomb. He walked fast after Xemnas, trying to keep up with his pace. As they walked through the main hall, Axel began to feel his stomach drop even further as they began to walk down a short hallway.

He stopped in his tracks. "Why are we going here?" Memories flooded his head fast, forcing him to place his hand on the wall, to stop himself from collapsing on the ground.

"_What the old coot wants and doesn't want isn't important to me. So, the password is 'DTD - 007'." _

"_DTD 007. Awesome. Got it memorized. Thanks." Lea nodded and walked into the room. He saw that it was a smaller room that had a few monitors and lots of computers. He wandered over to the only chair in the room. He pulled it out and sat down. "So, where do I begin?" _

"Because, I need to grab those videos for Vexen," Xemnas said, pressing the code into the small panel, opening the door. Axel stared in disbelief, shocked that the code still worked and that it was still accessible, whereas the rest of the castle was in a state of complete disarray. "Well, are you coming in here, or not?" Xemnas' voice held a hint of anger, Axel unsure if it was directed towards him or the task at hand.

Stepping into the room, he could feel the bile begin to rise up from his stomach, memories of watching the past experiments happen again, as if the sessions had occurred yesterday. "W-What do you n-need for me to do, S-Superior?" He stuttered almost every other word, his mental anguish breaking down. He could feel the burning sensation in his eyes, but he refused to show Xemnas how upset he was. He had to keep calm. _Just stay calm._

Xemnas began to hand him the removable hard drives from the computers. "Just hold these for the moment, if you will."

"Why...why are we going back to this old research, sir?" Axel asked, lifting his head to not notice that the room had been in the exact state he had left it in, no doubt that he, or his human counterpart, had been the last person to be in this room prior to everyone surrendering themselves to the darkness. "Isn't it enough that we're the way we are?"

The tanned man chuckled darkly as he removed the last hard drive. "Isn't _what_ enough the way we are? You mean, how we lack hearts?"

"Well..." Axel didn't know what to say. He followed the man back out of the room, and watched him seal it back up. "I guess so?"

Xemnas began to walk through the main hall once more, heading back towards the staircase that went to the lower levels. Axel, again, was shocked to find that the path towards the laboratories was still in tact. He watched the man head to the laboratory that had been sealed off by Ansem so long ago. "That is why I want to gather all the research from before, Number VIII. Because I think it may help us."

"Help us? What sort of help do we need?" Axel gripped the hard drives tighter in his arms as he stepped into the room.

The chair that had been used to insert himself into Isa's dreams was still there, as was the chair that they had used on those innocent lives to try and create Heartless out of them. Axel choked back a sob as he stared at the chair, his eyes closing tightly as he relived another memory with extreme anguish.

"_Braig," Lea spoke quietly. "He's going to experiment on us, isn't he?" _

_Sighing, the one-eyed man shifted the teen to his other shoulder. "Look, can we talk about this another time? We're kind of under a time constraint right now."_

_"Just tell me, yes or no." Lea said, not moving._

_"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" Braig asked, shifting in his spot. "Really, Lea. I'd be more than happy to have a discussion, but right now really isn't the best time."_

_"JUST ANSWER ME!" Lea screamed, unable to control his temper any longer. He could feel his body begin to heat up, itching to let loose._

_Braig stood still and stared at him. "Yes, Lea. The answer is yes. Can we please go back to the castle now?"_

_They had headed back to the castle, where they had placed that sleeping teen in the chair with the device. Focusing his eyes on the sleeping teen, Lea watched as the machine attached itself against the teen's heart. He bit back a gasp as he watched the teen wake up. "What's going on?" The teen began to ask. Lea watched him try to fight in his restraints, unable to move away. "What are you doing to me? What's going on? I didn't mean to drink! Please don't punish me! I didn't mean to do it! It won't happen again! Please don't do this!" The teen began to scream as the machine pierced his skin and began to pull out his heart. Before his screams continued, his body vanished - just like the girl's had done only a short time before - and in its place was a black Shadow. The creature stared blankly at all of them before it disappeared back into the darkness._

"Are you remembering?" Xemnas asked, his amber eyes practically glowing as Axel stared at nothing, his eyes empty of any thoughts except the memories that kept assaulting him.

Helpless to keep his cool, Axel turned his head to the side and began to retch, the stomach acid burning his throat as he puked up mostly bile. He could hear the older man cackling as he gathered more data from the computers that were whirling quietly, having being brought back to life after who knows how long. Axel set the hard drives down on the lab desk, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove.

"Why...why are you doing this to me?" Axel whispered, trying to figure out the other man's motive for making him relive all of this. He couldn't figure out any reason other than to just be malicious towards him. "I...I do everything you ask of me, Xemnas. Why are you doing this to me?"

Xemnas stared at him with cold eyes. "Why am I doing this to you? My dear boy, I'm not doing anything to you. You are the one that's experiencing these precious memories. Not me. I'm here to gather the data that Vexen needs in order to move forward with our experiments. I brought you along because I know that you were here, and could help me catch anything I might miss."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU BRING VEXEN WITH YOU?" Axel yelled at him, his body shaking. "I BROUGHT THAT KID BACK FOR YOU! WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME LIKE THIS?"

Turning the computers off, Xemnas turned and looked at the redhead. "Do you really think it's wise of you to yell and scream at me like that, Number VIII? Because, really, you're acting pretty childish right now. You have no right to question me, or ask what my motives are. Really, I have no motives. I wanted you here because you were my eyes and ears before."

"I was that for Xehanort. Not you." Axel said, his body still shaking. He could feel his palms beginning to ache, the fire itching to burst out of his body.

Stopping in his tracks, Xemnas shook his head. "Ah, but that's where you're incorrect. I would be the same, Number VIII. Even if we do not look the same, and I do not contain the heart that I once had, everything that he knew, I know." He walked over to the laboratory door. "Come along, we are done here. And don't forget those hard drives." Xemnas walked out of the laboratory, heading towards the lift at the end of the hall.

Axel gathered up the hard drives and followed him quickly, shutting the door behind him. "Are we going to the second laboratory as well?"

"Now that you mention it, perhaps we should," Xemnas said, stepping into the lift. He pulled the glove off of his hand, and placed it on the small panel. It lit up, further showing to the redhead that Xemnas truly was Xehanort, _as if I had any fucking doubt before_, and the lift began to make its descent.

As they walked towards the laboratory in the basement, Axel stopped in the middle of the hallway. Xemnas turned around and looked at him. "Why are you just standing there?"

"I...I can't," Axel shook his head rapidly. He could see the door further down, the lab next to the laboratory they had used. The second lab where the original apprentices had sacrificed their lives for the man standing before him. "Xemnas, don't make me do this!" He shook his head faster, walking backwards to the lift.

The older man walked back towards the lift. "Fine. I'll come back here by myself. If you couldn't handle it, why didn't you just say so before suggesting it?"

The lift door closed and began to rise back towards the main hall. "Because I didn't remember!" Axel sobbed, no longer caring to control what little emotion he was feeling, or wasn't, given that he no longer had a heart. _Memories keep haunting me. I don't know how much more of this I'll be able to take. I hope to Gaia we are heading back to the castle now. _

They stepped out of the lift and made their way back towards the main hall. Axel watched as Xemnas began to head towards the main lift, the one that took them back and forth between their rooms and this main hall. "Superior? Where are you going?"

"Follow me, Number VIII."

Never one to disobey orders, he followed the man towards the lift. They both stepped inside, Xemnas sliding the door closed. The lift moved past the hallway where he had stayed, but the path had been blocked, stone was now blocking most of that hallway. They passed the floor that Axel had vaguely remembered Braig had lived on, and soon began to climb further up. His arms began to feel like lead the higher they rose, unable to stop the lift for every floor seemed to have some sort of obstacle in the way. The lift finally stopped at its final destination.

"Won't you please step out?" Xemnas' voice was quiet.

Axel's body shook hard as he stepped out of the lift, looking at the wall, his head hurting more as another memory clawed its way through the back of his mind.

_Arriving at the very top of the castle, the lift opened its doors once more. Neither of them realising where they were, they got out of the lift. "I don't have a problem, Lea. I'm sorry if you can't handle that I may be stronger than you in terms of fighting. Is that what's bothering you? The fact that I very well could have won our match? Is that it?" Isa glared at Lea._

_Staring at his blue eyes, Lea gasped. "Not you too." For a brief moment, Lea had seen a fleck of amber pass through Isa's irises, glowing similar to what Xehanort's eyes looked like. He shook his head and looked around. "Where are we? Where's Myde?" It looked as if they were in some sort of chapel, albeit it dimly lit._

_"I think we're at the top of the castle. Myde? I have no clue. And nor do I really give a shit." Isa spat out. "I don't care what your little fuck buddy is up to."_

_Lea grabbed Isa and slammed him against the wall. "You leave him out of this. All he is is nice to me. He cares about me, Isa. More than you can say, that's for fucking sure."_

_They had continued to argue before they were touching each other, feeling each other in the ways that no one else could make them feel. _

"Did you honestly think I didn't know what was happening between the two of you?" Xemnas' voice was near his ear, the heat of the man's body radiating towards Axel's back. The redhead bit his lower lip, closing his eyes tightly, wanting to be out of this waking nightmare he was currently experiencing. "DID YOU?"

Axel cried out as he felt Xemnas' hand connect with his cheek, a speck of blood landing on the back of his gloved hand. Axel shook his head, at a complete loss for words. He stood there, knowing that whatever the man wanted to do to him, he would allow it. He had thought he and Isa had been safe up here, that Xehanort had never known about this place.

"You would do well to listen to what I have said before to you, Number VIII. I did tell you that I see all and know all that takes place in my castle." Xemnas smirked, lifting his hand. He flicked his wrist and opened an obsidian portal. "Make no mistake, I know _everything_."

Not wanting to upset the man any further, Axel clutched the hard drives to his chest and darted through the portal, not giving a shit if the man was following him or not. He reappeared in the Grey Area, the room full of the other Organization members, including the newest recruit. He saw Saïx standing there, holding his clipboard up.

"Number VIII?" The bluenette asked, shocked by the redhead's appearance.

He didn't speak to Saïx, afraid that Xemnas would be appearing soon, and did not want to make the bluenette's life any worse. He knew that he had just been through hell, and had no desire to put his best friend through that same predicament. He quickly darted out of the room, not hearing his one-eyed friend shout after him.

Hastily making his way down to the laboratory, Axel stood at the door and knocked real hard so that the others could hear him. "What?" Vexen said, opening the door. "Oh, Axel. Oooooh! You brought the hard drives!" He grinned, pulling the redhead into the room.

"Hard drives?" Lexaeus asked, looking up from the computer. "You went back to Radiant Garden?"

The redhead stood still, holding his arms out to the blonde scientist. Vexen took the hard drives, one at a time, careful to not damage any of them. "They are in pristine condition! Oh, this is very wonderful. Very wonderful, indeed!"

Once the hard drives were gone, Axel turned and left the room, not wanting to be around when they plugged the material in. But after his conversation and trip with Xemnas, he had a feeling that he would be spending some time in the laboratory, going over the data. He stumbled numbly back towards his bedroom.

A hand dropped on his shoulder, forcing a soft yelp to escape from his lips. "Princess, what the hell happened to you?" Xigbar asked, looking at him.

Axel stared at him blankly, unable to process what he was saying. His body was still too numb after everything he had just gone through. He just wanted to go into his room and sit down, lay down, forget that anything had happened. Forget that the man he had feared the most knew about his indiscretions with Isa, and probably with Saïx as well, but couldn't do anything to stop it. He wished that he had been more careful. He had wished that he had never gotten involved in any of it. He would rather be at the mercy of a Heartless, rather than a Nobody. _Anything would be better than this._

"AXEL! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Xigbar shouted, shaking his shoulders hard once they had gotten into his bedroom.

Staring at Xigbar's amber eye, Axel finally woke up. "X-Xig?"

"Oh, thank Gaia. You are still in tact." Xigbar pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Don't fucking scare me like that again, you asshole."

He gripped the man tightly, clinging to him as he began to sob, letting everything out that he had been holding in. Axel may have slipped up a few times while in the presence of Xemnas, but he had not allowed himself to let go like he was now, everything coming out at once. He clung to Xigbar, shaking hard. Xigbar kept his arms wrapped around him, hugging him close, not saying a word to him.

Once his sobs began to subside, Xigbar slowly began to release the tight hold he had on the redhead's body. Sniffling, Axel pulled back all the way, wiping his eyes with his gloved hand. "I...I'm sorry," Axel said, shaking his head.

"Hey, Princess...knock that shit off." Xigbar said, handing him a kerchief from his back pocket. "And quit using your hands, that's disgusting." He smirked as Axel took the offered piece of fabric from his hands.

Blowing his nose, Axel sat down on the edge of his bed. "You probably don't want this back."

"Nope. Keep it," Xigbar said, waving the now soiled kerchief away from his hand. "Look, how about we get out of here?"

He looked up at the man standing close to him. "Where do you propose we go? I don't want to go back there, Xig. I can't."

"Did I say we were going to the Grey Area? No, I didn't." Xigbar raised his hand, and gave a slight flick of his wrist, an obsidian portal materializing in Axel's bedroom. He held out his hand to Axel, helping the redhead stand up from the bed. "Come on."

Axel nodded, and began to head towards the portal. Before he entered it, he turned and looked at his friend. "Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?" Xigbar chuckled, gently pushing the redhead into the portal, Axel unable to stop him. The redhead turned around, stumbling blindly into the obsidian oval, removing himself from his bedroom.

When he stepped out of the portal, he looked around and could not figure out where the hell they were at. He looked over and saw that they were near the beach, but it didn't look like the Realm of Darkness. Gazing up at the sky, the color appeared...normal. Axel let out a grunt as he felt Xigbar's hand clamp down on his shoulder, the obsidian portal closing behind them.

"Come on," Xigbar said, walking towards what looked like a town of sorts. "Where I want to go is this way."

Axel stared down at the cobblestones beneath his feet, still trying to figure out where they were. "Um...I don't think I've been here before," he said as casually as he could muster up.

"No shit," Xigbar cackled, dragging him further into the town. "That's because you haven't, Axel. We're on a world called Port Royale. One that I _wanted_ to take you to before, but you seemed keen on doing other shit. However, tonight was going to be a night I would not accept a refusal from you." They stopped in front of a wooden door, which Xigbar pushed open with his hand, revealing what looked like a tavern. One that was strangely similar to the one that they used to frequent back when they still had a heart inside of their bodies. _Back before everything turned to shit._ The crowd in the bar paid no attention to them.

"Either in or out," the bartender said from behind the bar.

The redhead allowed the older man to pull him into the bar, and soon found himself sitting on a barstool, staring at the overweight bartender that had just yelled at the two of them. "What'll it be for you gents tonight?"

"Two large pints, and two double shots of whiskey." Xigbar said, placing a lot of strange looking currency on the bar. "And keep them coming."

The bartender poured each drink quickly, making sure to top each glass off with just a sliver of no booze in the glass. Xigbar grabbed the two pints, and nodded to Axel to take both the shots. Grabbing them, they headed to the corner of the bar, where a secluded booth was. The redhead let out a sigh, thankful that his friend was respecting his need to be in private. He did not want to meet new strangers, nor did he want to engage with anyone other than his friend. Axel was drained, and soon found himself slumped over in the booth, staring at the booze in front of him.

"Drink the shot first. Then drink the beer. And then, you are going to tell me just what in the hell happened to you this evening." Xigbar said, pushing the shot to rest in front of Axel's face.

Wearily picking up the glass, Axel raised it to his mouth. Without a second thought, he threw it back down his throat, the whiskey burning as he swallowed it down, tears starting to form in his eyes. Slamming the shot glass on the table, he quickly picked up the beer and began to gulp down the substance, grateful for the cool liquid to soothe his burning throat. Panting, he set the pint glass down, now only half full after the large swig he had taken. He sat up and leaned his head back against the booth, thankful for the not-so-soft cushion that was there, keeping his head up.

"What do you want to know?" Axel's voice came out raspy, still thick with the shot of whiskey he had just taken. "Because, really, I don't know where the fuck to begin."

Xigbar shook his head. "Language, Princess..."

"Do not lecture me on the way I speak," Axel said, picking up his pint and finishing it off. He was relieved when he saw the bartender walk over another round of double shots and two more pints. "And what gives? What's that stuff you put on the bar?"

The one-eyed Nobody shrugged his shoulders. "Currency of this world. Figured I was going to need it to partake in the libations with you at some point, so I wanted to be prepared."

"Aww...that's sweet." Axel said, throwing back the second shot quickly. The liquor didn't burn as much this time as it had before, but it still made his throat feel a bit raw. Coughing a little, trying not to egg on his friend's laughter that was happening because of his current state, Axel grabbed the beer and took a quick swallow. "Okay, fine. You remember how I told you I had to go and meet with Xemnas for my mission?"

"Oh shit...that's right."

"Now who's got the foul mouth?" Axel smirked, sipping his beer. "Yeah, well. He wanted to tell me first why he sent me out to Agrabah blindly. And then..." He gripped his pint glass, throwing back the rest of the beer in two large gulps before placing it back on the table.

Xigbar sipped his own beer. "You're killling me with the suspense here, sweetheart. What the fuck happened?"

"He took me to a new world." Axel's hands shook as they picked up the third shot that had magically appeared in front of him. He hadn't noticed the bartender, if the man had just come back over to their table to refill their booze. He couldn't see anything that was around him. All he could see was that broken castle.

"Where did you go?"

He threw back the third shot, the liquid feeling now like water as he swallowed it down. He looked at the table, unable to meet Xigbar's amber eye. Axel spoke quietly, "Radiant Garden."

"Oh, Princess..." Xigbar said, sitting back in the booth. "Oh, Gaia. No fucking wonder you were the way you were. Why in the fuck would he take you there?"

Axel blinked back the water that was beginning to appear back in his eyes. He did not want to cry any more. "I really don't know. He said it was because we had to grab the hard drives from that...that..."

"Did you go to the room where you watched the experiments on playback?" Xigbar's voice held a hint of shock. "Why...why would he do that?"

"Why would he listen to me, asking if we had to go to the second laboratory?" Axel said, his eyes wide as he picked up his refreshed pint. He swallowed the beer quickly, his tongue becoming looser and looser with each swallow. "He doesn't give a shit, Xigbar. Do you know that he threatened me when I asked if we were going to Ansem's study?"

Xigbar shook his head. "The old coot. What the hell is he playing at?"

"I sure as fuck wish I knew. It was awful being there, Xig. _Awful._" Axel drank the rest of his beer, sighing softly. "Memory after memory, after memory. It just. Wouldn't. Stop." He picked up the small glass containing his refilled shot, and quickly swallowed it down. "Fuck, I need more booze."

Xigbar drained his pint glass quickly. "I don't blame you, Axel. What you must have gone through today...it couldn't have been pretty."

"Do you know how nice it is, sitting here talking to you?" Axell said, resting his head on his hand, his right elbow propped up at an angle. "I miss you, Xig. I really do."

Chuckling softly, Xigbar pulled out a cigar and lit it, keeping it at the side of his mouth. "Well, you're the one that's always running away from me, Princess. I keep inviting you out, and you never accept my offer."

"I know, I know," Axel said, drinking his fourth beer. "I know, I'm a horrible person. No, not a person. They have hearts. Which we don't." He stared down at the pint glass. "I was afraid to go back to that hidden laboratory, because the room where you died was down the hallway." He whispered, shaking his head. "I can remember it like it was yesterday..."

Xigbar slammed his beer back, and wiped off his mouth. "Listen to me, Axel. It does you no good to go and relive through those horrific memories. Remember, we all had a choice. I chose to do what I did. Am I upset at what happened? Nah, not really. I trusted, no...I _trust_ him. I know that he can make this universe a better place. We just haven't gotten there yet."

"How can you say that?" Axel asked, looking at him with a blank stare. "You can't possibly think that way, Xig. He is evil, and malicious, and only gives a shit about those that are subservient around him."

"Then you better figure out that you're on that team, Princess. Because if you don't, you know that what you experienced today is going to be a hell of a lot worse if you don't play the way he wants you to." Xigbar picked up his next shot, throwing it back quickly. "And I really don't fancy you getting into that sort of place. I know that what he did to you today was really fucked up and shitty, but aren't you glad you were able to go back home?"

"NO!" Axel shook his head, slamming his pint glass on the table, the little that was left in the glass now covering his right gloved hand. "I would rather have had him _rape_ me, than take me back there and force me to experience those memories again. Because you know that's why he did it. He could have taken ANYONE there to grab those hard drives. But he chose me. Why? Why did he choose me?" Axel shouted, shaking his head.

Deep down, he knew why he did it to him. But he couldn't tell that to his only friend, the one person he knew he could count on. Xigbar didn't know about his love affair with his best friend, or ex-best friend, _or whatever he is now_. Axel stood up from the table, gripping the edge of the booth as he could barely stand on both of his legs.

"Princess, sit back down." Xigbar said, reaching for his hand to pull him back into the booth. Axel stared at him, allowing himself to fall back into the booth. "That's good." Xigbar said, smiling a genuine smile. "Look, I know it's all really awful right now, but it's just today. Tomorrow, it'll be different."

Axel sighed. "How can you say that? You don't know that, Xig. You don't. Whose to say that Xemnas does figure out a way to insert our hearts back into our bodies, but then keeps the secret to himself, allowing all of his precious followers to go back into nonexistence, because we're not meant to be around anyway?"

"Listen to me, Axel." Xigbar said, taking the cigar out of his mouth. "The sooner you learn to just accept things, and stop questioning every little thing, the happier your own existence will be."

"So, just live with it and don't worry that everything you think is supposed to be, isn't?" Axel said, picking up the last shot from the table. He shook his head when the bartender placed another beer on the table. "I'm good, man. I don't really think I need anything more to drink."

"Suit yourself." The bartender placed the beer in front of Xigbar, who took it gladly, swallowing down some of the amber liquid.

The redhead stood back up, this time without falling over. "I'm going, Xig. I...I can't talk about this anymore. I need to clear my head. Enjoy yourself, okay? Thanks for bringing me out. I really needed this."

"You sure?" Xigbar asked, looking up at him. "I don't mind heading back with you, Axel."

He shook his head. "Stop calling me by my name. It's weird." He smirked. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Sounds good, Princess." Xigbar tipped his hand to him, giving him a mock salute. Axel grinned, and attempted to walk as normally as he could out of the bar.

Once he was outside, the night air pierced his skin, the cool ocean breeze filtering through his nose. Axel took a deep breath, feeling his head beginning to clear with the scent of the ocean now assaulting his senses. He looked around and saw that no one was watching him. He discreetly raised his hand, creating an obsidian oval with the small flick of his wrist, and stepped through, the oval disappearing from the street as soon as he did.

He exited the obsidian portal and reappeared in his bedroom, where everything looked the way it had looked the night before. Flopping down on the bed, he didn't bother to turn off the light, as he was feeling very much inebriated, having not felt it as much sitting down as he did laying down. He could feel himself spin slightly, but it was a welcoming sensation. It didn't bother him in the slightest. He rolled over onto his back, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to block out the light.

"Aaahhhh..."

He sat up, groaning as his head spun faster than it had been spinning when he was laying down. He looked over at the wall, and could hear moans coming from the other side. He laid back down, pulling the pillow over his head, trying to block out the sounds that were becoming louder and louder.

"MORE! MORE, MASTER!"

Axel threw the pillow off of his face and stood up. He stared at the wall, itching to scream back at his best friend, scream at him how the man that was making him feel the way he was feeling had known all about the two of them, when he had acted like he hadn't. He wanted to pound on the walls, wanted to get both of their attention.

"HARDER! HARDER, PLEASE! OH, PLEASE, I WANT TO FEEL YOU IN ME MORE!"

Helpless to the bluenette's cries, Axel slumped to the floor, covering his ears as he cried hard, hating to hear his best friend scream and moan for that...that..._asshole._ He jumped up quickly, tired of feeling sorry for himself. He opened the door, stumbling out into the hallway. He groaned as he could hear more screams and moans from the room down the hall. _Is everyone fucking right now?_ He could hear Demyx screaming for Zexion to pull his hair, to ride him harder. He shut his door, more like slammed it, and then turned to face the opposite direction. His feet began to move, his head still swimming a bit as he made his way further down the hall, the sounds of each couple's fornication rituals no longer audible. He placed his head against the door he was looking for, his forehead pressed into the hard wood, yet didn't feel a thing, thanks to the wonder of booze. Raising his right hand up, he gently rapped his knuckles against the door, silently praying that they were awake, and he wasn't going to be intruding on anything.

The door slowly opened, no longer a viable headrest for the redhead. "A-Axel...?" Roxas' voice was timid, his name sounding almost like a surprise, rather than a name. "W-What...what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Axel hated how pathetic he sounded, but it couldn't be helped. He felt as pathetic as he had heard himself sound.

Roxas gave a small nod of his head, stepping to the side. "S-Sure?" The petite blonde gestured with his hand, Axel pleased at how far the blonde had come since he had seen him the night before, when he had wanted to stay with him. Except he had gone back to his room, expecting Isa, _no, Saïx_, to still be there.

He walked into the room and headed straight for the small loveseat, skeptical of how the blonde would have taken to him laying down in his bed. He looked over and saw that Roxas was in his pjs, a pair of black and white flannel pants, which seemed to ride a bit low. Looking at his exposed stomach, Axel began to feel that warmth spread through his body. He bit his lower lip, forcing his eyes to look back up at Roxas' face. _Why...why is he affecting me this way?_

"You can lay back down, Rox," Axel said, waving his hand at the bed. "I really don't mind. I know it's super late, but I really..."

Roxas sat on the bed, his feet dangling off the side. "You...? Did you...did you have a nightmare?"

"Nightmare...yeah..." Axel said, chuckling at how lame that sounded. "No, I just had a really bad day."

The spiky blonde pulled his feet up, tucking them under his body in a cross-legged position. "I-If it makes you f-f-feel better to t-t-talk...I d-don't m-mind..."

"I don't even know where I'd begin," Axel said for the second time that evening. He stood up, swaying a bit before being forced to sit back down, thanks to the laws of gravity. "Shit."

Roxas chuckled softly, the sound drove into Axel's ears, sending another wave of warmth through his body. "W-What happened to you t-today? I saw...I saw you come back, but...b-but I don't t-think you saw me..." Roxas said, running a hand through his spikes, keeping his legs tucked under him. "Did you get into t-trouble with S-S-S-Superior?"

"In a matter of words, yes." Axel said, his voice wavering. "I know, I know. I said that was the one thing you didn't want to do, is make him upset. But I made him upset alright. I made him upset a lot." He placed his elbows on his knees, allowing his head to fall forward into his hands as he looked down at the floor. He closed his eyes tightly, tired of the waterworks that kept happening against his will.

He let out a soft gasp when he felt Roxas' hands circle around his body. He opened his eyes, and saw that the spiky blonde had got between his legs and had reached under him to hug his torso. He let his arms collapse, pulling Roxas into a tight hug. That familiar warmth began to spread over his body once more, a welcoming sensation. He rested his head against Roxas' shoulder, crying softly as he felt the blonde squeeze him tighter. Before he knew what was going on, he found that his back was pressed against the loveseat's back cushion, Roxas now straddling his lap, as he kept his arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. Memories of how it had felt to be loved began to stir in Axel's head, even though it was crazy to think that way when he had only just met this...this being only a few days prior. _When was the last time _he_ made me feel this way? Two days ago? Am I that easy to replace? I guess when you're fucking the man that controls everything, I can be replaceable. _Still, he couldn't stop holding him tightly, unable to let go. But it seemed that Roxas was the same, as he was not relenting his grip either, the two of them just sitting there, together, holding each other.

"A-Axel...?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence after a long while.

Keeping his arms wrapped around him, Axel spoke quietly, "Yeah?"

"Y-Your b-b-breath smells..."

Axel burst out laughing, pulling Roxas off of his lap and setting him down on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Roxas! I had a lot to drink before I came over here. I bet I smell like pure alcohol right now. I'll go back to my room." He shook his head, chuckling still at the stupidity of it all. He walked over to the door, and looked back at the spiky blonde. "Thanks, Roxas. Really." He began to twist the doorknob, hoping that whatever shenanigans that had been going on in the bluenette's room were at an end, or had moved elsewhere. As he began to open the door, he felt a hand cover his own.

"P-Please..." Roxas said, tugging on his hand. Axel didn't know what he wanted, but stopped trying to open the door. Roxas pulled him back towards his bed. Axel stood there, dumbfounded as he watched him crawl back under the covers, lifting them up in a silent invitation.

"What...what about my breath?" Axel asked, his voice breathless. "I don't want it to bother you, Roxas."

The spiky blonde shook his head. "I-I-It's fine..."

"You sure?" Axel asked once more, his hand shaking as it clasped the zipper of his cloak. He saw Roxas nod his head, affirming that what he had just said was true. He unzipped his cloak, the gloves on his hands disappearing. He slipped off his boots, keeping his slacks and white tank top on as he slid onto the mattress. "This okay...?"

The redhead let out another soft gasp as he felt Roxas move towards him, wrapping his arms around his back, his spiky haired head coming to rest against his sternum. Roxas' soft nose nuzzled his chest, sending a soft shiver racing through Axel's spine. "Yes...M-M-Much better..."

He bit his lower lip, wrapping his arms around Roxas, pulling him closer to him. "Get some sleep, Roxas. I'll keep you safe all night, if you want."

The blonde was already snoring softly by the time he finished his last sentence. Feeling the petite body against his, Axel held him close, comforted by the soft snores that Roxas emitted. He was nowhere close to being tired, and was definitely not tired now, with this delicate creature in his arms. He planned to keep Roxas safe all night, not wanting anything to tarnish him, the way he had been violated today. After fighting it off long enough, Axel finally surrendered to sleep, holding Roxas close to his body as they slept peacefully together.


	80. Chapter 80

After a few hours had passed, Axel found himself waking up from a peaceful slumber, something he hadn't been able to achieve since Xemnas had left the castle on his own extended mission. Feeling warmth radiating from a body next to his, he looked down, hoping to see the familiar azure hair of his best friend. He felt his cheeks grow warm when he saw just who was snuggling against his chest, memories of the night before coming back to the forefront of his mind.

Looking at the soft spikes of blonde, Axel pulled the newest member of the Organization closer to him, finding the comfort that he had found there the night before still in existence. He had thought it had just been there because of what had happened on his mission, but he suddenly found that he couldn't let go of the smaller body. He watched Roxas sleep, listening to his breathing stay steady. He glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand and saw that it was just past six in the morning, early enough for him to sneak back to his own room.

_Sneak? Do I really need to do that? Who would even care? The two that might give a thought to it were both pretty vocal last night. Why should I have any shame in where I'm coming from? _He gave Roxas a gentle squeeze, knowing deep down why he knew he had to sneak. Just because the bluenette had been sexually pleasured by the man who ripped him apart the day before had no say in what he did, Axel still acted like he did. He had wanted to talk to him so badly after returning from the mission, given the circumstances of how he and Xemnas had left Radiant Garden. But their Superior had made that next to impossible. _Shit. _

"Mmm..." A soft sigh came from Roxas' mouth, as Axel's emerald orbs widened at the sound. He kept his body still, unsure if the spiky blonde was dreaming, or he had woken him up by mistake. He felt Roxas' hands clench gently on his chest, grabbing the white cotton of his tank top.

Not moving a muscle, Axel could feel his body unwillingly responding to the small movements the spiky blonde was making. _No, not at a time like this. I hardly know him!_ And yet, he couldn't deny that he found Roxas to be attractive. He groaned, trying to move his groin away from Roxas' sleeping form, not wanting to deal with the questions if he felt his minor...problem. As he was removing his arms from around him, cerulean eyes looked up at him, forcing the redhead to stop all movement, his breath stolen from his chest.

"W-What t-time is i-i-it?" Roxas asked, his stutter still ever present. "Did we f-f-fall asleep?"

"We did," Axel's voice was soft, the strain that he was feeling internally nowhere present in his timbre. "Did you sleep okay?" Instinctively, he pulled the spiky blonde back towards his chest, surprised at how comfortable he was becoming, even with his little annoyance.

Roxas unclenched his hand, freeing Axel's shirt with a small nod of his head. "I d-d-did." He rested his left cheek against Axel's chest. "A-Are you g-g-g-g-oing now?"

"I don't want to," Axel whispered, keeping his arm around him. He knew it was true the moment it left his lips. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to face the day, knowing that Xemnas knew about his relations with Isa, or rather, what they had done together when they were human. He hoped that he didn't know about what had happened between them when they had become Nobodies. He didn't want to be assigned by his best friend to go and look at the research data he had gone to collect yesterday, he didn't want to meet his eyes, and see the lack of caring. He wanted to stay holed up in this room with the new Nobody, and wanted to learn all about him, find out if he remembered anything from his past life. _Like why does he look like the boy I met before? The boy Isa was jealous of?_ _Ventus._

The spiky blonde gave a small nod of his head. "I-It's okay, A-A-A-A..."

"Need me to smack you, Rox?" Axel chuckled, stopping him from trying to pronounce his name. "Don't worry about it. It's okay." He felt Roxas' body tense up, clearly frustrated at not being able to speak correctly. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get your voice working soon enough." He gave him a sympathetic squeeze, knowing just how frustrated he was feeling.

Roxas nodded his head, keeping himself close to the redead. "O-Okay..."

"There, see? Only one little stutter. Already an improvement." Axel brushed his lips against Roxas' forehead, placing a kiss on the soft skin.

He froze when he realized what he had done. His stomach twisted as he felt Roxas begin to shift. He let go of the small blonde, setting him down on the bed. He ran a hand through his spikes and stood up, fumbling around for his boots. "A-A-Axel?" Roxas asked, sitting up in the bed. "W-W-What's the ma-ma-ma-matter?"

"Nothing, Rox." He pulled his boots on, and grabbed his cloak from where he had left it the night before, quickly zipping it up to hide the growing bulge of his groin responding to his mistake. "Look, I'll see you when we get our missions for the day, okay? Be in the Grey Area around 8." The redhead walked over to the door, opening it silently.

Roxas looked over at him, Axel's breath catching in his throat as he looked into his somewhat blank cerulean eyes. "O-O-Okay." The quiet Nobody nodded his head before laying back down. Axel felt his stomach lurch as the spiky blonde turned his back away from him, settling back in his bed. He walked out, closing the door as quietly as he could.

As he made his way back to his room, he tried to figure out what had just happened in there. One part of him wanted to go back and explore what his body had just felt with just the barest hint of a caress of his lips. But another part of him just wanted to be away, to not meddle with something, or someone, he shouldn't even care about. He was tired, and the thought of being able to sleep a few more minutes in his own bed was making him shuffle his feet a bit faster.

Axel was about to open his bedroom door, when the door next to his opened. He paused, his hand on the doorknob. Stepping out of Saïx' room with a smirk on his face was Xemnas. Their eyes met, Axel gripping the doorknob with a brute strength, trying to keep his mouth shut. He could hear himself saying many things to the man that was leaving the bluenette's room, but bit his lower lip to not say anything. Xemnas broke their eye contact, chuckling darkly as he surrounded himself in Darkness, leaving Axel alone in the hallway.

Quickly opening his bedroom door, the redhead stepped into his room. Shutting the door quickly, he made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud bang. He collapsed onto the floor, holding himself tightly as the image of the tanned man making his way out of Saïx' room stabbed at the center of his brain. He didn't want to throw up, he couldn't throw up. He rested his head against the bathtub, crying softly as he willed the bile to go back down into his stomach, rather than emit from his throat and mouth. _I should have just stayed with Roxas._

After he had calmed down, he stripped out of his clothes and began to run the water for a shower. Taking off his cloak, he hung it up on the small hook by the door, too lazy to take it out into his bedroom. Axel slipped off his boots and began to take off his tank top, but stopped the moment a unique smell drifted into his nose. Pausing with his shirt half on, half off of his body, he took a deep breath and felt his knees weaken. Quickly pulling the shirt off his body, Axel held the small garment in his hands, inhaling what could only be the scent of Roxas. Groaning, he tossed the shirt to the ground, his earlier problem coming back with renewed vigor. It hadn't been that long since he had been intimate with someone, but this lack of options was really starting to wear him down.

He stepped into the shower fast, turning the warm water to freezing cold, not wanting to take care of his problem with his limited time. Grumbling at how cold the water was, Axel was quick to wash his hair and body, making sure that he was perfectly clean. Turning the water off with lightning speed, he stepped out of the shower and shivered. He grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his waist, and the other around his shoulders. He opened the shower door and let out a yelp.

"What the hell?!" He looked at the older man who was sitting on his couch, grinning at him with one visible eye. "Don't you have a room of your own?"

Xigbar chortled and folded the newspaper he was reading. "Sorry, Princess. I wanted to check on you, see how your head was this morning. You seem to be fine."

"Oh, right." Axel said, forgetting completely that he had gotten pretty drunk the night before with his friend. "I guess I'm okay." He sat down on the bed, his head throbbing just a teeny bit. "Okay, maybe I'm not as good as I thought I was."

Chuckling, Xigbar stood up and walked over to where he was. "Did you forget we drank last night? That doesn't surprise me, as you were tossing back shots and beers like they were soda and water." He kneeled down in front of Axel. "I'm surprised you're up this early."

"Yeah, well." Axel felt the heat returning to his cheeks, not quite ready to admit to the older man just why he was up this early to begin with. "Are you going to heal me, or are you going to make me beg? Because, you know, it's kind of your fault."

The one-eyed man smirked. "Oh, really now. Please, explain to me how it's _my_ fault you drank like a fish last night? Did you puke?" Xigbar asked, beginning to heal him with some Curaga magic.

Groaning as the spell hit his body, Axel shook his head with care. "No, not at all. Which is surprising, considering what I saw..." _Shit._

"What you saw when?" Xigbar asked, still in the process of healing him.

The redhead sighed softly. "It doesn't matter, Xig. Please, don't ask any more questions right now. It's too early."

"Alright, Princess. Just remember you can talk to me whenever you feel like it. I may not seem like the biggest softie in our group, but I do genuinely care about you." Xigbar moved away from him. "All done. How's your head now?"

Pausing for a second, Axel moved his head back and forth, just to test out the fluidity. "Seems to be like nothing happened." He smiled at his friend, happy that the minor headache he had had was gone so quickly. "Thanks, Xig. I owe you."

"No, you don't. Just come out with me for another drink tonight." Xigbar grinned, walking over to the door after picking up his paper from the small couch. "See you in the Grey Area?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there shortly." He watched his friend leave, both relieved and a bit empty, now that he was left alone in his room.

He got dressed quickly, putting on another white tank top and a pair of slacks. He wandered into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then grabbed his cloak from the wall and slipped it onto his body. Zipping it back up, he headed back out to his bedroom, giving his room the once over. He walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him as he looked both left and right down the long hallway. He saw no one else moving about, so he decided to just head to the Grey Area, as he had told Xigbar he was going to do. Passing by Zexion's room, he heard nothing, a silent thank you leaving his lips to whatever entity was listening to him. It was bad enough seeing Xemnas leave the bluenette's room, he did not need to hear the other screaming in the throes of passion again.

Wandering into the Grey Area, he saw only a few Organization members were there this early. He saw Xigbar had taken up residence on one of the couches, reading his paper once more. He gave the man a small wave when he saw his amber eye look his way. His friend gave him a nod, and flashed a brief smile before going back to his paper. He saw that both Demyx and Zexion were in the area, on the opposite side. He saw Roxas was staring off into space in the corner of the room, the twisting of his stomach returning full force. Axel quickly looked away, uncertainty clouding his mind. Looking over at the middle of the room, he saw the bluenette standing there, looking down at his clipboard, not paying attention to anything around him.

Saïx glanced up, and saw emerald eyes staring at him. He knew better to show any sort of expression on his visage, as he never knew when Xemnas was watching him, so he showed no sign of seeing him. He waited for the redhead to look away first, before he dropped his gaze, but the opportunity never presented itself. He kept his eyes locked on to Axel's, watching as he approached him, helpless to go anywhere else. As he saw the redhead's expression, his mind went back to the night before.

_He had just been standing there, looking at his clipboard when a portal had opened next to him. He watched the redhead dart out of it, shock racing through his system as he saw the distress his friend was in. _

"_Number VIII?" He stared after Axel, watching him leave the Grey Area fast, carrying something in his hands. _

"_Yo! Princess! Where're you going so fast?" Xigbar called out to him. Saïx_ _found it unusual that the man wouldn't stop for the one-eyed Nobody, as he knew they had a bond of some sort. He saw no one else in the room pay any attention to what had just happened. _

_As he was turning back to look outside, Xemnas stepped out of the obsidian portal and stood next to him. "When you have a moment, Number VII, I'd like to speak to you in private." The tanned man walked out of the Grey Area, heading back in the direction of his office. _

_Saïx looked at Xigbar, and saw him still fretting. Making a decision, he walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_What do you want, Luna?" _

_He hissed at him, baring his small fangs. "Do not call me that here, Number II. You should know better than that." _

"_Yeah, yeah. What is it? What do you need? Can I help you in some sort of fashion?" Xigbar rolled his one eye, standing at attention. _

_Glowering, the bluenette handed him his clipboard. "There are two left that will be returning from their mission soon. Just collect their data and leave this in front of my bedroom door. Superior has requested an audience with me." _

"_Is that so?" Xigbar said, snatching the clipboard from his hands. "Fine. What do I get in return?" _

_Saïx shrugged his shoulders. "Ask our Superior. I'm not the one to make decisions." He left the Grey Area, not bothering to listen to the string of expletives that were coming from the older man's mouth. _

_He headed towards Xemnas' office, unclear if that was where he was supposed to be meeting him. Raising his hand, he gave a firm knock on the door. "Enter." He heard Xemnas speak clearly from the other side. The bluenette opened the door and stepped into his office, his head down. "Ah, Number VII." _

"_You wished to speak with me, Master?" After seeing how Axel had returned from their mission together, he figured it was best to call the man by what he knew he liked the most, rather than upset him with some minor mistake as calling him by something he did not want to hear. _

_The older man smirked. "You don't have to be so formal. You can address me as sir, or Xemnas, if you'd' like." Xemnas stood up, and gave a small flick of his wrist. "Join me, won't you?" _

_Knowing he had no other option, Saïx gave a small nod of his head and walked over to the obsidian portal. He stepped through, not knowing where he would end up, but figured that anywhere would be better than being alone in that small office. .When he stepped out, he was surprised to see himself back on the shores of the Dark Margin. He instantly felt a shift in his body, unable to control himself with the power of the moon, and the darkness that surrounded them. _

"_Why are we here?" Saïx growled low. "Why now? Why could we not speak in your office, _sir_?" _

_Xemnas chuckled, closing the obsidian portal behind him. "Because, my protege. We haven't been here together in some time." _

"_You mean, during waking hours." The bluenette spoke quietly, not sure if he was pushing his luck. _

_The older man smirked, placing a hand on Saïx' shoulder. "Come with me. I would like to take a walk with you, if that is alright?" _

"_Of course, Superior." The bluenette knew that if he said anything to the contrary, he would end up in a world of hurt. _

_As they walked along the shoreline, Saïx felt his hair growing longer and shaggier by the second, his Berserker begging to be released with all the raw power that was surrounding the two of them. He held his tongue, in case of saying something before being spoken to. He did not have to wait too long, as Xemnas began to speak quietly to him. _

"_Do you know what Number VIII and I were doing on our mission today?" _

_Surprised by the question, Saïx shook his head. "No, Superior. I only know that you wanted to meet with him. I did not bother to ask any questions as it is none of my business." _

"_Ah, but it _is_ your business, my protege. It is your business, because I consider you my second in command. It is you, and then Number II." _

_The bluenette scoffed. "Why him, si-" He was cut off with a sharp crack as the backside of Xemnas' gloved hand struck his face. Snarling, Saïx glared at him. _

"_Do not question. Just accept. You should know better than that, my protege. Just because I am with you the most does not mean that you are the only one that knows my secrets." _

_Too many thoughts began to race through Saïx' mind. He began to question if the man he was with was faithful to him, or if he was sleeping with the one-eyed man, their current topic of conversation. He shook his head and looked down, hating himself for caring when there was a part of him that desired to be with the one person he could not be with. Axel. _

_Raising his head up, Saïx rubbed his jaw. "Understood, Master." _

"_Very good. Now, as I was saying, I took Number VIII with me to Radiant Garden." _

_This time, Saïx did stop walking, as his stomach dropped towards the ground. He felt himself become dizzy with the knowledge that his best friend had been forced to go to their home, just as he had, and probably had had no knowledge of it before hand, just like himself. His bright yellow eyes looked into Xemnas' amber orbs. "Oh? What did you do there, Master?" _

"_We went and collected the data from the laboratories there." Xemnas said, resuming his stride along the beach. _

_Stepping in time with him, the bluenette tried to keep pace. "Were you able to recover everything?" He vaguely remembered the laboratories there. His human counterpart had not been privy to them until later, and even then, it was just to show that he was Xehanort's second. He never knew what was happening. He knew that Lea had been part of it, and could only imagine what the redheaded Nobody had gone through when he was taken there. _

"_We were. I was even able to gather the data from before as well." Xemnas smiled, taking Saïx' hand in his own. The bluenette felt his throat begin to clench, very nearly gagging at the man's genial touch. He felt his skin start to crawl beneath his black cloak, wishing he was anywhere but where he was on the beach. He felt his body respond to the man's touch as he felt his fingers close around the man's hand, against his mind's better judgement. "You should be very pleased with that." _

_The bluenette nodded his head. "I am pleased you are pleased, Sir." _

"_I'm glad, my protege." Xemnas began to walk away from the shore, heading into the wooded area. Saïx groaned low as the man guided him to rest his back against a trunk. "My protege..." Xemnas spoke quietly, his body slowly pressing against his waiting one. _

_Leaning his head back, Saïx growled low as he felt the man's arousal press against his own. Instantly, he felt the silent power begin to take over his body, incapable of pushing the man away from him. With knowing that this man had made the being that he loved suffer, the bluenette's mind was at war with itself, one side begging to be touched, and the other anxious to get away from him. The side begging to be touched began to dominate his mind, all pretenses of their previous conversation slipping from the bluenette's mind as he willingly gave in._

_Saïx tilted his head back, his azure hair falling off of his shoulders to expose his neck for the older man. Xemnas moved his head, letting his lips dance upon the younger man's skin. Moaning low, Saïx spoke breathlessly, "M-Master...please...Can we...?" _

"_Of course." _

_As he felt Xemnas pull him closer to his body, the two were transported by a swirl of Darkness, sending them back to the bluenette's bedroom. Saïx didn't have time to think about how they traveled, as he was used to having to use an obsidian portal to move back and forth between realms. He was too busy struggling to unzip his cloak, blinded by the raw sexual need the older man was generating in his body. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could see the redhead being chased out of the obsidian portal in the Grey Area, but the image was so hazy, he didn't bother to dwell on it. He only wanted to feed his need, satiate that burning desire for the man in front of him. _

_Xemnas undressed as Saïx laid down on the bed, turning the covers so they could lay beneath the sheets if they wanted. Xemnas motioned for him to spread his legs, which the bluenette willingly did. He was still stretched from the previous night's activities, so there was no need for him to be prepped in any sort of fashion. With a quick thrust of his hips, Xemnas pushed himself deep into Saïx' body, making the bluenette scream out in pleasure. _

_Their bodies collided as they moved faster and faster, each moving at a separate pace. Even though they rocked with different rhythms, Xemnas pushing in as Saïx pulled back, it worked. Their bodies were too in sync with each other to not work together, albeit disjointedly. The bluenette clawed at the man's back, not caring if he was too rough, as the older man moaned loud into his ear at the physical touch, something he wasn't prone to do. He pushed upwards, his arousal rubbing against their joined bodies, moaning incoherently as the pleasure raced through his body. He gave one last shout of the man's name, as Xemnas slammed into his sweet spot, he let his orgasm go, moans tumbling from his mouth as he clenched tightly around the older man, who was soon following him over the edge. _

_As the two rested together for a few moments, Xemnas still buried inside of him, the older man spoke quietly. "I never did finish telling you about my excursion, my protege." He pulled out of Saïx, forcing the bluenette to bite his lip, not wanting to vocalize the grunt he wanted to at the sudden loss of being empty. _

"_Oh...?" He panted hard, trying to recover his breath still after their session. _

_Xemnas pulled him to rest against his body, the bluenette's not fitting quite the same way as it did with the redhead. He heard the redhead speak in a muted voice in his head, but he paid no attention to it, as he didn't want his lover to see him distracted. _

_Resting his chin on Saïx' shoulder, Xemnas spoke quietly. "Rest, my protege. It can wait until the morning." _

_Sleep was fast approaching the bluenette, after the physical exertion, and the mental anguish over learning that Axel had been taken to their home world, it was a wonder he was lasting this long. As he opened his mouth to say something to the older man, a soft snore passed from his lips, already asleep. _

"Good morning, Number VIII." He said without hesitation, the redhead standing right in front of him. Thoughts to what he had been told last night were on the tip of his tongue, but as he saw others begin to wander into the Grey Area, he kept his tongue in cheek.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, looking out at the darkened sky. "I guess. Look, what's my assignment for today?"

Looking down at the clipboard, Saïx' amber eyes grew a bit larger at what he saw on there. "It seems as if Superior wants to you to continue with your training."

"Seriously? I had better not be taking Larxene out again. No more of this bullshit new world crap." Axel crossed his arms over his chest, the redhead clearly displeased.

The bluenette shook his head, his hair falling forward. "No, you will not be taking Number XII out. She is assigned a mission with Number IX and X, so you are safe there. No," Saïx looked down at his clipboard, "you will be heading out on a mission with the new Nobody."

"Roxas?" Axel asked, clearly surprised.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked down, Saïx gave a small nod of his head. "Yes, Number XIII. You are to take him to Twilight Town and show him the basics in combat and in magic. Superior has requested you only show him basic magic, as it seems he's slowly coming out of his daze."

"Right. Superior wants that. Fine," Axel said, looking over at the small Nobody. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you are ready," Saïx lowered his clipboard.

The redhead waved his right hand, creating a small circle. "Then I'll go and see if he's ready." He left his distant friend, the small part of him that had hoped that they were going to be able to speak about what he had gone through the day before seceded quietly, as it seemed the bluenette had another agenda in mind.

He found it difficult to not turn around and look back at his friend, but Axel kept his face forward, and walked over towards the smaller Nobody. He gently placed his hand on the spiky blonde's shoulder and felt him startle at the simple touch, as the heat began to race through his own body at their limited contact. He quickly took his hand off of Roxas' shoulder, placing it behind his back. Had he been listening, he would have heard the almost inaudible growl come from the person he had just moved away from, but all he could hear was the fast breaths coming past Roxas' lips.

"Breathe, Rox," Axel said, speaking quietly. "I didn't mean to startle you." He watched as Roxas' face turned towards the shade of his hair, turning his face to look back out at the city below. "Whenever you're ready, come and let me know. You're going out with me on a mission today." His face turned back towards him, his cerulean eyes showing sparks of life. Grinning, Axel nodded. "That's better, Roxas." He took the hand that he had placed behind him and patted his shoulder, that warm heat returning once more. He walked away from him and quickly glanced over at the bluenette, and saw that he was staring at his clipboard. Shaking his head, he went and plopped down on the couch, yawning.

Folding his newspaper, Xigbar turned and looked at him. "What's your mission for today, Princess?"

"Get to take the new Nobody out and train him, I guess." Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Man, this whole business of teaching all the new Organization members how to fight and stuff is getting kind of old."

The one-eyed man sniggered. "Well, I guess Xemnas seems to think you're up on the ball. I must say, you do have a way of training them."

"Shut up." Axel rolled his eyes as the man beside laughed out loud. He leaned back against the couch, almost becoming comfortable when he saw the smaller Nobody begin to walk over towards him. He saw Xigbar's eyebrow raise up as he picked up his newspaper, going back behind the folds of parchment. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, Roxas. You ready to go?"

The spiky blonde nodded his head. Axel walked over to where the bluenette stood, and spoke to him, even though the man wouldn't meet his eyes. "We're ready to go, Sai."

With a small flick of his wrist, Saïx created an obsidian portal. "When you feel he's had enough training, then make your way back here. Those are Superior's orders." He kept his head down, not bothering to glance up.

"Right," Axel said. He looked at Roxas, gesturing towards the obsidian oval. "After you?" The quiet Nobody walked towards the portal. With one last look back towards the bluenette, Axel felt his breath stutter when he met his best friend's amber eyes. He resolved to speak to him, no matter what the consequences, when he and the new Nobody returned from their mission. Quickly turning his head, so Saïx did not see his reaction, he followed through the Darkness.

After stepping out of the oval, Axel looked around and saw that the two of them were in the center of what appeared to be a town square of some sort. "Well, Rox. Do you recognize where we are?" He gave Roxas a smile when the Nobody pointed over towards the clock tower. "Ah, so you do remember. That's good."

"Y-Y-Yeah," Roxas nodded. "W-W-Why are y-y-you with me?" Roxas asked, his head tilting to the side.

Crossing his arms behind his head, Axel gave a small shrug. "I guess the boss thinks I know something about training. I mean, he asked me to help train the other new Nobodies. Why it's just me alone with you is another story. You haven't gone out on a mission yet, right?"

Roxas shook his head slowly. "N-No."

"Alright, Roxas! Only one little stutter!" Axel clapped his hands, pleased that the spiky blonde seemed to be letting his guard down. "Come on. Let's go see if there are some Heartless about, so we can show you what to do in battle."

"H-H-Heartless?"

The redhead smacked himself on the forehead. "Right. It's the little things you need to learn about. Why did I forget to tell you about those?" He sighed softly, looking around the town square. "You see, Roxas. There are two types of Heartless. There are the kind with something on their chest, what we call an emblem. And then there are those that move as if they are Darkness itself, they are all black and tend to come up from out of nowhere."

"O-Oh...?" Roxas asked, paying close attention to what Axel was saying. "B-But...w-w-why care?"

Chuckling softly, Axel gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "That's what I've been trying to figure out for a long time. I find it's best to not ask questions, and just go with whatever the boss wants. I've gotten into trouble for asking too many questions. For now, we are to defend ourselves against attacks from Heartless." Looking Roxas over, Axel took a step back. "Here, watch."

He held out his hands and made his chakrams appear, spinning both in the palms of his hand. "These are my weapons. They're my chakrams. You should have a weapon of some sort." He tried not to laugh at how wide Roxas' eyes grew as he continued to spin his chakrams fast. As quick as they appeared, he made them disappear. "Now, then. Let's see what your weapon is, if you're even able to manifest it yet."

"H-H-H-How...?" Roxas asked.

"How, what? How was I able to do that?" Axel asked, clasping his hands behind his back. The spiky blonde nodded his head. "Trust me. The first time it happened, I was human, and I had no idea what I had just done. Now that I'm the way I am, or the way we are, it happens naturally. I don't know if it's because I learned to do it as an apprentice, or if there is something else to it." He looked up towards the clock tower, beginning to run off on a tangent. "I guess it would make sense if it was something else, as there are now more people than there were apprentices. And it seems as if Xemnas has a plan to use us all in some way, just like he used the seven of us for his experiments. When the others began their training, it took a bit for their weapons and raw power to materialize. But then again..." He stopped talking when he felt Roxas' gloved hand touch his.

Axel looked down at his hand, not bothering to hide his confusion. His eyes softened as he felt the spiky blonde give his hand a meek squeeze. Feeling that warmth returning fast, Axel returned the squeeze. "Sorry, Roxas," his voice was quiet. "I tend to let my mouth run away sometimes. It's nothing personal. I just get really worked up, and I tend to forget I had a point." He moved his hand, so that their fingers intertwined, the heat of their palms pushing together gave the redhead an odd sense of comfort. "Come on. Let's go up this way, see if there's anything we can see."

They walked out of the town square and headed up a slope, passing by a few shops. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. It was as if the town was deserted. The redhead was surprised that they didn't see the three he had found Roxas with initially when he had come to collect him. But, he didn't want to address it for fear that the Nobody might go off the handle, reverting back to memories of when he first came into existence. And after having gone through those torturous memories the day before, he wanted to do everything in his power to prevent that for the quiet Nobody. They made their way up the hill further, until they came to where it leveled out, where there seemed to be a train station. Axel looked over at Roxas and saw that the small Nobody was looking out into the distance.

"Did you want to go back up to the tower, Roxas? Once we see if we can get your weapon to materialize?" Axel had wished they had been assigned to go to Castle Oblivion, as it would have been easier to create a safe environment for the two of them, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He felt Roxas drop his hand, a quick memory of sadness flitted through his mind at the sudden loss of contact.

The spiky blonde turned and looked at him, giving him a nod of his head. Grinning, Axel waved his hand, creating a safety barrier around the two of them. "Now, Roxas...Don't go easy on me, okay?" He made his chakrams appear, the weight of the objects a silent comfort.

"A-A-A-A-Axel..." Roxas said, looking around. He held up his hand, touching the invisible barrier. "W-W-What's t-t-t-this?"

Spinning the chakram in his right hand, Axel gave him a smirk. "It's to make sure that neither of us hurt each other permanently. In this protective barrier, we can fight at full strength and spar with one another without directly harming our bodies."

"Ah...I see..." Roxas said, lowering his hand.

"Roxas!" Axel stopped spinning his chakrams, staring at the spiky blonde with a slack jaw. He wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly, or if he had just imagined that he had not stuttered.

Tilting his head to the side, Roxas looked at him. "W-W-W-What is it?"

"Nothing," Axel said, his shoulders sagging. "I must have imagined it." Shaking his head, he began to spin the metal weapons in his hand. "Hold your hands out. Let's see if we can make your weapon appear."

Doing as the redhead had instructed him, Roxas held out his hand. Axel bit his bottom lip, having no idea if it would actually work, or if nothing would happen. As he watched Roxas hide his blue eyes, a look of concentration passed across the Nobody's face. And two seconds later, an object that resembled a key appeared in his hands.

"You did it!" Axel's chakrams disappeared quickly as he walked over to the spiky blonde, who was staring at the object in his hands. "I have no idea what that is, but it definitely fits the bill as being your weapon."

Roxas looked up at him. "My w-weapon?" He extended his right hand out, showing the redhead his key that resembled a sword.

"I'll have to talk to Xemnas," Axel said, thinking out loud. "Do you know what your weapon is? Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

The spiky blonde shook his head, the blade disappearing as his hand dropped to his side. "N-N-No..."

"Right, you don't remember from before." Axel said, placing an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "No problem. I think we've done enough for one day, don't you think?" He laughed brightly as Roxas nodded his head rapidly. "I'm sure this won't be the last time we'll be doing this, as we've got to get you up to speed on a lot more things. However, I know how traumatic you must feel, with having no idea what's happening." He ran his gloved hand through the soft spikes, smiling as a faint blush began to appear on Roxas' cheeks. "Can you make it happen one more time for me, Roxas?"

He stepped away, allowing Roxas to have ample room. He watched as the smaller Nobody held up his right hand, making the blade appear once more. "Fantastic!" Axel grinned, thrilled that he had caught on so fast. Not wanting to push his luck, Axel gave a nod, watching as Roxas made the blade disappear once more. "That is wonderful, Roxas." He moved his hand, taking away the barrier. "How about we go up there?" He pointed up towards the clock tower.

"O-O-Okay..." Roxas nodded.

Axel created an obsidian portal. "Go on through, Rox. I'll be right there. I need to go and get something first." He saw the spiky blonde's cerulean eyes widen in fear. "Relax, Rox. You won't be alone long, alright?" He spoke quietly, wanting Roxas to see that he wasn't doing anything bad. With a nod of his head, Roxas walked to the portal and stepped through, the obsidian oval closing behind him. Racing towards the small stand at the bottom of the slope, Axel bought two sea salt ice cream bars, and opened another portal, out of sight of any onlookers.

Reappearing on the ledge of the clock tower, Axel saw Roxas sitting on the edge, dangling his feet over the side. He sat down to the right of him, and pulled out the ice cream bars. He handed one to the spiky blonde, and unwrapped his own. Neither of them spoke, but Axel could feel just how close the Nobody was to him. He could feel his stomach twisting, just like it had only hours before when he had woken up with Roxas in his arms. He ate his ice cream fast, trying to keep his thoughts pure, when he felt Roxas' hand on his leg.

"A-A-Axel...?" Roxas asked, removing his hand hastily at the sound of Axel's indrawn breath. "D-D-Do we have to go b-back now...?" He held up the small stick, all that was left of the sea salt ice cream bar.

Nodding his head, Axel stood up. "I think that's a great idea, Rox." _Besides, if we stay here any longer, I don't know what I'd do. Are you giving me signals? Are you just being nice? I don't know what to think about all of this. _He walked back a little, before creating another obsidian portal. "This will take us back to the Grey Area."

"O-O-Okay..." Roxas said, the color returning to his cheeks, as he walked over to the portal and stepped through. Axel ran a hand through his spikes, unsure of what was going on in his head, hating that he was going to have to speak to Xemnas, and secretly wishing that they hadn't finished their ice cream so fast.

He approached the obsidian oval and stepped through, reappearing in the Grey Area. He saw that Roxas was walking out of the room, not bothering to look back at him. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked at the window and saw Saïx standing there, his clipboard in hand. He walked over to him, the portal closing behind him.

"Was your mission successful?" The bluenette asked, his voice terse.

"I guess." Axel said, hating that the man was being so cold towards him. "What did I do to get on your bad side, Sai? Because you are acting like a supreme asshole to me without even really trying."

He heard a snicker from across the room, where Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord were all sitting. He threw a glare at her, shaking his head. She met his eyes, sticking her tongue out at him before returning the conversation she was having with Marluxia.

The bluenette looked down at his clipboard. "Speak to me that way again, Number VIII, and you will be reporting to Superior." He handed Axel a note, which the redhead took with curiosity.

"Fine, whatever. I need to go and speak to him now anyway, as much as I don't want to." Axel turned around and walked out of the Grey Area, leaving the others alone.

When he was far enough away, he unfolded the note that Saïx had given him and read it carefully.

_Meet me in the cave in two hours._

Groaning, he ignited the parchment with some fire in the palm of his hand, removing any evidence. He knew just where he was supposed to go, and hated that he was being put through this again. He had wanted to speak to him earlier in the day, but after spending the day with Roxas, he really didn't care about it anymore. But it seemed that the bluenette had other ideas, and was now going to make his life difficult, especially considering he had all but called him out in front of the other Organization members. Glaring at the door in front of him, he rapped his knuckles against the heavy oak.

"Enter."

With a heavy sigh, Axel pushed the door open. "May I have a word, Superior?"


	81. Chapter 81

Looking up from his desk, the tanned man met the redhead's emerald eyes with a small smirk on his face. "Of course, Number VIII. However, I must say, I'm quite surprised to see you in my office so soon after our discourse yesterday."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't help that you stuck me on babysitting duty again." Axel heard the words as they left his mouth faster than his brain was able to stop them. His eyes widened as he saw Xemnas' amber eyes narrow into slits. Bowing his head, Axel looked at the floor. "Apologies, Superior."

The older man stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on top of his desk. "It would be wise of you to remember who you are addressing." Axel opened his mouth to defend himself, but quickly closed it as the man held up his hand, stopping him. "I will finish speaking." With a small nod of his head, Axel kept his eyes on the desk, hating that this man was doing this to him, when all he wanted to do was just talk to him about what had happened out on the assignment he had been given.

"Now, then. What you call 'babysitting', I call 'training'. I happen to think that you did a fine job with the other new Nobodies, teaching and training them the way they should be. You keep insisting I compliment you on your work ethics, and I grow weary of repeating myself over and over. Just accept that I appreciate the work that you do, Number VIII."

Keeping his eyes on the desk, Axel nodded his head. He was too afraid to speak, as he wanted to tell the man that he knew he was being redundant, but he couldn't help that he hated being singled out, every single time. Taking a breath, he raised his head up and saw Xemnas was watching him.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Xemnas asked, sitting back in his chair. "It wasn't to continue to complain about _babysitting_, was it? Because, if that's the reason, then you may as well know now that you will probably be paired up with him until I feel he's ready to go out on his own."

Axel's jaw dropped open. "Why not have him go out with one of the others?"

"Again, must I repeat myself?" Xemnas' voice took on a steely tone.

"No," Axel said, sighing.

"No, what?"

"No, _Superior_."

The tanned man gave a simple wave of his hand. "Continue."

"Will you answer why you won't send him out with others? I would think he would learn more as he watched the others out in the field. Remember, the new Nobodies got to experience three of us - Xigbar, Demyx and myself - in Castle Oblivion." Axel asked, ineptly trying to keep the word vomit at bay.

Turning his chair, Xemnas looked out the window, towards the darkened night sky. "No."

"Fine," Axel said. "The reason I came to speak to you is that I figured you would be pleased to learn he was able to make his weapon appear."

"Oh, is that so?" Turning around in his chair, Xemnas faced the redhead, any trace of a smile or smirk on his face now gone. He was giving the redhead his undivided attention, much to Axel's surprise. "What sort of weapon does he wield?"

He scratched the back of his neck with his right hand, standing with his back relaxed. "That's the thing. I don't know? I mean, I know that Luxord has cards, that's obvious. And I know that Marly has a scythe..."

"Marly?" Xemnas shook his head. "Do you mean Number XI?"

Sighing, Axel nodded. "Yes. Sorry, Marluxia. And then, I know that Larxene uses throwing knives as her weapon. However, Roxas? I have no idea what the hell his weapon is."

"Well...what does it look like?" The older man asked, sitting back in his chair. "It took shape, yes? Did it resemble something you're familiar with?"

_Did you not hear what I just said? I said I didn't know what the hell it was!_ Taking a deep breath, Axel tried to focus in his mind what he had seen. "So, it looked like a sword. Only, it wasn't a sword? It was shaped like a key."

Xemnas stood up. "Really? A key, you say? That is marvelous."

"He hasn't attempted magic, or has found his raw power, but I'm sure that that's going to happen soon enough," Axel said, not sure why Xemnas was suddenly so intrigued by what he had just said. "Did you not know what his weapon was going to be, sir?"

"I had an inkling." He sat back down at his desk, and began to look through a book. "Thank you for coming to see me and telling me about this. As stated before, you will most likely be with him again tomorrow. I want to see what else this new Nobody is capable of. Have you warned him of the raw power that's within all of us?"

Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I haven't. Should I, sir?"

"No," Xemnas shook his head. "I don't want you to. I want to see how he can handle it. I know that he was chosen to wear the cloak. He needs to be able to stand on his own two feet."

"Yeah, too bad he's having a difficult time speaking still," Axel said under his breath.

Xemnas looked up at him. "What was that, Number VIII?"

"Oh, nothing, sir." Axel said, bowing his head. "That was all I wanted to report." He placed his hand on the doorknob and gave a gentle twist, opening the door.

Clearing his throat, Xemnas spoke indirectly at him. "Keep an eye on him. Again, should anything out of the ordinary occur, I want you to come and find me."

"Understood, sir." Axel closed the door behind him. He rested his back against the oak door, a sense of dread hanging over his head at how casual the older man had seemed. It was as if he had no recollection of the day before. _But he addressed it, so it would seem that he does remember. But why was he acting that way? What's his deal?_

Pushing himself off the door, Axel made his way down the hall. He didn't want to go back towards the Grey Area, as he knew that there would be no one of worthwhile sitting in there. As far he knew, Xigbar had already gone out for the night. He had no idea how much time had passed, unaware of when he had received the note from Saïx. As he felt his feet drag him towards his bedroom, he saw no other Nobodies milling about. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him, resting against the heavy oak. Axel wasn't sure if he wanted to head to the cave now, or wait a few more minutes. His better judgement getting the best of him, the redhead slowly lifted his right hand up, and with a small flick of his wrist, he created an obsidian portal in his room. As he was leaving, he was unable to hear the door to his room open, a quiet Nobody walking in as he disappeared, the obsidian oval disappearing behind him.

He reappeared on the cliffside, the bright sun shining down on the blue waters of the ocean. He sighed, feeling his shoulders sag towards the ground, unable to keep his happy-go-lucky demeanor up any longer. _Why am I dreading this so much right now?_ Turning on his heel, Axel began to make the small trek up the slope, a sense of trepidation making its way into his bones. He approached the small opening of the cliffside cave and walked into it.

"I was afraid you were not going to show up." The bluenette said, standing towards the back of the cave, a pile of wood and kindling burning slow with a small fire. "I was about to leave."

Axel ran a hand through his spikes, his stomach clenching as he saw his friend. "I didn't know how much time had passed, so I took my time after speaking with Xemnas."

"What did you have to say to him?" Saïx asked, staying in the same position. "Did he ask to report back to you? I do not remember instructing you to do that."

Shaking his head, Axel approached the small fire. "No, you didn't. But given what my mission was, it was almost as if he was hoping I'd show up at his office. Never mind the torture he put me through yesterday," he spoke under his breath.

The bluenette shook his head. "Lea, you do not have to be that way. Look, I know what happened."

"How?" Axel asked, the knots in his stomach growing. "What did he tell you, Isa?" Having resigned himself to using that name, even though the bluenette had previously asked to not be addressed in that manner, after hearing his human name slip past the bluenette's lips, he decided to keep with that.

Amber eyes met his. "He told me you two went to Radiant Garden."

"More like a shell of the place it used to be," Axel said, leaning against the cave wall. He refused to move any closer to the other Nobody, a part of himself on guard, even when he so desperately wanted to be closer to him. "He knew about us, Isa."

Saïx' eyes widened with fear. "I'm sorry? I do not understand what you're saying. What do you mean he _knew_ of us?"

"I mean, he took me up to the Castle Chapel." Axel wrapped his arm around his stomach, the familiar feeling of bile beginning to rise up in his throat. "Did he tell you that? Huh? Did he tell you how he practically threw it in my face that he knew about our sexual encounters up there?!" His temper getting the best of him, Axel slammed his hand against the cave wall, needing to release some of his frustration. "How can you stand there and act as if this was nothing, Isa? How can you do that?! Has he polluted your mind so much that you can't stand to be honest with yourself, or me?"

The bluenette shrank back, moving away from him. Axel tried to make amends by moving closer to him, but Saïx kept moving back. "Lea...please tell me what you are saying is false."

"I wish I could," Axel sighed, sitting down on the floor by the fire. "It wasn't bad enough that I had to go down to the labs, but he wanted to take me to the room where we had done that last experiment. I couldn't...I couldn't do it. I begged him to not make me go into that room." Axel felt the tears begin to prickle at the sides of his eyes. Closing them, he took a deep breath, but a solitary tear fell from his right eye. "You have no idea what a horrendous day it was for me yesterday, Isa. And, then, to top it all off, I could hear you screaming for more pleasure from him." He looked up and met his best friend's eyes. "Do you know how much that hurt?"

"I did not realize that you could hear," Saïx' voice was quiet. "I was not aware that he took you to the Chapel. What exactly did he say to you?"

Shaking his head, Axel placed his head into his hands. "Does it even matter? I don't know why you even care, when it seems as if he neglected to tell you the most important part of my punishment yesterday. I can't talk to you, Isa. I can't even look at you without fear that he's going to do something to one of us." Axel hugged his own body tighter. "And now, he's making it so I never interact with you, pushing me at the new Nobody..."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Why do you say that?"

"He basically told me that I'm going to be going out with Roxas on missions until further notice." Axel's voice broke, unable to hold back his tears. "Isa, I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's happening to me. I don't like this, at all." _I can't tell you that there's a small part of me that is somewhat happy to be paired with him, when I'm trying so hard not to feel that way. I don't know what's going on. _He took a shaky breath.

The bluenette walked over to him, and sat beside him. Turning to face him, Axel wrapped his arms around his familiar body, hugging Saïx tightly to him. He felt all the weight that had settled on his shoulders slowly dissipate as the bluenette held him close to his body.

"He can't do anything to us," Saïx said, speaking softly. "I won't let him."

Axel pulled back quickly, shaking his head. "No, Isa. You don't seem to understand. He will do awful things to you. He told me that he knew everything that went on in his castle. HIS CASTLE, ISA! Not Ansem's, but his. Does that mean he knows what we've been doing? I mean, since we've become the way we are? Because, to me, that's what it sure sounded like." He gasped for breath, struggling to remain calm.

"Lea, please. He thinks that I don't remember our past. I thought you knew this." Saïx said, trying to get closer to the redhead. Axel stood up and shook his head, backing himself against the cave wall. "Please, do not do this right now, Lea. I wanted to spend some time with you. I don't like that you keep backing away from me."

Choking back a laugh, Axel shook his head rapidly. "And I don't like being able to hear the noises you constantly make when you're with _him_."

"You said it yourself," the bluenette looked away, glancing at the fire. "I have no choice in the matter. What I am with him is nothing I want to be. If I could, I would be with you. You know this."

Memories of their time in Radiant Garden came back to Axel, making his body shake. "No, Isa. No. You chose this. I didn't. I didn't choose this. I'm only here because of you, but you made your decision long before I made mine. Why are you lying to me? Or are you lying to yourself, because I know that you enjoy what he does to you. It's apparent in the way you vocalize it when you're with him." Axel stared blankly at the bluenette. "What happened to us? What happened to our friendship?"

"I..." Saïx looked over at him, stealing Axel's breath away from the utter hopelessness he saw behind those amber orbs. "I do not have an answer for you, Lea. I have no control over what is happening. I wish that I did. I wish that we could stay here, and suffer no consequences."

Feeling sick to his stomach, Axel broke their eye contact. "But that's just it. We can't stay here. We can't even speak to each other. Not without consequences."

"Why can we not?" The bluenette tilted his head. "He has never once said that we cannot be friends."

Axel barked out a forced laugh. "Right, Isa. Right. Because you honestly think if you and I were to start speaking to each other in the Grey Area, that he wouldn't raise questions to you?" He walked over to the bluenette, pointing at his cheek, which would have carried a bruise had it not been for Xigbar's healing in the morning. "He hit me, Isa. He struck my face when we were in the Chapel, chastising me for being so ignorant. As if it wasn't bad enough that I had to see our home torn to pieces like that, he had to go and make sure I knew who was in charge." He placed a hand on Saïx' shoulder. "I don't want him to hurt you, anymore than he already does, Isa."

"He hasn't been," Saïx spoke quietly, lowering his head. "I've been his obedient servant. It seems to work better that way." He sighed, keeping his head down. "It is difficult, Lea."

"Why? It sure doesn't seem like it's difficult when I see you."

Raising his head up, Saïx met his eyes once more. "I hear you when I'm with him. I hear your voice, see you. But I cannot do anything. I'm helpless, Lea. I wish I could make you understand." He raised his head up and brushed his lips lightly against Axel's, their lips connecting for the briefest of moments before Axel pulled himself away. Saïx blinked a few times, the confusion apparent on his face. "Lea...?"

"I can't," Axel's voice broke. "I can't, Isa. I want to, trust me. I want to kiss you, and touch you and take you so badly. But I can't. I can't keep doing this. It's not fair to me. I have to suffer with you being intimate with that man. It's not fair, Isa! I don't want to be the _other_ person." He cried softly, resuming his position back against the cave wall.

The bluenette stayed where he was. "I am sorry, Lea. I should never have asked you to come here."

"No, Isa. Don't say that. Because you and I both know we've needed to discuss this. I'm glad to know that I'm inside your head, because you're inside mine. You're all I think about. However, that's all it can be, right? If I were to touch you right now, and have my way with you the way I'd like to, you'd only go back to him, and subject yourself to whatever he wants to do to your body. Do you know how sick that makes me feel?" Axel ran a hand through his crimson spikes. "I can't do this again, Isa. I can't."

Saïx took a few steps forward, forcing the redhead to push himself against the wall with nowhere to go. "But you want to, yes?" His hands touched Axel's chest, keeping him pressed against the cave wall. "You want me to touch you?"

Closing his eyes, Axel leaned his head back and groaned softly as Saïx' lips kissed the base of his neck. "You have no idea how badly I want that, Isa..."

"Then let me help you, Lea. Let me make you feel good," Saïx gave a small lick at the base of Axel's throat, sending shivers down the redhead's spine.

The redhead quickly came to his senses and crouched his body, moving away from the bluenette. "No, Isa. No. I can't! Stop trying to do something I can't do it!"

"If you are afraid because of Superior, he won't do anything, Lea."

"You just don't get it," Axel said, wiping his eyes. "Isa, I'm sorry." He raised his hand and created an obsidian oval. "I can't do this. I can't be who you need for me to be, because the person I want you to be can't exist for me. Xehanort made you choose that path. I get that. I understand that he wants you, and always has wanted you. I wish that there was something I could do to make you want to be only with me, but I know that there isn't."

Saïx grabbed Axel's wrist, pulling him back before he could step through the obsidian oval. "Lea, please. Just let me..."

"No!" Axel yanked his arm away. He turned and saw that his supposed best friend looked just as lost as he felt, but he knew he had to be the one to put a stop to it. "Until I feel safe, I can't do anything with you, Isa. Please, try and understand. I don't want him to hurt you." He reached up and touched the scar on Saïx' glabella. "Don't you understand that I'm doing this because of my love for you?" '

The bluenette closed his eyes at Axel's soft touch. "If you love me, then why won't you let me touch you and please you the way I know you enjoy?"

"Because, Isa..." Axel pulled his hand away from him. "Because it has to be more than that between us. With you, I'm complete. But, I can't be complete, as you have your _Master_. I will not let him rape you, or hurt you anymore. Especially with the threats I received yesterday. I'm sorry, Isa. I really am." He pulled away from him and turned back towards the oval.

Saïx spoke quietly. "So, is this goodbye?"

"I...I don't have an answer for you, Isa." His words were meant to be truthful, but they came out almost as a mockery of what the bluenette had said to him earlier. "Please, don't be upset with me." He wiped his eyes with his gloved hands, and made his way towards the portal. He stepped through it, refusing to let Saïx talk him out of what was happening.

He reappeared on the street where he had met up with Xigbar the night before. Hoping that the man would be here alone, the redhead walked into the bar and heard a loud cheer from the patrons as something occurred in the bar. He looked around, searching for the identifiable long black hair with a large silver streak through it.

"Princess!"

He turned around and saw the man he was looking for, back behind where he was standing in a booth with a few other Nobodies. Lifting his hand, he waved at him and made his way over towards the booth. He saw that Luxord had joined him, as well as, "Demyx?" Axel asked, shocked to see the dirty blonde here.

"Hiya, Axel!" Demyx grinned, his voice slurring slightly.

The redhead looked at Xigbar, and saw that the man was hiding behind his drink. "What gives?" Axel asked, as non discreetly as possible. He slid into the booth next to the perky Nobody, who was sipping on a pint.

"Kid looked lonely," Xigbar said, shrugging his shoulders. "Luxy thought it'd be nice to have him join us."

A bar matron came over to him, setting down three large pints, and four shots. Axel reached over and grabbed two shots, slamming them back fast. He picked up one of the pints of beer and began to drink it.

"Slow down, Princess. This isn't a race," Xigbar chuckled as he took his own shot. "Dem, did you want another shot, since Axel was so kind to take yours?"

The dirty blonde shook his head, a flush crossing his cheeks. "No, I'm good, Xiggy! I'm feeling nice right now."

"Do you remember what happened when he was drunk as a complete being?" Axel asked, raising his eyebrow at the older man. "What possessed you to do it again?"

Luxord cleared his throat. "Demyx was lamenting how his lover is currently wrapped up in his work. Let the boy drink if he wants to." He looked up from the game of solitare he was playing with his cards. "I see no harm in it."

"Fine," Axel said, swallowing the rest of his beer.

Xigbar raised his eyebrow. "What's got your panties all in a bunch this evening?"

"Can I speak to you outside?" Axel didn't bother answering the man's question, as he didn't want to speak about it in front of the other two. He slid out of the booth, and headed outside, not bothering to wait for the older man's answer.

Axel took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the ocean off in the distance. It almost smelled like the ocean he had just been near, but was a tad muskier. He willed his brain not to think about what had just happened with his best friend, images of the bluenette's face as he was leaving began to assault his mind. So focused was he on his thoughts, he didn't hear the older man had joined him.

"Earth to Axel!" A hand waved in front of his face, causing him to gasp. "Relax, Princess. It's just me." Xigbar placed a hand on his shoulder. "You seemed lost in thought."

Sighing, the redhead nodded his head. "It's been a long day, man. I gotta tell you, I was hoping you'd be alone, but I guess not."

"Sorry, Axel." Hearing his name addressed once more made Axel tilt his head in confusion at the one-eyed Nobody. "The kid seemed down, so I thought it'd be nice to bring him here. Can't say I blame him, what with his lover locked up in the laboratory, thanks to Xemnas."

"Can we please not speak about him right now?" Axel asked, pushing away from the wall.

"Did something happen with him again?"

"In so many words," Axel shrugged his shoulders. "No, nothing happened, but I did have a meeting with him after my mission. Of my own accord."

Xigbar's eyebrow rose up once more. "What for?"

"The new Nobody made his weapon appear." Axel said, beginning to pace back and forth. "And I've never seen anything like it before, so I wanted to inform him of what had happened."

"Princess, you are going to make me seasick. Would you mind standing still?" Xigbar chuckled softly, the redhead's cheeks burning bright as he stopped pacing. "Thank you, that is much better. Now, what did his weapon look like?"

Standing still, Axel crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting to fidget. "It looked like a sword, but it resembled a key."

"A keyblade?" Xigbar asked, his jaw becoming slack. "Did you just say he wields a keyblade?"

Blinking, Axel shook his head. "I don't know what it was. Is that what it's called? Have you seen one before?"

"A long time ago," Xigbar said, now becoming the one to pace back and forth. "A keyblade is what did this to my eye," he pointed to the patch, and gestured to the scar running down the length of his face.

"So...does that mean Roxas is from our world?" Axel asked, not carrying that the older man had begun to walk back and forth. "I mean, if you've encountered a keyblade person, or whatever, that would mean that he was from our world, yes?"

Xigbar shook his head. "No, I don't think so. But it doesn't hurt to ask Xemnas. I'll see if I can get any information out of the old coot tomorrow, okay?" He stopped pacing and looked at the redhead. "Has the kid used his raw power yet?"

"No," Axel said, shaking his head. "No, but I suspect that's going to happen soon. I didn't bother to try and get him to use magic, as I thought it was enough that his weapon manifested. And what the hell, why is he sending us to Twilight Town? Why can't he and I go to Castle Oblivion, where we took the others?"

The older man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That is a good question. I wonder why he's sending you there."

"Look, ask him if you can. If he doesn't give you answers, fine. No big deal." Axel turned and walked back over to the front door of the bar. "I'm going to have another round, but then I'm leaving. I don't want to be around Demyx right now."

Xigbar gave a small nod. "He bother you that much?"

"Where I am at right now, yes. Yes, he does. Maybe in the near future, he won't, but I can't. There's too much else going on. I want to tell you, Xig. I do, but I can't. Just...trust me, okay?" Axel asked. He waited for his friend to nod his head before pushing the bar door open, another loud cheer erupting from the bar patrons.

He walked back over to the booth and was about to slide back into his seat when he saw that someone was already sitting there. Staring at the back of what looked to be like Zexion, the slate-haired color of his hair recognizable anywhere, Axel groaned inwardly as he watched both him and Demyx in an intimate embrace. _Can tonight just get any fucking worse?_

"Well, this is a surprise," Xigbar said, coming up behind him. "Zexion, what brings you here? I thought you were busy in the labs."

Breaking off their passionate kiss, Zexion turned to face the two of them, a small smirk on his face. "Well, I told Vexen I needed some time away. So, I asked around, and found out that you had brought Demyx here with you tonight."

"Isn't it great?!" Demyx laughed, leaning against Zexion.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, stupendous, Demyx." He turned and looked at Xigbar. "I'll give you money for my drinks tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it." Xigbar spoke quietly. "You gonna be okay?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the redhead nodded his head as an afterthought. "I am," He turned back to the table. "Lux, Dem, and...Zex? I guess be seeing you guys tomorrow." He headed out of the bar, trying not to listen to Demyx's high pitched laugh, feeling his stomach clench at the sound.

He looked around and saw no one was watching him. He gave a small flick of his wrist and created another obsidian portal, and stepped through it. Returning to his room in the castle, he turned and looked at his bed, and stopped moving.

Sleeping on top of his covers, was the small figure of Roxas, bringing a stop to Axel's breathing. He was about to move when he saw the spiky blonde shift and saw his cerulean eyes look at him. "A-A-Axel...?" Roxas asked, sitting up in the bed, yawning.

"Yeah," Axel said, nodding his head. "How long have you been here?"

"D-D-D-D-Don't know..." Roxas said sheepishly. "I c-c-c-came here and wuh-wuh-wuh-watched you go th-th-th-through a p-p-portal..."

The redhead's eyes grew large. "Really? You've been here that long? Oh, Roxas. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had come to my room."

"I-I-It's okay." Roxas stood up from the bed. "I'm s-s-s-sorry for f-f-f-falling asleep."

Smiling softly, Axel shook his head. "No, you don't have to apologize for that. Come on, want to go on a walk with me?"

Roxas nodded his head and walked over to door. Axel opened it for him, and followed him out. "How about we go up to the top of the castle again?" When Roxas gave a vigorous nod of his head, Axel couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiastic response. "Alright."

They walked in silence up towards the top of the castle, Axel lost in his thoughts of everything that had occurred since returning from their mission. Had he known that the spiky blonde had entered his room as he was leaving, would he have stayed? Axel couldn't be sure, as he knew he had had an obligation, but there was a part of him that thought he probably wouldn't have gone, had the opportunity presented itself. _Gaia, Sai. I hate what's happening to us. What has happened to us. But you can't fault me for wanting to spend time with someone that seems to genuinely care about me. _

As they walked out onto Altar's Naught, Axel took a seat on the ledge. He faced towards the center, watching the spiky blonde. "How do you feel like your mission went, Roxas?"

"I guh-guh-guh-guess okay..." Roxas' cheeks became pink, as the Nobody stood near the redhead. "I...I d-d-d-don't know if I can muh-muh-make my wuh-wuh-weapon appear again."

Reaching over, Axel pulled the spiky blonde to stand in front of him. He gave the smaller Nobody a gentle hug, feeling bad that Roxas wasn't able to speak properly. He felt him hesitate a moment before wrapping his arms around his body. Axel breathed deeply, inhaling the scent he had found on his shirt earlier in the morning invading his nostrils. He could feel his body begin to respond to the closeness of Roxas, and quickly released him from a hug.

"Sorry, Rox," Axel said, as the spiky blonde looked at him with a confused look in his eye. "And it's okay if you can't make it appear again. We don't have to worry about that now, because we're not on the clock." He smirked at his own lame joke. He saw Roxas still looking at him with a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong, Roxas?"

The spiky blonde shook his head. "Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothing..."

"Alright." Axel said, standing up from the ledge. "Did you want to stay out here for a bit longer, or head back to our rooms?" He yawned softly, stretching his back. "I don't know about you, but it has been a very long day for me, and I can't wait to lay down." _Who am I kidding? I want to stay out here with him, but I don't trust myself. _He ran a hand through his crimson spikes.

"O-Okay..." Roxas' voice was quiet.

"You sure?" Axel asked, giving the Nobody's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We can stay out here, if you'd like. I don't mind. I'm not trying to rush us out or anything."

Roxas shook his head. "N-N-No, it's okay..."

"Positive?" Axel released his hold on Roxas' shoulder. The spiky blonde gave a nod of his head, affirming that it was okay. "Do you want to walk back down? Or would you like for me to open a portal for us?"

"N-No...p-p-portal..." Roxas shook his head.

Chuckling softly, Axel nodded his head. "Okay, no problem." He took Roxas' hand naturally, and felt his gloved palm press against his own, as the two of them began to walk back down towards the castle. He thought nothing of their hands joined together; all he felt was a sense of comfort settle over him.

They arrived at the hallway where their rooms were, the time having passed by too quickly. They passed by Axel's room, but kept walking, as Axel wanted to escort Roxas back to his own bedroom. When they arrived at the door with 'XIII' on it, Axel reluctantly pulled his hand from Roxas'.

"Here we are," his voice was soft. "I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Axel asked, a part of him wishing he wasn't saying goodnight to the blonde.

Opening the door, Roxas looked back at him. "W-W-W-Want to c-c-come in..?"

"No, it's okay." Axel was shocked by the words that were leaving his own mouth. He knew that he was more than willing to go into the room with him, but his mouth had other ideas, it seemed. He stayed out in the hallway. "Have a nice night, Rox." He began to walk away.

For the second time that night, a hand closed around his wrist, stopping the redhead in his tracks. "A-A-Axel..." Roxas spoke quietly.

"Alright," Axel said, turning back around. Roxas let go of his wrist as he walked into the Nobody's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He looked at Roxas, and saw his bright cerulean eyes light up. Chuckling softly, Axel gave him a small smile. "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep? Like last night?"

The spiky blonde nodded his head rapidly. Axel slipped off his boots, placing them next to the small couch in Roxas' room. He unzipped his cloak and laid it on the couch. He saw Roxas stripping out of his pants and into a pair of sweats, still wearing his cloak to keep himself covered. Trying not to watch him out of the corner of his eye, Axel laid down on the bed, leaving enough room for the smaller Nobody to lay with him. Once he was settled, and Roxas had his sweats on, the blonde took off his own cloak and hung it up by the door. He laid next to Axel, the redhead naturally wrapping his arm around his body, pulling him close.

"Get some sleep, Roxas," Axel murmured into his soft spikes, inhaling the warm scent that rolled off of Roxas' body. "I won't leave until you're fast asleep."

Turning his head, the newest Nobody looked up at him, his cerulean eyes bright. "T-T-Thank you..."

Feeling his mouth want to whisper the words 'You're welcome', Axel never heard them pass from his lips as his brain took over his actions. He lowered his head towards where Roxas' head was, and gently brushed his lips against the Nobody's, his stomach dropping towards his feet with just the slightest touch. Axel felt Roxas respond immediately, a soft moan passing from his soft lips, leaving his mouth slightly open for the redhead. Throwing all rational thought out, Axel's lips were back against Roxas', caressing them softly with gentle kisses. He heard a groan escape from his own throat, unaware he was making any noise at all. All he could focus on was how soft Roxas' lips were, and how _right_ it felt to be kissing them. Axel pulled his face away, resting against the pillow, panting softly.

"I'm sorry," Axel said, but deep down inside, he knew that he wasn't. He knew that this was okay, that their kiss wasn't a bad thing.

The spiky blonde lifted his hand up and touched Axel's cheek. "Don't be. I'm not."

"Roxas..." Axel turned his head, resting his cheek against his hand.

"Yes?"

"Your stutter..." Axel looked down into his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight?" Roxas asked. "Please, don't go, Axel. I want you to stay here."

_How can I say no, when I want to be here?_ He hugged Roxas close to him. "I'm not going anywhere." He closed his eyes, silently praying that whatever was about to happen between the two of them, that he wouldn't end up being hurt like before.


	82. Chapter 82

"Are...are you comfortable wearing your pants?" Roxas asked, looking up into Axel's eyes.

Smirking, Axel nodded his head. "Are you trying to get me naked, Roxas? Because, I mean, if you are, that's fine. But there are definitely better ways to ask me if I'd like to take my pants off." He saw the mortified look on Roxas' face and couldn't stop the laughter from leaving his mouth. Shaking his head, Axel hugged the spiky blonde close to him. "Relax, Rox. I was just teasing you. There's no reason to look so...put out."

The smaller Nobody buried his face against Axel's chest and groaned low. "I'm sorry. I just...I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm grateful that you gave me my voice back, and I can actually talk to you without sounding the way I did."

Pressing his lips to Roxas' forehead, Axel kept his right arm wrapped tightly around him. "I gotta say, it is a little weird to hear you string so many sentences together without stuttering. Who knew that the cure was a kiss from yours truly?"

"You're teasing me again."

The redhead laughed jovially, nodding his head. "I am. But really, I thought you were sleepy. Why do you keep speaking? Making up for lost time or something?" He saw the blonde's cerulean eyes looking up at him, and instantly knew why he wasn't sleepy by the look that Roxas was giving him. He could feel his stomach begin to flutter as he saw the strong look of desire on Roxas' visage. "Roxas...we can't..." Axel whispered, shaking his head.

"I'm not asking for anything," Roxas broke off their heated gaze by turning his head to the side, resting it once more on Axel's sternum. "I meant what I said, by wanting you to just stay here with me until I fall asleep."

He placed his hand on the soft spikes, gently running his fingers through each individual one. "I'm sorry...It's just...things are very complicated right now for me. As much as my body wants to do things to you," his hand stopped moving as Roxas' head turned to look back up at him. "As much as I want to do things with you, I kinda want to take things slow."

"But you did like kissing me, right?" Roxas asked.

Axel stopped touching Roxas' hair and gently pulled him up back towards him. Placing his left hand underneath his smaller jaw, Axel curved his neck down and kissed Roxas softly. He let his lips linger for a few moments, only stopping when he felt Roxas begin to part his lips. _Not yet._ "Does that answer your question, Roxas?" Axel spoke quietly, watching for Roxas' reaction.

Nodding his head slowly, the newest Nobody panted softly, remaining near his mouth. "It does."

"So, it's not about me liking kissing you. It's about wanting to take things slow, even though my hormones are raging pretty bad right now." Axel freely admitted, wanting there to be no secrets between the two of them. He hugged Roxas close to him, nuzzling the top of his head. "I'm going to stay here, okay? I won't leave until the morning. I won't slip away. I won't do that to you, Roxas." He thought of those mornings when he had woken up alone, after being with someone the night before. He didn't want to do that to Roxas. He couldn't.

The spiky blonde nodded his head, lowering himself back down Axel's body, resting his head against his chest. "Will you at least make yourself more comfortable? I'd offer you a pair of sweats, but..."

"They would never fit me!" Axel chuckled, hugging him close. He reached down and undid the top button of his slacks, pulling the zipper down with his left hand. Once he felt it was down far enough, he wiggled his hips until his pants were around his ankles, casually kicking them off of his body. He was now only wearing his boxers. "Will you now stop asking me if I'm comfortable?" Axel kissed Roxas' temple once more, unable to keep his lips off of him.

Nodding his spiky haired head, Roxas draped his arm across Axel's middle. "Thank you." He placed a kiss on Axel's sternum, making the redhead inhale sharply. Twisting his head to look up, Roxas spoke quietly. "I'm sorry. Was that bad? What I just did?"

"No," Axel shook his head, biting his lower lip to suppress the moan that was just waiting to be released. Taking a deep breath, the redhead gave the blonde a small smile. "No, it wasn't bad at all. It felt nice, that's all." He gave Roxas a gentle hug, before resting his head back against the pillows. "Try and get some sleep."

Roxas gave a noncommittal nod of his head, much to Axel's chagrin. He listened as Roxas' breaths began to slow, and soon heard the blonde snoring softly. The redhead smiled, keeping Roxas close to his body, the tiredness that he had felt before had quickly disappeared the moment that they first kissed. Keeping his right arm wrapped around the sleeping Nobody, Axel began to run his left hand's fingers through the soft spikes, enjoying how nice Roxas' hair felt. How _different_ it was, from his previous experience. _Gaia, what are they going to say? Will they even care? Why am I even worrying about this? I shouldn't care. I know they don't care about me. But _he_ does. And that makes me feel good. _

He could hear soft snores being emitted from the blonde's slightly parted mouth, and it made his body tingle. He had fallen asleep so quickly the night before, that he had been unable to listen to how the blonde looked and sounded when he was asleep. It had been a very long time since he had just listened to someone else just sleep next to him, rather than have some ulterior motive behind the sleepover.

But, his thoughts of Roxas' body so close to his own began to muddle his brain, making him think those thoughts he told the spiky blonde he wanted to wait on. He didn't want to rush into this, knowing that that's what he had basically done with Demyx, or rather, Myde when the two of them were still human. That was the catch with Roxas. Roxas hadn't been around when they were all sorting themselves out, and he wasn't around when they all were taken by the Heartless and made into what they were now. Axel wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He still wasn't sure why he looked like the boy he had met, but knew that if he were to ask him, Roxas would just give him a confused look. He closed his eyes, and just allowed himself a moment to focus on Roxas' breaths, and soon found himself drifting off into a light sleep.

Soft fingers began touching his face in a way that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Pushing his head back, Axel wrapped his arms around the object in his arms closer to him, lifting his face towards to the soft caresses that were happening. Blinking a few times, awaking from the slumber he had fallen into, he saw that Roxas was no longer laying against his chest, but his nose was mere inches from his own, as his soft fingers touched his face more.

"What are you doing?" Axel's voice was gravelly, his body still waking up. Well, _parts_ of his body were still waking up. There were other parts that were wide awake and screaming for attention, but he was fairly certain the spiky blonde wasn't aware of that just yet. He closed his eyes, terrified of being lost in the pools of blue that were so close to his face. He tilted his head back as he felt the tips of Roxas' fingers touch his cheeks.

The spiky blonde's voice was quiet as the pads of his thumbs rubbed across the purple markings, Axel's body responding to the gentle touch with waves of want and need flowing through him. "When did you do this to your face?" Roxas asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"When I still had a heart," Axel's voice stayed low, not wanting to speak too loud for fear of disrupting the mood that Roxas was setting for the two of them. He shivered as he felt Roxas' fingers touch his eyelids.

"Same?" Roxas asked, not having to tell the redhead just what he meant by that question.

He gave a small nod of his head, his head screaming at him to pull the blonde closer to him and to kiss him senseless. But it seemed another part of his brain was winning, and kept allowing the smaller Nobody to touch and explore the markings on his face. He bit his lip to stave off a low moan as he felt Roxas' lips on his left upside down teardrop. "R-Roxas...?" He asked, incapable of staying quiet for this.

"Sorry," Roxas said, not sounding sorry at all. "I just wanted to see what your tattoo felt like against my lips."

Shivering, the redhead opened his eyes and found Roxas was still as close to his face as he had been before. "Oh? And what's the verdict?"

"It's...different." Roxas chuckled, the sound traveling straight down to Axel's core. _No kidding. That's exactly what I think about you._ It sounded so innocent, yet so full of promise. Axel moaned softly as the blonde tilted his face, exposing the right side towards where he was, his lips grazing against the other marking.

Axel gripped the side of the bed with one hand, squeezing the fabric as tightly as he could, trying to channel his nervous energy into the inanimate object. He let out a breathless sigh as Roxas' lips finally pulled away from his other marking. He hadn't had someone touch his markings like this since the night he had gotten them. Memories of being beneath the garden, yelling at his best friend about how bad it hurt his heart to hear him with another man, then reaching to grab his hand touch his face, _No. That's done now._ His thoughts returned to the blonde that was here with him now.

"R-Roxas..." Axel groaned, tilting his head back as the blonde began to resume his exploration of his facial features with his fingertips. "W-Why do you keep doing this...?"

"It's making you feel good, yes?" Roxas asked, keeping his hands still. "Or am I just annoying you?"

Rolling them over, Axel gently pressed Roxas into the bed, earning the redhead a surprised look and a moan to match that look falling past the blonde's lips. "It does make me feel good," Axel replied with a husky tone to his voice. "But I thought I told you, I wanted to take things slow."

"But how is me touching your face not slow?" Roxas asked, reaching up to move his thumb across the purple markings once more.

Turning his head, Axel pressed his lips to the palm of Roxas' hand, kissing it softly. "It's those gentle touches that are making it very, very difficult for me to keep my resolve." He pushed his hips forward, lightly brushing against the smaller Nobody's sweatpants with just his boxers covering him. "Do you feel that?"

Roxas nodded his head slowly, pushing back against the redhead's groin, moaning softly at what he felt there. "I do...But...is that bad...?"

_He really has no idea, does he?_ Axel looked into those semi-blank eyes returning, and was quick to shake his head. "No, not at all, Roxas," Axel pulled his hips back and laid back down beside the blonde. "It means that I like you. A lot." He felt the heat rush towards his cheeks, surprised at how easily embarrassed he was, admitting to the blonde that he did indeed like him. Hearing it vocalized made him realize it more. There was a small part of his brain that was trying to put up a fight, but it seemed the rest of his brain was winning out this round.

"You do?" Roxas asked, his voice hushed. He turned his body to face the redhead's, the nearness of him made Axel feel more balanced than he had felt since becoming a Nobody.

The redhead nodded his head. "I do. Which is why I'm putting a stop to this, before I get carried away."

"But..." Roxas asked quietly, placing his right leg between both of Axel's. The redhead bit his lip, a low moan threatening to make its escape from his throat with the way those cerulean eyes were looking at him. "What if I wouldn't mind for you to get carried away?"

Silently cursing the smaller Nobody in his arms, Axel felt his body move unwillingly, gently rubbing his upper thigh against the soft folds of Roxas' sweatpants, pressing against his arousal. "Roxas," Axel began to move his leg a bit more, groaning as the friction against the spiky blonde's other leg began to feel immensely pleasurable.

"It feels...good..." Roxas' right hand clutched Axel's left shoulder as he began to move his hips, pressing against Axel's thigh. "W-Why d-d-d-does it...f-f-feel...so g-g-g-good...?"

Axel bent his neck and caught Roxas' lips with his own, the soft kiss escalating quickly as Roxas opened his mouth for him, allowing him to push his tongue in. He felt Roxas tense up, then relax into the kiss as he began to lead their slow dance, gently rubbing his tongue against Roxas'. Both of their hesitations soon dissipated as their bodies began to rock frantically against each other, Axel making sure to pay close attention to what Roxas' body was doing. He could feel himself going closer to the edge, but did not want to finish first. He felt Roxas' warm breath through his nose touch the side of his face as he continued to plunder Roxas' mouth with his tongue. His body vibrated each time their wet muscles rubbed against each other in particular manner, a gentle stroke of his followed by a fast-paced sweep from Roxas' own muscle.

"Nnngh...A-Axel..." Roxas broke off the kiss with a loud moan, his chest pushing towards Axel's as Axel began to slow down his thrusts, enjoying how Roxas was moving at his own pace against him.

"That's good," Axel whispered softly into his ear, moaning as he felt Roxas' nails dig deeper into his shoulders. "Let me take you away, Roxas...Just let yourself go..."

The smaller Nobody began to moan with each thrust of Axel's hips. He wrapped his arms around Roxas' body, and rolled them so that Roxas was now laying on his back, his mouth opening as a soft moan flitted through it. Taking matters into his own hands, Axel quickly pulled himself up from being between Roxas' legs, and planted both of his knees on the sides of the spiky blonde's hips. He rolled his hips forward, the tip of his arousal popping out of his boxers as he rubbed against Roxas'. But Axel paid it no mind, and knew Roxas couldn't see, as his eyes were shut tightly, his head tossed back as he moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Axel pictured what the blonde's face would look like when they actually got to the next step of...whatever it was they were doing. He could just imagine how _tight_ he would be, and began to rock faster with the promise of sharing something even more intimate with this beauty beneath him.

"AXEL!" Roxas shouted, the redhead knowing instantly that the blonde had just reached his orgasm. Pushing himself back into his boxers with a hard thrust of his own hips, the redhead moaned Roxas' name softly as he came quickly after, the warm liquid beginning to seep onto the fabric of his boxers.

Collapsing on the bed next to Roxas, Axel pulled the blonde's face towards his own and kissed him softly, just enjoying how nice it was to kiss each other without the necessary force and unbridled passion behind it. It was there, but they both knew they had just experienced something profound, and saw no reason to escalate back into that mood again. Axel groaned softly as he adjusted himself in his wet boxers.

"You must be uncomfortable," the redhead spoke softly, nuzzling the side of Roxas' cheek. "Would you like for me to close my eyes while you change?" He looked up and saw there was a slight hint of color on Roxas' cheeks. "Roxas?"

The blonde shook his head and closed his eyes. "What...what just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Axel sat up on his side, propping himself up on his left elbow, as he looked at the smaller Nobody.

"I mean...that felt really, really good. But...what was it?" Roxas asked, those innocent eyes returning, gazing up at Axel with a soft charm.

Taking a deep breath, the redhead gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "It's your body telling you that you enjoy being with me. We...well...we sort of just had sex with our clothes on."

"Really?" Roxas asked, his naivete charming to the redhead. "Is that why...is that why what happened, happened?" He whispered, the color returning to his cheeks.

Axel pulled Roxas back towards his body and held him close. "It's natural what just happened, Roxas. Don't worry. Nothing bad just happened. And soon, it will be even better." He pressed his lips against Roxas' cheek. "Now, would you feel more comfortable in a new pair of sweats? I don't mind getting that for you."

"What about you?" Roxas asked, looking up at him. "Didn't you...I mean, did you have the same end as me?"

Chuckling softly, Axel nodded his head. "I did. But I can live with it. It's not too irritating. It's either this, or I'll be naked. And...I'm not ready for that just yet." Axel said, his cheeks now becoming inflamed with color.

"I'll be okay too," Roxas said, a soft yawn escaping his throat at the end of his sentence. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Axel asked, holding him close to his body, the natural fit almost alarming.

Roxas let out another quiet yawn. "For this..."

"No need to thank me, Rox," Axel said, running a hand through the soft spikes. "Just get some sleep."

"Mmkay..." Roxas curled up against his body and slowly drifted to sleep. The sound of his soft snores made the redhead smile.

"Sweet dreams again, Roxas." The redhead closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, cradling the smaller Nobody in his arms.

…

Across the castle, the bluenette had been sleeping peacefully in tanned man's chambers after returning from Neverland. He rolled over and pressed his nose into his pillow, inhaling deeply as his body slowly recharged from the session Xemnas had put him through upon his arrival to his room a few hours earlier. Snoring softly, he didn't hear the the sound of someone knocking on the door until the bed shifted.

"Huh?" Saïx snorted when he felt the older man sit up in the bed.

"Go back to sleep," Xemnas placed a hand on his hair, the gentle caress at once calming the bluenette back down into a loosened state.

Blinking a few times, Saïx moved closer to his lover, the man keeping his hand on top of his head. "But I'm awake now. And did I just hear someone knocking?"

There was another knock, before Xemnas could reply to his question. He let out a sigh and stopped moving his hand through the bluenette's locks, much to Saïx' disappointment. Xemnas kissed the top of his forehead, his lips sweeping across the mark on his glabella, the numbness of the scar made it impossible for Saïx to feel it. "I'll be right back." Grabbing a black and white striped robe from the side of the bed, Xemnas wrapped it around himself, Saïx unable to take his eyes of the man's lithe body. He watched as Xemnas walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, you old coot."

The sound of Xigbar's voice made Saïx' hair stand on end, a snarl appearing on his face at the unwanted trespasser. Xemnas met his eyes as a smirk appeared on the tanned man's face. Turning back to the door, he opened it to reveal the one-eyed Nobody. "Xigbar. You do realize what time it is, yes?"

"I know, I just got back. But look, this is important." He stood at the door, his head tilting to the side as his amber eye met the bluenette's. "I need to speak with you." Stepping away from the door, Xemnas gestured for him to enter into the room. "Alone."

His last word made that snarl grow on Saïx' face. Xemnas held out his hand towards the bluenette, and suddenly, a sense of calm came back over the bluenette. Not understanding what was happening, Saïx let out a soft whine. He saw Xemnas' eyes look back over at him, and another rush of calm penetrated his mind. Saïx closed his eyes and laid back down on the bed, sighing softly.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of the both of us. Because you know that I will tell him, regardless of what you may think." Xemnas said, his voice steely. "Remember where your place is in this Organization."

Saïx watched the one-eyed Nobody bow his head, almost in a mocking way towards Xemnas. _Why is he doing that? He should know that Master doesn't appreciate to be treated like that. Wait, what did I just call him? _ Blinking his amber eyes a few times, Saïx was slowly coming out of the daze, somehow forgetting what had just happened to him.

"Fine." Xigbar glared at the tanned man with his one eye. "Is it true about the new Nobody?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Xemnas' eyebrow raised up. "Is _what_ true about Number XIII?"

"Does he really have a keyblade?"

Xemnas' eyes narrowed into slits. "Get out of here. Right now." He pushed the older Nobody back out of the room. "I'll deal with you in a moment."

"What?" Saïx asked, sitting up. "What just happened, Master?"

The bluenette knew to use that term, in order to make the crazed man return back to a less psychotic individual. Xemnas approached the bed and picked up his clothes off the ground. Saïx let out a soft whimper, not ready for the older man to leave him.

Xemnas quickly got dressed and went over to where Saïx sat. "Shhh..." His gloved hand touched the bluenette's cheek, Saïx turning his face towards his hand. "I won't be gone long, my protege."

"What is it about Roxas you don't want me to know...?" Saïx asked, tilting his head to look up into the older man's eyes.

The small smirk appeared back on his face. "There isn't anything I am hiding from you, if that's what you're asking. However, there are things I must attend to with Number II, that I must take my leave right now." He pressed his lips quickly against Saïx, the small movement only exacerbating the bluenette's body. He let out a soft howl as the gloved hand that had been resting against his cheek was now palming his very erect arousal. "I'll take care of this when I return." Xemnas stepped away from the bed and surrounded himself with Darkness, using it to leave the bedroom without having to use the door.

Saïx stood up and could hear the man who just left speaking outside in the hallway, and then kept listening until his voice disappeared as, Saïx assumed, Xemnas and Xigbar walked away to wherever it was the two of them were going. Sighing sadly, Saïx picked up his clothes and began to get dressed, no longer wanting to remain in this room until the older man got back.

Opening an obsidian portal in the bedroom, Saïx walked through it and reappeared in the room the man had told him was his own private place. He didn't know where else to go, not after what had happened earlier in the evening. He held out his right hand and made his claymore appear, the familiar weight of the object set his mind back into its proper place.

"Was he controlling you?"

He turned around and saw the familiar apparition of the redhead standing there. "I thought you said that you weren't going to return." He swung his claymore around, watching as the redheaded apparition stepped out of the way of his swings.

"I guess your subconscious has decided otherwise." The apparition of Axel said. "Why are you back here?"

The bluenette looked out at the night sky. "I'm back here because I did not want to be alone in that room."

"So, you came here to be alone."

Shrugging his shoulders, his blue mane fell on both sides of his sagging shoulders. "I enjoy this place. I enjoy being able to see out to all areas of the castle, keeping my eye out for any strange happenings."

"More like, you want to see if you can catch someone." The redhead leaned against the glass, looking at him. "You didn't answer my question, wolf-boy."

His amber eyes began to narrow as he allowed his body to begin to channel his raw power. "You are not here, so what should it matter if I answer you or not? Do we always have to repeat the same conversation twice?"

"It depends. Are you going to keep avoiding the question I asked you? I mean, I can repeat it. I have no problems doing that, _Isa_."

His body trembled as he heard the ghost of Axel say his true name. "Do _not_ mock me with that name."

"Ah, why not? You didn't seem to have a problem with it before."

"Yes, but he was still a part of me. Now, he's gone." Saïx knew he didn't have to clarify for the apparition just who 'he' was.

The redhead smirked. "You know, I may just have to permanently disappear then. If I seem to be the only outlet you have for speaking to..." He gestured to his body, "this particular form, then maybe it's _you_ that should be deprived. You're right. I'm only what your subconscious wants to see and hear. Maybe that's why you won't answer that simple question."

"Do not keep provoking me!" Saïx swung his claymore towards the window, knocking against the glass as the ghost disappeared. He stared in silence at where he had just struck and shook his head sadly. "You don't understand. Neither the Nobody version of you, nor the one that's inside of my head. Nobody understands." He could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes, the realization that no one really understood what it was that Xemnas did to him except for himself was making him mad.

A hand clasped his right shoulder gently. "I understand," Xemnas' voice spoke quietly into his ear. "What do you mean, nobody understands? And why are you in here?" Saïx turned around and faced the tanned man, knowing that this was not a ghost in his mind. That the man was standing before him was real flesh. "I thought you would be waiting for me in the bedroom."

"I didn't know how long you were going to be," Saïx' voice was quiet as he made his claymore disappear. "I just assumed you would be gone for the rest of the night, doing whatever it was that Xigbar and you needed to discuss."

Snorting, Xemnas shook his head. "Xigbar? Is that where you think I went? I mean, yes, he and I did have a discussion, but I had another matter to take care of. So, I'm sorry if I disappointed you by returning so quickly, but I thought you and I had unfinished business?"

"He's playing you like a puppet."

The redhead had decided to reappear behind the silverette. "My protege?" Xemnas asked, his hand extended. "Did you not wish to return with me?"

Looking at that hand, Saïx suddenly felt that feeling return, the same that he had experienced back in the bedroom. He met the emerald eyes of the apparition and saw there was a sadness there, a sadness he had not noticed before. He was going to protest to the redhead verbally, but saw him shake his head rapidly. "If you speak, he'll know you're on to him. Just...just remember what I said. If you don't want me to come back again, then I won't. But remember that simple question I asked you." The redhead vanished as quickly as he had appeared, as Saïx' hand finally connected with the one that was outstretched to him.

"That's good," Xemnas spoke low, pulling the bluenette towards his body. Saïx rested his head against the man's chest, and closed his eyes as he felt Darkness surround the both of them. When he opened his eyes, he maintained that calm from before, and felt it increase in pressure as he was led towards the bed. "We only have a few short hours before dawn," Xemnas spoke softly, his lips hovering next to Saïx' ear.

He moaned softly, tilting his head back. "D-Does that mean...you'll help me now, Master...?" He felt his clothes slip off of his body without his help, and was soon laying beneath the sheets, naked as could be.

"Do you need for me to help you...?" Xemnas spoke in a hushed tone, his hand traveling the length of his naked body, once he was undressed as well. Saïx arched up into that invisible touch and could feel the hairs on his body begin to stand on end at the invisible force that seemed to be controlling his body. _Like a puppet._

The bluenette closed his eyes and moaned low, ignoring the last thought. "I always need for you to help me, Master. Please...help me to feel good...?"

Settling underneath the sheets with him, Xemnas pulled him closer to his body, no thoughts of struggling on his mind. The only thing on Saïx' mind was to feel more of the man's bare skin, and to feel another part of his body. In the back of his mind, he could hear the ghost of the redhead speaking words, but they were so far away, Saïx could not bother to concentrate on them. He vaguely heard the name of the newest Nobody leave the redhead's lips, forcing Saïx to snarl internally. The redhead begged him to ask the older man why he had left with Xigbar, and wanted to find out what he was hiding in regards to the newest Nobody, but the bluenette heard none of it. The moment his subconscious had began to speak of the enemy, he shut off his mind and only allowed the physical touches of Xemnas to infiltrate his mind. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the man he knew would take care of what he needed right at this moment.

"As you wish..."

…

A few hours later, Axel began to wake up from another restful sleep. _Two nights in a row?_ He chuckled softly to himself, the smaller form of Roxas still nestled against his body. At some point during the night, the spiky blonde had removed his sweats, and was now just in his boxers. Taking a peek downwards, Axel could see the tip of Roxas' arousal poking out of the small hole in the front, and promptly looked away before trying to get a better look at it. Blushing, he began to move the smaller body in his arms, trying to extract himself so he could go use the restroom.

"Nnngh..." Roxas' voice came out muffled, his arms still wrapped around Axel's body, clinging to him like he naturally belonged there. "Is...is it...m-m-morning...?"

Axel ran a hand through the soft spikes. "It is. You can still sleep, if you want to. There's still a couple of hours before we need to be in the Grey Area." He pressed his lips to the top of Roxas' head. "I was just trying to go to the bathroom."

That got the blonde to move off of him. "Go. Don't g-go in my bed."

Laughing, Axel stood up, careful to cover himself so that the blonde wasn't frightened by his morning wood. "I would never go to the bathroom in someone's bed. I don't think I even did that when I was a human." He walked over to the bathroom, keeping his back towards the blonde. Once he reached the safety of the lavatory, he faced the proper direction and walked over towards the toilet.

After taking care of his business in the bathroom, Axel washed his hands and saw that his _problem_ had disappeared. He opened the door and saw that Roxas was now taking up the entire space of the bed, snoring peacefully into the pillow he had been using for himself. It made him smile, to see the blonde so at peace. Walking over to the bed, he grabbed his slacks and pulled them back onto his body. He bent over and let his lips graze over Roxas' soft left cheek, a memory of having to say goodbye to the bluenette filled his mind at the simple action.

"No kiss...?" Roxas' voice came out in a sleepy tone. Axel felt the smaller Nobody's hand was wrapped around his left wrist, pulling him back towards the bed. Powerless to stop him, as that's where he would rather be, Axel lowered himself back on the bed, laying next to him. "Mmm...m-m-much better..."

"You know, you take up an awful lot of room for someone of your size," Axel said, smirking as he saw those cerulean eyes narrow. He wrapped his arm back around Roxas' body and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'm just giving you a hard time, Roxas." He pressed his nose against the spiky blonde's, his lips just mere centimeters away from blonde's.

Roxas moved closer to Axel's body, keeping his head in the same position, neither of them making a move to take the next step. "Will I see you in the Grey Area?" Roxas asked, the stutter in his voice disappearing.

"Why does your voice do that?" Axel asked, his breath blowing softly across Roxas' lips. He watched as the blonde inhaled, and hoped that his morning breath wasn't too horrid. He knew it couldn't be pleasant, after the amount of liquor he had had to drink the night before. He felt the small shake of Roxas' body as he inhaled and exhaled once more, keeping his forehead pressed against his. "I thought we fixed your stutter last night?"

A hint of pink was beginning to appear on Roxas' cheeks. "I...I d-don't know why it keeps...doing that."

"Well, we had the cure for it, didn't we...?" Axel asked, moving his lips forward just enough to barely brush against the blonde's.

The smaller Nobody moaned quietly, his teeth coming into contact with Axel's lower lip as he tried to bite down on his own lip. "A-Axel..."

"Oh, there's that stutter again..." Axel's voice was soft. Without bothering to say anything else, he closed the small distance that was left between both of their lips. He moaned low in his throat as those soft, moist lips connected with his own. He kept the kiss short and sweet, because he knew if he lingered any longer, he would never leave the blonde's bed.

Roxas panted softly, laying back on the pillow. "Thank you." He smiled at the redhead, making the act of getting up from the bed painfully difficult.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours?" Axel asked, caressing the side of Roxas' face with his hand. "Get some more sleep."

Hiding those bright, wondrous cerulean eyes from him, Roxas turned his face back into the redhead's pillow. "Okay, Axel. See you soon."

As he was putting his boots on, he could hear soft snores emitting from the blonde, already back fast asleep. He walked over to the small alarm clock and set it with enough time for the smaller Nobody to take a shower and do whatever else he wanted before having to be in the Grey Area to receive his assignment for the day. The redhead grabbed his cloak and slipped it back on, before walking over to the bedroom door. He opened it silently and walked out into the hallway, making sure to close it just as quietly.

He walked down the length of the hallway, keeping his head down. He knew it was still early enough that there shouldn't be anyone wandering the halls, unless there were things afoot. He could hear footsteps coming from down at the end of the hallway. Trying to make his feet move faster, he walked towards his own bedroom door. Curiosity getting the best of him, he turned and looked down the hallway, to see who it was coming down the hall. His hand stopped on the doorknob.

Standing next to him, at his own bedroom door, was the bluenette. Their eyes met, but neither said a word to each other. Axel watched as Saïx' eyes widened briefly before he disappeared into the sanctuary of his bedroom first, not bothering to acknowledge the redhead at all. Axel opened his own bedroom door and quickly closed it, resting his back against the heavy oak. Closing his eyes, the redhead sighed sadly, hating that that gap between Saïx and himself only seemed to be widening. He took a deep breath, and inhaled some of Roxas' scent that still lingered on his body. With the look that the bluenette had given him before stepping into his room, realization suddenly dawned on Axel.

_He knows._


	83. Chapter 83

Pushing himself off of the door, Axel unzipped his cloak and let it pool into a puddle on the floor, not caring if it became dirty or not. He was too exhausted, not wanting to bother with lifting it up off the floor and placing it on the small metal hook. He could hear silence from the room next door, which he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. _For all I know, __Saïx could have made his room silent, so I wouldn't hear his screaming._ Shaking his head, Axel wandered into the bathroom, trying to push those thoughts aside.

He meandered over to the tub and turned the handle, making sure the water was warm enough before turning the shower head on. He took off his shirt, and held the soft fabric to his face, inhaling the soft lingering scent of the spiky blonde. He had never thought about scents before Roxas, and he wasn't quite sure why, not sure why the new Nobody made him suddenly think differently. Axel let the shirt drop on the floor, closing the door of the bathroom to give himself some peace and quiet, and slipped off his pants. However, the pants weren't moving as smoothly as the shirt had, as his boxers were sticking to his skin, from the romp he and Roxas had shared the night before. Grumbling as he pulled a little, the fabric finally peeled off of his skin.

"Gross," he muttered under his breath, tossing the offending shorts towards the corner of the bathroom. He stepped over the lip of the tub and exhaled softly the moment the warm water struck his back. He stood still for a moment, just enjoying the hard water hitting his stiff muscles, his body loosening up after sleeping without tossing and turning at all during the night. He could feel the water piercing his skin, removing all evidence from the night before - be it the hint of the booze and cigar smoke he knew still clung to his hair, or from the now familiar scent of Roxas, it didn't matter. He turned to face the spray, groaning as the water pounded on his cheeks. He reached for his shampoo blindly, and once he felt the shape of the smaller bottle, he poured some liquid into his palm and began to wash his hair.

After thoroughly washing up, he turned the water off, and grabbed a towel off the rack near the tub. He first towel-dried his hair, then quickly gave the towel a once-over his body, getting rid of any of the droplets that had yet to evaporate off his body. He opened the door and headed into his bedroom, lifting his head up from looking down at the floor. Half-expecting to see a certain one-eyed Nobody sitting on his couch, he was surprised to see that he was still all alone in the bedroom. He glanced over at the wall he shared with the bluenette, and continued to hear only silence from next door. _Stop thinking about it!_

He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a pair of black pants, and got dressed without haste. He looked over at the small clock by his bedside and saw that it was almost 8, surprised at how fast the time had flown. He didn't think he had been in the shower that long, but it seemed that he had lost track of time. Putting on a pair of black socks, he slipped his knee high boots on, and picked up his black cloak off the floor, shaking it out some. Axel placed the garment on his body, zipping it up naturally, the fabric form-fitting to his body. He placed a hand on his bedroom door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway.

Glancing to the right, he knew that there would be no chance of seeing the bluenette, as Axel was pretty sure Saïx was probably already handing out missions for the day. Turning to his left, he headed down the hallway and walked the now habitual path towards the newest Nobody's room. As he raised his hand to knock on the door, it opened, causing the redhead to inhale audibly. He saw the spiky haired blonde look up at him with a small tilt of his head. "A-Axel?" Roxas asked, his voice betraying that soft stutter.

"Roxas," Axel gave a nod, a small smile appearing on his face. He looked back down the hall and saw no one leaving their room. With a satisfied smirk, he lowered his face and kissed the blonde quickly before pulling away. "I was just about to knock on your door, when you gave me a fright." He saw a rosy discoloration appear on Roxas' cheeks, making the redhead's smile grow larger. "You ready to head to the Grey Area to get our missions?"

The quiet Nobody nodded his head and closed his bedroom door behind him. As they began to walk down the hallway, Roxas spoke quietly. "Thank you for setting the alarm for me. I fell back asleep after you left."

"Oh, it's no problem." Axel smiled, glancing to the side. He saw that Roxas' head was down, and looked to be lost in thought. "Did you sleep alright?" Axel resisted the urge to touch his shoulder, wanting to see those bright blue eyes once more.

Roxas gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Sort of. I..." Roxas' voice dropped low, "I missed you."

"I'm so touched," Axel said, no longer resisting the urge to touch the blonde. He gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I missed you too. I wish I could say that I went back to sleep, but I guess I took a really long shower." He chuckled quietly as he let go of Roxas' shoulder. "Come on, we don't want to be late, do we?" The redhead walked into the Grey Area.

Looking around, he saw that they weren't the last to arrive, unless the others had already gone out on their mission. Axel looked over to the left and saw Xigbar sitting on the couch, reading his ever-present newspaper, with Luxord sitting near him. He glanced to the other side and saw Marluxia was sprawled out on the couch without his girl cohort. Looking forward, he saw that the bluenette was glancing down at his clipboard. However, the moment Axel saw him looking down was the exact moment the bluenette decided to look up. Their eyes remained locked for what seemed like an eternity, only to have the moment broken by a tug on his cloak.

"I'm going to go sit down," Roxas said, pointing over towards the couch where Xigbar and Luxord were sitting. Axel heard himself exhale as he gave the spiky blonde a nod of his head, breaking off the staring contest he had just had with the bluenette. He watched Roxas walk over to the couch, then looked back over at the now narrowed amber eyes of Saïx, still staring at him. Axel sighed and looked away again, following Roxas towards the couches, not ready to deal with the animosity this early in the morning.

He sat down next to Xigbar, the older man ruffling his paper in annoyance at being disturbed. Axel shook his head. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Grumpy."

"Shut it, Princess." Xigbar shot him a smirk. He refolded the paper and placed it on the table. "How was your evening last night?" The question was directed to the redhead, but the spiky blonde took the opportunity to answer.

"It was quiet." Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"Holy shit," Xigbar said, looking at him. "You found your voice."

Axel watched the exchange, curious to see how Roxas was going to reply to Xigbar's comment. Roxas met his eyes, and the redhead gave him a small nod of encouragement. "I did. I...I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't able to speak. I just...prefered to stay quiet, since I was having difficulties."

"But what did you do to fix that?" Luxord asked, looking up from shuffling the cards in his hands. "You seem to be speaking quite well now."

Axel stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go and see what my mission is for the day. Rox? Are you going to be okay? Or did you want to come with?"

"He's fine, Princess. Go and find out." Xigbar said, his eye meeting Axel's. Before Axel could reply, another Nobody joined their group.

"Morning!" Demyx trilled as he sat down in one of the chairs. "How's everyone?"

The redhead shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I guess. Where's Zexion?" He felt his stomach pang a little at his own question, but quickly saw Roxas watching him, turning the pang into something else entirely. _How does he do that to me so quickly?_

"He's down in the lab. Been down there since early this morning," Demyx said, sitting back in the chair. "Honestly, we came back from the tavern, and then..."

"Save it," Xigbar said, holding up his hand. "You only needed to say he was down in the lab, sweetheart."

Axel turned his back and headed over to Saïx, noticing that his friend was glaring daggers at the clipboard he was holding. He cleared his throat, to get his attention. "Good morning," Axel said, his voice quiet. "How's it going?"

"Your mission is with the new Nobody," the bluenette didn't bother to raise his head up, his voice callous. "You are to train him until he recognizes his full power."

He stared at him. "That's it? No, 'good morning to you'? No, 'Fine, and you?' Or is this because you saw me out in the hallway, returning to my room this morning?" Axel said. That got the bluenette to look up at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. You were doing the same exact thing. So, why is it fair of you to be acting like an asshole towards me, when you are just as guilty as I am?" Axel heard his own words leave his mouth, and instantly felt regret at saying them. "Sai, I didn't -"

"You have your assignment." Saïx snarled, gripping his clipboard tightly. "When you are ready to leave, I will open the portal for you."

Axel didn't want to leave on a bad note with him, when he knew it was his own fault for crossing that line, but he couldn't take back what he had said. "Sai, I-"

There was a soft cough behind his back. Axel turned around and saw Demyx standing right behind him. "Sorry, I just wanted to get my mission?" The dusty blonde gave a small shrug of his shoulders. Turning back to look at the bluenette, Axel saw that Saïx was now speaking directly to Demyx, dismissing him without another word.

His shoulders sank as he turned around, muttering quietly under his breath, "Fine. You have every right to act like this." He knew that his best friend's hearing would pick up what he had said, knowing that he was listening to everything he did. He heard a soft growl, but then heard Demyx begin to twitter, so it could have been in response to what the dusty blonde was saying. _Yeah, right. Fat chance._ He walked back over to the couch and plopped down.

"Did you get your mission?" Xigbar asked, turning to look at him. Axel gave a small nod of his head, keeping his eyes down, not wanting to look at anyone. "And...?"

Axel looked up and met Roxas' cerulean eyes. "Looks like it's you and me again, Rox. We'll head out whenever you're ready."

"Why doesn't he train with one of us?" Luxord asked, setting his cards down. "I would think that Superior would rather he learn from all of us and not just only you."

Leaning back against the couch, Axel closed his eyes. "I don't know, Luxy."

"Do you not wish to train with me?" Roxas asked, a small waver in his voice. "I...I c-could g-g-g-go and ask S-S-S-"

Axel reached over and touched Roxas' arm. "Hey, listen to me. This doesn't have anything to do with you, okay? I'm more than happy to train you for as long as anyone wants me to." He looked over Roxas' shoulder and saw Saïx had a small, satisfied smirk on his face. Turning back to look into Roxas' eyes, he gave him a smile. "And that includes you."

"You make me want to puke," Xigbar scoffed, picking his paper back up.

Roxas' cheeks became pink. "Uh...?"

"Don't worry about him, Rox. Why don't you go tell Sai we're ready? I'll be there in a second." Axel said. He waited for the spiky haired Nobody to get up and begin meandering over towards where the bluenette was, before he turned to look at the one-eyed Nobody. "Did you speak to him last night?"

The older Nobody lowered the left corner of his newspaper. "What do you think?"

"When were you going to talk to me about it?" Axel asked, keeping his voice quiet. He wanted to find out if Xemnas had told him any pertinent information. He wasn't going to hold his breath, however, knowing their leader's track record withholding information until the time was absolutely right.

Xigbar shook his head. "Not now." He gestured around the room. "When you come back from your mission. Let's meet at the tavern?"

"Alright."

"But come alone." Xigbar adjusted the newspaper, making the left corner no longer be bent.

Rolling his eyes, Axel stood up. "You know I wouldn't dream of bringing anyone on our date." He smirked, hearing the snort leave his older friend's nose. He walked over to where Roxas was standing awkwardly by the bluenette, who was silently glaring at nothing. "Ready to go, Roxas?" He asked, noticing that an obsidian oval was already opened for the two of them.

The spiky haired Nobody gave a nod of his head and walked through the obsidian portal. "Remember, do not return until he has recognized his full and raw power." Saïx' voice still carried a tone of annoyance.

"Don't be so bitter, _Isa_. He's got nothing to do with any of this." Axel spat out quietly, knowing that what he was saying was a low-blow, but he was tired of Roxas getting the brunt of the bluenette's anger, when it really should be him. He heard Saïx gasp at the use of his name, and quickly walked through the obsidian oval, thankful that it closed behind him before the bluenette could retaliate.

Walking out of the obsidian oval in Twilight Town, Axel noticed that Roxas was looking up. Glancing up, he saw that they were at the base of the clock tower. Smiling, he placed a hand on the smaller Nobody's shoulder. "When we finish our mission, we can go up there with some ice cream, if you'd like?"

"I would," Roxas gave a nod of his head, turning to look at him. "Where...w-where are we going now?"

Axel looked around, and saw a few Heartless milling about further down the path. "Well, did Saïx tell you what your mission was when you approached him? Or did he say nothing?"

"N-N-Nothing," Roxas said, his stutter returning. "I...I thought you said that we were tr-tr-training?"

The redhead gave a nod of his head. "We are. I just wasn't sure if he told you what type of training we were doing. Come on, there are a few Heartless over here that shouldn't give us too much trouble. Do you think you can make your weapon appear again?"

Roxas stood still, closing his eyes tightly in concentration. Axel watched him, fascinated at how much effort he seemed to be placing into conjuring his weapon. He couldn't remember if he had made faces like the ones that Roxas was making when he tried to make his chakrams appear. The memory was so distant that he was having difficulty pinpointing that exact moment when it had happened. He stayed quiet until he watched Roxas start to become red in the face.

"Roxas, you need to let go. You're trying too hard." Axel spoke softly, standing behind him. He didn't want the smaller Nobody to become upset at him. "Don't try to force it to appear. Just let it happen naturally."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he looked down and saw that Roxas was holding his keyblade. Roxas turned his head and looked up at him, a strange smile on his face. "I guess you were right." Roxas grinned, swinging the blade in an arc. "Thanks, Axel."

"You're welcome," the redhead said, turning to hide the blush he could feel on his cheeks. None of the other Nobodies had thanked him before, so hearing those words made him feel...different. "Now, are you ready to go and attack those guys over there? Ready to learn some magic, now that we know you can successfully make your keyblade appear?""

Roxas looked up at him with a blank look. "Keyblade?"

"I guess that's what your weapon is called," Axel said, pointing to it. "I spoke to Xemnas about it, and then spoke to another about it, and that's what he called it." His shoulders went up and down with a small shrug. "I don't know what it is, but at least someone else was aware of it."

The blade disappeared from Roxas' hands. "Is it safe to go after those...heartfelt things?" Roxas asked, pointing towards the downward slope, where the few emblem Heartless were loitering.

"Heartfelt?" Axel laughed, shaking his head. "No, you mean heart_less_, Roxas. And yeah, it'll be fine. Can you make your keyblade appear again?"

Without closing his eyes in concentration, Roxas made the weapon appear once more. "Yes." He nodded, a smile budding on his visage. "D-Do we go down there?"

"Yes," Axel nodded. He felt the recognizable weight of his chakrams, his weapons materializing. "If you need help, then I am here. But I'd like to see if you can take care of it yourself."

He watched the spiky haired Nobody walk down the slope, heading towards one of the waiting emblem Heartless, the creature not paying any attention to them. Roxas looked back at him, a question lingering on his lips. Axel held up his hand, knowing just what the Nobody was silently asking him, and showed him to slice his weapon across the body of the Heartless. Roxas nodded and turned back around, pulling his right arm back as he swung his keyblade in a small arc, striking the Heartless dead on. The Heartless disappeared with the single strike, a jeweled heart floating up into the ether. Roxas stared at the empty spot, his mouth hanging open.

"Alright, Roxas!" Axel made his chakrams disappear, clapping for the spiky haired Nobody. "That was fantastic!"

Cerulean eyes looked up at him. "What...what did I just d-d-do? D-D-Did I kill it?"

"You did, but it's okay. Remember, it took someone's heart before becoming like that. You saw that the heart was released, yes?" Axel asked, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder. He could feel the smaller Nobody trembling. "Roxas? What's the matter?"

The keyblade disappeared as Roxas threw his arms around Axel's body, hugging him tightly. Axel looked down at him, unsure of what was happening. He placed his own arms around Roxas' smaller body, finding it oddly comforting, just being able to hug him like this. Once he felt Roxas' arms begin to hang loose, he pulled away gently. Reaching down, he tilted Roxas' face up towards him. "Listen to me, Roxas. What you just did was a good thing. It wasn't a bad thing. You weren't hurting anyone. It's what we Nobodies have to do in order to survive. You want to survive, don't you? You don't want to end up like one of them, do you?" He looked down the slope, pointing at the other emblem Heartless that was lying in wait for them.

"N-N-No," Roxas was quiet. "But..."

"Remember what I said before," Axel said, pulling his hand away from his chin. "It is better to just move forward, than dwell on those questions that neither of us can answer right now. We do not want to piss off the Superior, nor do we want to piss off the one that gives us our missions."

Roxas bit his lower lip. "Why don't we want to make S-S-Saïx upset?"

"Because, he could send us to someplace that isn't a nice as this one." Axel chuckled, running his fingers through Roxas' spikes. "Come on. I want to see if you can try using magic on that last Heartless down there." He began to walk down the slope, heading towards the Heartless, but keeping out of its line of sight, so they could maintain the element of surprise.

"Magic?" Roxas asked, walking slowly. "But..how am I supposed to do that?"

Recognizing that the smaller Nobody didn't remember his past, Axel placed a hand on his chin and began to think out loud. "Well, we could try you just saying the word, and seeing if it will happen. Let's see, what did I do when I began to learn magic..."

A memory assaulted him fast, something he hadn't thought about in a very long time.

_He could feel his palms begin to itch as he spun his chakrams. His palms ignited on fire, as he spun the chakrams that Ansem had given to him. "What's going on?" Lea asked, looking at Ansem with a worried glance. He saw him go over to Xehanort, leaving him helpless and alone, with the sounds of congratulations falling from his friend's lips._

"Axel?" Roxas' voice was soft, the gentle touch of his hand on his own startling the redhead out of his memory. "What's the matter?"

Shaking his head, Axel returned the blonde's gentle squeeze. "Nothing, Rox. I'm good. Just thinking about something I hadn't thought about in a long time." He looked over at the emblem Heartless, curious to see if Roxas' raw power would manifest if he attacked it. "Did you want to try using magic on that creature?"

"I...I guess so." Roxas looked over at the creature. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Try using a fire spell?" Axel suggested, figuring if they were going to try to use magic, why not attempt to use something he was most comfortable with. Holding out his hand, he spoke the word, concentrating on his palm. "Fire."

Roxas' cerulean eyes grew larger as he watched him. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Axel asked, making the fire disappear with a shake of his hand. "You have to at least try, Roxas." He made one chakram appear, spinning it lightly as his palm ignited once more. "You are a Nobody for a reason. Just because you can't remember what happened in your past, doesn't mean that the magic doesn't exist inside of you. Xemnas wouldn't have sent me to talk to you, to have you join the Organization if he didn't think you weren't up to the challenge."

The smaller Nobody's face grew bright with embarrassment. "I...I d-d-didn't mean anything b-b-b-bad by that, Axel."

"I know, Rox. But you need to at least try to use magic. I know that what Sai was asking for isn't possible just yet, but if we can tell him, truthfully, that you were able to use some magic, they may go easier on you." Rambling off now, Axel continued to speak. "I mean, it isn't like we're going to stop hanging out if you suddenly can use magic. I'm pretty sure that Xemnas is just loving the fact that I'm..."

He stopped talking when he saw Roxas concentrating, no longer paying any attention to him. He watched as Roxas held out his keyblade, it manifesting when the redhead wasn't looking, and shouted the command, "Fire!" A burst of flame flew from the tip of his keyblade, striking the emblem Heartless at the base of the hill, exploding into nothing, as a jeweled heart floated up to the ether.

"Alright, Roxas!" Axel shouted, pleased to see that the smaller Nobody was able to produce a spark of magic. "That was great!"

The keyblade disappeared as Roxas turned to look at him. As he began to walk forward, Axel jumped in front of him to catch his falling body. Holding Roxas in his arms, Axel wore a soft smile on his face. "Intense, right?" He touched his cheek gently with his gloved left hand, wishing that he could have pulled off the offending material before touching Roxas' face. As his gloved hand began to touch soft spikes, Roxas turning his face into the touch, Axel quickly removed his hand. He saw cerulean eyes look up at him, lost. "Just give me a moment, Roxas," Axel whispered, yanking the glove off of his hand. He placed it back on his warm cheek, and was instantly rewarded with a soft moan from the smaller Nobody's lips. "Much better, yes?" He tried to keep the timbre of his voice normal, but Roxas kept emitting soft moans, making it difficult for him to keep his control.

"Much," Roxas said, a soft rumble in his voice. Axel watched as the smaller Nobody closed his eyes, humming quietly to himself as he turned his face to nuzzle the redhead's hand. "Is it...does it always feel that intense?" Emerald eyes met cerulean with the honest question.

Axel gave a small nod of his head. "You'll get used to it. Do you think you can stand up now?" _Because if you can't, then we're going to have a serious problem on our hands. My hands. Your hands on my body. My hands on your...shit. Need to concentrate. Need to focus._ He stood up slowly, pulling the spiky blonde with him. Reaching down, he picked up his glove off the ground and put it back onto his hand. "Would you like to try it again, Roxas?"

"What? Try making fire happen?" Roxas asked, tilting his head. "I suppose. But what about a Heartless? Don't we need one?"

Looking around, Axel saw another emblem Heartless, just sitting in the middle of the walkway. He pointed towards it. "There is one over here. If you can shoot it with fire, or with an Blizzard spell, then I'll show you something really neat before we get some ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Really neat?" Roxas asked, intrigued. "I...I g-guess I could t-t-try..."

The redhead watched as Roxas held out his hand, making the keyblade manifest into his hand once more. They walked over to where the Heartless was, trying to not startle it into seeing them.

"How do I do a Blizzard spell?" Roxas whispered loudly, almost comically so.

Biting his lower lip to not laugh, Axel gave a wave of his hand. "How'd you figure out how to make the fire magic happen?"

"I don't remember!" Roxas said, his eyes wide. "Axel, what am I supposed to-?"

Axel covered Roxas' mouth with his hand. "Just let it happen. Don't overthink it. It's like what you did with your keyblade earlier, how you couldn't make it appear. But, once you stopped overthinking, you made it appear, yes?" The spiky blonde nodded his head. "Then, just do that."

He uncovered Roxas' mouth, stepping back to give him more room, if he needed it. Axel watched as his keyblade came up, and without a hitch in his voice, Roxas shouted, "Freeze!" as a streak of ice came out from the end of his keyblade, encapsulating the Heartless in ice. Axel gestured for him to swing his keyblade, which Roxas did with another perfect arc, striking the frozen Heartless, and shattered it into hundreds of pieces. They both watched another jeweled heart raise up to the sky, leaving them without any Heartless around.

"You did it!" Axel hugged Roxas tightly from behind, pleased with how well it seemed the newest Nobody was attuned to magic. He quickly let go, before he overstepped his bounds. He heard the younger Nobody grunt at the loss of being held, but was fast to recover. Axel was almost too nervous to see if he could showcase his raw power to the redhead. He gave Roxas' hair a tousle before stepping back. "How do you feel now?"

Roxas' cheeks were tinted with a rose color. "I guess okay. I'm...I'm not sure why I said that, instead of 'Blizzard', which is what you told me to use."

"Roxas, it doesn't matter. You did it correctly. Don't fret. You just did what was natural inside of you. And that's what counts." Axel took his hand, dragging him towards the sandlot, where there weren't any people, nor any Heartless. "Come on, I promised I'd show you something cool before we got our ice cream, yes? Are you still interested?"

The shorter Nobody gave a quick nod of his head, the keyblade disappearing from his hand. "Of c-c-course, Axel." Roxas looked around. "Why did you bring us down here?"

"Now, don't be afraid, okay?" Axel asked, his chakrams appearing in his palms. He waited until Roxas gave a nod of his head. Quickly saying a spell, Axel surrounded them with the barrier he had used before when demonstrating how to use their power. Once he was satisfied with the perimeter, Axel closed his eyes and concentrated.

His hands burst into flames, as a wall of fire surrounded the two of them, crawling up the sides of the invisible barrier. He lifted his head and met Roxas' eyes, and saw that he had drawn his keyblade naturally. Grinning, Axel spun his right chakram and threw it at Roxas, which he quickly deflected with the blade of his keyblade, the chakram spinning back towards him fast. Laughing, the redhead caught it with ease, pleased at how fast Roxas responded to the minimal threat. _Now, if only he could match my release._ He decided to see how quick on the ball the smaller Nobody was, and as he threw on chakram back towards him, he flung the other as well. Standing empty-handed, he watched as Roxas knocked back both towards him, spinning along the outer edges of the wall of fire. Catching them, Axel laughed louder as he made his release disappear, his chakrams leaving the palms of his hands.

Walking over to Roxas, Axel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now _that_ deserves some ice cream. What do you say?"

"I agree," Roxas grinned, nodded his head. "What was that?"

They walked back towards the Tramm Comm, where Axel paid for two popsicles of sea salt ice cream. He opened an obsidian portal for the two of them. "Come on, I'll explain it up on the tower."

Roxas nodded and headed through the oval, keeping his treat wrapped. Axel followed him, appearing at the top of the clock tower. He walked along the side and saw that Roxas was already sitting on the ledge, eating his ice cream. Chuckling, Axel plopped down next to him on the spiky blonde's right side. "You couldn't wait for me?"

"Sorry," Roxas said, not sounding apologetic at all. Laughing more, Axel shook his head and began to eat his ice cream. "So, Axel...what exactly happened down there?"

"Oh, you mean with my release? That was my raw power, Roxas." Axel said, licking the sea salt ice cream as delicately as he could. "There is an element that resides in all of the Organization members, Roxas. Mine happens to be fire, which is drawn out when I use my weapons. There are others that are different. Like Xigbar. His element is space."

Roxas stared at him. "Space?"

"Yeah, meaning he can move extremely fast to places you weren't even thinking about. It just happens naturally for him." Axel said, looking at his popsicle stick, the ice cream all gone.

The smaller Nobody looked down at his lap. "What about me? Will I have something like that?"

"I'm sure that you will, Roxas." Axel said, touching his cheek, guiding Roxas to look back at him. "Like I said, all of the Organization members have that release inside of them. How we'll get yours out, I'm not sure. But don't worry. I know it's in there, otherwise you wouldn't be here with us. There's no sense in trying to force it. It will happen when it happens."

The spiky blonde nodded his head and looked out at the town. "Thanks, Axel. I just...I'm w-w-w-worried that I won't m-m-m-make the cut, and then I'll be sent away."

"That won't happen," Axel said, touching his back. "Maybe I can talk to Xemnas, ask him if we can go to another location. See if that may jump start that raw ability inside of you."

"Do you think so?" Roxas asked, his cerulean eyes bright with worry. "B-B-Because...I don't want to be banished..."

Laughing, Axel gave the smaller Nobody's shoulder a squeeze. "You need to quit worrying about that. Trust me, if Demyx can still be in the Organization, then you should have no trouble." He stood up from the ledge and stretched his arms over his head. "Come on, we should head back. We didn't quite complete our assignment but whatever. I think we did quite a lot for today." He held out his hand, helping Roxas to stand up. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit tired." Roxas admitted, keeping his hand planted firmly on Axel's. The redhead smiled, using his other hand to create an obsidian oval for the two of them to head back. "You?"

The redhead flashed Roxas a smile. "Well, I'm okay. How about we go and check in, and then call it a day?" He let go of Roxas' hand, watching as the smaller Nobody walked into the oval after nodding his head in affirmation. A smile plastered on his face, Axel walked through the swirling Darkness, appearing back in the Grey Area. He looked around, and saw that there was no one hanging out, except for the bluenette.

"I take it your mission was successful?" Saïx' tone was still full of vehement anger.

Roxas turned and looked up at him, the stutter becoming more pronounced as he tried to speak to the bluenette. Axel met amber eyes with a narrow glare, speaking over the sputtering blonde. "I told you, knock it off. Yes, our mission was semi-successful. We didn't get everything the _Superior_ wanted us to, but I still think it was a rather good session. I refuse to wear him out." He looked down at Roxas, his voice becoming less abrasive. "Why don't you go and head back to your room? I'll check on you in a few, okay?" He resisted the urge to hug the lost Nobody. Roxas gave a sharp nod and headed out of the Grey Area, leaving Axel alone with the bluenette. Turning back to look at the bluenette, Axel couldn't stop the words flying out of his mouth. "What the fuck, Sai? Why are you being such a _bitch_ to him?"

"Do not question my reasons, Number VIII. You were given a task today, and you failed. You did not stay until he completed his training." Saïx looked down at the clipboard. "I do not need to tell you how displeased Superior is going to be to learn this."

Axel scoffed. "If you're trying to make me feel bad because he's going to _torture_ you into submission, well, sorry. I can't play that fucking game again. I will go and speak to him myself, if it's such a horrible thing for you to do." Axel stared at Saïx' amber eyes. "I did the fucking best I could. He was able to use magic, and quite naturally. So what if his raw power hasn't manifested yet? Is that such a big deal?"

"Again, you are in no position to question my reasons, Number VIII-"

"I have a name!" Axel spat out, tired of listening to the bluenette prattle on the same phrase over and over. "Fine, Sai. Fine. You just keep feeling like you're important with that little clipboard of yours. I will go and speak to him myself, so you don't get into any trouble." He headed out of the Grey Area, wanting to punch the wall because of how frustrated the bluenette made him.

What the redhead didn't hear as he stormed out of the common area was the bluenette whisper softly, "Lea..." Saïx stared at the back of his friend's hair, all but losing his last nerve, as his friend stormed out of the area. All the redhead wanted to make sure that he stayed safe, and he just kept stomping down on him to protect himself. Saïx looked around, and sighed softly. _Gaia, what am I doing?_


	84. Chapter 84

Walking briskly through the castle, the redhead found himself back in front of the Superior's offices' large oak door, the second time in two days. _This had better not become a habit. _He raised up his hand and rapped his knuckles against the oak. "Enter." He heard Xemnas' voice from behind the door, and with a deep breath, he opened the door, keeping his head down.

"Good evening, Superior. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Axel stood in the doorway, glancing up to look at the tanned man.

"Again you are here, after your mission, I assume?" Xemnas said, setting down the pen he had been using to write on a document. Axel gave a nod of his head, not wanting to speak as it sounded if the man had more to say. "Well, I'm quite surprised to see you."

Sighing, the redhead kept his eyes down. "Yes, well, I really needed to speak to you about what happened out on my assignment, and I would rather you hear it from me, than through a second party."

"If you mean Number VII, I do not think it is of your concern what he tells me and what he does not. If he thinks that there needs to be an issue addressed, then he will inform me."

Axel raised his head up and looked at the tanned man. "So, do you not want me to be here? I thought you said that if I found anything to be amiss, I was supposed to come and speak to you. What happened on my mission is why I am here. If you don't want to listen to what I have to say, then just say so!" The anger he had felt before when speaking to Saïx had returned, realizing too late just who he was speaking to. His eyes grew wide, his mouth quickly shutting closed.

"Now, then." Xemnas said, not at all pleased. "Are you finished?" Axel gave a quick nod of his head, refusing to engage in the man's questions, because he didn't want to say the wrong thing again. "I never said that I did not want you to be here, Number VIII. Please, take a seat."

Closing the door behind him, the redhead sat down in the seat in front of Xemnas' desk, trying not to squirm as he felt the man staring at him. He lifted his head and took to the spot next to Xemnas' head, hoping that his trick still worked, as he didn't really want to look the man in the eyes. Once he was settled, Xemnas carried on.

"So, you're here because something happened on your mission. What happened? Did Number XIII have issues again with his training?"

_Issues?_ Axel shook his head, surprised by the question. "No, Superior. Not at all. He did fantastic, actually. He was able to use magic, and quite well. He made his keyblade appear, and we were able to successfully extinguish a few Heartless."

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Xemnas sat back in his chair, picking up the pen from the desk, returning his attention to the document he had been working on prior to Axel's arrival.

The redhead stared, aghast that the man would just stop paying attention to him. Shaking it off, he continued speaking. "Well, sir, I know that part of our mission was to stay there until he discovered his raw power. I want to let you know that we returned before that happened, as Roxas seemed a little bit off, not really ready to go further into his training."

"You failed to complete your mission?" Amber eyes looked up from the desk, staring daggers at the redhead. Axel felt his stomach twist as he saw just how upset this information seemed to be making the silver-haired man.

He gave a small nod of his head. "Superior, it isn't because I was trying to disobey your requests, it was just-"

Xemnas slammed his hand down on the desk. "What is the purpose of me assigning missions, if you do not follow them, Number VIII?" He stood up quickly, his amber eyes ablaze. "Do you think that I just assign things because it's an impulse? No. I do not. I assign these things so that you can produce better results." He pulled the redhead up from the seat and pushed him against the wall, Axel shocked by how fast the man had moved. "Do you know what it means to me when you fail an assignment?" His hands tightened on the grip of Axel's cloak.

"Superior, listen to me! This is why I'm coming to talk to you myself! I think that there has to be a better way we can make the new Nobody recognize his true power. It's not going to happen in Twilight Town, as we've spent a lot of our time there, and it has yet to manifest." He tried not to panic, as the tanned man's hands had yet to relax their grip on his cloak. "You know that I would never purposefully fail a mission, if there wasn't a good reason behind it!"

Slowly relaxing his grip, Xemnas let go of Axel's cloak, backing away from the redhead. "Then, explain yourself. Because, Number VIII, there was never an issue with any of the others you helped train. They all seemed to successfully find their raw power within one or two sessions. This is the third time the two of you have been in Twilight Town together." He walked around his desk and sat back down.

"Yes, but you gotta remember, those others knew who they were. They had some semblance of their former selves. Maybe not right away, but they all got there. It took me, what, a day to finally remember my past back in Radiant Garden?" Axel said, keeping himself against the wall, not ready to sit back down and become another easy target. The memory of being up on top of the castle with Xigbar, as he began remembering pieces hit his mind quickly, but then soon disappeared as he focused on Xemnas.

The tanned man gave a shrug of his shoulders. "So? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Sir, Roxas could barely string a few words together. You mean to tell me that you think that is normal? It is obvious that he is having difficulty remembering his human past. Why should it be any different when it comes to his release? Why do you want me to pressure him into doing something that he clearly isn't ready to experience yet?" Axel pushed himself off the wall, seeing that the man still had his attention. "I think that Twilight Town is not going to be the place where that's going to happen. If you would just let me take him to Castle Obliv-"

"No." Xemnas said, shaking his head. "As I said before, there are reasons why I send you to certain places. If you cannot make it happen in Twilight Town, then perhaps I was wrong about Number XIII."

Axel stared at him. "That's it? It has to be there or nothing? Why not let me take him to the Realm of Darkness, then? What about that? That way, we're only fighting off pure Heartless, and not the stuff that you created yourself back in-"

"Finish that sentence." Xemnas' voice was deathly quiet, Axel shutting his mouth quickly as the memory flew from his lips faster than his brain was able to process.

Closing his eyes, Axel bowed his head. "Please, Superior. If I'm to continue training him, then assign us to go to the Realm of Darkness. I know that it will work. I would feel better about it, and who knows? Maybe he'll surprise all of us. If you really think he can do it in Twilight Town, fine. But don't blame me when it still hasn't happened. I can continue working on his magic techniques, and get him to become more comfortable with that weapon of us, but-"

"Enough, Number VIII!" Xemnas shouted, slamming his hand down on the desk. "You have gone on long enough. You will have your assignment tomorrow. If there is nothing else, then I suggest you leave my office at once."

Not needing to be told twice, Axel walked over to the door and opened it quickly. He closed it behind him, without saying goodbye, as he knew he had probably crossed the line. _Fuck. Why the hell did I just say that? _He shook his head and walked away from the office, heading back towards his bedroom. He didn't know what time it was, nor did he know if Xigbar was back yet, or was waiting for him at the tavern. Taking a chance, he headed towards where the older man's bedroom was, trying to organize his thoughts.

As he stepped into the hallway, he saw Xigbar standing there, but he wasn't alone. Head tilting, Axel tried to figure out just why the person that was standing with him was there, as he really didn't have the patience for their antics at the moment. Clearing his throat, unsure of what sort of conversation he'd be intruding on, Axel was relieved when Xigbar turned his head and a grin appeared on his face.

"Ah, there you are. I didn't know if you had come back yet from training the zombie." Xigbar smirked, looking him over. "What the hell is wrong now, kid?"

Shaking his head, Axel looked at the person Xigbar had been having a conversation with. "No Zexion?"

Demyx shook his head, giggling. "Nope! He's in the laboratory. I was just telling Xiggy about my brush with death on my mission. Do you want to hear about it?" The dusty blonde asked, a smile on his face.

"I think I'll pass for now, Dem. Glad to see you're okay, though." Axel's annoyance with his ex-lover quickly dropped when Demyx had said the word 'death', instantly becoming a tiny bit worried. "Do you mind if I speak with Xigbar alone?"

The dusty blonde shook his head. "Not at all! You two have fun!" Demyx waved, heading back towards his own bedroom, leaving Axel with the one-eyed Nobody.

"Seriously, Princess. What's wrong?" Xigbar asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You look awful."

The redhead sighed. "Can we just go to the bar? Didn't we have a date or something?"

"Of course." Xigbar lifted up his hand, and created an obsidian oval. "But don't think that you dodging my question right now is going to make me forget, Princess."

Axel smirked, and walked into the obsidian oval, appearing near the tavern in Port Royale. He stepped to the side, not wanting Xigbar to bump into him when he exited the corridor of Darkness. Once he saw the one-eyed Nobody exit the obsidian oval, he walked into the bar, holding the door open for his friend.

They both walked over to the booth they had taken residence the night before, sitting across from each other. As the older man opened his mouth to say something, a bar matron came over to their booth.

"What'll it be?" She said, her voice completely dead-panned.

Axel looked at Xigbar. "Two pints, sweetheart. And keep them coming, until we say stop, or we pass out in the booth."

"Got it." She left, leaving the two men alone.

Xigbar sat back, folding his hands behind his head. "So, Princess. You gonna tell me why you're bothered tonight? Seems lately, all you've been experiencing puts you into a foul mood."

"Well, when I keep having to meet with Xemnas, of course that's going to put me into a foul mood." Axel muttered, grabbing the tankard of beer the moment it was set down on the table. He gulped down a few swallows and set it back on the table.

Raising one eyebrow, the older man shook his head. "What'd the old coot do this time to get you like this?"

"It doesn't really matter," Axel spoke quietly. "I didn't complete my mission, and I wanted him to hear it from me rather than from someone else."

Snorting, Xigbar took a long draught from his own tankard. "If you're considered about Luna, you shouldn't be. It seems our beloved Luna is still right where Xemnas wants him, and is still doing the same thing he was back before."

"What?" Emerald eyes shone with a touch of anger at what his friend just said to him. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means, you shouldn't be worried about the two of them, because they are right as rain together. Saw them last night when I spoke to him, and as much as I know that blue haired freak hates me, he wasn't able to do much, or say much to me for that matter." A smirk appeared on the one-eyed Nobody's face, making Axel's stomach clench tightly.

Closing his eyes, as the redhead did not wish to be upset at his friend, he took a deep breath. He knew that Xigbar had no idea of their relations, or just what he and Saïx were like together. It killed him that no one knew, but it also helped keep him sane. _Not that it really matters anymore._ Letting out a soft sigh, Axel nodded his head. "I understand. But still, it's my place to tell our_ Superior_ when I've fucked up something."

"What, pray tell, did you so royally screw up, Princess?" Xigbar asked, taking another gulp of his beer.

"My mission. I didn't complete it fully. But it isn't my fault, when the man is forcing me to try and accomplish something that just doesn't seem to be happening yet." Axel finished his beer, and the bar matron was quick to bring over two more filled tankards. "It's like he's asking the impossible, and when I screw up, he's pissed."

Chortling, Xigbar drained his pint before picking up the next one. "You know as well as I do that the man has his standards. It's not your fault that he's put you in high regard, and when you fail at something you're supposed to get done, there are going to be consequences." Sipping his new beer, Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "Just what did you fail to do?"

"He wanted me to teach Roxas how to use magic and wanted me to get him to find his raw power. But the man doesn't seem to understand that Roxas is more of a clean slate than any of us were, Xigbar." He took a breath, hating that he actually used his friend's full name, but wanted to make the man understand how serious he was. "I was able to get him to use some magic, and he performed a spell the proper way, when I told him something different."

Xigbar's eyebrow stayed up, a thoughtful expression crossing his visage. "So, what do you mean? Did he use Aero or something, without you having to tell him to think about wind?"

"Kind of? But not really," the redhead shook his head. "I wanted to see if he could do a Blizzard spell, but didn't demonstrate it like I had with fire magic." Xigbar snorted, and rolled his eye, making Axel smirk. "Oh, shut up. Just because that's my element doesn't mean I can't show off a bit."

With a wave of his hand, Xigbar gulped down some more beer. "Get to the point, Princess. We haven't got all night, and I still want to talk to you about the reason we set up this 'date' in the first place."

"Right, Xemnas." Axel growled the man's name, still bothered by what Xigbar had said earlier in the conversation about the bluenette. "So, when he did the blizzard spell, he automatically knew to say 'Freeze', but had absolutely no idea why. It's like..." He took a sip of his beer, looking up at the light fixture in their booth. "It's like he's got a lot more experience than he realizes, but just hasn't woken up yet."

The one-eyed Nobody gave a nod of his head. "That kinda makes sense, since the kid was a zombie for quite a bit. I mean, I had never heard him speak before until this morning. I'm hesitant to bring it up to Xemnas again, as he didn't seem very pleased to be talking about it with me last night."

"Right, what happened with that? Did you ask him about the keyblade and what that stuff meant?" Axel asked, finishing his beer, his thoughts jumbled as he thought about both the bluenette and the spiky blonde, and wasn't sure where he wanted to focus his attention. _Damn it, Sai. I wish that things didn't have to be this way. I don't fucking know what's happening, and I wish I could talk to you about it._

"It seems the old coot isn't being quite so honest with me either, because when I tried to ask him about Roxas, and whether or not he was one of the ones from before, he said no. But I know that can't be the case, because of..." Xigbar said, stopping himself from finishing his thought with a sip of his beer.

Axel stared at him. "Because of what, Xig? What is it that happened before?" Axel couldn't help but think that there was something that the older man was remembering, but wasn't saying what the memory was. "Are you just remembering?"

"Something like that," Xigbar spoke quietly, finishing off his beer. "Listen, Axel, you know better than I do to get on the man's bad side. Did you try and ask for an extension for the kid?"

The redhead gave a sharp nod of his head, perturbed that Xigbar was evading his own question by asking another. "I wanted to know why I couldn't take him to Castle Oblivion, and he was pretty adamant with a 'no' on that one. I did, however, suggest taking him to the Realm of Darkness. I just don't think Roxas is going to find that spark where we found him. I can't say why, it just doesn't feel like it will manifest first there."

"Well, here's hoping the man's got enough brains to recognize what you're saying." Xigbar waved the waitress over, requesting the check. "But again, if Xemnas decides that he's sending you back to Twilight Town, then that's it."

Speaking quietly, Axel looked down into his almost empty tankard. "I'm scared, Xig."

"What? Why would you be scared?" Xigbar set some munny on the table. "What do you have to be scared about? It's not like you don't know how to utilize your own power. Guiding the kid along to help make that happen is more than a lot of the other idiots we work with could get done. Why do you think Xemnas is so hard on you, Princess?" Axel looked up at him, shrugging his shoulders. "Because he knows that you've got what it takes."

_I'm scared because I remember what it was like for me the first time experiencing that raw burst of power. I'm frightened because I don't know if I'm ready to experience what that entails with Roxas. I'm terrified that I'm making a huge mistake, and that everything I do has a consequence for the person that I care about the most. But I can't tell you that. I can't tell that to anyone, let alone him. _Finishing the rest of his beer, Axel shook his head. "Then why won't you tell me what you were just remembering? Don't you think knowing about that person who wielded a keyblade before, the one that did that," he gestured to Xigbar's eyepatch, "would help in my training Roxas?"

"Princess, you need to remember that just because you and that blue-haired freak showed up at our castle, doesn't mean that there wasn't shit going on before you got there." Xigbar said, standing up from the booth. "I'm gonna go outside and smoke my cigar. You feel like joining me?"

Axel stood up with him, attempting to not clench his fist by his side with the insult to the bluenette. "Sure." The two walked out of the tavern and headed down towards the dock, both keeping quiet. When he felt enough time had passed, Axel spoke quietly. "Look, I'm not naive, Xig. I know that you guys were doing stuff well before we showed up. If I'm supposed to be this person that Xemnas relies on, why not clue me in?"

"That isn't for me to decide, Princess. Perhaps you should see if your buddy knows more answers." Xigbar said, blowing a few smoke rings.

"Fat chance of that happening," Axel muttered under his breath. "Fine. Well, I guess since you won't tell me, I'll be forced to have to ask the man who already hates me, even though you say he doesn't. And I really don't want to do that."

"Then just leave it." Xigbar said, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Axel, if there's one thing I've learned about being with this crazy man for so long, it's just better to let things run their course."

"That's easy for you to say."

Chuckling, Xigbar shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. All I know is, just be observant. You brought back those files, right?" Axel gave a nod of his head. "Why not see if the lab geeks will let you take a look through the archives?"

"It doesn't matter. You're right, what's done is done." Axel shook his head, refusing to think about what was contained in those files. "I'm gonna head back to the castle now. You wanna come back with me?" He lifted his hand, opening an obsidian oval nearby.

The one-eyed Nobody shook his head. "No, I've got some things I need to take care of. I'll see you in the morning, Princess." Xigbar gave a small wave of his hand. "And just stop overthinking. Give the kid a break. I'm sure he's just on the cusp of figuring things out."

_That's what I'm afraid of._ Axel gave his friend a smile. "See you later, then." He walked into the obsidian oval, not bothering to look back. He appeared back in the Grey Area, and saw that the room was not empty, like he had thought it would be at this hour. Standing with his back to him, staring out at the empty night sky, was the one person the redhead was hoping, yet dreading, to see. "What are you still doing here?"

Saïx turned around slowly and looked at him. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Listen, I don't have the patience to deal with you like this right now." Axel said, shaking his head. He could feel his eyes begin to burn, as he thought about what he had said to Xemnas in his office. A small part of him wanted to open his mouth and tell his friend, but there was another part of his brain, the one that had been quite quiet this evening, that was telling him to get as far away from the bluenette as he could, and just go and find the spiky blonde. "Sorry I even asked," Axel began to walk out of the Grey Area.

"Lea, wait."

The redhead stopped in his tracks at the sound of his human name, his stomach beginning to clench again. He kept his back towards the bluenette, afraid to turn around. "I thought we agreed to not use those names like that out in the open?"

"There is something wrong with you." Saïx approached him. Out of the corner of his eye, Axel saw him lift his hand hand, and quickly moved out of the way before the bluenette could touch him. "What are you doing?" The bluenette asked, hurt obvious in his voice.

Closing his eyes, Axel lifted his right hand and created another obsidian portal. Without thinking twice, he grabbed the bluenette's wrist and pulled him into it, not bothering to listen to his protests. The two of them appeared down on the streets of the World That Never Was, in the shadows of the tall skyscrapers that loomed above them. Axel looked around, surprised at where they had ended up, as he had no idea where he was going to be taking him. He had never been to this part of their home before, and was trying not to show Saïx that.

"Why have you brought us here?" The bluenette tilted his head, looking at the redhead with a questioning gaze.

Axel sighed, and ran a hand through his crimson spikes. "Look, I need to talk to you. Have you seen Xemnas since I returned from my mission?"

"No, why? Did you go and speak to him after you failed to finish your mission?" Saïx' voice grew cold at the mention of the mission.

Groaning, Axel shook his head. "Don't do this right now, Isa! I need you to focus on me right now, and leave your bitter jealousy for Roxas out of this."

"Jealousy?" Saïx growled low. "If you think that I am jealous of that little brat, then you've-"

The redhead placed his gloved hand over the bluenette's mouth, pushing him against the wall of a skyscraper with enough force to stop him from speaking. Staring into his amber eyes, Axel's emerald ones burned bright. "Shut the fuck _up_, Isa. Don't try and pretend that this bullshit isn't because of your jealousy. And don't play the 'we don't have hearts' cards, because you know damn well we can remember our emotions from before. It's not _my_ fault he keeps putting me with him. It's not _my_ fault that he's got a hold over you that I can never break. It's not _my_ fault I can't touch you because of him! So stop punishing me like it is!" He removed his hand and walked away from the bluenette, attempting to calm himself down. _And stop being a twat to Roxas, because he doesn't deserve your animosity, when it's directed towards me. _

"Lea, you know that I have no choice in the matter." Saïx spoke quietly. "I apologize if my jealousy gets to me. You are right, it is that."

"Of course it's that." Axel rolled his eyes, hugging his own body as his stomach began to clench more. "You can't be like this, because others will catch on, Isa. Do you want him to know that you're upset because of Roxas?" Another snarl appeared on Saïx' face at the mention of the Nobody, making the redhead groan. "I'm tired of this, Isa. Can we just move on? I need to tell you something, and I want to make sure he doesn't do anything to you because of what happened in my meeting."

That got the bluenette's attention. "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Something always happens when I meet with him, Isa. It's like I know how to push his buttons better than anyone else. And I hate that, because I can't stop myself sometimes. I remembered something during our meeting, that flew out of my mouth faster than I could stop it from happening."

Axel walked away from the bluenette, and sat down on one of the steps that led up to a building. He placed his head in his hands, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Saïx sat on the step next to him, keeping a wide margin between the two of their bodies. "Just tell me what you said, Lea."

"Do you remember, back when we were human, what he was doing there?" Axel asked, keeping his eyes down, as he didn't want the bluenette to see just how close he was to losing it. "Or were you kept out of the loop, because of what the two of you did together?"

Saïx sighed, and shook his head. "I believe that you knew more than I did, as you are correct that he kept me away from most things. There are some things that I know, but there are others that are just a jumbled mess. I am still remembering things from our human lives on a daily basis."

"Yeah, well. He won't let me train Roxas," a guttural growl escaped from the bluenette's lips, "Isa, stop. I have to talk about him because he is the reason I had to go and speak to him, okay? If it will make you feel better, I'll just refer to him by number."

"I would prefer if you did that."

Looking over at his friend, Axel saw that Saïx had his eyes closed. "Fine. Number XIII isn't reaching his full potential, and I don't want to push him. So, I mentioned to Xemnas that I wanted to take him to the place where he sent the other Organization members I had to help train. I asked him if we could go to the Realm of Darkness, and that's when the memory happened."

"What do you mean?" Saïx opened his eyes, making Axel inhaled sharply, his amber eyes questioning him. "What happened in the Realm of Darkness?"

Unsure why he was affected by the bluenette just then, Axel turned his head away, breaking off the gaze that Saïx had kept. "Nothing happened in there, Isa. It's what I said afterwards that I'm afraid he's going to take his anger out on you. I said that if I could take Number XIII there, then we'd be away from the creatures that he created."

"Lea, you didn't." Saïx said, standing up from the steps. "You didn't say that to him, did you?"

Hugging his knees to his chest, the redhead gave a small nod. "That's why we're out here, Isa. I didn't want to tell you in the Grey Area, in case someone walked in, or worse, he's listening to us there." He closed his eyes, and rested his head on his knees. "It's not like I planned for that shit to come out, Isa. But it's the truth! These Heartless wouldn't have been created had it not been for that damn machine of his!"

The sound of footsteps reached his ears, and then a gentle hand was placed on his arm. "Lea, listen to me. If he becomes upset, then there's nothing that can stop him. But it's okay, I can handle it."

"Stop it!" Axel cried, looking up at the bluenette, not at all fazed by how close the bluenette was standing to him. "Stop saying shit like that, Isa! Because it's not okay. It's not okay that he takes his anger out on you. I should be the one that's punished. But I guess he thinks my assignments are punishment enough, as it keeps me away from you." His voice dropped to a whisper, as Saïx' lips were inching closer and closer to him. Closing his eyes, Axel prepared for their lips to connect, anxious to have that familiar touch. But then, bright ceruleans eyes appeared in his mind. "No!" He shouted, jumping up from the stairs, moving far away from the bluenette.

Saïx stood there, his mouth opened in surprise. "No? Lea, what do you mean, no?"

"We agreed that this was done!" Axel shouted, shaking his head. "No, Isa. You can't do this to me anymore. I can't. I can't." He raced away from the bluenette, his feet guiding him back towards their castle. When he felt he was far enough away from the bluenette, he surrounded himself with Darkness, and appeared back in his bedroom.

He fell onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. _Why? Why do I keep letting him do this to me? I should just learn that I can't be around him. I can't, because I can't control myself. He probably hates me, but if that's the way it has to be, then so be it. He can't keep me from discovering things on my own. If it weren't for Xemnas, then..._ He rolled over and looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts a jumbled mess. So lost in his thoughts, Axel didn't hear the soft knock on his door, until it became a much louder knock.

Sighing, he stood up and wiped his eyes, hoping that he didn't look as upset as he felt. Opening the door, he leaned against it, closing his eyes. "Yeah?"

"A-A-Axel?"

The redhead's eyes opened as he saw the spiky blonde standing there, a look of worry on his face. "Roxas!" He stopped leaning against the door and stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I th-th-thought that you might like to h-h-h-h..." Roxas began to stutter violently, unable to spit the word out.

Reaching out, Axel pulled the spiky blonde into his room, shutting the door quietly. He held Roxas against him, hugging him close. "Roxas, it's okay. Did you want to ask me if I'd like to hang out? Is that what you were trying to say?" He looked down, and saw his cerulean eyes were big and bright with frustration clear all over the smaller Nobody's face. Roxas gave a nod of his head, and pressed his face against the redhead's chest. "Come on, why don't we go and sit down?" Axel ran a hand through his soft spikes, happy to have the person that he had been thinking about show up at his door. Not the other way around, for once.

"Okay..." Roxas pulled away from the redhead and walked over to the small couch. As he sat down, Axel did a quick spell, making the room soundproof, and made it so that no one could portal into the room unannounced as well. He hoped that he had done the spell correctly for the latter, hoping that it had worked. He turned and saw Roxas sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for him.

The redhead walked over and sat down next to him. "Did you do anything after we got back from our mission?" Axel turned and looked at the spiky haired blonde, giving him his full attention.

"N-No...just wandered around a bit before I went back to my r-r-room..." Roxas spoke quietly, looking at his lap. "Did you get in trouble?"

A soft smile appeared on Axel's face, as he placed a hand over Roxas'. "No, I did not get into trouble. I'm sorry that Saïx was acting that way towards you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure?" Those bright cerulean eyes looked up at him, taking Axel's breath away.

Reaching over, his body moving automatically, Axel pulled Roxas to sit on his lap, facing him. He waited for Roxas to adjust himself, a smile on his face as the spiky blonde reached up tentatively to place his arms around the redhead's neck. "Listen to me, Roxas. I'm positive. I went and spoke to Xemnas, and I made sure to let him know that this was my decision. Not yours. So, don't worry, okay?" He blinked a few times as Roxas leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his own, the sudden nearness of Roxas surprising him.

"I don't want you to get into trouble because I'm broken..." Roxas whispered, the soft breath ghosting against Axel's lips. The redhead pulled him closer to his body, hugging him tightly.

"You're not broken, Roxas," Axel kept his voice soft. "It's not your fault that you're still just discovering this stuff. Some of us had a lot more experience than you when it comes to manipulating magic."

The spiky blonde moved further up on Axel's lap, the friction just enough to draw an unexpected moan from the redhead. "Axel...I was thinking..."

"A-About what...?" The redhead stuttered, trying to not move his hips to get that friction back. He groaned as Roxas began to roll his hips more, relieving that burn for the redhead. Wrapping his arms tightly around his body, Axel groaned low. "Roxas..."

Lips brushed against his hesitantly as Roxas initiated a soft kiss, surprising the redhead. As Axel kept his lips slack, they began to mold against Roxas' lips, their kisses remaining soft and pleasant. As Roxas began to move his hips a little more, Axel's mouth dropped open with a soft groan, and soon after, the blonde's tongue caressed his shyly, the timid touch making Axel's stomach drop. As he kept his tongue still, allowing Roxas to fully explore his mouth on his own terms, with one gentle sweep, Axel groaned once more and squeezed the blonde to his body. Taking over with ease, the redhead began to dominate the kiss, as Roxas began to rock his hips more, while his tongue stroked the blonde's into submission for him. Roxas broke off the kiss with a soft moan, keeping his forehead pressed against Axel's, as he kept rocking his hips more.

"Axel..." Roxas groaned, his eyes closed in concentration, as their bodies kept moving together, both of their arousals grinding together through layers of clothes. "I need..."

Leaning forward, Axel moved Roxas' legs so that they were wrapped around his waist. Picking him up carefully, he sought out his mouth blindly. Once his lips touched Roxas', he moaned into the kiss, while walking the two of them over to his bed with ease. Unable to pull himself away from the spiky blonde, Axel laid him down on the bed, and laid down on top of him. Roxas had not removed his legs from his waist, keeping him locked against his body.

Axel broke off the kiss with a soft groan. "What do you need, Roxas...?" He rolled his hips, frotting against him. "Is this what you want...?"

"N-No...want...more..." Roxas moaned, leaning his head back. "Been thinking...about what...happened when I..."

Knowing just what he was going to say, Axel kissed the spiky blonde's exposed throat, moaning softly as he continued to rock more against him. "Is your body still tingly from using your magic for the first time, Roxas...?"

"Y-Yes..." Looking down, emerald eyes met cerulean. "H-Help me...?"

The redhead kept his eyes on the blonde's, and for a moment, debated about his next course of action. But the look that Roxas gave him had already sealed the deal, even if he wasn't ready to admit it. "Let me help you get undressed, okay..?" Axel's voice was soft, as he kept his eyes locked onto Roxas'. The spiky blonde nodded his head, pink appearing on his cheekbones. "Roxas, I will not do anything you aren't ready for." Axel unzipped Roxas' cloak, keeping eye contact.

"I know you won't," Roxas said, without faltering. "I just don't know..."

Lifting him up gently, Axel slid the cloak off of him, and placed it on the end of the bed. "Would you feel more comfortable if we both undressed ourselves? That way, you don't have to think about me undressing you? If you're not ready for me to do that, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked, sitting up on the bed. "A-Axel...I...I'm..."

The redhead leaned forward, kissing him softly. "Don't be," he pulled back, a smile on his face. He stood up and unzipped his cloak, letting it drop to the floor. "It's me, Rox. Not someone else." Memories of the first time he had done something like this for the first time quickly came to the forefront of his mind.

_Lea reached down between their bodies and pressed his hand against Isa's arousal. They both __grunted loudly. "Is this close enough for you?" He palmed the teen's arousal, thinking of what he liked to do to himself when he touched himself there. "Do you want me to stop?" Pressing himself against Lea's palm, Isa shuddered. "No, please."_

Closing his eyes, he let the memory drift away fast, not wanting to have the bluenette spoil this moment for him. Reaching down, he took off his boots and set them to the side, slipping his socks off. He looked over at the bed, and saw that Roxas was now shirtless. _Absolutely stunning._ Axel felt his body react to the spiky blonde's toned upper body, surprised to see just how defined his chest was.

He took off his own shirt, and set it where his cloak was, heat rushing to his cheeks as he knew the next clothing he would take off would alter the way the two of them would interact. He knew he was ready for it, but wasn't sure if the newest Nobody was. After telling Xigbar he had been scared, he knew that after Roxas had come to his door, that fear had disappeared, for the moment. He placed his hands on the top of his pants, and searched his cerulean eyes for any bit of uncertainty.

"Together?" Axel asked, watching as Roxas stood up from the bed, his hand in the same place as his own. The spiky blonde gave a timid nod of his head. "On the count of three, okay? One...two...three." Looking down at himself, Axel pulled his pants off, taking his boxers with him, stark naked. He looked up and saw that Roxas' pants were gone. Roxas got back on the bed, pulling the sheets with him.

Accepting his silent invitation, Axel could feel how clammy his palms had become, and hoped that he wasn't perspiring from how nervous he was feeling. _This is it._ He laid down on the bed next to Roxas, pulling the covers back over their bodies. He felt the smaller Nobody lift himself up as he slid his hand underneath Roxas' body, holding him close.

"Are you okay?" Axel's voice wavered with his nerves, but didn't let it bother him. "Are you comfortable?"

Those eyes looked back up at him with a soft smile reaching them. "I think I am. I'm...I'm a little n-n-nervous right now..."

"Never been with a man before?" Axel smirked as Roxas shook his head, wiping the smirk off of his face. "Roxas, look at me." Waiting for him to look up, Axel touched his right cheek with his left hand, pressing his palm against his face with a gentle tenderness. "There's nothing to be worried about. I'm in no hurry, and this isn't a race."

Roxas nodded his head slowly, turning into the redhead's touch. "My body just hasn't calmed down since that second attack, even though it's been hours since then. And how your hand felt...it made me feel better."

Stroking his cheek thoughtfully, Axel leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "Would you like to take a look at my body, Roxas? Or would you like for me to help calm your body down by touching you?"

"Both?" The spiky blonde whispered, closing his eyes quickly.

Axel chuckled softly, pressing his lips against him once more. Keeping his lips lingering on Roxas', Axel pulled the blankets off of them, exposing them both to the artificial light. Once the protection was gone, Axel pulled away from the kiss slowly. "Alright, then. My body is yours." He laid back on the bed, staying perfectly still.

The smaller Nobody pulled away from him, and began to touch his chest gently. Wavering on if he should keep his eyes opened or closed, Axel decided he wanted to watch the expressions on Roxas' face as he touched his body. Roxas' face was set with a look of concentration, as his hand glided over the redhead's chest, making Axel moan softly at the touch. Looking up, cerulean eyes met his. "Does that feel good?"

"Very much so," Axel nodded, arching up into the soft touches of Roxas' fingers. When the blonde brushed his nail across his left nipple, he let out a low moan, holding nothing back. "R-Roxas..."

His eyes closed naturally as he leaned his head back, enjoying each sensation of Roxas' hands on his body. He gripped the bed sheet tightly as the feel of his wet mouth on his nipple surprised him, but then, Axel relaxed into the feeling and encouraged Roxas. "Nngh...u-use your teeth, Roxas...Don't be afraid to bite a little..."

A gentle bite made the redhead eyes fly open, the pain just enough to be exquisite. "Roxas...if you keep that up...I may make a mess before you get any lower," he panted softly.

"S-Sorry..." Roxas said, pulling away from his chest. Both of his hands traveled down the sides of Axel's body, the fingertips barely brushing against his warm skin. Each gentle touch was like fire to the redhead, and both wished and was thankful for how limited the touch was, as Roxas made his way down lower on his body. He was waiting for the moment when Roxas would get to a certain part of his body, and the spiky blonde's sharp intake of breath signaled that he had finally arrived there.

Keeping his hands fisted in the sheets, Axel watched as Roxas stared at his arousal, looking at it from different angles. The redhead had never been so thoroughly checked out before, especially down there. Even in his most intimate moments, it was more about the act itself. As Roxas' hand approached him, Axel bit his lower lip, the anticipation killing him.

The moment Roxas' hand made contact, Axel closed his eyes and exhaled, a soft groan passing from his lips. The feel of Roxas' hand surrounding his length felt so incredible, better than he had figured it would. "Axel...what do I do?" Roxas' voice was low pitched, the sound reverberating through Axel's core.

"Move it...up and down..." Letting go of the sheet with his left hand, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Roxas'. "Like this..." He moved their hands together, showing Roxas just what to do. Squeezing his hand a little bit, he pulled the hand up towards the crown, and then slid back down in a gentle motion, keeping his fist tight.

Roxas moaned with him, as they moved their hands together. Before Axel knew what was happening, he felt a gentle weight on his thighs, and saw that Roxas was straddling his body, moving up further towards his arousal. Letting go of Roxas' hand, Axel placed both of his hands on Roxas' hips, moaning as their arousals finally touched each other, with no clothes between them. Roxas' mouth dropped open with a loud moan, his head tossing back as they began to move against each other, hot flesh upon flesh. Their bodies rocked back and forth, rubbing against each other with a hurried sense. Releasing his grip on Roxas' waist, Axel reached down and wrapped his hand around both of their arousals, wanting to make the blonde feel good. He watched as Roxas moved into his hand, their bodies moving faster and faster. He felt Roxas' begin to pulsate in his hand, and with a few more thrusts, watched as Roxas came, the warm liquid flowing over the top of his hand. Stunned by how breathtaking he looked, Axel released seconds later, so caught up was he in watching Roxas that he hadn't realized that he had come as well.

Falling forward on his chest, Roxas panted softly. Reaching down, Axel wiped off his hand, and grabbed his shirt off the floor. Listening to Roxas' uneven breaths, he reached between their bodies and gently mopped up their stomachs, a soft sigh leaving Roxas' mouth. "Axel...?"

Once they were as clean as they were going to be, Axel tossed the offending shirt away and pulled the blankets back over their bodies. "Yes, Roxas?" He ran his clean hand through the soft spikes, inhaling deeply as Roxas' familiar scent pierced his nostrils.

"I can't move." Roxas chuckled softly, nuzzling the redhead's chest with his cheek.

"Who said you had to?" Axel wrapped his arm around him, holding him close. "Does your body feel better now?" His lips brushed against the top of his head, hugging him gently.

Roxas nodded his head. "It does, thank you." Roxas kissed Axel's chest, causing the redhead to moan softly. "So, I can sleep here?"

"Of course, Roxas. Get some rest, okay?"

Axel smiled when he heard the blonde begin to snore softly, the feeling of utter contentment washing over his body. He closed his eyes, hoping that in the morning, they would not run into the bluenette, as that previous morning had been awkward enough. _I wish that..._ Before the redhead could finish his thought, he was snoring in unison with Roxas, holding him close against him.

But the bluenette wasn't even in the castle at that moment, as he was off with the man who Axel had had an altercation with earlier in the evening, far away from where the redhead and spiky blonde slept peacefully.


	85. Chapter 85

_~ A Few Hours Earlier ~_

Saïx stared at the empty space where the redhead had just been, still hearing the redhead's shouted refusal at him, screaming at him how they had both decided they were done with trying to reconnect. _I was never done, Lea. But it seems like you've already made your decision, and I can't do anything about it. _He shook his head, hating to think of just where the redhead had disappeared to so quickly, knowing in his mind where he had probably gone.

_I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask you, because you had brought up the time when we were human. Why...why does this new Nobody look like that boy from so long ago? The one that I was jealous of immediately? How could you not see that I have been going through the same thing? Lea, what has happened to you? What has this _child_ done to your mind, to make you push yourself away from me so quickly?_

"Perhaps it's because you keep allowing yourself to shack up with that psychopath." The ever present ghost of the redhead appeared near where he was standing. "You can't blame him for wanting to move on from you, when it's fairly clear you've done the same."

Looking away, Saïx shook his head. "Who says that I have? I haven't. You're, no, he's the one that I constantly think about."

"And yet, when you're with the PsychoNort, I disappear. Any thought you may have had of me, _POOF_, gone. Explain that to me." The apparition crossed his arms, staring at the bluenette with a heated expression on his face.

Saïx began to walk away, not wanting to argue when he had no idea if someone was watching him or not. "I don't have time for this." He walked through the Dark City, leaving the phantom behind.

"You are just lying to yourself. You know that the man has control over you. Why do you let him do that to you?" The redhead appeared next to him, keeping up with his fast pace back to the castle.

Saïx turned and glared at him. "Because!" He continued towards the castle, ignoring the apparition. As he headed into the Grey Area, he stopped as he saw that the Grey Area was empty, save for one person sitting on one of the couches, clearly waiting for someone to arrive.

"My protege?"

Standing at the entrance, Saïx stayed rooted to his spot. "Ah, Superior. My apologies. Are you here to see me?"

"I was," Xemnas stood up. "Where have you been? I don't remember assigning you to any mission."

The bluenette moved further into the room. He couldn't decide if he should make up some lie, or just tell the man the truth. "I went down to the City, as I needed to get out of this place." _There._

"Oh? Did something happen? Did someone misbehave? Do I need to put someone into their proper place?" The tanned man stood up from his seat and began to walk over to where Saïx stood. "You can tell me, my protege."

"No, it was nothing like that, sir. I just wanted to step outside and enjoy the fresh air. I haven't been outside to the city in quite some time..."

Chuckling softly, Xemnas placed a hand on his shoulder. "I suppose you haven't. I never really think about how you're always stuck in this room, day in and day out." _Of course you don't. Because the only person you care about is yourself. No one else._ "Would you like for Number II to take over your duties tomorrow? Perhaps go out on your own mission for me?"

"What? No, of course not." Saïx shook his head. "Superior, please. I wasn't complaining about my role here. I just wanted to let you know that that was why you didn't see me here. I thought everyone had finished for the day, and not knowing what you wanted me to do, I took matters into my own hand and sought a brief escape."

"Escape?" Xemnas' eyebrow rose up. "What do you need to escape from?"

_Besides you?_ "Poor choice of words, Master." He let the reverent name slip past his lips, hoping to squish any thoughts that he may have made the older man think. "I just meant I wanted to be outside for a bit. It won't happen again. I'll ask for your permission first."

"Now you're acting like I'm some ogre." Xemnas' amber eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that, my protege? Do you really think that little of me?"

Saïx' amber eyes widened. "No, of course not, Master! Please, I want to apologize for how this has all gone. You were waiting for me. Was there an urgent matter that I need to be made aware of?"

"Not really, but I did want to see if you felt like joining me this evening." Xemnas walked over towards the window, standing near the spot the bluenette normally resided when handing out missions. "I have some business to attend to, and was hoping to get some of your help."

"Business?" Saïx blinked a few times, not expecting the man to raise this question to him. "What sort of business would you need my help with?"

Xemnas' lips pursed into a tight smirk. "Remember, Number VII, you are my right hand. Just because your number is higher than most, you know your rightful place is next to me."

"Sir?" Saïx didn't understand why the man was reminding him of this. "Where will we be going?"

The tanned man lifted his hand, an obsidian oval appearing near the window. "Follow me and you'll see." Xemnas walked through the portal, leaving the bluenette to stare blankly at it.

Knowing that if he didn't move fast enough, Xemnas would become displeased, so he quickly headed to the oval and stepped through. He appeared outside what looked to be one of the laboratories in their new home. "Superior? Why are we in front of the laboratory?"

"This is where I need your help, my protege." Xemnas knocked on the door, waiting for confirmation that it would be alright to enter. Saïx waited, and heard the scientist shout out in a nasally voice, "Enter!" The tanned man push the door open. "After you?" He looked over at where the bluenette stood. Nodding, Saïx walked through the door and saw that Vexen, Zexion and Aeleus were all at different stations within the lab.

"Ah, Superior. To what do we owe this pleasure of yours and Saïx' company?" Zexion pushed some of his hair off of his face, clearly being obedient towards the older man. Saïx bit his tongue, not wanting to call out the nervous man for the way he had treated him the last time he had come down to this place alone. He knew it was better to just play nice, knowing that if it really came down to it, he could tell Xemnas just what had happened before.

Xemnas headed over to a work station. "The items that were brought back here a few days ago. Where are they now?"

"You mean, the hard drives you recovered from Radiant Garden?" Vexen asked, looking up from his work. "They are in the back room, waiting to be catalogued. Why? Do you need them for something, sir?"

Shaking his head, Xemnas began to head towards the back room. "No, not really. Saïx? Will you follow me?" The bluenette nodded, and followed him, heading through the open door. He stepped into the small room and saw the hard drives Xemnas had asked about. As he opened his mouth to ask the man what he wanted with them, the door to the back room shut.

"Superior?" Saïx turned and looked at him. "Why did you just close the door?"

He took one of the hard drives out of the box, and walked over to the single computer in the room. "I wanted to get your opinion on this material, my protege. I know that when we were...well...when we were human, that I did not include you in this part of my research. I wanted to see what you thought about these experiments, the ones I spoke of to you before...well, before."

"I am not sure I understand what you're saying, Superior." Saïx observed the computer begin to boot up. "How much data will I be going through? And why does it matter now? Haven't we achieved your original goal?"

Xemnas' eyes narrowed into slits once more. "My original goal? My original goal? Do you have any idea what you are saying? Or did you just forget just what my _original_ goal is?"

"Sir?" Saïx wasn't sure what he said to make the man's mood shift so quickly. "Superior, I did not mean to say something that would make you this upset. I just thought that once we became the way we were, that this was your end goal."

The tanned man slammed his hand down hard on the desk, Saïx biting down on his lower lip hard, both shocked and pleased that the man had not struck him out of anger. "Do you not remember what my true goal was? What I was looking for?"

"The χ-blade?" Saïx said automatically. "But...did I not hear last night that Number II say something about the χ-blade?"

A soft laugh bubbled up from Xemnas' chest. "My dear protege, that was a homonym."

"Homonym?" The bluenette tilted his head to the side, trying to understand what the older man was saying. "I am not aware of this word, Superior."

"Really?" Xemnas' voice was filled with surprise. "I had no idea. Well, you did hear Number II say something about a keyblade, only it's spelled 'k-e-y-b-l-a-d-e. The one that I'm searching for, the χ-blade, it is actually spelled χ-b-l-a-d-e."

Saïx watched as the computer began to boot up. "Have...you told me what your goal was, correct, sir? I want to say something, but I am not sure it is correct, and do not want to make you upset if I'm incorrect."

"Say what you think it is, my protege." The older man placed a hand on his right shoulder, the contact beginning to cloud the bluenette's mind with thoughts of other activities. When he began to massage his shoulder, Saïx accidentally let a soft moan escape from his lips as he closed his eyes, leaning his head forward as his body began to relax. "Enjoying this, my protege?"

"Immensely," Saïx replied, leaning forward more as he felt Xemnas' hand begin to work on his shoulder more. He tried to clear his head, but found that whatever the man was doing to him, it was making him forget what he was just talking about. _How...how does he do this to me?_ Blinking, he shook his head. "Superior, I wanted to see if I could remember, and now..."

A dark chuckle sounded from the tanned man's chest. "And now...? Have you forgotten what you were going to say, my protege?" His hand gave another squeeze, while his other hand traveled down his back, causing the hairs on the bluenette's body to rise.

"I can't remember," Saïx whispered, his mind suddenly blank. "Please...don't touch me for a moment? I don't know what you're doing, but I can't seem to keep my focus for longer than a second, sir." He moaned softly as he felt Xemnas' thumb begin to work on the back of his lower neck.

"Perhaps whatever it was you were trying to remember isn't all that important anymore," the older man's breath tickled the nape of Saïx' neck, his body involuntarily shuddering. "Just feel my hand on your shoulder, my beautiful protege."

Blinking his eyes lethargically, the bluenette shook his head. "Sir, what about..." He looked up and saw that the computer had finally loaded, a small icon appearing on the screen for the hard drive that Xemnas had plugged into it.

"Ah, it's finished." The tanned man removed his hand from Saïx' shoulder, not bothering to give his shoulder just one more squeeze. _Of course not. He was just preoccupying the time while the machine loaded. How could I be so naive?_ His skin was still burning under his cloak, the nearness of the man was enough to keep his hyperactive sexuality piqued.

Xemnas leaned over and moved the mouse over the small icon. "Alright, my apprentice. I shall return in a bit. I want to get your opinion on what you see. Remember, just because we are like this now, it doesn't mean that what we did before had no meaning." Saïx stared at the man's retreating form. "I'll be back in a bit." He left the bluenette alone in the room, the awkward silence deafening.

Turning his attention to the computer, Saïx began watching as the feed from what looked to be a security camera came up on the screen. It was the old laboratory in Radiant Garden, where certain experiments had taken place. The bluenette's memory was hazy, as these images seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place why. There was a woman on the screen, being strapped into a chair by the man who was in the next room. _No, not Number IV. That is his complete being, Even._ His mouth grew slack as he watched them begin to run their experiment, the machine he had seen take someone's heart successfully did not do so for this particular experiment. Saïx felt his stomach churning as he watched the woman bleed profusely, the blood not stopping as the machine had failed to extract her heart in the proper way. _Why is he making me watch these? What sort of thing am I supposed to be looking for, when all I want to do is turn the machine off!_

Image after image, Saïx could not take his eyes off of the screen after each unsuccessful experiment. And then, the players of the laboratory changed, and soon there was a lanky man, whose spikes were identifiable, even with the images being in black and white. "No," Saïx whispered, watching as Lea's image appeared to stand there, watching with a shocked look on his face as the man who had been strapped down by his chest turned into one of the pureblood Heartless. "No..." Saïx shook his head, wanting to no longer see his friend, his lover, becoming involved with killing these people. "No!" _Is this what he was doing at night? When I wasn't around? Are these _those_ experiments? Oh, Gaia..._

The computer did not listen to the bluenette, and showed him more experiments with Lea there. A woman soon turned up in the chair, and seemed to be asking many questions. How this woman looked to be scared of what was happening to her, and all that the redhead did was stare at her, and then moved away. Lea's mouth did not move, did not show any sign that he understood what the woman was saying to him. The bluenette watched the giant redhead, the one whose Nobody was just outside the door, approach Lea. Saïx burst into tears, hating to watch the expressions on Lea's face, showing him just how truly scared he was to be apart of all of this. _Oh, Lea...Lea, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry..._ He watched as the woman became a pureblood Heartless, just like the first time Lea had shown up for an experiment, the black creature there for a moment, then disappeared.

"Please..." Saïx began to shake, trying to turn off the images from the hard drive. Except, it seemed as if Xemnas had tampered with the program, making it so that the bluenette had to keep watching until the tape was over. _Why? Why is he punishing me?! Because I could not remember his goal? Why...why am I watching these...There's no reason to this..._ As he was trying to fiddle with the computer, he stopped moving when he saw his own human counterpart appear on the screen.

There was Isa, standing in the new laboratory, the one which they had moved the experiments to after Ansem had shut down the other laboratory. Saïx stared, dumbfounded at watching himself on the screen. The scar on his forehead was still fairly new, healed but still quite the eye sore. He touched it subconsciously, his gloved hand wandering over the scars. His memories began to assault his brain as he watched them play out in real time.

A child was being strapped into the chair, the same child that he, _no, not me..._ had instructed both Lea and Braig to find, per Xehanort's orders. He stood near the machines, watching as the experiment took place, the memories moving faster and faster in his mind. He stared at the screen, shocked to see the boy had locked onto the redhead, watching Lea as the machine took his heart. "STOP!" Saïx screamed, slamming his fists onto the table. The warm liquid continued to cascade down his cheeks, the tears never stopping as he kept watching himself on the screen. Watching as Xehanort reappeared in a portal, throwing his arms around his complete being tightly.

Shaking his head rapidly, Saïx began to cry harder as the screen changed to another part of the castle. The room which Xehanort had shown him with the six glass coffins, all lined up and ready for the next part of their journey. He began to retch, grabbing the small trash can that had been hidden under the desk, as he watched his human self run as an automaton, pushing buttons, Lea standing nearby and watching him, his lips moving, but no sound was picked up by the camera. He dropped the basket and swung his arm back, punching the screen of the computer with all of his strength, stopping the images immediately, as his hand shattered the glass screen.

"What happened?" Vexen pulled the door open, the agitation in his voice very apparent. "Saïx, what have you done?"

The bluenette stared at his hand, no pain affecting his body yet as the glass continued to spiderweb and fracture around his fist. He didn't acknowledge the scientist, as he knew it would do no good. He heard footsteps, and soon found his hand was being pulled out of the monitor by someone. Blinking a few times, he looked up and saw Xemnas.

"Master?" He whispered, not caring if the others heard him call him that. He was so lost, his head hurt, as well as his hand, and could not focus on any one thing.

Xemnas began to pick shards of glass out of the back of his gloved hand. "Yes, my protege. It is me." Saïx felt himself being lifted up off the chair, and was soon in the man's arms, the nearness of his body a subtle comfort. He closed his eyes as he felt Darkness begin to surround the two of them, Xemnas taking him away from the laboratory.

When Saïx opened his eyes, he saw that they were in Xemnas' chambers, the older man leading him towards his bathroom. "My protege, what has happened to your hand?" He led him into the bathroom, sitting the bluenette down on the side of the tub as he took off his glove. "You are very lucky you didn't do anything serious to yourself."

The bluenette gawked at the man as he began to use a Cure spell on his hand. "W-What happened? What happened? You subjected me to watching those...those experiments! I...I could not handle watching...watching..."

"How far did you get?" Xemnas' voice was quiet, but firm.

"To the end." Saïx closed his eyes, shaking his head fast. "No, not until the end. I did not wait to see it happen again, as my memories began to overtake my mind." His hand felt immediately better, after the Cure spell had finished workings its magic. He made a fist, squeezing his hand a little. "Thank you." He kept his voice quiet, scared that he had made the older man upset.

Xemnas placed a hand on Saïx', pulling him up from the tub. "Come with me, my protege. I will explain why I wanted you to see what was on that particular hard drive."

"Yes, Superior." He focused on the obsidian portal that appeared just outside of the bathroom, and walked over towards it, letting the older man lead him there. When he stepped through, he found himself back in the all white room, a single chair in the middle, with the armor and what looked to be a weapon of sorts on the ground. "W-Why here?" Saïx attempted to keep his voice even, but being back in Radiant Garden was the one place he did not want to be. Not right now, not after all he had just witnessed.

Taking a seat in the center of the room, Xemnas pointed towards the armor on the floor. "We are here because of that. Because of the weapon beside it."

"That is the weapon that Number XIII uses," Saïx replied. "But I do not understand why I need to be here, sir. How does any of this tie into what you just made me watch?"

The older man stood up from the chair, and made his way gracefully over to where the bluenette stood. "Do you remember what my original goal is now? Did those memories jumpstart your brain?"

"I..." Saïx didn't know what to say. All he could remember was seeing Lea, watching as the redhead kept showing up at these experiments, and had never fully detailed to him just what had been going on. Saïx had never known the extent of how damning these experiments really were. And his suggestion had been of no help, and had led them to where they were now, without hearts, without true emotions. _Just bitter memories._

Xemnas stood directly in front of him. "Surely it must be in there!" He began to tap against the scar on his glabella, the bluenette wincing at the brute force. "Come on, my protege! You need to remember!"

"HEARTS!" Saïx shouted, cringing as Xemnas kept driving the tip of his finger against his forehead. "HEARTS. THAT'S ALL I CAN REMEMBER!"

"That isn't GOOD ENOUGH!" Xemnas shouted. "DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME, MY PROTEGE!"

Breaking down into tears, the bluenette shook his head. "I can't...I can't remember...I can't...It's just...hearts...kin...kin..."

"Kin...?"

Xemnas began to shake his shoulders roughly, the bluenette's body curling into himself to try and get away from him. "KINGDOM!" Saïx shouted quickly, the older man's shaking ceasing immediately.

"Ah, there we go." He let go of Saïx and walked back over to the chair in the center of the room. Sitting down, Xemnas leaned back. "Now, was that so hard?"

Collapsing to his knees, Saïx shook his head. "No...No, Master...Not...at...all..." He tried to calm down his sobs, knowing that if he kept crying, Xemnas would surely punish him even more. _Please...I want to go back home..._

"You are home." The redheaded ghost appeared behind the chair. "Why don't you find out why being here is so important to this thing he's speaking of. If you can't be with me, you better learn to get the information you need to keep PsychoNort happy."

Crossing his right leg over his left, Xemnas looked down at him. "Why are you on the floor, my protege? Now that you've remembered my true goal, perhaps now is the time I tell you how I know about what the keyblade weapon is."

"Why does this keyblade matter, sir?" The bluenette stood up, ignoring the redheaded apparition, who still lingered behind the chair. "Does this particular weapon mean we'll be able to get that goal of Kingdom Hearts?"

The older man rested his elbow on the armrest of the chair, a pensive look crossing his face. "I think that that may be the key, so to speak." A small chuckle reverberated through the room, as Xemnas laughed at his own joke. "Tell me, do you know what the keyblade can do, my protege?"

"No," Saïx wrung his hands nervously. "I only know that it is a powerful weapon."

"It is a powerful weapon," Xemnas looked down at the forgotten keyblade. "It can do many things, my protege. It can unlock things which are not meant to be unlocked, it can lock things that are meant to be unlocked, and vice versa. It has the power to release things."

Saïx blinked a few times, another memory beginning to assault his brain. "These materials," he looked over at the armor and the discarded keyblade, "these appeared on the day when Xehanort showed up. The day the storm happened in Radiant Garden. Lea told me that he saw these things, and didn't understand what it all meant." The bluenette kept speaking, "I always just assumed it was a fabrication. But then...then, I had that dream...The first time you came into my-" He flinched backwards as Xemnas' hand connected to the side of his face, the sting of the hit making his eyes water. "Superior?"

"_Lea..._? Lea?" Xemnas seethed, his amber eyes blazing. "Tell me, Number VII, just how _long_ have you had this memory about _Lea_? Because," he began to chuckle maniacally, "because if you say that it just happened right now, then you must think I'm some sort of _fool_."

Attempting to not touch the side of his face, even though it burned from the slap, Saïx shook his head. "Sir, I do not know what you're-" He stopped speaking as the back of Xemnas' hand collided with his face once more. The bluenette dropped to the floor, covering himself with his arms, crying out as Xemnas began to kick him. "M-Master! Master, please stop! Please! I did not mean to do something bad!"

Xemnas reached down and grabbed Saïx' hair roughly, yanking him up off the ground. "How _dare_ you insinuate that you didn't mean to do anything bad. Here I've been, under the assumption that you still had no memory of that fucking little _shit_, and it turns out, you've been lying to me!"

Saïx cried out, pawing at the hand that kept gripping his hair tightly. " Please, Master...Please! I don't remember him! I don't!"

"STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!" Xemnas shouted, throwing Saïx across the room. The bluenette hit the wall with a force that should have knocked him out, but Saïx remained as alert as he could be. He watched with trepidation as Xemnas walked over to him. "I don't think you seem to understand that we've got a serious problem."

Saïx shook his head. "Sir, there is no problem. Sir, you're the only one I want to be with. Please, please believe me!"

"You better tell him it's because of the data you just watched," Axel's ghost said, still placed behind the chair. "Because it's a viable excuse. But who knows if even he will buy it. Why would you say my name?"

The bluenette looked just behind the crazed man's eyes, seeking comfort from the emerald eyes of the ghost, but found nothing there. "Are you going to tell me just when it was you remembered him?" Xemnas pulled him up roughly by his forearms.

"You made me!" Saïx snapped, growling in his throat. "You made me remember by forcing me to watch those videos! Because of you, Xemnas!"

Amber eyes blazed as Xemnas let go of Saïx' arms. "Is that so?" He spoke quietly, his tone flat. Saïx began to feel sick, incapable of escaping the man's fury that he could feel radiating off of him. An obsidian oval appeared in the room. "Go."

Saïx walked over to the portal and stepped through, trepidation coursing through his body as he had no idea where Xemnas was sending him. When he stepped out of the obsidian oval, he saw that he was standing on the beach of the Dark Margin. Almost at once, he felt the power of the moon begin to take over, his fangs beginning to extend as his raw power began to show itself. He turned around and snarled when he saw the older man step out of the portal.

"Ah, there we go," Xemnas leered. "So, I made you remember that boy, did I? Tell me, did you only remember his human counterpart? Or are you aware that he's like you now?"

At a loss of whether or not to tell the truth, the bluenette bared his fangs. "What does it matter if I know or not? You've made it so that he will never be in my life, for fear of what you'll do to him or to me. You keep placing him with that...that..." He couldn't bear to say the newest Nobody's name. "You've made it so that I've got no one! Only you!"

"Is that so?" Xemnas' ethereal blades appeared. "So, you _do_ want to be with him. This is why you said escape before. Tell me, my incompetent protege, were you with _him_ down in the Dark City? Or were you truly by yourself, getting some 'fresh air'?" He swung one blade towards the bluenette, Saïx manifesting his claymore instantly to block the attack.

Growling low, he pushed back against the blade. "Enough! I was there alone!"

"I don't believe you," Xemnas spat out, spinning around behind him with lightning speed. Saïx let his power come out, quickly sidestepping him, his claymore clashing against the two blades. "Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"I AM!" Saïx' power took over. His claymore extended, the power of the moon lifting him up off the ground. He swung his weapon, pulling the older man up off the beach, forcing him to float in the air. "Moon, shine down!" His eyes grew wide as his raw power surged with energy, and he began to attack Xemnas repeatedly. As his power depleted, the older man dropped to the ground, his weapons disappearing, as Saïx' claymore went back into its natural position.

Shaking, Saïx collapsed on the ground, panting hard. Only a few feet away from him, Xemnas began to cackle loudly. "Outstanding!"

"W-What...is outstanding?" The bluenette was out of breath, his body on fire. "What...just happened to me?" He shook his head, replaying the fight in his mind. "That's...that's never..."

Xemnas peered down at him. "You're growing into your own skin." His gloved hand touched Saïx' cheek, cupping it gently.

"Why...why did I just say that?" Saïx felt the man's power over him begin to take over his body, helpless to stop it from happening. "What's going on?"

Stroking his cheek gently, Xemnas pushed some of the hair off of the bluenette's face. "Nothing bad is happening. It seems as if your power is shifting, becoming more and more powerful with the aid of the moon. Your mind must have recognized that, which is why you said what you did."

"But...that doesn't make any sense," Saïx' blinked his eyes a few times, feeling a wetness begin to trickle down his cheeks. Lifting his hand, he wiped away the tears that had fallen surprised to find them there. "Superior, I..."

Xemnas pulled his hand away from his face, running it along his body. Arching up, Saïx moaned loud as the man's sexual hold over him took over, welcoming it with open arms. His body tingled still from his new release, even if his brain was still shouting at him to learn more about what had just happened. Helpless to this power, he leaned his head back as Xemnas began to unzip his cloak.

"Did you really remember when I came into your dream?" Xemnas queried, his hand slipping under and up the bluenette's chest. "That first time...?"

Another soft moan fell from Saïx' lips as he arched up into the older man's touch. "Yes...When Xehanort kissed me in the garden..."

"We've always been connected," Xemnas bowed his head, kissing the bluenette's chest with light kisses. Saïx dug his hands into the sand, his body responding to Xemnas' touches. "This is why you belong to me, belong by my side. No one else can make you feel the way that I do. No one has the power to do this..." Saïx cried out as he felt the man's hand ghost over his arousal, making it pleasantly aroused. Even though his hand was not touching him, Saïx still felt his grip, bucking his hips to feel more of it. "That's it, my protege...Just let me make you feel good. Let me take you away like I always do..."

Staring down at the top of his silver hair, Saïx shook his head. "No...you're doing this to me...You're not letting me feel things on my own..."

"Am I?" Xemnas spoke softly. "Are you sure about that?" His hands unbuttoned the bluenette's pants, pulling them off slowly. His tongue lapped against the tip of Saïx' leaking arousal. "Perhaps it's you that has control over me. Have you ever thought about it that way?"

Xemnas wrapped his lips around the crown, drawing a low moan from Saïx' chest. "You...do have a hold...It's not as you say...What about...what you did to me...when Number Two...ngh...came to your chambers...?"

"Oh, that," Xemnas lifted his head, amber eyes no longer containing the rage that was there before. His hand moved over the bluenette's sternum, making his nipples become erect. Saïx arched up, pushing against the man's lips with the tip of his arousal, the moisture left behind from Xemnas' mouth leaving a small trail against the man's chin. "Mmmm...well, I suppose that is _my_ doing. But, you have never complained about it before, my protege..." His tongue lapped the head once more, Saïx moaning appreciatively.

The bluenette gasped as Xemnas pulled his arousal into his mouth, sucking on him hard. "I...I...Who...Nngh..."

"Words, my dear protege..." The tanned man lifted his head. "Using your words would be most effective right now."

His eyes still yellow, Saïx lowered his head to look at him. "Who would refuse to feel the way you make me feel?"

"Perhaps those that are of sound mind," Axel's ghost appeared by a boulder. "I mean, he's right. You've never really complained about it before. Sure, you weren't very keen on it happening, but you never put up a good fight, asking him to stop torturing you in this manner. Truth is, I think you kinda like it."

Ignoring the apparition, Saïx moaned lower as he watched his arousal slip back between Xemnas' parted lips. "Please, Xemnas..." The older man groaned low after he said his name. "Xemnas, let's go somewhere more comfortable."

As the words were manifested, Saïx soon found himself enrobed in Darkness. When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of the very large bed in Castle Oblivion. Stripping out of his cloak, he tossed the garment to the side. He watched the older man undress just as quickly as he was, both seeming to share the same degree of horniness. The bluenette sat on his knees, spreading them outwards, his arousal standing at full attention.

"Why do you keep letting him do this to your body? You know that this isn't you," the redheaded ghost had followed him. "Sai, come on. Just tell him you're done, and then come and see me."

_Ah, but you know as well as I do, you belong to another now. And I...I do crave this man like no one I ever have. Myself, or my human self. He gives me the raw passion I desire. _

"Only because he's molded you to be this way! Don't you get that? You said it yourself, he began coming to you in your dreams before you even knew him. Now is that not manipulation?!" Axel's ghost shouted at him.

Xemnas crawled onto the bed, laying on his stomach. Saïx regarded him with half-lidded eyes, sinking down lower on his knees the moment the older man's lips touched his arousal once more. Reaching down, Saïx threaded his hands into Xemnas' grey hair, thrusting his hips forward to push himself further into the man's waiting mouth. _If it is manipulation, then I welcome it with sweet surrender. _Tossing his head back, Saïx let out a soft howl as the man's mouth worked his magic on his arousal.

"Even though he beats you? You want to be with someone that you're afraid of?" The ghost of the redhead shook his head. "You think you know a person, and then..."

Saïx sounded a guttural moan as he felt Xemnas' fingers begin to tease his entrance, his knees spreading further to push the man into his body. _I can't help it. If I have to choose between being celibate, or putting up with his anger, then I will always choose anger. I cannot go and be with you, since you seem to no longer belong to me. You made your choice. I've made mine._

"You made yours long before I did."

The redhead's ghost disappeared from the room, as Xemnas began to suck harder on his arousal. Saïx' moans became louder and louder as Xemnas' fingers pushed inside of him, hooking gently as the tip of his finger began to rub against his sweet spot. Bucking his hips, the bluenette held onto his grey hair tightly, pulling to let the man know that he was close. He felt both of the fingers deep inside of him stroke his special spot, making his howl loud as he released his orgasm. Saïx panted hard as he felt the cool air of the room hit his sensitive arousal, and let out a soft grunt as Xemnas pulled his fingers outside of him.

A hand was placed on his chest, the older man guiding the bluenette to lay down on the bed. Saïx moved accordingly, his head hitting the soft down pillows. Xemnas leaned down, and pressed his lips against his, the bluenette parting his lips for him. He moaned low as some of his release that Xemnas had been holding in his mouth made its way onto his tongue, the taste of his own essence dribbling down his throat set his body on fire. He swallowed the little bit that was given to him, breaking off the kiss with a low moan.

"Xemnas...what...why...?" He looked up into the man's amber eyes, pleased to see that he was still not bothered by him using his name.

Reaching between their bodies, Xemnas wrapped his hand firmly around his hardening arousal. "Because, my protege...I love the way you taste, and wanted to share it with you..." He let go of Saïx' arousal, causing the bluenette to whimper softly. He placed his hands on Saïx' hips, and turned him over on the bed, the bluenette lifting himself to be on his hands and knees. "Mmmm...perfect..."

Saïx looked at the headboard of the bed, groaning softly as he felt Xemnas spread his knees apart. "Will you be entering me soon, Master...?"

"Soon, my protege..."

As the bluenette began to wonder when he would feel the tip of his lover's arousal against him, he groaned low as he felt something wet push against him. He looked back and saw Xemnas' tongue was out, licking him entrance slowly. Saïx moaned loud as he met his amber eyes, the feeling of his soft tongue going straight to his throbbing arousal. He gripped the comforter tightly, turning his head back to face the headboard, as he pushed his hips backwards. "Aaah...please...please, I need..." He howled softly as he felt Xemnas' tongue enter his body, the strange, unique feeling was causing his body to shake and quiver.

Xemnas pulled back, licking the tender skin gently. "Need me now?"

"So bad..." Saïx moaned, pushing his hips backwards. "Please...be inside of me..." He moaned louder as the man's hands traveled over his body, making him feel like he did back after his power surge on the beach. "M-More...more of that..." He leaned his head forward, whimpering to feel Xemnas' hands move over his body.

Pushing against his entrance, Xemnas reached around Saix' body, and began to touch his chest lightly, sending more spikes through his system. "Is this what you want, my protege...?" Xemnas kissed Saïx' shoulder, slipping inside of his body with ease, filling him slowly.

"YES!" Saïx shouted, arching his chest as he pushed his hips back, forcing the older man in as far as he could go. "Oh, Gaia, yes...This...this is..."

Xemnas rocked his hips slowly, his left hand wrapping around the bluenette's arousal with delicate care. "Say you'll always be this way for me, my protege...Say you'll beg me to fulfill this need inside of you, as you fill my need for you..."

"A-Always...always, Xemnas..." Saïx moaned, pushing against his hand as he bucked his hips backwards. "Master..."

"Perfect..." Xemnas whispered.

They moved frantically, the bluenette not wanting the feeling to end. But after the older man kept up a frantic pace, slamming hard into his sweet spot over and over with dead accuracy, the bluenette was soon howling loud. He screamed as he released hard, the only thought occupying his mind was that of the grey-haired man he knew would always make him feel this good. He moaned as he felt Xemnas release, moaning as he felt him pull out of him. Without thinking, he quickly laid on the bed, and caught droplets of his lover's release on his tongue, moaning low as he watched Xemnas stroke himself off, more and more liquid falling into his mouth. Once the man was finished giving him all he could, Saïx closed his mouth and swallowed audibly. He reached for the hand that Xemnas had been using on his own body, and began to lick up what remained of his own release.

"Mmm...my protege..." Xemnas pulled the covers back, pulling the bluenette to lay down next to him. "Do you want to rest now...?"

A small smirk appeared on Saïx' face. "Are you tired, Xemnas?"

"No..." The older man mirrored his smirk. "Are you telling me you want more?"

"I always want more from you," the bluenette kissed Xemnas' chest gently. "You make me need more."

"Then, perhaps sleep is out of the question tonight?"

Grinning wickedly, Saïx lifted his head and met his amber eyes. "Indeed."


	86. Chapter 86

Attempting to roll over in his sleep, Axel found that there was nowhere to roll, as he felt something holding him back. Blinking his eyes a few times, he looked down and saw that the spiky blonde was still nestled in his arms, the soft sounds of Roxas' snores drawing a smile on Axel's face. He gave the blonde a gentle squeeze before trying to untangle himself from his body, the need to go to the bathroom becoming painful.

"Nnngh...where are...you going...?" Roxas half-yawned, as his cerulean eyes met Axel's.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep, there's still a little bit of time before we have to go to the Grey Area for our mission." He turned around and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Your butt is cute." Roxas' voice still held a touch of sleep in it. Axel stopped walking, forgetting that he was still completely naked, not having bothered to put any clothes on. As he turned around to address just what the smaller Nobody had said, he saw that Roxas was fast asleep, the soft snores returning. Shaking his head, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly.

When he was finished, he washed his hands and headed back out to the bedroom. Looking over at the clock by his bedside, he saw that it was a little past six in the morning. Axel saw how serene the spiky blonde looked, sleeping in his bed, and felt his stomach do a little somersault. It was a nice feeling, much better than the constant clenching he had been experiencing as of late. Debating if he should just go lay back down in bed, or get in the shower, Roxas' cherub face drew him back to the bed. He laid down beside him, pulling the covers over the two of them, as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's smaller frame, holding him close.

"Mmm..." Roxas' nose nuzzled his chest. "Have fun...in the...b-b-b-bathroom?" Roxas blinked a few times, before looking up at the redhead.

The sleepy look on the Roxas' face made Axel's breath catch in his throat, still not used to this very different person he was spending more and more time with. "I mean, if you call peeing fun, then sure." He grinned as Roxas groaned, then buried his face in his chest. Chuckling softly, he ran a hand through his soft spikes. "Did you sleep okay, Roxas?"

"I did." The reply was muffled, as the smaller Nobody's face was still resting against Axel's chest, nuzzling a bit closer to him. "D-D-Do I have to go back to my room now?"

Axel met his eyes. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. But, if you'd rather go back to your room and get another hour of sleep, that's okay too."

"I...I'm not sure what I want." Roxas asked truthfully, lowering his gaze from Axel's eyes. "I kinda want more sleep, but..."

The redhead kept moving his fingers through his soft spikes, as he listened to him speak. Realizing that it was too long of a pause, he looked down at the top of Roxas' head. "But...? But, what, Roxas?"

"But I don't want to go back to my room." His chin lifted back up, as their eyes met once more. "Would you mind if I slept a little bit longer in your bed?"

Axel shook his head. "Not at all, Roxas. You get as much sleep as you'd like. I think I'm going to go take a shower, though."

"Aww..." the smaller Nobody's cheeks became pink. "That's okay. Then I'll just go back to muh-muh-muh-my room."

He wrapped his arm tighter around Roxas' back. "Roxas," Axel spoke softly, nuzzling the side of the blonde's neck. "If you want me to stay here in this bed with you, all you have to do is ask."

"Please stay?" Roxas whispered, his eyes closed tightly. "I'm not ready to be done."

It was strange to hear Roxas echoing just how Axel felt, or how he thought he felt, as that was the position he had always been in with his other lovers. But hearing it reciprocated from him, without the redhead having to say anything, made him recognize that even though he had done this sort of thing before, it was completely different with Roxas. It scared him to think about, just how hard he was falling for him, in such a short amount of time. He had never had his body, or mind, act this way when he had become Myde's lover, or Demyx, for that matter. But Axel knew that he shouldn't be comparing the two, as they were two entirely different people. That had been a different time, and different circumstances. _What about __Isa?_ He shook his head, trying to crush the thoughts of the bluenette, still not sure what was going on in his mind about his friend. That way of thinking would just lead to becoming upset, and he didn't want to be that way, not now, not when he still had this...this new interest who he was cuddling securely in his arms. Roxas seemed to genuinely care about him, and was opening up to him more and more. He didn't want to jeopardize that in any way.

"Axel?" Bright cerulean eyes blinked a few times, as Axel looked into them.

"Oh, right. You want an answer," he chuckled softly, laying back on the pillow. "I suppose I could stay here in this bed with you." The redhead reached over and set the alarm to go off at 7, so that they could have time to get ready for the day.

Roxas' soft cheek rubbed against his sternum, the small touch of kindness resonating throughout Axel's body. "Good. Thank you." He snuggled a little closer, Axel rotating his body, so that the blonde would fit better, and smiled as he watched Roxas' eyes close, the spiky blonde falling back asleep quickly.

He knew that sleep was not an option for him, so Axel just rested comfortably, enjoying how good it felt to just hold someone close and listen to them sleep. He glanced over at the wall he shared with the bluenette, and felt his throat close up, the thought of what they had almost done last night permeating his mind. He took a deep breath, and looked over towards the window, watching the fuschia and purple clouds swirl together, high up in the sky, pushing away those tempting thoughts of Saïx. He felt Roxas shift in his arms, the blonde turning onto his side, effectively rolling out of his arms. Chuckling softly, Axel let his lips graze the side of Roxas' cheek before he stood up from the bed. He headed back towards the bathroom, deciding to shower and get ready for the day. He turned back and noticed that Roxas was curled up into a small ball, the tufts of his hair sticking up from beneath the sheet he was buried under. Axel shook his head and walked into the bathroom, keeping the door slightly ajar, in case the blonde woke up from a dream, _or nightmare_. He hoped that Roxas would not be plagued by nightmares, hoping that whatever memories were starting to come back to the blonde, would not be of the horrible kind.

Axel turned the water to hot, and stepped into the shower, happy to feel the powerful spray hitting his back. He tilted his head back, the water cascading onto his scalp, flattening out his crimson spikes as the water massaged the top of his head. He reached down to grab his shampoo, and instead, collided with a body. His eyes snapped open, the water hitting his chest as he looked down at the newcomer in his shower. "How long have you been in here?" He prayed that his voice wasn't as high pitched as he thought it sounded, as seeing the smaller Nobody now in the shower with him had given him quite the fright.

"Not long," Roxas was quiet. "Did I do something wr-wr-wr-wrong?" His head was bent down, looking at his feet. "I...I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry...I just, I didn't know...I...I...I..."

Sighing softly, Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller body. "Hey, Roxas. You don't have to be sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be in here, that's all. I thought you were still sleeping." He reached up and angled the showerhead to spray to the side, so that the water wasn't pounding against the blonde's back. "You didn't have a bad dream, did you?"

"No," Roxas shook his head, hugging the redhead tightly. "Do you want me out of the shower? I...I thought you wouldn't mind if I joined you."

Axel's emerald eyes shone with a warm smile on his face. "Of course I don't mind if you joined me. It's just..." He grabbed the shampoo. "Here, can I wash your hair for you?"

"Sure," the smaller Nobody turned around, leaning his head back for Axel. "And what were you going to say? It's just...?"

Lathering up his hands, Axel shook his head. "It's nothing, Rox. Don't worry about it." He began to massage the soft spikes, trying to keep his hormones in check as he listened to soft sighs Roxas began to make. He hadn't thought that this would be happening so quickly, but he wasn't about to discourage Roxas, as he knew how traumatic of an event it would be for him if he did so. As his fingers weaved through his hair, Roxas began to tilt his head back more, his body moving backwards towards the redhead's. "Careful," Axel whispered, knowing that if the blonde moved any further back, he'd become aware of just how turned on he was by just washing his hair.

"O-Okay..." Roxas bit his lip, as a low groan left the side of his mouth. Axel wanted to bite his fist, needed to do _something_ before he took advantage of complacent Nobody before him. "Can I rinse?"

Axel pulled his hands out of his hair fast, and nodded his head. Realizing the blonde's eyes were still closed, Axel voiced his response, "Yes. Go ahead." He reached up, and angled the shower head back down, so that Roxas didn't have to go too far. He stepped backwards, his back hitting the moist tile wall, as he beheld the small movements of Roxas. Axel felt like he was peeping, when it was the blonde who had joined him, not the other way around, but was still feeling hesitant by what was happening.

"Is it all out?" Roxas asked, his round eyes looking up at him. Axel looked down and shook his head. He guided Roxas back under the water, and helped him rinse off the last bit of soap from his scalp. "How about now?"

The redhead grinned and nodded. "Much better. Mind if I wash my hair?" He grabbed the shampoo and began to lather up his hands again.

"Axel?" Roxas switched positions with him, staying under the spray while he worked his hands through his own hair. "I've got a question."

"Hmm?" Axel closed his eyes, as he stood under the water to rinse. "What is it, Roxas?"

"Will magic always make me feel funny?" The innocence in Roxas' question made the redhead's stomach somersault again.

"Well, once your body gets used to it, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Axel opened his eyes, and saw that Roxas was staring up at him. "However, yes, there will always be a tiny bit left over. But, like I said, you get used to it."

The spiky blonde nodded his head. "I see. Is it weird that I still feel a little funny right now?"

"No, it's normal." Axel said, trying to remember if it was, as it had been such a long time since he had gone through those growing pains. "You experienced a lot yesterday, and I have a feeling that today may be more of the same."

"When you washed my hair, my skin began to tingle again. Like it did when you touched me after using magic." Roxas' face was held in curious thought, Axel giving him his full attention. Their eyes met, and Axel felt his stomach drop at the look that Roxas was giving him. "And I still feel a little tingly."

Taking a deep breath, Axel kept his eyes on Roxas', not wavering for a moment. "If your skin is still tingly, then perhaps there's something that can be done."

"Can there?" Roxas asked.

Unclenching his fist that he didn't realize he had been making, the redhead gave a slow nod of his head. "Would you like for me to touch you, Roxas? What I said last night still stands, I won't do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

His smaller hand reached for Axel's, the redhead's hand moving in slow motion, until it reached its intended destination. His fingers were guided by Roxas' hand to close around the base of his arousal, where Axel could feel just how turned on the blonde was. Roxas leaned against the wall, while Axel kept his hand still, trying to process just what was happening. The sound of the water striking the tub was making him deaf, locking on to Roxas' parted pink lips, yearning to hear him moan. He moved his hand a little, drawing the moan he had been waiting for to leave Roxas' mouth.

"Yes," Axel groaned low, as he placed his other hand near Roxas' head, balancing himself with one hand, while stroking the spiky blonde's arousal. "How does that feel, Rox-as...?" His voice was suddenly deeper, his voice thick with desire. He lowered his head, pressing his face against Roxas' neck, as he relished the noises Roxas was making for him. _Fuck, I want to take you so badly...I want to do everything to your body..._Axel closed his eyes, and began to move his hand a little bit faster.

"Nnngh...A-A-Axel..." The redhead's eyes opened as he felt Roxas begin to rock into his hand, mesmerized by the simple action. He moved his hand according to the blonde's movements, feeling his own arousal becoming stiff. He reached down with the hand that had been balancing him, and grabbed Roxas' hand. Without thinking, he placed Roxas' hand on his own arousal, and felt his fingers grab onto him tightly. Roxas' cerulean eyes met his, as they moaned in unison. "Feels...really...really...nnngh...good..." Roxas panted, as their hands began to move in the same pattern together.

Axel knew he was close, and didn't want to freak Roxas out. "Roxas," his voice gurgled, his throat slick with saliva. "Roxas, I'm..."

He felt Roxas's lips glide across his, those plump lips parting for him instantly as he pushed his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Their kiss was hurried, as their hands worked on each other's bodies with a quickness that Axel was neither surprised, nor shocked, by. After only one other time of touching this body, Axel knew just what to do to make the blonde find his release. And Roxas was no longer timid, as his hand moved in the same aggressive pattern as his own, pumping him harder and faster. Axel held onto his orgasm, not wanting to finish before him, as their tongues continued to wage a fierce battle with one another. Roxas broke off the kiss with a loud moan, the hot liquid from his arousal beginning to spill onto the top of his hand. Axel thrust his hips forward, as his lips tasted the wet skin of Roxas' throat, moaning low as he began to come as well, the soft moans that Roxas kept emitting were prolonging his release. He felt his hand continue to move up and down, even though he was already becoming soft.

"Roxas," Axel stopped moving his hand, and gently pulled away from the blonde. "How does your body feel now?" His breath came out in short pants, the intensity of his orgasm having made his body and mind incredibly lucid.

Those eyes that haunted him looked up at him, as Roxas gasped for breath himself, letting go of Axel's now flaccid arousal. "Much...better...Thank you." His lips gave the redhead a small smile, much to the delight of the redhead.

"We should finish up in here," Axel said, rinsing off his hand. "We don't want to get in trouble for being late."

Roxas stood under the water, following the redhead's lead. "Right. I...I still need to go get c-c-c-clean clothes."

"I don't think any of mine will fit you properly." Axel chuckled, watching as the blonde stepped out of the tub. "Got it?" He reached over and turned off the shower, the moisture clinging to his skin.

The blonde nodded, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. "Will you come and get me? Or want me to come b-b-b-back here?"

"I'll wait for you here," Axel nodded, grabbing his own towel. He leaned back over the tub and began to wring the water from his follicles. "If that's okay?"

"No problem." Roxas nodded, and hung up his towel after drying off. "I'll be back." He walked out of the bedroom, leaving the redhead alone.

As Axel stared in the mirror, he tried to remember why he was holding himself back. He thought about what had just happened between the two of them, his arousal awakening at the memory, and knew that if he had said he wanted to take Roxas, the blonde would have let him. He didn't know why he wasn't moving forward, but it just didn't feel right. There was something that was keeping him from moving too fast, even though his body was more than ready to show Roxas how good it could be. He was almost afraid to say to the blonde that perhaps it wasn't the magic that was making his body feel that way. Perhaps the blonde was actually remembering how those feelings felt, when he had been a human, and that was now translating to how he felt about himself. But Axel didn't want to assume that that's what that was, and instead tried to focus on how he was going to survive with just touching. He had been so close to showing him something new, but that fear held him back.

"Are you still in here?" A voice said from his bedroom. Axel blinked a few times, and pushed the bathroom door all the way open.

"Roxas? You've already changed? How long have you been gone?" He was still wrapped up in his towel, his hair still a little damp.

The spiky blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Not that long?"

"I believe you," Axel walked out and began to get dressed. Once he was finished, he took his damp towel and hung up in the bathroom, before brushing his teeth. He walked back out and saw Roxas was still standing, waiting patiently for him. He slipped his boots on, and walked over the door. "You ready to go to the Grey Area?"

Roxas nodded and walked out of the bedroom with him. As they passed the bluenette's door, Axel knew that they wouldn't run into him, as it was already creeping up on eight. They walked into the Grey Area, and saw that the Nobodies had split into their little groups, with Marluxia and Larxene off to one side of the room, while Xigbar and Luxord were sitting on the other side. Saïx stood near the window, and seemed to be a bit...off. Axel pushed away the thoughts and saw that Roxas was looking up at him.

"Why don't you go and sit with Xiggy and Luxord, Rox? I'm going to go and check in with Mr. Grumpy over there." He ran a hand through the soft spikes, pleased that Roxas seemed to enjoy the little show of affection.

"Okay, Axel." Roxas walked away from him, and headed over towards the couch where Xigbar was sitting. Axel heard the older man greet the smaller Nobody was a cordial greeting, barely lowering the newspaper he was reading. Shaking it off, he looked over and saw that the bluenette was still staring down at his clipboard, a small smirk on his face.

Sighing, the redhead approached the bluenette. "Good morning, Sai. Sorry if we're late. I didn't realize what time it was."

"It is of no consequence, Number VIII." Saïx' tone matched the indifference in his statement, shocking the redhead to the core.

"Are you feeling alright, Sai?" Axel blinked a few times, trying to figure out just what sort of mood his friend was in, but could find nothing. "You seem a bit...different."

"Different?" The bluenette looked up, his amber eyes void. "I do not understand what you mean, Number VIII."

"Seriously?" Axel asked, scratching the back of his neck. "You don't know why you seem different?"

"Did you want your assignment, Number VIII?" Saïx blatantly ignored his question, brushing him off. Axel's eyes narrowed, trying to keep his anger in check.

"No, I don't. Since you don't seem to want to give me any answers, I don't see any need to get my assignment just yet, _Number VII. _Thanks for that." Axel turned away from him, and headed back over to where the spiky blonde was sitting.

Plopping down on the couch, he leaned against the one-eyed Nobody. "Got a problem, Princess?" Xigbar asked, looking down at him with his one good eye.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Axel asked, sitting back up as his friend shuffled his paper, folding it up. "Because, I don't think you really want to hear me go on and on about things." He looked over towards the window, and saw that the bluenette was observing them out of the corner of his eye. _Fuck, Sai. What the hell is going on with you?_

Xigbar snorted. "No, thanks. I'm sure whatever it is can be saved for a night of drinking."

"Oh, I think I like the sound of that," Luxord chimed in, shuffling his deck of cards. "Might I suggest we do that this evening?"

The redhead groaned, and shook his head. "I need a break from booze tonight. You two have fun without me." He looked over, and saw that Roxas was watching the other two Nobodies across the room. "Roxas? You okay, buddy?"

"Why do they sit over there?" The spiky blonde asked, still focused on Marluxia and Larxene. "Do they only like each other?"

"Hah!" Xigbar laughed. "Princess, whatever you did to this kid to make him finally talk, I gotta say, good work. No, kid, it's not that they just like each other, it's that they only care about themselves."

"I heard that!" Larxene shouted. "Why don't you mind your own business, and leave us alone?"

The redhead held up his hands. "Whoa, Larxene. Chill out. No one said anything bad about the two of you. Don't blame Roxas, he's still just remembering things. He isn't like how you were when you became a Nobody."

"But that doesn't excuse him from being so rude!" The feisty woman said, a snarl on her face.

"A-A-A-Axel, I didn't m-m-m-m-mean..." Roxas stammered, shaking his head back and forth.

He reached over and placed a hand on Roxas' knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't listen to her, okay? She's a psychotic bitch that is totally self-absorbed. Whatever she says means nothing, you got me?" He spoke quietly, so that only their immediate area could hear what he was saying, as the girl continued to yammer on from across the room.

"He's right, kid. She ain't worth your time." Xigbar confirmed, as he picked his paper back up. "It looks like Luna is watching you."

"Quit calling him that!" Axel said. He saw his older friend's amber eye grow in size, and instantly regretted what he had just said. "I don't need to know what he's doing," he muttered, trying to recover from his outburst.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Xigbar went back to reading his paper, cutting himself off from the conversation.

Sighing, the redhead stood up. "Roxas, I'm going to go and get my mission. Do you want to come with me?"

"N-No, I'll go after you." Bright cerulean eyes sparkled, the smaller Nobody keeping his face neutral. Axel gave a small nod of his head, and walked over to the bluenette, leaving the others behind.

Saïx was looking down at his clipboard, not paying any attention. Axel cleared his throat, and saw his amber eyes look up at him. "Ah, Number VIII. Are you here for your mission now?"

"Seeing as I can't avoid it any longer, I suppose that I am," Axel grumbled. "And why won't you tell me what's going on with you? You seem as if you're not even here. Like," his voice dropped to a whisper, "like our conversation last night never even took place."

The bluenette looked down at his clipboard. "Yes, well. That's nice. For your mission today, you will be paired with Number XIII again."

"Wonderful," Axel said, silently relieved at the small miracle that had been bestowed upon him. "Where are we heading to? Back to Twilight Town?"

His eyes still on the clipboard, Saïx shook his head. "No, Number VIII. You will be going to the Realm of Darkness with him."

"No fucking way," Axel said, without thinking. "He actually listened to me?" He couldn't believe he had just heard the bluenette correctly. Out of all the things he had expected Saïx to say, it had not been the world he had actually requested Xemnas send them to. He had thought that Xemnas would never agree to what he thought would be best for the newest Nobody, and was going to just send them back to Twilight Town. Even if it meant never getting Roxas to find his release.

"It would appear that way," Saïx said.

"Great, I'll go and get Roxas, then." Axel grinned, pleased with how this was turning out to be a much better day than he had anticipated. With the thoughts of having Roxas travel to the Realm of Darkness with him, he became giddy with anticipation. He turned around and began to walk back towards the couch where the others sat.

"Oh, Number VIII?" The bluenette's voice stopped Axel in his tracks. "I forgot to mention one thing."

Turning around, emerald eyes looked into deep amber eyes. "What did you forget to tell me, Is-Saïx?"

"You will actually be going on a joint mission with Roxas, and two others to the Realm of Darkness."

"Who are the two others?" Axel silently prayed that it wasn't going to be the two that had just began to threaten the spiky blonde in a verbal assault. He waited for the bluenette to speak, and when he did, he was too stunned by what he said, sure that he had not heard him correctly. "I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Axel asked, his brain still working on the sentence that the bluenette had just said.

Saïx sighed, and looked at his clipboard. "I will not repeat myself after this last time. The other two that will be joining you will be Superior and myself."

Just as the bluenette had said it again, the leader of the Organization walked into the Grey Area, the room becoming deathly quiet. Axel walked away from the bluenette, and headed back over to the couches, not bothering to acknowledge the tanned man, as he knew that even though he had listened to his suggestion, he was now purposefully setting him up to fail.

"What's going on, Princess? You look like you just got the worse news of your life," Xigbar asked, looking over at him. "Something the matter?"

"Axel?" Roxas asked. "Did you get your assignment?"

He looked over at Roxas first, his voice steadier than he felt. "You're paired with me again today, Rox. And it looks like we'll be going to the Realm of Darkness for your training."

"That's great news," Xigbar said, a grin on his face.

"No, it isn't," Axel sighed. "It isn't because I wasn't finished. It looks like both Xemnas and Saïx will be going with us."

"Oh dear," Luxord said. "Superior? Really? Is that what Saïx told you?"

Xigbar shook his head. "Princess, you gotta be positive about this. He's gone out on missions with me before. He's done that for all of us."

"This is the first time for me! And now, with Roxas? What the hell?" Axel groaned, leaning back against the couch. He looked over at Roxas, and saw that he was taking the news just as well as he was, if not worse. He leaned forward, and touched his gloved hand. "You're not going alone. I'm going to be there. This is okay, there's nothing bad about this."

"Are you sh-sh-sh-sh-sure?" Roxas stuttered, a grimace on his face. "Axel, I..."

The redhead nodded his head. "I'm positive, Roxas. Don't worry, okay? I'm sorry I'm overreacting. I just...this isn't something I thought about. I've never had to go out on a mission with him. I didn't even know he still did this sort of thing."

"O-O-O-Okay," Roxas nodded his head. "Should we go over there?" He nodded towards where Saïx and Xemnas were standing. Axel looked over, and felt his stomach clench tightly, as he saw just how chummy the two of them were acting.

_So that's how it is. No wonder why you won't tell me what's going on. What happened last night after I ran away from you?_ Axel gave a small nod of his head. "Yeah, we should." He looked over at Xigbar and Luxord. "I may change my mind about that drink."

"Look, Axel, he isn't doing this to punish you." Xigbar said, meeting his eyes with his one good one. "He wants the same thing all of us want."

"To destroy everything?" Axel joked, sighing softly.

The older man rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Go have fun on your mission. I've got a beer waiting for you."

"Thanks," Axel muttered as he stood up from the couch. Roxas stood up with him, and the two walked together over to where the bluenette was standing next to Xemnas. Clearing his throat, Axel saw the two of them look over at them. "Good morning, Superior."

Xemnas wore a smile on his face, and the redhead couldn't help but think that it was not a genuine one. "Ah, Number VIII. And Number XIII, what a nice surprise to see the two of you. Are you ready to head out of your assignment?"

"Yes," Axel answered for the both of them, not wanting Roxas to trip up on his words. He could already feel the tension rolling off of the spiky blonde, wanting to just take him in his arms and hug him tightly. But their present situation would not allow that sort of behavior, and Axel watched with trepidation as the bluenette created an obsidian portal. "We'll go first?"

"That's fine, Number VIII. We'll be right behind you," Xemnas drawled, standing close to Saïx.

Axel looked over at Roxas, and saw that he was watching him. "Want to go first, Roxas? I'll be right behind you." The spiky blonde nodded his head, as he approached the obsidian oval with a slight hesitation, and then stepped through, disappearing completely. Axel didn't bother to look behind him, not wanting to see either Saïx or Xemnas, as he stepped through the portal, leaving the Grey Area behind him.

When he exited the portal, he saw that they were standing on the shores of the Dark Margin. Looking over at the moon, he sighed inwardly, hating that he wasn't going to be alone with the spiky blonde. He saw Roxas standing perfectly still, staring over at a pile of rocks, that were covered in the iridescent liquid that seemed to manifest only in this realm. The redhead walked over to where he was, not wanting to be knocked in the back by either the bluenette, or the tanned man.

"I've been here before," Roxas spoke quietly, staring at the area. "I..."

"You came to see me here," Xemnas announced his arrival to the two of them. "Just when I had given up hope for you joining our ranks, you somehow managed to find me in that very spot."

The redhead was surprised by this information. "But I thought that you had met him in Twilight Town."

"I did, and when he wasn't sure if he was going to be joining us or not, I sent you to help me." Xemnas crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you doubt my intentions for the boy? I only wanted to make sure that he knew just how important he was to joining our cause."

The redhead wasn't quite sure just what the older man was playing at, as he couldn't see how either he or Roxas were any different to their cause. And hearing Xemnas call Roxas a boy wasn't sitting well with him either, but Axel knew he couldn't rebuttal that name. He heard the portal close behind him, notifying him that the bluenette had finally joined the three of them. He met Xemnas' amber eyes. "Sir, are you going to train him yourself, or do you still wish for me to help guide him?"

"We are just here as observationalists. Please, pretend that we're not here. Go about your business as if you were on your mission alone." Xemnas began to speak quietly to Saïx, leaving the redhead in a lurch with the spiky blonde.

Looking at his friend, Axel gave Roxas a reassuring smile. "Come on, Roxas. You heard him. Let's just act like neither of them are there."

"Axel, I...I..." Roxas tried to say something, but the words weren't coming out in the proper way.

The redhead placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Ignore them. They're not here. It's just you and me, okay? No one else is here. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. Can you make your weapon appear for me?"

Roxas stood perfectly still, holding out his right hand. Moments later, the golden keyblade appeared in his hand. He heard Xemnas say something about the weapon, but chose to ignore him, as the man had all but instructed him that he wasn't even there. _If he's not even here, then why is he here at all? Why do I have a feeling this is a set up?_ Axel felt the familiar weight of his own chakram in his hand appear as well, pleased that Roxas had responded so quickly to his suggestion, while pushing away the thoughts of being watched. "Where...where are we going?" Roxas asked, holding his keyblade with both hands.

"I think we need to move further inland. Time to meet those other Heartless I told you about," Axel began to walk away from the shore, heading towards the grove of trees. "Do you remember what I said about those?"

The smaller Nobody kept pace with him, keeping his keyblade close to his body. "They come up out of the Darkness."

"Very good," the redhead nodded. He heard a snort behind him, sounding quite like the bluenette, but didn't bother to turn around and give him any satisfaction. Axel just wanted to get this mission over with, so he could be far away from the two that were shadowing them. Besides making him uncomfortable, making him feel like he was having to perform, it was even worse being with Xemnas and Saïx. He could tolerate Xemnas on his own, no problem, had done so quite a few times. But he didn't trust the bluenette around Roxas, nor did he trust himself. "Did I tell you what they were called?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I know the ones we fought in before were...Emblems?"

"That's correct," Axel nodded.

"Does he know where they came from?" Xemnas questioned, the sound of his voice sounding directly behind him. Axel turned around and looked at the man, trying not to notice the state that Saïx seemed to be in. He could see a look of both pain and revelry, as his blue hair had become longer, his eyes fluctuating between the normal amber color and his bright yellow eyes. Axel noticed how close the bluenette was standing to Xemnas, almost standing on top of him. Making the mistake of looking down, he saw that it seemed the bluenette was quite _excited_.

"What do you mean, Superior?" Axel's eyes flashed a brighter green as he gave his direct attention to the tanned man. He could feel his stomach threatening to regurgitate whatever contents were in his stomach.

Xemnas chuckled darkly. "Oh, I'm sure you know what I mean, Number VIII. You were so adamant about pointing it out to me last night."

"No, he does not," Axel replied hastily, turning back to look at the spiky blonde, who wore a look of confusion on his face. "Don't worry, Rox. You're doing good. It doesn't matter where the Emblem Heartless come from. You just know that they are bad, and we take whatever means to destroy them."

He heard Saïx let out a soft whimper as something happened behind them. Axel refused to play into their games, knowing just what sort of noise that was, and couldn't believe that Xemnas would have the audacity to pull something of this nature. _Wait, who am I kidding? Of course he would, he always likes to throw it in my face just who the victor is. Too bad the joke's on him, and I have given up on Isa. Saïx. Both. _Axel noticed Roxas begin to turn around, and quickly put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Axel?"

"Come on. Let's go. Do you want to practice any magic first?" He kept his hand on the small of Roxas' back, guiding him further into the thicket, iridescent liquid pooling around every other tree. He bent his head down, and spoke softly in his ear. "Roxas, remember how I showed you my special attack?" He waited for the blonde to give him visual confirmation before continuing. "I have a good feeling that you may get to experience that today. It didn't seem to be happening in Twilight Town, which is why I asked to bring you here. I did not, however, ask the two of them to be with us."

Cerulean eyes began to waver. "A-Axel...I don't think I can do what you think. I don't even remember how I did the magic yesterday!"

"It's going to be okay," Axel stopped walking and looked down at him. "You don't have to worry. You have to not overthink, Roxas. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm growing tired of this," Xemnas coughed into his hand behind them. "Why not just spar with one another? It is clear that there are no Shadows, nor any Neo-Shadows that are willing to come out right now."

"N-N-Neo...what?" Roxas asked. Axel narrowed his eyes, seeing the small smirk on the bluenette's face, finding humor in what the older man had just said.

"It's another form of the pureblood Heartless," Axel muttered, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Fine, Superior. You would like to see us spar?" He spun his chakram in his hand, his palm beginning to itch for its release.

Xemnas' face held a similar smirk. "I would like to see Roxas spar, but not with you."

"What?" Axel stopped his chakram from moving. "Then who do you suggest he spar with, if there are no Neo-shadows, or Shadows, when you're supposedly not here?"

"Me." A feral grin appeared on Saïx' face, his claymore appearing in front of him. "Superior feels it's best if we all learn each other's attack moves. Since Number XIII was not with us when we were human, he is not aware of most of the other styles of fighting. This will change today." A low chuckle came from behind Saïx, Xemnas clearly pleased with the bluenette's response.

Axel shook his head. "No, you'll hurt him." He knew that what he had just said would probably come back to haunt him, but he didn't want Roxas to get caught up in this mess. It wasn't fair to the blonde, and it wasn't fair to him to force him out of this match. "I can spar with him just fine."

"No," Xemnas replied, his arms crossed over his chest. "You need to let Number XIII be on his own two feet, Number VIII, as you will not always be around."

Staring helplessly at the smaller Nobody's form, Axel shook his head. "No, let us go further into the thicket. I'm sure that we'll find some sort of pureblood Heartless. You can't do this."

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Xemnas seethed, yanking on the redhead's arm, pulling him away from where Roxas stood. "Tell me, Number VIII. What rank do I have within this Organization? Is it number XIV? Is it Number V? NO. It is not." Axel closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the man's attack. His cheek stung, as the slap occurred only seconds after he prepared himself for it.

"AXEL!" Roxas shouted, trying to make his way over to him. But the bluenette was holding him back, almost forcefully so.

"Stay there!" Axel pleaded with the blonde, as he stood his ground in front of Xemnas. "You know that I do everything you tell me to do. I obey you, even when I don't think it's the right answer. This time, I cannot do that. You know as well as I do that Saïx will destroy him. He has just barely discovered his magic abilities. Don't force him into a fight that you know he won't win."

Amber eyes narrowed. "You have such little faith in the boy. Why not just see what will happen? Perhaps that little push is all that he needs to finally reach his full potential. We will not be leaving this realm until he shows he has learned to master his release."

"Please," Axel begged, almost slipping down to be on his knees to the man in front of him. "Please, let us just go in there, and you'll see, Superior. You'll see that he knows what he's doing."

Saïx let out a sharp howl as he rose up into the air, his eyes glowing bright yellow. Axel watched as Roxas stood his ground, the keyblade held in a deathgrip, the spiky blonde's knuckles a bright white. The redhead knew there would be nothing to stop the bluenette from mercilessly attacking the smaller Nobody. Without thinking twice, he threw his chakram at him, the force knocking the bluenette back to the ground. He shouted out in pain as he felt something hot press against his arm.

"I told you to stay out of it," Xemnas seethed, the glow of his red ethereal blade appearing in the corner of Axel's eye. "You directly disobeyed my order, Number VIII. And, it seems as if you've forgotten about what happens when you do something of this nature."

"STOP!" Axel screamed, trying to pull away from the man's blade. "I'm not doing anything! I just wanted Saïx to not hurt -"

He stopped talking as he stared at the spot where Roxas had just been. Instead of him being there, however, there was a bright streak in the ground. He saw Roxas was now directly behind the bluenette, and appeared to be quite upset. He watched as Roxas surrounded himself with what looked like thirteen pillars of light, the symbol that was adorned all over their castle resting on top of each of the pillars. The beams surrounded the bluenette, then spread outwards, before disappearing completely. Roxas swung his keyblade, knocking it against the bluenette's claymore, as more of those pillars appeared, attacking once more.

"Fascinating," Xemnas whispered, his blade no longer out. Both men kept watching as both Saïx and Roxas sparred more with each other, the blonde clearly having the upper hand in the fight.

Axel didn't know where to look. He pulled away from Xemnas and raced over to the fight, stepping in front of Roxas, blocking his last hit with both of his chakrams. Roxas stopped fighting immediately, once he saw who he was attacking. He heard Saïx snarl from on the ground, and quickly turned around to look at him.

"Don't be such a dick," Axel spoke low. "You had your fun. Let this be over."

"Axel..." Roxas said, his cerulean eyes blazing with fire. His keyblade disappeared as he began to fall forward. Axel made his chakrams disappear, before reaching out to catch the falling Nobody. He picked him up, and held him in his arms, looking back and forth between Xemnas and Saïx.

"You saw his release. We're heading back now. I don't give a _fuck_ if you punish me for this. This mission is over." He opened an obsidian portal, and walked through it, not bothering to wait for an answer from either man. He felt Roxas cling to him, and could hear the soft moans that were coming from his lips. The exercise had clearly stimulated the spiky blonde, just as he knew it would, the memory of his first time reaching his release assaulting his brain painfully.

_They had been in the classroom, after they had sparred together outside, only returning once they were called back inside. Both assumed attack stances, observing each other. Lea had made his way towards Isa, spinning his weapons, when all of a sudden, his palms began to itch like crazy. Before he knew what was happening, he began to emit fire out of the center of his hands. He watched as Isa stood there, staring at him, a look of confusion in his eyes. He stared back with wide, frightened eyes, dropping his chakrams out of his hands. "What is going on?" Lea cried out, looking as Ansem. The older man appeared to be...glowing._

"_It worked!" Ansem clapped his hands together and walked over to where Xehanort had been standing._

Shaking off the memories, having no desire to even think about the bluenette, not after what had just happened, he held onto the blonde tighter. He silently hoped that Roxas was not in the same state he had been, when he had first experienced his release. He had no idea where the blonde had gotten the spark from, nor did he understand just what his power was, but he knew with that burst of power, Roxas' body was going to be...charged. He pressed his cheek against the top of Roxas' head as another soft moan reverberated in his ears, keeping the spiky blonde secure in his arms as they traveled through the Corridor of Darkness, Axel's feet not moving fast enough for him.

They appeared back in Roxas' room, the redhead wanting to stay far away from his own room. He set Roxas down on the bed, pulling off his gloves. He rested both hands on the blonde's cheeks, biting his lower lip as Roxas began to moan a little louder. Looking around, Axel used magic to silence the room, as well as put the barrier spell up, not wanting anyone to show up unannounced. He stroked his thumb across Roxas' cheek, smiling softly. "I told you we'd find that release today, Roxas. I'm so proud of you." He kept his voice quiet, not wanting to provoke any aggravation the smaller Nobody might be feeling.

"Axel..." Roxas' eyes became half-lidded, the more his thumbs stroked his cheeks. "My body...it's so hot right now..."

Leaning forward, Axel tried not to wince as the pain in his arm made an appearance, the skin stretching too much as he tried to balance himself above the blonde's head. "I know, Roxas. It's like how you felt when you used magic, isn't it?"

"Yes, but...it's...it's..." Roxas turned his face, pulling Axel's thumb into his mouth, sucking gently on the appendage.

The redhead groaned low, watching as his thumb slipped more into the blonde's mouth. "Roxas, would you like for me to take that pain away again?" His voice dropped an octave, his hormones going into overdrive as the smaller Nobody's pink tongue rubbed against the pad of his thumb, the feeling striking his core.

"Please," Roxas whispered around his thumb, as he nodded his head.

"Then, lay back." He began to pull off Roxas' gloves, setting the garments on the small nightside. "It's time I show you just how incredible you can feel after using your raw power like that." Axel met his eyes, pulling his thumb from Roxas' parted lips. He rubbed the pad of his thumb across Roxas' bottom lip, another soft moan sent shivers down Axel's spine, making his hand tremble slightly. "Just know that things are going to change now, but it won't be anything bad. The changes will be incredible." He kept his eyes on Roxas' cerulean orbs. "Are you okay with this?"_Am _I_ okay with these changes? After what just happened...I know where I'm supposed to be._

"I am, Axel," the smaller Nobody agreed without pause.

"Wonderful." The redhead closed his eyes, and allowed himself to surrender to the thoughts he had been having of the blonde, finally making them blossom into a reality.


End file.
